The Fifth Marauder
by Aquarius23
Summary: What if there were five Marauders? What difference could one person make? What secrets could they hide? Follow Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Emma as they take on Voldemort and all his minions. Marauders first year until Harry's last.
1. ME1 The Sorting Hat

**Marauder's Era**

ME 1 The Threat of War

The Sorting Hat – 1

Emma Dill was and always had been considered a very bright, pretty, and strange young girl. Now as she gazed up at the smoke billowing from a large red steam engine called the Hogwarts express she couldn't help but hope they were right.

Emma's parents where both muggles, so they couldn't cross the barrier at platform 9 ¾; and since they'd taken so long with their goodbyes, she was now almost late.

Emma half ran to the train, her long amber hair trailing behind her, her hazel eyes dazed in panic, she was able to lift her trunk onto the train with no difficulty, her magic coming through. Emma began looking for a compartment as the train pulled away from the station. After about ten minutes she found a compartment with only two occupants, two boys, both with black hair, only one had blue eyes, the other hazel and round rimmed glasses.

"May I sit with you?" she asked unsure.

The hazel eyed boy nodded and both helped her put away her trunk.

"James Potter," The hazel eyed boy said holding out his hand once they where done.

"Emma Dill."

"Sirius Black," The blue eyed boy said also offering his hand.

Once they had shaken hands James asked, "So… got a preferred house?"

Emma smiled, Dumbledore had mentioned the houses, "Not really, my parents are both muggles; I didn't even know I was a witch until I got my letter… why what house do you want to be in?"

"You're a mudblood?" Sirius asked.

"A what?" Emma asked at the same time James cried, "How dare you!"

Sirius looked confused.

"Mudblood is a really bad name mate; they're muggle-borns, not mudbloods!" James cried looking aghast.

Sirius paled, "I'm sorry!" he said sincerely, "I didn't know, that's what my parents call them! Then again I should have known, what with it coming from them…"

"Don't worry about it," Emma waved it off, "So about the houses…"

"Gryffindor!" James smiled, "My dad was there."

"Anything but Slytherin," Sirius said with a shake, "I refuse to follow in my family's foot steps."

Sirius had just finished when the compartment door opened once more to reveal a sick looking boy with blondy-brown hair and golden eyes, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all," Emma answered helping him with his trunk, "I'm Emma; this is James, and Sirius."

"'Low, name's Remus."

"Got a preferred house Rem?" James asked.

Remus shrugged, "Not really, although I don't really want to be in Slytherin."

"What are the house properties?" Emma asked feeling left out and wondering why Slytherin was so bad.

"Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw the smart, Hufflpuff the loyal, and Slytherin the…"

"Douche-bags," Sirius said cutting James off.

"Ambitious," Remus smiled.

"There hasn't been a bad witch or wizard that wasn't in Slytherin, and even then, Slytherin's are out for themselves and blood purity, just look at my family," Sirius said.

They sat in silence for a moment then, and Emma looked out the window thinking of what they had said, of what Dumbledore had said…

_You're not just a witch Miss. Dill, you're a Wandless, a being that is able to perform magic without a wand… although I dare say you will find a wand handy. Most of the wizarding community are afraid of Wandless… they have a tendency to loose control of their magic and kill people, although magical people also fear Hagrid for being a half giant and I dare say he wouldn't hurt a soul…_

_Your feelings can govern your magic, if you loose control; get extremely angry for instance, you have the magical capacity for unintentionally dropping a magical A-bomb. While at Hogwarts you must promise to control your emotions, as well as to attend private lessons with myself about your magic… and remember Miss. Dill, telling others of your condition would not be wise…_

"Emma… Emma…"

"Mhm?" Emma murmured.

"Want anything off the trolley," Remus asked.

Emma shook her head.

Sirius raised a brow, "You sure?"

"I don't really have any wizarding money on me," Emma said, "I didn't realize I'd need it."

Sirius smiled and walked past her, something that Emma found hard to understand until he and James came back five minutes later, their arms filled with sweets Emma had never heard of.

"Ok," Sirius started smiling, "I owe you one for the mudblood comment…"

"Sirius I told you already that I didn't care; besides you didn't even realize it was offensive…"

"Regardless, this is going to be fun." He smiled warmly and held up two small packaged cakes, "This is a cauldron cake, and this is a pumpkin pasty."

Emma examined the two cakes; the pumpkin pasty was distinctly orange

"This is a liquorice wand, and these are berty botts every flavour beans, be careful with them though, they mean _every_ flavour, I swear I got a vomit flavoured one once."

"They're like jellybeans," Remus added.

"These are chocolate frogs," Sirius continued giving Remus a look that said 'this is my fun,' "and before you ask no they are not real frogs, it's a spell. Inside will be a famous witch or wizard card, open it up see who you got."

Emma smiled and unwrapped the little box, taking the frog and looking at it horrified as it squirmed in her hand. "I dono if I can eat this thing," she whispered.

Sirius and James burst out laughing, and even Remus had a hard time suppressing a chuckle.

"You can't hurt it," Sirius assured her still laughing as he reached over and broke one of its legs off for himself.

Emma observed that the frog really didn't mind missing a leg and so she tentatively broke off an arm and nibbled it with a worried expression.

This action only made the other three laugh harder and even Emma had to smile – she felt like an idiot, and yet she still wasn't up for it. "Here," she said passing the rest of her frog to Sirius, "It's good, but it makes me feel a bit squeamish, got to say."

Sirius laughed and taking the frog made a point of biting the head off, causing the frog to fake die over and over.

They spent the next few hours laughing and talking; James even brought out a pack of exploding snap which he was all too eager to explain at the look of confusion on Emma's face.

When the train started to slow down they all stood and brought their trunks into the hall. Holding hands so as not to be separated; they made their way onto the platform.

"This way!" James called leading them over to a huge man standing off to the side, as Emma looked up she realized that this had to be Hagrid the half giant. He had beady black eyes with long black scraggly hair and beard. He was at least 7ft tall and towered over them.

"Hey Hagrid!" James called up to the man.

"James!" the booming voice of Hagrid echoed back, the owner smiling, "How're yeh?"

"Good!" James answered, "Hagrid this is Sirius Black, Emma Dill and Remus Lupin!"

Hagrid's eyes widened as he gazed at them.

"Sir." Emma said embarrassed offering her hand, she knew that Hagrid knew she was a Wandless… the look of shock on his face confirmed that.

"Emma," he smiled sweetly at her, "Good ter meet yeh, I bin he'rn lots about yeh, and yeh Remus; o'er the summer. I'm amazed at yeh Black, hangin' out with a muggle-born."

Sirius's face was defiant, "A good person." He stated looping his arm around Emma's shoulder.

Hagrid looked shocked, but then he smiled "Yeh, an' yeh may tern out to be one as well."

He winked at the four of them before calling out, "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS O'ER 'ERE PLEASE! FIRST YEARS O'ER E'RE!"

Once a sizable group of students surrounded them Hagrid shouted out, "FOLLOW ME!"

Emma followed the other noticing the crease between Sirius's brows.

"Hey," she said nudging him.

He turned to her surprised.

"I have faith that you'll show everyone the true you Sirius, and you are a good person, don't doubt it."

He smiled and mouthed a thanks.

When the reached the beach Hagrid yelled, "No more then four to a boat," while pointing at the small fleet of boats on the shore.

The others where climbing into a boat when Emma noticed a small plump boy stumble on the beach.

"You okay?" she asked helping him up.

"Yeah," he murmured his blue watery eyes looking up at her.

"Good," she smiled just as Sirius yelled out.

"Emma come on!"

Turning she ran to the boat jumping elegantly over the side and landing in her seat next to Sirius.

The other three stared at her.

"Sorry," she coughed, "Sometimes my magic runs away with me… So…"

But she was spared by Hagrid who chose that moment to yell, "FORWARD!" causing all the little boats to begin sailing smoothly across the water.

"Wouldn't it be great if we all wound up in the same house, I mean, I dono about you guys but… well I kinda like you…" James said.

Sirius nodded, "Not being in the same house would be a bummer."

Emma and Remus agreed, "How are we sorted?" Emma asked.

James shrugged, "Dad wouldn't tell," Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Dad said it was a surprise," Remus stated quietly.

They sailed into a clearing and Emma felt her eyes begin to tear at the sight of the castle shining under the half moon.

"You okay?" Remus asked watching her.

She nodded, "It's just so pretty… thought I'd be a complete freak forever…" she muttered embarrassed as she whipped her eyes. She smiled, she'd always be a freak – even in this world, but at least here people would know what she was talking about.

Remus reached over to give her shoulder a squeeze, "No worries, you'll make lots of friends," he said, then smiled, "You already have a few."

Emma laughed, "I can't believe I'm crying, I swear I never cry, you must think I'm such a baby!"

"Yeah keep it up and you'll have to make new friends all over again," Sirius smiled, rolling his eyes.

Emma laughed all traces of tears gone, "My apologies Mr Black."

They laughed together and slowly got out of the boat once they had docked under the castle.

They waited in a small room huddled together nervously.

"You little snot face!"

"Miss your mommy?"

Emma turned only to find two boys cat calling at the little boy with the watery eyes she had seen earlier.

"Leave him alone!" she snapped walking up behind the boy and pulling him up from where he had fallen on the stone floor.

"Or what?" One of the boys asked smirking.

"Or I'll beat the crap out of you," Sirius stated darkly placing a protective hand on Emma's shoulder.

"There are two of us, and only one of you, Black," the other boy snarled.

"Three actually," Remus said matter of factly as he and James walked up.

"Four, you think that just because I'm a girl I couldn't beat you senseless?" Emma asked her temper rising.

"What do you…" but the boy trailed off, there was something about this girl suddenly that screamed, "DANGER!"

Both boys stepped back slowly and Emma took a deep breath, she could not lose control… inhale, exhale… think of Remus, James and Sirius… wouldn't want to hurt them.

She sighed and turning guided the small boy with her away from the bullies.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Peter Pettigrew," the boy mumbled.

"I'm Emma, Peter, and you shouldn't let those numbskulls bother you."

"Second that, they're idiots, James Potter by the way," James said holding out a hand.

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

Peter smiled feeling safer, just then the doors opened and a stern looking woman entered.

"Listen … Quite!... Come, it is time for you to be sorted."

They filed out nervously following the woman up into a room filled with students sitting at four long tables. Emma looked up to find that the ceiling mirrored the night sky and she smiled looking down into the eyes of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore… she was home.

They went to the head of the hall in front of the teacher's table; the entire school seemed to be looking at what appeared to be a ripped hat sitting on a stool. Just as Emma was about to ask what was going on the hat began to speak…

"Generally I am most known for my tunes of lyric, but listen to my advice for once I pray thee. What is the difference, I ask, between the Granny Smith apple and the Macintosh? The Werewolf and the Wizard, the Wizard and the Wandless, the Wandless and the Witch, the Witch and the Vampire, the Vampire and the Muggle? Nothing and everything, neither is good nor evil, all is simply as it is. A few ruff edges all may have, but a heart of gold all also may keep. Do not judge a book by its cover; instead judge it by the pages it keeps locked away. Remember this students and teachers, take my advice; whether you be the brave Gryffindor wherein the lion dwells, a soaring and bright eagle of Ravenclaw, or the good and loyal badger of Hufflepuff… and maybe, just maybe, even the slithering snake of Slytherin could put differences aside for just a small while… we all know that war is lurking around the corner, stand tall and strong, keep those with extra talents near, or we will crumble from within."

There were staggered applause before the strict looking woman opened a roll of parchment and called the first name.

Emma watched as the Hat was placed upon the students head and the hat called out Hufflepuff.

The hat would sort them, she smiled.

"Weird advice huh?" James murmured to her and the others.

Emma shrugged, "It makes sense, but what war?..." she began but stopped as Black Sirius was called to the stool.

It took almost a full minute before the hat yelled out Gryffindor. Emma smiled and began to clap with James and Remus.

The rest of the hall was silent… stunned.

After a second the Gryffindor table roared with approval calling Sirius over and making room for him, Emma smiled, and Sirius turned giving them the thumbs up.

When 'Dill, Emma' was called Emma almost feinted with fear.

She shakily walked towards the stool, seemingly taking forever. She sat and felt the hat fall over her head, but before it obscured her vision she saw the strict woman offer her a small smile.

James watched as every teacher along the high table straightened and watched, even Dumbledore looked exceptionally interested.

"_I have been waiting for you young Wandless," _Emma heard the disembodied voice of the hat.

"_How do you know I'm a Wandless?"_ she asked.

"_I see it here in your head. I wonder… did you like my speech?"_

"_Very much… I do wonder are there Vampires and Werewolves here as well?"_

The hat chuckled, _"Perhaps… but lets get to it shall we… where should I put you?"_

Emma thought about everything, about how much she wanted to be with Sirius, James, and Remus… just as she was about to make her decision another memory filled her mind, the two boys, her anger, almost loosing control…

She wouldn't put her friends in danger, she wouldn't put anyone in danger, it would hurt her, seven years as an out cast… but she could do it, now where to go…

Not Gryffindor… no she was sure her friends would go there… and not Slytherin, she would make enemies there… anger… she could loose control, harm someone… maybe Hufflepuff… but they where loyal, and friendly… that wouldn't due after all she was skipping off Gryffindor to avoid friends… that left Ravenclaw, they were bookie, mark orientated… she wasn't, it could work… Ravenclaw, she would go to Ravenclaw.

She heard a chuckle in her mind, _"You are forgetting, I see, that this is not solely your decision."_

"_Can't you see the logic?"_ she asked.

"_I can, I can indeed… but hear me out. Slytherin… I agree with you, you wouldn't fit in; I see only enemies and hurt. And although you are partially correct about Ravenclaw you would be surprised at how well your eager mind would fit in. In Hufflepuff you would make great friends, but I think your little monologue has proven you brave, brave and self-sacrificing."_

"_NO!" _Emma argued, _"I could hurt them!"_

"_Do you remember what you said to Sirius after you had seen Hagrid? Do not forget that I have also looked in _his_ mind, you gave him more courage then you can know… do not doubt yourself."_

James checked his watch, it had been three minutes already and everyone was looking uneasy, well except for Dumbledore, he looked happy as always. So suddenly that it made him jump the Hat cried out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma was still unsure about the Hat's judgment as she walked to the Gryffindor table, but her uneasiness disappeared as Sirius made room for her saying, "Did it take you long enough? For a moment there I thought I'd never get to see you again."

She smiled, the Hat was right she belonged here with her friends. She looked up at the high table and Dumbledore gave her a wink.

A girl sharing Emma's red hair by the name of Lily Evans came to their table next, but she sat as far from Sirius as possible

"Should I ask?" Emma gave him a look.

Sirius shrugged, "She came into our compartment with a greasy friend of hers," he pointed to what Emma had to admit did look like a rather greasy boy. "Snape I think? Anyways James and him got into an argument then I called him Snivellus and they left."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sirius Black, name calling is simply not acceptable."

He lifted his eyebrows, "Yes Mum."

They both sniggered.

Remus came to their table after a few other girls and a rather long talk with the Sorting Hat.

"Good to see you Rem," Emma said moving for him to sit with her.

He smiled.

Sirius pretended to check his watch and said, "Still didn't take as long as you."

Emma kicked him under the table.

Peter came to their table next and sat on Remus's other side looking nervous.

James practically skipped to the stool causing both Emma and Sirius to laugh, but what made them laugh harder was the look of relief that spread over James face as the Hat called out, "GRIFFINDOR!"

"I swear it barely touched his head," Sirius said as James sat next to him.

"Did you see him skip?" Emma laughed.

"I preferred his comical look or relief," Remus mused.

"Hahaha guys laugh it up," James said rolling his eyes, "At least I didn't have a five minute conversation with a hat which I believe all of you did."

"I didn't," Peter muttered.

James smiled, "I wasn't counting you; you're a good friend who doesn't make fun of me."

Sirius snorted into his cup at that.

Suddenly silence filled the hall as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to a new school year! Before the feast begins I have a few announcements, first off a new tree has been planted on the grounds, the Whomping Willow… it is named quite appropriately and I would advise that all students stay away from it, second the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden to all students. Now I would like you all to welcome Mr Masen, our new DADA teacher and an ex-auror." Everyone clapped and Emma took the opportunity to observe a rather pale Remus, he had looked strained since the mention of the Whomping Willow, and she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't the only one with secrets. "Now, let the feast begin."

With that the table filled with food and Emma gasped in surprise.

Sirius smiled, "Welcome to our world."

"Who did you get in that chocolate frog card anyways Em?" James asked his mouth half full.

"Oh… Ummm," Emma dug in her pocket for the abandoned and only half opened chocolate frog box, after a moment she found it and dug out the card. "Myra Banks, first muggle-born Wandless, says here that she invented apparation – whatever that is."

"Wandless are pretty cool," James said going back to his food.

"But dangerous… I mean I wouldn't want to meet one…" Peter jittered looking suddenly nervous.

Emma's heart fell.

"People are just people," Remus said no longer eating, "It doesn't matter what they are, they didn't ask to be different."

"Too right," Sirius agreed accenting his words by swinging around his steak laden fork, "Besides, I bet the five of us could take on a Wandless, no prob."

Emma smiled, even though her heart was still heavy.

"Muggle-born Wandless are really rare," James continued, "Only been like two in the whole of wizard history."

"And only about 50 Wandless in general," Sirius added.

"Probably misunderstood," Remus muttered.

"Probably," James agreed still eating, "but they have their moments… then again we all do… You okay Em?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Well then eat!" Sirius exclaimed motioning towards her empty plate and taking it upon himself to start pushing food on her, of course James thought this was an excellent idea and began to help him.

They were led up to their dormitories by a very stern looking fifth year after the feast, and although Emma tried to keep track of where they were going she really had no clue.

By the time they entered the common room (behind a portrait entitled 'the Fat Lady' password mudwamp) Emma was exhausted.

"We'll meet you down here in the morning, okay?" James asked as they headed up to their dormitories.

Emma smiled, "See you then, Good Night."

"Good Night!" they replied in unison.

Emma was the last one up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, but she was happy to see that she got the bed by the window.

"So you're friends with Sirius Black?" a girl with curly brown hair asked coming up to Emma, "Well you best back off 'cause he's mine!"

"Huh?" was Emma's intelligent reply.

"You heard me, he is mine."

Emma laughed, "Nice to know he has a keeper."

"Let her be Marlene," Lily said coming up behind them, "She probably doesn't like him like that anyways."

"Sorry," Lily said once Marlene had left, "She's in love with him, wouldn't shut up about him at the feast, I'm Lily by the way."

"Emma."

"So you're friends with Black and Potter?"

Emma nodded, "They're very nice," she said a bit defensively.

"And mean," Lily scolded.

"Immature I believe is the better word, but yes, and they're my friends."

"I meant no offence."

"Then none taken, but I won't here a word against them."

"Understandable… Are you excited?"

"And scared, my parents where muggles," Emma answered smiling.

Lily sighed, "Thank god, mine too, I thought I was the only one."

"What are you looking most forward too?" Emma asked.

"Charms, you?"

"Not sure, although charms does sound good…"

"Hey Lily!" a girl with short black hair and a round face said.

"Alice," Lily smiled at her, "Emma this is Alice, Alice – Emma"

"Nice to meet you," Emma smiled.

"And you, so Lily…" Emma let them talk and instead left to change, feeling as if whether or not she liked the idea, Lily and her would be good friends.

When she got back from the bathroom she found she was right, Lily had the bed next to her and they spent a good few hours talking before bed.

When Emma walked down to the common room the next morning she was extremely early, and so it didn't surprise her that no one else was down yet.

Sitting in an armchair she waited twirling her wand in her right hand. She still remembered the day she'd bought it from Mr Ollivander…

_Emma picked up the wand that the man gave her and gave it a 'swish' as instructed, to her utmost horror the wand exploded in her hand._

"_Interesting." The wand maker muttered taking the destroyed wand from her, "I wonder, are you sure you're _just _a witch Miss Dill?"_

"_I… well… I-I'm a Wandless…" Emma stuttered out terrified_

_To her immense surprise Mr Ollivander smiled, "That explains it then," he turned and strode to the back of the store once again. "Did you know that a Wandless requires a duel core wand? A single core simply can't handle the magical intensity… now try this, Oak 12 inches sturdy, unicorn and thestral hair."_

_Emma waved the wand and Mr Olivander snatched it from her, "Nope, try this, only other one I have I'm afraid, just finished it last night, bit of a doozy, weeping willow 11 ½ inches, phoenix feather, dragon heart string, mermaid hair, sea serpent's heart string, hippogriff and unicorn hair, thestral hair and a centaur hair, give it a wave."_

_Emma took the wand and shuddered as a shock ran through her. It was like being given her missing right hand. She waved it and the shop brightened_

"_Excellent!" Mr Olivander exclaimed with a clap, "Perfect match… uniting the four elements … a very powerful wand, for what I believe will be quite the powerful Wandless."_

"Did you wait long?" Remus asked as they came down the stairs.

"Nope," Emma said rising; and together they went down for breakfast.

"So we're the only boys in our dormitory," James said, "Who are you rooming with?"

"Lily Evans, Alice Brandon, Marlene McKinnon, Joyce Walters, and Mary McDonald."

"How are they?" Peter asked.

Emma shrugged, "I think Lily and I will get along fine, she seems really nice, and Alice seems fine… Marlene may be a pain – she's in love with you by the way Sirius; I didn't talk to the others."

"Well of course she loves me, just look at me," Sirius smiled.

Emma stopped turning to look at him, "I don't see it."

"Because you're blind," Sirius said tapping her nose.

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes, "How was your night?"

"Good…" Remus said through a yawn.

"Bit contradictory that," Emma smiled.

"Shut up," Remus muttered.

"Guys where exactly is the great hall?" Peter asked.

Emma shrugged, "Not sure, just keep going down until we hit ground level, then we can look for it."

"Good strategy," approved James.

They entered the great hall five minutes later in deep discussion.

"Can't wait till the Quiditch season," James said sitting down.

"Me either, going to try out next year?" Sirius asked.

James nodded, "'Course."

"What's Quidditch?" Emma asked confused.

"Sport played on broom sticks, there are three goal hoops on either side and…" Sirius started.

"Wait, we really fly on brooms?" Emma asked stunned.

"Yes, as Sirius was saying there are three goal hoops on either side of the pitch, the Chasers have to get the red ball called the Quaffle through the hoops, three chasers on each team, one Quaffle in the game. Now each side has a Keeper, they guard the hoops. Each goal is worth 10 points," Remus said.

"Beaters hit Bludgers, mean little balls that fly around trying to knock people of their brooms, 2 Bludgers in the game and two Beaters per team," Sirius added.

"Then there's the Seeker, their job is to catch the Snitch, a little gold ball with wings, catch the Snitch and the game ends, the Seeker that catches it earns their team 150 points. There's only 1 Seeker per team," James finished.

"Wow," Emma muttered, "Can you guys fly?"

James smiled, "Yeah, my dad taught me ages ago!"

Sirius nodded, "My mom was really ticked when I took the broom out, but yeah."

Remus shook his head, "Dad says I have enough problems without opening my skull on the pavement."

Peter nodded, "My mum said that too, they won't even let me near a broom."

Emma smiled, this just kept getting better. Suddenly she heard an owl screech

"Mail's here," James said making room.

Emma watched as hundreds of owls soared overhead, she smiled as she spotted Archimedes, her brown barn owl. She'd left him at home so that her mom could write her, but she had his cage here.

He landed in front of her and she took off not one but two letters from around his leg.

"Thanks buddy," she said giving his head a pat and offering him a piece of toast which he happily took as he left.

"Shit."

Emma looked up to see Sirius looking terrified at a red envelope that was smoking at the edges.

"Just open it mate, get it over with," James advised.

"It'll only blow up if you don't Sirius!" Remus warned.

Emma watched as Sirius tentatively opened the red envelope…

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A shrill woman's voice filled the great hall, "WHAT DO I HEAR ABOUT YOU BEING IN GRIFFINDOR? AND NARSICCA TELLS ME YOU'RE ASSOSIATING WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU WILL STOP THIS AT ONCE, AND I WILL BE ASKING DUMBLEDORE TODAY TO PUT YOU WHERE YOU BELONG; IN SLYTHERIN! YOU ARE A DISCRASE TO YOUR FAMILY AND WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD AT ONCE!"

Emma watched horrified as the letter shredded itself up.

"Love you too Mum," Sirius snarled at it.

"That, was your mother?" James asked horrified.

Sirius nodded.

Remus clapped him on the back, "It's okay mate."

"Yeah… that uh… don't worry about that… Dumbledore wouldn't put you in Slytherin… and yeah," Emma whispered realizing that she wasn't helping at all.

They finished breakfast in silence, and when the strict looking woman handed them their time tables they left quietly for the dungeons and potions.

They stood on the left hand side of the hallway in single file while they waited for Professor Slughorn.

"Emma, I want you to meet Severus," Lily said coming up to Emma from the back of the queue, dragging the greasy haired boy Sirius had called Snape with her.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said extending her hand.

"And you," The boy said; his voice sounded dark.

"I saw that you got mail this morning, who was it from?" Lily asked.

"Oh!" Emma said blushing, "Crap, I didn't even look at the letters, although the one I know was from my parents, I got errrrr… distracted…"

Lily grimaced, "Yes I heard."

"Serves Black right, the evil git," Severus muttered.

Before anyone could move Emma had her wand at his throat, "You and _Sirius_ may not get along, but so help me, if you insult any of my friends in front of me again you'll be sorry," her voice was deathly quiet and Snape put his hands up in surrender.

"I did warn you," Lily told him before turning back to Emma, "Enough of that." She said thrusting Emma's wand down, "What do you think we'll learn?"

"No idea, muggle-born remember," Emma smiled still eyeing Snape.

Lily laughed, "Yes, I'm not dim, but do you have a guess?"

"How to sing that song from Macbeth I'd wager, _double trouble boil and bubble, fire burn and cauldron bubble!" _Emma cackled.

Lily laughed, "Most defiantly!"

"I don't get it," Snape said eyeing them warily.

"It's a muggle thing," Lily said giving his shoulder a reassuring pat, her eyes still sparkling with mirth.

"Emma!" James called waving her over.

"Coming!" Emma called back, "Got to go, see you later Lily, Severus."

She turned and walked back to where her friends where standing, Sirius still looked horrible.

"I got an invitation to join Hagrid for tea this Friday afternoon; he said to invite all of you, you in?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Emma said smiling, "Cheer up Sirius, we'll learn to make a potion that turns your hair green and send it to your mum."

"She'd know it was me."

"Well what if we sent her a cheering charm?" Remus asked.

Sirius smiled, "That would be the day," he said giving off a bark like laugh.

Emma and Remus high-fived behind his back.

"Good morning class!" a portly teacher said opening the classroom door then, "Well come in, come in!"

They all filed past Slughorn and into the dungeon.

Emma sat with Sirius; James Remus and Peter sat behind them.

"I am professor Slughorn, and today we will begin not only your first ever potions lesson, but also your first lesson." He beamed at them all, "Now as some of you may know I have a rather prestigious club for only the brightest students, the Slug Club, they call it. Some of you may join me this year, some won't, but either way I wish you all good luck!"

Emma exchanged a look with Sirius, _was this guy for real_?

"So first for the role call!

Black Sirius!... ahh, yes I know of your family, very promising student, too bad you were not in Slytherin, my own house you know…"

Emma felt her knuckles whiten where she was gripping the desk; Sirius did not need this right now…

"Brandon Alice… yes…

Dill Emma…"

Emma raised her hand and Slughorn looked up at her, a single drop of perspiration forming on his face, "Good, yes…" Slughorn offered her a small smile, gulped and moved on to Evans Lily.

Emma smiled, served him right.

Slughorn paused again with some trepidation at Remus's name, and Emma made a mental note of it. Like Sirius, James was also considered a 'promising student' along with Marlene and a few others.

"Excellent, excellent, for today we'll just take some notes, shall we? Everyone turn to page 3 and…"

Emma smiled as the bell rang some minutes later and she began to pack her things.

"Black, McKinnon, Dill, Potter, Nott, a moment please!" Slughorn called.

Emma sighed, _What did the old fart want now?_

After packing her things and assuring both Remus and Peter that she'd meet them in Transfiguration, Emma, Sirius and James made their way to the front of the room.

"Ah, so glad you could join me, now I happen to know your families… great things… and I was wondering if you would join me for dinner, a Slug Club get together if you would?"

"Dill's a muggle-born, how do you know her family?" Marlene asked.

"Ah, yes well… heard good things none the less, so I'll see you all in my office for dinner on Saturday yes? Excellent, now run along… Ah, Miss Dill a moment?"

"Go, I'll catch up," Emma said waving off Sirius and James.

Once everyone had left Slughorn asked, "How are things?"

"I'm under control if that's what you mean," Emma responded stiffly.

"Yes… well… your kind have a long history of greatness… you being the first to be properly educated, will, I'm sure, bring great things to this world."

"Or bring great things down with my anger… yeah," Emma was loosing patients; she had classes to go to and wasn't interested in this man's games.

"Course… well I'm always here if things come to that… to talk to… calming droughts… I could make some up for you to carry with you… for emergencies," Slughorn offered.

Emma was speechless, "I… thank you sir."

Slughorn smiled, "Not a problem, I'll have them ready for you after that little get together on Saturday; off you go."

Emma had to run to make it to transfiguration on time, she didn't get lost, and it wasn't until she arrived that she realized that she had just done magic again in her panic.

McGonagall turned out to be the strict looking woman that had given them their time tables, she also taught transfiguration.

Emma walked in and took a seat beside Peter; James and Sirius sat in front of them and Remus one row in front of them with Marlene.

"Shall we do the role call then?" McGonagall asked.

"Black Sirius

Brandon Alice

Dill Emma

Evans Lily…"

Emma smiled; she didn't even pause at her name…

After double transfiguration they went to lunch, it was only now that Emma got a chance to open her letters.

Dear Emma,

Hoping your first day went well, everything's fine here, we miss you already, be sure to write back telling us all about your new friends and classes. Learned any magic yet? Oh, it's just all so exciting, we want you to know how proud we are of you, always.

Lots of Love,

Mom and Dad.

Emma Smiled, she missed her parents too… but this was home now. Slowly she opened the next letter…

Miss Dill,

I hope that this letter finds you in good hands, and that you have managed to make friends. I would like to start our lessons this Friday after dinner; I hope that this time is acceptable for you.

My office is on the seventh floor between the two gargoyles, password is Chocolate Frogs.

Best of Luck,

A. Dumbledore.

Emma's smile disappeared as she looked along the high table to see Dumbledore watching her; she gave him a pointed nod before turning to grab herself some lunch.

"Good news?" Remus asked.

Emma shrugged, "Parents just checking up on me."

"They each had to write their own letter?" Sirius asked.

Emma shrugged and continued her meal, taking the excuse, from the corner of her eye she saw Remus looking unconvinced.

After lunch they had charms with professor Flitwick; a short little man that only came up to Emma's shoulders. He didn't pause as her name for which she was extremely grateful.

After Charms (Emma had sat with Lily) she made her way back to James and the others for double DADA.

Emma and Remus took a seat in the fourth row, the others sat in front of them.

"Good day class," Mr Masen said entering the room. He had black hair and eyes the colour of pitch. He wore black robes and had skin whiter then winter's snow. "Let's do the Register, shall we?"

"Abbott Hubert

Black Sirius

Brandon Alice

Dill Emma," Here he smiled and looked up, his eyes resting on the girl before him, "Tell me Miss Dill, what is it like to be Slughorn's new favourite?"

Emma blushed, "I don't know what you mean sir."

"Well he won't stop talking about how wonderful you are… apparently you're quite well versed for a muggle-born."

Emma's blush deepened as she remembered the answers she'd been able to give the professor, not that other students hadn't been able to answer questions…

"Perhaps you could answer a few questions for me in a few moments, hum?" he smiled.

"Evans Lily…

Masen didn't pause again until he hit Remus's name at which point he gave the boy a sweet smile before continuing on. At the end of the role he turned back to Emma,

"So _Miss Dill, _tell me, what is the most dangerous creature in the magical world?"

Emma froze, "Sir?"

"Come on, out with it girl!"

"I don't know sir."

"Don't you?" he smiled before writing in capital letters across the chalk board,

WANDLESS

"Now, who can tell me why Wandless are so dangerous? Mr Potter?"

"Because they have the tendency to loose control of their magic, sir," James answered.

"Ending in…" Masen asked.

"Disaster, sir."

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor," he smiled wickedly, "Now remember, that you should never trust a Wandless, their horrid and tricky, they have no real emotion, only the potential to kill… you can pick out a Wandless by their tendency to avoid emotional situations. Miss Evans"

"Sir, I was wondering, surely a Wandless can't be all bad, I mean they're just wizards that don't require a wand."

"I'll have you know Miss Evans that as an auror I witnessed several Wandless 'accidents', trust me when I say they are dangerous. Now how many of you fear Wandless… go on raise your hands don't be shy…"

Emma watched in horror as everyone excluding herself and Remus raised their hand.

"I noticed Mr Lupin that you are not afraid of Wandless, care to share why?"

"They're just people, they didn't ask to be Wandless, and I find it very hard to believe that they are innately bad," Remus answered.

Masen's lip curled, "The second most evil creature you will ever be faced with is the Werewolf." He continued as if he had not heard Remus, "You can pick them out by their golden eyes and sickness during the full moon, although they are always on the runty side," he smiled.

Emma closed her eyes in horror. Most people where hanging off the mans every word, James and Sirius where playing tic tac toe with Peter, for which she was grateful but still… and now she knew, Remus was a Werewolf, his terrified _golden _eyes proved that; not that anyone else had noticed.

"Never trust a Werewolf their as bad as Wandless, and will rip you apart at their first chance, wouldn't you agree Miss Dill?"

Emma saw red.

"Wouldn't you agree?" he asked again.

Emma lost it, "NO I DAMN WELL WOULD NOT AGREE!" she screamed only barely keeping her shaking form from doing some serious magic.

"Temper, temper…" he warned her smiling, he turned away, "Now…"

Emma sat down no longer listening, _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you… think of Remus you're sitting right beside him, Fuck you._

Emma was gripping the desk so hard her knuckles were white, as she looked up her mouth dropped in horror, she had done wandless magic…

The word wandless on the black board was replaced with

Fuck You!

Even as she realized how unhilarious the situation was she felt her lips twitch.

"Mr Masen, I don't feel so well, could I go to the hospital wing?" Remus asked his hand in the air.

"Yes, fine, fine," Masen waved him off.

Remus kicked Emma under the table.

"Could I take him sir? He doesn't look well," Emma asked taking the hint.

Masen shot them both a glare before waving them off, he hadn't noticed the board behind him, and neither had most of the class.

They grabbed their things and ran from the class room and down the hall.

They didn't stop running until they where a floor up at which point Emma panted, "I hope you know where the infirmary is, because I don't have a clue."

Remus smiled wheezing, "Doesn't matter, I'm not that sick."

Emma straightened, "A private spot then?"

Remus nodded and they walked into a deserted class room, Emma closing the door behind them.

Once they had sat down Emma spoke, "A Werewolf?"

Remus paled and nodded, looking nervous.

"That's a shit kicker," Emma said.

"No running and screaming?" Remus asked surprised.

Emma shrugged, "You're just Remus to me."

"You can't tell anyone!" Remus said sitting strait.

"I won't," Emma promised, "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Remus nodded, "You're a Wandless."

Emma nodded.

Remus smiled, "You did really good back there."

"Wasn't perfect," Emma muttered rubbing her forehead, "I owe you one."

Remus smiled, "And I you, for standing up for me."

They smiled at each other.

"So, what's your spell?" Remus asked.

Emma sighed, every Wandless had a spell that was unique to him or her, they would be the only ones who could use it, but unlike normal spells it would take energy, "Don't know, Dumbledore assured me it would come in time."

"It'll be cool to see when you do," Remus said.

"Yeah, oh Rem, this stays between us, right?"

"Course, I won't tell a soul, that includes Sirius, James and Peter."

Emma nodded, "Same for you."

They shook hands on it.

They both smiled relieved, they had someone to share their secret, someone who didn't fear them.

They walked down to dinner a few hours later, still content with the turn of events.

"How're you feeling Rem?" Sirius asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Okay, better now anyways," Remus answered him taking the lie in stride.

"You won't believe what happened in class!" James said enthusiastically, "Someone managed to make the black board read 'Fuck You!' after you two left."

Emma avoided Remus's gaze, "What did Masen say?"

"Nothing much, he was extremely mad though; I'm amazed he didn't blow a blood vessel right there," James answered still overjoyed.

"He doesn't know who did it?" Remus asked.

James shook his head, "No idea."

"Probably an older student, no first year could have pulled that one off," Sirius said, "But whoever did it, I owe them one, Masen is a real wretch."

"I'm amazed he's not a Slytherin," James agreed

"Isn't he?" Emma asked.

Peter shook his head, "Ravenclaw."

"Interesting," Emma said remembering her conversation with the Sorting Hat.

Emma and Remus exchanged a relieved look as their friends went back to their dinner; they had noticed nothing.

Once dinner was over they went back to the common room and played a few games of exploding snap before bed; it had been a long day.


	2. Tea and Lessons

Tea and Lessons – 2

"He seems okay I guess," Emma answered Lily as she grabbed her wand and bag.

"Sev's really nice if you give him a chance," Lily promised trying to talk Emma into spending some time with them during morning break.

"We'll see how the day goes," Emma compromised as they went down the stairs.

"I'm sure you'll find time," Lily smiled.

"For what?" Sirius asked as the boys walked up to them.

"For her other friends, Black," Lily answered him coldly.

"Okay guys, a fight's not necessary," Emma said rolling her eyes and grabbing Sirius's elbow, steering him away. "I'll see you in class Lily!"

Emma didn't let go of Sirius's elbow until they had left the common room.

"So what are you making time for?" he asked.

"Lily wants me to spend some time with her and a few of her friends during break," Emma answered as they walked down the hall.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Because she likes me?"

"Ewww… Lily has a crush on you?" James wrinkled his nose.

"I wasn't aware that you swung that way Ems," Remus smiled.

"Ha ha," Emma said sarcastically as the others laughed.

"But seriously, why would you need other friends?" Sirius asked.

Emma laughed, "I don't, but I like Lily too, why, don't like sharing Sirius?"

"Bad influence," Sirius muttered.

"Because you're not," Emma scoffed.

"I'm just worried that she'll turn you against us."

Emma gave Sirius a withering look, "Stop being a baby Siri."

"Siri?" Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste for the name.

"If you're going to act like a baby, I'm going to treat you like one."

"I'm not a baby!" Sirius argued.

Emma just raised her eyebrows as if to say 'just keep telling yourself that.'

They walked across the great hall and sat together for breakfast.

They left some thirty minutes later and began the walk to Herbology, which was held outside in the green houses.

Herbology was taught by professor Sprout, a kind woman with dirt smudges on her nose.

"I'm bored!" James muttered to Emma about half way through the period.

"Then find something to amuse yourself," Emma whispered back.

James huffed before leaning back to talk to Sirius; Emma rolled her eyes, boys will be boys.

"Hey Emma look!" James whispered nudging her a few moments later.

Emma looked up to see a six inch worm dangling in front of her face causing her to jump, "Very mature James, now get that thing out of my face."

"I dare you to eat it," James smiled.

"James you're disgusting!" Remus complained from the row behind them where he was stuck with Sirius on one side who was digging for worms, and Peter on the other side who was sleeping on his arms snoring profusely.

"Why don't you eat it?" Emma asked him.

"Don't want to; I want you to eat it."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You did tell me to amuse myself."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm sitting with Remus from now on."

"Awww… don't be like that," James said still dangling the worm in front of her face.

"Put that thing back where it belongs," Emma said shoving his hand.

James smiled and waved the worm closer to her, causing Emma to defend herself by shoving him back.

This went on for several moments before the worm loosed from James grip, went soaring through the air and landed on Sirius's head.

Sirius screamed and stood brushing at his hair furiously, successfully brushing the worm off his head.

The class burst out laughing.

"Dill, Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, detention!" Sprout shouted infuriated causing a snoring Peter to look up and mutter a blurry, "Wha?"

"I can't believe we have detention already!" Emma fumed as they made their way back to the castle for their morning break.

"Yeah, it is pretty early," Peter muttered.

"Pretty early? Peter we didn't even make it through the first week!" Remus exclaimed.

"Forget the first week; we're only on the second day," Emma said rubbing her temples, "This is probably a record."

"Then we should be proud; to the first detentions of term!" Sirius exclaimed raising an imaginary sword.

Emma stared at him.

"Emma!" Emma turned to see Lily trotting over to her, "Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah let's go," Emma said following Lily.

"See you in DADA!" James called.

"Yeah and in detention!" she heard Sirius cry.

Emma sighed _Great!_

"I hear you have a detention already," Snape smiled as Emma approached.

Emma gave Lily a dark look.

"News spreads fast," Lily shrugged.

"Yeah, I can thank James for this one," Emma sighed irritated.

Snape smiled, "Pity, I took you as a goody-goody."

Emma smiled, "That was the original plan… but now I guess it's plan B."

"Which is?" Lily prompted.

Emma shrugged, "Not plan A."

"Best be good with Masen today, I hear he's in a rotten mood after what happened yesterday," Lily warned her.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, James told me about the… black board incident."

"It'll be my first class with him," Snape said.

"Oh, are the Slytherins with us this time?" Emma asked.

Snape nodded.

"Goody," Emma muttered.

"Sit with us?" Lily asked.

Emma shook her head, "James and Sirius are libel to think I'm really mad at them if I do."

"Aren't you?" Lily asked stunned.

Emma shook her head, "They where just being themselves, one detention won't hurt me."

They made their way across the grounds and back to the school as the bell rang.

"You said some other friends!" James said accusingly as Emma, Lily and Snape walked into the hall.

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing with him?" Sirius asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Talking, dangerous, I know…"

"Could be with him," James muttered.

"Watch yourself Potter," Snape snarled at James.

"Or what?"

"James!" Emma said holding him back as James walked forward.

"Sev, really!" Lily said attempting to steer Snape away from James.

"Silence!" Masen said walking forward, "Everyone get inside at once."

Emma sat beside Remus again, and the two of them shared a small smile. No matter what happened, or what anyone else said, they had each other.

Once the role had been called Masen began lecturing the class on some of the spells they would be learning over the year, apparently werewolves where third year material, and wandless didn't come up until NEWTs, he was just giving them a taster.

Emma didn't say a word the entire period, and found that although Masen was an annoying man who was probably more talk then do; she didn't loose her temper; she stayed in control.

The afternoon was uneventful, and it wasn't until they where back in the common room after dinner that they got the chance to relax.

They where sitting on couches, Emma, Remus and James across from Sirius and Peter. Between them was a glass table and homework.

"I can't believe we have homework already!" Sirius moaned rubbing his eyes.

Emma shrugged, it was only a few transfiguration questions after all. A second later she put her quill down, finished she stretched out her arms and heard the satisfying pop.

"Are you finished already?" Remus asked from beside her.

"Yeah," Emma said leaning back into the couch.

"Good, then we can copy it," Sirius said making a grab for her notes.

Emma picked them up and put them in her bag, "Do it yourself you may learn something," Emma said leaning back and closing her eyes contently.

A few moments passed before she felt Remus lean back as well where he rubbed his eyes, he looked tired and Emma couldn't help but wonder when the next full moon was.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed as he and James put their quills down.

Emma rolled her eyes; they had been working for less then an hour and Sirius made it sound like it had been years.

"Up for a game of wizards chess?" James asked him.

Sirius nodded and the two boys ran up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, returning moments later with a game of chess.

Emma watched in aw for a few moments as they directed their pieces around the board, but it soon got boring, she wasn't a patient person when it came to this kind of thing.

A half hour later, Emma took pity on Peter and helped him with his homework, before going up to her dorm and grabbing a book.

Half an hour later (and as James' Queen took down Sirius' King) Sirius wined out, "I'm bored!"

"So what do you want to do?" Remus asked him still reading over Emma's shoulder.

Sirius paused in thought for a moment, "We could go exploring!" he enthused.

"It's passed curfew," Emma reminded him.

"Makes it that much more exciting!" Sirius' eyes gleamed.

Emma exchanged a glance with Remus 'here we go'.

"Not on a school night Sirius," Remus reasoned, "We'll go 'exploring' at lunch tomorrow."

"But that's no fun!" Sirius whined.

"A compromise?" James reasoned, "We'll still go out at night, but on Saturday, after Slughorn's thingy."

Emma sighed, "What if we get caught? We already have a detention I'll remind you."

"We won't!" James promised.

Emma looked at Remus who shrugged as if to say 'may as well'.

"Alright fine, Saturday it is."

Emma sat in the great hall for breakfast the next morning with the others terrified, they had their first flying lesson a week today… with the Slytherins.

"Don't worry Em, it'll be great!" James enthused.

Emma looked across the table to Peter, who looked as worried as she felt.

A second later and the mail was arriving, Archimedes brought her a note that only said Bring you're wand. Chocolate Frogs.

Emma sighed and looked up only to see a pale Sirius, who was yet again staring at a smoking Howler.

With shaking fingers he opened it…

"SIRIUS BLACK!" The woman's voice once again filled the hall, "NOT ONLY HAVE I BEEN UNABLE TO CHANGE YOU INTO SLYTHERIN BUT I ALSO HEARD THAT YOU HAVE MANAGED TO GET YOURSELF A DETENTION!"

Emma closed her eyes, _Shut up, just shut up, _she opened them to see a still screaming letter. Holding her breath she closed her eyes and felt within herself for her magic. Once she had a hold of it she opened her eyes and stared determinedly at the letter which immediately ceased to make noise.

Sirius watched as the letter lost its voice, still flapping at him as if it was bellowing away. After two minutes the letter proceeded to tear itself up.

"What happened to it?" James asked examining the shards of letter.

Sirius beamed, "I dono, but I owe whoever did that big!"

They made their way to charms still in a good mood, and Emma was practically flying – it was the first time that she had done wandless magic on purpose.

They had Friday afternoons off, and so after lunch they made their way down for tea with Hagrid.

James took three huge swings at the door with his fist and a moment later the door opened to reveal Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid!" James said.

Hagrid smiled "Glad yeh could make it!" he said moving aside and ushering them in. "I heard you already got yer first detention," Hagrid mused.

Emma sighed, "That was all James."

"Was not, you where the one pushing me," James smiled.

"I wouldn't have been pushing you if you weren't holding a foot long worm in front of my face," Emma explained exasperated.

Hagrid laughed, "well its o'ly one detention, when is it for?"

"Monday after dinner," Peter sighed, "We're repotting flutterby bushes."

"Well that ain't so bad," Hagrid said putting six mugs of tea on the table.

"We start flying lessons next Friday!" James informed Hagrid.

Hagrid smiled, "Yeh'll do well James, I've seen yeh fly, a real natural! An' wha' about yeh four, excited fer flying?"

"Yeah!" Sirius said sitting back.

"I'm afraid of heights…" Peter muttered when Hagrid turned to him.

"What about yeh, Emma, Remus?"

"It'll be interesting," Remus said, "but I bet I'll be rubbish at it."

"I'm afraid of heights too," Emma said looking into her pint sized cup.

"I can't fly myself," Hagrid informed them, "No broom big enough ter carry me."

"Naw, we'll find you a broom Hagrid," Sirius promised.

Hagrid chuckled, "Don't yeh be getting' into trouble on my o'count."

"We won't Hagrid," Emma assured him giving Sirius a 'what are you up to?' kind of look.

"Yeah, yeah… so how'er yer classes been?" Hagrid asked.

"Good, except for Masen, he started the class harping on about Wandless and werewolves," James answered.

"He wa?" Hagrid asked sitting straighter.

"Yeah, he was going on about how they're dangerous beasts that will kill you as soon as look at you, I don't know that I believe it all though," James said oblivious to the look of horror on Hagrid's face.

"An wha' happened? Did anything explode… er, er shake er sumat?" Hagrid asked.

"No… although someone did get the black board to read 'fuck you', why do you ask Hagrid?" Sirius wondered.

"Eh… nothin', nothin', I was just eh… so anything else interesting happen?"

"Well Slughorn introduced us all to the 'Slug Club', James, Emma and Sirius where invited," Remus said attempting to change the subject.

"What are the parties like?" James asked Hagrid interested.

Hagrid shrugged, "He just talks to yeh mostly, sometimes he brings in celebrities and wha' not; I wouldn't worry about it."

They stayed and talked to Hagrid for a little while longer before Sirius looked at his watch and said, "We should get going, dinner's in a half hour."

They all stood, "Could you help me clear the table Emma?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure, sure," Emma said doubling back, "You guys go along, I'll be right out." She told the others knowing exactly what Hagrid was up to.

"You sure?" Peter asked, "It's a long walk to the castle alone."

"No worries, I'll stay back," Remus said, "Besides can't keep Sirius's stomach waiting."

"If you're sure," James said at the same time that Sirius muttered something less then polite.

When the door closed Emma turned to see Hagrid's wrinkled brow; she was right, he'd wanted to talk to her alone.

"He knows Hagrid," Emma said as she and Remus grabbed a cup, "About me being a wandless."

"And she knows I'm a werewolf, we came clean after Masen's little speech, so what it is?" Remus added.

Hagrid frowned, "Wha' about James and them?"

"Oh they're clueless, simple humans don't have our heightened senses," Emma winked.

Hagrid laughed, "Yeah mean they're not as suspicious o' people?"

"Call it what you will," Remus said sitting once again.

Hagrid also took a seat and Emma took the hint and sat as well "Masen?" Hagrid let the word hang

"Hates me and Remus, and the only reason I can come up with is that he hates having to teach… our kind."

"Ruddy pumpkin eater, I'll tell yeh, he was dead against Dumbledore in lettin' yeh come to school, an' I told him didn't I? I said he'll make those kid's lives a livin' 'ell, but did he listen?" Hagrid grunted

"I'm amazed yeh didn't blow 'is desk up in 'is face ter be 'onest," Hagrid continued, "Man should know better then ter upset a wandless."

Hagrid laughed, "Bet he was right mad when he saw the board."

"Not sure to be honest, Remus… wasn't feeling well, so I took him to the common room."

Hagrid snorted, "Well timed?" but his eyes where twinkling, "it's a good thing yeh two know 'bout each other, watch each others backs like." Hagrid stood, "I'll tell Dumbledore about Masen, yeh two should get along or yeh'r friends'll be wonderin' where yeh've run off ter."

Emma and Remus left then, and Emma could only wonder what would happen once Masen found out she had told on him.

"I have to go to the owlery later, send mum a letter," Emma said while they ate dinner.

"Okay," James said.

So after dinner Emma made her way over to the owlery, about halfway there she turned around and headed for the seventh floor.

She wondered around for a good twenty minutes, and still had no idea where the two gargoyles where, "This is ridiculous!" she muttered as she rounded another corner. Taking a deep breath Emma placed her hand on one of the castle walls and focused. She stepped back a moment later; the walls had many secrets, but none that said where to find the headmaster's office. Trying again, Emma instead focused on the air, attempting to 'feel' her way to the office. "That's better," She murmured a moment later as a distinctive pull lead her on.

She reached the gargoyle within four minutes, "Chocolate Frogs?" she asked it.

"Very good," The gargoyle said as the wall between them opened to show a spiralling staircase.

Emma knocked on the door at the top of the staircase feeling nervous.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice answered her.

Emma opened the door and crept in carefully, sitting in the chair Dumbledore gestured to.

"To begin, have you had any close calls?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Emma answered feeling ashamed.

"When?"

Emma explained about the two boys who had bullied Peter, and about the time in Masen's class.

"Yes, Hagrid told me about that; believe me when I say that Professor Masen will be spoken to."

"He was horrid to Remus," Emma muttered.

Dumbledore nodded, "So far that seems to be what bothers you the most, others in pain." He was silent for a moment his eyes penetrating her over his steepled fingers, "Anything else I should know about your magic? I noticed that you did not count the howler incident this morning."

Emma blushed and told Dumbledore about the bits of magic she had done by accident (lifting her trunk on the first day, the way she'd jumped over the boat's side); and about the magic she had managed to do on purpose, including finding his office.

"Humm." Dumbledore contemplated her words, "You're control is strengthening on its own, in time you would be able to do magic on purpose all the time, even without my help. However, seeing as you are in a school, I figured I would do my best to help you understand and control the powers you posses."

"All wandless are able to do magic without wands and spells, controlled magic, like you are beginning to do; it's what separates them from your average witch or wizard. It is an advantage to be able to use spells however, as they are much more stable and reliable… as you found out trying to find my office, your first idea may not always work."

He turned serious then, "Although your actions regarding the howler this morning where noble and just, it would be best if you kept controlled displays of your magic out of the public's eye."

"Yes sir," Emma said abashed.

"Do not get me wrong, I'm proud of you for your efforts; it proves that I was right in letting you into this school; I just don't want you to get caught."

Emma nodded.

"Moving on…" Dumbledore leaned forward, "The most important thing right now is to help you control your emotions, this can only be done through meditation and practise. I would advise occlumencey lessons… but they don't really purge emotion, they only hide it; something that might only make your… attacks… worse."

Emma nodded.

"Well, let us begin then shall we?" Dumbledore said standing and instructing for Emma to do the same. With a wave of his wand the furniture cleared. "Now, I want you to think back to yesterday when you where in class. Professor Masen was being unfair to Mr. Lupin. Can you remember how you felt?"

Emma went back to that day, to how Masen almost exposed them, to how he'd wanted her to call Remus a monster; the memory brought a sting of anger to her gut, "Yes sir."

"Good, now I want you to harness that feeling and control it. It may not be easy but you need to learn to put your emotions aside… focus on something else perhaps?"

The anger subsided quickly, but she knew it was different now then when she was put in an actual situation.

"Done sir. But I don't know if I'll be able to do it that easily when I'm actually mad… it's different to relive the memory."

Dumbledore nodded, "Understood. But this is the best practise I can offer; perhaps I will find something to get your adrenaline pumping for next Friday…" He trailed off, "I do wonder though if learning to use your magic in control will help you when your emotions go haywire… can't hurt to try… perhaps you could attempt to unlock the door? The spell is Alohamora, try it now… perhaps with your wand first."

Emma took out her wand and gave it an elegant swish towards the door, "Alohamora!"

The door swung open immediately.

"That was fast." Dumbledore murmured, "Try it without your wand."

"How? I mean I wave my wand… do I have to do anything with my hand?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "You are the wandless my dear." He said locking the door again.

Dumbledore watched as the girls brows creased, contemplating the door before her. With no warning her right arm shot out, her palm facing the door. "Alohamora!" she called and the door banged open, the spell seeming to come from her palm

"Very good… That Miss. Dill was well done, how do you feel, different at all?"

Emma shook her head, "Why do you ask?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and the furniture moved back into place, once they had seated he continued, "Very little is known about wandless… I was not even sure that you would be able to use a proper spell without a wand, although obviously you can. I simply wondered if it would use your energy much like your own spell will once you discover it."

Emma nodded, "I don't think it does sir, at least I don't feel any different."

"Hum. That is good. I think we shall leave it here for now Emma. I will see you again the same time next Friday."

Emma nodded and stood to leave.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked looking up from his game of chess with James when Emma entered the common room.

"Got lost, anything changed in the last… two hours?" Emma asked having to check her watch for the time.

"No," Remus said flipping through the Daily Prophet.

Emma sat down beside him and leaned into the couch tired, "Anything interesting in there?" she asked him.

Remus shook his head, "nothing," He folded it up and put it on the table.

"I'm hungry," Peter moaned folding up his charms homework.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Sirius asked.

Peter shrugged, "Maybe, get me some food?"

"How?" Emma asked.

"Well we could always go to the kitchens," James suggested.

"Where are they?" Emma asked.

"Good point," James allowed.

"We could go looking for them… it's not a school night and curfew isn't for another twenty minutes," Sirius suggested.

"I don't know," Emma said knowing that once Sirius got exploring he wouldn't want to stop.

"Yeah, it'll be great," James said standing.

Of course if James and Sirius where going then so was Peter, he was the one that was hungry after all.

"Oh alright!" Remus said after a few moments, "But we come back before curfew."

"Come on Emma, or I'll carry you out," Sirius threatened smiling.

Emma sighed and stood following the others out.

"Where do you suppose the kitchens are?" Peter asked some minutes later.

"Probably close to the great hall," Remus said.

Two hours later and they where still walking around the dungeons looking for the kitchens.

"Bloody hell Emma, how are you and Remus so frigging quite!" Sirius whispered not for the first time as Emma and Remus continually disappeared in the shadows ahead, their footsteps too quite.

"Just because you thunder around like a buffoon Sirius doesn't mean we all do." Emma hissed scaring Sirius as she materialized beside him out of the darkness.

"Bloody!..." Sirius began.

"Silence!" Remus hissed.

Emma pressed her hand against the wall, Remus was right; someone was coming "Follow me!" Emma said disappearing down the hall, watching for the break that the wall had spoke of.

James, Peter and Sirius barely saw as Emma and Remus disappeared behind a tapestry a little along the corridor.

They listened intently from where they stood crammed together as foot steps approached and faded.

"We should get back to the common room," Emma said stepping out after Remus.

"Yeah… uhh… which way is that?" Sirius asked looking around.

"Shit!" Remus hissed looking around, "We're lost!"

"Guys quite… we'll figure it out." James assured them, "Let's just go back this way…"

"We can't!" Emma said grabbing his arm as he made to turn, "That's the way the footsteps went!"

"Well then we'll go this way." Peter said with a shrug, and slowly the others followed him down the corridor.

It took them the better part of three hours to get back to the common room… Hogwarts looked a lot different at night; but when they finally did arrive they where smiling, they had been all over the school, and although there had been many close calls they hadn't been caught.


	3. Slug Club

**First off I just realized I never put in a disclaimer, so here it is, for all previous and future chapters: I am not J.K. Rowling and never will be, I do not own Harry Potter its scenes, characters, or situations. The End.**

**To everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted, or whatever else one can do to a story that is positive; you made me so happy I almost cried – no I'm not joking, you're all amazing. If you didn't do that but read the story, I love you to.**

**Okay, sorry about the note thingy, I won't do it again unless there is some problem with the text or a misunderstanding. **

Slug Club – 3

Emma and Remus sat in the common room together the next morning, none of the others were up.

"When is the next full moon?" Emma asked.

"On the eighth… next Wednesday." Remus answered her.

"Where do you go to… you know…"

"There's a tunnel under the whomping willow, it leads to a building in Hogsmead that Dumbledore set up for me," Remus whispered.

"And there's nothing they can do?" Emma asked desperately, upset that her friend had to go through the transformation which she knew was very painful.

Remus shook his head.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Remus' stomach growled.

Emma laughed, "Should we get the others up?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah, come on up, we'll get them."

They climbed the staircase and Remus walked into the room, motioning a moment later for Emma to follow him.

The place was a mess. They had only been here three days and already they'd trashed the place.

Sirius' bed was the worst, he had underwear handing from his bedside table and he twitched like a dog when he slept, the room rumbled with Peter's snoring, and James was wrapped up in his blanket, his head dangling over the bed, mouth open. Emma laughed, they looked so ridiculous.

"Wakey, wakey!" Remus yelled to absolutely no effect.

He sighed, "This is going to be impossible"

Emma put her hand to her throat, "WAKE UP!" her voice vibrated through the room, the results instantaneous.

James gave a start, falling out of bed and onto his head; Sirius sat bolt upright head swinging left and right, completely alert; Peter just muttered something about cheese and rolled over.

Emma laughed.

"What in the blue blazes are you doing in here?" Sirius asked looking at her.

"Getting you up, come on I want to go look for the kitchens while it's light!" Emma said throwing a shirt at him. "And get Peter up!" she said leaving.

The boys trotted down a few moments later yawning and muttering about disturbed sleep.

"It's almost noon for Pete's sake!" Emma exclaimed as they dragged their feet down to the great hall.

"Almost noon, never get me up until it's past noon." Sirius said taking a mouth full of a ham sandwich (lunch was being served).

When they had finished lunch they once again began exploring the dungeons.

"It's like a maze," Emma muttered as they turned another corridor.

"Tell me about it, I was lost half an hour ago," Sirius said batting at a cobweb.

"Hey guys look at this!" James said pulling back a tapestry, "This is where we were last night!"

"Look, there are stairs back there, wonder where they go?" Remus mused.

"Well I say we find out, let's go!" James said practically running up the stairs.

They came out behind a picture of a troll.

"This is the potions corridor," Emma said observing the painting.

"Everyone I think we should take a moment to honour our first secret passage." Sirius said smiling.

"Just like we had to honour our first detentions?" Emma asked.

"Naw," James said, "This is even better then that!"

"Are you saying that detentions are a good thing?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I bet you five galleons that I can get more detentions then all of you by the end of this year!" Sirius smiled.

"You're on!" James said shaking his hand.

"You two are idiots," Emma said shaking her head.

Sirius smiled, "Takes one to know one."

Around dinner time Emma, James and Sirius said good bye to Remus and Peter outside the great hall as they made their way to Slughorn's office.

They entered the office nervously looking around, there were a few people there already: Marlene, and a few older students.

"Welcome!" Slughorn said ushering them in. Emma looked at the table they would be sitting at; it was long and rectangular, with Slughorn at the head.

Emma sat carefully between Sirius and James, with an annoyed looking Marlene across from her.

"Sirius!" she said batting her eyelashes at him, "Nice to see you, and you James… Emma."

"Marlene." Emma nodded at her while James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"So you four know each other? Excellent!" Slughorn beamed as another few students trickled in.

Once all the seats around the table where filled Slughorn began speaking "Well, I'm glad you all could join me; we'll start with introductions shall we? Miss Bones, if you could start?"

"Amelia Bones, third year Hufflepuff."

"Rita Sketter, fourth year Ravenclaw."

"Gilderoy Lockhart, second year Hufflepuff."

"Lucius Malfoy, fifth year Slytherin."

"Narcissa Black, fifth year Slytherin."

"Ian McNair, fourth year Slytherin."

"Marlene McKinnon, first year Gryffindor."

"Carl Davis, seventh year Slytherin"

"Ludo Bagman, fifth year Hufflepuff."

The person at the end of the table said with a broad smile.

"Andromeda Black, seventh year Slytherin."

"Frank Longbottum, second year Gryffindor."

"Sirius Black, first year Gryffindor."

"Emma Dill, first year Gryffindor."

"James Potter, first year Gryffindor."

"Jeffrey Nott, first year Slytherin."

"Cornelius Fudge, seventh year Ravenclaw"

"Bellatrix Black, sixth year Slytherin" The girl was beautiful her black hair framing her face, "Fancy seeing you here cousin."

"Bella." Sirius acknowledged her coldly.

"Sirius," Andromeda smiled at him, "Are you well?"

"Quite," Sirius answered her also smiling.

"How can you be cousin? When you are not in Slytherin?" Narcissa asked him coldly.

"I believe that is what makes me happy, better to be brave then a calculating coward," Sirius spat at her.

Many of the Slytherins around the table hissed.

"I think that is enough," Andromeda said eyeing what Emma could only assume where her sisters.

"Yes… well…" Slughorn cleared his throat, "Welcome back to Hogwarts all… how have you found your week, Lucius?"

"Very well sir, I've been made prefect."

"Yes I know, very good, and you too Narcissa, excellent!" Slughorn smiled, "What about you Emma, good week… although if my sources are correct you, Sirius and James have managed a detention already!" he chortled shaking a plump finger at her.

Emma forced a smile, "Yes… well couldn't let everyone live in peace now could we?" she answered giving James a sideways glance who smiled sheepishly.

Slughorn laughed, "But you must be careful, hum? Don't want to get into too much trouble… what about you Andromeda, have a good summer?"

"Yes, Andy got herself a new boy friend didn't you, sister, a muggle-born." Bellatrix sneered.

Slughorn smiled at a rather defiant looking Andromeda indulgently, "That's wonderful, who?"

"Ted Tonks, he graduated last year."

Slughorn smiled, "Yes very nice… and what about you Ludo… will you be playing Quiditch again this year?"

"Yes sir, I'm captain again and…" Emma zoned out, this was worse then double DADA.

Dinner was served moments later and spars chatter broke out among the group.

"We're sooo skipping the next one," Sirius muttered under his breath.

James nodded in agreement.

"Emma?" James asked.

Emma sighed, she hated this party but she owed Slughorn for the calming droughts he had promised her, "It… well it's not that bad…" she muttered.

Sirius' jaw dropped, "You can't be serious!"

"Course she can't mate, that's you!" James laughed.

"Oh, ha ha," Sirius muttered venomously.

"How are you Sirius?" Marlene asked again batting her eye lashes.

"Uh… great?" Sirius said looking confused.

Emma snorted and Marlene shot her a dirty look, "That was really unfair of Professor Sprout, giving you detention, especially after Emma threw that worm at you."

"Actually I threw the worm at him," James said proudly, "You shouldn't give Emma all the credit, I helped get the detention you know."

Emma almost burst out laughing at the look of confusion on Marlene's face, "Yes… well…" Marlene jabbered at a loss for words.

"Yeah but we still wouldn't have gotten the detention if I hadn't screamed," Sirius pointed out.

"Are you actually proud of screaming like a girl?" Emma asked.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have a very manly scream!" Sirius said cockily.

"Sure you do," Emma muttered causing Sirius to scowl.

"Sure, but in the end you wouldn't have man screamed if I hadn't thrown the worm at you," James continued.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have thrown the worm at him if I hadn't pushed you," Emma pointed out.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have pushed me if I hadn't been a…"

"Idiot," Emma supplied when James looked at a loss for words.

"Exactly," James said nodding, "So in the end, I got us the detention."

"Wait a second!" Sirius said holding his hand up.

"What?" Emma and James asked.

"Emma just fought for blame rights… which means that you agree the detention is a good thing," Sirius said excited.

Emma put her head on the table as James and Sirius debated the meaning of this new development.

Ten minutes later and they had come to the conclusion that this meant that she was in on the bet… something that made Emma wish she could have eaten her previous words.

It was seven o'clock before Slughorn dismissed them to go.

"A moment Emma," Slughorn asked leaving Emma with the task of shooing James and Sirius out.

Once the others had left Slughorn gave her a small satchel of vials filled with blue liquid.

"I've charmed them so that the vials won't break, and they're in proper dose quantities; just tell me when you need more. Now, off you go," Slughorn smiled.

"Thank you sir," Emma said leaving.

She met James and Sirius outside the door, "What's that?" Sirius asked nodding at the bag Emma was holding.

"Nothing for you to worry about!" Emma snapped at him, she had hoped that they wouldn't wait for her.

Sirius raised his hands, "Okay, okay, just asking, jiminy!"

They walked to the common room in silence; Peter and Remus were on their second game of chess when the others walked in.

"Time for an adventure!" Sirius said sitting down and rubbing his hands together like a mad man.

Remus chuckled at the boy's antics as he moved his knight, "You are way to excited Sirius."

"Where are we going Em?" James asked as Emma came back down to the common room after putting her potions away, of course she had one in her pocket; just in case.

She shrugged, "I didn't realize we were going anywhere."

"Blasphemy!" Sirius hollered at her, "It is a Saturday night, we must go exploring!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Where to then, oh great explorer?"

"The astronomy tower!" Sirius exclaimed lifting an imaginary sword.

"Sirius people are looking at you funny," Peter said having given up the game of chess for a bad job.

"As well they should Peter," Remus said consolingly.

"Shall we then?" James asked jumping up, "We have an hour till curfew."

"Not that it matters, the astronomy tower is off limits except for class," Emma said her arms crossed still sitting.

"And that is what makes it fun," Sirius smiled.

Emma and Remus exchanged a look before standing 'here we go again'

They made their way threw the halls silently, only running into the occasional person. Slowly they began to climb the stairs to the top of the tower.

"Could there be any more stairs?" Peter asked as they stood at the top of the tower overlooking the grounds.

"No Peter, I don't think there could be," Sirius said looking over the ledge.

Emma stayed in the middle with Peter and looked up at the moon, it was almost full.

"Come on, what are you two doing over there!" James said from where he was leaning against the low wall.

"I'm afraid of heights, remember?" Emma said, half wishing she hadn't come up at all.

Remus frowned, "Let's go back down then," he said moving over to them; Emma could tell that the moon bothered him.

"But we just got up here," James whined.

"We'll be back on Tuesday," Remus reminded him starting down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom Sirius decided that they should go looking for more secret passages.

They found a few the lead to other parts of the castle, and at around two in the morning Remus pointed out that they should probably get back to bed.

They had made it too the portrait hole when they saw their worst nightmare, the fat lady was gone, and sitting under her frame was Peeves.

"Run!" Emma whispered as they all turned tail and began flying down the halls Peeves following them.

"Awoooo! Runny runny ickle firstys, crying to da full moon awoooo!" Peeves cackled.

Emma's heart was thudding in her chest as they ran.

"Keep your temper ickle firsty, or boomy boom the world will go, awoooo!"

They skidded to a halt outside a locked door – it was a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Uh… can I borrow your wand James?" Emma asked berating herself for not bringing her own.

"Sure?" James said handing it over.

"Uh… look at that!" Emma shouted pointing behind them; and pressing her right hand against the door whispered, "Alohamora!" while their backs were turned. The door creaked open and they ran inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Quietly they sprinted down the hall behind the door and went into one of the abandoned rooms.

James closed the door behind them and listened, "There's no one there…" He panted as Emma handed him his wand.

"Good now we just have to… Remus, are you okay?" Emma asked noticing that Remus was standing before a mirror.

"I-I see myself," Remus muttered, "Here, Emma you stand here, what do you see?"

Confused, Emma stood where Remus was and looked into the mirror.

She saw herself, with all her friends and family around her, she was holding a fire on her palm smiling, completely in control. Those around her looked happy, not afraid, no one cared that she was a Wandless.

She frowned, "James, come here, tell me what you see."

With a shrug James looked in the mirror, and then his eyes went wide "I-I'm Quidditch captain, and," his eyes narrowed, "You're all on the team! We're older, and McGonagall is there… handing us detentions…" he laughed, "This mirror is great… wonder what exactly it shows… what did you see?"

"Me with my friends," Emma answered looking instead at the inscription on top of the mirror, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs," she read.

"I show not your face, but your hearts desire," Remus translated immediately looking sad.

"Let me see," Sirius said; then he frowned.

"What is it Sirius?" James asked.

"Nothing," he said moving away from the mirror.

Emma frowned, she was pretty sure she knew what Remus had seen, his human self under the full moon… but what had Sirius seen… his parents perhaps?

Peter looked next, "I'm Head Boy!" he exclaimed, "And top of the class!"

"I don't think this mirror is good," Emma said her voice hard, "Peeves is gone now, we should leave."

They nodded and left silently, making their way back to the common room without incident.

Emma did not forget what she had seen in the mirror, nor what she was sure Remus had seen, and in that moment she vowed to find a cure for Remus, she was a Wandless after all.


	4. The Library and Flying

The Library and Flying – 4

Emma woke up early the next morning and went down to the library, taking every book she could find on werewolves off the shelf.

"Lily!" Remus called the red head over when she came down the stairs (Sirius had attempted to go and get Emma up some ten minutes ago only to tumble down the staircase slide)

"Yes Remus?" Lily asked.

"Could you get Emma up, we wanted to go exploring and we can't go without her," Remus said.

Lily's brow creased, "She's not up there; I thought she was with you already."

"Oh… well, thanks anyways," Remus muttered going back to his friends.

"And?" James asked.

"Apparently Emma's already left," Remus shrugged.

"Bet she's hanging out with that Snivellus idiot," Sirius said cracking his knuckles.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I doubt it."

An hour later, and only after Sirius had levitated a rock up Snape's nose, did they find Emma in the library.

"Bit of background reading?" James asked her, picking up werewolves A-Z.

"Actually I was looking for something to alleviate the symptoms."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Curiosity, anyways did you know that werewolves are only dangerous to humans and not animals?"

"As reassuring as that is Em, I still don't get the point of this," Sirius said.

"What? Oh well, I suppose not. What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Looking for you," James said, "Now come on, we have exploring to do."

Emma nodded absentmindedly adding something to a pile of notes she'd made before returning her books and following them out.

"Do I get to know?" Remus asked Emma quietly as they trailed behind the others.

"I haven't figured the logistics out yet, give me a few more days."

"What exactly are you up to?"

"I-" Emma started but was cut off by James who asked what they where doing back there.

They spent the entire day exploring the castle, so that by Monday there wasn't a first year that knew the place better.

They served their detention with Professor Sprout Monday after dinner. Once they where finished, James decided that they should once again go exploring.

They where on the fourth floor tapping on walls and statues looking for passages when Sirius decided it would be amusing to jump behind Peter.

"Ah!" Sirius screamed causing Peter to jump and run headlong into the wall beside a rather large mirror and… disappear?

"Peter?" Emma called walking forward.

Peter came out from behind the mirror a second later, it turned out that there was a small opening just behind the mirror that you could only spot if you where right beside it.

"Nice job Pete," James congratulated him, "Wonder where it goes?"

"We can figure it out tomorrow, it's getting late," Emma said looking at her watch which said it was past eleven.

At that moment a cat walked up to them from the end of the hallway, transforming into a rather stern looking Professor McGonagall.

"That was brilliant," Sirius said.

"Thank you Mr Black, may I ask why you five are out at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Is it really?" James asked, "Watch must have stopped."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, she snatched her hand out lithely and grabbed James' arm displaying his watch. "Funny, it seems to be working perfectly fine now, five points each will be taken from Gryffindor, and ten from you Mr Potter for lying. You will each serve detention with me next Saturday, now follow me to your dormitories!" She said turning briskly on her heel.

They followed her as she walked them back and entered the common room without a word going to bed silently.

The next morning Remus was white as a sheet, and despite the other's protests he went to class with them. Emma sighed, tomorrow was the full moon and Remus would have to go and transform.

That night Emma escorted Remus to the hospital wing, promising to keep the others from going to check on him over the next few days.

"I should be out by Friday, for flying, you know," Remus murmured as they stood inside the hospital wing, his face set in a troubled frown.

Emma nodded, "I hope you have an easy transformation this time Rem."

Remus winced, "Keep out of trouble with Masen, and make sure Sirius doesn't get any detentions without me." Emma smiled and nodded, giving Remus one last hug before Madam Pomfrey ushered her out.

Classes weren't the same without Remus' snide remarks, and even Sirius was grim.

"We'll go see him at lunch," James said as they sat down for transfiguration.

"No, we should let him sleep, he'll get better faster that way," Emma said knowing that Remus was probably even sicker today then he had been the day before, what with tonight being the full moon.

Sirius muttered something that sounded a lot like, "don't care," but they didn't visit him at lunch, and Remus' illness wasn't brought up again.

They entered DADA after lunch, and Sirius sat beside Emma in Remus' place.

"Good afternoon class," Masen said from the front, an evil grin on his face, "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

He proceeded to teach their lesson on a spell called, "Expelliarmus," which was designed to disarm your opponent.

"You'll work in pairs today… I believe we have an even number of students, where is Mr Lupin?"

Emma ground her teeth together; Masen knew damn well where Remus was.

"He's not well sir," Sirius said.

"Too bad, do inform him that he will be expected to learn this spell by the time he comes back won't you?"

Emma paired with Sirius anger swimming through her head.

"You okay Emma, you look really upset," James asked.

"Fine," Emma bit at him.

"Um, okay…" James said attempting to disarm Peter, his eyebrows raised.

"You go first," Emma told Sirius, her emotions where still raging and she was afraid that if she used magic she would hurt him.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius cried to no effect.

Emma took a deep breath attempted to calm herself before pointing her wand at Sirius, once she was sure she was steady she said, "Expelliarmus!"

A red jet of light shot from her wand and knocked Sirius' wand from his hand.

"Well done Miss Dill." Masen said coming over and handing Sirius his wand back, "Let's see how you do under stress shall we?" he asked, again smiling wickedly.

Emma's heart pounded, he was going to curse her! Masen raised his wand, and without thinking, her emotions taking control, Emma yelled,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

There was a blast of red light that sent Masen flying across the room and into the back wall, causing books to fall off their shelves and onto him.

Emma covered her mouth with her hand, now she'd done it.

"Detention Miss Dill, you where supposed to disarm me, not send me flying!" Masen yelled getting to his feet and looking murderous, "And five points from Gryffindor!"

Emma began to shake, _the man brought attention to Remus' absence, attempted to curse her and now she was getting detention!_

Shaking Emma turned and left the room taking a calming drought from her pocket and swallowing the contents as she left, slowly she began to regain control, but instead of slowing, she instead raced to the common room for some peace and quite.

She didn't leave until dinner, knowing full well that as she sat at the Gryffindor table Remus was being escorted to the Whomping Willow.

"Hey, that was really unfair of Masen," Sirius said mistaking her sorrow for Remus as anger about getting another detention.

Emma forced a smile, "Yeah, but now I have one more then you."

James laughed and thumped her on the back, "That's the spirit!"

Remus did not return until Friday morning, at which point he got to hear all about the detention Emma had served with Masen polishing the trophy room.

That afternoon the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years lined up in the Quiditch pitch for their first flying lesson.

Madam Hooch was the Quiditch coach; and her first instructions where for everyone to stand beside a broom and command it to come up.

"Up!" The cry went through the group as brooms flopped on the ground.

Emma, James and Sirius had their brooms practically shoot up into their hands, and Remus got his on the second try. Both Peter and Lily where having a hard time with it, and even Snape looked frustrated.

Once everyone had grabbed their broom Hooch instructed them to straddle it, and hang on tightly.

Emma did as she was told feeling nervous.

"Now on my whistle I want you to kick off hard, hover for a moment, then lean forward to come back down. On my whistle, three, two, one…" The whistle sounded and Emma kicked off, shooting up like a rocket. Terrified she looked down; she was at least twenty feet up. She snapped her eyes shut and held on for dear life, already she could feel her magic boiling to the surface.

She was by no means the highest person, James and Sirius had gone up much further, but even so, she was terrified.

"You okay Emma?" James asked as they began to descend noticing that she hadn't moved. Emma shook her head.

James exchanged a look with Sirius "It's okay, just hold on, we're going to grab your broom and steer it down for you okay?"

Emma shook her head, she was out of control, she didn't want her friends anywhere near her.

James reached out and grabbed her broom, snapping his hand back a second later, it had shocked him!

Madam Hooch flew up a second later to see what the problem was, "What's going on here?" she asked.

"She's afraid of heights Ma'am," Sirius explained when it appeared Emma was incapable of answering.

Hooch sighed, she had already had to retrieve Evans and Pettigrew from the sky, "It's okay Miss Dill, I'll steer you down and…" but she was cut off by Emma who muttered,

"Not in control."

James watched as Hooch's eyes widened and her face drained of colour, "Potter, Black land now."

"But…" Sirius began to argue.

"NOW!" Hooch screamed at him.

James and Sirius landed without further argument.

"Is there anything I can do?" Madam Hooch asked as the girl before her continually took in deep breaths that didn't seem to be helping.

"Calming drought in my left pocket… too scared to reach it…" the girl muttered her eyes tightly closed.

Carefully Hooch went to get the drought from her pocket only to receive a massive shock, "Ouch!" she muttered sucking her fingers.

"Sorry," Emma muttered, Hooch sighed, she couldn't be afraid of the girl as she watched her attempting to control the whirlwind inside of her.

"Accio calming drought!" Hooch said summoning the potion from the girl's pocket and pressing it to Emma's lips.

Emma drank the potion and felt calmer, "Okay… I'm okay." She said a minute later, "Thank you."

"Not a problem dear, now I'm going to steer you to solid ground alright?"

Emma nodded and Hooch grabbed her broom only letting go once they had landed.

"I think once was enough," Emma said handing her the broom, her face pale.

Hooch nodded, "I would have to agree with you."

Emma sat on the sidelines with Lily and Peter as the rest of the class learned to fly, once the lesson was done she thanked Madam Hooch once again for retrieving her and went down to dinner.

"But what did you mean, you weren't in control? In control of what? And why did it freak Hooch out so much?" James asked as he ate his potatoes.

"In control of the broom James; and she was probably worried I would fall," Emma lied easily.

"What did she give you to drink?"

"A calming drought."

"Why?"

"Because I was freaking out."

"Where did she get it from?"

"Her pocket."

"Why didn't she give Peter one?"

"I don't know."

"Why…?"

"James!" Emma exclaimed annoyed and scared, "Just drop it okay! It's bad enough that I chickened out in front of everyone!"

"Your broom _shocked_ me Emma! That's not normal!" James half shouted.

"I don't know what happened okay? Just leave me alone!" with that Emma left.

"Nice James," Remus commented dryly.

"It was weird okay, and I don't… I think she's hiding something," James whispered.

Sirius and Peter leaned in, "I mean, she keeps talking to Slughorn, and remember he gave her that package, and then today… a swear her broom shocked me, and then look at Masen, he hates her for no reason, and – as much as I hate to admit it – Marlene was right the first day, Emma is a muggle-born, how would Slughorn know her family?"

"Yeah but Masen hates Remus too remember?" Peter pointed out.

"Still… something just isn't right!" James said unyielding.

"I think you're being ridiculous, and as for her broom shocking you, it could have been static," Remus said standing, "I refuse to hear this nonsense, Emma would never doubt you, so don't doubt her," And with that Remus left.

"What do you figure?" Sirius asked.

"He's in on it," James said.

"Why would he be though? Why would she tell Remus and not us?" Peter asked.

James brow creased, "I don't know."

"They're suspicious, James especially," Remus said fifteen minutes later as he sat across from Emma in the library, "What are you going to do?"

Emma sighed, "Distance myself… I could have killed them today… I almost did."

Remus frowned as a single tear trailed down her cheek, "You didn't though," he pointed out.

Emma shook her head, "Doesn't matter, it'll only be one close call after another until I do."

Remus sighed, she was partially right about that, "What are you reading… werewolves again!" he scolded her when he saw the title.

"Research."

"Yeah, because you couldn't just ask me," Remus muttered sarcastically.

Emma giggled, "I'm looking for things that will help with your transformations."

"Anything so far."

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it," Emma said.

Remus perked up, "What is it?"

"Remember that night when McGonagall caught us on the fourth floor."

"Yeah?" Remus said confused.

"Well she gave me an idea," Emma muttered taking a book out of her bag and lying it on the table.

How to become an animageous

By: Bradley Cartwright

"Are you out of your mind!" Remus snarled at her.

"Think about it Rem, you'd have company, and it says in the book that werewolves won't attack animals…"

"Becoming an Animageous is dangerous… you could be killed, you could be stuck like that… you, you…"

"Could turn into a mumbling idiot; I'm a wandless Rem, if anyone can do it I can," Emma reasoned.

Remus gave her a withering look, "No."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well I'm trying whether you like it or not, I wasn't asking your permission after all," She said and with that she took the book and walked out of the library.

Remus put his head in his hands, _What am I going to do with her!_

Emma spent the better part of the next few days in the library avoiding James, Sirius, and Peter. Occasionally Remus would join her, but most often not, he was still annoyed with her decision in becoming an Animageous.

It had been two weeks since their first flying lesson, and James and Sirius hadn't been able to get more then five words out of Emma since, who had taken to hauling herself up in the library occasionally with Remus to join her.

"I asked Madam Pince what Emma's been looking for and I found these," James said one night walking up to Sirius and Peter in the common room and dumping books onto their laps. Remus was with Emma, and they had taken to not discussing their suspicions of her around him since it seemed to upset him.

"Werewolves?" Peter asked looking at the books.

James nodded, "Remember what she said that day in the library, she was looking for things to 'alleviate the symptoms'."

"You don't recon she is one?" Sirius gasped.

James nodded, "Why else would she be looking them up?"

"When was the last full moon?" Sirius asked looking through the books.

James went and got his astronomy charts, "The eighth… that was the second Wednesday of term."

Sirius wracked his brain looking back, "She was here though; she hasn't missed a single day."

"She was here during the _day,_" James emphasised, "We don't know where she was at night… and wasn't she grumpy or something?"

"Sad at lunch… that was the day she got into the duel with Masen, the day he was so frigging happy," Sirius remembered.

"Hey Lily!" James said stopping her as she walked by.

"What Potter?" Lily snapped annoyed that he had managed to upset her friend.

"On Wednesday the eighth, was Emma in your dorm?"

Lily shrugged, "Can't remember, she always goes to bed after me anyways, why?"

"Just asking," James said turning away.

"So?" he asked Sirius,

"Well we don't know for sure, she'd have to miss three consecutive months for us to be positive."

"And what if she is?" Peter asked.

"How do you mean Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Well she'd be dangerous!"

"One night a month, she'd still be Emma," Sirius shrugged writing down the next four full moon dates.

September turned into October, and with it came the next full moon and a cold.

Emma went with Remus to the hospital wing on the seventh, he went for the rising full moon; she went for a bad head cold.

She had had to take several of the calming droughts; Masen had been worse then ever since their duel.

On October 31st Emma spent the day with Remus; the entire school was saturated with the smell of the oncoming feast.

Emma had had the idea of Remus sniffing the kitchens out with his heightened senses, which had led them to a corridor in the dungeons containing pictures of fruit.

Emma leaned against a picture of a pear and watched as Remus walked back and forth sniffing the air like a dog.

"I don't see a door," Emma said as he made his fifth pass.

"It's here, I'm sure it is," Remus said still walking around sniffing.

Emma rolled her eyes and sank to the floor, sitting, she watched Remus continue to pace.

"There!" he exclaimed suddenly pointing behind her.

Emma stood and found that he was right, jutting from the picture she had been leaning against was a door knob.

"It wasn't there before," Emma said examining it.

"Maybe you have to rub the picture?" Remus suggested with a shrug turning the knob.

The picture swung open and there before them where over a hundred little creatures cooking and cleaning away.

"What are they?" Emma asked amazed.

"House elves, dead useful, live to do the chores of wizard kind," Remus smiled cockily at her, "What do you say?" he asked.

"I will never ever doubt your wolfy-senses again," Emma said awed.

They walked in together the smell overwhelming them.

"Best leave, they look busy; we can come another time," Remus said.

Emma nodded and together they left, thrilled with their discovery.

November came and on the sixth was the next full moon. Emma sat in the common room reading a text book at ease.

"Good book?" James asked her as he and Sirius sat across from her.

"Fine, what do you want Potter?" Emma asked coldly, not turning her attention from her book.

James winced as she used his last name, "It's getting late, shouldn't you be going somewhere?"

Emma turned the page, "Should I be?"

"Well it is November sixth," Sirius said looking at her expectantly, wondering if she could have possibly forgotten the full moon.

Emma raised a brow at him, "Your point Black?"

"Well.. I err…" Sirius stuttered as Emma gazed at him, "Just that the full moon is nice tonight… don't you want to go see it?"

Emma gave him a confused look, "Are you feeling alright Black? You're not making much sense."

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Have you seen Remus?" Peter asked walking up to them, "I need help with my DADA homework."

"He wasn't feeling well," Emma said standing, "If you'll excuse me," And with that she went up the girl's staircase.

"What now?" James asked.

"We wait to see if she comes down, if not then we know she isn't one," Sirius answered leaning back.

It was around four in the morning and Peter was snoring loudly when James spoke next, "I have a feeling she's not coming down."

"Right," Sirius said not moving, his brow creased.

"What is it mate?" James asked him.

"Remus is away a lot isn't he?"

"Yeah," James said not sure where this was going.

"Like tonight… and remember on the seventh, he was away too, and in September, he was away that Wednesday…" Sirius let it trail off.

"You don't think?..." James let the question hang.

"That maybe Emma wasn't researching for herself, yeah mate I do."

"We should wait to see if he misses the next one, just to be sure," James said looking worried.

"Hum…" Sirius paused a moment, "Do you think that's why she told him?"

"What?" James asked.

"What if Emma knows that Remus is a… I mean, if he is a – you know… maybe that's why she told him her secret…"

"Makes sense," James said.

When Remus had to leave school on December fourth because he wasn't feeling well, James, Sirius and Peter took drastic measures.

"No you can not visit him," Madam Pomfrey said that day at lunch.

"Why not, we're his friends?" Sirius asked.

"Because he is quite ill, good day," And with that she slammed the door in their face.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"We tell Emma, and see her reaction," Sirius said determined.

"Emma, we need to talk to you," Sirius said five minutes later standing over the red head who was buried in books.

"What is it Black?" she asked him coldly.

"It's about Remus; we think we know where he goes every month," Sirius watched as Emma paled and stood.

"Lead the way," She said, her books entirely forgotten.

Emma followed Sirius back to the Gryffindor common room and up to the boy's dormitories, it was even messier then she remember. Peter and James where already there, she heard the door lock behind her.

Sirius locked the door behind them knowing that Emma didn't have her wand.

"So what have you deduced Black?" Emma asked examining her nails.

"Remus is a werewolf," Sirius said.

Emma sighed internally, there was no arguing, it was the truth after all, "And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"He's always sick on the full moon, and you where looking for things to alleviate the symptoms, you where trying to help him," Sirius said.

"And what will you do now?" Emma asked her voice a whisper; and Sirius felt his hair stand on end in fear.

"Nothing… Remus is still Remus," Sirius answered cautiously, "We just need to know if we're right."

There was a long pause, "I think that this is something you should discuses with Remus, do me a favour and make sure I'm there when you do. Excuse me."

Sirius watched as she left through the locked door as if it where open, leaving him to wonder how she'd done it.

Emma ran from the common room and took a calming draught, her emotions where becoming harder to control lately, she'd been sure she was going to crack in there for a moment. She berated herself mentally, she would have to be strong for Remus; she owed him.


	5. The Werewolf and The Wandless

The Werewolf and The Wandless – 5

Emma found herself sitting on Remus' bed not two days later, waiting with Sirius and Peter for James to bring Remus up.

When Remus entered the room James locked the door.

"What's going on?" Remus asked Emma looking scared.

"We know what you are Rem, we know you're a werewolf," James said from behind him.

Remus glared at Emma, betrayed, tears streaming down his face, "I TRUSTED YOU!" He screamed, "I NEVER TOLD THEM ABOUT YOU AND YET YOU SELL ME OUT? HOW COULD YOU!"

"I didn't tell them anything," Emma whispered.

"MY ASS YOU DIDN'T," Remus yelled causing Emma to jump.

"She didn't Rem, we figured it out, and even when we confronted her she wouldn't tell us straight up," Sirius said startled.

Remus wiped his eyes, "I'll just go then," he muttered still glaring at Emma.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"Out, like you want me to," Remus practically shouted still crying.

"We never said anything about you leaving Rem," James said startled.

"What?" Remus asked.

"We're your friends Remus, do you really think we'd dessert you over this?" James asked astounded.

"You, you still want to be my friend?" Remus asked daring to hope that he hadn't misheard James.

"Of course!" Sirius said.

Remus sniffed, "R-really?"

James rolled his eyes "Remus, we're your best friends, so what if you have a… furry little problem… this is nothing."

Remus looked at Emma, "M'sorry," he muttered.

"Not at all," Emma said waving away his apology.

"This is it then, friends till the end," James said putting his hand out.

"Friends," Remus nodded wiping his eyes.

"Friends," Sirius agreed putting his hand on theirs.

"Friends," Peter said adding his hand.

"Friends," Emma said when they looked at her, "No matter what."

Remus gave her a watery smile.

"So, now that that's covered, what's your secret?" James asked looking at Emma who hadn't moved from her position on Remus' bed.

"M-my secret?" Emma asked terrified.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, positive that she would spill.

They watched as she gapped at them before jumping up, opening the dormitory door and running out.

"I thought you locked that door," Sirius said looking at James.

"I did," James said a look of pure shock on his face.

Despite what had happened the previous week Emma was still avoiding the boys.

"I just don't get it!" Sirius yelled in frustration kicking a pile of cloths on the floor, "Why is she still avoiding us?"

"I don't know," James muttered his head in his hands.

Remus continued reading, "Have you ever thought that maybe she is trying to protect you?" he suggested.

Sirius snorted, "Protect us from what?"

"Wait, are you saying that she's dangerous?" James asked, his head lifting, his hair sticking up in odd places due to him constantly running his hands through it in frustration.

Remus refused to comment.

Sirius rubbed his temples, "Okay, Remus is a werewolf… who's mentioned them?"

"The Sorting Hat," James said remembering, "And Masen on the first day when Emma yelled at him."

Sirius sat down looking tired, "Did they mention anything else?"

James shrugged, "Too long ago."

"Wandless and vampires." Peter said.

James and Sirius looked at him, "What?"

"The Sorting Hat mentioned Wandless and Vampires, and Masen was lecturing us about Werewolves and Wandless," Peter elaborated.

"He had it written on the board," Sirius whispered horrified, "and then…"

"Emma yelled at him and it was replaced with Fuck You, I remember," James said.

They all looked at Remus.

"What?" he asked.

"Are we right?" they demanded in unison.

"Not for me to say," Remus mumbled flipping a page in his book.

"But it explains everything!" Sirius said jumping up, "Her saying she was out of control, Hooch's reaction, her unlocking the door, the broom shocking you, Slughorn… I bet he gave her calming droughts!"

James nodded, "It all fits."

"So what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"We confront her, tomorrow after class," James said.

"Sounds dangerous," Peter muttered.

"Emma would never hurt us," Sirius said, "Never."

Sirius began to doubt whether they should confront Emma the next day however, when he saw her she was pale and looked sickly.

"Are you okay Emma?" He asked her after breakfast (she had eaten nothing.)

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm…" but what exactly she was Sirius never found out because she collapsed at that moment and he just barely caught her.

Emma woke up a few hours later feeling weak with Albus Dumbledore standing over her.

"How do you feel?" he asked her solemnly.

"Not too hot," she said looking around the hospital wing, "What happened?"

"You feinted; Mr Black caught you and Mr Potter alerted a teacher."

"Thank them for me," Emma asked him.

Dumbledore smiled, "You can do that yourself; they're outside with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, and I'll warn you now that they have discovered that you are a wandless."

Emma moaned and Dumbledore chuckled, "Not to worry, it doesn't seem to bother them, they're biggest concern – apart from your more resent health – is why you didn't tell them before."

"They would think like that; what's wrong with me?"

Dumbledore frowned, "We're not sure… it could be that you have something unique to wandless, I'll be looking it up as soon as I leave."

Emma sighed, that was just her luck, "Could you send my friends in when you go; I owe them an explanation."

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, feel better Emma," And with that he left.

The boys crowded around her bed a moment later.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, my magic's been unpredictable lately, and what with your suspicions…" she trailed off, "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"You had us right scared, we couldn't figure out what we'd done to upset you to the point of being addressed by our last names, and to be honest; things weren't the same without you," James said.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked looking pale and worried.

Emma sighed, "Not sure… Dumbledore thinks it might be something unique to wandless; the same way that Dragon Pox are unique to wizards and witches."

"Meaning?" Peter asked.

"It could take a while to figure out what's wrong with me… if the illness has been documented before; wandless aren't well liked after all," Emma muttered the last part.

"Really? I find them rather amusing; when they aren't being all morally correct anyway," James teased.

Emma smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

They spoke for a few minutes longer; but all too soon Madam Pomfrey was ushering them out.

They came back the next day at lunch time, muddy, dirty and all smiling as if they had won a million Galleons.

"What did you do?" Emma asked before they could even say hello.

"We brought you some flowers!" Sirius said pulling a bunch of flowers that looked as if they had just been picked from behind his back, "And got detention, Sprout was upset when she caught us in the green house."

"But now we're even, we haven't gotten a detention since we stopped talking, so you're still one up," James beamed.

"She was one up, now we're even," Remus clarified also looking deliriously happy about what they had done.

Emma smiled, she had the stupidest most idiotic and caring friends, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you," she said smiling and taking the flowers from Sirius.

They filed out a moment later to get their lunch, except for Sirius who was shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Spit it out Sirius," Emma said when she saw him there.

"Do… well I was wondering… do you remember the howler my mum sent me… the second one I mean…" He stuttered out.

"Yes I do," Emma replied cautiously.

"Well I was just wondering… I mean it could have been an older student, I don't know who, certainly not my cousins, although it could have been Andromeda…" Sirius rambled.

"Yes Sirius, I did silence it." Emma said cutting his monologue off; "You looked far too sad, and the message was mean and untrue. You're a good friend Sirius, and you deserved better."

Sirius smiled sheepishly, "I just wanted to thank you… it was risky for you, and it meant a lot."

Emma smiled, "Not too risky… I mean really, did you suspect me before now?"

Sirius laughed, "No, no I didn't, but even so… thank you."

Emma smiled, "And thank you for the flowers… now go get lunch before the bell goes."

Sirius smiled and ran off waving good bye at the door.

Dumbledore came in early the next day looking grim, "I believe I may know what is wrong with you," he said pulling up a chair.

"And?" Emma asked fearing the worst.

"I have read in my studies that when wandless get angry or overly emotional in some way their magic boils to the surface, I have been wondering if because you have been taking the calming droughts your magic has somehow back fired."

"Backfired? What do you mean backfired?" Emma asked terrified.

"It is possible that you have an excess of magical energy, you weaken yourself by keeping it stored up; it is possible that releasing it may make you, to use the term, as good as new."

"So I just have to use wandless magic?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then why so grim?" Emma asked waiting for the catch.

"I would not have you release your magic here, it could be too violent. We will have to go to a deserted area."

"Well let's go then," Emma said sitting up straighter.

Dumbledore waved his wand, causing a wheelchair to appear which Emma climbed into and with that he wheeled her out of the wing and down the halls, levitating the chair for the stairs.

When they had made it outside of the grounds Dumbledore offered the now frail looking girl his hand, and after giving her some warning, apparated away.

They arrived in a clearing in the woods sometime later and Dumbledore stepped away and raised a shield, "You may try now," he said.

Emma looked around her, she certainly did not want to do magic, but she had to try if she was going to get better. She focused her attention on a rock, and simply moved it in patters through the air at leisure until something in the woods caught her eye, startling her; she snapped.

Dumbledore watched warily as Emma moved the rock through the air, only her eyes moving and following its progress. He frowned; it did not seem to be working. Thinking back to his literature he wondered if perhaps a stimulus would be necessary and so he shot a spell at a nearby tree causing it to explode, and watched as the once peaceful girl before him became a monster.

Her head snapped to the tree and flames shot up from the ground, scorching all in their path; thunder and lightning bellowed over head, and from her hands she shot blue flames that blasted the tree to shreds.

It was only once the tree had been completely disintegrated that Emma turned back to Dumbledore and he gasped; her always calm eyes where boiling with emotion, and there was something about her face that was both beautiful and terrifying. It was over as soon as it began; all at once the sky and flames calmed, the flames seeming to vanish. Once the smoke had cleared Dumbledore gazed upon the girl that was lying in the now scorched field. There was once again colour in her cheeks and a smile on her face, Emma was sleeping peacefully.

Emma woke up feeling rejuvenated some hours later to find Remus sitting in a chair near the head of her bed reading, and Peter oohhing and awing as James and Sirius played a game of chess using her bed foot as a table.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked dog-earring his page and putting the book aside.

"Great," Emma said sitting up, "Completely normal."

"Don't rustle the sheets!" Sirius berated her, "I'm about to beat James for the first time ever… NO!" he cried a moment later as James took his king.

"Silence!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed running out, "Or she'll never get better – Oh! Hello dear, how're you feeling?"

"Much better; can I go?"

Madam Pomfrey tisked her before shooing the boys out and examining her; coming to the conclusion that there was really nothing wrong with her, Pomfrey declared that Emma would be allowed to leave the next morning.

By the time Emma was ready to leave the next morning the boys had already arrived to walk with her to the common room and then down to have tea with Hagrid since it was a Saturday.

There was fresh snow on the ground and the winter's air was biting, but that was to be expected in mid December. They only had one week left until the winter holidays and they where determined to make the most of it.

"Good ter see yeh, good ter see yeh!" Hagrid said when he opened the door to see them shivering, "Come in an 'ave some tea."

They hurried into Hagrid's hut and out the snow, "How have you been Hagrid?" Emma asked taking a seat between Remus and Sirius.

"Good, good, an' it's good ter see yeh out o' the 'ospital wing, eh?" Hagrid smiled putting a cup down in front of each of them.

"Masen won't be happy; I think he was hoping you would snuff it," James said taking a sip of tea.

"An I 'eard 'bout James and yeh all getting' another detention, sumthin' 'bout rippin' up all the flowers in green house one."

"They were for Emma," Sirius said with a shrug unconcerned and clearly feeling as if that was a good reason.

Hagrid chuckled, "It'll be an interestin' seven years with yeh five, I'll say that."

"Not to mention when our kids come," James said.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to teach them everything we know," Sirius promised causing Hagrid to laugh again; but he soon stopped and stared out the window.

"We'll be needing the laugh soon I 'xpect," he muttered.

"Why Hagrid, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Dumbledore keeps talkin' about a war startin'… yeh've heard the rumors I 'xpect, what with people disappearing and what not."

"No," They all said as Remus nodded, they looked at him.

"There have been some weird things in the papers, giants moving around in the open, and werewolf attacks… the Gould's even went missing two weeks ago, they were an old family," Remus said.

"It be a shame… all those kids getting sick… Greyback's behind it, mark my words," Hagrid grumbled.

"He was the one that bit me," Remus said eyes downcast and Emma wrapped her arm around him.

Hagrid nodded, "A nastier beast you couldn't find."

"But why? Why is this happening?" Emma asked horrified.

Hagrid shrugged, "Dumbledore 'as many theories… but Dumbledore keeps 'imself to 'imself," he shrugged again, "I can't be sure, but one thin's for certain, yeh five gotta keep care o' yehselves, don't be doing nothin' dangerous, yeh keep yeh're 'ead down."

"We will," Remus promised still looking upset.

"Good," Hagrid muttered before looking confused, "I thought they didn't know?" He said looking between Emma and Remus.

Emma smiled, "They didn't, but they have since figured it out."

Hagrid eyed Sirius, James and Peter, "Many o' people would have shunned 'em, I hope yeh're smarter then that."

Sirius grinned, "Are you kidding? This is great! I bet we can get into so much more missjiff now!"

Hagrid frowned and the others laughed at him; Sirius was right, all the doors were open now.

They went to lunch a few hours later in high spirits despite the bad news.

"We should make a map," Sirius said a little while later as they sat in the common room, "You know, to keep all the passages straight."

"It's a good idea," Emma said looking up from her book, "We can start now."

"Let's go upstairs though, I don't want to have to share this thing," James said packing up his homework.

Once they were in the boys dormitories (and had brushed Peter's socks off the table) they sat around a round table with a quill, ink and parchment.

"So how should we set this up?" Emma asked looking at the parchment.

"Set it up by floor," Remus suggested.

Emma shrugged and began drawing out the floors of Hogwarts (having lost the game of 'not writing!') occasionally they would dispute about where a passage went or whether or not that was on the floor above. But after two hours they had completed the castle, including the kitchens and the mirror on the fourth floor.

"We should really see where that goes," Sirius said looking at the mirror.

"Wouldn't it be great if we had all the common rooms on here? I mean if we had _everything_ in Hogwarts on this map?" James asked.

"It would," Remus agreed, "But it could take a while to do that."

Emma nodded, "We can work on that later, right now I'm with Sirius; we should go check out that mirror."

They made their way to the fourth floor and silently slipped behind the mirror, map in hand so that they could document where it went right away.

"It's pretty big back here," James said looking around at the stone walls.

"There's a tunnel down there, let's see where it goes," Remus said walking forward.

They walked forwards into the tunnel at the back of the room which soon turned dark and cavernous.

"Lumos!" Emma said flicking her wand.

"Still not enough light," Sirius muttered lighting his wand as well.

"Don't freak out," Emma commanded them, "Nox!" she said putting her wand out and placing it in her robes. "Lumos!" she muttered again creating a glowing orb from her right palm which glowed more brightly then the wand tip and hung over Remus' head.

"Now that," Sirius said watching the glowing orb, "is cool."

They continued walking through the tunnel for what seemed like hours, until the tunnel began to rise upwards.

"Where do you think it leads?" James asked.

"No clue… can't be inside the grounds," Sirius answered.

"Hope it's close," Peter panted bringing up the rear.

They stopped a moment later, "There's a ceiling, I think it's a trap door but it's jammed," Remus called back.

"We'll get it," James said as he and Sirius made their way to the front; with an almighty push and Remus' help they managed to lift the trap door.

"Where are we?" Emma asked looking around; they appeared to be in some sort of cellar.

"No clue," James said examining the thick coat of dust on the floor, "Place must be abandoned."

Suddenly a door opened from above and the smell of coffee surrounded them.

"I'll get more coffee," A woman yelled doing a double take; thinking for a moment that she had seen a light.

"Stay to the shadows," James muttered and cautiously they walked around the woman and out of the cellar.

They entered a very pink doily covered shop.

"We're not in Hogwarts that's for sure," Remus observed as they looked outside the windows.

"Got that right," Emma said nodding in agreement, "What are you smiling about?" she asked a beaming Sirius.

"I know where we are! We're in Madam Puddyfoot's, a tea place my mum likes, old cow, and you'll never guess where it is," Sirius' face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Where?" James asked excited.

"Hogsmead."

They beamed at each other and Sirius and James led the way out of the shop and into the snow.

Sirius was sure to point them into all the right shops, pointing out the post office and the Three Broom Sticks. He led them into Honey Duke's first; a place that Emma was positive must look exactly like Peter's heaven.

Sirius explained all the candy, fizzing whizbees, and acid pops, peppermint imps, and sugar quills.

When they left the store almost an hour later Sirius led them to Zonko's joke shop.

"We should get some Dung bombs for Filch," James said.

"And Masen," Remus muttered looking at a Fanged Frisbee.

"That could be awesome!" Emma said looking at the Frisbee, "can you imagine, that combined with my… talents."

"Sounds like an excellent prank!" Sirius said taking three off the shelf.

"What about these?" James asked looking at a box of fireworks.

"We'll get a standard box; that should do for a while anyways," Remus said taking one.

Once they had bought as much as they could afford from Zonko's (Emma had worried about not being able to help them pay for things which Sirius and James had waved off stating she was the 'magic' behind their operations) they made their way back to the coffee shop teeth chattering from the cold.

"How do we get back down?" Remus asked as they entered; they all paled, no one had thought about how to get _back_ to Hogwarts.

Suddenly Emma smiled, "I'll distract the lady, the shop is empty anyways, you get down there and I'll join you shortly."

The boys nodded and watched as Emma began talking to the woman, when they were sure that she was distracted they tip toed to the back door.

Emma smiled sensing that the others were in the cellar, "I should get going," she muttered checking her watch.

"What about the gentlemen that were with you? Where did they get to?" the woman asked just noticing that the boys where gone.

"Oh they left a while ago, had to go to the Post Office, you know," she shook her head and exited the shop.

Standing outside in the bitter snow she closed her eyes and imagined fading away, a moment later she opened her eyes to find that although she was not invisible, she was camouflaged.

When the woman turned her back on the door Emma snuck into the shop; freezing when the woman looked over at the sound of the door bell. The woman turned around looking for a new customer, and for a moment Emma thought she had spotted her, but a second later she turned away shaking her head.

Emma crept down to the cellar and through the trap door where the others were waiting.

"How did you get away from her?" James asked.

"We'll discus it later for now let's just get out of here!"

They made their way through the tunnel and back to Hogwarts; Emma telling them about what she had done as they went.

"Could that be your spell?" Remus asked, "Becoming invisible?"

Emma shook her head, "It wasn't very strong, Dumbledore told me that wandless spells where exceptional, and besides I didn't say anything to fade, and it didn't tire me."

"It's really cool though," Sirius said, "The way you can do all these things."

Emma shrugged, "It comes with a prise, and it's not fool proof… my abilities might not always listen to me."

They came into the stone room then; and carefully made their way out from behind the mirror and back to the common room.

It was dark, and they soon discovered that it was well past curfew.

"I'm hungry!" Peter whined once they had put their things away.

"I know how you feel Pete; I'm starving!" Sirius grumbled rubbing his belly.

"We'll just go to the kitchens," Emma shrugged turning to look for the map in Sirius' things.

James smiled, "I love it when you propose rule breaking."

They made their way silently down to the kitchens making good use of all the passages they had managed to find.

"So what do we do now?" James asked as they stood before the picture of fruit.

Remus reached out and rubbed the pear causing it to giggle and making a door knob appear.

They walked in slowly, watching all the house elves in wonder.

"Good day sirs and miss, Pinky is wondering if she can be doing anything for you?" A pink looking house elf said striding over to them.

"Well we were out kind of late, and we missed dinner so…" James started but Pinky disappeared before he could fully finish returning a moment later with at least five other house elves and leading them over to a table set for five.

"Come and sit Masters, and Pinky will bring you whatever yous wish. Could Pinky bring you some tea? Or other drink?" The house elf asked as they were fussed over.

"Some tea would be very nice Pinky, thank you," Emma said smiling causing the house elf to smile tearfully and hurry away.

Sirius looked confused for a moment before saying, "Cheerful lot aren't they? Not like Kreature, he's a blooming menace."

"Kreature?" James questioned him.

"Our elf, hates me like you wouldn't believe; loves mum though, I'm still waiting to be invited to their wedding."

The five friends laughed as Pinky came forward with tea and crumpets, "Pinky is wondering what sirs and miss would be liking for dinner?" The house elf asked them, with wide blue eyes.

"Whatever's lying around Pinky, we don't want to trouble you," James said.

Pinky's smile widened, "Pinky is not troubled sir; Pinky will make sure sirs and miss are well fed," And with that the house elf and its now almost ten companions were off.

About four minutes later five house-elves came back with bowls of hot vegetable soup with crackers and butter.

The soup was just as good as what would have been served in the great hall; and as soon as they were finished the elves brought in dinner. Roast chicken with rice and vegetables. There was gravy, and fries and potatoes as well and the five friends beamed at each other.

"This is amazing guys! Thanks for everything!" Sirius said digging into his dinner with enthusiasm.

After dinner there was desert, and they ate until they practically had to roll themselves out of the kitchens.

"Thanks for everything Pinky" Sirius said taking a bag of cookies from the elf.

"Yeah, thanks for everything guys, you're the best!" James said beaming at all of them.

The house elves were more then pleased and begged them to return soon.

They barely made it back to Gryffindor tower without being caught; they were extremely full, and making more noise then usual because of it.

They stayed up late that night, sitting on the beds swapping stories and eating cookies. It was almost four in the morning when Emma finally left for bed.


	6. The Banning of Fanged Frisbees

**I've been through my earlier chapters because it was brought to my attention that they had bad grammar – for which I'm terribly sorry, it's been fixed. **

The Banning of Fanged Frisbees and Holidays – 6

They got up late the next morning; and were sitting in the boy's room again around the map.

"I think it's time to pull operation Flying Fanged Frisbee," Sirius said conspiratorially.

"And how exactly does that work?" Remus asked sitting straighter.

"Okay, so Emma or Remus charms one Frisbee to follow Masen, and the other to follow Filch," Sirius said excited.

"We'd have to make sure they only went for their robes or hair though," Remus said, "We don't want to hurt them…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sirius waved him off as if hurting Masen or Filch was the least of his concerns, "Anyways so we do that right, and then well… yeah, that's as far as I got."

"We should set the other Frisbee loose in the halls, randomly attacking people; like a bludger," James added.

Emma nodded, "That could be done using a vigourating charm," she said, "Keep it extra hyper."

"And we could set off dung bombs in Filch's office," Peter added dreamily.

"And I'm sure the fireworks could be added in somewhere," Remus mused, "Now where to stage this?"

"Breakfast," Emma said smiling, "Everyone will be there, and it'll be total chaos"

"We should make the Frisbee go after more Slytherins," Sirius said.

Emma sat in thought for a moment, when Remus said, "We could make it attracted to green."

They smiled wickedly at each other and began planning; it would be a prank to remember.

It took them the better part of the week to learn all the charms and spells they would need, but at long last they were ready. They waited for Friday to set their plans in motion, set the last day of term off with a real bang!

Emma sat in the boy's dormitories with Remus at six on Friday morning, leaning over the Fanged Frisbees.

"Vigorate!" Emma said pointing her wand at one of the three; immediately it jumped up and attempted to attack her, but Sirius managed to grab it in time and lock it in an owl

"Violent, isn't it?" he chuckled.

Emma smiled and placed her hand on the cage, attempting to will the Frisbee into preferring the colour green.

While she did that Remus stood over the other Frisbees, waving his wand and binding the Frisbees to a piece of either Filtch or Masen's hair. When he was done Emma performed the vigourating charm on both those Frisbees as well and Sirius hastily shut them up in the cage with the other one.

"You remember how to open the cage right?" Emma asked him.

Sirius nodded, "Alohamora, don't worry I got it," he said leaving with James to station and camouflage the fire works in the great hall, timing them to go off at 7:30 am exactly.

Remus left with Peter a moment later to set up the dung bombs, they planned to rig all of Filtch's office as well as the entrance to the great hall.

Emma stood taking the covered cage and a small bag of dung bombs. Carefully she made her way to the great hall setting the dung bombs for 7:28 and putting the Frisbees in a corner at the back of the great hall where Sirius would have a clear shot at them.

She sat at the table and began to eat just as people began filing in, admiring their handy work; no one noticed anything.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair at around 7:20, looking forward to another day. He was halfway through his first piece of toast when an explosion went off near the hall doors and an angered Argus Filch came pelting in screaming about dung bombs.

"THE LITTLE WEASELS, I'LL GET THEM! MY WHOLE OFFICE, THEY RIGGED MY WHOLE OFFICE…"

BANG!

Dumbledore jumped as fireworks erupted all along the sides of the hall causing students to scream and jump; but they didn't leave, they would deal with the firecrackers over the stench of dung bomb.

There was a crash a moment later and Dumbledore sighed squinting through the smoke that filled the hall _what now?_

Three fanged Frisbees came barrelling through the hall, one pin pointed Argus and bit him right on the arse causing him to jump comically clutching his bottom and run screaming around the hall, causing gales of laughter. The other went for Jacob Masen, who was forced to jump from his seat and flee the table as the vicious Frisbee chased after him at alarming speeds.

Dumbledore surveyed the hall over his long fingers, eyes twinkling, a smile pulling at his lips; this was a sight to see.

He almost laughed aloud as the last Frisbee made an appearance, swooping down on students, but never biting them he noticed, simply scattering the crowd.

His eyes rested on five Gryffindor first years that where hooting and hollering with the rest of the students (when the third Frisbee wasn't attacking them) and smiled; this would be an interesting seven years he was sure.

It was the talk of the school for the entire day, and even some of the teachers could be caught smiling or laughing with each other in the halls.

They boarded the Hogwarts express the next day, still laughing about their prank. They were sitting in their compartment smiling, and eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"I still can't believe we didn't get caught," James said beaming.

"I can't either really, although I have to say, I think even the teachers enjoyed it," Remus said a smile pulling at his lips as he ate a bean, choking a moment later and muttering, "Spinach!"

"I can't wait to get back to school!" Sirius smiled, "We'll pull more pranks; we _have_ to."

Emma laughed, "We haven't even left yet Sirius!"

Sirius smiled and said, "True, but all's good, I got a chocolate one!"

The others all moaned before Emma muttered, "Are you sure it wasn't poop?" Which caused Sirius to almost spit the candy back up.

They exchanged addresses before they left so that they could send each other gifts; two weeks suddenly seemed like a long time to be away from each other.

Emma waved to her friends, promising to write before making her way through the barrier and into her parent's open arms.

Emma told her parents everything on the way home, all about the castle, their map, wanderings, the magic of the great hall, her teachers. She told them about Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily; she even told them a bit about Severus.

"We're glad you're having fun," her mother smiled warmly at her, her blue eyes sparkling. "Though I do hope you don't get yourselves into too much trouble."

"We won't mum," Emma promised.

Christmas morning dawned early and with it came presents not only from Emma's parents but also from her friends.

Dear Emma,

I hope your Christmas is good, I'll see you at the start of term; this should help you know when Masen's coming

Remus.

Emma opened her gift to find a pocket sneak o scope, and Emma smiled remembering the camera she had sent him.

Dear Emma,

Merry Christmas! Hope you like this,

James P.

Emma smiled; James had sent her a box of fireworks! She smirked, they really thought alike sometimes; she had sent him water balloons, silly string and a prankster's hand book.

Ems.

Hope you have a good Christmas, see you soon

Sirius

Inside his package were dung bombs and a bracelet that had green and blue gems on it. She had sent him home made Christmas cookies and a compact mirror, explaining that when he opened the mirror a Lumos ball would come out of it, since he had liked hers so much.

Emma

Merry Christmas

Peter

Peter had sent her a bit of every candy that appeared in honey dukes, and she smirked, she had sent him every chocolate bar she could find.

She smiled, as much as she was enjoying home she really missed her friends, even Lily and Hagrid had sent her something (which of course she responded to with a gift)

The days to Hogwarts could not come fast enough, and when she finally found herself on platform 9 ¾ again she was smiling like some sort of idiot.

"Emma!" Remus called her over.

"Remus, how are you, where is everyone else?"

"Sirius is over there with his mum… but I think it's best to let them be, and the others haven't arrived yet."

Emma nodded; she would not be welcome anywhere near Mrs Black.

"Is this her?" Suddenly Emma found herself the object of Mrs Black's attention, a very severe looking woman, "The one that sent you the mirror, Emma, or something."

"No mum, this is Lily Evans," Sirius answered looking at Emma severely.

"Oh, the mud-blood, yes well," she sniffed.

Sirius's blood boiled, "_Muggle-born_ and I told you already, Emma's one too."

"As if; no _mud-blooded_ first year could have done that, she must be purer then pure in blood… and good marriage stock to be sure."

Remus snorted just as Emma's eyes widened, Sirius turned red.

"What's this about Emma and Sirius getting married?" James asked as he came forward with his parents.

"My mum was just saying things," Sirius muttered looking like he wanted to sink through the floor.

"When I meet this girl, _we_ will make a grand impression," Mrs Black announced.

"What do you mean meet? Emma's right here!" James said nodding his head at Emma.

Mrs Black's eyes narrowed, "Sirius, I thought you said this was Miss Evans?"

"Slip of the tongue mum," Sirius muttered.

She glared at him before extending her hand to Emma, "Nice to meet you dear, you must come for dinner one day."

Emma's eyes brows rose, "Uh, you know that Sirius was telling the truth, my parents are both muggles."

Her eyes narrowed, "Not possible."

"It is, and you should know that your son is worth more then you give him credit for." They glared at each other for a moment before Emma took Sirius's hand and steered him away and onto the train, "And don't bother with howlers!" Emma called after her, "A silencing charm fixes them good."

"Well I doubt that you're still 'good marriage stock,'" Remus smirked as they boarded the train, "She's never going to forget you."

Sirius ground his teeth together, "I'm sorry about that."

Emma shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey guys, that was awesome!" James said jumping aboard the train.

"I'm glad it amused you," Emma said worrying that she had only made matters worse for Sirius.

"Hey guys!" Peter said coming over to them as they where about to enter a compartment, "What's wrong?" he asked a moment later.

They finished their tale as the train began to move.

Just then their compartment door banged open.

Emma looked into the cold face of Bellatrix Black.

"Just like you, to choose the mudblood over your family," she sneered at Sirius.

Sirius stood, "Leave now." He said pointing at the door, wand in hand.

"Would you hex me cousin?" Bella smiled walking over to Emma who rose from her seat, "You made a bad choice the day you befriended my cousin; you have walked into water far too deep."

Emma looked at Sirius before saying, "Then it's a good thing I'm a good swimmer."

Bella sneered, "When the sky opens up, you will be the first to go; I will ask for your delivery personally."

"You had best send a skilled person to pick me up," Emma answered unfazed, "There are some things in this world that even you cannot possess."

Bella's lip curled and she sent a stunning spell at Emma who blocked it easily, protego had been a piece of cake.

"You. Will. Pay." Bellatrix told her, before turning on the spot and leaving.

"You're lucky; I've heard that my cousin is well accomplished in the unforgivable curses," Sirius said, "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"It was my choosing," Emma answered her eyes still fixed on the compartment door; with a flick of her hand it banged shut.

They arrived at school a few hours later, and Emma was left to ponder Bellatrix's words. _When the sky opens up,_ did she mean the war? Was she part of it? And how far had it gone already?

Emma sat down at her desk, a frown on her face, it was her first DADA lesson since the Frisbee incident, and she was sure that Masen would blame her.

"Good day class!" Masen smiled at them all happily "And Miss Dill, how was your holiday."

"Good, sir," Emma answered wondering how he was going to try and make her mad this time.

"I'm glad to hear it," he gave her an uncharacteristic smile, "Now today…"

Emma exchanged a look not only with Remus, but also with James, Peter, and Sirius who had to turn around to look at her; what was going on?

The days passed, and Masen seemed to have made Emma his new favourite, for reasons none of them could fathom. All too soon it was February.

They watched unhappily as Remus entered the hospital wing on the second, knowing that they wouldn't see him again for up to three days.

"There has to be something we can do," Sirius said as they made their way back to the common room.

Emma offered him a hard smile, "How much do you know about Animagi?"

"The transformation from a human into an animal," James answered her, "Very tricky magic."

"Werewolves don't hurt animals," Emma responded.

James stopped walking, "Are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting?"

"Becoming Animagi?" Sirius wondered, "It won't be easy, but if it'll help Remus, then I'm in."

James nodded, "Me too."

Peter shrugged, "This may end badly, but okay."

Emma smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

They spent every free second for the next three days researching Animagi; that compiled with what Emma had already found turned out to be quite the heap.

"Weird," Sirius muttered as they sat around waiting for Remus to return, they had figured out the process… now it was just putting it into motion.

"What is it?" James asked from where he was hunched over a book attempting to figure out his animal.

"Says here that all non humans won't be able to do it, including part humans such as Werewolves, Vampires, Vela and Giants," he frowned, "They don't mention Wandless… but…"

"Then again people don't know much about Wandless… believe me it has occurred to me," Emma muttered just as Remus walked in.

"What are you lot doing?" he asked.

"Becoming Animagi, hey Rem, what animal do you think I am?" James asked.

Remus frowned, "No idea, but whatever it is it's easily manipulated by idiotic Wandless."

"I take that as an insult," Emma muttered.

Remus turned to her, "Good."

"I bet I'm like, the most ferocious tiger ever!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Really? You look more like a mangy mutt to me," Emma muttered.

"Or a lovable stray."

"Or a snuffling idiot…" James smiled, "I think that should be your new name, Snuffles!"

Sirius didn't look amused, "Seriously, look in the book and compare."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at book with James, Remus and Peter.

"Okay, adjectives for Sirius…" James muttered.

"Stupid," Remus supplied.

"Friendly," Peter added.

"Loyal," James said.

"Protective," Emma said.

They looked at her.

"On the train, he tried to protect me from him mum and cousin."

"Fair enough," James shrugged then laughed, "Look at that Sirius, you are a dog!"

Sirius smirked, "I do love dogs."

"Me next!" James cried and Emma took the book from him.

"Proud," She said.

"Elegant," Sirius snickered.

"A prankster," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Friendly!" Peter repeated.

"Look at that James, you're a deer," Sirius smirked at him.

"Give me that!" James took the book and his brows furrowed, "That sucks!"

"Emma's turn," Sirius grabbed the book and scrunched up his face looking at her, "Courageous."

"Cautious," James said remembering her initial aversion to rule breaking.

"Friendly!" Peter supplied.

Remus sighed, "Wild, I never know when you're going to do something rash and stupid-er."

Sirius snorted, "Here, horsy, horsy, horsy…" he whistled and Emma pushed him off the bed while he laughed.

"Peter," Emma took the book again, "Quiet."

"Furtive," James winked and Peter blushed remembering all the candy he'd hidden.

"Hungry," Sirius muttered.

"We're not talking about how you feel Sirius; we're talking about Peter's personality," Emma scolded him.

"So was I, although I wouldn't mind some food."

"Rat," Remus interrupted them; then sniggered "Rat, Dog, Deer and a horse… nice site you four would make."

"Aw, but Rem, it's the wolf leading us that would make it," Sirius said getting shoved off the bed again.

They spent the next few weeks attempting to figure out their inner animal, finally when it was coming close to their next break they decided that it was time for a little fun.

It was the first sunny day they had had since the beginning of winter when Sirius threw down the book and demanded that they work on another prank.


	7. Hiring Peeves

Hiring Peeves – 7

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked a mad glint in her eye.

"Well you did get me that muggle pranking gear for Christmas," James said thoughtfully, "And tomorrow is supposed to be a warm day."

"I'd say that the North tower has a slight water balloon issue," Remus smirked.

"No, it has to be even better then that; that string spray, we _need_ to incorporate it," Sirius said smiling widely.

Emma smiled wickedly, "I have the perfect person for the job."

"Peeves!" Emma called walking around the trophy room later that night. The boys were hiding under an invisibility cloak that James had gotten for Christmas.

"Out of bounds late at night, aren't you Wandy," Peeves cackled.

Emma smiled, "I've been looking for you friend."

"Friend? Peevsee has no friends."

"Well you do now Peeves," Emma smiled and Peeves swung down to her level forcing her to take a few steps back.

The boys chose that moment to appear.

"Tricky tricky, Peevsee isn't amused though."

"Sorry Peeves, but we can't be seen," James explained.

"Peeves, we were wondering if you could assist us," Remus said.

"Assist? How can Peevsee assist?"

Emma smiled, "We have a plan set up for Friday, now I'm sure you remember the little joke that took place before Christmas break?"

Peeves smirked, "Filch was not pleased."

"No he wasn't and we were wondering if you could help us with this one," Sirius requested.

Peeves smiled. "Name your game ickle firsties!"

The day before break dawned warm and humid.

Sirius smiled warmly from where he stood at the edge of North tower.

"Now I remember why I'm afraid of heights," Emma muttered standing stark still; Peter was sitting in a heap on the floor.

"You know one day we're going to have to get you on a broom," Sirius muttered steering her to the edge by her shoulders.

"You will _never_ get me on one of those things," Emma cursed then looking around snarled, "Sirius this isn't funny; wandless remember?"

"You can't scare me with that threat," Sirius said taking a balloon from the filled crate on the floor.

"Come on Pete, it's okay," Remus and James were still attempting to coax Peter up off the floor.

About ten minutes later and Peter still hadn't moved, "Just go ahead guys, I'll sit here," he muttered.

Shrugging James and Remus strode to the edge, Remus took in Emma's pale face and frowned, "It's not good to push her Sirius; you're only going to get yourself blown up."

Sirius shrugged unconcerned, and Peeves arrived then.

"Shall we ickle firsties?" he cackled a can of silly spray in each hand.

"Scatter the roaches Peeves," James smirked.

Still cackling Peeves vanished, moments later screams could be heard from in the great hall where lunch was being served.

As the annoyed (and stringy) students came barrelling out of the castle and into the grounds Sirius let loose the first balloon.

With a laugh James levitated the whole crate over the side and began the slightly more tricky job of slowing the balloons down (they were quite high up, and they didn't want to actually hurt anyone.)

Just as the startled (and rather annoyed) students began yelling in frustration, now being soaked and stringy, a box of fireworks went off near the lake.

The students all crowded around to see them; they were quite nice after all. As the last firework went out you could here Peeves cackling, and the students all became uneasy again as the words "And Now For The Grand Finale" were written in the sky.

With a squawk Filch came stumbling out from behind one of the trees near the lake.

Students erupted in laughter, he looked like he had attempted to weave himself a multicoloured cocoon.

Above him stood Peeves cackling away; Filch walked forward flailing and tripped over a drenched Mrs Norris, who yowled and ran.

There were gales of laugher and the five friends at the top of the tower smirked, just then the trap door behind them banged open.

"I think we should take this to my office, hum."

They blanched, it was McGonagall.

Dumbledore surveyed the five students before him with a frown. Their prank had been quite amusing, but they weren't to know that, even though he was rather of the opinion that Filch had had it coming; he did make them scrub out bed pans for a week after all.

"Is there any reason why I should not give you two weeks detention and detract 20 house points?" He watched in amusement as the friends exchanged looks, he was going rather easy on the points after all.

"It was amusing, and Filch deserved it?" Sirius Black tried.

Dumbledore very nearly laughed, "No Mr Black, I am afraid that is not good enough," he gave a fake sigh, "You will report to detention with Hagrid after the holidays, two weeks, and 20 points from Gryffindor."

Without a sound they left and Dumbledore let out a chuckle, heaven help them all!

The holidays passed quickly, and as soon as they were back it was time for detention.

"Yeh five 'ave been in more trouble 'n anythin'," Hagrid muttered as they trailed after him towards the paddock.

"Are those… hippogriffs Hagrid?" James asked uneasily watching them.

"Eh? Yeah, there be Buckbeak, an' Talon," Hagrid answered.

Emma looked on fearful, massive half horse - half eagle creatures looked at her with wide intelligent eyes.

Just then there were running footsteps.

"Hagrid!" It was Masen, Emma exchanged looks with the others, what was he doing here?

"Jacob," Hagrid nodded to him, his brow furrowed.

"What do you have planned for them?" Masen asked.

"I was thinkin' they could help me feed 'em," Hagrid said nodding towards the paddock, "Why?"

"Do you think I could take them off your hands one night, lots of filing to do," Masen said.

Hagrid frowned, "Nah, they be my workers, sorry Jacob, Dumbledore's orders."

"Course, just thought I'd ask," Masen sighed looking frazzled and left.

"Creepy bugger," Hagrid muttered before turning and entering the paddock, the others following him uneasily.

"Now yeh just bow to em, an' don't blink, no insultin' em either, they be proud beasts," Hagrid instructed.

They looked at each other uneasily before bowing slowly, trying desperately not to blink.

Slowly, the hippogriffs bowed back and Hagrid muttered, "Good," before handing them each a bucket of dead rats.

"That's gross!" Emma complained holding the bucket away from herself.

Sirius sniggered and picked one up by the tail, swinging it at her, "Yummy."

"Ew, Sirius you're disgusting!" Emma shivered walking away from him.

Remus crinkled his nose, "Really Sirius, is that necessary?"

James grinned, "Is the big bad wolf scared of rats."

"Very mature James," Remus muttered.

Peter was shaking, "Why d-did you k-kill th-them?"

Hagrid looked confused, "Ter feed ter de hippogriffs o' course."

Peter paled and turned on the spot half running out of the paddock.

Hagrid gave him a puzzled look before shrugging and beginning to feed the hippogriffs.

They made their way back to the castle as the sun set.

"That is _so_ wrong," Peter muttered as they entered the front door.

James rolled his eyes, "They're just rats Pete."

Peter shook his head horrified, "Did you see their eyes? All big and blank…"

James and Sirius exchanged a look just as Emma's arm came out and stopped them.

"We're being followed," Remus muttered.

Sirius listened, he couldn't hear a thing.

"Come," Sirius could barely hear Emma's voice as she took his hand and led him quietly into the shadows, the boys followed her hand in hand as she seemed to slink; the light only occasionally catching her form, and even then they barely caught a shadow.

"What happened?" Sirius asked when they had made it back to the common room.

"Some one was following us," Remus said his face looking upset, "I wouldn't have been worried except they were attempting to be silent and had been following us for over five minutes."

"Probably Snape," James shrugged, "_Trying_ to get back at me for turning his hair pink the other day."

"Possible," Emma muttered shrugging, "Either way, we lost them two floors down."

"No wonder," Sirius muttered, "The way you and Remus creep around."

Emma rolled her eyes before bidding them all good night and going to bed.

Emma walked with Lily about a week later, laughing.

"Lockhart is so cute!" Lily moaned as they walked.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, too bad he's dumber then dirt."

Lily glared, "You can't tell me he's unattractive."

Emma rolled her eyes, "He's cute maybe, but really, look at the idiot," she pointed to Gilderoy who was about ten feet away and attempting to levitate a book with little success.

"Okay, you win. But he _is_ in the Slug Club," Lily pointed out. Lily, Alice, Severus and a Hufflepuff named Jackson had all joined the Slug Club since the beginning of the year.

Emma shrugged,

"Hello Lils, Em," Severus came up to them then.

"Hi Sev," they answered in unison.

"But, really, he is _so _cute," Lily continued.

Emma snorted, "and stupid."

"Who?" Severus asked looking upset.

"Lockhart," Emma supplied, "Real dumb ass."

Severus nodded, "I don't know why Slughorn let him in."

"Probably because he's hot," Lily gave Emma a shove.

Emma looked at Lily thoughtfully, "Don't you hate Lockhart."

"Uh…" Lily's face fell.

"You're a horrid friend," Emma muttered.

Lily smirked, "I new you'd figure it out and I made two Galleons," she shrugged, "I don't really see the big deal. I mean Lockhart has a new crush every other day."

Emma rolled her eyes, "With a master plan like his I'm amazed he doesn't have a girl yet," Lily snorted in amusement. "I knew there was something up, I mean you had your 'golden chance' two weeks ago, and besides you like Abbot don't you?"

Lily blushed.

"_Tobby Abbot!"_ Severus almost choked.

Lily smiled, "He has very nice eyes."

Emma paused for a moment before turning to Severus, "Were you following me and the guys after our first detention about a week ago?" she asked.

Severus looked confused, "What?" he asked.

Emma shrugged, "James figured it was you trying to get back at him for the pink hair; by the way he isn't too happy about the makeover you gave him on Friday, but moving on."

Severus shook his head looking upset, "No, why was someone following you?"

Emma shrugged, "Probably Filch then trying to get back at us for the silly string. Sorry about being so blunt, but I've been meaning to ask you."

Severus frowned, "I wouldn't get Potter back while you were around; the oaf is libel to hex you by mistake."

"Thanks Sev," Emma smiled.

"So about Abbot…" Lily began, Emma and Severus sighed; _here we go!_

Emma made her way to the next Slug Club meeting with James and Sirius; Lily refused to walk with James around.

"Too bad we couldn't get detention for tonight," James muttered as they sat down.

Sirius nodded, "Agreed"

Emma sat back with a smile; Sirius sat to her right with James on his other side so that Lily could sit beside her.

Lily sat beside Emma and Severus, "Nice to see you, you've missed the last four."

Emma smirked, "Detention."

"Hello everyone!" Slughorn called them all to attention, "Nice to see that you could join us, Emma, Sirius, James." His eyes sparkled with amusement, "It is a shame that Dumbledore wouldn't let me shift your detentions after the water balloon incident."

"Don't forget the ink well explosion in transfiguration," Sirius reminded him, "That was pretty awesome!"

Emma smiled at the memory.

"Stop pulling my hair Sirius!" Emma turned around snapping at him.

"But I'm bored!" He had wined.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you are, you're always bored," she had snapped at him turning away.

Just then James had decided to levitate Remus' notes so that he had to snatch at them in the air.

"James!" Remus had snarled at him.

"Remus!" Sirius had whined back giving Emma's hair a tug.

With that his inkwell shattered into a million pieces, ink flying everywhere.

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, DILL!" McGonagall yelled, "Black, Potter why are you covered in ink, and Lupin control your notes!"

"Emma burst my well Minnie," Sirius answered her.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" _McGonagall screamed.

"_Sirius,"_ Emma warned.

"Minnie?" Sirius said innocent and sweet.

"BLACK, POTTER, DILL, LUPIN DETENTION!"

Emma smiled again at the memory – good times.

Slughorn chuckled, "Yes, Minerva was quite upset with you," he waggled his plump finger at them.

They where half way through dinner when Sirius nudged Emma and muttered, "This is a bummer!"

Emma sighed, no good could come of this, "Please _try_ to behave yourself for _five minutes_ Sirius!" She begged.

Sirius gave her a pair of wide innocent puppy dog eyes.

Emma glared back at him.

"Fine," he muttered dejected.

Emma relaxed slightly when she was sure he was going to behave.

She was talking to Lily when she was nudged again,

"Hum?" she asked turning, only to receive two sets of puppy dog eyes, it seemed both James and Sirius had had enough.

Emma rolled her eyes; they would do something with or without her at this point, "Fine," she muttered.

Sirius smirked and James grinned; "Bellatrix," Sirius mouthed at her as the table began to shake.

"My heavens!" Slughorn said looking around his eyes resting on Emma who looked bemused.

Suddenly all the food on the table began to float and Emma almost rolled her eyes, _so James._

Sirius nudged her again and Emma got the idea, with a sigh she focused on Bellatrix and the food began pummelling her.

"SIRIUS!" Bellatrix screamed jumping up and running from the room.

Once Bella had left the food vanished and the empty plates where made full again. Slughorn leaned forward eyebrows raised, "Sirius?" he questioned.

Emma sighed, "Me and James helped."

Slughorn grinned sheepishly, "Detention," he said with a sigh taking a sip of wine.

They where still laughing as they made their way back to the common room.

"Did you see the cow's face?" Sirius asked wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Yes Sirius I…" Emma stopped dead, head cocked to the side.

"Emma?" James asked.

Without warning Emma took their hands and led them down the hall, quickly and silently, only stopping once they had dodged behind a tapestry.

It took several minutes before either Sirius or James could hear what had made Emma scarper, and when they did they frowned.

Bellatrix was stalking the halls quietly. When she got to the end of the corridor she gave out a muffled shriek of anger and walked back.

"She was following us?" Sirius asked once she had gone.

Emma nodded and together they made their way back to the common room.

To say that Remus was troubled by the news was an understatement

"I've heard a lot of suspicious things about Bella; we best keep our guard up from now on."

Emma wound up doing her detention alone with Hagrid the next night, both Sirius and James were recruited to do Masen's filing.

Term past quickly and soon they were in the last stretch of the year.


	8. Protem

Protem – 8

"I want to go exploring," Sirius said from where he was lying on the bed Saturday night.

"Of course this couldn't have been mentioned earlier," Remus muttered looking at the pitch sky.

"We'll go under the cloak," James shrugged grabbing it and the map, "But we'll have to move slower."

"Fine."

They left the tower then, just barely squeezing under the cloak together. When they were about a floor down James threw off the cloak, "It's too slow and too hot," he said.

"Not that we need a cloak, Emma and Remus can hear anyone a mile away," Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed.

They were on the third floor when Remus stopped them; they were being followed. They moved quickly down the hallway and into an abandoned class room, standing in a back corner they threw on the cloak.

They watched with batted breath as the door opened,

It was Masen.

"Here wandless," he whispered, the only light in the room coming from his wand tip, "come out, come out, wherever you are."

Peter gasped and with that Masen's wand was on them and the cloak was blown off in a rush of wind.

Masen smirked, "There you are; I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Emma asked confused, her heart hammering.

"There is someone who I think would be more then _thrilled_ to meet you," Masen said his grin wicked.

Emma felt unsafe; the man had followed them here and was acting strange, "We should go…" she said lamely.

Masen locked the door with one fell swipe, "I don't think so."

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as confused as the rest of them, "Why follow us? I don't understand?"

"I wasn't following _you_ Black," Masen spat, "Blood traitor that you are." Masen smirked, "The Dark Lord has uses for wandless…"

"The Dark Lord?" James asked confused.

"He is the one who will save us from the oppression of muggles," Masen smiled.

"And why do you hate muggles, I thought you where an auror?" Emma questioned looking for a way out; she didn't like the sounds of this.

"Oh I was, but just because I save wizards doesn't mean I care about filthy muggles, my parents were muggles you know? They were terrified once they found out what I was, shunned me, abandoned me… muggles are all the same, weak and uncaring." He smiled, "They oppress us, keep us from doing magic in the streets, but we're going to change that, The Dark Lord is going to give us freedom."

"Alohamora!" Emma called palm facing the door, with her wand she sent an impedimentia jinx at Masen but the door didn't open and Masen easily blocked the curse.

He laughed, "Do you really think that I would allow that door to open with something as simple as _Alohamora?_" he smirked, "You may be a wandless but you're still young." With that he sent a spell flying at them, they scattered, jumping out of the way. The spell left a crater in the wall.

Suddenly there were spells flying everywhere, bouncing off of shields and leaving divots in the walls.

With a flick Masen sent them all flying, and Emma found herself slammed against a wall, her wand flying from her hand, she could see the others had flown into the other corner, James looked unconscious and Peter's nose was bleeding.

"You Bastard!" Sirius snarled standing and pointing his wand at Masen again.

Masen laughed, "You can't beat me child, look after your friends, I have places to be," he sent a spell at Sirius that he just barely dodged.

Emma's heart beat wildly in her chest, she was terrified, she looked bluntly at Masen and attempted to shock him, to let her emotions take control, but as she did Masen raised his wand and Emma felt her strength leaving her.

Masen smiled as she wilted on the floor, "Try and attack me now," he whispered as a jet of red light barely missed his head. Sirius was back on his feet, Remus at his side.

Masen swung around and yelled, "Avada Kadavra!"

Both Remus and Sirius jumped out of the way just in time.

Masen laughed, "Idiots!" he jeered them and pointed his wand at the still unconscious James.

Emma watched in what seemed like slow motion as Sirius jumped in front of James and Masen yelled, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

She was weaker then she had ever been; worse then when she had had the wandless flu, worse then when her cousin had accidentally knocked her out with a baseball bat.

She threw out her hand to stop Masen; they could not die, not when Masen had only been after her. Drawing whatever strength was left inside her she willed her magic, her very self to protect them, she attempted to yell it out, "protect them!" to give her magic guidance but it came out instead as one word,

"PROTEM!"

She saw the silver shield, saw the green light, and felt the spell hit her,

She was falling…

Falling…

She smiled even as she knew she would die, Sirius and James would be safe, somehow she had managed to protect them, to make the spell aim for her.

She woke up sometime later in a white room, with Dumbledore standing over her.

"Am I dead?" She asked groggily.

Dumbledore smiled, "No, not yet."

Emma looked around, she was in the hospital wing, "What happened?" she asked, "Where's Masen, how are the boys?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Masen is quite dead, I'm afraid; however your friends are perfectly fine, and they owe you their lives. I wonder, do you know why that is?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know how I'm alive, the spell hit me; I felt it."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Protem is your wandless spell, a shield charm, and the only thing on this earth that can block Avada Kadavra, you reflected the curse, and it hit Masen, what you felt was the after shock of the curse hitting Protem."

"The dark lord?" Emma questioned.

"A man by the name of Tom Riddle… if I am correct he does not know about you; Masen intended for you to be a surprise." Dumbledore frowned, "If Riddle knew of your existence you would have far worse then _Jacob_ to face."

Emma nodded, "How did you find me?"

Dumbledore's frown deepened, "There was a fair bit of noise."

"Oh," Emma figured she should have guessed that, "so what now?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Now you rest, and may I say how proud of you I am, not just any wandless could have called on a spell like Protem, the purest of spells I have ever seen, and the strongest. Love truly saved you all that night, love for each other," and with that Dumbledore left, his cloak swishing behind him and Emma once again fell asleep.

When she next awoke it was to a scene that would be repeated every time she found herself in the hospital wing, Remus reading by her head and James and Sirius playing chess, using her bed foot as their table, with Peter looking on.

"Good morning," Remus said once again dog earring his page and putting it aside, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Emma said sitting up and watching the boys play.

"We were going to play exploding snap but Pomfrey said it'd make too much noise," James told her as he put the game away.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Since this morning, Pomfrey wouldn't let us in earlier," Remus said.

"What day is it?" Emma asked.

"Tuesday," Sirius supplied, "You were out cold all of Sunday and most of yesterday, then I think Dumbledore spoke to you yesterday, and here we are, beautiful, glorious, Tuesday."

"You scared us shitless," James added, "You looked dead."

"We thought for a moment that the spell had hit both you and Masen, and then we see Dumbledore, barging in not a second later, and he says, 'Masen took her didn't he?', doesn't even look around, just goes to leave and find you. We had to practically drag him back, and then he's completely flabbergasted by what happened. He looked both thrilled and terrified when we got to the part about Protem, said he'd never heard anything like it," Remus explained.

"Yeah, looks like you're one shit kicking wandless, most gifted he's seen," Sirius smiled proudly, "And a true Gryffindor, thanks by the way, we owe you for blocking Avada, me and James would have been goners."

"Don't mention it, thanks for staying and fighting, although at the time I just wanted you four to try and find a way out then run as fast as your legs would carry you."

"No problem," James grinned.

Madam Pomfrey walked out then, she smiled slightly at the band of children sitting before her, they were closer then many, and judging by what had happened two days ago, they would need to be.

"When you are feeling well enough Miss Dill, Professor Dumbledore would like to see the five of you in his office."

She watched the young girl nod, and swing her legs off the bed, standing carefully, she saw how the others prepared to catch her if she fell. Pomfrey couldn't help but smile as she watched them walk out together, then she frowned, "I expect you back once you've finished!" she called out, smirking as she heard five auditable groans.

The friends walked through the halls together, hand in hand, thankful just to be alive and well.

When they reached the stone gargoyle James said, "Chocolate Frogs!" and they ascended the stairs together.

"Come in!" Dumbledore smiled as they entered, his eyes twinkling, "I'm happy to see that you could make it, I figured that we should all be together for your questions, and in more private quarters."

They each took a seat before his desk in big red comfy arm chairs that practically swallowed you whole.

"I don't understand," Sirius was the first to speak, "Why Masen? I mean we knew someone was following us, but we thought it was my cousin…"

"Not that she wouldn't have reason," Remus added in.

"… not _Masen, _the auror, the one who hates wandless and werewolves, a _teacher_ a Ravenclaw, I mean what happened?" Sirius continued undeterred.

Dumbledore frowned, "I have been able to piece together Jacob Masen quite well since he died. Masen came to this school before I was headmaster, however I was still here. He was shy and had little confidence, this was mainly because his parents had abandoned him due to his magical abilities, it still happens, the same way that a wizard or witch will abandon a child who is a squib. He became a ward of the school and spent his summers with whatever magical family would take him; it was not an easy life, however I am sure that the families were always good to him."

"After school he became an Auror, and like he said, he protected Wizards and Witch's lives, not muggles. Masen did not care about the loss of a muggles life, keep in mind that his parents did desert him. While an Auror he witnessed the death of people due to werewolves and other magical creatures, not wandless however, there aren't any around outside of this room, but he did read about them, which is why he hated having to teach what he considered a monster, that is to say Emma and Remus."

"Now here is where I must piece things together, Emma told me that he was nice to her after winter break and I can only assume that his plans began then. Sometime over the holiday he must have run into an old Student of mine by the name of Tom Riddle, a cunning and bright young fellow, with, I am afraid, all the wrong intentions. Riddle must have convinced Masen to join him, he could have played on Masen's hatred of muggles, what exactly happened I'm not sure but in the end it does not matter, Masen joined Riddle."

"Now I am positive that Masen never told Riddle about you Emma, as I have said before, had he, Riddle would stop at nothing to obtain you, you would be an object and an offensive weapon, as all people are in his eyes."

"I became suspicious of Masen when Hagrid told me that he had requested to take you five off his hands for one night of detention. The request itself was normal; the way in which he did it was not. He should have asked Professor McGonagall or myself, not Rubeus. When Hagrid told me what had happened I became suspicious, which is why when your next detention was in order, and Jacob requested the job I gave him Mr Potter and Mr Black, sending Emma instead to work with Hagrid. Masen would not have harmed either of you two, you where not what he was after. Had Emma been there as well, then perhaps you would have become collateral damage as you did just the other night."

Dumbledore sighed, "I will admit the thought of you in Riddle's hands scared me more then anything. I must apologise to the five of you, I did not look to see if any of you were hurt, I did not evaluate your situation even though I was sure at least one of you was dead, I instead jumped to conclusions. And I am deeply sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we were safe… mostly, and you where worried about Emma," Sirius shrugged it off.

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you," his eyes were twinkling as he continued, "And may I say how proud of all of you I am. A great many would have attempted only to flee. But the five of you stuck together, and I believe some points will are in order for that. 30 each; another 50 to Mr Black for attempting to protect Mr Potter, and another 50 to Emma for protecting them both; and if I might add on another ten each for standing together," his smile widened, "Unless I am mistaken, those are all the points that you have lost over this year; quite a feat to be sure."

"So this Riddle guy, is he responsible for the war thingy that the Hat was talking about at the beginning of the year?" Sirius asked confused.

"He is. I am sure you have seen him in the papers, although he prefers the name Voldemort, when in public."

"So this… what's his name… mouldy-wart? Is killing people for being muggles," Emma clarified.

Dumbledore smirked, "Yes, and it was Voldemort, although I do quite enjoy your name for him, much improved."

"And what are we doing about it?" James asked.

"Hum?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Our side, what are we doing about it, the war?" James asked again.

"We have our strategies… at the moment the ministry does not see it as a big deal, although he does have his own wanted sign."

"But you have strategies," Remus clarified leaning forward (not an easy thing to do in those chairs)

"I do, but we'll leave that for another time," Dumbledore smiled.

"And this… person, I'm not even attempting the name, is after Emma," Sirius questioned.

"Not yet, but will be in future most likely."

"Well he'll have us to get through," James said as if that ended the subject, the others nodded.

"We stick together," Remus said.

"Go for one," Sirius started.

"And you have to get through us all," James finished.

Dumbledore smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

When Emma returned to classes the next day she was amazed to find that the entire school was not buzzing with the news of Masen's death and betrayal, but instead with the news that he had been killed by something in the Forbidden Forest, and that he had been out there looking for unicorns.

"Dumbledore's idea, even the Ministry doesn't know what happened," James said quietly at dinner, "Dumbledore said that he couldn't tell them because it would expose you to the outside world. No one is supposed to know about you or Protem."

Emma nodded understanding; Dumbledore had once told her that the Ministry was unaware of her existence, as a wandless anyways, although he never said how he kept it secret she now knew why, Riddle.

Exams were taken over the next week, and when at last they had finished they took to once again exploring the halls and attempting to become animagi.

Remus had become more helpful since the 'Masen incident' as they now called it, and was a fair bit of help, although they hadn't made any progress; they still couldn't figure out their animal.

So far Emma had tried a tiger, rabbit and dog. Sirius had tried a bear, a lion and (for their amusement only) a cow. James had tried a hippo, a cat and a python. And poor Peter had tried a rabbit, a weasel, and an otter; the boy simply couldn't get away from rodents.

"This is the defining moment," Sirius said rubbing his hands together as they sat in the boy's dormitory on their last night at Hogwarts.

"Hum?" Emma questioned from where she sat with Remus adding some finishing touches to the map.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, have had more detentions then any of you, and that includes Emma and James who I beat by one," Sirius smiled, "Pay up."

James groaned and Emma smirked, "I thought the bet was that you would get more detentions then any of us combined Sirius."

Sirius frowned thinking back.

"I have an idea," Remus said looking up, "We'll extend the bet, the person to have the most detentions after seven years wins. We'll each chip in five Galleons; what do you say."

"Deal!" they smiled in unison and continued what they where doing, Sirius carefully taking the detention tally from the wall and giving it to Remus for safe keeping with the map.

They boarded the train sadly the next day; it had been a good year, they were going to miss each other.

"Cheer up," James said as the train began moving, "We'll have even more fun next year, we'll do more pranks too, we only did two big ones, next year we need at least one a month."

"And we'll know more magic," Remus added thoughtfully.

"And we'll have the map from day one, I think most of the passages are on their already," Sirius smiled.

"And the cloak," Peter chirped.

They grinned, "So who's going to cover Masen I wonder?" Emma mused.

James shrugged, "Don't know… hey, do you think we should have a name?"

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Like… The Pranksters!" James said.

Remus frowned, "Idea yes, actual name no."

They spent the rest of the ride considering names to no avail, when at last they pulled up to the train station they bid each other good bye and parted ways… Hogwarts was only two months away…


	9. ME2  Tea at the Potters

ME2 Voldemort's Informant

Tea at the Potters and the First Day – 1

Emma sat nervously with her parents on the Sunday of the last week of August. She only had one more week until school started and she was waiting for the Potters to come and pick her and her parents up for the day. It had been almost a week ago that she had received a letter from James asking her and her parents over.

Dear Emma,

How has your summer been? Mine's been great, anyways my folks and I where wondering if you and your parents could come over on Sunday the 23. Remus and his parents are coming, same for Peter. Sirius is already here, don't worry his mum won't be there.

Send a reply, we'll come and get you by floo network (faster) at around ten in the morning if it is. Oh, mum says to tell you that floo is traveling through the fire place, and dad says it won't work if you have an electric one, so you best tell us if you do.

Hope you can come,

James P.

P.S. Hey Ems, it's Sirius, how's everything? Hope it's good, James never told me he was writing and I had to rip this out of his hands to get my two cents in, what a friend eh?

Hope to see you on Sunday!

P.P.S. Guess what? My cousin Andromeda married a Ravenclaw muggle-born named Ted Tonks, and she's pregnant! Awesome right? Anyways, see you soon,

Sirius.

Emma smiled at the memory; she didn't have an electric fire place as it turned out, so right now she was sitting on the sofa with her parents awaiting the Potters.

Just then green flames erupted in the hearth and Emma jumped up ready to defend herself and her family.

A spinning figure stumbled out of the fireplace and shook long black locks from its bright blue eyes.

"You gave me a heart attack Sirius!" Emma accused the smirking boy.

"Good thing nothing exploded then," Sirius jibbed her, "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Dill," Sirius said so elegantly that Emma blinked in surprise.

"And you," her mother said shaking his hand as James stumbled out of the fire.

"Wow, head rush!" James muttered gripping his head.

A tall elegant looking woman stepped out of the fire next looking venomous.

"James! What are you doing here!"

"Woops," James said looking at what must have been his mother, she had green eyes and light brown hair, and she looked like she was going to kill him.

"I wanted to come mum," he explained in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

"I told you to wait at home, next thing I know you're gone! And Sirius is missing, sure you had to leave but was it necessary to swashbuckler him into going too? I had a heart attack James!"

Emma smirked, "I'm amazed it wasn't Sirius's idea."

"It was," James told her.

Mrs Potter shook her head before smiling at Emma's parents, "Sorry about that, I'm James' mother, Mary Potter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nora and this is my husband Malcolm."

"Nice to meet you as well, if it's okay with you we should be going, just take a pinch of this green powder – floo powder and step into the grate and say 'Potter Manor'; it'll take you right there. Here, James you go first."

Emma watched as James took some of the floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and said, "Potter Manor!" dropping the powder as he did and vanishing in a flash of green flames.

Sirius went next offering the advice of, "Try not to inhale Ems, it gets all ashy."

Emma stepped in next, "Potter Manor!" she cried dropping the dust and holding her breath.

She stepped out of a fireplace and into a warmly decorated room about a minute later feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"Hi Emma, how's your summer been?" Remus asked from where he stood before her.

"Good, and you?" Emma asked amazed to see him.

"Good, just got here, otherwise I would have gone to pick you up too," he smiled, "James was just telling me about it."

"Glad you could make it!" Sirius said bounding over, ash smudged on his nose.

Emma smirked, "Rub your nose Sirius."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"You have ash on it mate," James said smiling brightly.

Sirius smiled, "Now I'm a reindeer," he said prancing around and shoving Emma into Remus.

Emma's parents walked in just in time to see their daughter get shoved into a boy they hadn't met, before she wrestled the boy named Serious to the ground with James and began rubbing his nose fiercely.

"Emma!" he mother scolded her.

Emma blushed, "Sorry mum, he was asking for it."

Nora rolled her eyes, "How so?"

"Pushed me into Remus," Emma explained, and Sirius took the advantage to get away from her and stick his tongue out. Nora covered her mouth in horror; the boy was now sporting green eyebrows.

"I don't know if I like the eyebrows James," Emma said cocking her head to the side.

James shrugged, "I thought they were kinda nice personally."

They all watched as Sirius took a Compaq mirror from his back pocket and inspected his eyebrows laughing a second later, "I kinda like them, but to be fair…" and with that he waved his wand and turned James's eyebrows bright pink.

Nora smiled; it was obvious that this was common behaviour for them, and that no harm was done.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the other boy said holding out his hand shyly.

Nora smiled, Emma had told her a fair deal about the werewolf, "Nice to meet you, I'm Emma's mother."

"Is Peter here yet?" Emma asked.

Just then Mr Potter came from the kitchen with the Lupins who all laughed at the new eyebrows.

"No he isn't Emma, I'm sure he'll be here shortly," Mr Potter said still smiling, "I'm Harold by the way," he said offering her his hand.

Once she had shaken it he sighed, "James, no under-aged magic, how many times have I told you this summer?"

"Sorry dad," James said, "Do you mind telling Peter that we're out back? I want to see if we can play a short game."

"Fine," Mr Potter said waving them off as he spoke to the other parents with his wife.

James led them through the house and into the backyard where there was a small broom shed.

"My parents got me a broom for this year," James explained as he opened the shed and handed them each a broom.

"You can't actually expect me to ride this after last time," Emma said refusing hers.

James smiled, "This year two chasers, a beater and the seeker are all up for grabs. Now Sirius and I have been talking…"

"And we think you would do well as seeker, you're fast and agile, and you have good reflexes…" Sirius began.

"And I'm afraid of heights," Emma finished.

"We can work around that, and Remus would make an okay chaser, although you'd probably do better as keeper," James said.

"Are you brain dead, I could kill you all," Emma muttered.

Remus shook his head, "I'm a werewolf, have you lost your marbles?"

"I'm not so sure they had any to begin with Rem," Emma muttered still glaring at James and Sirius.

Sirius scowled, "You two will not ruin our dream."

"We're not going to ruin your dream, you're perfectly capable of trying out for beater Sirius, but I'm not getting on a blasted broomstick!" Emma snapped at him.

Sirius smirked, "Says you," with that he scooped her up over his shoulder and marched over to the open field.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Emma hollered punching and kicking at him.

She heard Sirius laugh, "Not a chance!"

James rode past them on his broom then, and winked at her.

"Sirius I don't think this is such a good idea!" she could here Remus protesting.

"Why not?" Sirius asked readjusting Emma on his shoulder who was now slumped in defeat.

"Well for one; she might kill James," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Why? What is James doing?" Emma asked beginning to feel nervous, "Sirius turn around I can't see him!"

Before she could protest any further Sirius had shoved her onto the back of James's broomstick who took off leaving Emma to grab onto him for dear life or fall.

"SIRIUS!" The single word vibrated across the lawns

"Come on Rem," Sirius said with a laugh mounting his broom and taking to the sky. With a muffled sigh Remus joined him.

"JAMES LAND! JAMES!" Sirius sighed and flew up to where his best friend was hovering with Emma.

"You're fine Ems, I'm right here, and James is right there, and Remus is coming." Sirius attempted to sooth her.

"FINE? I AM NOT _FINE_ SIRIUS! AND IF WE DON'T LAND SOON YOU MIGHT NOT BE EITHER!" Her eyes were jammed closed, her breath uneven.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Stop over reacting," he said gripping her shoulder, "Open your eyes and look around."

Emma shook her head, "If I open my eyes and see exactly how far up I am I'm libel to loose control and kill all of you, please just land, please before I hurt you!"

"Time for plan B," James said taking the broom down slowly so that they were only about seven feet off the ground and beginning to circle the clearing at a snail's pace.

"We're only about ten feet off the ground Em, open your eyes, I swear, and we're moving slow," James said.

He felt Emma shake her head and sighed, "I'm not landing until you do."

"They're open," he heard a muffled voice say a moment later.

"She's lying," Sirius said from where he was hovering with Remus.

"Come on Ems, would I lie to you?" James asked.

"Yes," was the immediate response and he chuckled.

"I guess it's not that bad," he heard a second later and felt her begin to look around.

"I told you," James laughed still keeping the pace.

"That was _so_ stupid James, I could have killed you!" Emma scolded him sitting back slightly.

"Nah, you love me too much."

"I wish that actually made a difference James, but it doesn't."

Slowly James flew a little higher and faster, until Emma pointed out that Peter was below them.

"Am I allowed to dive?" James asked not wanting to push her too much in one day.

"Defiantly not, James I'm begging you!" Emma half screeched grabbing him so tightly that it made him wheeze.

"Easy, easy! Okay I won't, but you have to promise you'll get on a broom again."

"Like this?... Fine."

James eased the broom down, landing after the others even though they had been further away.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and playing exploding snap, they even gossiped about who they thought would be the new DADA teacher.

Emma was sad to see the day end, but they would see each other in a week, so it wasn't that bad.

"The Potters and Lupins seem nice," her mother said once they had arrived back home, "And the Pettigrews are okay."

"I'm glad you like them," Emma said smiling.

Her mother's brows furrowed, "What happened with Sirius's eyebrows today? Was that you? Did you loose control?"

Emma laughed and shook her head, "James thought it looked better."

Her mother smiled, "I'm glad you have such good friends," she kissed Emma on the forehead and left the room, Emma smiling after her.

Emma met the others outside of platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. The parents were already all gibbering away, except for Sirius who wasn't there yet.

"We should go, better to keep you and your parents away from Sirius's mum," James said.

They said good bye to their still chatting parents and entered the platform, where Sirius was waiting.

"I didn't tell my mum to wait, you know how she is," he said with a sad smile as they walked towards the train, owls hooting and Peter's new rat named Rat gnawing on his cage bars.

"Sirius!" a woman's shrill voice called out and the friends found themselves confronted once again with Mrs Black, "Take care of Regulus won't you?" she asked shoving a boy who looked a lot like Sirius towards them, "And try to be less of an embarrassment this year," With that she stalked off, offering the others only a long glare.

"Let's go Reg," Sirius said.

"Is that her?" Regulus asked nodding at Emma, "The mirror girl, the one you talk about?"

"Yes Reg, that's Emma," Sirius nodded continuing to walk, "Remus, James and Peter."

Regulus didn't even look at the others, his eyes instead trained on Emma, "Mum says that her magic isn't normal."

"Mum's an idiot, Emma's just fine," Sirius ground out.

Emma laughed, "We should find a compartment, the six of us?" she confirmed.

Sirius nodded in a 'may as well' sort of way as they boarded the train.

Regulus was still observing Emma tersely when the train began moving, "It's rude to stare Reg," Sirius chastised him with a sigh.

"I don't get it, why does mum say she's so evil? She seems nice enough."

"We've been over this, Mum's an idiot," Sirius repeated taking out a liquorice wand for each of them.

"I got a box!" James said suddenly taking a wooden box from his trunk, "For our… things, and the bet money."

Remus smiled, "Good idea, we can add everything in when we arrive."

The compartment door opened then to reveal Bellatrix, Lucius, Narccisa, and some other Slytherins.

"Cousins," Bellatrix smiled, "Won't you join us."

Regulus got up to join them but Sirius held him back and snarled, "Get out!"

"Let me go Sirius!" Regulus said shoving his older brother aside and standing with the others. Sirius looked hurt.

"See Cousin, Reg knows what's best," Bella smiled.

"I see you are still associating with filth," Lucius drawled looking at Emma with a raised brow.

Emma stood, "Get out slime, you are not welcome here!"

Lucius took a step forward his face dangerous, "I would be careful if I were you." He threatened.

Sirius, James, and Remus had their wands at his throat in an instant, Peter fumbling with his own, "Get out!" Sirius hissed.

"Can it slime bucket!" James yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Peter added.

Remus nodded, "You are no longer welcome."

Lucius smirked, "Four second years, how cute," he murmured.

"Leave now," Emma's voice was barely a whisper. Lucius's smile disappeared and he stepped back, putting Narcissa behind him. There was something in her face…

"You're not worth my time _mudblood,"_ he sneered before steering Narcissa and himself out of the compartment.

The other Slytherins filed out then in a slightly panicked manor; but Bellatrix Black observed the girl for a moment longer before leaving.

"You okay?" James asked both Emma and Sirius; Emma because she was shaking slightly, and Sirius because he looked like he could spit acid.

They both nodded and the five sat down together again, wondering what would happen this year, and wondering what would become of Regulus Black.

"I hope this year is quieter," Remus said after a few moments.

"How do you mean Rem?" James asked.

"The war, I hope it's more toned down, I hope it doesn't reach Hogwarts again," Remus frowned.

Sirius nodded, "Me too," he said looking at Emma for a moment, "Unfortunately I don't think my cousin will make the year easy…"

"To be expected," Peter shrugged, "But we'll get through it, we always do."

Remus sighed, "I wonder what the sorting will be like this year."

Emma frowned, thinking once again of Regulus, "I don't know, hopefully it will go well…"

"I doubt it," Sirius snorted, "Reg will be in Slytherin, just like the rest of my god forsaken family."

"It doesn't matter," James said defiantly, "They don't matter Sirius, you do."

Sirius shrugged, "Bertie Bott's?" he offered them.

Emma exchanged a look with Remus, this wasn't over.

The second years made their way to the carriages with the rest of the school once the train had stopped. Emma, Remus and Sirius squished into one side of the carriage which was only meant to carry two people.

"I'm riding with Lily next year," Emma muttered, she was practically sitting on Remus.

"Agreed," Remus said from where he was squished in the corner.

"Oh shut up you two," Sirius said lifting Emma onto his lap with relative ease.

"Yes!" Remus said taking up the rest of his seat and wiggling his toes.

"Problem solved," Sirius muttered rolling his eyes.

Emma frowned, "In your eyes maybe. This is really awkward Sirius."

James sniggered, "I can see the wedding now. You're mum will be thrilled Sirius."

"Oh, ha ha," Sirius muttered.

Emma blushed, "Not funny James."

Peter was snickering at the joke.

Remus was still smirking as they exited the carriage.

They walked into the great hall together and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Emma!" Lily sat down on Emma's other side with Alice. Emma and Lily had become good friends the previous year, there are some things that you need a girl to talk to about, and Alice was okay, although Emma wouldn't call the two of them close.

"Lily! Alice! How are you?" Emma asked turning to them and causing the boys to grumble. They didn't mind Lily or Alice, but they hated it when Emma hung with them, mostly because it meant that Snivellus was around.

"Good!" Lily answered happily, "What about you? How was your summer?"

"It was great, I missed school though," Emma said.

Alice nodded, "I did too, but I can't imagine going home to no magic, it must have been awful."

Lily shrugged, "There was never magic at home so it wasn't that bad, although I had Sev to talk to, that might have helped."

Emma nodded, "It was weird at first, but like Lily said, home was never filled with magic so in a sense it was normal."

"I suppose…" Alice contemplated.

Their conversation was cut off by the appearance of the first years. Once again the hat was placed on the stool, and began to sing;

_Here in Hogwarts is where you lay,_

_However in its walls you shall not stay._

_Protect its pillars from outside wrath,_

_Or like a wraith,_

_The halls won't last._

_Together as one,_

_I say to thee,_

_Stand and fight,_

_To be free._

_The Lion and Bagger,_

_Raven and Snake,_

_Must align and re-awake._

_To be brave,_

_Or to be smart,_

_To have skill,_

_Or a burrowing art?_

_Together we must stand, or become pray,_

_For those who wander,_

_Will fade away._

_When the night comes,_

_Call on dear friends._

_Make Hogwarts last,_

_Not meet its end._

There was clapping however once again people looked concerned, that was the second warning the hat had given.

McGonagall began the roll then.

"Black Regulus."

The five friends sat straighter waiting.

It took a long time, but at long last the hat called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius frowned as he watched his younger brother sit with Bella, Narcissa and Lucius… there would be little he could do now.

They were quiet all through the rest of the sorting and the feast; Sirius barely ate anything, he simply moved his food around.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore called them all to attention, "To another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now there are a few start of term notices: first, the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students; and Mr Filch would like me to remind all of you that fanged Frisbees as well as muggle silly string are strictly forbidden in school, along with fireworks and dung-bombs." Dumbledore smiled, and the five friends exchanged smirks, "Now I would like to introduce you all to our new DADA teacher, Professor Magoria." There was clapping as the elderly woman stood and bowed, "And now, to bed!"

They went to classes together the next day, and although Sirius was still a little down he did seem relatively better.

"Hello Class!" Magoria said.

The five friends exchanged looks. Magoria had set the room up with several round tables, so that the five of them were all sharing one. She was an older woman with a grey bun and a hunched over frame.

"Today we will be learning about Cornish pixies, now if you could all take out a quill and parchment…"

Emma exchanged a look with James; this was going to be as bad as history of magic.

"I can't do it!" Sirius wailed an hour later, "I can't take Binns after that woman!"

"Too bad, this is an awful Thursday," Emma muttered.

"Yeah, and we have double potions after lunch, and then transfiguration," James muttered, "With the Slytherins."

"And Binns is with the Ravenclaws, smart idiots are going to be taking notes," Sirius whined.

"It's not fair!" Peter complained.

Remus sighed.

"I know!" James said perking up, "After lessons we'll head into Hogsmead and get some butter beer at the Three Broom Sticks, then we can swing by the kitchens for dinner."

"Sounds good," Sirius smiled.

Emma shrugged, "But we're bringing the cloak."

After lunch (and history of magic) they made their way to the dungeons and potions.

Slughorn was more then thrilled to see them, after all more then half the class was in the Slug Club.

"Good afternoon! And welcome to your second year," he beamed at them all before putting their instructions on the board and telling them to get to it.

Once lessons were over the five friends made their way up to the dormitories and grabbed the cloak and the map before going down the passage behind the mirror and walking out of Madam Puddyfoots.

They got a table at the Three Broomsticks.

"You five look a little young to be out," the waitress said coming over.

Sirius winked, "We won't tell if you don't"

The woman smiled and rolled her eyes; she had long curly blond hair and couldn't have been a day over 18.

"I'm Rosmerta, what can I get for you?"

"Five butter beers please," Sirius said and they all threw in the money needed.

Sirius watched her leave, "She is so hot!"

"Perve," Emma muttered.

Remus chuckled and spread out the map, "It still needs a name."

"It should have our names, Remus, Peter blab la… proudly present our group name's map," James said.

"It shouldn't be our real names… maybe nick names," Sirius muttered.

"Like what?" Emma questioned him.

"It could be our Animagi," James said mouthing the last word.

Emma shrugged, "Okay, but what about our group name? We still don't know what to call ourselves."

"The Quiditch players," James suggested as Rosmerta brought the drinks.

"Yea-no," Emma said shaking her head.

"What about the cool people?" Sirius asked cracking open his beer bottle with his teeth.

"What about no," Remus said.

"What about, rat lovers?" Peter suggested.

Sirius snorted butter beer out his nose at that remark causing everyone around the table (and even a few who weren't) to laugh.

"Well what else should we do to the map? I mean we need a title, but what else?" James wondered.

"We could make it display where people were," Remus suggested, "So that when we use it we can't get caught."

"We should have some of the forest on there to," Sirius said.

"The forest is forbidden Sirius," Emma pointed out.

"Yeah cause that's stopped us before," Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"I just noticed, you guys have the whomping willow tunnel on here, but not the shrieking shack, even though the mirror tunnel says Madam Puddyfoots, why?" Remus asked.

"Didn't think you needed the reminder," Sirius muttered.

Remus smiled, "Thank you."

They continued thinking about the map and their group name, leaving for the kitchens almost two hours later.


	10. Thank You MInnie!

Thank You Minnie! – 2

They were in the middle of their second DADA lesson when the two most feared words in Emma's entire world were spoken from the worst possible source…

"I'm bored," Sirius muttered levitating his quill and making it swish back and forth in mid air.

James smirked and drew a dart board on the wall behind the teachers head.

"James," Remus warned them, but too late; Sirius had sent his quill flying at the board, and right into the bull's eye.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" the teacher screamed turning and looking in horror at the board.

Emma shook her head.

Once the lesson finally got underway again – a good ten minutes later. Sirius and James decided it was time for Snivellus to sport pink hair and robes.

Again the teacher was astounded and attempted to find what appeared to be a non-existent culprit.

After Severus' hair was put right again, it was James' turn to mutter those frightful words.

Emma sighed, she might as well get in on the fun; she would wind up with a detention anyways.

Carefully she levitated Nott's chair and pulled it straight out from under him sending him sprawling on the floor, at the same time James charmed a paper airplane to attack Hudson, and Sirius turned Severus's hair pink once more, this time giving him a lace bonnet to match.

Peter watched on excited and Remus smirked making everyone's text books fly around the room.

"ENOUGH!" Magoria yelled flustered, her hair coming out of its bun, "BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN, DILL, PETTIGREW, DETENTION!"

The bell rang then but Magoria caught the five delinquents and escorted them to McGonagall's office.

"May I help you?" McGonagall sighed as she saw who had entered.

"These five were throwing pencils as darts, changing other student's hair, tipping chairs, disrupting books… and, and…" Magoria was almost hyperventilating.

"Making paper airplanes attack Hudson," James supplied causing Magoria to shriek and storm out of the room.

McGonagall sighed, "Four detentions each and ten points from Gryffindor." She said standing, not even bothering to reprimand them, "Now do me a favour and stop… gallivanting around like a bunch of marauders!"

She watched worriedly as Sirius Black's face broke into a wide smile.

"That's it!" he cried in joy, grabbing the others and hurrying off, "Thanks Minnie!" he called.

Minerva was about to call him back when she sighed, _what was the point?_

Sirius hurried the others away practically skipping.

"I know that we got a lot of detentions, but really Sirius," Emma laughed looking at him.

Sirius beamed, "Marauders, we're the Marauders!"

The other four exchanged looks before beaming at each other. They were the Marauders, it was perfect!

They began planning that night for the next day; they were determined to set this development off with a bang.

Professor Dumbledore sat down happily to his breakfast on Saturday morning, beside him Minerva looked upset.

"What is it dear?" he asked her kindly.

Minerva's brow creased, "Black, I have a feeling I gave him a bad idea."

"Bad in your eyes or his?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Mine."

As she answered the entire hall erupted with fireworks and fizzing wizbees began falling from the ceiling. The hall began to cheer loudly and Peeves flew through with a yowling Mrs Norris.

Dumbledore smiled as the smoke began to clear wondering if there would be more.

As if on cue a Fanged Frisbee shot out of no where and began chasing Filch, then more fireworks, when the smoke cleared there was a sign on the back wall, written in big gold letters:

This Prank Brought To You By:

THE MARAUDERS!

Thanks For The Name Minnie!

Minerva's jaw dropped in horror and Dumbledore chuckled as writing in red script followed this,

Look Down!

Everyone in the hall gasped in surprise. Every Gryffindor now had red skin, a gold lion on their brow, every Ravenclaw blue skin with a silver eagle, every Slytherin green skin with a silver snake and every Hufflepuff yellow skin with a black badger. And the teachers, every teacher how had skin the colour of pitch, the Hogwarts crest on their forehead. Dumbledore even had a phoenix on his right cheek, and Minerva had a gold lion on hers, but they were the only two with extra markings.

The Phoenix and Lion are for good luck!

This time the writing was in blue. Minerva sighed, _what now!_

Dumbledore smiled, "Quite ingenious," he observed, "An added potion in the pumpkin juice unless I'm mistaken… good on you lending them a hand." Minerva stared at him flabbergasted as he took a bite of tea biscuit completely at ease.

The Marauders were called down to Dumbledore's office thirty minutes later.

"Fizzing Wizbee," Sirius said unconcerned to the gargoyle.

"Come in," Dumbledore said when they knocked.

They entered and took a seat.

"Although I could figure out how to get rid of it, I do wonder if you could simply tell me and make it all that much easier. Not to worry, no punishments will be handed out; assuming you do tell me of course."

"It'll ware off by the end of the week," Emma shrugged, "The skin is just charmed food colouring, and the emblems are muggle tattoos." She smiled, "We hit everyone with them while the fireworks were going off."

Dumbledore smiled, "And here I was thinking it was a potion." He sighed, "Can I get rid of it faster? Only I have a meeting with the Minister on Tuesday about the war."

Emma shrugged, "Take lots of baths, if it really bugs you I can remove it, but then you'll be left out."

Dumbledore smiled, "Best to leave it then," he winked, "Off you go; I'll talk to you on Monday if I'm still not right."

They decided to spend the rest of the day working on the map. James and Sirius had gone and followed two Hufflepuffs under the cloak to find their common room. Remus was persuading Boot to show him the Ravenclaw common room. That left Emma and Peter to find the Slytherins.

Emma walked out onto the grounds and Peter followed her, "I don't think they're out here!" he said.

Emma nodded, "I'm looking for Sev."

She found him walking with Lily by the lake.

"Hey Sev, could you show me where the Slytherin common room is?" Emma asked him.

Severus frowned, "Why?" he asked eyeing Peter. It was only now that Emma realized she shouldn't have pranked him right before asking. It was rather strange, seeing him completely green; then again, she was fire-engine red.

"Curious," Emma shrugged, "Come on please! You know where the Gryffindor common room is!"

Severus sighed, "Very well follow me."

Sev led Emma, Peter and Lily down into the dungeons. After a few minutes they reached a blank stretch of wall and Severus stopped, "Happy?"

Emma frowned, "Is there a password?"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, but I'm not letting you in, Black is libel to kill the both of us, now let's go."

Emma and Peter were the first back; and they had already added in the Slytherin common room by the time Remus arrived.

"Boot didn't want to give, had to bribe him with chocolate frogs," Remus said adding in a door on the fifth floor, "Weird thing, asks you a question, ours was "What is time.'"

"Four o'clock," Peter answered.

"What is time, not what time is it," Remus sighed.

James and Sirius arrived just as Remus finished up and began adding a door in the dungeons, "It's so unfair, they're right beside the kitchens, they even have food as a portrait!" Sirius grumbled as James added them in.

They made their way to dinner once they had finished; once dinner was over they began exploring once again.

They had filled in most of the map. There was a corridor on the third floor they hadn't yet explored and a statue that Sirius swore was hiding something, also on the third floor.

The statue was of a humpbacked witch.

Emma sighed and warily placed her hand on it feeling around for any secrets the stone might yield.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "There's a passage alright," she said.

James frowned, "Specialise Revealo!" he commanded waving his wand.

Nothing.

"Open sesame!" Remus tried smirking.

Nothing.

"Open or I'll kill you!" Sirius threatened.

"Yeah 'cause that's going to work," Emma snorted.

Sirius frowned, "Open!"

"Alohamora!" Emma tried.

"Bombardia!" Peter attempted blackening them all.

Remus frowned, "Maybe a direction? Dicendio!"

The hump opened and they all smiled at him jumping down.

"Nice one Rem," Sirius said following the others.

They added the humpback witch to their map, as well as the command before following the tunnel, lumos leading the way.

To their delight the tunnel led to Honey Dukes cellar, not that they would ever steal, it was just nice to have two ways in.

The walked around Hogsmead for a while together, having used the cloak to leave Honey Dukes.

They wound up in the Three Broomsticks and had just gotten their butter beers when Hagrid walked in.

"What are yeh doin' 'ere?" he asked astounded.

"Having a drink, join us?" Sirius asked making room.

Hagrid sighed, "Merlin save us, yeh _Marauders'll_ be me end," he said taking a seat and ordering some mead.

"We'll be going back after this," Emma shrugged, "So how are you Hagrid?"

"Fine, Magoria is right mad wit' yeh, she's on teh yeh, no doubt," he said drinking deeply.

"Took her a while, Sprout was onto us from day one… well two, but her first lesson," Sirius said shrugging.

Hagrid laughed, "I remember tha'."

"So, going to put us in detention?" James asked after a few moments.

Hagrid shook his head, "Ain't no point ter dat, yeh lot enjoy detentions. I'td be like givin' a kid chocolate fer colourin' on 'is walls."

James nodded and finished his beer, "Well we should go, see you Hagrid," the Marauders smiled cheekily before leaving Hagrid and making their way back to Hogwarts scot-free.

Hagrid shook his head "'ope no one saw tha'" he sighed taking another drink.

Sunday dawned bright and early and Emma awoke to Lily shaking her.

"Wha?" Emma asked confused.

"Go and tell those idiots to shut up!" Lily commanded.

Emma covered her ears, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter could be heard yelling for her at the top of their lungs.

"I'M COMING!" Emma yelled down the staircase getting dressed. She sighed as Lily flopped back into bed, "Sorry Lil."

"Uh," Lily muttered waving her away.

Emma crept down the stairs and gave the other Marauders a pointed look and a sigh.

"You didn't have to wake up the whole tower did you?" She asked them.

Sirius shrugged, "We wanted to see you, and we wanted to go flying, tryouts are only a few weeks away!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I've been on a broom once Sirius, and that was with James, I don't think I'll be on any team soon."

"Even so," James said, "It'll be good for you, never know when you might wish you could ride a broom."

Emma grudgingly followed the other Marauders down to the Quiditch pitch. James, Remus and Sirius all had their own brooms; and Peter tagged along, he wouldn't be flying.

"Okay," James said with a smile, "I'm the best flyer, so I'll be teaching you."

Sirius smiled and held out his broom which Emma looked at tepidly.

"Go on," he said and placed it in her hand, "We're just going to watch, although Rem might fly for a bit."

Emma took the broom with a gulp.

James smiled at her encouragingly, "Now mount the broom, that's right, hang on tight." He stood beside her and kicked off, hovering, his right hand on her broom.

"Now kick off gently," James said and Emma did, the broom shaking slightly in her grasp as James steadied her.

"That's right, easy, easy… just breathe."

Emma inhaled slowly, they were only a foot off the ground after all.

"Okay, now we're going to go forward…"

"No!" Emma half yelled almost falling in her fright.

"Calm down! I'm right here!" James said grabbing her by the shoulder, "Calm. Okay now slowly lean forward, I'm right here."

Slowly Emma leaned forward snapping back a moment later, causing the broom to buck wildly.

"Slowly!" James shouted steadying the broom, "Slowly! Bloody hell! Feel the wood, sure you can talk to the walls but can you feel a broom?" James huffed running his left hand threw his hair, his right still holding Emma's broom.

"It's like riding a horse, feel the wood, go on instinct, _feel_ where you need to go. Smooth, slow, _calm,"_ James sighed, "Again."

Emma nodded, feeling less then confident. Slowly she leaned forward, attempting to feel her way as James had described.

"Good!" James smiled as they flew around slowly, and Emma found that she could make the broom move as James had described, feeling where she needed to go, moving on instinct.

James smiled, the broom was still shaky, but it wasn't stop and go either.

Sirius watched happily, as they made their fifth pass around the stadium, she was doing well.

Remus was smiling beside him, "You were right."

"I usually am, but about what in particular this time?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded at James and Emma, "About her, I hate to admit it but maybe you were right," He smiled, "You've never been afraid of her, not even when others have balked. It may be possible that she just needs someone to believe in her."

Sirius smiled, "She believed in me, how can I not believe in her?"

"I'm going to let go now," James said as they made the seventh turn slightly faster, and although Emma paled slightly she nodded.

"I'll be right here, three… two… one…" James let go, his hand still outstretched in case she should falter and Emma smiled feeling free.

She laughed openly and leaned forward, letting the wind blow through her hair, feeling the curves, feeling the wind and the broom beneath her.

Sirius smiled watching her and Remus sighed, handing Sirius his broom, "Go on." Remus said nodding to Emma, "join her."

Sirius smiled and clapped Remus on the back before taking his broom and jumping from the stands, flying off before he hit the ground.

Emma laughed as he raced passed her, "Catch me if you can!" he called and Emma leaned forward accepting the challenge freely.

Sirius stayed low to the ground for a while, but before long James swerved around him and Sirius flew higher chasing after James, Emma right on his tail.

Emma's eyes narrowed on the boy before her and leaning forward she shot passed him, looping over James as she went.

"You're flying!" James called and Emma laughed, she was flying and she was free.

"I'm letting out the snitch!" Remus called from the ground a moment later, and Emma watched as Peter let the ball out, raising his head up to watch them.

James flew after it immediately, Sirius hot on his tail. Emma swooped over them and followed the snitch, she flew through one of the hoops in her pursuit and James and Sirius backed off watching.

"I've never seen anyone fly like that," James commented in aw as he watched one of his best friends zoom around, as if she had been doing it her whole life

"She flies like you," Sirius smiled, "You did well James, you did really well."

James smiled, "The team will be better to have her."

"Caught it!" Emma called as the words left his mouth.

The two friends smiled at each other, this would be the best year ever.


	11. Tryouts

Tryouts – 3

They spent the entire day on the pitch, Emma and Peter using school brooms. Emma flew with James most, who did his best to teach her everything he knew.

By the time the tryouts were posted even Peter could fly around, albeit not too far off the ground; he still wasn't fond of heights.

"You should come Rem," Emma said sitting on Remus's bed; of all the boys he was the most like a brother.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I said I would come; but I'm not trying out, for the hundredth time."

Emma frowned, "You fly well, I don't understand."

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said exasperatedly.

"I'm a wandless," Emma answered stubbornly, "I thought we had been through this."

"I'm dangerous!"

Emma laughed, "Right! I don't see you shattering inkwells or shaking walls and floors," she scoffed, "Remus, you are dangerous one night a month; half the girls in my dormitory are dangerous more often then that."

Remus frowned, "You're beginning to sound like Sirius."

Emma stood annoyed, "Good, at least he makes more sense then you."

Remus sighed as he watched her leave, _she _was _wrong… wasn't she?_

Emma stood in line between James and Sirius. There were many other contestants, all older then them, and Emma couldn't see herself being picked.

"You here too?" Marlene asked smirking at Emma, "I thought you were afraid of heights."

"Got over it," Emma muttered fidgeting.

"So what are you trying out for?" Marlene asked still smirking.

"Seeker," Emma answered her, beginning to feel annoyed with Marlene.

"Me too," Marlene's smirk was becoming extremely frustrating, "Well good luck. You'll need it," she whispered the last part as she moved down the line and stood beside Sirius, engaging him in conversation

Emma sighed, devil thy name is Marlene.

"Okay!" A girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes called them to attention. She wasn't that much older then Emma, she could only have been a fifth year.

"My name is Janice Hill, and I'm the Gryffindor Quiditch captain. This year we need two chasers, a beater and a seeker," the girl sighed taking in the contestants. She had four second years, a third year, two fourth years and three sixth and seventh years. She turned back to Robert Bell who sat as the beater, along with Constance Woo who would be retiring this year after playing Keeper for almost her entire Hogwarts career. Janice fingered her captain's badge, she sometimes wondered if Connie should have gotten it instead.

"Alright, so if you could each mount you're broom and do about five laps of the pitch, then we'll get into tryouts."

The three team mates hovered together watching the laps.

"What do you think?" Janice asked.

"The second years fly extremely well… and that third year is pretty good. The fourth year could use a hand though," Connie muttered watching them.

Robert sighed, "I don't see a fellow beater, not yet," he huffed, "Maybe that burly seventh year, doesn't look like he could hit the broad side of the barn though."

Janice nodded in agreement with them both; this could be difficult.

"Okay!" Janice said once all the contestants had landed, "Chasers are flying first, so could they step forward please. The rest of you have a seat in the stands, we'll call you when we're ready."

Emma and Sirius clapped James on the back.

"Good luck mate," Sirius said with a smile.

"You'll be great James, come on Sirius, race you to a seat," Emma said and with that she mounted her broom and was off, Sirius right behind her.

Emma and Sirius stood in the stands and watched the as the contestants lined up. There was James, a third year Emma thought was named Longbottom, a fourth year she'd never seen, and two sixth years.

"James, Longbottom, McLagen, Dun, and Colt," Sirius muttered looking on, "Dun and Colt are the sixth years, and McLagen is the fourth," Sirius supplied at Emma's confused look, "McLagen is supposed to be an awesome flier, same with Longbottom, not to sure about the others though."

"Chances?" Emma asked.

Sirius shrugged, "James is a good flier, I give it 50/50"

They watched as the Keeper took to the hoops, and the captain joined them in the sky. They flew in teams of two plus Janice. It took ages, Janice must have flown them in every combination, but she finally set them loose and Sirius and Emma exchanged a smile. James had flown better then anyone else there; he was on the team for sure.

"Beaters!" Janice called as the chasers left, except for James who flew up beside Emma as Sirius descended.

"You did amazing James," Emma congratulated him, "You defiantly made the team."

James smiled, "I hope so."

Robert frowned at the boys before him, Robert himself had black hair and hazel eyes; he was a fourth year and he was hoping that these four had more potential then he thought; before him stood Black, Jones, Smith, and Cane. They were all boys and Robert found himself half wishing that Colin hadn't graduated last year.

"Alright," He said with a sigh, "I'm going to let the bludgers out and fly with you, do your best to hit me, and we'll see how it goes."

Emma and James watched as the contestants flew around whipping the bludgers at Bell. None of them were hitting him; Bell was beating the bludgers away with ease. It was a solid five minutes before Sirius smacked a bludger at Bell with so much force that it got past Bell's defences and smacked right into his left shoulder.

"Sorry!" Sirius called flying over to him.

"Stay where you are, good hit Black, keep it up."

When Janice told the beaters that their time was up Emma flew down to the pitch passing a beaming Sirius on her way.

She landed before Janice who was frowning at the four of them, "I'm going to let out the snitch; your job is to catch it while dodging oncoming bludgers. Go get a head start."

Emma took off and hovered attempting to watch Janice let out the snitch when a bludger shot at her. She turned to see Bell smiling at her; they were keeping the seekers preoccupied. By the time Emma looked back the snitch was gone.

Emma rose higher and began circling the pitch quickly, attempting to make it harder for the beaters to aim for her; then she saw it, hovering by Marlene's left ankle.

Emma dove passed her, causing Marlene to shout indignantly after her; she had almost reached it when a bludger dove in front of her. Emma did a loop to avoid the bludger, her eyes still on the snitch she dove straight down, hand outstretched. Leaning forward she grasped the little winged ball between her finders and smiled holding it up.

She could hear James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in the stands. The other two must have just arrived.

She gave the ball to Janice who smiled before setting it loose again.

Janice let the ball go five times, and Emma caught it four of the five, the sixth year having caught it the other time.

"We will post the new team members' names in the common room by tomorrow morning; you all did very well, good luck to all of you," Janice said dismissing them.

"You flew really well," Remus complimented Emma as they made their way to Hagrid's and Emma handed Remus his broom.

"Thanks," Emma smiled.

James grinned, "You'll need your own broom soon I'd wager; you can't ride Remus's forever."

"Or a school broom," Sirius added, "They're awful."

Hagrid flung the door open before they knocked beaming at them, "Tha' was amazin', shoulda seen yerselves, yeh'll be on the team fer sure!" he hollered ushering them in.

"Marlene looked like she was going to spit acid," Remus smirked taking a seat, "She was so mad."

"I don't know what her problem is," Emma sighed.

Remus laughed, "It's so obvious, she's jealous."

"What? Why?" Emma asked startled.

Remus rolled his eyes, "She is madly in love with Sirius…"

"As she should be," Sirius cut in.

Remus snorted, "And you're his best friend, can you imagine what she would do to be even half as close to Sirius as you?"

"I suppose," Emma considered, "But she's never in detention, I am."

"Poor girl," Sirius muttered, "You know I don't think she's ever had a detention."

Emma snorted, "Detention with you is something to avoid Sirius."

"Whatever," Sirius shrugged, "We're going to be the coolest ever now."

"Speaking of cool, it's almost October, prank ideas anyone?" James asked.

"Oh no, yeh ain't gonna be discussin' yeh'r pranks in 'ere," Hagrid warned them.

James sighed, "Oh well," he looked at his watch, "We can do that after lunch then." Suddenly he perked up, "Hagrid, what's in the forest?"

Hagrid frowned, "Nothin' fer yeh lot ter be concerned wit, an' if I see yeh in the forest yeh will be in trouble."

"Like we where when we saw you in the pub?" Sirius asked cheekily.

Hagrid's frown deepened, "Yeh where in no danger in 'Ogsmead, the forest ain't safe, stay away from it."

"We will Hagrid," Emma promised.

"Yeh… well bes' get ter lunch," Hagrid said standing and following them out.

The Marauders met in the common room early the next morning looking nervous. The names of the picked players were listed on the notice board, but they hadn't checked yet.

"Shall we?" Remus asked smiling, hoping that his friends had made it on the team.

They walked to the notice board together and Remus read out "The new players for the Gryffindor Quiditch team include:

For chaser, Frank Longbottum, and James Potter

For Beater, Sirius Black

For Seeker, Emma Dill

The friends cheered and hugged each other in pure glee. James' smile was the biggest; this was his mirror image coming true… if only Remus had joined as well…

"Focus," Dumbledore said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I can't!" Emma said standing up shakily, "You know it's not easy to stay in control when you're trying to fight yourself!"

Dumbledore sighed; he had started a new tactic in Emma's training this year. He had decided that the best way to get a rise out of her would be to scare her, and the best way to do that was to get a Bogart… what he hadn't suspected was that the Bogart would turn into an out of control Emma.

"You must learn to control your fear, control your emotions," Dumbledore said calmly, "Control your magic! Use your emotions as power!"

"I can't! I mean have you seen that… that _thing!"_ Emma hollered gesturing towards the chest that the Bogart was being kept in.

"You can do it! You aren't trying hard enough!" Dumbledore thundered loosing patients.

"I am trying!" Emma hollered, tears streaming down her face, "But that… that _thing_ is intolerable, it's strong!"

"Try Harder!" Dumbledore commanded pointing his wand at the chest about to open it.

"I can't!" Emma screamed at the same time that one of Dumbledore's silver instruments exploded.

Dumbledore frowned and lowered his wand, "I cannot help you if you give up."

Emma sat down crying, "I can't! Look at me! I'm not capable of this! No Wandless has ever managed it! No Wandless has _ever_ overcome their emotions!"

Dumbledore sat down with a frown, "No Wandless has no. No Wandless but you."

Emma looked up from where she was sitting on the floor, "What?"

"From what I understand you have done it countless times; you never once killed Masen last year while he provoked you, you did not hurt anyone during your first flying lesson, and during all these lessons, you have never harmed me." His eyes seemed to x-ray her, "My things maybe, but never me… and you could have on so many occasions. I have complete faith in you," His eyes sparkled slightly, "Now… again."

Emma stood shakily and faced the chest her wand still lying on Dumbledore's table where it had been all along, "I'm ready," she whispered.

Dumbledore nodded and pointed his wand at the chest… the lock clicked.

From the chest sprang Emma, her eyes were a shifting sea, her hair swirling in a nonexistent wind, from her hands ropes of coloured smoke issued. She was beautiful, far more beautiful then anything on this earth, but her beauty was terrifying, her face turned with evil and power. She opened her mouth in a wicked smile, and pointed teeth could be discerned.

Emma gulped running her tongue along her eye-teeth which were sharpening as her emotions gained control.

"Control." Came Dumbledore's calm but firm voice.

Emma let out a deep breath and raised her hands in front of her. The Bogart Emma laughed, "You can't be serious?" it cackled, "You can't beat me!"

Emma took in a deep breath, "You are me," she whispered, and then shouted "Protem!"

Protem encased the Bogart Emma who began shooting magic against the shield; knowing its weakness.

"Bombardia!" Emma screamed. Inside Protem explosions went off, though they did not damage the shield, for this spell was a part of Emma, and would not hurt her.

When the smoke inside the orb cleared all that could be seen was a pile of ash at the bottom. Emma let the shield charm lift sighing and sinking to the floor exhausted.

Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands together, smiling widely, his eyes twinkling, "That, Emma, is what I am talking about."

"I will not be able to hold it in a situation where my foe cannot be defeated, and even now, there are some set backs," Emma said with a sigh pointing towards a book case that had shattered.

Dumbledore smiled, "We are only just beginning, in time you will improve. That is all for tonight… I need to go and find a new Bogart."

Emma lined up with the rest of her team on October 30th. It was the first game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

"You'll do fine everyone, just keep focused," Janice said with a smile as she began pacing the floor, "We're far better then them," she said almost to herself.

They left the tent a moment later and took to the field.

Emma was going to be riding Remus' broom. She had written her mom telling her she needed a broomstick. As it was Nora had written to Mrs Potter for advice and the two were going shopping for one; they were probably at Quality Quititch Supplies now; Mrs Potter hadn't had a chance earlier.

Emma stood between James and Sirius feeling nervous, "Mount your brooms!" Hooch called.

Everyone mounted and kicked off, hovering, "Now I want a nice clean game from all of you!" with that she released the Quaffle and the game began.

Emma soared high into the sky, and began circling looking for a shimmer of gold, the other seeker, a seventh year named Flint was doing the same.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE YEAR, GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN!" came a voice she didn't recognise, "AND POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, HE'S FLYING UP THE FIELD!"

"Any sign of it?" Robert asked flying up beside her and smacking a bludger at Flint who was over at the Slytherin end of the stands.

"Not yet," Emma answered still surveying the field.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

"Too bad, Janice did a good job choosing Potter," he said smacking away another bludger.

"What the?" He muttered as it came right back.

Emma's eyes widened and she dived, the bludger following her.

"EMMA!" Robert called as Emma flew through a mess of Slytherins, breaking their formation.

"POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE AND… WHAT'S THIS? IS THAT BLUDGER FOLLOWING DILL?"

James scored and looked back; Emma was currently leaned over her broomstick, going as fast as possible, Sirius and Robert on her tail trying to change the bludger's course, "Bloody hell!" he whispered horrified.

Emma did a loop over Flint who was laughing his ass off at her, when she spotted it.

At the other end of the field resting in the middle Gryffindor goal hoop was the snitch.

Emma put on an extra burst of speed rocketing towards a confused Connie. "DUCK!" she screamed as she came at her.

Connie dodged to the side and watched as the red and gold blur flew through the hoop and began diving straight down.

"HAS DILL LOST CONTROL OF THAT BROOM?" The voice hollered in panic.

Emma flew down, the wind whipping her hair, hand outstretched as the Snitch got closer to the ground

50 feet

40 feet

30 feet

20 feet

10 feet

Emma pulled her broom up and half stood on the handle, now too low to the ground to let her feet hang. With a swipe she caught the snitch and pulled her broom upwards, just as the bludger pummelled into the ground.

"DILL'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! OH SHIT!"

Emma flew past the commentary box in time to see Daren Hall duck as the bludger took the curve too wide and almost slammed into his face.

There were screams all around the stadium as the second bludger decided to get in on the game of Emma hunting.

"We got you Emma!" came Sirius's voice from behind her as he beat back one of the bludgers.

A moment later and it was back.

Remus watched in horror with Peter, Snape and Lily as the two bludgers made for his friend.

"What do we do?" Lily half screamed.

"There is nothing we can do; any spells could hit Emma," Snape murmured his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Well we have to do something!" Remus hollered paling.

"What do we do Albus?" Minerva asked watching the scene in horror.

Dumbledore frowned, "Even if I dared to send a spell at one of the bludgers, the blast could set her off… I do not know… but I will admit that I am afraid."

Remus watched in horror and suddenly a light clicked.

He dashed from the box and ran to where Daren Hall was standing and attempting to tell Emma where the bludgers were in relation to her.

"Give me that!" Remus snarled as a bludger cracked Sirius's bat in half and almost cracked Emma in the skull.

"EMMA! COME GET MY WAND!" Remus called, knowing full well that Emma couldn't actually use his wand… but if she had a wand she could do wandless magic and say it wasn't.

Emma heard his call and yelled, "DUCK!" as she snatched it from his hand.

The bludger only barely missed Remus's head, but he smiled in satisfaction when he looked up and saw Protem.

Emma let the shield charm up and accelerated to the goal hoops, hoping she could use them to cover her back.

She turned abruptly and put Protem up over Remus's wand, she didn't want it to get damaged. She raised her hand and yelled, "BOMBARDIA!" the spell going through her palm and around the wand rather then through it. The spell shot through the outer layers of Protem and hit the first bludger.

In the smoke the second bludger seemed to be lost.

"BOMBARDIA!" She heard James cry and looked around in time to see his spell hit the second bludger which had been coming up at her from behind.

Emma smiled in relief, letting the shields down as James returned Peter's wand… she wondered if having your wand during a game would be allowed after this.


	12. Merry Christmas Hagrid

Merry Christmas Hagrid – 4

The Marauders smiled to each other from across the table while they waited for the Halloween feast, knowing that deep in the kitchens, their most beloved House-elves were giving them a hand.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said smiling and sitting down.

Everyone gasped as all the tables filled first with food, and then a split second later sweets.

There was cheering as the words,

Happy Halloween!

With All The Nutrition Of Normal Food We Present A Candy Feast!

Wrote themselves on the wall behind the staff table.

Albus smiled warmly and took up a giant lollypop, even Minerva was smiling as she nibbled on a peppermint imp.

"I _so_ love changing potions," Sirius smiled.

Emma smirked, "Just add a little of what you want the food to turn into and presto!"

James sighed, "I'd use it all the time if it didn't take three weeks to brew."

Remus chuckled, "Not to mention you'd be as big as a house if Emma hadn't added in that little nutrition trick."

"You can thank Severus for that one; I got him to tell me how to do it, although I also added in a bit of my magic, so I suppose I can take some of the credit."

"Snape doesn't deserve any credit for this one; it was all you and Remus," Peter said, his mouth already packed with sweets.

"Yeah, you and Remus really made this happen," Sirius said, "Although it helps that Pinky is completely in love with us."

Suddenly James frowned, "They next Quiditch game we play is in four weeks… maybe you shouldn't"

Emma looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the bludgers in a day! What if it happens again?" James fretted.

"He has a point…" Sirius muttered.

Emma frowned, "I'm playing! I just got my broom today!"

Emma had indeed just gotten her broom; a Nimbus, it wasn't the best around but it was still a really good broom, and Emma hadn't had a chance to fly it yet.

"Is a game really worth you getting pulverised?" Remus asked.

Emma glared at him, "I could have gotten rid of those bludgers no problem, and I'll be able to now; you heard Dumbledore, wands are allowed in games, but not to be used unless something like that occurs again."

James perked up, "True… forget I said anything, you'll be fine!"

Sirius frowned, "What if you don't see it coming?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Eat your chocolate Sirius."

That shut him up.

It was a Saturday in mid November when Emma came tromping down the stairs looking excited.

"Prank idea?" Sirius questioned, watching in disdain as James continued to read 'How to make your own broom stick'; no one should read a book in Sirius' mind.

Emma shrugged sitting down, "Yes and no, remember last year when you told Hagrid we would get him a broom?"

Sirius frowned, "Vaguely."

"We could for Christmas!"

Remus frowned, "How?"

Emma rolled her eyes and pointed at James who was still nose deep in the book.

Sirius smiled, "That will require a trip into the Forbidden Forest."

"No it won't, we can get a tree from the outskirts… speaking of the forest any luck with your animal?"

Sirius frowned, "Most recent one is a wolf… it's closer, but not a perfect match."

Emma nodded, she was currently trying a zebra – something Sirius found hilarious.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" James said coming up from the depths of his book, "My parents have invited you all and your families over for Christmas! Don't bother telling your parents Em, my mom already swayed them, and your parents too Rem, it's just Peter and Sirius I need conformation from."

"My Parents can't they're throwing some ball," Sirius rolled his eyes, "Family thing, they might let me come though, get rid of the _embarrassment_."

"My parents should be game, I'll ask," Peter said.

The next day Hagrid could be seen striding across the lawn looking confused.

"Wha' are yeh doin'?" he asked the five second years before him.

The Marauders were standing in front of a birch tree examining it.

"Ah! Hagrid, just in time, follow us would you?" Sirius asked before saying to the others, "Not wide enough."

Hagrid followed the Marauders looking befuddled and confused; suddenly James stopped in front of a tall oak and exclaimed, "Perfect!"

"Yes, it should do nicely, straight, wide," Emma nodded observing the oak.

"Hum," Remus nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Hagrid, you can go know," Sirius said knocking on the tree.

Hagrid frowned, "Wha' are yeh doin'? Not another prank is it?" he asked suspicious.

"Course not Hagrid, well, must get to work," Emma said smiling and pulling out her wand, "Sliendo!" (Sly-endo) She commanded slashing her wand through the air quickly.

A red slash appeared in the tree near the bottom and the six of them dodged it as it fell.

"Wha's tha' eh? Kill'n trees?" Hagrid yelled.

"Relax Hagrid, nothing was living in it, and we're putting it to good use," Emma said levitating the fallen tree, "See you, be well."

"Bye Hagrid," the others said as they walked past a flabbergasted Hagrid.

They sat near the whomping willow and looked at the tree.

"Let's get rid of the branches first," James said, and so together they began Sliendo-ing them off.

Once all the branches were off Emma sat at one end of the tree and did Sliendo, cutting all the bark off.

"Now what?" Sirius asked looking at the huge stick before them.

"I think it's the right width for Hagrid, we'll just have to sand it, but it's a bit long," Remus said.

"And we're sanding it by hand?" Sirius asked looking pained.

"Do you know a sanding charm Sirius? Because I don't!" Emma muttered.

"It says in the book that the broom shaft should be five feet long… but we're going to have to what? Double it?" James asked.

Remus considered, "Yeah… maybe make it eleven; we can always cut excess off."

It took them a while to figure out how to measure out eleven feet, in the end Emma hit her head muttered, "Duh!" and a measuring tape popped into her hand, "I'm such a shitty Wandless sometimes," she sighed giving one end to Peter to hold.

Once they had measure out eleven feet, Remus sliced the tree again and the five of them sat down and began sanding, talking as they did.

"So the rest of the tree will be twigs, right?" Peter asked.

James nodded, "Yep, and we're going to have to sand all of them too, shit!"

"At least they can be done inside… we can't even get this thing in and hide it," Emma sighed.

"What about behind the mirror?" Sirius asked, "We can't leave it out here, it'll rot! We could levitate it behind the mirror on the fourth floor, at least it would be dry there."

"That's a good idea, but how do we get it there without anyone seeing?" Emma asked.

"We could use the cloak," James suggested.

"Would it cover the tree though?" Remus asked.

"Worth a try," and with that James took off for Gryffindor tower.

The cloak barely covered the tree, and even then you could see some of it around the edges.

"I'll levitate it close to the ground, that way it'll be harder to see," Remus said.

It took them the better part of an hour to get the log up to the room without being seen but in the end they managed it. The rest of the tree was cut up and bundled in an old cloak before they brought it up.

For the next few weeks if they weren't sanding the log, they were either: doing homework, attempting to become Animagi or participating in either detentions or flying lessons.

The fourth match of the season dawned bright and early on December 3, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

The ground was a perfect blanket of white. Snow had fallen over Hogwarts, and although it was a cloudy day, the snow seemed to illuminate the area.

Emma was looking around the stadium as they entered, looking for anything that might interfere with the bludgers.

"Me and Rob will be keeping an eye on you," Sirius said from beside her.

"Thanks," Emma muttered mounting her broom and kicking off.

Emma circled high above the stadium.

"Don't worry," Corry Boot, the seeker said about ten minutes later flying up to her, "Even our beaters have an eye on you." Corry was a year above Emma, with brown hair and matching eyes.

Emma smiled, "I appreciate that."

Just then Sirius came up beside her and smacked a bludger away from her.

"Watch it Em!" He called.

"Thanks Sirius!" Emma called back still scouring the field.

Boot opened his mouth to say something but Emma dived before he could begin, diving for a spec of gold.

Boot followed her, some minutes behind her in his shock.

Emma swerved a bludger, then corkscrewed in order to avoid another, then swerved to avoid the next…

"EMMA!" Sirius screamed watching in horror as the bludgers targeted his best friend, seeming to be pulled towards her by some force field.

"AND IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THE BLUDGERS ARE AFTER DILL AGAIN!" came Daren's voice.

Emma swerved once more and lost sight of the snitch. With a sigh she let up Protem, spinning quickly she yelled, "Bombardia!"

She fell back as she did, avoiding the second bludger, and as she did the backwards loop she saw it again, Corry on its tail.

She accelerated after it, catching up to Corry by anticipating the snitch's next move.

"You're fast," Corry stated shocked.

"That's why they picked me," Emma muttered reaching forward, the bludger diving over both their heads.

They flew upwards chasing the golden ball, which then decided to change directions…

Corry swerved so that he was right side up, Emma didn't putting her a split second ahead of Corry and letting her catch the snitch.

"EMMA GET RID OF THAT THING!" Remus hollered through the microphone.

Emma half laughed and turning yelled, "Bombardia!"

With the final blast cheers erupted in the stadium.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 200 TO 30!" Came Hall's voice.

"It concerns me," Dumbledore said pacing the room the next Friday.

"I understand, but really two bludgers are no match for me," Emma answered.

Dumbledore sighed, "That is not what I meant; I am well aware that two bludgers are no more then two flies to you; Emma I am worried about _why _it is happening."

Emma sighed, "It could be anyone… I have a fair number of enemies, Bellatrix for one, all the Blacks really."

"I am not sure a student could have done this… it reeks of dark magic, and even then, how they are doing it is a problem, sometime during the match it would seem."

"I don't know… perhaps you will be able to tell at the next game."

"_If_ you play."

"What do you mean _if?"_ Emma questioned.

Dumbledore sighed, "I am not sure you playing would be wise."

Emma looked shocked, and then scowled, "You sound just like Sirius, and Remus," she muttered.

"And they're right… odd… I never saw Mr Black as the kind to be cautious."

"Generally he's not," Emma agreed.

Dumbledore frowned, "You may play during the next game, but you are not to go to any of the other matches."

"But sir!"

"That is the end of it; be thankful you are playing at all."

They spent the whole of Saturday sanding the log, by the time dinner came around they were finished, and would be able to start charming it to fly.

"Emma!" Severus called running up to her once dinner had finished.

"That do you want Snivellus?" Sirius snarled at him.

Severus looked at Sirius in disdain, "None of your business Black; I wasn't calling _you_ after all," he turned back to Emma before Sirius could retort; "I need a word."

"Sure," Emma said leaving with him.

"We'll wait here! You've got five minutes Snivellus!" James called.

"What is it?" Emma asked once Severus had led her down several halls.

"I think I may know who has been setting the bludgers on you; I overheard Bellatrix and Lucius talking."

"And?" Emma questioned.

Severus sighed, "Do I have to spell it out for you? It was most defiantly them, although they are getting frustrated, you're taking out the bludgers too easily in their opinion… do me a favour and don't go wandering around alone, always have someone with you; even if it is Potter and Black."

"I will Sev, thank you for the warning," Emma said smiling.

Severus sighed again, "They are planning something Emma, I don't know what, but it can't be good, be careful."

"I will, be careful too Sev, I don't want them after you."

Severus shrugged, "Take care, you're fan club's calling you," and with that he left.

"What I can't talk to other people?" Emma asked turning to the Marauders as they came forward, her hands on her hips.

"Other people sure, Snivellus no," James answered.

"You said five minutes! And what is it with this new paranoia around Sev?"

"Sev? Sev? Hello! This is Snivellus we're talking about! And it was _six_ minutes I'll have you know!"

"Oh shut up Black! I'm so sick of you two trying to tighten my leash… well guess what! I don't have a leash and I certainly don't answer to you!"

"Excuse me for trying to protect you!" Sirius snarled back at her, "You don't make it easy, running off with Slytherins!"

"Don't try to protect me! I'm not an infant!"

"That was cold bro," the Marauders turned to see Regulus walking up to them, an apple in hand, "Slytherins have feelings too."

Sirius snarled something unintelligible, "Can I help you Reg?" he asked once he had calmed slightly.

Regulus smirked, "There's a Slug Club meeting tonight, Slughorn told me to make sure you're there."

"You never found me," Sirius answered.

Regulus smiled, "Bella wants you there too."

Emma paled slightly, "Why?" she asked.

"No idea," Regulus smiled up at her, "Just following my cousins orders."

"You don't have to listen to her Reg," Sirius said.

Regulus frowned, "I want to… we can't all be the family embarrassment."

Sirius ground his teeth together but Remus and James held him back.

"You shouldn't talk to your brother like that Regulus," Emma chastised him calmly.

Regulus shrugged, "It's nothing he doesn't know… come on, time to go."

"And who said I listened to you?" Sirius snarled.

Regulus raised his eyebrows, "No one… but if you don't come with me; Bella will certainly come and pick you up."

Sirius frowned, "Let her." With that he shrugged both Remus and James off, turning and leaving for Gryffindor tower.

They spent the entire night playing exploding snap and doing homework (Sirius and James excluded; they didn't do homework unless it was being handed in.)

Christmas break came swiftly, and before they knew it the five of them were at James's place helping to get it ready for Christmas.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," Sirius said from where he was standing helping Emma decorate the tree.

"I agree… it's been pretty good so far."

"James! James can you help me with the potatoes?" Came Mrs Potter's cry.

"Oh, I'll do that Mary!" Came Nora's response as she rushed into the kitchen, "Tree looks good kids," she said as she passed them.

"Your parents are great," Sirius said smiling widely at the praise.

Emma smiled, "They are."

Christmas morning dawned with a flurry of wrappers.

"This is great Em!" James said holding up a broom servicing kit.

"Yeah this is cool!" Sirius said looking through a kaleidoscope, "It's like magic! Oh and I like this too," Sirius said somewhat ignoring his own broom servicing kit.

Emma smiled, Sirius was such a kid, "Thanks, I like the changing ink James, and the robes are nice Sirius, how did you know my size?"

"Checked the neck tag one day while we were in class… and I asked Lily," Sirius muttered lying on his back and playing with the kaleidoscope.

"The duel mirrors are excellent Remus, where did you find them?" James asked, examining his and Sirius's joint gift.

"An Antique shop," Remus answered as Emma laughed.

"A quill that checks for spelling? Remus you know me too well!"

Remus smirked, "I do look over your essays, by the way I love this CD player, I was so annoyed when I found out mine wouldn't work at Hogwarts."

Emma had enchanted a CD player so that it no longer ran on electricity but instead on magical force fields, it would work as long as a magical person was around. Remus knew all about muggle things because his mum was one, although his father was a wizard and a very accomplished Healer. You could say that Remus had the best of both worlds… other then being a werewolf…

"How did you guys know I would want sweets?" Peter asked in ecstasy.

The Marauders exchanged smirks, "We've lived with you for a year and a half Pete," Remus said patiently.

"Oh, right," Peter said opening a Mars bar, "These are my favourites!"

"That's why I got you a whole box," Emma said smiling.

Everyone pitched in for dinner, and in the end it was marvellous, the table creaking under the weight of all the food. Even Wiggles the House-elf sat at the table for Christmas dinner, eating turkey, mashed potatoes, scalloped potatoes, gravy, ham, casserole and pudding.

Everyone wound up rolling up the stairs to bed that night, almost too full to move.

"Is it finished?" Peter asked as they stood around the huge broom before them.

"Yeah," James said smiling. They had only been back at Hogwarts for four hours, and they had spent those four hours behind the mirror on the fourth floor.

"Shall we take it to him then? He's libel to think we forgot him," Emma said straddling the log.

"We can't ride it through the castle, we'll have to carry it, it should be light now," Remus said.

They didn't meet many people on their way to Hagrid's cabin, but those that they saw gave them funny looks.

Hagrid opened his cabin door somewhat morosely; he'd only gotten a gift from Minerva, Lily and Dumbledore this year…

Hagrid smiled as he saw the five students before him, all with identical grins.

"Merry Christmas Hagrid!" they shouted and moved aside so that he could see a giant sized broomstick with a big pink bow.

He started crying "Yeh shouldn' 'ave!" he sobbed looking at the broom in delight.

"Course we should have! Now come on, we want to teach you how to fly it!" Sirius said his arm around his broom.

Hagrid pulled the five of them in for a hug, before wiping away his tears and mounting a broomstick for the first time.

James, Sirius, Remus and Emma took him around the grounds for a little over an hour, Peter flying shakily behind. Every now and then Hagrid would have to wipe the tears from his eyes, this was the best gift he had ever been given.

Dumbledore watched the scene from his office window and smiled, they had done a wonderful thing today… had been doing for months really, they'd broken about a dozen school rules, and he couldn't have been prouder as he saw them help Hagrid around the grounds for the umpteenth time.


	13. April Fools and The Corridor

April Fools and the Corridor – 5

Emma sat panting slightly in Dumbledore's office; she had just killed herself again.

"Things are not well," Dumbledore confided in the girl, "You will have seen it in the papers I am sure."

Emma nodded, she had. She had seen about the Colts, and the Banes being murdered, had seen about how that bridge had been taken out by giants, how the Dementors had left Azkaban.

"Voldemort is gaining power, more every day," Dumbledore said.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Emma asked in despair.

Dumbledore sighed, "There are things being done, although there is nothing that can be done by you."

Emma frowned, "I understand that I am untrained for the most part, but surely there are some things I can do."

Dumbledore shook his head, "You are too young. I would never accept your offer. For now I need you only to remain secret, and to keep your guard up, especially this summer… who knows what may happen."

"April fools is just around the corner," Sirius said late one night in mid March while they sat over the Marauder's map.

Emma nodded, continuing to add in spells. She was categorising their notes, so that they only appeared when the user needed them.

"So is the full moon," Remus muttered looking up at the sky, "The 21st to be exact."

"That's the day after tomorrow," James muttered running his hand through his hair in frustration. They all remembered how Remus had had to leave Christmas Eve for the full moon, how he'd been back later on Christmas day – they had waited to open presents with him; and then again on Emma's Birthday, January 23 – a pleasant birthday gift for Emma to be sure.

"Any new revelations on what your animal is?" Emma asked frustrated, she was stuck on something with hooves, but that was only because when she attempted to transform she could hear them in her heart.

"Dog," Sirius muttered kicking a chair, "Just like you guys originally said."

"Hooves," James answered, "Mine has hooves; I can hear them."

"Mine too," Emma said, "Funny, you guys put me down as a horse… they have hooves."

"So does a blasted deer," James muttered, his hand running threw his messy hair again.

"I'm a rodent… still unsure about which one though," Peter answered, "Perhaps it is a rat, like you said."

They all exchanged bemused looks for a moment before laughing – the irony was a little too much.

"But seriously, April fools," Sirius said.

Emma tapped her chin with her quill, "It'll have to be good."

"We could target the Slytherins – most," Sirius said, adding in the last part when he saw Emma's exasperated look.

"We could, get Snivellus good," James agreed.

"Count me out then, I'm not in it for one particular student," Emma stated.

"Fine, we'll leave Snivellus alone," Sirius muttered annoyed, "Happy?"

Emma smiled, "Quite."

The planning began.

"I'm Bored!" Sirius muttered staring at Magoria with his mouth slightly agape.

"I think you say that every lesson, look at her Sirius, she keeps shooting us nervous looks," Remus said bemused.

Indeed Magoria did look a little strained; it took a lot of back bone to teach the Marauders.

"How long till she cracks? I mean she's no fun at all," James whispered.

"Not half as fun as Minnie, although few are, she can yell better then any other teacher," Sirius smiled wistfully.

"Dumbledore is plenty of fun too; I think we amuse him deep down," James said.

"Well, this is all very nice, but back to business shall we?" Sirius asked sitting straighter, "I call Magoria."

"I call Snivellus," James muttered.

"The lights, window and door," Emma murmured.

"Book shelves," Peter whispered.

"Desks," Remus smirked, "Give me a hand with that Em?"

"The pleasure would be mine."

Magoria gave a small yelp as the lights flickered off, and the window sprang open. Suddenly the door began to open and close banging as it did.

"Ah!" Severus yelped as his ink well squirted into his face.

"MARAUDERS!" Magoria snarled looking around blankly then a small wisp of wind touched her and she screamed.

The lights came on.

All the desks where in a pyramid at one side of the room; Magoria had pink fuzzy hair with a turquoise feather in it; the door was still banging in time with the window.

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW, DILL! REPORT TO MCGONAGALL AT ONCE!"

The Marauders jumped up and left, their charms still in place

Magoria paled, _how in the world was she supposed to undo this?_

"What now?" McGonagall asked not even bothering to look up from her papers; she knew who was in her office.

"Turned Professor Magoria's hair pink, gave her a nice feather, shot ink at Snape, turned off the lights, made the windows and door bang and rearranged the desks," Sirius said listing their deeds off on his fingers.

"Ten detentions each and ten points from Gryffindor, you may go," Professor McGonagall said her head still buried in her paper work.

She waited until she heard the door close before snorting – Magoria was a shitty teacher if they could perform all that without her stopping them. They barely did anything in Minerva's class after all; yes they had shattered ink wells, well Emma had when Sirius had drove her half mad. But they were incredible students – brilliant really, well excluding Peter, he could use a little work.

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall in a good mood on April the 1st, he was hoping that the Marauders would provide some entertainment.

He paused when he entered, every head in the hall turned to him with expectant smiles.

Bemused he made his way to his seat and carefully took it.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as a long and rather wet sounding fart emitted from his chair, the entire hall burst out laughing, some wiping tears from their eyes, and Dumbledore chuckled along with them. He was just getting a piece of toast when another student came in, again the entire hall watched them and then began laughing as they sat down and a rather deeper fart punctuated the silence.

Dumbledore chuckled; they had charmed the seats to make farting noises whenever anyone sat in them.

It was at that moment that a rather unfortunate Ravenclaw decided to take a drink, not a moment later and a horrendous belch punctuated the room. Everyone had a drink after that.

Dumbledore began crying when a rather indignant looking Minerva walked in and sat beside him, jumping up as her chair let off a fart that was long and squeaky; of course that meant she had to sit down again.

Dumbledore looked down the table slightly and saw Flitwick hunched over with his head on the table, arms wrapped around his stomach because he could no longer sit up straight in his laughter.

The Marauders had done an excellent job with this one.

Dumbledore was still laughing when Filtch walked in and took a seat, there was a rather ominous sounding fart and then a small bang followed by a horrendous smell… they had planted a dung bomb under his chair.

The last Quiditch match of the season dawned on the 17th of May, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

"Be careful… I have no idea what they will have planned for this time," Severus said walking beside Emma as she made her way down to the pitch, "They are up to something, what I don't know, but something."

"I have told Dumbledore about it; and although he believes you he can't believe it's a student, but he will have an eye on them," Emma frowned, "I know better, it's them, I trust you."

Severus nodded, "You knowing is only one step, stay focused today; the snitch is only a minor detail compared to your safety."

Emma smirked, "You just want Gryffindor to loose so that Slytherin will win the house cup."

Severus gave a half laugh – a rare thing, "Perhaps. Although it would destroy Lily if something happened to you; heaven knows why, you're so annoying."

Emma snorted, "You know you like me deep down, tell Lil not to worry, I'll be fine," Emma smiled before leaving Severus's side and making her way into the changing rooms.

"Have a good chat with Snivelly?" Sirius asked nastily when he saw her.

Emma frowned, "Yes actually, so stop acting like an idiot."

"ATTENTION!" Came Janice's voice, "Okay, so people, here it is, if we win this one with over 250 points we win the Quiditch cup."

"WOO!" came the cheers.

Janice smiled, "If we loose… well, Slytherin gets it… so let's win this one!"

"Not a very good inspirational speaker is she?" Sirius questioned.

Janice hit him over the back of the head, "Can it Black, come on people let's go!"

They walked onto the pitch in single file.

"Captains shake hands," Hooch ordered.

Janice shook hands with a tall bloke named Chang, "Mount your brooms,"

Emma mounted and took off, hovering, waiting.

"THE QUAFFLE IS UP, AND THE GAME BEGINS!" Daren yelled.

Emma flew around the stadium, searching for the snitch, listening for the commentary for the first time.

"AND IT'S POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO HILL, TO LONGBOTTOM, AND IT'S POTTER HE SHOOTS… GOAL! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma smiled; they needed ten goals before she caught the snitch, and before Shiloh Sims caught it too.

Emma dove then, and to her satisfaction Sims followed her, with a smirk Emma barrelled back upwards, and Sims almost crashed.

"NICE WONSKY FEINT BY DILL, AND IT'S HILL WITH THE QUAFFLE, SHE'S ALMOST THERE… NO! TAKEN OUT BY CHANG! NICE HIT THERE FROM BLACK, ALMOST GOT CHANG RIGHT IN THE FACE, HE'S DROPPED THE QUAFFLE, POTTER GETS IT AND HE'S OFF!"

They had been in the air for almost twenty minutes – the longest game Emma had played yet, she'd seen the snitch several times, but they were still 2 goals away. Currently Emma was sitting at leisure keeping one eye on Sims and the other on the snitch which was hovering near the ground.

"DILL LOOKS RATHER BORED UP THERE, WHAT IS SHE WAITING FOR? LONGBOTTOM COMING UP FROM THE OUTSIDE HE SHOOTS… GOAL! 90:40 TO GRYFFINDOR! WHAT'S THIS? HAS SIMS SEEN THE SNITCH?"

Emma smirked as she saw Shiloh dive towards the ground, she knew Shiloh was faking it; the snitch was by the left Hufflepuff goal hoop.

"WHAT IS DILL DOING? SHE'S JUST SITTING THERE LAUGHING! NOT EVEN TRYING TO CATCH SIMS… WHO'S PULLING OUT OF THE DIVE NOW AND LOOKING EMPTY HANDED… NICE TRY SIMS; MAKES YOU WONDER THOUGH, HOW DID DILL KNOW IT WAS A FAKE? AND NICE SHOT FROM BELL, GOT SIMONS RIGHT IN THE SHOULDER – THAT'LL LEAVE A MARK – AND IT'S HILL WITH THE QUAFFLE, LONGBOTTOM, POTTER, LONGBOTTOM, HILL, POTTER, HE SHOOTS… GOAL! 100:40 GRYFFINDOR!"

"EMMA NOW!" Came Janice's voice.

Emma dove as soon as she heard that, the snitch was hovering about ten feet away, with a swipe she caught it and held it up.

"HOLY CROW! DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT? DILL ZOOMS IN AND PICKS OUT THE SNITCH ON COMAND! THAT'S 250 TO 40, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The rest of the team zoomed over to her and they all began hugging each other before they had even landed.

They were all walking back to the change rooms arm in arm when Emma caught sight of Regulus Black; who was standing under the commentary stand with glassy eyes.

"EMMA!" he called and as he did there was a giant crack and the wall began to fall forwards, right at Regulus!

The scene seemed to slow down for Emma who rushed from her friend's arms before they had even registered what had happened.

She was only five feet from Regulus when people started screaming, having only just realized what had happened.

Emma could feel her heart pounding, scared for Sirius's younger brother; but Regulus looked calm, his face not seeming to comprehend the danger he was in.

By the time Emma was beside the youngest Black the wall was half way down, its shadow looming over them both, coming ever nearer. Emma didn't even attempt to get out of the way, throwing Protem up instead, no words were needed to call the shield, it could feel the danger, the same as Emma.

The wall hit Protem with a bang, and a force that shoved Emma onto her knees; but the shield held, pearly white and spherical.

"What's goin' on?" Regulus asked looking around suddenly confused, then his eyes rested on Emma, who was kneeling and looked like she was in pain, "Are you okay!" He asked kneeling down in front of her, frantic.

"Fine… do me a favour and levitate that wall for me," Emma muttered.

Regulus nodded and lifted his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" he commanded and the wall lifted away. Slowly Emma got to her feet, tired.

"Good job Reg," she muttered and took him by the shoulder steering him from beneath the wall.

"EMMA!" Severus, Lily, the rest of the team and the other Marauders came running up to them with varying degrees of panic written on their faces.

"I'm fine," Emma said letting down the shield, "And unless I'm mistaken Regulus is too," Emma said with a slight smile. Sirius was checking over his younger brother looking terrified.

Suddenly he gripped her in a one armed hug, the other arm still around Regulus's shoulders, "Thank you!" he muttered, "Thank you for saving him, thank you for seeing."

"Let go Sirius, you're strangling me," Emma said patting his back awkwardly.

Sirius nodded and pulled back, looking like he was trying not to cry.

"Mr and Mr Black, Miss Dill and Mr Snape, please follow me to my office," Dumbledore said striding over to them looking both angry and scared.

They nodded and made to leave, the others staring after them wordlessly.

"Sugar Quill," Dumbledore told the gargoyle and proceeded to lead them to his office. When they arrived and had seated, Sirius sitting between his brother and Emma, Snape on Emma's other side he began, "What were you doing under the commentary box Mr Black?" he asked kindly.

"I was, I-I don't know…" Regulus said suddenly looking confused, "It was like I had to be there… I was in this place, it was calm… no worries…" he smiled as he remembered.

"The Imperious Curse," Severus muttered looking at the ground, "He described it perfectly."

Dumbledore frowned, "Indeed… tell me, before this magical sensation of goodness, what is the last thing you remember?"

Regulus frowned, "I was watching the match with my friends… Emma was laughing at Sims about something… that's it I think."

"They were waiting until they believed the game was over," Dumbledore murmured more to himself then anyone else.

"He called my name," Emma said looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"Because you were the target, he was the bait," Dumbledore frowned, "They picked someone they knew you would attempt to save… but they had to use someone close to them."

"A Slytherin… Emma told me she had passed on my warnings to you," Severus said.

Dumbledore nodded, "It was advanced magic, and I still find it hard to believe that anyone of my students could be so evil, but the evidence is daunting. It was someone who knew Emma and Regulus, and an older student, or students…"

"Or teacher, remember last year," Sirius pointed out.

Severus looked confused, "Last year?"

"A valid point, although I believe that if Magoria were attempting to kill anyone it would be you Mr Black, she knows who starts the trouble in her class." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a second before hardening again, "There is not enough evidence to prosecute anyone so far, unless you know who cursed you Mr Black."

Regulus shook his head, looking ashamed, "I don't."

Dumbledore stood, "Very well. I advise caution to all of you, unless there is anything else, that is all."

They stood and left, only to find the others standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"What happened?" Lily asked frantically running over to them.

"Regulus was imperioused and used for bait," Sirius ground out.

"Bait for what?" Peter asked confused.

"For Emma… what else," Remus said, his eyes hard.

There was a deadening silence.

"I thought it was weird," Robb muttered, "I mean the bludgers had gone for you every other game; so when they didn't it made me nervous, weird as that sounds."

"Why though? Why would anyone want you dead?" Lily asked shocked.

Emma frowned, "I don't know."

The weeks went by quickly, and soon exams were upon them.

"I hate studying!" Sirius muttered vehemently late one night as the five of them sat around a table in the common room. They would have gone to the library but Sirius had refused to set a foot in the place for a year and a half.

"Hum," Emma answered barely listening.

Sirius grumbled but didn't press further, he was still very thankful that she had saved Reg.

"We should get out," James said stretching, "Last exam is tomorrow, what do you say to going to the Three Broomsticks afterwards?"

They all nodded in agreement and began studying with renewed vigour, _how did people get through exams when they couldn't go to Hogsmead after?_

They half ran to the boy's dormitories once their Transfiguration Exam had finished; smiles on their faces.

They got the cloak and the map before heading over to the hunched backed witch and sliding down the shoot, making the long walk to Hogsmead.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks a half an hour later content.

"This was a good idea," Sirius said with a smile taking a gulp of Butterbeer.

"I agree, this is awesome," Emma said with a smile.

James grinned, "Happy to please, so, what about checking out that corridor on the third floor? It's the only spot we haven't been to in the entire castle."

"I'm game, although we haven't got the forbidden forest on here yet," Sirius hinted with a smiled.

"When we become 'animagi'," Emma said mouthing the word, "we can."

"Why not now? Protem is good enough," James argued.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Protem only works as long as I'm conscious… if I get knocked out are you going to carry me and defend yourself?"

"Point," James muttered, "So how does being 'animagi' help us?"

"Nothing's going to attack a bunch of animals, there are tons in there already, and the chances are most things would attack humans simply because they don't belong."

"Right… not sure I agree with that, but fine, we'll go with it for now," James said with a shrug.

When they had finished their Butterbeers they made their way back to Hogwarts and along the third floor to the unexplored corridor.

"Do you think there will be any other passages?" James asked as they walked along the corridor.

"No idea, the walls are silent, they don't tell of secrets," Emma muttered.

"It seems straight forward… dark though, I wonder why no classes are down here?" Sirius said looking at the inch thick dust that muffled their footsteps.

"No idea, perhaps there is a secret down this way," Remus muttered.

They walked on for a bit, drawing in the hall as they went, it was then that James opened a door at the end of the windowless corridor and they were met with a dead end.

"Well that was a waste of time," Sirius muttered.

"Well at least we know not to come this way again, let's go… come on Emma… Emma?" James asked confused as he saw Emma kneeling on the ground her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly she began feeling long the floor, disturbing the dust.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

There was a chink sound then and Emma lifted up a trap door, "Oh yes, I'm that cool," she said with a smirk.

"How far down does it go?" Sirius wondered looking down.

Emma shrugged, "Lumos!" she said and one of her light spheres flew down the trap door. Emma frowned, "Twenty feet anyways."

"So now what?" James asked.

"Hum… we could always levitate each other down," Remus observed.

"That could work, it'll be slow though," Emma said.

James shrugged "I'll go first, let me down Em?" he asked her since he trusted her most when it came to magic.

Emma shrugged and levitated him down slowly, the lumus ball following him.

James looked around, "Pretty dark down here, let Sirius down next; ten sickles says he still has that mirror in his back pocket, I could use another light!"

Emma let Sirius down slowly, and sure enough when he reached the bottom he pulled the mirror Emma had given his from his back pocket and another lumos ball lit the chamber they were in.

She let Remus down next, and then Peter, until she was the only one left. That was when she heard the footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" she whispered.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sirius muttered levitating Emma up and then down. Emma pulling the trap door shut behind her.

When she landed Emma let another five lumos balls up, that combined with the lit wand tips provided ample light.

They walked to the next chamber quickly, documenting their findings as they went. They were in the fifth chamber when Remus frowned, "Whoever Emma heard before has followed us down, let's move it.

The next room was slanted downwards, with stairs leading to the center from all sides.

"Dead end," Emma muttered.

"The cloak!" James said and with something that felt like déjà vu they stood in a corner and threw the cloak over themselves, Sirius shut the mirror, and all the other lumus balls went out at once.

The door opened.

Bellatrix Black stood in the door way, her wand tip illuminating her in the dark.

"I know you're in here, no point in hiding," she scanned the room, "AVADA KADAVRA!" she screeched the spell hitting the wall ten feet from where they stood.

Peter squeaked and Bella's eyes focused on a spot a little to their left.

"Move!" Emma mouthed and together they crept along the wall to the right.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" The spell cracked the wall where they had been standing only seconds before.

They were almost at the door when Peter tripped and the cloak flew off him.

Bella pin pointed him, "AVADA KADAVRA!" she screamed.

"PROTEM!" Emma yelled leaving the cloak's protection.

The shield enveloped Peter in the nick of time, and Avada bounced off, cracking another wall and sending Emma to her knees in pain.

"How did you do that?" Bella whispered kneeling before the girl so that they were on eye level.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sirius yelled his wand pointed at his cousin's throat.

"Are you going to curse me cousin?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk standing and raising her own wand.

"Get Back," Sirius snarled.

Bellatrix smirked, "Oh no, no cousin, you see I was going to kill her, but now I see her potential."

"Her potential?" Sirius asked disgusted.

"The Dark Lord will find her most intriguing," Bellatrix's eyes filled with greed, "Can you imagine how I will be rewarded?"

"You'll have to get through us," James snarled as he, Remus and Peter stood with Sirius and Emma.

Bellatrix raised her wand, a crazy light in her eye, "So be it."

"NO!" Emma yelled screaming, her eyes alight, Protem came up and slammed the boys into a back wall.

Emma concentrated as she felt her teeth grow, as she saw her billowing hair.

Bellatrix took a step back, "I don't understand…"

"Leave now," Emma commanded her voice dangerous.

Bellatrix backed up and slid along the wall towards the door, before she left she sent a last killing curse at the boys, but Emma was loosing control and Protem was far too strong, the curse bounced back and hit the wall only a foot from Bella's head.

With a scream she fled the room and left.

"Emma?" Remus asked taking a step forwards.

"Don't move," Emma whispered, her voice deadly.

Long seconds passed before Emma let Protem down, and the boys moved forward, "We have to get to Dumbledore," Emma said and began walking.

They followed her silently through the chambers, half running to keep pace with her. When they got to the trap door Emma levitated them all up at once, taking the distance in a mighty leap.

"Bloody Hell," Sirius whispered as he saw her crouch when she landed. She stood fluidly, her face beautiful, but there was something wrong there, something terrible and horrible alighted in her eyes.

She walked passed them without a word, Protem surrounding the boys as they left the room and began down the hall.

The gargoyle moved without the password, and Emma walked up the spiral staircase in a strange calm, only her ever flowing hair giving any indication that she wasn't in control.

Dumbledore turned confused at the knock, "Come in?"

He held his breath as Emma walked in, her eyes showing her emotions, she let Protem down as she entered, "What happened?" Dumbledore commanded of her in a slight panic.

Emma's eyes lifted to him and as they did the window banged open and a small fireball left through it.

"Better?" Dumbledore questioned.

Emma nodded and sat.

"What happened?" he asked again taking a seat behind his desk.

"Does she know?" Dumbledore asked once they had finished their tale, "Does Bellatrix know what you are?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Hum… we must hope that she will not figure it out, you had your wand with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good… she may not then; but that does not mean that Voldemort won't," Dumbledore muttered standing.

"I'm sorry sir, I should have known better," Emma whispered ashamed.

"Obviously," Dumbledore muttered, "But it was always only a matter of time before he found out about you anyways. Voldemort has many spies."

Slughorn came into the room then, panting slightly, "Miss Black is no where to be found Albus."

Dumbledore frowned, "I figured as much; she will have gone to her master. Thank you Horace."

Dumbledore sat again behind his desk, when Slughorn had left the room, "There is nothing that can be done for the time being; return to your dormitories and get some rest."

They were sitting in the great hall having breakfast the next morning when McGonagall came up to them, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see both Mr Potter and Miss Dill in his office at around eleven this morning, the password is…"

"Sugar Quill, we know," James finished for her looking worried.

McGonagall gave them both a terse smile before going back to the staff table.

"Wonder what it's about?" James murmured.

"Last night; but why does he need you James?" Remus wondered, "Emma I understand, but you?"

"I have no idea," James answered confused and unnerved.

They walked to Dumbledore's office together in silence.

"Sugar Quills," Emma whispered and the gargoyle moved aside fluidly.

"You're not in trouble for once," the Gargoyle offered.

"Thanks," James muttered as they ascended the staircase.

"Ah! Come in, come in!" Dumbledore said ushering them forward as they entered.

They stood at the door stunned for a moment. Sitting in red comfy armchairs were their parents.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it this time sir," Emma offered looking stricken.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Nonsense! Neither of you are in trouble, come sit."

Emma and James exchanged a worried look before sitting on the edges of their chairs.

"Now," Dumbledore began smiling, "The two of you, I am sure, remember the events of last night?" he waited for them to nod before continuing, "I am not sure if either of you are aware that earlier this year an organization called The Order of the Phoenix was started; the Order's soul purpose is to combat against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Mr and Mrs Potter joined the Order almost immediately; and they are a few of our best members." He gave a small smile before continuing, "Since last night I have worried about Death Eaters attacking your home whilst you are there Emma. Now I do not believe that they would go after your parents; Voldemort will not want you pitted against him so soon, but they may come for you. I have had a brain wave however," Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling, "It has come to my attention that your parents are friends; that being said it is very simple; the Dills will stay at the Potters over the holidays, and whenever Emma goes home. A place so filled with love and magic will be daunting to Voldemort. He is not going to want to make a scene in getting you, not yet."

"So, do they er… know?" Emma asked wondering if James's parents had been filled in.

"That you are a wandless? Yes Emma we know," Mary Potter smiled, "And we have heard about how you saved our son's life; twice now I believe," her smile grew.

Emma blushed and looked down, "Wouldn't have been in danger if I wasn't around…" she muttered looking up and glaring at the Sorting Hat which was looking on the scene with a smug expression.

Dumbledore looked behind him at the hat, "What did the hat do?"

"Put me in Gryffindor; when I asked it not too." Emma turned her head when she heard James gasp, "To protect you all from my magic," she sat back and sighed, "You have yet to see my bogart."

"One you have beaten," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Your bogart?" James questioned, "Why? What does it turn into?"

Emma stood and pointed her hand at the chest that sat in Dumbledore's office, the one that always held a bogart, "Alohamora!" she commanded.

The chest banged open and once again Emma flew out, terrible and glorious.

Before the bogart could get in two words Emma had forced it back into the chest using Protem.

James sat with his mouth hanging open, terrified.

"That is me," Emma said harshly, "You can give that little eye opener to Sirius, maybe you'll take my warning seriously from now on."

"Emma," her mother scolded her, "That was unnecessary."

"No it wasn't," Emma said harshly, "If I'm going to stay there they need to know the risks."

"We know them," Harold Potter said looking at the sad girl before him, "And we understand what you are capable of; but we also know what you are made of." He smiled, "There has not been a Wandess spell as pure as Protem. You are a good person, and your goodness will override your anger."

Emma gave him a weak smile and took her seat again, "The Sorting Hat was right Em," James said, "You belong in Gryffindor, and now, you belong with us."

The Marauders grinned evilly to each other as they sat in the great hall a few days later for breakfast.

"Wha' 'ave yeh lot done?" Hagrid asked walking past them and observing their smiles.

"Nothing Hagrid, why?" Emma asked innocently.

"Don't give me tha', yer up ter sumat."

"Hagrid! Really your lack of faith troubles us!" Sirius said horrified.

"Yeh, lack o faithe. Huh!" Hagrid muttered about to walk away.

"Er… Hagrid? Best to stay here for a moment," Remus said calling him back.

"Why?"

There was a small bang followed by a muffled scream. A few moments passed before…

"I QUIT!" Magoria yelled running into the great hall looking flustered and bedraggled, causing eruptions of laughter.

Magoria's hair was standing on end, and toilet paper was streaming from her every appendage. The back of her cloak was charred, and you could see her knickers through it.

"Shit! I thought you locked the stall door Sirius!" Emma whispered.

"Oh! Woops! Was that supposed to be me?" Sirius asked confused.

"THERE I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSSINESS AND AND…" She flapped her hands around at a loss for words causing the toilet paper to flail.

"And?" Dumbledore prompted.

Magoria sent him a withering look and huffed dramatically, "AND MY TOILET EXPLODED!" she screamed.

"I wonder how that could have happened," Dumbledore mused.

"YOU WONDER? REALLY ALBUS, DO YOU HAVE TO WONDER!"

"You know?" Dumbledore questioned, as if she had just made a startling discovery.

Magoria was practically hyperventilating by this point. "THE MARAUDERS!" She screamed

"Now Daisy, you can't prove that!" McGonagall said in a tone that suggested Magoria was being unjust, "It could have been anything!"

There was a stunned silence… did McGonagall really just do that?

With a final shriek Magoria left, stomping her sopping feet as she did.

McGonagall sat back and put her hands behind her head, "I never much like her anyways," she said.

Dumbledore sighed, "Looks like I'm hiring again."

"Ah! Yes, MARAUDERS!" McGonagall called as she watched the five students trying to make a break for it.

"Minnie?" Sirius questioned terrified.

"Nice bit of magic, ten points to Gryffindor!"

The hall quieted… there was no way.

"Hard to believe another school year is over," Sirius said as they sat on the train going home.

"Tell me about it… but on the bright side, we know our animals," James said.

"This time next year, and we'll be running with the moon," Emma said with a smile.

Remus gave a weak grin.

"So, you coming over Sirius?" James asked him.

Sirius shrugged, "I have to talk my parents into it… that could take a few weeks."

"We should all go to Diagon Ally together this year," Remus said, "But I need the 17th of July and the 16th of August to myself."

"That's okay, we'll arrange a good day for all of us," James said, "What about you Pete? Any plans?"

Peter shrugged, "I think we're going to see my aunt in France for a bit, but we'll be back by August anyways."

With a wicked grin Sirius opened up his school bag and took out five Butterbeers.

Once everyone had one he lifted his bottle, "To Hogwarts!" he said.

"To Hogwarts," they chorused and drank.

**So that's the end of book 2 and the first severe change. Bellatrix leaving Hogwarts won't have a big impact on the story (I probably won't even mention it again) but it is different from the book; then again so is Masen dying but he would have made a mediocre Death Eater at best.**

**I hope Bella leaving and going AWOL wasn't too crazy for you people; I just have a feeling that her cousin being BFF with a 'mudblood' would rub her the wrong way.**

**The Order of the Phoenix has been called, the Dills are under protection, and Voldemort is finally aware of strange goings on at Hogwarts – yes Bella will be telling him. So, that's my ramble of the day, hope you didn't mind it,**

**~Aquarius23**

**PS – for anyone wondering ME (stated at the beginning of each book) stands for Marauders' Era, later on there will be Magical War (MW) and Harry at Hogwarts (HP)**


	14. ME3 The Sorting Hat's New Song

ME 3 Marauders

The Sorting Hat's New Song – 1

"Sirius!" Emma hollered jumping over the back of the sofa in her pursuit of the boy, "Give me back that textbook!"

Sirius laughed, running with the book in his hand, "It's mine now Wandy!"

With a feral snarl Emma jumped on his back and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Should I ask?" James questioned walking into the living room and picking up the book that had fallen at his feet.

Emma smiled and got up; un-rumpling her cloths, "Thanks James, Sirius stole my book," she said taking it from him and leaving the room.

Sirius sat up laughing.

James frowned, "You shouldn't get her angry," he said remembering the glimpse of the bogart he had gotten the year before.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! But Christ James, she was sitting and _reading!"_

James sighed, "Remus reads all the time."

"It's different," Sirius muttered standing.

"Why, because you didn't have her undivided attention for five seconds?" James muttered.

Sirius ignored him and said instead, "Reading is indecent."

"LUNCH!" came the voice of Nora Dill. Mary Potter and Nora had become almost inseparable, and indeed when they walked in it was to find both women chattering as they served up lunch with Wiggles.

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table, book in hand, and Sirius and James sat on either side of her.

"What's for lunch mum?" James asked.

Mary smiled, "Macaroni and cheese, a muggle recipe."

Emma looked up, "KD or the home made stuff?"

"Home made," her mother answered her with a small smile, before smirking, "Why were you yelling at Sirius?"

"Stoll my book," Emma said putting the book down and taking a bowl, "Thanks mum, Mrs Potter."

"Thanks Mrs Potter and Mrs Dill," Sirius said taking his own, "And I took it because she was _reading_ during the _holidays,_" he said shaking his head, "This is really good!" he muttered taking a huge mouth full

"Thanks," James muttered taking his bowl, "Sirius is right, this is good."

"I'm always right, but really can you imagine, _reading_ at a time like this?"

"A time like what Sirius?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"You could be flying… or, or… playing chess…"

"I suck at chess."

"We could improve your game!" Sirius exclaimed.

Emma rolled her eyes and snorted, "Yeah, okay."

Sirius had arrived about three weeks after the holidays started, that had been two weeks ago.

"What's for lunch?" Harold Potter asked then walking in with Emma's father.

"Mac and Cheese, if my nose is still working, thanks hon," Malcolm said dishing himself out a bowl.

Harold looked confused.

Malcolm smiled, "It's a muggle thing, believe me it's good."

"He's right dad, this stuff is awesome!" James added.

There was a wrap at the window then and Mary opened it to reveal three barn owls.

"Your letters are here," she said taking the three letters off and handing them out as the owls left, "And the Prophet," she muttered as a grey owl came soaring in.

Everyone watched as Harold took the paper and scanned the front page, "Always late on Sundays," he muttered looking at the page and frowning, "Dumbledore has hired a new teacher, Mr Hopkins… a bunch of muggles where killed, the Grants and the Hollands on Elm Street… do you know them?" He asked looking at Emma's parents who shook their heads relieved, "That's it," he muttered folding it up to be looked at further later.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

Harold lifted his glass and the others followed suit, knowing what was coming.

"To the Grants and the Hollands, may they rest in peace!"

Once the toast was over Mary Potter frowned, "Did Dumbledore hire _the_ Mr Hopkins?"

"Where are they?" Sirius muttered looking around as they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Remus and Peter.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," Emma answered at ease.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing; muggle saying," Emma muttered.

"There they are!" James yelled waving Remus and Peter over.

"Emma, Sirius, James!" Remus said smiling and giving Emma a short hug, "How are you all?"

"Good, you Rem?" Emma asked looking at him closely.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"What about you Pete? How were the relatives?" James asked.

Peter shrugged, "They were okay."

"Shall we get going then?" James asked and together they began walking up the street to Gringotts.

Once they all had their money, they went to Flourish and Blots for their books. Emma and Remus smiled to each other, they both loved reading.

"Okay, we need Transfiguration, potions, and charms year three, as well as Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them," James said looking at his list, "Peter and I need Talons and Tea leaves for Divination; and Emma and Rem, need Runes Understood." He gave a short laugh, "Not to mention Understanding Muggles for Sirius. Did you take that course _just _to piss your parents off?"

Sirius winked, "You bet," he stated before muttering, "Not to mention The Adventures of John Hopkins for DADA," looking annoyed.

"Why does this new teacher seem to piss you off before you've even met him Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged.

Just then a man got up on a small stage that they had overlooked in the back of the shop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the brave and valiant John Hopkins!"

There were thunderous applause as people started to poor into the shop. Then a very good looking man walked onto the stage, he had sleek dark brown locks and big brown doe eyes.

"Good day, good day!" he said smiling widely at them all, "I am proud to say that I am back in England after my adventures in Spain and that I have taken up a teaching job at Hogwarts!"

People began clapping and Emma turned to the other four incredulous, "_That, _is John Hopkins?"

The boys sighed, "Yep," they muttered.

Emma's nose wrinkled, "He's as bad as Lockhart!"

"Let's just get our shit and leave," Sirius muttered and the others followed him to the shelves.

Once they had gotten their books they fought their way out of the shop, sliding and shuffling between the endless sea of witches.

"Has Dumbledore lost his marbles? That is the most pig-headed man I have ever met!" Emma vented as they walked, "Hell, I could probably whip his ass!"

"Emma, you could and have whipped a lot of peoples asses," James pointed out.

"But still! _I was in Spain, exploring!_ He sounds like Sirius!"

"HEY!" Sirius said indignantly, "Even _I'm _not the pig-headed!"

"That's saying something," Remus muttered.

"Sorry Sirius, but he's like what? 30, and listen to him!" Emma continued.

"He's probably just trying to make up for something," James smirked.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"James is implying that Hopkins is not well endowed," Remus explained.

Emma made a face, "TMI alert, save that for the boys James."

"If he sounds like Sirius, I wonder if that mean that Sirius is trying to make up for something too?" Remus mused.

"Hey! My dick is plenty long enough! Longer then yours anyways!" Sirius snapped at a chuckling Remus.

"What do you people do, measure them?" Emma asked disgusted, "Can this conversation not wait until I'm not around?"

"Sorry Em, but your like a guy," James said.

Emma glared at him "Get your prescription looked at James," she snarled.

"Snap," Remus laughed.

"I'll agree, that was well aimed," Sirius smiled as they turned into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"What can I do for you dear?" The woman asked as they walked in.

"We all need new Hogwarts uniforms," Emma said, "Especially Sirius and Remus, they're like weeds."

Madam Malkin smiled, "Boys generally are dear; well let's get you five sorted shall we?"

Within a few hours they had tracked down everything they needed, and they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where their parents were waiting for them.

"Have a good trip dears? Get everything?" Nora asked as they walked in and sat down.

"Yeah we got it all Mrs Dill," Sirius said with a smile.

"That's good, we were just talking about John Hopkins, apparently he was in Flourish and Blot's earlier," Mary said.

"He's full of himself, I doubt he can even do half of what he boasts," James answered his mother.

John Lupin nodded, "I thought as much."

"He's supposed to be very good looking though isn't he?" Mrs Pettigrew asked.

Emma shrugged, "He's hot for an old dude sure, but like James said annoying as anything."

They talked for a bit longer and wound up eating dinner together before going their separate ways.

"Have you packed yet?" Emma asked James and Sirius walking in and sitting with them on the last day of the holidays.

"Mostly," James answered as Sirius nodded and muttered, "Yep."

"You?" Sirius asked.

Emma nodded, "Just finished."

Sirius frowned, "I wonder what Hopkins will be like."

"Can't be worse then Magoria," James answered, "Or Masen, they were opposite ends of extremely bad."

"I dono, Hopkins might be Magoria stupid combined with an ego the size of Europe," Emma muttered.

"So true, well I best get to it," James said standing and stretching.

The next morning was chaotic, what with the three of them all needing to get to the station.

"Good bye! I love you!" Nora said hugging Emma outside the platform, "Be well Sirius, James!" she said giving each of them a small hug.

"Bye sweet heart, have a good year, no more exploding toilets," Mary said hugging James and then catching Emma and Sirius, "Be well, keep out of trouble!"

They walked through the barrier and made to boarded the train quickly.

"SIRIUS!" came a shout.

"Bugger," Sirius muttered turning and coming face to face with his mother, "Mum!" he said with fake enthusiasm,

"Behave respectably this year," his mother commanded before stalking off.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "cow," he muttered as they boarded.

They found a compartment easily; and Remus and Peter joined them soon after.

"Did you get a chance to work on your animal over the summer Pete?" James asked Peter who was sucking on a liquorice wand.

Peter nodded, "A bit, I think I'm brown."

Over the summer the four of them had promised to continue training for their animagi. They couldn't practise the magic of course, but one of the biggest and hardest parts of the transformation was completely magic free, you had to know your animal, to feel it in your soul.

"Me too," James smiled, "I think I'm the white tailed variety."

"I'm a chestnut mare," Emma said, "it's getting close; I can hear the hoof beats."

"I'm black and shaggy," Sirius said leaning back at ease, "a true mutt."

Emma smirked suddenly, "I just realized; Sirius is a dog."

James frowned, "I don't get it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sirius, the dog star."

Remus chuckled, "I'd forgotten about that."

James smirked, "Even your mum knew you were a dog."

"She would, seeing as she's a bitch," Sirius muttered.

They all laughed at the double meaning, a moment later the compartment door opened to reveal Lily.

Lily looked around the compartment coldly; her eyes only softening for Remus and Emma, "Are you still planning on riding with us?" she asked Emma.

Emma nodded, "If you don't mind, five is too crowded."

Lily smiled, "Of course I don't mind; besides you're the perfect reason to tell McKinnon that the carriage will be full."

Emma smiled, "How bad?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh she hasn't shut up for the past half hour, honestly!"

Both girls laughed together for a moment, "Join us?" Emma asked.

Lily shook her head, "Not for a million dollars, see you Em."

With that she left, the compartment door closing behind her.

"You know I don't get it, why exactly does Evans hate us?" Sirius asked Emma.

Emma shrugged, "She finds you immature and annoying, not to mention a true rule breaker."

"Because you aren't," James pointed out.

Emma shrugged, "I think she blames you two for influencing me and Remus, probably because we don't strut around like we own the place."

"I suppose," James shrugged unconcerned not even bothering to challenge Emma's accusation, she was right anyways.

"So, how long till a Slytherin slides in do you wager?" Sirius asked munching on a chocolate frog.

"I'd say…now," Remus answered as the compartment door swung open to reveal Regulus.

"Hi Reg, sit with us?" Emma offered.

Regulus shrugged and sat across from his brother.

"Why aren't you sitting with Narcissa?" Sirius asked him confused.

Regulus shrugged, "Malfoy's in there, so they needed some alone time. Not to mention he's a jerk."

"Well spoken little brother." Sirius agreed.

Emma picked up a chocolate frog and threw it at Regulus who caught it with ease, "Thanks, so how was your summer Siri?"

"Oh, so he can call you Siri?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Sirius frowned, "Reserved for little brothers only; it was good Reg, how was yours?"

Regulus shrugged, "Fine, there were a few banquets, I think mum was trying to find you a pure blood wife."

"Good luck with that," Sirius muttered.

Reg laughed, "Tell me about it; all the parents have heard about you and your rouge friends!"

James smiled, "Do they think we're terrible?"

Regulus nodded, "You should have heard Bella, raving like a madwoman; I've never seen her like that."

"She still dating Lestrange?" Sirius asked.

Regulus nodded, "We're waiting for him to pop the question."

"That'll make mum happy," Sirius sighed.

Reg shrugged, "Did you remember Andy? Mum took her right off the tree when she found out! I can't believe she'd do that, marry a muggle born!"

"I'm happy for her; I've told you before that all the pure blood stuff is crap," Sirius answered somewhat harshly.

Regulus sighed and frowned, "Let's not fight; I haven't seen you all summer."

Sirius frowned, "How can you absorb that shit Reg? You're smarter then that!"

Regulus glared at Sirius, "We can't all turn our back on our family! Do you know how upset mum was about everything you've done? She cried when you were dumped in Gryffindor!"

"I bet she did, the stupid cow would be horrified that one of her children might go the right way!" Sirius snarled sitting straighter.

"You're so selfish Sirius! You never think of anyone but yourself!" Regulus yelled standing.

"Well you…!" Sirius began also standing but he was cut off by Emma who stood between them.

"Enough!" she commanded giving Sirius a 'shut the hell up' sort of look.

"That's fine, don't worry about it Emma, I'm gone!" Regulus snarled leaving.

Emma sighed and sat down rubbing her temples, taking deep breaths.

"Little snake," Sirius muttered venomously.

"He is only a child Sirius, have patience," Emma murmured.

"Have patience?" Sirius cried, "He just insulted everyone with any muggle heritage including you, and you think I should _have patience!"_

Emma sighed, "Not everyone is as brave as you are Sirius, it can't be easy for him to turn his back on what's expected of him."

"Right, because he wouldn't have any support!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Have you considered Sirius that Regulus is attempting to change; I don't know about you but I didn't hear the word mudblood once."

"Oh, he didn't call you a mudblood, that changes everything," Sirius said sarcastically, "Excuse me for giving a crap about shit, and I'll excuse you for staying out of my business!"

Emma stood her face cold, "You need to have a look around Black," she said before leaving.

Sirius sat there fuming, "Who does she think she is?"

James shrugged, "No idea, I'm with you, Reg is a twirp."

"He didn't mean it," Emma whispered as she sat across from Regulus in an empty compartment.

"He did, don't lie," Regulus spat at her, "He thinks I'm a coward, well I'm not, I'm just not as stupid as he is!"

Emma sighed, "Sirius is rash Reg, you know that; he wasn't thinking."

"He never does; he didn't think about mom when he went into Gryffindor, and he didn't think about her when he begged to leave for the summer or when he left at Christmas."

"Sirius isn't like the other Blacks Reg; surely you can understand why he would want to go…"

"I don't care!" Reg shouted, "He's my brother! He's supposed to understand! He's supposed to introduce me to the right people! He was supposed to help me get to know the Slytherins! To set a good name!" Regulus continued, "And where was he? In god damned Gryffindor! Hanging out with blood-traitors and mudbloods!"

Emma sighed, "You are talking to a mudblood," she muttered.

Regulus made a face, "You're not one, Mum said Sirius was lying!"

"He wasn't!" Emma yelled standing and for the first time feeling truly angry with the boy, "You should listen to your brother Regulus; you may find that he did introduce you to the right people!"

"Oh, you think the _Marauders_ are the _right people?"_

Regulus jumped as one of the lights shattered. Emma took a calming breath, "Better then some of the slime you hang out with." she said calmly, "Excuse me."

Regulus stared after her as the compartment door shut, _what had just happened?_

Emma didn't go back to the compartment with the Marauders; instead she went to the back of the train and looked over the caboose railing.

"Why aren't you with the other Marauders?" Robert Bell asked coming up behind her a moment later.

Emma sighed, "A long story, and not important," she gave him a small smile, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "You looked sad; and I couldn't have our star seeker committing suicide."

Emma laughed, "Oh, don't worry I wouldn't dream of it; Janice would kill me!"

Rob smiled, "She would; and I'd get an earful for not stopping you." He screwed up his face and mimicked Janice's voice, "You should have jumped after her and cushioned her fall Bell; now we're down a seeker, and it's _all your fault!"_

Emma laughed again, "Too true!"

Rob smiled, "You're prettier when you laugh."

Emma blushed, "Gee, thanks Rob…"

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked then, his voice harsh, and they both turned to see the other Marauders looking murderous.

"Standing," Emma answered him calmly.

"Flirting!" James accused glaring at Rob.

"Your point?" Emma asked coldly.

"My point? Are you crazy! He's too old for you!" James thundered.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You four are such idiots; excuse me Rob, my friends and I need to have a chat."

"No problem," Rob muttered looking slightly terrified as the four boys glared at him; Sirius and James cracking their knuckles.

"Come on," Emma said walking past them. They didn't move. Emma frowned, "Move your asses or I'll move them for you!" she threatened. Grudgingly the boys followed her to the compartment.

"What was that?" Emma demanded her eyes blazing in anger.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm allowed a personal life!" Emma hollered back looking annoyed.

"Yes, sure you are," Remus agreed looking extremely pissed off, "But not with older men."

"Older men? Older men? Rob is only two years older then me!" Emma shouted and causing the window pane to rattle.

"That's still older! And did you see him? He was all over you!" Sirius snapped.

Emma blushed in embarrassment and anger, "We were half a foot apart, what do you mean _all over me_?"

"He was undressing you with his eyes!" Sirius shouted stepping forward.

Emma pushed him back, "He was not you pervert! Just because you can't look at a girl for five seconds without staring at her tits doesn't mean all guys are pigs!"

"Yes they are!" James answered her, "And you are not dating anyone we don't approve of!"

"What are you my father? Sod off James!" Emma said pushing past him.

Peter blocked her way, "We're only making sure you stay safe," he said quailing slightly at the look in her eyes.

"Are you? Because I think you're just trying to control me!" With that she shoved Peter out of her way and left for Lily's compartment.

"I think that went rather well," Sirius stated sarcastically.

"Oh yeah mate; couldn't have gone smoother," James responded running his hand through his hair in agitation, "Bets she blows something up?"

"So overall an interesting train ride?" Lily asked as they got off the train.

Emma sighed, "I love them; but sometimes," she made strangling motions in the air.

Lily laughed, "Yes, they can be rather pig-headed can't they?"

"As much as I hate to say this," Severus sighed as they got into a carriage together "On this one account I have to agree with Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter and Black." He frowned, "You shouldn't be dating, and men are pigs."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Not you too Sev?"

Severus shrugged, "They're idiots and they handled it the wrong way but essentially they are right."

Emma sat back annoyed, "Well now I have to listen, someone logical said it."

Lily laughed at her expression as Alice got in and the carriage began moving towards the castle.

Emma sat with the Marauders again when they got into the great hall.

"We're sorry," Remus said as she sat looking both ashamed and annoyed, "We got carried away; but you're like our sister… no one likes having their sister admired."

Emma sighed, "I got carried away to; you just got me so angry. Friends?"

"Definitely, but I'm getting Bell for that," Sirius muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Keep your schemes away from Robert or I'll hex you so bad that you'll go crawling to your mother."

"That would be pretty bad," James muttered, "Considering you'd probably have to kill Sirius before he'd willingly go to his mom; might make it difficult for him to crawl."

They sniggered as the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool and the hall went silent; waiting and wondering what the new song would be.

"Welcome, Welcome!

One and all,

Here you sit in this great hall.

All together yet all apart

For the four tables are all so far.

Come together, stand on guard

The Bravest Lion,

The ones of great wit,

That slippery snake,

The Badger's kit.

Stand together or fall apart,

That's my message

Take it to heart."

There was a short applause before McGonagall began the role.

"How does the hat know?" James asked.

"It's in Dumbledore's office, it must hear things," Emma whispered back.

"It's right though; we're all separated, together but not one," Remus mused.

"And we'll never be one; I mean look at the Slytherins, you want to be their friends Rem?" Sirius asked.

"That's not the point, we're at war Sirius!" Emma whispered.

"But how does it help us anyways?" Peter asked.

"Strength in numbers," James answered him going silent as Dumbledore stood.

"Before we begin the feast I have a few start of term notices. First, the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Secondly, Fanged Frisbees along with several other items are banned from the school. The entire list my be viewed on Mr Filch's door. I would also like to introduce Mr Hopkins, our new DADA teacher."

There was thunderous applause at this announcement, and Hopkins stood to take a bow.

"Cocky bugger," Sirius muttered glaring at him.

When the applause had quieted slightly Dumbledore smiled and said, "Tuck in!"

**TMI – too much info**

**Just in case anyone has trouble keeping their acronyms straight; I know I do.**


	15. Danger Zones

**Serious Question!**

**I have officially reached my 15 document maximum. If I delete documents from the document manager (ones that are already chapters) will they be deleted from the story? I'm sorry for sounding like such a dolt but this is my first fanfiction and I'm still working out the program, please tell me what to do!**

Danger Zones – 2

"How's Petunia been?" Emma asked Lily that night as they unpacked their things.

Lily sighed, "The same. She hates me, ignores me mostly."

Emma frowned, "Sorry I brought it up… I was just hoping…"

"I know," Lily said with a small smile, "Your concern is appreciated."

"You excited for the Hogsmead weekends?" Emma asked changing the topic.

Lily smiled, "I hear Honey Dukes is a must see; but of course you've already been there."

Emma froze, "Oh?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm one of your best friends Emma; do you honestly think I don't know about you and the others sneaking into Hogsmead?"

Emma smirked, "Hagrid told you didn't he?"

Lily blushed, "He might have mentioned it; the point is you've already been to Hogsmead with Potter, Black, Remus and Pettigrew. Therefore you should go with me and Sev."

Emma paused confused, "What about Alice, McKinnon, Mary and Joyce?"

"They're not fond of Sev; besides, I wouldn't want to be stuck with McKinnon," Lily answered whispering the last part.

"Agreed."

"Although Alice might join us for a bit," Lily added.

"That's cool, I like Alice."

"Well I hope so," Alice said plopping onto Emma's bed, "Because she certainly likes you!"

Emma laughed, "How's it hanging Alice? Still stalking Frank?"

Alice blushed, "I might be, think you can hook us up?"

Emma shrugged, "Just walk me to practise with Lil one day."

"Emma!" Alice whined.

Emma shook her head, "I would ruin it; I can't match-make."

Lily laughed at Alice's pout, "I can hook you up Ali."

"Really? I love you Lily!" Alice said jumping up, "Not like nasty, mean Emma!"

The three of them laughed and got back to work, chattering about Hogsmead and boys.

Emma walked down to the great hall with the other Marauders the next morning for breakfast.

"Emma, James, Sirius!" Janice called walking over to them as they were taking a seat.

"Hey Janice, what's up? How was your summer?" James asked.

Janice shrugged, "Fine, listen Connie graduated last year; that means that we need a new Keeper."

"Oh… so what do you want us to do?" Sirius asked confused.

"I'm holding the tryouts for Thursday the 11th and I need the three of you to be there."

"No problem, we'll be sure to keep that night detention free," James said with a nod.

Janice smiled, "Excellent, well have a good day!"

"So what do you say Remus? Going to try out?" Sirius asked nudging Remus.

Remus sighed, "We've been through this."

"Yes, _we_ have," Emma answered her eyes hard.

Remus glared at her, "It's different; you don't miss school!"

James frowned, "You're a good player, as good as Connie anyways."

"That's not the point; the point is that _I miss school!"_

"So what?" Sirius asked.

Remus glared at him, "It'll just draw that much more attention! People are already curious; I mean look at Snape!"

"What about Sev?" Emma asked confused.

James frowned, "Snivellus's gotten suspicious of Rem lately, the slimy git."

"How come I didn't hear about this?"

"Because you won't hear a word against him," Sirius vented, "You might as well marry the slime ball!"

Emma glared at Sirius, "Had I known about the problem I could have helped get rid of it."

"Sure, Sure," Sirius muttered in a disgusted tone.

Emma opened her mouth to argue with him but Remus interrupted her, "The point is that my joining the Quiditch team would be unwise."

Emma sighed and looked at Remus.

Remus recoiled, he knew that look. Emma had a way of communicating her emotions with her eyes, and now as her eyes swam like golden pools of understanding he felt his gut clench, "I have learned that we all have only one life." She whispered, her eyes seeming to look into his soul, "You must choose now how you will live it," she stood, her eyes never leaving Remus', "Will you live yours in fear?" She spun and left like a fickle leaf in the wind, and the boys sat speechless.

"I hate it when she does that," Sirius muttered taking a drink from his goblet.

"And when have you ever seen that before?" James asked struck dumb.

"Whenever she yells at me, I feel for you Rem. The way she seems to read you, I call it the Emma affect. You'll get your feeling back in a few moments."

"Don't worry; I'm well acquainted with it," Remus sighed taking a bite of steak.

Peter made a face, "Steak in the morning Rem?"

Remus gave Peter an exasperated look, "What am I?"

"The only man I know that has a time of the month!" Sirius declared to James's amusement and Remus' annoyance.

"Oh doesn't she look so lovely sitting and reading her book?" Emma looked up from where she was seated against the wall outside Transfiguration to see Sirius leaning cockily against it.

"Truly beautiful, although I have a feeling she is not the silent doting type," James answered his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips, and laughter in his eyes.

"Prank?" Emma asked snapping her book shut.

"Not quite," James answered walking forwards and kneeling, "You were harsh with Remus."

"Remus needs to learn to live," Emma answered.

"You could have broken it nicer," Sirius pointed out.

Emma shook her head a small smile playing on her lips, "The Mountain does not yield to the howling wind; tall and mighty its purpose is clear and just and as such the wind does not tell it naught but what is true and easy upon the ears. The wolf runs on the mountain, and it is for it that the wind blows; for the wolf is easily misled by the thoughts of its pack and sometimes needs the wind's wisdom to lead it straight." Emma stood as McGonagall strode down the hall and let them in.

"Riddles don't help your case Em," Sirius muttered following her in.

"They do if you understand them," Emma replied cheekily.

"Stupid Wandless," Sirius muttered.

"I beg your pardon Mr Black?" McGonagall warned, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing Minnie," Sirius answered.

"I should hope not," McGonagall sighed turning her attention to the board as the rest of the class began filing in and the bell sounded.

Remus came to class with Peter, and that was who he sat with. He didn't talk to Emma for the rest of the day; he was ticked off that she was right.

Wednesday dawned with lashing rain, and thunderous roars from wind and sky.

"Why are you standing in the rain?" Severus asked Emma from where he stood under an awning, apple in hand.

"Thinking," Emma muttered looking through the veils of rain.

"Of getting a cold?" Severus jested.

"Can I help you Sev?" Emma asked somewhat annoyed.

"Lil told me you were joining us for the Hogsmead trip."

"Yes… but that is not what you came to ask me," Emma said turning to face Severus. She smiled at his face of disbelief, "I have known you for three years now; I am not dense."

"It's about Lupin."

"What about him?" Emma asked as her heart clenched in fear.

"Where does he go all the time? No one is sick that often."

Emma made to walk under the awning, "Remus is not well," she stated.

Severus blocked her way out of the rain, "Don't lie to me," he commanded his voice echoing the hardness that now showed in his face.

"I'm not," Emma answered him calmly.

Severus sneered at her, "Innocent eyes will not hide your guilt," he spat, "If you could not tell me you should have said so."

Emma watched his retreating back, "Listen to me! Leave it be Sev!"

Severus turned to face her, "I don't think I will, lord only knows how much trouble Lupin and the other _Marauders_ will get into for this."

"I am one of them," Emma whispered.

Severus turned back to face her once more, "Then so be it."

Emma watched him leave, the rain still pounding down around her. Severus was very close to the truth she was sure, he was a smart boy after all. But he would not accept it, would not understand. She was a Marauder, and she would protect them.

The rain cleared after lunch, and Emma found Remus standing alone beside the lake.

"The others are looking for you," she whispered.

"And yet you are the one that finds me? Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Because I knew where you'd be, and I sent them elsewhere," Emma answered him quietly.

"How did you know?"

Emma smiled, "Wandless."

"Friend," Remus corrected her. "You were right you know, about the Quiditch thing," Remus sighed, "You are brave, James, Sirius and Peter are brave," he turned to her at long last, "I am not."

Emma placed her hand on his shoulder, "I understand your fear Remus," she whispered, "But the brave are not immune to fear, only strong enough to overcome it." She smiled at him, "You, Remus, are strong enough, and will always be strong enough."

Remus smirked, "Do you always tell people what they want to hear?"

Emma shrugged, nonchalantly, "Only when it's true."

Remus laughed, but sighed soon after, "You win, I'll go."

"Doesn't look promising," Janice murmured to the rest of her team as they watched the contestants enter the field.

"I don't know," Robert answered, "I've heard good things about Lupin, and McLagen certainly flew well last year."

"I suppose," Janice muttered.

"Who else came?" Emma asked watching as the six contenders entered.

"Well there's Lupin, you know him…" Robert cleared his throat, clearly remembering the train ride, "McLagen is a fifth year now, and then there's Gourd Peaks and Jenny Hong, they're in my year (fifth), Carry Overweigh is the blond seventh year and Whitney Carp is the second year brunette."

Emma nodded watching them, "Bets?" she asked James and Sirius.

"Rem all the way, but I bet you two sickles that I can convince Carp to go out with me," Sirius said his eyes trained on her.

Emma gave him a disapproving look, "You're a pig, you know that?"

"And proud of it!" James exclaimed.

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Janice snapped calling them all to order, "So today we're looking for a new Keeper. To begin, would you all please take five loops of the track, on my whistle, three, two, one!"

"OHHH!" Emma exclaimed as Carp got on her broom and collided straight into a wall.

She was half way towards her by the time Janice realized that Carp wasn't getting up.

"How is she?" Remus asked; he'd turned back when he heard the crash.

"Fine I think, just knocked out," Emma answered him levitating the girl, "Keep going, I'll be back in a bit."

Remus nodded but froze when he saw Robert land and run forward, "Need a hand?" he asked Emma.

Emma shrugged, "I can manage; Janice will need your eye."

"Janice will live for a few moments," Rob reasoned.

Emma shrugged, "If you're sure."

Rob smiled and Emma turned to leave, "Best get moving Rem," she said.

Remus grunted grudgingly and left as Emma and Rob began walking towards the castle.

"_What_, is that little slim bucket doing?" Sirius ground out watching with slitted eyes as Emma and Robert walked towards the castle with Carp floating in their wake.

"Ensuring his funeral," James answered coldly.

"How was your summer?" Robert asked as he walked through the corridor with Emma.

Emma shrugged, "Fine, I was staying with relatives in France, that's what we usually do during the summer," Emma answered him regurgitating the story Dumbledore had crafted for her; no one was to know that she stayed at the Potter's.

"That's cool."

"How was your summer?" Emma asked, only half focusing on Carp.

"Pretty good, my dad took me to see a couple of Quiditch games; that was about it."

"Sounds fun, I've never been to see a professional Quiditch game; my parents are muggles after all, but my team is defiantly the Westmont Tornadoes"

"I'm amazed that you even know teams," Robert said impressed.

Emma laughed, "You are forgetting who my best friends are."

"So I am," Robert muttered almost to himself.

They delivered Carp to Madam Pomfrey in record time, and were soon on their way back.

Emma sighed and looked at her watch, "I wish I'd thought to bring my broom; I don't want to miss Remus' turn."

Rob grinned wickedly, "Race yeh?"

"You're on!" Emma said taking off.

The Quiditch pitch was almost 500 meters away, but Emma had to run flat out in order to keep up with Rob.

They were only 100 meters from the pitch when Emma was able to pass him, her heart thudding wildly, she was almost there, just a little faster...

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum clip

Lum bum clip

Lum bum clip clop

Lum bum clip clop clip

Lum bum clip clop clip clop

Lum clip clop clip clop clip clop…

Emma stopped her hand over her heart as she heard the hoof beats radiating in her soul.

"You.. o-okay?" Rob asked stopping at the look of horror and wonder on the girls face.

Emma nodded slightly, before smiling, "Fine… wonderful actually," she beamed at him, "Do you hear anything?"

Rob paled, confused, "No. Listen are you sure you're okay Emma, you're acting really strange…"

He gasped as she hugged him tightly before sprinting off, what in the bloody hell had that been for?

"Having a nice cuddle session with Bell?" Sirius asked Emma coldly as she ran up to them.

"What?" Emma asked flustered, "Oh! No, listen I just realized what I need to finish!"

"Finish?" James asked her sceptically.

Emma gave him a pointed look.

"What! You mean!" James beamed, "Hey Rem! Rem, she figured it out!"

Remus looked over from where he was standing in the line, "You mean… the horse?"

Emma smiled, nodding, "Adrenaline!"

Remus beamed as Janice called his name, he was up for keeper.

Everyone who saw that tryout would say that it was epic. No one had ever kept goal the way Remus did that day; but then again, no one had ever looked that happy either.

"I don't understand!" Emma fumed, "Why won't it work?"

They were in the boy's dormitory later that night and Emma was trying vainly to complete the Animagius transformation.

"Maybe it has to do with the situation; I mean you aren't under any _real_ stress now," Sirius observed.

Emma shook her head, "I don't get it! What's missing! What was there five hours ago?"

Remus looked on sadly in the corner, trying to put on a brave face, "It doesn't matter Emma."

Emma felt a tear leave her eye, she was a failure.

Suddenly the room started to shake slightly, the window pane rattling.

"WOW!" Sirius yelped grabbing hold of the bed post, "What in the world of hell is that!"

"Emma, Emma calm down!" James commanded her.

Emma frowned _failure._

The rattling stopped and Emma left the room, there was only one person who could help her.

"Miss Dill! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" McGonagall snapped watching as the girl walked up to her.

"How did you do it?" Emma asked.

"I bed your pardon?" McGonagall asked slightly shocked.

"How did you complete the Animagius transformation?" Emma clarified.

McGonagall stood stunned for a minute, "I – well – I, uh, I always liked cats," she began not entirely sure why she was confiding in this third year, "I looked it up in books first, but that didn't work… in the end it was my patronus that gave me the idea to try a cat."

"Patronus?" Emma asked.

"A spectral animal that can protect you from dementors, not everyone can master the charm however, it is exceptionally difficult. Well once I figured out my animal the work began… it took me six years to master the transformation."

"But how did you do it, in the end I mean?" Emma asked.

McGonagall sighed, "I was running from a dark wizard, along a narrow bridge; I fell. Cats always land on their feet… I can't explain it."

Emma nodded.

McGonagall sighed, "Get back to your dormitory, one point for wandering at night."

Emma walked back to her dormitory in low spirits. She was no closer to helping Remus after all, but what was worse; she had gotten his hopes up.

Emma walked into the common room to the sounds of screaming; Lily and James were in full form tonight.

They were two feet from each other, wands drawn, the entire common room around them.

"YOU CAN'T JUST THREATEN ANYONE IN YOUR WAY POTTER!" Lily bellowed.

"I DIDN'T _THREATEN _HIM EVANS I SIMPLY TOLD HIM TO MOVE!" James countered.

"OH! YEAH THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER POTTER, JUST THROW FIRST YEARS OUT OF YOUR WAY! YOU ARE SO CONCIETED!"

"THAT'S A BIG WORD EVANS ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDEL IT?"

Lily let out a single laugh, her eyes blazing, "YES I'M SURE POTTER, JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDEL ANYTHING OVER FIVE LETTERS DOESN'T MEAN THE REST OF US ARE SO LIMITED! AND WHERE IS EMMA? SHE CAME DOWN OVER AN HOUR AGO, AND LEFT THE COMMON ROOM WITHOUT A WORD!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? EMMA'S A BIG GIRL SHE CAN LOOK AFTER HERSELF!"

"OH YES POTTER YOU CERTAINLY GIVE OFF THAT IMPRESSION! EVERY BOY THAT SO MUCH AS LOOKS AT HER GETS THE EVIL EYE!"

James opened his mouth to retaliate but Emma intervened, this had gone on long enough.

"SHUT UP!" She bellowed, "The both of you," she added quieter, "As _riveting_ as your discussion is; might I make the request of keeping my personal life _personal_ during further discussions?" she glared at them both. Lily looked slightly guilty, but James looked defiant. Emma sighed, "Okay everyone, nothing to see!" No one moved, "SCAT!"

She gave both her friends a last glare before stalking off into the dispersing crowd.

The Marauders already knew that Remus had made the team, after all three of the five had been in on the decision, but his name was posted the next day even so, and the Marauders believed that it was a cause for celebration.

They walked down into the great hall the next day cheering, gold and red lines adorning their faces. In their midst was Remus, who was both very embarrassed and very happy.

Rob, Janice and Frank began cheering along with their team spirit, and before long the entire table was roaring with Gryffindor pride.

The rest of the hall watched wide eyed as fireworks went off and the Gryffindors cheered even louder, anything for a party.

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall bellowed coming towards them, "Quite down or I shall begin giving out detentions!"

"Ah, come on Minnie, we're celebrating!" Sirius exclaimed.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "You can have the first detention Mr Black, and anyone still standing in the next five seconds will join you!"

Everyone sat immediately, except for four other students who stood grinning.

"Detention!" McGonagall said with a slight sigh, seeing the Marauder's grins grow wider. She had walked right into that one.

They spent the entire day chanting between classes and laughing; but one Marauder felt left out.

Peter wasn't on the Quiditch team; he couldn't fly even half as well as any of his friends. His friends were all smart, Remus in DADA, James in Transfiguration, Sirius was smart too, although he wasn't brilliant in a particular class, no teacher could call him a dunce.

And then there was Emma, the Wandless, master of all spells and magic. Beside the four he felt stupid and useless… unloved.

"Yo Pete! Whatcha thinkin' about?" Sirius asked throwing his arm over Peter's shoulder.

"Just… I can't fly…" Peter mumbled.

Sirius pulled him aside in a manor he thought was discrete but Emma followed, and Remus made too but James caught him and continued walking, hollering at the top of his lungs.

"Sensitive hearing," Emma said in explanation for herself and Remus, "Peter, you know part of the fuss is that Remus never gets anything," Emma told him.

Peter looked confused.

"He's a werewolf mate," Sirius whispered, "And the full moon is only a few days away… three days, Monday actually."

"What we mean is that Remus has a hard time of it, he needs this Pete," Emma said.

Peter nodded, "I feel so selfish now that you put it that way."

Emma and Sirius both smiled and led Peter back to James and Remus, "Don't," Emma said with a wink.

Peter didn't begrudge Remus the attention he was getting again all of that day, but his jealousy picked back up that weekend.

Emma sat at the head of Remus's bed where he was lying looking ill. She was reading him their assigned pages in a slow calm voice at his request; James and Sirius were listening aptly (they didn't want to have to read it later) and Peter was sitting with them slightly jealous.

He had been sick before, and Emma had never read to him aloud! Why was it that when Remus wasn't feeling well she would do whatever he wanted? Reading to him, getting him food or water; and all once a month!

He understood that Remus was sick, and that it wasn't his fault (he did look quite awful really, sickly pale and feverish); but it happened every month, surely he'd be used to it by now!

"Are you sure you don't want to go to see Madam Pomfrey Rem?" Emma asked him gently feeling his forehead, he didn't have a fever but he looked like crap.

"No, I've been in the hospital wing more then enough times, besides there's nothing she can do to help it," Remus responded.

Emma sighed, "Well that's all that was assigned, get some rest," she brushed the hair on his forehead gently before sliding off the bed. Sirius stood and closed the drapes, which had been lending the light that Emma had needed to read.

Quietly the four of them sat around the round table to do their homework, one of Emma's Lumos balls casting light over them, its beam trained on the table, knowing not to stray to the rest of the room.

They headed out for some sunshine around noon, leaving one of the mirrors Remus had given James and Sirius for Christmas beside Remus' sleeping form. If he wanted them, they had the mirror's twin.

"I hate this," James muttered darkly from where he sat at the base of the beach tree, "I hate what it does to him."

"We're doing everything we can," Emma reminded James sullenly, "Hopefully we'll be able to join him soon, and then it might not be as bad."

"It could take us several more years, you said yourself that it took Minnie six," Sirius vented looking annoyed.

Emma sighed, "What do you want me to do Sirius? For now all we can do is support him, speaking of which we have to remember to pick him up some food on the way back."

"Sorry," Sirius muttered rubbing his temples, "I didn't mean to vent at you, I'm just frustrated."

Emma waved her hand in the air above her from where she was lying on her back, "Don't mention it," she stated as James ran his hand through his hair, "We're all frustrated."

When they got back to the boy's dormitory about thirty minutes later it was to find Remus sitting up in bed and contemplating his shoes.

"Going somewhere?" Emma asked in a low voice, she knew Remus had a headache.

Remus looked up at them surprised, "I thought you'd be gone for longer."

Sirius shrugged, and handed Remus a rare steak that was already cut up, "Nah, we were worried you'd be hungry."

James watched apprehensive as Remus began wolfing down his steak, "Easy Rem, usually that makes it come back up."

Remus sighed, nodded, and sat back, giving what he'd eaten a moment to settle on James's advice.

James was glaring at Remus's shoes, "You should have just mirrored us; there was no need to get up."

Remus sighed, "I feel bad leaning on you guys all the time; you do have a life."

"Not without you," Emma argued sitting, "There are only four of us then, very unlucky number you know," she smiled.

Remus nodded in thanks before stifling a yawn; Emma took the plate from him and pushed him back, "Sleep, you can eat more when you're not so tired," not that there was much left anyways.

"Yes mom," Remus answered her sarcastically, drifting off almost at once.

Sirius watched him, a frown on his face, "We need to figure this out," he said.

The others nodded; they would figure out their animagi, they had to.

They sat in the great hall quietly on Monday; the Marauders just weren't the same without Remus.

The Marauders were all exceptionally busy during the month of September, what with Quiditch practice, detentions, homework, detentions, exploring and more detentions, they were exceptionally happy to see Sunday October 15th arrive. It would be the first time they legally went to Hogsmead.

"Can't you tell Lily you changed your mind?" James asked as they sat around a table in the common room early that morning.

Emma rolled her eyes, "No James, besides, we can go into Hogsmead together whenever we want!"

Sirius pouted, slouched over in his chair, "Bugger, so it's just the four of us… three if Remus doesn't get down here soon."

Emma sighed, tonight was the full moon, and Remus wasn't feeling his best. He insisted that he wanted to go to Hogsmead, but Emma wasn't sure he was up for it, maybe she should tell Lily she had to cancel…

Remus came down then, looking pale and shaky, Emma frowned.

"You look like crap," Sirius stated bluntly.

Remus smirked, "Nice to see you too."

James stood and reached into his pocket, revealing a vial of pink liquid, "I nicked it from Pomfrey, energy booster."

Remus smiled in thanks, before taking the vial and emptying it in one quick swig. "Hot," he muttered making a slight face, "Thanks James, I feel loads better."

"But not perfect," Emma muttered taking in his still pale complexion.

Remus stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on Emma!" Lily said coming down the staircase then. She looked excited, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling.

"Okay," Emma said standing. "I'll see you all tonight." She said, "Feel better Rem," she whispered to him.

Remus nodded and the two girls left. Sirius grumbled out something that sounded an awful lot like, "stupid devil witch, stealing thieving idiot," along with a few profanities that made James and Remus share a knowing smirk.

"Jealous Sirius?" James asked him as they left the common room.

"Hum?" Sirius grunted barely paying attention, he was still moody.

"I asked if you were jealous."

"Of what?" Sirius asked slightly confused, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Of Lily," Remus answered.

Peter looked confused, "Should he be?"

Remus rolled his eyes, Peter could be so thick.

"Well Lily did steal _his_ Emma," James said, nudging Sirius.

Sirius glowered, "What are you on James?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," James said smirking.

Sirius glowered at James but said nothing, walking grouchily through the double doors and out onto the Hogwarts's grounds, to the path that would lead them to Hogsmead.

Emma walked with Lily and Severus through the Hogsmead streets. They had already been to Zonko's, Lily and Severus had both found it uninteresting, and were now just coming out of Honey Dukes, where they had all spent a good chunk of change.

"Where next?" Emma asked.

Lily shrugged as Severus said, "Shrieking Shack?"

Emma frowned, she knew that that was where Remus went to transform, although she had never seen the place, they always avoided it while they were here in respect for Rem.

"Yeah!" Lily enthused, stupid Gryffindor, "Which way is it Em?"

They had been following Emma's internal map the entire time they had been here, after all Emma had spent plenty of time in Hogsmead before now.

"I'm not sure," Emma said for the first time that day, "Never been."

Severus frowned but Lily didn't seem to notice, "Well we can look for it; I think it's this way, up the hill."

"Are you telling me," Severus asked Emma quietly as they began walking up the hill, "That the _brave_ and _awesome_ Potter, didn't insist on seeing the shrieking shack?"

Emma shrugged, "James is more interested in his stomach and pranks then looking at some stupid house, no patients what-so-ever."

They reached the top of the hill and Emma felt her breath catch.

The house stood completely alone, the windows boarded and the trees withered. The gate leading to the lawn was lopsided, and the house looked unstable, the once presumably white paint now a dirty grey. It was a truly awful place; Emma could have cried at the site of it, but she knew that any emotion would only raise suspicion.

They stayed to observe the house for almost half an hour, both Severus and Lily making wild assumptions about what actually inhabited the house. None were even close, for which Emma was eternally grateful.

They were on their way back when Severus guessed a creature that made Emma's heart race,

"A Wandless?" he mussed.

Lily laughed, "I doubt it; the place would be blown up if it was," she smiled, "What do you think Em?"

Emma swallowed, "Uh… yeah, totally," she said lamely, her voice cracking.

Lily turned to face her, Emma looked pale, "You okay Em?" she asked.

"Fine… just thirsty."

Lily smiled, and nodded, "Which way to the Three Broomsticks?"


	16. Meeting Swift

Meeting Swift – 3

The Marauders entered the Three Broomsticks at around two in the afternoon. Remus was starting to feel ill, and they would have to be getting him back to the castle soon.

Sirius was startled when he saw the Gryffindor girls all sitting around a table without Emma and Lily.

"Hey Alice," Sirius said walking up to her, Alice was the only girl Sirius would consider friend material, other then Emma obviously.

"Hi Sirius, what's up?" Alice asked; she knew that Sirius wouldn't come over here without a question, that was just the way he was.

"Where are the red heads?" Sirius asked her.

Alice sighed, "Emma and Lily are with Snape. So obviously, we went our separate ways; Snape isn't a big fan of us, and we don't much like him either."

Alice watched in alarm as Sirius's face turned to a mask of pure anger, "Thank you," he whispered before leaving.

"No-no problem," Alice muttered a little late.

_So Emma was hanging with Snivellus was she? Well she could do that, the stupid girl, if she would rather be with a slimy git then with him… what did it matter, she was only a stupid girl! But why hadn't she said Snivellus would be there? Lily fine, but _Snivellus! _I mean he has that name for a reason!_

Sirius was still fuming as he made his was to the counter to get drinks for himself and the other Marauders. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost walked right into someone.

"Watch it Black," Snivellus spat at him coldly.

Sirius glared, "You watch it Snivelly."

Snivellus smirked, and Sirius felt his blood boil, "Loopy Lupin doesn't look so good," Snivellus observed, "Will he be going away for a bit again."

"What's it to you Snivelly? Got a crush on him? I guarantee that you're not his type," Sirius snapped.

Snivellus glowered, "Hardly, your boyfriend is the least of my concerns. However if you four are doing anything illegal, I'll catch you. Don't think I buy this whole 'Lupin's sick' story, I'm on to you!"

Sirius gave a mirthless laugh, "You're so thick!" he spat.

Snivelly's lip curled, "And yet not as thick as you; I suppose that's why Emma decided to spend the day with Lily and myself, she probably couldn't take your overprotective, perverted, dim and uninteresting mind for another minute," he smiled at the look of loathing on Sirius's face and made to leave.

Sirius grabbed Snivellus's arm as Snivelly turned to leave having gotten the drinks, "You want to know where Remus goes? Tonight after sunset go down to the whomping willow, there's a knot on its trunk that you can push with a long stick. Under its roots is a tunnel, follow the tunnel and your curiosity will be sated. Not to mention all the 'illegal' things you're bound to find," Sirius smirked. "Try getting us in trouble once you've been through that tunnel, I dare you."

Snivellus smirked, "Oh I will Black, and you will be in trouble," with those words Snivellus turned and left. Sirius glared at his retreating back in satisfaction, served the idiot right.

"Enlightening chat with Sirius?" Emma asked Severus as he sat down.

Sev shrugged, "The usual."

Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip of butterbeer, "I have to leave after this, I promised to do something tonight."

Sev frowned, _was _Emma_ in on the illegal scheme? _"What?" he asked.

Emma shrugged, "Just a favour for a friend, no biggy."

Emma left the pub thankfully about twenty minutes later; she waited ten minutes after the Marauders had left. She was thankful to leave due to Lily and Sev who were discussing Wandless; not Emma's favourite topic.

She made it back to the castle in record time, being able to give Remus a quick hug and good bye before he left for the night.

"What, were you doing with Snivellus?" Sirius asked her, his voice dangerous once Remus had left.

Emma stood defiant, "Talking Sirius, and his name is Severus."

Sirius stood, "HE'S THE ENEMY!" he roared.

"YOU'RE SUCH A CONTROLING IDIOT SIRIUS!" Emma yelled back, "THERE IS NO ENEMY IN HERE, THE ENEMY IS OUT THERE!" she thrust her finger to point out the window.

They had collected quite a scene, James observed, after all, it was nearing six in the evening, and everyone was back by now.

"HE'S THE ENEMY! AND HE'S TRYING TO BREAK US APART!" Sirius stormed, "DON'T YOU SEE THAT THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS? HE WANTS YOU AND EVANS TO HIMSELF; HE WANTS TO SPLIT UP THE MARAUDERS!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD SIRIUS, THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Emma thundered back.

"NO IT ISN'T, IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'RE YOU'RE…" Sirius seemed at a loss for words.

"I'M WHAT? OH KEEPER? I'M WHAT?" Emma thundered.

"YOU'RE BETRAYING THE MARAUDERS BY HANGING OUT WITH SCUM LIKE THAT!" Emma blinked startled by his accusation.

"DESPITE WHAT YOU MAY THINK BLACK, YOU DON'T OWN ME, AND I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT!" Emma turned to walk up the girl's dormitories a final call of, "TRAITOR!" following her up.

Emma sat doing her homework by the window, tears streaming down her face. Sirius was such a jackass. Slowly she looked out the window some two or three hours later, it was pitch dark outside. Emma whipped her face, jumping when she heard a strangled cry.

After about ten or twelve minutes Emma stood to see what had happened, hoping dearly that Lily had hexed Sirius for her.

When she got down to the common room it was to find Peter pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs in great anxiety.

Emma frowned and jumped the last ten steps startling him, "What is it Pete?" she asked.

"Sirius told Snape how to get at Remus!" Peter wailed quietly, "And now James has gone to save him! Lily followed and Sirius went to get her back, he told me to tell you, and I tried to call but…"

Emma didn't hear anymore, she was running.

Emma tore through the castle faster then ever before, almost knocking over a startled Slughorn, who shouted an indignant, "Hey!"

"Dumbledore, Whomping Willow!" Emma called back still running forward.

She could see them even as she made it onto the grounds, barely, Sirius was attempting to restrain Lily who was bellowing at him.

"When?" Emma screamed at him as she passed.

"Ten, maybe twelve minutes ahead!" Sirius called.

Emma's body burned in exhaustion, the willow wasn't even in her sights yet, and James was too far ahead. She needed to move faster!

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum clip

Lum bum clip

Lum bum clip clop

Lum bum clip clop clip

Lum bum clip clop clip clop

Lum clip clop clip clop clip clop…

Emma jumped forward and her hooves hit the ground as she continued running at full speed. Except now she wasn't moving at the agonizingly slow human pace, no, she was flying with the wind, swift as a horse.

She heard a muffled cry of fright behind her, Lily had seen her morph, but that didn't matter right now. James mattered, Remus mattered, Severus mattered, and she was the only one who could help them!

She got to the tree in record time, becoming human once again and diving under the roots, her own brand of magic having stilled the tree for her.

Fear gripped her heart in its icy fist as she scrambled along the tunnel, hunched over. Suddenly she could see a light up ahead, and a growling snarl that made her heart stop.

Emma jumped out of the trap door, turning back into the horse as she did and thrashing Remus into a wall.

The house looked as if it had once been well furnished, but had since been destroyed. There were chairs missing legs, rips and tears in the walls and floor. In the middle of the room stood James who was shielding Severus with his own body; James's eyes where wide with fear. Emma had only just stopped the great hulking wolf from slashing James's heart from his chest.

Emma slipped back into human form as Remus got back up.

"GET OUT!" she bellowed at them, throwing Protem up as Remus leaped at them.

The matted and bloody wolf hit the shield with an astonishing amount of force and Emma tripped back in pain.

Shaking her head Emma slipped back into Horse form and brought down Protem, meeting Remus head on in combat.

"MOVE!" she heard James scream dimly, but she couldn't worry about that now. This wolf was almost as big as her.

"Remus! Remus hear me!" Emma begged him.

"MEAT!" Came a strange cry, Emma realized that this was the wolf, Remus's alter ego, his captor during the full moon.

"You're not a monster Remus, you're my friend! James, Sirius, Peter! Do you remember them? Do you remember me? Emma?"

Again the cackling voice answered her with a cry of, "MEAT!" the wolf slashed her side.

Emma whinnied in pain, only now realizing that both James and Severus had made it out alive.

Throwing Protem up, Emma turned human and scrambled threw the trap door, closing it behind her, and running.

James and Severus lay on the grass, panting. They had, quite literally, just run for their lives.

"What happened?" Both boys looked up to be met with the sight of Albus Dumbledore striding towards them, the light in his sparkling eyes seeming to have gone out.

"L-Lupin, i-is a w-were-w-wolf!" Severus managed to gasp out, "And E-Emma, sh-she, h-horse, no wand!"

James took in a deep breath, "She's still in there; she came to get us out!"

Dumbledore made to walk towards the tree, wand drawn, when Emma came out of the roots, panting and bloodied.

"Emma!" Dumbledore exclaimed coming towards her.

Emma raised her hand, "O-one m-minute," she requested falling to her knees.

Dumbledore frowned, inspecting her side, with a fluid swish he healed her gash, "Horace, take Emma to the hospital wing when she is able," Slughorn nodded and moved to Emma's side as Dumbledore straightened, "You four," he said pointing at Sirius and Lily who had joined the party. "Will follow me to my office, now," his voice was deathly quiet, filled with anger and disappointment.

Dumbledore and the others were well out of site by the time Emma was able to rise to her feet and follow Slughorn to the hospital wing.

They followed Dumbledore in complete silence; even their footsteps seemed oddly quiet in the din.

"Sit," Dumbledore instructed as they entered and he took his seat behind the desk, "Explain," he ordered once they had seated.

"Well…" James muttered looking frightened, "I-uh…"

"It's my fault Sir," Sirius muttered his head down.

"Sniv – Snape was annoying me. He was always asking where Remus went, saying he would catch us at our illegal schemes," Sirius was fidgeting with his hands, head bowed, "So I told him how to get down the tunnel."

Dumbledore's frown increased, "And tonight, why is it that Mr Snape is not dead?"

"James," Sirius answered, "I told James, bragged really, about what I had done. He told me I was an idiot, that I'd put Remus in danger – I never thought about it like that. James took after Snape, but Lily saw him go out _after hours_ and decided to run after him; so then I had to stop her. I told Peter to get Emma, for uh, back up."

Dumbledore turned to James, "You reached the tree, then what?"

James sighed and ruffled his hair, "I followed the tunnel, calling after Snape; he either didn't hear or didn't listen. Then I could hear the wolf; Snape had made it out the trap door. Remus was circling him, I did my best to shield him; I tried to talk sense to Remus. He was about to end our lives when Emma got there."

"Which is when you ran out?" Dumbledore continued.

James lifted his head suddenly defiant, "I didn't leave her, I had to get Snape out, and I knew she was safe. She managed the transformation. I was going to go back and get her when you arrived sir. Besides, I was no help, I never grabbed my wand."

There was the smallest hint of a sparkle in Dumbledore's eye, the shimmer ending as soon as it began, "I did not mean that you had left her Mr Potter, previous events have proved that that will never happen."

"She turned into a horse," Lily breathed, pieces of a puzzle clicking together, "She's an animagi!"

"That was her first run," James said slightly proud, "She's been at it for ages."

Lily smiled for the first time that night, "Amazing!" she frowned, "How did she do it?"

"She's a wandless," Snape answered, his voice startling them, "I saw her sir, she didn't have a wand, and that shield…" he paused, "it hurt her when Lupin jumped at it."

Dumbledore frowned, "I-" Dumbledore stopped talking as his office began to rain.

Emma walked in then, tears streaming down her face, a slight nonexistent breeze ruffling her hair. She sat carefully beside James, putting as much space as possible between herself and Sirius.

"It's okay," James muttered to her.

Emma shook her head, "They know," she said, her face expressionless, but a clap of thunder alerted them to her true feelings "I will have to leave Hogwarts, they will not want me here."

There was defining silence, only broken by the rain which was falling, drenching them all.

"You can't leave!" Sirius finally broke the silence.

The rain stopped. With a clash of thunder and a flash of lightning it returned, now pouring from the ceiling.

"This is all your fault Black!" Emma stormed standing, her face changing, "Do you really think Remus will be able to live this down? Knowing he could have hurt someone? Do you really think I will be allowed to stay?" She began pacing, "When their parents hear, when their friends hear?" She laughed, cold and merciless. "The letters will come, get rid of the monsters, the danger, the filth, the scum," she turned to face him, "Maybe Remus will be lucky, maybe he'll be able to stay as Hagrid's assistant or something, after all, a werewolf can be contained, but me?" There was a clap of thunder, "No. You can never know when I might burst, when it might be too much. I'll be gone from this school, from these grounds; either locked in the ministry to be examined, or put in a house far from any people where I get to wait for Mouldy Wart to collect me. And it's your fault Black, because you never think about anyone else, you only ever think about the moment and what you have to gain." There was a defining pause, "You really do belong with your family… Black."

Silence.

A long moment passed before Emma slowly sat, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I won't," Severus stated.

Emma looked at him confused and teary eyed.

"I won't tell a soul," Severus continued, "Not about you… and not about Lupin." He looked coldly at Sirius who was clutching his head in his hands as if he were in physical pain, "I don't hurt my friends… and as much as I hate Lupin, his leaving would hurt you."

Lily nodded, "Not a word to anyone, ever," she vowed.

Emma's head swung to Dumbledore who gave a slight smile, "Did you really think I would let you and Mr Lupin leave so easily Emma?"

The rain cleared immediately, and Dumbledore's things began drying out.

"Anyone who so much as mentions either condition will be expelled immediately. Kindly forward that to Mr Pettigrew as well," Dumbledore added to James. "Now rewards and punishments," he sighed, "Mr Black," Sirius looked up numbly, "Generally, you would be expelled for this," he watched the boy's face closely, no emotion, Sirius would accept that readily. "However, since no harm came of the event; you will be suspended for two weeks, and will return home for that duration; and I will deduct 500 points from Gryffindor for your foolishness," Sirius nodded in acceptance, his eyes burning with regret and pain.

"Mr Snape," Dumbledore focussed instead on him, "No punishment will be issued for your late wandering, I think tonight's events where punishment enough," Snape nodded, though his mouth turned into a sour line.

"Mr Potter, for bravery, I award you 100 points."

James gave a small sigh.

"And Miss Dill, for your bravery I award you 100 points," Emma gave him a tight smile, "And may I go out on a limb here and award another 50 on behalf of Minerva, she would be thrilled with your achievement," he smiled as a slightly more natural smile broke through, though her eyes remained grim.

"You may go for tonight," Dumbledore dismissed them. He was slightly surprised when Emma stayed behind.

"Yes Emma?"

"I was wondering sir… you see Remus wouldn't have attacked me if there weren't people around… I do wonder if I could go back."

Dumbledore hid a smile; he had made a good choice when he had allowed her into the school, "Not tonight. The wolf may still remember you. There will be many full moons Emma, and on the next one you can join him should you wish."

"Sir," Emma gave a nod before leaving.

Dumbledore sighed, "She's not going to listen is she Phineas?"

"Most defiantly not," the portrait sniffed indignantly.

When Emma got to the bottom of the stairs it was to find a morose Sirius waiting for her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking at the floor.

Emma scowled, "Save it, I have things to do," with that she turned and left him standing alone in the corridor.

Emma didn't go back to Gryffindor Tower; instead she made the trip across the grounds to the whomping willow. She prodded the knot on the trunk that stilled the tree, and walked through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

When she entered the house Remus was no where to be seen, although she could hear his howls from upstairs.

She transformed easily and called out for him. She wasn't sure she could manoeuvre the stairs as a horse.

The howling stopped and she saw Remus moments later. He was observing her from behind the banister.

"Remus?" Emma asked.

The wolf came down the stairs quickly, and sat before her confused.

"You let the meat out," it informed her.

Emma nodded, her mane flicking with her head, "They were my friends, and your friends too. You would have been upset if you ate them."

The wolf growled, "I'm hungry!"

"I'll bring you a steak next time," Emma clicked annoyed, "How's Remus?"

"Steak?" the wolf questioned, cocking its head to the side.

"Meat," Emma explained, "Although I'm not sure you'll like it."

Suddenly another voice spoke, "Emma?" it was Remus!

"Yes Remus?" Emma asked.

"Bloody hell! You're a horse!"

Emma chuckled, the sound coming out like a whinny, "Nice observation!"

The wolf scrunched up its eyebrows, "Didn't I-"

"Sleep stupid human, I rule now!" the wolf voice thundered and Remus was over ruled.

The wolf contemplated her, "Why did you come back?" it asked.

"To keep you company," Emma answered, "It must be lonely, here all alone."

The wolf broke out into a grin, "We should play a game!" it exclaimed standing.

"Like what?" Emma asked it bemused.

"Uh… I don't know," the wolf admitted, "I'll ask Remus."

There was a short pause of silence, while the wolf and Remus talked it out, at last the wolf exclaimed, "Tag! Remus makes tag sound like fun!"

Emma nodded, and for the rest of the night they chased each other around the house, Emma even attempting the stairs at one point.

They were upstairs resting near the end of the night when the wolf panted out, "That was fun!"

Emma smiled, "I'll come again next full moon, but you must promise to wait upstairs for me. If you're down stairs I won't be able to come out."

The wolf nodded in promise. Suddenly it convulsed on the floor and screamed.

Emma jumped up, looking around wildly when she caught sight of the sky through the boarded window, it was dawn.

The snapping of bones was heard along with the wolf's cry and Emma closed her eyes in horror; it was far worse then she had ever imagined.

Eventually the screaming stopped, "Emma?" Remus croaked.

Emma opened her eyes to see Remus lying on the floor, looking weak and tired, his cloak ripped in several places.

Emma turned human again before running to his side, "How do you feel?" she asked.

Remus stared at her bewildered, "Better then usual… last night… did I hurt you?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm fine Remus."

Remus frowned, "James and Snape were there… didn't… didn't I scratch you?"

Emma frowned, "Don't worry Remus, James and Severus are completely fine; and it was only a scratch, Pomfrey healed it in seconds."

"How did they…?" but Remus stopped talking at the sound of foot steps.

Emma dove into a cupboard lithely. Within minutes Madam Pomfrey had entered the room.

"There you are Remus dear!" She exclaimed coming over to him, "Awake already? My dear you look far better then normal, only a few scratches," she was beaming at him, "I do hope this is a sign for the better. Well up you get, easy does it, that's right."

Slowly the matron led Remus from the room, cooing over him the whole way. When Emma was sure they had gone she left the house and began the long trek back to her room.

There was no one in the common room for which she was grateful, but when she got up to her room it was to find Lily staring at the wall, wide awake.

"Where were you?" she breathed.

Emma made to sit on Lily's bed before remembering that she might no longer be welcome, "With Remus," Emma answered standing awkwardly.

Lily looked up at her and patted the space on the bed beside her. Hesitantly Emma sat.

"Did he attack you?" Lily whispered.

Emma shook her head "Wer- _they're_ not dangerous to animals," she said catching herself.

Lily nodded, "You must hate me."

Emma looked at her confused.

"All those times I fretted about how dangerous Wandless and Werewolves were, all those times I called them monsters," she gave a hollow, mirthless laugh. "Ironic that the monster was me."

Emma shook her head and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder, "You're not a monster, you didn't know."

"You say that like it's a valid excuse," Lily whispered.

"Everyone fears what they don't understand, You're a good friend Lily."

"How can you possibly say that?" Lily asked her, "And mean it!" she shrieked in despair for she could see that Emma really did mean it.

"Lily, are you going to tell anyone about me and Remus?"

Lily looked offended, "Of course not!"

"Then you are a good friend; there are many good people who would never talk to us again because of what we are."

Lily sighed, "You are a good friend; but you are far too forgiving." Lily smiled, "That was brave of you, going to see him again tonight."

Emma smiled and rubbed her eyes, completely wiped, "Thank you. We should get going, the others will be up soon."

Lily walked with Emma to the great hall where they were greeted by the other Marauders.

"You went back last night?" James asked her.

Emma nodded, "Remus seems okay this morning; we can go see him at lunch."

James nodded, "Sounds good," he glared as Sirius made his way to the table. But he didn't sit with them, instead sitting alone at the other end of the table, not even bothering to eat.

"I thought he was suspended," Lily whispered to Emma.

James nodded, and Lily glared at him "He is, he's leaving after breakfast, and after he apologizes to Remus; McGonagall told us this morning."

Lily stayed to eat with Emma that morning; only tolerating James's presents for her friend's well being.

Emma was half asleep that morning; having had no sleep at all the night before.

Sirius walked into the hospital wing after pretending to eat some breakfast. He had no stomach for it really, he felt so guilty about what he had done.

Remus was lying in the hospital wing reading his Transfiguration book. He looked better then most post moon mornings, Emma's presents last night must have really helped.

Sirius tentatively walked towards him, and Remus smiled when he saw him "Sirius! What are you doing out of class?" Remus asked confused.

Sirius blanched, Remus knew _nothing!_

"Well, I'm suspended… for two weeks actually, I just came to apologise."

Remus's eyebrows knitted together, "Apologise?" he asked.

Sirius gulped, praying to god that Remus didn't kill him, "Well now Rem, um I did a very stupid thing the other night." Sirius began, "So you see, Snivellus was ticking me off when we were in the Three Broomsticks the other day… said he was going to figure out where you were going, catch us at our illegal plot… talking about how Emma actually hated us." Sirius was wringing his hands, "I was so mad at him… and I – I…"

"You what?" Remus breathed events from the night before swirling in his mind, clicking into place.

Sirius gulped, "I told him how to get to the Shrieking Shack," he whispered.

Remus was murderously angry "You sold me out!" he bellowed and Sirius flinched at the sound, as if Remus had hit him, "And all for some – some… stupid thing!" he continued.

"Remus I'm so…"

"Don't tell me you're sorry Sirius!" Remus thundered, "Do you know what happened last night? Do you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"James came to save Snape and I almost killed him!" Remus bellowed, "I would have if Emma hadn't stopped me! And even then I ran my nails along her side!" Remus was hurt, betrayed; he couldn't believe what he had done, what Sirius had done. "I could have killed her! I could have killed them!" he looked around, "Where are they!"

"They're all fine," Sirius whispered, tears streaming down his face, "And Snape and Lily have promised not to tell anyone about you or Emma."

Remus's eyes bugged, it had been the wrong thing to say, "Lily! They know about Emma?" he screamed.

Sirius flinched again, "Lily ran after James but I stopped her; and Snape connected the dots about Emma… There was a huge discussion in Dumbledore's office after the… event."

Remus snarled, almost sounding like the wolf he turned into every month, "You have no idea what your actions could have done," he whispered; Sirius was of the impression that he almost preferred the yelling, "Emma could have been expelled, sent to the ministry as a lab rat; I could have killed three people, two of which are my friends. I would have been sent to Azkaban for it, maybe even sentenced to death!" Sirius flinched again, "And all because you were mad at Snape!" the last part came out in a bellow.

"Remus, I'm sorry…"

"You had better be sorry Sirius Black," Remus snarled, "Now get out of my site; I never want to see you again! GO!" he yelled.

Sirius scurried from the room, and headed for Dumbledore's office where he would floo home.

"Come in," Dumbledore said calmly at the knock from his door, "Ah! Mr Black."

Sirius shuffled into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Did you speak to Mr Lupin?" Dumbledore asked indicating that Sirius should take a seat.

Sirius sat and nodded.

"And?" Dumbledore prompted.

"He's furious, I was sure for a moment that he would kill me; not that I deserve any better."

Dumbledore frowned, "What you did yesterday was incredibly foolish Sirius. But I did not expel you for a reason."

Sirius looked up confused.

"You have a good heart Sirius, and you are young. It is my hope that in time you will learn to control your actions; no doubt Mr Lupin and Miss Dill will be able to help you with that."

"If they ever speak to me again," Sirius muttered quietly.

Dumbledore sighed, "They are very hurt; but time heals most if not all wounds. Give them time."

Sirius stood, "I don't deserve forgiveness sir. Not from them."

Dumbledore sighed and stood as well; making his way to the fire, "Everyone deserves forgiveness," he said handing Sirius floo powder, "I shall see you on the 30th of October."

Emma sat yawning in the hospital wing with James and Peter. They were visiting Remus, who looked fairly well, although slightly pale; and extremely angry.

"Thank you," he said looking at Emma, "For saving me from myself."

"No-no problem," Emma yawned out, covering her mouth

James frowned, "You should skip this afternoon, get some sleep."

Emma shook her head, "People will get suspicious; I'll just go to bed early tonight."

Madam Pomfrey came around the corner then and inspected Remus, "Well you're free to go," she said smiling, "Fastest recovery yet."

Remus smiled brightly and the three friends waited outside while he got changed, making their way to class once he had joined them.

They sat together in the common room that night. Remus was helping Peter with his homework; and James was attempting to read while balancing a sleeping Emma on his shoulder.

"She's really out of it, isn't she?" Remus asked.

James nodded. Emma was fast asleep, her head resting on his left shoulder, "She was up all last night," he murmured turning the page.

Remus sighed; "I owe her big for coming back after…" he swallowed looking sick to his stomach.

"She knows you didn't mean it," James soothed.

"You forgive so easily," Remus accused him.

James shrugged, "Nothing to forgive, it wasn't you, not really."

Remus sighed and let the subject drop, "So the first match is on Saturday November 4, right?"

James nodded, "Yep, that's the Saturday after Sirius gets back. We're against Slytherin."

Remus frowned, "Starts late this year doesn't it?"

James nodded, "Well Dumbledore has to set the dates around the moon; and I think he postponed this game so that Sirius could play."

Remus sighed, and nodded towards Emma who was still sleeping soundly on James's shoulder, "I'll get Lily to take her upstairs, she needs a good nights sleep."

Sirius arrived back at school on Monday October 30th. He didn't attempt to speak to either Emma or Remus. Although he could be seen talking to James on occasion.

**I am aware that this scene actually takes place in the sixth book, but I see Sirius as a **_**very**_** jealous type, and easily provoked. If Snape had something he wanted then I can't see Sirius holding out for long. As for Emma and Remus' speeches about her being taken in as a lab rat or isolated, and him going to Azkaban or being killed; they are **_**not**_** exaggerating. Remember that Wandless are not well liked and neither are Werewolves by the general public; fear is a warped thing.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favourited!**


	17. Slytherin Brawl

Slytherin Brawl – 4

The match dawned early, and the Marauders could be found sitting together with the rest of the team. However, everyone could see that there was a line of division in the Marauders'; Emma and Remus were on one side, James and Sirius on the other, with Peter hovering somewhere between them.

No one knew why there had been a division in the Marauders ranks, nor did they know where Sirius had disappeared to for two weeks.

"Alright team, now I know there are some hard feelings going on at the moment," Janice began as they ate, "But we need to win this one, so if you could stow it away for about two hours that would be awesome."

They made their way onto the Quiditch pitch half an hour later to cheers and boos.

Emma mounted her broom and rose into the air, facing Regulus.

"Good luck," he said.

Emma nodded, "You too."

The whistle sounded and the two of them took off, looking for the Snitch.

"AND IT'S MALFOY WITH THE QUAFFLE, HE'S FLYING DOWN THE PITCH AND… OH! GOOD HIT BY BLACK, HILL WITH THE QUAFFLE NOW," Emma smiled at the familiar sound of Daren Hall's voice.

Circling the pitch Emma watched James make the first goal; along with two spectacular saves by Remus.

Emma saw the snitch then, hovering near the Slytherin end of the pitch, accelerating she made to get it but Janice called her off by swinging her arms in an imitation of a pitcher's safe signal.

With a sigh Emma did a backwards loop, Sirius hitting a bludger that had been making for her.

Emma flew over to Regulus as Malfoy flew past in pursuit of James who had the Quaffle.

"You know where it is already don't you," Regulus muttered his eyes searching the field.

Emma shrugged, "I might," she said one eye on the snitch which had moved over to the commentator's box.

"How do you do that?" Reg muttered annoyed.

"I'm cool that way," Emma answered keeping pace with him, "Well, just saying hi, so… see you," Emma said taking off.

Five seconds later and Reg was on her tail, "Should I ask?"

"My brother won't aim for me so close to you," Regulus answered eyes still scanning the field.

Emma scowled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that," she said a little more harshly then she meant to.

Regulus looked stunned, "You're joking right? Sirius practically worships the ground you walk on."

"Whatever," Emma snarled.

Frustrated she looked around; in her anger she had lost site of the snitch.

With a sigh Emma sped up, circling the pitch at a speed that had Regulus lagging behind in confusion. She slowed down ten minutes later sated; the snitch was at the bottom of the middle Gryffindor goal post.

"Trying to loose me?" Regulus asked coming up beside her again.

Emma shook her head, "Just getting a new perspective, what's the score?"

"70-20 Gryffindor," Regulus answered confused.

"That'll do," Emma sped straight down, just fast enough to get Regulus to follow her. When he was about two feet in front of her she turned, speeding towards the Gryffindor goal hoop, which was where the snitch actually was.

Emma had a decent lead by the time Regulus caught her dupe.

"AND DILL'S SEEN THE SNITCH! BLACK HOT ON HER TAIL… DILL REACHES…"

Emma reached forward, barrel rolling to avoid the post and pulling up hard to avoid running head long into the stands. She smiled and raised her hand, once she had levelled out; resting in her palm was the snitch.

"150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR, THAT'S 220-20, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Cheers erupted in the stadium as Emma and the rest of the team landed, they were walking back, arm in arm when…

"Hey Dill!" Emma turned at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice, only to be knocked backwards by his fist.

A pair of strong, lean arms caught her before she hit the ground, lifting her up, and practically handing her to James.

The arms released her and Emma watched as Sirius rolled up his sleeves, striding towards Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy!" Sirius called, for the git had already turned away laughing.

Malfoy turned and fell with a SMACK! As Sirius's fist collided with his jaw, breaking it.

Sirius jumped on Malfoy's limp body and began repeatedly hammering his fists into his face.

After about a minute of shocked silence Sirius stood and pulled Malfoy up by his collar, "Touch her again," he whispered so that only Malfoy could hear, "and I'll kill you."

Malfoy moaned and fell to the ground when Sirius released him. Suddenly the entire Slytherin team was around them, and James stood beside Sirius, fists raised.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall striding towards them outraged.

"MALFOY, BLACK, TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. GET UP MALFOY YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT!" She looked around practically snarling, "Dill, get yourself to the matron, have her take a look at your eye, it's turning black. Potter, Lupin, make sure she gets there. The rest of you move!"

Emma was led away from the scene by James and Remus, who insisted that she go and have Madam Pomfrey look at her eye.

Madam Pomfrey sighed looking at her, "The boy throws a good punch," she observed, dabbing some ointment on Emma's face, while James and Remus stood behind Pomfrey looking murderous, "I'm amazed you were able to stay on your feet."

"I didn't, someone caught me," Emma explained.

"Sirius," James said from where he stood, "He's got good reflexes."

Malfoy and Sirius came in a moment later. Malfoy simply moaned and sat on a bed, but Sirius walked over, a nasty gash above his left eye.

"How are you?" he asked.

Emma shrugged, jumping off the bed as Pomfrey finished, "Fine," she answered looking annoyed. "Thanks for your assistance Black," she said formally, "But I can look after myself." With that she walked out of the hospital wing; Remus in tow.

Sirius sighed.

"They'll come around," James said patting his shoulder.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered allowing Madam Pomfrey to clean and heal his cut.

"So what did McGonagall say?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged, "A weeks worth of detention, Malfoy got two." He smiled, "Since I was provoked. Minnie told Malfoy that I couldn't help it if I was a better fighter then him, and that he shouldn't complain since he had four years advantage."

James laughed, "I can't believe McGonagall sided with you! You beat the crap out of him!"

Sirius shrugged, "Minnie was really ticked about him hitting a younger student and a girl without any provocation. She was of the opinion that my actions were brave. Very Gryffindor."

"She said that?"

"No," Sirius allowed, "But it was implied."

Sirius and Remus had made up after the Quiditch match. It had taken Remus a long time, over three weeks, but at long last he realized that Sirius had not meant any harm. Emma spent the next two full moons with Remus.

A month passed, and it was almost time for Christmas at the Potters'; despite the fact that Remus and Sirius had forgiven each other; Emma and Sirius were still locked in constant battle, and it was tearing the Marauders apart.

The start of break Christmas party was in full swing in the Gryffindor common room; but Emma wasn't in the mood to party. She was scared.

Quietly Emma snuck out one of the many windows with her broom (in case she fell) carefully she scaled the roof until she was seated in a nice spot that overlooked the filling moon.

Emma was afraid for many reasons. The first was the upcoming war, the one that everyone had heard about. It had only been last week that pamphlets had been distributed, warning people about infiri, dementors and other monsters. Voldemort had gained power, lots of it, and the world was at his beck and call.

Four wizarding families had been dispensed of already for being 'impure'; and the Brookdale bridge had been toppled by giants only last week.

Emma had no idea how anyone was celebrating; not when their world was ending.

"Mind if I join you?" Emma whipped around to see Sirius. It looked like he had ridden his broom up to see her, bringing two butterbeers and a cloak with him.

"Sure," Emma answered, she was too tired to fight with him.

Sirius draped the cloak over Emma, she hadn't realized how cold she was, and handed her one of the butterbeers.

"Why are you up here all alone? Bell was looking for you."

Emma shrugged, and pulled the cloak tighter around herself, it was big and quite obviously belonged to Sirius. "Thinking," she murmured, snapping her fingers and causing a flame to appear which she gently set in the snow before them.

"Of?" Sirius pressed, concerned.

Emma sighed, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Sirius nodded and they lapsed into a companionable silence. They both enjoyed the quite, not like James or Lily; who both had an issue with long silences.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered after some time.

Emma kept her eyes trained on the sky, "I know," she answered.

There was a brief silence, "Will you ever forgive me?" Sirius asked suddenly sounding humble.

Emma turned to him, a sad smile on her lips, "You have no idea how much it hurt me Sirius; and even though I will forgive you, I don't know that I'll ever forget."

Sirius nodded, "I can live with that."

Emma chuckled, "So easy to please," she murmured lying back in the snow. Sirius mimicked her, and they looked at the stars, the small fire between them.

"Do you see that one?" Emma asked pointing to a particularly bright star.

Sirius nodded, "It's the brightest star in the sky."

Emma nodded, "It's also the Dog Star, Sirius."

Sirius turned to her and smiled.

"You're capable of great things Sirius, do me a favour and think before you leap next time," Emma said.

Sirius nodded, "I promise."

They stayed up late that night watching the stars and finding patterns in the night sky.

It was obvious to everyone the next morning that Emma and Sirius were friends again. Some people like James, Peter and Remus were ecstatic about this news; other people like Severus, Lily and Robert were less then so.

The Marauders sat together on the train, depressed. Sirius had to go home for the holidays; his parents had insisted he attend some ball so that they could find him a suitor.

"Honestly, I'm fourteen!" Sirius snarled, "I'm not getting married until I'm at least 30! Pass me a frog Rem?"

Remus threw Sirius a chocolate frog and chuckled, "Just think, two years ago and your grand suitor was going to be Emma."

The five friends laughed. James and Remus because they found it ironic; Peter because he did what the others did; Sirius because it sounded ridiculous and Emma because she was embarrassed.

"Well, look on the bright… hello Reg!" James said as Regulus opened the compartment door and slid in.

"Hey James," Reg smiled taking a seat beside Emma, "Mind if I join?"

"Well since you're comfortable," Emma winked at him and handed him a liquorice wand.

"Thanks. Sirius, how're you?" Reg asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Annoyed, that ball is going to ruin my Christmas."

Reg nodded, "Well Uncle Alfred will be there, you always liked him. Andy won't be though, not since…" Reg coughed and muttered, "The wedding."

"Yeah, that's true," Sirius muttered.

"And there will be suitors for the Black heir," Regulus added in obviously thinking he was warming his brother up to the party; "I bet Emma would be welcome actually, mum still refuses to believe she's a mud-muggle-born, and cousin Bella thinks she's awfully interesting," he finished catching his almost mess-up.

Sirius made a face, "I wouldn't put Emma in a place so dark and gloomy simply to make it more appealing; besides Bellatrix would probably kill her."

Reg shrugged, "I don't know, she's got some funny friends now; but Malfoy will be there so maybe it's not such a good idea," he frowned.

Sirius gave a bark like laugh, "How's his jaw?"

"Better now, but he wined about it for ages," Regulus rolled his eyes before looking at his watch, "I gotta go; Cissy will wonder where I am."

"My cousin's lap dog," Sirius muttered gesturing to the door once Reg had left.

"It's alright mate, could be worse," James muttered.

Sirius hated parties. Well actually that was a lie, he _loved_ parties with Emma, James, Remus and Peter; but he _hated_ family get-togethers.

With a sigh Sirius stopped inspecting his dress robes and made his way down to the 'party'.

Sirius trudged down the stairs, entering the already filled room. He avoided his cousins and other relatives, making his way over to his uncle who was sitting in an arm chair with a bottle of fire whisky.

"Cousin!"

"Crap!" Sirius muttered turning and putting on a fake smile, "Bella!"

"Hum," Bella smiled putting an arm around him and steering him to the room's center, "I have a friend I want you to meet cousin," Bella cooed.

"Not another suitor!" Sirius mumbled.

Bella laughed, "Oh, no cousin! This is my friend Tomas."

Sirius's eyes widened as he looked at the man before him.

Tomas was incredibly handsome. He had short black hair that fell in his eyes much the way that Sirius's did, with a slim face; the only feature that marred his face were his blood red eyes.

"I've been anticipating meeting you Sirius," Tom said giving a small smile, his eyes penetrating; "I've heard so much about you."

Sirius frowned; this guy gave him the creeps, "Sir," he muttered not quite meeting his eyes.

"I have heard a great deal in particular about a friend of yours," Tom continued, "It is a pity she isn't here… I've heard that she is quite skilled with magic."

"Oh?" Sirius asked playing dumb, and reaching for a snack that was passing on a tray that one of the House-elves was carrying.

"Yes…" Tom continued undeterred, "A Miss Emma Dill, unless I am mistaken?"

Sirius had to think fast, feigning interest in his cracker, "We were friends, Emma isn't too happy with me at the moment." He said once he had finished his cracker; finally looking Tom in the eye.

Tom frowned, "I see… well you must be able to tell me something about her."

Sirius shook his head, "Emma keeps to herself, if she has any secrets they are her own."

Tom sighed and continued walking with Sirius, "I'm sorry to hear that; you see I have found an interest in her. Your cousin, Miss Bella, told me a great deal about her; apparently the girl can block the killing curse."

Sirius shrugged, looking longingly at his uncle who was sitting at ease, "That would be quite remarkable, but I doubt it. Excuse me," Sirius said fleeing to sit at his uncle's side.

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked on in hate. The boy had been telling the truth, but not at the end. He knew about this girl, he knew her secrets, and he knew that she had blocked the spell.

It was some time later that his mother called him over; it was time for the annual present opening.

He smiled as he opened the letters from his friends.

Sirius,

Happy Christmas, I hope you're doing alright. See you when term starts again,

Remus.

Remus had sent him a book on defensive magic.

Sirius,

Happy Christmas, best of luck,

Peter.

Peter had sent him chocolate and other sweets – typical.

Sirius,

Hope everything's okay at your parents' place, Happy Christmas.

James P.

James had sent him some Quidditch gear, and he smirked remembering that he had done the same.

Sirius,

I hope everything is going well with you, and I wish you a good Christmas. Be well, and have fun seeing your uncle, tell him hi from me, and wish Regulus a merry Christmas too.

Your friend,

Emma.

He smiled as he read her note; she thought of everything. He opened her gift and smiled, she had made him cookies again, she could really cook; and she'd sent him something else. Sirius looked at the package in curiosity, opening it slowly. Inside was a Christmas globe and a note that said Give it a shake!

Sirius shook the globe and smiled as he saw his friends.

"There you are Sirius!" Emma smiled from in the globe.

"Hey mate!" James shouted.

Sirius was beaming, "How did you…?"

Emma smiled, "You know I'm cool that way!" she winked, "It's a one time thing though, after this it'll turn into a winter scene of the five of us."

"We wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas in person," Remus said smiling from out of the globe.

"Did you like my chocolate Sirius?" Peter asked looking unsure.

"Loved it Pete, just what I always wanted," Sirius answered noting that Emma had rolled her eyes.

"What an interesting globe," Tom was behind him suddenly, Sirius had been so happy to see his friends that he'd completely forgotten his 'family' around him.

"You…" Emma whispered her face looking stricken.

"You must be Miss Emma," Tom said smiling down at her, "I so want to meet you."

"Emma's booked!" James snarled from out of the ball, "Now shove off we're talking to Sirius!"

"Can't you see I'm talking boy?" Tom asked into the globe.

"Sirius put both hands on the ball," Emma commanded.

"I already am?" Sirius said questioningly.

Emma closed her eyes and a bright light engulfed Sirius, running across the room and hitting Regulus.

"Careful, Mouldy Wart," Emma said eyes on Tom, "Not all of us are easily hood winked."

"You have no options; your friends are here with me!" Voldemort snarled and Sirius stepped back, the ball still in his outstretched arms.

Emma's head was now the only thing in the globe, and her face had turned to look at Voldemort.

"He might be with you," Emma agreed, her fiery hair swirling around her face, "But my magic is with him. Good day Mouldy Wart," she turned to face Sirius, "Merry Christmas, see you at the start of term, no matter what," her face faded.

The ball became foggy, when it cleared a scene of Hogwarts with the five of them having a snowball fight filled it.

Voldemort clashed his teeth together and reached for Sirius, who dropped the ball in his fear. Voldemort reached out to touch him but when his hand made contact with Sirius Voldemort yelled out in pain.

Voldemort looked at the startled boy in confusion. Somehow the girl had done as she'd said she would; the boy was protected, and he could not touch him.

Voldemort straightened and bowed to Sirius, "My apologies," he said in a seemingly humble voice, "I only meant to observe the globe, very interesting."

"Oh, no matter Tom!" Walburga (Sirius's mother) said waving the incident away; some people were easily fooled, "Do tell us how you plan to correct the mudblood infestation again!"

Tom straightened his shirt and moved to the other side of the room elegantly. Sirius picked up the globe and went to his room in shock. He knew that Emma was strong; but it must have been difficult for her to send Protem through a snow globe all the same.

**Not my favourite chapter, but it was necessary.**


	18. The Pensive

The Pensive – 5

Sirius relayed everything to his concerned friends on the train ride back to Hogwarts.

"How did you do it?" Sirius asked.

Emma shrugged, "Not sure really. I just knew that I couldn't let him hurt you; I think – I think it was the mirror really," Emma sighed, "It's a part of me, as long as you have it my magic can touch you, no matter where you are. Then again, perhaps Protem can work wherever you are, so long as I can see you to cast the spell."

Sirius nodded, "And he was Voldemort?"

Emma nodded, "He's changed since Dumbledore last saw him but yes; I could see the resemblance."

"When did you see him?" James asked confused.

"Dumbledore showed me a short memory he had of him in his Pensive. He wanted me to know what he looked like, in case I ever saw him. It is best to know your enemy's face."

Sirius's brow furrowed, "The spell hit Regulus too."

Emma nodded, "I tried to protect him, nice to know it worked."

"How?"

"Through your blood," Emma answered, "He's your brother, and even though I couldn't see him the two of you share a blood connection."

"I'm sorry about what happened, I completely forgot about all the people in the room," Sirius murmured ashamed

Emma waved it away, "It was my fault really, I should have warned you to find a private spot before shaking it." She frowned, "Although some good did come of it. Dumbledore has been wondering whether Mouldy Wart knew about me at all, and if he did how much… now we know."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment; but of course that irked James to no end who pulled out a game of exploding snap.

The first day back in term promised to be an interesting one. They had double DADA with Hopkins (always interesting), Care of Magical Creatures with Kettleburn, Transfiguration with McGonagall and Potions with Slughorn. They had a free period after afternoon break, but that was only because they had Astronomy that night.

Emma took a seat beside Remus as was custom in DADA. Hopkins had proved to be an extremely annoying teacher over the course of the year, and Emma was in the midst of wondering what he was going to do today.

"Today we will be beginning our studies of werewolves," Hopkins began. Emma sighed and squeezed Remus' hand; this was going to be a long day.

"Now can anyone tell me what the werewolf is? Miss Evans?"

"The werewolf is a human who is forced to transform into a wolf come every full moon. When transformed the human looses their mind, following instead the intentions and instincts of their 'inner wolf'. The werewolf infects other humans by biting them, this infection results in the victim becoming a werewolf."

"Excellent Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor," Hopkins beamed; he was rather fond of Lily, his top student; although he had very little time for Sirius, who often charmed paper airplanes to fly into the back of Hopkins' head when he was writing on the board.

"Now the werewolf differs from the regular wolf in three ways: the first are its eyes, which have slits for pupils; the second is the snout, which is far rounder then the more common grey wolf; the third is its tufted tail," Hopkins said writing the three signs on the board.

"Now despite what you many of you may think…" his eyes rested on Emma who lifted her chin in defiance. Remus had his head down on the table in shame; "Werewolves are extremely dangerous creatures, and should be handled with caution. The best way to dispose of a werewolf it to stun it, a good stunning spell to the face; or a confundus charm to the eyes. Now…"

Emma sighed, thankful that they were sitting at the back of the class; Remus was a mess.

They spent break sitting around a small fire that Emma had made which could be kept in a jar. For the first time in ages James didn't break the long silence.

The only good thing Emma could think of as they made their way down to the forbidden forest was that Hopkins wasn't spending too much time on werewolves.

They stood about fifty feet from Hagrid's cabin, the rest of their class gathering around them.

"Good morning class!" Professor Kettleburn said coming out of the forest, four unicorns in tow. Kettleburn had short black hair, and several burns on his face and hands. He was tall, but aging, probably around fifty years old.

"Good morning sir," a few people answered.

Kettleburn smiled at them all and called Emma over, "Do me a favour and hold these four will you? I have a feeling they might like you."

Emma held the ropes that were tied around the four unicorns, and Kettleburn began speaking.

"Today…" but Emma had stopped paying attention already, the one unicorn was looking at her.

"What is it?" Emma asked stroking her mane; the unicorn snorted, sniffing her hair.

"Now unicorns have many magical properties, their hair can be used as wand cores, and are also very useful for healing wounds," Kettleburn continued, "Now they prefer girls to boys, so will the ladies come forward please and have a look. Boys hang back for a bit, we'll get to you in a moment."

Emma held the reins while everyone came to pet the unicorns; she could have sworn that the whole display had irked the unicorns some how.

After about ten minutes the boys came forward.

Sirius frowned, he and the other Marauders were more interested in talking to Emma then looking at the unicorns.

"They're very white," Sirius observed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Really Sirius? You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"How are you?" Emma asked Remus.

Remus shrugged, "Whatever, you know? It could have been worse."

James had taken to poking the one unicorn incessantly.

"James, it's going to skewer you in a minute mate," Sirius observed.

"How do you know?" James asked, finger still poking.

"Because you're being a prat," Remus stated.

"No, it's because it's making the same face Emma does before she yells at me," Sirius observed.

James turned to face the unicorn and laughed, "So it is."

"Oh ha ha!" Emma muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Remus had a bizarre look on his face that could be found whenever he was trying desperately not to laugh. Clearly he agreed with Sirius and James.

"Oh shove off Remus," Emma muttered causing Remus to burst out laughing.

James was looking into the forest, a mad gleam in his eye, "We should go check it out," he said.

Emma turned to look into the forest warily at the same time that Sirius roared, "Hell yeah!"

"I don't know…" Remus muttered.

"We'll go after you three manage the transformation," Emma stated in a tone that declared finality.

James and Sirius exchanged a look _total bummer!_

After lunch they made their way to Transfiguration.

Emma sat beside Sirius, staring at the small pin cushion before her; somehow she was supposed to make it a coffee mug.

"Deventa!" James muttered waving his wand elegantly; Remus glared at him as it grew a handle.

"Deventa!" Remus tried, only succeeding in the cushion changing shape slightly.

It was still better then Peter's attempt where absolutely nothing happened.

"Deventa!" Emma tried. She also got a handle, although it wasn't as nice as James'.

"Deventa!" Sirius exclaimed. His cushion changed shape, that was it; much like Remus' really.

"This would be so much easier without a wand," Emma muttered frustrated.

Sirius snorted, "For you maybe."

A half an hour later and only James had completely changed his cup; although Emma's was made of clay, it was still slightly misshapen.

Slughorn was his usual self, inviting Emma, Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene, Severus, Alice, and Not to his next party. Thankfully the Marauders had detention with McGonagall for jinxing her chalk.

They sat around the map, as was custom during their free periods. They were attempting to make the map show people.

So far they had managed to get it to show the five of them, along with Filch, Mrs Norris, McGonagall, Dumbledore and the other teachers. The only problem was that they had had to input these characters manually, and the map was prone to malfunctions as far as where the people were was concerned. Eventually, they wanted the map to display everyone, whether they knew them or not, and to say _accurately_ where the people were.

"We should have a password; I mean anyone could read it at this point," Emma mused looking down at the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, to open it," Sirius offered.

"Missjiff managed, to close it," James added.

By the time they went down to dinner the map was password protected.

They made their way up to the astronomy tower in high spirits, almost completely having forgotten that the morning had started out dismal.

"Today we will be… yes Mr Black?" Professor Sinistra asked looking confused at Sirius' raised hand. Everyone knew that Sirius was rubbish at astronomy; this was Remus' area of expertise.

"Did you know that the really big star over there is called Sirius," Sirius boasted, "I mean someone named a star after me!"

James, Remus, Peter and Emma were supporting each other as they tried vainly not to laugh at their random friend.

"Yes I know that that star is Sirius," Sinistra responded confused, "Although I'm not sure it was named after you Sirius… if my recollection is correct it was called that before you or I were born."

"Oh I know that," Sirius stated looking rather proud of himself, "Clearly an astrologer traveled to the future, saw me, and thought, 'what an excellent name for my star!' he then went back to his own time and named it after me." Sirius explained his absurd theory to the teacher, sending his fellow Marauders a mischievous wink.

"That's what happened Professor," James said picking up on the uptake, "I was there."

Sinistra gave a strangled sigh before deciding to pretend that the interruption hadn't occurred and continuing with her lesson.

Sirius turned Emma's hair green for not supporting him.

Emma turned Sirius' hair blue.

Sirius attempted to turn Emma's robs pink but the spell missed and hit Snape.

Who attempted to curse Sirius but almost hit James; Emma deflected the spell which hit the teacher.

They all got detention and Sinistra had to teach the lesson sitting down because her legs had turned to jelly.

They were on their way back from astronomy (and rather proud of themselves I might add) when Sirius got a massive brain wave.

"I know how!" he bellowed causing the Marauders to 'shush' him.

"How to what mate?" James asked.

Sirius beamed, "How we can all join Remus!"

"How?" Emma asked confused, "I mean, you know how to finish the transformation?"

Sirius nodded, "You said that the hardest part was getting the feel of doing it the first time right?"

Emma nodded, not sure where this was going.

"You said Dumbledore showed you his memory of Voldemort in his pensive, therefore if you show us your memory of transforming…."

"It'll be like your first time," Remus whispered looking stunned, "That's genius really."

"Except for the fact that I don't know how to transfer memories into the pensive, or how to work the bloody thing to begin with," Emma pointed out.

"Ask Dumbledore during your next lesson," Sirius said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "it's on Friday right?"

Emma sighed, "He'll be suspicious; Dumbledore's not stupid."

"Dully noted, but Emma you have to try," James said.

Emma sighed, "Alright, you win, I'll ask Dumbledore on Friday."

Sirius sat beside Remus that Friday evening, they were doing some homework while they waited for Emma to get back.

"Okay," Sirius began dipping his quill in some ink, "Why Muggles Need Electricity…" he said aloud as he wrote it across the top of his page. When he had finished he turned to Remus, "So why do they need it?" he asked.

Remus snorted, "You're the one taking Muggle Studies," he pointed out turning a page in his book.

"Yes but your mom is a muggle; that makes you the expert."

"Ask Emma, both her parents are muggles… when is this due for anyways?"

"Monday."

"Wow, you started it soon," Remus observed.

"Yeah well I wanted to spend this weekend as a dog in the forest; so you going to tell me why they need electricity or am I going to have to look it up?"

"What are you getting in this course again?" Remus asked.

"An O."

"Look it up," Remus answered him flipping another page.

Sirius sighed dramatically before turning to the index in his book, "Why muggles need electricity, the use of spark plugs, what the television is for…."

"You passed it," Remus observed.

"So I did!" Sirius said sounding astounded and turning to page 100. "Muggles need electricity because…"

Remus stifled a sigh as Sirius began reading aloud; he was well acquainted with this tactic. Sirius was going to annoy him until Remus simply told him what electricity was for.

Remus cracked in the first ten minutes; just like Sirius knew he would.

Sirius was just finishing his essay when Emma walked in.

"How'd it go?" James asked looking up from his potions essay.

Emma smiled, "I know everything I need to," she said practically beaming, "Now we just need to figure out how to get to it without him knowing."

"We'll go up late tonight," James said, "The sooner the better."

They donned the invisibility cloak at around two in the morning. It was exceptionally tight with the five of them under it, but Dumbledore's office wasn't far away.

"Mars bars!" Emma whispered when they reached the stone gargoyles.

They climbed the moving spiral staircase quietly; and Emma pressed her ear to the wood door when they reached it.

"And?" Sirius breathed.

"All clear," Emma whispered opening the door slowly.

They filed in quietly and James pulled the cloak off of them, stuffing it down his shirt.

Emma went to one of the many cabinets in Dumbledore's office, opened it carefully and pulled out the big, heavy stone basin which she carefully placed on Dumbledore's desk.

With a frown, Emma put her wand tip to her temple, muttered the words "Moria verta!" and focused as hard as she could on her recollection of her first transformation. Slowly she pulled her wand away from her temple, and a long silver string came away attached to it.

Emma smirked, as a Wandless she had a few tricks up her sleeve, one of them was duplicating memories; she could still remember what had happened.

She placed the string in the basin, and the memory floated on the top, its depths dark and mysterious.

The four boys leaned forward together, not knowing that they were in for a slight shock.

"When?" Sirius screamed at he passed… himself?

"Ten, maybe twelve minutes ahead!" Sirius watched himself call back. His other self was warring with Evans.

What in the world of hell was going on!

Sirius's body burned in exhaustion; it was strange, somehow he could feel everything that had happened in Emma's mind, her fear that the willow wasn't even in her sights yet, and James was too far ahead; that she needed to move faster. But he could also think for himself, although at the moment, Emma's thoughts were overpowering. That's when a new thought occurred to him _Holy Hell I'm a GIRL!_

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum

Lum bum clip

Sirius felt shocked as he felt the hoof beat, it was so close, hammering in his chest.

Lum bum clip

Lum bum clip clop

Lum bum clip clop clip

Lum bum clip clop clip clop

Lum clip clop clip clop clip clop…

Sirius jumped forward and his hooves hit the ground as he continued running at full speed. Except now he wasn't moving at the agonizingly slow human pace, no he was flying with the wind, swift as a horse.

_Swift._ The word clicked somehow, and he put it into his mind for safe keeping.

He heard a muffled cry of fright behind him, and felt Emma's thoughts distinguish it as Evans who had seen her/him? morph, but in Emma's mind that didn't matter right now. James mattered, Remus mattered, Severus mattered, and she was the only one who could help them!

She got to the tree in record time, becoming human once again and diving under the roots, her own brand of magic had stilled the tree for her; and Sirius was amazed at how apart of Emma her magic really was.

Sirius pulled out of the memory gasping, it had been so real.

James, Remus and Peter seemed to have had similar experiences.

"You okay?" Emma asked looking concerned.

"Bloody hell," Remus muttered weak at the knees, "Did you mean to do that?"

"Do what?" Emma asked confused.

"We were in your body," James said feeling himself up, happy to discover he no longer had boobs.

"Oh," Emma mused looking thoughtful, "Maybe it's a wandless thing?"

"Well whatever it is holy hell," Sirius muttered hanging onto the desk behind him for support.

Emma rolled her eyes and siphoned her memories from the pensive before putting it back from where she had got it, "Babies." She muttered, for they were still making sure they were guys when she turned back around; Sirius appeared to be checking down his pants while facing the wall.

Emma sighed frustrated, "You are all very much boys, now can we leave before Dumbledore comes down and catches us?"

They left, the boys still muttering about how 'scarred' they were when they got back to Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore chuckled from where he had been sitting in a chair near the window invisible. So that's what she had needed the Pensive for, interesting…

Emma sat on the round table with Remus. They had spread the mattresses out on the floor, and the boys were taking it in turns to leap forward and turn into their animals.

This of course proved for some entertaining face plants.

It was James who managed it first, fixing his eyes on the mattresses in determination he took a running jump, exploding into a magnificent stag a moment later. The best part – he still managed an awesome face plat, his white tail sticking up in the air as he untangled his limbs.

"Nice one James!" Emma enthused, hoping off the table and turning into the massive horse.

As an animal James could tell that Emma wasn't full grown, and he supposed he wasn't quite either.

"Bloody hell!" they heard Sirius mutter from where he had face planted; Emma turned back immediately and helped him up.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked James.

James closed his eyes, turning human before them and shrugged, "Hard to explain mate."

"Prat," Sirius muttered as Peter ooffed into the mattress behind him.

It took Sirius another four tries before he morphed into a big, shaggy black dog.

James was lying on the floor in stag form, too proud of himself to stay human.

Sirius bounded over to Emma, and sat, extending his paw.

"Bloody hell Sirius!" Emma exclaimed, examining the paw he'd offered her "You're feet are huge, how much bigger are you going to get?"

Sirius gave her a lopsided smile before licking the side of Remus' face and turning human.

"Muhahaha!" he exclaimed before muttering, "Oh shit!" and fleeing as Remus chased after him.

Peter still hadn't managed the transformation two hours later; but Sirius called it, saying that it was time for breakfast.

Once they had eaten they went back to the boys' dormitories where James and Sirius tried to coach Peter on transforming.

Peter managed it about two hours later, and Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Plan?" James asked picking Peter up and looking at his friend.

Sirius smirked, took Peter from James and walked over to a dozing Emma. Carefully he put Peter on her face, "Oh Emma!" Sirius called in a sing-song voice.

"Wha…?" Emma murmured, opening her eyes.

Emma screamed flinging Peter off of herself and falling off the bed.

James, Sirius and Remus were doubled over laughing.

"Ow…" Peter muttered from where he sat in the corner massaging his head.

"Bloody hell Sirius!" Emma exclaimed pulling herself up from the floor, "Are you mental?"

"S-sorry!" Sirius choked out between fits of laughter, "C-couldn't h-help it!"

Emma stood looking annoyed, "Bloody hell Sirius I could have killed him."

"But you didn't," James pointed out helping Peter up.

"So!" Sirius exclaimed rubbing his hands together, "We've all transformed, forbidden forest time?"

Emma shook her head, "We just pulled an all nighter. Get some sleep, we can meet in the common room for dinner." She yawned and made her way out, "Yes Sirius, we can go after that," she added on sensing that Sirius had opened his mouth to ask her.

They ate dinner quickly at around six that evening; before running back up to the common room and getting ready to head out.

Peter transformed into a rat and rested in Remus' pocket. James, Sirius, and Remus all stood under the invisibility cloak.

It was a lot roomier with just the three of them, and this way Emma would be able to open the portrait hole for them, curfew wasn't for another hour after all.

Emma opened the portrait hole when they got down stairs, and lagged, pretending to look at something on the wall in order to give the boys time to slip through.

"Emma!" Emma spun around just before she went through the portrait hole to find Lily looking annoyed.

"Hey Lil!" Emma smiled.

Lily frowned, "Where were you last night?" she asked.

Emma shrugged, "I was doing some stuff with the guys, why?"

"All night? You weren't there when I went to sleep, or when I got up. And then I went looking for you today only to find you sleeping… I mean, if the moon were full I would get it but…" Lily pointed out the window, even though the moon wasn't visible yet, "care to explain?"

Emma sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry if I worried you, but we were working on something important. I'm sorry Lily but I have to go…"

Lily sighed, "Be careful Marauder… and tell your _friends_ that I know they're with you, and that if you get hurt I'll kill them."

"Will do, night Lil!" Emma said before hurrying off.

She was halfway down the hall when the boys threw off the cloak and beckoned for her to join them; throwing the cloak over the four of them.

They didn't pause until they had reached the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Shall we?" James asked breaking the silence and pulling the invisibility cloak from their shoulders.

They walked into the forest together, Peter still in Remus' pocket.

They walked forward for about a half hour, chatting aimlessly.

"We should make our nicknames now," James mused, "Since we've all managed to transform."

Remus nodded and placed Peter on the ground where he promptly turned back into Peter.

"I think Remus is obvious," Emma said as they continued to walk, "Moony, because you transform at the full moon."

Remus nodded, "Approved, what about you James?"

James shrugged and transformed, prancing elegantly before them.

"Prancer!" Sirius said jokingly, and James sent him a glare.

"Watch your Prongs!" Remus called suddenly as James got his antlers stuck in an over hanging tree.

Emma laughed and detangled him.

"I like it Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, "James is now Prongs!"

James turned back and smiled, "Agreed, so what about you?"

Sirius transformed, bounding around them idiotically.

"Listen," Emma said to Remus.

Remus looked confused for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Sirius is silent," Emma answered, "I can barely hear him."

James grinned, "Padfoot, you sneaky git!"

Sirius transformed back immediately and grinned, "Padfoot," he tested the name "Very nice Prongs I like it."

"It fits actually," Remus mused, "Padfoot is a spectral dog, haunts graveyards unless I'm mistaken."

"Awsome," Sirius smiled, his eyes glinting.

"What about me?" Peter asked turning back into a rat.

"Wormtail!" Sirius stated after a moment, "He has a worm tail!"

Peter turned human again and frowned, "I'm not sure…" he murmured.

Emma shook her head, "I like it Peter, it's sort of a hard one to guess."

Peter smiled.

"So, what about you?" Remus asked and they began walking again.

Emma shrugged but Sirius or Padfoot smirked, "I've already named you," he boasted.

"Have you?" Emma asked hoping her name was better then Peter's.

Sirius nodded, "Swift."

Emma stared at him, "Er…" Sirius muttered, "Don't you like it?" he sounded unsure.

Emma smiled, "No, actually it's perfect... I'm impressed."

Sirius grinned, "I am so smart!" he smirked; "Yo! We should all transform, have our first outing together."

"Peter and Remus won't be able to keep up," Emma pointed out.

James shrugged, "I can carry Peter as a rat, and Remus can ride you… er… if you don't mind that is?"

Emma shrugged. "What the hell," she muttered and transformed.

Remus eyed her sceptically, "You sure?"

Emma nodded.

"Come on we'll move way faster this way," James said; Sirius was already bounding around in dog form.

Emma led Remus over to a tree stump. Which he was able to use to help him clamber onto Emma's back.

He twisted his hands in her mane, "Tell me if I'm pulling," he said.

Emma nodded and began walking, Remus holding on for dear life; his expression pained.

Peter was already lounging in James's antlers when they got back, and Sirius was chasing his tail.

"Animals," Emma muttered to them.

Sirius stopped and turned to her smiling, "Hey nessy!" he teased.

Emma snorted at him, and the five of them took off into the night.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I have a favour to ask.**

**I will very soon run out of pre-written chapters, meaning that updates will be a little slower. I am wondering if anyone has any prank ideas for the Marauders to pull. If I use your idea I'll be sure to mention that it's yours at the beginning of the chapter. I might not use any at all (I have a few that I want a chance to pull) but in fear that I run out of ideas I'm asking for a little help.**

**Thank you for reading, alerting, favouriting and reviewing!**

**~Aquarius23**


	19. Invaded Territory

Invaded Territory – 6

James was chasing after Emma as she galloped ahead of him; Remus holding on to her, and begging her to slow down.

Suddenly Emma stopped dead, her ears shifting from side to side.

"Wow!" Remus muttered, almost loosing his grip as inertia propelled him forwards into Emma's neck. He paused, wondering why she had stopped, "Emma?"

Emma motioned with her head for Remus to get off and he did, albeit a little unsteadily.

Emma turned human; James and Sirius copying her movements once Peter had climbed out of James's antlers.

"Emma?" James asked confused.

Emma shook her head, listening, "Do you hear it?" she asked Remus.

Remus nodded, "Hoof beats."

Emma nodded, looking scared. "Remus put Peter in your pocket, we're leaving now."

Emma transformed and Remus climbed up unsteadily. Once he had clambered on the five of them took off; Emma, James and Sirius running full out.

"They're getting closer!" Remus whispered, terrified.

Suddenly twenty centaurs burst out of the trees around them. Emma whinnied coming to a sliding stop, James and Sirius right behind her.

"What are you doing in our forest?" a black haired centaur asked.

Remus licked his lips, "We were exploring," he answered, unsure.

"Hum…" the centaur looked thoughtful.

Emma whinnied and shook her head to the side. Carefully Remus dismounted and Emma turned human once again.

The centaurs hissed in astonishment, but Emma raised her hands in peace, "We are sorry that we disturbed you, we only wanted to admire the forest."

The centaurs murmured to each other, seeming to contemplate the situation before them; before they could come to a decision both James and Sirius turned human as well.

One of the centaurs (a palomino with blue eyes) chuckled.

"What is so humorous Frienze?" The black centaur asked.

"Isn't it obvious Bane?" Frienze asked, "These four… or are there more of you?"

"Well there's Peter, he's a rat, but I doubt he'll be showing himself anytime soon," Sirius answered.

Bane gnashed his teeth together, pacing back and forth, "I have seen them before," he muttered.

"Indeed," Frienze nodded, "The stars depict their future clearly."

"The girl is wrong," Bane continued undeterred.

"Many mistakes have been made by our kind," Frienze placated.

"Bane is right, she is wrong," a red tinted centaur argued.

"What are your names?" Frienze asked politely.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," Sirius answered him, "This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Emma Dill."

"Ah!" Frienze exclaimed, "She is a different girl! Although we have seen her too," he mused.

"Equally important," Bane nodded, "We should go; they will find their way out."

The red centaur nodded in agreement, "We can not alter the future, let us leave now."

Frienze sighed, "If you insist Ronan. Good night Marauders; you are welcome in our forest anytime."

The centaurs dispersed as quickly as they had come.

"What now?" James asked.

Emma frowned, "We go see Hagrid."

James took three great swings at Hagrid's front door. There was a rustling sound before Hagrid opened it blurry eyed.

"Wadya wan?" He grumbled rubbing his eyes with his dustbin sized hands "Wadya been doin'; fer pity sake it be two in der mornin'!"

"We're sorry we disturbed you Hagrid," Remus began, "But we went for a little stroll in the forest, and we had a meeting with the centaurs…"

"Yeh wha'!" Hagrid bellowed now completely awake, "Yeh ain't sposed ter be in der forest, are yeh lot suicidal er sumat?"

"Please Hagrid, the centaurs were confusing; we know that you go into the forest all the time and we were hoping you could explain," Emma pleaded.

"All righ' all righ' c'min," Hagrid ushered them in looking flustered.

"So wha' happened?" he asked once they were all seated and had I pint of tea in front of them.

James told him everything that had taken place – minus the animagi part.

"Yeh musta been far inter de forest to disturb their lot; ah well." Hagrid took a gulp of tea, "Centaurs are notorious fer bein' unhelpful, all speak in bleeding riddles. I wouldn't take mucha wha' they said ter heart; strange fer dem ter welcome anyone inter _their_ forest though, then again yeh are foals."

"Foals?" Emma asked perplexed.

"Ah, kids," Hagrid answered taking another sip of tea, "Tha's what they call kids, yer foals. An' centaurs don't hurt foals."

"But what did they mean? About having seen us before, our future in the skies?" Emma fretted.

Hagrid waved his hand, "Prob'ly nuthin', fer all I know they saw yer cut yer finger." Hagrid smiled, "I wouldn' take it ter heart Emma." Hagrid looked at his clock and sighed, "It's late, yer lot had best be on. Be sure to wear yer cloak, don' wan' yeh gettin' caught."

They made their way back to Gryffindor tower under the cloak; Peter had transformed back into a rat and was in Remus' pocket.

"I'll see you all in the morning, good night," Emma said once they had reached the common room.

"Good night," the boys muttered, trotting up to their beds.

They slept in on Sunday, not eating breakfast until it was time for lunch. When they finished they turned once again to the map.

"We need a title," Emma stated pointing at it.

"What about, The Marauders Map, brought to you by Moony, Wormtail, Swift, Padfoot and Prongs?" Sirius offered.

James shook his head, "Nah, but I like the first part. It should say something about us helping pranksters everywhere."

Remus was tapping his chin with his quill, "What about Messrs Moony, Warmtail, Swift, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical missjiff makers are proud to present the Marauders' map?"

"I like it," Sirius nodded his consent.

"Vote?" James asked; they all raised their hands, "Well that settles it, write it in Moony!"

Remus grabbed a quill and began in a neat scroll

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Swift, Padfoot and Prongs,

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Missjiff-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDERS' MAP

"Oh yeah!" Sirius beamed, "This calls for a celebration!"

"Like what Siri-Pads?" James asked.

"Like butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks!" Sirius exclaimed.

Emma laughed following the others out; everything was as it should be.

Wednesday January 11th was snowy and bleak, not to mention the full moon.

They had to go to class, just like every other day; but Remus had to go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would look after him in their absence, and take him down to the Whomping Willow at around three in the afternoon, while everyone was in class.

Emma made her way down to Care of Magical Creatures with the rest of the Marauders just before lunch time. Only to find Kettleburn deep in conversation with both Hagrid and…

"Frienze!" Emma shouted waving at him.

Frienze looked up startled and smiled as the four of them walked up to him; the rest of the class looking confused.

"Miss Dill, Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew, good to see you again," Frienze smiled at the four of them, "Shall I see you tonight?"

Emma shook her head, "I doubt it sir; we'll be with Moony."

"Of course, my mistake," Frienze bowed slightly, "Well I must be off Hagrid; Bane is calling," With that Frienze galloped off into the forest.

"Not even a good bye to me though," Kettleburn muttered.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry 'bout it, centaurs are a strange bunch," Hagrid stated before wishing the Marauders good bye and leaving for his hut.

"Today class we will be learning about nifflers," Kettleburn began.

"Awesome!" Sirius muttered rubbing his hands together.

"To begin, can anyone tell me what a niffler is? Miss Evans?"

"A niffler is a magical creature who is attracted to gold, most commonly found in mines. The niffler is a great boon to its owner, since it can find it treasure; however the niffler can also be quite destructive, most people don't like their wrist watches being gnawed off of their arms."

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor! As Miss Evans was saying…"

"Sounds like we should introduce Celestia to one of those," James muttered.

"Celestia?" Emma questioned.

"The Divination teacher, she has more gold rings on each finger then my mom has in her entire jewellery box," James muttered, filling Emma and Sirius in.

"Sounds like a wonderful prank, only problem is how do we get it up to her?" Sirius wondered.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Are you a wizard or not? Ever heard of Wingardium Levoisa?"

Sirius beamed, "I knew I was your friend for a reason!"

Emma sighed, "Oh yeah, sure, sure…"

"Excuse me!" Kettleburn interrupted them then, "Are you listening or am I simply talking for my own amusement?"

"That second one!" Sirius answered him.

Kettleburn sighed softly; the Marauders were fine in small doses; he'd even found them quite entertaining before he had to teach them. "Detention, Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Dill," he gave them a stern look before returning to his lecture.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "So easily manipulated," he muttered.

The four of them got their detentions from Kettleburn before leaving for their next class. They would be cleaning all the chalkboards in the school without magic the following night.

They parted ways after that, Emma going to Ancient Runes while the others went off to either Muggle Studies or Divination.

They met again for lunch, going to Transfiguration together.

"Stop. Pulling. My. Hair. Padfoot." Emma ground out, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Or what Swifty?" Sirius teased her.

"I. Will. Kill. You. Tonight." She bit out.

Sirius laughed, causing Minnie to glare at him.

It was mere moments before Sirius's inkwell shattered, spewing ink all over him and James.

"Mr Black, I would ask you to stop fooling around this instant!" Minerva shrieked at the boy.

"Right you are Minnie!" Padfoot agreed whole heartedly.

Minerva glared at the four Marauders before continuing her lesson.

They made their way up to the boy's dormitories after a hurried dinner; Peter immediately turning into a rat.

Sirius picked him up and placed him in his pocket, "See you soon Swift," he said as James threw the invisibility cloak over them both.

Once again Emma held the door open for her friends before slipping out of the portrait hole and joining them under the cloak.

When they got to the whomping willow Sirius took Peter from his pocket and placed him on the ground before transforming into a great black dog.

Peter hit the knot on the trunk that Remus had told them about and together the four of them made their way along the tunnel so that they could join Remus.

Emma put Protem up before they exited the trap door; but to their relief Remus was sitting in a half ruined chair completely human.

Remus smiled when he saw them, "The moon isn't up yet."

"We weren't sure how long it took to traverse the tunnel," James said smiling, "Better safe then sorry."

"Too true," Remus agreed, "You should probably change now anyways – better safe then sorry after all."

Emma gave Remus an apologetic smile before transforming, James mimicking her movements.

Emma lied down on the wooden floor and smiled up at Remus who gave her a small smile in return.

Emma whinnied as Sirius pawed her head,

"Quit it you great mutt, Padfoot!" she snapped.

Sirius panted happily, "Yo! I could get so many girls to kiss me this way!"

Emma's eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't try it Pads, or I'll be convincing people you need to be neutered."

Sirius gulped and laid down, terrified; beside him James was almost wetting himself.

Their heads snapped around as Remus yelped and fell to the floor.

"What's happening?" Sirius yelped nosing Remus who was twitching.

"He's changing!" Emma snapped, nosing Sirius from Remus's side.

There was a tearing snarl, followed by the snap of breaking bones; before they knew it a fully grown werewolf was before them.

Peter squeaked and ran up into James's antlers, terrified.

"Moony?" Emma asked cautiously, "Remus can you hear me?"

Yellow lantern eyes met hers, the wolf growled angrily, "Who are they?" it demanded.

"Friends, my friends, your friends…" Emma stopped as Remus snapped at her,

"Competition! Males in my territory!"

Sirius watched half terrified half bemused as Swift blinked several times in confusion, "It's a dog thing." He informed her, before approaching Moony cautiously.

Remus snapped at him and Sirius paused, "I'm not here to breach your territory," Padfoot explained calmly, "I am here as a friend."

The wolf glowered at Padfoot for a few minutes before seeming to relent, Prongs tried next.

"Same here Moony, no one is attempting to take over your territory."

The wolf looked confused, "Are you not proper males?" it asked them.

Swift half laughed at the expression of shock on both Padfoot and Prongs's faces – it was priceless!

"Yes we're _real males!"_ Padfoot thundered sounding defiant, Prongs nodded in agreement.

"Then why are we not fighting?" The wolf asked.

"Because. We. Are. Your. Friends." Padfoot stated accenting every word.

The wolf lifted a quizzical brow – reminiscent of the _real_ Moony – before turning ferociously and gnawing on its hind leg.

"Stop that!" Swift shrieked, pushing the wolf over with her hoof.

The wolf snarled at her, "I want BLOOD!"

Swift snorted and pawed the ground, "You will not hurt Moony tonight wolf; not whilst I'm here."

"Swift?" they all started as Remus's voice broke through.

"Moony!" Emma sighed in relief.

The wolf shook its head and sat down, "Wow, this is the first time in a while that I've had a say in what happens during the full moon," Moony smiled at them, tongue lolling.

"Mooooooony!" Padfoot barked and attacked the werewolf.

The two rolled on the floor for a moment before Prongs jumped into the fray, Wormtail safely on Swift's shoulder.

Swift laughed openly at the three boys before her.

It took several minutes for them to break apart, "This place is too small," Padfoot complained then, looking around.

"But its safe," Swift answered him lying down.

"Pads is right Swift, this place is too small," Prongs agreed, "Can't we take him into the forest?"

"NO!" they started as Swift stood up, "What if he bit someone?"

"Moony wouldn't do that," Padfoot tried to blow it off.

"The wolf would; Remus has his mind now, but he won't keep it if we pass a human."

"She's right, it's far too risky," Moony agreed with Swift.

"Not if we establish an alpha," Padfoot stated confidently, "the pack must listen to the alpha."

"Oh, and who's going to be alpha? You?" Swift asked sarcastically, giving an eye roll.

"Sure, I'd love to be… never mind," Padfoot finished lamely at the look Swift was giving him.

"Prongs, Prongs should be alpha," Wormtail squeaked as a blood curling snarl ripped through the air.

As one the Marauders turned to Moony, and at once it was obvious who was in control. Tail bristling, fangs dripping in saliva the wolf snarled at Prongs, hunched in a fighting stance.

Swift gasped and turned to help Prongs fight back the wolf, but Padfoot blocked her way, "He's gotta do it on his own!"

"You're a dog, I'm a frigging horse; do you really want to get into this?" Swift asked attempting to sidestep the annoying mutt.

She looked up in horror as the wolf butted Prongs into one of the walls, "James!" she cried stepping forward.

The next few minutes were chaos, Prongs and Moony flew at each other, antlers smashing into fur, claws scratching against hide. Swift looked on in horror, on guard to intervene in case it went too far.

It ended almost as fast as it began. Moony ran his claws against Prongs's side and the stag fell to the ground in agony. With a last snarl the wolf turned his back on the deer and all hell broke loose.

Prongs stood from the floor and charged the wolf, picking him up in his antlers and throwing him across the room.

The wolf crashed into and shattered a chair, Prongs stood over him in seconds.

James was alpha, and his first act was to name Sirius as his second.

Swift turned human almost at once, Protem surrounding her.

Moony howled and made to pounce at her, but Prongs growled and jumped in front. The werewolf snapped at his alpha.

"She is part of the pack," Prongs stated forcefully.

"Human. Blood," The wolf said, eyes rolling in need.

"Stand down," Prongs commanded, "Stand down."

The wolf gave a small whimper before obeying, and Swift walked forward.

"Okay, I wasn't sure when or if I would need this but I looked up a simply healing spell just in case. Prongs, you're first." The stag approached her obediently and Swift laid her hand upon his cut flank, "Hesphia!" she commanded, healing the cut that had been there.

Once she had healed all the cuts on Prongs Emma turned to the wolf tepidly, "Remus, if you can hear me, you have a nasty cut on your forehead I want to heal, can I do that?"

The wolf bowed its head and Swift walked forward, hand extended. She had almost gotten close enough to heal the cut when the wolf pounced.

Emma screamed as she was thrown to the floor, the wolf snapping above her; a flash of black and the wolf was gone.

Sirius had jumped and shoved the wolf from her.

Emma shoved herself to her feet and scrambled across the floor. At the first opening she pounced on the wolf, petrificus totalus running from her hands.

"I'm really sorry about that Remus," she said from where she sat above him beginning to heal his wounds.

In the corner Sirius shook his head like a stunned dog, then again, he was a stunned dog.

She was finished in seconds, turning back into the mare before unfreezing the wolf.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," she said eye Moony warily, "He attacked me without any qualms…"

"We'll handle him," Prongs assured her, "You're my third because of your size, Wormtail is the fourth, Moony is last in pack order."

Swift glared, "Because of my _size_?"

"Well you are rather big," Padfoot reasoned.

Swift glared at him, "Gee thanks Pads," she said sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Okay, let's go," Prongs said hurriedly as Swift opened her mouth to retaliate, "Before a full scale fight breaks out; for the record, you'd be minced meat Pads."

Sirius humphed but said nothing, instead following his Alpha.

"And how exactly do you propose we get a werewolf and ourselves out of the tunnel without someone dying?" Swift asked annoyed.

"Well…" Prongs trailed off uncertainly, "We could uh…"

"Are you a witch or aren't you? We could levitate him," Padfoot stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Swift frowned before turning human and levitating Moony with her palm, "Very well then, Prongs, Pads, you go ahead with Wormy, I'll take the rear."

Prongs turned human before flitting down the tunnel, Wormtail on his shoulder. Padfoot gave the snarling Moony a long look before following Prongs.

Swift levitated Moony through the trapdoor, his mouth frothing, before stalking after him.

The trip through the tunnel was long, when they exited Swift kept Moony aloft, "I want to get into the forest before he's set free," She stated.

Prongs nodded, "That's probably best," that said he turned and began walking into the forest, Padfoot and Swift following in his wake.

Prongs transformed back into the stag when they were about fifty feet in, and Swift took this as her cue. She let Moony down and transformed into the mare, ducking low as Moony made a leap for her head.

Swift walked forward, instep behind Prongs. They walked forward for sometime before they all started running. No one seemed to begin running first, they just took off, the ground disappearing in front of them. They were a pack, running together, bonded in spirit. They did their best to remember everything they saw, hoping to write it in on the map later.

They had been running for about an hour when they heard hoof beats.

Seemingly out of no where the Centaur Frienze joined them.

"I will only be able to understand Emma, the horse," he said, "and I can only join you for a short while."

"Why?" Padfoot asked, and Swift relayed the message.

"Because Bane will look for me soon, he is quite paranoid," Frienze explained, "I mostly came to warn you that it is nearing two in the morning, the sun will rise at six. Remus should be back in the house when that happens."

"We'll be sure to get him there," Swift promised.

"Very good, I shall see you all later," Frienze said before straying off of the path they were running along.

They got Moony into the Shrieking Shack ten minutes before the moon waned.

They watched in horror as he transformed back into a human, his howls and screams piercing their ears.

When he was fully human again they changed back into themselves, waiting until madam Pomfrey came to get him.

At a quarter past six madam Pomfrey entered the house and the four Marauders huddled under the cloak – Peter in rat form – and snuck past her.

By the time they got up to Gryffindor tower it was nearing seven – today was going to be a _long_ day.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to trainsgirl13 who has reviewed **_**every**_** chapter. You're a constant source of reassurance.**

**Happy Turkey Weekend Everyone!**


	20. Out of Order

Out of Order – 7

The Marauders were positive that it had been the longest day in the history of time, but they were delighted to discover that Remus had far less injuries then normal – Pomfrey was beyond delighted.

Swift sat with Moony a few weeks later, her head buried in a paper Hopkins had assigned; it was on the wonders of his latest exploration.

"Aren't you almost finished yet?" Moony asked her, his head in his potions text, "I'm bloody awful at potions, I need a hand."

"So ask Padfoot when he comes back," Swift said, "I still have five inched of bull to write on the greatness that is John Hopkins."

Moony chuckled, thankful that he had finished that decrepit essay, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" he asked her.

"Nothing, they're the same thing; blimey you are rubbish at potions aren't you Moony?"

Moony simply nodded and continued reading.

It was half an hour later; and Swift was just beginning to help Moony with his essay when Wormtail and Prongs walked in followed by a bouncing Padfoot.

"What's up?" Prongs asked taking a seat.

"Not too much; why is Pads so happy?" Swift asked looking up from Moony's essay and rubbing her neck.

"I just realized something!" Padfoot told her in a voice that was reminiscent of a five year old at Christmas.

"Oh?" Swift quirked an eyebrow.

"There is a girl's toilet on the third floor that _always_ has an out of order sign on it," he told her, obviously thinking this was big news.

"Yes I know," Swift stated, wondering if that was it.

"How do you know?" Wormtail asked, clearly he thought it was breaking news too.

"I'm a girl," Swift rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows to stay out of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom," she shrugged.

"Who's?" Moony asked interested.

"Moaning Myrtle? She's a particularly distraught ghost," Swift explained.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Padfoot asked looking hurt.

Swift rolled her eyes, "I figured you knew; her bathroom is on the Map, I even put in a blurb about it."

"Really?" Padfoot questioned.

"No Pads, I'm lying to you," Swift rolled her eyes, "Go look if you're so curious."

"Maybe I will," Padfoot muttered, nose upturned as he stood. Swift was still hunched over Moony's essay when he came back down, beside her Remus was frowning, clearly there were a lot of mistakes.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius muttered, pointing his wand at the map and waiting impatiently as Hogwarts appeared before him. "Okay, so that's third floor," he searched the map for a few seconds before tapping a certain spot and murmuring, "About. Hum…" he trailed off before saying, "Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. If you're in the mood for a bit of peace avoid at all cost; haunted by a particularly distraught ghost, Myrtle is prone to flooding all the toilets – ew – and crying at the drop of a hat. Be extra tactful and don't mention death to Myrtle for _any_ reason. Interesting." Sirius mused, "So can we go visit her?"

"You want to go into a moody ghost's bathroom, a _girl's_ bathroom?" Prongs asked with a raised brow.

Padfoot rolled his eyes, "I've _always_ wanted to go into a girl's bathroom; I always wondered what they looked like."

Swift snorted, "They look like a bathroom, Sirius you dunce!"

"My name is _Padfoot_, say it with me Swift, Pad-foot," Sirius enunciated causing James to chuckle.

Swift sighed in exasperation, "Here you go Moony; I corrected everything."

Remus sighed in relief when he got his paper back, there were only a few cross outs; it wasn't half as bad as he had feared.

"Come on!" Remus turned in amusement to see Padfoot looking upset, "Come on Swifty, just one itsy-bitsy trip to visit Moaning Myrtle."

"I said no Sirius."

"Come on Swift," Padfoot whined, jutting his lower lip out and giving her puppy eyes.

"I said _no!"_

"I hate you."

"But I love you Swifty," Padfoot said throwing an arm around his best girl as they walked towards the third floor with the rest of the Marauders about ten minutes later.

"You're manipulative."

"Uhuh," Padfoot nodded in agreement with Swift's statement.

"Egotistical,"

"Uhuh."

"Annoying, over bearing, stubborn, childish, immature, pratty, git with perverted behaviour."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, but the dialogue would give Wormtail nightmares," Swift sniffed. Padfoot burst out laughing and gave her a one armed squeeze,

"I love you Swifty," he smiled.

"Shove it Padfoot."

They came to a halt outside of a door with a lopsided sign on it saying 'Out of Order'.

"Should say enter at you own risk," Swift muttered under her breath.

Moony chuckled and held the door open, "Shall we then?" he asked slyly.

"Well yes Mr Moony, I think we shall," Prongs nodded pompously before skipping past the grinning wolf.

Swift sighed as Padfoot pulled her enthusiastically behind him, he was such a child!

"Hello Myrtle," Swift said kindly once they had entered, the boys were far too mesmerised to talk, and that fell under the 'tactless' category, not a good approach for those who wanted to keep Myrtle from plugging every toilet and wailing at the top of her lungs.

"H-hello," Myrtle sniffed, observing the five of them in interest as she floated a few feet in front of them, sitting on one of the sinks.

"How are you?" Swift tried, hoping that the boys wouldn't give Myrtle any reason to wail.

Myrtle's eyes immediately misted over and Emma paled catching her mistake – Myrtle was dead, that's how she was.

"Don't cry," Prongs found his voice then and Swift sighed in relief, "She was just trying to make conversation."

Myrtle wiped her eyes and gave Prongs a flirty pout, "You're quite nice you know, most people don't try to make me feel better," she hiccupped.

"Well that's not very nice of them," Wormtail observed.

"N-no it's not," Myrtle agreed; her eyes still on James.

"Well, er…" Prongs muttered awkwardly.

"So how's your day been?" Swift tried again.

Myrtle sighed dreamily, "It was quite eventful, I had to herd Peeves out of my toilets."

"Why was he in here?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't know, probably just to make fun of me," Padfoot cringed as tears began forming in the ghost's eyes; emotional woman were not his cup of tea.

"Don't worry Myrtle, Peeves isn't very nice to anyone," Moony attempted to console her.

"Yeah, don't worry about Peeves," Prongs said attempting to pat her on the back – his hand slipped right through her.

"Ah!" Prongs yelped, "It's cold," he said snapping his hand out of Myrtle and shaking it.

The air was punctuated by a loud wail.

"Oh no," Swift muttered, eyes closed in preparation for what was coming.

The boys watched in fascination as Myrtle flew in a graceful arc, wailing loudly, and shooting straight down a toilet.

"That's gross," Padfoot stated; his face scrunched up in distaste, "She plunges into a toilet when she's upset? No wonder she's so depressed!"

They all spun around as the door creeked open, "How many times have I told you Peeves?" McGonagall sighed walking in, "To leave Myrtle al-" she paused, eyes narrowed as she took in the slightly damp appearance of five third years. "What," she paused – for effect Padfoot was sure – "Are you five, doing in a girl's bathroom?"

"Simply getting the layout," Pads said cheerfully, "Awfully interesting place, don't you think Minnie?"

"Look at the time," Prongs stated taping his watch, "Must be going, don't want to be late to…"

"Feed the dog," Swift supplied quickly.

"Yes, my dog… Orion, he always gets cranky if I don't feed him on time," Prongs nodded.

"You have a dog here at school Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms – never a good sign.

"Well no, but I have to owl the food to my parents, Orion will only eat if I feed him so-"

McGonagall waved a hand through the air cutting him off, "Enough, follow me now."

"Could you have come up with a worse excuse?" Prongs muttered at Swift.

"You're the one that said you had to owl your parents his food," Swift hissed back.

By the time they got out of detention (for lying, being in a girls toilet, leading boys into a girls toilet, upsetting Myrtle, and causing general mayhem) it was nearing mid March. Two full moons had passed in that time, and although the Marauders had had many adventures no one had gotten hurt.

On Saturday the Marauders sat in the great hall with the rest of the quidditch team, it was their second match of the season Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

They entered the pitch thirty minutes later, taking to the sky.

"WELCOME TO THE FOURTH MATCH OF THE SEASON," Daren Hall's voice rang through the stadium.

Prongs smiled intercepting a pass between two Ravenclaw chasers and barrelling down the pitch.

"AND IT'S POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO HALL, POTTER, LONGBOTTOM, HALL, POTTER, HE SHOOTS… GOAL!"

The Gryffindor side of the stadium exploded in cheers as the Ravenclaws booed. Prongs laughed, ruffling his hair before spinning back after the quaffle.

"CORIN WITH THE QUAFFLE, POTTER ON HIS TAIL, BEAT HIM CORIN! NO – POTTER GETS THE QUAFFLE, AND IT'S POTTER, HILL, POTTER, INTERCEPTED BY REED, BIT-" Daren swore profusely as James teamed up with Frank to get the quaffle off Joan Reed – Daren was a fourth year Ravenclaw.

Prongs flew up the pitch, throwing the quaffle to Frank who passed to Janice, then back to him, to Janice, and back. Prongs eyed up the shot, took aim-

"POTTER SCORES!"

Prongs laughed, his heart was flying, this was one of the best games yet!

He stretched out to intercept a pass between Reed and Corin when the world went black…

"PRONGS!" Padfoot spun around at the sound of Swift's scream; his heart froze.

"BOOT CATCHES THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS… WHAT'S UP WITH POTTER?"

Swift's voice cracked in its volume as she bent over her broom in an attempt to catch James before he hit the ground. She welled deep within herself, searching for the wealth of magic that was always lying just beneath the surface – she couldn't find it. She let out a shocked gasp, reaching, grabbing, bolting downwards, fear melting in her gut as James got closer to the ground. She willed herself to go faster, for him to slow down… but nothing happened – her magic had failed her.

Padfoot dove down after him, his heart hammering in his chest as his best friend got closer to the ground, to death.

Sirius barely managed to catch James before he hit the ground.

"James!" Emma screamed landing and running across the pitch to Sirius.

Sirius stood holding an unconscious James in his arms, Remus landed beside them.

"I saw one of the bludgers hit him in the head," Remus said looking frantic.

"It was Gibbs," Swift clarified looking terrified as McGonagall came running across the grounds towards them.

The air seemed to be stirring with fear, and Sirius wondered if it was just his imagination or if Emma was on the verge of a breakdown. A second later thunder was heard and Sirius had his answer.

All around them the air was punctuated with yells as people realized what was happening and it took almost three minutes for McGonagall to reach them in all the pandemonium.

They followed McGonagall terrified, James leading the group on a floating stretcher.

They sat outside the hospital wing anxiously sometime later, waiting for Pomfrey to let them in.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Peter fretted biting his nails.

Remus shook his head, "I don't know Worms."

"He should be fine, I mean, Prongs is made of tuff stuff right?" Sirius asked terrified.

"He took a bludger to the head," Remus sighed, "That's not exactly healthy Pads."

"I should have caught him, done magic or-" Emma began sniffing.

"Don't be stupid, if it was anyone's fault it was mine, I'm beater," Sirius argued at the same time that Peter asked,

"Why didn't you?"

"It wouldn't listen!" Emma sobbed causing one of the torches near them to explode.

"Don't worry about it Swift," Remus soothed putting an arm around her and glaring at Peter, "It wasn't anyone's fault."

Emma wiped her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed that she had actually _cried_, "I'm okay Moony, sorry about going mental."

Remus shrugged and extracted his arm, "No worries."

They sat in silence for an hour before the doors opened and they were allowed in.

James looked completely at ease, his glasses lying on his bedside table, eyes closed.

"He looks peaceful," Emma murmured sitting.

"Don't get used to it," Remus snorted, "He'll be up and in trouble in a few days."

Pomfrey walked over to them then, giving them each a sceptical look before giving James another potion. It appeared the four Marauders were fine, amazing as that was; she was never surprised to see one of them in the hospital wing anymore.

"He'll be right as rain in no time," she told them absently, still intent on her patient, "Don't worry your fair heads about him; the last thing I need is for one of you four to have a mental breakdown."

"When will he wake up?" Sirius asked fearful.

"Some time tomorrow I would wager," Pomfrey answered, "For now, shoo!"

They left immediately, planning on coming back later in the day.

"It didn't work?"

"No."

Emma was sitting across from Dumbledore who looked troubled. It was the first Friday after the disastrous Quidditch match – and Gryffindor's first loss in all the time Emma had played.

"Interesting," Dumbledore murmured stroking his long beard in contemplation, "Tell me, were you attempting to use your magic at the time?"

Emma sat in confusion for a moment before nodding, "Of course, I was trying to slow down James."

"Hum…" Dumbledore stood and made his way over to his shelf, riffling through books. Emma sat impatiently, wondering if he had an answer.

_And what if he doesn't? _A little voice asked, _then what? Hum?_

Then what, indeed. She was a wandless, what wandless couldn't do wandless magic? What would happen then? Was her magic failing her? Was she becoming normal? Like everyone else? Endless possibilities circled in her head. What if she lost the ability to use Protem next? What would happen when she faced Voldemort again? For they _would_ meet again, she was sure. Would she finally have to stop worrying about making things explode? Did she _want_ that?

Of course she did, why wouldn't she?

But wasn't this also a part of who she was? Hadn't being a wandless kept her alive, without her powers she would be dead. James would be dead, Sirius would be dead, Peter would be dead,

And they would be safe.

For the first time she wouldn't have to worry about keeping her cool, wouldn't have to recite her lessons with Dumbledore in her head when her emotions ran high,

And she'd need a wand.

She _never_ carried her wand.

"It's never been recorded," Emma snapped out of her thoughts to see Dumbledore striding towards her, "I've never heard of such a thing."

_Never heard of such a thing._

_Never heard of such a thing._

_Never heard of such a thing._

_Never… heard… of… such… a… thing..._

Emma had always been a strange human,

A strange witch,

But why, oh why, did she have to be a strange wandless too?


	21. Of Bubblegum, Love and Quidditch

Of Bubblegum, Love, and Quidditch – 8

James had been out of the Hospital Wing for almost two weeks, and tomorrow was April fools.

"Okay troops, here's the lowdown," Padfoot said pacing up and down the length of the boy's dormitory where the other Marauders sat doing various things, "Tomorrow is the day, our favourite day, our holiday. Tomorrow is April Fools, and we have nothing." He paused for a moment, clearly expecting everyone to jump up, and possibly even for Wormtail to burst into tears. When none of this happened he continued his march, "We need a plan people, something horrid and… Swift will you stop looking out the bloody window and at least _pretend_ you're listening," Padfoot sighed exasperated coming to a halt.

"I am listening," Swift murmured not moving.

"You are? Why?" Moony asked looking up at last from his book.

"They're perfect for each other you know," Swift sighed.

"They?" Padfoot questioned.

"Alice and Frank."

"Longbottom and Brandon?" Prongs all but choked.

"Do we know any other Frank or Alices?" Swift asked turning, a single eyebrow raised.

"I don't really see it," Padfoot said waving her thought away with his hand, "Now back to business…"

"Well they do both have a thing for each other-"

"Not you too Moony!" Padfoot wined, stomping a foot, "We need to focus! Ideas anyone?"

"Waddiwasi?" Moony suggested.

"Ew no," Swift exclaimed, her face scrunched in distaste, "No way in hell are we sticking gum up people's noses!"

"Humm…" Padfoot grinned evilly, "I have an idea!"

"Lily!"

Lily spun around in the middle of the hall on her way to lunch, smiling as she saw Emma running up to her, "Hi Emma."

"Lily, I know how we can do it; but I haven't got it all sorted out…"

"Do what?"

April Fools, over the past few years Dumbledore had come to anticipate the day. Who knew what missjiff would be afoot?

Taking his seat at the staff table he began eating breakfast, noticing as he did that every_thing_ looked normal, every_one_ looked normal, the _Marauders_ were _present_, the _Marauders_ were _eating breakfast_,

Peacefully,

Normally,

_Completely normal._

Dumbledore shrugged, letting the suspense build; perhaps they were simply waiting for the opportune moment?

It wasn't until almost twenty minutes later that he let a frown show on his face,

No prank,

_There was _**no**_ prank!_

He sighed, putting his toast down having lost his stomach for it; he had been looking forward to this for days.

He noticed that around the hall people were beginning to stop glancing at the Marauders shiftily, they were calming down,

Because there was nothing to worry about,

No prank.

APRIL FOOLS!

Dumbledore smiled widely as the purple script wrote itself on the back wall in three foot tall letters,

Did you think we had forgotten you?

Silly, silly Hogwarts!

WE GOT YOU!

APRIL FOOLS!

Dumbledore started as a piece of normal, inoffensive chewing gum appeared on his plate. It was unwrapped, so of course he didn't know what kind it was, couldn't have been prepared.

He didn't catch on when it multiplied itself so that there were _two_ bits of gum.

But he certainly yelped when both bits flew up his nose!

All around the hall people screamed as a chunk of gum flew up each of their nostrils.

And then they began breathing.

Large pink bubbles blew out of each nostril. Some popped when they got too big, engulphing their host; others simply detached and flew away – hitting a wall and then covering it in sticky pink goo.

And the best part,

Everlasting gum.

You heard me, not only did everyone produce two giant bubbles every few breaths that exploded violently; but the bubble… _symptoms_ didn't stop.

If there are forty students per year,

And seven years,

Plus about fifteen faculty,

And each person has two nostrils,

And breaths once every four seconds,

And each bubble takes four breaths,

Then that's 2212.5 bubbles per minute.

Excuse me, 2212.5 _exploded_ bubbles per minute.

_Why?_ Dumbledore wondered as he watched two large pink bubbles form at the end of his crooked nose, _Oh why had he wanted a prank?_

Classes were cancelled for the day, and Madam Pomfrey found herself busy unclogging nostrils right up until dinner.

They got a solid two weeks worth of detention for their 'little stunt' as McGonagall had put it; and by the time they were allowed free time again the last quidditch match of the season was approaching.

"What's taking her so long?" Prongs groaned checking his watch for the twentieth time.

"Donno mate," Padfoot sighed from where he was lying on the grass.

It was quidditch practice, and the three Marauders were waiting for Swift, who was currently missing.

"Maybe the venomous tantecula got her or something," Padfoot stated splitting a blade of grass.

"Nah, look here she comes," Moony said looking over the top of his book.

Indeed, they could all see that Swift was coming, Lily and Alice at her side.

"What held you up?" Padfoot asked sitting upright and moving his too-long hair from his face.

"Stuff, you really need a cut Pads," Swift muttered picking a piece of grass from his hair.

"Nah, he's decided to go for the rogue look," Prongs said, "So shall we?"

"I suppose," Swift rolled her eyes as Padfoot tripped over his broom, hair in the way, "Seriously Pads, you look like a stray," she said alluring to their last full moon (April 8th) adventure (Sirius's hair had made him trip up several times).

Padfoot grumbled something rude and Swift gave him the finger.

"Let's get up in the air," Janice stated, hoping to get started before Dill and Black took a swing at each other; honestly they were best friends but sometimes…

"Yes I think that's best," Bell cut off her train of thought.

They mounted as Lily and Alice took to the stands, where Peter was already sitting comfortably.

"I still don't understand how this is going to work," Alice sighed.

Lily smirked, "That's because you don't know the whole plan."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Plan?" Peter asked confused.

Lily smiled, "Don't worry about it Pettigrew."

Swift swerved through the air, looking anywhere for that spec of gold; she dodged a bludger and sent Padfoot a smirk, nice try…

Looping over Moony she exchanged a nod with Prongs; giving him the signal to hit Alice with the quaffle 'by mistake' when…

There was a defining scream and Swift spun around to see Alice passed out, thing was, she didn't get hit with a quaffle; Padfoot had accidentally hit her with a bludger… the girl had horrid luck.

She flew over to Alice, the rest of the team right behind her, Moony was first on the scene.

"Alice, Alice are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Is this part of the plan?" Alice slurred and Emma almost laughed, she was fine!

"I'm sooo sorry Alice," Sirius apologised looking scarred for life.

"S'fine," Alice waved it away.

"Listen Brandon, I think you'd best get to the hospital wing…" Swift smiled triumphantly as Frank spoke.

"I'm okay," Alice protested going red.

Frank muttered something under his breath before saying, "You're going Brandon, don't make this difficult."

Swift and Lily exchanged a look as Alice's eyes narrowed, never a good sign, "What are you going to do Longbottom? Carry me?"

Frank gave a rogue smirk that Swift generally associated with Pads before saying, "If the lady insists," and hauling her up over his shoulder. He plunked her down on his broom just as Alice snarled,

"Who do you think you are? How dare you I…!" She yelped and grabbed onto him as he took off for the castle.

"She's passed out; it's a good thing Frank took her to the hospital wing," Lily sighed.

"How do you know?" Prongs asked confused.

"Do you hear her screaming?" Swift asked him with a raised brow before shaking her head as a look of comprehension came over his face.

They made their way to the hospital wing in a subdued manor, Padfoot looking exceptionally guilty.

Frank was already gone by the time they arrived; and they only stayed for a short while because Pomfrey had given Alice a sleeping drought and they figured watching her sleep would be deemed 'creepy.'

"I can't believe he did that!" Alice fumed two days later as she walked to class with Emma and Lily.

"He was worried; people do stupid things when they're worried," Emma reasoned.

Alice humphed and Lily sighed, "Honestly Alli, he probably saved your life."

Alice muttered something less then polite as they entered the classroom. Emma rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Remus, DADA would never be her favourite subject at this rate.

"Welcome, welcome," Hopkin sent them a ridiculous smile that Emma dearly hoped she would one day be able to use against a bogart.

"Today we will be studying Bogarts!"

Emma felt her jaw drop.

They couldn't study bogarts, hadn't Dumbledore told Hopkin they couldn't? Did he know what was at steak? What if her magic failed her? What would bogart-Emma manage to do?

"Now, the spell is _riddikulus_, everyone try it," Hopkins instructed.

"Riddikulus!" Everyone said in unison waving their wands.

"Good, now line up and I'll let the boggart out; we'll take it on one at a time…" He grinned as the all lined up single file facing a trunk.

"Ready?" he asked Lily who was at the front of the line.

Lily nodded looking determined.

A great hooded figure loomed out of the trunk. All at once the lights in the classroom went out, and a deep rattling sound was heard. Lily looked up at the dementor in terror, they had been her greatest fear since Severus had told her about them years ago.

"R-riddikulus!" Lily commanded and the dementor tripped, loosing his footing and causing his cape to fly off. The class erupted in laughter as a skinny man in only his underwear appeared looking violated.

Lily smiled and moved, exposing the next student.

Spiders, mummys, slugs, toads and snakes dominated the field; as the line got shorter Swift began to panic, how did she fight herself?

Prongs stepped forward and the bogart shifted into a corps on the floor, dimly Swift recognised them as his parents.

"Ridikulus," Prongs commanded and the bodies turned into a glass marble.

There was no laughter as Prongs moved aside, but Swift understood. There was no way to make death funny, all Prongs could do was make it disappear.

Moony stepped forward and the marble rose in the air, getting larger it could soon be recognised as the full moon.

Moony stared at it hungrily, he had never seen the full moon before, and would never see it again. After a moment he lifted his wand and commanded, "Riddikulus!" causing the moon to turn into a punctured balloon that wizzed through the air.

Wormtail squeaked when the balloon landed before him, turning into a man with red eyes, "R-riddiculus!" Wormtail squeaked and with a crack the man became a block of cheese.

Padfoot laughed, clapping Wormy on the back as he took his place. Walburga (Sirius' mother) stood tall and elegant. Her face sporting a smile for the first time in Padfoot's memory, "You've done well," she said gesturing behind her towards a corps, "You've made the family proud-"

"Riddikulus!" Padfoot bellowed cutting her off and causing her to turn into a great flapping bat.

Swift inhaled in terror as she faced the bat, waiting, waiting…

Swift once again faced herself; but this time, there was something different.

"Where are we?" the bogart-Emma asked.

"Hogwarts," Swift answered, wand raised.

The bogart-Emma cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, yes I remember that place… I went there back when I could do magic."

Swift inhaled in shock… back when she could do magic…

"So then…?"

"I'm a muggle… Lost my abilities you see," the bogart-Emma smiled.

There was a shift then, and the class was privy to watching bogart-Emma switch between insane-wandless-Emma, and muggle-Emma.

Wandless-Emma flew forwards, fangs barred… Muggle-Emma stood contently… Wandless-Emma pooled magic… Muggle-Emma sighed… Wandless-Emma cackled evily, "You will never be rid of me!"

"Riddikulus!" Swift screamed and the bogart disappeared.

"What did you turn it into?" Alice asked terrified.

Swift lowered her wand, "Nothing."

The end of class bell rang then and Swift was more then thrilled to have an excuse to leave.

She had almost packed all her things when Remus clapped her on the back, "I'm sure Dumbledore will figure out what went wrong with your magic soon," he said soothingly.

Emma sighed, "I hope so."

The last match of the season dawned bright and early on the first Saturday of May. Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff.

"You'll do fine," Lily said bracingly as she walked with Alice and Emma towards the changing rooms, "You always do."

Swift made a noncommittal sound in her throat; it wasn't catching the snitch she was worried about, it was her magic.

"Yeah, I mean it's only Hufflepuff," Alice said with a shrug causing several passing student to glare at her.

"Be careful what you say Alli, we don't want a mob on our hands," Lily scolded her jokingly.

"Yeah, especially not Hufflepuffs, they'd look like a swarm of angry bees," Swift murmured causing the other two to giggle.

"Well good luck Em," Lily smiled giving her a clap on the shoulder, "Make us proud."

"And don't let Sirius hit you with a bludger," Alice said seriously, "Hurts like the dickens."

Swift laughed, "Thanks for the tip Alice, see you both, wish me luck!"

Swift walked into the changing room only to stop as Padfoot's arm swung out and caught her, "Which do you prefer, broccoli or cauliflower?" He asked her completely serious.

"Well I'm not fond of either but probably cauliflower," Swift answered confused.

"HA! In your face Prongs! No one likes nasty broccoli!" Padfoot bellowed turning around to face Prongs.

"Shut it Pads, broccoli whips cauliflower's ass any day!" Prongs hollered.

"NO!" Padfoot yelled, "Cauliflower!-"

"How did this start?" Swift asked walking over to Moony and pulling her quidditch robes over her head.

"Not too sure… I think it originated as a competition between ice cream and chips and then it escalated," Moony shrugged.

Swift snorted, "It escalated to vegetables?" she asked bewildered.

Moony smirked, "You are talking about James and Sirius," he pointed out.

"True," Swift allowed, sighing as Prongs and Padfoot's argument got lounder.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU COULD NEVER BE AS GREEN AS BROCCOLI!" Prongs hollered.

"I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE," Padfoot screamed back, "BROCCOLI IS THE SAME GREEN AS SLYTHERINS!"

"YOU DIDN'T GO THERE!"

"YEAH, I DID!"

"Oh, dear lord," Swift murmured, "Someone call the pre-school I think they have a few escapees."

"WELL YOU JUST-" Padfoot began but was cut off as Janice yelled,

"SHUT UP!" loud enough to make everyone deaf.

"Now," she began quieter, "This is our last match, my last match, this is my last year."

"We'll miss you Janice," Padfoot said giving her a hug.

"Yes, well," Janice didn't seem to know what to do, settling for patting Sirius' shoulder awkwardly, looking for all the world as if he was a dangerous animal that might attack her at any moment.

After a second she cleared her throat and pried Padfoot away, "So, as I was saying, our last match. It's only Hufflepuff, I'm sure we'll do well… on that note, we need four hundred points and a win to get the cup."

"We WHAT?" James screamed looking as if he had just swallowed a dung beetle.

"We only lost one game!" Padfoot said shocked… _how could they be so behind?_

Janice sighed, "Our seeker – though admirable-," she gave Emma a nod, "Catches the snitch before we rack up too many points. One loss becomes a lot more devastating when you're only gathering about 200 points a game and everyone else is racking in three or four hundred."

Swift dipped her head, ashamed, "I didn't realize-"

"Can't be helped now," Janice said waving her off, "The point is we need a flawless show."

Sirius walked into the pitch, beater's bat in hand as the crowd roared with cheers and boos.

"WELCOME TO THE LAST MATCH OF THE SEASON," Hall bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR VS. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Padfoot caught Prongs' eye and they both smirked, Hufflepuff was dead meat.

"Captains, shake hands," Pads watched as Janice and Amos Diggory shared a too friendly handshake – lord help him if they were dating, Amos was such an idiot.

Mounting his broom Padfoot shared a long look with Robert Bell, their strategy was easy – stay as far apart as possible, and keep one eye on Swift.

How she managed to attract half the trouble she got into he would never know, then again being a Marauder probably didn't help.

"POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, HE SHOOTS… NICE SAVE BY DIGGORY, PASSES TO CHANG, INTERCEPTED BY HILL, AND IT'S LONGBOTTOM, HILL, LONGBOTTOM, POTTER, HE SHOOTS – GOAL!"

Padfoot smirked, hitting a bludger away from Prong's head as he circled around.

"AND IT'S CHANG WITH THE QUAFFLE, BAM, TAKEN OUT BY BLACK, HILL WITH THE QUAFFLE, OHH… THAT'S GOING TO HURT, NICE HIT BY BAGMAN, AND IT'S LONGBOTTOM WITH THE QUAFFLE."

Padfoot sped up, picking Janice out of the sky before she could hit the ground, "You alright?"

"Fine," she huffed, "I think that idiot broke my shoulder." She glared at him, and Sirius took an unconscious step back, "Get back in the sky Black, and win this game!"

Moony watched as Padfoot rose back into the air, Janice staying back and waiting as the matron came running over – at least she wasn't knocked out like Chang…

He caught the quaffle before it could enter the right hoop, loping it to Prongs who sped down the pitch with it.

"They're doing well," Lily said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Pity," Severus muttered from where he sat beside her, a book in his lap.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Better Gryffindor win then Slytherin," she smirked as Severus frowned,

"Hardly," he murmured flipping a page.

"Are you saying you're not interested at all?" Lily scolded him.

A small smirk graced Severus' face, "I am," he answered, smiling as Lily huffed.

Swift circled the pitch looking for the snitch. She noticed it then, near the Slytherin end of the stadium. She slowed down, one eye on the snitch and the other on Shiloh Sims, the Hufflepuff seeker. She dodged Prongs who laughed as he flew by, the quaffle under his arm.

Prongs made his tenth goal, the keeper – Amos Diggory – wasn't on form today. He ducked a bludger aimed by Bagman.

Swift completely missed seeing the bludger making its way over to her, seeing it at the last moment she swerved, almost colliding with Robert Bell who smacked it at the other beater with a satisfying crunch, "Watch yourself Ems," he said flying off.

"Thank you!" Swift called after him.

Her eyes narrowed a second later as Sims made a dive for the snitch, "Bugger."

"SIMS DIVES FOR THE SNITCH, DILL HOT ON HER TAIL!" Daren Hall's voice rang through the stadium. Everyone inhaled, if Sims caught the snitch, Hufflepuff would make second place, if Emma caught it Gryffindor would take second. Either way Slytherin would win the cup, Gryffindor didn't have enough points…

Swift leaned forward, pelting toward the ground, she didn't use her magic to spur her on, it would be cheating, but she was sorely tempted to.

"DILL GAINING ON SIMS, THE SNITCH IN SITE, THEY'RE SIDE BY SIDE, SIMS REACHES…"

Swift swerved in front of Sims at the last second, causing them to collide and for them both to swirl downwards and out of control.

"SOMEBODY HELP THEM!" Hall screamed as the two seekers got closer to the ground.

Emma felt Sims grab onto her as they fell, screaming. With a grunt Emma managed to gain control of her broom, but Sims jerked her arm, causing them to spiral downwards again.

Panting, Emma managed to right herself, holding onto Sims with her right hand as the other seeker got back on her broom in mid-air.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sims screamed; her face twisted in hate and anger.

"Well, neither of us died," Swift shrugged, smirking, thankful that her ploy had worked – the snitch was gone.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!"

Swift sighed, "Listen Sims, I don't fancy giving Slytherin the House Cup."

Shiloh frowned, eyes narrowed, "Nor do I but second will do."

"I need 400 points to best Slytherin," Swift stated, "I assume Hufflepuff isn't much different.

"405," Shiloh agreed.

Swift nodded, "An agreement? We wait until both houses are over that amount before going after the snitch, once 405 points are collected by both sides the game is on."

"I hate your guts Dill," Shiloh stated venomously, "After you almost killed us… but I hate Slytherins more… agreed."

Swift nodded triumphantly as Hooch came over, hollering and screaming.

A penalty shot was awarded to Hufflepuff, which Moony easily blocked before the game continued.

From the ground Janice could be heard egging her seeker on, an annoyed Madam Pomfrey beside her.

"WELL AFTER THAT DANGEROUS AND RATHER IDIOTIC PLAY BY DILL, WHICH SHOULD HAVE RESULTED IN BOTH THEIR DEATHS, THE GAME CONTINUES, AND IT'S POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE."

Padfoot could still feel his heart pounding in his chest, watching Swift plummet to the ground in a death spiral would certainly be provoking nightmares. He turned instead to watch curiously as the two seekers sat side-by-side. Neither was making a go for the snitch, and he wondered what had occurred between the two that he had missed.

Shiloh wasn't sure she could trust Dill. The girl was obviously an idiot, that didn't think things through. She could very easily have killed the both of them, and now there was no guarantee that Dill would hold up her end of the bargain. Still Shiloh sat beside her; Dill was a formidable seeker, Shiloh planned on looking for the snitch while stationary in the hope of giving herself an advantage.

Prongs shook his head as he headed down the pitch, Swift had given him a bloody heart attack! She would defiantly be getting an earful when they landed.

Robert Bell was still frowning as he aimed a bludger at Diggory while James shot, allowing him to score. Emma was nuts, if she continued doing idiotic stunts, like this little 'tumble' with Sims and her heroics in saving Sirius' brother last year, she was going to get herself killed. There was something about that girl that was intriguing; he just couldn't place it… She was pretty, sure, beautiful even, but it wasn't just her looks that had hooked him… she had a strong will, unbending, and she was caring, kind… He knocked a bludger away from Remus, but what did it mean? Why did he care about her getting hurt? Why did he feel the need to smile when she did, and then it hit him-

Both the realization that he had a crush on Dill, and a bludger in the back of the head.

The game, Lily realized, was getting incredibly dirty. Even Severus had put his book down to watch as Emma and Sims had had to catch Bell before he crashed into the ground. Bagman had hit him in the back of the head with a bludger – the git.

"Emma had better catch the snitch soon," she muttered.

Severus shook his head, "She's not looking for it, haven't you noticed? She's clearly come to an agreement with Sims."

"If she doesn't catch it soon," Lily muttered, "Then there won't be any players left."

This statement was verified when Sirius hit the other Hufflepuff beater in the head knocking him out and causing Emma and Sims to dive for the falling player.

Janice watched her team with pride, although she herself was annoyed. Pomfrey wouldn't let her play, her arm was healed, but the matron insisted she sit out the rest of the game. She smiled widely as Longbottom scored, making their total 400, but was shocked when Emma didn't immediately go for the snitch. She frowned, standing.

"You can't play," Pomfrey said hurrying over.

"I'm not going to," Janice muttered angry, "I'm going to get Hall's microphone and tell my bloody seeker to do her job!"

Shiloh watched Dill from the corner of her eye, amazed that she hadn't flown off the minute Longbottom scored, perhaps she was trustworthy…

Shiloh grinned as Hufflepuff scored, only a few more…

It took Janice a good thirty minutes to make her way up to Hall's box, by now the score was 520-400 to Gryffindor.

"I need your mic," she said, positively fuming.

"I'm not sure I can…" Daren started to protest but Janice ripped it from his hand.

"GET YOUR BLOODY ACT TOGETHER AND GET THE SNITCH DILL!" She bellowed.

She snarled as her seeker gave her a pointed look, shaking her head, "NOW!"

She watched as Emma chuckled, she was just about to curse the girl to the deepest circles of hell when Hufflepuff scored.

Swift whipped around when she heard the ding, "520-410 TO GRYFFINDOR!" She heard Hall bellow.

She exchanged a look with Sims before diving, the two of them streaking for the other end of the pitch, where the snitch was waiting.

The entire stadium watched with baited breath as the two seekers flew side-by-side.

"AND IT'S DILL IN THE LEAD, NO SIMS, NO DILL!" Daren said, rapt with excitement, sounding like the commentator for a horse race, "THEY REACH…"

Swift watched in horror as Sims reached for the snitch, her hand swiping through the air-

Swift jumped off her broom, knocking Sims hand out of the way and catching the snitch, there was only one problem – she was freefalling.

Swift closed her eyes, screaming as she fell on something hard.

She heard laughter in her ear before a voice said, "Fancy you dropping in."

She cracked open an eye, laughing in relief when she realized that Padfoot had caught her.

"Well," he said, smiling widely, "Now that you're not falling to your death, we'll defiantly be going over your priorities later, where's the snitch?"

Swift smiled and opened her hand, to show the snitch, its wings beating rhythmically.

"DILL CATCHED THE SNITCH, THAT'S 670 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Thunderous cheers erupted in the stadium, and if you looked hard enough, you could even see Janice gripping Daren in a vice like hug, jumping up and down for joy, tears streaming down her face.

Padfoot landed, and immediately they were swarmed by people, all screaming happily.

Sims pushed her way to the front, face set like stone, "You're an idiot Dill," she said coldly, "But a loyal idiot, lesser people would have negated our agreement."

Swift smiled, offering her hand, "I'll take that as a compliment, shall I?"

Shiloh smiled, "I suppose you could. You deserved the win, only a Gryffindor would be stupid enough to jump off their broom," that said, Shiloh turned away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Well that was odd," Padfoot remarked.

"No," Swift smiled, "That was a truce."

Padfoot nodded, "She's hot," he commented.

Swift laughed, "You're an idiot Pads," she said shaking her head.

"Says the girl who jumped off her broom while 200 feet in the air," Padfoot countered.

Swift mumbled something but didn't retaliate; causing Padfoot's barking laughter to punctuate the crowd.

The party that followed was the loudest in history, and through the whole thing Janice could be seen with teary eyes, the Quidditch Scouts had offered her a position on a team.

Exams flew by, and as was tradition, at the end of it the Marauders sat in the Three Broomsticks, in celebration of their end.

"It's been a hectic year," Moony said taking a sip of butterbeer.

"That it has Moons, but at least we didn't all almost die again," Prongs said.

"I wonder if next year will be quieter?" Wormtail wondered, looking into his cup forlornly.

"I doubt it, not with Prongs leading us," Swift smirked.

"Me? It's you that gets us in trouble," Prongs argued.

"I think it's Padfoot actually, he was responsible for going to see Myrtle," Moony observed.

"Yeah, but you were the one that thought of our April Fools prank," Pads countered causing Moony to blush.

"Knew I'd find yeh lot 'ere," they turned around to see Hagrid striding over to them.

"What a drink Hagrid?" Prongs offered.

Hagrid waved a dustbin sized hand, "Nope, Dumbledore sent me the find yeh, said 'e wants a word in 'is office."

"Yes, well," Moony said standing, "Wouldn't be a year without an end of term meeting with the Headmaster."

"Sure wouldn't," Prongs agreed, "Come on, let's go; see you Hagrid."

Hagrid merely grunted as they left.

"Come in," Dumbledore said, smiling as the five students filed into his office, "Ah, take a seat," he said waving them forward.

They entered slightly confused, noticing the Potters and Dills already seated before them.

"To start, I have figured out what happened with Miss Dill's magic," Dumbledore smiled as Swift's head snapped up.

"What?"

"It was a form of loosing control. Much of the time, when you loose control your magic flies out of your grasp, causing things to explode. This time, when you tried to do magic it ignored you. We will focus on this drawback during your lessons next year."

"So my magic isn't fading?" Swift asked hopefully.

Dumbledore smiled, "Quite the contrary, it was too intense for you to control."

Swift sighed and fell back into her seat, at ease.

"Now, I called you all here to inform you that this summer the Potters are going into hiding."

"What?" James asked, fully alert.

"People are disappearing everyday James," Mary said soothingly, "We're not in danger yet, and we don't want to be."

"So we're getting off the radar," Harold continued, "Taking it underground."

Dumbledore nodded, "I called you to inform you that your letters will not reach each other this summer, and to tell you that there can be no contact," his gaze penetrated the five of them, "Is that clear?"

They nodded, varying expressions of horror on their faces, "Good. The Dills will join the Potters again, but this time you will stay out of the public view."

"And this is all just a precaution?" Swift checked, "No ones coming after us? Isn't it a bit extreme?"

The adults in the room exchanged looks, "Voldemort is very powerful," her mother said at last, "The farther we are from view the safer."

They were dismissed then, any questions they tried to pose silenced. Confused and scared they did the only thing they could – they thought up a prank.

"Hey Aileen," Swift called, spotting the Ravenclaw the next day, "Your bogart is a Mummy, right?"

"Yes," Aileen said, looking confused.

Swift beamed, "Excellent!"

The last breakfast of term was being served, and John Hopkins was glad that the year was coming to a close. He had already sent his resignation into Dumbledore, teaching the Marauders was just more then he was willing to do.

He froze, as he heard a rattling breath from behind him, turning he screamed as a bloody, bandaged Mummy loomed behind him.

The class erupted in laughter as they watched their DADA teacher bunny hop over the high table, falling flat on his face, before tearing from the great hall.

Minerva heaved an annoyed sigh, vanishing the Mummy with a flick of her wand, "Well that was an interesting exit, bets on how they did it?"

"I believe they placed a freezing charm on a bogart, Filius will be impressed," Dumbledore answered, continuing his breakfast.

"I'm sure he will be," Minerva agreed.

The train ride home was subdued, the five Marauders sat unhappily, the silence penetrating.

"I don't understand," James said at last, "Why are we going into hiding?"

"It's probably because of me," Emma sighed, "Because Mouldy Wart finds me interesting."

"Stupid Bella," Sirius muttered annoyed.

Remus gave them a bracing smile, "It's only two months," he said.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, watching as the station came into view, "Two months of separation and hell before our lives can begin again."

Emma gave him a reassuring smile, "But then we'll be together for ten months, it won't be so bad Sirius."

"Yeah, ten months…" Sirius murmured, standing as the train began to slow.

**Long Author's note, my apologies in advance.**

**Well, that was the end of the third book, sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I'm excited for fourth year, because the plot will start to pick up a bit now.**

**Just a few clarifications encase I didn't explain it well enough:**

**When Emma's magic failed her (last chapter I believe) it was a form of her loosing control. See she was out of control, and she tried to use magic, therefore she couldn't use magic – it's like in pokemon when Charzard won't listen to Ash because he's not experienced enough… and I don't own Pokemon either, just saying. Basically she couldn't control her magic, and the consequence came about in its failing. I really hope that made sense… tell me if you're still confused.**

**So now the plot is starting. The Potters are in hiding, and love is in the air, at least two pairs have been set up. Next year is also the begging of Lily x James drama – that will be sweet.**

**Random info for anyone interested – **

**In the original content, the letters by characters are all in different font, but it doesn't come through on the story, here's a list if you care, if not don't worry about it.**

**Emma – Quigley wiggly**

**James – Jenkins v2.0**

**Peter – comic sans MS**

**Sirius - Mistral**

**Remus – Bradley Hand ITC**

**Dumbledore – Edwardian script IT**

**Marauders (on the map and such) – Blackadder ITC**

**Thanks for reading, and powering through that note!**

16


	22. ME4 Captain

ME 4 Gathering Troops

Captain – 1

Sirius slammed his bedroom door behind him, fists clenched in rage.

It wasn't the first time he'd stormed into his room in frustration, nor was it the first time he'd thrown the closest object across the room. He kicked a pile of cloths in anger before plopping into bed.

Tomorrow was the last day of the holidays, he reminded himself, he only had one day of hell left to go.

Living at home wasn't easy for Sirius, there were his parents, determined to turn him into the next dark lord, and his brother, perfect as ever, but now there was something worse,

Bella.

Little miss perfect, with her insane reasoning and her torturous ideas. She already had her face in the paper for killing several muggles, she was already a well known Death Eater; and everyday she asked him the same question, "Where is Emma Dill, and how does she have such incredible powers?"

Sirius growled at the memory of his cousin's hungry eyes, intent only on information. He sat up quickly, and began routing through his drawer immediately for an object he had hidden on the first day of the holidays,

A small Compaq mirror.

He smiled when he found it, opening it up and letting the lumos ball it projected warm his heart. This was the closest he could get to Swift and Prongs. He was grateful, mind, that he hadn't seen them in the paper, because the paper only advertised the dead now. He sighed, watching the ball with a forlorn smile; he wondered what his friends were doing now…

It was another rainy day. Sometimes Swift wondered if the rain would ever stop, or if it would just poor down eternally.

The summer wasn't as good as previous years, being cut off from Wormtail, Moony and Padfoot was torturous. She missed Lily too, her almost sister, and Alice, she missed Severus, who was always willing to participate in a verbal spar, and Hagrid who loved discussing dragons. She sighed, her breathe fogging the rain streaked glass, sitting in the bay window at Potter manor, she heard James enter the room.

"They'll be home soon," he said taking a seat beside her.

"I know," she answered.

They were in hiding, hidden from the magical and muggle world. The house was enchanted to repel muggles, seeming invisible to everyone who didn't enter with either Mary or Harold Potter.

Their parents still went to work, but as the days went on Mary and Harold spent longer days at the office, and even Emma's parents had had 'secret' meetings with Dumbledore, though what about they would never say.

Swift sighed, turning the bracelet on her left wrist around and around. It had been a gift from Padfoot; he'd given it to her on their first Christmas. She smiled as the green and blue gems caught the light, this was the closest she could get to the other Marauders now.

"What's causing all the fog?" she asked, looking outside at the bleak landscape.

"Dementors," James answered, "Remember what the paper said? That they'd left Azkaban? The fog is caused by them reproducing."

Emma shivered as she thought about Lily's Bogart, the rotting corps encased in a black cape.

Both teens turned around at the sound of rushing flames, relief evident in their features as they saw their parents step out of the grate.

Harold was the first to speak, his face grave, "Dumbledore wants to speak to you Emma," he said, still brushing soot from his robes.

"Why?" Emma asked stepping forward, "Why me and not James as well?"

Harold shrugged, "Beyond me, best to go now, he's a busy man; he'll be in his office."

Emma nodded, exchanging a concerned look with James before taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into the grate.

Emma exited the grate coughing, "Good evening Emma," Dumbledore greeted her, waving his wand and clearing her throat of the ash.

"Sir," Emma nodded, messaging her throat, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please, sit," he smiled, gesturing to the unoccupied chair before his desk, once Emma had taken a seat he continued. "Excited for a new school year?"

"Yes sir," Emma nodded, wondering what Dumbledore had up his sleeve.

"Good, good, what I really wanted to discuss with you was the fact that Miss Hill graduated last year."

"Yes I know, Janice was a wonderful captain."

"Well, the position is now open, and I am finding it difficult to choose her successor," Dumbledore leaned back, fingers steepled.

"Well, if I were you…" Emma paused, thinking over the options, "I would probably go with James. He's the most knowledgeable, and a very skilled chaser."

"Yes I had already thought about Mr Potter, I was actually wondering if you would want the position."

"Me?" Emma asked dumfounded.

Dumbledore nodded, "You are an excellent seeker, and you have the team's best interest at heart… I also wonder if you have thought about what you will do after your time here."

Emma frowned, "Not really sir."

"I thought as much, Emma, I will not be able to keep your… abilities… a secret forever. Becoming Captain puts you in a better position to be recruited by quidditch scouts, believe me when I say you will need all the help you can get, more then a few people will be against talking to, never mind hiring, a wandless."

Emma shook her head, "I understand sir, but it wouldn't be best for the team. I'll admit that the post is tempting, but I can only play seeker, I don't know tactics or strategy, James deserves the post, sir, not me."

Dumbledore nodded, "I figured as much, if you insist then I will exempt you from the draw. I also wished to inform you that our lessons will resume the first Friday of term, same as last year."

"Yes sir," Emma nodded and began to rise.

"Good, you may go."

Emma stood, exiting through the grate and reappearing in the Potter household.

"What did he want?" James asked looking nervous.

Emma shrugged, "Just to remind me that my lessons will resume on the first Friday of term."

"Oh, I thought maybe…" he trailed off but Emma understood. Prongs had thought that maybe Dumbledore had decided to give her some information, perhaps tell her why they were really in hiding. She hadn't bothered asking, he wouldn't have answered anyways.

They had a quiet dinner that night, dreading the next day's paper, which would surely tell more tales or ruin and death.

James was up early the next day, treading down the stairs carefully so as not to wake anyone. He almost yelled when he turned on the kitchen lights and saw Swift sitting at the table already up.

"Sorry I scared you," she murmured, a letter in her hands.

"No problem," James yawned taking a seat. He grunted, ripping open the letter she handed him. He frowned in confusion when his hand met something sharp in the envelope. "What the?" he muttered pulling out a metal object.

His breathe caught as he pulled out a red and gold badge with the words Quidditch Captain engraved on it.

"Congrats Prongs," he turned to see Swift's smiling face, "You deserve it."

"Yeah," James whispered in awe, "Holy crap I'm quidditch captain!"

Swift watched as a maniacal grin lit Prongs' face, with a whoop of laughter he ran up the stairs yelling, "Mom! Dad!"

She sighed leaning back in her chair. Dumbledore was a good man, but he should have known better. He should have known that she would never hurt the team just because getting a job in future would be difficult. Should have known she would never take this happiness away from a friend.

James watched from the sidelines as Swift said goodbye to her parents. They couldn't cross the barrier at platform 9 ¾, being muggles, so they were saying their goodbyes here.

It wasn't like last year, James realized, where they had loitered freely, waiting for their friends to come. Everything was much more structured, much more efficient then before. No longer were parents and children laughing openly in the station, not wizards anyway, everyone flitted through the barrier immediately, as if staying in the open too long would make them targets.

Prongs thought he saw tears on Swift's face as she began walking towards him, but she wiped them away before he could be sure.

She took his hand as they walked through the barrier, and he gave it a quick squeeze. "There's nothing to worry about," he reassured her when they had crossed onto the platform.

"I know," she gave him a watery smile before walking towards the train. He followed her with a sigh; his sister could be stubborn at times.

He slipped into the compartment after her, clasping hands with Moony upon entering, "How was your break? Did you hear from the others?"

Moony nodded, a wide smile on his face, "It went well, Wormtail's fine, although Padfoot seemed to have a go of it," he winced, "Only got two letters from him, his mother confiscated the rest apparently; he had to sneak them out."

Prongs grimaced in disgust, Walburga wasn't known for her kindness.

"What a cow," Swift said looking annoyed.

"Yeah, apparently she didn't want him associating with scum like me," Moony smirked, "I am a half-blood after all."

Prongs humped taking a seat just as Wormtail walked in, "Hey guys," he smiled.

"Hey Worms," Prongs said getting up and helping him with his trunk, "Have a good summer?"

"It was good, stayed at home mostly," Wormtail shrugged taking a seat once they had finished, "What about you-"

Wormtail was cut off by Padfoot slamming the compartment door open looking murderous.

"Bad summer?" Prongs asked, eyebrows raised.

"You have no idea," Pads muttered shoving his trunk in the overhang before plopping down beside Swift, "My mother was almost bested this summer by Bella."

"Isn't she wanted?" Prongs asked referring to the wanted sign he'd seen sporting Bellatrix's face.

"Yeah," he half laughed, "Turns out in a family of criminals you hide each other. She was around the house at least once a week."

"And Mouldy Wart?" Swift asked.

Pads shook his head, "He stayed away, Bella didn't even mention him. Don't worry," he offered her a reassuring smile when she looked worried, "We're going to Hogwarts now."

The train jolted to life then, as if to prove him right, beginning the long journey.

"I never got the chance to tell you," Prongs smiled, his whole face lighting up, "I'm captain of the team this year!"

Padfoot's smile widened, "Well done Prongs," he congratulated punching James in the shoulder. "You'll be hot stuff this year, almost as cool as me."

"Yeah Pads, cause you're Mr Fantastic," Moony rolled his eyes.

"I happen to have a good reputation," Padfoot argued.

"As what? A fourteen year old that can't see through his over-long hair?" Swift chuckled.

Padfoot frowned, "I'm not sure I like you anymore."

Swift laughed, "Honestly Pads, you're so easy to tease."

Prongs rolled his eyes at their antics, pulling a handful of sweets from his pocket. Everyone took a chocolate frog, except for Swift who opted out for a liquorice wand. It had been four years, but she still couldn't get over the moving frog.

"You know," Padfoot said, mouth full of chocolate, "We're going to have to break you of that."

Swift shook her head, "You got me on a broomstick Pads, count your blessings."

"I have to agree," Moony nodded, "No one should be forced to eat chocolate."

"Seconded," Prongs nodded reverently, "Means more for us."

"Oh," Pads contemplated their logic, "I hadn't thought of that," Swift rolled her eyes as he dug into his chocolate with renewed vigour, wondering dimly if the boy would ever stop eating… speaking of which,

"How much did you two grow over the summer?" she asked Moony and Pads, both of whom had their mouths full of chocolate. It was Remus' one downfall… and Sirius would eat just about anything that wasn't green or leafy.

"A lot," Padfoot managed, "Why, do I seem taller?"

"No Pads," Prongs laughed, "She was worried that you were shrinking."

Padfoot stuck his tongue out at Prongs, eyes narrowed, he was about to retaliate when there was a slight knock on the door before it opened to reveal a tired looking Regulus.

"Hey Reg," Swift smiled at him.

"Hey Swift," he gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Sit Reg," Padfoot said, motioning towards the seat across from him.

Regulus gave him an appreciative smile before taking a seat. He looked awful, with dark bags under his eyes.

"Trying summer?" Moony asked him, looking worried about the youngest Black.

"You have no idea," Regulus said, resting his head on the back wall with his eyes closed, "Bella was playing 20 questions all summer."

"Oh?" Swift asked, shooting Padfoot a concerned look.

"Hmm," Reg hummed in assent, "And mum was demanding, the whole summer was a bit strange to be honest."

"Well you can stay in here if you want," Prongs offered, "Stay away from the Slytherins."

"Just for a moment," Reg muttered, "My friends will come looking for me soon; I just needed a break."

"A break?" Swift asked.

"From all the expectations," Reg smirked, "You five never expect anything."

"That's how friends should be Reg," Moony told him.

"Sure sure," Reg muttered, waving his comment away.

"How is it that you know our names?" Wormtail asked after a moment.

"Hum?" Reg opened a single eye to question him.

"Worms is right, you called me Swift," Swift said looking suddenly confused, "How did you know?"

Reg smirked, "It's what Sirius calls you guys."

"Oh," Wormtail contemplated the answer, "That makes sense."

"Uhumh," Reg nodded, eyes closed once again. He sighed after a long moment and stood, "Best get going," he said.

"You don't have to," Prongs told him, "You're more then welcome to stay," the others nodded in agreement.

Regulus smirked, a cold chill entering his face, "You guys are great," he said, "But you live in a dream world," he gave a single chuckle, "See you at school."

"It doesn't have to be a dream world," he paused; hand on the knob at Swift's voice.

"Yeah, Swift," he said, "It does."

Regulus left the compartment then, and began walking towards the compartment that held his 'friends.' It wasn't the first time that he looked back, back to his sorting and wondered if maybe he'd been wrong.

"_Ah!"_ Regulus jumped as the voice spoke in his ear, _"Another Black!"_

"_Who are you?"_ Regulus wondered, he was only eleven, eleven and terrified.

"_The Sorting Hat of course!"_ It sounded almost offended that he didn't know right away, _"So, where should I put you?"_

"_Slytherin,"_ Regulus couldn't consider anything else. He had heard the Howlers his mother had sent Sirius, had seen her cry in anguish, saw the hell he had been in when he had come home for the summer. He was a Slytherin; he would make his family proud.

"_Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You're quite cunning; I won't say that the house _wouldn't_ do you justice. But you have strong morals, and you're brave, much too brave for a Slytherin. No, Gryffindor would suit you much better."_

"_No!" _Regulus had argued petrified, _"Not Gryffindor! Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin!"_

"_Well if you're sure," _The Hat had conceited, and a moment later young Regulus Black had gotten his wish, had been made a Slytherin.

The first thing he did was look over to the Gryffindor table. He had expected Sirius to be jubilant, but instead his brother had looked close to tears. He had begun to wonder then if he had made the right choice.

As he stood outside the Slytherin compartment he looked back the way he had come. He smiled as he heard a bang come from the inside of his brother's compartment. We all make our choices, he had made the wrong one, and he would live with the consequences.

Padfoot shook his head as his brother left the compartment, "He took it hard this summer. Every time he turned around mum or Bella was there, trying to sink their claws into him."

"And what about you?" Swift asked looking concerned.

Padfoot shook his head, "I'm made of tuff stuff, but Reg…" he sighed, "He's never had much confidence."

"Most likely because you're so over confident," Padfoot smirked at Prongs' jest.

"Most likely, I guess I got all the looks and the courage."

"I dono Pads, I wouldn't say you got _all_ the looks," Moony smirked.

Padfoot feigned horror, "Are you saying my baby brother is hotter then me Moons?"

Moony laughed, "I might be."

Padfoot chuckled, "I'll have to be careful then, I didn't know young Reg had an admirer already!"

Pads laughed harder as Moony scowled, throwing a package of every-flavour beans at him.

Padfoot loped a liquorice wand at Moony, but the werewolf's reflexes were too quick and he caught it, throwing it instead at Prongs.

Prongs laughed and tossed it to Wormtail, who caught it in his mouth, picking up a Pumpkin Pasty to throw at Swift instead.

"No!" Swift screeched, throwing her hands up to block the icing covered cake. With a small bang the cake exploded, landing on the floor in a pile of ashes.

"Well," Prongs broke the silence that followed, as they all looked at the ashes on the floor, "I guess we don't throw icing at Swift anymore."

The friends laughed, but none of them forgot why the food fight had begun. They were all worried about Regulus.

They were halfway through their third game of exploding snap when Lily opened the compartment door.

She sighed in annoyance when she took in the scene before her. Black had his tie undone, and his shirt sleeves rolled up, eyes alight with missjiff, his too-long hair hanging in a strangely elegant manner. Potter looked much the same, although his tie _was_ done up, it might as well not have been. His hair was untidy, sticking up everywhere. Pettigrew was at least wearing his uniform _properly_ but he always had this slightly dodgy look about him, like he was always on alert. Remus had his tie done up, hair combed. He sat with his legs crossed, sleeves rolled up and eyes glinting with laughter. Emma was sitting cross-legged, sleeves rolled-up. She looked acceptable otherwise, always did.

"Sup Lil?" Lily was pulled from her observations as Emma called her name, eyes bright and cheery.

"You riding with us?" Lily asked, hoping she was; she hadn't heard a sound from the girl all summer.

Emma nodded, "Defiantly, unless McKinnon has stolen my seat," her eyes shimmered with mirth and Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes in response.

"Course she hasn't," she smirked, "Well I'll see you then. You have a lot of explaining to do by the way; I didn't hear a word from you all summer."

Lily frowned as a look of guilt crossed Emma's face, "I promise to explain everything."

Lily nodded, saited she turned to go but was stopped by Potter's voice,

"You're beautiful," he whispered, eyes shinning.

Lily felt her eyebrows rise, was this some warped joke? She turned to look at the other occupants, but they all looked as shocked as she felt.

"Are you alright Potter?" she asked instead, wondering if perhaps the boy had lost his marbles. He looked up at her with shinning eyes, a look of pure wonder on his face.

"Go out with me?"

Lily huffed, if this was his idea of a joke she'd kill him. With a roll of her eyes she left the compartment, not even bothering to answer his absurd question.

She and Potter had never been friends, not from their first meeting on the train. She disliked Black almost as thoroughly, but not quite. There was just something about Potter that made her blood boil… of course they had had their arguments since then, it was a weekly thing really, so where did he get off asking her out?

Lily shook her head as she entered her own compartment, that boy needed to get his head checked.

"James?" Swift asked starting to get worried when, a minute after Lily's departure, Prongs was still gazing at the door as if he'd just seen an angel.

"I'm in love," James whispered, eyes far-off.

"In love or on pot?" Moony clarified.

"Love," James said after contemplating it for a moment, "You have to smoke pot."

"Prongs you realize that was Evans right?" Padfoot asked, his brow knit.

"Yes?"

"You two _hate_ each other," Swift stated, wondering if Prongs had just had a laps in memory.

"No… no it's more like…" he struggled for words, "A mutual love of verbal sparing."

"Sounds a lot like hate to me," Swift stated bluntly.

Prongs frowned, "She… changed…"

Swift rolled her eyes, "Merlin Prongs! Of course she _changed, _but…" she seemed to struggle for words, "Do you not think?"

"I did think!" Prongs defended at the same time that Swift buried her head in her hands.

"Prongs," James turned to see Moony's confused face, "You have to admit this is a little… _sudden."_

"It's not sudden!" Prongs argued, "I've liked Evans for… well for five whole minutes!"

"James!" He turned to see a harassed looking Swift, "She's my best friend-"

"Hey!" Padfoot cried indignantly.

Swift held up a hand to silence him, "Best _girl_ friend," she amended, "Please don't make this into some idiotic joke!"

"It's not a joke!" James' voice was so sure, so vehement, that no further protests were made.

"So you like Evans?" Padfoot said after a few seconds, as if making sure that last few minutes weren't a dream, a very insane, crazy and wild dream.

"Yeah mate," Prongs nodded, looking almost as confused as Padfoot felt, "I do."

"Well…" Moony coughed awkwardly, "Shall we continue our game of snap then?"

Padfoot looked up when the train began to slow some hours later, "Finally!" he said, doing up his tie and fixing his shirt, "I'm starving!"

Swift and Moony shared a knowing look; Padfoot and Wormtail were _always_ hungry.

Moony helped Prongs put the deck of snap away as the others straightened themselves out. Getting trunks out and tending to pets.

"Ouch!" Swift yelped glaring indignantly at a smug looking black owl. "Was that necessary Night Hawk?"

Padfoot laughed, "That means he likes you," he supplied smiling.

Swift glared, "You blasted bird never used to bite me, what did you tech him?"

Padfoot smirked, "Obviously too much."

"Alright children," Moony chuckled as they both swung around to look at him, "Behave."

"Yes Pa," Padfoot answered immediately.

Swift rolled her eyes, getting a firm grip on Archimedes, "Right, I'll see you guys at the feast."

"See you Swift," the others murmured. She had the door half closed behind her when Prongs yelped,

"Ouch! Damn it Pads your bloody bird just bit me!"

She chuckled to herself as she made her way through the crowds, spotting Lily fairly quickly.

"Lily!" Lily spun around, smiling at the sound of Swift's voice.

"Emma, how was the rest of your ride?"

"Good," Emma shrugged, "Listen, about Prongs-"

Lily raised a hand to silence her, "I knew you weren't in on it Em, your face was priceless." She smiled, "Come on, before all the good carriages are gone."

They hurried along the platform together, when Swift noticed something, "Where's Sev?"

"Oh," Lily shrugged, "He sat with his Slytherin friends this year… can't blame him really, they pressure him to end our friendship, he doesn't say it but I know."

"Yeah, I guess they're as thrilled with your friendship as Alice, Joyce and McKinnon."

Lily nodded, "Pretty much."

They entered a carriage together, and were joined quickly by Alice.

"Joyce isn't coming?" Lily asked her.

Alice shook her head, "She's sitting with McKinnon and a girl named Whitney, they're going off about Sirius," she rolled her eyes, "The boy had best watch it this year, those three are serious."

Lily sighed, "Just what that boy needs, people fawning over him."

Swift nodded in agreement, "He'll eat it up, Pads loves female attention."

Alice chuckled, "Don't they all."

"What do you think chicks talk about when we're not around?" Padfoot asked the carriage at large as they began winding their way up to the school.

"Dono mate, they're confusing at the best of times," Prongs said.

Moony rolled his eyes, "It's probably not much different from what we talk about."

Padfoot frowned, "They talk about chicks?"

"No you dolt, they talk about us, guys," Moony sighed.

"Oh!" Padfoot considered, "Well that's not very interesting… Anyways, besides that, I've decided that I'm going to ask Carp to go to Hogsmead with me."

"Why? I mean, you saw her at tryouts, she can't fly worth a knut," Prongs reasoned.

Pads shrugged, "If she says yes then Swift owes me two sickles; I plan on collecting."

"Why didn't you ask her out last year?" Moony asked.

Padfoot shrugged, "I dono… Didn't want to I suppose. Besides, it's perfect! I'll go with Carp, and Prongs can go with Evans, Moony can catch himself some she-wolf and Wormy can keep an eye on Swift."

"Why do I have to keep an eye on Swift?" Wormtail asked looking upset.

"Because you're the only one I would trust with the job," Padfoot assured him, "Moony is too easily distracted by the opposite sex."

"I beg your pardon man-whore," Moony protested, "But I doubt Swift will want to be babysat."

"Yet you don't deny that the opposite sex distracts you," Pads pointed out with a smirk.

Moony rolled his eyes, "I may be half wolf but I'm still a guy, not that it matters, I'm not taking anyone to Hogsmead."

"Why not?" Prongs asked.

Moony sighed, rolling his eyes once again, "Werewolf, remember."

"Point?" Prongs asked confused.

"Forget it, I don't like anyone," Moony said.

"Not possible," Padfoot argued, "That is not even possible."

Moony snorted, "For you."

Padfoot opened his mouth to protest, both Moony's claim that there was no one he fancied and the fact that him being a werewolf made a difference, but the carriage stopped before he could.

He hopped out annoyed, opening Night Hawk's cage and letting the owl fly towards the owlery. With a grunt he shrunk the cage, sticking it in his pocket. Swift walked up to them then, smiling happily.

"How was the carriage?"

"Fine, nice ride with Snivelly?" Padfoot asked.

His eyebrows rose as Swift shook her head in the negative, "He wasn't there," she explained.

"Oh," he shrugged, following the others into the Great Hall.

They took a seat at the Gryffindor table, the other fourth year girls sitting close to them.

"Do you think the Hat will give a warning again this year?" Lily fretted.

"Most likely," Moony said, "The situation is only worsening."

"How can the ministry allow this?" Swift fumed.

"There is very little they can do," Prongs explained, both his parents were aurors in the ministry, "Voldemort is too powerful, he seemed to appear from nowhere."

"That's not entirely true," Padfoot argued, "Dumbledore's been warning us since first year."

"What I meant was that by the time Hogarth (Minister of Magic) put Voldemort on his radar it was too late." Prongs frowned, "He's not very cautious."

"Clearly," Lily muttered as the first years entered.

Swift watched with bated breath as a rip near the Hat's brim opened, and the song began:

"You've seen it,

Heard the signs,

Now listen,

Here my cry!

You are in danger,

We all are.

No one is safe,

No matter where they are,

The beginning is coming,

The first great battle.

Prepare yourself,

Take up arms!

Let the Gryffindors take the lead,

Show their courage and bravery!

Let Ravenclaw plan ahead,

For they have a fair brain in their head!

Let Slytherin infiltrate the enemy,

And watch him crumble from within!

Let Hufflepuff recruit your troops,

Always trusting, and quite astute!

Stand together,

Don't break apart!

Can't you hear me?

Listen to your heart!

Gather troops,

Build from within,

Don't wait lying,

For the battle to begin."

There were scattered applause, as the first years were sorted the Marauders leaned in to talk to each other.

"Gather troops?" Swift asked at the same time that Padfoot spat,

"Unite with Slytherin?"

"We've been over this," Swift sighed, "Strength from within, a united front."

"Slytherins," Pads argued, his face twisted in disgust; Swift rolled her eyes.

"What battle?" Prongs questioned, "When?"

"No idea," Moony whispered, "You don't think Dumbledore knows something we don't?"

"Of course he does!" Padfoot expounded, "Can't you remember our parting this summer?"

They fell into a cold silence. There wasn't a person at the table that had felt whole while they had been apart. It was too long, too long separated from their family. They couldn't be certain when it had happened, but at one point they had stopped being just friends. They might not be bonded in blood, but they were in spirit. They weren't just Moony, Wormtail, Swift Padfoot and Prongs, they were the Marauders.

They broke apart as Dumbledore took the stand, "Tuck in!" he said, with a wide smile, but there was something in his eyes... Trouble was brewing.

**Okay, just want to clear a few things up,**

**I can already imagine a few people up in arms because Swift was offered the Captains job, so I wanted to explain myself.**

**She was **_**not**_** offered the job because she was best suited; she was offered the job because Dumbledore thought it would help her later in life. Swift and Moony will both face discrimination from the Wizarding World when their secrets are found out. So why wasn't Moony offered the job? He's the most junior on the team, and although he's a great keeper he's not awe inspiring. Besides, Dumbledore is already planning to make him prefect, he doesn't want too much on his plate, and prefect will be more helpful in future then Quidditch Captain.**

**Number two, I don't know about you but I think Regulus is an important character, so I wanted to give him a bit more depth, I hope you get him a bit more, he really is quite interesting.**

**Three, pets, I haven't mentioned them much but here's a quick list.**

**Archimedes – Brown barn owl, male, belongs to Swift**

**Night Hawk – Black owl, male, belongs to Padfoot**

**Rat – Brown rat, male, belongs to Wormtail**

**Rose – Snowy owl, female, belongs to Lily**

**Nimbus – Black owl, male, belongs to Prongs**

**Severus and Moony don't have pets to date.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	23. Think Fast

Think Fast – 2

The Marauders made their way up to the dormitories once the feast was over, having the foresight to ask a prefect for the password.

Swift entered the dormitory tiredly, taking Archimedes's cage from her pocket and enlarging it she set it beside her night table. She had only just begun unpacking when the other girls entered, Alice and Lily be lining for her.

"Explain," Alice commanded, arms crossed as she sat on Emma's bed, a look of pure determination in place.

"I was out of the country," Emma said calmly, "The owls couldn't go that far."

"Don't give me that," Alice rolled her eyes, "Owls can make the longest of deliveries."

"Not to the Americas," Emma explained, "The ocean fly is too far."

"Oh," Alice paused, "I suppose that makes sense…" she shrugged, but Emma could tell she was still suspicious.

Lily leaned in when Alice had gone to her own trunk, "The truth." She requested.

Emma sighed, "It was a protective measure; I wasn't in contact with anyone over the summer – including my fellow Marauders."

"Does he know?" Lily whispered, her eyes large in terror, "Does Voldemort know about you?"

"No," Emma whispered, "It was just a precaution."

Lily nodded, moving back to her bed.

Swift flopped into bed that night exhausted and frustrated. She was upset that she had had to lie to Alice, who didn't know what she was. Mad that she couldn't confide everything in Lily, for fear that someone would find out; not that Lily would tell, but there were other ways of getting information. Dumbledore had been very clear that no one should know.

She sighed and rolled over. A day would come when the war would be over, and when that happened the wizarding world would once again be free.

Moony looked up from the morning paper briefly as Swift took a seat across from him at the Gryffindor table.

"Anything interesting?" she asked, helping herself to some toast.

"All clear for once I think," Moony muttered folding the paper up and attending to his toast and marmalade as Swift reached for the sausages, "How was your night?"

Swift shrugged, "Fine, you?"

"The usual," Moony shrugged.

Swift looked up as the post arrived, however it was fairly obvious that Archimedes was not among the birds.

"Hey Night," Padfoot grinned from beside her as his bird landed, holding out a letter emblazoned with his family crest, "Thanks for the letter."

Night Hawk squawked, fluffing his feathers before snatching one of Swift's sausages.

"Hey!" Swift barked as the bird snaffled it down, "Oh alright, you have it then you bloody, feathery git!"

Night Hawk squawked before taking off, leaving a scowling Swift in his wake.

Padfoot chuckled, holding his unopened letter to his wand tip and igniting it.

"You're his owner," Swift whined, "Why doesn't he take your bloody breakfast?"

"I dono," Padfoot shrugged, "Maybe you make yours look better."

Swift sighed, before nodding towards his flaming letter, "What if it was important?"

"When did my mother last send me something important?" Padfoot questioned.

"True," Swift shrugged, "Anyways, we should probably get going to class, DADA is first and we have that new teacher… Puglyanne or something?"

"Pooglian," Moony corrected her.

"Sure him, don't want to be late, this one might have a brain."

"Fat chance," Padfoot muttered under his breath as they began clearing up.

The classroom door was wide open when they arrived, a note saying, "Grad a seat," hanging on it crookedly.

"He spelled grab wrong," Padfoot observed as they entered.

"Maybe he's dyslexic," Swift reasoned.

"What?" Padfoot asked confused.

"It's a muggle disease," Moony explained, "Where the person turns their letters upside-down and stuff."

"Makes it almost impossible to read… just imagine how horrible it must be, not reading," Swift murmured.

"You've clearly forgotten that Padfoot can't read anyways Swift," Prongs laughed.

"Oh ha ha," Padfoot snapped as Prongs chuckled. "I noticed the sign didn't I?"

"Calm down Pads, he's only joking," Swift chided as Prongs continued to snigger.

Padfoot muttered something under his breath before reaching for a chair.

"Don't touch that!" Moony yelped suddenly grabbing his arm.

"Why the bloody hell not Moons?"

"Because it's not a chair."

"How do you know?"

"Chairs don't breathe," Swift whispered stunned, "Look!"

Indeed, the chair was taking slow, deep breaths, "It's sleeping," Prongs observed.

"That's ridiculous, chairs don't sleep!" Padfoot argued.

"I think we've established that it's not a chair, but what is it?" Moony muttered.

"Gerbits," Swift stated causing Moony to turn to her with a questioning sound. She was holding her text book, her bag balancing on her hip.

"Ah! Yes, that makes sense," Moony nodded in assent.

"Gerbits?" Wormtail asked.

"Shape shifters, Gerbits are devilish spirits that posses inanimate objects. They're inhabiting the chairs now," Moony recited off the top of his head quickly.

"If you'd sat on that it would have bit you," Swift said pointing to the chair beside Padfoot.

"Lovely," Pads said, subconsciously rubbing his bottom.

"The teacher isn't dyslexic, the spell to get rid of a Gerbit is Gradavate, it was a test," Moony explained.

"Shall we then?" Prongs asked taking out his wand.

They all exchanged a look before tapping their chairs and commanding, "Gradavate!"

"How do we know if it worked?" Prongs asked when nothing happened.

"You sit down," Swift answered taking her seat gingerly.

"Excellent," Padfoot muttered sarcastically taking his seat with a pained expression. He relaxed a moment later, but almost fell out of his chair when Wormtail screamed clamping his hand over his bottom.

"Here Worms," Swift muttered tapping his still breathing chair.

"Thanks," he muttered sitting.

The teacher entered then. He was an older man, with greying hair and penetrating blue eyes, "Well done," he said seriously, "We will wait and see how the rest of the class does, and whether any of them catch on."

One by one students filed in; only Severus bested the Gerbit, everyone else was bit in the bottom. Nott even told the teacher he was an idiot that couldn't spell before taking his seat.

"Now that you've all arrived," Pooglian smirked at the disgruntled students, "Shall we begin?" He paused for a moment, seeming to observe them all intensely before continuing, "This is your fourth year at school, so far you have learned about most of the truly dangerous creatures you are likely to face, there are only a very few remaining. Fourth year tends to look closely at the spells you will need to defend yourself, but before we begin that, I would like to take a moment to discuss the outside world with you. This summer was one of the most dismal, and not only in whether, but in spirit." Everyone listened with batted breath as Pooglian began pacing slowly, his voice calm and melodious, "Voldemort is on the move."

Swift noticed that several people, Wormtail included, flinched at the sound of the name. He was terrible, Swift knew, but surely Voldemort's name could be said in public?

"Fear of a name… that is what your parents have said, isn't it?" Pooglian sighed, "That saying his name will bring his wrath upon you, that you will be his next target? You must fight this misconception, you must trust in yourself and your friends." He paused, "Some of you," here his gaze fell on the Slytherin half of the room, "May believe that Voldemort has a just, even a noble, cause. We are all human in this world, no matter our abilities; will you kill your kin so easily?" He shook his head, "Some of you will, I know that. It is my job to prepare you to fight against evil, against people like Voldemort. I am hopeful that you will all learn something this year; that my tutelage will not be in vain." He stopped walking, turning once again to face the class head-on, "Many dark and dangerous creatures follow Voldemort, many you will not study fully until later grades, but I would like to take a moment to go over how to quickly and efficiently defend yourself from these creatures." He picked up a bit of chalk and began writing on the blackboard, "Infieri are the first, walking corpses often referred to as zombies. They fear the heat and light, Solas Holem or Insendio will set them straight in a jiffy. Next, werewolves, they are very powerful, if you do stumble across one Confringo in the eyes or a broad range Imobulus. Remember that although some werewolves have malicious intent, many are good people who lose their minds at the full moon. Dementors, Expecto Patronum is the only fool-proof way of dispensing a dementor, but Imobulus can slow them down and give you a chance to get away. Giants, I have no help with this one, run as fast as you can, if you are capable a Disillusionment charm on yourself may help you escape, but that is advanced magic." He stopped scribbling then, turning to the class, "Questions? Miss Dill?"

"Can you teach us Disillusionment and Patronus charms?" Swift asked in interest.

Pooglian smiled at the girl, _so the wandless had a brain eh? Many other students looked interested too; it wasn't a half bad idea really…_ "Yes, lessons begin in my office at the end of the day to anyone who bothers to show up, spread it around will you? Mr Nott?"

"So you believe that werewolves deserve to live?" he asked with a curled lip.

Pooglian's lip quirked at the question, "If a werewolf bit you tomorrow, and you lived, would that make you a monster? A disease, a curse you had not asked for?" He shook his head, "The only monsters are those who assume that which there is no proof to support." He paused once again, "Today we shall begin by learning about-"

"He's really not bad," Padfoot said as the made their way to lunch some hours later, "I think that's the first time we've had a teacher that knows his stuff since Masen – who turned out to be a complete anus."

"Yes, for once it seems we have a decent teacher," Prongs agreed, "Moony approves at least," he muttered nodding towards Remus who was a bit day-dreamy.

Remus had hardly believed his ears when Pooglian had defended werewolves. Sure, he knew there was a werewolf in the room, but that hadn't stopped Masen or Hopkins. Was it possible that Pooglian was right? That he wasn't a monster? The thought seemed daunting, too good to be true.

He had never had friends before Hogwarts, not a single one. The friends he had before the attack stopped talking to him the moment they found out.

He had been beyond terrified, that first DADA class when he had told Swift what he was, granted a wandless was more dangerous then a werewolf, but that wouldn't have stopped most people from abandoning him. And then the others had found out. It had felt like his heart was breaking, his first friends in over seven years were about to desert him, maybe even expose him, but they hadn't. It had baffled him for ages, but now he understood. The connection they shared was ultimate, and in overcoming the challenges they had faced, him being a werewolf, Swift being a wandless, Voldemort, Padfoot's betrayal, they had only come closer.

He had always assumed it was only them. That they would be the only ones to accept him; he had never dared hope for anything else. But as Pooglian stood before them and defended werewolves to the class he couldn't help but wonder, couldn't help but hope that there would be other people that could see through what he was, for who he was.

They sat at the lunch table in good cheer, gibbering away about nothing in particular when McGonagall approached the table.

"Mr Potter."

"Hey Minnie!" Padfoot grinned widely.

"Mr Black," McGonagall conceded looking stern, "Mr Potter have you booked tryouts for the team yet?"

"Err, no, I hadn't really thought of it yet Professor," Prongs said turning a slight shade of pink.

McGonagall nodded in understanding, "I realize that it is only the first day back," she allowed, "But you should begin making plans… making detention free nights," Padfoot swore he saw her crack a smile as she walked away.

"I almost forgot we would need a new member," Prongs sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, Janice was an amazing chaser and captain… What?" Padfoot asked Moony as the werewolf gave him a look.

"She was," Prongs agreed, "I hope I'm half as good."

"You'll be great Prongs," Swift assured him, "Dumbledore wouldn't have chosen you otherwise."

"Yeah," Prongs smiled at the thought and continued eating.

Swift frowned at the cold grey sky; it was not a good day for flying. She had never been fond of tryouts, maybe because they had always seemed so personal in past years, so nerve wracking.

"Gloomy," Padfoot observed; his brows furrowed as he looked to the sky, "Storm's coming."

"They always are nowadays," Swift murmured before looking back to Earth, "Do you know who's coming?"

Pads shook his head, "Prongs has the master list. He's pulling his hair out right now. I think he's almost as nervous as the actual fliers."

Swift smirked, "He did seem a little jittery at breakfast," she agreed.

It was the first Saturday of term, and Prongs had booked the pitch for tryouts. It was obvious that he was anxious to begin training, terrified he would lose the cup.

"He's got nothing to worry about," Moony said coming up beside them, "Prongs is more then capable."

"But there are always the what ifs," Swift gave a small smile, turning her gaze skywards again.

"Remus, Sirius, Emma," Robert Bell entered the pitch then, "How were your summers?"

"Fair," Swift shrugged turning to him, "But quiet… we didn't get to see each other much."

"Why not?" Rob asked; he had assumed that the Marauders were inseparable.

"Swift was out of the country," Padfoot muttered darkly, "In the Americas."

Moony sighed, "Yes, summer was long…"

Rob nodded, "I know what you mean, it wasn't the same, what with all the disappearances."

"Yeah, they were nerve wracking," Swift agreed, her eyes haunted, "You never knew who would disappear next." Rob couldn't be sure, but he thought her eyes darted to Sirius for a moment, had he been in harms way over the summer?

The conversation ended as Prongs entered the field, Frank at his side and three applicants in tow, "This is the rest of the team," Prongs began introducing them, "Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Emma Dill and Robert Bell." He named them in order, pointing them out in turn, "To begin, could you please all do five laps of the pitch."

Swift watched, eyes fixed, "So Whitney Carp I know, and there's McLagen, but who is the girl?"

"Elaine Hooper," Rob smirked at Emma's look of confusion, "She was a firsty last year, fifth year prefects govern the first years more then sixth or seventh."

"I didn't realize you were a prefect," Swift said surprised.

"I tried not to spread it around," Rob shrugged with a smirk.

"She's quite good," Swift continued, "Better then Carp anyways, if Carp isn't careful she's going to hit that post."

There was an inhalation of breath all around as Carp _barely_ missed the post. In the end Prongs called the players back and told Carp privately that she should leave – he was terrified that she would get herself knocked-out again like last year, or worse, killed.

"Sorry guys, Whitney had an emergency thingy and had to go," he muttered coming back, "So, I think the best way to do this is for you to both play as chaser, we'll play as a team. So Swift, err Emma, will still seek, Sirius and Rob will play beater, so on. The only difference is that there will be four chasers. We'll do that for about 20 minutes, and then I'll rotate out and watch, okay?" When no one voiced against him he smiled and mounted his broom, "Could you get the balls Swift?"

Swift nodded in obedience. This was certainly different then the way Janice had held tryouts, but that didn't necessarily mean anything, she trusted Prongs.

Prongs had half expected someone to go against his direction. He knew that his tryouts differed from Janice's, but he thought that maybe this would work better. Chasers were a very important part of the team, it was true, but he fully believed that all sections of the team had to work together flawlessly in order to pull off a fast, efficient win. This had been best illustrated the previous year when Swift and Padfoot had been at odds. Even though the beater and seeker were seemingly non-connected, it had impacted the team.

He had devised this strategy to see not only how the chasers worked together, but also to see the flow of the whole team. He knew that when Janice had been captain there had never been a 'cut off' issue. Cut off is what they called a team that was out of sync. For instance, if a chaser got in the way of a seeker, that was a problem. Or if a beater couldn't predict another flyer on their team and accidentally hit them, the list went on. Prongs' first priority was flow, technique could be taught, style improved, but flow was a bit more complicated, almost like the chemistry between couples.

His thoughts jumped to Lily Evans for a moment, but he was able to get his mind back quickly as Swift shouted, "Quaffle is up!"

Prongs kept a close eye on the potential chasers. He didn't pay much attention to the others; they were already on the team, they could do their job and this wasn't practise. He only noticed them enough to know where they were, it was almost like they were playing a game, only instead of trying to score he was testing the chasers.

He switched out when the twenty minutes were up. He thought that McLagen might be the better choice; he had good technique and skill, and as a 6th year he had a lot more experience. Hooper was slightly underdeveloped, she had potential but she wasn't quite as good as McLagen. Besides, she was only a second year, she needed time to learn.

He watched then as Swift made a dive for the snitch, the quaffle falling almost right beside her. He signalled to Frank to hold off, the quaffle was a bit bellow Swift, the chasers would have to catch it before she caught the snitch, the quaffle couldn't touch the ground.

He watched the two chasers dive, McLagen was self assured in his fall, but Hooper looked a little shaky, more cautious. He felt himself edging closer, this would be close. The chasers couldn't afford to interrupt the seeker in a game, but if they were the last to touch the quaffle before it touched the ground the other side got an automatic penalty shot.

It happened very quickly. Hooper reached out tentatively to grab the quaffle, one eye on Swift. She had almost grabbed it safely when McLagen pushed her out of the way getting the quaffle himself. This would have been fine, except in his haste he knocked Swift off course almost making her lose control with his aggression.

Prongs exchanged a look with Padfoot, who looked murderous. McLagen could have just cost them the game _and_ injured a fellow team member.

He let it go; watching as Moony glared and the beaters cracked their knuckles.

The game continued, and he kept McLagen's blunder in mind. However the case was closed only five minutes later.

Hooper accidentally clipped Padfoot as she whipped by with her hanging foot. She had turned back to apologise to him (this was practise, apologies were allowed) when McLagen rushed by, taking the quaffle from Hooper and almost unseating her. Swift who was closest rushed in to steady her and was completely taken out by McLagen while he did a victory loop – he had managed to score on Moony.

Swift managed to hang onto her broom and steady herself, but was shaking her head as if disorientated.

"You idiot! You could have killed me!" Everyone paused, they had expected Swift to be the one shouting, but instead it was McLagen.

Before another word could be spoken there was a hollow _thunk_. McLagen's eyes crossed as he slipped off his broom and fell the five feet left to the ground. Padfoot grinned widely and said simply, "I don't care what you say or do, that was still worth it."

"Did you actually just hit him in the head with a bludger?" Frank asked flabbergasted.

"No," Padfoot said shaking his head proudly, "There wasn't a bludger close by; I just smacked him with the bat."

Prongs didn't even pretend to consider the decision. He told Hooper she had the position while they brought McLagen to the Hospital Wing.

"I can't believe he yelled at you," Rob stormed as the team walked back to Gryffindor tower, "After he almost bloody well knocked you out of the air!"

"It's a good thing you've got balance," he continued, "I was sure for a second that you would fall."

Swift shrugged, "I'm safe so it hardly matters, but he was a complete prat."

"Prat doesn't cover it," Moony argued, "More like fu-"

"Now now Remus," Frank interrupted him, "No hard core swearing, Elaine is present."

"To hell with that," Elaine stated, her short brown hair bouncing as she walked and her blue eyes cold, "He almost ran me over and he did run over Emma, he's the worst sort of idiot."

Padfoot looking at Elaine quizzically, "Not to be rude, but are you really 12? You look younger."

Elaine laughed, "Everyone says that," she said. Indeed, at barely five feet and with a slim frame she looked closer to nine or ten.

Rob was still muttering darkly under his breath when they reached the tower, "Cheer up Rob," Swift said patting him on the back, "We all lived and McLagen is in the hospital."

"I only wish I'd been the one to put him there," he said with a smirk.

Swift smiled back and Padfoot put a hand on her shoulder, "Gotta be fast to beat me at violence," he said before leading Swift upstairs to see Wormtail.

"Yeah," Rob muttered watching the Marauders leave, "Fast."

**SPELLS LIST FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**Imobulus freezes an opponent**

**Confringo burns their eyes**

**Solas Holem makes sunlight, very strong and powerful**

**Insendio throws a fireball**

**Disillusionment charm makes you invisible**

**Okay, quick note!**

**So I just realized that I never listed the changes from the previous book, that is to say things that were not canon. THIS IS FOR ME3 MARAUDERS**

**Sirius betraying Remus – in canon it doesn't happen till 6****th**** year**

**Animagius transformation – in canon doesn't occur till 5****th**** year**

**Remus on the quidditch team – I don't think this **_**ever**_** happens in canon**

**Pretty sure that's it.**

**Sorry for the late update, I blame my teachers.**


	24. Hogsmead Love

Hogsmead Love – 3

**To all Sirius/Emma fans – I know you're out there. You're either going to love me or hate me for this, not sure which…**

The Marauders sat once again in Pooglian's classroom, only Lily and Severus for company. Everyone else had given up on the lessons when no progress was made apparent immediately.

Moony screwed up his eyes in annoyance and commanded, "Expecto Patronum!" for what felt like the hundredth time, growling when only a swish of silvery smoke appeared.

"Well done Remus," Pooglian commented, "Where is Severus?"

"I disillusioned him sir," Lily said pointing to a very camouflaged Severus Snape.

"Nice one Lil," Swift smiled widely trying to produce a patronus once again. She yelped as a cool trickle ran down her spine, "Damn it Padfoot!" she screeched looking down to find herself invisible – Padfoot snickered with Prongs.

Swift growled as the teacher tapped her on the head and she turned normal again. Lily had managed the charm two days ago, and Padfoot had gotten it two hours ago, it was easy to see how productively he was using it.

It was closing in on the end of their practice session when a silver doe began bounding around the room.

They all watched it in awe before turning to see a smiling Lily.

"You always were good at charms," Severus commented while Pooglian grinned like a maniac.

"Yeah Evans, that was incredible!" Prongs added, smiling widely and making the other Marauders exchange looks.

Lily's eyebrows rose, she nodded curtly after a moment but otherwise ignored Prongs' compliment.

Swift let out a small sigh of relief, at least she hadn't yelled at him.

"How did you do that?" Wormtail asked then looking frustrated, "I can't even get this bloody disillusionment charm to work!"

"Don't get so frustrated Worms," Moony placated him, skill focused on his patronus, "Most of us didn't even get it till yesterday… and Pads just got it two hours ago."

"Yeah but he was barely even trying," Wormtail whined, "He was just trying to bother Swift."

"Yes, well," Moony smirked, "Where there is a Swift there is something to annoy."

"Gee thanks Moons," Swift muttered darkly, attempting her patronus again. There was some swirly smoke this time.

She sighed, smirking as Prongs snuck up behind Severus and sent a stinging hex at his rump.

Severus jumped, spluttering before taking off after Prongs.

"Corpus Collosum!" Severus snarled.

They watched in fascination as Prongs began to expand, lifting off the floor and looking like an oddly shaped parade balloon.

"Finally, I knew one day you'd all be able to see how full of hot air he is," Lily said smugly.

"Puntuctus!" Pooglian said almost lazily, causing Prongs to deflate immediately and crash to the floor, "Detention, James, Severus, for inappropriate use of hexes." A smirk pulled at his lips, "That will be all for tonight, go get some rest."

They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room in high spirits, still snickering at Prongs' discomfort. Lily was walking part way with Sev, and so was taking 'the long route' The Marauders hardly ever stepped in the regular hallways anymore.

They had almost reached the common room when they passed Robert in the hallway.

"Prefect duty?" Swift asked him once they were close enough to talk.

He nodded, "Curfew is in a few minutes, you five are cutting it short."

"Not as short as usual," Padfoot said with an innocent smile.

Moony snorted, "That's one way of putting it," he muttered.

Robert laughed, "Yeah, I've heard that you five are Filch's Bogart."

"Really?" Padfoot asked looking excited, "That's so inspiring!"

Swift chuckled at his 'child at Christmas' expression, "You've just fulfilled his life goal," she informed Robert.

Rob laughed, "I can see that… listen, I was wondering if maybe I could… err… If you'd…" he paused for a second, apparently unsure what to say.

Moony sighed; he had two options, and lots to think through. _On the one hand I could pull the others away and let Rob ask her out,_ he contemplated, _but I'm not fond of the idea of him and Swift _together._ He's far too old… not that it's my business… I _could_ do nothing, let Padfoot watch, that might finally knock some sense into the idiot. I mean he hasn't asked out Carp _yet.Moony frowned, could _nothing _be easy? In the end he came up with the perfect plan, the perfect hypothesis.

"Come on," he said pulling Prongs and Padfoot away by their elbows, "Let's go fix up the map."

"Can't it wait?" Padfoot asked, the oblivious idiot. Couldn't he see what was about to happen?

"No, it can't," Moony said exasperated, "We'll catch you in a moment Swift," he said giving her a smile and still attempting to tug Prongs and Padfoot away.

Prongs looked confused for a moment before snapping to, "No, no Moons-"

"Prongs, we don't own her," Moony hissed back.

"Yeah, but," Prongs seemed caught in indecision, looking from Padfoot to Swift to Moony.

"Trust me," Moony muttered.

Prongs sighed in defeat, "Come on Pads," he said looking a little dejected, "The map calls."

Padfoot looked more then a little confused as Prongs and Moony marched him away, Wormtail trailing behind.

Prongs felt like crap, he had just betrayed a fellow Marauder, his best mate. _But he doesn't _know_ that he likes her,_ he told himself, _so _technically_ you didn't betray him… he has no legitimate claim…_ Who was he kidding? Sirius was going to throw a shit fit when he figured this out.

Swift watched with a quirked brow as Moony and Prongs bunny-marched Padfoot away, "Weird," she muttered shaking her head. "You'll have to excuse them, they can be a bit… odd."

Rob smiled, seeming to be more ecstatic then ever, and nervous. He considered Remus leaving as an almost blessing, and even James had conceited… but Sirius… Robert had known almost immediately that there was more going on between Sirius and Emma then met the eye. Oh, they weren't dating or kissing or anything like that, but they had this chemistry, a strong bond – a bond that hinted at more then friendship, he wondered if they even realized… "I was wondering if maybe, well," he ruffled his hair uneasily, "There's a Hogsmead weekend coming up, this weekend… and I was wondering, well, if you wanted to, if you'd go… with me, I mean."

He waited with baited breathe as Emma blinked rapidly, seemingly thrown.

_Oh My God! Holy Merlin! Jiminy Crickets!_ Swift's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. She liked him, had liked him since last year, but she'd never thought, never assumed… He was brave, and thoughtful, he always looked out for her. She felt safe with Rob, things were easy, things were fluttery and warm, "I… Err… Well, I…"

He felt his heart plummet, if she were to accept, she wouldn't be searching for words… He was about to say that it was fine, that he understood when the mumbled words of, "I'd love to," reached him.

His head snapped up to find a blushing red head staring at the floor. His heart swelled, she'd said yes!

"That's great, I mean… yeah, Well…" he didn't know what to say, how did one end these things?

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, still blushing.

"Yeah, yeah see you then." He was still grinning like an idiot when she'd gone through the portrait hole – _she said yes!_

Swift practically skipped up the dormitory stairs to see her fellow Marauders. Most people would be going to their girl-friends with the news, she knew; but she wanted the Marauders to know first. She wanted to celebrate with _them._ No one else.

She knocked on the door, giddy.

"Come in Swift," she heard Prongs sigh, _what was his problem?_

"Guess what?" she practically squealed, sitting on Moony's bed and bouncing up and down.

"What?" Padfoot asked from where he sat over the map.

It was then that she took in the atmosphere. "What's wrong?" she asked, her good mood killed. Both Prongs and Moony looked like they were awaiting a firing squad. Wormtail kept shooting looks between them, and even Pads looked worried, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Moony assured her, looking strained, "What's up?"

"No seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Prongs said with a forced smile, "Tell us your news."

Swift frowned, "Very well, Rob asked me to Hogsmead," she felt a smile creep over her face as she said it, "And I said YES!"

She jumped, startled as Sirius stood up, his chair crashing to the floor, "What?" he asked, his voice cold and dangerous.

"Rob asked me to Hogsmead, and I accepted?" Emma said confused.

"Rob, Robert Bell?" Sirius clarified looking murderous.

Emma nodded timidly, _what in the world of-?_

"Very well," Sirius said making for the door, "I'll kill him."

"What!" Emma yelped launching at Sirius as he reached for the handle.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius yelled, "NO WAY IN HELL IS HE GOING TO HURT YOU!"

"WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SIRIUS?" Emma screamed pulling him from the door.

"THAT PRAT!"

"SIRUS STOP!" Sirius paused, turning in his rage to see Emma with tears in her eyes, "Aren't you happy for me?"

He inhaled, what was he thinking? What was he doing? "Yes," he said coldly, "My apologies, excuse me."

Emma stood rigid as Sirius left through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Swift?" Moony asked slowly after a moment when she hadn't moved. He reached for her arm, to comfort her, but she snapped into motion in that moment, hurtling out the door behind Padfoot.

"YO CARP!" The brunet turned when Sirius called her name across the common room.

"Yeah?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sirius grinned, "Go to Hogsmead with me?"

The group of girls Carp was sitting with squealed, "Of course," she said smiling widely.

Sirius walked up to her, crooked smile in place, "Join me for a walk?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Whitney couldn't believe her luck, "I'd love to."

Sirius smirked as he led Carp out of the common room. He had a date for Hogsmead, a snog for tonight, and Swi- _Emma_ owed him two sickles – Life didn't get better then this.

Swift stood gob-stopped on the last step, watching as Padfoot and Carp left through the portrait hole, Sirius' arm wrapped around the bitch. She paused, _bitch? Where did that come from? _She shook her head after a moment and retreated back up the stairs, reminding herself that tonight was a good night, that Rob had asked her out… So why was it she no longer cared?

All Sirius could think about as he walked down the hall was the smile that Swi- _Emma_ had had when she'd mentioned Bell asking her out. _Why did he care?_ He wondered, _Why did he give a rat's backside? Swi-_ Emma_ could date whoever she wanted, she didn't need his permission._ His free hand clenched into a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white, _What he wouldn't give to walk into Bell right now-_

"Where are we going?" Carp interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. She was blinking rapidly, _trying to be seductive,_ Padfoot knew the signs well enough.

"My favourite broom closet, I hid with Swift in it when we were running from Filch a few years ago," he smiled briefly before frowning, "Never mind, I have a better broom closet, I hid in this one with Worms," he said turning them around.

He heard Carp squeal in delight, the sound reminding him of Swif-_Emma_ only a few minutes ago. 

"How is this a good plan?" James asked once Emma had left the room.

Remus sighed, "Jealousy, I was hoping he would figure it out if he was jealous."

James frowned, "You do realize this is Sirius you're talking about? Nothing short of a lap-dance is going to help him work this one out."

"But he's liked her for _years!"_ Remus fumed.

"Who?" Peter asked confused, no one paid him any attention.

"They both have," James said rolling his eyes, "And does she know it? I mean honestly Moons, she's the more intuitive of the two. If she can't figure it out-"

"Who?" they froze as Emma entered the room, looking half dead.

"My… mom," James said slowly.

"Oh," James was under the impression that she hadn't even heard him, "Carp and Pads are dating," she said matter-of-factly, and looking close to tears.

"Since when?" Remus asked shocked.

"Now," Emma said sitting one his bed and smoothing the covers around her, "They went for a walk together…"

"Swift, I-" Remus started.

"I should go," Emma said then standing, "I have… I'm tired," she nodded before leaving.

She didn't sleep easy that night, none of the Marauders did. Sirius and Emma were trapped in pain, wondering why they were hurting. Remus and James felt guilty, and Peter was wondering why everyone was acting so strange.

Breakfast the next morning was a silent affair. "Pass the jam?" Wormtail asked timidly.

It was a full minute before Swift and Padfoot reached at the same time, extracting their hands immediately.

"Here Worms," Moony said with a sigh, handing an agitated Wormtail the jam jar.

The mail arrived then.

"Night Hawk," Padfoot greeted his bird curtly, taking the letter it held and burning it.

"Hey!" He turned to face Swift as she yelped, making a grab for his owl, "That's my bacon you demon!"

He felt a laugh bubble up from his chest as she hollered after the owl, who had taken off and was flying away.

"It's not funny," she spat at him once she'd seated. This only made Padfoot laugh harder.

Moony and Prongs held their breath as Swift opened her mouth enraged, but in the next second her mouth quirked into a smile and she was chuckling too.

The tension seemed broken, Moony and Prongs exchanged a look of utter relief.

"Hey Emma," they inhaled as Rob approached them, sitting on Swift's other side.

"Hey, how are you?" Swift asked, shooting Padfoot a timid look.

"Good, what about the rest of you? James, Remus, Peter… Sirius?"

"Good," Swift sighed in relief as Padfoot spoke, his voice kind and controlled, "Could I speak to you for a moment Robert?" he asked forcing the boy's first name from his mouth.

"Yeah," Rob nodded, standing and following after his fellow beater. Swift watched them go, hoping that Sirius had got over… whatever he'd had a problem with.

"I just wanted to say that I'm not thrilled with this arrangement," Sirius held up his hand when Rob attempted to interrupt, "She's my sister though, and I'm willing to trust her." He sighed, _for Swift,_ he reminded himself, _you have to prove that you trust Swift enough to let her date old idiots, _"You're a good beater Rob, a good team mate, but so help me if you hurt her I'll kill you."

Rob nodded, "I would expect nothing less; you five are closer then anyone I know. I won't disappoint."

"Good," Sirius nodded, "We should get back, Swift is probably worried that I'm murdering you."

Rob chuckled following after Sirius, he'd been worried too.

When they came back it was to find a very strange scene, little did they know that this would soon become norm.

Moony, Swift and Wormtail were sitting with their mouths gaping, unable to comprehend what had possessed Prongs.

"Evans, will you go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" Prongs asked hopeful.

He watched in dismay as Evan's face twisted, "You really expect me to go out with you? We hate each other Potter, and you haven't put in an ounce of effort to change that!"

Prongs blinked stupidly, "Are you rejecting me?"

Evan's gave a mirthless laugh, "Are you kidding me?" she spat before walking away.

"Touch luck mate," Padfoot said then, looking sympathetic.

"I don't get it," Prongs said looking dejected.

"I know… she's nuts," Padfoot agreed, nodding, "I mean you're irresistible," he smirked when Prongs shot him a look, "To the opposite sex Prongsy," he chuckled.

Prongs nodded, "Yeah, screw Evans, I'm taking Walters."

"Well better Joyce then McKinnon," Swift muttered watching him go.

"Are you two still at odds?" Padfoot asked taking a seat across from her and beside Moony.

Swift nodded as Rob sat beside her, "She's completely full of herself."

Moony chuckled, "You two won't be okay until either A, Padfoot starts dating her, or B, you two are no longer friends."

"Neither of which are about to happen," Swift said with a shrug.

"I dono, McKinnon's kind of hot," Padfoot said.

"Are you serious?" Swift asked flabbergasted as Whitney Carp sat on Padfoot's other side.

"Of course I am, who did you think you were taking to?" Padfoot asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh please," Swift muttered in annoyance.

"How are you Sirius?" Whitney asked.

"Pretty good," Padfoot shrugged, _I was better before you and Bell arrived..._

"Well that's good," Carp smiled widely taking a bite of toast.

"What about you?" he asked her, more to be polite then anything else.

"Excellent," she enthused.

"Cool, we should get going, Moons?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah," Moony nodded coming out of his conversation with the other Marauders and Bell, "We should probably find Prongs too."

"He might have just gone to class," Swift said.

"We're talking about Prongs, not you or Moony, Swift," Padfoot said with an eye roll.

"Point… Quiditch field?" She offered instead.

"Best bet," Padfoot nodded in agreement, "I'll go find him, you and Moony get to class and tell McGonagall that I'm keeping her captain from suicide."

"Will do," Swift nodded before holding out her hand, "Give me your mirror so that you can call if you need help."

Padfoot nodded, digging in his pocket for the twin mirror he shared with James, "I'll nick his when I get there," he said handing it to her.

Swift nodded, "See you soon, and Pads," she stopped him before they parted, "Have tact, yeah?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes, oh female one," he gave her a sarcastic bow before leaving.

Swift shook her head as he left, "Bets?" she asked turning to Moony.

"Ten minutes," Moony bid.

"Nah… closer to… forget it you'll probably win anyways," Swift muttered.

"What are you betting on?" Rob asked from where he walked beside them.

"How long it takes before Padfoot pages me needing help," Swift chuckled.

"I see," Rob smirked, "Well I should go, see you both soon," he gave them a smile before leaving.

"Young love," Moony teased as Swift watched him go.

Swift glared, "Because you don't like anyone right?" she asked, a hint of superiority in her voice.

"Right," Moony tried to keep his voice calm, she had no way of knowing…

"Not even…" she paused before whispering in his ear, "Mary McDonald."

Remus felt the colour rise in his cheeks, "No, no I don't have a thing for Ma-McDonald."

"Are you sure Remy?" Damn, he hated it when she did that eye thing. How did she always bloody know? Yes, he liked Mary, he thought he'd hid it well!

"How long?" he asked her annoyed.

"Few weeks," she shrugged, "Padfoot told me you weren't taking anyone to Hogsmead, because of your… furry little problem. So I started watching to see if you acted different with any of the girls." She smirked, "You're mouth always quirks into a lopsided smile when you see Mary."

Moony sighed, "And now you have blackmail," he summarized.

"Yes, I do," Swift nodded happily, "But you also have a probable date."

Moony stopped, confused. Swift paused, waiting for him to keep walking down the passage, they were almost at Transfiguration. "How do you mean?" he asked at last.

"Hum?"

"I'm a wer… furry," he finished awkwardly.

Swift rolled her eyes, "We'll go through this a hundred times won't we?"

Moony smirked, "Most likely."

Swift chuckled, "Come on Moons, we're going to be late."

They entered Transfiguration, and Moony left immediately to inform McGonagall that Pads and Prongs would be late.

"Let me guess," she began as he approached, "Mr Black and Mr Potter are going to be absent?"

"Or late," Remus nodded.

"Are they sick?"

"Of a sort."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Pr-James is sort of… Love sick," Remus muttered, "Sirius is trying to help him get a grip."

"I see," McGonagall smirked, "Would Miss Evans have anything to do with this?"

Remus felt his jaw drop, "How did you know?"

McGonagall snorted, "When have you ever seen two people fight so much," she shook her head, "Have a seat Mr Lupin."

Padfoot walked out of the great hall already planning what he was going to say, there was a part of him that realized that Remus would probably be better at this, he had more tact at least – damn Swift for being right!

"So you're going to see James?" Sirius jumped as Whitney spoke, he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, Prongs can be a bit of a prat," he frowned, "I'll see you soon, alright?"

He watched as her eyes narrowed and she stormed off, "Huh?"_ Girls are far too confusing._ He decided, _what did I say wrong? I'll have to ask Swift later…_

He made his way to the Gryffindor common room quickly, picking up his broom from beside his bed. He looked out the window and easily picked-out the single broom in the air.

He sighed before opening the window and hopping out, mounting mid-air and flying off for the pitch.

He found James hanging upside down.

"You know," Padfoot said with a smirk flying up to him, "I think that will only inflate your head more."

Prongs snapped upright, sending Padfoot a glare so menacing it made him shiver, "Funny," he spat before taking off around the pitch.

"_Tact!"_ Sirius mimicked the voice as it sounded in his head, bloody Swift.

"She's not worth it Prongs," he said instead, "Anyone else would have said yes, and you know it."

"But I don't want anyone else," Prongs said exasperated, "I mean," he paused, "She's so smart, and kind, courteous. She really cares about everyone – Evans is perfect!"

"No one is perfect, except for me of course. Evans was out of order, you have to get over it."

"I love her Pads."

There was that word again, love, Padfoot shivered as he thought about it, "You're sure this isn't just some wild crush right?" he confirmed.

"Positive."

Padfoot sighed, "Well then we have to get her to change her mind, to prove that you mean it."

"How?" Prongs asked leaning forward.

"I have an idea… but it might not work."

"I'm willing to try anything."

"Pass me your mirror," Padfoot said holding out his hand.

Prongs gave him a look before complying, "Emma Dill," Padfoot said clearly into the mirror.

"Need help? Because it's been almost exactly ten minutes and I don't want to have to pay Moons," he grinned at her exasperated expression.

"No, just saying that we won't be turning up till lunch."

"Very well, see you then."

"Wait Swift! Carp is pissed at me for something, but I don't know what. I swear I didn't say anything stupid."

"Did you walk her to class?" Swift asked.

"No?"

"Well that's why she's mad, appologise and say you were worried about Prongs, she'll forgive you. Is that all?"

"Yep, thanks Swift," Padfoot grinned.

"Stay out of trouble," Sift warned before his mirror went blank.

"Lets get started," Padfoot grinned wickedly.

Swift collapsed into her seat at lunch; she hadn't seen or heard from Padfoot or Prongs since breakfast, unless you included the five second page from Pads over the mirror saying that he'd see her and the others at lunch.

"What are they up to?" Moony asked sitting.

"Nothing good," Swift said.

"Who?" Rob asked taking a seat.

"James and Sirius, they're up to something," she frowned, "Stay close, lord knows what they're doing."

"Be happy to," Rob smiled at her causing her to blush scarlet.

They all jumped as fireworks erupted in the hall, spelling out the words, _Please Go To Hogsmead With Me Lily, _in red and gold stars.

"Oh my…" Swift smirked at the look of shock on Lily's face, but it got even better.

A parade of armour marched into the great hall, followed by Prongs who was conducting them. Padfoot flopped into his chair then,

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Swift hissed.

Padfoot smirked, "We've been over this already this morning, haven't we?"

The armour assembled at the back of the hall and Prongs turned to conduct them,

"_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_There's nothing I love as much as you._

_You're pretty and sweet, the perfect girl,_

_Come to Hogsmead with me, or I may hurl._

_I love you so much, please give me a chance,_

_Thinking of you gives me ants in my pants._

_I love how you yell,_

_And the way you smell._

_Please come to Hogsmead with me,_

_I'll even say please!"_

When the horrid tandem finished, several people were bent double trying not to laugh.

Lily stood fluidly, her face a horrible red, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed before stomping from the hall.

"You get Prongs I'll calm down Lily," Swift said standing, "Don't say a bloody word Sirius I was talking to Remus!" she yelled behind her as she took off.

In the end Swift, Alice and Mary had to give up in their search of Lily, wherever she'd gone it was a damn good hiding spot.

Swift sat with Rob later that night, the Marauders were upstairs comforting James.

"I should go talk to him," she murmured.

Rob chuckled, "I won't say he couldn't use your help."

"It was probably Sirius' idea," she sighed, "Idiot."

"My advice would be to get her jealous with someone else," Padfoot said sitting on the edge of his bed and watching his comatose best friend.

"Funny, Moony said the same thing but it didn't work in his example," James said, still lying on his back and glaring at his bed hangings.

"Really? Who'd he use it on?" Pads asked interested.

"Some idiot," James muttered, "Is that what you did with Carp?"

"Huh? No, she's just an easy snog," Padfoot turned his head when a knock came at the door, "Come in Swift."

"I am sympathetic," James groaned when she began speaking, this wouldn't end well, "But you're an idiot."

"Gee thanks, but I'd figured that out on my own," James muttered annoyed.

Swift sighed, "And you're a prat for telling him to do it," she said smacking Padfoot in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Padfoot yelped rubbing his head, "It was a good idea!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was… imaginative."

Swift snorted, "You're hopeless."

"How do I do this?" Prongs sat up, begging for his sister's help.

"Be nice to her, stop strutting everywhere, don't-" James flopped back down groaning as she began listing suggestions on her fingers,

"It's too difficult," he whined.

Swift snorted, "Then date someone who's got different morals."

She didn't stay with the Marauders long, and by the time she left Padfoot was in full scheming mode.

Lily collapsed into bed still embarrassed from the morning's event. She couldn't believe that Potter had done that. How stupid was he? Did he have any brains at all?

"It's your fault you know," she groaned as she heard Emma's voice.

"Oh?" she asked Emma who was lying in bed, book poised with a smirk on her face.

"You _did_ tell him to try harder."

"What are you doing up," Lily changed tactics, "It's two in the morning."

"I was waiting for you."

"Of course," Lily muttered annoyed, just her luck.

"I'm assuming that you're still not going to go out with him?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"You realize that Padfoot is only going to come up with more crazy schemes?" Swift clarified.

"Then I leave it to you to talk Potter out of them, and there by save his life; because if he pulls that ever again I'll kill him."

She rolled over in annoyance as Emma chuckled, "Will do Lil, good night."

"Whatever."

Swift walked down to breakfast to find Rob and Moony in conversation. She took her seat beside Rob and grabbed some toast, "Good morning," she offered them.

"Good morning," Rob smiled.

Moony smiled, watching her in fascination, "No sausages?" Swift almost always had a sausage, they were her favourite.

"Nope, I'm going to wait until the mail's come."

"Why?" Rob asked.

"Night Hawk."

"What about Night?" Padfoot asked sitting down across from her, Carp attached to his arm.

"Swift is waiting out the mail for a sausage," Moony stated lightly.

Padfoot gave her a strange look before shrugging and getting himself some breakfast.

"I'd love to!"

Swift jumped as the yell assaulted her ears, she turned to see Joyce throw herself into Prongs' arms – Lily, Alice and Mary looking on in disgust.

Moony opened the paper as Prongs took a seat with Joyce at his side, "If anymore significant others join us we're going to need a bigger table."

"We'll just have to work on Micky won't we Moons?" Swift smiled as Remus shot her a look over his paper.

"I have no idea what you mean," he said flipping the page.

"Course you don't," Swift smirked.

Her smirk turned into a glare as Night Hawk landed in front of her plate, "I have no sausage for you, steal from your master," she told the bird.

Night squawked, flapping his wings but not moving.

James, Sirius and Rob laughed at her, earning them each a glare. Remus was only saved because the paper hid his smirk, and Peter was too busy eating to pay much attention.

"So, I booked practise for the night after next. Cause tomorrows Hogsmead and I didn't want to seem obsessed. And then all next week is booked for us because we have to train Elaine."

"And that's not obsessed," Padfoot muttered darkly.

Moony snorted, "Well, we should get going," he said standing.

They all stood, pausing when they realized that Swift and Night were still glaring at each other.

"Emma?" Rob asked unsure.

Swift snarled, making a wild grab for a sausage, but Night Hawk was faster, he bit her hand causing her to drop it. Before she could pick it back up he had taken off with his prise.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU EVIL BIRD! I BET SATAN IS MISSING YOU, YOU DEMON! I HATE YOU!" Swift screamed.

Everyone left in the great hall burst out laughing, Remus picked up the sausage tray, "Here," he said, trying and failing to hide his smirk.

Swift took it with a growl.

The next morning proved extremely stressful in the fourth year girl's, dormitory.

Alice, Emma, and Joyce all had dates, and Lily, Mary and Marlene were more then happy to get them ready.

"So," Lily said looking through Emma's cupboard, "Muggle or Wizard?"

"Muggle, I only have school stuff for Wizard."

"Well then," Lily shifted a bunch of hangers over, "I say you wear green, you have very pretty eyes and the green goes best."

"Hand me a pair of jeans Lil?" Emma requested catching the thrown pants and pulling them on.

"You're wearing pants on a date?" McKinnon asked devastated.

"It's October, it's cold," Emma argued grabbing the green shirt Lily had just thrown at her.

"I can pick out my own cloths you know," Emma said with a smirk as Lily bent down to look through her shoes.

"Have you only got trainers? Cripes!" Lily muttered annoyed going instead into her own closet, "Here, black flats you'll look amazing."

Emma pulled on the shoes, hopping awkwardly as Lily pulled her over to her bed so she could fuss over her make-up and hair.

"You know, if you'd said yes then you could be going with Pron-"

"Shut up," Lily commanded, brandishing Emma's brush dangerously, "Not another word about Potter."

Emma snatched her brush from Lily and brushed out her hair, leaving it long, "Leave my hair alone," she said.

Lily huffed, in annoyance, "Very well, I bet Alice could use my help."

"Yo Lily! Where are my shoes?" Alice's voice came from the depths of her closet.

"Don't move," Lily threatened Emma before going to see to Alice.

Emma made a break for it, grabbing her cloak as she went. She ran headlong into Rob at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry!" she said as she jumped back from him. Somehow he'd managed to catch her and keep her from falling, "Lily is trying to get me ready."

"EMMA!"

"Run," Emma said grabbing his hand and running from the common room as Lily's voice penetrated the room.

When she exited the portrait hole it was to find the Marauders assembled. They were all clapping and Pads even wolf whistled at her dishevelled look. "Prats," she muttered darkly walking past them, Rob's hand still in hers.

"Take care of her Rob!" she heard Prongs yell as they walked away, she made sure to give him the finger.

They erupted in laughter as she walked away, they had heard Lily calling after her. If they _really_ thought that Bell had just snogged their sister… well he would be dead wouldn't he?

They walked out of the castle and Swift threw her cloak around herself, the autumn air was chilly, "How was your night?" she asked Rob as they walked.

"Not bad, had to almost beat McLagen though, he kept going on about how he should have made the team."

"That was ages ago though," Swift said surprised.

Rob chuckled, "I know, clearly you don't know McLagen very well, he's like a dog with a bone."

Swift laughed, "I can picture that easily."

They chatted aimlessly as they walked around. They poked into Honey Dukes and found Moony and Wormtail practically drooling over a pound of chocolate.

"You have a problem," Swift informed Moony.

"I know, it's ridiculous," Moony agreed still ogling the bar, "I have to get it!" he said picking it up and scurrying off with Worms trailing behind and saying,

"You'll share it, right Moony?"

Rob chuckled as the two Marauders disappeared into the crowed, "Are they always like that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Swift chuckled as she picked out some chocolate.

"Don't you like chocolate frogs?" he asked her when he realized that she was avoiding them.

She chuckled, "No, I can't get over the fact that they move."

He laughed, she had so many bizarre quirks, "That's too cute," he smiled when she blushed scarlet.

He got her the chocolate she wanted, something he had to fight for, she was so bloody independent.

"I need to drop by Zonko's," Swift said as they were on their way back from the Shrieking Shack, lord she hated that place, "I need some more dung bombs."

Rob laughed, "I've never heard a girl say that before."

Swift chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not just any girl, I'm a Marauder."

"Maybe," he nodded as he loped an arm around her, "But you're also special," he smiled again as she blushed. It wasn't a pretty blush, not really, her entire face went tomato red, but he was thrilled that he could elicit the response from her.

Once Swift had gotten her dung-bombs, she had refused to let Rob pay this time, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

When they walked in they immediately saw Pads and Carp, who were locked at the lips and completely oblivious to the outside world.

Swift snorted, "Dear, dear," she muttered walking up to Rosmerta.

"I see that the Marauders are going separate," Rosmerta said shoving two butterbeers across the table.

"Yeah, dating you know," Swift nodded.

Rosmerta nodded in understanding, "See you around," she said serving up the other Hogwarts students.

"You five come here often?" Rob asked as they took a seat.

Emma chuckled, opening her beer, "I could tell you, but then I'd get detention."

Rob smirked, "Don't you enjoy detention?"

"Only when I'm in it with a fellow Marauder," she shrugged, "They can get boring otherwise."

"So you wouldn't want to be in detention with me?"

"Prefects don't get detention," Swift said looking confused.

Rob smirked, "What if I did?"

"Well," Swift pretended to contemplate the situation, "It would depend one what we were doing, there is never a good time to be cleaning out bed pans, but I wouldn't mind polishing trophies."

They were interrupted as Prongs plunked into the seat beside Swift looking scatter brained, his hair sticking up in odd places.

"I feel like an idiot," he confided, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

"Let me guess, Joyce wants to snog you senseless?" Swift asked.

"I don't mind that part, no, it's the hair touching I can't stand."

"You're beginning to sound like Padfoot, don't tell me you're going to start worrying about your magic locks."

Prongs snorted, "No, I'm just not fond of her constantly feeling me up, I'm not a play thing."

"Don't let Pads hear you say that."

"Why do you think I'm telling you and not him?"

"Because his lips are otherwise occupied?"

"Point," Prongs smiled as Joyce came back with drinks, "Thanks Joyce."

"No trouble," Joyce smiled fondly, "Having a good trip Emma?"

"Yes, you?"

"Wonderful," Joyce got a dreamy look on her face that made Prongs shiver and both Rob and Emma snort in mirth.

Moony and Wormtail took a seat then, Swift huffed in agitation, "Do you realize I'm on a date?"

Moony looked shocked, "So am I," he said holding his massive chocolate bar closer and giving her a toothy grin.

Swift snorted in mirth, picking up her butterbeer as Alice and Frank grabbed a seat, "I didn't know we were meeting here," Alice said looking confused yet thrilled.

"Neither did I," Swift muttered.

"But aren't you thrilled we are?" Prongs asked smiling widely. Swift gave him a look,

"Ecstatic."

"You're lying, I can tell," Wormtail said pointing at Swift.

"You think?" Moony rolled his eyes.

"We should get going anyways," Rob said checking his watch, "I want to show Emma something."

"Keep it PG 13," Moony called after them as they left.

"PG 13?" Rob asked when they were out of the pub.

Swift chuckled, "It's a muggle thing, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"It's a bit complicated. It has to do with movies."

"What are movies?"

"Exactly."

"Could you try?"

"Well," Swift paused, "It's like saying don't go snog somewhere… kind of," she shrugged, "Moony was just being a smart ass."

"I see."

"So what did you want to show me?" Swift asked when they were almost back at Hogwarts.

"Nothing, I just thought you wanted to get away," he smiled when she laughed.

"I did, thank you," she grinned.

He leaned towards her and her grin widened as he kissed her softly on the lips, "Can I take you somewhere tomorrow night?" he asked when they had begun walking again, his arm around her.

"Not tomorrow," Swift said, a frown tugging on her lips, "I have Marauding business, but I'll see you all next week on the quiditch pitch."

She laughed as he groaned, Prongs was going to be one hell of a captain.

"Can I ask what you five are doing tomorrow?" Rob asked with a smile.

Swift frowned, "Running."


	25. The First Time

The First Time – 4

Swift sniffed the ground intently, how had they let this happen?

"Got a sent!" she galloped over to Padfoot as he took off into the woods.

None of them were sure how it had happened, one minute Moony was there and the next he was gone.

It was the full moon, and the Marauders were divided. Moony was god-knows where, Prongs off searching for him with Worms, and she was stuck with Padfoot, thankful that the mutt had at the least picked up a sent.

A thousand situations ran through her mind, a thousand horrors. What if he'd attacked someone? What if they became a werewolf? What if they died?

Her eyes widened in fear and she ran past Padfoot, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wolf before it was too late.

They found him on the outskirts of the forest, stalking quietly through the underbrush. Swift panicked as she saw a small girl walking not five feet from him, a grey bear in her arms.

"_Get the girl!"_ She commanded Padfoot as she ran headlong into the wolf, forcing him back.

Padfoot didn't like the command, didn't like leaving Swift to deal with a werewolf alone, but the small girl was more important now.

He snatched her teddy and ran a bit off, bowing and wagging his tail.

_Come and get it…_

"Hey!" The girl giggled before chasing after him and he led her further into the town. "Come back Snuffles, that's _my_ teddy!"

The wolf snarled as she pushed him back, his claws coming out and grabbing onto her shoulders. She whinnied, running on for a few more meters before falling to the ground in pain.

They were far enough in that the girl was no longer in danger, but that wasn't what the wolf was thinking.

White hot anger, she could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. That flaming orange that alerted her to the danger she was in. The wolf charged, and she only just avoided it, dodging to the side and running further in,

Moony followed.

Her shoulders stung, and she was afraid. Afraid that Remus would hurt her, afraid that she would hurt him.

She tripped, falling to the ground hard, the wolf gaining ground. Prongs came out of nowhere, teeth exposed he shoved the wolf to the side.

Swift stood shakily, taking a stand beside her brother who now had a gash across his haunch, but the wolf was still out for blood.

"Stand down!" Prongs commanded, his voice hard as stone, "Stand down now!"

The wolf howled, teeth bared, he lunged…

Swift ducked the attack. She felt Moony's claws skim her back and she kicked out, there was a thunk.

"Is he hurt?" Swift asked changing back into a human immediately and falling to the ground, _bloody hell…_

"Just knocked out," Prongs answered, a hand placed on his bleeding thigh, "What a night."

"You're telling me," Swift grimaced.

Padfoot rushed in then, turning human immediately, "What happened? Where is Worms?"

"Long story, he's here," Prongs said taking Wormtail off his head and placing him on the ground.

"Will he wake up?" Peter jittered once he was human again.

"Not for a while," James said, his face twisted in pain, "Swift hit him pretty hard." He turned to his sister, "How are you?"

"Not great," he felt fear fill his gut at her pale face.

"Did he bite you?" James asked terrified.

"No, just his claws," Emma winced, "Hurts like the dickens though."

"Hell," Sirius muttered looking at her back, "He got you good, and right up the shoulders…"

"We have to move," James said from where he still sat on the ground, "We need to get inside and get our cuts cleaned up."

Sirius frowned, his head spinning from James to Emma to Remus, "Me and Worms will grab Moony, you two get up to the dormitory."

"You sure you can handle him Pads?" James asked.

"Positive, will you two be able to get up to the tower alright?"

"We'll manage," Emma said and James nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I'll see you in a few then," Sirius said levitating Remus and waiting for the others to follow him.

"This is stupid," Emma said when James failed to stand, "Hesphia!" she commanded, from where she was still seated on the ground.

James groaned as his leg healed, "Ow," he stated standing.

"It's not the best, but it will hold until we reach the dormitory," Emma said grimacing as she stood.

"Can you use the charm?" Sirius asked James.

"I suck at charms mate, especially that one. Only Swift and Moons have pulled it off, you know that."

Sirius frowned, watching Emma wince as her shredded shirt back rubbed her cut skin.

"Swift, I'm really sorry if this kills you," Sirius said grabbing his wand and standing behind Emma.

"What?" Emma asked spinning around.

"I'm going to attempt the spell."

"No thank you, I like living."

Sirius growled, and spun her around. Before she could protest James had taken her upper arms, a guilty grin on his face.

"If I turn purple or something Black I'll kill you!" she screeched.

"Noted," Sirius muttered. He took a moment to compose himself, praying that this would work, half terrified he would hurt her, "Hesphia!" he commanded.

He watched in awe as her skin knit together, with a wide grin he did the spell again, healing the cuts along her shoulders.

When he was finished Emma took a moment to inspect herself before sniffing, "I suppose I owe you one?"

"How about you say I was right?" Padfoot asked, a wicked grin on his face, "Go on Swift, say it."

Swift huffed, "Very well Padfoot, you were right."

"Was that so hard?" Padfoot chuckled as she muttered something under her breath. "Well, see you two in a few then, must be off, dangerous werewolf and all," he smirked before leaving, Wormtail in tow.

Prongs and Swift exchanged a look before beginning to walk back to the tower, thankful that they ran into no one.

The next morning came far too soon, as all after-moon mornings did.

"I hate you," Prongs muttered, his bloodshot eyes fixed on his eggs.

"I hate you too," Padfoot stated groggily.

"I hate you more," Swift said turning to Prongs, "For booking us all in for quidditch practice."

Padfoot groaned, falling face-first onto the table, "Hell bloody bugger," he muttered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Prongs sighed.

They were joined then by Joyce, Rob and Whitney.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rob asked Emma quietly pushing her hair from her face, "You look like you've been up all night."

"Marauder stuff," Swift murmured leaning against him so that he became her makeshift pillow.

"You should sleep tonight, skip practise," Rob murmured, using his free arm to get himself some breakfast.

"No, team's too important," Swift sighed, sitting straight and glaring as Night Hawk landed in front of her yet again, "You don't even have mail today, bugger off bird," she said making shooing motions with her hands.

Night ruffled his feathers in annoyance, still waiting. Archimedes landed then, pushing the larger black owl out of his way. Archimedes hooted lowly before sticking out his leg.

"Thanks Arch," Swift murmured taking the letter, she shot Night a glare.

They watched mesmerised as Archimedes seemed to study her, his eyes narrowing.

"Arch?" Swift asked shocked, what was up with her bird?

The barn owl turned from her, flapping his wings at Night Hawk and chasing him from the great hall.

Swift smirked at everyone's dumbstruck expression, "He's a smart owl," she said proudly.

"He's a bloody idiot, Night is twice the size of him," Padfoot argued shaking his head.

Swift glared.

"Where is Remus?" Rob asked then, noting as the Marauders exchanged looks.

"He's not feeling well," Sirius said at last, "Our adventures took a lot out of him."

Rob's eyes rose, he noticed the guilty look on his girlfriend's face. Had she done something to Remus?

"Not important right now," he watched James wave it away, "Pomfrey said he would be good as new in no time."

"He's in the Hospital Wing?" Rob asked dumbfounded.

He watched Sirius and Emma glare at James, "He hit his head last night," Emma said then, swishing her hash browns around on her plate.

"Ran into a tree," Sirius added, glaring at Emma's guilty expression, "It wasn't your fault…" he whispered looking at her.

She stood abruptly, glaring at Sirius before leaving.

"Someone's touchy this morning," Joyce said looking shocked, "Emma almost never throws a fit."

"She blames herself," James sighed, "It wasn't her fault, even Remus agrees."

"What happened?" Rob asked, wondering what could have possibly made Remus hitting his head her fault.

"He… snuck up on her. She thought he was an animal and she kicked him… Remus stumbled into a tree and hit his head," James explained, leaving out the bit where Remus was a werewolf bent on killing Swift only the night before. "He's got a concussion, and she feels awful."

"Where were you that she was that jumpy?" Rob asked, "Wait, were you in the forest?"

He watched as James and Sirius exchanged a look. Beside them Peter was jittery, "We were where we were," Sirius answered at last, "Excuse me, I need to go and talk some sense into her."

"I'll go," Rob offered standing, "Perhaps an outside opinion-"

"Sorry Rob," Sirius said looking stern, "but this isn't something you would understand, it's Marauder business."

Rob blinked in shock as Sirius left the table, his food only half finished. "Excuse me," he said leaving and following the Marauder.

"Bets Worms?" James asked.

"Ten sickles says Pads murders him," Wormtail answered still eating.

"Very well," Prongs nodded, "I bet that he tortures him and _then_ murders him."

"Deal," Wormtail nodded, "I hope Pads is in a good mood."

"Oh?" Prongs cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't want to lose," Wormtail explained.

"Swift!" Padfoot sped up as he caught site of red hair swirling around a corner. He sighed, speeding into a run. She might be a wandless, but he was a guy, and he was faster… on the ground anyways.

He caught hold of her arm and spun her around, "It wasn't your fault," he said, "You could have died if you hadn't-"

Rob paused on the other side of the wall, listening.

"I could have killed him!" Swift screeched.

"But you didn't! You didn't lose control, and you barely hit him compared to what you could have-"

Rob listened as they spoke. He knew it was wrong, but they sounded so secretive. Nothing was said that an outsider could piece together, they almost spoke in riddles.

Swift gave a mirthless laugh, "Yes, compared to the damage I could have done," she cut him off.

Padfoot sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Moons is fine Swift."

"What if we lose him again?" She sniffed into his shoulder.

"We won't."

"You can't know that."

Padfoot sighed, "We all learned a lesson last night," he said wiping her tears, "Now go outside and calm your bloody boyfriend down."

Rob blinked, _they'd known he was there?_

"You knew?" Swift asked astonished.

Padfoot sighed, "I can read your face well enough by now, besides, compared to some of our stalkers he's rather loud."

Rob paused as he heard his girlfriend chuckle, "Only because he isn't sneaking around," he smiled as she chastised Sirius, "Come in Rob."

Rob entered the room guiltily, "Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt… but I wanted to make sure you were okay, and well…"

"It's fine," Swift smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I'll just be off then," Sirius said with a smirk, "Find a damsel in distress that will pay me," he paused, "Speaking of payment-"

Swift sighed and reached into her pocket, "Two sickles, are you bloody well happy now?"

Padfoot grinned, "I love it when I'm right," he said before leaving.

"Should I ask?" Rob questioned.

Swift chuckled and pulled him closer, "A bet we had last year, he won, the idiot."

"I see," Rob nodded, "Well, much as I love standing here with you we should get going, class will start soon."

Swift pulled away and they left; never to mention her knocking Remus out again.

She looked out the window in Pooglian's classroom sometime later in irritation. It was raining. _Perfect, just what I wanted to practise quidditch in,_ she thought in annoyance.

She sighed before turning back to the front. Lily and Severus were deep in conversation, obviously something was up.

She sat back in her chair and watched as Lily hissed something at Sev, ah, now she knew what they were arguing over.

Lily disapproved of Sev's friends, not that Swift could blame her, they were all evil gits. Severus disagreed though, said their pranks were all in good fun. She frowned, remembering that Regulus had been seen in their group lately… perhaps she should find the little squirt and have a chat with him.

Reg really was too cute, in a little brother sort of way, they all considered him extended family, related to them through Padfoot. But lately Reg had been looking more and more worn, maybe if she spoke to him… she jumped, startled from her thoughts as Wormtail nudged her. He gave her a look that clearly said, "Where were you?"

"Sorry," she muttered, placing her quill back on the parchment and beginning to take notes again.

Moony was in the hospital wing, thanks to her kicking him in the head the previous night. Pomfrey had already forbid him from practising quidditch until at least Wednesday.

She sighed, this class seemed a lot less interesting without her best friend present. It was fairly obvious that Remus and her were best friends, same as Sirius and James. Peter was never left out though, they did _everything_ as a group, they never split off into pair or anything.

She followed the others when class ended, preparing for a long arse day.

Prongs frowned as they entered the quidditch pitch, _bloody rain!_ He thought, that's all they needed, having been up for over 30 hours, rain.

There was no choice though. Gryffindor had won the cup three years in a row, and he wasn't going to be the captain that ended the trend. He half wished Janice was here, she would have known what to do.

Elaine was a good flyer, truly skilled, but she lacked some of the techniques that an older player would know. He guessed Janice had gone through the same thing when she had taken him on the team. He paused, _how had she dealt with three second years?_

When everyone was assembled he gave them the signal to hit the sky. Swift played Keeper in Moony's stead; and he had to say she was bloody awful at it. How was it that the girl could catch the snitch and miss the quaffle?

Elaine seemed to improve as the night went on. He and Frank gave her as much advice as they could, and her constant scoring certainly improved her confidence.

"Well I know why James didn't make you keeper," Frank commented with a playful smile as they entered the change rooms completely soaked, "Did you block one?"

He chuckled as Swift through her wet towel at him, getting him right in the face.

"Alright children settle down," Padfoot said coming in and handing Swift a dry towel so that she could continue drying her hair, "Don't want Swift to have a tantrum – trust me," he chuckled at her glare.

"Mutt," she snapped at him.

"Horse," he retorted.

"Okay, the dog comment I get," Elaine began confused, "But horse?"

"Long story," Prongs sighed, "Let us simply say, that Swift has a horse fetish."

"Yeah, and Padfoot has dog breath," Swift muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Padfoot asked shocked and stopping in his hair drying, "Prongs, rein your horse in."

"Put the dog on a leash you mean?" Swift quipped.

"Give her a sugar cube."

"And him a dog bone."

"Blinders!"

"Muzzle!"

"Alright!" Prongs hit them both in the back of the head, "Enough kiddies."

"He'd make a nice wall ornament," Prongs turned to see Swift trying to cover her giggled by shoving her fist in her mouth.

"Beg your pardon Pads?" he asked the half soaked mutt cheerily.

"I said you'd make a nice wall ornament, you know, hang your antlers over a mantel and-"

He was cut off by Prongs who sighed and said, "Swift, get him a nice chew toy for Christmas."

"Will do pack leader!" he chuckled as she saluted him.

"I don't get it!" Elaine fumed, "What's up with the animal names?"

"Comes from when we were in first year. We were hell bent on becoming Animagi, course we never managed it," Swift shrugged, "Named each other after the animal the book said we would turn into."

"Oh… cool." Elaine grinned, "What would I be?"

"A mouse," the Marauders laughed as they answered in unison, Elaine simply groaned.

"Knew you would say that."

"But how is it that you'd be a horse?" Rob asked squinting at his girlfriend, "I mean shouldn't you possess qualities or traits associated with your animal?"

"I do," Swift answered, trying not to sound offended.

"I don't see it," Rob frowned, "You'd be more of a… swan."

"A swan?" Swift asked dumbstruck.

"Sure, swans are beautiful, elegant, enchanting," Swift blushed as he listed traits off on his fingers.

"Yeah but Swift is a horse," Padfoot argued, "Wild, untameable, free, independent, majestic," he snorted, "Swan indeed."

"Swans can be free," Rob argued.

"Yeah, but they aren't completely untameable," Padfoot argued.

"Well I find Prongs' name odd," Elaine said cutting the boys' argument off, Emma looked rather terrified.

"For a stag," Prongs explained.

"So those characteristics are?" Elaine pressed as she followed Emma behind a wall to change.

"Proud, elegant, noble," Swift was quick to keep the new conversation going.

"Yeah, and I'm a dog, loyal, protective, cuddly, loveable," Padfoot began.

"Annoying," Swift smirked.

"Egotistical," Prongs said in agreement.

"Hard headed," Swift continued.

"Yeah, you're really one to talk. Sometimes I'm amazed you're not a mule," Padfoot shot at Swift.

"Is this because I wouldn't let you copy my DADA?"

"Possible."

Swift snorted, "Okay Pads," she said making her way from the change room and back into the main area, Elaine trailing her.

"So are we going to pick up Moons now?" Prongs asked.

"Yeah," Swift nodded.

"What's Moony for?" Frank asked.

"He's a…" Padfoot paused looking for an appropriate animal.

"Owl," Swift answered quickly, "We named him Moony because he's nocturnal."

"Yeah I can see that," Rob nodded, "Wisdom right?"

Swift nodded in relief, "Exactly."

"And Wormtail?" Elaine asked.

"A… what was Worms?" Prongs asked Padfoot, Moony couldn't be the only name they paused at…

"Rat," Pads answered easily.

"Right," Prongs nodded.

"That was some quick thinking," Padfoot congratulated Swift as they left the rest of the team for the hospital wing.

"Thanks, wouldn't have worked without Prongs though, good acting," she congratulated her brother.

"All in a day's work," Prongs muttered as they entered the wing, "Yo Moons, if anyone asks you turn into an owl and your name is because you're nocturnal."

"Do I want to know?" Moony asked hopping off the bed.

"No," the three said in unison before chuckling.

"Very well," Moony sighed, "Let's hear it."

They explained the conversation in the change room on their way to the tower.

"That was extremely irresponsible," Remus chastised them, "You need to learn to watch your tongue."

"No one will work it out Moons," Sirius blew it off, beside him Emma looked guilty.

"That's what you thought last time you acted without thinking," Remus shot at him. Sirius ducked his head, the reminder of the Whomping Willow incident fresh in his mind.

"'m sorry," he murmured.

"Quite alright, just please exercise caution in future, I-" Remus and Emma stopped walking abruptly.

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked Sirius and James.

"What?" Sirius asked just before an ear-splitting scream reached them.

They exchanged a look of terror before taking off for the sound. They tore through the halls, racing at breakneck speeds as the yell rang out again.

Suddenly they saw a light at the end of the corridor, "Filthy Mudblood," a voice sneered, a wand raised, "Cruisi-"

"Protem!" Emma screamed raising her wand.

The shield covered the figure on the ground, but the spell never reached the target anyways. Sirius and James hadn't stopped running, instead flinging themselves at the two attackers.

"Mary," Remus kneeled before the girl on the floor, her lip swollen and nasty gashes covering her, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'b okay Rebus," Mary said, her lip impeding her speech.

"Jonix!" Remus turned wide eyed as he heard the leg-breaking hex. He watched Emma raise Protem, as the spell re-bounded from James and hit the original caster instead.

"Corpus Collosum!" Sirius bellowed, turning the other attacker into a warped parade balloon.

"Well well, if it isn't Mulciber and Avery," Emma stated coldly watching them.

"Filthy Mudblood," Avery spat at her, clutching his leg in pain. Without warning Sirius' fist collided with his skull.

"Take it back," Sirius snarled.

"Calm yourself," James ordered his best mate, "Let's get them to Dumbledore, I'm sure he can best settle this."

"Agreed," Swift nodded, "Until then, Stupefy!"

"Not Bumblebore!" Mary squealed, "They saib ib I tolb they'b do it again!"

"Mary, Dumbledore can set this straight," Remus said soothingly.

"Nob!" Mary shook her head.

Remus sighed, "Well first things first, Episky!"

Mary felt her lip as it shrank, "Thanks."

"It was his pleasure," Emma said running her wand along Mary's forehead and attempting to heal the gash, "What?" she murmured when there was no change.

"Are you in control?" Sirius asked her, remembering the last time her magic had failed.

"As well as can be expected," Emma murmured, "Hesphia has never failed."

"It won't work on dark magic," Remus countered.

Emma's eyes widened in shock, "That crusi thing you mean?"

"No," Sirius shook his head, "That's an unforgivable, this is something else."

"Well whatever it is she's still bleeding," Remus thundered, "Pomfrey now."

"You take her to Pomfrey, we'll get Avery and Mulciber," James said, "Can you handle her?"

"Fine, see you soon," Remus said hoisting Macdonald into his arms and taking off.

"I'll have to thank Snivelly for that hex," Sirius said kicking Mulciber, "Never would have thought of it otherwise."

"Snivelly doesn't need to know," James stated levitating a swollen Avery, "Let's go."

Emma knocked on the headmaster's door a short while later, "Come in," she entered as his voice permeated the door.

"Ah! Emma, I had begun to think you hadn't received my letter, we need to-" He stopped mid-sentence as James and Sirius entered, "What has happened?"

"Sir," Sirius began, "They attacked Mary Macdonald, we got there just in time, Mulciber was going to use Crusio on her."

Dumbledore's face darkened, "Enervate," he whispered over the two boys. When their eyes opened he commanded, "Explain."

They spent a good three hours in his office, Mary, Remus, Slughorn and McGonagall joining them.

"Three months suspension," Dumbledore said at last, "The duration of which shall be spent in school. However you are to attend class and then spend your time, including meals, in a room I will assign you. The portrait shall inform me if you are late or leave, and if you do you will face expulsion. Have I made myself clear?"

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Miss Dill, Miss Macdonald, you are excused, and 200 points to Gryffindor for your admirable bravery," Dumbledore watched them leave before going into further detail about the boys' punishments.

Swift and Mary entered the girl's dormitory only to be assaulted by worried questions. It took only moments for Mary to break into tears, recounting the entire thing. Swift slipped away though, she hadn't slept the night before, and she wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon.

When she woke up the next morning it was to find Lily sitting beside her.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon, I was beginning to think you had slipped into a coma," Lily smirked as Emma rolled over with a groan, "Dumbledore excused us all from class, and Mary went home for the rest of the week to be with her family."

"I'm sure that will make her feel better," Swift grumbled into her pillow.

Lily nodded, "Rob says hi, he sent a letter by owl since he can't come up the staircase, it said he thinks you're brave."

"You read it?"

"I am your best friend," Swift grunted at her reply, "It wasn't addressed, I didn't realize it was yours at first."

"Understood," Swift reached out and grabbed the letter Lily held out for her,

Dear Emma,

I hope that you are okay, I heard about what happened last night with Mary Macdonald. I can't believe those boys, they really have issues. There is no excuse for their behaviour and I can't believe Dumbledore didn't expel them.

That was really brave of you, going to help her, but you should exercise more caution, what if there had been more of them? They could have hurt you! Next time get a teacher, I don't want you getting hurt.

Sorry I can't send this in person, staircase won't let me up.

Get some rest,

Rob.

"He worries too much," Swift murmured putting the letter on her nightstand.

"Well he doesn't realize you're a wandless," Lily reasoned, "Are you going to sleep some more?"

"Yes, would you mind getting me up for dinner? I have quiditch tonight."

"Alright, if you need me I'm going to go to the common room, the rest of the girls are there."

"And the Marauders?"

"Still sleeping, same as you."

"Figured, thanks Lil."

"No problem, sweet dreams."

Dumbledore frowned as he stared out the window. The Gryffindor team was practicing.

They were amazing flyers, all of them, but one stood out from the rest, weaving and dodging, a stream of fiery hair trailing behind them, behind her.

He had known that when he let her into the school there would be complications. That things would run amuck, he had only hoped that Emma would be willing to fix the problem. He had never considered that it would be _he_ that had a problem putting the solution into action.

She was so happy. He could almost see the smile on her face. She had wonderful friends, good grades, and a promising spot on the quidditch team, so what was the problem?

Her boyfriend.

Dumbledore's frown deepened the more he thought about the predicament. He had been teaching her control for three and a half years now, he'd taught her situations to avoid. Emotions, a wandless' greatest danger, to feel. How could he strip such a happiness from her? She was more then a student, he was loath to admit, her courage had carved her a special knish in his heart. He could say the same for any of the Marauders, how was it that the most mischievous students had won him over? He shook his head. It hardly mattered, they had.

Dumbledore watched them fly a bit longer, sorrow his only feature. There was no way to keep her happy and protect the rest, he knew, but that didn't keep him from wishing.

It was possibly the first time he had ever regretted letting Emma enter Hogwarts, because if she hadn't entered Hogwarts, then he wouldn't have to break her heart.

"Emma can I speak to you for a moment?" Emma looked up from breakfast the next morning to see Lily.

"Yeah," she said standing and giving Rob a kiss on the cheek (the Marauders made gagging faces), "What's up?" she asked when they were half way down a hall.

"We need to talk to Sev about his friends," Lily said.

Swift nodded in agreement, "When?"

"Tonight," Lily responded, looking around secretively as people started to fill the corridor on their way to class, "Will you meet us by the lake after practise?"

"Yes," Swift nodded, "But I'm not sure it will help Lil."

"How can it not?" Lily shook her head, "Sev isn't evil, not like them."

"No, but…" Swift struggled for words.

"It'll be fine," Lily was convinced, "I'll see you then."

Swift followed her with a sigh, thankful for once that she had History of Magic, at least she would be able to think.

"You wanted to meet?" Lily jumped as Sev stepped out of the shadows.

"You do that almost better then Emma," she said walking towards him.

"Slytherin," he smirked, "What is wrong?"

"We need to talk about some things Sev," Lily said beginning to walk, "Emma agrees."

"Of course she does," Severus sighed, "What is the matter? We haven't spoken in ages."

"I'm sorry Sev, but I've been busy. Things have been hectic. What with Alice, Emma and Joyce dating, Marlene stalking Black and Mary…" she shook her head, "It's been intense."

"But we haven't spoken in _ages,_ I thought we were supposed to be friends, best friends?"

"We _are_ Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with!" Lily said throwing caution to the wind, "I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber!_ What do you see in him, Sev? He's creepy!" _Especially the way he looks at me,_ Lily added in her head, "D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"

She leaned up against a pillar, waiting for him to speak, "That was nothing," she felt her eyes widen as he spoke, "It was a laugh that's all-"

"It was dark magic!" Lily spat, "And if you think that's funny-"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Severus demanded, and Lily was surprised to see the colour rise in his cheeks.

"What has Potter got to do with anything?"

"They sneak out at night, what do they do? And they pull all kinds of pranks-"

"Why are you so obsessed with them? Why do you care what they're doing at night?" Lily sighed.

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are," Severus said sincerely and Lily felt herself blush as his gaze bore into her.

"They don't use dark magic though," Lily said forcing her voice to be cold. She had to get back to business.

"I won't let you-"

"_Let _me? _Let _me?" Lily glared at him, no one owned her.

"I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – he fancies you, James Potter fancies you! And he's not… Everyone thinks… Big Quidditch hero…" Severus muttered bitterly.

"I know James Potter is an arrogant toe rag," Lily spat, her eyebrows raised, "I don't need you to tell me that. But Avery and Mulciber's idea of humour is evil. _Evil_ Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Severus' head shot up and he followed her with a new spring in his step, "So you don't like Potter?" he had feared that she was avoiding him, that she had been coerced by Potter.

"No, I mean did you _see_ that troop of singing armour?" she shook her head, "But I am _serious_ Sev, Avery and Mulciber-"

"You don't approve," Severus couldn't help but grin, Lily wasn't pleased.

"I don't."

"You just don't know them the way I do," Severus said, trying to sooth her.

Lily opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted, "I know what it's like to be on the wrong end of their wand," Swift stated, jogging their way, "Shoddy spell work at best."

"See?" Severus grinned, "No worries-"

"I said their spell work was shoddy," Swift stated gripping his forearm as he turned away, "but their Dark Magic is well developed. They were going to use a spell last night, one I haven't heard of, Cruisio."

She watched his face twist, "They wouldn't be so stupid."

"So stupid, not so evil?" Lily interrupted him, "You would believe it of them if not for the consequences wouldn't you?"

"I-" Severus began but Lily cut him off,

"Grow up Severus," she stated walking off in a huff.

"Lily!" Severus called after her, his face falling when she didn't turn around.

"I know you like her Severus," Severus snapped to attention, almost having forgotten about Emma.

"Beg pardon?" he sneered.

"Perhaps I should say Love instead?" she smirked at his narrowed eyes, "She'll forgive you for that slip, you know she will. But consider, that could have been her last night-"

"They would never-"

"You instructed them never to touch her didn't you?" Swift asked disgusted.

"They wouldn't anyways; she's a good person-"

"A mudblood," Swift spat the word, "And they would attack her without a second thought, you know it."

"Excuse me wandless, but I have a friend to watch over," Severus sneered walking away from her.

"You can't keep an eye on her forever Sev, what will you do if they go after her?" Swift shouted after him. Severus only sped up in response.

It was true, Severus had loved Lily since he was nine, when he had first seen her at the park. He considered Emma a friend, and she could look after herself on the walk to Gryffindor tower, but what if Emma was right? If they tried to hurt Lily? He sped up just thinking about it, they would never touch her.

Halloween approached quickly, and before they knew it the halls were filled with jack-o-lanterns, bats and spider's webs.

"Prank," Padfoot demanded sitting across from Swift and Rob in the common room.

"Now?" Swift asked snapping her book shut.

Padfoot nodded. Rob grinned, "Go on," he said.

Swift's eyes narrowed as she followed Padfoot up to the dormitory, "You cross with me?" he asked her.

"No," she said, her voice drawn, "Not you."

Padfoot felt a grin creep across his face as she said it, "Your boyfriend."

"He just…" she paused, "I feel like… almost like he expects me to ask him if I can do things."

"That's called a relationship," Moony said from where he was sitting beside the Map, "Why do you think Prongs ditched Joyce?"

"Don't remind me, she wouldn't stop crying," Swift muttered sitting.

"Really?" Prongs looked guilty.

"Everyone saw it coming but her, don't feel guilty," she said patting her brother's shoulder.

"So you going to ditch him?" Pads asked.

"No, he's really sweet, I really like him," she shrugged, "I just wish I had a bit more freedom."

"That's why she's a horse and not a swan," Padfoot whispered to Worms.

"You still on about that?" Swift chuckled shaking her head, "Boys," she muttered, "So any ideas?"

Dumbledore sat down to at the Halloween Feast hungry. He had had to skip lunch in order to converse with the Minister for Magic about Voldemort.

He waited in annoyance for the food to appear, _what was taking so long?_ He looked up to find a pretty silver script on the wall,

The Food Is Getting Cold People, Get Eating!

Dumbledore looked down to the platters on the high table in confusion, they were still empty. With a frown he reached forward and prodded the air above a platter with his fork.

It stuck.

"Ah!" he chuckled in amusement, "I believe that the food is invisible," he told the hall at large, "Dig in!"

People laughed as they began serving themselves, enjoying the element of surprise.

The Marauders exchanged looks as they ate, their smirks evident.

They were making their way back to the common room when Rob ran up to them, "Hey Em, can I talk to you for a second?" Swift nodded in confusion before following him.

Padfoot smiled as they left. He hated the idiot for dating her, but she deserved to be happy, no matter what. He frowned, speaking of happy, it was about time for him to get rid of Carp… she wasn't as much fun anymore…

"What's up?" Swift asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Of sorts," Rob shuffled and Swift quirked a brow.

"Shoot," she said.

"You know I respect your freedom right?" he asked her suddenly. Swift frowned, _huh_, "I mean, I love your independence. The whole, I'm me so buzz off attitude."

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked him walking closer.

Rob grinned, "If you'll forgive me?"

Swift snorted, "I have no idea what you did, but sure."

Rob leaned in closer then, so that Swift was almost cross-eyed looking at him.

They had kissed before, but this was something else. Before she could think through the action she was gripping him in a vice, her hands roaming through his hair and up his back. She could feel him doing the same.

She felt a hum go up through her then, as the kiss intensified, before she could call it back a spark lighted from her finger tips.

"Ow!" Rob snapped back from her and rubbed his head. Swift stood shocked, _had she just…_ "Must have been static," Rob murmured, "Did you feel it."

She felt like the walls were closing in on her, like they were spinning.

"Emma?" Rob asked concerned.

"I have to go see Dumbledore," Swift snapped back together and ran down the passage without looking back.

It wasn't possible, it wasn't true. She ran through a door pretending to be a solid wall and up a flight of stairs. How had she lost control? She hadn't even been angry, she had been… well _very_ happy.

She came to a running stop beside the gargoyle, "Peppermint imps," she wheezed.

"Password changed," it informed her.

"This is an emergency, please! Come on, what's your name?"

"Gregory," the gargoyle shifted uneasily.

"Okay Gregory well I have a _very _big problem and I need to see the Headmaster NOW!" Every torch in the corridor went out as she shouted.

"Okay," the gargoyle moved immediately.

She burst into the office without even knocking, her body shaking; "Explain!" she demanded the startled headmaster.

"Emma I don't-"

"Explain why I shocked him!" she screamed as the room began shaking.

She had no idea how he eventually calmed her down, maybe he'd enchanted her, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was now sitting in front of the headmaster, a cup of tea in her hands.

"It's not only anger and sadness that you need to worry about," Dumbledore explained sadly, "All emotions will cause you to have a response. Happiness, love," he paused, "I am so sorry."

"So then I won't… I can't-"

"No," Dumbledore confirmed her worst fear, "Wandless don't get married or have children. They don't fall in love. When they go against that… No one has ever been with a wandless and lived."

She watched her tears fall into her untouched cup of tea, "I understand, I'll fix it."

"I am so sorry-"

"Don't be sir," Emma cut him off standing, "It was the first time I hurt an innocent, and it will be the last."

Dumbledore watched her leave, wishing he could have given her a different answer.

Rob looked up as Emma entered the common room, "Are you okay?" he asked terrified as she entered, "What happened-"

"It's over Rob," Rob stood shocked as she spoke, her face as cold as stone. There wasn't a single emotion, "I'm sorry, please believe me when I say that it wasn't you, but me," she took a step away from him, "I'll see you around."

He watched as she left dumbfounded, wondering how she could be serious.

Swift cried herself to sleep that night. Wishing that it wasn't true. She dreamed of the life she would never have, a husband and four happy children surrounding her.

**Dumbledore explained.**

**Avery and Mulciber are not sent home for their suspension because Dumbledore realizes that their parents would be proud of them. Therefore it would not be a punishment. They are suspended because Dumbledore is a forgiving man and believes in second chances. I would have expelled them, Dumbledore's far more forgiving then me. They are separated from the other students so that they can not cause more harm, if they break the curfews Dumbledore has set they **_**will**_** be expelled. **

**Robert Bell writes in Monotype Corsiva**

**Hard to believe that was only the end of October, oi. Apologies, I just realized I have been spelling Quidditch and Mary Macdonald wrong the whole story – my bad.**

**Disclaimer!**

**There is a piece in here from the 7****th**** Harry Potter Book, pages 540-541, when Lily and Sev are talking about Avery and Mulciber. I am not J.k. Rowling, I did not write that bit of material.**


	26. Christmas at the Lupins

Christmas at the Lupins – 5

Remus walked into the library the next day to find Swift sitting with Lily. "Having a good time?" he asked her.

Swift grinned in reply and Lily huffed as an annoyed Ravenclaw at the neighbouring table screeched in fury, having misspelled their own name for the twentieth time. Swift was sitting in her chair at ease, flicking her fingers on the table whenever they began writing.

"Anti-spelling charms are not nice," he scolded her with a smirk.

"So says you," Swift leaned forward, "Sup Moons?"

"Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" Remus asked, getting down to business. Sirius, James and Peter were waiting just outside the library doors; it had taken him ages to convince them to wait.

"I didn't feel like it," he noticed the frown on her face as she spoke.

"Rob was looking for you, he said some very interesting things, I think you owe him an explanation."

"I don't owe anyone anything," her eyes narrowed and the Ravenclaw screamed as their ink jumped out of their well and flew all over their parchment.

"Will you tell me then?" Remus asked patiently, she was obviously in a bad mood.

"Maybe later, I'm busy right now," Lily huffed as Swift answered, arms crossed.

"Bloody tell him Emma, and you can explain to me why you were crying last night while you're at it."

Swift glared at Lily, "I didn't realize I bothered you," she spat.

"For heaven sakes, you don't, but this childish behaviour is uncalled for-" she froze as Emma's eyes changed colour.

"You wouldn't understand," her eye-teeth were perfect fangs, and her eyes were the same colour as her hair.

They watched her leave, not daring to move as she did.

"I finally understand why she's considered dangerous," Lily whispered shocked.

"I've seen worse," Remus muttered, "So she was crying last night?"

"Yes, cried herself to sleep. I waited up for her this morning to see what was wrong. She went to the kitchens – I didn't even realize she knew where they were – and then I followed her here," Lily whispered.

"Yeah we found the kitchens in first year," Remus muttered in thought, "She broke up with Rob last night apparently, he has no idea why."

"But she liked Rob," Lily said confused, "She _really_ liked Rob."

"I know, and he asked us if we knew why, of course we're clueless," Remus sighed, "She skipped breakfast for a reason, she was probably avoiding him."

"But why?" Lily asked exasperated.

"I have no idea," Remus sighed again, "I'll talk to Sirius and James, they may think of something."

"Not Peter?"

"Well I'll tell Peter obviously, but she and James are practically siblings, and Sirius can read her almost as well as me," he shook his head, "She closes emotions off, Peter can never read her."

"Tell me when you figure it out, and if there's anything I can do to help just say," Lily offered.

Remus nodded, "Thanks, I will."

He exited the library and ran right into the other Marauders.

"She turned right," Sirius said, "But then she disillusioned herself."

Remus sighed, "Typical. It won't be easy to find her in this state. She's too emotional, her magic is too strong."

"But unpredictable," Sirius argued, "That's what we have to work on. She's only stronger until she looses control."

"Yeah but we don't want her to kill us," James muttered, "That will hardly help the situation."

"Think like Swift," Sirius said simply, "That's our best bet."

"So if you were upset and Swift where would you go?" Remus asked.

"Quidditch pitch," James answered, "Work off some steam."

"The lake," Remus argued, "The pitch is booked for today."

"Her Dormitory," Peter argued, "To get a good book."

"Then she'd go to the lake," Remus reasoned, "To read it."

"You're close Moons," Sirius said thinking hard, "She'll be in the forest, near water, with a book."

"Why the forest?" James asked, "She'll be out of bounds without us influencing her."

"She skipped breakfast to avoid Rob. She's not going somewhere where he will look for her," Sirius explained, "Let's go."

"Go away," Sirius smirked as he walked into the clearing; she was right where he'd said she would be.

"You have crazy hearing," he complemented, trying for a laugh.

"I'm a wandless," Sirius frowned as she said it. There was something different in her tone.

He sat beside her, the other Marauders following his lead. Silence unfolded, James broke it, "What's wrong Swift? Why did you ditch Bell?"

"For his own good," she said coldly, her eyes fixed on the crystal clear water.

"How is it beneficial for him?" Remus asked at the same time that Sirius said,

"Was he a jerk? Cause if he was a jerk I can beat him up for you, I have absolutely no problems with that."

Emma chuckled, "He wasn't a jerk," she said patting Sirius' knee, "Don't be so over protective."

"Well, why then?" Sirius asked.

Emma sighed, "I shocked him."

"You shocked him?" James asked confused, "I don't-?"

"You lost control?" Remus exclaimed horrified, "But then… oh my…"

Sirius glared at him, "We aren't all as smart as Moons, some of us need you to spell it out," he said nudging her.

"Wandless don't only lose control when they're angry or sad or scared. They also go mental when they're happy, in love, that kind of thing," Swift murmured.

"I'm still confused," Sirius stated.

"You dolt," Remus smacked him,

"Ow!" Sirius muttered rubbing his head,

"It means she can't date anyone. The emotions necessary for any… physical relationship… are too much," Remus blushed as he said it.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Sirius asked, he had no problem with never having to deal with another of Swift's boyfriends.

"It means I can never get married Sirius," Emma said, suddenly sounding angry, "I can never have children! I'll never have a family!"

"Oh," Sirius rubbed the back of his head, "That is pretty bad."

"Yeah it is," Emma rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Sirius frowned and wrapped her in a hug, "You'll always have us Swift, Me, Worms, and Prongs are almost children," he said hopefully.

He felt her chuckle, "And I love you all very much."

"What about me?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"You're like our grandfather," Sirius smirked, "You can be Swift's dad."

"Cause that isn't weird," James muttered.

Swift chuckled, "Thanks guys," she said pulling away from Padfoot, "Sorry about that."

"Well it was rather traumatic news," Remus reasoned.

"What do I tell Rob?" she whispered.

"Tell him that you enjoyed your time together," Sirius said, "but that something's come up and you can't continue the relationship. He'll understand."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "I should go do that," she stood shakily, still wiping tears from her face.

"We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks," Remus said.

"Yeah, here's the cloak," James offered it to her.

Emma nodded, straightening her expression out before striding out of the woods.

"That is a complete bummer," James muttered darkly as they began walking to Hogsmead.

"Tell me about it, I was looking forward to pummelling her husband," Sirius muttered kicking some leaves moodily.

"I was thinking more of the wedding speech," James said, "Imagine the stories."

Remus snorted, "Really, there's only five hundred of them," he sighed. "No children, that's two of us out."

"Two?" Peter asked confused.

"Werewolves don't reproduce, the kid could be just like me," Remus frowned, "You three had better make us proud."

"I'm not having any," Sirius stuck his tongue out, "All they do is eat and poop… and cry," he shook his head, "No thanks."

"Well I'm defiantly having a few," James grinned, "Maybe three or four, or five," he gave a goofy grin, "The girls will all have Lily's hair-"

Sirius groaned, "Here we go."

"They'll all play quidditch and play pranks," he sighed wistfully, "They'll drive their mother crazy, but she'll love them anyways."

"Sounds like a nice dream Prongsi," Padfoot smirked.

"Shut-up, I will marry Evans, mark my words," Prongs growled.

"Sure you will," Moony chuckled, "When grindylows climb trees."

Prongs glared as Padfoot and Wormtail laughed, "Not funny," he muttered darkly.

They entered the pub and took a seat, Remus pulling the Marauders' Map from his inside pocket.

"I was afraid I'd have to use it to find Swift," he defended when he got three incredulous looks.

"You would only have gotten lost," Padfoot reasoned, "It's not that accurate for finding people yet."

"I know," Moony nodded, "But I found a charm that may help with that so if you'll excuse me," Padfoot sighed turning to Prongs as Moony began waving his wand over the parchment.

"How long till she arrives do you wager?" he asked.

"Another ten minutes anyways," Prongs said leaning back, "So what about you and Carp?"

"What about us?"

"Aren't you tired of the clinginess yet?"

"You have no idea," Padfoot rolled his eyes, "Hey Rosmerta."

"Boys," the waitress smiled at them fondly, "Where's your female influence?"

"She's coming," Prongs said, "How's business been?"

Rosmerta sighed pulling up a chair, she waved her wand and six butterbeers came to the table, one waiting for Swift's arrival, "Not as well as I'd like. Less people are stopping now-a-days, seems like everyone is terrified."

"Is it really that bad?" James asked sitting forwards.

Rosmerta nodded, "The Cleins were found dead only yesterday, they were an old family. Not pure-blood mind, but old non-the-less."

"I didn't see that in the paper," Remus said.

Rosmerta shook her head, "The Ministry is trying to hush it up a bit, I know cause I had some Ministry fellas in late last night. Apparently if they can keep a death or disappearance quiet they will."

"That's not right," James thundered, "People have a right to know."

"It's for the moral of the community. They don't want people joining _him_ out of fear."

"You too?" Remus asked, "You won't say Voldemort's name?"

Rosmerta shook her head, "And you won't either, not in my pub," she gave them a stern look before standing.

"Hello Emma," they heard her greet as she walked away.

"Rosmerta."

"They're over there, in the corner."

"Thank you," the boys made room as Swift took a seat.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked.

Emma shrugged, "As well as can be expected, what have you been up to?"

They filled her in as she helped Remus with the map.

"I knew it was bad," she whispered, "But for them to be covering things up-"

"I know what you mean," James shook his head, "This is bad."

The next day welcomed the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

"Okay team, this is our first match together," James began, "Remember what I've been telling you. Focus! Pay attention to each other out there. Swift, keep an ear on the score. Rob, watch your back swing. Elaine, keep a distance between you and lower players. Pads, keep your temper. Okay team, let's go!"

Swift and Moony exchanged a smirk as they filed out, Prongs was _way_ too intense about this.

She made sure to get a good look at Regulus before hitting the sky. Although Reg no longer had bags under his eyes he looked distinctly warn.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, flying beside him.

"Fine," he answered looking surprised, "Why?"

"You look tired," she kept pace with him as they flew high above the pitch.

Reg shook his head, "I'm fine Swift, things have just been intense lately."

"Oh?"

Reg rolled his eyes, "Is this really the best time? The middle of a Quidditch match?"

"We never see you anymore," Swift shrugged.

"Probably for the better, my friends aren't fond of mudbloods," he paused, "No offence."

"Non taken," Swift wasn't bothered by the comment, it was only a word, no malice had been behind it, "You should sit and talk to your brother," she said, "He misses you."

Reg chuckled, "I'm sure those are your words not his," he shook his head, "Don't worry about me Swift, I'll be fine. And I'll talk to Siri soon," he added at the site of her expression, "Now can we get seeking?"

"Oh very well," he chuckled as she flew off.

"What did my brother say?" Padfoot shouted after Swift as she flew by.

"He'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you!" he smiled beating a bludger away.

Pooglian watched the proceeding with great interest. The dynamics of the relationships between players gave him a headache. There were the Black brothers, the Marauders, Dill and Bell, Slytherin and Gryffindor. He shook his head, the opposites and the likes, it was amazing that the game could run so smoothly.

Potter had put a good team together, he could tell. The boy had serious potential, they all did. He frowned. He had been a Ravenclaw and an aurror in his younger days. His last pupil had been Alastor Moody, a real wing-nut, but a diligent fellow. Watching the stadium at large he knew that they would all be affected by what was to come. Voldemort would be after those with intelligence and power, there were a few students who he would have to watch most closely.

Perhaps the most obvious was the wandless, Emma Dill. She was not by any means a pureblood, but Pooglian had a feeling that Voldemort would be willing to look beyond her blood status for her power. She was no idiot either, her knowledge was impressive.

The next would have to be the werewolf, Remus Lupin. Not only did the boy turn into a very powerful, and handy, werewolf once a month, but he was also an incredible wizard. Potions was perhaps the only class the boy wasn't getting an O in. Yes, Remus Lupin would be sought after for sure.

Sirius Black would be fairly high on the list, his dark background and blood status would only fuel the Dark Lord's hunger for him. The cunning boy often played dumb, feigning the beautiful idiot. But contrary to popular belief Sirius was quite brilliant, even if most of that only came through when he was trying to annoy Dill. Pooglian smirked, it was a pity she was a wandless, that would have been quite the match.

James Potter was defiantly one to watch. The boy had a real gift in transfiguration, and a need to help the defenceless. There was no doubt that he had his faults, an enlarged ego among them, but his true persona was quite remarkable. He had the power to make his enemies fall, no doubt there, and Voldemort would soon realize that.

Frank Longbottom was defiantly on the list right beside Potter. The boy was gifted, with confidence and finesse. Pooglian would be _very_ surprised if he didn't make Head Boy, it was already well known that he was a prefect.

Alice Brandon was probably next on the list. A pureblood, like many others, and she had a way with plants. Clumsy beyond repair though, there was more then one reason she wasn't on a broom. She, like the others, could really use a wand.

If not for her blood status Lily Evans would defiantly be on the radar. A smart young girl with a flare for charms, she was deadly to cross even now.

Severus Snape was perhaps the only brilliant young boy he was afraid of losing to Voldmeort. Snape was more then simply smart, he was cunning. He knew how to warp the mind already and his advanced knowledge of Potions would certainly serve him well.

Pooglian watched with a frown as the wandless gripped the snitch. Hard times were fast approaching, soon they would all be tested.

Padfoot landed, making his way into the change room with the rest of the team, "That was excellent!" he rolled his eyes as Prongs spoke, "I'm proud of all of you."

Padfoot smirked, watching as Swift and Elaine walked into a separate room to change chatting animatedly.

"Today's the day," he said pulling his robes over his head.

"Oh?" Moony asked doing the same.

Pads nodded, "I'm getting rid of Carp and having a word with my brother."

"You think this is the best time to ditch Whitney?" Moony asked, "I mean she'll probably want a winning snog."

Padfoot contemplated for a moment, "No, not worth it. I'll ask someone else out and get a snog from them."

Moony snorted, "You're ridiculous."

"I try," Padfoot smirked as there was a knock on the girl's door.

"Come on out," Prongs said.

Swift and Elaine re-entered the room, "I'm heading out with Lil and Mary," Swift said, "I'll see you at dinner?"

"See you then," Padfoot nodded, watching her leave.

As soon as he exited the change room he was assaulted by Carp, "Oh you played amazing!" she squealed, "I wish I could have played with you!"

Padfoot hid his cringe. Growing up as a Black he had learned at a young age to keep emotions off his face, only Swift, Moony and Prongs could ever read him now. He couldn't imagine Carp on the team, the girl could barely fly in a straight line. "Listen Whitney, we need to talk," he said.

Carp smirked, "Sure, I _love_ talking," she giggled.

He suppressed a groan, "No, actually talk," he said, "Come on."

He didn't lead her too far off, just enough that they could have some privacy. There was no need to make a scene over their break-up, the whole school didn't have to see him dump her.

Once they were a ways off he turned to face her, "Listen Whitney, these last few weeks have been great," she beamed up at him, and he found himself pausing. _Have I _really _been dating her for weeks?_ He shook his head, "But we're better apart. We have different morals, different friends. It wouldn't work out in the long run."

He wasn't completely sure what he had expected. When Swift had left Bell he hadn't made a fuss, so it's understandable that he was a bit surprised.

"WHAT!" Carp screamed, her hair seeming to electrify, "YOU'RE DUMPING ME?"

There had been no one within twenty feet of them, yet somehow (forget it, she was so loud there was no wonder) they had attracted a crowd.

"I'm sorry, we're just not meant to be," he walked past her coolly, extracting himself from the scene with elegance, "See you around."

He internally cringed when he heard her burst into tears, but he didn't let it show, Blacks never did.

He shook off his encounter as he entered the castle, wondering where he should begin looking for his brother.

"Bloody hell," he muttered almost an hour later. He'd had no luck in finding Reg, not in the library or near the pitch, "Probably in his common room," he sighed before heading to dinner, at least Swift would be back from her girl time.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Reg?" Swift asked him when he sat down.

"No," he shook his head, "I couldn't find him."

"Probably in his common room," Prongs stated.

Pads nodded, "I figured as much. I might try and catch him after dinner though, we really need a chat."

Swift nodded, "He's certainly got the potential to go far," she said, "but I don't like the people he's hanging out with."

"Like _Sev,_" Padfoot mimicked her voice as he said the name. His eyebrows rose in surprise when she nodded.

"He's been more distant lately, and I'm not fond of his friends either. The boy won't see reason though," she sighed, "Avery and Mulciber were in their group."

Moony growled and Pads nodded glumly, "I know," he said.

He once again parted with the other Marauders when dinner finished, assuring them that he could handle the situation on his own.

"Reg!" he trotted in order to catch his brother before he left the hall, "A word?"

Regulus nodded haughtily, motioning for his friends to continue on, "Can I help you Brother?"

Sirius sighed, he had almost forgotten how formal it was at home, "Yes, I was hoping we could discuss your friends," he easily slipped back into the drawl that came with blood purity. Something he only used on rare occasions, and never around the other Marauders.

"What in particular?" Regulus asked politely.

"Some of their night time excursions, particularly one that affected Mary Macdonald. I assume you heard about it?" Sirius began walking from the hall as he spoke.

"I did," Regulus frowned, nodding, "It was unwise."

"Unwise?" Sirius found his eyes narrowing, "Not uncalled for?"

"That too," Regulus agreed, "There was no need."

Sirius stopped walking, "Say it straight, _brother_, do you agree with their actions?"

Regulus' eyebrows raised, "I do not, surely you know that. Or have you seen me threatening mudbloods in the halls?" he shook his head as his brother's face soured, "Get used to the term Sirius, it's a part of life."

"Not every life. There is no need to fall in with them-"

"So I should be like you?" Regulus asked coolly, "Bloody traitor? Mudblood lover?" he shook his head, "Brother really-"

"Yes really," Sirius hissed, "Do not say that you are completely on their side-"

"But I am-"

"Then what about Swift?" Sirius smirked as his brother paled, "She saved your life as I recall-"

"-And she will never suffer by my hand," Regulus snapped, "Is this what you're on about? You're worried about Swift?"

"Of course I'm worried about Swift, but no, that wasn't my point. I was using her as an example. From what I've seen you two are on friendly terms; if all mudbloods are bad then how do you justify that?"

Regulus paused, obviously searching for an answer, "She is one of many. There are exceptions to every rule-"

Sirius growled, grabbing his brother's forearm, "You may feed the rest of the world this crap, but I know better. This is not who you are Reg-"

"How would you know?" Regulus snapped back, "Go back to Gryffindor Sirius, and stay away from me."

"Reg, listen-"

"NO! I'm done with this, sod off Sirius!" Sirius stood stunned as his brother marched down the hall.

"Well that went well," he muttered darkly turning the other way, "Bloody ungrateful git."

The moment Swift entered the common room she was assaulted by Lily.

"Emma, you have to come, Black dumped Whitney and she won't stop crying," Lily looked harassed and frazzled, "Come on!"

Two hours. That was how long she had to sit and listen to what a git Sirius was. How long it took for Carp to finally go to sleep, and by the end of it she wasn't sure whose side she was on.

The Marauders were all down the next day. Sirius couldn't see an end to his brother's madness. He _hated _being called Siri, anyone could tell you that, but it had _always _been what Reg called him. Not once last night had he been Siri, he was Sirius. Swift on the other hand was depressed over Whitney's depression and the other three were locked in concern, wondering what they could do, if anything, to help.

When Night Hawk landed by Swift she simply handed him a sausage, she was in no mood to argue.

"What?"

She looked up in surprise to see Prongs' startled face.

"What's wrong?" Moony asked him concerned.

James simply handed him the letter and they gathered to read it.

Dear James,

We both hope that everything is going well, and would like to congratulate you on your transfiguration test, it was very well done.

We are sorry to have to ask this of you, but would you be able to make other arrangements for Christmas this year? Things have been very busy and we are going to be staying at Aunt Agatha's place for the holiday.

We're both very sorry, and love you very much. We hope that you'll be able to spend Christmas with one of your friends instead.

On the topic of friends, we were hoping you could tell Emma that since we won't be around she can't go home for Christmas either, Dumbledore's orders.

Hope you have a wonderful Christmas anyways, love you lots,

Mom and Dad.

Sirius and Emma exchanged a look when they had finished. Peter looked mildly confused and Remus inquisitive.

"Well…" Sirius searched for words, "We could spend Christmas at the castle, I was planning to anyways," he shrugged.

James shrugged, looking morose.

Emma frowned, "Odd isn't it? That they couldn't have scheduled a visit around the break, or picked you up and had you join them?"

James' head snapped to her, "Don't dock my parents, they're doing the best they can!" he snarled.

"I didn't mean-" Emma began but James cut her off by standing and leaving.

She looked to Sirius for help but he only shrugged. She jumped as Archimedes landed, sticking his leg out for Remus.

Remus blinked in surprise, a piece of parchment and quill in hand, "May I?" he asked turning to Emma.

Emma shrugged, "Be my guest, I always said that bird was smart."

They went for another of Pooglian's lessons at the end of the day. Only Lily and Remus had managed to produce a corporal patronus so far, but they still came to encourage the others.

Remus' patronus had come in the form of a phoenix.

Swift stared down the end of her wand in annoyance. She needed a happier memory, Pooglian had said that was her problem. She racked her brains for something appropriate, something she hadn't used yet.

There was a flash of a memory in her mind, harnessing it she brought up the image of Sirius' grinning face last year when he had caught her after she'd caught the snitch.

"Expecto Patronum!" she commanded, fuming when only a ghost of a figure formed before vanishing.

"Whatever it is, it's huge," Padfoot commented, eyebrows raised, "Looked like a bloody bull elephant."

"Something happier," Pooglian stated, looking up from his paperwork.

Swift growled in frustration, beginning to pace back and forth.

_Something happy… something happy…_

She paused then, her attention caught by a mirror hanging on the wall. Her reflection stared back at her, looking mildly surprised. This mirror had just reminded her of another mirror, one that showed not your face, "But your heart's true desire," she whispered the end of the quote.

Her heart's true desire. She had seen herself, surrounded by her friends, friends who knew what she was. She gazed back around the room and was stunned, there was not a person around her who didn't know what she was, and they were all standing here, her friends.

The collection of memories flashed quickly.

A grubby eleven year old Sirius holding out a bunch of flowers. Lily patting the bed beside her, asking Emma to join. Severus pledging never to tell a soul. The Marauders huddled around her hospital bed. Remus getting her out of her first class with Masen. James teaching her to ride a broomstick. Peter smiling widely, a textbook before him. And all of them now, in the room with her, no fear evident.

"Expecto Patronum!" her voice was strong as the memories surrounded her, and from her wand tip burst, not the bull elephant Sirius had predicted, but a mighty dragon.

"Dear god," Lily whispered as the hulking figure landed in the room.

It was dense, far denser then the other patronuses. It opened its maw in a mighty roar, thick teeth showing.

At his desk Pooglian looked flabbergasted.

"That's cool," Padfoot grinned widely, "Why is he so dense?"

"He?" Lily whispered, "How do you know it's a he?"

"Too big to be female," Moony answered, examining the patronus eagerly, "And it hasn't got horns on its head."

"I say we call him Bruno," Padfoot grinned eagerly patting the dragon. He looked slightly miffed when his hand only went through.

"Very odd," Pooglian murmured looking at the patronus, "Perhaps he is dense because you are a wandless?"

"Possible," Padfoot answered, "Her memories certainly work differently in a pensive."

"How do you know that?" Severus asked sceptically.

"Well we… err… read about it," Prongs invented.

Severus looked unconvinced but was overrun by Moony who was eagerly trying to logically work out the density – he was such a nerd.

While Moony looked over every inch of Bruno in awe. Prongs, Severus, Padfoot and Wormtail continued attempting to perform the patronus charm.

Sirius was still a bit taken with Bruno. The dragon was odd to behold, being dense enough to look almost solid, but not dense enough to touch. It lacked the silvery sheen, that the other patronuses had.

He frowned, a happy memory, what was a good memory?

He had already tried the day he had met the other Marauders. The day he had first transformed, making the team and their first win.

He watched Swift laugh with Moony and another memory came forward.

_They were making their way to the boats, to go to Hogwarts and be sorted. Walking down the forest path his mind was consumed by the words Hagrid had said. He had come to the conclusion a long time ago that as a Black he would be expected to hate muggle-borns, but no one had ever said it to him outright. "Hey," he jumped in surprise, turning as Swift – Emma then – nudged him. _

"_I have faith that you'll show everyone the true you Sirius, and you are a good person, don't doubt it," there was a smile on her face as she spoke, and looking into her eyes he couldn't doubt her honesty._

_He smiled and mouthed a thanks, vowing then that he would do everything in his power to prove her right._

He looked around startled. He had done as he had said he would. He was no Death Eater, he was a Gryffindor. He had good friends, he was hardly a Black anymore, he was a Marauder.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A bright white unicorn erupted from his wand, cantering around the room elegantly. The intensity of its shine was almost blinding.

He stared at it in shock, _a unicorn? What am I a girl?_

The unicorn eyed him sceptically, and the expression on its face reminded him of one he saw almost every day, one that came from another temperamental horse.

"I see," he said gazing at her, and he did. The unicorn represented the goodness he had been looking for all his life, and now he had found it.

"So what should I name you?" he murmured, "There's Bruno, and Flame," yes, even Moony had names his patronus, "You look like a…" he frowned. What did you name a unicorn? "Zarcon?"

The unicorn whinnied, a strange thing to be sure, and galloped over to the other patronuses in the room.

Padfoot jumped as a stag rushed by him.

"The day I was made captain," Prongs explained looking giddy.

Several weeks passed, and still Wormtail had not mastered the Patronus charm, but Severus had, an elegant doe that mimicked Lily's perfectly.

It was one of the last days in December when Archimedes flew down to them, interrupting the showdown taking place between Swift and Night Hawk.

Moony smiled as he took the letter off of the barn owl's leg, his eyes flashing back in forth down the page.

"Ding!" Padfoot smirked, watching the eyes zoom, "Ding! Ding!"

"What are you doing?" Swift asked tiredly.

"He's like a typewriter, I'm making the ding sound that occurs at the end of a line. Ding!"

Swift's eyes opened in shock as Prongs began laughing wildly.

"Excellent!" They turned at the sound of Moony's exclamation, "I wrote my parents, you're all invited for Christmas!"

Swift felt a wide smile grow on her face, "Yeah!" Padfoot cried jubilantly, "Christmas at the Lupins!"

**Sorry about the late update, I was going to add more to this but I've moved it to the next chapter.**

**James' parents write in Juice ITC**


	27. Gathering Troops

Gathering Troops – 6

James looked out the train window moodily; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be going to his place, his parents should be at the station, smiling and laughing. Remus wasn't supposed to have to take them in. _He_ was supposed to take care of them.

But that wasn't how it was going this year. Why had his parents bailed? He wanted this piece of information above all else. Aunt Agatha was nice, and he would understand if his parents wanted to see her, but it was like Emma said, why couldn't he have gone along? It didn't make sense. None of it made sense, and he was so tired. He was tired of his parents coming home late from work, of their secret meetings with Dumbledore, of them going into hiding. He wanted answers. He wanted a reason for why things had to be the way they were.

He stood as the train began to slow, gathering his things in silence. Sirius and Remus had been chatting the entire ride with Peter, but Emma was as quiet as him.

He felt his heart pang. Did she miss her parents? It was all his fault that she couldn't see them, all his parents' fault. They had known that she wouldn't be able to go home unattended; Dumbledore had been clear about that two years ago.

Voldemort wouldn't go for Emma at Hogwarts, he didn't know what she was, but if given the opportunity there was no saying what he'd do. If Voldemort believed half of what Bellatrix could have told him he'd be interested, hell they _knew_ he was interested, last Christmas had proved that.

He jumped as Emma's hand brushed his arm, her golden eyes nodding towards the door. It was time to go. He nodded reassuringly at her concerned look and headed out after Sirius. This was his problem, not theirs.

Sirius fidgeted as he followed Peter out the door. He wasn't fond of meeting new adults, not that he hadn't met the Lupins but… bugger, he couldn't even make sense in his own mind anymore. He'd only ever stayed with the Potters and Dills. He'd never stayed with the Lupins… what if they didn't like him? What if Remus started to hate him again? He shivered, No, he'd make a good impression; he had to.

When they exited the platform the Lupins were waiting happily. John Lupin was tall and thin, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. Irene Lupin was a petite woman around 5'2 in height. She had light blond hair and brown eyes that sparkled happily, gazing at her son with love.

"Remy!" She grabbed him in a vice as soon as he was close, her head only reaching his shoulders, "How has the semester been?"

"It was great mum, I missed you," Remus held his mother tightly, exchanging a look with his father that said clearly, _Save me!_

"Okay Irene, let the boy breathe," Mr Lupin said ruffling his son's hair with a smirk. "How have you four been?" He asked turning to the other Marauders, "Good term?"

"It was excellent, thank you Mr Lupin," Sirius replied politely as Remus finally got out of his mother's hold.

Mr Lupin smiled, "Glad to hear it, shall we get going then?"

They turned and began walking. Mr Lupin hanging back with the Marauders as Remus walked with his mother a bit ahead, "You'll have to excuse her, she's been a bit protective since… he was attacked."

"I don't blame her," Swift said, "It must have been horrible."

Mr Lupin nodded, "It was, but that was in the past," he smiled. "She'll be alright by the time we get home, promise. Just give her an hour or two to get used to the idea of having her boy home," he snorted. "I'm proud of Remus right now actually, as a kid I would have been beyond embarrassed."

James shook his head, "Nah, Moony is made of tough stuff."

Mr Lupin nodded in agreement as they exited the station and made their way towards a back alley, "We're taking the Night Bus," Mr Lupin said, "Hope you don't mind."

"Wicked!" Padfoot grinned eagerly, "I've always wanted to ride it!"

Mr Lupin chuckled, "Glad to hear it."

"What's the Night Bus?" Swift asked confused.

Padfoot grinned happily, bouncing on the spot, "Magic bus. I hear the driver is absolutely nuts!"

"You say that like it's a good thing," Wormtail murmured.

Padfoot's grin widened, "It is."

Prongs and Padfoot beamed as Mr Lupin raised his wand, hailing the Night Bus. Swift gasped as a bang sounded and it popped into existence, rolling along the alley street.

The triple-decker bus was painted a violent purple with gold lettering over the windscreen saying _The Night Bus._

"Oh my…" Swift whispered stunned.

"I thought the same thing the first time I saw it," Mrs Lupin said giving Swift a reassuring smile, "You'll get used to it."

"Welcome to the Night Bus," a man with fair hair and bright blue eyes jumped off the bus looking happy, "Sirius? Blimey is that you?"

Everyone turned to Sirius who was gazing at the man confused, "I recognize you, I swear I do… I just can't," there was a pause and then his face brightened, "Ted?"

"Yeah!" The man, Ted, nodded happily, "Didn't expect to see you."

"You either," Sirius beamed, "How's Andy? How's the Baby?"

"Dora?" Ted asked, "She's good, Andy is too. So you coming on or not?"

Sirius' eyes bulged, "You work here?"

"Gotta make a living kid," he grinned, "I started this while I was doing extra schooling for Gringotts, got that job now. I finish here next week."

"Awesome," Sirius grinned following his cousin onto the bus.

"Yep, Gringotts sure pays better if nothing else," Ted nodded, "So where are you lot headed?"

"Church Way in Rowin," Mr Lupin answered.

Ted nodded once, "Right then, that'll be five sickles each."

They all dug in their pockets, refusing to let the Lupins pay for all of them. When they had all paid and seated Ted turned to the driver, a wiry-haired man with huge glasses and said, "Take it away Ern."

Swift screamed grabbing onto Padfoot as with a bang the bus thrust forward pushing both of their chairs over and making them topple to the ground.

Swift got up shakily, kneeling as she looked out the window in horror.

They were going fast, much too fast, mailboxes and streetlights jumping out of their way. They were going down a busy city road, traffic dodging them.

"Come on," Padfoot said prying her from the window, "Up you get."

"W-we-we're g-going t-to c-crash!" Swift exclaimed almost falling over as the bus dodged an oncoming car.

Remus shook his head as he fixed his chair, "No worries Swift, the Night Bus won't crash."

Still shaking, and praying she wouldn't blow anything up, Swift tapped her chair with her wand before sitting tentatively.

"She alright?" Ted asked Padfoot while nodding at Swift.

Pads shrugged, "Not sure… she has anxiety problems."

"First time traveler?"

"Yeah."

"Give her this," Ted said taking a vial of blue liquid from his pocket, "Calming drought."

"I don't know if that will help-" Sirius began, thinking of the time in first year when Emma had gotten a 'wandless cold' from Slughorn's calming droughts.

Before he could fully protest however, Emma had grabbed the vial and swallowed it in one. Only to mutter a quick, "Thanks," and close her eyes in prayer.

Ted chuckled, shaking his head before walking off to sit near the driver.

When they stopped Swift vaulted out of her seat for the exit only to be stopped by Ted who informed her that this wasn't her stop. The look on her face was of such horror that the young man almost burst out laughing. She passed a tough looking man on her way back to her seat glaring at him in envy as he exited the bus. She sat down annoyed, but smirked in satisfaction when they flew forwards again with a bang!

Every chair toppled but hers, sticking charms were her new best friend.

"You cheat," Padfoot smirked getting back up as they tumbled down a cobbled street that made the bus vibrate up and down, "Falling is half the fun!"

Swift shot him a questioning look, her head seeming to nod as she was shaken by the bus.

All the other chairs were getting some awesome air by the jitter, but Swift was too concerned with not loosing control to care.

A hunched over woman got off when they stopped and before Padfoot could brace himself the bus had jolted forward with a BANG! And he was once again thrust to the floor.

He accepted Ted's help in getting up before his cousin spoke, "So will you be in Rowin all Christmas?"

Pads nodded, "Yeah, I'm staying with Moony and his parents, why?"

Ted grinned, "You're only one town over from Andy and I, and you still haven't seen Dora. Maybe you lot could come over for lunch one day? I know Andy would love to see you."

Sirius blinked shocked, "Yeah! I mean, I'd love to see you both!"

"Great!" Ted grinned, "Well this is your stop, have a Happy Christmas Sirius."

"You too, see you around," Sirius grinned as he exited the bus, a dishevelled looking Swift beside him.

"Never again," she stated solemnly.

Prongs chuckled, "You worry too much."

"Shall we?" Moony asked leading them through the snow.

"Wow," Swift murmured having only just noticed their surroundings.

They stood in a small village, cobbled streets and Victorian style houses surrounding them. There was a perfect coating of snow, seeming to frost the houses. Children played in the yards and only the odd car traversed the streets.

The Lupins lived at the top of the hill, the small house standing alone.

"You're joking," Wormtail stated looking at the picture perfect farm house before them, "You live in the country? Shouldn't you have an accent; I mean your speech could rival any pure bloods."

Moony laughed at his friend, "Isn't that a bit judgmental – you live in the country and should therefore talk funny – not everyone in the country sounds like Hagrid."

"This place is awesome, it looks just like a gingerbread house," Padfoot stated mouth agape.

"Just to clarify, I believe that's snow Pads, not frosting, so stop licking your lips," Swift said with a chuckle.

Prongs laughed openly at Padfoot's annoyed expression, "I know Swift," he muttered acidly at her.

Mr Lupin chuckled before leading the way, "Come on you lot, you can stand in the snow and argue later."

The house was small, with only two bedrooms and two bath, but even though there were a lack of rooms the rooms themselves were relatively big. Mr Lupin led them into the family room, where he lit a roaring fire with the flick of his wand.

"Right, so the house is a bit small and there isn't a guest room," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "You'll have to bunk in with Rem, but the couch is available for Emma if she prefers-"

"She won't care dad, honestly, she's practically our sister-"

"I was offering Emma as I recall Rem," Mr Lupin chastised his son. "It's her decision."

"Really Mr Lupin, Moony is right. I might as well bunk in there, there's no need to go through the trouble with the couch-"

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Mr Lupin smirked and showed his wand, "Magic being what it is."

"Still, I would probably wind up falling asleep in their room anyways," Swift shrugged, "Saves trouble."

"If you're sure," Mr Lupin said seriously, "Don't hesitate to change your mind."

Remus chose that moment to role his eyes and say, "Alright, if that's settled I'll get you guys upstairs and sorted, yeah?"

Mr Lupin sighed, ruffling his son's hair and muttering something that sounded distinctly like, "Ungrateful twerp."

"Love you too dad," Remus chuckled.

"Humph," Mr Lupin grunted before waving his wand and causing the five trunks to chase each other up the stairs, "Love you too Rem."

The Marauders tracked up the stairs, following Moony to his room.

"You'll have to forgive my dad. He's not sure what to do with a teenage girl," he rolled his eyes. "Completely freaked out when I said you'd be coming, kept asking where you'd sleep. Of course I said you wouldn't mind, I mean non of us sleep in the nude-"

"Excuse me," Padfoot said raising his eyes.

"You don't sleep in the nude Padfoot. I've been in the dorm while you've been sleeping – I already know you just told Carp that for effect," Swift rolled her eyes.

"When are you in the dorm when I'm sleeping?" Padfoot asked.

"All the time, honestly mate, some of us get up before noon," Prongs rolled his eyes. "We'd never see her on the weekends if we always waited for sleeping beauty to awake."

"Well she isn't there when I wake up," Padfoot defended.

"Yeah, because I usually just knock to see if anyone's awake. Those living join me in the common room," Swift sighed.

"So then when are you in the dorm?" Pads asked.

Swift sighed and Moony answered, "When I leave the door open to grab a few things to work on? Really Pads why do you even care? Last I recalled, you didn't mind inviting her in when I was passed out cold."

"Yeah, but that was you," Padfoot rolled his eyes, "And I don't care, I just want to make sure you're not taking pictures of me sleeping and selling them to the female's of Hogwarts."

"Huh, never thought of that, thanks for the tip."

"Shut it Swift," Pads growled causing her to laugh.

They spent the afternoon in the surrounding forests. Padfoot was the first to run into a tree, causing it to dump its snow all over a disgruntled Swift. The snowball fight that ensued was one to remember.

The next morning dawned bright an early, and with it came an unwelcome visitor.

"Stop it," Swift murmured batting at the dog that was gnawing on her ear. "Stop biting me."

She frowned as she was pulled further from unconsciousness by the pecking. _Wait… dogs don't peck…? _

She opened her eyes and let out a blinding scream as she came face to face with Night Hawk.

"Where's the Death Eater?" Sirius yelled sitting upright, his head swinging back and forth like an alert dog.

There was a bang as John Lupin threw the door open, only to watch in amazement and confusion as four groggy looking teenaged boys watched an enraged red head storm at a content looking owl.

"I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP? WHY NOT YOUR BLEEDING MASTER? HUH? WHY! YOU EVIL STUPID BIRD, WHY?"

Night Hawk ruffled his feathers, looking distinctly smug from the top of Remus' wardrobe and John had to suppress a smirk.

He chuckled before leaving, _teenagers_.

Padfoot chuckled before retrieving Night from the wardrobe, "Sup buddy?" He grinned as Swift stood fuming, her hair seeming to crackle in her hate.

Pads took the letter from the owl before giving Night a pat on the head.

Dear Sirius,

I hope you are having a good vacation, and that the Lupins are treating you well. I was hoping that you would come over for lunch today at around one o'clock. It would be wonderful to see you again.

I am sorry that I have not been around of late, know that I am proud of you. Please accept my invitation, the address is 125 Carson Way.

Yours always,

Andromeda Tonks

P.S. – Nymphadora is particularly excited to see you and please bring your friends along for lunch as well.

Pads grinned as he read through the letter, "Hey guys, you'll never guess what we're doing today."

Moony stood shiftily outside the Black – no _Tonks_ residence. A fair sized house with a large porch and yard. He wondered if he would be welcome here if they knew what he was, it had been a long time since he'd been to someone's house and they didn't know. He smiled, he was lucky to have his friends.

Pads rang the bell and Moony exchanged a quick look with Swift, she looked almost as nervous as he felt. Then again, she wasn't very fond of new people.

The door swung open and Moony gasped, thinking at first that it was Bellatrix in the doorway. After a moment however he saw her slightly fairer hair, more brown then Bella's.

"Sirius!" Pads grinned as his cousin swooped down to give him a hug, "It's been too long!"

"I missed you too Andy," he hugged her back, "Seen Alfred lately?"

"No," she sighed, "Not since Easter. He's trying to keep the relatives happy, figures you need a little support at those family get-togethers," she chuckled. "Come on in, it's cold out."

The front hall was welcoming, but the thing that caught everyone's attention was a two year old hobbling down the hall with bubblegum pink hair.

"Nymphadora," Andy sighed, picking up her daughter, "I told you to wait in the kitchen."

"Ba I d'n want to," Nymphadora answered, "Which one's Sius?"

"Right here kiddo," Pads grinned, "Nice to meet you squirt."

Dora giggled, her hair shifting from pink to a bright red, "He's funny mummy!"

"Wow, she's like you," Wormtail whispered making Swift gasp.

"Ow!" He muttered as Prongs punched his arm.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus… Emma, right?" Andromeda asked.

"Err, no," Emma answered awkwardly, "Pete's just kidding."

Andy looked puzzled for a moment before shrugging it off, "Well come in, I'll get some tea."

They followed Andromeda down the hall to the kitchen where Ted was busying himself with something in the oven.

"Oh Ted!" Andy sighed handing Dora to Sirius and rushing to the oven. "I told you to wait for me to do it."

"Just wanted to help," Ted replied sheepishly.

Andy chuckled, "You're no help in the kitchen. I know where Dora gets her clumsiness from."

Sirius bounced the girl in his arms, pulling faces for her entertainment. Dora giggled playfully before pointing to the other Marauders, "Who day Sius?"

"That's Swift," Pads winked and Emma waved at the child with a smile. "And Prongs," James saluted her and Dora giggled again. "Wormtail," Peter waved shyly. "And finally Moony," Remus smiled at the girl who blushed.

"He's pwetty," she said pulling on Sirius' collar.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "Do you want Moony to hold you?"

"Pads really," Moony blushed, smacking Swift when she laughed.

"Yes," Dora ducked her head before grinning at Remus.

Sirius gave Remus a wolfy grin as he passed off the grinning girl, "Hi Mooy!" Dora smiled.

Remus blushed causing the other Marauders to laugh, "Hey Nymphadora," he muttered looking scared.

"They'll make a cute couple."

"Shut it Pads," Remus growled. He turned back to the grinning girl who's hair was flipping through the colour spectrum.

"Mooy, you have a funny name," Dora stated, looking up at the boy with wide blue eyes.

"That's just what Sius calls me," Remus smirked at a disgruntled Padfoot, "My real name's Remus."

Dora cocked her head to the side, "I like tha name much better," she stated. "My name is Niphadora but I fink it's too long."

"What about just Dora then?"

Dora giggled, "That's wha my daddy calls me."

"I know," Remus nodded and followed Andromeda from the kitchen with the other Marauders, "He mentioned you when we were on the Night Bus."

Dora squealed, "I love da Night Bus, it's so fun!"

Remus grinned, "Swift didn't like it much, I think she was afraid."

Dora's face morphed into one of sadness, her hair turning yellow, she turned to Swift, "Awre you squared Swif?"

Swift blinked in confusion, clearly not having been listening to the conversation until this point.

"The Night Bus," Moony mouthed to her.

Swift's eyes widened in understanding, "Yes, I'm not fond of the Night Bus."

"Why not?" Dora asked as Moony sat down beside Swift at the dinning room table.

"Well I don't think the driver is very good," Swift explained.

Dora frowned in contemplation, "Ern is funny doe?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's a good person, I just don't like his driving."

"Oh."

"Why don't you sit and talk with Swift for a while Dora?" Moony asked the girl, wondering if he could perhaps lessen the ribbing he would receive later from Padfoot and Prongs.

"No," Dora shook her head, purple hair swinging back and forth, "Unless you don't like me anymore Wemus?"

She pouted, her eyes wide and concerned, "Of course not," Moony soothed her, "I just think Swift looks lonely."

He glared as Swift coughed into her cup of tea, clearly suppressing a laugh, _that's right choke you bloody no good wandless,_ he thought in annoyance.

Dora's grin was electric, and her hair turned bright pink again, "You're my bestest friend ever Wemus!"

Remus groaned as the little girl hugged him, wondering when the blackmail content would end.

When she had let go of him she lithely climbed into Swift's lap and began playing with her long red hair. Moony grinned – Swift would occupy her for a bit.

Sirius was having the time of his life. It wasn't often that he could talk to family and not get told what a disgrace he was.

"Have you heard about Bella?" Andy asked looking suddenly tired, "From what I've heard she's made quite the name for herself. She married that Lestrange and the next thing you know she has her own wanted poster."

"Yeah, she still stops by the house now and then," Sirius answered grimacing, "Mum thinks she's wonderful, getting rid of all those slimy mudbloods," he paused, "Sorry Swift."

"Hum?" Swift looked up from the toddler in her lap, "Sorry, I'm being informed about the wonders of Wizard Barbies."

"What's a barbies?" Pads asked confused.

"Forget it, what were you talking about?" Swift asked, passing the girl off to a tepid looking Remus.

"Bella," Sirius answered.

"I'm all ears then," Emma said sitting forward.

"Yes, and Cissy – Narcissa I mean – well, she's still dating that Malfoy bloke, could never understand what she saw in him."

"They'll all have joined Mouldy Wart by now," Emma stated, "Malfoy would make the perfect Death Eater, malleable as play-doe that one."

"Playdoe?"

"Forget it Pads," Emma sighed.

Ted nodded, "Voldemort is strong," he stated, "But we're-"

"_Ted!"_ he stopped abruptly and looked at Andy guiltily.

"-Staying out of the way," he finished lamely.

Sirius felt his brow raise, "Staying out of the way?"

"Off the radar, we won't give him any reason to come here," Ted clarified.

"But why would he…" Sirius stopped talking, his eyes being drawn to the little girl playing with Remus' hair, "Dora?"

Andy frowned, "Anyone different is in danger," she stated, her eyes falling upon her little girl. "A half-blooded Metamorphmagus won't be any safer then a muggle-born," she sighed, "No one in the family knows other then you and Alfred, keep the information close?"

"I will," Sirius promised.

Andy smiled, "You always were my favourite cousin," she paused. "How's your brother, Regulus?"

Sirius sighed, "I don't know Andy. He's struggling, that's easy to see," he paused. "I've tried to talk some sense into him, only time will tell."

"I hope he comes through, Regulus was a good kid," they lapsed into silence for a few moments. Andy turned and smiled at the site of her daughter asleep in Remus' arms, "Please come around more often Sirius. I've missed you, and Dora doesn't have many friends."

Sirius grinned, "Promise."

They stayed for a few hours longer before leaving, promising to come back within the next few days.

They didn't get back until mid-afternoon, at which point Mr Lupin informed them that it was time to go looking for a Christmas tree.

"We always get one out of the woods," he said. "It's tradition."

The Marauders grinned broadly, they'd never had the chance to do this before.

The trees were truly beautiful this time of year, filled with snow and hanging icicles. Mrs Lupin insisted that they stay within site at all times.

"This is awesome!" Prongs exclaimed as they walked a bit ahead of Moony's parents, "I've never picked my own tree from the woods before!"

"Me either," Pads stated, "Kreature always conjured one."

In the end they found a huge pine, together they spent the entire afternoon decorating it and drinking eggnog.

The next morning dawned as Christmas Eve.

"After you lot have had breakfast," Mr Lupin said sitting at the table while Mrs Lupin cooked up a carton of eggs, "We have to go and get a turkey."

"Sounds good," Moony grinned, "Are we getting it from Baker?"

Mr Lupin nodded, "He sells the best."

Baker, as it turned out, owned a small farm not far from the Lupin house. A portly man, Mr Baker specialized in Turkeys.

"I need one that's about twenty pounds," Mr Lupin said approaching the man, "Lots of mouths to feed this year."

"I can see that," Mr Baker chuckled, "How are you Remus, lad?"

"Good thank you Mr Baker."

"That's good," Baker smiled, "It's nice seeing you with a bunch of kids your own age," he offered the others a wink.

Moony smiled widely as Baker waddled around to the back of the farm house, "How about that one?" he asked Mr Lupin.

"That looks great, thank you Banth."

"Not a problem," Baker stepped over the fence before snatching a medium sized turkey from the hoard that swarmed in the paddock.

"Um… Moony?" Swift whispered as Baker began walking, still holding the turkey by its neck as it gobbled wildly.

"Yeah Swift?"

"That turkey is alive?"

"I know," Moony answered puzzled.

"But why would you want…" there was a brief pause in which the two teens stared at each other in confusion. Suddenly, Swift's eyes widened in horror, "You kill your own turkey!" She shrieked.

Moony opened his mouth to answer but before he could there was a loud _thwack!_

Padfoot caught Swift before she turned to face the sound, "Probably best if you don't do that," he grinned nervously. "In the name of not blowing anything up."

Swift looked passed him however and was stunned to see the headless turkey running around.

"What in the world of?" it fell to the ground with a _thunk_.

"They do that," Moony grinned, "They have a slow nervous system."

"Uhuh," Swift shook her head, "That is the grossest thing I've seen yet, and that _includes_ when we fed dead rats to Hagrid's hippogriffs."

Prongs and Padfoot watched in awe as Baker cleaned the turkey, exclaiming loudly that it was absolutely disgusting. Swift was content to wait around the corner with Wormtail, the blood and gore was unnecessary in her opinion.

They went to bed late that night, having spent the rest of the day helping Mrs Lupin clean the house.

Christmas morning dawned brightly, the snow glittering in the morning sun.

"Come on Remmy, what'd ya get me?" Pads asked shaking his box vigorously.

Moony laughed, "Open it up you mutt!"

Pads grinned, tearing open the wrapping in a frenzy, "Beware of Dog," he read off a wooden sign. "Awe Moony you shouldn't have!"

"Mine says 'Deer Crossing," Prongs laughed, "These are awesome!"

"Rat Shack," Wormtail grinned.

"How do you think of this stuff?" Swift asked, examining a sign that exclaimed, "Horse Lands."

Moony shrugged opening a gift of his own, "Who got me the kaleidoscope?"

"Me," Pads grinned widely snatching it from him, "There's something for you in the bottom."

"Isn't that also mine?"

"Well I was going to give it to you but I've decided I can't part with it."

Moony rolled his eyes before delving into the wrapping again, "Oh wow Pads, Quidditch tickets?"

"Don't worry they're not good seats, but that dude you're in love with is playing."

"I'm not in love with him, I'm a fan."

"Whatever," Pads waved him away and continued gazing into his precious kaleidoscope.

"You should never have gotten him that," Prongs told Swift, "Thanks for the Quidditch handbook by the way."

"No problem, thanks for the book on dark creatures."

The following days were filled with laughter and joy. Many of them were spent in the bitter cold with Dora, but hot chocolate was always waiting for them when they got home.

It was on the last day of holidays that the Marauders once again found themselves amusing the young metamorph.

"Awr we going togoing again?" she asked sweetly. Dressed in a pink snowsuit that would rival her hair, not that anyone could see it, she was wearing a hat. Dora trailed after the teens happily, one hand in Moony's the other in Padfoot's.

"Yes Dora, we can go tobogganing," Pads answered her.

The Marauders themselves were not dressed quite as ridiculously as young Dora, however with few muggle cloths available, Swift was dressed like a boy and Pads was wearing a rainbow hat.

"I should have brought my winter things," Swift sighed for the umpteenth time, "I'm far too used to Prongs' place."

"Well you have lived there for the last few years," Prongs stated.

When they reached the top of the hill Swift and Prongs dropped the rope to the wooden toboggan they had been dragging.

Piled onto of the heavy monstrosity were two snowboards and a few smaller single-person toboggans. The big wooden one was for Dora and whoever she chose to go with – which was almost always poor Remus.

The makeshift snowboards were the property of Prongs and Pads. Moony had gone on one once or twice while Worms and Swift refused to so much as stand on one. Mr Lupin had charmed them from a felled tree the day after Christmas.

"Last one to the bottom is dragon's dung!" Padfoot hollered snatching a board up and flying down the hill side. Within a second Prongs was hot on his tail.

"Come on Wemus!" Dora squealed sitting on the wooden sled. With a sigh Moony followed her.

"Come on Worms," Swift grinned handing him one of the single sleds and starting down the hill.

As was expected Wormtail was the last one down. He claimed that he hadn't wanted to beat Dora, but the others knew better.

They took Dora down in turns, Pads and Moony acting as her favourite drivers. Moony because he was her favourite person, and Pads because he made it go extra scary.

It was later when they began their trek back to the house that night, Dora sleeping in Swift's arms. She had decided to have some sympathy for Moony who was getting tired of the love-struck toddler.

"Thank you for taking her out," Andy said taking Dora as soon as the door opened, "She's had a wonderful few weeks with you five."

"It was no problem Andy," Pads grinned, "I've missed you and we all had fun."

Andy smiled, "I would invite you in but it's getting late, no doubt the Lupins want you home soon. Please take care."

"We will," Sirius gave his cousin a last grin before they left the porch.

"You're late!" Mrs Lupin shrieked when they came up the lot, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Mum, lost track of time."

"Oh Remus, honestly," Remus groaned as his mother fussed over him in all her five foot glory, "You know better, especially in these times-" she paused, as if she had said more then she had meant to. "Well get in then," she sighed, "Before you catch your deaths."

They filed into the house, grateful to get out of their wet cloths and get warm.

That night Swift had a hard time falling asleep, she wasn't entirely sure why, she just was.

"Pist, Swift you still up?" She rolled over and came face to face with Moony.

"Yeah, can't sleep, you?"

"No."

They lay in silence for a moment before Swift asked, "Hey Moons?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like?"

Moony turned to face her, his expression questioning.

"I mean when you were bitten..." she stopped as his face stiffened, "Sorry – I didn't mean-"

"No it's quite alright," he paused. "I was very young when it happened, you know that… and you know that it was Greyback that bit me," Swift nodded as he spoke.

"It all began on a cold winter's night when I was three," Moony sighed, "December 31st."

_The night was quiet. Nothing seeming to disturb the sun's slumber. Young Remus John Lupin sat in the middle of the yard quite at ease. It was nights like this that the young boy loved most, when fairies would come and alight the small pond, ruffling his hair with their wings._

_He wasn't supposed to be out tonight, not like the times when his mother would bring him._

_Although a muggle it was almost as if Irene Lupin had always known about magic. Not a day had gone by during her childhood when her heart had failed to believe that somewhere out there magic existed. She had long ago come to the conclusion that she was not fated to wield its powers, but she had always hoped that she would one day find the wonders of magic. And one day she did, the day she met John._

_It was here that he had taken his then fiancé to see the wonders of his world, and from the day little Remus had been old enough, Irene had been sure to share this place with him. "Where the light floats over the water," she had said, "That shall be our place, a place for all Lupins."_

_And it was. Remus didn't know why he wasn't supposed to be out tonight, all he knew was that it was the last day of the year, and at midnight tonight the fairies would appear._

_He waited patiently, knowing that the fairies would come. He was so engrossed in waiting for the little creatures that he didn't notice the monster that stalked him._

_A twig snapped and Remus spun around quickly, his eyes straining to see what had disturbed his revere. _

_He stood shakily as a low growl lit the clearing, his knees knocking together in fear._

"_H-hello?" he called, his voice small in the vast night._

_Silence greeted him and then it happened._

_Small spheres of light lit the clearing, dancing in the darkness. Remus spun around, his fears forgotten, a smile lighting his face._

_A twig snapped, a growl._

_Remus turned startled, and finally made out his pursuer._

_Illuminated by the glow of a pink fairy was a rabid wolf, with the eyes of Satan himself._

_The fairy disappeared from this world with one snap of the monster's jaw, and Remus was left alone and screaming as the wolf lunged._

"I haven't seen the fairies since," Remus whispered, "They don't go there anymore."

"Why?" Emma asked shocked, "I mean… that's horrid, I can't-"

"Cat got your tongue Swift," Remus chuckled, "It wasn't all bad. My parents decided to keep me-"

"Decided?"

"Well the Healer gave them the option of 'putting me down'."

A long silence met these words, a long horrible silence.

"I am sorry-"

"It's in the past," Remus waved her words away. "What is done is done," he sighed. "What was it like for you? A wandless growing up with muggles?"

Emma shrugged, "Odd I suppose," she answered slowly, not liking the rapid change in topic. "I could do things, almost from the time I was born. When I was hungry the bottle would come. When I cried light bulbs often shattered," Remus chuckled. "My parents had no idea how I could do these things, but they never told anyone, for fear I would be taken away. I learned at a young age to control my temper, or to run when the situation demanded it," she shrugged. "It was nothing in comparison, nothing in general really."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you before," Remus sighed, "I don't need pity."

"This isn't pity Wolf," Emma smirked at his disgruntled expression, "This is a friend sympathizing."

"Stupid wandless."

"Hound."

Remus smirked, "I'm going to get some water Wandy, you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it Wolf-boy."

They chuckled as they left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. They had almost reached the kitchen door when they heard whispers.

"My parents," Remus murmured slinking closer.

Emma paused, unsure of whether she should listen when Remus motioned for her to join him at the door.

"-Ridiculous, Dumbledore should know better," Mrs Lupin hissed.

"What can he do Irene? The war is only getting worse, sending the Potters was his best bet-"

"Could have made the boy an orphan! And then where would we be?"

"We could have taken him-" Mr Lupin began but Irene intervened.

"That isn't the point. Of course we would have taken them both, but I don't want that mad man looking at us. We're out of site John, I want to keep it that way! Remus-"

"Is fine, only Dumbledore knows-"

"And the ministry! Don't you remember what happened last year John? When You-Know-Who propositioned the Potters?"

Emma inhaled and Remus shushed her.

"I remember quite well Irene. A huge fiasco. Of course the Potters are good people, they refused, but yes I remember the assassination attempt-"

"One that almost came through! Harold almost died John, I don't want that to be you!"

"It won't be," Mr Lupin assured her. "Irene, we're safe-"

"For now," Mrs Lupin agreed. "But the war is getting closer. _He_'s more interested in Emma, more interested in those he knows to be strong. John, Greyback has already joined him-"

"I know." Mr Lupin's voice was cold, "Please don't speak about that filthy monster here."

"He will come for Remus John," Mrs Lupin fretted. "We will be targeted, just like the Potters, just like everyone else in the Order."

"Then we'll hide-"

"No one can hide from him forever," Mrs Lupin whispered. "The Potters have only lasted this long because of their status and powers. No one is safe-"

"I know, but we will out last this-"

"You can't know that John," Mrs Lupin whispered, and it was easy to tell that she had tears in her eyes. "The Potters are in hiding. The Dills aren't safe and only yesterday one of our missions failed. A failure that almost cost a young boy his parents and innocents. We have to be more careful, I want Remus to stay at school over the Easter Holidays. I love him just as much as you John, that's why I have to keep him safe. He _is_ safe at Hogwarts, they all are. The less time they spend out of the castle the better, you know I'm right."

"I know," Mr Lupin sighed. "I'd just hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"So did I," Mrs Lupin whispered, "But he's our only son and one day, there will be a price on his head."

Silence met these words.

What do you think?" Remus asked her as they pulled away from the kitchen door.

"I don't know what to think," Emma stated in shock.

"We have to do something," Remus whispered as Emma backed away from the door and towards the stairs. "Anything!"

She continued walking away from him. When she had reached the bedroom door she paused, "I think it's time we began gathering troops," she stated sombrely.

"Troops?" Remus asked, "Who did you have in mind?"

"Everyone."

**Sorry about the late update. Hopefully you liked it, and I promise this is not going to be a 'Dumbledore's Army' beginning. Andromeda writes in ****Vivaldi.**


	28. The Problem With Centaurs

The Problem with Centaurs – 7

James sat in shock. They were on their way back to school, the compartment jiggling lightly as it rushed down the tracks. He didn't know what to think, didn't know how to act.

His parents had been targeted, propositioned by Voldemort. There was a price on their heads, an assassination had already been attempted. They had lied to him, had gone on a mission rather then have him home…

No, James wasn't sure what to do, didn't know what to think.

"James?" he looked up into Emma's worried face. "James please say something."

"What would you like me to say?" James asked coldly. "Voldemort is after my parents. They are in danger. They almost died!" Emma shrank into her seat as he stormed. "What do you want from me?"

There was a defining silence, one that shook the very core of everyone present.

"Why?" James asked at last, a single tear traveling down his cheek. "Why them?"

No one could answer him. What was there to say?

James left the compartment after several minutes, stating only that he would be back.

"Ironic really," Sirius stated, his face pale. "All this time we thought the Potters were in hiding because of you when really it was because they were wanted by Voldemort."

"Not ironic so much as unexpected," Remus argued. "It only shows how blind we are."

"Blind?" Peter questioned.

"We're assuming things," Remus explained. "This proves that we can't assume. We have to be more objective."

"And how do we manage that?" Sirius asked crossly. "No one tells us anything! The _adults_ all think we're babies! Even Dumbledore's been keeping us out of the loop!"

"We have to look at things more thoroughly," Remus argued. "We knew that Prongs' parents were in the Order, that they were aurors. We should have been able to put two and two together!"

"Enough!" They spun around to face Peter. "This isn't worth fighting over!"

"I agree," Emma stated. "What we need is a plan."

"And what do you suggest Swifty," Sirius asked sarcastically. "Maybe we should take Old Voldemort on ourselves, or start our own army-"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold Padfoot."

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means that there's more then one way to look at something," Emma snapped back. "Think Pads, what is no one focusing on?"

"What Binns says in class," Peter muttered confused.

"No Worms," Emma sighed. "I meant in the war."

"How the hell should I know?" Sirius vented.

"I'll give you a hint. They're all over the place-"

"Magical creatures," they jumped as James re-entered. "Merpeople, centaurs, house elves."

Emma nodded, "Mouldy Wart is after what he sees as 'dark' creatures. Werewolves, giants, dementors, but what about the Ministry? From what I can tell they haven't tried at all-"

"They did try but it was too late," James said sitting. "But they didn't try those creatures… you're on to something Swift."

"And how will this make a difference?" Peter jittered. "He's already so strong-"

"There's always hope Worms," Sirius stated with a small smile. "Let's do it. I say we give this a shot-"

"Give what a shot?" they turned to see Lily in the doorway.

"Hey Evans," James said, his hand immediately jumping to his hair. "How's your holiday?"

Lily quirked a brow, "Enjoyable," she said curtly. "Emma, you riding with us?"

"Course," Emma nodded, "Why?"

"Sev will be there," Lily said coming in and taking a seat across from Emma. "This is the prime opportunity to talk sense to him-"

Emma frowned. Lily looked so hopeful, but already Emma was beginning to think Severus was a lost cause. If he could defend Mulciber and Avery – what was left?

"Alright Lil," Emma nodded. Lily's face lit up with happiness and she stood.

"Excellent, see you soon."

Emma sighed as she left, "This will only end in ruin."

"Huh?" she smirked at James' confused look. Clearly he had been daydreaming about a certain red haired, green eyed girl.

"I've been telling you he's a twit for ages," Padfoot stated opening a chocolate frog.

Swift snorted, he would say that.

Swift grabbed an unoccupied carriage waiting patiently for Lily to find her. Looking out the window she watched in fascination as puffs of condensation blew in front of the carriages, almost as if invisible horses pulled them. She chuckled and shook her head, berating her overactive imagination.

"Emma," her head whipped around. Her eyes meeting with the black pools of Severus Snape.

"Severus," Emma nodded in welcoming. "Good Christmas?"

"Fair," he responded. "You?"

"Entertaining," she smiled.

"So Sev," Lily began. "How's it going with the other Slytherins?"

"Well," his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his lips twitching upwards. "May I ask the reasoning behind your concern?"

"They – I-" Lily paused at a loss for words.

"Lily doesn't approve of your friends," Swift interjected.

"Emma!" Lily snapped. "In different words – I – Well, they aren't very kind Sev-"

"You worry too much," Severus sighed. "There is nothing wicked about any of my friends-"

"Avery and Mulciber-"

"Aren't and weren't my friends," Sev rolled his eyes. "More like acquaintances. I have very little use for the people of my house, I thought you knew?"

"But that worries me too Sev, I mean they are people-"

"Uneducated brats is closer," Severus shrugged.

"Severus," he turned his attention to Emma. "As a friend, those people are bad news."

"As I said before, you are too worried," he smiled. "I can look after myself."

"I don't doubt it," Lily said. "But be cautious, for me Severus."

Severus paused, "For you," he agreed. "See you both around," he got out as the carriage came to a halt.

Lily sighed, nodding to herself, "Things will work out," she said, seeming to be convincing herself.

"I hope so," Emma responded.

Lily forced a smile before leaving.

Emma thumped her head against the back of her seat in frustration. She knew that Lily didn't care for Severus the same way he cared for her. Lily saw him as more of a brother, but the girl was twisting the facts. Severus wouldn't change, she doubted he would join Voldemort but… He wasn't the lightest person she knew.

"Coming?" She cracked open an eye to see Sirius watching her. "Come on," he said offering her his hand and pulling her from the carriage.

"She's so blind."

"We all are," Sirius offered her a small smile before leading her up to the castle, the other Marauders surrounding them.

Sitting in the common room later that week James couldn't help but feel lost.

The feeling of betrayal was hard to ignore, even if his parents had had his best interests at heart.

He had always trusted his parents, they had never lied to him and this, this was the closest they had ever come. What if his parents had died? If they had been killed over Christmas? Was that really how they'd wanted him to find out? At their funerals?

He sighed and shook his head, attempting to clear it. He couldn't waste time feeling sorry for himself. He had to get through this, pick up and move on.

"Up early," James turned to see Peter descend the stairs.

"Thinking."

"I figured."

"It's just," James paused. "They could have died Worms, what would I have done then?"

"Moved on," Peter shrugged. "All we can do is keep moving forward, keep running down the road we've been put on."

"That was actually quite insightful-"

"I heard Moony say it once."

James chuckled, "Thanks Worms, you're a good friend."

Peter grinned, "We're here for you Prongs, we'll always be here for you."

Divination was probably Wormtail's favourite subject. He shared the class with Prongs while Moony and Swift had Ancient Runes and Pads partook in Muggle Studies. The North Tower was warm, the fire heating the room which would have otherwise been cool. There wasn't any fragrant smoke hanging in the air, nothing bizarre, unless you included Prof. Celestia herself.

Her fingers were adorned with twenty sparkling rings, her cloths inlaid with zirconia (fake diamonds). She wore all white in a dark room, giving her the appearance of a ghost.

Prongs sighed, shifting his feet in irritation and Wormtail wondered if he was still thinking about his parents as he had been this morning.

Wormtail loved Divination for all its mystery. He was fairly good at looking up signs, though not as good at finding them to begin with, and he was achieving high marks in the class because Celestia believed he had focus, the inner eye.

He'd always been mesmerized with the subject, ever since he was young and his mother would tell him about how those who could see could manipulate the future.

He paused his thoughts, straining his ears; he'd thought he'd heard something. He shook it off, returning to his notes when there was a crash.

"Damn it Padfoot!" Swift hissed.

They were several stories up, a crate hanging between their two brooms.

"Sorry Swift," Pads rolled his eyes. "Frigging learn to fly in a straight line!"

"You're one to talk!" she snapped back.

"MORE TO YOUR LEFT!" They heard Moony call up to them from the ground.

They shifted slightly, the crate rubbing against Swift's leg painfully, "Prongs had better appreciate this – we are going to be in _soooo_ much trouble!"

"Will you shut it?" Pads hissed, "Alright, let's go up and finish this-"

"PERFECT, JUST GO UP!" Moony yelled then.

The two teens sighed before rising. Padfoot peeked in the window carefully, "Alright, this is the class. Let's do this, quick like we planned."

Swift nodded. Together they managed to lift the crate, balancing it on Swift's broom.

"One," Padfoot began counting, wand pointed at the window. "Two," Swift tightened her grip on the crate door, ready to let it fly up. "Three!"

Padfoot unlocked the window, lifting it quickly as Swift plopped the crate on the ledge and opened the locked door. The creature entered the class in a blur of brown fur.

People screamed as the niffler entered the room, making a beeline for the shiniest of them all – Celestia.

The woman ran around the class wildly, her straight blond hair flying behind her like a comet's tail.

Swift and Padfoot laughed as they watched, happy that they had managed to pull Prongs from his dark brooding.

Dumbledore surveyed the three students over his half moon spectacles, "How," he began, "Did you manage to set a niffler loose in Professor Celestia's classroom, at the top of the North Tower?"

"We flew," Pads was quick to inform.

Dumbledore sighed, "What were you thinking?" When no response came immediately he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Be thankful that Professor Celestia was not harmed-"

"I charmed the niffler sir," Swift interrupted. "I had an impedimentia jinx on its claws and a sticking jinx on its muzzle. It couldn't bite or scratch her."

Dumbledore sighed again, "30 points will be deducted, for skipping and disturbing classes. Four detentions each to be served with Professor McGonagall, you may go."

He sighed again once they had left, wondering where they had even gotten the idea to begin with.

The Marauders were happy to say that it looked as though Prongs had cheered up a bit, even if there were still times when he would broad. As the weekend drew nearer they all became more distracted, their minds dwelling more and more on what they were about to do.

The forbidden forest was, well forbidden. They broke this rule once every month, running with the Moon, but they kept to it otherwise. They knew the forest wasn't safe. If they were going to talk to the Centaurs then they were going to have to breach the forest, this time bringing a human Remus with them. They had done that only once before, and although they had mapped out almost all of the forest (excepting one area that they had been informed was guarded by acromantula) they were nervous.

Pads was eager for the adventure. Wormtail was worried, there were so many things that could go wrong… Moony wasn't thinking on it much, but was assured in the fact that they had planned enough. Swift was confident, they would be in and out, there was no need to worry. Prongs was only hopeful, hopeful that the centaurs would listen.

The winter air was biting, cold and harsh as the wind assaulted them. They walked across the grounds in the early morning, before the sun had had a chance to rise.

Padfoot had not been at all happy about the rude awakening he had received, and could still be caught muttering in annoyance through his many scarves.

"_Padfoot!" Moony yelled for the hundredth time. _

_It was early, even he had to say, but they had to get moving, the centaur village was a long way on foot. Prongs and Wormtail were already up, grumbling slightly, but awake and dressing._

"_Alright," Moony sighed. "I give up!"_

"_Call in Swift," Prongs stated, his face groggy but set. "Worms and I are dressed. She won't be scarred watching us shave."_

_Moony grinned wickedly, opening the room door and informing the alert looking girl of the predicament._

"_Get up Padfoot," Swift said giving the boy a shove. When no response was heard she turned to Moony and asked, "He's decent right?"_

"_Made sure of it before I let you in," Moony nodded._

_Swift nodded, waving her wand and levitating the sleeping boy into the bathroom. The others gathered round as their friend was lowered into the bathtub._

"_I know you're awake Sirius, get up now, last warning," Swift said, her wand pointed at the showerhead._

"_I'm sleeping Swift, maybe you should go and do the same," Padfoot muttered snuggling closer into his covers._

_With a roll of her eyes Swift swished her wand._

_Sirius screamed blindly as cold water assaulted him._

"_Works every time," Prongs stated before continuing to brush his teeth._

_Sirius had not been pleased when he had emerged from the shower, wet and disgruntled, only to be assaulted with the flash of Remus' camera._

"_That's a keeper," Moony chuckled, "I always forget to get a photo, but now I finally have one!"_

The forest was pitch dark, but at least it stopped the wind.

"Lumos!" Swift commanded, and one of her famous lumos balls flew to hang over them.

The light bounced off the snow crystals as they walked, seeming to make them shimmer in beauty. All was quiet but the crunching of snow under their feet. Prongs guided them, the map held up and the lumos ball lending him light.

They walked quietly, on alert for anything out of the ordinary. The forest was not safe, especially after the sun had set.

"The forest is not safe after dark," they jumped at the voice. Spinning to face the direction from which it had come, "I thought you five knew that."

They sighed as Frienze came out of the trees, a bow and arrow on his back.

"We came to speak with you," Swift said.

"I know," Frienze nodded, "Bane and Ronan are coming."

They heard the galloping of hooves and soon two figures could be discerned in the gloom. Bane and Ronan trotted forwards, faces grim.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Ronan questioned, encouraging them to begin.

"About the war-" Sirius stated.

"We do not interfere with the trials of humans," Bane interrupted him. "It was foolish to think otherwise-"

"Bane," Ronan silenced him. "Give them a chance to speak."

"It's getting worse," James began. "Voldemort is gaining power as we speak-"

"He's been joined by both the dementors and the dark clans of my kind," Remus interrupted him. "Greyback is leading them."

Ronan snorted at the news, looking none to pleased, "This is grievous news," he stated. "But centaurs are concerned only with the survival of centaurs. Tell me human, have we been affected yet?"

"No," Emma answered and Bane laughed.

"You see Ronan? They think of us as their playthings! They think that we can be manipulated-"

"I don't see you as playthings," Emma snapped. "But as allies, friends-"

Bane gnashed his teeth together, rearing on his hind legs, "Listen to her? Already she places her kind above us! We who are superior!"

"Bane, calm yourself," Frienze commanded.

"How can you speak to creatures which see you only as toys-"

"The war will concern everyone!" Emma screamed in order to get their attention. "Voldemort will begin with witches and wizards before moving on to everyone else. Do you really think he will leave centaurs alone forever?"

"She had a point-" Frienze stated.

"Do not let the wandless manipulate you!" Bane thundered.

"Enough!" Ronan commanded of the two centaurs. "We do not get involved in the affairs of humans Frienze," he said causing Bane to smile smugly. "But we protect our home," Ronan surveyed the Marauders as he spoke. "Should a time come when this place is endangered we will fight, alongside you if we must," his tail swished along the ground. "Consider it an achievement, now go."

"That's it?" James screamed, "Cowards!"

Ronan spun around so fast he was like lightning, "Watch yourself human boy! Do not forget that we tolerate your gallivanting once a month. Speak as you just did again and your life will end, no matter what the planets say! Now go, and do not return to us until the moon is full!"

Bane drew his bow when they didn't budge, "Leave this place!"

They scrambled from the enraged centaurs, ducking as a single arrow sang overhead.

"Well that went well," Remus stated sometime later.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have lost my temper," James sighed. "But with everything-"

"Don't worry Prongs, we understand," Emma gave him a tight smile.

They were standing in the woods, having run blindly from the centaurs they were in a patch that wasn't on the map.

"We need to figure out which way is closest to the edge," Emma said. "The last thing we need is to run into acromantula."

Sirius nodded, face set, "It's too quiet here. There are no animals, we're in too deep."

"The sun should rise soon though-" Peter tried to comfort him.

"It already has Worms, my watch says it's quarter past eight," James answered.

"The trees are too dense," Remus reasoned. "The light can't get through."

"Is anyone else feeling a bit creeped out?" Emma asked suddenly. "Or am I the only baby?"

"No I feel it too," Sirius stated. "We're being watched."

They exchanged a single look, a look that conveyed their plan.

Peter transformed immediately and Remus scooped him up, placing him in his pocket before mounting the chestnut mare that was pawing the ground anxiously.

Swift took off, looking for the path that they had strayed from. Padfoot and Prongs ran beside her at full speed. All was silent for a moment, and then…

Suddenly millions of little legs could be heard scuttling through the snow, pincers clicking.

Swift sped forward, her only thought getting as far from the sound as possible. A yelp punctuated the gloom, and Swift turned her head to see Padfoot wrestling one of the seven foot spiders.

She slid to a halt before backtracking, running full out for the fallen dog.

Protem fanned out from her, throwing the spider off Pads who immediately scuttled closer to the others. In the light of the shield a hundred hungry spiders could be seen. Spiders that were not too frightened to tap the glowing barrier between them and their pray.

Remus yelped as Swift's hair seared red hot and he scrambled off of her so quickly he fell to the snow.

She turned human immediately, and the four Marauders inhaled in shock.

Her hair had turned into a flame, sparkling and crackling in the gloom.

"Ah!" she screamed, and the force pushed those spiders which had been closest back in a rush of wind.

Sirius sat on the ground, human, clutching his leg. The spider had scratched him, and he knew he was lucky that it wasn't more. As it was he was sure that no venom had entered the wound.

It was the first time he had ever been slightly frightened of Emma. As her hair sparked, her face becoming one he almost didn't recognize in its beauty. It wasn't attractive, almost a warning, somehow the beauty was terrible.

He flinched as the spiders were blown back, the ones in front tumbling over the ones behind.

"AWAY!" her voice seared the forest, and tree bows fell to the ground, having cracked from their perch. "AWAY!" she screamed and the ground rumbled.

An up cry was heard from the spiders as they scrambled away from her in fear.

She stood there, unmoving once they had left, breathing deeply, trying vainly to control herself.

It was nearing ten minutes when her hair finally went from flames to its usual red, still she didn't move.

"How are you Sirius?" her voice was clear, though she had yet to turn around.

"Just a scratch," Sirius winced as Remus continued muttering over his leg.

"He'll be fine," Remus informed Emma. "Don't worry."

Emma nodded, her back still to them.

Remus was just about to tell Sirius he would be okay to stand when Emma turned to face them, and Sirius was glad to see that she looked normal.

"I'm sorry about that," Emma said coolly, her voice devoid of all emotion as it often was after one of her episodes.

"No worries," Sirius stood, testing his leg. "Good as new, thanks Moony."

"Not a problem," Remus smiled tightly.

They began walking back to Hogwarts then, having crossed the barrier on the map so that they could once again see themselves.

When they got back to the common room they came face-to-face with a very annoyed Lily Evans.

"And where," she glared at the five of them in anger, "Have you five been?"

"Well you see Evans we were-" Prongs began but Lily silence him with a glare.

"Was it the forest by any chance?"

"Listen Lily, this is our problem not yours," Lily blinked as Swift spoke, her voice cold. "You're not a prefect and you're not my mother."

"You were gone by four in the morning-"

"Which was my problem and not yours," Swift stated. "I can look after myself."

Lily's eyes flashed, "Now listen here Emma-"

"No you listen!" Emma snapped. "All you ever do is lecture us about breaking rules! Well maybe we're doing it for a reason!"

Lily stood gob-stopped as Emma brushed by her. "What the hell?" she muttered confused. She would have pursued the red head, even given her a piece of her mind but… there was something in what she'd said. A good reason, that was interesting…

"Listen Evans?" she turned to face Potter, mind still whirling about the latest turn of events.

"Hm?"

"Go out with me?"

Lily just huffed in frustration before leaving the common room.

"I would take that as a no."

"Thanks for that Pads, you're a real friend," Prongs muttered sarcastically.

The weeks passed quickly, what with homework, quidditch practice and detentions. Soon it was February, and the next Hogsmead weekend was fast approaching.

"Who are you taking?"

"Evans," Prongs answered Pads immediately.

"And if she won't go with you?" Pads hedged.

"Swift," Prongs shrugged. "She won't be going with anyone so I can just chill with her for the day. I'm not going through another Walters, not yet. I mean the snogging was fine but it was hell otherwise. What about you?"

"Not sure, maybe Helen."

"The Hufflepuff?" Moony asked.

"Yeah, she's got character, should be good for a few weeks, can't be as annoying as Carp anyways."

There was a knock at the door then.

"Come in Swift," Pads called.

Swift walked in easily, plopping herself down beside Moony, "Planning?"

"For Hogsmead," Moony clarified.

"Ah, you taking Mickey then Moons?"

"Mickey?" Padfoot crinkled his nose. "Moony likes a bloke?"

Swift rolled her eyes, "No it's a nickname for a girl so that nitwits like you won't tease him."

"I won't tease him," Padfoot said sitting straighter. "Now stop being a prat and tell me who it is so I don't go after her."

Moony sighed, shooting Swift a glare, "She isn't your type anyways Pads, she's short."

"Oh…" Padfoot contemplated for a moment. "Like slightly short or midget short?"

"Slightly short," Swift supplied. "So who are the rest of you taking?" she asked, deciding to pull the topic away from the height of Mary Macdonald.

"Evans," Prongs said firmly.

"You're his back-up," Moony stated with a grin.

Swift laughed, "Sorry Prongs, but I'm booked."

"What?" Pads asked.

She laughed again, "Calm down, geez you should know I was joking," she chuckled. "So what are we low on?" she asked Prongs.

"Huh?"

"Well in the event that Lily turns you down we should have a shopping list – I'm assuming here that you don't want an actual date?"

"Ew no," Prongs shook his head. "Don't even joke about that."

Swift chuckled again, "What about you Worms? Joining me and Prongs – In the event that Lily takes leave of her senses of course," she added on when Prongs opened his mouth to protest.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, since you two are going to be able to occupy each other – not like that Pads you sicko – I can go with the girls. Mary is always complaining that she never sees me," Swift contemplated.

"You can't just ditch Worms," Swift sighed as Prongs spoke. "I'm going with Evans!"

"I won't have a date either so Worms and I can hang out," Moony settled.

"I thought Honey Dukes was your date?" Pads smirked.

"Yes, she is and believe me I won't be standing her up," Moony grinned.

"We really do have to work on that obsession of yours," Swift sighed. "One of these days you're going to get to the point where you'll do anything for a chocolate bar."

"I thought he was already at that point," Pads grinned.

Moony glared, "One day there will be a dementor around and my love of chocolate will save you all."

"How would chocolate save us from a dementor?" Wormtail asked sceptical.

"Chocolate cures the side effects," Moony stated confidently. Padfoot and Prongs exchanged a look, Remus really should be a teacher one day.

"Alright my walking encyclopaedia friend-"

"I'm impressed Pads, that was a word over three syllables-"

"Can it dictionary boy," Padfoot grumbled. "I'm going to go get my snog booked. See the rest of you at dinner."

"You have fun with that Pads."

"Believe me Potter I will."

The remaining Marauders chuckled as Padfoot grumbled all the way down the staircase.

"So what should I do to ask out Evans?" Prongs asked the room at large.

"Get her some flowers – not lilies, she won't appreciate the pun. I would probably go with roses. Anyways give her those and ask nicely," Swift answered confidently.

Prongs nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

"Really? Oh good! I thought you were going to try something ridiculous!"

"Come on Swift," Prongs grinned. "It's me!"

"I know, that's what worried me."

Eating breakfast was never a quiet affair. There was the constant flipping of pages, the _Daily Prophet_ being read by Remus at breakneck speeds. The argument between one red-head and a rather obnoxious black owl. Prongs devising quidditch plays on his napkins. Padfoot gloating about his latest conquest and Wormtail doing last minute homework, his quill scribbling furiously.

So although breakfast was never what one could call quiet, this one certainly delved into the land of loud and brash.

It all began when Nimbus, James' black owl landed before one Lily Anne Evans.

Lily looked at the owl questioningly, it was a rather handsome owl. She smiled when she saw the dozen red roses it had.

"Are these for me?" she asked the owl, taking the roses and looking for the tag. Sure enough the flowers were addressed to Lily Evans, Gryffindor table, fourth year, Hogwarts.

She smiled, whoever had sent these was really sweet. She sniffed them appreciatively, contemplating who her admirer was when they began to sing in a loud harsh voice.

_Prettier then roses and sweeter then pie,_

_I love you more then the sty in my eye._

_You're perfect you know, absolutely stunning._

_Even when, you're off and running!_

_I adore you, you're the nicest girl,_

_Even when you yell at me till I want to hurl!_

_But that fire in your eyes, when you're yelling and screaming,_

_Stays with me even when I'm sleeping and dreaming!_

_Come to Hogsmead with me, I'm begging you now,_

_You know you want to, you're just wondering how._

_Well here is the answer, so listen in quick,_

_Just say yes, and I'll be there in a tick!_

Lily gasped at the flowers in horror for a moment, completely stunned.

"Prongs," Swift whispered across the table. "That wasn't _you_ singing was it?"

"How did you know?"

"Recognized the shower voice," Swift whispered, waiting for the eruption that was surely coming. _Five, four, three-_

"POTTER!"

_Huh, sooner then expected…_

"Yes Lily Flower?" Prongs grinned hopefully.

Lily fumed, nostrils flared, face a beat red in her anger. Moony decided that if she was a wandless they would all be dead right now.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY BRAIN DEAD?"

Prongs frowned, "Huh?"

Lily's eyes blazed. She threw the flowers at him storming from the hall.

Prongs sighed, yelping a minute later when the flowers burst into flame.

"Augumenti!" a seventh year said expertly, drenching James and the flowers with a burst of water.

"Thanks," James muttered sourly.

"So," Moony suppressed a chuckle. "See you in Hogsmead?"

James sighed, "Yeah."

"Prongs," James looked up at Swift, his hair sopping. He looked like a drowned puppy. "Next time don't write a poem."

James nodded sadly. The incident wasn't discussed again, but quidditch practise that night seemed more intense then usual.

"I love rock'n roll, put another dime in the jute box Swifty!"

"Those aren't the words Pads, where did you hear that song anyways?"

"Moony," Pads said dancing around the common room like the idiot he was a few nights later.

"Do you even know what a dime, or a jute box is?"

"Nope, but it sounds cool," he grinned pulling her up off the couch.

"Said can I take you home where we can be alone,

An' next we were movin' on,  
She was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
She was with me, yeah me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, Swifty

I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Ow!"

Swift sighed as Pads spun her around the room, "I take it you had fun with Helen?"

"You know it," he grinned. "Definite yes for the Hogsmead trip," he gave her a wink.

"Good to hear."

"Uhuh," Pads grinned, laughing as Swift tripped over the carpet. "Can't you dance?"

"Not at all, thanks for pointing it out."

"That's funny," he laughed. "You're a girl that can't dance!"

"Sexist pig."

"Awe Swifty, don't be like that."

"There is no 'y' at the end of my name Padfoot."

Pads grinned evilly as she turned back to the couch for her book, "Come on Swift, I could teach you-"

Swift turned around, brow raised, "No. I'm never going to need to dance anyways."

"Point," Pads conceded. "So you hanging with the girls during Hogsmead?"

"Yep," Swift nodded.

"Cool," Pads grinned.

"Well I'll see you Pads. I need to go see Dumbledore, Friday night and all."

"Yes, the weekly lessons with the Headmaster can not be missed," Pads ruffled her hair and Swift sighed. "See you tomorrow Swifty."

"There is no 'Y'!"

The next day dawned early. Swift grumbled, climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitories tiredly. She smirked when she saw the signs on the door, the ones Moony had given them for Christmas. She chuckled, fixing 'Horse Lands' so that it hung straight.

She gave the door a single knock and heard a call of, "Just a minute!"

She leaned against the wall, waiting patiently while the boys finished whatever they were doing.

"Emma," she turned her head and smiled as Rob came down the stairs.

"Hey Rob, how's it going?"

"Well," he shrugged.

"I heard you got a date with Kelly Cornwall, the Ravenclaw chaser."

He gave a goofy grin, "Yeah… Yeah Kelly's great."

Swift smiled, "I'm glad. Anyways I'll see you at practice."

"Yep, see you Ems."

The door opened as he left to reveal Moony, Wormtail and Prongs.

"Pads will be out in a sec, he didn't want to get up this morning."

"What else is new?"

They made their way down to the common room, Padfoot coming down seconds later looking well groomed.

"How do you pull that off in five minutes?" Prongs huffed. "My hair takes hours to tame."

"That's the difference between you and me," Pads grinned. "I got the looks."

Prongs rolled his eyes, waving goodbye as Swift made her way over to the girls who had just descended the stairs.

Wormtail followed the others out of the common room. Watching with a smirk as Padfoot gallivanted off towards Helen when they hit the great hall. Prongs wolf-whistled after him and Pads was sure to turn and flip him the bird.

Prongs chuckled and together the three friends made their way out of the castle and down the snow covered grounds.

"Where are we going first?" Prongs asked.

"Honey Dukes," Moony was quick to answer. "My lady is waiting."

Worms chuckled, Moony really did have a problem with his sugar, and it just got worse each year.

"Is that a Moony thing?" he asked.

Moony contemplated, "Not sure," he mused. "I don't think so, it's just a Remus thing."

"More like a Marauder thing," Prongs chuckled. "I think Pads would sell his mother for a frog."

"Pads would give up his inheritance to be rid of his mother," Moony chuckled. "Not a very convincing example."

Prongs laughed, "True!"

Following the others, Wormtail had to say that the village looked truly beautiful this time of year. The icicles hung from the roves and snow covered the ground making it a pearly white.

He followed the others into Honey Dukes, his eyes widening at the rows of candy. It didn't matter how many times he entered the shop it was always mesmerizing.

They left once Remus had found a sufficiently huge chocolate bar, Peter himself grabbing half a dozen frogs.

In Zonko's it was James who pulled out a list of supplies needed. Everyone had chipped in a few galleons before they'd split. Now stumbling under bags of magic tricks and fireworks, candies and angered Frisbees, the three friends found their way to the Three Broomsticks.

Moony plopped himself down next to Swift who was sitting at a table with Mary, Lily, Joyce and, to her obvious displeasure, Marlene.

"Hey Swift," Worms smiled and Swift returned the gesture.

"Hey Worms, did Prongs buy the whole shop?"

"You have no idea!"

She chuckled, shaking her head before turning back to something Mary was saying.

Worms looked around, jumping slightly when Pads took a seat beside him, chair turned backwards of course, "Hello Ladies, Marauders."

"Pads," Swift offered him a nod before continuing to talk to Macdonald.

"Sirius!" Marlene batted her eyes, "How are you?"

"Good," Pads shrugged. "Only here for a minute," he told Prongs. "Helen needed the bathroom."

"I wondered," Prongs smirked.

Pads rolled his eyes and took a swig of Prongs' butterbeer, "So what have I missed?"

"Not much-"

"Oh Prongs, did you grab some Every Flavour Beans? I forgot to add them to the list…" Swift fretted suddenly, surfacing from a rather intense looking discussion.

"Not a problem, I knew we were low."

"So we have to be wary of our food now too?" Lily sighed. "Please don't poison us Emma-"

"I won't, I won't," Swift assured her with a chuckle.

"Hey you lot," Helen smiled standing behind Pads. "How are you?"

"Good, you Helen?" Lily asked kindly.

"Great," the blond smiled.

"Well we should be off," Pads grinned standing. "See you lot. Oh, Swift, I got an idea for the thing."

"Yeah?" Swift questioned.

"Myrtle."

"Myrtle?" Swift's brows knit together in confusion.

"When she goes down the toilet."

"Oh!" Swift smirked. "Good thinking. I'll ask her."

No one asked exactly what Swift and Pads had been discussing, they knew they wouldn't get an answer anyways, but the Marauders all had a bounce to their step.

Seeing as their plan on recruiting the Centaurs had failed so spectacularly, they had taken to wondering who else they could approach. It was Moony who had had the idea of merpeople, but they had no way of knowing for sure if any lived in the lake. Padfoot had obviously just come up with the perfect solution, ask Myrtle.

"Well," Swift stood. "I should get going. Join me?" she asked the Marauders pointedly.

"Now?" Prongs wined.

Swift gave him a pleading look.

"Alright, but Pads is going to be ticked he missed this."

"Not my problem he's off with his tongue halfway down some girl's throat," Swift muttered darkly.

Prongs and Moony exchanged a smirk.

"Couldn't wait to get away from McKinnon I'm assuming?" Moony chuckled as they made their way back to the grounds.

"She is _so_ annoying," Swift rubbed her temples.

"I bet," Prongs shook his head.

They arrived in the deserted bathroom in record time.

"Myrtle?" Prongs asked the bathroom awkwardly. "Myrtle are you here?"

The ghost appeared instantly, seeming to shoot up from the depths of one of the sinks. Swift covered her mouth, hiding a smirk as the ghost gazed adoringly at Prongs.

"Yes?" she simpered.

"Uh," Prongs scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "We were just, uh, wondering if there were merpeople in the lake?"

Myrtle frowned, "The Black Lake?" she queried. "Yes, yes there are merpeople in the Black Lake," she floated closer to them. "In the very center, at the bottom," she frowned. "You know I've missed you five," she grinned sheepishly.

"We missed you too Myrtle," Prongs grinned at the news. "Thanks for everything."

Myrtle grinned happily, her cheeks turning opaque, "You're welcome."

By the time Padfoot got back to the common room they had books stacked haphazardly around the room.

"What are you doing?" Pads asked sceptically. "Studying?" his face morphed into disgust.

Swift chuckled and threw him a book, "Stop lollygagging and get searching Pads," she said. "We have a date with the Merpeople of the Black Lake." 

**The song Pads is singing is I love Rock'n Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. I was listening to it and couldn't resist, it's such a Padfoot song.**

**Swift and Rob are just friends at this point. I know how unlikely it is to be friends with your ex but they see each other every other day at practice so I figured it was feasible. Plus I didn't think the couple deserved anymore drama.**

**The roses catch on fire because Prongs has shoddy spellwork, Lily isn't a secret wandless.**

**Acromantula – Hagrid's giant spiders (Aragog)**

**I tried to include Peter a bit more, he's a thorn to write, cause I hate him, but I have an idea for him and I hope you approve.**

**Thanks to all, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**~ Aquarius23**


	29. Merion

Merion – 8

Moony watched as Prongs made his third lap of the change room with a sigh. It was the first week of March and the long awaited quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had finally arrived.

Prongs, Moony realized, was probably the most fanatical captain the team had had yet. The entire week before the match he had had them practicing, often until the team cried mutiny and bailed. If they couldn't book the pitch then they were located in a remote section of the grounds, that was until McGonagall found them and gave Prongs an earful on where to practice quidditch. In summary, keep it to the pitch.

Rob was fidgeting where he sat, and Moony could understand his moral dilemma. If Cornwall had the quaffle, was he justified in sending a bludger her way? Moony smirked, that was why he wasn't beater.

Pads was leaning against the lockers contently, eyes closed. Moony scowled, the self assured prat.

Swift had her eyes closed, but she was sitting forward and kept leaning from side to side. Pretending she was flying, he realized.

Frank looked fairly content, there were some nerves seen in his face but his posture wasn't as wound up as Prongs'.

Elaine was bouncing in her seat, the second year looked like she was going to spring forward at any second. Moony suppressed a chuckle, she was doing better then he had. He'd almost puked before every game last year.

"Alright team," Prongs stopped his pacing to give the pre-game speech. "This is Ravenclaw. They aren't Hufflepuff or Slytherin but Ravenclaw. Devilishly smart. Pads, Rob – be careful that they aren't setting you up to hit your own team. Swift – keep two eyes on Corry Boot at all bloody times. If he moves an inch I want you to have him covered. Moony – watch out for combo shots, the Ravenclaw chasers are practically telepathic. Frank, Elaine… self," he smirked. "Communication is key. Okay team, let's show them what Gryffindor is made of!"

Wormtail watched from the stands where he sat with Lily as the team filed out onto the pitch. Lily really was rather nice, letting him sit with her and Snivelly. He could almost understand why Prongs liked her, except she yelled. She yelled a lot and it was really really scary.

He watched as Prongs and Cornwall shook hands before the teams lined up to take off.

Lily cheered beside him as the teams took off.

"So easily impressed," Snivelly sighed as Lily cheered when Elaine scored.

"Don't pretend you don't care Sev," Lily answered nudging him. "You know you care."

Wormtail paid them little attention as Hall's voice echoed around the stadium and his friends weaved through the oncoming players.

"POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE. PASSES TO HOOPER WHO PASSES TO LONGBOTTOM – YES! INTERCEPTED BY CORNWALL! TO REED – SHE SHOOTS! OH, BLOCKED BY LUPIN AND IT'S HOOPER WITH THE QUAFFLE, CORNWALL ON HER TAIL… TAKEN OUT BY BLACK – BELL DOESN'T LOOK TOO HAPPY ABOUT THAT. AND POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE HE SHOOTS… GOAL!"

Padfoot smirked, watching as Cornwall shook her head on the ground. She was fine and within moments she was back in the air.

"Was a head-shot really necessary Black?" Rob asked flying beside him and looking angry.

"I barely clipped her Bell, calm down," Pads sighed. "She was gaining on Elaine."

Rob muttered darkly under his breathe before taking off and Pads could only roll his eyes _whipped fool._

Wormtail watched in excitement some twenty minutes later as Swift shot after Boot who had seen the snitch.

"LONGBOTTOM SCORES! THAT'S 200:140 TO GRYFFINDOR! AND WHAT'S THIS? BOOT'S SEEN THE SNITCH, DILL HOT ON HIS TAIL! THEY REACH!"

Swift flew flat out after Corry Boot, intent on reaching the fluttery gold snitch before him. The snitch turned slightly to the right, putting Swift on the inside turn, she was going to catch it! From her peripheral vision she saw something that made her swerve right out of the chase.

"BAM! BOOT TAKES A HEAD-SHOT FROM FELLOW BEATER VALENTINE! OHHH! VALENTINE TAKEN OUT BY BLACK, NOW THERE'S A MAN I'D NOT WANT TO CROSS!

Wormtail chuckled as he watched the Ravenclaws scramble to find a new seeker while Madam Hooch screamed at Padfoot for his illegal use of a beater's bat.

Beside him Lily was fuming, "He could have seriously hurt Ricky Valentine!"

"Black will do as he wishes," Snivelly's lip curled.

Wormtail frowned, _Valentine almost cracked Swift's head open!_ He wanted to shout, but he kept quiet. It was better to have a place to sit.

At long last the game was back on. Moony saved Ravenclaw's penalty shot and Swift caught the snitch as soon as Hooch called the game back on.

"We need to work on your temper," Swift stated as they made their way back to the common room sometime later.

"He could have opened your skull on the field!" Pads fumed.

Swift chuckled, "I appreciate your concern Pads, I do, but hitting him over the head with your bat wasn't the best way to handle the situation – especially when he missed."

Padfoot seemed to weigh her words, "I guess it could have waited until we were back in play and I had a good shot with a bludger – probably would have done more damage too…"

Moony, Wormtail and Prongs burst out laughing and even Swift had a heard time containing her amusement.

The five friends made their way to the boy's dormitory where they had horded books in preparation of continuing their search for a spell that would allow them to breathe underwater.

They were still hell-bent on visiting the merpeople, but in order to do that they first had to reach them. Therein was their problem.

And once they got into the lake how were they supposed to find the merpeople? How were they going to get passed the squid? Were there other creatures in the lake? Their last 'trip' into the forest had taught them a very valuable lesson – make plans.

Moony sat engrossed in a book on magical creatures of the deep while the others searched for spells that would help them reach the merpeople.

They all looked up as a knock sounded on the door.

"If you're in here," Sirius said pointing to Emma. "Then who's out there?"

"Who is it?" Remus called rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"Lily," a voice came though the door.

The five friends exchanged looks and James' hand jumped to his hair, "What do you want?" he asked.

"To come in," Lily stated beginning to sound impatient.

"So you're not here for Swift?"

"Just open the bloody door Potter!"

As if he had received an electric shock James sprang up, opening the door elegantly and saying suavely, "Hey Evans."

Lily gave him a cold look as she walked into the room, her nose scrunched as she observed the underwear hanging from Sirius' bed post and the socks hanging off each light on the ceiling light fixture.

"Pete's afraid of the dark," Remus said in explanation of the ceiling light. "The socks make it dim enough that the rest of us can sleep."

Lily looked towards Peter who glowed red in embarrassment, "The fear I get, the socks I don't-"

"Listen Evans, it's like a bleeding sun in the middle of the night," Sirius began annoyed. "We dim it."

"Yes but a sheet would work just as well as your socks," Lily sighed. "Speaking of sheets, where are yours Black?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Hanging to dry in the bathroom, Emma woke him up again this morning with the shower," Remus informed her causing Sirius to growl.

"I'm assuming the rumor that he sleeps in the nude isn't true then?"

"It may become true if she keeps waking me up like that, it'd teach her a lesson-"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't sleep like a dead troll. Besides, I make Moony check before I come in so he'd be the one you'd scar for life."

"So you're _all_ in on it?" Sirius looked horrified.

James sighed, "It's not like we don't _try_ to wake you up first but you're-"

"Enough!" Lily said looking annoyed. "I didn't come up here to nag about your room or learn whether or not Black sleeps in the nude."

"But it didn't stop you from nagging," Sirius muttered darkly.

"What I want to know is what you're planning."

"We would give you this information why?" Sirius began.

"Who said we were planning anything?" Peter jittered.

Lily's brow rose, "Emma told me actually."

All four Marauders turned to look at Emma who looked confused, "Huh?"

"You said you were breaking rules for a reason," Lily stated confidently. "The day we fought."

"Oh," Emma muttered ashamed. Lily had been distant since their spat after her and the boys had come back from the Forbidden Forest, not that she could blame her.

"I want to know the reason," Lily concluded.

"That's your master plan?" Sirius laughed. "You can't demand anything from us!"

"I'll get McGonagall," Lily threatened.

"You're point?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"If she sees the state of this room she's going to make you clean it."

…

"Alright Evans grab a seat, just don't tell Minnie."

Lily took a cautious seat on the edge of Remus' bed and James began speaking. "Voldemort is getting stronger and most of his strength comes from all the magical creatures he's employed-"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just listen will you?" Sirius snapped and Lily fell silent.

"Anyways," James continued awkwardly. "We decided that we would enlist our own forces. When you caught us that day we had just come back from talking to the centaurs. At the moment we're working on the merpeople in the black lake but in order to visit them we need to be able to breathe underwater which-"

"Well that's easy," Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean you're completely insane though! What were you thinking going into the forest-"

"You know how to-?"

"-and talking to centaurs? Well I hope you read up on them cause I heard they can be hostile-"

"Wait, you know how to-?"

"-and now merpeople?" she rolled her eyes. "Are you completely insane?"

"YOU KNOW HOW TO BREATHE UNDERWATER?" James all but yelled in order to be heard over Lily's monologue.

"Bubble-head charm," Lily shrugged. "Although I'm sure Emma could have fixed up something."

"It would have been too unpredictable," Emma debunked her last idea. "How does this bubble-head charm work?"

Lily sighed, "I'll show you in a minute, let me just get this straight first. You five think you can take on Voldemort?"

"No," Remus was quick to answer. "We're only hoping to strengthen our side."

Lily huffed, making her hair flutter in front of her face, "Alright, let's see if the infamous Marauders are all they're cracked up to be."

She had them stand slightly apart, wands raised. She took a moment to show them the wand movement and incantation.

Of course Emma was the first of the five to get it, being a wandless. Remus was a close second with Black following quickly behind. Potter was having difficulties, but Lily refrained from offering him help, the boy was more trouble then he was worth. Pettigrew too was having trouble, but she was willing to assist the shy boy.

"Come on Prongs," Emma hissed while Lily helped Peter. "Get it together."

"I can't concentrate!" James hissed back.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Prongs stop thinking about Lily naked and focus."

"What was that?" Lily asked sharply.

"Nothing," Emma sent her a winning smile before fixing James with a pointed look.

Amazingly James managed the spell before Peter, even if only ¼ of his brain was present at any given time.

While working with the Marauders Lily contemplated demanding they let her join them. Her daring side was intrigued with the lake, wondering what creatures lived there and what they were like. But entering the lake would break about ten school rules and she wasn't about to do that. Besides, if she went with them then she'd have to put up with Potter and Black.

It took some hours before all the Marauders had mastered the spell, and Lily was loath to admit that she was impressed.

"I have a deal for you," she stated after Peter had finally completed the charm.

"Deal away Evans," Black invited her.

Lily paused, "You tell me what you're doing, keep me informed with every breakthrough you make and I'll help you every step of the way."

"And who says we'll need your help?" Black drawled. "We have a wandless and Captain Dictionary."

"I'll keep my mouth shut about it too… unless you think McGonagall won't mind you five in the lake?" She assessed their expressions. Black was calculating, Remus pensive, Pettigrew fretful, Emma complacent and Potter… wait was that _drool_ coming out of his mouth?

"Very well Evans," Black said silkily. "Now get the hell out."

Lily offered Black a cool look before leaving the room elegantly, her hair swirling.

Sirius muttered a few profanities to the closed door. He was _not_ a fan of the _marvellous_ Lily Evans.

Of course James chewed him out for being rude, but Sirius didn't much care. The red-headed swine was gone, that was all he cared about.

"She's so manipulative!" he fumed to Peter a few days later at lunch. Swift was off with the girls and Prongs and Moony were setting up some prank.

"I'm not sure I totally understand this newfound hatred," Worms sighed.

"She always ditches Prongs, 'cause she's _so_ much better. She's always snapping at us, always hanging with Swift and the grease-ball," Pads fumed. "I can't bloody stand that chick!"

"She seems nice to me," Worms muttered but Sirius over road him.

"SEE! Even _you_ like her!" he threw his hands in the air. "What I wouldn't do to send that rat to kingdom come-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Worms, but really she's just so, so-"

"Perfect?"

"Well yeah!" Sirius nodded. "And Prongs bloody loves her – loves her Worms!"

"Well what about Swift?"

"They're nothing alike."

"Oh? I mean she gets good grades, pretty, seeker-"

"But she ain't burning Prongs!"

Worms rolled his eyes, "Have you ever thought that maybe you just dislike Lily because you feel threatened?" he sighed.

"I am _not_ threatened!" Sirius shouted.

"No, you sound perfect," Peter muttered annoyed. "Listen Pads, Lily is great if you get on her good side."

"What good side? She's a manipulative sod!"

"She's a lot like Swift, how can you hate one and not the other? And she is well suited for Prongs-"

"She's horrid for Prongs and nothing like Swift!"

"Well what about Moony? He's as booky as Lily, he harps a lot-"

"But _he's Moony_!" Sirius exclaimed, almost as frustrated as Peter.

"How is she horrid for Prongs then?" Peter said finally loosing patients, "How is she not like Swift? How is it okay for Moony?"

"He's fun she's boring. Moony actually has a sense of humour and Swift wouldn't manipulate people like that!"

"Wouldn't she?" Peter muttered under his breath. "I recall a certain keeper being swindled into his position."

Sirius ground out something unintelligible but refused to comment further.

Emma stood off the beaten path, not far from the forest's edge.

"You wanted to see me?" the voice of Severus Snape said silkily.

"You're late."

"You're lucky I showed up."

They sized each other up for a moment, hazel and black colliding. "I heard a rumour," Emma said coldly at last.

"Did you?" Severus looked unsurprised. "And naturally your first thought was to consult me on it? Friends we may be but I'm not going to gossip merrily with you Emma."

"I know you're mad at me because I was a git to Lily," Emma said in equally chilly tones. "But this rumour was about Voldemort."

There was a moment of silence, amplified by the snaps of twigs in the forest.

"Continue," Severus invited at last.

"I heard that he is attempting to recruit from inside Hogwarts walls," Emma said. "Is it true?"

Severus paused before speaking, "Have you told your friends about this?"

"No."

"Oh?" he looked sceptical.

"I'm sure you can understand why I wouldn't want to mention it to Sirius until I was sure."

Severus' eyes narrowed, but he did understand. A harrowing idiot Black may be, but he did care for his younger brother. "There is no straight answer," Severus said quietly. "While no one is outright advertising for the Dark Lord there are murmurs about him and an anti-muggle world. To say he is recruiting would be an exaggeration, but there is talk," he paused. "If it is any comfort Regulus is not in on their discussions."

"Thank you," Emma smiled. "Do you think Dumbledore knows?"

"Yes, yes he does," Severus sighed. "He gave a speech to our House only last week. No one speaks of it and the murmurs have died down."

"But not gone," Emma guessed.

Severus nodded, "Keep out of this mess Emma, let me handle the situation in my House," he paused, seeming in indecision.

"You had a favour as well I'm guessing?" Emma stated.

Severus nodded, "You're a Gryffindor, keep an eye on Lily for me. You can be there when I can't."

Emma nodded, "I am anyways, don't worry."

Severus gave a stiff nod before slipping back into the shadows and Emma followed his example, heading towards the pitch for practice and turning her back on him.

"So let me get this straight," Sirius said from where he sat on his bed that night. "You skipped off to have a conversation with Hogwarts' biggest snake in a deserted area without telling anyone?"

"Snape wasn't about to attack her," Remus sighed, for once forestalling what would surely have been an entertaining argument. "And it's no wonder they didn't hold the conversation in public, imagine if a Slytherin heard," he shook his head.

"I'd heard the rumours too," James stated solemnly. "I just didn't believe them."

They were quiet for a moment, only the wind hitting the window making any sound.

"We can't procrastinate any longer," James said at last. "We need to enter the lake this week."

"We can't do that Prongs," Emma argued. "Full moon is on the 27th."

"Then what do you propose?" James all but snarled.

"Easter Break," Remus said solemnly. "We can't go anywhere and we'll be in the castle while almost everyone else is gone. It is the perfect opportunity."

James looked less then happy with this arrangement but conceited.

By the time the 27th rolled around Sirius had said farewell to his latest girl friend Helen and was already dating Joan Reed from the Ravenclaw team.

"Just keep away from Evans," Prongs told him as they made their way to the whomping willow that night. They had disillusioned themselves rather then wear the cloak which was stuffy at the best of times.

"I wouldn't worry about that Prongs," Swift chuckled. "Lily would have to completely loose her senses to date Pads."

"Not that I'd go out with her anyways," Padfoot stated darkly. "She's a right pain in the butt."

Prongs raised his brows in surprise. Lily had been awful good about helping them with the lake project lately and he said as much.

"She only wants information," Padfoot grumbled. "She doesn't give a rat's backside if we drown."

"Bit harsh?" Swift said surprised. "She's been a load of help and she forgave me for being a nit-wit after the centaur incident-"

"She deserved that and we could have figured it out on our own-"

"Whatever Pads," Swift sighed. "Let's get through with tonight shall we?"

They entered the willow a moment later, traversing the cramped passage and exiting the trap door.

"I was afraid you'd be late," Moony said when he saw them.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Pads smirked. "See you on the other side," that said he turned into the grim like dog.

Wormtail was lounging in Prongs' antlers when the transformation started. He winced as Remus' bones snapped, reforming and turning him into a monster.

"How are you?" Swift asked tentatively once Moony had quieted.

"Could be better," she flinched as he stretched, cracking his back and letting off a series of snaps and pops.

"Nice to know you're with us," Pads said, referring to the fact that Remus was the one in control rather then the Wolf.

"It's your presents," Moony explained for what must have been the hundredth time. "It makes me more human."

"Shall we get going then?" Prongs asked while Padfoot scratched behind his ear with his back foot. "The night isn't getting any younger."

Once again Remus was levitated into the air while James and Emma turned human. James could fit down the tunnel but it was a tight fit and for Emma it was completely impossible.

The Wolf snarled viciously the entire trip, only calming once they were out and the two Marauders had turned animal again. They made a beeline for the forest, happy to still have this piece of freedom, where they could all be together, in complete harmony while they ran through the dark and silent evergreens.

A group of centaurs stood watching them silently. They alone knew that one day they would be separated. That one day a foal would rid them of fear. That one day their numbers would dwindle and that they would be lucky if any of them made it out of this war alive. They said nothing to the frolicking children, silently wishing that it wasn't so yet knowing that it would come to pass.

Swift stood silently in the girl's dormitory while Lily packed a few last minute things. The Easter Holidays had come at last and Lily would be leaving.

"Are you sure you're ready though?" Lily asked worried. "What if something goes wrong?"

"We can handle it."

The morning had been progressing in this exact circle for the past half an hour. Lily would pack for a bit before expressing concern, Emma would console her and Lily would pack again, only to be concerned in a few minutes.

"But what about grindylows?"

"We have Remus with us," Emma shrugged. "I'll eat the Sorting Hat if there's a magical creature he doesn't know."

"What about the Giant Squid?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Sirius tried to make nice with it."

"How did that go?"

"Err… Well…"

_Standing at the edge of the lake the five friends felt inferior. There was no longer a thin coating of ice on the water's surface, but even so it was cold outside. Remus had just gotten out of the hospital wing after the last full moon and they had decided to come and observe their goal once again._

"_It feels odd," James said quietly. "To be this close to the merpeople and yet so far from reaching them."_

"_And even then," Remus added. "There's no guarantee that they will listen to what we have to say."_

_Sirius frowned, looking over the still water. Voldemort was only getting stronger, more people were disappearing by the day and it seemed almost like there was nothing that could be done. He felt useless, not something the Black heir was used to. If Sirius was anything he was a man of action and standing so close to what he wanted but being unable to attain it was driving him mad._

_In a burst of frustration he picked up a fallen stone, heaving it into the water. The once still surface was broken._

"_Should I ask?" Emma sighed, but any reply Sirius might have given was overridden by the rising of a huge tentacle from the lake._

_They watched with batted breathe while the squid surfaced, looking at them in unquestionable annoyance. Peter squeaked as it loomed over them._

"_Bugger," they said almost in unison._

"_Apologize Sirius," Remus muttered out of the corner of his mouth._

"_It's a bloody squid! It doesn't speak English!" Sirius hissed back._

"_Sirius please," Emma pleaded. "I don't think I can take on a squid and in any case I'm in no mood to be eaten today." _

"_Sorry," Sirius tried as the questioning eye gazed at him. "Err… didn't mean to offend," to say he felt like an idiot would be an understatement of grand proportions._

_The squid made an odd gurgling noise before re-submerging, lifting a single hundred foot tentacle and drenching them all with lake water as it did._

"_Well," James sighed wiping off his glasses. "That went well." _

"It could have gone better," Emma answered Lily as she came out of the memory. "But on the plus side it didn't eat anyone."

"You really know how to reassure a person," Lily sighed. "Be careful Emma. If something happens to you you'll have me to answer to."

"Well now I'm terrified," Emma joked but Lily gave her a sharp look that said quiet clearly, 'die and I'll kill you.'

It took quiet a bit of coaxing to get Lily on the train but eventually Emma watched the Hogwarts' Express roll away, smoke billowing in the wind.

"We need a prank," Padfoot called as soon as she entered the common room. "It's been too long since our last one."

"We should be focused on the lake," Swift argued. "We can prank later."

"You are absolutely no fun sometimes, you know that?"

"Some of us have priorities Pads, bare with it."

Padfoot only humphed in response, folding his arms and glaring at the smirking girl in annoyance.

Prongs chuckled at their antics, deciding to move the conversation forward. "When should we go?"

A long silence met these words and it was only now that the friends realized the seriousness of their plan. One wrong move and they could be left to drown in the lake, their bodies remaining there forever.

"I still can't believe all we did for April Fools was shove Filch in a closet with a bogart," Padfoot muttered darkly as they stood beside the lake's edge a few days later. "Some pranksters we are."

"Unless you've managed your part of our yearly prank already I would shut the hell up," Moony snipped. "What we're about to do is far more important anyways, so will you please concentrate?"

It was dark out, the sun having set some hours ago. They stood petrified, in nothing but bathing suits and an over cloak and all wondering the same thing, _what the hell am I thinking?_

"The longer we stand in this bitter wind the colder we're going to get," Swift said at last, shedding her cloak as she stepped into the water.

"So Swift, is it any warmer in the water?" Pads asked sarcastically as he followed her example.

"S-sh-sh-sh-shut u-p-p S-S-S-Sirius," Swift chattered.

"Holy hell!" Prongs exclaimed as he entered. "We're all g-g-going to g-g-get f-f-frostbit-t-te and bl-l-oody die!"

"Nic-c-c-ce ob-b-bservation-n-n you prat-t-t-t," Padfoot stuttered, the bravado of his words somewhat lost.

Moony had also entered but was shivering in silence. Beside him Wormtail was practically convulsing.

"W-w-warmus-s-s-s S-Solemus-s-s-s!" Moony stated then. There was a warm red glow before he gave a sigh of relief. Four blue lipped faces stared at him in disbelief.

"Warming charm," he said calmly. "It-"

"Bl-bl-bl-blood-d-d-dy hur-r-r-r-ry up-p-p-p-p-p and-d-d-d-d g-g-g-give me-e s-s-s-ome," Padfoot cut Moony off with his uncontrollable chatter.

"Oh right!" Moony blushed lightly before performing the charm again quickly. With a relieved sigh Padfoot fell into the water, surfacing briefly to groan in pleasure.

"G-g-g-g-git-t-t-t-t," Swift chatter-snarled before sighing in relief and giving Moony an appreciative smile. "You rule."

Prongs also relaxed into the water once he'd been freed of the cold, flopping back happily.

"Git," Padfoot accused him.

"Prat," Prongs was quick to respond.

Before Swift could say otherwise the two were in a competitive splash fight. Jumping on each other's backs and flinging water everywhere.

"Boys," Swift sighed making her way over to them in the hopes of breaking them up before someone in the castle saw them. But, as always, Padfoot and Prongs were given the impression that she wanted to join in. Padfoot, in all his genius glory, picked Swift up by her legs and dunked her in the lake headfirst.

"Got you!" he laughed pulling her back out.

"You-!" the long list of expletives Swift had planned out were never said because it took all the inertia and strength she had to topple the boy into the water.

Prongs re-entered the fray then, pushing over the triumphant Swift and letting Padfoot come up for air.

Moony sighed in exasperation as the three Marauders tried to drown each other. "And they wonder why McGonagall can't stand them," he muttered trudging towards them. Using all the werewolf-strength he had (which was considerable mid moon and absolutely nothing right before the full) he got a hold of Swift and Prongs. The two teenagers grinned guiltily up at their friend, the half moon illuminated behind him.

"Alright!" Padfoot jumped up from where Swift and Prongs had been holding him. "You hold them and I'll-" he stopped mid-sentence at the look Moony gave him. "Thank you for saving me Moons, really you're just my favourite person-"

"Enough Pads," Moony sighed letting Swift and Prongs go. "Unless I'm mistaken we have work to do."

On silent agreement the five friends waved their wands, producing the bubble-head charm, before plunging into the depths of the lake.

Within a minute they had reached the drop-off of the lake. They stood on an almost underwater cliff, looking out at the expanse of water in wonder.

"It's dark," Wormtail fretted. Indeed, in the dead of night even the shallow waters held little light, but below them was a pitch landscape.

A smile lit Worms' face as a lumos ball lit their surroundings.

"It's huge," Padfoot whispered in awe. "How will we ever find them?"

"They'll be near the middle," Moony answered. "That's what Myrtle said."

The depths were horrifying to Wormtail, who had never been an incredible swimmer to begin with, but with his friends beside him he trudged on, down into the depths of the Black Lake.

Swift snarled in annoyance, flicking her hair from her face yet again. The underwater currents made it unruly, even Padfoot was having difficulties.

"Stay above the seaweed," Moony ordered them.

Worms jittered and swam a bit closer to Prongs. Even with lumos the underwater world was dark and the long seaweed made it even more sinister.

A good hour had passed and they were about to give up when Wormtail spotted the first house.

"Odd isn't it?" Swift murmured, eyeing the sleeping grindylow pet the home had in interest.

"Bizarre," Pads agreed. "I wonder where they all are."

"Probably sleeping," Moony sighed. "We really should have thought of that."

They made their way to the middle of town slowly, taking refuge beside a monumental statue depicting a giant merperson.

They waited patiently by the statue, hoping that when the sun rose the merpeople would be willing to hear them out.

Padfoot watched in curiosity as Swift sat silently. Her eyes were closed and her face was the epitome of peace, the only hint he had that she was still even alive was the occasional twitch of her ears.

"I didn't know humans could do that," Prongs said. He was also watching the spectacle, only his observations were on Moony, whose ears twitched twice as much.

"I'm listening," Moony murmured. "Did you hear that?"

"Someone's waking up," Swift nodded. "Not sure-"

"That house on the left," Moony seemed to read her train of thought. "I guess my hearing is better then yours."

"Because of the mid-moon," Swift grumbled, her eyes remaining closed. Moony smirked, they both knew it wasn't true, he had the better senses.

Pads gave Wormtail a slight shove, waking the sleeping boy up, "Wha-a?"

"They're waking up," Padfoot informed him quietly.

Worms nodded, rubbing his eyes and waiting, wondering what would happen when they were finally discovered.

The first mer-child left the house not twenty minutes later. It hopped around the yard a bit before spotting them, with a single, high-pitched wail it zipped back into the coral home.

"This is it," James whispered, "Time to see where they stand."

A great flurry of movements followed this. A merman left the child's home, swimming rapidly to a house not too far away. Within moments several younger mermen zoomed out of this home, zipping in and out of houses all around town. By the time fifteen minutes had passed it seemed as though the entire village had been roused.

A mermaid approached them then. Her hair was wild and unkempt, and in the present situation she was enough to drive true fear into the hearts of all five Marauders.

Sirius was the first to collect himself, and it wasn't the first time Emma was forced to wish that he wasn't so bloody reckless.

"I am Sirius Orion Black," he said slowly placing his hand on his chest. "Who are you?" here he pointed to the mermaid.

"I'm'Sir'ri'lack," the mermaid said in a screechy voice pointing to Sirius. "Murcus," here she pointed to herself. Her English seemed to only go so far though, for she only pointed to the others and said something foreign, though her meaning was clear.

"James Harold Potter," Sirius said pointing to James, seeming to have gotten the message. "Emma Louise Dill, Remus John Lupin, Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

Murcus nodded, before reeling off again in their native language. Of course none of the Marauders could understand her.

"Stop!" Emma spoke at last raising her hands. "We don't understand!" she pointed to her ears as she spoke, trying as best she could to mimic confusion.

Murcus looked at her strangely, clearly wondering if she was addled in the mind. Feeling lost Emma let her arms fall to her sides in defeat.

They all started as a small merboy in the crowd began speaking to Murcus, his voice rising and falling rapidly in their complicated speech. After some talking back and forth Murcus nodded and beckoned him forwards, sending another merperson away with only a few words.

The boy smiled shyly at them before pointing to himself and saying only, "Merion."

"Nice to meet you," Remus gave him a smile and tried to seem welcoming. To their surprise the boy nodded happily, giving a small bow as if to say 'same to you'.

The other merperson came back quickly, giving Sirius a thick book, "Bloody hell," he muttered handing it to Remus. "They want me to read?"

"It's on sign language," Emma whispered looking over Remus' shoulder. When they looked back it was to find Merion moving his hands quickly, as if with long practice.

"He says…" Remus murmured looking blindly at the alphabet. "Err… Y-why… U-you… H-E-R-here. Why are you here?"

The following conversation was long and stinted. Merion acted as translator between the Marauders and Murcus, who they learned, was the newly appointed Chief.

Merion had very little English and required some words to be translated using a single sign rather then spelling. This simple act, looking up words to form sentences, and then harder, finding the sign that matched Merion's answer took ages all by itself.

It took hours for the Marauders to relay what they knew about Voldemort (Murcus had no objections to posing questions every five minutes). By the time it was settled they were all tired and hungry.

"He says the council is going to deliberate," Swift yawned once they had finished, once again sitting by the statue.

By the time Murcus and some of the elders had broken off their debate Wormtail was once again sleeping and Padfoot was leaning on Emma with his eyes half closed (Prongs was on his other side and was full out snoring into Pad's lap).

Emma sat up straighter as the council broke up, prodding Padfoot as she did.

"C-O-W-N-L- I think that's council, decided two help," here Remus recognized the single sign of a fist on a flat palm rising. "F-if school threat."

"That's the same as the centaurs," James sighed.

"Well you can't bloody expect merpeople to jump out of the water and hunt Death Eaters can you?" Emma sighed. "Thank you," she signed to Merion with the book's help, "For everything."

Merion nodded and smiled, signing something back along the lines of, 'you should go back and get some sleep; you all look tired."

As one they stood and began swimming for the surface, undoing the weigh-down charms they had had to use to keep themselves on the bottom.

Breaking the surface they discovered that it was nearing mid-afternoon, though no one was in sight.

"The kitchens and then bed," Sirius groaned. "Try and stop me."

**I am SO SORRY! I beg forgiveness, had exams, tests, university admissions and projects. Terribly sorry. Some of my other characters were screaming too… they think I've been neglecting them O.O Posting will become regular again, I hope too many people didn't give up on this. For anyone who was freaking out that I'd stopped writing here's something to make you feel better. I've written several scenes all throughout the series as thoughts come to me. If I ever did decide to ditch this (which I'm not planning on) I would post these scenes and there are enough that you would at least understand the plot of the whole story. So no worries, I won't leave you completely hanging **

**P.S. the sign for help is a fist with your thumb pointed up. Lay your fist on your left palm and bring the whole system up. My friend and I learned sign language in bits to communicate during class ;)**


	30. Pooglian's Warnings

Pooglian's Warnings – 9

**I wonder if anyone can guess their end of year prank before it happens…**

Easter dinner was something to be remembered.

The House tables were moved aside, two long tables placed together where the students and teachers alike could sit. Only a handful of students had stayed for the holiday: the Marauders, Severus, Ricky Valentine (Ravenclaw beater, 4th year), the Parkinson twins (4th year Slytherin) and Amelia Bones (6th year Hufflepuff).

Everyone else had already taken a seat, leaving the Marauders to divvy themselves up. Peter got stuck between Professors Celestia and Sinistra, not that he minded, the divination freak that he was. Remus sat at the end of the table, across from Bones who quickly pulled him into a conversation about the rights of magical creatures. James sat between McGonagall and Dumbledore with Sirius not far away. Between Sirius and Emma sat Ricky, the boy Sirius had knocked out at the last quiditch match.

The table looked something like this:

A. Dumbledore

J. Potter – R. Pooglian

M. McGonagall – S. Black

R. Hagrid – R. Valentine

H. Slughorn – E. Dill

S. Snape – P. Sprout

R. Parkinson – S. Sinistra

J. Parkinson – P. Pettigrew

J. Kettleburn – D. Celestia

R. Lupin – A. Bones

"Really the regulations they have on werewolves now just isn't right," Kettleburn (Care of Magical Creatures Prof.) was informing Amelia at the end of the table. "Sure there's Greyback, nut job he is, but most are amiable enough."

"I quite agree, everyone's so biased now-a-days," Amelia answered.

"You think?" Remus said stunned.

"Don't tell me you're prejudiced," Amelia made a face. "I met a werewolf while I did a stint at the Ministry over the summer, poor thing, looked like a wounded puppy."

"I agree that the planets are very useful in predicting the future," Celestia was telling Sinistra. "But I much prefer tea leaves."

"I agree," Peter nodded. "They're easier to consult on demand if nothing else. Though the planets are more stable in their predictions."

"Far more stable," Sinistra agreed. "Hardly ever change, makes for a more accurate reading."

"Listen Valentine, about the match-" Sirius began unsure.

"Don't worry about it Sirius," Ricky blew it off. "And call me Ricky, Valentine makes me sound like Cupid. By the way Emma, nice bit of flying, no one's dodged my blows before."

"I've been practicing with Sirius, he hits hard."

"Yeah I know, he's got a strong arm," Ricky chuckled rubbing his head.

"I've never hit you in practice!" Sirius sounded indignant.

"Yeah I know, says something about your aim doesn't it?"

"Watch it Emma, I've been on the receiving end of his temper," Ricky laughed.

"Did you have a good swim?" Dumbledore asked James, eyes twinkling.

"Sir?" James sounded hesitant.

"In the lake? Weren't you Mr Black and Miss Dill floundering around out there?"

"It's April Potter, are you completely insane?" McGonagall asked furiously.

"Well-"

"Not to worry Professor, they all arrived safe," Dumbledore chuckled. "Now Madam Rosmerta said you had a lovely joke about a Goblin and a Warlock but she couldn't quiet remember it."

"Well you see sir, the Warlock enters the bank and the Goblin-"

"Avery and Mulciber are talking about some club, wana join?" Russell Parkinson asked Severus, his twin looking on in interest.

"I'm not really a club person," Severus answered silkily. "Though I am considering joining the Potions Club-"

"Are you my boy?" Slughorn asked proving for a perfect distraction. "We meet Wednesdays after dinner. I'm sure you'll love it, you and Miss Evans are top of the class after all. Why she doesn't join I'll never under…"

"No, it was the Goblin who said that," Sirius corrected James. "You prat get it straight."

"Mr Black, language!" McGonagall admonished him.

"Oh come on Minnie it's Easter!"

"Do you see Albus? Absolutely insufferable-!"

"Yeah we know I am," Sirius flapped her comment aside. "But about the Goblin he-"

The evening continued in this manor for some hours, only interrupted by the arrival of food and the clanking of knives and forks. 

"So it was a good break overall then?" Lily asked while she unpacked her things a few nights later.

Emma nodded, "What about you?"

Lily sighed, "Petunia was a right pain, absolutely insufferable. I don't know how to turn her around…"

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't deserve your time."

Lily chuckled, "Be thankful that's one problem you don't have," she sat on her bed with a thump, packing finished. "I'm glad to hear about the merpeople. Will you and the boys be going back?"

"Not sure," Emma shrugged. "Possible."

"I think it would be best to, connect as much as possible you know?" Lily sat in thought for a moment. "I would be willing to go down with you and keep an eye on your cloths if you want. I'd visit the merpeople but I'm not sure I could take Potter and Black for that amount of time."

"Yeah, Sirius isn't fond of you either," Emma sighed.

Lily smirked in satisfaction, "If only Potter would bend to his influence, my life would be that much better."

"Well thanks for the offer, but if we do go I think we'll be able to handle it. Not that I don't appreciate your help it's just-"

"You don't want to have to contend with the bickering," Lily nodded. "Don't worry I get it. Don't forget that there's a Slug Club meeting tomorrow, you owe Slughorn an appearance. I hear he pulled some strings and got an expert on shield charms just for you."

"You heard meaning he told you?"

"Obviously," Lily rolled her eyes. "He really isn't that bad Emma. He certainly does his best to connect people."

"Those he sees as worthy," Emma snorted.

Lily gave her a soft glare, "Tolerance," she scolded. "It's a right site better then most."

Emma sighed, their ongoing argument over Slughorn was, in almost all respects, a waste of time. They would never agree.

The Slug Club proved, as usual, to be a complete bore. Although Severus did look mildly interested in what the shield expert had to say he was the only one.

"The strongest charm would be Valence, obviously, though it usually isn't taught until Seventh Year. Very tricky magic-"

"We're skipping the next one," Prongs informed Swift, giving Padfoot a nudge thereby saying, 'shut your mouth before it catches something you great git.'

"I have to agree," Pads muttered holding his head in his hands. "This prat is driving me bonkers. If he only knew-"

"Careful Padfoot," Swift warned. "So when are we doing the thing?"

"Not until after the match," Prongs was quick to answer. "We're a shoe-in for the cup and McGonagall is libel to give us detentions right through the match for this one."

"Agreed," Padfoot said with a wicked grin. "She's going to kill us!"

Swift snorted, "Excited?"

"You can't even imagine, this is the best idea you ever had."

"I wouldn't have thought of it at all if Prongs hadn't carved his name on the chair by the fire," Swift snorted. "Lily was _so_ pissed at you."

"Yes, thank you my ears are still ringing," Prongs murmured sourly.

"So how'd it go?" Moony asked from where he was sitting and reading when they at last escaped the meeting.

"I almost died Moony."

"Well that would have saved McGonagall the chore of killing you," Remus' eyes shimmered with mirth for a moment at Sirius' fallen expression. "Anything worth noting?" he asked Swift.

"Not a thing. Man was worse then Binns," Swift flopped onto Moony's bed beside him.

"Make yourself at home."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Back to business," Prongs interrupted their squabble. "Have we all managed our parts?"

"Yes, yes, stop being a mother hen," Padfoot smirked. "So how are we for the match?"

"We're the favourite, first time in ages. Guess the extra practice paid off," Prongs grinned, blatantly ignoring the three dark looks he was given.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEASON, HUFFLEPUFF VS. GRYFFINDOR!"

The roar of the crowd followed Hall's words, echoing around them.

Peter watched from the stands as Prongs and Chang shook hands, before the teams took to the sky.

"The two seekers are certainly keeping their distance," Lily commented from his one side.

"Sims is probably trying to avoid a repeat of the last game they played. If I recall it correctly Emma almost killed them both," Snivelly answered her at ease.

"Oh that's right," Lily nodded remembering. "I'd forgotten about that."

"It was right irresponsible-" Snivelly sniffed.

"You're not going to just let it go are you?"

"No," Lily smirked at his words. "She's being annoying lately."

"CHANG WITH THE QUAFFLE, NICE HIT FROM BELL AND IT'S POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO LONGBOTTOM, HOOPER, LONGBOTTOM, HOOPER. SHE SHOOTS… GOAL!"

Peter cheered happily with the others, Severus simply sighing when Lily turned to him with a wide smile.

A few goals passed before the two seekers dived, Emma coming in as the winner.

"I should get going," Severus sighed standing. "Few Slytherins are here to begin with. I've overstayed my welcome."

"Can't we go for a walk?" Lily asked, hoping to keep him from his dark friends a little longer.

"I'd be happy to join you back to the castle," Severus accepted. "But I should get going." _There's a meeting and I can't miss it. They're getting more and more serious all the time and the more I know the better I can protect you. The more Emma knows the more serious she'll take your protection._ He thought, remembering the favour he'd called in with the wandless. _Besides, the things they talk about…_ The things they spoke of were powerful and among them he was one of the most useful and they knew it. It was odd for him, someone who had never been popular to suddenly have people acknowledging his talents.

"Please be careful Severus," he paused on his way to the castle as Lily spoke. "They worry me, your friends, please don't do something you're going to regret."

The dungeons were cold and unwelcoming compared to the spring heat outside but this is where Severus preferred to be. There was no James Potter, nor Sirius Black here to taunt him. No Emma Dill to question him and stick her nose where it shouldn't be. No teachers looking around and snooping in on conversations. No, the dungeons were perfect, though Lily Evans would have made them better.

"You're almost late," Nott informed him when he entered the common room. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"You should know better," Severus stated looking unconcerned. "Who else has shown?"

"Macnair, the Parkinsons, Black, Yaxely, the Carrows. Of course Avery and Mulciber are leading the meeting."

"Of course," Severus nodded walking with Nott towards the back of the room. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"Black," Nott snorted. "I don't think he really has the backbone we need, but Bellatrix was convinced he would be easily moulded."

Severus nodded, seemingly unconcerned, _and here Emma thought the boy would resist._ He hid a snort, _always looking for a silver lining._

The meeting was held behind a tapestry hung at the back of the room. Nott opened it with a flourish just as a panting Regulus entered the common room.

"I was at the match," he was quick to explain. "I wanted to take notes on their tactics for next year."

"Severus was at the match too, with that mudblood of his," Nott snapped. "He didn't take so long."

Reg looked slightly put out at this but entered the room non the less, a murmured apology his only response.

The room had a single great table in its center surrounded by several chairs. Mulciber and Avery sat together at the head of the table, all the chairs around them occupied save three. Severus was careful to sit next to Regulus who bowed his head in shame upon being seated.

"Now that we are all present," Mulciber sent a dark look Regulus' way. "We'll begin," he stood. "You have all heard, I am sure, of the rising of a Dark Lord strong enough to rival even Grindelwald," murmurs broke out at these words. "The rumours are correct. You have all seen the papers I am sure, have all heard of the purifications that have already taken place. What we are fighting for is freedom and we will be free. Lord Voldemort has promised us a new rule. No longer will we be held prisoners by filthy muggles, no. We will rule them, and they will obey," the room held its breath as he spoke. His words impressive and strong compared to the dark and cramped room. "Many have already joined our crusade. Gaining powers and riches unimaginable, they are strong, fierce, and protected. We stand as one, a force unmatched and unwavering. Together we can destroy any enemy. Together we can fight any battle and together we will crush those who stand in our way-"

Severus had never been one to join clubs or listen to his peers. He'd never much cared for the idiot games others played, nor the weaknesses they showed. But he found that the longer he listened to Mulciber, the less believable his own arguments sounded. _How impressed would Lily be if you were stronger? Stronger even then Potter and his gang of ruffians? What would she say if you had the power to give her everything she wanted?_

Suddenly talking Regulus out of this group wasn't an option, not when he was going to join.

"You wanted to see me Severus?" it was much later, the party in Gryffindor tower still in full swing over the match leaving the Hogwart's grounds quiet. Emma stood a little way into the forest, hidden in the dark of night.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "I came to tell you that everything within my house has been taken care of."

He saw her sigh in relief, "Thank you Sev," she smiled. _I had worried that things were worsening, what with Avery and Mulciber on the loose again. Thank heavens we have you on our side, if they had had their way the school would soon be on its knees._

Severus hid a smile, Emma's thoughts were always so easy to pick up. She was no occlumens, and if she even knew what legilimency was he'd eat his hat. Even Lily hid her thoughts better then the wandless, though Emma's sixth sense was admirable. She could always tell if something was wrong, but only if she knew you. What was the point of being able to block the killing curse if you couldn't see it coming? "It was no problem at all. Of course I would still keep an eye on those with low blood status, Slytherins aren't always diplomatic."

"Of course," Emma frowned. "Is everything alright though Sev? With you I mean, you seem troubled."

Severus couldn't help but blink. _So she knows me well enough to guess? That'll be a minor problem,_ "I am only worried about the damage that has already been done. Hopefully this will be the last of it."

Emma nodded with a tight smile, her thoughts still showing a gleam of concern and curiosity but she let the matter go. "Good luck Sev, stay safe and thanks again."

"Good bye, have fun at the party," the shadows swallowed both teens up. This would be the last time they would fight on the same side for several years.

Emma re-entered the party almost entirely unnoticed. The other Marauders, and Lily, had been well aware of her meeting with Severus and James had lent her his invisibility cloak so that she could leave and return unhindered.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked, extracting himself from a group of giggling girls with some difficulty.

Emma smirked at his dishevelled appearance, "You've got lipstick on your collar," she laughed openly when he checked, muttering darkly a minute later about her sense of humour.

"So, you going to answer or just tease?" He asked irate.

"He said the situation's been taken care of," Emma shrugged.

Sirius frowned, "You believe him?"

"He's never given me reason to doubt him before."

"Emma," the use of her given name caught her off guard. "I know I'm not always as logical as Remus, and I know what you're going to say, that I'm biased but…" he seemed to steal himself. "Have you ever considered, that maybe Snape isn't the needy angel Evans makes him out to be?"

"He spied in second year for us," Emma scolded him. "Have you forgotten already?"

"No. No I haven't and I won't forget that he tried to warn you about Bella's plans, but Swift he…" Sirius frowned in frustration, looking to where a group of girls were giggling wildly behind their hands and pointing at them. "My cousin Narcissa wasn't always a wretch," he changed the direction of the conversation unexpectedly. "But you know what she's like now. Do you know what I saw in The Mirror?" Emma shook her head slowly, shocked at the turn of events. "I saw my brother wearing Gryffindor robes, Andromeda and Narcissa beside him," his voice was thick with emotion as he spoke and it was the closest Emma had ever come to seeing him let his guard down. "Regulus isn't in Gryffindor anymore then my cousins, but I'm not prepared to write him off. Andromeda is living proof that Slytherin doesn't equal evil and I'll be damned if Regulus is going to follow after Narcissa," he turned to face her again. "I trust your judgment," he said evenly, "But not Snape's. This may be over for you but it hasn't ended for me."

He turned to go but Emma grabbed his arm, "I didn't say it was over Padfoot," she whispered. "Only that Severus said there was no longer a threat-"

"But that isn't what he said," Sirius whispered. "He said that he had the situation covered."

Emma blinked in shock as he walked away from her, the invisibility cloak sliding from her fingers and leaving with him.

Suddenly the lights and sounds of the party were more then she was up for. She left silently, walking the dark corridors alone and pondering Sirius' cryptic words.

Sirius went to the only place he felt at ease, a little patch of roof where he was once told that the dog-star Sirius was the brightest in the sky.

"Did you hear that?"

Emma stopped in her wanderings, ears pricked at the sound of voices.

"Do you think someone's around?"

"No one would be so stupid as to walk these corridors at night," wand light flickered at the end of the hallway and Emma found herself confronted with the Carrows.

"Well, well if it isn't a mudblood," Alecto smiled sweetly. "We're in luck brother."

"Yes we are," Amycus smirked. "What are you doing out so late muggle?"

Emma felt her blood run cold, the memory of her wand lying innocently on her pillow a point of self furry, "I was walking, same as you Carrow."

"Watch it mud-gle," Alecto laughed at her own joke. "We have wands-"

"Not that you'd use them of course?" the Carrows spun around to see Professor Pooglian holding an oil lamp. "Run along Mr and Miss Carrow. I need a word with Miss Dill," he watched them leave with little interest, turning back to Emma with a frown. "You should know better," he accused. "Now come along, these aren't words for the Carrows."

Emma had never actually been inside Pooglian's office. Almost all the surfaces were covered in odd objects, the only one Emma recognized however was a sneek-o-scope.

"What is this stuff?" she asked tapping a strange mirror.

"Dark Wizard detectors, that is a foe glass, my favourite one," he sat at his desk easily. "I brought them here rather then sell them or leave them hanging unused at home – sit." Emma grabbed a seat (checking first to make sure it wasn't breathing) before he continued. "You might be a wandless but wandering the halls alone was very foolish, that said I've been looking for a Marauder," he sighed and Emma tensed. The last time a teacher had gone looking for her at night he'd tried to hand her over to Voldemort. "I have contacts at the Ministry, things are getting worse not better-"

"Sir, why are you telling me-?"

"Listen," Pooglian silenced her. "You and your friends are very talented and I have no doubt that you'll all be forced into this war one way or another. Do not underestimate Voldemort Emma, anymore then you underestimate Dumbledore. He is very powerful and you are not to go biting off more then you can chew," his eyes searched her. "Recruiting merpeople and centaurs is only putting you in plain site, do you understand?"

"How did you know-?"

"Your mind is like an open book."

Emma paused at this odd comment, wondering if it was possible for wizards to read minds. At a loss she snapped, "I'm not going to lie down and wait for him."

"Nor should you, but pick your battles. At this point you have neither the skill nor the focus to come up against a Death Eater, you and your friends need to understand your own mortality – listen to me!" he thundered when Emma looked away, still enraged that he may have looked into her mind. "You are no great mage, a wandless perhaps, but you are underestimating the enemy. What would you have done tonight, hum? Even if you had had your wand you could not have used Protem nor, your other hand," Emma blinked in surprise. "Not if you want to keep your abilities secret and believe me, you want them secret," he sat back a bit. "I am not one to give out compliments, but I cannot deny the talent I have seen this year. If you and your friends would only buckle down for a moment, stop the meaningless hexes and the mind boggling pranks you would come a long way," he paused. "I have faith in you six, yes Miss Evans included, but Emma you need to stop acting like a child."

"In your first breathe you tell me to stop fighting and in the second you tell me to man-up," Emma hissed. "I don't understand."

"Lay low and learn," Pooglian said leaning across the desk. "Stay quiet and prepare for battle. This isn't just going to blow over Dill, this is going to be a full on shit storm," he stood and opened the door. "Get back to your dormitory and pass my message onto your friends."

Emma passed him with a suspicious glare, leaving silently. Pooglian snorted as he shut the door. _The time of coddling them with praise and coos is over, _he looked into the foe glass sharply, his own image reflecting in it, _Dumbledore wants a double agent for the Order, and I have no qualms in doing it. If 50 years as an Auror did anything it at least taught me duty. I _will_ protect Hogwarts, though I doubt I will teach here again. There is no saying what will happen when the Ministry gets word of the wandless and if they isolate her she will need to be prepared to fight on her own. Voldemort still has a fight ahead of him, but if we loose Dill we loose the Marauders and without them the future generation won't have more then five decent duellers, and only three of them have a backbone. If anyone can take out Voldemort it's those five, but if anyone can take out the Marauders it's _him.

"And to think I always thought he was a pretty good guy," Sirius murmured a few nights later while the Marauders prepared for their last prank. The school year was quickly coming to a close and they were determined to end it with a bang.

"He does seem rather harsh," Remus agreed. "But he's never been anything but helpful. I wonder what he has up his sleeve…"

"Not our concern right now," James said looking annoyed. "So, we all ready?"

"Yep," Sirius nodded. "I'll see you four in about two hours," the last they saw of him before he disappeared under the cloak was a flash of a smile.

Argus Filch was not a fan of the Marauders, anymore then they were a fan of him. He spent his days attempting to catch them at their illegal and often dangerous schemes, hoping to be the one to get them expelled. However Filch, among other things, had very bad luck. That combined with the Marauders' friendship with Peeves put him at long odds of catching them.

Tonight the corridor outside his office was empty and no one noticed three fourth years standing outside it, nor the rat that slipped under the door. They didn't notice the spectacled boy checking a map, nor the girl and boy waving their wands at his door with ease.

On the other side of the castle every teacher was preoccupied with the mess left by an illusive poltergeist and student.

The caretaker's door had always been plane and unadorned. Cracked perhaps, but in no way significant, however a charm here and a spell there made it quite the work of art.

The morning was proving to be regular for the headmaster of Hogwarts. The great hall was filled with the clinking of china and the hum of a hundred different conversations.

"Good morning Minerva," he greeted as the woman took a seat to his right. "And how did the investigation go?"

"I'm positive it was Peeves and a student – most likely a Marauder – but of course there isn't a shred of evidence. The entire corridor was flooded, how they managed it…" she shook her head. "And to what end? They usually have a point to their misdoings, I-"

She was cut off by a howl of rage. Within moments Filch had run into the room, his face red in anger, "MY DOOR! THEY BEFOULED IT! CONTAMINATED IT!" his eyes homed in on the five smirking students, "MARAUDERS!"

He made to walk towards them, his face terrifying, "Argus!" Dumbledore called, the entire hall was silent. "What is the meaning of this?"

"MY DOOR!" he screamed, seemingly at a loss for words. "MY PERFECT, NORMAL BLOODY DOOR!"

He stomped off immediately, clearly meaning for the others to follow. "Minerva if you would," Dumbledore said with a sigh standing. "Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, Miss Dill if you would join us?"

The Marauders rose easily, exchanging anxious looks before following their head of house and the headmaster.

The journey was a silent one, broken only when McGonagall caught sight of their latest. "Merlin's pants!" she exclaimed looking in horror at what was once a normal door but now held a series of carvings:

THE MARAUDERS

We Solemnly Swear That We Are Up To No Good!

Moony Wormtail Swift Padfoot Prongs

(Here a variety of tallies were found)

Total Detentions:

367 401 415 450 420

We, the Marauders, leave our mark here. Let it be known that these words cannot be removed. If the door is replaced then the words will move to occupy the new door.

We give our highest regards to Mr Filch, Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore, without whom these impressive numbers could never have been reached.

Missjiff Managed!

Dumbledore was the first to gain his wits, eyeing a huffing Mr Filch with some worry he turned to the students. "We will need some time to think of an appropriate punishment, for now it would be best if you vanished, hum?"

The Marauders caught his meaning, hurrying off before Filch had a chance to skin them alive.

Before they knew it they were boarding the Hogwarts' Express, with McGonagall's promise that she had written to their families and they would have 75 detentions each to be carried out with Filch the coming year.

"It's been one hell of a year," Sirius said taking a seat.

"Yeah," James nodded in agreement. "I wonder what things are like at home…"

"I don't think much has changed," Emma reassured him. "We would have heard about it in the papers."

"True," James agreed easily. "So what should we do for our last hours together?"

Sirius smirked, "Gloating, according to the door _I_ have the most detentions, which means I'm winning."

"A lot can change in three years," Emma smirked.

"Bring it Swift," Sirius challenged.

"Well even if everything has changed out there nothing much has changed here," Remus chuckled taking a few bottles of butterbeer from the inside of his robes.

They exchanged looks before laughing. No matter what the outside world held for them they would always have each other, and that was all they would need.

Professor Ralf Pooglian sat at his writing desk, dipping his quill in ink. He stared out the window, looking out onto the Hogwart's grounds for what he feared would be the last time.

Alastor Moody,

It has been a long time my friend, far too long. How many years has it been since I trained you? Bah! It is too long ago for someone my age to remember.

I said it then Alastor and I will say it again, you are an incredible Auror. My best student, a praise you know deserves acknowledgment. I have no doubt that you will rise to the head of the Department, none at all, which is why I send this letter to you.

Keep it close Moody, it is for your eyes only. I've been teaching at Hogwarts for the past year, I'm sure you know and over that time I have learned a few things, things I would pass on to you.

**Trust Dumbledore** - no matter what he tells you, trust him absolutely.

**Voldemort is not a joke.** I don't know what the Ministry is preaching now, although they have _finally_ recognized there is a problem. It is far worse then the papers let on, although as an Auror, I assume you knew that.

**CONSTANT VIGILANCE!** Look for the unnatural, and be wary of laws which give you permission to be a monster.

This is the most important one Alastor, **Not all is as it seems.** There will come a time in the future when you will be faced with something you thought was only the stuff of fairytales, it isn't. Not all monsters are bad, remember that, for I have a feeling that a 'monster' may be unveiled soon.

Please keep this close, and remember my last piece of advice. Stay safe, and remember what I once told you.

Trust in your heart and leave your assumptions aside for they endeavor only to set you astray.

Good luck Alastor, in everything you do. Know that I am proud to have been your mentor,

Ralf Pooglian, ex-Auror.

Putting his quill down, he looked into the rising sun. He would do what he had to, even if it meant his end.

**Here is the end of book 4. Next up is Betrayal on all Sides. Pooglian writes in Occidental. Quick explanation of the door: The number of detentions will change automatically as they gain them, it is their new tally system for the bet they have going.**

**Changes:**

**Visiting Centaurs/merpeople**

**Writing on Filch's door**

**Lily and Marauders co-operating (however briefly)**


	31. ME5 The Prettiest Girl in the World

ME 5 Betrayed on all Sides

The Prettiest Girl in the World – 1

The hot humid summer air was sweltering, only the smallest of breezes was present, swirling the fog horribly. Sirius Orion Black was one of the few students who hated the summer vacation, a hatred made even greater by his inability to contact two of his best friends in any way.

The Potters and Dills were still in hiding and not even the Marauders had the ability to contact them. The only piece of his two friends Sirius had during the summer was a photo album and an enchanted compact mirror. Walking the streets of Grimmauld Place, Sirius was far from content. He had stopped by a few muggle shops while he was present, able to make a few purchases with the muggle money he'd exchanged with Remus. He was in the market for some skimpy photos with the sole purpose of horrifying his parents.

If he was going to be completely honest however, he was out of the house and on a revenge campaign more out of hurt, loneliness, confusion and anger then anything else. He could still see Pooglian's face, those printed letters, his mother's scowl. It was all so clear it was as if someone had painted it in the fog, swirling in colours just to see his pain…

"_Another filthy blood traitor was dealt with last night," his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange (she had gone and married that fool Rudolfus) said entering the house. "I wonder what _The Prophet_ has to say."_

_His mother was quick to accommodate _darling_ Bella, throwing her the paper without a second's hesitation._

_He'd watched in anxiety while she read the paper, his mind going through the list of people he knew. _What if it was the Potters? Prongs? Swift? Remus' parents? What was it they said? Could it have been Peter?_ The list went on, his heart pounding while his cousin's smile grew vindictively._

"_Here cousin," she said at last with a wide grin, throwing the paper his way. "Anyone you know?"_

**You-Know-Who Kills Ex-Auror**

**By: Hubert Chutney**

**Hogwarts' professor and Ex-Auror found murdered late last night. Ralf Pooglian, a well respected member of the Hogwarts staff was found dead this morning in his London home.**

"**He put up a good fight," Auror and prior student of Pooglain, Alastor Moody says. "There's a great deal of blood shed. We think [You-Know-Who] may have done him in himself."**

**Pooglian is thought to have died by use of the Avada Kadavera curse, though it is reported that he took enough other spell damage to have been close to death prior to the last hit. He is said to have fought like a hero, and many in the Auror office are commemorating his deeds.**

"**He was a good man, a good mentor," Moody emphasized. "He didn't deserve what he got."**

**It is widely debated that Pooglian, a close friend of Albus Dumbledore, may have been involved in an anti-You-Know-Who organization. Whether this is true or not is unknown, but it is certain that Pooglian will be widely missed.**

**Pooglian left all his possessions, save one (a foe-glass, cracked by his last battle, which was left to Moody) to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Department of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Moody is caught saying that the teaching position was one of Pooglian's 'greatest joys' and that he had hoped to hold it for many more years. **

_The stern face of his former DADA professor staring up at him was searing, seeming to burn a whole through his chest. The once blue eyes were now omitted to the black and white of the photo. He would never again stand before their class and teach them of Gerbits, watching them scream as chairs bit them. He'd never again set James and Snivelly back to normal after they'd hexed each other and he'd never again teach them patronus…_

He sat on a bench heatedly, his knuckles white from the grip he was exerting on the seat. Pooglian was dead, rotting in a graveyard and there was nothing he could do about it. All their plans to recruit those around them had been worth nothing, unable to save even this single life.

He pulled the mirror from his pocket, though he couldn't open it, for fear a muggle would see lumos, when it hit him.

He ran back to the house, taking the stairs two at a time in his haste to enter his room. He threw his door wide before opening his trunk in a flourish, _How had he never thought of it before?_

"Come on," he grumbled, shifting his possessions aside when he spotted it. "James Potter and Emma Dill," he said clearly into the mirror, waiting impatiently for one of their faces to fill it. Instead he was confronted with only his own reflection. In a fit of furry he threw a textbook at the wall, the resounding bang echoing through the house eerily. He sank to his knees, his head in his hands, even the twin mirrors couldn't get through the wards. He was alone….

The next morning passed the same as any other. He got up and went down stairs. His mother called him a filthy bastard, improper and runty before he screamed back at her and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Stalking down the sidewalk, Sirius couldn't help but mutter profanities under his breathe, and he'd thought that last summer was bad.

Last summer hadn't found his younger brother turning haughty and cruel. Last summer hadn't been one of complete isolation, only his first few letters to Peter and Remus having made it through. Last summer Bella hadn't ransacked his room looking for Emma's mirror and last summer Voldemort hadn't stopped by to visit, whistling tunes of good fortune and happy butterflies.

Last summer had been nothing in comparison, nothing at all.

He threw himself down onto a park bench, unable to even turn into Padfoot and roam the park freely. He had another month and a half before school started, before he was with them again.

He started as Emma peaked at him from behind one of the trees at the far edge of the park, scurrying over to him, looking both ways as if worried. He felt his eyes widen in shock and he blinked several times in shock. "What the?" Sirius murmured standing and going to her. "Emma?"

"Sirius!" he paused as she approached, something was off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked unsure. _Am I dreaming?_

"I had to see you, I had to-" she lifted her hands to reach for him, and Sirius caught her bare left wrist deftly.

"Nice try Bella," he said coldly, turning from her. "But you're a horrid actor."

"I'm not acting Sirius-"

"BELLA!" his voice was cutting, his hand trembling in hatred. He would have believed her, could have so easily…

"What gave me away?" he turned to see his cousin looking bored.

"You didn't look like her," he said simply beginning to walk away. He didn't mention the way her eyes were all wrong, the greens and browns unbalanced or the fact that her bare left wrist was a dead give away. Emma always wore the bracelet he'd given her; he'd never seen her without it.

"Stop moping around Sirius," Bella commanded, falling into stride with him. "They aren't worth it."

"You have five seconds to leave my site," Sirius ground out. "I'm in no mood today."

"Or what cousin?" Bella simpered in a mocking tone.

Sirius cracked his knuckles but turned away from her, making for the edge of the forests where he knew she wouldn't follow – Bella hated nature, it was too alive.

"I'll figure it out anyways you know!" she called after him. "That little mudblood can run but she can't hide!"

The trees were the perfect cover, turning the dim air green and keeping his _family_ away. Walking in the forest Sirius began to calm, the setting reminding him of all their adventures, running with the moon. He chuckled, remembering the acromantula, but the laugh died when he remembered Emma's face and flaming hair. He'd never consider her a monster, but like the others he'd had trouble sleeping the next night and was awoken by the nightmares Peter was plagued with. Then again, in his nightmares he'd been running from acromantula and Emma had saved him, though he knew that it hadn't been the same in Pete's case. They had all been haunted by that night, Emma included, finally realizing how dangerous the forest was to humans.

He stopped his musings when he heard footsteps. With pure anger he remembered he'd left his wand at home and hoped that this was just some stray muggle lost in the forest – hopefully a girl, one who'd want to make it up to him when he led her out.

Climbing out of the foliage was a girl, to Sirius' relief, and not some crazed animal or wizard. She had long black hair and big baby-blue eyes. Sirius paused for a minute, startled by her beauty.

"Hello," she greeted him sweetly. "Are you lost?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, you?"

"Slightly," the girl gave an embarrassed smile. "Exit's that way… right?"

Sirius nodded and the girl sighed, "Thank heaven!" she said. "Well thanks for your help."

"Do you have the time?" Sirius asked her, wondering how long he had been gone.

"Nearing one," the girl said and Sirius nodded, he had been gone a few hours then.

It was only now that he caught site of her cloths, mismatched and strange, "Are you a witch?" he blurted without thinking.

The girl blinked, caught off guard, "I am…" she looked at him oddly. "How do you-?"

Sirius could easily understand the cause of her confusion. He, unlike most wizards, knew how to dress in muggle fashions thanks to his friendship with Emma and Remus. "I go to Hogwarts," he explained. "My name is Sirius Black," he gave her a formal bow, his family would have expected no less, and asked kindly. "May I ask for yours?"

"Vulpecula Prewett," the girl said still somewhat shocked but completing a bow non-the-less. "I go to Durmstrang."

"Well Miss Prewett," Sirius put on his best handsome act. "Shall I escort you from the wilderness?"

Vulpecula smiled sweetly and nodded, taking his proffered arm and allowing him to lead her back to the park. "What were you doing out here anyways?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Just getting some fresh air, the indoors can get stuffy after awhile. What about you?"

"Taking a break," Sirius shrugged, deciding not to mention his crazy family and spare her the nightmares. "So, Durmstrag huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's nice there, though both my parents went to Hogwarts and I've heard a great deal about its wonders. Do you mind if I ask your House? They do have Houses there, correct?"

Sirius nodded, "Gryffindor," he smirked, a mental image of James coming through when they were only eleven. "Where dwell the brave at heart." _Like my dad, _James' voice flowed through his mind.

"I've heard a great deal about Gryffindor," Vulpecula said with a nod. "Some of the family was in that House."

Sirius smiled warmly, "It's an amazing place," he said, eyes far off.

"You miss it," Vulpecula observed. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled. "I miss it a lot… well," he paused when they entered the park.

"Can't we sit and talk a while?" the girl asked sweetly, her eyes bright.

Sirius couldn't help but nod, sitting on a bench and indulging in sane company for a few hours longer.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sirius practically ran out of the house the next day, ignoring his mother's calls. Vulpecula had promised to meet him again in the park, and when he arrived it was to find her there waiting.

"Come along Regulus," Bella said, smirking at Sirius and pulling her youngest cousin from his breakfast. "We have studying to do."

Regulus was never yelled at, never teased or hit. Regulus wasn't like Sirius, but that didn't mean his life was better. During the day he was schooled in the Dark Arts, and taken into town where his second eldest cousin pointed out how stupid muggles were. The part of Regulus that reminded him of Emma was fading, the part that spoke in Bella's evil voice gaining control. He was beginning to forget how kind Emma and Remus were to him, beginning to forget that she had saved his life. He was beginning to believe Bellatrix, beginning to fade from the light.

Weeks passed for Sirius, no longer unbearable. Vulpecula was good company, like him in almost every way.

"Favourite colour?" she asked him, her head on his chest as they lay in the park.

"Red," Sirius answered, "for a great many reasons. You?"

"Red," Vulpecula agreed, "though I prefer Silver to Gold… Silver is more like your eyes."

It was not their first kiss, nor, Sirius was sure, would it be their last. "What are you friends like?" Vulpecula said at last, pulling away from him and panting slightly. "Their parents? I want to know everything about you."

Sirius hid the frown from his face, the comment was a little too serious for his liking, "Well…" he began. "There is James Potter, his parents are both wizards, his dad's an auror and is usually left to deal with whatever trouble we cause around the house. James' very loyal and great fun, my best mate," Sirius couldn't help but grin. "Then there's Remus Lupin, his mum's a muggle and his dad's a wizard, Mrs. Lupin makes the best cookies and his dad's a riot. Rem is always sarcastic himself, and a bookworm to boot. Then there's Peter Pettigrew, he's pure blood and I don't know much about his parents but he's great with secrets and can wipe the floor with us when it come to divination, hates heights though. Then I guess there's Emma Dill, she's muggle-born. Her mum's always keeping us on straight, her and Mrs. Potter both and her dad is always working on some machine, he's an engineer of some sort. She's got a streak of fire to her and we all know when to bugger off and leave her be, but most of the time she's right in the middle of anything going down, making sure we don't kill ourselves," he laughed.

Vulpecula on the other hand looked shocked, "You're friends with a mudblood?"

Sirius sat upright, his face suddenly cold, "_Muggle-born_," he emphasized the word. "Not that it matters, I was only telling you so that you could picture their parents better."

Vulpecula didn't look too troubled, shrugging and saying, "I suppose I don't mind much about your friends. Especially that girl, Dill? It can't be a close friendship, not with her blo…" she trailed off at the look of hatred and anger on Sirius' face.

"_Never,"_ he whispered, deathly quiet, "_insult my friends in front of me."_

Vulpecula drew back as he stood, turning to leave her without a second glance, "Sirius wait!" she cried running after him. "It doesn't matter! I'm sorry, I'm-" but she stopped talking at the look he gave her.

"It _does_ matter," Sirius said coldly. "The Marauders are more my family then anyone here. This was fun Vulpecula," he said pulling out of her grip. "But I can't take another blood purist."

She watched him walk away without a second glance, her blood boiling.

OoOo

"Sirius!" Sirius paused with one foot on the staircase, his grand escape plans ruined.

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked politely, trotting into the drawing room obediently.

"I invited your aunt and uncle over for dinner," his mother said looking at him over the paper. "Do present yourself… differently." It was the closest Walburga Black could come to inoffensive.

"Of course Mother," Sirius gave a slight bow, his voice drawled as it always was in the family home. "I will do my best not to be an embarrassment."

Walburga's brows rose, her lips thinned but she waved him away without further argument.

"Looking for something?" Sirius asked his younger brother when he entered his room.

"No," Reg said sitting on Sirius' bed uneasily. "So how was your date?" Sirius quirked a brow and Regulus only rolled his eyes saying, "You've been too happy for there not to be a girl."

Sirius grunted, pushing the drawer Reg had been rummaging through back in, "She's as nuts as the family," he said leaning against the dresser moodily. "I broke it off."

"Oh," Regulus looked slightly disappointed. "I suppose you're going to be grumpy again then?"

Sirius sighed, "You didn't come here to hear about my love life. What's wrong Reg?"

"I overheard mum talking…"

"And?"

"She's thinking of setting up your marriage soon… I'll miss you Siri!"

"I'm not marrying anyone, save your goodbyes," Sirius grumbled. "Stupid goat," he went to run a hand through his hair before dropping it, an oath muttered for James' benefit.

"You miss them, don't you?" Reg asked watching him carefully.

"A great deal," Sirius nodded. "But we'll see them on the platform, it's only a few weeks away now… what's wrong?"

"I'm confused."

"Confused?"

Regulus nodded, "They're stupid Siri, Bella says they're like live stalk, but-"

"But you can remember Swift," Sirius guessed and Regulus nodded sadly. With a sigh Sirius kneeled before him, "Bella is a fool Reg. Swift protected you, when Bella-"

"She isn't the one who cursed me!" Regulus shouted standing. "Bella wouldn't do that, don't say she did!"

"Reg, please!"

"No!" Regulus shouted, his face pink in anger. "She didn't, stop lying!" he ran from the room and across the hall, slamming his own door loudly.

Sirius snorted, "And they say I have mood swings." He wished he didn't understand Regulus, but he did. Bella had been the one coddling him through his first two years of school and now she was the one calling him darling in that sickly sweet false voice. Regulus needed and craved the positive attention they could never get from their mother, even if it was false. He wasn't in Gryffindor and his friends were all like Snape. Sirius understood that he was the lucky one, surrounded by the Marauders who would give their lives for him as readily as he would for them. Popular and well liked Sirius knew he had it easier, but that didn't mean his brother's weakness didn't annoy him.

That afternoon found the eldest Black showering, shaving and generally making sure he didn't earn himself a lecture by the end of the night. While annoying his parents could be amusing standing and being yelled at was only fun for the first fifteen minutes or so before it got repetitive.

By the times he sauntered downstairs he was so put together that even Walburga couldn't find anything to complain about. Forced to sit uncomfortably on the unforgiving drawing room furniture, Sirius was beginning to wish his father's sister and her family would hurry the hell up.

The bell rang not ten minutes later and just as the hour hand struck seven. Kreature, the grubby git, made nice with them in the hall before leading them into the room.

"May I introduce Mrs. Lucretia Prewett, Mr. Ignatius Prewett and their daughter Vulpecula Prewett."

Sirius felt his jaw drop in horror at the site of what could only be-

"Lucretia!" his father, Orion, exclaimed pulling his sister into a hug. "Be seated-"

"Vulpecula," Sirius murmured, "A moment, please?"

She nodded with a smirk and he led her from the room, feeling the whole while as if he was going to be sick. "You're my cousin… this is-"

"Great, I know!" Vulpecula nodded happily while Sirius stared flabbergasted.

"You knew-?"

"Of course I knew, how would I not know? I mean," she blushed. "I knew you didn't know, but I figured you'd be happy Sirius."

Sirius turned on the spot, re-entering the drawing room, scarred for life. He had made-out with his cousin. His _first cousin._ He could understand how some people fell in love and all that rubbish, but to go out with the intention of snogging your first cousin was a bit repulsive and that's what Vulpecula had done.

"What's the matter with you Sirius?" his mother asked harshly. "You look ill."

"He's just shocked to find out we're cousins," Vulpecula shrugged coming back into the room. "He didn't know."

"So _this _is the girl?" Regulus asked thunderstruck. "Well done brother!"

"She's my _cousin_ Reg," Sirius stated horrified. "My _first cousin and we snogged!"_

"Oh relax Sirius," Bellatrix said from where she stood not far off. "It wouldn't be any different then if we were together."

That said Sirius turned a nasty shade of green and fled from the room, his destination: a bin to chuck in.

OoOoOo

James wasn't having the best summer. He was nervous and jumpy, taking to scare almost as easily as Emma who was constantly shifting.

Another assassination attempt had been made on his father, Harold had barely made it out alive and the Death Eater had escaped. On top of that they had seen in the paper about Pooglian's death. Emma was taking it extra hard, guilty for the way she had acted in his office, regardless of the fact that he had read her mind.

The summer had been filled with terror and the coming school year did nothing to limit their fear. Just because they were at Hogwarts, that didn't mean this world went on pause. It only meant that they were slower on getting news regarding their parents, further if something were to happen. Over the summer Emma had often gotten up earlier then anyone else to check the paper, terrified of the news it would bring. James knew that in her heart it was Sirius' name she feared reading. So close to the Death Eaters who were killing, Sirius had been on both their minds.

When he entered the kitchen he was unsurprised to see her sitting at the table, the paper folded up in front of her and tears in her eyes. He got them both a coffee before sitting down beside her, throwing an arm around her.

"Who?" the simple question was repeated almost everyday, filled with fear.

"Muggles, the one girl… she… she went to school with me… we were friends…" he gathered his sister in his arms while she cried, his heart shattered with pain. Another life was gone, someone else they knew. Yes they, if it hurt Swift it hurt him, no matter that he never knew them.

It was only minutes before she had contained herself, Emma wasn't one to cry. "Are you packed?" she asked, drying her eyes. She didn't apologise for her behaviour anymore then James did when their positions were reversed. At first the morning ritual had been awkward, now it was just part of the day.

"Yes, you?"

"Yes." They would leave for Hogwarts today; his mother would be taking them on her way to work.

Emma's parents were no longer to be seen in the wizarding world, for fear they would be recognized. His father was already at the Ministry and usually his mother would be there as well. They felt alone, terrified and small. This summer they had felt like infants, with no power at all…

Mary Potter left them at the barrier, hugging them both tightly and giving James a kiss before he walk through, his sister in tow.

They were early for the train for the first time in their lives. James leaned against a post with a sigh. Feeling Emma wrap an arm around his side, he didn't hesitate to lope an arm over her shoulder, they were in this hell hole together after all.

.,.,.,.

Sirius entered the platform in an annoyed mood. After taking a brief scan of the platform his eyes locked on the back of his brother, James. He looked tired and defeated, not a look he should be sporting and at his side was a rather attractive red-head Sirius was fairly certain he didn't know. It wasn't Evans, no he was certain of that since she was somewhere on his left. Whoever it was James wasn't interested in dating her, his arm wouldn't be resting quite like that if he was.

With a crooked smile Sirius made his way over to the duo, "Hello beautiful," he said suavely, confident she would melt at his feet.

"Sirius!" he saw the girl spin around quickly, her eyes filled with tears before she gripped him in a vice like hug. Sirius blinked stupidly, completely taken back, he would know that voice anywhere.

"Swift?" he grabbed hold of her before she took his shock the wrong way. "Crow Swift you look... err… different."

He felt her chuckle into his chest before releasing him, "Always the charmer," she teased.

Sirius still felt shocked, but he forced a half smile to his face, "Err… yeah," over Emma's head he could see James smiling smugly. "So, you seen Moony and Worms?"

"Present!" Remus walked towards them easily, Peter in tow. With a smirk Remus said, "Hello handsome."

"Shut-up Remus," Sirius muttered, embarrassed about his slip.

"Should we get somewhere to sit then?" Peter asked, oblivious to Sirius' discomfort. With a nod Emma and James followed, but Sirius held Remus back.

"Does Swift… err… look… different to you?" he asked choosing his words carefully.

Remus smirked, "Not at all," he clapped Sirius on the back before leaving Sirius to scowl at his back darkly.

Sirius took a seat across from Emma, still moody, but the look of despair on her face as the train began to leave the station cut him. He only wanted to see her smile again, laugh and be carefree, so he did the only thing he could think of, he told that which he had planned to take to his grave.

"I snogged my cousin."

A moment of pure silence hit the cabin, and then,

"You must have been pretty stoned," he smiled at the smirk on Swift's face. "I mean _I_ wouldn't want to snog Bellatrix, but," she shrugged, "whatever floats your boat I suppose."

"Pads," he turned to see Prongs looking worried. "Do us a favour and explain exactly what you'd smoked prior too, I don't wana have the same laps in judgment."

Padfoot smirked before beginning to explain, "Well I didn't know she was my cousin at the time, found out later, but from the beginning shall we? So I was walking in the woods-"

He told them the story from the beginning, leaving out the bit about _why_ he was in the woods to begin with, Swift didn't need to know Bella was practising turning into a carbon-copy of her.

"That's sick!" Prongs exclaimed when he had finished. "What a nutcase!"

"Yeah," Pads agreed. "She was a right head-job, didn't see a thing wrong with it, and then later dear mum was trying to match up our wedding," he rolled his eyes. "That cow is getting crazier every day."

"Well you are partial to anything in a skirt," Moony pointed out, his eyes glinting wickedly. "Maybe she thought you wouldn't notice."

"Maybe," Pads smirked but he was interrupted as the compartment door opened to reveal a slightly haughty Regulus.

"Hello Marauders," he smirked as he entered, taking a seat.

Swift stared at him in shock, this wasn't the Regulus Black she remembered, this wasn't the little boy who loved and was loved by Sirius.

"How was your summer Reg?" she asked him, breaking the silence. The others were all in shock, exchanging looks of astonishment, only Padfoot seemed unsurprised.

"Interesting," he shrugged, "What about you? I hear you went to France?"

"Yes," Swift smiled, remembering her lie well. "To visit my aunt and uncle. I only get to see them during the holidays… it's a shame really."

"Hum…" Regulus nodded, "I know what you mean; some of my family is also in short supply…"

"If you mean Bella, Regulus, so help me," Emma was startled to see Sirius' face hard with anger. There was no blush, no tell-tale signs of redness; he seemed almost paler, and his eyes were like ice. There was a coldness in his face, one she hoped she'd never be on the receiving end of. "After what she's done, how can you consider her family?"

"And what has she done?" Regulus drawled. "Nothing worse then you."

"No?" Sirius' voice was bitter cold. "When did you become so blind little brother?"

"When did _I_ become blind?" Regulus bristled. "What about you, _brother,"_ he smirked, "Roaming the halls like you own them, you and your band of mudbloods and blood traitors-"

"GET OUT!" Sirius yelled standing.

Regulus stood with a smirk, leaving at ease. Sirius slammed the door behind him, "He's changed," he whispered. "This summer was different."

They exchanged looks before Emma stood, placing a hand tentatively on Sirius' shoulder she said, "We're here Sirius, we'll always be here and nothing will ever change that."

Sirius turned and pulled her into a tight hug, "I know Swift, I know." Instead of occupying his former seat he squeezed between Emma and James.

"Well," Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I… err… hate to do this now but I've been made prefect and-"

"Awesome!" James' eyes glinted evilly.

Remus eyed him doubtfully, "Not a chance in hell Prongs – No, don't say it, I'm not covering for you."

James sat back moodily, crossing his arms and muttering about obnoxious goody-goodys.

Remus sighed, standing, "We'll be here when you get back Moons," Swift smiled tightly, "Have fun." He nodded stiffly, shutting the compartment door behind him.

.,.,.,.

Remus wasn't really sure how he'd gotten the prefect badge, though, when one looked at his competition… maybe it wasn't so far fetched after all. He was not surprised that Emma hadn't received one. He would have had a heart attack if she had, smirking he realized she probably would have to.

The prefect's compartment wasn't very crowded. A long wood table stood in the center, where most of the prefects already sat. With a jolt Remus realized that he had doddled far too long, being the last one to take a seat. He pulled up a chair beside Lily, who gave him a kind smile before turning back to the front jittery. He recognized a few faces, including: Frank Longbottom; and from his year were Ricky Valentine and Joan Reed of Ravenclaw, Humphrey Bogart and Aileen Summers of Hufflepuff, Jeffery Nott and Ceria Hans of Slytherin.

They all sat straighter as the head boy and girl walked in and Remus' eyes bulged at the site of Amelia Bones and Robert Bell.

"Good morning," Amelia smiled sweetly. "We're just going to get some basics down about your duties, nothing too intense."

Remus' new duties covered everything from roaming the halls (James and Sirius would be using that to their advantage, he just knew it), helping to set-up for holidays, and keeping an eye on younger students. He also learned that although prefects could take house points from their own house, they could not use that punishment for other houses or prefects. He was positive that the moment he got back James and Sirius would demand the intelligence on 'the enemy' he had gathered and so was slightly dismayed when he was given leave.

"Well that's interesting," Padfoot sat forward, his face serious. "Very interesting."

Remus had just been sucked dry for information. As he had predicted Sirius and James had been more then ecstatic to receive any information he could provide, the resulting conversation taking far longer then the Prefect meeting itself. They had wanted every minute detail, every loop-hole available. Remus was beginning to think he had provided them with more intelligence then was strictly necessary, especially given the fact that he was now one of those 'Slinky Snots' as Sirius had so kindly dubbed them.

By the time they had finished quizzing him and asking questions that even he couldn't answer the train was beginning to slow.

"I'll see you at dinner," Swift said, skirting Night Hawk's cage with a glare and leaving.

"Too bad the carriages aren't bigger," Padfoot said as the four Marauders made their way across the busy platform.

James hummed in agreement, "Would be nice if she could join, but it is nice to have some boy time."

"True," Sirius said flinging himself against one of the seats. "So, you going to ask out Mickey any times soon?" he asked, directing the question at Remus.

The boys still had no idea who the girl Remus liked was, their biggest clue was 'Mickey', which wasn't a very good clue at all. Sirius had gotten into the habit of running his girlfriends by Emma first in the hopes that she would inform him if one was the illusive 'Mickey'. Remus may never ask the girl out, but Sirius wasn't going to be the reason why.

"I see Swift still hasn't enlightened you," Moony smirked.

Pads huffed, "No, she's like a bloody vault."

"So you've tried to get it out of her?"

"Numerous times."

Moony chuckled at his annoyance, "So, you're single again?"

Pads nodded, "Reed was a good snog, but she had an annoying streak."

"Some day you're going to find out the girl of your dreams is right under your nose and you've been looking in all the wrong places."

"Really? And where would you suggest I look Moony? When will I find her?"

Remus snorted, "Not for a while I'd wager, as for where you should look?" he contemplated the question. "Right under your nose," Pads glared as he repeated the phrase.

"I'm going to marry a booger?" he bit at the grinning werewolf. "Very nice."

"And you don't deserve her either," James muttered darkly.

Sirius burst out laughing, "Nope, I really don't," he agreed. "So Prongs, are you going to get another girl anytime soon?"

James shrugged, "Other then Evans you mean? Depends on how boring this year is."

"You two never change," Remus sighed.

"Because you wouldn't want some tail, right Moony?" Sirius asked with a wink.

Remus frowned, his brows raised, "You are _despicable_ Black."

"I've been practicing, good to see it's paid off," Sirius said smugly. "What about you Worms? Someone caught your eye?"

"Yeah," he said with a blush.

"Who?" Pads asked sitting straighter.

"I – well…" Worms wrung his hands, "There's this girl… but she's sort of off limits-"

"Evans?" Sirius hedged and James glared.

"N-no n-no no," Peter shook his head. Gulping he stuttered out, "W-Walters."

Prongs quirked a brow in confusion, "Why is she off limits?"

Peter frowned, "You dated her?" He said it more like a question, as if he though James could have forgotten.

"Well yeah," Prongs agreed. "But that doesn't make her off limits. I mean come on, it's not like I was having a thumping good time while we were dating-"

"You weren't thumping, eh?" Padfoot hedged, his eyes alight with missjiff.

"It's not like you have," Prongs said heatedly. "Besides, if you did and Swift caught wind of it-"

"Oh?" Padfoot egged him on. "What would Swifty do?"

"Castrate you." James and Remus said together in equal seriousness.

"And then she'd feed your balls to the squid," James expanded. Sirius shifted uncomfortable, clearly seeing the truth in their words.

"Can't see why she'd care…" he muttered darkly.

"Haven't you realized by now that all your exs use Swift to cry on?" Prongs asked. "They all think that if they whine at her enough she'll convince you to take them back," he snorted. "As if. All they manage to do is piss her off."

"Which isn't putting you in great light either," Moony added.

"I see," James and Remus exchanged a look at Sirius' words. Was it possible? Did he realize-?

"Well I'll just tell the next one not to bug her," they both slumped as he spoke. The boy was more obtuse then a brick wall.

They didn't catch Swift again until they were seated in the great hall. Her face was drawn, her eyes cold.

"Sup butter-cup?" Padfoot asked slipping into the seat beside her elegantly. Several girls down the length of the table swooned.

"Severus."

"_Snape?"_

Swift rolled her eyes, "Do you know any other Severus'?"

Pads shrugged, his face twisted and crinkled as if there was a foul smell. "What about him?"

"He's different-"

"You mean more freaky then normal?"

Swift shot Padfoot a warning look, "He's less open then usual, which is _saying _something."

"Maybe he's finally discovered the magic of shampoo?" Prongs offered cheekily.

"No way mate, I can see his slime trail from here," Padfoot drawled. "I bet he uses his hair to grease the cookware at home-"

"Eww Padfoot, that is _disgusting!"_ Swift interrupted looking horrified.

"What?" Pads asked loping an arm around her. "Afraid the House-Elves call on him to grease the Hogwarts' dishes too?"

Swift gave him a rough shove, intending to snap back harshly but was interrupted as the Sorting began.

"_Once when I was but a wee cap,_

_Founders four, sat where you sat._

_They spoke of magic and love and friends,_

_But they were doomed to become three in the end._

_There came a time when they disagreed,_

_About purity, faith, honour and greed._

_And in this school one built a hall,_

_For only those of the Slytherin call._

_The founders three, they were betrayed,_

_Set against the one who fell astray._

_Where once four friends, sat side by side,_

_Now only pillars can fend off the coming tide._

_I see before me, four long tables,_

_But only three are united and able._

_The fourth looks distant and cold,_

_Doesn't it sound like the tale I just told?_

_They are the Slytherins, you know them well,_

_They're cunning and slippery, posh and well-breed,_

_And in their hands is a plan well said._

_On the furthest left is their enemy, _

_Gryffindor, who stands tall strong and mighty._

_Brave and loyal, these are his traits,_

_But not an ounce of caution to set him straight._

_Hufflepuff, stands to his right,_

_Loyal and friendly, she's always found in good light. _

_Ravenclaw, stands on the boarder,_

_Witty and brilliant, they hold the fort,_

_Keeping one side from the other's throat._

_And so the Houses stand divided,_

_Not unlike the founders who made it all so one-sided._

_Do the future a favour and put the past to rest,_

_Look to what's coming and pass this test._

_Keep Hogwarts whole, stand together firm and strong,_

_I'd hate it if this was my last song. _

The clapping was sparse. For once the Marauders didn't contemplate the song; they knew the message well enough by now. Stand together, unite the Houses. But that wasn't going to happen in their lifetime, of that they were sure. The Hat had been giving warnings about the war for years, and for years it had been telling them to unite. The war had come but the students of Hogwarts were no closer to being united then the four founders, and across the hall two pairs of eyes were set dead against each other – one steely grey, the other pitch black.

**Random Background facts on the Black and Potter Family Tree.**

**If anyone googled Vulpecula's name while reading this they would have figured out the ending. Vulpecula is a constellation portraying a fox with a goose in its mouth. Her name comes from the Black tradition of using constellations as names – I'm so smart :D She is the imaginary daughter of two real characters found on the Black family tree, Lucretia Black and Ignatius Prewett, making her not only a relation of Sirius' (His father, Orion, was Lucretia's brother) but also of Molly, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, which is who she is referring to when she says some of the family were in Gryffindor. I chose this constellation not only because she's as sly as a fox but also because the fox is hunting/killing. **

**I also discovered that Charlus Potter married Dorea Black (Sirius' great-aunt) however it's been debated that Dorea and Charlus were not James' parents because they both died young and the Potters were supposed to be old. So Harold obviously has a younger brother he didn't tell me about (that slick fool), making James and Sirius distant cousins. **


	32. If You Thought Monday Was Manic

If You Thought Monday was Manic – 2

"I am not happy."

"My Lord? I don't understand."

The room was a putrid green, small and closed off. There were no windows, no rays of sun, this wasn't a place for laughter. Lestrange Manor had never been brightly lit as the Potter household was. Dark and gloomy, guests were prone to finding ornate skulls where normal people would have flowers.

"Don't you Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked silkily. "Your eldest cousin is far more powerful then you realize and with influential friends. If I had Sirius Black," he paused, the greed in his eyes evident. "And what about young Regulus? You have yet to give me a definite answer on where he stands-"

"It's that mudblood sir," Bella spat. "She saved his life, the number of times he's told the story I-" she fell silent as Voldemort lifted a single pale hand.

"I do not care _why_ he is not yet ours, only that he is not," he paused. "And speaking of mudbloods, have you managed to learn anything about the girl?"

"My Lord, she is well protect, Sirius he-"

"I am in no mood for excuses Bellatrix. I often wonder if you didn't simply imagine her deflecting the curse-"

"No, my Lord, she did, I saw her, if you would only-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort thundered. "She is not a great mage Bellatrix. Smart, that globe was impressive," he stood. "But no great mage. Though that does not deny that I want her on our side… she is young yet. Yes, I am confident she will become powerful, but unless your beliefs are true I see no reason why I should trouble myself with her. I have read up on what she did with the globe, projecting the shield charm and, though difficult, it is not impossible. I was not trying hard, a simple Protego would have worked-"

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed, unable to remain silent any longer. "I know that shimmer my Lord, it was Protem!"

"There is no such spell!" Voldemort thundered. "I have tried it myself!"

"That is what she said-"

"NO! No mere child could accomplish what I cannot! Crucio!"

Bellatrix crumbled to the floor in agony, panting when it lifted.

"Find me some proof," Voldemort commanded, snaring at the trembling Death Eater. "And get me your cousins."

"Let me get this straight. You want to jinx Filch into a ballerina outfit, turn Severus into a bat, give McGonagall a Gryffindor Mohawk, glue stilts to Flitwick's legs, turn Dumbledore's beard blue and give Sprout love potion from Slughorn?"

The Marauders were currently seated for breakfast and Emma was staring at Sirius as if he had just grown another head.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded happily.

"No," Emma argued. "Have you forgotten that we already have 75 detentions with Filch this year and that he has by no means forgiven us for the door? Do you have a death wish?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You, Miss Swift, are absolutely no fun at all, besides, the pranks will be split over a whole week."

"I don't care if they're split over a month, we'll be lucky if we're not expelled!"

"Come on Swift," James said. "Padfoot and I were up for hours planning this. Everyone's suffered over the summer. We need to brighten the place up!"

Emma frowned, her eyes roaming the spars chatter in the hall. Things really were down, "Fine, but you've forgotten something."

"What?" Sirius asked miffed.

"Peeves."

Sirius' face broke into a wide smile, "Yes, yes I do believe I did, so what do you suggest?"

Term, bless it, didn't start until the next day as the First had been Saturday. It wasn't often the students of Hogwarts had a day of fun before term, little did they know the uses it was being put to. High up in Gryffindor tower the Marauders plotted, only leaving when they needed the library's assistance or a consultation with Peeves. They had an itinerary for the week, opening with Teachers Day.

Dumbledore sat down to breakfast on the third of September with no idea what was coming. He did know that today was the first day of term and that they had been blessed so far, yesterday morning had not been interrupted by black owls carrying even bleaker news.

He was just digging into the French Toast when Pomona Sprout yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE YOU HORACE!"

Every head in the great hall turned to look at the tearful Herbology teacher.

"I uh…" Slughorn pulled at his collar looking nervous. "Are you feeling qell Pomona?"

"Perfect," Sprout cooed and Sirius fell into Emma's shoulder, laughing wildly.

"This is even better then I thought it would be," James murmured and Sirius had to restrain himself from slapping the table in his mirth.

"Shit Pads, people are going to get suspicious," Emma hissed, but she couldn't be further from the truth. All around the hall people were snorting and laughing as Slughorn tried to get away from a fawning Professor Sprout.

"But don't you love me too Horace?" Sprout simpered.

"I… err…" he was cut off as Sprout jumped over the table and sat in his lap.

"You're my everything," she breathed intently making Slughorn groan and edge away from her in fear.

It was then that Flitwick entered the hall, teetering on ten foot stilts, "ALBUS!" he called. "Albus a hand!"

He hung onto the door frame, clearly uneasy being so high in the air.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped and he made his way over to the charm's professor. "Can't you get yourself down?" he asked as quietly as possible (which was still loud enough that the whole hall heard, what with Flitwick being so high up).

Looking ashamed and embarrassed Flitwick shook his head, "I've tried about twenty things already."

"Permanent sticking charm?" Padfoot whispered to Swift.

Swift smirked, "My specialty, only the caster can undo the spell."

"Awesome," Prongs grinned, straining to get a better look. "Speaking of which, that amortentia is working well Pads."

"Glad you think so," Padfoot said with a wolfy grin.

They smiled to see the entire student body in an uproar, laughter filling the hall as it had the year previously.

Dumbledore, although not one to encourage rule breaking 'cough, cough' couldn't help but smile seeing his pupils looking so young.

After breakfast, poor Filius was still ten feet up, Dumbledore made his way from the grounds. He had another meeting with the Minister, something which the muggles would, no doubt, call a 'chore'.

The green flames engulfed him, after a moment of spinning he found himself once again in the Ministry of Magic Atrium.

"Hello Headmaster," Dumbeldore turned to see Ralf Durmga, one of his previous students standing behind the reception desk. "Can I help you?"

"I am on my way to see the Minister," Dumbledore smiled. "How are you today Ralf?"

"I'm well Sir," the youth had been a promising Hufflepuff in his years, and Dumbledore was glad to see him well. "Yourself?"

"Quiet well, thank you Ralf," his eyes twinkled. "Good day."

"You too Sir."

Hubert Hogarth was an elaborate sort of man, the double doors that led to his study were tall and wide. Dumbledore, though a man who could appreciate style, was not in any way confident with this man who had been Minister for nearly seven years.

Dumbledore knocked on the wide doors with a frown, pulling them open at the sound of Hogarth's deep voice.

"Ah Dumbledore, just the man I wanted to see!" Hogarth was a portly fellow with wide brown eyes and absolutely no hair. He wore a green tweed coat and very much reminded Dumbledore of a Hobbit from JRR Tolkien's _Lord of The Rings_.

"Minister," Dumbledore gave a small bow. "How might I be of service today?" He didn't take a seat in any of the plush armchairs that littered the grand and bright room, hoping that he might be able to cut this meeting short.

"The situation is only worsening Albus-"

"Naturally," Dumbledore agreed at ease.

"Yes… Well… had to have one of my ministers sent to St. Mungo's, man came in and tried to transfigure Moody into a duck, I say that man is paranoid enough without that. Turns out Mortin, that's the minister, was under a badly cast Imperious curse!" Hogarth looked infuriated. "An unforgivable Albus!"

"Well he's already been going around using _Avada_ as he pleases," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes extinguished. "What did you expect?"

"What did I expect?" Hogarth looked demented. "I expected my Aurors to have this madman rounded up in time for tea! Or you for that matter," he said beginning to pace. "You got rid of Grindelwald, surely," Hogarth stopped at the look of furry on Dumbledore's face.

"This isn't Quiditch Minister, it's chess."

"This isn't a game Dumbledore!"

"No," Dumbledore agreed. "I dare say it isn't, but if it was I'm sure the man with the best strategy would be the winner. Let us sit Hogarth, we need a plan."

Dumbledore arrived back just in time for lunch, having no idea the trouble he had missed.

It was during her second year transfiguration lesson that McGonagall's scalp began to itch. At first the strict woman ignored it, but pretty soon she had no choice but to remove her emerald hat and give it a scratch.

Her eyes narrowed as the rows of children began to giggle, their voices oddly muffled.

"Mr. Cornsby, would you care to share what is so amusing?" McGonagall snapped at the laughing boy.

"Your hair professor, it's-"

But words escaped him and McGonagall quickly conjured a mirror from thin air.

A tall, bright, sparkly, red and gold, fluorescent Mohawk greeted her from the mirror's surface. She watched her image go pale before turning red with anger, "Marauders," she ground out.

Now Minerva was a strict woman and a formidable witch, but she understood the purpose for the latest series of pranks and though she hated having a great tall fringe on her head she couldn't help but smile as young Melissa Renoulds laughed. She had lost her mother to Voldemort over the summer, but at this moment her cheeks were pink with mirth so Minerva did the only thing she could.

She left her hair the way it was and placed her hat on her desk, she would wait for the charm to wear off on its own.

Her entrance into the great hall for lunch was, she had to admit, rather satisfying. A wave of silence passed over the hall before an eruption of laughter assaulted her. Yes, a foot-long Mohawk was rather amusing.

They were half way through the meal when Peeves swooped in, a yowling Mrs. Norris in his arm. Beside Sprout (now back to normal) Hopgot stiffened, he wasn't fond of cats.

Perhaps Peeves seemed to sense his anxiety, or maybe he had been given instructions. Whatever the reason he made a bee-line for the new DADA teacher, chasing him from the hall with the possessed cat.

"MRS. NORRIS!" Filch screamed. He flung himself from his chair, making to run after the screaming cat but half way up the hall he found himself flailing backwards. He landed on the floor with a thud, his bright pink tutu obscuring his view.

He stood furiously, with the hall's laughter following him as he pranced (yes, he pranced) from the room, obviously jinxed to move in a dance like fashion, but what more would you expect from a ballerina?

At dinner Dumbledore discovered that his long hair and beard had been charmed to match his robes exquisitely. Hagrid had to sing everything he said. Celestia had grown a tail. Vector had a large 'L' tattooed to her forehead and Bins had become solid. The poor ghost had been shocked when he had tried, and failed, to float through the wall and into the great hall for a word with Dumbledore.

Mondays, Dumbledore had decided, were Manic – he should have known this wouldn't be the end.

The next day breakfast began with the shrill screams of The Grey Lady. Peeves, the demon he was, had lifted her skirt while she glided through the hall.

The resulting pandemonium was amazing. Nick was screaming about propriety while The Fat Friar tried to calm the Lady down. The Bloody Barron was chasing Peeves around the hall using curse words even Sirius had never heard of.

Throughout the day those in Ravenclaw seemed to be having difficulties.

In charms Ricky Valentine told Professor Flitwick that the levitation spell was "_Pigarse"_ while Joan Reed and Charlie Dar debated on the correct spelling of _Immobulus._ Reed was positive that it was Imobulouse while Dar argued that it was Immobuulouse.

But the worst part of the day for those of Ravenclaw House was their books. Not a single student could open any of their text books, nor could they share with a fellow classmate. The moment they touched the magical texts they would come to life, chasing the students and attempting to bite their fingers.

Corry Boot spent Potions on his chair after a rather vicious attack made by his text that took his hat off. The book was perfectly content to chew the hat and by the time Slughorn had finally called it off the brim was ripped to shreds.

"Come in Swift," Prongs said when a knock sounded at their dormitory door later that night. The day had passed in a flurry of Ravenclaw pranking.

Swift entered easily, "So how's it coming?"

"Good," Moony smirked. "Pads is getting ready."

"Getting ready?" Swift asked unsure.

Moony flicked his wand at the bathroom door, causing it to bang open.

"Oh… my…"

"Hey Swift!" Swift was gob stopped. Padfoot stood with his leg on the counter, razor in hand.

"ARE YOU SHAVING YOUR LEGS?"

"Well yeah," Pads smirked. "I'm wearing a skirt tomorrow, right?"

Prongs burst out laughing while Swift buried her face, "I don't know you," she said at last turning around.

"Well I would have waxed them," Padfoot continued to explain, his tongue clenched between his teeth while he concentrated on making his legs silky smooth. "But I wasn't able to get any wax… wait," his eyes lit up. "Would you lend me some?"

Swift frowned while Moony and Prongs laughed in the background, "No."

"Why the hell not Swift?"

"I have blond body hair Padfoot, I don't shave."

"Seriously? That's a rip," he murmured becoming once again amerced in his shaving.

Swift sighed, "So are we ready?"

"Ready to prank our own House?" Prongs asked, eye glinting. "I was born ready."

Emma was awoken the next morning by several loud screams. She sat up with a smirk, feeling her now short, dishevelled hair.

"Emma!" Marlene stomped over to her, her black hair in a buzz cut. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Emma smirked, "Enjoy being a boy Marls," she snipped, throwing off the covers and preparing to get dressed. Marlene stormed away infuriated.

Of course the Marauders hadn't actually switched the gender of everyone in Gryffindor tower – Emma had told them she wasn't walking around with a package all day, she'd never be able to go to the bathroom if she had to hold herself – but they had switched all the uniforms. The boys now had girl uniforms where the girls had boys and everyone's hair had either lengthened or shortened depending on the 'sex change'.

Lily was frowning at the red bob she was sporting and Alice was spiking her black locks. The hair was based on personality, what they were most likely to wear if they were the opposite sex. Deciding it was best to skip the mirror Emma changed into the boy's uniform before heading downstairs.

The other Marauders were already assembled and she could see Remus doing his best to lengthen his skirt. Remus' hair was shoulder length and had a curl at the ends. He was also sporting bangs. Peter's hair was mostly unchanged, only slightly longer and sleek. James had an unruly cut that came just below his shoulders and he was busy trying to keep it out of his face. Sirius was twirling his long sleek locks around his finger in what would have been a rather sexy manor but really came off as horrifying. His hair was just as long as Emma's normally was, coming right down to just above his bottom.

"You, my dear, would have made a sexilishious man in another life," Sirius said looking up as Emma descended the stairs.

"You would have too, if only you could grow some leg hair," Remus snickered but Sirius only frowned.

"Funny," he said dryly observing the only girl Marauder's hair. It was slightly shorter then his normally was, sticking up wildly just like James'. "Looks like you have Potter hair," he said with a smirk.

"I have a double crown, that's probably what make's James' hair so wild."

"A what?" Sirius asked confused.

"A double crown means that she has two hair whorls," Remus began explaining. "Most people have a single spiral or whorl pattern that their hair grows in. People with 'double crowns' have two, generally going in opposite direction."

"It can make short hair a nightmare," Emma said. "When I was younger you couldn't make my hair lye flat without a great deal of gel."

"Huh," Sirius said. "Well in any case we should probably get going."

"I agree." They made their way from the common room quickly, they didn't want to be around when Mipsy, Mary Macdonald's cat, woke up. James had used his extensive transfiguration abilities to make her look like a lion and despite what the others said Emma knew Mary was going to kill her.

Walking into the great hall it was easy to see that the Gryffindors were not thrilled with the new development. Rob Bell was observing shoulder length black locks while Elaine Hooper did everything she could in an attempt to make her buzz cut grow a little longer.

They were half way through breakfast when a blood chilling scream lit the castle.

"My bets on Mipsy being up," Sirius whispered.

"Actually I think you're right," Remus said checking his watch. "The dungbombs aren't due for another twenty seconds."

A young first year ran flat out into the hall bellowing, "LION! LION ON THE LOOSE!" The poor thing had barely made it into the hall when small explosions began going off, the stench of dungbombs polluting the air just before a swirl of colour signalled that the fireworks had erupted.

Everyone fled the hall, fireworks ricocheting off the walls and following them along with the dung-smog.

The day was punctuated at odd intervals with the explosion of dungbombs or fireworks and at the end of it the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were beginning to worry. The teachers, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had already been pranked, were they next?

On Thursday the Hufflepuffs descended in robes that were a little out of the ordinary. Each one of them was wearing something reminiscent of Quiditch robes except the badger on the front was giving the finger.

Throughout the day it became apparent that this wasn't their only flaw, short excerpts of swearing could be heard seeming to jump into normal conversation. One such conversation took place just outside the Potions classroom.

"My mum made these cookies last year," Humphrey was explaining to Helen. "And she bloody fuckin' hell asswipe bast- forgot to add sugar."

"I did that once-" Helen managed to get out before a long list of expletives caught her.

Slughorn ushered the students in then, paying little mind to the swearing Hufflepuffs. He was well aware they couldn't help it.

They were half way through the lesson when Humphrey Bogart, Hufflepuff prefect, jumped onto his chair and began doing a jig while singing _Tip Toe Through The Tulips _by _Tiny Tim._

Slughorn was observing the scene with raised brows and it wasn't hard to understand why,

Was it… _normal_ for a man's voice to be so high?

When Regulus Black woke up on Friday he started when he saw the red drapes that hung around his bed.

_What the hell…_ The drapes had _always_ been green, what had happened? Getting out of bed timidly he screamed at the sight of his room mate.

"What the hell Regulus?" Corin screamed back. "What did you do to your hair?"

"What did I do to _my _hair?" Regulus yelled. "What did you do to _yours_?"

With matching looks of horror the two Slytherins turned to gaze into the mirror on the wall.

They both had fluorescent pink Mohawks.

They turned together and fled the room, wondering if they were the only ones affected but stopped upon seeing the common room.

It was red and gold.

"SIRIUS!" Regulus screamed in furry.

It wasn't until breakfast that the true horrors of their prank day were revealed. No one in Slytherin house could stop laughing and many of the older students were forced into bits of song. Severus was forced to do a particularly horrible Celestina Warbeck song with Nott.

It was right around lunch time that the green sleeves of parchment found their way into each of the house common rooms. Stamped on notice boards and rolled up in tooth paste tubes were invitations to a start of term party that would take place in the great hall just after 2 a.m. Slytherin students were assured that they would turn normal at midnight.

Lily was a prefect and a stickler for rules. She highly doubted that the Marauders had permission for this 'party' and her more logical part was demanding that she turn one of the fliers into McGonagall… but on the other hand she _did_ love a party… no one had to know…

No, Lily wouldn't miss this bash for anything and the rest of the school was humming the same tune.

The Marauders began setting the great hall up just after midnight. Silencing charms were placed all around the hall and Peeves was off trashing the trophy room in an attempt to keep the teachers occupied. They put up a disco ball and flashing lights, streamers and balloons. By the time the first students started to trickle in the hall was only recognizable by the sickle moon that hung above them.

"This is horrible," Remus stated some hours later as he watched the awkward teens shuffle in groups.

"We have to do something," Sirius stated heatedly. "We worked on this for ages."

"I have an idea," Emma said nodding determinedly. "But it may not work…"

"Lay it on me Swift," Sirius encouraged.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

"ALRIGHT HOGWARTS, ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" James' voice traveled over the crowd of students in a wave of noise.

The students shuffled uneasily, a few yelling, "Yeah!" up at the high table.

"WE'RE GOING TO START THIS PARTY WITH A MUGGLE SONG, WE EXPECT YOU TO JOIN IN!" James yelled. "EMMA AND SIRIUS," He pointed to the two Marauders who stood on opposite ends of the head table. "WILL POINT WHEN THEY WANT YOU TO SCREAM! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT A COMPETITION ON WHO CAN YELL THE LOUDEST! WHEN YOUR MARAUDER POINTS TO YOU, YOU SCREAM 'WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!' WHAT DO YOU SCREAM?"

"We will, we will rock you!" the hall chanted.

"What?" James asked, a hand to his ear.

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"ALRIGHT!" James lifted his hands in the air. "NOW WE NEED A BEAT. SO COME ON, STOMP STOMP CLAP! STOMP STOMP CLAP! THAT'S IT NOW KEEP IT UP!"

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'"

"We will, we will rock you!" The left side of the hall yelled when Emma pointed to them.  
"That was pathetic! Show them!" Sirius commanded pointing. "We will, we will rock you!"  
Remus grinned at the triumphant Marauder before beginning, "Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place!"  
"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Emma clapped as her side bellowed the words.  
Sirius held a hand to his ear and the resounding, "WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" was even louder.  
Peter chuckled before saying, "Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place."  
"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Emma cheered with her side.  
"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Sirius' side screamed and he hollered, "Come on Swift!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Emma's side bellowed and she yelled, "Bring it!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Sirius raised his hand in triumph as his side made the walls shake.

The hall cheered as the two teens lifted their wands in the air, a glow pulsating on each tip in tune to a guitar's strum.

The song died as soon as it had begun and with it the lights went out.

When the lights had reappeared so had a wizarding wireless. The Marauders were off the high table and the ice was broken for the party to begin.

As hosts it was expected that the Marauders get the dancing started. Sirius could be spotted with two blonds. Peter was leading a shy Joyce and Remus was being led by Mary Macdonald (who had not forgiven Emma for experimenting on her cat). James was leading a few Hufflepuffs around the room and Emma was doing an awkward shuffle with a sixth year Ravenclaw, her dancing skills being less then satisfactory.

Within moments the whole hall was jamming, a variety of magical and muggle tunes setting the scene. It wasn't long before it was common knowledge that someone 'Sirius, cough' had spiked the punch.

"This ish our shong," Sirius slurred some hours later pulling Emma away from a group of Hufflepuffs. Joan Jett could be heard blaring 'I love Rock and Roll' through the wireless.

"You know I can't dance Paddy," Emma giggled, the punch having seriously gone to her head at this point.

"'Shall in the leshding," Sirius assured her before the two of them staggered around in a drunken twirl that, thanks to Sirius, was not as horrible as it could have been.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" It was a quarter past seven and standing in the entrance to the great hall were Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Albus Dumbledore, clearly having just decided to come down for breakfast.

"Minnie! Shu madshe it!" Sirius exclaimed stumbling over to the transfiguration teacher. "Where've shu beensh?"

"Mr Black!" McGonagall snapped appalled. "Are you drunk?"

"Reallysh am," Sirius slurred in agreement looking at a bottle of firewhisky in amazement. "Shu wantshum?"

"I think," Dumbledore interrupted then. "That everyone should make their way to their dormitories. Marauders will report to my office when they are a little less… intoxicated."

"Risht you are Profeshor head shir!" James nodded. "Come on Padshoot, we goshta finsh Mooshy and Worsh…" he staggered into Sirius then. "To da bed moshbile!"

The professors watched as the students staggered from the hall, leaving a mess of streamers, used cups, spilled juice and popped balloons in their wake. Dumbledore sighed, flicking his wand once to clear the mess. "I'd better send them a note to remind them to see me. They aren't going to remember a thing when they wake up."

.,.,.,.,.,

"Pads, Pads come on you have to wake up now," Sirius groaned as light fingers shook his shoulder.

"What're you doin' inda do'm?" he groundout, opening his eyes to see a pale looking Emma standing over him.

"Dumbledore sent a letter to my dormitory, he wants to see us. Here, drink this you'll feel better, Lily brewed it before the party last night."

Sirius took the vial she offered him, downing it in one before sticking his tongue out in disgust, "'S awful."

"But it deals with the hangover," he heard James say as he took a seat on the end of his bed. "Do you remember _anything_ from last night?"

"Not really," Sirius answered sitting up blearily. "Didn't Billy get up on the high table and pull flowers out of his ass at one point?"

James screwed up his face in concentration, "I think I remember that, no wonder he never made head boy."

"Anyways I'll wait for you guys downstairs," Emma said standing. "Make it quick?"

They were at the stone gargoyle within fifteen minutes.

"You five are in a world of trouble," it said with a smirk.

"Thanks for that Greg, we feel really confident now," Emma snapped.

"I think he wrote your parents-"

"I'll anticipate the howler," Remus assured. "Toffee."

Gregory chuckled before letting them through.

Dumbledore watched the five Gryffindors with a frown as they sat fidgeting before him. "An entire week's worth of pranking, a night-long party, at least thirty school rules broken," he sat back. "What would you do in my situation?"

"Tell us it was hilarious and that you'll see us in a few days?" Sirius tried.

Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle, "No. No I'm afraid that won't due. 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you each have another 20 detentions, be thankful it isn't more, dismissed."

He waited until they had left the room before pulling a list from his desk drawer, "Let's see, Minerva wanted 50 points for the transfiguration they performed on the cat, Filius wanted another 50 for their excessive use of charms, Horace put up 20 for the love potion, and I say another 50 for boosting school moral so that's… 170 points to Gryffindor."

**I know it was fluffy but the last few have been hard core (and the next few will be too… I think) so I thought I'd put in some Marauder goodness. The song the Marauders sing is 'We Will Rock You' by **_**The Queens.**_


	33. Busted

Busted – 3

Hogwarts had gone back to normal and although black owls soared over the great hall most days at breakfast, there seemed to be an influx in the number of pranks taking place over the castle and the Marauders weren't, for once, responsible.

"You're sure Severus?"

Severus sighed as the wandless continued to pester him. She had not done as he had hoped, taking his assurance last year that Voldemort's support group had crumbled, and was instead taking to cornering him in the most random places at the most awkward times.

"For the hundredth time I'm sure!" Severus snarled making Emma's eyes narrow. _Why is he lying? What would make him want to lye? I don't understand, isn't he worried about Lil?_ Her thoughts made him grind his teeth together in frustration. "I'm going to be late Emma," he bit out, sweeping from her presents.

Neither teen noticed Sirius standing not far off, his grey eyes narrowed.

Time seemed to fly by for those at Hogwarts, the constant emotional strain taking its toll on everyone. It was a few weeks before Halloween that the Quiditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was to begin.

"Come _on_ Padfoot!" James yelled for what must have been the hundredth time. It was nearing nine in the morning and Sirius refused to get out of bed, his drapes charmed closed. "I'll get Swift!" James threatened.

"Piss off Prongs, I'm not coming today get a spare!" Sirius' muffled voice answered.

James growled, hearing Remus leave the common room for Emma behind him. "This isn't a game you pratt this is Quiditch!" James thundered. "Get your fat ass out of bed!"

"Padfoot?" James turned in exasperation to see Emma enter the dorm. "Pads what's wrong?"

"Go away Swift, you're not welcome."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "Sirius Orion Black you get you ass out of bed this instant or I'm going to drag you out, got it?"

"You won't get passed the curtains," James said, running a hand through his hair. "I already tried."

"I'm a wandless," Emma smirked. "Remember?" Then louder said, "I hope you're decent Pads!"

"Bugger off!" Padfoot yelled. "I have a pimple, okay? A big red puss-y pimple and it's huge and… I'M NOT SEXY WITH IT!"

Emma rolled her eyes a slight scuffle on the other side of the room going ignored while James snickered. "Merlin's pants Padfoot, get your ass out here so I can get rid of it!"

"You can do that?" a weak but hopeful voice asked from behind the curtain.

"_Yes!_ So can Moony, don't you remember? He had horrible acne for a week in fourth year."

"So how do you-?"

"Because I also zap zits off my face, now get the hell out here!"

There was a slight scuffling sound behind the curtain before Sirius peaked out. They all yelled as a bright flash assaulted them, Remus had just taken a picture.

"I'm going to kill you Remus!" Sirius jumped out of bed and it took both Peter and James to keep him from taking Remus' head off.

"Hold still you great mutt or I might hex your nose off by mistake!" Emma threatened, wand in hand. Sirius growled lowly at the smirking werewolf but stood still.

The pimple really was quiet huge. Taking residence on Sirius' chin it was red and swollen with a huge white head. "_Acate_!" Emma commanded and with a small puff of white smoke the pimple was gone. "Happy now you great self-absorbed dolt?"

"Thank you Swift," Sirius growled, his eyes still on Remus.

"Right, you lot get ready or we're going to be late. Padfoot keep your hands off Moony, we need him alive for the game," Emma said making for the door.

"He doesn't need his legs to fly…" Sirius muttered darkly, causing Remus to grin in a way that said, 'bring it dog'.

"Watch it mate," James warned him as Emma spun around, her face dangerous.

"Get. Dressed. Now." She said, jabbing her wand at him with each word. "Or. Else." Sirius watched her leave with a smirk before getting changed. He needed to hustle if he planed on eating anything.

James walked onto the pitch a little over an hour later, his team fanning out behind him.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN!" The crowd cheered at Hall's announcement.

"I want a nice clean game, from all of you," Hooch said, glaring at the two teams.

James shook hands with Irving Yates the Slytherin captain before mounting.

"HOOPER WITH THE QUAFFLE PASSES TO POTTER, LONGBOTTOM, HOOPER, POTTER, HOOPER, POTTER, HE SHOOTS – GOAL!"

"Regulus!" Reg slowed down, only to put on a burst of speed when he saw who was calling him.

"Can I help you Swift? I thought we were supposed to be seeking?"

"That can wait for a bit, the teams need to rack up points in any case," Emma said unconcerned. "We need to talk."

"I'm listening," Regulus drawled in a bored tone.

"Have you spoken to Severus recently?"

"Snape?" he sighed when Emma shot him a look. "I have, how is it of your concern?"

"There have been Death Eater Recruitment movements in your House, Severus assures me that they have stopped but… Regulus promise me you will be careful."

"What do I need to be careful of mudblood?" Regulus asked, his face suddenly twisted in hate.

Emma frowned, "You need to be careful you don't bite off more then you can chew, you're a good person. You shouldn't be bunched in with Death Eaters-"

"Why do you care Swift?" Regulus asked in exasperation. "How does this concern you?"

"Sirius is like family to me and you're like a younger brother in a warped way. He worries about you Reg, you must know he does-"

"Yet you're the one talking to me-"

"You're brother is bashing in Irving's skull right now, he has an excuse," she gave him a hard look. "Promise you'll be careful."

Regulus sighed, "I'll be careful, happy now? For Merlin's sakes go do something useful like find the snitch."

.,.,.,

"He called you a WHAT?" Sirius fumed from where he sat on his bed later that night. "I'll kill him!"

"Shut up Sirius," Remus said, deep in thought while he watched Emma pace the room. "There was no venom?" he asked, directing his question at Emma.

Emma shook her head, "Not in my direction… you think it was a reminder?"

"Possible," Remus nodded.

"Can someone please explain what the hell you two are talking about?" Sirius fumed.

"People don't use a nickname on someone in one sentence and a derogatory term in the next," Emma said pausing. "He wasn't using it to upset me, he was reminding himself-"

"This changes things how?"

"It means he's confused," Remus answered easily. "You told us yourself that he came to you over the summer with doubts. He finds it hard to swallow the 'muggleborns are evil' message when he's identified with one."

"The only way to separate himself is to make what he's identified with not human," Emma pointed to herself. "Mudbloods aren't human."

"I'm still not gathering why you two find this so puzzling," Sirius stated.

"He was angry when I questioned him about Death Eaters in the school – defensive one second and the next he's-"

"Calling you Swift and trying to side track you," Remus nodded. "He's scared and not for himself, for you."

"I know," Emma nodded, her face set. "But why? What is influencing him here? At home he had Bella, but here – unless…" she bit her lip, eyes wide in horror.

"Unless…" James hedged.

"If the Recruitment is still occurring… but Severus wouldn't lie, he would never risk-" _Lily._ She stopped before she said the name, her eyes darting to James' face for a split second. "Certain things…" she finished at last.

"Severus isn't an angel Swift," Sirius snapped, his eyes slitted in anger. "You think far to highly of him, trusting a snake."

"My opinion of Severus has not, as yet, changed," Emma sighed, taking a seat beside Remus. "He has horrid friends, but he has proven himself loyal in the past… I will have to do something…"

Sirius stood with a snarl, leaving the room with long strides while Emma buried her head in her hands,

_He has proven himself loyal – helped me at great personal risk in the past… How can I doubt him so easily? Regulus… Is it possible Severus doesn't know? Are the Death Eater's after him? How can Regulus be afraid of something that doesn't exist here? Where is the truth?_

Severus sat in the common room, potions book in hand while he scrawled notes along the side. It was a sixth year book, true, but he had already read through the fifth year book, back to front, on more then one occasion.

"Severus! There's a letter here for you."

Severus looked up, snapping the book shut and going over to Jeffery Nott. On his arm rested a brown barn owl.

_What is the wandless doing sending me messages at this hour?_

He knew Emma could be an idiot, she was a Marauder, that had to say something, but this was absolutely ridiculous. He snatched the note from the owl, shooing Archimedes out with little grace.

_Severus,_

_Meet me behind the Whomping Willow at midnight, there is something we need to discuss. _

_Your friend,_

_Emma_

Severus frowned as he read the note, there was something off about the handwriting. It was slightly too formal. With a shrug he made his way from the common room, perhaps she was particularly angry today?

"Going somewhere?" Jeffery asked him before he could leave.

"A friend wants a word," Severus shrugged, seeming unconcerned. "They don't know the password or where the common room is so they sent an owl. I'll be back soon."

"'Right," Jeffery said walking away.

Severus tapped himself on the head once he had exited the common room, blending into the dark castle. Pooglian had been a good teacher, even he had to admit, the disillusionment charm was particularly useful.

The ground were quiet, the moon hanging low and only half formed. Severus shivered as he looked at it, remembering the last time he had gone to the Whomping Willow at night.

The surrounding area was deserted, only the violent tree making any noise at all. Severus spun around, wand raised as a twig snapped nearby.

"Jumpy?" Severus turned again to see the cold grey eyes of Sirius Black staring back at him.

"What are you doing here Black?" Severus spat, his voice acidic.

Sirius grinned and with a long swoop Archimedes landed on his shoulder, "I needed to talk to you."

"So you forged Emma's writing and stole her owl? You really are an amazing friend."

"Shut-up Snivelly, we aren't here to discuss me or my morals," Sirius paused. "That Death Eaters Recruitment Club hasn't stopped has it? It's even stronger."

"I have told the wandless a hundred times-"

"I don't care what you've told Swift and you can stop trying to read my mind right now. The Blacks are very good Occlumens."

A defining silence enveloped them.

"What do you want Black?"

"To drive a point home," with a quick slash of his wand and a murmured word Sirius opened up Severus' cheek, warm red blood flowing down the younger's face. "I'm done playing Snape. Done listening to your information, your lies. Swift may still believe you, but I'm not as naïve. Hurry up and choose what side your on, but be warned that I'm watching."

"Terrifying," Severus mocked, his eyes hard as stones. "Beside the wandless you are absolutely awe inspiring. So is this a confession then Black? The wandless trusts my word over yours?"

Sirius saw red, raising his wand he found his hex meeting one sent by Snape.

"You hit me once, don't expect a second to make a mark," Severus stated coldly. "What about the rest of your minions? Do they trust me over you?"

"She trusts me above you Snape," Sirius seethed. "Make no mistake."

"Are you sure? Even after you betrayed her?" Severus smirked as Sirius attempted to curse him again. "I thought not."

"Watch it Snivelly," Sirius seethed.

"Or what?"

Before either could comprehend what was happening they were both firing off hexes at rapid speeds. The flashes of light colliding and exploding like low set fireworks. Neither noticed their names being called and it wasn't until Protem was up between them that they looked around.

Striding towards them were the rest of the Marauders, Archimedes flying overhead.

Emma strode between them, her face furious.

"You git!" James snarled making for Snape.

"Leave him," Emma snapped, her voice like ice. Turning from the others she looked Sirius in the eyes, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Sirius answered, his voice quiet.

"Why are you here? Archimedes came for us," Emma said, her eyes still solely on the grey eyed boy.

"He used your owl to trick me into coming here," Severus answered. "Then he started a fight," he pointed to his cheek.

Whatever the boys were expecting, it certainly wasn't what happened. With speed that had them reeling Emma spun on her heal and slapped Severus full in the face.

"I do not care what he did. I know why he did it and I'm done. I'm finished listening to your lies Snape," Severus straightened, his face furious. "I got into your common room tonight, you missed a meeting," she threw a piece of black cloth with a green skull on it at him. "If you _ever_ hex one of my friends again, you'll find out what I'm capable of," she said coldly.

She turned from him then, taking Sirius by the elbow and steering him away, the others trailing in a slight daze, hardly noticing when several trees in the forest tumbled to the ground.

It wasn't until they were in the boy's dormitory that Emma noticed the gash on Sirius' arm. "You should go to Pomfrey," she said lowly.

"I'm not that hurt. Can't you _Hesphia_ it or something?" Sirius asked looking at his slit robes and the trail of blood.

Emma shook her head, "I know that curse and I can't. _Sectumsempra_ is impervious to _Hesphia_. You're lucky he only got your arm."

"Can't you patch it then…? Or Moony could," he said looking to the Marauder, he wasn't sure how Emma was holding up.

"Sit, I'll do it," Emma said pulling him down beside her. She pulled his arm out of his robes and leaned over, pulling some of the healing supplies they had out of Remus' night table.

"You didn't have to do that," Sirius said after a while. Emma was still dabbing his arm with something or other and the others were silent.

The dabbing stopped for a second before resuming, the windows rattling for a brief moment, "I'm the only one that's allowed to hex you Sirius," she said at last.

"I didn't just mean interfering. I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Emma interrupted him, a few torches spluttering. "You aren't the only one who cares about Regulus, Sirius. Of course I checked."

"You could have been hurt," Sirius snapped.

"I had the cloak," Emma shrugged, now wrapping a bandage around his arm. "And as for hitting Snape? He deserved it. I'm asking Dumbledore for Occlumency lessons next chance I get. To think that git was reading my mind…" she trailed off in anger, sighing when she'd finished her wrapping. "He has several other self invented spells… _Muffliato, Levicorpus_ and _Liberacorpus_ are the only once he's shared with me though. I've only ever seen _Sectumsempra _used once before and it was on a tree…"

"Thank you," Sirius said feeling his arm. "For everything."

"Don't thank me. I was a fool," Emma said standing and giving a mirthless snort or laughter. "Get some sleep Padfoot, you'll need it. Good Night Marauders."

"Good Night Swift," they chorused.

Sirius was plagued by dreams that night. Dreams where _Sectumsempra_ came out of the dark and took Swift from his side.

.,.,.,.,

Severus was seething when he got back to the common room. His cheek was still bleeding freely, a red handprint accenting it nicely.

"What happened to you?" Regulus asked running up to him from where he sat looking horrified.

"I had a run in with your brother and his mudblood," Severus stated coldly.

Regulus looked stunned, "S-Sirius and Emma did this?"

Severus nodded bluntly, turning from the traumatized boy with a smirk, _Get him on your side now Marauders…_

Regulus returned to his dormitory shell-shocked. He knew that Emma and Severus were friends, even if he and his brother had never seen eye-to-eye. _Could it be true? If she assaulted her friend in the muggle fashion? _Are _muggleborns evil?_ He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. She had saved his life and yet there was no mistaking the hand print on Severus' face. _Maybe Bella was right… she really is evil…_

.,.,.,

"Can I help you Lily?" The Gryffindor Prefect had been hounding her steps for several minutes and Emma was pretty sure she knew why.

"Would you care to explain why Severus is walking around with your handprint on his face?" Lily asked sharply, her voice boiling with anger.

"Not particularly," Emma answered coldly. She was still seething that Severus had lied to her, that she'd believed him and that he'd _dared_ to curse Sirius. She really shouldn't have been in class, it was a miracle nothing had exploded yet.

"Not particularly?" Lily repeated, her voice rising. "YOU SLAPED HIM IN THE FACE!"

"HE DESERVED IT!" Emma roared back turning to face her. The students in their immediate vicinity stopped walking, watching stunned. "THAT LITTLE SNAKE IS LUCKY ALL HE GOT WAS A SLAP!"

"YOU'RE AS CONCIETED AS POTTER!" Lily yelled, her eyes bright with anger.

"I TAKE THAT AS AN IMENCE COMPLIMENT! BETTER TO BE LIKE MY BROTHER THEN ANYTHING LIKE YOU OR THE SNAKE!"

Lily blinked, startled as Emma stormed away, several torches erupting along the walls as she went. The other Marauders waited not far up the hall and seemed to envelop her. A pair of hazel eyes met hers through round rimmed glasses for a second before the owner shook their head, disappointment evident. "What just happened?" she whispered in horror.

She had only ever fought with Emma once before, and even then it hadn't been a true fight. "Stupid Marauder," Lily fumed stalking down the hall. The bell sounded, signalling the start of break and for the first time Lily wasn't about to go running off to join the other girls. She was almost as close to Emma as she was to Alice and she respected Emma for her ability to accept people from all walks of life. Not many people could be friends with Potter, Black _and_ Severus. With a start Lily realized that it wasn't the case anymore. Emma wasn't a violent person, if she had slapped Severus… there was a good chance they _weren't _friends anymore. "How did this happen?" she wondered, looking out the castle window and surveying the grounds. Looking into the distance she could see that the clear sky ended not far from the Hogwarts' grounds, grey storm clouds the only thing she could see after that for miles.

She turned from the window forcefully, roaming the halls in indecision. Passing a small second year Slytherin in tears Lily paused.

"What's wrong?" she asked the little girl softly.

"They said I was bad," the girl sniffed, huge brown eyes filled with tears. "Th-they said that I was a horrible Slytherin… because I'm friends with T-Tommy. H-He's a R-Ravenclaw and… and…" the girl burst into tears and Lily pulled her into a fierce hug, wondering if the young girl knew how well Lily knew how she felt.

"Not everything in this world is Black and White," Lily said softly while she brushed the young girl's curly brown hair from her face. "There will always be shades of grey. You're a good student for being friends with Tommy. You are very brave, and I think that maybe you are the one who is right and they are the ones who are wrong."

"Y-you think?" the girl asked.

"I know," Lily said looking her in the eye. "Always follow your heart, not what they tell you."

The girl nodded, drying her tears before running off and Lily stood, holding herself tightly. "What was she thinking? What happened to make her act like that?" Lily was no longer thinking of the young Slytherin, but instead of a Gryffindor. She turned around and was faced with the caretaker's door. "My brother," she whispered, looking at the engraved name, 'Prongs'. "Severus would never," she looked at the door in horror, finally understanding what could have happened that would have led Emma to violence.

Emma had made it very clear from the beginning where her loyalties lay… If Severus had come up against any of the Marauders, her family… "He would never be so stupid…"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Brother!" Several weeks had passed since Emma had slapped Snape and Sirius hadn't heard from Regulus in that time.

"What do you want Sirius?" Regulus asked harshly.

Sirius paused, "To talk to you. I-"

"You going to hex me like you did Severus?" Regulus snapped, his eyes blazing. "Or are you going to take a leaf out of the Mudblood's book and punch me?"

"That isn't what happened, Reg, listen-"

"No _you_ listen Sirius. We're done, I don't know why you even bother talking to me. You're not worth my time. You're a blood traitor, filth and a disgrace to our family. You're not my brother, you're just someone I share a last name with," Regulus turned away and walked down the corridor, leaving Sirius to stare at him blankly in shock.

"McKinnon!" Sirius called when he entered the common room.

"Sirius?" the ebony haired girl asked sweetly. "What's wrong baby?"

Sirius didn't respond, pulling her up off the couch and crashing his lips to hers.

"It's finished," Moony said, a wide smirk on his face.

The Marauders' Map lay before them on the table, hundreds of labelled dots moving across its surface.

"I'll go get Pads," Swift said standing. "He's not going to want to miss our first run with it!"

The Marauders all followed her out of the dormitory, "Padfoot!" Swift called when she reached the bottom, her eyes wide with glee. "Padfoot?"

Her face turned to horror at the site of McKinnon in Sirius' arms, "You…"

"What's wrong Dill?" McKinnon smiled smugly. "Cat got your tongue?"

There was a moment of pure silence, every pair of eyes trained on the two girls. "Come on Dill," McKinnon jeered. "What was it you wanted?"

Emma felt as if the world had just spun off its axis, tilting, the walls closing in… With a feral snarl she ran the length of the room jumping onto McKinnon.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, her voice echoing eerily as the two girls rolled on the floor.

The students screamed as the room shook and McKinnon punched Emma across the face, blood splattering the carpet.

"EMMA LET GO OF HER!"

"MARLENE LET GO! YOU'RE GOING TO RIP OUT HER HAIR!"

"CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"EMMA!"

Sirius stood in horror, watching as if in a different realm while James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Alice attempted to break the girls up. In that moment he felt as if he had just lost everything, the real meaning of his brother's words setting in painfully.

.,.,.,

"50 points will be taken from Gryffindor each," Dumbledore said, his voice strained as he took in the two bloody teenage girls before him. "You will both have detentions. Miss. McKinnon will serve 20 and Miss. Dill will serve 30, since you started the fight… you may go."

The headmaster of Hogwarts' did not miss the look of unconcealed pain in the wandless' eyes as she left and he could only hope that he hadn't just made a very grave mistake.

The others waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. Lily, Joyce, Alice and Mary escorted Marlene quickly from the hall, muttering words of consolation as they went.

"I'm done," Emma said to the Marauders once they had left. "The map is finished and we've proven our worth. I'm tired of this shit!" she screamed the last word, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm done too," James stated, his voice hard. He was tired of hiding, tired of the dead, of not being recognized for his abilities, of Lily saying no… "Fuck this!"

"I'm with you both," Sirius added with a snort. "The hell with it."

"Me too," Remus nodded, the strain of his condition getting the best of him.

"I'm with you," Peter agreed. Tired of always being the one people poked fun of when the others weren't around.

"I think it's time we brought Hogwarts to its knees," James said forcefully. "Fuck the rules and fuck the others."

"We're the Marauders," Sirius nodded. "We own this school."

Emma lifted her head, eyes still haunted with the pain of her resent losses, "I think it's time they learned who's boss."

**If anyone was wondering when the Marauders would become arrogant gits – This is it.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted or just read the story. I'd also like to take an obnoxious moment – I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! – Sorry about that, thanks again to everyone! **


	34. Enough

Enough – 4

Lily sat in the common room tiredly, waiting for Remus to come down so that they might make their rounds together. It had been almost a month since she had fought with Emma and the two had yet to make-up, not that the whole 'Marlene situation' had helped any.

Much to Marlene's horror, Sirius hadn't asked her out on a proper date, but he was seen with a girl on each arm wherever he went, and Lily was sorry to say that Marlene was inclined to being one of these girls at least twice a week.

The Marauders had taken it upon themselves to run the school. Suddenly all Slytherins were a taboo, Severus getting the Berty-Botts hexed out of him at least once every two days and where Emma and Remus would have teamed up before to put a stop to Black and Potter's nonsense they weren't now. On top of that they were impossible to catch. They all had a build-up of detentions they were serving from previous misdoings but lately the teachers couldn't seem to make anything stick to them and to think Lily had thought they were impressive before.

She would never openly admit it but they often awed her with their pranks and the magic behind them. She had no doubt that they had invented several of their own 'magic tricks' and was slightly terrified to think that their new invisibility cut all of their previous limits. They're new attitude was along the lines of 'try and prove it was me' or 'you wana get in my way? You sure about that?'. Even the seventh years tended to give them space, terrified of doing something which would make them a target. They were all getting incredible marks in all their subjects (Peter excluded) and Lily was beginning to wonder how they were doing it. Potter had them in Quiditch practise four nights a week, they _all_ had detention, they were getting up to more missjiff then ever and Remus, Peter and Emma were still handing in their homework (Sirius and James never bothered). On top of that Remus was a prefect and James was Quiditch captain. She smirked, wondering bleakly if they could possibly have a Time Turner.

"Sorry I'm late," Remus said coming up to her then. "Had to finish McGonagall's essay."

Lily nodded and stood, "It's no problem," she said leading him from the common room.

She was hoping that she would be able to use this patrol to her advantage. If she could only figure out _why_ Emma was no longer reining them in, why James and Sirius were so bound and determined to cause an obscene amount of trouble… If she could get to Emma, could she wake the wandless up enough to get this all back under control?

"So you five are getting away with more then usual," Lily hedged after sometime. "New product?"

She watched a small smirk form on Remus' face, "You could call it that combined with a newfound… determination."

"Oh?" Lily nodded. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this Remus. Why isn't Emma controlling the idiots?"

Remus gave her an odd look, somewhere between shock and confusion before giving a huge snort of laughter, "Wait you think that _Emma_ has control over _James and Sirius?"_

"Well… yes…" Lily said, suddenly not so sure of herself.

Remus laughed again, "Oh man I have to tell her that, she'll be so touched!"

"So then she doesn't?" Lily frowned. "Why the sudden influx of bad behaviour? When she was leading-"

Remus stopped walking, his face suddenly dark, "Swift isn't our leader, she's the biggest but Prongs is alpha."

"The biggest?" Lily asked confused.

Remus shook his head, the darkness gone from his face, "Forget it. What I'm saying is that Emma is in no way controlling James and Sirius."

"So James and Sirius are controlling her?"

Remus laughed, "I'd like to see anyone control her. No, they have no control over Swift."

Lily frowned, trying to process the information, "She's mad at me."

"And you at her," Remus shrugged.

"She had no right to physically harm someone," Lily fumed.

Remus shrugged and for a moment Lily thought he wouldn't reply but at last he said, "She has a wild temper, especially where the safety of others is concerned. She was not in the right frame of mind after what happened with Snape. McKinnon should have known better."

"All Marlene did was snog Black," Lily huffed. "That's hardly any reason to jump her."

"Is that what you saw?" Remus asked, so quietly Lily almost thought she imagined him saying it.

"Yes it is."

"I suppose we all see through different eyes," Remus paused again, his eyes looking down a side corridor. "I'm going to check this way out, I thought I heard something. You continue on."

"Are you sure you-"

"Yes," Remus nodded looking, in that moment, so much older then only 15 years of age. "I'll see you around Lily."

Lily frowned before continuing down the hallway, she recognized a dismissal easily enough.

The grounds, Remus mused, were quiet, the night having robbed the halls of their usual chatter. He could just barely make out the hushed voices of two people hidden behind a portrait of a young girl feigning sleep. "Melinda," Remus nodded to the girl who stopped pretending at once.

"Ah! Remus," Melinda smiled warmly, her long honey curls framing her face. "They've been at it for hours."

Remus smirked, the argument of two of his best friends now clearly audible.

"Didn't have to bloody kiss her, she's a no good whore."

"Merlin's beard Swift, I said I was sorry. I was just so messed up over Reg-"

"-Walking around with her on your arm-"

"She's a good snog you know?"

"My enemy Padfoot!"

"Well you always bitch that I mess up girls, I figured you wouldn't give a rats if I mucked up your enemy!"

Remus chuckled as he pulled Melinda aside, revealing two annoyed looking teens. "Having a good time?" he asked the duo.

"Wonderful," Swift blew her hair from her face, hands on her hips. "Did you get Evans out of the way?"

"I did," Moony nodded smugly.

"About bloody time," Padfoot sighed. "I was beginning to think you'd never show."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, save maybe the moon," Moony said walking into the cramped space and closing the portrait behind him. The room was completely dark for a moment before a soft snap was heard and a lumos ball rose between them, Padfoot having opened his mirror.

"Hold this Swift, I need to contact Prongs," Pads said handing the mirror over to the girl and pulling another one from his pocket. "James Potter," he said clearly while looking into the surface, almost immediately hazel eyes stared back at him.

"Is Moony with you?" Prongs asked, adjusting his glasses.

Pads nodded, "Took his time, but yes. Are we clear to leave?"

There was a moment where Prongs consulted with another, higher voice, before saying, "Worms gives the all clear, no one's around, stay on the mirror though, yeah?"

"'Course brother," Pads nodded, before nodding his head, giving Swift the signal to begin down the hidden path.

There was only a single, well guarded exit to the path which led into the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor, but the three Marauders weren't planning on using the door. They had only finished their latest a few nights previously, Remus and James being the ones to final get the thing working. With that in mind they had let out a rumour that they planned on setting fire to the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor, so of course McGonagall and Sprout were in there now. Their _real_ destination was Filch's room, which this passage shared a wall with.

"How are we?" Padfoot's voice whispered a few minutes later.

"Perfect, from what I can see Filch is still sleeping too," Prongs' face grinned up at them from in the mirror. "You have ten minutes, I'll tell you if you need to boot."

"Hear from you then," Padfoot said.

With a nod Moony reached into his pocket, a red glowing orb in his hand, with a casual flick he chucked it at the wall where it split into five and made a door. The three exited the portal, leaving it open for a quick escape.

"Nine minutes," Padfoot whispered. "Go!"

They hurried about the room, the sleeping potion they had slipped Filch keeping him quiet and unsuspecting while they worked.

They re-entered the passage with barely a moment to spare. Moony shoved his hand into the top of the door and grabbed the red orb which gave a small squelching sound as it was removed and the door vanished, a solid wall taking its place.

"Time," Padfoot said into the mirror. "Filch should be up any minute and you'll have a clear shot."

They all grinned as an oath was heard, several pairs of feet entering the room seconds later, all adding to the noise.

"See you in the common room," Prongs said with a smirk before vanishing from the mirror's surface. They made their way back to the common room under the disillusionment charm, Swift and Moony pulling them out of the path of a teacher more then once.

Filch had awoken bleary eyed and with a strong urge to urinate. He got out of bed groggily, stepping unsuspectingly into a trap.

The skateboard was placed perfectly, so that when he stood he went flying, string hanging from the walls to entrap him. Most of the teachers were patrolling this floor, keeping an eye out for the Marauders and so came running in quickly. They were greeted by a bucket of stink sap falling off the door and onto their heads before they slid through muck and were themselves caught in the webbing. With all the racket they made it was no wonder that every teacher in the school was soon rushing to the fourth floor, where they too would be ensnared.

"We've got the clear Worms," Prongs said shoving his mirror into his pocket. "The map?"

"They're all in Filch's office," Wormtail assured him. "We're clear."

"And Slug?"

"He's in there too," Prongs smiled as he spoke. Without a sound Worms transformed into a rat and got into Prongs' pocket before the speckled boy donned the invisibility cloak and disappeared.

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall the next morning in a less then good mood. He had made his way to the fourth floor at three in the morning to find half his staff fighting their way out of what appeared to be a combination of string, Everlasting glue and stink sap. He sat at the high table with a sigh, bringing his cup to his mouth, before he got a chance to drink however there was a loud _B-Bock!_

With a start he turned his head to find every single Slytherin student clucking and quacking as they pecked at the birdseed on their table. Somehow they had, each and every one, been transfigured into chickens. No, Dumbledore realized with a sigh, that wasn't quite true. Sitting in Severus Snape's seat was an ugly duckling.

This, Dumbledore decided, was going to be a long day.

When James and Peter had entered the Slytherin common room the night before they had known that their plan was fool proof, and, very well formulated if they did say so themselves. It had taken two distraction, the first being the rumour about them setting a bathroom on fire and the second involving the ciaos in Filch's office to get them to this moment. There were no teachers around and it only took the boys a little over an hour to perform a time-delayed-charm which would turn all Slytherin students into chickens, well, except Snape, but he was special.

"That was a very cruel prank."

"It's nice to see you too Evans," Emma said putting a library book away.

"Oh so it's Evans now is it?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Would you prefer something else?" Emma asked in equally cool tones.

"We've been friends for five years, this isn't who you used to be."

"Oh contraire, this is exactly who I am and always was."

"Deserting friends-"

"I haven't deserted anyone."

"Evans?" Lily's voice was arctic.

"We haven't spoken in almost a month, I figured we were off first name terms."

"You really are a Marauder," Lily said, her face scrunched in distaste.

"I'm glad you've finally notice," Emma snapped before leaving.

The wandless punched the stone wall of the castle sometime later, trying to deal with the heat of her anger before something exploded. She'd been friends with Lily and Severus from almost her first day of school. Severus' betrayal had hurt her deeply, the thought of what he was becoming making the wound even bigger. Loosing Lily wasn't something she hadn't been planning on. "Stupid, stupid," she punched the outside wall with every repeat of the word, her knuckles cutting on the rough surface. "Death Eating, stupid."

"That's going to hurt," Emma paused her boxing to see Sirius walking up to her, his face concerned. "I heard Lily cursing, figured I should come find you."

"I don't know what to do Pads," Emma said, leaning against the wall, her energy spent.

Sirius frowned, taking her hand gently and examining the bleeding scratches. He murmured over them lowly, waving his wand and healing them smoothly, "She isn't worth beating yourself up," he said pulling her to his chest once he had finished.

"Perhaps not," Emma sighed. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you Pads?"

"Probably kicked puppies in a former life," he smiled when she laughed.

"I owe you one," she said pulling back. "We should get going, Prongs will want us for practice."

.,.,.,.,

"Occlumency lessons?" Dumbledore raised his eyes at the girl that sat before him.

It was Friday night and as tradition demanded Emma was in the headmaster's office for wandless training.

"Yes Sir, you see I believe that there are people who have tried to read my mind already and I'm not thrilled with the thought."

Dumbledore contemplated the idea, "We can try," he said at last. "Though I must warn you that I do not think you will have much success with it."

"Sir?"

"Your magic depends so much on your emotions that I am not sure you will be able to close your mind. You… how do I explain this? You are learning to control your emotions, to separate your magic and feelings, redirect you magic but occlumency is quite different from that. In occlumency you have to shut down the emotion all together and I don't think you'll be able too."

"I'd like to try anyways sir," Emma said confidently.

"Very well… try to clear your mind, concentrate on purging yourself of emotions. When you are ready I will attempt to invade your mind and you must attempt to keep me out."

Emma nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on emptying her mind of emotion. The thing was there were just so many! After a few moments she was able to concentrate on something so separate from herself she was sure she had done it. With a small nod she signalled that Dumbledore should try.

There was no verbal incantation, nothing to prepare her for the onslaught of memories.

She stared wide eyed at her Hogwarts letter, the green ink sparkling happily in the sunlight. Hagrid towered over her, his beady eyes twinkling merrily. She pulled her hand from her mother's grasp, running across the road, a car came barrelling, too fast to stop but it did anyways. She was fighting with Lily. And then there was a black banner with a green skull, looming closer and closer… The snap as she slapped Severus, her hand splattered with his blood. Lily screamed. Regulus spat the word, Mudblood.

The images stopped then and she shook her head to clear it.

Dumbledore looked at her soberly from behind his desk, the twinkle in his eyes extinguished.

"Did I manage to push you out?" Emma asked, feeling slightly confused.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not at all."

Emma frowned, face set, "Again then."

Dumbledore held up a hand to stall her, "What was that mark?"

Emma opened her mouth and closed it. She might not be thrilled with Dumbledore at the moment but she owed him. He had taken her into this school, taken the time out of his life to teach her control. It was only because of him that she was able to half control the flow of her magic. Without his help she would have killed a fair number of people, McKinnon being one of them…

"I found it in the Slytherin common room Sir," she didn't have to actually tell him _what_ it was. Dumbledore knew what the Dark Mark was as well as anyone else, the mark of Voldemort.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, fingers steepled, "How did it come to be in _your_ possession?"

Emma cocked her head for a moment, not sure what he was implying before saying, "I was worried about Death Eater activity in that House. Regulus – Sirius' brother – is in Slytherin, I was worried about him."

Dumbledore surveyed her for a moment, only truth shining back at him from her eyes. _He has yet to tempt her… that must mean something…_ "Thank you for your honesty, I must ask however that you stay away from anyone you suspect to be a Death Eater and any of their meetings in future,"_ If they managed to collect you…_ "If you want we can try our hands at occlumency again now."

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked, looking up from the map as she approached them some hours later.

"Horrible," Emma sighed, sinking into a chair and watching Remus and James play chess. "Dumbledore doesn't think I'll be able to do it."

"I wonder if you'd be better at Legilimency?" Remus murmured. "Knight to E5."

"Reading minds you mean?" Emma asked. "Doubt it."

"Try me," Sirius said, turning her and looking deep into her eyes.

"You want to prank Filch."

"See! You're a natural."

"That's only because I know you," Emma chuckled at his attempt to cheer her up. "Can you read minds?"

"Naw," Sirius shook his head. "Occlumency only. Mummy dearest didn't want me knowing what went on in her warped mind."

Remus chuckled, "I doubt you could deal with anything more insane then your own mind."

"I doubt you could _find_ anything more insane then his mind," Peter corrected, his head in a divination book. "Can I read your life lines?"

"Seriously? – don't say it," Emma warned slapping her hand over Sirius' mouth. "Eww!" she exclaimed a moment later looking disgusted. "You licked me!"

Sirius shrugged, "You can read mine," he offered Peter.

Peter grinned eagerly, taking Sirius' hand while Emma muttered in disgust and wiped the slobber off on Sirius' shirt. "You have a _very_ long life line, longer then most," Peter informed his friend. "It's crossed several times – you'll suffer great hardship and loss," Peter frowned. "And you get married."

"I what!" Sirius yelped in horror, grabbing his hand back and looking at it in search of the offending line.

"Yep," Peter nodded taking the hand back. "Four children, two of each sex. Can I do yours Swift?"

"Forget it Pete," Emma grumbled, arms crossed.

"Oh come on!" James grabbed her hand and looked at it blankly. "Your life line is short," he said bluntly.

"That's her love line James," Peter sighed. "And it's only odd because it's got a huge break in it-"

"Merlin's pants!" Emma snapped pulling her hand back. "I said don't read my palm!"

"What about your tea leaves?"

"The last time you read my tea leaves you said I was going to be eaten by a giant flubberworm James."

"So?"

Emma gave him a despairing look, "So you're an idiot. I'm going for a walk."

"Take the map," Sirius said handing it to her. "And don't stay out late."

"Yes mum."

The night was silent, only the sound of the odd scurrying mouse breaking the tranquility. Lily Evans should not have been doing her patrol alone but there was no way anyone could expect her to walk around the castle with Ceria Hans for more then ten minutes. The Slytherin prefect was a snob, even Black wouldn't snog her and his standards weren't high.

Lily spun around suddenly, an odd scraping noise catching her attention. "Probably the Marauders," she muttered in annoyance making her way towards the sound.

"Well well well, if it isn't a little mudblood," the Cheshire cat smile of seventh year Goyle made her eyes widen.

"You're out of bounds, ten points from Slytherin," Lily answered coldly. "I suggest you make your way back to your common room."

"And why would he do that?" Lily spun around, seeing Goyle's uglier version, Crabbe. Her heart began to race as another Slytherin, one of the Parkinson twins, made their way out of the shadows.

"This is our school muddy," Parkinson said coldly, wand drawn. Lily thought it might have been John.

"You are out past curfew," Lily said calmly, her mind working furiously. She had to find a way out of here… "What are you doing?"

"We? We're on the prowl for a way to send the Marauders a little message about not messing with us," Parkinson's grin made her skin crawl. "You'll do. Potter loves you and you're friends with Dill."

"Three on one? You really are chickens," Lily stated, her wand level.

"Wrong thing to say muddy," Parkinson's eyes gleamed. _"Jonix!"_

"_Vertena!"_ Lily's eyes widened as the purple shield fanned out in front of her, the leg breaking curse bouncing off it harmlessly. "Guess it's a good thing I took the time to learn that," Lily felt her eyes bulge as Emma jogged up to her side. "Hello snakes."

"Marauder," Goyle growled, his eyes hungry.

"Dill," Parkinson greeted her. "In the mood for a beating I see?"

Emma shrugged, "Two on three? Hardly fair for you is it?"

Crabbe cracked his knuckled threateningly. "You're a cocky little thing aren't you?" Parkinson's said. "We'll just have to take you down a notch."

Emma smirked, "So Lily, you have your choice between trolls or the brain."

"How the hell did you know where I was?" Lily asked, still shocked.

"Marauder," Emma answered as if it was obvious.

"_Serpensortia!"_ Crabbe yelled and Emma turned to face him.

"_Reducto!"_ Emma snarled and the snake vanished.

"_Reducto!" _Emma dodged Goyle's curse, spotting Lily and Parkinson locked in battle not far away.

"_Confundo!"_ Emma yelled, the curse hitting Crabbe square in the face. She cocked her head in confusion as he simply shook it off, _guess he doesn't have enough brains to confuse…_

"_Conjunctivitis!"_ Emma ducked low to avoid the spell Goyle shot which hit Crabbe instead putting him in temporary agony.

"_Avis!" _she cried and Goyle yelled as the small birds attacked him. "_Stupefy!"_

"_Rictusempra! Stupefy!"_ Lily yelled and with a thump Parkinson landed on the ground.

"That was close," Emma muttered, knocking Crabbe out and saving him the pain.

"Too close," Lily agreed.

They stood in silence for a moment, the awkwardness of the situation taking its toll.

"Well I should get going," Emma said at last. "Sirius will be getting worried, mother hen that he is. Just leave these oafs here, they'll wake up in a few hours."

"Right," Lily nodded. "Thank you!" she called as Emma turned to go.

"No problem," Emma called over her shoulder. "But this never happened Lil, or at least I was never here."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't plan on telling the others, they'd only go loco."

Lily watched her walk down the hall for a bit, turning back to the three Slytherins with a snort, _she's right, they can just lie here until they wake up. _She decided before walking down the corridor in relative ease.

Not everything was repaired between the two girls, although it is hard to stay mad at someone after fighting together against two trolls and a Death Eater.

Breakfast was relatively silent the next morning, Remus mused as he flipped through the paper. Beside him Emma was muttering darkly and fiddling with her utensils and her wand, to what effect Remus couldn't be sure, although he thought it might have something to do with McKinnon sitting in Sirius' lap.

"You could always think about what's making you feel this way," he suggested lowly.

Emma gave him an odd look, a fork in one hand and her wand in the other, "Pardon?"

"You feel very strongly for him, do you know why?" Remus asked patiently.

"He steals my sausage?"

The two teens looked at each other in confusion, both feeling wrong footed.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Emma asked getting back to work on her contraption.

Remus frowned, opening his mouth to question her further when a flurry of wings announced that the post had arrived. With great strokes Night Hawk soared towards them, his talons empty.

"Bit closer, bit closer," Emma encouraged, eyes gleaming evilly.

There was a loud _snap!_ before Night Hawk wheeled away from the table with a squawk, a fork wedged up his ass.

Emma cackled evilly and Sirius frowned, pointing his wand at Night and removing the fork, "Leave my bloody bird alone Swift."

"I'll leave him alone when he leaves me alone," Emma said harshly returning to her breakfast, having taken Sirius' fork to eat with since hers was contaminated.

Sirius rolled his eyes vanishing the fork and producing a new one with a wand wave, "You're such a child."

"Hark, look who's talking. Did you or did you not come up to me only last week laughing manically because you found the spell _Erecto_?"

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice and Remus smiled, if he remembered correctly James had been right in on the _erecto_ action.

"Come on Evans," _speak of the devil_, Remus thought with a sigh. "Just one date?"

"I said _no_ Potter, can you not get that through your thick skull?" Lily sighed.

"Please Evans?" James was down on one knee, his hazel eyes beseeching. "I'll buy you some peppermint imps, your favourite?"

"How did you?" Lily looked confused. "Never mind, I don't want to know how you know they're my favourite. Just go eat your breakfast Potter."

"So you'll come?"

"_**NO!"**_

James shuffled back to their side of the table dejectedly, taking his seat with a thump.

"Cheer up Jamie," McKinnon cooed. "She'll come round."

"Whatever," James muttered darkly, shuffling a bit further away from Sirius and his lap accessory.

"Can I read your palm?"

"For Merlin's sake Wormtail I said NO!" Emma snapped, cutting into her eggs.

Peter glared but McKinnon, no doubt trying to please Sirius said, "You can read mine."

Peter grinned happily, taking her offered palm and saying, "Wow! Very short life line… I see a good deal of tragedy… you do get married and it ends in death so you never get divorced but you have no children and the marriage happens only about a year before your life ends so maybe that's why…"

McKinnon snapped her hand back looking hurt and Remus saw Emma give Peter a hug from the corner of his eye.

"What did yours say Siri?" McKinnon whined.

"I get hitched," Sirius said suddenly looking dismal. "Four kids, four!"

McKinnon frowned and turned to Emma, "Is Dill to chicken to have her palm read?"

"I like to take life in strides, besides Celestia, the cow, already told me how I die."

"Oh?"

"Her own wand," James answered eating a strip of bacon. "Guess she curses herself. It's still better then Sirius, he gets eaten by a veil."

"Shut up," Sirius snapped. "We all know Celestia is full of rubbish. She said Pete was going to kill himself for heaven sakes!"

"Yeah she's an idiot," James agreed. "You think we could sick another niffler on her?"

"I could see if Hagrid has one," Emma offered. "He might get suspicious though…" she trailed off with a glare as McKinnon began kissing Sirius fiercely.

"We should get to class," Remus said standing and dragging Emma up with him before she did something she'd regret.

She let him march her from the hall with little protest, muttering under her breath darkly.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked her.

"She's a bitch."

Remus smirked and nodded, "And why is that?"

"Kissing him like that… and she's never had a nice word for me either…" she trailed off and muttered something about 'crystal blue eyes' and 'long black hair' and 'not jealous'.

"Sounds a lot like you are," Remus said.

"You going to ask Mickey out anytime soon?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I hate McKinnon okay, she hates me, that's life," Emma said ripping her arm from his grip.

Remus sighed, he was _never_ going to get through to her, "If you weren't a wandless I'd hit you."

"Well I am," Emma snapped.

Remus' eyes widened in shock for a moment, _it wasn't possible, did she…_ It was the first time he'd ever considered that maybe, deep down, Emma knew that she loved Sirius and simply refused to accept it. Wandless didn't have children, didn't get married and didn't live happily ever after. Was it possible that a part of her knew the truth and she was denying it to save herself the heartbreak? And could he really force her into a realization that may only cause her more pain in the end?

No. No he couldn't.

"My kind don't get married either, you know," he said instead, looping his arm in hers again.

Emma sighed, "We'll find you someone Moony, someone who deserves you."

_If only I could give you the person you were meant for…_

By the end of the week Sirius had mostly tired of McKinnon who tended to fling herself on the boy at odd intervals.

The 19th of December held the full moon, and so when Remus had to go help decorate the castle the others told him they would fill in for him.

"I'm not that sick!" Remus said stubbornly. He was white as a sheet and looking like he'd pass out at any minute.

"If you want to come try and stop us," Sirius challenged.

Sirius, bless him, was generally a rather intelligent young man, so why he thought he could challenge Remus and live no one's quite sure.

"Get them off me!" Sirius yelled batting vainly at the giant boogies that were flapping around his face. "REMUS!"

They arrived in the great hall some thirty minutes later.

"Oh-oh," Rob had just spotted them and was coming over with a rather frightened expression. "What are you four doing here?"

"Filling in for Remus," James explained at ease. "So what do we do?"

"I-uh…"

"Listen Bell it's the weekend and we have several urgent matters of business to attend to so spit it out," Sirius said looking annoyed.

Rob frowned, "Fine, he was supposed to decorate that tree and charm the suits of armour to sing carols – the spell is-"

"We know," Sirius interrupted. "We'll get it done. Is that it?"

"That's a shit load of work," Rob said with a raised brow. "What are you in such a hurry for anyways Sirius?"

"We've been sewing costumes for Norris and Filch, need a minute to get them into them properly," he winked. "See you on the pitch."

Rob rolled his eyes, "Don't let me catch you," he warned.

The Marauders took off, James and Peter staying to do the tree while Emma and Sirius made a run for the armour.

"What are you two doing?"

Several hours had passed and Peter and James had found Sirius and Emma. The armour was singing, the tree was decorated and Lily was just making her way to the common room when she had the misfortune of finding the Marauders conducting a sort of odd melee with the armour.

James and Peter had already been knocked out of the game, their armour lying in pieces on the floor but Emma and Sirius were still at it, wands slashing furiously as they puppeteered the suits of armour, who despite the battle were also singing 'God Rest Ye' Merry Hippogriffs' at the top of their lungs.

"Waiting for Filch to wake up," James answered. "You?"

"Why are you waiting for Filch?" Lily asked confused but the question was deemed unnecessary a moment later when a puffing Filch came trotting down the hall. Lily covered her mouth in horror as she took in the site. They had squeezed him into red and brown spandex, glued a red ball to his nose and given him antlers and a tail.

"You four," he huffed pointing to them. "Are in trouble."

"Why?" Sirius asked, waving his wand and causing the armour to go back to their places, not a scratch or dent on them. "What did we do?"

"This!" Filch bellowed pointing to himself.

"We didn't do that," James snorted.

"Yes. You. Did."

"Prove it," Emma challenged, a smirk on her face.

Filch turned an ugly red before stalking off in outrage.

"Go-"

"No Potter, I will not go out with you," Lily huffed before James could even finish his sentence. "Emma, isn't this enough?"

"Enough?" Emma asked confused.

Lily sighed, "Haven't you caused enough mayhem? I think you five have proven what you can do."

"This isn't about proving what we can do," Emma said with a frown. "This is about getting away with as much as possible."

Lily threw her hands up in frustration and stalked off muttering darkly, "Bloody Marauders will have the whole bloody school on its knees by Easter…"


	35. Red and Green and Black

Red and Green… and Black – 5

Emma groaned as the memories left her mind for what must have been the hundredth time. Dumbledore had devoted half an hour each week out of their original lessons to try and teach her occlumeny, but so far there had been absolutely no improvement.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Dumbledore said. "I have something to discuss with you before you leave tonight in any case." Emma sat up straighter, waiting for him to continue. "This Christmas you will be going to the Potter's again, however your parents will not be there until the second week of break."

"What? Why?" Emma asked startled.

"I require their assistance with some things abroad. Some of the Order members have heard rumours and although I doubt it will come to anything it is best to check."

"What sort of rumours?"

"Typical nonsense," Dumbledore waved her questions away. "There will be a Christmas Party during that time and the Potters are going as a favour to me. Pureblood Galas only happen so often and invitations are thin on the ground. You will be joining them and will masquerade as Mary's niece."

"You're sending them to spy on the other purebloods?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Generally the Potters can't be bothered to attend but I was able to convince them that this would be of great service to the Order and you cannot be left alone… I would have you stay at Hogwarts but with McGonagall and myself gone I think this is safer." _Especially with all the pro-Voldemort action that's been happening lately and the Marauders gone…_

"Sounds like a plan Sir," Emma nodded. "Perhaps one more shot at occlumeny tonight?"

_She really doesn't ever give up…_

The next morning signalled the end of term and saw the Marauders sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts' Express. The train rattled down the tracks happily paying no heed to the conversation between the five friends.

Remus was spending the break with Peter, his parents hadn't wanted him home because of the war, but he'd been able to convince them that Peter's family was well enough out of the way that no one would bother them.

"I'll be there," Sirius said sadly. "Blacks never miss an opportunity to be 'pureblood'. Besides, the hag will no doubt be trying to arrange my marriage."

"That's something to look forward to then," James said. "These things are always amazingly boring. Dad's had to go to a few of them before, you know because he's 'Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter'," James rolled his eyes. "What a load of crap."

"You're a Lord?" Emma asked, she'd never heard of Wizarding Lords before.

"Oh yeah," James nodded. "Sirius is too… actually Peter and Remus should be as well unless I'm mistaken… can't place your names though…"

"You wouldn't," Remus snorted. "My grandfather put an end to our status, said it was a load of baloney. There were huge protests when my parents wanted to marry you see, because my mum's a muggle and my dad was an heir. So Gramps told the council to F-off and got rid of the status."

"They'd actually go that far?" Emma asked shocked.

Sirius nodded, "It's not as tight now but it's still assumed that pureblood heirs marry pureblood heirs," he snorted. "They're so inbred that couples have trouble conceiving. You have Bellatrix and Lestrange – no kids and then you have Andy and Teddy who were married and prego like that."

"Or even my parents," James cut in. "I was like a bloody miracle in their eyes."

"Wow," Emma muttered, slightly grossed out.

"Always Pure," Sirius said. "That's my family motto, how messed is that?" he shook his head. "The Pettigrews got knocked from Lordship a few generations back. Something about one of the sons marrying a vela or something?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "Great uncle Argus."

James nodded, "Yeah that's right."

"Do you have a family motto too?" Emma asked James, wondering if 'Always Pure' was a reoccurring thing.

"Yeah, 'The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death'," James shrugged. "Goes back to before we were even the Potters. My dad used to say it was less about evading death as opposed to accepting death," he shrugged. "Whatever that means."

"It's very interesting actually," Remus stated. "A metaphor."

"A meteor?" Sirius asked confused.

Remus smirked, "Metaphors are where one thing is said and another is meant."

"Where I come from we call that not making your point clear," Sirius stated bluntly.

"You would," Remus chuckled.

Sirius grinned, "Before I forget I should give you your Christmas presents, there's no guarantee I can get them past mum."

They exchanged gifts quickly, "Can't we open them now?" Peter moaned shaking a huge box from Remus, which no doubt contained chocolate, with greedy eyes.

"May as well," Remus said. "At least we'll be able to thank each other."

"What is it with you and manners?" Sirius vented, tearing into his gifts and throwing paper everywhere. He frowned a moment later, "That's not funny Swift," he said holding up the box of dog bones.

"Yeah it is," James argued with a laugh. "Look she even got you a collar and leash."

Sirius frowned and Emma laughed, "For heaven sakes open it you dork."

With a smile Sirius ripped off the lid, his eyes lighting up at the black leather jacket inside. He held it up, eyes sparkling wildly, "Wicked! This is awesome… and look, the jacket even matches my collar!"

James laughed, ripping the paper off a gift before laughing madly, "You're an ass Moony."

"What did he get you?" Sirius asked, laughing when James displayed several books which included: _Ten Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches, She's Just Not That Into You_ and_ 1000 Pick-up Lines You Haven't Tried._

"I thought they might help," Remus smirked. "A flee collar, you know me so well Padfoot."

"Yeah well," Sirius pretended to blush.

"Swift why did you get me a snitch?" James asked observing the little gold ball in confusion.

"It's the one that won us the Cup last year," Emma grinned. "I figured you might want it." James smiled, this snitch had won the Cup during his first year as Captain of the team.

"Oh wow Pads," Emma stood up, green dress robes in her hands.

"You dick, you got her a dress? Ow!" James rubbed his head when Emma slapped him.

"Well you are a girl," Sirius muttered, his face hidden while he ripped the paper off a gift from Remus. He frowned as a magazine fell out. "What in the name of Merlin is this?"

"The newest Motorbike models," Remus answered. "They're a muggle thing but I thought you might like them."

Sirius gave the magazine a curious look before looking further into the box. "Oh very funny Moony," he said sarcastically pulling out lingerie.

"It's French," Remus informed him, ducking the bra Sirius threw at him.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with a pair of woman's medium underwear?"

"You could give them to your next hussy," Remus smirked. "Although they might take more then a B."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "McKinnon is a C and Helen is a DD-"

"How do you know their bra sizes?" Emma looked scandalized.

"I'm sure Bell knows yours-"

"No he bloody well does not," Emma thundered. "It's not something you just tell people!"

"He probably made a guess at it," Sirius shrugged. "He's a guy after all."

"Sirius you make men look like pigs," Emma said despairingly.

"We're not all like him," Remus assured her. "Some of us have a brain and there's still hope that even Pads will grow up one day."

"As if you haven't made a guess at Mickey's," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Actually no, I'm not after a fast shag," Remus answered with a brow lifted.

"Please shut-up," Emma begged. "You're going to give me nightmares."

"Why are you imagining-"

"Not another word Padfoot," Emma threatened.

Sirius raised his hands in surrender and opened a box of chocolate from Peter. "I keep forgetting you lot are still only 15."

Emma glared, "You're not that much older-"

"Still counts as a whole year," Sirius smirked. "You're the next with Jan. 23 and then Worms with April 3rd and then Moons at March 10th and Prongs ain't until the 27th," he grinned. "December 3rd wipes the floor with you."

"Shut up dog," Emma grumbled, James nodded in agreement.

"You're just sore 'cause I'm the oldest."

"Go try on your underwear," Emma snapped as the train came to a stop.

"Don't mind if I do," Sirius said with a wink before leaving.

.,.,.,.,

"Maybe they've found a rare dragon."

Emma and James were sprawled out on his bed late one night debating what rumours could have pulled Dumbledore from England.

"He wouldn't have needed my parents for that," Emma said debunking James' idea.

"Maybe one of Hagrid's monsters got loose?"

"Parents, James."

"Oh… well, it's getting late," James said through a yawn, clearly tired of the discussion. "Get your butt to bed Swift."

"I'm just curious though…"

"Maybe he's found your long lost twin," James said sarcastically. "Get some sleep we're going to be up forever tomorrow for that stupid ball."

Emma threw a pillow at him before leaving, his muffled insults following her from the room.

She was awoken by Mary Potter the next morning around eight.

"Up you get deary," the elder woman said with a wink. "We've got a long day ahead of us!"

"But the ball isn't until six," Emma complained blurrily.

"And do you think beauty is something that can be accomplished in minutes?" Mary asked. "Up you get, Harold is getting James as we speak."

"This is going to be a long day," Emma groaned getting up unhappily.

She descended the stairs several hours later in the long green and white dress Sirius had given her. Her hair was down, with tumbling curls that framed her face; her sleeves were off the shoulders.

"You look amazing," she looked up to see a grinning James. He was dressed in his best dress robes which were a deep black blue. He had evidently tried to tame his hair but it still managed to stick up happily at the back.

"You don't look too bad yourself Prongs," Emma said with a smirk.

"Well," James took a step back and gave a cocky bow. "Shall we, malady?"

"Oh, if we must," Emma laughed taking James' proffered arm and letting him lead her into the kitchen.

"You kids look wonderful!" Mary exclaimed running over to them. "Simply stunning, oh James, you're growing up so fast," she said attempting to fix his hair.

"Geroff mum," James whined pulling away from his mother.

"And you look beautiful Emma, I do love that colour on you," Mary continued.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter," Emma said smiling.

"Well, shall we?" Harold asked walking in then still fixing his tie; Mary rolled her eyes and did it up for him. His hair was identical to James', sticking up stubbornly at the back.

"I think so mum," James said.

Harold was also wearing his best dress robes, and Mary was in a long blue dress, her auburn/grey hair pulled up in a bun.

"We'll just apparate outside then shall we?" Harold asked stepping out of the kitchen and into the back yard. "Right, James with me and Emma with Mary. Hold on tight now, three, two, one…"

Emma inhaled in shock as she was squeezed through a tight tube, a second later and she was standing before a grand mansion.

It was white, its expansive grounds laid out as far as she could see. She stared in awe at the many fountains and fairy clusters. James gave her a huge grin before taking her arm and leading her up to the front door behind his parents.

"Name?" the door knocker asked them in a snobby voice when they approached and Emma edged around to see it. There was a small face on the round gold handle, with small circular eyes and a rather protruding round nose. The mouth was turned down in distaste.

"Harold and Mary Potter, of the Most Ancient House of Potter, along with their son and heir James Potter and our niece Emma Prewett," Harold said in a cool tone, for once sounding like the pureblood he was.

"Very good sir, madam," the door knob said inclining its head slightly before the door opened of its own accord.

"That's amazing," Emma whispered to James who had tightened his hold on her arm as they entered the crowds.

"It's typical," James shrugged unimpressed. "Come on, we can observe things later," he said pulling her away from a cluster of fairies. "I want to see if Padfoot is here."

Emma nodded eagerly and let James pull her along more willingly. It didn't take them long to spot Sirius leaning up against a wall while his mother attempted to set him up with several girls. His expression showed only disinterest as the girls giggled and fawned over him, in the corner Regulus was laughing.

"Padfoot," Emma called smiling when she saw him, he managed to look more elegant and handsome then anyone in the room, even given his current discomfort.

Sirius looked up, his movements almost dog like. He grinned wildly when he saw them, moving past his dishevelled mother and a haughty looking ebony beauty.

"Prongs," Sirius enveloped James in a brief hug. "Swift, gorgeous as ever," he gave a cocky bow and kissed her hand.

Emma laughed, "You're an idiot Pads," she said pulling him into a quick hug.

Sirius laughed as he hugged her back, loping an arm over her shoulders when they broke apart. James took Emma's other arm and they walked back into the mob together.

"How's it been Pads?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Horrid, mum has been more persistent then ever that I marry well, and soon," he cringed. "She wasn't me betrothed by tomorrow, married by seventeen and a father by eighteen."

"I dono Pads, I can handle you fine, but your kids would be bloody awful," Emma said with a smirk.

Sirius smirked, "You know you love me," he said giving Emma's head a quick shuffle. He frowned when it fell back into place perfectly, "That is so unfair," he muttered.

"Magic," Emma said smugly.

James gave a snort and Sirius smiled, having spotted someone on the other side of the room.

"I think I can spot my Uncle Alphard, amazing to think that he's related to my mother… Come on, you've gotta meet him!" Sirius said dragging the other two. "Uncle!"

"Sirius?" Alphard was an older man with auburn hair and the famous Black blue-grey eyes.

"Yes Uncle," James and Emma exchanged a smile upon seeing Sirius so happy. It wasn't often he could smile around family.

"How are you?" Alphard asked suddenly interested. "Who are you with?"

"Uncle this is James Potter and Emma Dill, but if anyone asks she's Prewett for tonight."

"Ah yes, wouldn't it be awful if a filthy mudblood were here?" Alphard rolled his eyes and offered Emma a friendly wink. "You're a doll for ignoring my sister. I hope Sirius has been treating you well?"

"He's the very best of friends Sir, you should be proud," Emma smiled.

"I am proud. Not everyday I have a half-decent relative… although Andy is a dear… And we'll have none of this 'sir' business from you, hum? My name is Alphard," he gave her a conspiratorial smile. "You must be the girl my nephew has yet to shut-up about. Every time I see him he's on about you and the rest of his friends. You must be thrilled she's wearing you present?" he asked turning to Sirius.

"Of course uncle," Sirius nodded.

"And did you tell her how pretty she looks?" Alphard asked bluntly. "Your mother is determined you marry, at least make it someone I like!"

"Uncle!"

"What?" Alphard asked indignantly while James laughed and the other two blushed. "Can I not put in requests? I'm an old man for Merlin's sake. When I'm all decrepit I'll need somewhere to live-"

"Uncle!"

"-So while your managing the estates and whatever I'll need someone to play chess with."

"She sucks at chess."

"Even better, I might win once and a while."

Sirius glared at his uncle's blatant smirk, "Slytherin."

"Gryffindor," Alphard shot back, he frowned a moment later. "As much as I enjoy your company you three should get going. Your mother's coming Sirius."

"Thanks Uncle, I'll talk to you later," Sirius said giving him a quick hug.

"Take care of yourselves and remember what I said, hum?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, leading them to the other side of the room and to one of the tables that surrounded the dance floor.

"I'll get us some drinks," James said standing after a few minutes and leaving.

Emma sighed, "I wonder what Moony and Wormtail are doing."

Sirius shrugged, "Could be anything. I bet Moony is killing his turkey about now," he smiled.

Emma laughed, "Probably."

"Sirius," they both turned to see Bellatrix standing behind them. "A moment please, cousin," she requested.

Sirius stood, his face stony, "I'll be back in a moment Swift."

Emma watched concerned as Sirius stalked off with his cousin, _what could Bellatrix possibly want?_

"Hello Miss Emma," Emma jumped at the voice, spinning around quickly and looking into the blood red eyes of Voldemort.

He sat beside her at ease, his hands clasped in his lap. He wore dress robes, like everyone here, and a wicked smile, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in almost two years. Two years tomorrow actually," he smiled. "Nice bit of magic by the way."

"What do you want Voldemort?" Emma asked stiffly.

Voldemort placed his hand over his heart, "You sound accusing Miss Emma! Surely a gentleman such as myself, can ask a kind lady how she is? Especially such a beautiful young woman-"

"I'm not in the mood for games Mouldy Wart and you are far from a gentleman. What do you want?"

Voldemort's smile melted off his face and was replaced by cold anger, "Dance with me."

Emma leaned towards him, "I would rather eat dirt."

Voldemort gave a soft snarl and stood, pulling Emma up with him and leading her onto the dance floor. "You will learn to do as I say," he stated pulling her into the dance.

"I listen to no one," Emma responded, lifting her chin in defiance.

"No one but Dumbledore, I know about you being his little pet-"

"He's a good man, not like some people-"

"You are an incredibly naive girl, Dumbledore is weak, if you want to be strong, you need to side with me."

"Hardly," Emma retorted looking disgusted. "Your strength is comparable to that of a flubber worm," she looked sternly into Voldemort's face. "You understand very little-"

"About _love_," Voldemort sneered the word. "Yes, love is very great, in the face of death it is nothing."

"Love is what will save us, what will keep us together while you wither and die, it is our strength and courage that will sustain us…" she paused. "How did you get here anyways? I was under the impression that The Ministry was looking for you."

"I have my ways, my allies-"

"Like Bellatrix?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes, funny you should mention her; she seems to think you have impressive potential."

"What Bellatrix thinks isn't my concern."

"Oh, I think you'll find it is," Voldemort smiled.

"Oh?"

"She believes she saw you block the killing curse, Avada Kadavra," he smirked at the girl's discomfort.

"She clearly has a very active imagination. Blocking Avada is impossible-"

"Do _not_ _lie _to _me,_" Voldemort commanded suddenly intense. "How did you do it?"

"I don't remember saying I did," Emma stated coolly, looking around for either James or Sirius.

"But you did," he gave her a small shake. "Tell me _how."_

,.

"What do you want Bella," Sirius asked annoyed.

Bellatrix gave a winning smile, "Simply to talk to you darling cousin."

"Don't mess with me Bella. I have better things to do then hear you wine," Sirius drawled.

He inhaled as he fell against the hall petrified, "You're an annoyance cousin," Bella snapped. "But my master is convinced you might yet become a willing servant," she smiled. "He's talking to your red haired friend as we speak," she laughed as Sirius' eyes widened, having just spotted Emma on the dance floor.

She looked beautiful, her mouth set in an annoyed frown. A handsome man held her close to him, his arms taunt, as if he had to physically keep her from leaving.

"Yes, I think things will go well," Bella smiled. "Good day cousin," she whispered walking off.

Sirius watched in horror as Emma attempted to pull away from the man, but he only held her closer, his face alight with anger.

Suddenly his pocket got hot, really hot, it was burning! He yelped and reached down to touch his pocket, stilling as he realized what he had just done.

It was the mirror that Emma had given him, somehow, it had broken Bella's spell. He took off for the unhappy couple at a run, pushing dancing couples out of his way as he went.

"Excuse me!" he said moving towards them elegantly, he smiled, putting one hand on each of their shoulders, forcing Voldemort and Emma apart. "But this is my date."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "We were finished anyways, good day Emma, Black," he left without a backwards glance, like smoke in a dense fog.

"What did he want?" Sirius asked taking each of Emma's shoulders. Emma didn't answer, she looked stunned. "Swift, what did he want?" Sirius asked again giving her a gentle shake.

"He wanted to know how I blocked Avada," she looked at him, her eyes wild. "Sirius, he wanted me to join him!"

They tracked down the Potters, and after a hasty explanation about what had happened Emma left with James for Potter Manor. Mary and Harold had to stay to keep up appearances, and to continue Dumbledore's mission and Sirius couldn't join them because he was technically there with his parents.

Emma and James spent the night drinking hot chocolate and sitting on the couch by the fire, waiting for his parents to come home.

.,

Sirius sighed in frustration. He couldn't follow Prongs and Swift, couldn't make sure they stayed safe.

He was worthless.

"You look troubled," Sirius jumped at the voice, but smiled as he saw his Uncle Alphard sitting at the table he was passing.

"Just having trouble with the family," Sirius sighed, a small smile on his face. His Uncle's sparkly blue eyes were dimmed due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, clearly Sirius wasn't the only one with family problems.

"Yeh always were a bit differen'" his uncle slurred, sounding a bit like Hagrid. Sirius sat as Alphard patted the seat beside him. "How old are yeh anyways?" he asked a bit cross-eyed.

"Sixteen Uncle," Sirius responded respectfully.

Alphard humphed, "Yeh're old enough. I'll let yeh play a game with me, eh?"

The 'game' consisted of taking a shot of fire whisky every time the words 'mudblood', 'filth', 'blood traitor', or 'impure scum' were mentioned.

By the end of the night Sirius couldn't walk straight to save his life.

He woke up the next morning not entirely sure how he'd made it back to his bed, although that particular mystery was nothing in comparison to the clan of dwarves hammering away in his head.

"Why in the name of Godric am I awake?"

"SIRIUS!" his mother's shrill scream echoed through the house making his head pang.

"Oh! That's why," he groaned rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

He stood before his mother in the drawing room a little over a half-hour later, his clothing rumpled.

"Do you know what happened last night?" the woman sniped.

"I got wasted."

"Indeed," her face was drawn with disapproval. "Vulpecula was there."

"My cousin? What about her?"

Mrs. Black huffed, "She would make a promising bride-"

"We've been over this-"

"DON'T take that tone with me boy!"

"My apologies ma'am," Sirius rubbed his eyes tiredly, his pureblood drawl coming through in his voice, something that made his mother smirk in approval. "I only meant that I am not particularly fond of her."

"Oh Sirius," Walburga's voice was understanding. "You'll get used to each other-"

"I said NO mother!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" Walburga thundered. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS IT'S GROSS!" Sirius bellowed. "ALPHARD-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT MY TRAITOROUS BROTHER! THAT FOOL WAS WITH ANDROMEADA AND HER HORRID DECISION TOO! MARRYING A MUGGLE!"

"MUGGLE-BORN!"

"THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE!"

"Yeah mum," Sirius said in disgust leaving the room. "There is."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE!"

Sirius ignored her yelling, storming into his room. Regulus peaked out from behind his door with wide eyes as Sirius passed.

"Is this what you want Reg?" he snapped before entering his room and slamming the door.

.,.,.,

Lord Voldemort left his cloak on the back of a chair in his home. Once inhabited by an old muggle couple the place was now abandoned, the previous owners having been… taken care of.

The windows were boarded up, barely any light flickering into the room.

"_Nagini!"_ he called the snake in parseltongue, although newly acquired the snake already meant a great deal more to him then any of his followers. _"What news?"_

"_Malfoy has discovered something you may find of great interest in Germany… I am sure he will want to give the news in person. How was the ball? Is Bellatrix right about this girl?"_

"_She is interesting,"_ Voldemort allowed, taking a seat in a black leather chair and letting Nagini slither up to rest upon his shoulders. _"Bella was not mistaken, she can indeed block the killing curse, but her mind is weak and easily penetrated."_

"_She is still young. In time I am sure you would be able to train her."_

"_She is very loyal to Dumbledore…"_ Voldemort spat the name. _"She will not be easily swayed… that however, does not mean I will not be able to convince her."_

"_I have no doubt,"_ Nagini declared at ease. _"You have had little trouble with all save the Potters. I do wonder how she has managed such power though…"_ the snake flicked her tail in agitation as she spoke.

"_It is time I did some reading,"_ Voldemort said rising to his feet. _"By the time I'm through this girl will be mine and Dumbledore will be begging me for mercy."_

,.

Far away Dumbledore was making his way back to England with Emma's parents, thankful that the rumours weren't true. 

**Thanks to all for reading :)**

**Quick note to Annaliese: Thanks for your review, while I would like to hurry up and nail that one out (Sirius and Emma's relationship if it exists) if I did the whole story would fall apart and then you'd all be thinking 'this makes no sense at all' and I'd be screwed. So although the wait is painful there is a reason behind it.**


	36. Career Consultation

Career Consultation – 6

"What are you doing?"

Lily watched the Marauders curiously, completely awed by what she was seeing.

Emma, the idiot, was waving her wand over a _loaded cross-bow_ while the others looked on in interest.

"We're experimenting," Black supplied easily, a bag of muggle chips in hand.

"_You're…_" Lily shook her head at a loss for words. "Where did you get the cross-bow?"

"Transfigured it from a cup-coaster," Potter answered, his head snapping around to watch her while his hand jumped to his hair.

"Emma explain!" Lily commanded.

"I think that if we just tweek this…" Emma said to Remus as a _twang!_ lit the common room. "Ah! Voila!" the wandless said observing a flaming arrow in the wall.

"Why aren't you studying for your OWLS?" Lily asked exasperated, she couldn't even sum up the energy needed to berate them for punching flaming holes in the walls.

"Why would we study birds?" Black asked confused.

"Not owls, you idiot, O-W-Ls!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh shit!" Remus and Emma said in unison with identical expressions of horror.

"When are those again?" Emma asked, the flaming arrow forgotten.

"Oh for Merlin's-! _Aguamenti!"_ Lily commanded, sending a jet of water to extinguish the flame.

"Nice going Evans, that's a sixth year spell-"

"Shut-up Potter," Lily snapped. "They're in June Emma, most people have been studying since school began."

"Bugger."

"Yes bugger," Lily agreed. "We have career advice with Professor McGonagall coming up, you need to choose a job, you need to pass these flipping birds and. You. Are. Punching. Flaming. Holes. In. The. Wall."

"Right…" Remus nodded, his face set. "This could be problematic…"

"You really think so Lupin?" Lily had clearly reached the end of her leash. "Go study, the both of you. You two," she pointed at Black and Potter. "Disturb them and I kill you. Peter grab a book you'll need the practice." She didn't wait to see if they would listen to her, stalking off to gather her books and find a quieter spot to continue her own studying.

,.,.,

Two weeks later saw Sirius with half a mind to kill Evans. Emma and Remus had taken to their books like Bowtruckles on fairy eggs and the bookwormed idiots had even enlisted Peter.

"Curse Breaker for Gringotts," Sirius said, reading the pamphlet. "You need-"

"I already know what I want," Emma interrupted him, a book in one hand, to which her eyes were glued, her other hand waving her wand over the dancing contents of a Bertie Botts package.

"Oh?" Sirius asked with a sigh. This is what he had resorted to for attention, the girl wouldn't so much as give him a second glance lately and it was all for nothing. Influence meant more in the Ministry then _OWLs _and Emma would never need money anyway with him and James around.

"An Auror."

Sirius froze, feeling slightly troubled. He was considering the same job to be honest, the adventure was more then enough to tempt him, but Emma… Aurors died, Aurors got hurt and female Aurors… "An Auror's job isn't all glamour you know. It's very dangerous."

Emma gave him an odd look over her text, "You think I can't handle myself?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer before snapping it shut. Emma had handed him his ass on a golden platter more then once before, he knew she could take care of herself. "No, no that isn't it. I just want to make sure you understand that being an Auror isn't just chasing after bad guys and living it up. It's very dangerous, you're one of my best friends, it would kill me if you got hurt."

"That's very sweet Pads," Emma said giving his knee a soft pat. "But I'm very aware of the dangers. I want to put my… _talents_ to good use," she smiled. "What are you thinking of becoming?"

"An Auror," Sirius smirked at her expression.

"Well I'll save you the lecture," Emma smiled. "I have to go now anyways, I have my meeting with McGonagall… do me a favour and track down Prongs? His is right after mine."

"Will do," Sirius said standing. "Good luck!"

"You to," Emma said giving a small wave before leaving.

Emma made her way to McGonagall's office with little trouble, giving the door a solid wrap before waiting patiently.

"Come in!" McGonagall called in a rather strained voice and Emma stepped inside.

"Professor," she smiled. "Good morning?"

"So far," McGonagall beckoned her over. "Have a seat Dill," there was a brief moment in which McGonagall shuffled papers on her desk, seeming to organize them. "Well, this meeting is to help you with any career ideas you may have and to give you an idea of what you should take during your sixth and seventh years," she paused, her lips pressed tightly into a frown. "Any ideas?"

"Well, with what's been going on lately and my… abilities… I was think maybe… an Auror?" it came out sounding like a question and Emma felt her heart plummet as McGonagall shook her head, her face pained.

"Do not take this the wrong way Emma, I beg you," Emma started at the use of her first name. "You are one of the best in your year as far as enchantments go. You are averaging at Exceeds Expectations in both Filius' class and my own. You are ranked Outstanding in DADA. You will need to pick up Potions, you are only in the Acceptable range there… all your other classes save History of Magic are either Exceeds Expectations or above," she paused. "You, my dear, are not the problem it is just… Wandless are considered dangerous, I am quite confident that the Ministry would never allow you to join," she sighed. "Have you considered other options? Perhaps a career at Flourish and Blotts?"

Emma blinked, forcing a blank smile, "So my marks won't make a difference-?"

"Even if you had only Outstandings," McGonagall sighed.

Emma nodded, "I want to continue Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures-"

"Dill-"

"What should my marks be like?" Emma refused to hear further.

"At least an E in all of them to continue to the next level. I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault professor," Emma said standing. "But I'm not giving up."

McGonagall watched her leave the room with a heavy heart _of course you're not…_

James entered the hall at a run; he was ten minute late, ten minutes! Minnie was going to skewer him!

"Come in Potter," the transfiguration teacher called before he could even knock on the door.

"I'm sorry professor!" he exclaimed as he came in. "I-"

"These things happen Potter, take a seat," McGonagall cut him off.

James noticed that she looked rather strained while she shifted her papers. "Well Potter, do you-"

"I want to be an Auror-!" he shuffled nervously at the look on McGonagall's face. "I mean… I-"

"Very well, I think it would be an excellent career for you…let's see," she looked at his papers. "You're averaging Outstanding in both my class and DADA. You have Exceeds Expectations across the board otherwise, excepting a D in Divination and History of Magic," she gave him a stern look which made James blush. "You will need to continue with Herbology, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. They all require an E minimum OWL for continuation. I am sure that with a little work that shouldn't be a problem for you. Now there are three extra years of schooling for those hoping to become an Auror, along with a series of aptitude tests-"

"What sort of tests?" James asked sitting forwards in interest.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "As I was saying Potter, the tests include perseverance and dedication, reactions to stress, concealment and disguise along with stealth and tracking. You must also have a firm knowledge of practical defence which I believe you do," she pursed her lips, remembering the incident involving the Shrieking Shack.

James nodded, "Alright, that sounds excellent… umm… anything else?"

"Do you have anything else you wish to discuss? Another option perhaps?" McGonagall questioned.

"No?"

"Then no, that is everything Potter."

James smiled happily, "Thanks Professor!" he said shooting from the room. He had to get a move on with the new Quiditch plays he had planned, the game was only a few weeks away.

The game against Ravenclaw was upon them before they knew it.

"Alright team, we can do this!"

"Relax James, we win every year," Elaine said easily, her legs propped up in Remus' lap.

"Can it Hooper, this is my speech-"

"That's right guys, because despite having practice for at least two hours every frigging day we might still lose."

"Padfoot-!"

"No doubt because of your horrible aim."

"Swift-!"

"I don't have horrid aim!"

"You hit Alice two years ago, she wasn't even in the game!"

James sighed, taking a seat on the bench while the two fought it out.

"Saved your ass countless times-"

"Sirius! Emma!" Elaine gave them the most intimidating look she could muster, which wasn't much considering she was barely four feet off the ground. "Are you two finished?"

"No, no we're not," Sirius said with a smirk. "But we could be for a price."

"That is gross," Elaine said with little sympathy. "You're bloody ancient!"

"I'm not old!" Sirius yelled looking horrified. "You're young!"

Remus snorted, beside him Frank was laughing loudly, "Enough children, we have a game to win."

"That's right Moony," James said getting back into Captain mode. "Let's-!"

"Kick their buts! Come on team!" Sirius bellowed running from the room.

"Bloody mutt…"

Frank was still wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as the teams faced each other on the pitch.

Ricky Valentine watched in amusement while Black did his best to annoy Dill. They were incredibly amusing to watch, almost as much fun as Potter and Evans, now _there_ was a girl with some spit-fire.

He took to the sky on Hooch's whistle, beater's bat in hand. He did his best to keep the bludgers from his team, all the while keeping one eye on Sirius. He had yet to forget the consequences of attempting to hit Emma, it wasn't everyday someone tried to knock you out with their beater's bat.

Corrin, the Ravenclaw seeker, looked nervous and Ricky could understand why. It was well known that Emma could fly circles around everyone except maybe James Potter, who, if rumours were true, had taught her to fly in the first place.

The game was no different then the others he had played against the outstanding Gryffindor team. Remus was one of the best keepers he'd seen, keeping a cool that he wished Sirius possessed. Sirius, the boy was ridiculous! He shot around the field like a bludger himself, his path revolving near a red head who's eyes would, Ricky swore, rival a hawks. Potter had devised some of the best plays he'd seen, his flying one of the best on the field. Elaine was faster then a speeding bullet and Frank could put the quaffle anywhere he wanted to. Robert had an arm that could rival Sirius', and thankfully a more amiable temper, at least Bell had never taken a whack at someone's head.

He watched his team loose spectacularly and yet couldn't feel too bad about it, he was honoured to have gone up against a team like the one Potter had put together.

"They're something to recon with," Joan told him once they had landed. "I hate how hot Black looks right now."

Ricky chuckled, "We both know he's only dating for fun," he said. "I think anyone can see that he's the only one that doesn't know he's in love."

"WHAT!" Joan looked horrified. "Who?"

"You can't tell?" Ricky snorted. "I guess you've never been around all the Marauders at once, it gets rather obvious."

"McKinnon?"

Ricky gave her an odd look, "Close," he said leaving the topic alone. "So, what have you heard lately about the outside?"

"Only what the _Prophet_ is spewing," Joan rolled her eyes. "There are rumours that an anti-you-know-who organization is forming. What do you think?"

"I think it's something I'd be willing to join. I'm thinking of becoming an Auror, get a piece of these Death Eating rats."

Joan sighed, "Will you stop acting like a head strong Gryffindor please?"

Ricky laughed, "My apologies. In the end it's the logical thing to do though. This can't be allowed to continue, I bet the Gryffindors could use some brains behind their plans."

"You're going to get yourself killed," Joan said with a sigh.

Ricky smirked watching her leave, _Something tells me the Marauders have enough man power to keep us all alive,_ he watched them across the field, Peter having left the stands to be with his friends.

Ricky noticed the things others didn't, he saw the magic that radiated from Emma's very existence. He noticed the golden eyes and absences of Remus Lupin. He knew they weren't all human, anyone with half a brain cell could see that, but, as a half-vampire, Ricky knew that not everything was in your genetic make-up. He was in a school for witches and wizards. There were both a werewolf and a wandless in his year. The gamekeeper was a half-giant that breed monsters in the forbidden forest. No, genes had very little to do with anything, love however, had a lot to do with everything.

.,.,

"Do you have any career ideas Mr. Lupin?"

"What do you think would be possible?" Remus asked the transfiguration teacher.

McGonagall smiled tersely, "With the right grades you might be able to get a job in the werewolf regulations office at the Ministry, or at a shop in Diagon Alley."

"Right," Remus nodded. "What subjects would you suggest for that?"

"At least five NEWTs including Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic."

"What about potions?" Remus asked sceptically.

"I doubt that it would be required," McGonagall smiled slightly.

"Okay," Remus nodded standing. "Thank you Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin."

She barely looked up as Sirius plopped into the chair across from her, lounging lazily.

"Good day Black."

"Minnie," Sirius gave her a wide smile.

"Well, as I am sure Potter, Dill and Lupin have told you-"

"Yes they have told me," Sirius cut her off with that infuriating smile still in place. "I've decided I want to be an Auror. Prongs – that's James, told me about the necessary courses and what-not already. My question is how my family will play into this."

"They may be wary at first," McGonagall agreed. "However there are quite a few teachers who would be willing to vouch for your loyalty, if you are a bit rash. I have every belief that you joining You-Know-Who is not something we will have to worry about."

Sirius grinned again causing Minerva to frown, "I owe you one Minnie. I give you the Marauders' Word that you won't be the butt of a prank for two weeks."

He was halfway to the door before McGonagall called out, "I give you permission to make an exception for April Fools."

Sirius spun on his heel, "Of course Milady," he said with a bow. "Though I'm not sure how we would have kept you safe for that anyways…"

Minerva watched him leave with a frown, her stomach squirming with the thought of the hundred and one things they might do this year, "Well it's unlikely that they'll top that blasted door," she murmured quietly.

,.

"We are going to get into so much trouble!" Wormtail fretted, his back to his friends and the Marauders' Map practically touching his nose.

"Can it Wormtail," Padfoot hissed sharply. "Will you hurry the fuck up Swift?"

Swift was balanced precariously on the older boy's shoulders so that she could reach the head of a rather menacing suit of armour. "Just another minute," she hissed.

"This is going to be bloody awesome!" Prongs panted, holding Moony on his own shoulders.

"Will you buffoons stop moving?" Moony snapped, catching Swift as she almost lost her footing.

"Alright we're done!" Padfoot sighed in relief as she spoke.

"About bloody time, you weigh a ton!"

"Such a gentleman," Swift snapped, making her way down carefully. Padfoot helped her down, smirking at her disgruntled expression.

"You know I was kidding."

"Shut-up!"

"Someone's coming!" Wormtail fretted. Moony snatched the map from him and he turned into a rat quickly, before being scooped into Prongs' pocket, the cloak over all of them.

Filch stalked by, sniffing the air suspiciously, as if he could literally 'sniff them out' before making his way down the corridor, grumbling loudly.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the high table the next morning for breakfast, wondering what chaos would occur. April Fools was a well known reason to fear the first meal of the day, when something was bound to have been cooked up.

They were halfway through the meal when an odd screeching sound assaulted the ears of all present. Dumbledore looked up questioningly, his eyes flicking to the Marauders who were all smirking,

_Well isn't that comforting…_

He stood as a pair of Armour came in. They stood at the front of the hall, took a bow, and then began to fight each other mercilessly.

Dumbledore watched in amusement and they reduced themselves to spare bits of metal before re-forming and starting over.

Throughout the day students were forced to stumble around fighting armour in the halls, muttering curses under their breaths as they appeared to classes late.

,.,

Peter was the last of his friends to appear for his Career Advice and probably the most terrified. Emma had come back from hers silent and cold, taking to her books like they might save her life and even Sirius hadn't been able to get her to spill what was bothering her.

"Mr Pettigrew," McGonagall gave a small smile when she saw him. "How are you today?"

"Good," Peter squeaked feeling panicked.

McGonagall gave him a small smile, going through her monologue explaining what the meeting was about. "… Do you have any ideas on what you'd like to be Pettigrew?"

"Well…" Peter wet his lips. "I'd like to be a Potioneer, or something in Divination…"

"Well, a Potioneer needs to be talented in Potions, which I see you are. You will also need Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures wouldn't hurt. Divination has very few careers, and all involve the need of the inner eye, which you may or may not have. Though you are averaging Outstanding in Divination."

Peter smiled, "What sort of marks would you expect for a Potioneer?"

"An O in Potions and no less then an E in Herbology at NEWT level. You will need Es in both subjects for your OWLs in order to continue them."

Peter nodded rising, "Thank you Professor," he turned to go before pausing. "If I asked you about another student, you wouldn't tell me, would you?"

"I am afraid that I could not," McGonagall answered. "Good day Pettigrew."

.,.,

The common room was quiet, Exams would soon be upon them. Emma jumped as Sirius and James entered the common room, Robert in tow and looking excited.

"Quiditch Team!" James called to the common room. "Follow me!"

Emma rolled her eyes, following the smirking trio from the room and down to the field. She sat on a bench with Elaine, arms crossed and glare in place. "This had better be good boys," she said coldly. "I was studying."

Sirius rolled his eyes, dumping a pile of Griffin feathers in her lap, "Man up Swift."

Shiloh Sims was excited on the morning of the final match against Gryffindor. She had a long standing rivalry with Dill and so when she entered the pitch with the rest of her team she was taken back.

The Gryffindor Team had streaks of red in their hair, with red and gold face paint in two lines on each cheek.

Emma's hair had several small braids in it, griffin feathers tied in for a look that was undoubtedly cool. Elaine and Sirius also had feathers in their hair, but no braids. The entire team wore necklaces and bracelets of red and gold ribbon with the feathers, making them look distinctly bad-ass.

"We're dead," Sims couldn't help but nod in agreement with her Captain.

Emma whipped through the air around the pitch, her eyes straining for a glimpse of gold. Sims roved in a slower circle beneath her, keeping her distance. She dodged a bludger, diving down and spotting the snitch. She made a circle over to the Hufflepuff end of the stadium, a bludger was miss aimed, almost hitting the keeper who let a goal in.

She was forced to put on a burst of speed as Sims took after her, chasing her from the hoops.

"LONGBOTTOM SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius watched the two spinning seekers like a hawk, Sims shepherding Emma from the Hufflepuff end of the stadium. He took aim then, slamming a bludger Sims' way, but she was too quick and dodged it, sending him the finger. _Cheeky bitch._

"Is Black always that protective?" Sims called out to Dill who flew ahead of her.

"Chances are _I_ have nothing to do with it," Dill called back. "I don't think he's fond of you."

"Why? Because I haven't let him into my pants?" she laughed at the smirk Dill shot her.

"Obviously."

Shiloh caught site of the snitch then, but before she could so much as move, Dill was in her way, the golden ball disappearing.

"I really _hate_ you sometimes."

"I know."

Shiloh sighed as the Gryffindor side of the stadium erupted in cheers, another goal then…

"How did you know?" she began, frowning when Dill sent her a look that said clearly 'come on'.

Shiloh pulled away, roving the pitch again. It was a half an hour later that she spotted the snitch. Gryffindor was in the lead by 50 points and of course Dill was able to snatch the golden ball right out from under her nose.

She really hated that girl, even if she was trustworthy.

The Gryffindor common room was one long party that night, having grasped the cup for the sixth year in a row. The only members of the team to make an appearance for the party however were Sirius, James, Frank and Elaine. NEWTs kept Robert locked in the Head's room and OWLs kept Remus and Emma locked in the Marauders' dormitory, where the noise was less ear-splitting.

Breakfast the next morning was a sombre affair. There was exactly one week left before OWLs, and the fifth years, minus Sirius and James, were feeling the pressure.

"I'm getting in four hours a day," Marlene boasted over toast. "What are you doing Dill?"

"She gets in at least six," Sirius grumbled. "Glued to a textbook all night."

"Some of us actually need good grades Pads," Emma sighed, waving Night Hawk away when he landed (a fork up the ass had only kept him away so long).

"You don't, not with me and Prongs, we have enough money to keep you loaded."

Emma shot him a glare, "Oh, a welcome excuse to slack," she snapped sarcastically.

"You know," James said around a mouthful of eggs. "Evans acts the same way. Why is it that whenever you try to help girls they get mad at you?"

"Because we aren't invalids!"

"We don't think you are, I mean, well yeah," James said gesturing to Emma as a whole, obviously referring to her wandless nature. "But we're only _offering_ help…"

"No, you're _offering_ to be my keeper," Emma sighed. "There's a difference.

"What is it?" Sirius asked Remus, obviously thinking Emma wouldn't give him a straight answer.

Remus didn't bother looking up from the paper to answer, "When a good boyfriend sees their girl crying they ask who they're beating up, but they keep their hands off the other idiots she chooses to talk to," he flipped the page. "Wait until she implies that she wants help, but don't wait for her to ask for it, that makes you insensitive."

"Because that isn't confusing," James muttered darkly stabbing a sausage savagely.

"Anyways," Sirius said waving away the previous conversation with a bacon laden fork. "It isn't like you need to study to get good grades! You're a… a Marauder for Godric's sake!" Sirius said catching his slip-up before it could materialize.

Emma gave him a hard look that made him flinch slightly, "Careful," she warned. "And there's more then just spell work on these tests, I need to practice!"

Sirius muttered something darkly, finally eating his bacon. There were times when he really was amazed she wasn't a mule.


	37. Close Call

Close Call – 7

Sirius pulled on Emma's hair, almost experimentally, in Transfiguration on the last Friday before OWLs. "You kept the griffin feathers in?"

"I liked them," Emma murmured, pulling her hair out of his reach.

"They are rather cool," James agreed, clearly not paying attention to the lecture. "Even Ricky agreed-"

"Valentine?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"Yeah, he's a decent bloke," James nodded. "Anyways he said he thought they were awesome, loved the team's get-up."

"Why would Valentine comment on Swift's hair?"

"Because I'm doing something new with it?"

"So he's gay then?"

Emma gave him a despairing look, "You will burn in hell, you know that, right?"

"Yes, you've made sure over the years that I'm well aware of the fact."

"Good."

Sirius rolled his eyes as she went back to her notes, "We need a prank-"

"Shut-up you git I can't hear myself think!" Remus hissed at him, quill scribbling furiously.

"Right…" Sirius drew the word out in annoyance. "As I was saying-"

"Padfoot either shut-up or I will silence you myself!"

"You wouldn't-" Sirius began, giving Emma a disbelieving look.

"_Silencio!" _ She commanded quietly and Sirius' eyes widened in horror.

'You bitch!' he mouthed.

"She did warn you," Peter pointed out, earning himself a gut-clenching glare.

Emma, Peter and Remus spent the majority of that night in the library, going over their notes for the umpteenth time. They were on their way back to the common room when they heard raised voices.

"Oh!" Remus said in shock, dropping his wand to his side at the site of James and Sirius levitating Snape upside down. "Should I ask?"

"He was trying to hex Prongs while his back was turned," Sirius said savagely.

"How is this different from usual?" Emma asked tiredly. Her eyes widened when James pointed to his bleeding cheek. Emma strode over to him, grabbing his chin and turning his head so she could see the cut better.

"_Hesphia!"_ she commanded, her voice arctic cold. "I thought you would have taken my last warning more seriously Snivellous?"

Relations between the Marauders and Snape had only, if possible, worsened since Snape and Emma had severed their friendship. While James and Severus had never been friends, and indeed Sirius had made it his goal at a young age to watch Snape burn in hell, they had never openly used harmful hexes on each other. A jellylegs here, a tickle curse there, but this was the second occurrence of Severus using a cutting spell, and the first time James had hung him upside down.

"Five on one?" Severus mocked. "How very _courageous!"_

"Because hitting someone while their back is turned is?" Sirius hissed, almost thrusting his wand right up Severus' left nostril.

"I thought he was paying attention-"

"_Liar!"_

"Pads calm down," Emma said placing a hand on his arm. She walked right up to Snape's reddening face, her eyes hot with hatred and anger. "I always thought you were smart."

"I am, it's you that's gone soft."

Severus groaned as he fell to the ground, Sirius hauling him up by his collar, "Take it back Snivelly."

"Touchy Black?"

"Padfoot step away," Sirius took a look around, complying when he saw Emma had her wand raised. "I'll leave this as your lesson Snape."

Severus' eyes widened as a flash of bright light surrounded him.

He woke up the next day in bed, not sure how he had gotten there. His head was pounding, the world hazy in his pain. "Fucking wandless," he groaned sitting up and making his way to a mirror to assess the damages. He paused as a note fell out of his pocket, scrawled in a very familiar hand,

Hurt the innocent and you'll pay the price.

He frowned at the message, looking in the mirror with horror. Scratched across his face was the word, _Traitor._ He felt his knuckled whiten as he clenched his fists in anger, this wasn't over.

The message didn't fade until the next day, displaying the vivid red word to the world and nothing he did would cover it up or make it disappear. Lily had looked at the word with the most shock, asking how he'd obtained the mark.

"Just some kids," he'd answered bitterly, wishing more and more that he could have the wandless roasting on a spit.

All too soon their OWLs were upon them, the schedule itself giving them nightmares. All their exams would be sat in a single week, enough to give even Lily a headache.

"It's all rubbish anyways," Sirius said stubbornly that weekend. "We don't need to know half of this," he picked up _A History of Magic._ "This pile of bat droppings for example, who in their right mind would need this load of-"

"That's enough shit imagery, thank you Padfoot," Remus said ripping the book from Sirius' hand.

Sirius frowned, "I still say it's a load of-"

"_Thank you_ Padfoot."

They stood fidgeting outside of charms a few days later. They had their practical first and would be sitting the written that afternoon.

"Not to mention bloody Astronomy tonight," Sirius complained.

"At least that's three down," Peter told him, "that much less to study for."

"As if _I'd_ actually study," Sirius grumbled.

Sirius was the first of the five to be called into the exam room and he really couldn't see what the big deal was about. He was asked to charm a pineapple to tap dance, turned a coffee cup fluorescent pink and, for humour, turned his instructor's goatee fuchsia.

Over the next few days they sat through History of Magic (Ernie Stebbins fell asleep half-way through) Ancient Runes, Muggle studies (Sirius said they had to lead the instructor through a 'how to operate the TV' and that he'd kill himself if he didn't get an O at least), Divination (James had invented a wild story involving a flying motorbike since he couldn't see a thing and Peter insisted he saw a pale skeletal man rising out of a cauldron), Arithmancy, Potions (Remus somehow melted his cauldron half-way through), and Herbology (Emma was attacked by a patch of Devilsnare which she accidentally exploded in her fright).

Overall the week went by well and the Marauders were confident in their marks, even if Emma had fretted over the Devilsnare to the point where Sirius had threatened to knock her out for several days.

Their practical for DADA went without a hitch and everyone, minus Peter, were assured they had scraped an O.

Emma groaned several hours later, sitting in the great hall and stretching, having just finished her DADA written. They only had Transfiguration left, that would occur all through tomorrow and she was happy that the week of exams was almost done.

She sat back lazily from her paper, tipping the chair slightly, DADA was easy, then again, she was part of the yet-to-be-studied curriculum. A small movement caught her eye and she grinned, seeing James' thumbs up and returned it. Sirius sat at the desk beside her, lounging in his chair like the egotistical git he was. She laughed as he offered her a wink and a small salute. She looked over to Remus who was still completely absorbed in his paper and not far away she could see Peter chewing on his nails nervously.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted McKinnon sitting behind Sirius looking dreamy, with a small flick of her fingers she made the words, Look behind you, appear on his desk. He frowned at the engraving for a moment before leaning back further and looking into McKinnon's startled face, which blushed profusely. Emma snorted in mirth causing Flitwick to raise his eyes questioningly at her, she offered him a small wave, erasing the engravings on Sirius' desk as she did. Flitwick sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"Quills down please!" Flitwick cried then, "That means you too Stebbins! Please remain seated while a collect your parchment! _Accio!_"

Several people laughed as the overwhelmingly large mound of rolled parchment knocked Flitwick off his feet, Emma rolled her eyes.

She gave a casual flick of her wand and the parchment rose and neatly placed itself on the desk in front.

"Yes thank you, thank you," she heard Flitwick mutter as people in the front helped him up.

Emma stood and made her way over to Lily, intent on having a few words with her about transfiguration.

"How was it?" Lily asked still putting her things away neatly.

Emma shrugged, "Simple, then again, well… you know."

"Very true," Lily said hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"YO SWIFT," Emma turned around at the sound of James' voice, "CATCH YOU LATER, ALRIGHT?"

"YEAH," she hollered back turning again to see Lily shake her head in annoyance, "Come on, I hear the lake is cool," she said steering Lily to the lake.

Alice, Joyce, Mary and Marlene were already sitting at the lake's edge when they got there and Emma hid a groan. She was still not getting along well with Marlene, even if Lily said she wasn't as bad.

"He looked stunned to see me; I think it was my beauty…" Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sound of McKinnon's annoying voice.

"He was stunned because you were stalking him," she spat at the girl annoyed.

McKinnon's face was smug, "You're just jealous," she said confidently.

Emma couldn't help it, she broke down laughing.

"Sorry, Emma's not right in the head today," Lily muttered pulling Emma down to sit with Alice's help.

"Oh, that was good," she muttered wiping tears from her eyes, McKinnon looked murderous.

"How are you and Frank going?" Lily asked Alice quickly, hoping to steer the conversation in a safer direction.

"Good," Alice answered overly enthusiastic, picking up on Lily's plan, "He invited me to watch practise actually…"

"Oh, you don't want to do that Alice, practise is boring to watch," Emma stated, curling her lip in distaste. "All we do is… practise."

"Very informative Emma," Alice chuckled, "All you do at practise is practise?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah, Prongs, Frank, and Elaine try to score on Moony, while Rob and Pads try to knock us all off our brooms, not to mention the season is over. We only have practice because Prongs is such a fanatic."

"What about you?" Lily asked, a smirk on her face.

"I try to catch the flying gold golf ball that Prongs is currently playing with," Emma said pointing vaguely towards the trees. She didn't have to look to know what her brother was doing, Prongs was always playing with the snitch.

"You've got wicked eyesight," Joyce said then, squinting to make out what the other Marauders were doing.

Emma just gave a noncommittal grunt and shrugged, "I didn't have to look, I know Prongs."

She watched in confusion as Lily's eyes narrowed, "What's up Lil?"

"I'm not sure…" Lily muttered focused, "They're… oh no they didn't!"

Emma sat up in confusion as Lily stood, watching as Lily marched towards the beach tree. Emma squinted passed her friend, looking to see what was wrong, "Lily what's… oh _shit!"_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily bellowed as Emma watched in horror, _What the hell brought on this?_

Snape was lying on the ground, pink forth emitting from his lips. Emma took the distance at a jog, walking passed the snake with raised eyebrows.

"Alright Evans?" James asked using his 'mature' voice. Emma almost hit her head with her palm in exasperation, from behind James, Sirius smirked.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated looking at James in hatred, "What's he done to you?"

"Well…" James seemed to deliberate, "It's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean."

Several people laughed, but Emma frowned, wondering why they had made such a spectacle.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying, toe rag Potter, leave him alone," Lily seethed.

"I will if you go out with me Evans, go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again," James said quickly.

"I wouldn't go out with you Potter if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily snapped.

"Bad luck Prongs," Pads said briskly, then suddenly said, "OI!"

Emma gasped in shock as a flash of light whizzed passed, hitting Prongs' cheek and cutting it open; another flash of light zoomed by and Snape was hanging in the air by his ankle.

Many people cheered, Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Let him down," Lily cried.

James smiled cheekily and said, "Certainly," before letting Snape fall in a heap.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked Sirius quietly, wondering what had started the whole charade.

"I was bored," Sirius answered her easily.

"Isn't this a bit far?"

Sirius shrugged, "He's a slimy git."

Emma deliberated, "Agreed, but this is getting insane."

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ James commanded and Emma opened her mouth with the intent of telling him enough was enough but Lily beat her to it.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled, her wand drawn and Sirius and James eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said earnestly.

"Prongs!" Emma screeched, scandalized.

"Take the curse off him then!"

James huffed in annoyance before saying, "Fine, you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked.

"Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, _Snivellous."_

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand raised, beside him Emma's eyes were blazing in anger.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What!" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it's cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

Emma closed her eyes in horror as Lily spun on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James called after her. "Hey, EVANS!" James sighed, rumpling his hair in annoyance, "What is it with her?"

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius supplied.

"Right," James looked furious now, angry that Evans had once again refused him, that he'd been yelled at when Snape had called her mudblood. "Right-"

With another flash of light Snape was once again in the air, "Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?"

"Prongs please," he paused as Emma laid her hand on his arm softly. "This isn't the sort of attention we want, imagine if your rolls were reversed-"

"_I'm_ not a Death Eater," James snapped in irritation.

Emma eyes pierced him, "No," she agreed, "You're not."

James' eye widened at her implication, releasing the spell, he turned from the scene.

"STOP!" he spun again at Sirius' yell, watching with wide eyes as Snape raised his wand, a red flash coming his way where it was met with another.

"NO!" he yelled as Emma took the spell head on, Protem rose swiftly, swallowing the spell whole and Emma only grimaced, flexing her fingers in pain.

"YOU STUPID WAND-"

The crowd inhaled as Severus fell silent. Ricky Valentine stood with his wand straight out, face pale with hatred. "Go," he said looking at Emma and she fled the scene before her hurt and anger got the better of her, Sirius on her heels.

She half ran to the forbidden forest, not stopping when she hit the trees, "Get away Sirius I'm not safe right now!" she called, hearing the boy fumbling after her. Indeed, her hair was spinning violently, her eye-teeth growing sharp. Around her tree boughs were breaking, birds squawking in indignation. It wasn't long before she found a small clearing and Sirius stood on the boarder when she entered, giving her space.

Her magic was not co-operating, her emotions too strong. She knew that there was little love between her and Severus, she had known he was angry with her for everything that had happened recently, but to expose her… She had been cruel, but not heartless. It was because of her that Lily was unaware he was a Death Eater, did he really think that if she'd told Lily he was attending the meetings they'd still be friends? She had not betrayed him, had not exposed him, but he would have her.

Sirius gripped a tree as the ground shook violently, waiting for her episode to pass. It was almost five minutes later that he approached her, saying nothing, only sitting by her side.

Ricky entered the forest with the rest of the Marauders sometime later, still pale.

"Thank you," Emma said calmly.

Ricky nodded, "The Gryffindor team wouldn't be half as much fun to play without you."

Emma smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, "How did you know? How long?"

Ricky smirked, "Ages, as for how, anyone who's looking can see it. I'm a half-breed myself, mum was a witch, dad was a Vampire," he shrugged. "Call me suspicious."

"I owe you one," Emma said, inclining her head slightly. "For a great deal it seems."

Ricky nodded, then turned his attention to James and Sirius, "It was foolish, engaging Snape like that. You were asking for an emotional scene."

"Snape's a git," Sirius ground, eyes blazing.

"That might be," Ricky agreed. "But you need to learn caution. If I hadn't been there to silence the snake things could have been far worse. I don't know your history with Snape but he is cunning, watch your back before attacking."

James looked properly ashamed, but Sirius was calculating. "We'll keep it out of view from now on," Sirius agreed at last.

Ricky shook his head, "I finally understand why I'm not in Gryffindor," he said. "Your behaviour was disgusting. I'll see you in Transfiguration tomorrow."

Emma watched him leave, her eyes cold, "I have to go find Lily," she said at last. "She'll be heartbroken."

They walked to the common room in silence, watching Emma go up the stairs guiltily.

"I'm sorry," there were no other girls in the room when Emma entered, only Lily who was crying softly.

"You should be," Lily sniffed. "You didn't do a thing to stop them, he used to be your friend!"

"Things have changed," Emma took a seat on her own bed, watching Lily warily. "Perhaps I should be sorry that I wasn't honest with you."

"Oh?"

"You know how he said the recruitment was over?"

Lily nodded, "He assures me whenever I ask."

"It isn't, he's joined," Lily's mouth fell open in shock, her breathe pulling in sharply. "That's what we fought about the day I slapped him, among other things."

"That was still wrong of you today."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Lily watched her suspiciously, "What happened after I left? Did Potter really take his pants off?"

Emma winced, not wanting to lay more convictions on Snape's head.

"Well?" Lily prompted.

With a sigh Emma told her what had happened, leaving out the bit where Ricky was a half-vampire, that wasn't her tale to tell. "-He was angry Lily," she said slowly. "We all do stupid things."

"This wasn't a stupid thing," Lily sighed. "No, don't bother Emma, I had my mind made up before. My friendship with him is over, he's shown his colours," she sighed again. "Don't think I've forgiven you yet though."

"I wouldn't be so stupid."

They sat in silence for a while, both caught up in memories when Mary came in. "I'm really sorry," she began. "Snape's at the portrait hole."

"I don't want to see him," Lily said savagely. "Tell him to burn in hell."

Mary shifted uncomfortably, clearly wishing she didn't have to talk to the Slytherin. Emma felt for her and would ordinarily have taken the job off her hands but at present she felt that would only be adding insult to injury.

Once she had left Lily fell face first into her pillows, "I need a moment," she said warily. "Do you mind?"

Emma rose silently, leaving the room without a sound. Even in the common room, her hearing could pick-up Lily's sobs.

"I'm sorry," Emma knew Sirius wasn't apologising for tormenting Snape, he was sorry of what it might have cost her.

"I'm as much at fault," she answered lowly.

They sat in contemplative silence, neither willing to be the first to speak. The other Marauders were around them and it was almost an hour later that Mary came back in, red in the face with anger.

"He won't leave!" she told Emma hotly. "Doesn't matter what I say, he's adamant that he see her. Couldn't you-?"

"I've done enough damage," Emma said sadly. "Leave me out of it."

Mary huffed, looking beyond cross as she made her way up the stairs to speak with Lily. They both came down sometime later and Emma watched sadly as Lily left to speak with Snape. She was only gone a few moments and when she returned she was flushed with anger, her eyes wet.

That night was one of the longest Emma had ever sat through, too ashamed of what had happened she went to sleep on the common room sofa instead.

She woke up the next morning disoriented, wondering how she had gotten into a bed.

"Black brought you up last night," Lily said taking a seat on her bed. "He said you felt awful for what happened," she sighed. "It was only a matter of time, this wasn't your fault."

"I didn't stop it."

"No," Lily smiled. "But they're your family, you love them. I may not be thrilled with you, but I never meant for you to take a trip on the sofa," she smirked. "You're not a misbehaving husband."

Emma sat up groggily, "Transfiguration?"

"Doesn't start for another hour and a half, you have time," Lily responded standing.

They made their way to breakfast together thirty minutes later, Lily sticking close to Emma for protection from Snape. She was still very hurt by what he had said and appalled that Emma hadn't put a stop to it, but she had already lost one friend, she wasn't going to flog Emma when her input would have changed very little. If Severus was a Death Eater then it had only been a matter of time, _though_, she thought smugly, _I no longer have to wonder who wrote _Traitor _across his face._

Transfiguration went without a hitch, unless you count Joyce unintentionally making thirty buffalos pop into existence.

The Saturday after exams saw the Marauders living it up. They snuck out of the castle early in the day, making their way to Hogsmead.

Remus insisted they spent some time in Honey Dukes, where they bought chocolate frogs and sugar quills before taking a tour of Zonko's fireworks.

They made themselves comfortable on the edge of town, taking bottles of butterbeer out with them to drink while the fireworks lit the sky. They watched the magical dragons fly, the phoenixes and trotting unicorns.

"Do you think we'll always be friends?" Swift asked no one in particular, her eyes glued to the night sky.

"No," Prongs answered her with a smile. "We'll always be family."

Swift smiled, knowing that her brother was right. They would always be together, the five of them, nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.

"We're going to need a huge dining room table," Padfoot said taking a swig of beer. "Just think of all the brats Prongs and Evans are going to have."

Prongs perked up at this, his smile widening and Moony couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

They sat on the train not long after, dreading another summer.

"I'm thinking of getting a motorbike," Padfoot informed them. "There's a garage not far from my place that might sell me one cheep."

"Sounds good," Swift smiled. "You'll owe me a ride when you get it."

"Course," Pads winked.

"Well, this is it," Prongs said standing as the train slowed. "We'll see you in September. Be safe."

"We will," Moony promised. "Take care of yourselves?"

Swift and Prongs nodded, Archimedes hooting lowly.

"Another summer," Sirius whispered watching them go.

"Another summer," Moony agreed. "But it will call in a new year Pads."

"Assuming I passed my OWLs."

"You did," Moony assured him. "I'll keep in touch over the summer, tell me if you need muggle exchange."

"I will," Pads clapped hands with him, seeing Walburga waiting. "Take care Moons, Wormy."

"Good luck Pads!" Wormtail said waving.

Sirius looked back once towards the train before exiting the barrier, watching Moony and Wormtail talk animatedly. He saw Prongs, Mrs. Potter and Swift not far off and turning Swift gave him a single wave of farewell.

Hogwarts, he decided, would come soon enough, two months wasn't long to wait after all…

How wrong he was.

**Well, I do believe that is the end of book 5. Changes include:**

_**-Snape's Worst Memory**_**, in part.**

**-Ricky Valentine**

**-Dumbledore going with Emma's parents to see about rumours.**

**I have yet to come up with a title for the next instalment but you'll see it when I post the next chapter anyways. **

**The Passage you recognize from OotP is **_**not**_** mine! It belongs to J.K. Rowling, in fact, a whole boat load of this belongs to her :)**


	38. ME6 The Last Straw

ME 6 Building

The Last Straw – 1

Not much had changed on Grimmauld. The air was still thick and filled with swirling fog and of course, Sirius was still pounding the street. Over the last few weeks he had been able to forage a small friendship with Mark Oldson, a mechanic down the street. Oldson was a decent bloke, and had been willing to give Sirius a job in exchange for a crashed motorbike.

The bike itself was in pretty bad shape but even in the few weeks that had passed Sirius had managed to fix it up. He couldn't use magic, of course, but he would be able to one day so he spent his money getting the thing to run. The aesthetics he could work on later, but right now he needed the engine.

_If only James were here, he'd help me move it to his parents' place. The Potters would help me with it._

But James and Emma were as unreachable as the summer before.

Sirius entered the shop with a smile, with the promise of several hours away from his parents how could he not? Oldson heard him enter the shop and turned to him with a smile.

"Finally got away from your folks, didja?" Oldson asked making his way over. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. His face had a few scars and he was slightly overweight. He was an older man, but Sirius was already quite attached to him. Oldson had let him in with little coaxing and was understanding in Sirius' need to get out of the house. Of course, he had no idea that Sirius was a wizard, Sirius had told him his parents were higher-ups (not a lie) and that they despised those with less money (again not lying).

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late," Sirius said grapping a wrench.

"Only by five minutes," Oldson blew it off. "Tell you what, if you do a good job today kid I'll help you with that engine."

Sirius grinned, gave a, "yes Sir!" and was off to work. He got lunch break at around noon. Around that time every day Helen would come to visit, a muggle girl who dressed in the punk fashions and had green streaks in her dirty blond hair. Helen was always willing to accept a knut in exchange for a pack of smokes (though what she did with the bronze coins Sirius couldn't fathom).

Sirius exited the shop at noon, full of grease and thankful to see Helen waiting.

"Hey hottie."

"Punk," Sirius smirked. "I still have enough today," he said, meaning that he wouldn't be buying. "Any news?"

"Not much," Helen shrugged, offering Sirius a light. "Although that House, number 12? I hear the old witch that lives there is going to have company."

"Oh?" Sirius wasn't surprised to hear Helen refer to his mother as a witch, most of the neighbourhood called her one. He wondered blankly what they'd do if they knew how right they were. "The cow didn't tell me about that, how do you know who's coming to my house?"

"My mum snoops," Helen smirked. "I swear she's got an obsession. In any case she heard your mum say something to your brother about getting ready for a visit from your aunt and uncle."

"Perfect," Sirius grumbled, taking a pull off the cigarette. "I bet you a 20 that my cousin Vulpecula is with them."

Helen shivered. Sirius had told her that Vulpecula was a stuck-up snob his parents wanted him to marry, to keep the family wealth in the family. As a free spirit she couldn't fathom her parents trying to marry her off, besides, she was sort of hoping Sirius would give _her_ a chance.

Sirius, however, wasn't really interested in Helen that way, there was enough Emma in her to keep the red head continually on his mind. While he could never picture Emma smoking, or dying her hair green for that matter, she did refuse any chains what-so-ever, to the point where she occasionally baffled Sirius who hadn't considered the restricting qualities of a situation. Sirius was a person who rebelled against authority, Emma was the one who refused to acknowledge it to begin with. The only people he'd ever seen her regard with authority like respect, other then her parents, were Dumbledore and the Heads' of House, who had won her loyalty by letting her into the school. Sirius realized that he owed Dumbledore for that, maybe he should get the headmaster a treat.

"I hope for your sake she isn't," Helen said, "Any letters from your friends?"

Sirius shook his head, "Remus' last letter came in last week, I think mum's taking them again and Pete isn't much of a writer."

"What about your other friends? James and Emma? You said they were on vacation together?"

"They won't have time to write. Do you mind walking a bit? I need to get some grub."

Helen nodded, following Sirius down the block where he bought a sausage at a stand. He usually had a sandwich in his pocket from home but he obviously didn't have time today. She watched him buy the sausage with a small smirk, as if it reminded him of something, especially while he handled the money. She wished that he was smiling that way because of her, but quite obviously he wasn't. He practically groaned as he bit into it, looking at the sausage in wonder.

"What?" Helen asked laughing. "Have you never had one before?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when he shook his head, "No," he said swallowing. "But I have a friend, Emma, she has a sausage obsession so when I saw the stand I couldn't resist and she was right, this is _really good!_" He smiled, "You remind me of her."

Helen felt a blush creep across her face. Sirius only ever spoke of his friends in tones of worship, being compared to one made her feel like she had a chance…

"I think she'd like you, it's too bad she's not around," he frowned.

"You miss them a lot."

"I miss school a lot," Sirius agreed. "That said, this is pretty decent, hopefully Vulpy doesn't ruin it."

Helen smirked, watching Sirius dust his hand off, "Well I should get back to work. Nice talking to you Helen."

"You too Sirius."

When he got back home he was ushered into the bathroom by Kreature who was practically tearing his hair out with worry. His parents didn't know where he went every day, not that they cared much.

He made his way into the drawing room once he was properly groomed and Remus' voice sounded in his head as he took in the scene of his parents,

_Cheerful, aren't they?_

He snorted, making his way to an empty chair and sitting awkwardly. His Aunt and Uncle arrived within the half hour and with them was Vulpecula.

"Sirius," she walked up to him, her hips swaying.

"Vulpecula," Sirius bowed, his mouth turned down in a sneer.

"Shall we have dinner then?" Walburga asked after a few moments, leading them into the dinning room.

Sirius followed his mother with little grace; he had been hoping that Vulpecula wouldn't be coming. At least, he told himself, it's only dinner.

When he entered the dinning room he was less then thrilled to see that he was to be seated beside his cousin – perfect.

"Vulpecula dear, why don't you tell Sirius about Durmstrang?" his aunt suggested, turning to her daughter with an indulgent smile.

Vulpecula grinned, causing Sirius to grimace. Anything that made his cousin happy was sure to be horrible for him. "The school colours are black and red, as I'm sure you know. The castle is very beautiful and there is even a dragon guarded cave not too far away. The Magical Beast's teacher takes the seventh years to see him. There is also a very large lake, where we can sometimes swim in the summer and a huge quiditch pitch," her nose wrinkled. "We don't have houses, like Hogwarts, but there are neighbouring schools, smaller and less important, of course, that we face off against," she smiled proudly. "Durmstrag hasn't lost a game in fifteen years."

"You must be very proud," Sirius muttered darkly, stabbing a potato in hate.

"Oh we are," Vulpecula smiled. "Durmstrang students are filled with pride."

"How very nice for them."

Vulpecula frowned at his tone, her eyes narrowing. "Well I'm sure you'll feel the same way come fall."

"Oh?" Sirius looked up in disbelief, his tone mocking.

"Sirius darling," Sirius turned to see his mother, her eyes unnaturally soft. "We've made arrangements to transfer you to Durmstrag in the fall."

Sirius' fork clattered on his plate, his eyes wide, "No! I mean… you can't… why?"

"We're getting married in August," Vulpecula answered in sickly sweet tones, her face triumphant. "I suppose Aunty didn't have time to tell you yet. Isn't it wonderful? And then we'll be going to the same school too!"

Sirius felt as if his world was spinning in circles, crashing in around him, "But-but Emma, James, Remus, Peter-"

"Oh dear, your friends will write you," his mother said unconcerned. "Not that you couldn't use some time away from those filthy mudblood lovers."

Sirius fell silent, his eyes filled with hate and his mind whirling. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one, not the old fashioned way, he needed a plan.

He sat through the rest of dinner in silence, waiting for the moment when he could go to his room and begin to plan. One thing was for sure, there wasn't a person on this Earth who could make him marry Vulpy, not a single soul who could take him away from his friends.

He was at the garage long before it opened the next day, getting a head start on fixing up the bike. He couldn't tell Oldson his plan when the man came in, couldn't tell him he was going to run away to Merlin knows where but the man seemed to sense his need for the bike to be finished.

"Sirius," Oldson stopped him that night before he could leave. "I realize that you have some problems at home. I want you to know that I'm here, that if you need a place to stay-"

"That's very kind of you," Sirius cut the man off. He could never come to live with Oldson, his parents would have him murdered in his sleep. "But I already know where I'm going, all I need is a way to get there."

"You know Sirius," Oldson sighed, leaning against half a car in contemplation. "I ran away from home myself, never regretted it either. I had a great friend, Kevin, his parents took me in. It was perfect for a while but I eventually had to move out on my own. I had a brother you know, I haven't seen him since," Oldson paused to survey him. "Don't leave the ones you love lad. Once you find them never let go. You only need a few more parts to get this hunk of junk on the road, I can spare them easy enough. Promise me that you'll take good care of her. I used her to run away myself."

Oldson left Sirius in awe of the 'hunk of junk'. Oldson had once used it to escape an abusive home, that he was letting Sirius do the same was almost more then he could take. "I'll pay you back sir, I promise."

Oldson waved his words away, "Parts are only bits of mettle. What I want you to look after if far more important, look after yourself kid," he turned to go before saying. "And tell that cousin of yours, Vulpy? That you don't want to marry her," he winked. "Helen's mum overheard and that green haired punk came running to tell me."

Sirius smiled at Oldson's retreating back, touched by his concern.

When he got home his focus was on _where_ he would go. Remus was ages away, on the other side of the country and Peter lived up near Scotland. If he had a choice in the matter he would go to James' place, but at present he had no idea where that was. It was late when he finally got to bed, his mind still whirling with plans.

When he got into the shop the next morning, it had taken all of his rather impressive skill to avoid Vulpy, Oldson was grinning and leaning up against the 'hunk of junk'.

"She's finished, I got her running last night," he said proudly.

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock, "You did? But why?"

Oldson chuckled, "In all honesty, you remind me a bit of myself kid. I expect a good day's work today and later we can look over a map and plan out your rout – assuming you don't fancy your cousin…"

"No!" Sirius almost yelled. "I mean, no – yeah, planning out the rout would be great."

The day passed by in a flurry of warped mettle and grease. At the end of it all Sirius was still no closer to figuring out where was going to go.

He was just about ready to ask Oldson if he had any suggestions when a loud screech echoed through the night. Sirius jumped back, startled, as not one, but _three_ owls flew into the shop.

He looked at the two in shock, he had never been happier to see the two that stood by Night Hawk's side. Nimbus and Archimedes.

Sirius didn't know how, it went against all reason, but somehow, some_way_ Arch and Nimbus had known that he needed somewhere to go.

Sirius no longer had to worry about where he was going to go. He was going home.

The first thing he did when he entered the house was run to his room to begin packing. Everything he owned was in the single room because a) why would he want to venture into a part of the house where his mother could be lurking and b) Kreature threw out his things if he found them lying around.

He was done within a half hour, everything he owned shrunk into his trunk. He then looked to the walls around his room and with a vindictive smile charmed the muggle photos, Gryffindor banner and pictures of his friends to hang forevermore.

He was almost at the top of the stairs when his brother ran into him, "What are you doing?"

Sirius paused, Oldson's words coming back to him. "I'm leaving Reg, leaving for good. I won't be back," he paused. "Come with me, run away with me, come and stay with Prongs and Swift-"

"No," Regulus drew back. "You can't leave-"

"Come with me," Sirius' eyes were piercing.

"This is my place," Regulus said at last. "I have to stay."

"They'll make you marry her next Regy," Sirius said darkly. "They won't simply put an end to it once I leave."

"Then I'll do as they say," Regulus stated, puffing his chest out. "I'm the good son."

"Regulus listen-"

"No _you listen!_ This is what is right! Not those… those filthy mudbloods and blood traitors! Get out! Just go!"

Sirius blinked once in shock before frowning, "Goodbye then Regulus."

Regulus watched his brother descend the stairs, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want Siri to go, didn't want his big brother to leave him… but he was going to.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His mother's scream made him trip on the last step, no doubt spraining his ankle.

"Leaving," Sirius replied coldly, leaning heavily on his trunk.

Walburga bristled, "_Leaving?_ Leaving for what?"

"I'm leaving for good," Sirius answered. "I won't be back, tell Vulpecula to find another husband."

"You aren't going anywhere you ungrateful-" Walburga reached out towards him, no doubt intending to rip him to shreds but three owls flew straight for her, screeching loudly.

Sirius took the opportunity, making a run for the door. He yelled in pain as something hot passed across his forehead, a thick metallic smelling substance trickling down his face – blood.

He had almost pried the door open when two voices shouted at once and turning Sirius was confronted with two sets of light.

They hit him at the same time and all at once he was in agony. He fell to the ground momentarily, dazed, when Night flew towards him, picky at his robes and attempting to hoist him up – it was time to go.

He threw the door open, three owls soaring through it with him.

He paused on the step, looking in awe at the motorcycle that was parked on his curb. There was little time to contemplate how Oldson had gotten it there or why he'd given Sirius the sidecar, all he thought about was getting on it and getting on it fast. He threw his trunk in the car, his mother's yells puncturing the street.

"DISGRACE! ABOMINATION OF MY FLESH! BLOOD TRAITOR! MUDBLOOD LOVER!"

Sirius straddled the monster, watching Night Hawk settle in to the sidecar. Sirius revved the engine and seeing his family gave them a cocky grin and a wave, "SEE YOU IN HELL MOTHER!" he called before hitting the bike into high gear and driving off with Nimbus and Archimedes as his guides.

,.,.

Emma and James sat in the living room, chatting amiably and listening in on their parents who were seated in the kitchen.

"And then he says, 'I have no idea how that got there, honest Harold', meanwhile there are about 50 stolen cauldrons," they all laughed as Harold retold his day. "Ah well…" he shook his head. "That Fletcher will be the end of good society, I swear it!"

"Do you hear that?" Emma asked suddenly, her ears twitching in a horse like manner.

"No," James answered her, his face suddenly serious. "Hear what?"

"That," Emma answered, a low rumbling having disturbed her, a low rumbling that was _far_ too close.

"I still don't…Swift wait!" James called, but it was too late. Emma dashed across the room and swung the door open.

"Sirius!" Emma stated shocked, her face a mask of horror.

Sirius was standing on the porch, a long, nasty looking gash on his forehead. He stood oddly, favouring his left leg and had an odd rash creeping up under his collar. Behind him Emma could just make out a motorbike and three owls.

"Hey Swift, Prongs," Sirius smiled at them weakly, leaning on his trunk for support. "Mind if I join?"

"Get in here," James muttered putting Sirius' right arm over his shoulders and helping him in. Emma brought Sirius' trunk into the hall.

"What happened Pads?" Emma asked kneeling in front of Sirius who had been seated on the couch. She was observing the gash on his forehead worriedly.

"Ran away from home. I was wondering if I could stay here for a day or two until I find some place to go-"

"Don't be silly!" Mary Potter snapped, having just come out of her stupor. "You're always welcome here, you won't be going anywhere!"

The adults had all vacated the kitchen and come into the living room, crowding around Sirius in anxiety.

Harold took one look at Sirius' cut before commanding, _"Hesphia! Evenesca!"_

"Thanks," Sirius smiled tightly, feeling his now clean and healed forehead.

Harold only frowned, kneeling in front of him, "Where else are you hurt Sirius?" he asked placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Sirius winced.

Harold frowned, opening his mouth to give a command but Emma beat him to it.

"Shirt off now!" she commanded.

"It's nothing Emma!" Sirius stated hurriedly.

"Now." Emma commanded pointing her wand at him threateningly.

Slowly Sirius removed his shirt; everyone gasped.

His left arm and shoulder were covered in blisters that extended across his chest and stomach.

"What happened Pads?" James asked aghast.

"Nothing, I just… had an accident…" Sirius answered lamely.

Harold sat in horror for a moment, looking at the angry red blisters that covered the youth's chest.

Beside him Emma snarled and before he could put a word in edge wise she had dropped her wand and was running her hands over the blisters and muttering, "Nosta vasta antelo," over and over. Sirius gazed in interest as his skin glowed a faint blue before turning back to its blistered self – the pain was gone.

"Thanks," he stated flexing his arm.

Emma rolled her eyes, "What was it?" she asked and Harold moved out of her way. While he was the adult and should be taking control he could also see that Emma was near breaking point as it was. It was far better to let her do what she wanted and save them all from a wandless tantrum.

Sirius shrugged, "I told you what-"

"Don't lie to me! Besides that wasn't what I meant, what spell is it?" Emma asked impatiently, the lamps shaking ominously.

"Stinging hex mixed with a burning hex," Sirius answered quickly with a shrug.

Emma sighed, "Aloe verta… or vini rega?" she muttered in contemplation, "Both…" she shrugged and began the process over again, this time silently.

From her right hand a green glow shone, from her left a dull white.

They watched in amazement as the blisters were replaced by clear skin. "Better?" She asked a moment later.

"Much – you should become a healer," Sirius grinned at her.

"Hardly, what about your right leg?" Emma questioned.

Sirius shrugged, "I sprained my ankle going down the stairs with my trunk – honest," he added when Emma looked sceptical.

Emma sighed, picked up her wand and moving it in a complicated looking circular pattern muttered, "Yemend!"

"I really owe you one Swift," Sirius stated with a sigh flexing his leg.

"The truth, what happened?" Emma asked taking a seat.

Harold, noticing the worst had passed grabbed Sirius' shirt off the couch and handed it back to the worn boy. Beside Emma, James was fuming.

"I… uh…" Sirius took a deep breath. "My parents and I had an argument… it got slightly out of hand…"

"Are you saying…" James began horrified. "That your _parents_ did this?"

"It was rather..." Sirius paused looking for the right word. "It was a rather _emotional_ argument," he decided at last. He wasn't sure he wanted to reveal what they had been fighting about just yet.

"Has this happened before Dear?" Nora asked sitting beside the boy and wrapping him in a hug.

"Nah… it happened on my way out…" Sirius shrugged.

Mary Potter stood looking murderous, "Did you get supper?"

Sirius grinned sheepishly as his stomach rumbled at the sound of food. "I left before dinner," he answered honestly.

"No worries dear, I'll get you something to eat, Harold could you take his things up?" Mary asked leading Sirius into the kitchen without another word.

Sirius ate hungrily when the food was put before him, James staring at him across the table looking angry.

"Sup Prongs?" Sirius asked, his mouth half full.

James shook his head, "I just can't believe they would _hurt_ you like that."

Sirius waved a hand in the air, "S'not important."

James grumbled something that sounded like, 'my ass', but was smart enough not to push the matter.

Emma turned away from the window then, her eyes blazing and Sirius swallowed in anxiety at her look.

"_Never,"_ she hissed in anger, her hair swirling slightly. _"Say it's nothing when someone hurts you."_

Sirius waited until she'd once again faced the window before chancing another bite of food. His eyes locked on her trembling form. "Go for a walk Swift," Sirius said, watching her.

"Shut-up and eat your dinner," Emma snapped, refusing to move.

"_Swift!" _the window shattered as Sirius spoke and he stood from the table, grabbing her elbow and dragging her from the house. "For Merlin's sake you're going to hurt yourself!" he snarled. "Do you remember first year at all?"

A few trees cracked around the property and Sirius sighed, thankful she was letting some of it out, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he rolled his eyes as she bellowed, literally snarling at him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself because of me!" Sirius said in the calmest tones he could manage. He let Emma pull out of his grip, watching with a victorious smile as she tore the grounds up in anger.

It was a good five minutes before she was done, sitting in the field and looking thoroughly spent. Sirius moved forward to help her into the house but James beat him to it.

"Go finish your dinner Pads, I'll get Swift."

Sirius made to protest but James raised his wand threateningly. Sirius sighed, raising his hands in surrender before going back into the house. When he walked in Mrs. Dill was standing with Mrs. Potter by the fixed window, both with matching frowns.

"Sorry about the damage," he heard Mrs. Dill say.

"Not a problem, Harold will have it set right in a wave," Mrs. Potter said with a sigh. "It has been a rough summer for them."

Sirius turned as James walked in, Emma sleeping in his arms, "She really went wild," he said sadly, re-adjusting Emma so that he could raise a hand to brush his hair from his face.

Sirius raised a brow in surprise, Emma wasn't _that_ light.

James smirked, "Feather-light charm," he explained. "I haven't seen her that out of control since the err…" James paused as both women turned to look at him questioningly. "Spider invasion… she hates spiders."

Sirius covered a laugh with a cough as Mrs. Dill gave him an 'oh really?' look. Emma may not be a fan of spiders, who was?, but she didn't lose her head over them.

"I'll just take her upstairs," James said awkwardly. "Be back in a moment."

Sirius sat down at the table heavily, finishing his meal. James was down within fifteen minutes, raking his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping like the dead," James sat down across from him and the two women left the room. "She needed the outlet; she'd been bottling it up for ages. She can do that now, thanks to her lessons, if it comes in small bits and pieces," James sighed. "It's almost worse, for her anyways; she's been looking like hell for a week."

"Why is she holding it?" Sirius asked curious.

James shrugged, "As if I know. I've been telling her for ages to let it go, but you know how she is."

"Mule."

James hummed in agreement. "You're here now though, so that's one less thing to worry about," he frowned. "Speaking of which, how the bloody hell did you get through the wards?"

Sirius contemplated the question, "I think it was Nimbus and Arch to be honest, because they're allowed in the wards."

James frowned, "There must be a glitch somewhere, dad will have to take a look at it."

They sat in silence for a moment before James asked, "So, going to tell me what made you leave?"

Sirius winced, "It isn't pretty."

"I promise not to make anything explode," they both smirked at the joke before Sirius began.

"My aunt and uncle came to stay with us, they brought Vulpy," James made a throaty sound and grimaced at the statement. "Vulp let slip over dinner that my parents had planned to have us wed by summer's end and that I'd be transferred to Durmstrang."

Sirius waited patiently for James to re-enter the realm of the living, his hazel eyes had turned dull brown in horror, his mouth hanging open oddly.

"They… and you – but," James struggled to get words out coherently. "Durmstrang married!" he managed at last, slumping in his seat. Sirius nodded slowly. "Merlin's pants! Bloody nutters…" James was still awed. "Damn good thing Swift is out, she'd burn the place to the ground."

Sirius nodded in agreement, Emma had been one of the reasons he'd kept quiet, although that had made her almost as mad as the truth might… "What now?"

James looked surprised by the question, though Sirius thought it was a good one. "Now you get some rest, dad's already brought your stuff up to your room. We'll put the bike somewhere in the back and get along with summer," James grinned. "Swift will be right as rain in no time, this is sure to be a good year."

When Sirius descended the stairs the next morning it was to find Emma already up, the paper folded at her side. She was rolling six dice, each of a different colour, and frowning.

"You alright?" Sirius asked taking a seat across from her and watching the dice roll.

Emma shrugged, scooping the dice up and rolling, "Fine, you?" she looked up from her game, observing him.

"Alive and kicking," Sirius smiled. Emma humphed, turning back to the die, "What are you doing?"

"Rolling."

"Because?"

Emma shrugged, "Worms said that dice were used in divination, I'm trying to read them."

"You're not taking divination?"

"I know."

Sirius frowned as she rolled again, noticing the colours: red, green, yellow, black, blue and white. "Have you deduced anything?"

"No," Emma sighed, leaning away from the table. "No one's dead," she said nodding towards the paper. "A few Death Eaters tried to take out an Auror – Moody? But he's perfectly fine, trounced them."

"That's good," they sat in silence for a while, watching the sun rise.

"I hate this," Sirius said at last. "What happened to the good old days? Back when we made broomsticks for Hagrid and our biggest concern was whether or not Minnie was only pretending she loved us."

Emma snorted, "I don't think McGonagall is pretending, her feelings of annoyance are pretty genuine. As for those days? I really couldn't tell you."

Sirius nodded, "Well, I'll go wake up sleeping beauty, today looks like a lovely opportunity for a game of quiditch."

A few days passed in this mode, but pretty soon it was obvious that quiditch wasn't just being played for fun. It was one of their only outlets.

Sirius and James sat out back fixing the motorbike up with magic, thankful that the Ministry couldn't prosecute them for it, one of the many bonuses to having over aged wizards around, no one knew who'd done the magic.

"Well I don't see why not," the boys looked up to see Emma in conversation with Mrs. Potter.

"Really?" Emma sounded so hopeful, more hopeful then they had heard in ages.

"It's the last place anyone would look," Mary smirked. "I don't know how the boys will take it though."

They watched with raised eyebrows as Emma practically skipped over to them, "Alright Marauders, anyone up for an adventure?"

Sirius looked in the mirror, turning to see himself from different sides. Emma's marvellous idea had been a trip into the muggle part of town, which, he had to admit, wasn't that bad. He dressed casually, black leather jacket over a white shirt and black jeans. He grinned as a knock sounded at the door and pulling it open found not Emma, but James.

"Isn't she dressed yet?" Sirius asked in exasperation, taking in James' appearance swiftly. He wore jeans and a white top with a blue plaid shirt over it.

James shrugged, "I think she's in the kitchen, Merlin knows what she's doing though."

Sirius sighed, making his way down the stairs with James. Emma, he soon discovered, was _not_ in the house.

"Where in the name of Merlin?" he stopped himself, having almost run his hands through his hair.

"Found her!"

Sirius followed James' voice, pausing in confusion when he saw Emma and Harold talking over his bike with Emma's father.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked coming up to them.

"Malcolm was just helping me get a grasp of the engine," Harold explained. "The more I know the easier it will be to fix up."

Sirius was stunned for a second, "You mean you're going to fix it up for me?"

"As long as you want me to," Harold nodded. "I haven't touched it yet if it's a problem."

"No – I just… thank you, for everything," Sirius smiled.

Harold grinned, "You're part of the family now Sirius, I should have this up and running in no time."

Sirius was still grinning when Emma motioned for James and him to follow her and it wasn't until then that he noticed her outfit, simple blue jeans a green shirt and of course, her becoming-trademark griffin feathers.

They followed her out of the wards, laughing as they made their way up the walk, just three more muggles in the crowd.

"Wow!" James exclaimed finally getting a good look at where they were going. "Where is that?"

"It's a mall," Emma explained. "Sort of like the muggle version of Diagon Alley, but inside."

"Awesome!" Sirius whispered, his face lighting up as he took the revolving door at a run.

"Padfoot wait!" Emma called but it was too late and Sirius was left going around in a fast paced circle that left other shoppers laughing.

"How do I get out of this thing?" Sirius yelled.

"When you see an opening get out – NO!" Emma hit her head as Sirius ran into one of the walls. "That was a glass wall you idiot!"

Emma took the door at a run, jumping into the door beside Sirius, "Stop running!" Together they slowed the door down and eventually the other shoppers (many crying) used the door again.

James was a bit more level headed about the door, walking through it rather then taking it at breakneck speeds.

"We could totally use that to catch Voldemort!" Sirius reasoned as they made their way further into the wall.

"I doubt a revolving door could catch Voldemort," Emma sighed.

"It caught me!"

"I wouldn't be shouting that out for the world to hear if I was you Padfoot."

Sirius frowned, "You're such a kill joy."

Emma snorted, "Alright doorman."

"Shut up!"

James laughed and the trio made their way through the mall. A group of girls passed by them then, giggling and pointing at Sirius, with flirty waves.

"I really am ruggedly handsome aren't I?" Sirius asked, observing himself in a shop window.

Emma snorted, "You're gorgeous, now come on Princess."

"You're just jealous because I'm hotter then you," Sirius teased, beside him James made a warning sound.

"You think so?" Emma's tone was mocking.

"I _know_ it Hun," Sirius grinned. He inhaled in shock when Emma flew into him.

"You really think so?" she purred and Sirius shivered as her breathe tickled his ear.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, swallowing loudly.

"Liar," Emma said hitting his chest and walking away.

"That isn't fair! You can't just do that to people!" Sirius protested while James laughed loudly.

"You should have seen your face!" James said through a laugh.

"Shut up Prongs!" Sirius whined, glaring darkly at Emma.

Emma laughed, "Come on Pads, I'm hungry and the food court is just ahead."

Sirius broke out into a broad grin at the idea of food, exchanging a hungry look with James. Emma yelped as both boys charged forward, grabbing her hands and dragging her towards the promised food.

They returned to the house in high spirits. A day out had been just what they'd needed and they were already full of plans for their next outing.

,.

"James! Sirius! Emma!" Mary Potter's voice echoed throughout the house. "Your OWLs are here!"

She smirked as three sets of feet pounded down the stairs, beside her Nora chuckled flipping the pancakes.

They all thanked her as they took their envelopes, each wearing a different expression. Sirius looked excited, James curious and Emma… like she might throw up…

Sirius took a seat, ripping his envelope open with his teeth, spitting the top off into his lap. "Not bad, not bad," he smirked, displaying the parchment so the rest could see.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESAULTS

Pass Grades: …..Fail Grades:

Outstanding (O)….Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)…..Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)…...Troll (T)

SIRIUS ORION BLACK HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Muggle Studies: O

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

"Very good Sirius!" Mary congratulated. "Eight OWLs!"

"So what did you get Prongs?" Sirius asked turning to his best mate.

"Divination blew me out of the water," James sighed. "Seven OWLs."

"Well that isn't bad honey! Come now, let me see!" James turned the parchment around, displaying his marks.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESAULTS

Pass Grades: …...…..Fail Grades:

Outstanding (O)….Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)…..Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)…..Troll (T)

JAMES HAROLD POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: D

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

"Not bad mate. What about you Swifty?" Sirius asked trying to read over her shoulder.

"I didn't fail anything," Emma answered, a small smile creeping onto her face. Sirius watched as she seemed to calculate something in her head.

"So can I see them then?" he asked at last, his patience spent.

"Uhm? Oh yeah! Yeah sure," Emma handed him the paper, still calculating.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESAULTS

Pass Grades: …..Fail Grades:

Outstanding (O)….Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)…..Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)…...Troll (T)

EMMA LOUISE DILL HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: E

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

"See! I told you that incident with the Devil's Snare wouldn't bring you down too much, one level," Sirius shrugged handing the paper off to Mrs. Dill.

"_Nine _OWLs," James humphed. "You studied enough for them."

Emma stuck out her tongue.

"I _really_ hope Dumbles writes my mum with my marks," Sirius grinned. "She'll blow the house up when she finds out I got an O in Muggle Studies."

Emma snorted, "You had to walk the instructor through turning on the TV!"

"So? You think my mum even knows what a TV is?" Sirius gave a barking laugh. "As If!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "So what are we doing today?"

"Mall," James grinned evilly. "I have come up with a mind blowing prank!"

"Magic?"

"I'm not stupid Swift," James sighed.

"Don't forget about my baby," Emma and James rolled their eyes as Sirius spoke. "She still needs some work."

"You're love for that bike isn't healthy," Emma complained.

"You won't be complaining when I've finished it," Sirius said taking his plate back to the sink to be washed. "I'm going to try and get it to fly."

"Are you insane?"

"I'm only half as crazy as you," Sirius said dodging Emma's fork and sending her a wink before running out of the house to work on his fiancé.

"I'd better go make sure he doesn't blow himself up," Emma sighed standing. James nodded in agreement, following her.

They spent the afternoon in the muggle world again, where James revealed that his prank involved a fishing rod, line and a five pound note.

The three Marauders hid behind a bush, James holding the fishing rod and watching. They had hooked the money to the line and whenever someone tried to grab it James would real in and the person would stumble in confusion. It wasn't long, however, before someone discovered them and gave them an earful.

"It was fun while it lasted," James said, completely thrilled with the day's events.

It was nearing dinner and they were seated around Sirius' bike, using spells and wrenches to achieve their goal.

,.,

"It's finished!" Emma and James looked up from a book on hexes they were reading as Sirius walking in, pumping his fists in victory.

"You got it working?" Emma asked at the same time that James said,

"Can it fly?"

"Yes and yes," Sirius beamed. "We can't take it out though… trace being what it is, but it works!" he whooped and plopped onto the couch.

"Are you three packed yet?" Nora asked coming into the living room with a raised brow.

"Course mum," Emma smiled; James and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Good," Nora smiled. "And are the owls put away? The train leaves early-"

"We know mum, everything's looked after," Emma assured her.

Nora humphed, "Just wait until tomorrow, one of you will be rushing," she sighed before leaving the room.

Contrary to what Nora had predicted they made it onto the train the next day in record time and before they knew it they were gazing at the billowing red steam engine.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Emma smiled, watching students with owl cages and pet toads talk about their summers.

Sirius grinned, "We're almost Home."

**This chapter is dedicated to CriDeLaMouette and Sherbetgirl who helped me get this chapter up on the site, Thank you :)**

**Thank you to all of my anonymous reviewers, you all rule!**


	39. The New DADA Professor

The New DADA Professor – 2

"So this is where you went?" The trio went pale at the sound of Mrs. Black's voice.

"Mother," Sirius addressed her formally.

"You ran off for your darling muggle," she smirked, "How romantic."

"She _isn't _a _muggle!_" Sirius snarled, his temper hitting its peak. "If there is any filth here on the platform it's you and your superiority!"

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?" Mrs. Black seethed, "You abomination!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Emma and James spoke at the same time, their eyes flashing.

Mrs. Black took one look at Emma before taking a subconscious half step back. She bristled upon realizing her mistake and stepped closer, "Ignorant child!"

Emma opened her mouth, hateful words on her tongue but James pulled her away, having noticed the signs of danger. She did her best to pull away but James held her in a vice, steering her relentlessly away, "You'd never forgive yourself," he whispered. "Think straight Emma."

The sound of her given name finally pulled her out of her tantrum, "Go help him, I'll stay here," she said, ashamed of her weakness.

James gave her one hard look before leaving. He raced back to where Sirius stood, facing off against his mother with Regulus looking on in shock.

"FILTH!" Walburga shrieked, "I'll have you off the family tree!"

"Take me off then!" Sirius roared back, "You aren't my family!"

"That's right!" James agreed, loping an arm over Sirius' shoulder, "He's mine!"

Walburga looked momentarily stunned before her eyes narrowed, "Don't come back Sirius."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Sirius snarled, "And another thing," he gave a vindictive smile. "I got an O in Muggle Studies, I was thinking of continuing it. There's this muggle girl I've had an eye on, just think mother, you'll have half-blood grandchildren!"

Walburga opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to make a sound as Sirius and James strolled across the platform.

They found Emma standing and looking worried, "You're okay?" she asked, giving them both a look over.

"Fine," Sirius assured her with an eye roll, "Stop being so over-protective."

"You're one to talk," Emma grumbled, leading them onto the train.

They got a compartment near the back of the train and by the time they had put away their things Remus and Peter had joined them.

"That is concerning," Remus said once they had told them all about their summer and how Sirius had come to live with the Potters. "How did you break through the wards so easily?"

"The owls-" Sirius began but Remus shook his head.

"But that's a _huge_ weakness! So you're saying all Voldemort would have to do is grab one of the owls to enter the property?"

"Well they don't usually go out-" James began but Remus intervened.

"You're still getting _The Prophet _Prongs!"

James fell silent, thinking deeply on the matter, "Maybe it doesn't work on owls?"

"Then why would it block the mirrors?" Emma questioned blankly.

"A form of magic," Sirius guessed. "It could be that the wards block out magic and unwelcome visitors-"

"Unless, of course, they have an owl with them," Remus muttered darkly to which none of them had an answer.

James sighed, raking a hand through his hair, "How were your OWLs?" he asked after a moment.

Remus shrugged, "I got Es in Ancient Runes and Herboloby," he winced. "P in Potions, the rest were Os."

Peter shifted uncomfortably while the others reeled off their marks, suddenly feeling a little hot around the collar.

"What about you Worms?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't do as well," Peter mumbled, feeling inadequate.

"It's not like we're going to laugh at you," Emma said, giving Sirius and James a hard look, as if to say 'and for those who do the consequences will be dire!'

Peter gave a small smile, "I got an E in Astronomy… T in History though…"

"No normal person passes History," James consoled him, Remus and Emma shot him a hard look.

"I managed an E in Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology! A in Care of Magical Creatures… and Ds in both DADA and Charms," he sighed before brightening. "An O in Divination though!"

"Yeah, Prongs failed that," Sirius said conspiratorially and James humphed in annoyance.

Remus, however, was going the math. Only six OWLs and only five of those could be continued at NEWT level…

"I decided to continue Astronomy, Divination, Potions and Herbology… never really enjoyed Transfiguration much."

_**Four**__ NEWTs…_

"Yeah, I think I'm going to drop Muggle Studies," Sirius shrugged. "It won't help me in the real world, just more work."

Remus laughed, "Besides, you can always just ask Swift and I, right?"

"Exactly!" Sirius nodded happily.

Remus snorted, "Well I should get going, Prefect and all-"

"Pay attention Moony, you never know what sort of useful information they might be giving out!" James called as Remus left the compartment.

Remus chuckled, making his way down the train towards the prefect's compartment.

"Remus!" Lily greeted him as he entered the room, "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good, what about you?" Remus asked taking a seat.

Lily shrugged, "As well as can be expected. Will Emma be riding with us?"

"I would assume, unless she wants to take the ride on Sirius' lap," Remus smirked.

Lily laughed, "I can't see that going well, those two fight like cat and dog."

"Horse and dog would be the better simile, but yes."

Lily laughed, "Of course, Horse and Dog."

Lily was the only person outside of the Marauders who knew about their monthly activities, more often then not she could be found in the common room awaiting their return, healing draughts in hand, not that she was always sympathetic with _some_ of the Marauders…

Remus grinned as Frank Longbottom entered the room a girl he didn't recognize at his side.

"Hello everyone!" Frank greeted with a smile. "I'm Frank Longbottom of Gryffindor and this is Dorcas Meadowes of Ravenclaw."

Dorcas smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, "We're both really excited for this year – cheesy as that sounded – and hope to make this year one of the best! We were thinking of planning a dance during at the end of the first week of term," she smirked. "So that the Marauders wouldn't get in so much trouble for it-"

"James and Sirius won't be too happy," Remus muttered, a smile pulling on his lips.

Dorcas beamed, "But don't you see? Now you'll have that much more time to plan your pranks!"

Remus laughed, beside him Lily looked horrified.

They spent the rest of the train ride planning out the dance and when Remus joined the other Marauders again Emma had already left to find Lily.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sirius asked when Remus arrived.

Remus sighed, explaining about the dance that was planned.

"I was counting on those detentions," Sirius sighed. "Swift is catching up to me."

"Technically she would have had the detentions too," Peter pointed out in confusion.

"Yeah, but if I got really wasted Minnie might have given me more," Sirius explained in a tone that implied it was obvious.

"Well I think we'll manage enough detentions without the dance," James said with a sly grin.

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Would you two stop that," Remus complained as James and Sirius exchanged evil grins.

"Stop what Moonykinns?"

"_That_, you annoying hound!"

Sirius grinned wickedly and jumped into the carriage, lounging handsomely, "If you wish Moonling…"

"_Sirius,_" Remus warned.

"Alright, alright," Sirius chuckled. "I'll stop if you ask out Mickey."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're absolutely ridiculous!"

"Oh Moony! I didn't know you felt that way!" James said in whispered awe.

"You two will be sorry," Remus growled.

"You know we're just pulling your leg Moons," Sirius laughed

Remus sighed, "Did you hear about Hopgot retiring?"

James shook his head, "No, he was young?"

Remus smirked, "Fell in love with a banshee over the summer."

"He fell in love with a banshee? What, did he not think normal women nagged enough?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"You don't keep a girl around long enough for her to nag at you," Remus argued.

"Swift," Sirius pointed out.

"Doesn't _nag,_" James said with an eye roll, "She just keeps you from accidentally killing yourself."

Sirius shrugged, "Technicalities," he waved the argument away. "So who do you think is taking up the post?"

"No idea," Remus said leaning forward, "My curiosity is whether or not he'll know."

Sirius grinned wickedly, Hopgot had been the first of their DADA teachers not to be in on Emma's secret. Dumbledore had informed Emma during one of their lessons that he was out of the loop. With DADA teachers rotating every year, Dumbledore seemed to think they no longer needed to know about the students they were teaching… plus most applicants bolted when they heard one of the students was a wandless, of course Dumbledore had obliviated them…

"It may yet turn into an interesting year," Sirius grinned.

They pulled up to the castle, jumping out and making their way to the great hall where Emma was waiting.

Severus had not had the best summer. His father had been as horrible as usual and this time he hadn't had a best friend to spend time with. He had knocked on the Evans' door more then once over the summer, but on the odd occasion that the door did open he was told that Lily wasn't home.

"How was your summer Severus?" Ceria Hans asked him as he took a seat.

"Passable and you?"

"Well," she smiled.

"Anyone know the scoop on the DADA Prof?" Russell Parkinson asked grabbing a seat, his twin sitting beside him.

"No," Ceria said leaning in. "But Nott claims he used to work for the ministry-"

"That's because he _does_ you dolt," Jeffery Nott said grabbing a seat. "Rookwood's an unspeakable. Dumbles asked him for a favour, Rookwood agreed."

"What do you mean is?" John Parkinson asked.

"As in he's here but he's got shifts at the Ministry too."

"How do you know all of this Nott?" Ceria asked.

"Rookwood's a family friend."

The Slytherins fell silent as the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool, smirks traveling all around, what would it whine about this time?

"How many years has it been,

Since I was worn, fresh and clean?

When Gryffindor, that mighty lad,

Ripped me off and said 'You'll be a talking hat!'

It was back before they split apart,

Before Slytherin sung his last mournful lark.

But back then it was a land,

Of peace and love and helping hands.

Where Magic sailed and soared above,

Without this constant riff-rough!

Gryffindor, the strong and brave,

He was the one who built this place.

Slytherin, sneaky and sly,

Was the one who hid it from the world's eye.

Ravenclaw, with her wit and charm,

Made it so the castle didn't look like a barn!

Hufflepuff, she was so loyal and kind,

She furnished and cooked, not expecting a dime!

You follow in their footsteps, continue their legacy,

But don't feel obligated to fulfill this prophecy.

To keep up this path will end in ruin,

Castle bricks strewn,

The foundation broken,

This isn't what they would call a token.

Rise above quarrels, put this mess aside,

Only that can damn the coming tide."

The Slytherins smirked as applause lit the hall and McGonagall called the first name.

"Long winded bugger, isn't he?" Ceria smirked.

Jeffery chuckled, "Self importance in a hat, imagine that!"

They laughed quietly. "I wonder what the Marauders will have planned this year," John said at last, eyes glinting evilly.

"Nothing good for us," Ceria answered, "You better manage to pound them one this year Black."

"I'll do my best, but Dill is fast."

"Abnormally so," Nott agreed. "What do you say Snape?"

"She's a filthy mudblood, that's what I say," John interrupted.

"She's pretty though," Ceria said jealously, "Her and Evans both. I heard Evans got a boyfriend over the summer, Tobby Abbott, fifth one."

"You are a _horrid_ gossip," Russell teased.

Ceria smirked, "I do what I can."

"Not that it matters, Potter jinxed the snortkacks out of her last love interest," Regulus added in.

"I still say Dill would be a good fight," John said wickedly. "You should have seen her take out Crabbe and Goyle last year."

"It isn't like they have two brain cells to rub together, even between the two of them," Ceria pointed out.

"You take on two wizards at once, smart or not, and see how you fair Hans."

They fell silent as Dumbledore stood before the hall, the sorting finished, "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" He began, arms spread wide in welcome, "I have a few notices before our heads become befuddled by our marvellous feast! To begin, I'd like you all to join me in welcoming Augustus Rookwood as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Rookwood stood and gave a slight bow to the students, a smile on his slightly pock-marked visage. He had dark hair that was trimmed short and stood a good six feet in height. "Yes, thank you," Dumbledore continued once Rookwood had taken a seat and the applause had settled. "I would also like to remind students that Fanged Frisbees," his eyes landed on five smirking Gryffindors, "Along with a rather extensive list of Zonko's products are banned, all of which can be viewed on the wall beside Mr. Filch's office," Dumbledore coughed, clearly suppressing a small laugh as he remembered _exactly_ what Filch's door currently looked like. "I would also remind you that the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are forbidden to all students. Now, tuck in!"

"Did you hear about the dance Swift?" Sirius asked, loading his plate with everything he could reach.

Emma nodded, "Lily filled me in. Apparently Dorcas is excited for Prank Week?"

"Yep," Remus nodded.

"Maybe we should send her something special then."

"Be nice Swift," Emma shrugged at Remus' warning.

"What are we going to do anyways?"

"Not sure yet," James shrugged. "We'll think of something."

Rookwood watched the chatter all around the hall, his master's orders resounding in his mind…

"_I want you to keep a special eye on Dill."_

_The Dark Lord stood with his back to him, the darkness of the room complete except for a sliver of light that shone through a boarded up window._

"_Of course My Lord," he bowed._

"_Make friends at Hogwarts Rookwood, bring me Black, Potter, Lupin and Dill. Tell me about those who are strongest."_

"_Of course My Lord."_

_Voldemort turned to him then, red eyes gleaming, "Do not fail me Rookwood."_

His eyes honed in on the Gryffindor table, spotting a few girls who fit his Master's description, _I will not fail you…_

,.

Emma groaned as the other side of her bed was weighed down, overhead she could hear the crack of thunder.

"I really hate this fear of yours," she muttered into her pillow. "This bed is getting too small for this shit."

"Shut up," Lily whined, whimpering when the thunder cracked again.

Emma snorted, "You'll take on three older Slytherins but thunder terrifies you, explain."

"Because you're not afraid of anything stupid right? Like chocolate frogs."

"They're abnormal."

"So is thunder."

Emma sighed, "It's really ironic, you run away from thunder and right for a wandless. It's like hoping out of the pan and into the fire."

"It's because I have faith that you could whip thunder's butt."

"Thunder is a sound, not an object."

"Good Night Emma," Lily grumbled, kicking Emma slightly to make more room.

"Just don't hog the covers… _again_."

Emma was the first down to breakfast the next morning, sitting droopy-eyed before a plate of toast.

"Hello darling," Sirius said taking a seat beside her and forking some sausages onto her plate. "Don't you look beautiful this morning-"

"I hate you."

Sirius smirked, "I notice that we had a lovely thunderstorm last night, did Evans go to bed with you again?"

"She hogs the covers."

"Outrageous!" Emma chuckled at Sirius' expression, "We'll have to warn Prongs of that."

"Warn me of what?" James asked walking in.

"Evans hogs the covers," Sirius was quick to answer. He smiled as James' eyes narrowed, "She's so soft and warm Prongsi."

"I might be worried if you actually liked her," James said taking a seat. "But we all know she hates you even more then you hate her."

"Debatable," Sirius grumbled, glaring at Lily down the table.

"Got our time tables from McGonagall," Remus said slipping into his seat. "I have a feeling she's going to try and get out of breakfast ASAP."

"And why would she want to do that?" Sirius asked slyly, watching the transfiguration teacher with the same concentration a lion would put towards a stray gazelle.

"She may suspect that we have pranks planned for the day," Remus offered.

"Scandalous!"

"I know."

"MINNIE DARLING!" Sirius called across the hall, standing on his bench. "MINNIE, MY LOVE, IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU TRYING TO AVOID A PRANK?"

"MR. BLACK!" McGonagall hollered as the rest of the students collapsed into giggles. "STOP SHOUTING THIS INSTANT!"

"BUT MINNIE! YOU'RE SHOUTING AND I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU!"

"BLACK!"

_BANG!_

Sirius grinned at the shocked look on McGonagall's face as the doors to the great hall slammed shut.

"WELCOME TO A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR AT HOGWARTS!" clapping and cat calls followed the booming voice that echoed throughout the hall. "THIS YEAR WE VOW TO MAKE SURE EVERY DAY IS A SPECIAL AND MEMORABLE ONE! WE WILL START OFF THE TERM WITH PRANK WEEK, NOW STUDENTS, DON'T BE SHY, DO WHAT YOU CAN TO GIVE US A HAND. WE PROUDLY PRESSENT _TEACHERS DAY!_ STRUT YOUR STUFF MINNIE!"

Minerva yelled as her robes changed, placing her in a ridiculous green dragon costume. Flitwick was a fairy, pink wings and blond wig included. Dumbledore was dressed in a rather tight _Spiderman_ outfit. Slughorn was a pigmy-puff and Filch was in a poop suit.

"YOU LOOK RAVISHING MINNIE!"

"DETENTION!" McGonagall yelled as the hall doors banged open again.

The Marauders filed out of the hall with identical grins, dodging low flying Fanged Frisbees and stray fireworks.

"What have you got Worms?" James asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Spare, but Potions and Herbology are after lunch."

"We'll see you then, we've got Defence now with the newbi, Rookwood," Sirius answered.

Peter waved them off and the four made their way to the third floor.

,.

"Lily please-"

"Leave her alone Snape," Alice snapped shielding Lily from the Slytherin.

"He wasn't talking to you Brandon," John Parkinson said, eyes glinting as he moved forward.

"Back off Parkinson!"

"What you going to do about it Mudblood?"

"Don't touch her!" Severus snarled.

"You're no fun at all Snape," John complained, his eyes roving the hall.

Emma yelped as Sirius pulled her to the side, a jet of light barely missing her, "Come and have some fun with me Dill!" Parkinson called from the other end of the hall.

Sirius snarled, taking a run at the Slytherin.

"Padfoot no!" Emma yelled running after him.

Ricky caught Sirius before he could reach Parkinson, "Calm down Black!" he stated, holding him back, his own eyes burning with hate for the Slytherin.

"Get out of my fucking way Ricky!" Sirius growled, trying to jump out of Valentine's reach.

"You won't get passed me-" Ricky began before inhaling in shock as something hit him in the back.

"Valentine!" Shiloh Sims yelled in horror running over to him.

Suddenly the students in the corridor were raising shields as Emma and John duelled, stray spells bouncing off of _Protego._

With a fast slash Emma had John on the ground, his wand rolling away from him up the hall. John looked into her eyes, no longer entirely human, and couldn't help but whimper at the power he saw.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rookwood bellowed making his way towards them in an unattractive bunny costume. All around the hall people dropped their wands, but Emma and John stayed as they were, neither moving.

"Girl, you will drop your wand this instant!" Rookwood commanded, his wand pointed in Emma's direction. He inhaled as her eyes locked on him _they're just like…_

"Of course Sir, my apologies," Emma said getting a hold of herself and stepping away.

"What happened?"

"Parkinson tried to hex Swift," Sirius said savagely, "then he hit Ricky while his back was turned."

Rookwood observed the fallen student, _Ricky_. "_Enervate!"_ he commanded, watching as the boy sat up blearily. "Do you need the hospital wing Mr…"

"Valentine, Ricky Valentine and no Sir, I'm fine," Ricky said getting to his feet a little too easily. Rookwood's brow rose, _That's interesting…_

Rookwood nodded, turning to face the other two students, "Mr. Parkinson, Miss-?"

"Dill," Emma offered.

"Miss. Dill," Rookwood nodded, "15 points will be taken from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Miss. Dill, I expect to see you in detention tonight. Mr. Parkinson, you will have detention for the other four nights of the week, since you initiated the fight without provocation. Now everyone get inside!"

They all entered to find the desks moved. They now framed the room, only a foot behind them where people could stand. In the center of the room several tables and chairs had been left higgledy-piggledy, almost like obstacles.

"You will place all your belongings behind the rim of desks – except your wands, you'll need those."

Once everyone had complied with the request Rookwood said, "Today we will be having a sort of duel, to test your strength and see how much you have learned. I will call out your groups, you will stand by your partner and await further instruction. Sirius Black and John Parkinson, Ricky Valentine and Joan Reed, Shiloh Sims and Charlie Dar, Severus Snape and Jeffery Nott, Alice Brandon and Aileen Summers, Lily Evans and Ceria Hans, James Potter and Humphrey Bogart, Remus Lupin and Russell Parkinson, Emma Dill and Marlene McKinnon."

Marlene walked over to Emma with a superior air, her eyes challenging.

"Now that you have your partner you will face each other, bow, and duel. Your aim is to disarm your opponent and no spells which could inflict mortal or permanent harm are to be used. The failure of abiding this rule will result in… _severe_ punishment. On my whistle, three, two_ screech!"_

"Scared Dill?" Marlene asked coyly as they bowed.

"You wish."

"You'll pay for trying to hex Swift," Sirius snarled, his bow barely present.

John smirked, "We'll see about that."

Spells lit the room for several minutes. Some battles ended quickly, others took much longer. At the end of ten minutes Emma, Sirius, Alice, Lily, James, Remus, Severus, Shiloh, and Ricky were left standing.

"Winners return wands, losers please stand outside the rim of desks. I have fortified that area with the strongest shield charms I could acquire," Rookwood waited for the nine students to exit the field. "Congratulations, to you, you have fought well. The new groups will be Ricky Valentine and Shiloh Sims, Severus Snape and Alice Brandon, Lily Evans and James Potter, Remus Lupin and Emma Dill. Sirius Black, you will face the winner of the duel between Valentine and Sims. Begin!"

Remus smirked as James whispered beside him, "Moons, psst, Remus!"

"Yes Prongs?"

"Switch with me!"

"Not a chance in hell," Remus chuckled.

"Swift-"

"Don't bother Prongs," Emma snorted. She bowed to Remus, watching as James and Lily did the same.

"_Stupefy!_" Lily yelled quickly, her mouth opening in horror as James simply closed his eyes with a pained expression and let the curse hit him.

"YOU IMBICILE POTTER!" Lily screeched to his motionless form; her yells drowned out as pairs exchanged curses.

By the time Emma had captured Remus' wand Ricky and Sirius were already duelling, Shiloh having lost the battle. Sirius fought gracefully, but half-vampires have a slight advantage.

"Well done!" Rookwood congratulated them once Sirius had been beaten. "Ricky Valentine and Severus Snape, Emma Dill and Lily Evans, begin!"

Rookwood watched Dill with interest, there was something strange about her and she reminded him so much of… well, it didn't matter. But watching her he could almost see the restraint she was using. This wasn't her full force, not even close.

The duels were over quickly. "Very well done," he said applauding the students. "Very well done. Miss. Dill, Mr. Snape, if you would be so kind?"

The tension in the room seemed to multiply as the two students stared each other down, their bows tight, formal and barely a nod.

Snape slashed his wand through the air and a streak of red made its way for Emma, rebounding off of _Vertena_ (purple shield, stronger then _protego_).

"Well done Dill," Snape egged her on. "You've managed nonverbal casting."

"No more then you've done, that said I give incredible skill to whatever mage found you slithering through the grass and transfigured you some legs," she dodged a flash of blue. "Snake to human transformation is difficult."

"You'd make a good writer, imagination like yours," Severus smirked. "But even if your tale were true, I'd be more human then you."

"A poet Severus?" Emma mocked, dodging another spell and sending her own.

"STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD SWIFT!" James called from the sidelines, earning several chuckles.

The class inhaled as spells flew with a fast furry, bouncing off of the shields angrily. Several screams were heard as the room plunged into darkness and the two contestants disappeared.

Rookwood whistled in awe, amazed at the skill, "Dill has turned off the lights and used the disillusionment charm," he commentated for the students who were looking worried and confused. "Snape quickly followed suit, they are both virtually invisible." Many _oohhs! _and _awes!_ were heard. Several minutes passed in complete silence.

Emma crept through the room. She couldn't cast a spell without revealing her position and she was prepared to wait Snape out. She started as a cool tickling sensation hit her and ducked a flash of red, firing off hexes towards the source. Snape had used a wide-range revealing charm and she was now glowing neon-green.

She ducked behind one of the desks, hearing it blast to shreds at the same time that she was able to reverse the spell and disappear once more. The desk shards clattered across the floor and Emma was given an idea.

Rookwood waited in the dark for a minute, three, four. He was just beginning to think that he should force them into the light when one of the desks moved, as if someone had run into it.

A jet of red light spun into the desk, seconds before another jet of red came from the other side of the room. There was a loud thump and then the lights were on.

Emma tapped herself on the head, removing the disillusionment charm, Severus' wand in hand. "Lose something Snape?" She asked the groaning, semi-translucent, lump on the floor.

Severus rose unsteadily but with pride. He walked up to her, taking his wand and whispering in her ear, "I'm amazed you didn't have to cheat wandless."

Emma snarled but Remus grabbed her shoulder, his hearing sensitive enough that he'd heard the comment, "You should be thankful she didn't, or you'd be a juicy steak at this point."

"You wouldn't want him Moons, he'd be greasy," James added, only having heard Remus' remark.

Rookwood interrupted them then, stepping between the two duellists. "Amazing! I am very impressed! 10 points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor for your ability!" The class clapped as Rookwood held each of them under an arm, his grin wide and charming. He let both Emma and Severus go, waving his wand once to reorganize the class. "The bell will go in one minute, class dismissed!"

"He must be def," Remus said coldly as they made their way to their next class. "To have not heard you and Snape arguing."

"I don't think he cares," James argued. "I mean, why would he?"

"He's a teacher Prongs, he shouldn't allow students to bully each other!" Remus exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter now," Sirius blew it off.

Remus grumbled but fell silent.

Emma arrived for her detention with barely a moment to spare; she had been helping the Marauders with tomorrow's pranks.

"Ah! Miss. Dill," Rookwood smiled as she entered. "How are you this evening?"

"Well sir," Emma answered politely.

"I'm glad to hear it. For tonight you'll be copying the definition of Honour from the dictionary. You will then explain to me what you did wrong today and we'll decide on lines later," he offered a tight smile. "Begin."

Emma nodded, and did as told. When she had completed the definition Rookwood sat patiently and waited for her to identify her mistake.

"I duelled a fellow student out of annoyance," she answered easily.

"Close," Rookwood shrugged. "Try again."

"I… I hexed someone?"

"You whipped John Parkinson, put him on the ground and then considered taking advantage of his defencelessness," Rookwood corrected. "You are an incredible dueller, but you can't cross the line. Parkinson had no wand, there was no need to harm him further. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Rookwood nodded. "_I will not harm the defenceless_, 200 times, get to it Miss. Dill."

Tuesday found Ricky Valentine sleeping happily until four in the morning when his, and every other bed in Ravenclaw Tower, turned into a bucking animal.

He was flung into the air, falling onto the floor painfully only to have his sheets gain consciousness and try to eat him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he heard the screams of Joan Reed, not knowing that at that moment her pillow was trying to consume her head first.

He struggled his way out of his dorm only to see a huge sculpture of an Eagle made out of what could only be every pair of underwear in the tower.

"I knew I should have let Sirius win…"

When lunch rolled around Ricky marched over to the Gryffindor table, "Sirius?"

"Yes Ricky?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"Do me a favour and get my pillow the fuck off my head!"

Sirius smirked, Ricky had the unhappy misfortune of having an overactive pillow that was gnawing the top of his head and drooling on his shoulder.

"It should get tired in a few hours."

Ricky breathed deeply, "Tell me the Slytherins will have it worse."

Sirius winked, "Obviously."

Ricky sighed and turned to walk away, "Well that's _something_ to look forward to."

Sirius turned back to the parchment that was being shared between the five Marauders, "I believe the betting pool is ready."

"Time to roll in the cash," James said giving him a high five.

By dinner that night blue fliers had made their way into every common room, all with the same message.

The Marauders are proud to present their first Defence Professor Resignation betting pool!

All participants are asked to owl in their bet and choice of resignation method our new Defence Professor will utilise.

Choices listed below:

He won't resign, he'll still be teaching next year (As if!)

Voldemort will kill him

He'll run off with a banshee

He'll be eaten by his pillow

The Giant Squid will sell him to the merpeople as a pet

He'll be up ducted by aliens

A centaur will steal him for a personal slave

The House Elves will feed him until he explodes

Sir. Cadogan will get him lost in the castle, he'll never be found and die in an unused hallway

He'll quit because of us

He'll get eaten by something of Hagrid's

He'll resign for a normal and uninteresting reason

Please include your name, year and House in your order form. Address all letters to The Marauders, Gryffindor Common Room.

Lily snorted as she read over the list. She already knew which option she would bet for, not that she was betting. It was fairly obvious that Rookwood would resign when he realized just how annoying the Marauders were.

"Hey Lil, do you think he'll be eaten by something of Hagrid's or done in by the Elves?" Alice asked, her tongue clamped between her teeth and her quill poised to write her bet down.

"Neither."

"Oh? What's your bet then?"

"Number 10."

Alice frowned, gave a confused look, shook her head, then snorted, "No, defiantly something of Hagrid's," she said scrawling away.

Lily only rolled her eyes.

On Wednesday the Gryffindors found themselves sprouting lion tails, whiskers and ears along with the occasional roar! While most students found the extra body parts a nuisance that enjoyed knocking ink off of desks, a few first year girls had tied their tails together and enjoyed a good game of jump rope.

Thursday saw the Hufflepuffs turned into life size oompa loompas from _Charlie's Chocolate Factory._ They were also pummelled by their food at each meal, only Shiloh Sims, Hufflepuff Seeker, managed to perfect the technique of catching her food with her mouth as it made ready to slam into her head.

On Friday the Slytherins all arrived with robes that exclaimed 'HUG ME!' in obnoxious pink script. They were all forced into a massive hug at their table thanks to the five-foot-attraction spell the Marauders had put on them. They also gave a beautiful demonstration of the cancan during breakfast. Getting up on the Slytherin table and kicking the remnants of breakfast everywhere. Throughout the entire day Slytherins were forced into hugging complete strangers and during lessons they had a hug fest with their neighbour.

By the time Friday night rolled around it was common knowledge that Dorcas and Frank were responsible for the party planned to start at midnight. And while no booze was supposed to be present Sirius once again worked his magic on the punch, getting half the students hammered before the teachers figured out what was going on.

Peter walked up to Emma splitting his sides with laughter, "L-look who Padsh danshing wish," he slurred between laughs.

Emma turned around groggily, half supporting Peter, not being quite as drunk to see Sirius and Rina Vane dancing rather close together, "Isn't that the seventh year that slept her way through her year – minus Frank," she added as an after thought.

Peter nodded, still laughing his ass off, "Yeah, dujyou know whasht?" He pulled her head closer and whispered conspiratorially, "She wanshto sheep Padsh," he giggled maniacally.

Emma felt herself go white, her mouth hanging open.

"Ishn't it great Shwif? Pashoot'll be sha man!"

"May I have this dance?" Ricky asked cutting in.

"Shure!" Peter said moving forward to dance with Ricky.

"I meant the lady, Peter," Ricky smirked, watching the plump boy hobble off. "You look like you've seen a snorkack," Ricky said, leading Emma onto the dance floor.

"I can only wish I'd had enough to drink before the punch was confiscated… maybe two dozen butterbeers will do it…"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sirius, would it?" Ricky asked spinning her awkwardly, Emma's talents on the dance floor were legendary and he was sure to keep an eye on his feet.

"Rina is notorious for sleeping with her pray and leaving," Emma sighed, doing her best not to step on Ricky. Neither noticed Sims glaring jealously at them. "I'm worried he'll be hurt."

"I think Sirius is going to be just fine, I'd be more worried about Rina."

Emma snorted, "That girl can patch herself up."

"And Sirius can't?"

Emma frowned, not sure what to say, "He deserves better," she tried.

Ricky smirked, _now we're getting somewhere,_ "Like?"

"Like…" Emma searched the room, _who was good enough for Sirius?_ "Sims, or Summers."

"Not Evans?"

"They can't stand each other and Prongs would kill him," Emma sighed, Ricky snorted.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Emma looked so confused that it was almost cute, "Yeah, you two get on amazingly well."

"Yes, we'd be excellent right up until I killed him," Emma muttered sarcastically.

"What if I said there were days where I'm amazed you two aren't together?"

"What if I said there were days where I'm amazed you're in Ravenclaw?"

Ricky laughed, "But even if it amazes you, I am," he said in a 'you know I'm right' voice.

Emma opened her mouth to protest but Shiloh Sims interrupted them, "Mind if I cut in?" She asked.

Ricky grinned widely, "Not at all. Think about it," he offered Emma with a wink.

Shiloh sighed as Ricky turned to her, of _course_ he was in love with Dill. "She's such an idiot," Shiloh started as Ricky spoke, twirling her.

"What?"

"Emma, she's blind as a bat. It's obvious she loves him."

Shiloh frowned, "You mean Black?"

"Duh!"

She laughed, "So that's what you meant, think about it."

"Well yeah, what the hell else would she have to think about? Unless it was me smacking her one during the next game."

"Black would kill you."

"You're right, it isn't worth it," Ricky smiled.

.,

Emma groaned groggily as she was shaken awake, "What do you want Padfoot?" she muttered rolling over… _wait… what?_

"OH MY MERLIN! SIRIUS!" Emma jumped up in bed, knocking heads with Sirius as Marlene screamed shrilly.

"Time to go Swifty," Sirius said rubbing his head with a pained expression.

"Go? Go where and… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE DORM?" Emma shrieked, pulling her covers up to her neck.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'm getting you, dumb ass, and as for _how_ I got up here, I'm not sure you need to know."

"Only because you know she'll keep you from doing it again."

"Can it Evans," Sirius snarled. "So, you coming Swift?"

"Get out and let me get dressed," Emma answered feeling around on her night table for her wand.

"Right-O!" Sirius said leaving without complaint; he'd noticed her searching hand.

When Emma descended the stairs it was to find James and Sirius, clearly with some news that they thought was of the utmost importance.

"Where are the others?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Still in a half-drunken haze," James answered.

"We know who Mickey is!" Sirius said, practically bouncing on the spot.

"Oh?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Mary Macdonald," James answered quietly.

Emma nodded, "How did you work it out?"

"Well it had to be someone I hadn't dated-"

"I can see how that would narrow it down," Emma cut Sirius off.

"And someone with a brain. Everyone knows Macdonald's got a good head on her shoulders," Sirius continued undeterred. "Plus she barely makes five feet. Not to mention that once Moony was drunk enough he was dancing with her."

"Moony can dance?" Emma asked stunned.

"Considering he was drunk it wasn't bad… and I mean _really_ drunk," James expounded. "He called me Mrs. Evans at one point."

Emma laughed, "So you want to set them up then?"

"Yeah, Moony needs a shag."

"Sirius!" Emma shrieked, slapping him.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Ladies are not toys!"

"I never said they were!"

"We have feelings you dolt!"

"Don't start talking to me about feelings, I'm not a girl!"

"Clearly, if you were a girl you'd be much smarter!" Sirius fumed silently. "How do you want to do this?" Emma asked, turning to James.

"Not sure," James ruffled his hair. "I just thought we could sort of shove them together or something."

Emma raised a single brow.

"What?" James asked defensively.

"That is a horrible plan."

"You got something better?"

"I say we lock them in a broom closet."

"You're an idiot Padfoot," Emma replied scathingly.

"I liked it."

"Not you too Prongs!" Emma watched dismayed as the boys exchanged evil grins. "I forbid it!" she said threateningly. They looked at her slightly stunned and she nodded before walking off.

Sirius and James watched her leave, turning to each other as soon as she was out of sight.

"Tomorrow."


	40. Unforgivable

Unforgivable – 3

"I'm not exactly sure I understand the rush Prongs," Remus said in a slightly annoyed tone as James led him around the fifth floor. "What could be so damn interesting about a broom closet?"

"I'm telling you Moony, this is the best broom closet in the whole world," James assured the sceptic teen. "You're going to love me for this!"

Remus didn't say another word, following James with a slight frown. _What the hell is he up to?_ He couldn't shake the feeling that this, whatever it was, was going to end badly.

James did indeed lead him to a broom closet, inside of which sat Mary Macdonald, tied and gagged.

"Mary?" Remus asked startled making to help her. He yelped as something pushed him forward, the door clicking shut loudly behind him.

"James!" Remus yelled, searching his pockets for his wand in the dark.

"Yes Moony?"

"This isn't funny, open the door!" Remus said slamming into the wood.

"I think it's hilarious," he heard Sirius say.

"Sirius you prat let me out of here… WHERE'S MY WAND?"

"I have it," James' voice answered smugly, "Nicked it when Pads pushed you in."

"Where is Swift?" Remus asked desperately, surely he could talk sense into _her_. The silence on the other side of the door was deafening and Remus couldn't help but smirk, he could almost hear them exchange terrified looks. "She told you not to do this, didn't she? She has no idea."

"We'll deal with Swift," Sirius answered, and Remus could tell his face was pale. "For now enjoy."

"Wait! You wouldn't _leave_ me here… would you?" Remus practically begged.

"Goodbye Moony, see you at dinner!" James called, two sets of footsteps moving away from the door.

Remus gaped for a moment, his mouth working soundlessly. He turned quickly, pulling the gag from Mary's mouth, "Tell me you have a wand!"

Mary glared at him, "No I don't," she answered coldly, "So are you going to stand there like a moron or untie me?"

Remus blinked once in shock before nodding and untying her, his eyes adjusting to the light quickly… no thanks to his condition.

Mary made it quite clear once he had freed her hands that she could do the rest, leaving him free to inspect the door.

There were several minutes of silence, before a slight sniffling sound caught his attention. He paused, slightly confused before turning around to see Mary wiping her face.

"Are you _crying!_" he blurted in shock.

"N-no!" Mary gulped, wiping her eyes.

Remus frowned, "Did they hurt you?"

"I'M FINE!"

Remus raised his hands in surrender, completely shocked.

"If it was anyone else you'd be laughing!" Mary blurted without meaning to, but all of a sudden everything was bubbling to the surface. "I-if you were in here with Emma the two of you would be having a holly-jolly time, but y-you h-hate me!" She sniffled, "You don't hate anyone! You're incapable of the feeling, but y-you h-hate me!"

Remus felt completely off center, "I hate Snape," he pointed out. He groaned as Mary hiccupped, _that was real smooth Remus, totally came out the way you meant it too_. "I don't hate you," Remus tried again.

"You avoid me!" Mary stated, wiping her eyes and Remus could tell that she was pissed at herself for crying. "You'll talk to all of the girls but me, what the hell did I ever do to you!"

"I don't avoid you because I hate you," Remus sighed, leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair. He growled at the action, _stupid James._

"But you avoid me."

"Yes."

Mary gave him a hard look, her eyes red and swollen and in that moment Remus wanted nothing more then to kiss her. She stepped closer to him, her gaze burning into his. "Then why?"

,.,

"Where's Moony?" Emma asked walking into the boy's dorm. "I've been looking for him for over an hour."

"No idea," Sirius answered.

"Yeah, not a clue," James added, looking shifty.

Emma rose a brow but let it pass, "I'll just check the map, he can't have gone far," she said making her way to the table in the corner.

"Now, now Swift," Sirius jumped in front of her, his expression strained. "I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need."

Emma stepped away from him subconsciously, cursing Ricky in her head. "What did you do Padfoot?"

"Who said I did anything?" Sirius asked going pale.

Emma's eyes narrowed, "Tell me you didn't."

"I didn't?"

Emma pushed Sirius out of her way, extending her right hand which the map flew into happily.

"Swift wait!"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Emma marched through the castle, James and Sirius at her heals, heads hung like wounded puppies.

"This one?" she asked James harshly. He nodded numbly and Emma flicked her wand at the door, causing it to bang open. "You are fucking kidding me!"

Remus and Mary sprung apart, both looking thoroughly snogged, "Oh hey Swift," Remus said straightening his tie.

"It worked?" Emma asked in shock.

"YES!" Sirius pumped his fist in the air before linking arms with James and doing a sort of happy dance.

"Oh, Padfoot?" Remus asked innocently, throwing an arm around Mary's shoulders.

"Yes Moony?" Sirius asked, a wide smile on his face.

"I hear that you bound and gagged my girlfriend?"

Sirius' smile dropped, "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit indeed," Remus agreed before taking off after the screaming beater.

"MERCY! MERCY REMUS!"

Emma muttered something darkly before stalking off.

"Does she have a thing for Remus?" Mary asked James, watching Emma's moody retreat.

"Huh?" James looked momentarily confused before cottoning on. "Oh! Oh shit no! No, she's ticked because Me and Pads were right," he grinned widely. "She hates being wrong."

Mary laughed, a sudden feeling of euphoria consuming her, "I can't believe that happened!"

James grinned, "I can."

,.

Emma stood at the tryouts James had booked, looking at the contestants with a frown.

"Keep up that facial expression and people are going to mark you as a Slytherin."

Emma's lips curled into a smile, "How was your summer Elaine?"

Elaine shrugged, a fourth year and still barely at Emma's shoulders, "Alright. What do you think of the new Prof? Rookwood?"

"Seems alright," Emma shrugged. "Fair at least. But what do you think of this lot?"

"They won't replace Rob," Elaine sighed. "He was a bang up beater."

"He was."

"Dill."

"McKinnon," Emma met Marlene's glare with one of her own. "What's it like being the devil's mistress?"

Marlene smirked, "Ouch Dill, that almost left a mark," she flipped her ebony locks. "I'm here to claim what should have always been mine, a spot on this team."

Emma snorted, "Learn to ride a broom."

"Oh, I have."

"Marls!" Emma's teeth ground together as Sirius approached. "What's up?"

"Nothing much Siri," Marlene cooed, "Just having a nice chat with Ems."

Emma growled and Sirius gave her a startled look, "Alright Swift?"

"Peachy," Emma said stalking away before she rearranged McKinnon's face… and made something explode. She'd never become an auror if she couldn't control herself.

James entered the pitch in time to see Emma stalk off a few feet. He sighed, he wished Marlene would stop pushing her. "Alright everyone!" he called, gaining everyone's attention. "Today I'm holding beater tryouts, since Robert Bell graduated last year. So, get up there team! Marlene, Amy, Cobby, you three will all play as beaters, aim for everyone you can reach save Sirius. I'll sit out half and watch, then we'll all play together."

They took to the air, Emma immediately searching for the snitch and playing her game of catch and release. She had almost caught it for the third time when she had to swerve a bludger. She glared at a grinning Marlene, two could play at this game.

Sirius aimed another shot at Marlene, watching her send it at Emma with a small snort, she'd never manage to hit her. He watched shocked as Emma charged her, and realized quickly that she had seen the snitch, but Marlene took it personally and suddenly the two were in a warped game of tag. Marlene leaning over her broom in an attempt to catch Emma, who was literally flying circles around her. Sirius smirked but he could hear James sigh, of course this wasn't _ideal_ for tryouts.

He watched Emma dodge a hit from Cobby, watched Marlene swerve around the same hit, watched her try to hit Swift… it came close, but Emma dodged it at the last moment.

James flew up beside him and they watched the two girls in awe. Emma was flying flawlessly, but what was amazing them was how well McKinnon was managing to keep up with her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked.

Sirius nodded, "Swift is going to kill us."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Emma yelled an hour later as the team made the decision in the changing room.

"Emma, you have to admit that she can really fly-" Frank began, falling silent at the glare Emma sent him.

"Swift," Sirius tried, looking at her hate filled face. "Swift, for the team-"

Emma snorted, "Whatever it takes to get a shag right?" she asked bitterly. Sirius' mouth fell open and he tried to protest. "No, I don't want to hear it. Put her on the team, do what you want," she said leaving.

"Awe!" Emma turned to see Marlene leaning against the change building, clearly waiting for her to exit. "Did someone get on that you're not fond of?"

"Get away from me McKinnon," Emma said coldly, her temper ready to blow.

Marlene pouted, "But Dill, I haven't had enough time to br-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sirius bellowed exiting the change room, his eyes wide with panic.

"W-what?" Marlene stuttered stunned.

James grabbed Marlene, dragging her from the building.

"Swift come with me," Sirius said grabbing Emma's forearm and trying to steer her. "Come-"

Emma broke free from his hold, fleeing into the forest. Sirius made to follow but Remus held him back, "Wait Sirius, give her time!"

Sirius watched her fading form helplessly; feeling like someone had just punched him in the chest.

He sat in the common room, hours later, twirling his wand in his hands.

"Siri?"

"Go away," Sirius told Marlene shortly, not even bothering to look up from his wand.

"Siri I'm sorry about what happened-"

"I told you to go away Marlene."

Marlene's eyes narrowed as she watched him, not even bothering to look up at her. "Dill isn't worth-"

"You don't know a fucking thing about Swift!" Sirius bellowed. The common room went quiet and Marlene's mouth opened in shock. "Now piss off!"

Marlene stood slowly, stumbling away from the Marauder more then a little hurt.

"Moony-"

"Her dot is still in the forest," Remus answered before Sirius could even finish his question. "She'll be back when she's calm."

Sirius sighed, turning back to his wand. _Is it worth having Marls on the team if Swift is going to be this upset? How would I feel if it was my enemy?_ Sirius couldn't help but let the questions swirl in his head. He was annoyed that Emma had assumed it was all for a shag, _as if, I'm not _that_ desperate!_ But he could understand her frustration… if she had over reacted. He sighed, had he _ever_ been able to stay mad at her?

No, no he hadn't.

"She's moving," Sirius sat up as Remus spoke. "Her dot is right above us she's probably-" Remus sighed as Sirius bolted from his seat, making a run for the boy's dormitory, "… on the roof…"

Sirius landed on the roof easily, picking out Emma's silhouette without any problems.

"I'm sorry," Emma's voice was quite in the stillness. "I overreacted, it was very wrong."

Sirius sighed, taking a seat beside her, "It doesn't matter, we'll get through this… and I know you're sorry when your grammar fails."

Emma smirked, "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a long time, the stars twinkling above them.

"What's been bothering you?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"How do you mean?"

"Ever since last year… what happened that's made you so strange lately, bottling your magic up over the summer… and now."

Emma sighed, "McGonagall recons the Ministry won't let me become an auror."

"What? Why?" Sirius asked bewildered.

Emma chuckled, "Why do you think?"

Sirius frowned, remembering Remus' words in third year,

"_You have no idea what your actions could have done! Emma could have been expelled, sent to the ministry as a lab rat!"_

"Because you're a wandless?" he watched a single tear escape her eye, watched her rub at it angrily.

"I hate it!" she stated as Sirius pulled her into a hug. "I hate what it makes me!"

"It makes you the coolest person I know," he said calmly, rocking her. "It makes you different from everyone else."

"You're not supposed to be comforting me! I was _horrible_ to you!"

Sirius smirked, "Prongs is still mad if that makes you feel better."

"Amazingly it does," Sirius laughed as she answered.

Emma sighed, pulling out of Sirius' grip and observing the stars, "How mad?"

"Flaming."

Emma nodded, "I had best deal with that then," she said standing, "Thank you."

Sirius nodded and Emma mounted her broom, kicking off and making her way towards the boy's dormitory.

The window flew open as she approached and James glared out of it at her, "Get in!" he said coldly.

Emma landed easily, felling like a scolded puppy.

"You messed up quidditch!" Emma looked up to see James practically ripping his hair out. "Quidditch!" he repeated.

"I'm sorry Prongs-"

"Sorry? What – sorry? You had better be sorry! Quidditch Emma!"

"I'll behave in future."

"You will," James agreed. "You almost blew her up today – don't say you didn't – and all because she's mad for Padfoot. Swift… you need to control yourself," _or at least admit you like him,_ "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I'm-"

"_Don't _say you're sorry," James raked his hand threw his hair. "Use control next time, I don't want to keep you from blowing anyone up again for a while."

"Deal."

James sighed, "Have you seen Pads yet? He was ripping his hair out a few minutes ago."

"Yes… yes I saw him already."

James nodded, "Good… just… give it a chance Swift."

Emma gave him a tight smile, "I'll try Prongs, I promise I'll try."

Quidditch practice was soon becoming something Emma sincerely dreaded. McKinnon was filled with scathing remarks, remarks she couldn't respond to, not if she intended to keep everyone in one piece. What she didn't realize was that her silence was driving Marlene right up the wall and making the others extremely proud of her.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN!" Daren Hall called.

James shook hands with Slytherin captain Yates before the two teams took to the sky.

Sirius kept a hard eye on the all players, knocking the first bludger towards one of the chasers before speeding off. He watched the quaffle as it was passed from person to person, Gryffindor's magnificent chasers leaving the Slytherins in the dust.

It all happened very quickly, Marlene hit a bludger, no doubt intended for his brother, Regulus, but the youngest Black was a Slytherin. He ducked it swiftly, leaving Emma exposed. She dodged it for the most part, but it still grazed her.

"DILL HIT BY FELLOW BEATER MCKINNON! WE CAN ALL ONLY HOPE THAT THE NEW BEATER ESCAPES BLACK'S WRATH!"

Sirius' eye narrowed, he wouldn't mind hitting McKinnon, it was true, but Prongs would kill him.

Rookwood watched the game with a keen eye. He already knew what names he would be reporting to his master. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Ricky Valentine, Shiloh Sims, Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Frank Longbottom, Alice Brandon, Dorcas Meadows, Jeffery Nott, Aileen Summers and the Parkinson twins. And then there was Dill, Dill who showed restraint when duelling her peers.

He frowned, eyes scanning the crowd. The Marauders were very tight knit, almost family and they owed Dumbledore for allowing the werewolf into the school. But there had to be a weak link, someone who, when separated from the others, could be manipulated.

His eyes homed in on a chubby boy in the crowd, blue eyes sparkling with pride, innocents and… want?

He was one of the Marauders, one that had failed to attend his class. Peter Pettigrew. He would learn about this boy, perhaps the one he should care about the most.

Rookwood looked up with a small smirk as Dill caught the snitch, clapping with the rest of the student body. _I'll figure out your secret girl and I'll be the one to destroy everything you and your idiot friends have worked for._

Emma sat in the common room with Remus, James, Mary and Peter later that night. The House was in party mode over the win, and Sirius could be seen dancing drunkenly on a table with Rina Vane.

"I'm amazed she isn't in Slytherin," Emma grumbled, butterbeer in hand.

Mary smirked, "Oh meow."

"Shut up."

Remus laughed, "Why don't you ask him to dance?"

Emma gave him an odd look, _"What if I said there were days where I'm amazed you two aren't together?"_ Ricky's voice floated to her.

Emma's eyes narrowed, _Shut the hell up!_

_Why? I was only saying…_

"Swift? Swift you still with us?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Yeah…" Emma shook herself, "Because I can't dance worth a shit, have you forgotten already Moony?"

Remus shrugged, smirk still in place and Emma was tempted to hit him. "Well I think I owe Mary a dance, what do you say?"

"Sure," Mary smiled and followed after Remus, the two of them dancing elegantly in a less crowded corner.

"I hate him."

"You are in a bad mood tonight," Peter observed. "We won the game, what's up with you?"

"Ricky won't get out of my head," Emma answered coldly.

"Ricky? You mean Valentine?"

"Yeah."

"What's he saying?" Peter asked.

Emma sighed, "Nothing he would know a thing about."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Nothing he would know a thing about?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

Peter looked confused, "I can't help you if you're not going to explain it to me."

"Honestly Worms, I'm not even sure what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I can see that." Emma groaned and Peter sighed, "You really suck with emotions."

"Thanks for pointing that out," Emma looked up to see James practically drooling as he watched Lily. "You still with us Prongs?"

"No."

Emma laughed, "No?"

"I'm staring at a goddess, piss off."

"You have such a way with words."

"He's just ticked because she's dating Abbott," Peter pointed out.

"She's WHAT!" James bellowed, coming back to Earth violently.

"I don't think he knew that Worms."

"Yeah… I got that far Swift, thanks."

"Are you SERIOUS!"

"No Prongs I'm not, you really need new glasses, Pads is over there."

"That is _so_ un-hilarious Swift, now in all… _honesty_. Is she really?"

"Yes, they got together over the summer," Emma answered. "Don't get so bent out of shape about it, it's not like they're going to get married."

James grumbled something before stomping off up the stairs, no doubt to grab the invisibility cloak.

"Do you think Abbott will survive?" Peter asked.

Emma snorted, "With lasting injuries."

,.

November assaulted the students with bitter winds and the first snow fall of the year. The corridors were chilling and Sirius Black was in no mood for games. The full moon on the eighth had not been kind to Remus, or the rest of them. James had needed Lily's immediate attention when they had made it back to the common room. He would give Lily that, she was even better at healing spells then Emma.

He sauntered down the hallway catching up with the other Marauders, minus Peter outside of the DADA class room. Speaking of Peter, he hadn't talked to the little rat in a while, he'd have to make a point of playing some chess with him.

"Pads," Emma greeted him and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"Swifty," he grinned as she frowned in distaste.

"There-"

"-Is no Y," Sirius finished for her, "My apologies."

"Apologizing Black?" Sirius turned to see Snape glaring at him coldly. "I didn't think you knew how."

"You have something to say Snivellous? Or were you just here to get your ass handed to you?"

Snape's face turned down into a snarl, "Watch yourself Black."

"Likewise Snivelly."

Snape opened his mouth to retaliate but held his tongue as Rookwood approached. Sirius entered the room, taking his seat beside James.

"Good Morning class," Rookwood greeted them. "Today we will be learning all about the unforgivable curses." Murmurs lit the room and Rookwood raised a hand to silence them. Sirius' brow rose, he knew all about the unforgivables and he couldn't help but shoot Emma a worried look.

He had deftly avoided explaining Mulciber's intentions towards Mary in fourth year. Had steered his way out of explaining what Crucio was, but know she would know.

"Can anyone tell me what the Unforgivable Curses are?" Rookwood asked the class. For a moment Sirius thought no one was going to answer, but after a second Snape's hand hit the air.

"Mr. Snape?"

"The three Unforgivable Curses include: Avada Kadavra, the killing curse; Crucio, the torture curse; and Imperio, a curse which makes the victim do a wizard's bidding. The use of any of the curses will ensure the castor a life sentence in Azkaban."

"Well done, 5 points to Slytherin," Rookwood stated. "As Mr. Snape accurately said there are three curses, the Cruciatus, the Imperius and the killing curse – Avada. Today I will show you the effects of two of the three curses on a spider I collected. I don't think Avada needs to be explained."

Sirius watched with interest while Rookwood enlarged the spider, making it a good half foot in length.

"_Imperio!"_ Rookwood commanded and Sirius joined the class in laughing while the spider did an odd tap dance. The spell was only performed for a minute before Rookwood readdressed the class. "The next spell is the Cruciatus. I will warn you that this spell causes extreme pain for the victim, if you have a queasy stomach I suggest you leave." When no one left the class he gave a small nod and commanded, "_Crucio!"_

The spider's legs wrapped around its body, twitching in pain as it let out a shrill scream and Sirius dimly heard Emma inhale in shock – she had made the connection to Mary.

There was no laughter when the curse lifted and Rookwood shrunk the spider, placing it in a glass jar. "The killing curse has a green flash, but I'm not killing a spider so that you can see it. In these dark times I thought it would be best if you could all experience the Imperius curse, the Ministry agreed. I promise that the spell is not painful but anyone who would rather not participate will not be thought ill of," his voice was cold and his eyes roamed the class. Threatening anyone to take this lesson lightly, "Normally the use of this curse would be illegal after all. For those who are curious as to what the spell feels like make a line."

Sirius got into line in front of Emma, who looked pale, "You okay?" he asked her.

Emma frowned, "Mary," she said quietly.

Sirius nodded, "Yes."

Emma nodded tightly, terrified of what would soon be coming. She was a free spirit, she didn't want to be controlled, so why was she objecting herself to this?

Snape was at the front of the line and his eyes were knowing as he faced Rookwood, cold and detached.

The warm feeling of peace settled over him easily, his mind free and clear of any worries or pain.

"_Skip around the room three times."_

He smiled happily, pleased to do whatever was asked of him. It was on his second pass of the class that he paused, wondering what Lily would think of him prancing around like an idiot.

"_Two more skips…"_

"No." Severus answered standing still.

"_Two more-"_

"NO!" the illusion of peace ended quickly and the class fell into a stunned silence.

Rookwood looked impressed, "Well done Severus! Did everyone see that? 30 points to Slytherin!"

Sirius grumbled grudgingly as Snape smirked in triumph, behind him Emma looked on with hope.

Both Remus and Lily did as they were commanded without protest, happy to indulge in the light peace's requests. James put up a bit more fight, ramming painfully into a table in his attempt to keep from jumping on it.

Rookwood watched each student carefully, making note of how susceptible they were to the curse, who was easiest to control. When imperiused the Black heir was as malleable as the rest of them, but there was something in the connection he felt that told him there would be limits to what the boy would do. _Forced to hurt a friend and the connection will end instantly, he has a mind capable of pulling away in an instant, but he lacks the motivation._

Finally he was faced with the kind face and guarded eyes of Emma Dill. He had hoped that she would let him do this, because the Dark Lord wanted this piece of information badly. Would this girl, the one with so much skill, be able to shake him off as Snape and almost Potter had? He was torn in wanting her to and hoping she wouldn't. If she could, she'd be that much more of an asset, if she couldn't, she'd be easier to control.

"_Imperio!"_

Rookwood smiled as the feeling of control enveloped him, the girl's eyes glazing. "Hop on the spot while touching your nose!" he commanded.

Almost immediately the haze left the girl's eyes, leaving them bright and filled with triumph, "That's a relief," she said exhaling.

Rookwood felt off center, she had just reminded him of-

"That was fast," the Black heir said cockily. "Well done Swift."

He was tempted to try the spell on her again, but he had no excuse to and he couldn't risk being found out.

"Well done Emma, 30 points to Gryffindor!"

He watched her grin, heard the bell ring and watched as she skipped out merrily with her friends. His teeth clenched, The Dark Lord would have to be told about this.

,.

It was at lunch a few days later when Emma was privy to hearing the loud wails that could only mean one thing,

Sirius had broken up with his latest.

"Looks like I'll have a fun night to look forward to," Emma sighed.

James smirked, "You'll survive."

"So says you."

Remus smirked taking a seat, "I really hate his break-ups too."

He chuckled at the expression of confusion on Emma's face, "He's at least preoccupied while he has a girl. No girlfriend means he's libel to be moody."

"Point," Emma mumbled into the table. _Could this day get any worse?_

"You three realize that Pad's 17th is coming up, right?" Peter asked taking a seat at the table and pulling the eggs towards him.

James nodded, "The 3rd of December… shit, to think that numbskull comes of age before me."

"To think that numbskull is technically a year older then all of us," Remus muttered stabbing a steak violently.

"What did the cow do?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

"He got in my way."

"How do you know it wasn't a girl?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"You're pushing it Swift."

"Back to the Birthday bash, hum?" James diverted, "We can't simply do the lame present opening tradition, what we need is-"

"A prank?" Peter asked looking hopeful.

"You read my mind Worms," James grinned.

Sirius sat down then, scoffing down anything in reach, "We gotta get a move on, Herbology starts in 5!"

"You're the one that's late," Emma sighed.

Sirius grinned, swallowing hugely to clear his mouth of food, "Sorry, Vane wouldn't shut up."

"Yes we could all hear her," Remus said dryly, his expression hard and Emma frowned as Sirius threw him a pleading look. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm well aware."

"Aware?" Emma questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"That we're going to be late if that buffoon doesn't get a move on," Remus sighed. "There's no time to lecture him."

Sirius wished he could have eaten his previous words. So maybe that hadn't come out right… Remus wouldn't actually tell Emma… would he?

He followed the others down to Herbology, keeping an eye on Emma and Remus. Sirius knew that he didn't have to worry about James spilling, he knew better then to tell Emma and Peter was a vault when it came to matters of the heart… or something like it. But Remus was Emma's best friend, they shared monster issues with each other.

On second thought, why did he care if she knew? I mean what was the worst she could do? He gulped, hand flying to his throat and knees crossing. _What would she go for? My life or my manhood?_

"Are you alright Padfoot?" Sirius jumped a good foot at the sound of Emma's voice, "You're acting a little strange."

"Me? Strange?" Sirius shook his head, "Stop being ridiculous-"

"Well, strange-er," Emma allowed watching him curiously.

"I'm sure Pads is just happy to be in Herbology," James said rubbing his hair, huge grin in place. "Right Pads?"

Emma frowned, "You're a _horrible_ liar Prongs. What aren't you four telling me?"

Remus and Peter froze, hands half in their dragon hide gloves, clearly surprised she was on to them too.

Sirius gave a self assured grin, "Nothing to worry about Swift." He waited until she went back to work until exhaling. He couldn't lye to her, what with her being a friend and all… damn it, Minnie was so much easier to handle!

As Emma had predicted Rina Vane, like every other girlfriend Sirius had ever had, needed her shoulder to cry on, along with the rest of the female Gryffindor population. They were sitting hauled up in the seventh year dormitory, Rina's tears and a few other girl's murmurs of 'he's not worth it' the chosen soundtrack of the evening.

Emma sat in a complete stupor while the drama unfolded, as a wandless it was in everyone's best interest if she remained uninvolved. That said, why girls dated Sirius with the intention of getting attached, Emma didn't think she'd ever understand. Why Vane cared that they had split was a bigger mystery. She got around almost better then Sirius and if the rumours were true she got a fair bit more action from her pray. It was a miracle… or a disaster (depending on your position) that Vane's next words even reached Emma.

"W-we e-even h-had sex!" Vane wailed and Emma snapped upright, her previous stupor interrupted.

"Excuse me?" All the girls in the room fell silent at the look on her face, "Did you just say you and Sirius did the deed?"

Rina nodded, a small smile of hope pulling at her lips. She watched the younger girl leave with a vindictive smile. Dill would straighten the boy out and then Hogwarts' biggest hunk would once again be hers.

"Come in Swift," James called as a rap sounded at the door. They all jumped as the door banged open.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius paled at the expression on her face. She looked absolutely lived, her hair caught in a nonexistent wind. "I am about to die," he whispered.

"Tell me she's lying!"

Sirius cringed as the wandless came closer, shutting the door behind her with a snap.

"About?" Sirius' eyes turned wide as saucers at the look Emma gave him. "S-she told you?" he stuttered cottoning on.

"It's true?"

"Oh, come on Swift it isn't like she was an angel before me-" Sirius began but he gulped when Emma grabbed the front of his shirt.

_Life… or manhood?_

"I'm going to do something horrible to you," she said backing away quickly as the walls began to shake. Sirius slumped as she fled the room, horrified that Rina had told her.

"You, my dear brother," James said clapping him on the back. "Are about to die. Write your will and prepare a eulogy, Swift is going to castrate you once she calms down enough."

"Or kill you," Remus added from behind a book.

Sirius put his head in his hands, "Advice Remus?"

Remus snorted, "Don't get within 200 meters of her for the rest of your life. You might last the week."

"Your confidence is astounding," Sirius grumbled.

"You could get her some flowers," Peter offered.

Sirius shook his head, "Swift's temper won't be diverted with meaningless trinkets."

"Why don't you consider why she's upset," Remus offered.

"I had sex?"

"Very good," Remus muttered sarcastically. "Now, why would that bother her?"

"Well, we're friends?" Sirius tried.

Remus sighed in exasperation, "How would you feel if your roles were reversed?"

"He wouldn't be breathing anymore," Sirius said easily. "I'd kill him as an example for any other males. This matters how?"

"You knew she'd be angry?"

"Why do you think I didn't tell her?" Sirius asked in a voice that said it was obvious.

"How do you think she'd feel if Prongs got laid?"

"I dono, I'm not Swift. I doubt she'd care much."

Remus felt almost sorry for his friend's stupidity, "Why do you think that is? You having some makes her… _livid_ but Prongs wouldn't faze her."

Sirius paused, his face screwed up in concentration, "Because I'm way hotter the Prongs."

Remus' eye narrowed and there was an ominous thump as his book collided with Sirius' skull, throwing him off the bed.

"I think he's unconscious," James said, standing over the lifeless form and giving it a good jab.

"Good. He'll feel less pain when Swift kills him," Remus grumbled unconcerned getting another book from the shelf beside his bed.

Sirius didn't wake up until the next morning, still on the floor and with a tender lump on his head, "Ow!"

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," Remus said standing over him.

"OW REMUS!" Sirius bellowed jumping to his feet. "WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?"

"Are you any smarter?"

"What? – No!"

"Well then I guess it wasn't," Remus frowned as Sirius tapped the lump with his wand, effectively shrinking it. "You are a moron."

"Thank you," Sirius seethed.

"You're welcome," Remus smiled. "Now, you're going to listen to me very carefully Sirius and you're going to do what I tell you. Number one, you are not apologizing to Swift, you're going to act like nothing happened."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you acknowledge that you knew it would piss her off then you will be very sorry." Remus frowned, "In fact you should act like you're mad at her for yelling at you. Number two don't talk down about Vane or any other girl for the next week – in fact, don't mention girls. Number three, and this is important Sirius, don't get between Swift and Ricky today. He's doing you a favour." Remus threw him his robes, "Now get dressed."

It was amazing, Remus mused, that Sirius was a genius when it came to woman and an idiot when it came to Emma. But that's what happens when you're in love.

Emma was beyond pissed with Sirius and he seemed to be the same with her. She took her seat in Charms later that day, ready to blow the whole school up.

"Hello Emma," Emma's brow rose as Ricky Valentine took a seat a cocky grin on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Temper temper," Ricky warned sitting back in his chair and tipping it precariously on its back legs, "I noticed you and Sirius are at odds. Mind telling me why?"

"Stuff it, you already know."

Ricky's chair clattered as the front legs hit the ground, "Are you a legillimens?"

"No, you're obvious. Lily usually sits there, but she's sitting with Shiloh without a fuss," Emma sighed. "And you knew I'd catch onto you so drop the act."

"Having heightened senses does rule," Ricky smiled, his own senses picking up a very tense Sirius Black as he tilted back in his chair again. "In any case, I do know why you and Sirius are on the outs. Don't you think you over reacted a bit? I mean why do you care?"

"He's my friend. Wouldn't you care if your friend… you know…"

"Wow, are you blushing?" Ricky smirked as Emma muttered something less then polite. "A girl of delicate manners, as always Emma."

"I'm warning you Ricky, I'm in a bad mood and you aren't helping."

"I'll cut to the chase then. No, I wouldn't be upset if one of my friends had sex," he smirked as she squirmed, _god you are so innocent. _"In any case I can see this topic is making you squirm, literally, so no more dodging it. I'm betting that deep down you're feeling jealous and hurt about the whole affair. Because deep down you want Sirius to yourself-"

"Ricky-"

"-And the idea that he was with someone else is killing you-"

"Ricky, I'm begging you to-"

"-So why don't you just stop playing around and tell him?"

"SHUT UP!"

The class fell silent as Emma jumped up, Ricky's desk on fire.

"_What_ are you two doing?" Flitwick yelled, making his way towards them and putting the fire out with a wand wave.

"I'm sorry professor. I did the incantation wrong, Emma was trying to correct me before it set the desk on fire, but she wasn't fast enough."

Ricky spoke so smoothly that the lye might have worked if Emma hadn't been practically frothing at the mouth with anger.

"Valentine, Dill, detention!" Flitwick sighed making his way to his desk.

Emma stalked over to Lily and Shiloh vacated her seat quickly going to sit with Ricky.

"Should I ask?" Lily whispered once everyone had turned back to their work.

"No."

Despite the disastrous charms lesson Ricky's lecture seemed to have convinced Emma that Sirius' offence was not worthy of her anger. She acted as if nothing had happened and within a few hours the five were as good as ever.

But the half vampire's words wouldn't leave Emma's mind, no matter what she did.

,..,

Remus opened the dorm door silently on the third of December letting Emma and a stack of gifts into the room.

"He still out?"

Remus nodded, "Obviously."

Emma smiled, waving her wand once and adding to the decorations the other Marauders had already arranged.

Sirius moaned as unnecessary weight landed on the bottom of his bed.

"Come on Padfoot," James' voice assaulted his ears. "Time to get up!"

"Piss off Prongs."

"We brought presents," Sirius flew into a sitting position as Emma spoke.

"Where?"

"Here you dork," Remus said handing the pile over.

Sirius ripped into the gifts, pulling out James' first, where he found a book on pranking along with some broom accessories including a compass and removable extension charm for more then one passenger excursions.

Remus got him some motorcycle things, including leather gloves and a proper helmet.

Peter gave him the traditional box of chocolates but added in some pranking things for variety.

Finally he ripped into Emma's gift, pulling out what looked like…

"You got me a stapler?" Sirius asked confused.

Emma smirked, "Not just any stapler."

"Really? It looks pretty ordinary to me," Sirius said observing it.

Emma took it from him, "Stop playing with it, you're going to get yourself killed. I'll show it to you later today, I'm not setting it off in here."

"Wandless magic?" Sirius asked excited.

Emma nodded, "Couldn't think of any thing else, they stole the good ideas," she said pointing to the other three.

Sirius laughed, still wondering what Emma had done to the stapler when a grey, raggy owl he'd have to be blind not to recognize landed on his bed. He smiled before taking the letter and giving Coly a pat on the head.

Dear Sirius,

I would like to begin by wishing you a very Happy Birthday! You are now of age and I'm sure you'll make fine use of the gifts I have sent you. That said you will also be Lord Black one day, now, don't look at me like that, we both know that it's true and I only wanted to say I couldn't be prouder of you. You are not my sister Sirius, nor are you anything like the rest of the family. You're going to do great things one day, trust me.

How are your friends? I haven't had a letter from you in almost two weeks and I'm feeling incredibly out of the loop. Be sure to say hello to Emma from me, won't you? She's a lovely girl, it is too bad Wally would never approve, I quite like her.

Take care of yourself Sirius, and have a very Happy Birthday.

All my love,

Uncle Alphard.

Sirius smiled as he read the letter, rolling his eyes at the hints his uncle had dropped about Emma, he was so stubborn. He unwrapped the package his uncle had sent laughing at the bottle of Fire Whiskey but sobering up considerably at the silver watch. He recognized it immediately as the one his uncle always wore. The stars on the outside seemed to twinkle with an odd light and Sirius felt oddly touched. This had been his uncle's favourite watch.

"Thanks Uncle," he mumbled putting it on.

They went down for breakfast then and Sirius grinned happily as fireworks lit the great hall, wishing him a happy birthday and giving the Slytherins warts.

,.,

"Stand still," Emma chastised Sirius.

Sirius sighed, Emma had him standing near the edge of the forest, wand in one hand and the stapler in the other.

"Alright," she smiled taking the stapler from him, "You need to open it for it to work. I have it on a will-locking-system. If you want it to open it will flip with little pressure, but it's nail tight otherwise. Flip it open like this," Sirius watched her flick her hand and wondered blatantly why she was making such a big deal about this. "Keep your fingers away from the ends, keep them in the middle."

"Alright," Sirius watched Emma move out of the way and flipped the stapler open, careful of his fingers to avoid being yelled at. "What's so special about this?"

Emma smirked, "Click it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, squeezing the stapler as one might when they sent staples flying at a friend, only to jump back with a shout as a ball of fire shot out of it and blasted a tree. "Wholly Shit!"

"Now you have two handed spell casting," Emma smiled. "Let's see a Death Eater get you now."

Sirius looked at her in shock, "You are really scary sometimes."

"I know," Emma smiled, "I'm thinking of getting the others one too."

Sirius looked at the stapler with respect, "Moony with one of these things, that sounds like the end of the world to me."

**Alphard writes in Papyrus**

**Right, I realized that in this chapter Emma sounded a bit sue-ish so I thought I would get to explaining some things about Wandless. First a note about Ricky – **

**He doesn't drink blood of any kind. Vampirism, like ****Lycanthropy**** (werewolf) is transmitted through a bite and not from parent to child. However, like all part humans they have higher senses (he doesn't sparkle in the sun either ;) ) **

**WANDLESS**

**The Imperius Curse will not work on them**

**No wandless has ever been susceptible to this spell. They all have the same insane freedom as Emma (Protem), and none of them can be controlled using magic. It has to do with the extra magic chromosome they have (magic gene) and the way their minds work. (Slightly different, remember Emma's memory in the pensive.)**

**They can't do occlumency**

**They all suck at it. If their emotions keep them safe from Imperio it only leaves them susceptible to this form of attack.**

**They are not human**

**They count as part humans and were awarded the status of 'beings' by the Ministry of Magic in 1650 when wandless Myra Banks (Aero-Caelum) round up nine other wandless and started a war. (More on this in later chapters, but I thought I'd bring it up. Myra is the witch on the frog card Emma gets in the first chapter of ME1).**

**Animagi**

**Emma is not the first wandless animagi. Ben Terea (Shade), a wandless who fought with Myra turned into the grim and he is the reason for the legend. (He was a rather brutal being. Not nice in the slightest). Even though they are not human, and Animagi transformations do not work on part-humans such as werewolves, wandless, because of their insane magic, are able to do it.**

'**Feeling Magic'**

**All wandless have 'feeling magic' Emma exhibited hers mostly in the first book. As she has learned spell magic she has left her feel magic behind. Her magic comes from all of the Elements. Some wandless only use one element or a combination of elements and another (the cosmos, light/shadows, animals). The number of things a wandless' feel magic comes from does not effect how strong it is. Myra only called on the Element Air and she was far stronger then Emma who controls all four Elements.**

**Names**

**Wandless generally drop their given name (Emma) in favour of their spell (Protem). Emma is one of the few wandless in history to keep her given name after realizing her spell. This is because Emma has become, in the words of another character, **_**domesticated.**_** She thinks like a witch, not a wandless. This is partially because she grew up with her parents, most Wandless are abandoned, and partially due to Dumbledore's lessons.**

**They tend to blow stuff up, but you knew that :)**

**If you have any other questions about wandless (in general or one in particular) I will do my best to answer them. I have started writing a short piece explaining the wandless war of 1650 (1 chapter), would you be interested in reading it or not really?**


	41. Won't Say I'm in Love

Won't Say I'm in Love – 4

The last day before the Christmas holidays found the sixth years in the dungeons with Slughorn studying Potions.

"Welcome welcome, hurry up now! Special lesson today!"

James grabbed a seat beside Peter, wondering unhappily what the 'wonderful' lesson would be on. Man he hated potions…

"Now now!" Slughorn called them once again to attention. "I have four potions bubbling in the room, can anyone name this one?" he pointed to a pinky potion with curling spirals of smoke, "Miss. Evans?"

"Amortentia," Lily explained easily and James was sucked into her voice. Inhaling the broom polish, nature and booky? scent. "The most powerful love potion in the world. It's supposed to smell different for everyone."

"Well done, 5 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn beamed.

Lily smiled, inhaling the scents of the forest, the library and something that made her eyes narrow in an annoyed sort of way… was that… all spice?

Peter could smell sweets, wand wood and something clear and crisp. Emma could smell the elements in their glory, and a sort of musky scent mixed with… wet dog? She shook her head, _weird._ Sirius could smell something that reminded him of both the forest and a fire. He could also smell broomstick polish and a soapy smell… _I find soap attractive? That's a new one._

By the time James came out of his Lily induced trance Slughorn had moved onto the potion beside him which was boiling sluggishly. "Can anyone tell me what this potion is? Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Peter answered easily. "When mixed with the hairs of another human this potion allows you to take their form. However it will only last for an hour and non-human transformations won't work."

"Well done, 5 points to Gryffindor!" James watched the potion in interest as Slughorn continued talking.

_I could turn into Emma or Remus and talk to Lily… she'd never know…_

He waited until the toad was beside the next the cauldron before snagging some of the potion.

"What about this one? Mr. Snape?"

"Veritaserum," James mimicked Snape's silky voice. "An odourless, colourless potion which forced the victim to tell the truth."

"5 points to Slytherin!" Slughorn said boisterously and James rolled his eyes. "Now today we'll be – yes Mr. Potter?"

"You didn't explain that one sir," James said, knowing that he was buying into the toad's game. _The sooner his theatrics are over the better._

"Well, this Mr. Potter, ladies and gentlemen, this potion is Felix Felicis!" James rolled his eyes as the class oh-ed and awe-ed. He exchanged an exasperated look with Sirius before Emma nudged the blue eyed boy and began questioning him.

"Liquid luck," he heard Sirius say. He watched for only a moment as the two discussed it, turning to see Peter whose eyes were the size of saucers. Clearly Pete wouldn't mind getting his hands on some luck.

"Today I figured we'd have a little fun!" Slughorn beamed. "Brew something amusing and I'll award a small vial of Felix to the best potion. You have the period, begin!"

James flipped through his potions book randomly, beside him Peter was in danger of ripping out the pages he was flipping so fast.

"What do you want it so bad for?" he asked the frantic boy.

"I wanted to ask out… well," Peter went pink, the flipping pages refusing to pause. Suddenly he stopped, leaving the book open for James to see the title 'Essence of Euphoria'.

"Well good luck with that Worms," James offered, stopping his flipping at a potion that made the recipient turn green, _If I add some newts eyes to that I'll bet they develop purple spots too… that's amusing._

In the end it was Lily who won the day of luck but on his way out of the class room James snagged some of the love potion, maybe that would help Pete out.

The winter holidays found all of the Marauders staying at the Castle. James, Emma and Sirius because the Potters thought the school would be safer then their home and Remus for the same reason. Peter stayed to spend some time with his friends; he had no idea how eventful this holiday would be.

James wasted absolutely no time in putting his 'Master Plan' to action. The next day he sat down with Sirius to discuss it.

"Bloody brilliant," Sirius said once James had gone over it. "So who are you going to use, Swift or Moony?"

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you about," James said. "And also would you preoccupy whoever I do use?"

"Obviously," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "That said you probably shouldn't use Moony, what with him being furry and all."

"Yeah but turning into a girl is a bit… I dono," James made a face.

Sirius grimaced, "True mate. But Moons is part-human and the Polyjuice is only for human transformations, best not to risk it."

"True," James agreed. "When should I do it?"

"Well," Sirius unravelled the map. "Right now Lily is in the Library and Swift is hanging around the forest. We can get Swift's stuff from the girls' dorm, I'm sure there's a long red hair up there somewhere. You can change in a bathroom near the Library and then I'll take the map and keep Swift distracted."

"Excellent!" James beamed.

They hurried up the girl's staircase and Sirius set to finding Emma's hair brush while James grabbed some of her robes out of the closet.

They eventually found themselves in a boy's bathroom just outside the Library.

"Best to put most of her stuff on before taking the potion, she'd kill you if she knew you saw her naked."

"Plus the scaring would be enough to do me in," James agreed, managing to get at least half into Emma's robes. "Well, here goes."

James dropped one long red hair into the mucky potion. We watched in awe as it turned crystal clear, small jets of red, green, blue and silver light reflecting in it.

"Doesn't look half bad," he muttered taking a gulp.

He choked as the potion scorched down his throat. It was like swallowing fire, water, air and dirt all at once. He dropped a good inch in height, his hair shooting out of his head like fire.

He pulled the robes up better before exiting the stall.

"Sounded like you were dying in there," Sirius announced leaning against the wall lazily.

"Well it wasn't pleasant," James muttered. "How do I look?"

"Like Swift," Sirius shrugged. "How'd she taste?"

"Honestly mate, it burned like hell."

"Interesting," Sirius scratched his chin. "Well the lovely Evans is still in the Library, I'm going to pick up Swift and I'll see you in an hour."

"Thanks mate."

"Don't mention it," Sirius waved him away.

They had almost exited when Ricky Valentine came in. He looked at them both, eyebrows raised, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Marauder stuff," James mumbled going bright red. Sirius laughed loudly.

Ricky shook his head and passed them, praying to Merlin that one of the toilets didn't try to eat him.

James made his way into the Library and spotted Evans easily. He approached her awkwardly. "Err… hey E- Lily."

"Hello Emma," Lily said still looking at her parchment. "What's up?"

"Oh, well not much. What about you?"

Lily gave him an odd look, "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"You don't mind?"

Lily looked confused, "Should I?"

"Err… no, I suppose not," James took a seat. "So what are you working on?"

"Ancient Runes, what was the symbol for war again?"

"Oh… err… I'm not sure."

"Hum," Lily tapped her chin with her quill. "So how's Peter been?"

"Oh, Worms is fine," James smiled. "I beat him mercilessly at a game of chess yesterday."

"Really? He must be pretty awful at the game then," Lily said looking surprised.

"Oh… well… uhh… I got lucky?"

Lily gave him an odd look, "Are you feeling okay Emma?"

"Sh-shouldn't I be?" James stuttered, terrified she'd found him out.

"Well you're acting a little odd," Lily frowned before jumping up and screaming.

"What is it?" James asked confused.

"YOU GREW ANOTHER ARM!"

James looked down, sure enough a third arm was growing out of his chest.

"ARG!"

As he yelled a jet of flame exited his mouth, setting Lily's skirt on fire. "YOU'RE ON FIRE!" He yelled, jumping the desk and trying to beat her skirt with all three arms.

He felt a tingling sensation in his shoulder blades then and Lily screamed as a pair of large leathery wings erupted from 'Emma's' back.

"What the fuck is going on?" James thundered, fire dripping from his jaws as he spoke.

Lily just stood screaming as leaves started to sprout out of his skin along with the odd water lily.

"This is not my day."

,.,.

James ducked his head, he had landed himself in the hospital wing and Emma was standing over him looking exceptionally angry, beside her Lily looked almost more furious.

"I'm still not sure who _you_ are though," Lily said pointing to James. "If this is Emma, who are _you?"_

"I'm… uh… Elvendork."

"Elvendork?"

"Yeah… Elvendork… Wakspurt."

"You are the world's worst liar James," Emma stated.

"JAMES? AS IN POTTER?" Lily screamed.

James winced, wondering if she had managed to shatter every window in the castle.

"You. Could. Have. Killed. Yourself!" Emma snarled and James felt like hiding under the covers. "The Polyjuice potion is not to be used on part-humans!"

"I didn't know you were a part-human!" James wailed a jet of flame exiting his mouth.

"I'M A WANDLESS YOU IDIOT!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" It was Lily who was yelling now. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE EMMA! I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Pomfrey made her appearance then and James couldn't have been more thankful. "I will have to ask you both to leave," she said calmly. "Potter needs his rest. Dill, I'll need one of your hairs for examination, we'll have Potter right as rain in no time."

Emma plucked out a hair and handed it to the matron, giving James one last death glare before leaving the room.

"This should take a while… right?" James asked the matron hopefully as the two red heads left the wing.

"A little while, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how long I had left to life," James gulped.

Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "Open up Potter, you need to drink this."

Emma made her way up to the boy's dorm only to find Sirius waltzing around the room in a pink apron dusting. Peter was on his bed nearly wetting himself and Remus was sitting reading and looking highly amused.

"Hum hum hum," Sirius hummed as he dusted, a soppy smile on his face.

"Oh dear god Remus, tell me you didn't!" Emma exclaimed watching as Sirius waltzed around her, his eyes misty. He continually sent Remus loving looks that were beyond the realms of creepy.

"What?" Remus asked, a coy smirk pulling at his lips.

"Moony, love, here's the chocolate you wanted," Sirius whispered, eyes shinning as he handed Remus a golden platter.

Remus grinned sheepishly at the look Emma gave him, "You gave Sirius love potion?"

"Oh come on Swift, he's way less annoying this way…" he trailed off as Emma tapped her foot impatiently. "I'll get the antidote," he muttered darkly standing.

Emma fell onto Remus' bed, "First I come back from the hospital wing where James is spewing fire, no thanks to this idiot," she pointed to Sirius. "Then I come up here to find the mutt dancing and cleaning because you gave him love potion."

"It was his punishment," Remus shrugged. "Now come on over here Padfoot, I have something here I need you to drink."

"What is it Moony my love? You didn't have to make me anything!"

"Yeah, I didn't make it or you'd be dead. Peter made it and you have to drink it or Swift will kill me," Remus sighed.

Sirius turned to glare at Emma, "You shan't hurt my Moonykins!" he bellowed standing in front of Remus dramatically and spreading his arms wide.

Emma snorted, "Just drink the shit Padfoot."

"NO!" Sirius yelled before launching at her, prepared to attack.

"What? NO! SIRIUS YOU RAT GET OFF OF ME!"

Remus watched in shock as Sirius threw Emma off of the bed and the two began wrestling on the floor.

"YOU THREATENED MY MOONYKINS!"

"SIRIUS YOU MUTT, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! REMUS! REMUS STUN HIM OR SOMETHING!"

"NO! MY LOVE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Sirius looked up as Remus approached the two, "Moonykins, why are you pointing your wand at me?" He asked in confusion.

There was a flash of red and then Sirius flumped down, "Great, now get him off me. He weighs a ton," Emma groaned.

Remus helped her move Sirius onto the bed, Peter laughing too hard to be of any help at all.

Emma rubbed her shoulder, "Give him the antidote, he hits hard."

"Did he hurt you?" Remus asked worried.

"No, you lot don't call me Swift for nothing."

Remus poured the potion down Sirius' throat and muttered _"Evervate!"_

Sirius mumbled groggily as he sat up, "Wow, you'd never guess the dream I just had!"

"Did it involve 'Moonykins' feeding you love potion? Cause that's what happened," beside Emma Remus was shaking his head wildly.

"HE WHAT? THAT WASN'T A DREAM?" Sirius' eyes flew from Emma's right shoulder to Remus' sheepish grin. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Calm down now Sirius," Remus mumbled too late for Sirius had already launched himself onto the werewolf.

"SWIFT! SWIFT HELP ME!"

"Nah," Emma took a seat on Peter's bed where the Marauder was gasping for breath as he laughed. "I think I'll watch for a bit."

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I FIND MY STAPLER!" Sirius roared.

"I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR CREMATION!" Remus yelled.

,.,.

James got out of the hospital wing on Christmas Eve and by that time even Lily had calmed down enough that he wasn't in danger of being murdered.

The Marauders invited many of the other students into Gryffindor tower that night, plugging their ears while the password was said and leading them into the tower.

Some of the lounging students were from younger years and they tended to stay with those of their own year, even so a large group of students were hanging around. Lily joined the Marauders along with Ricky, Shiloh, Head Girl Dorcas Meadows and her friends Benjy Fenwick and Dedalus Diggle who were seventh year Hufflepuffs.

"Man, you guys have an awesome view," Benjy told the Gryffindors. "We don't have any windows in our common room, since it's underground. But I still think ours is a bit cosier."

"I prefer Gryffindor personally," Emma shrugged. "I wouldn't do well underground."

"No I guess not, seeing you on the pitch, were you born on a broom?" Benjy teased.

"That was Prongs," Sirius answered him. "Emma's muggle-born."

Benjy nodded, "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if the Quiditch scouts tried to pick both of you up next year. Brilliant in the air, they remind me of Wood."

"Reggy?" Dorcas asked, "Doesn't he play for the Westmont Tornadoes now?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Benjy said. "He graduated five years ago, played Gryffindor Chaser for six years and was a genius at it."

"Robert Bell joined that team," James added in. "He was a brilliant beater."

Dorcas nodded, "So did Collin Henson, he was a Ravenclaw in Reggy's year, they were best mates."

"Not that it matters much for us, eh Dorky?" Benjy smiled. "We're putting in Auror applications, same for Diddly."

"Don't call me 'Dorky'," Dorcas fumed. "Or are you in the mood to have me whip you one again?"

Benjy raised his hands in surrender, "No thank you, I haven't forgotten your wand work yet."

"I plan on going into Auror training too," James said sitting straighter. "What's the application process like?"

"Well we have to fill out this huge booklet and submit it by the first of May," Benjy explained from where he was leaning against the window. "Then they take in your NEWTs and do some personality tests. After that they either accept you or tell you to sod off. I know that there is a second submission you can go through the next year if you aren't accepted, but at that point an individual Auror has to take the initiative to mentor you personally and that rarely happens. They'd have to know you personally to take that sort of time out of their lives."

"We'll need the training," Dedalus said, "What with the things that have been going on lately."

"Yeah," Benjy sighed. "Stuff is getting intense. You-Know-Who is getting more powerful with each passing day," he ran a hand through his straw coloured hair.

"He'll be taking on the Ministry soon," Dorcas added. "Hogarth had better watch his back."

"I wouldn't be surprised if an attempt has already been made," James threw in.

"Well this is a depressing Christmas," Lily sighed. "For one night shouldn't we forget about the outside world?"

James nodded in agreement, "No more war talk, we need something happy."

"Exploding snap anyone?" Remus offered.

It was early morning by the time everyone went to bed, the next morning Lily joined the Marauders to open her presents at Emma's insistence.

She had to admit that they could be wildly amusing. Black had this habit of violently shaking every box before he opened it, and when he did open it… well he was very enthusiastic. Remus tended to peel the tape off slowly, trying not to rip the paper. Potter liked to open a corner and peek into the gift before ripping all the paper off with one wild pull. Peter dug in quickly, no preliminaries. Emma tended to weigh the gift and squish it a bit, though Lily noticed that she prodded the ones from Potter and Black cautiously before handling them.

It was like being in the room with five overgrown children, their faces all lit up comically with each gift, even when it was a box of anticipated sweets from Peter. She was suddenly happy that she had decided not to go home for the holiday. Against her better judgment she was having fun, only Potter and Black dampening her mood, and even then they were better then Toony.

Toony. Her sister had brought home her new boyfriend, Vernon, for Christmas. She would never tell her parents, but Petunia had sent her a letter begging her to keep her 'freakish self' at school so that she could have the perfect holiday. Lily had figured that she'd give her sister her wish, maybe then Toony would hate her a little less.

"Yo Evans!" Lily ducked as James tried to force a party hat on her. She took off at a run for Remus who was hanging over the sofa talking to Peter while he played, and lost, a game of chess against Sirius.

"GOTCHA!" Lily turned around to see Emma jump onto James' back and send him flying into the floor. She laughed as the two fought it out, thankful that her friend had saved her.

"DON'T KILL HIM YET SWIFT!" Sirius called looking up, "I MIGHT NEED HIM LATER!"

Of course there was no reason to yell, Lily noticed, they were the only ones in the common room, but Black always seemed abnormally loud.

They trekked down to dinner later in the evening to find Ricky Valentine was also spending his holiday at Hogwarts.

"Parents figured it'd be safer," he told Emma when she asked him about it. "I assume it was the same for you and Remus?"

Emma nodded, "Yes."

Ricky nodded, "I know my dad is flipping about it," he confided to Emma and Remus, the only two people close enough to hear him. "Apparently a Death Eater was hanging around the house last week, dad sucked him dry, but they've got more hanging around the neighbourhood, always in pairs."

"My parents have gone pretty underground," Emma whispered. "Living as normal muggles, they can camouflage pretty good."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ricky smiled. "We'd be screwed if He got a hand on you."

"I'd never fight for him," Emma said darkly, "He'd have to kill me."

"I'm the same," Remus added.

"That makes three of us," Ricky smirked. "But if he ever finds our about us… everyone has a weakness and He always seems to find them."

"My weakness is my strength," Emma whispered back.

"Your friends," Ricky guessed easily. "If _He_ had a wand to Sirius' throat, and you could save him by promising to obey _Him_, what would you do?" Emma paled, shooting a look at Sirius, a fear filled look. Ricky nodded grimly, "He'd want you to let him go though."

Emma sighed, "Let's not think about something like that until we have to."

Remus agreed, "For now we're all safe. We're at Hogwarts and this is Christmas, right?"

Ricky nodded, "Of course, we should be talking about happier things."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about trivial things and laughing.

No one noticed Rookwood's eye trained on a podgy boy in their midst. Sirius and James were dedicated to making Peter laugh, guilty that they had been spending so little time with him lately.

They didn't know that Rookwood was thrilled with their recent absence.

Lily joined them in the common room again after the meal where they all had a good time playing exploding snap.

"What we need is some cookies," Sirius muttered playing his card.

"You just ate half a turkey," Lily said shocked. "How can you even think of eating?"

"I'll get some," Peter said standing. "Maybe they'll have some cream cakes too."

"You don't mind Worms?" Emma asked.

Peter shook his head and James said, "Grab my cloak, you don't want to get caught."

Peter left the common room in high spirits. He was thrilled with all the attention the others had been paying him lately. With only two classes together, one in Remus' case, they hadn't seen each other much outside of meal times and the evenings.

Peter took the cloak off once he hit the dungeons, it was a warm night and it was getting stuffy.

"On a food run I see?" Peter froze as Rookwood came out of the shadows.

"I… err…"

"Don't worry about it, it's Christmas," Rookwood smiled. "I'm only amazed the others aren't with you."

"I volunteered," Peter shrugged. "Pads – err, Sirius, wanted some cookies and I wouldn't mind some cream cake."

"I understand," Rookwood turned to walk with the small boy. "I noticed that lately you five are spending a little less time together, did something happen?"

"Well we have different classes for the most part," Peter shrugged. "These holidays have been great."

"I bet they have, the others have been feeling guilty lately. Always together without you…"

"Well we're friends so…" Peter suddenly felt unsure.

"Of course, schedules have made it hard on all of you," Rookwood smiled. "Well I believe this is your stop. Good Night Mr. Pettigrew."

"Good Night Sir."

When Peter re-entered the common room it was to find the Marauders laughing, Lily having already gone to bed. He suddenly felt very small, as if he might not belong…

The end of the holidays came all too soon, sending everyone back to class once again.

The following week was not a comfortable one for Emma. Every time Sirius did something like throw his arm around her a voice that sounded ridiculously like Ricky would sound in her head.

"_What if I said there were days where I'm amazed you two aren't together?"_

"_Deep down you're jealous."_

That was why she was making her way towards Filch's office armed with dung bombs. Maybe it wasn't fair of her to be taking her problems out on the old caretaker, but it sure felt a lot better then wallowing around in confusion.

She entered the office carefully. She had made this trip without the map, Prongs' cloak or the red orbs they used to make doors from walls. It was all part of her plan, so that this would take her complete concentration.

She was just planting the last bomb when Filch barged in panting and pointing a finger at her. He had clearly just run in order to catch her, that said she'd be giving whoever tipped him off a good… talking to.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he bellowed.

"Uhh…" Emma paused, "Gotta run Filch!"

She charged the door, wheeling passed the enraged caretaker and making for the nearest set of stairs.

"YOU LITTLE!" Filch was cut off by a loud _Boom!_ that could only signal a large amount of dung bombs exploding.

Emma raced through the halls, Filch and Mrs. Norris hot on her heels. She took a corner at a run, Filch not far behind.

Without thinking, or listening, she flew into a broom cupboard, and right between Sirius and his latest hussy.

"What?" McKinnon began annoyed but Emma put a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," she mouthed to Sirius, who nodded and remained silent. She'd been wrong, it wasn't a new hussy. It was Sirius' call-a-tart.

They listened silently as footsteps approached, within seconds Filch had walked away, grumbling audibly.

Emma exhaled in relief loudly, "Sorry," she said now slightly embarrassed. Being squished between Sirius, when he was in _the mood,_ and the lucky receiver, was not where she wanted to be.

"Yeah, me too," Sirius muttered blushing. Yes, Emma's leg was feeling things it didn't want to at the moment.

"I'll just," Emma attempted to sidestep, making for the door, but with her amazing foot work she managed to trip, falling backwards.

Sirius made a wild grab for her and they both toppled into the middle of the hallway.

Sirius blinked stupidly from beneath her and in that moment he took her breath away. How had she never seen it? The way he protected her, the way she looked at him, his muscles, his strength, his heart? Suddenly she wasn't confused by what Ricky had said, suddenly it all made perfect sense… _No, it isn't, I don't…_ She shook her head as her mind began to wonder, her eyes widening, _There was no way-_

"Swift?" Sirius asked from beneath her, chuckling.

She gasped, _oh dear god-_

"Mind letting me up?"

"I have to go," Emma said standing robotically. _No! No! No! _She backed away slowly, eyes wide, before turning tail and running back the way she had come.

Sirius frowned, _what was that about?_

"Siri, _come on_," Marlene pouted, reaching out for him.

Sirius cringed, Marlene was great for… stuff, but he'd never get used to her calling him _Siri._

Emma ran full out through the halls. _This isn't happening!_ Her mind screamed. _No, no, no, NO!_

She took a corner sharply and skidded into an unused classroom shutting the door behind her and breathing heavily.

"This isn't happening, it isn't happening," she muttered, gripping her hair with her hands. "You don't like him, this isn't happening."

But it was happening. She, Emma Dill, Wandless, was falling deeply in love with Sirius Black, Wizard.

"No!" she choked on the word. "Please God, no."

She looked up then, tears streaming down her face only to be faced with a mirror. And in that mirror was not a harassed looking Emma, red eyed and teary, but a very content couple.

She felt her breathe whoosh out of her. They hadn't been able to find the mirror of Erised after that night and now… Now it was showing her an image that was tearing her apart, because it wasn't true, it wasn't feasible.

_Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

She stood with Sirius, his arm wrapped around her. The couple smiled out of the mirror happily, holding each other close.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?_

Suddenly the Sirius in the mirror locked eyes with the real Emma and blew her a kiss.

_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

There was the tinkling of glass as several oil lamps exploded and Emma took off running again.

The castle passed in a whirlwind and Emma didn't pay any attention to where she was going, simply following her pounding feet. She finally came to a stop somewhere on the seventh floor, or at least she thought it might be the seventh floor.

She paced the hall mercilessly, repeating the single word _no_ over and over. Because this wasn't happening, she had promised she wouldn't put herself through this! She stopped on what was probably her fourth or fifth pass, looking at a door on her left that she hadn't noticed before.

Eyes narrowed in curiosity she pushed it open cautiously and gasped, startled by what she saw.

It was a room with a high ceiling and large cathedral windows that showed a perfect view of the lake. Beneath her feet the grass was lush and green, the walls covered in book cases.

"Where am I?" she whispered walking in further.

The room was so beautiful that she almost forgot all about what had led her here, but even the beauty of the Room of Recruitment couldn't distract her forever.

She fell to her knees in pain, not physical perhaps, but a great ache in her heart that she could practically feel. It was so unfair, to find out that she loved him – truly loved him – and yet be sentenced to watching him fall in love with another. She looked up desperately to the high windows, wishing that somewhere, someone, some angel, was watching; only to find the windows covered in drops of rain.

It was hours later that Emma dragged herself up to her dorm, prepared to collapse into her bed and sleep for the rest of the year. She passed McKinnon in the common room, the ebony haired girl giving a smirk that Emma ignored.

_How can I like him?_ She thought, _after all this time!_ She sighed, opening the dorm door and making her way to her bed. She could hear the water running in the shower, _probably Lily._

She had almost dug her favourite book out of her trunk when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Arhhh!" She spun around at the sound.

Sirius stood before her, his hair hanging in wet tendrils around his face. He wore only a white towel tied loosely around his waist. She gaped for a minute, eyes bulging from her head before she screamed.

It had been _Sirius_ in the shower, not Lily. She now had the privilege of seeing a sopping wet, half naked Sirius in her room!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He bellowed, scrambling to make sure he was covered. He hadn't been expecting an audience.

"WHAT AM _I _DOING IN HERE?THIS IS MY ROOM!" Emma yelled back covering her eyes.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE KNOCKED!"

"_ME?_ WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SHOWER IN YOUR OWN ROOM!"

"I FIGURED YOU'D BE IN THERE!"

"_WHAT?_"Emma lowered her hands, momentarily forgetting what was in front of her. "ARG!" she screeched. "GO PUT SOME BLOODY PANTS ON!"

"S'alright Swift, I'm covered-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE COVERED! I DON'T WANT TO SEE LITTLE PADFOOT!"

"HE ISN'T LITTLE!"

"SIRIUS _PLEASE!"_

She sighed when she heard the bathroom door swing open and shut. With a groan she collapsed on her bed, _if that wasn't weird enough…_ She felt an uneasy pang in her chest and felt momentarily like carving her heart out with a blunt knife.

_We both know that wouldn't help matters. You'd only wind up dead._

_It would hurt less_

_Coward_

She rolled over with a groan, _damn right._

Sirius came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of pants and an undone shirt, "Sorry," he coughed awkwardly, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"It's alright," Emma sighed, rubbing her temples. This was giving her a serious headache, "Please leave a warning somewhere next time."

Sirius blushed, "Right."

They stood in silence for a moment. "I'll just go," Sirius muttered when it got too awkward.

"See you."

The dorm door shut and Emma groaned, _I hate you so much right now! Of all the times for him to walk out of the shower half naked!_

_Are you talking to yourself again?_

_Bugger…_

It was still early afternoon but in that moment Emma couldn't take anymore drama, so she opted for the bliss of sleep instead.

When she woke up in the morning she was torn on what to do. She certainly couldn't face Sirius. She shivered just imagining what he'd say if he knew. No, but she defiantly needed help. She couldn't tell Lily, she'd call her crazy. _Which you are_, she reminded herself. James was also out of the question, he'd tell Sirius. Peter might be a good shot, except she doubted he could help and the less people who knew the better. That left Remus, who would hopefully be above calling her a hormonal idiot.

Luck, however, was not on her side. Waiting at the bottom of the staircase was none other then Sirius Black.

"Listen Swift," he began. "I'm really sorry about yesterday – I told Marls to keep the girls out of the dorm-"

Emma went beet red, "Excuse me Sirius, I need to find Moony."

Sirius felt his expression droop as she hurried away. Not only had she completely ditched him, she'd called him by his given name…

"Moony," she found Remus playing Peter at chess. "I need a word… now."

"What is it?" Remus asked moving his knight.

"I mean a word… _just_ with you."

Remus and Peter both looked up in surprise, the latter looking extremely hurt. Remus scrutinized her, seeming to pick up her distress, "Sorry Worms," he said standing. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Yeah… sure," Peter mumbled.

Remus had to practically jog to keep up with Emma, man could she move! He noticed her biting her nails in agitation and wondered what could possibly have her so riled up. She paced in front of a blank stretch of wall three times, opening the door it displayed and going through it without hesitation.

"Wow!" Remus exclaimed looking around, "What is this place?"

"It doesn't matter – it – I…" Emma paced, rubbing her hands together. "RemusIloveSirius," she blurted.

"Beg pardon?" Remus asked taking a seat.

"I love Sirius," Emma said deliberately slow.

A moment of complete silence passed before Remus asked, "So?"

"Wha-SO?" Emma screamed, running her hands through her hair. "SO!"

Remus sighed, "This isn't a new thing you know," he pointed out. "You've had a thing for him since first year."

"_I_ DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Emma yelled. "THIS IS ALL _VERY_ NEW FOR ME!"

Remus chuckled, "I was wondering when you'd figure it out. He likes you back, just as much, but he doesn't know it."

Emma hid her face in her hands, "What do I do? How do I stop?"

"Stop? Stop loving him you mean?" Remus sighed, "You can't control your heart Emma."

"I wish I could. I wish… I wish I was a witch."

"Be careful what you wish for," Remus warned her. "I think you're much better as a wandless. You and Sirius, you'll figure this out."

"Remus, I'm a wandless. I'm not safe," Emma sighed. "This – it would never work, so how do I stop it?"

"Emma, if I could help you I would," Remus said gently.

Outside the once clear sky gave a roll of thunder.

,.,

Sirius couldn't understand it. Weeks had passed since the 'bathroom incident' and he _still_ couldn't get Emma to so much as look him in the eye. She stuttered whenever she talked to him, went beet red if he was within five feet of her and generally avoided him. She sat beside Remus in every class except Potions where she was now sitting beside Peter, having switched places with James. Normally he'd love sitting beside James but in all honesty he was starting to miss Emma, it was like he never got to see her anymore.

"Hey Swift!" he called out to her in the hall. He frowned as she stopped dead for a second before ramming into a girl's bathroom. He stood frozen with his hand half raised, feeling as if someone had just slapped him in the face.

"Yo Moony," Sirius was hanging over the sofa, talking to the werewolf while he beat Peter at chess. "Something's wrong with Swift."

"Oh?" Remus moved his Queen. "She seemed fine this morning."

"Well she _wasn't_ fine this morning, in fact she _hasn't_ been _fine _for _weeks!"_

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She's… avoiding me," Sirius confessed. "And I miss her."

Remus snorted, "Think about why, it might help you."

"Remus why does everything have to be in riddles? Why can't you just tell me?"

"I do tell you Sirius," Remus answered, capturing Peter's King. "You're just an idiot."

Sirius slumped away grumbling. "Just have to figure it out myself."

"Good luck with that."

"Git."

Sirius was still muttering darkly as he made his way through the halls. What he needed was a plan, a rock solid, fool proof plan of action.

Scratch that, he needed a girl's brain.

It was another week before Sirius dared approach Emma, He had been hoping that she would eventually snap out of it, but that didn't seem to be feasible at this point.

He ran up to her on her way out of the Library, sneaking up behind her and catching her off guard. "Listen Swifty, I know things have been a little strained between us lately and I've figured out why," Emma froze as he spoke, her heart beating erratically. "Listen that was really weird in your dorm the other day and I know that you almost saw 'Little Padfoot' – who isn't little but-"

"This may come as a shock to you Pads but not everything is about little Padfoot," Emma snapped continuing to walk away and immediately feeling like a horrible shrew.

"Who isn't little," Sirius continued undeterred. "Listen Swift!" he ran ahead of her, grabbing her arms to hold her in place. "I am _so_ sorry, can't we just… please stop being cross with me I hate that-"

"Sirius," Emma cut across him, trying desperately not to get lost in his blue-grey eyes. "I am not cross with you, for starters-"

"But you're avoiding me and-"

"It's complicated! Listen if you knew why I was avoiding you you'd understand!" Sirius cocked his head. Her logic was _maddening_ at times. "I mean you probably wouldn't ever want to talk to me again and-" she sighed. "I really hate myself right now."

"Okay, I get it," Sirius took a step away. "I understand what this is about now."

"Sirius please I-"

"You broke my kaleidoscope."

"Yes – wait, what?"

"It's alright Swift, I forgive you," Sirius gave her a lopsided smile. "Truth be told I broke it a few weeks ago and-"

"No, no Sirius I-"

"Swift-"

"I'm just-"

"Swift!" Emma paused as Sirius looked her full in the face. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I don't care what you did or why you did it," he ran a hand through his hair. The boy had to get away from James. "I've done stupid things, whatever you did is nothing compared to our friendship. If this is all just because of the bathroom… or the closet – man that day was just a beckon of moments wasn't it? Whatever _this_ is… I don't care, because I won't loose my best friend."

"Best friend, eh?" Emma smirked.

Sirius gave her a lopsided grin, "Well best girl-friend," his eyes searched her. "Are we good?"

"Yeah Pads," Emma forced a smile. "We'll always be good."

_And I'll always be in love with you…_

**The italic part when Emma is with the mirror is from the song ****Reflection ****by ****Christina Aguilera ****I know the song wasn't out yet, but it was so fitting that I couldn't resist.**


	42. A History of Wandless

A History of Wandless

**This is the chapter regarding the Wandless War of 1650. I've re-written this 3 times, and I'm still not thrilled with it, but it will have to do.**

It all started on December 31st 1600.

Myra Banks came into this world with sparkling blue eyes and hair as white as winter's snow. Her parents smiled as they looked down at the small girl, amazed at the miracle they had been granted. They had no idea how amazing their little girl was though. They had no idea that they were holding a reformer, a leader and one who would change the Magical world forever. They had no idea that they were the main reason this would happen. That it would be their love that would keep Myra from going wild and sub coming to hate. They didn't know they would be forced to move, or that the church would try to burn their home. They also didn't know that by then Myra would be known as Aero-Caelum and that she would be the reason not a single flame touched the house.

You see, Myra's parents were muggles, so they didn't know about magic and they certainly didn't know about wandless… but maybe that was all for the best.

Myra's parents would die just after her 49th birthday. As the New Year came in and the last one ended. It was with them that the last of her support would run out, and that the last straw would be placed. Suddenly the things that had kept her from rebelling against the laws set against her and those of her kind were no longer relevant.

,.

The sun set heavily on the 3rd of January, turning the sky blood red. Walking through the marshlands outside of Salzburg, Aero-Caelum let the invisible breeze that always surrounded her play with her hair. She was here on a mission, she was here to find another wandless, one with a blood thirst that was nearing legendary… Shade.

Also known as the Grim, Shade was said to haunt the graveyards and prey on the weak. Even at a distance Aero-Caelum could feel the power the creature was emitting and the hatred for those who carried wands seemed to hang in the air.

A small cottage came into view at the end of the path, broken down and grey. Aero-Caelum stalked up the creaky porch, side stepping the broken boards. She lifted her hand to knock but paused mid swing, turning behind her to see two large black eyes staring at her out of the shattered and mossy trees.

There was a long silence while black and blue locked. A low snarl ripped up the large dog's throat and Aero-Caelum frowned as it stalked towards her, fur matted with dirt. It was huge, a good five feet in height and by the way it was moving it wanted nothing more then to rip her to shreds.

Aero-Caelum had expected nothing less from the wandless, not when they weren't supposed to be seeing each other, as decreed by the Ministry of Magic. She bowed deeply and the dog paused, still 20 feet away from her. "I am Aero-Caelum, ruler of the Element Air. I wish for a word with you, fellow."

When she looked up again it was to find that the dog had disappeared and was replaced by a tall, lean man. He looked to be in his twenties. His skin was tanned and smudged with dirt. His hair black enough to match his eyes. He wore not robes but tattered muggle attire, also black.

"Shade," the man answered. "You should not be here Aero-Caelum, wandless do not meet," his voice was deep but cold as the night air.

Aero-Caelum felt a spatter of annoyance and a few trees fell, "I wanted to discuss that."

"So speak," Shade was obviously impatient, not keen on being caught breaking the law.

"We deserve to be beings. The Ministry has denied us rights, we must unite and fight for them."

"I am not going down the same path as Rodin and Combal," Shade hissed. "Two wandless can not take on the Ministry."

"What if I said 10 exist, the most ever recorded."

"I would ask how you came about this information."

"I have my ways," Aero-Caelum answered and Shade snorted in disbelief, causing some moss to set aflame before going out in the damp. "I plan to speak with all of them."

"No one will be stupid enough to join you," Shade hissed. "I certainly won't, I am not in the mood to die," he growled lowly. "Get out."

"If you'll only listen-"

"I said _get out!_" Shade hissed, rushing in quickly and shoving Aero-Caelum against the shack wall hard enough to make the house shutter. "Are you determined to get yourself killed?"

He watched stunned as her eyes narrowed, then, suddenly, she was walking through him, as if he was a ghost.

"Do not test me Shade," Aero-Caelum hissed, her hair fanning dangerously behind her. "I am not here to argue with you. Surely you can remember a time when you were more then just a wandless. You had a name once, didn't you? The hopes of owning a wand? Of starting a family of your own-?"

"SHUT UP!" Thunder rumbled overhead ominously as Shade's voice sounded and slowly it began to rain.

He did remember a time before he'd been a wandless, back when he'd been Ben Terae, when his parents had actually wanted him.

Aero-Caelum watched as Shade paced the ground, his eyeteeth white against the dark night. "It will take six at minimum," he said at last. "I know of one, Golg, but he is old and may not be interested."

"200, am I right?"

"You have done your research," Shade said, sounding almost impressed and Aero could see pain in his eyes. He could remember.

"I will be contacting him next, he lives near Ottery St. Catchpole."

"He's a nasty one," Shade warned her. "Enjoys decking people with a staff he carries."

"I thought you didn't see wandless."

Shade grinned, "Just not strangers."

The rain cleared as soon as it had come, "Your answer?" Aero asked after some time.

Shade shrugged, resuming his pacing. "I'll contact you. Let me deal with Grog and a… minor I know of."

"Vulnat?"

"Well done," Shade congratulated, "Now go."

Aero bowed again, taking her leave.

Shade watched the girl disappear into the air without a sound, this was sure to be interesting. He looked up to see that the night would be dark and wondered blatantly if he would ever be able to erase the images of his parents' faces when they'd discovered he was a wandless from his mind. He'd been only three when they had thrown him into the wilderness, only three when Ben Terae had died and Shade had been born.

,.

Golg lived in a strange house which took on the shape of a Rook. Shade turned human as he approached the door, knocking gently. He ducked as the door opened, avoiding Golg's staff.

"So it's you is it?" the albino wandless asked, his voice strong despite his age.

"We are being called," Shade answered calmly.

"So I have heard, by Aero-Caelum," Golg stepped aside and Shade entered the house. "Vulnat is upstairs, I can only hope my possessions have survived."

"She's still practicing her spell?" Shade asked, rubbing his feet to dispense of dirt before following the old man.

"Extravagantly," Golg nodded, "Everything is being sucked into a vortex, I'm ready to thump her one."

"She is only 13," Shade answered, remembering when he had learned his own spell.

"Hasn't stopped you," Golg grumbled. "I hear you dispensed of a whole family last week."

"My Night Mares were hungry," Shade grinned evilly, remembering the chilling screams as the wizards had left this world.

Golg laughed, "I hear they were wand-carriers, serves them right then."

Shade followed Golg up the stairs where a young girl sat. Her hair was long and shimmery black, her eyes a strange blue that made your skin crawl.

"Shade," she greeted him in a far-off voice.

"Vulnat," Shade grinned. "Aero-Caelum plans to collect all of the ten that exist," he said looking at Golg.

Golg snorted, "Coss is a right head job," he said taking a seat. "Last time I saw that flaming idiot he almost lit my house on fire… She'll have fun collecting him."

"Yes, Coss has a mean temper," Shade agreed. "With Ten the Ministry will be of no trouble and I have heard of Aero-Caelum before now-"

"Muggle-born," Golg nodded, "The lucky swine." He stood, hobbling around the room in a pace like fashion. Golg could control his temper the best of any wandless, thanks to his age, but he normally didn't deal with restraint. "Will you join her Shade?"

Shade paused, remembering a time when he had had a different name. Ben Terae, there had been a time when he had been a 'being' before he'd been a wandless. "I will."

"Then you can count me in," Vulnat smiled at him mistily. "I can't wait to see the effects of my vortex on wand-carriers."

"They will be terrified," Golg agreed. Shade snorted, if they were scared of anyone it would be Golg who could drop you dead with a single look. "I assume she will recruit Cer?"

"I would assume so," Shade agreed.

"Well there is the end of casualties," Golg snorted. "That Time-Turning idiot is fast, even at 100."

"Or 300, it depends on whether you're counting elapsed time or the whole continuum."

Golg chuckled, "So it does. Aero-Caelum will bring them here and I will join your little rebellion," he smiled before frowning. "Vulnat if that disappears I will kill you."

Shade turned to see the guilty looking teen, hand raised over an ornate clock.

,.

It was a month later that ten wandless entered the dwelling shaped like a kingside castle. Ten wandless, the most to meet in history.

Aero-Caelum looked at them with pride. The Ministry would never hold against this number. "Attention!" she called and the chatter fell away. "As allies we should introduce ourselves," the wandless all exchanged looks. "I am Aero-Caelum, I rule the Element Air and my spell allows me to lose consistency."

Shade stood next, his eyes dark, "I am Shade, I rule the Cosmos and the Light. My spell allows me to consume my enemy with black shadows I call Night Mares. I have an animagus, the Grim."

Vulnat smirked before standing beside him, "I am Vulnat, ruler of Air and Space. My spell swallows victims in a vortex, they disappear."

Golg stayed seated beside her but spoke, "I am Golg, ruler of Earth and I kill with a single look."

"I am Floreal," A girl of twenty with deep green eyes and fire red hair stood from beside him. "I rule Earth and Animals, my spell allows me to heal and I can turn into a doe."

"I am Con," the boy who stood beside Floreal all but emitted darkness, his hair and eyes the colour of pitch, his age well known at 102. "I rule darkness and trap my enemies in fear."

"I am Deram," the next man was 70, black hair trimmed short and blue eyes sparkling. "I send my prey to sleep and rule Air and Sky."

"I am Aeré," a man of 25 with brown hair and eyes said. "I rule Animals and Earth, my spell gives me the offensives of the animal I choose."

"I am Shira," a woman of 80 with white hair and sky blue eyes said. "I rule Earth and Air. I create illusions, solid or insubstantial."

"I am Cer," the 100 year old also had white hair and blue eyes. "I rule the Element Air and spell time to when I want it…" she smiled. "I have re-done this speech five times."

"I am Coss," the boy who stood was only 19, his short red hair shifted as a literal flame on his head, his hazel eyes shifting colour quickly. "I rule Fire and the Cosmos. My spell allows me to read, read minds, emotions, intentions, passions," he smirked. "You name it, I know it."

Aero stood again once Coss had taken his seat, "This marks the greatest gathering of wandless in history," she smiled. "Try not to destroy Grog's house."

Several of the wandless chuckled, shooting Grog appreciative looks. "I have gathered you here to discuss the laws the Ministry has forced on us. At present we are not allowed to gather and must live 50 miles from civilization. We are hunted down and killed if these laws are not followed – and we are not allowed a wand."

Several of the wandless hissed at this and Grog's house shook violently.

"Enough!" he bellowed to the surrounding wandless. "Not my house you imbeciles! Coss – don't make me throw you out!" Coss settled unhappily and Grog motioned to Aero, "Continue Aero-Caelum."

"With all of us the Ministry doesn't stand a chance. The storming of the Ministry does not have to be a big deal, and should we need to retreat I have developed a way which will leave us untraceable."

"Oh?" Shade asked sceptically.

"I call it Apparition," Aero smiled.

"And what does this Apparition do?" Con's voice was raspy and reminded the room of death.

They all watched in interest as Aero turned on the spot, reappearing on the other side of the room silently. "It is a form of transportation."

They murmured in interest and Cer stood fluidly, "I see how it's done," she said calmly, her blue eyes far off. "To move by will alone… Well done Aero-Caelum."

"Can we learn this though?" Golg questioned.

"Of course we can! Have a little adventure old man!"

"Coss I am warning you," Golg hissed and the flame head took a seat, muttering darkly. "Aero-Caelum, I am willing to follow you. If you have a plan it would be best to say it now."

Aero grinned, "Here's what we're going to do."

,.,

It had been almost a month since the first meeting. They hadn't met in Golg's house again, terrified that the Ministry would discover them. Instead they met randomly, usually spur of the moment. They relied on the Elements to send their messages, speaking directly to the air and creatures around them, only to watch as thunder rolled away from them and insects scurried to deliver their messages. They were the rulers of this Earth, the ones who truly understood magic, knowing that it was far deeper then the meaningless wand waving that wizards knew of. Magic lived around them, it was the very fabric that the world was made of and if you knew how, you could ask those around you for assistance.

This time they met in an out-of-the-way field and Aero-Caelum watched as wandless exploded into existence around her soundlessly. They had all mastered Apparition within their first few tries, it wasn't hard after all.

"You called Aero-Caelum?" Floreal asked in her kind voice, sitting happily and beckoning to the heard of deer which had vacated the field upon their arrival.

"It is time," Aero said with conviction.

"Are you sure?" Deram asked calmly.

"Yeah! Finally some action!" Coss exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"Coss, you buffoon, calm yourself before the forest sets aflame again!" Golg chastised him lowly.

"Coss is right Golg, I'm ready!" Vulnat stated.

Golg gave a barking laugh, "You are a child! Let the grownups handle this you vortex sucking fool."

"I agree with Aero-Caelum," Shade said darkly from where he leaned against a tree. "Besides, my Night Mares are hungry."

"They're always hungry," Golg snorted.

"It's horrible that you kill with them!" Floreal exclaimed and Shade sent her a grin.

"Death is but the beginning," Con's voice managed to put them all on edge.

"To you maybe Con," Shira replied scathingly. "Personally I enjoy living."

"You should have stayed at home then," Con answered. "Even your illusions won't save you from the Ministry."

"No one is going to die," Cer sighed. "I'll turn time back and warn you."

"Yes, I forgot we were traveling with the time-turner," Aeré muttered, observing his claws.

"Say that again Aeré, I'm begging you to give me a reason."

"Why? You want to be lunch?"

"ENOUGH!" they fell silent as Aero-Caelum's voice echoed around them, eyes sparking dangerously. "We aren't here to kill each other, have you forgotten?" there was a defining silence, interrupted only by falling trees, before Aero spoke again. "We attack at dawn. I will send the meeting place one hour before. Remember our arrangement, the V with Cer protected in the center behind myself," she surveyed them. "We may have only one chance to take the Ministry, after this their world will be in ruin and they'll be easy pickings. Now go get some sleep."

Vulnat stuck to Golg's side as the wandless disappeared. He had been the one to find her when she was abandoned and he'd managed to hide her from the Ministry. Of course her parents had registered her before sending her into the cruel world unprotected, but Golg had managed to keep the Ministry from knowing that she lived with him most of the time.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked once they had landed back in the living room.

Golg grunted, "With Cer it's a done-deal. Don't worry Vulnat, as the youngest everyone has an eye on you."

"But that's just it Golg, I'm old enough to look after myself!" Vulnat exclaimed, making several bricks pop out of the wall.

Golg fixed the house with a wave of his hand, before ruffling the small girl's hair, "Get some sleep Vulnat, we have a big day tomorrow."

,..,

Romulus Malfoy was the Minister of Magic. Things were going as normal as ever, papers were waiting to be filed, people were waiting to be seen and all around him people were demanding a moment of his time.

"MINISTER! MINISTER!" Romulus looked up tiredly to see his secretary, David Umbridge hurrying into the room, his hair flying about wildly. "MINISTER!"

"What is it Umbridge?" he asked tiredly, wondering what the great toad could possibly want this time.

"It's Prince, he says – I mean – WANDLESS MINISTER! WANDLESS ARE APROACHING THE BUILDING!"

"WHAT!" Romulus jumped to his feet. "HOW MANY?"

T-T-T-T-TEN SIR!"

Romulus felt his face drain of colour, "TEN! ALERT THE AUROR OFFICE! I WANT THIS PLACE ASSEMBLED AND READY TO ROLL IN FIVE!"

Umbridge hurried from the room and Romulus followed him in horror. _Ten Wandless…_ He hadn't even heard of two meeting within the last 60 years. Weren't they supposed to be uncontrollable monsters that would kill you as soon as look at you?

"What could they possibly be thinking?"

Aero-Caelum watched with a smirk as the Ministry officials swarmed out of the building like bees.

"Now!" she commanded.

"AIR LOCK WALL!" five of the ten wandless, the five that could control the Element Air raised their hands, turning the air into a transparent, physical shield.

Spells bounced off the wall and they watched as the wizards became panicked.

"We wish to speak with the Minister of Magic! We wish to discuss our rights!" Aero-Caelum announced.

"YOUR RIGHTS?" Aero-Caelum turned to see a greying man approaching. "What rights could you possibly deserve when you can not even obey the law?"

"What law have we broken?" Shade snarled.

"There are ten of you here," Malfoy exclaimed. "As Minister I can't see that any of you deserve anything! Not when you flout the law to begin with! In public! Meeting secretly!"

"You mean meeting at all!" Aeré roared and the others nodded in agreement.

"The law is flawed!" Aero-Caelum stated. "We have come to ask that it is changed!"

"YOU ARE DENIED!"

The ten wandless hissed and the Ministry officials all stepped back in fear, even Malfoy looked terrified.

"You are the Minister?" Malfoy nodded numbly, looking at the furious blue eyed monster before him. Watching her eye teeth with fear, "Then you should know we are willing to fight for what we want. Reconsider."

"NEVER!"

"NOW!"

Hands rose all along the V that the wandless stood in, the wall fell away and suddenly the Ministry was being attacked.

Night Mares roamed freely, eating all in their path. Screams echoed as purple vortexes sucked them into oblivion, as they were forced into fear filled dreams. As 100 Shira's attacked, all solid illusions; as Aeré pounced with the agility of a cheetah. The Earth swallowed them whole, the air stopped in their throats, fires engulfed them, spells failed to hit.

It was Golg who faced the Minister, killing him with a single look of his blood red eyes.

All at once the wandless were gone, disappearing into thin air and leaving 400 dead in the street – not a single one muggle or wandless.

,.,.,

The next attack happened only a week later. A small village on the outskirts of Bristol had discovered the wandless and attacked them. The resulting death toll was 100 wizards.

"They'll never stop hating us!" Shade yelled at Aero-Caelum as they took their leave in a field. "They'll never accept us! We're better off alone!"

"But we never did anything wrong!" Vulnat wailed and Shade sent her a deadly look.

"Not all of us had Golg to look after us. Con and Shade killed enough of them to fill a village," Floreal said scornfully.

"I'm sorry we aren't all perfect," Shade hissed. "Some of us had to fight to survive!"

"The Grim?" Floreal laughed, "That was fighting to survive?"

"They killed the ones who took me in!" Shade hissed. "I was taken in my Hean, she was nearing Golg's age and they killed her for harbouring a monster. A monster like her, she broke the law when she saved my life!"

Floreal looked taken back, "I am sorry."

"Sod off," Shade grumbled.

"No matter the past, we need to move forward," Aero-Caelum addressed the wandless. "Shade, Con, from now on all deaths had best be justified with a prior attack. We don't want to be monsters, we want to be beings."

Over the next few weeks the wandless were often attacked and forced to fight for their lives. Finally, after a month, they appeared at the Ministry once again.

,.,.,

"Monsters!" Umbridge bellowed to the surrounding chamber. "All of them! Blood thirsty!"

"Are they?" It was Edgar Bones who spoke. "They offered a deal before attacking – they only wanted their rights-"

"700 dead Bones, **700!"** Umbridge bellowed.

"They are forced to register at birth, not allowed a wand, must live 50 miles from civilization, banned from meeting-"

"AND THEY DESERVE IT!"

"UMBRIDGE! BONES! POTTER! BLACK! MAX! PRINCE!" A young boy ran into the room, huffing horribly. "THEY'RE BACK! THE WANDLESS ARE BACK!"

The six stood at once hurrying from the room to find that the arrow of wandless had once again appeared.

"What do you want?" it was Lord James Potter who spoke, his voice loud in the silence.

"We want the same rights as wizards," the leader of the wandless stated. "We want to be able to live where we want, see who we want and live how we want."

"I won't allow corpses to be found all over the place," Lord Potter announced.

"Are you the new minister?" it was a young girl who spoke, her blue eyes misty.

"No," Lord Potter allowed. "I am on the Board however."

"I like him," the girl said looking up to an old man. "He'd make a good Minister, don't you think Golg?"

"Enough Vulnat, wand-carriers are not to be trusted," the albino answered.

Lord Potter blinked in shock, "Why do you say that… _Golg?_"

"You wand-carriers will kill us as soon as see us," Golg grinned. "Assuming you can catch us that is."

Many of the wandless chuckled, their smiles knowing.

"WE WON'T ACCEPT ANY DEAL FROM MONSTERS LIKE YOU!" Umbridge shouted then and James felt like hitting his head in exasperation. "YOU DAMN IDIO-"

He stopped talking, scratching at his throat as his words failed him. James noticed one of the older female wandless grinning evilly at Umbridge.

"May I have your name?" Lord Potter turned his attention back to the lead wandless as she spoke.

"I am Lord James Charlus Potter, heir of the House of Potter."

"I am Aero-Caelum," Aero said with a bow. "I was once known as Myra Banks. If you can bring about the correction of our rights I will teach you a new spell, one I think even wand-carriers can manage and your family will have our dept."

James blinked in shock, amazed to see the honesty in her face, and the hope in the faces of the others.

"Enough!" Umbridge had gotten his voice back, "Attack! ATTACK!"

James ducked behind a wall, kneeling as the top was blown off in an explosion of rubble. He wasn't the only one to find cover, there were several Ministry officials who were hiding, great dark shadows picking them off.

James inhaled as one of the shadows faced him, its eyes red as blood. For one heart stopping moment, James was looking into the pits of hell. The shadow gave him a hard look before flitting away.

"_If you can bring about the correction of our rights your family will have our dept."_

Aero-Caelum's words flew back to him.

The battle lasted only a few minutes, but the destruction was devastating.

,.,.,

"I think they deserve them."

James looked up to see Edgar Bones. It had been nearly a week since the wandless had reappeared and James was unsure of what he should do. "Oh?"

"They did what they thought was best. They only fought for what they should always have had."

"Over 700 men have died Edgar," James sighed. "Those deaths can not be ignored."

"We should give in to avoid more deaths then. Besides the wandless were attacked-"

"They did break the law, a flawed law, but the law… there will have to be compensation made."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know. But this is far from over."

,.,.,

Umbridge took the helm as deputy-Minister while the new Minister was appointed, his rough and cruel ideals cutting the nation.

By decree of the Senior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic

All Wandless are to be killed on site.

Signed, David John Umbridge,

Senior Under Secretary.

"This is madness," James said throwing the paper down and running a hand through his unruly black locks.

"What will come will come," his wife Elaine sighed.

"I agree with Dad," his eldest son, Harold exclaimed. "This won't save any lives. Wandless won't be taken out with a simple stunner."

"Are they invincible?" the youngest, Thomas, asked.

"May as well be," Harold muttered.

"Enough Harold," Elaine scolded. "Your father is troubled, have some respect!"

"Sorry ma'am, sir."

"Don't worry about it Harry," James rubbed his son's hair affectionately. "What I need is a solution."

,.,.,

It was almost a month later, as James made his way to his office, that he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of none other then Aero-Caelum.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked in shock, dropping the papers he'd been carrying.

"Hello Lord James Potter," Aero-Caelum smiled. "Mr. David Umbridge has sent these two men, who never provided me with a name, to capture me and escort me to his office. Would you like to come?"

"They caught you?" James blurted, his mind reeling with the thought that the wandless could be captured so easily.

"Well, I'm here as a courtesy. They think they caught me," she smiled again. "So are you going to join us?"

"Yes… yes I think I had better," James said with a frown.

Umbridge sat in his office comfortably, watching as the four people, well three people, one beast, entered.

"How nice of you to join me wandless," he sneered.

"Yes it was rather kind of me," Aero-Caelum seemed unfazed. "Though, if I am correct, etiquette dictates that, as a guest, you address me by name. My name is Aero-Caelum."

"You are no guest," Umbridge snapped. "You're a prisoner!"

Aero-Caelum snorted, "Oh yes, I doubt I can get out of this."

Umbridge smiled vindictively, "Imperio!"

James inhaled in shock. That spell was an unforgivable, Umbridge would go to jail for-

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to do something?" Aero-Caelum asked in confusion. "I don't know many spells."

James felt his jaw hit the ground, Umbridge looked equally startled. "In any case I came to set our case out. Now we aren't very fond of war," Aero-Caelum informed them casually. "And we'd rather this killing nonsense stop – well most of us would, but I have informed Shade and Con that further killing will be punished. We only want the right to be Beings, to live where we want, see who we want and… if you wouldn't mind, now this bit is optional but, we'd like wands," she smiled hopefully. "We can be quite helpful you know, and there is that spell I'd be willing to teach-"

"ENOUGH! GUARDS KILL HER!"

James moved in an instant, standing between the wandless and the approaching guards. "Aero-Caelum, by order of the House of Potter, you are to flee now," he said.

"But-"

"Not so fast Lord Potter," James recognised the speaker as Polaris Black, the disinherited son of Lord Black. "David Umbridge, for use of an unforgivable curse, I sentence you to a lifetime in Azkaban."

"I used it on a beast!"

"Even so," Polaris was unwavering. "The law is the law."

Umbridge raised his wand, intent on cursing the two Aurors to oblivion, but in a rush of wind his wand was gone. He looked around to see it in the wandless' hand.

"Was that helpful?" Aero-Caelum asked, handing the wand to Polaris quickly.

Polaris looked shocked, "Very. Thank you," he turned to his subordinate. "Flint, take him to the court rooms. Lord Potter, Aero-Caelum," he gave them a short bow before leaving.

James turned to the wandless once the others had left, "Aero-Caelum, what are you willing to do for your freedom?"

"Anything."

The months that passed after that day found odd things happening. Once destroyed houses were rebuilt, sick children miraculously healed, peaceful dreams the only ones that existed and werewolf attacks down by half (Aeré had a way with animals, being half of one himself).

And all the time the name Aero-Caelum was becoming more and more popular. It was on the 31st of July that Lord James Charlus Potter, heir of the House of Potter, was named Minister of Magic. With his first act of power he abolished the unfair laws that surrounded wandless, giving them the rights to live where they wanted and see who they wanted. They would be governed under the same laws as wizards and were granted the status of Beings. They were still required to register as wandless, in order to keep accurate logs of their numbers, however in compensation James gave the wandless something they had always wanted, the right to own a wand.

It was on the 11th of September that Aero-Caelum received the first wandless wand. Made by Olivander, the wand was of Holly, 13 inches, thin, containing fairy wing, moonstone and a single unicorn hair.

It was not until 10 years later that Apparition became a regulated and legal form of transportation. For her invention of the spell Aero-Caelum was given her own Chocolate Frog card, under her given name Myra Banks. Though un-stated on the card, one of the main reasons she received the honour was because of what she accomplished for her own race.

There was a time where wandless and wizards lived in peace, both helping each other to survive. But time seems to shove all things under the covers and eventually all of the wandless died of old age and by the time the next one was born fear had rekindled for the unknown. But they never lost their rights, the right to live as beings and carry a wand.

The debt owed to the Potter family was never paid.

**None of the Wandless ever have children.**

**Names explained**

**Polaris – The North star (star which points north and helps with navigation)**

**Deram – Dream reorganized.**

**Aero-Caelum – means Air-heavens/sky in Latin.**

**Ben Terae – Rearrange the letters and it is the word for Darkness in Latin (Tenebrae) (This is Shade's human name.)**

**Golg – the sound you make when you choke.**

**Con – as in pros and cons.**

**Cer – Circle, the flow of time.**

**Vulnat – V for vortex. She will eventually inherit the house and is a distant relative of Luna Lovegood (distant aunt, Vulnat never has children).**

**Coss/Shira – no idea, just sounded good.**

**Aeré – A for animal, E for Earth.**

**Hean - Heaven**


	43. The Sock Beast

The Sock Beast – 5

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SWIFT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Emma screamed, flying into a sitting position only to find the other Marauders gathered around her bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sirius bellowed, holding out a large wrapped box.

"**GET OUT!"**

The boys stood around the bottom of the staircase unhappily a moment later, James, Remus and Sirius rubbing their heads from where Lily, Mary and Emma had hit them. Peter smirked, _he_ didn't have a lump on his head at least.

Emma came down almost a half hour later with Lily, Mary and Alice. "Good morning Marauders."

James and Sirius grumbled darkly, Remus was at least smart enough to force a small smile in the presence of four capable females.

"Good morning," Peter said brightly.

Emma gave him a smile, "Good morning Worms."

"Do you want your gifts or not?" Sirius snapped finally. James and Remus sent him horrified looks.

"If you still want to give them to me."

"Course, but they come at a price now," Sirius grinned.

Emma laughed, "Not even Black."

"Oh come on," Sirius whined. "Not even one ride?"

Remus hit his head. Sirius had been after a horseback ride from Emma for a few days now and had developed the habit of nagging her in public which, of course, made him sound like an even bigger pervert then he was.

"I said no," Emma rolled her eyes. "Honestly Pads, what does no mean to you?"

"Ask again."

Lily laughed, she couldn't help it, beside her Mary and Alice looked scandalized. Lily knew all about what Sirius wanted, because she knew all about Emma and Remus. I mean who do you think patched them up after a bad moon? Lily shook her head, Sirius really had to stop asking Emma for 'a ride' in public, someone was going to call the Ministry on him.

"How do you put up with him Emma?" Alice asked.

Emma snorted, "I used to volunteer at the preschool near my house."

Lily exchanged a look with the wandless and the two of them burst into laughter.

"A what?" Alice asked confused.

Mary explained it to her, being a muggle-born herself.

"Come on Swift, just one!" Sirius begged making his grey-blue eyes wide and pouting.

Emma closed her eyes, "Don't do that look!"

"Come on, come on, come on, come on," Sirius tugged at her sleeve pathetically. "Pleasssse! Pretty pleasssse Swifty!"

Emma cracked an eye, only to get momentarily lost in the wide eyes that were so close to her face. "I – oh very well."

"YES!" Sirius did a mini happy dance on the spot.

Emma groaned. Being aware that she loved Sirius had made her a lot softer, and although Sirius didn't know why she was giving in easier, he certainly loved getting his way.

"You're going to regret that," Remus informed her.

"I know."

"A ride must be code for something then," Mary said. "Here we all thought he was asking you for… well," she blushed red.

Sirius burst into laughter, "You thought I _wanted_ Swift!"

Emma sighed, _ouch._

"Well that's what it sounded like," Mary defended herself, leaning into Remus subconsciously.

"Don't worry," Remus soothed her, "The whole school thought that's what he wanted."

"Really?"

"Sirius, you are the most clueless person I know," Lily sighed handing Emma her gift.

"Really?" James asked hopefully, "So I'm only the second?"

Lily frowned, "Don't get too excited, you tied for first."

"Oh," James' face dropped.

"NO!" they all jumped as Sirius screamed, "She has to open mine first!"

"Oh for heaven sakes Black!" Lily exclaimed annoyed.

"Now, now Padfoot," Remus began, "Lily gave her gift first, learn to share."

"But Moony!"

"The last gift is always the best anyways," Mary said confidently.

"Really?" Sirius thought it over, "Fine then. Swift, you can have mine last."

Emma had to put every ounce of will power she had into keeping a straight face, "Okay Paddy."

"It's from all of us girls," Lily said as Emma opened the paper.

"Oh wow you guys," Emma exclaimed. The package held a beautiful silver necklace with small emeralds and a single medium sized sapphire.

"It's to go with your bracelet," Mary explained. "You always wear it and we figured you should have something to go with it, for special occasions."

"Thank you," Emma gave them a winning smile and Sirius took the necklace from her and fit it around her neck.

"I approve."

"We're all ecstatic Black," Lily rolled her eyes.

James went next, Sirius literally safeguarding his gift. Emma weighed it carefully before opening it. Inside was a piece of paper.

Emma took it cautiously before opening it and reading aloud. "I, James Harold Potter, do hereby owe you tickets to go see a Westmont Tornadoes game," Emma grinned. "You're the best!"

"I know right," James grinned.

Remus handed over his gift next and Emma's face lit up over the defensive books.

"We don't learn this stuff in school," she whispered in awe flipping through the pages.

"I know."

Peter got her a huge box of chocolates and finally only Sirius' gift was left.

He handed it over enthusiastically and Emma laughed. She opened the gift cautiously, wondering what could be in the huge box.

"For the bike," Sirius' grin was huge as Emma observed the long leather jacket, "You're getting the first ride on it."

Emma felt a smile pull its way onto her face, "Thanks Pads."

Sirius smiled, "No problem, and my Uncle Alphard sends his best," he rolled his eyes. "The old man threatened to hex me if I didn't pass his wishes along."

Emma laughed, "I love your uncle!"

Sirius smirked, "Me too, but he can be a pain in the ass."

Archimedes flew in later that day, bringing Emma a massive from her parents, ("Honestly, it's four pages long!" Sirius had complained) and a wrist watch that, if the stars around the boarder were any clue, had been purchased in Diagon Alley.

Soon February was upon them, bringing with it not only the promise of Valentine's Day but also Apparition lessons for the sixth years.

Emma sat at ease in Dumbledore's office the next Friday for her weekly meeting. "It has come to my attention," the Headmaster began, "That Apparition may not pose as great a challenge for you as it will for the rest of the students. Mr. Olivander has been around almost longer then me, his knowledge of wandless far exceeding mine. In any case, he informed me of a few things that have proven helpful. As for Apparition, I am asking you not to even attempt the spell until someone else has managed it – no, I won't accept anything else," Dumbledore raised a hand as Emma made to interrupt. "If you can't promise me that then you will not be allowed to attend the classes."

"But Sir, Apparition is supposed to be incredibly difficult!"

"According to Mr. Olivander, it is a bit different for wandless. If you master the technique too quickly Emma, you will expose yourself."

"I understand," Emma sighed.

"Good. Now, how have you been this week?"

,.,

The 14th of February fell on a weekend that year, letting those students in or over third year take a well deserved trip to Hogwarts.

"Just ask her, for heaven sakes!" Emma exclaimed when Peter muttered something about Joyce looking particularly pretty.

"But what if she says no?"

"Listen Worms, if that flee bitten Chiquita refuses you then your next course of action is obvious," Sirius said, lounging in his bed at ease. "You take someone else."

"Like who?"

"Take Swift."

"Joyce would know we were going as friends. Listen Worms, don't listen to Pads, he's stupid. If Joyce says no then she's missed a wonderful opportunity and we'll have your back," Emma smiled.

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've _ever_ heard!"

"Excluding the stuff you say, of course?" Emma snipped at Sirius.

"Listen," Sirius straightened. "Joyce doesn't have to know you're only friends. Just love him up a bit once or twice in front of her."

"Ew! Sirius what in all of hell is wrong with you?" Emma exclaimed in horror.

"What, it's just business, I never said you had to enjoy yourself," he said looking over the top of a magazine he was flipping through, no doubt play-wizard.

"Well I'm all for that _not_ happening," James threw in from where he was reading over Sirius' shoulder. "The Night Mare would do me in."

"Thank you Prongs."

"You could ask Lily," Remus said thoughtfully. "I'm sure she'd help with Joyce, and she's more of a girl then Swift."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well that isn't going to work," James said looking up from the magazine. "Lily is going with me."

"She turned you down four times during breakfast today," Emma pointed out.

"So?"

"So… I have a feeling she _won't_ be going with you."

James shrugged, "She'll come around."

Emma rolled her eyes, "To hex you maybe."

"Well Maybe we should lock them in a broom cupboard together," Sirius mused. "Worked for Moony."

"Worms would wet himself," James answered.

"True."

"Give her some love potion?" James offered.

"Moony used it all on Pads," Emma said. "When you were in the Hospital wing as me."

"Oh yeah," James gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his hair.

"Just ask her Worms," Remus said kindly. "I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you."

And so Peter found himself dawdling outside of Herbology the next day, waiting for a chance to talk to Joyce Walters.

Joyce came out arm in arm with Marlene, curly blond hair swinging and blue eyes sparkling with laughter. She had tan coloured skin and a variety of freckles.

Joyce could be a ditz, Peter knew, but she also had a heart almost as warm as Alice, which really was saying something.

"Erm, Joyce?" Peter asked nervously.

Joyce hummed, turning to him questioningly. "Yes Peter?"

"I was wondering, if you wanted…" he shuffled his feet, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll just give you a moment," Marlene said hurrying away and for the first time Peter was happy that Sirius dated her on and off.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted Hogsmead with me?"

Peter almost hit his head as the question formed. Joyce smirked, "You mean do I want to go to Hogsmead with you?"

Peter nodded numbly.

Joyce's face lit up, "Sure, yeah, that'll be great! I'll meet you in the common room the day of."

Peter felt an odd sort of floaty sensation in his stomach, "Yeah, wow, great, I mean – thanks, bye!" he didn't even register that he sounded like an idiot, simply making his way over to the other Marauders.

"And?" Sirius prompted when he approached. "What did she say?"

"She said yes," Peter murmured wistfully.

Emma, Remus and Sirius exchanged horrified looks, "He has Jily-itis!"

"Jilyitis?" James asked confused.

"James-" Remus began.

"-Lily-" Sirius continued.

"Itis," Emma finished.

"Oh, you three are just fucking hilarious," James stated coldly. "Seriously, I'm dying of laughter here."

"Me-ly?"

"Shut up mutt!"

"Well I'm very happy for Worms," Remus said. "I'm sure you guys'll have an awesome time."

"Yeah," Peter grinned wider, "I hope so."

The morning before a Hogsmead trip was never very calm and with everyone in the girls' dorm having a planned date this one was even wilder then most. Mary was going with Remus, Lily was going with Toby Abbott, Marlene was with Humphrey Bogart, Joyce was with Peter and Alice would be going with Frank.

James had also grabbed a date, spur of the moment, and would be spending the day with Joan Reed, Ravenclaw Chaser.

Which, of course, left Emma and Sirius. _Why_ the boy didn't have a _proper _date Emma wasn't entirely sure, though he had mentioned something about not wanting to leave her all alone, which, she had decided, was rather sweet.

Standing in front of her closet Emma felt her gut tighten. She was well aware that this wasn't a real date, but, loving Sirius, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked her, hopping over to gaze into the closet while stilling pulling on her left shoe.

"I don't know what to wear," Emma sighed.

Alice barely hid a snort. It was rather humorous that three years ago, this same girl, hadn't so much as batted an eyelash over what she would wear on an official date. But here she was, worrying like a knarl over what she would wear to go to the same place with Sirius, who, unfortunately, she was not dating. Alice frowned, her shoe righted at last, "Well I would wear a nice pair of jeans, this green top, a pair of flats – do you have flats? Doesn't matter, I'll lend you some and the leather jacket Sirius gave you. It'll be warm and it's just as long as robes, though," Alice smirked, whispering the rest. "You probably wouldn't mind if he had to lend you his coat."

She smiled in satisfaction as Emma went beet red, her head looking like it was going to pop off. "Get into that and I'd call you gorgeous," she patted her friend on the shoulder before leaving, not even noticing when the wall in the back of Emma's closet changed colour.

Emma was still the first down to the common room and Sirius jumped up from where he'd been lounging.

"Hey," she greeted, trying vainly to keep herself from going red.

"Hey!" Sirius grinned. "I love the coat! See, we match!"

Emma smiled, her heart beating erratically, "We do, and thanks again for the coat. It's beautiful."

Sirius winked, "Not as beautiful as you. So, do you have the list of things we need?"

Emma nodded, distracting herself from Sirius' comment by looking for the list in her deep pockets.

"Excellent," Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Well, must get going. Farewell Prongs, my only love!"

"Fare thee well Padfoot, my sexy beast!"

Both boys blew kisses to each other as they left, cackling maniacally once the portrait had closed.

"Ow!" James rubbed his head where Remus had hit him.

"You idiot," Remus snorted. "That's why you can't get Lily."

"Pads has lots of girls and he started it!"

"Yes, but Prongs, Padfoot isn't dating Lily either."

James stuck his tongue out only to exclaim, "OW!" and rub his head a moment later from where Mary had hit him.

"That's rude James," she chastised, giving Remus a kiss.

James gave them both incredulous looks, "You planned that!"

"Maybe," Remus shrugged before wrapping an arm around Mary's waist and guiding her from the room.

"NERD!" He yelled after them.

"POTTER!" James spun around to see Lily looking annoyed.

"Er – Hey Evans!" James said, running a hand through his hair and smiling. "Sup?"

Lily gave him a dark look before walking away, "Have a good day Peter."

"Thanks Lily," Peter smiled.

James sighed, "This just isn't my bloody day."

James had already left to go meet Reed by the time Joyce came down with Alice and Marlene.

"Hello Peter," she smiled brightly.

Peter grinned, "Hey Joyce," he said, unable to believe his luck. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself."

"Well, err, shall we?" Peter asked, suddenly nervous. Joyce nodded and together they made their way from the common room… in silence.

_Great,_ Peter thought as the silence grew, _excellent, real smooth, think of something to say you idiot!_

"So, err, are you going to watch the match against Ravenclaw?" He asked spur of the moment, "It's coming up in March."

"Of course," Joyce answered. "I wonder how we'll do… I know the last game was completely in the bag, no questions, but a lot can change in a year…"

"True," Peter agreed. "But Pr-James I mean, has had the team out practicing like there's no tomorrow. Remus swears his obsession isn't healthy."

Joyce laughed, "Yes, I guess rooming with him would be quite the challenge."

Peter shrugged, "He's better then Sirius, at least we don't call the space under James' bed 'The Lair'," he rolled his eyes. "We're convinced something lives under there, namely 'The Sock Beast'."

Joyce laughed loudly, she'd never realized how funny Peter was. "Sounds a bit like Emma, of the five of us she's the worst. Though, Alice is so forgetful, I found her potions book the other day, for some odd reason it was being used to prop up the cabinet in the bathroom. But she'd been looking for it for over a week!"

The topic of roommates kept them going for a while, laughing their way into Honey Dukes where they ran into Mary and Remus, both of whom were ogling a new chocolate bar.

"I can get it," Remus insisted, buying two new bars. "Really Mary, I'm not that broke."

Mary rolled her eyes, "I never said you were poor Remus Lupin, but a girl can fend for herself."

Remus smiled, handing Mary one of the bars while they exited the shop, "Don't I know it. I think if the girls in our year went up against the boys we'd be finished!"

Mary laughed, "You would be, especially with Lily, Emma, Marlene and Alice."

"Not to mention you," Remus said, pulling his scarf tighter against the wind.

Mary shrugged, "Defence isn't my thing. I do much better with potions."

"You complement me perfectly," Remus laughed. "I think Slughorn only ever passed me because he didn't want to have to re-teach me."

Mary chuckled. Remus _had_ been rather horrible in potions, only falling short of melting his cauldron by a fairy length. "Yes, I remember our OWLs."

Remus shivered, he _had_ melted his cauldron then. "Yes, I have yet to master the Night Mares. I think the instructor was amazed I didn't burn a hole right through the floor."

Mary laughed again and Remus couldn't help but smile right along with her.

,.

It was fairly obvious to James, almost from the minute he picked up Reed, that they had no chemistry – or whatever the muggles called it. They did, however, talk some excellent quidditch. To top off James' wonderful day (sure, he didn't get snogged, but he did talk Quaffle tactics, and that was almost as good, better when Reed was the one you were talking about) they caught Lily and Abbott fighting on their way into the Three Broomsticks.

Perfect!

,.,.

"How do you think they're doing?" Emma asked, trotting along beside Sirius as they made their way into Honey Dukes.

Sirius shrugged, shifting the feather light bags in his arms, "I'm sure they're fine. Remus and Mary get along like cats and kneazels and Peter's good enough to hold his own. Do you want some sugar quills?"

"No, I always get too engrossed in them and McGonagall catches me," Emma flipped through some sweets. "Want some Blood Pops?" she joked.

Sirius grinned and shook his head, "Ricky might though."

Emma laughed, taking a box of Fizzing Whizbees instead, "He might."

The day was an overall success for everyone, except Lily and Abbott, though that's what made it excellent for James.

,.,.,

Remus stepped into the Great Hall a few weeks later, excited for his first lesson on Apparition. Emma was grumbling audibly, something Sirius found hilarious. Of course, for Remus, watching Sirius and Emma go at it was always mildly amusing.

"What do you think it will be like?" Mary asked from where she walked beside him contently.

"Not sure," Remus scratched his chin. "The first lesson will probably be mostly a lecture," Mary sighed, as if to say, 'as expected'. "But if we're lucky we might get a chance to try once before the day's end."

Remus fell silent as the Heads of House called for the attention of the hall. Once everyone had settled (Well mostly, Remus could still make out Lily cuffing James in the back of the head) a short, oddly colourless man at the front of the hall spoke. "Good Morning. I am Wilkie Twycross and I'll be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition tests in this time, which will occur on the 21st of April."

"Now as you may know it is generally impossible to Apparate or Dissapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, for one hour, within the Great Hall so that you can practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside of the walls of this Hall and that you would be unwise to try."

Remus smirked, thinking of the disappointment Sirius and James were probably feeling. They were then ordered to move so that they had five feet in front of them, the resulting argument between Sirius and Lily taking both McGonagall and Flitwick to break up.

"Those two," Remus heard Emma muttered under her breathe. He smirked, she was really one to talk.

Twycross made a wooden hoop pop into existence in front of each student before continuing. "Now then, the important things to remember while Apparating are the three Ds! Destination! Determination! Deliberation!"

Remus heard Sirius laugh a hoop away and was himself having a hard time in keeping a smirk off his face.

"Step one," Twycross began. "Fix your mind firmly on your _destination_. In this case the interior of your hoop, kindly concentrate on this space now."

Remus focused on his hoop, looking around briefly to see Peter pink with concentration and Sirius giving the space a quizzical expression.

"Step two: focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning for it flood your mind to every particle of your body."

Remus snorted as Sirius chuckled and said, "Yearning for it."

"Step three: and only when I give the command… turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation!_ On my command now… one… two…"

Remus exchanged a look with James, _they were supposed to Apparate NOW?_

"THREE!"

Remus spun on the spot, loosing his balance and almost falling over. James did no better, Peter was flat on his back and Sirius, bless him, had grabbed onto Emma in an attempt to stay upright, resulting in an… eloquent… tongue lashing.

Emma was the only one who looked unaffected, then again, she wasn't allowed to try.

Twycross looked unsurprised, motioning for them to get to their feet and try again.

At the end of an hour not a single person had managed it and Emma looked both annoyed and bored.

,.,

Before long the second match of the season was upon them, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!

Mary, Alice, Joyce, Peter and Lily watched in the stands as the two teams entered the pitch. On one side the red and gold of Gryffindor, on the other the silver and blue of Ravenclaw accented with Griffin and Eagle feathers accordingly. Mary watched tight lipped as Emma and Remus exchanged nods, wondering what they had decided.

_Please don't let it be recluse…_ she begged, knowing Emma's tendency to do the most idiotic of things, _Please Remus, think it through…_

But of course her Remus wasn't a Legillimens and so he couldn't hear her. She watched, biting her nails all the way, as the players took to the air, Remus winding his way over to the goal hoops.

_Ten Minutes Earlier…_

"I think you should tell her," Emma said, pulling her robes over her head. "Remus, she deserves to know."

Remus sighed, he had been thinking of telling Mary about his condition, but he also had something else to tell her.

He loved her.

Yes he, Remus John Lupin, was in love with Mary Macdonald.

"Of course she deserves to know," Remus agreed, feeling a knot form in his stomach as he said it. "But which should I tell her first?"

Yes, that's right, he had confessed to Emma before Mary, because Emma had confessed to him and now he knew how terrified she must have been. Love, he had decided, would make a notorious Bogart.

Emma frowned, seeming to consider it. "I don't know."

Remus felt his mouth pop open, "I tell you all of this, and _you don't know?_ Aren't you supposed to help me Emma, being a girl and all?"

Emma shrugged, "Maybe tell her how you feel first, see how that flies, if she runs away then at least the whole school won't know about your… rabbit," she finished awkwardly as Elaine walked by in interest.

"I guess but…" Remus struggled. "That's almost deception."

Emma sighed, "All is fair in love and war."

Remus frowned, following her out onto the pitch. They exchanged nods as Hooch blew the whistle, this conversation could wait.

Sirius watched the two with an odd expression, wondering why he wasn't being included in their secrets. He sighed, batting a bludger over at Reed, probably monster problems.

"IT'S REED WITH THE QUAFFLE, HIT BY BLACK! AND IT'S LONGBOTTOM WITH THE QUAFFLE – POTTER – HOOPER – POTTER – LONGBOTTOM – POTTER, HE SHOOTS… GOAL!"

Marlene intercepted a hit from Sirius then, sending it at Ravenclaw seeker Boot as instructed. Apparently Dill thought he was too close to the snitch. She frowned as Dill rocketed overhead, wishing she could ram the flee bitten seeker instead.

_Team work,_ she reminded herself. She sighed, why did Sirius, _her Sirius_, have to be friends with Dill? And why did Dill have to be so talented with a wand? She felt her teeth grind together; she had yet to forget that Emma had beaten her in their duel at the beginning of the year.

It seemed like she was always a step behind the girl and she couldn't understand why. I mean sure, she had dated Sirius, but it wasn't as if it ever meant anything to him, even she could tell. She sighed again, it wasn't fair, she tried so hard and yet this girl, this, this tomboyish hooligan could outsmart her.

And it was true, that Marlene would give anything to see Sirius and Emma as far away from each other as possible and that at times she was horrible to Dill, but she wasn't really an awful person, not generally. And there was something strange about that girl. She wasn't an idiot, she'd shared a dorm with Dill for almost six years, she knew something was up, as for what it was, well that was a different story.

She ducked low as Corry Boot shot over her, swearing and sending a bludger after him. She saw Dill, already diving beneath her, watched as she caught the snitch.

They landed and she saw how Sirius' face lit up when he hugged the red head. Marlene had won the game, but she knew she was losing the war.

,.,.,

The 10th of March saw Remus Lupin sitting in a palace of presents. It was his 17th Birthday, he'd finally come of age.

He watched with an amused smirk as the Marauders fought over who would give their gift first, Sirius declaring loudly that his would be last.

In the end James won, only because he threatened to shove Emma and Peter into 'The Lair' feeding them to the 'Sock Beast'. Which, Remus had to admit, did snore rather loudly at night. However the 'Sock Beast' wasn't really a mystery to Remus, it was a stray Crup he had found a few weeks back. Crups are a bit like a Jack Russell Terrier, except with a forked tail. Thankfully they ate almost anything, including the dog biscuits Emma had given Sirius for Christmas along with discarded cake crumbs. He wondered blatantly what would happen when they realized what was under there, and what they'd do when they found out he was saving up for a grindylow.

Remus opened James' gift carefully, smiling as he pulled out an IOU for a quidditch game, apparently James had planned for them all to go together.

Peter got him the expected box of sweets and Emma gave him some books and a dicta-quill, for History of Magic.

Sirius was last, 'returning the favour' by giving him woman's underwear in what might very well be Mary's size. He was sure to give the mutt a good beating for checking his girl out, by the end of which Sirius was begging for mercy.

He also received a long letter from his parents, a wrist watch one of their gifts.

.,.,

Lily concentrated determinedly on her hoop. This was it, she was going to manage it this time.

She spun on the spot, the image of the hoop firmly in her head. She panicked as she was pulled into the dark, the breath sucked from her lungs. She inhaled deeply as she re-appeared, grabbing onto what was in front of her.

_Is that Old Spice?_

"Hey Evans!"

Lily looked up in horror to see the unmistakable grin of James Bloody Potter. She was standing in a hoop, hugging James Potter, who smelled _really_ good.

That isn't creepy.

She took a quick look around, determining that this was her hoop and not his before her next move.

"POTTER YOU IMBECILIC TOAD!"

"What?" James asked, rubbing his hair in his typically annoying fashion. "You were happy to see me a minute ago."

Lily glared, hitting his arm with all the force she could muster, "THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

Several of her peers snickered and Lily felt her face go red.

James' face contorted before he turned once again, reappearing at the doors to the great hall, Lily behind him.

"POTTER!" She shrieked.

"Merlin's-" James cursed, running from the room.

"REALLY!" McGonagall shrieked following after them, the hall now in an uproar as students fell about laughing. "MISS. EVANS – POTTER!"

The Marauders laughed as McGonagall swept out of the room, Twycross looking severely off foot. "Well," he coughed, unsure. "Back to work everyone?"

All the Marauders, minus Peter, managed to apparate that day, leaving the blue eyed boy insecure and unhappy.

Just what Rookwood wanted.

As he left the hall, Rookwood's spirits were just as high as the Marauders. He could tell, could see easily, that little Peter Pettigrew really was the key to ending the Marauders. In time, he felt that the nuisance of a boy could be shaped, chiselled, into the ultimate weapon.

You see, Pettigrew may not be able to tell two ends of a wand apart, but he had the confidence and trust of the Marauders. He alone knew their secrets, knew the way they thought. He would know how to break them where others did not.

Rookwood made his way into Hogsmead. The Headmaster knew that he was still taking shifts in the Ministry, so it was not unusual for him to leave the grounds, except this time he had a different destination, Lestrange Manor. He was going to have a few words with Bellatrix Lestrange, he'd just had an idea that was positively… Slytherin.

He apparated before the house, the dark walls and strong iron fence leaving a blemish on the land. It was well known by the Death Eaters that Voldemort, for the time being at least, could be called upon here, but that he was looking for a more permanent residence.

He passed through the gate unhindered, his Dark Mark giving him passage through the wards. He grasped the snake knocker firmly a moment later, banging on the ebony wood door. The door opened a crack permitting a scraggly creature to peer out at him in interest.

"Master Rookwood," the House Elf recognized him quickly. "Master and Mistress is expecting yous."

Rookwood passed by the creature without thought, scraping his boots against the welcome mat before turning towards the dining room. He knocked once, the sound vibrating through the dark house.

"Enter," came the slithery voice of his master.

Rookwood opened the door, entering the even darker room. It had once been the Lestrange's dinning room, but it was now used by The Dark Lord. A winged chair sat at the back of the room, the single ray of sun that fell through the boarded windows illuminating red eyes. The dining room table was absent, though it reappeared during meetings.

"My Lord," Rookwood bowed low.

"Rise Rookwood," Voldemort commanded. "Let's hear what you know."

Rookwood stood, making his way towards Voldemort. "My Lord, as feared the army Dumbledore has been using is independent of the Ministry, though it contains many Aurors, including the Potters, Moody and Shacklebolt."

Voldemort hissed, "Do you know their location?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix has no permanent location at this time, though I believe Dumbledore's office occasionally serves as their meeting place."

"That old fool hasn't changed, still as meddlesome as ever… is that all?"

"No My Lord. I have also devised a list of those students who I think would be helpful. I've included their Blood Status, House and abilities here," Rookwood stepped forward, handing Voldemort a roll of parchment.

There was a moment of silence while Voldemort looked over the parchment, suddenly he hissed, "Two Mudbloods Rookwood, and," he looked closer at the paper. "A half-Vampire?"

"My Lord, the mudbloods are, as you can see, Lily Evans, who achieved ten Os on her OWLs and Emma Dill, the girl Bellatrix told you about."

"_Ten_ Os… very impressive," Voldemort contemplated. "So Dill is a mudblood then?"

"Her records reveal her to be one."

"Also interesting… The half bloodsucker, Valentine, he wouldn't happen to be a relative of Draco Valentine, would he?"

"The very same, his mother is Wendell Holster."

"Yes, I went to school with Wendell… she was a very talented witch, Ravenclaw if I remember correctly."

"Correct My Lord. Her son has inherited her abilities, along with Draco's added senses."

"A promising mix… and a werewolf, Remus Lupin, I've heard that name before."

"He was bitten by Greyback, My Lord."

"Ah yes, Greyback is rather proud of him. His OWLs are impressive," Voldemort rolled the sheet of parchment up. "Well done Rookwood, I am very pleased."

"There is something else My Lord."

Voldemort raised a brow, but motioned for him to continue.

"I have a theory about the girl, Dill and an idea on how we can break up the little gang she and Black belong to, but I will require both Bellatrix and Michael's assistance."

Voldemort sat forward, eyes sparking with interest, "Go on..."

,.,.

**Twycross' speech is copied almost word for word from HP6 (Half Blood Prince) pgs. 358-62 – I did not write it.**

**Wizarding Sayings understood**

**Alice Brandon: "Here (Emma) was worrying like a Knarl…"**

**Knarl – In Harry's CoMC OWLs one of the tasks was to distinguish a knarl from a pack of hedgehogs, since knarls are paranoid the trick was to offer them all milk and see which one freaked out.**

**Sirius Black: "Remus and Mary get along like cats and Kneales…"**

**Kneazle – Often bred with cats to form 'smart cats' Crookshanks is half kneazle and Mrs. Figg is said to breed them.**


	44. The Funeral

The Funeral – 6

"Happy Birthday!" Emma whispered, giving James' a quick hug before he could protest. "Is Paddy still out?"

"Cold," James snorted, his tie still lopsided. "Remus is dressed, come on in, Padfoot will deal."

Emma followed James into the messy room, holding her gift out. She frowned, listening to a deep snoring sound. "Is that coming from under Pads' bed?"

James nodded, "I told you the Sock Beast was real."

Emma took a seat on the end of Remus' bed, handing James his gift and letting him get started on it. Remus was lounging and reading, a small smirk on his face.

Sirius frowned in his sleep, something was making an awful racket. He sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily and looking out the window,_ is there a thunder storm?_

No, no there wasn't. Sirius' frown deepened. He grinned as he saw Emma sitting on the bed across the room, James in front of her and holding a gift. He swung his legs out of bed quickly, excited to start the day.

He was half standing when, suddenly, the snoring stopped and something brushed his leg.

"MERLIN'S BALLS IT TOUCHED ME!" He yelled jumping up onto the mattress and searching his drawer for his stapler. "PRONGS, SWIFT, MOONY! IT TOUCHED ME!"

James dropped his gift, spinning to face him and Emma stood up, startled. Peter snapped up in bed, cracking his head on the headboard.

"OW!"

"Pads what?" Emma asked in confusion.

Sirius stood at attention on his mattress, stapler poised to fire.

"The Sock Beast touched me!" Sirius wailed.

It was only then that they noticed Remus was dying of laughter, literally, he was turning purple from loss of oxygen.

"WHAT THE FUCK REMUS!" Sirius yelled, stapler now directed at the wolf.

"I-It-It's a C-cr-crup!" Remus choked out.

"A crup?" Sirius asked bewildered lowering the stapler. He jumped as the small creature slinked out from under the bed, "SWIFT!" he yelled jumping off the bed and nearly landing on her in terror.

"Grow up Sirius!" Emma snapped, looking at the small dog, err crup, in awe. "Remus – when?"

Remus closed his book with a snap and shrugged. "Right around your birthday actually. I found him in the forest, poor thing couldn't find enough to eat."

"So what's he eating now?" Sirius asked eyeing the crup suspiciously.

Remus snorted, "You have enough under your bed to feed half the country for a year. In any case, I believe we should all be up by now, class starts in an hour."

"He better not have eaten my gift for Prongs," Sirius grumbled, looking under his bed.

The Great Hall was alight with chatter when they entered, many people coming up to wish James a happy birthday.

James hid a snicker as Emma and Night Hawk had their daily showdown. Sirius had forbidden her from molesting his bird with a fork again and Night Hawk seemed to know that Emma was powerless against him.

"I'll kill you demon bird, one day, when he isn't looking."

Remus coughed into his coffee, clearly suppressing a laugh.

"I'll always be watching Swifty," Sirius winked. "You'll never be rid of me."

Emma shot the bird a glare, before taking a drink to hide the cheeks that Sirius had turned beat red. James smirked, it was obvious that Emma had finally figured out her love for Sirius and it was highly amusing.

"Why're you all red?" Sirius asked with a quirked brow when Emma finally lowered her cup.

"Choked."

Her answer made James choke, Peter having to hit him in the back to keep him from dying on his own spit.

"I didn't hear you cough?" Sirius said, still confused.

"I was quiet."

"…_right."_

"Well… shall we get to class then?" Remus offered saving Emma from embarrassment.

"Let's," Emma nodded, shooting upright and knocking over a pitcher of juice in her haste.

Sirius quirked a brow, waving his wand once to dispense of the juice, "You alright Swift?"

Emma sighed before muttering, "Never better."

James and Remus were still laughing about the incident at the end of the day, leaving Peter in utter confusion.

The next day was surprisingly warm, leaving the occupants of green house 11 in a good mood.

"Now class, today we will be studying Velspar, can anyone tell me what this plant does? Miss. Brandon?"

"The Velspar is a rather vicious, if pretty flower that sucks a person's magic," Alice said quickly as the class strained to see the large pink flower.

"Exactly, five points to Gryffindor. Now, can anyone tell me a bit about the history of this plant? Miss. Evans?"

"Velspar was outlawed shortly after 1619, previous to which it was used in large quantities against wandless. It was outlawed because of experiments performed on two wandless, Rodin and Combal who stormed the Ministry and were captured. They were both dosed with large quantities of Velspar, however over time it had degenerating effects, wasting away not only their magic but eventually their life force and body. It is said that they didn't even have bodies to burry, that only ashes remained of the two."

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor! Now although Velspar can seriously harm a wandless if consumed in large quantities it does not have that effect on wizards. At worst we are reduced to muggles, permanently loosing our powers. Mr. Black?"

"How harmful exactly is that shit to wandless? How much do they have to consume? Will being near it hurt them?" He was eyeing the flower with hatred, having placed himself between it and Emma.

"Language Mr. Black, and the Velspar is not harmful to wandless unless consumed orally and in large quantities. We're talking pounds per day, not an ounce by accident and certainly not by simply being in the same room. Mr. Parkinson?"

"Why was it outlawed?" John drawled lazily.

"Didn't you hear Evans you little git?" Sirius snapped, pointing at the flower, "That thing kills wandless!"

"Your point?"

Parkinson's eyes widened as Sirius made to leap on him, Emma only barely restraining him with Peter's help. Remus and James cracked their knuckles.

"Say that again you bastard," Sirius snarled, his face twisted in anger.

"Sirius no!" Emma said holding onto his arm. "Please, stop it!"

Peter had a restraining hand on his shoulder, "It's not worth it Padfoo-"

"YES IT BLOODY WELL IS WORTH IT!" Sirius bellowed.

"SIRIUS PLEASE!" Emma yelled, holding his arm with all her might as the hot blooded teen turned on Peter.

"MR. BLACK!" Sprout's voice rang out then, "Take a walk, Miss. Dill, join him."

"But Professor-" Sirius began protesting. He needed to know about this plant, needed to know what it could do…

"Velspar can be found in your text books, it will tell you everything I can, now go, shoo!"

Sirius growled savagely before throwing an arm around Emma, gripping her tightly and leading her from the green house. When they hit the open air for once it was Sirius who was left pacing in a vain attempt at controlling his emotions.

"You're an idiot, I mean what were you thinking?"

"Not right now Emma," Sirius snapped, running his hands through his hair and pacing before her. "I'm too angry right now." He couldn't get John's uncaring expression out of his mind, his snide tone. What he wouldn't do to rearrange that face…

"Paddy please calm down," Emma sighed. "It isn't like what he said was unreasonable, most people think-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that again," Emma inhaled in shock as Sirius' face appeared less then an inch from hers. "Don't you _dare_ think, for even a second, that it's _okay_ for people to hate you. Is it okay for people to hate werewolves?"

"No – but," Emma flinched under his furious gaze.

"Then don't _ever_ think it's okay for them to do it to you," he pulled away from her abruptly, continuing his mad pacing. "Those fucking monsters, how could they do that?"

"It wasn't uncommon in those times for-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

Emma took a step back, startled by his anger but all Sirius could see was red, because for him it was all just a little too real. He realized dimly that Emma probably knew all about Velspar, Rodin and Combal already, that Dumbledore had told her, but it didn't make it easier for him. What would he do if one day she disappeared, if they took her and he knew she was being tortured, slowly killed but he couldn't help her. If all he ever got was a mound of ashes… He couldn't dwell on it, the thought was too painful, thinking that he would never see those eyes again or be able to argue with that intricate mind. It was too much to think that in another life, another time he might never have met her.

"Are you alright?" Sirius started as Emma placed a hand on his shoulder and he realized that he had been staring at her.

"Never leave me," he croaked.

Emma quirked a brow and he was tempted to kiss her… _odd_… "I don't intend to. Now, are you calmed down?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head, "Only minimally," he answered, leading her towards the forest. "What do you say to finding that clearing again and having a swim in that pond where Minnie can't yell at us?"

"It's March!"

"It's warm," Sirius shrugged.

Emma frowned, "Clearing yes, swim no."

"What about my horseback ride then?"

"Let's go swimming."

Sirius grinned as she hurried ahead, she was so predictable. They chatted happily for a short while, though the Herbology lesson was still digging in Sirius' mind.

All at once the forest seemed to go silent.

Sirius frowned, shooting Emma a glance out of the corner of his eye. Her ears were twitching, it was true, but she looked otherwise unconcerned. _Nothing to worry about then, she'd know if something was off before me. I'm just being paranoid._

He inhaled in shock as Emma's arm flew into his chest, her face turned away from him, ears twitching. "Don't move." She whispered clearly and Sirius felt his heart race.

There were few things in the forest that could pose a threat to Emma, he doubted even an acromantula had much of a chance at this point. Whatever was in the forest, whatever had scared the animals away, it was something to be worried about. Suddenly he could feel his skin crawling, as if two force fields were colliding.

Emma moved away from him slowly, her hand still firmly placed on his chest, as if ordering him to stay put. Sirius grabbed her hand as it left him, trying to silently tell her not to leave.

"Swi-"

Sirius fell silent as Emma raised a single finger, her hair beginning to flow dangerously. Sirius jumped as a twig snapped, yelling as Protem rose around him.

He watched in horror as Emma lowered to the ground, a terrible growl ripping up her throat. Her hair was fanning around her, swirling in a non-existent breeze and her eyeteeth were long and fanged. She looked suddenly beautiful, too beautiful, dangerous. Sirius took a subconscious step back, flattening himself against the shield.

He watched as Emma straightened minutely before darting into the woods, leaving him alone and locked in Protem.

Minutes passed, five or ten, Sirius wasn't sure. He tapped on the shield experimentally muttering an oath and sucking his finger when it zapped him.

It was twenty minutes later that Emma came back, looking normal, he might add. Protem fell from around him as she approached, her expression troubled.

"What was it?" Sirius asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Emma was still scanning the trees, "It's gone."

"What was it?"

Emma paused, "I'm not sure…" she muttered, eyes still scouring the land. "But I have a… feeling."

She paused before walking out of the forest, Sirius hurrying to keep up, "A feeling?" he prompted.

Emma hummed in answer, refusing to comment further and instead walking faster so that Sirius was practically jogging to keep up.

"What's your feeling?"

"Paranoia," Emma said shaking her head. "My feeling isn't feasible. There's no way. Not now, not _here_."

"Not here what?"

Emma stopped, giving Sirius a hard look and opening her mouth before shutting it. "Nothing, I'm just being stupid, let's go."

Sirius didn't get a chance to question her further, his attention fixed on keeping up with Emma who, he was sure, was using her wandless magic to move faster and shut him up.

Instead of going into the castle she stood stoically outside of the green house, waiting for the class to finish. When it did she herded the students inside, saying only that it was going to rain.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

,.,.,

"It scared her?" James asked dumbfounded.

"Terrified her," Sirius corrected.

It was much later in the evening and Emma had left the boys to go to her own dormitory.

"I'm not sure anything in the forest is that powerful Sirius," Remus said calmly, petting the crup which was gnawing his covers happily.

"You didn't see her Remus, she flipped out. I'm telling you whatever was in the forest was dangerous and I could feel it-"

"You said, like two force fields ramming together," Remus sighed. "There just isn't anything that fits that description."

"You said it went silent, could it have been Dementors?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, "No, Swift would have known and used a Patronus, and it wasn't cold. Just…" Sirius shook his head, "Just _wrong_."

"A werewolf? Or Vampire?" James asked Remus, thinking of what was in the forest. "Could a centaur-?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "Not strong enough… a vela _might_ but," he shook his head again. "Not likely to be here."

"She said that, that it wouldn't be realistic," Sirius added.

"Vela are native to Bulgaria though, what the hell would one be doing here?" James asked.

"If that's even what it was," Remus stated, deep in thought. They all looked up as Peter snored. "It's late," Remus said. "Get some sleep, we can discuss this in the morning."

Emma could be found tapping her quill all through lessons the next few days, a frown plastered across her face. It was clear that she had more then an idea of what was in the forest, but for all the answers the others got it might as well have been nothing at all.

,.,.

Rookwood entered the Lestrange's dinning room bowing low.

"Stand Rookwood, what have you to report?" Voldemort's voice penetrated the gloom. Rookwood could see his silhouette by the window.

"My Lord, the Dill girl, she-"

"She's a wandless," Michael entered from a side door, not bothering to bow. Rookwood scowled slightly, the boy had some nerve.

Voldemort turned, boring into the deep brown eyes of Michael. "I see. That is interesting… Rookwood, what of the boy, Pettigrew?"

"His birthday is right around the bend My Lord, Bella believes that this is the best time to act. Sir, what will you do about Dill?"

"Nothing for the moment. For now I need you in Hogwarts, when the time is right I shall alert the Ministry, they are sure to do all the work for me."

"My Lord?"

"Wizards, Rookwood, can be fools when faced with something filled with power. They will desert her and I will be there to fix everything."

Voldemort turned his back on the two Death Eaters and they left at the clear dismissal.

_Come to me Emma Dill, show me your true strength, give me your power._ A smile crept onto his face, _a shield strong enough to block Avada at my side and here I thought Horcruxes were the only way to immortality._

,.,.,

On the first of April Rookwood settled into his seat at the head table without a thought, digging into the food before him.

"A wonderful day, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat.

Rookwood looked up at the cloudy sky, "Sir?"

"The Marauders always fix us up on April Fools," the Headmaster explained, selecting some sausages off a plate. "One year they even charmed the entire hall to spew bubbles."

"Bubbles? Really?"

"Yes, Poppy was not amused, took her hours to set everyone straight, kipper?"

"No thank you-"

Rookwood was cut off, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Dumbledore nodded to himself thoughtfully, gazing at the annoyed looking rabbit in interest. "I _thought_ the eggs looked a little off."

However within moments he too was engulfed in smoke, appearing a moment later as a thoughtful iguana, _I suppose the sausage was affected too, didn't see that coming, what with it being Emma's favourite…_

Peter's birthday alighted on the third of April, bringing gifts, wishes and dreams for the future. He was surrounded by the other Marauders for most of the day, but his last class was divination and none of his friends had taken the course.

"Stand up and fight you cowardly cur!"

"Good afternoon Sir Cadogan," Peter said with a smile walking past the enraged knight.

"Good afternoon Pettigrew."

Peter stopped walking with a squeak as not one but four Slytherins materialized from around the corner. He recognized all of them, Nott, the Parkinsons and Ceria Hans. Each had an identical grin, wands poised to strike.

"Happy Birthday Peter," Russell offered, his twin cackling manically beside him.

"We just wanted to give you our present," Hans said with a grin.

"H-how v-very kind," Peter stuttered, backing down the hall.

Nott's grin widened, "Happy Birthday… _Wormtail._"

For ten minutes the corridor was lit up, exhibiting a firework display that would rival the best Zonko's products. At the end of it Peter was left on the floor, barely conscious. "Why?" he asked, his voice weak.

John Parkinson smiled vindictively from above him, "Remember who is stronger Peter. _We_ can bring down anything, even the infamous Marauders who were too cowardly to help you today."

The world went black.

When Peter woke up he was safe and warm in his bed. He blinked blearily noticing that it was dark outside. He was in the dorm and he could just make out Emma sleeping in a chair by his bed. He sighed, it was the full moon, the others would be in the shack with Remus. It was only then that the events of earlier came forward and he gave a small squeak of surprise. _But how did I get back to the dorm? Did the Marauders find me in the corridor? Did Emma heal me? Or Lily?_

A thousand questions raced through his mind and it was only then that he noticed the single word penned in gold ink on the canopy over his bed.

_Remember._

He did remember, he remembered how no one had come to help him, how no one had known he was even in trouble. _But then how did I end up here and how did they get into the dorm to write that note?_

How indeed.

Peter closed his eyes as Emma stirred, feigning sleep. He watched through his lashes as she ran a hand through her hair, inspecting him seriously before standing and stretching.

"Must have fallen asleep," she murmured looking out the window.

Peter felt a pang of jealousy, she would much rather be running with Remus then babysitting him.

She came closer after a moment, looking down at him with a frown and Peter distinctly heard her mutter, "So stupid."

He did his best to hide the hurt he felt as she said those words, but Peter knew that he was the stupid one, the one who needed to be protected, and they were not strong enough, did not care enough to protect him.

,.

Emma woke slowly, her eyes snapping to Peter in an instant. He was still sleeping and Emma could have screamed in frustration, _What the bloody hell happened to him?_

The Marauders had gone to dinner after Defence to find Peter missing. They eventually found him sleeping in the dorm. Sirius had tried vainly to wake him but the boy had continued to sleep. At first they had panicked, but after consulting with Lily realized that he had been given a dreamless sleep potion. When he didn't wake up in time for the moon she had stayed behind to keep an eye on him, not to fall asleep in a chair.

She stood and stretched making her way to the window, "Must have fallen asleep," she muttered gazing over the grounds where her brothers and heart were running. She hoped dearly that they were okay, that tonight would go smoothly. After a few moments she turned to check on Peter again. He seemed fine, still sleeping peacefully and a frown dominated her face, _What were we thinking, leaving him alone? _"So stupid," she muttered before gazing out of the window again, "So very very stupid."

Peter groaned then and Emma turned to face him, "How are you feeling?"

Peter shrugged, sitting up with little trouble, "I'm fine," _not that you really care._ He thought bitterly,_ you think I'm just that stupid kid you have to watch over, that I'm a burden._

"What happened? You never came to dinner and Lily said you had taken a Dreamless Sleep?"

"I wasn't feeling well," Peter shrugged. "I just needed some rest."

"You seemed fine earlier?"

"It came on suddenly," he shrugged again, "What's with all the questions?"

"We were worried about you. Now that we think about it the walk to North Tower is long, someone should really come with you-"

"I'm not an idiot Emma, I can look after myself."

Emma blinked in shock, "Worms, that's not what I meant, the Slyth-"

"Listen, whatever you guys think happened it didn't. I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling well."

Emma nodded slowly, reluctantly. "Okay Worms, but if you ever need to talk, well… I'm here."

Peter nodded, "I know, I'm just tired, crabby. I should get some sleep."

Emma nodded again, her eyes sad, before taking up her position at the window.

Despite what Peter said he didn't sleep that night, thoughts of John Parkinson's face haunting him in the dark.

As Easter Break approached John Parkinson began to dominate Peter's thoughts. Suddenly the world beyond the walls of his dorm held a sliver of evil he had not noticed before.

,.,.,

Voldemort stood at the base of the hill with a small smile, looking up at the elegant home at the summit. Black would know that he was coming by now, the wards having been dispensed of.

Alphard Black was one of several who had been foolish enough to refuse him and now the old man would pay the price. Voldemort opened the front door without bothering to knock, ignoring the scandalized House Elf who stood holding a tray. He made his way into the library with purpose and confidence, this would be an easy kill.

When he walked in Alphard was sitting at his writing desk, completely at ease, "I see you've finally come for a visit," he said simply, as if Voldemort had been invited to tea.

"Yet you didn't run?"

"I'm too old to run, my joints too stiff."

They stared each other down for a moment, both knowing that that wasn't what Voldemort had meant. "Even now you won't join me? Not even to buy your nephew and niece protection?"

Alphard gave a small smile, "Sirius is already protected, he doesn't need me anymore. The Potters are all the protection he needs and Andy has been telling me since the age of five that she's big enough to look after herself."

"You really think the Potters will be enough to keep me from him? That's a gamble of long odds."

Alphard chuckled, "I've never been a gambling man, the slots were not my thing. I tell you right now that going after Sirius will be like rolling the dice on your life. He has an angel looking out for him and she won't let you go easily."

A small smirk appeared on Voldemort's face, a knowing smirk, "You mean the wandless?" His grin widened as Alphard paled, "Ah yes, I know all about Emma Dill. I wonder how long it will take me to turn that angel into a monster? With everything I can offer her I'm sure she'll come around."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alphard stated with a raised brow, having recovered from his shock. "I've met Emma Dill and she doesn't emit the signs of a wandless."

Now it was Voldemort's turn to be shocked, "The signs? How could you possibly know from one meeting?"

Alphard chuckled, "You really are just a spoilt half-blood if you can't feel the difference between a wandless and a witch."

Voldemort snarled, his face twisted in anger, "You lie! The girl is a wandless, I've had information from one who would know a wandless better then any other."

There was a pause in conversation as Alphard considered Voldemort's words.

"Ah, ah!" Voldemort raised his wand as Alphard reached across the desk. "Your time is up old man, prepare to meet your maker. _Avada Kadavera_!"

Alphard watched as the green light came for him. His last thought was of Sirius at the Christmas party the year before, Emma and James at his side, a barking laugh on his lips.

And then everything was torn away, washed out to a world of white.

,.,.

It was a few days after Easter and the Marauders were sitting at breakfast, teasing Emma while she had her daily fight with Night Hawk.

"It's because you both act the same," Sirius informed her, swinging a fork filled with eggs to accent his point and managing to spread yoke all down the table. "You're both stubborn and you both like sausage."

"But _why_ does he have to have _mine_?" Emma fumed, the ungodly bird still waiting before her.

"Because you put up a fight, Night just needs some amusement, don't you boy?"

"Hoo Hoo."

"See!" Sirius grinned.

"Bloody bird," Emma grumbled, stabbing into her sausages angrily.

The others laughed, but their faces turned serious as a black owl entered the hall.

Everyone knew by now what these birds carried: black sealed scrolls containing the news of a death. The hall held its breath as the owl circled, landing before Sirius and holding out a single leg.

With trembling hands Sirius took the scroll from the pompous owl, wondering who it could be. _Andy? Dora? Ted? Reg?... Bella?-who cares._

He opened it slowly, the neat black ink sparkling up at him in vindictive joy.

Mr. Black,

At 1 a.m. this past night Mr. Alphard Cygnus Black was found dead in his home by means of the Avada Kadavra curse. It is speculated that he was a victim of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You have been mentioned in his Will and are expected to arrive at Gringotts Bank, London at 12 noon tomorrow at which time the funeral will also be arranged.

Condolences,

Sturgis Podmore, Auror.

Sirius surfaced from the letter in shock. Alphard was dead.

"Sirius," he spun blankly to look at Emma, noticing dimly that she held a similar scroll in her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Sirius rolled the scroll up and placed it in his robes. "What were we talking about?"

"Night Hawk," Emma half whispered.

"Right, Night Hawk. Like I was saying, you're very alike, especially when you – DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

Sirius rose from the table, his expression cold and closed off, "Don't look at me like you pity me! I don't need your pity!"

"Sirius – Emma, what even happened?" James asked from across the table looking confused.

Sirius faced him coldly, "Alphard's dead," he deadpanned before leaving the Great Hall.

Emma only hesitated for a second before running after him, "Sirius!"

She followed the sound of his footsteps, finally catching up to him outside of the Room of Requirement where he had clearly just grabbed Marlene spur of the moment. The two were already snogging against a wall and Emma felt her blood boil.

She pulled Marlene away with all her strength, the ebony haired girl screaming in shock.

"What the fuck Dill?" she yelled when she realized what was going on.

"I need a moment with Sirius, if you don't mind," Emma said coldly, her eyes boring into a pair of cool grey orbs that were locked on the floor.

"It's not your place," Sirius half whispered.

"Not my place my ass," Emma spat and Sirius' eyes roved upwards to meet hers, a spark of anger in them.

"You think you understand? You think you can even begin to relate?"

"No. No, I have no idea, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you tear yourself apart."

"What?" Marlene asked in confusion.

"Give us a moment Marlene," Sirius said coldly and Emma almost flinched at the hard look in his eyes. "Clearly Dill needs to learn her place."

Marlene shirked back, Sirius' tone making her want to find a rock and hide.

Sirius' eyes never left Emma's, though he waited until Marlene's footsteps had faded before speaking, "What gives you the right to tell me what to do? What gives you the right to tell me how to deal with things?"

Emma quailed for one second, thinking that perhaps he was right before remembering all the times this had happened before. "This isn't going to help you. It might stave off the hurt for a moment, but you'll be in even more pain later. This isn't you dealing, this is you hiding. Like an alcoholic craving the elixir that will make him numb again when they know it's slowly killing them!"

Emma inhaled in shock as Sirius slammed her against the wall, holding the shoulder of her robes tightly. For one moment she thought he was going to hit her, but instead his fist slammed into the wall beside her head.

"You have no idea what it feels like. You can't even imagine! Your parents love you!" Emma shrank away as Sirius yelled, his face barely an inch from hers. "He was the only one who cared! The only one who understood! He was the only one who loved me!"

Suddenly the yells were coming out in a choked off manor, tears streaming down Sirius' face. "He's dead! He's the only one who cared and he's gone!"

His hand fell from her shoulder rising instead to wipe the tears from his face. Gathering all the Gryffindor courage she possessed Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Sirius was still for a moment but eventually he responded and for the first time in her life Emma heard Sirius cry.

They eventually found their way into the Room of Requirement. They sat in a plump couch by a fire and Sirius eventually calmed down.

"How did you know?" He asked, holding Emma like a drowning man would a life preserver. "How did you even know he was dead?"

"The owl gave me a letter as well," Emma answered rubbing soothing circles on Sirius' palm. "He left me something in his Will."

Sirius frowned in thought, "I wonder what."

"I wonder _why,"_ Emma responded. "Of all the people, why would he leave me anything?"

Sirius shook his head, "It isn't odd for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he left you a chess set as a joke, for Alphard nothing could be serious, not even death," his eyes glazed for a moment, lost in a memory.

"That day at the Christmas party, he made a game of my families prejudices… we got so drunk. And I remember another time, I was only five, when he charmed my toys to put on a play. He once dressed the House Elf in a tutu to make me laugh, Kreature hasn't stopped complaining since. And when I saw him just before my first year of Hogwarts he told me to be true to myself, 'to look through a window not yet stained by the colours of our family'."

"He was a good man, a wise man."

"He was the best."

They stayed there for most of the day and when they returned to the dorm James told them that Dumbledore had been contacted by the Ministry and that they would both leave his office via Floo the next day at eleven, leaving them plenty of time to get to Gringotts.

The trip to the bank the next day was a silent one, Sirius standing strong and tall at Emma's side. However when they reached the entrance Sirius stopped.

"Once we get inside I will be expected to act like a Pure Blood, it is possible that my family will be present. For both our sakes it would be best if I took the lead, the last thing we need is to make a scene."

Emma nodded, "Right, I'll just keep my mouth shut."

Sirius nodded, "Ready?" he asked. Emma nodded and he opened the door. He led her over to one of the golden counters, behind which a goblin was inspecting a ruby the size of his head

"Can I help you?" a goblin asked.

"I am Sirius Black and this is Emma Dill, we are here regarding the Will reading of my uncle, Alphard Cygnus Black."

The goblin's brow rose, taking them both in for a moment before nodding, "Enter through the double doors on the right of the hall, the others have already arrived."

"My thanks," Sirius said stiffly before sweeping from the counter, Emma in tow.

Sirius opened the double doors with a frown, he was not thrilled about having to flaunt his position in front of Emma, it wasn't something he usually did. The Pure Blood drawl had been horrible enough to have to use, walking with 'purpose' was even more of a pain.

"Mother, Andromeda," Sirius inclined his head slightly to his family.

The two women sat on opposite ends of the room, both looking unhappy. "Sirius!" Andromeda exclaimed before catching herself. "Good to see you, and you Emma."

Emma only nodded, keeping her mouth shut for fear of embarrassing herself.

"What did you bring the muggle for Sirius?" Walburga sneered, "I can smell her from here."

"Miss. Dill has been granted something by the late Mr. Black," another goblin informed Walburga. "Shall we begin?"

Sirius guided Emma into the chair beside Andromeda, inching his own chair as far from Walburga as he could.

"Now then," The goblin shuffled some papers in front of him. "I am Gorthom and I will be reading the Last Will and Testament of Mr. Alphard Cygnus Black. Any questions?" He took in each face with his calculating black eyes before continuing, "To My niece, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, I leave half of all my investments and Gringotts vault along with the London and Brightly Estates. I also leave you a letter," Gorthom rummaged in an envelope for a moment before pulling out another envelope and bank key whish he handed to Andromeda. "To my nephew, Sirius Black III, I leave half of all my investments and Gringotts vault along with the Bristol and Winchester Estates. I also leave you a letter," Again Gorthom looked in the envelope, handing Sirius a letter and Gringotts key. "To Emma Dill, a friend of my nephew Sirius Black, I leave a favour," Emma took the letter Gorthom offered her, wondering what Alphard could possibly have thought so important to say. "And last but not least, to my sister, Walburga Black nee Black, I leave this letter."

Gorthom produced the red envelope hesitantly, giving it to Walburga as quickly as he could. Walburga's eyes widened in shock as the edges began to smoke, "Alphard, you fool," she whispered in horror, looking for somewhere to throw the letter. However she was too late, with a _Bang!_ the envelope exploded, Alphard's voice filling the room.

"DEAR WALLY, I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, LOVE ALPHARD!"

Sirius snorted at the same time that his mother shrieked, black ash smudges on her cheeks.

Walburga stood her expression fierce (Gorthom might have even quailed under her scrutiny if not for her singed eyebrows) before leaving the room, head held high and presence menacing. Sirius chuckled, "Trust Alphard to have the last word where my mother is concerned."

Gorthom too looked amused, but he covered it up valiantly. "Mr. Black, Mrs. Tonks, if you would follow me I will lead you to your new bank vaults and go over your estates. Miss. Dill, if you would wait here?"

Emma nodded, the letter from Alphard burning a hole of curiosity in her mind. She watched Sirius and Andromeda leave with Gorthom, waiting until the door was firmly closed before unsealing the letter.

_Dear Emma,_

_I suppose I'm dead now, shame that, perhaps we'll manage a game of chess in the next life. I am writing to ask you a favour, but I'm going to start with a fact._

_I know. I know all about you and your abilities. I know exactly what you are and no I haven't informed Mouldy Shorts or Smelly Shorts – whatever he's calling himself. This is one of the reasons I'm asking you for this favour. My favour is that you look after Sirius to the best of _your _abilities. I leave now assured that my nephew won't be following me anytime soon. He deserves better then he's got and you're the one I entrust him to, protect him when others cannot._

_Keep him alive Emma, keep him happy._

_Thank you,_

_Alphard._

Emma blinked in shock, her mind reeling. Alphard had known, or thought he'd known her secret. Had he been right in guessing? Had he known she was a wandless, or had he been thinking of some other creature?

_My favour is that you look after Sirius to the best of _your _abilities._

No, she was fairly certain that Alphard had guess correctly, that he'd known she was a wandless. But how had he come to that conclusion? They had only ever met once, what could she have done to give herself away and how could he possibly want her near Sirius knowing the truth? Was Sirius really in enough danger that Alphard had had to stoop to hiring a wandless for protection?

_He deserves better then he's got and you're the one I entrust him to, protect him when others cannot._

"What were you thinking?" Emma asked the letter, tracing the ink. "What could you possibly have been thinking?"

It was a few hours later that Sirius was able to make his way back to Emma, having looked over his Estates, gold and planning of the funeral. His mind was reeling with all the information, his hair in disarray for the first time in his life, having had hands constantly run through it.

When he entered the side chamber Emma was sitting with a frown on her face, letter in hand.

"Did he leave you a riddle?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

Emma hummed, the frown still in place, "Something like that. Are you done?"

Sirius nodded, "The funeral is set for this Saturday… will you come?"

Emma's brow furrowed, "Of course, anything you need."

Sirius let out a whoosh of air, "Good, thanks, yeah," he ran a hand through his hair again, "Shall we then?" He asked, offering her a hand up.

Emma accepted it and he felt a small spark, _she must be on the brink,_ he thought, wondering what Alphard could possibly have asked her for.

The ride home was quiet, both lost in thought, Alphard's letters burning a hole in both their pockets. Emma's because of what it contained and Sirius' because he hadn't had a chance to read it yet.

It wasn't until much later that Sirius managed to open his letter, the other Marauders having gone to sleep already. He opened the small mirror Emma had given him, letting lumos light the green ink.

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and you will know that I left half of everything I own to you. The other half has gone to Andromeda who, no doubt, will need it with that clumsy of child of hers._

_On the topic of children, when are you planning on getting married and having some of your own? You're seventeen now Sirius, it's about time you found that girl and made her yours._

_That said I am sorry that I am no longer there with you, but I will be watching every prank you pull in person from now on, so try to make them worth it. You don't need me anymore Sirius, you have a new family. The Marauders as you've called yourselves along with the Potters will more then make up for me. Hold the ones you love close Sirius, don't let any of them go._

_You remain my favourite of the Blacks and I will always be proud to have been your relation, always be blessed to have known you. I am always with you nephew, even if you can't see me anymore. _

_I love you Sirius,_

_Alphard._

Tear drops smeared the page. These were the last words of Alphard Cygnus Black, a Slytherin who was both cunning and brave, a man who loved deeply and a person who had ceased to breath.

But even if he had stopped breathing, his love would remain and so would the measures he had put in place to protect his beloved nephew.

,.,.,

The sun had barely risen and yet Sirius was already awake. The day had finally come, Alphard would be buried, a funeral had and he would have to let go. He watched the red and orange rays rise, Alphard's parting words crumpled in his hand and engraved in his mind. Sirius was thankful that the other Marauders would be there, lending him support when he needed it most. They really were a family, he realized, the closest he'd ever had to a family. He couldn't imagine a world devoid of any one of them and yet there had been a time when he had thought the same way about Alphard.

Sirius briefly considered hiding in some corner of the Forbidden Forest for the day, but a part of him, the part that spoke in Remus' logical tone, told him that he would only feel worse if he missed the funeral, missed this chance to say goodbye.

He dressed in a half daze, his thoughts elsewhere. He shoved Alphard's letter up his sleeve as he left the dorm, a talisman against tears. Sirius hated crying, hated showing weakness, it was the sort of thing he got reprimanded for as a child and old habits die hard. Besides, he'd hate to think of what it would do to his reputation.

When he entered the common room it was to find Emma already awake and staring into the rising sun, a frown on her face. She was clearly deep in thought, though what about Sirius couldn't fathom. "Hey," he greeted her half-heartedly.

Emma turned to him, daze broken and forced a smile, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Sirius shrugged, taking a seat beside her and marvelling at how although they were dressed in deepest black the sun insisted on spreading colour, "Fine."

Emma scrutinized him, "As in F-ed Inside Neutral Exterior?"

Sirius chuckled, "Pretty much."

Emma sighed, "It's just one more day, one more day and this will all be behind you."

"But he'll still be gone."

"He'll never be gone from you, trust me."

There was something in her eyes that made Sirius want to believe her, as if she knew something about Alphard that he didn't. As if she could see his uncle watching over him.

They sat in silence for a while, until the others came down some hours later. Sirius accepted their sympathy with a forced smile before leading the way to the Headmaster's office.

He was slightly startled to find Dumbledore dressed in long black robes, a serious expression on his face.

"My condolences Sirius, your uncle was a good man."

"Thank you Sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "If I am correct the funeral is being held at The Merliden in Salzburg?"

"Correct Sir."

"After you then," Dumbledore said offering Sirius the jar of green powder.

Sirius squared his shoulders, took a fist full and entered the empty grate, "The Merliden!"

The world spun for a moment, soot flying everywhere before everything slowed and Sirius was able to exit the grate. He stepped out purposefully, admiring the white marble walls of the underground funeral home. The Merliden was only affordable to the extremely wealthy, and Alphard had been one of those few. He would forever be entombed in these stone walls, where the light only shone falsely through stain glass windows.

A man appeared from the shadows then, his pale complexion making him seem almost vampire-ish, although he was perfectly human, "Can I help you Sir?"

"Yes, I am Sirius Black and I am here to attend the funeral of my uncle, Alphard Black."

He heard a whooshing sound, signalling the arrival of one of the Marauders, a cool hand in his revealed it to be Emma. He swore she was trying to make him cry with all this mushy crap.

The man, or Lurch as Sirius had internally dubbed him, gave Emma an odd look, "I assume this… _woman_ is with you Sir?"

"Yeah, us too," Sirius smirked at the sound of James' voice accompanied by the whoosh of the fire. "Three more are on their way, so hold up."

"And who are you?" Lurch asked, brow raised.

James smirked, "James Harold Potter, Heir to the Noble House of Potter, and you are?"

Lurch's cheeks darkened, although Sirius couldn't say that they went red, the man didn't have enough pigment for that, "Laurence Keller, at your service Sir."

Remus chuckled as he exited the fire and Sirius distinctly heard him whisper, "What a zombie."

Two whirls of the fire later and Dumbledore stepped into the room, Sirius was positive that Lurch would faint in awe.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lurch whispered in adoration, "An honour!"

Sirius suppressed a snort with difficulty, apparently even Lurch had more emotions then his mother.

"And you Mr. Keller, it has been a while since we met. I was only a teacher at the time."

"Yes Sir, I remember well," Lurch said and Sirius was amazed his eyes weren't tearing up at the thought.

"Well, we should get going, don't want to be late, good day Mr. Keller," Dumbledore said, inclining his head slightly.

"Good day Sir!... Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," he added on, clearly annoyed that he had to address them.

"See you around Lurch," Sirius said with a wave causing the other Marauders to snort with mirth.

The room that would hold the funeral service had floors and walls of black marble inlayed with silver. Stained glass windows shone down on them, though no sunlight could penetrate this far beneath the ground.

"This place is beautiful," Emma whispered, looking at the windows in awe.

Sirius shrugged, "It's underground, completely magic. I hear it was the dwarves who carved it out, though the goblins passed a final inspection on it. When the dwarves and goblins work together anything is possible."

"I didn't realize that Dwarves were native to Britain?"

"They aren't, the Ministry shipped them in from the Himalayas," Sirius said taking a seat a few benches from the front and moving along it so the Marauders could fit in along with Dumbledore.

"Oh."

Sirius' attention left Emma, who had fallen silent in any case, and was drawn to the oak casket at the front of the room. His uncle was in there, would be in there for eternity.

A man eventually made his way to the front and said a few words but Sirius wasn't really listening. This wasn't someone who had known Alphard, it was just an expensive knob with a creepy job.

Alphard's letter kept him strong through the proceedings, that and a cool hand that stayed clamped in his.

When the man had finished his speech he levitated Alphard's coffin. The oak wood gleamed in the false light as it was swallowed by the ceiling, from which point it would follow old stone passages that would lead it to its final resting place, embraced in stone forever.

They made their way into a lunch hall after the service, where Sirius was engulfed by an energetic cousin.

"Sirius!" Nymphadora exclaimed, running forwards to hug him. She had grown over the last two years and was now four years old.

"Nymphadora," Sirius grinned, picking the youngster up. "How are you? Where are your parents?"

Nymphadora shrugged, her hair covered up with a hat Andromeda had found for the occasion, not wanting anyone to know about Dora's abilities. "Mommy's over there," the toddler said, pointing off to the left. "She's talking to an old man."

Sirius looked around, sure enough Andromeda was in conversation with Dumbledore, a small frown on her face and Ted beside her. _I wonder what they're discussing…_

"Sirius?"

"Yes Nymphadora?" The girl pulled a face at the name, slapping Sirius' shoulder lightly. "Not Nymphadora. Sirius, I want Remus."

Sirius burst out laughing, a small groan from behind him signalling that Remus had heard Nymphadora's declaration, "Alright Kid-o, here's Remus," Sirius said, passing the grinning toddler off to a sceptic Remus. "Have fun Moony."

Remus shot him a glare, before being pulled into conversation by the youngster. "I missed you Remus," Dora told Remus happily. "It's been a very long time since we played with the togoan!"

Remus smirked, "Yes it has been a long time since we went tobogganing."

Dora nodded enthusiastically, "Guess what Remus?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

Remus pretended to think for a moment, "You got a new dress?"

Nymphadora shook her head, a huge grin in place.

"You got a new… toboggan?"

Again Nymphadora shook her head.

"I give up," Remus said, "What?"

"I can change my face now, look!" Remus watched in awe as Nymphadora screwed up her face, making her nose lengthen before it turned normal again. "See!"

"That's excellent Dora," Remus praised, "But you shouldn't be doing that here."

The toddler rolled her eyes, "I know, but Remus, I'm brave, just like you and Sirius! I'm going to be a Gryffindor too!" She followed this statement up with a roar.

Remus laughed, "You'll be an excellent Gryffindor," he told her, "The bravest of the lot."

Nymphadora nodded, "I'm going to become a Rock Star when I get old too! And then I'm going to marry you Remus!"

Remus went scarlet, looking over his shoulder in the hopes that Sirius and James hadn't heard the youngster's declaration. _This kid will be the death of me…_

"Is that so?" Remus asked, scooting further from the others. _The more distance the better…_

"Uh-huh," Nymphadora nodded. "Mummy already said that was just fine, but Daddy said you would get 'the talk'," she frowned. "I wonder what you did wrong that he'd have to talk to you?"

_Yeah, because marrying a four year old is totally normal._

"Hey Dora, do you want to talk with Swift for a while?"

Remus' face fell as Nymphadora shook her head, "No. I like you bestest Remus," she said patting his cheek.

Remus wasn't saved for over an hour, Sirius taking his time talking to Andromeda about the good old days, which, from the sounds of it, hadn't been that great and usually involved Alphard saving the two from one of Walburga or Bella's horrors. An example included the time Bella had killed a cat and tried to strangle Sirius with the intestines, Alphard had saved the day by turning the intestines into a rattle snake that tried to bite Bella… which only proved that Alphard had some odd morals.

Sirius' spirits seemed slightly higher for a short time, but very soon his high was over, leaving him prone to long periods of brooding that even James couldn't break.

It was later that evening that Remus looked at the calendar, only to have his worst nightmare come true.

Mary's birthday was on the full moon. (May 2)

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry I didn't answer you. Fanfiction was having a glitch and then I forgot who I'd answered . So apologies and thanks for all your reviews, you guys are the best.**


	45. Wilberforce

Wilberforce – 7

Emma made her way down towards Hagrid's cabin a few days later. It was dark out, the other Marauders having gone to bed. She had left without telling them, hoping to get a few moments alone with the Grounds Keeper. It had been almost a month since she had been in the forest with Sirius, since she had felt that presence. At first she had thought that the boys would never let it drop but with Alphard's death the events of that spring day had been almost forgotten.

She knocked on the wood door, waiting impatiently for Hagrid to answer.

There was a moments pause, the cool night air carrying tantalizing scents, before the door pulled open, revealing a bleary Hagrid. Hagrid rubbed his eyes, squinting down at her in surprise, "Is tha' yeh?"

"Yeah, it's me," Emma said with a smirk. "Do you have a minute?"

Hagrid stepped aside, letting her enter and turning to put on a pot of tea. "Bleeding Wandless coming in at pas' two in da mornin'," he muttered. "So wha's so important?" he asked her, thumping down into a seat. "Tha' it couldn' wait till the sun rose?"

"Sorry Hagrid, but I've actually been meaning to talk to you for a while."

"Oh yeh have, have yeh?"

Emma nodded, "It isn't easy getting a moment alone, especially not with the map."

Hagrid snorted, "Yeh shoulda thought o' tha' before, shouldn' yeh?" he stood, making the tea before returning with two pint sized cups. "So wha' did yeh have to say tha' you didn' wan' the others knowin' abou'?"

"What all lives in the forest?"

Hagrid cocked an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"I know about the centaurs, acromantula and unicorns. What else lives in there?"

"Well," Hagrid scratched his chin. "There be Thestrals, though I doub' yeh'd see one, an sometimes there are pixies, damn nuisance they are. How'd yeh find out about Arogog though?"

"Who?"

"Arogog, my acromantula."

Emma felt her face whiten, "They attacked us, few years back… you know there's more then one… right?"

"Oh yeah, Arogog's got 'imself a thumpin' good family now," Hagrid took a sip of tea. "Attacked migh' be a bit harsh though… I'm sure they only wan'ed ter play."

"Err, sure. Listen Hagrid, what _else_ lives in the forest? Is there anything… err… more playful then the acromantula?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Naw… tha's abou' all tha's in there. Why'd yeh ask?"

"No reason," Emma shrugged. "I just thought I'd come across something a little while back, probably just imagining it though."

"'Ave yeh told Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked her.

"'Course," Emma lied. "He doubts it's anything, just me being silly."

Hagrid nodded in thought, "Dumbledore usually knows bes'. I woudn' think on it if 'e says it's nothin'."

Emma sighed, draining her cup and standing, "Thank you Hagrid, sorry for disturbing you."

Hagrid waved her apology away, "Anytime. Yeh take care Emma."

"I will Hagrid, Good Night."

"Good Nigh'."

The door shut behind her and Emma began her walk up to the castle, all the time wondering if perhaps she was only deluding herself into thinking the creature had been real.

.,.,

James paced in front of his team, looking at each member fiercely.

"Alright team, here it is, the last match of the season. We're up against Hufflepuff, and they have the best seeker of the lot. Now we've not lost a match this season and for once we have the upper hand when it comes to points, but if any of you let that fact go to your head I'll personally rip your arms off – yes Elaine?"

"Don't you think that's a little intense James?"

"No. What Padfoot?"

"Prongs, you're scaring me," Sirius whimpered playfully.

James gave him a hard look, "Good. Now if you lot have had your fun we should get out onto the pitch. Win this game team, win it and bring pride to Gryffindor!"

"You make us sound like a country headed to war."

"In his mind we might as well be," Elaine informed Marlene, "Just do as he says or he'll start a new pep talk."

"Really?"

Elaine only gave her a look before getting up and following after James who was already halfway onto the pitch.

Shiloh and Emma stared each other down as they entered, both determined to get to the snitch first.

"WELCOME TO THE LAST MATCH OF THE YEAR!" Daren Hall announced, his voice blaring over the background noise in the stadium, "GRYFFINDOR VS. HUFFLEPUFF! AND THEY'RE OFF, GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO HOOPER, TO LONGBOTTOM, HE SHOOTS… GOAL!"

Cheers and boos met this announcement, the two seekers bumping together as they circled the pitch, neck in neck.

Lily watched on with Peter, Mary, Joyce and Alice, cheering as James landed another goal.

"20-NOTHING TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"I will say that James is a good flier," Mary said, watching the chaser do a lap of the pitch.

"He's nothing special," Lily responded. "Any idiot can fly."

"You can't," Joyce pointed out.

"That's because she isn't just any idiot Joyce," Alice said. "She's our idiot."

"Thanks Ally."

"Not a problem Lily Dear," Alice said with a smirk.

Lily huffed, folding her arms in irritation, "Smart ass."

"You know it," Alice winked, her eyes shooting back to Frank a moment later.

"You seen the snitch yet?" Shiloh called over to Emma who was sitting at ease.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Shiloh rolled her eyes at the girl's cool attitude, "Get that wand out of your ass and be honest."

"No."

Shiloh's brow rose, "Not even bothering to look now?"

"Of course I'm looking," Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm just not flying around like hawk on steroids."

Shiloh rolled her eyes again, moving to sit up beside Emma.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're sitting here there must be a trick," Shiloh squinted, looking for a glimmer of light. "Have you seen the scouts?"

"Yeah, they're in the front row of the teacher's box."

Shiloh nodded, "I find them nerve racking."

"Why, are you planning on going into quidditch?" Emma asked.

Shiloh shook her head, "Curse Breaker at Gringotts, but even so. What about you?"

"An Auror if I have the choice."

"And if you don't?"

"No idea."

Shiloh sighed, "We're too young for this shit."

"Tell me about it," Emma's eyes widened as she caught a glimmer of light by the Hufflepuff goal hoop. With her back to the glaring sun everything was easier to see. "Got to run Shiloh, you know, do a trick or two for these scouts."

Shiloh's eyes narrowed, "Oh?"

Emma only smiled, making her way lower, one eye on the snitch. To her annoyance Shiloh followed, "I know your tricks by now."

"Do you?" Emma asked, smirk in place.

"I-?" Shiloh's eyes widened as Emma rolled on her broom, turning upside down. With horror Shiloh realized that she had been set up for a bludger in the chest.

"SIMS HIT BY BLACK AND DILL'S SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Reginald Wood, Captain of the Westmont Tornadoes, stood up in the stands, eyes wide at the play he had just seen, as Dill caught the snitch. Their signal had been so subtle he'd almost missed it, just a split second of eye contact when Dill lowered.

"Well well, it seems Potter really has put a team together to be proud of."

Remus pulled his way out of the crowd with some difficulty. It was the 30th of April, the full moon was in two days and he was already feeling the effects. On top of that the full moon also marked Mary's birthday and he had yet to tell her that he was both in love with her and a werewolf.

She was at his side in an instant, almost as if she had radar sensing that he needed to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, "You won the game, so why the frown?"

Remus chuckled, a product of his nerves, "I need to tell you something. Come for a walk?"

Mary took the arm he offered her with a frown, following him away from the cheering crowd and over to the lake. "Remus what's wrong?"

"I," Remus ran a hand through his hair and Mary smirked, she hadn't seen him do that since he had asked her out. "Listen Mary I-I love you."

Mary blinked once in surprise. "I wanted to tell you properly, on a date or something, but I'm running out of time here," Remus rambled.

Mary laughed, kissing him firmly, "Running out of time? Remus you're going to be around for a while… And I love you too."

Remus' face broke out into a wide grin, his eyes brightening comically before he seemed to cave into himself. "Your birthday is on May second."

Mary smirked, "Did you forget to get me a gift Remus?"

"No, no I got you something… I just, I won't be at the party."

"Party?"

"I arranged a party, Lily will be hosting it, but I won't be there and neither will the other Marauders."

"Because of the moon?" Remus' eyes widened in surprise and Mary laughed at his expression. "I've been suspicious for a while Remus, it isn't like I haven't noticed your disappearances."

"So, so then you knew?"

"Well I suspected. You're a werewolf?" Mary clarified and Remus nodded, expression tense.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was scared-"

Mary cut him off, kissing him soundly, "I will always love you Remus Lupin, no matter what."

Remus grinned, holding her close, "I'll love you more."

.,

"They're so cute together," Emma whispered from where she and the other Marauders looked on.

"I wonder if Moony will get lucky…"

"Padfoot!" Emma warned.

"What?"

"Well either way they're going to be together forever," James said. "I just know it."

Peter nodded in agreement, smiling widely for his friend.

"Well enough of this, last one to the common room is dragon's dung! Let's get this party started!" Sirius hollered running straight for Remus and Mary, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Emma, James and Peter laughed as Remus helped Mary up before chasing after Sirius, screaming threats at the top of his lungs, Sirius' barking laugh echoing across the grounds.

They lived the night up, dancing manically and drinking butter beer until the early hours of the morning when McGonagall came and told them to get to bed.

,.,.

Voldemort looked up as Rookwood entered the room, head bowed low, with Bellatrix at his side. "Rise, tell me what you know."

"My Lord," Bellatrix began. "Phase one on the Pettigrew boy is complete. We have reason to believe that he understands the dangers around him at last."

Voldemort nodded, a two fold plan unravelling in his mind, "Excellent, and you Rookwood?"

"My Lord, Dumbledore is searching for a permanent Head Quarters, though no where has been chosen yet. I have also learned that the Dill girl stays with the Potters during summer vacation and she has not told Dumbledore about her experience in the forest, although she has consulted Hagrid on the matter."

Voldemort smiled, "I didn't think she would tell the old man, foolish child that she is. Michael in particular was confident with this fact, he is useful."

"My Lord," Rookwood began, licking his lips with nerves. "I do wonder, why you haven't used the boy properly yet?"

"Do you Rookwood? I thought it would be obvious."

"My Lord?"

"I want Dill first."

,.,.

Emma woke up with a start, eyes wide and sweat beading on her face. She stood slowly, her eyes roving to look out the window. She dressed quickly and quietly, making her way through the castle and out onto the grounds. She inhaled the blowing air slowly, letting the scents fill her. The trees rattle overhead, their melody soothing. She let lumos out, the ball hanging in the air.

She was alone.

"Were you even real?"

The wind didn't answer, but she hadn't expected it to.

,.,.

Mary gazed out of the tower window later that day. It was her birthday and the full moon hung in the air, the occasional howl reminding her why Remus wasn't by her side.

"They'll be fine," Lily said coming up behind her and offering her a butterbeer.

"You know?" Mary asked shocked.

Lily nodded, "I've known since third year. There was an altercation between Snape and Black, resulting in Black sending Snape down to the whomping willow come full moon."

"So that's where he transforms then, under the tree?"

Lily nodded, "There's a tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack, that's where they all go," she paused to take a sip of butterbeer. "In any case, Potter got wind of what Black had done, running from the common room without so much as a plan. I raced after him, because he was breaking the rules, going out after curfew," she shook her head, amused with her own stupidity. "Black stopped me from reaching the tree and a few moments later Emma showed up. Between her and Potter Snape got out of the tunnel."

Mary's brow furrowed, "Didn't Sirius get suspended in third year?"

"Now you know what for."

Mary felt suddenly ill and angry. What had Sirius been thinking? Didn't he know what could have happened? And how had Remus ever forgiven him? "I'm amazed they're still friends."

"Remus doesn't have it in him to hold a grudge," Lily shrugged. "They were friends again within a month."

"Emma was mad at him too, wasn't she?" Mary asked, straining to remember.

Lily nodded, "Emma is not as forgiving. In fact the only person she ever forgives _is_ Black."

Mary chuckled, "He's a lucky man then, from the sounds of it those two can go at it like you and Potter."

Lily snorted, taking another sip, "I wouldn't say they were that cool. Black hasn't had his tongue hexed to the roof of his mouth yet."

Mary laughed, "True."

They stood in silence for a moment before it was broken by a howl.

"How is it the others can be around him?"

Lily shifted on her feet, "You should probably ask them that… I'm not really at liberty to say."

Mary frowned but nodded, "When do they usually get in?"

"Around six or six thirty, depending on how the night was and when the sun rises."

"So there are good nights and bad nights?"

Lily nodded, her lips tight, "You don't know how many sleepless nights I've been through, hoping that they all come back in one piece."

A howl pierced the night and Mary frowned, "I see."

McGonagall shut the party down around one, sending everyone up to bed. Mary lay awake that night, hearing the howls and hoping that they all came back safe.

.

"Prongs take off," Emma said, aiming a well placed kick at Remus' side.

The wolf was in control tonight, enraged that Remus had been able to subdue it for so long.

James hovered in indecision, Peter in his antlers. He didn't want to leave Emma and Sirius, but staying with Peter was a risk to the rat's life.

With a bang the wolf threw him over, Peter toppling from his head and landing with a thump. The rat cried out before scurrying up a tree.

Sirius grabbed the wolf by the collar, throwing him off of James and entangling it in a brawl.

"Sirius!" Emma shrieked, pawing the ground madly as she waited for an opening. James, being the smaller, didn't wait, simply charging in and from there Emma joined.

.

Mary rose when Lily did, following the redhead into the common room. "Are they coming?" Mary asked, her eyes still bleary.

Lily nodded, taking a seat in an armchair, her foot tapping with nerves, "They should arrive soon."

Mary took a tentative seat, bouncing nervously.

A minute passed, then ten, then twenty.

Just as Mary thought she might die with worry the portrait opened and the Marauders stumbled in. Mary almost wailed with horror, frozen to the spot. Lily sprang up, crossing the room faster then Mary would have thought possible.

James and Sirius were heaving each other into the room, both covered in gashes. James' right leg was bleeding right through his pant leg and Sirius had a lovely cut across his collar. Emma was supporting Peter, who was wheezing. She herself had what looked like a broken arm, her teeth grinding together in pain, blood dripping from under her shirt.

"Up to the dorm," Lily said immediately, taking Peter from Emma. "Mary clean this up, quickly now!"

Mary jumped to her feet, pulling her wand out quickly and following the Marauders, cleaning up the blood as she went. She opened the portrait to clean the outside trail but there wasn't one, someone must have been cleaning as they went.

She hurried upstairs, watching as Lily got to work on Emma first.

"Why didn't you heal this?" Lily snapped, looking under Emma's shirt to reveal one of the deepest cuts Mary had ever seen. She turned away, afraid she might vomit.

"Just. Heal. It." Emma ground out. She hissed as Lily healed the gash before tapping her broken arm.

"I need to learn how to heal bones," Emma muttered, her side still tender.

Lily only grunted, having moved onto Peter. "Two broken ribs, three cracked," she vented, having waved her wand for a diagnosis. Peter yelped as the ribs went back together with a sickening snap.

She sat down beside James next, Emma already at Sirius' side, her wand out. Emma could heal a cut just as well as Lily, the only reason she hadn't done so that Lily could come up with was that the pain in her arm had skewered her concentration.

"Please tell me this was a bad moon," Mary whispered, having sunk to the floor in horror.

"A very bad moon," Lily emphasised. "They've never been this bad."

"The wolf was really upset," James explained before turning to Lily. "You won't tell Remus, will you?"

"Of course not Potter, don't be ridiculous," Lily snapped, finishing his healing with a flourish. "Did one of you have the sense to clean the blood through the castle?"

"I did," Sirius raised a hand.

Lily nodded, satisfied, "I'm assuming the pain was too much," she said looking at Emma.

Emma nodded, looking ashamed, "Put me out of control for a few moments, after that I didn't want to risk magic."

Lily sighed, "That was probably for the best. How is Remus?"

"He's bruised, but nothing's broken," James supplied. "I gave him a quick look over before we left."

"Where is he?" Mary asked, her voice having returned to her.

"In the hospital wing," Emma answered. "He's always there the day after the moon."

"He'll be fine," Peter told her when Mary continued to look troubled. "At least he doesn't have a concussion this time."

"Thanks for bringing that up Wormtail."

"Oh, sorry Swift."

"How," Mary gaped, unable to comprehend everything. "How do you talk as if nothing happened, as if nothing's wrong?"

There was a deep silence, after a few minutes James spoke. "Remus is our best friend, our family, our brother. For Moony we would do anything. Before we were with him, he rarely got out of the hospital within three days, but now Pomfrey only keeps him a day or less. This helps Moony, and we'd do anything for him. That said, if he can't remember beating the living shit out of us last night, then he doesn't have to know. Knowing always makes him act like a knob."

"I guess," Mary licked her lips. "I guess you get used to it, seeing them come back?"

Lily nodded, "You do, but this was also the worst it's ever been, keep that in mind," she huffed. "Of all the moons for him to lose himself!"

Emma chuckled, "I know right?"

Mary too, let out a shaky laugh, "How do you do it? How do you stay with him?"

The Marauders exchanged looks, "This doesn't leave the room," James said, his face more serious then Mary had ever seen it. "We're animagi."

Mary felt her jaw drop, "_What?"_

"Swift was the first to manage it," James began to explain. "In third year Padfoot got the brilliant idea to tell Sni-Snape, I mean, that-"

"She already knows," Lily interrupted. "I told her earlier."

"Oh," James ran a hand through his hair. "Well that shortens things. In any case Swift managed the transformation that night, turning into a horse. She managed to distract the wolf while I got Sni-_Snape_ out of the house."

Mary looked at the lounging girl with new respect, she had managed the animagious transformation at only thirteen.

"Once Padfoot had been forgiven, we snuck into Dumbledore's office, using his pensive to see Swift's memory of the transformation," James continued. "We all managed to do it within the next few days."

Mary's eyes widened, "You all managed it at only _thirteen?"_

James nodded.

"H-how?"

James smirked, "We're the Marauders. I'm Prongs, a stag, Sirius is Padfoot, a dog and Peter is Wormtail, a rat."

"Moony is Remus, a werewolf," Mary finished, feeling overwhelmed.

"Exacattackly," Sirius winked.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight," Lily said standing as Peter let out a yawn. "You're all going to sleep today – try and argue Potter – get some rest, you deserve it," she flicked her wand, another bed appearing in the middle of the room. "Stay in here Emma, I'll be up during break to check on all of you. If anyone asks you five made a trip to Hogsmead, bought enough Zonko's products to light up the school. You can go out later to validate the story, maybe give Filch a heart attack, for now get some sleep and if any of you leave this room I will hex your jewels off – what Black?"

"Swift ain't got any jewels Mrs. Prongs."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Do you want to keep your goods Black?"

"Yes?"

"Then shut the hell up and go to sleep." She stood, leading Mary out of the dorm, turning off the lights and locking the door behind her.

"Bugger. Swift, shut the drapes!"

"Shut them yourself mutt."

"Leave them open, Worms hates the dark."

"Thanks Prongs."

"No problem."

"But I can't sleep in these conditions!"

"Would you prefer a coffin? Because it can be easily arranged."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Swift?"

"It means-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!" Lily's voice assaulted them through the door.

… "Good Night Swift."

**Sigh** "Good Night Padfoot."

Lily pulled back from the door, confident they had finally settled. She turned to face Mary with a frown, "Do you want to see Remus?" she asked the spot the girl had occupied a moment before. Lily huffed, noticing that Mary had already made a run for it, "Fine, just leave me here, nobody say thank you or anything…" she grumbled.

"THANKS EVANS!"

"_SHUT UP_ POTTER!" Lily roared at the closed door, glaring as laughter reached her ears.

_Blood Marauders…_

Mary tiptoed into the Hospital Wing, careful not to slam the door for fear of luring Madam Pomfrey's attention.

"Can I help you Miss. Macdonald?"

Mary cursed softly, turning to face the motherly matron whose radar for stray students in her ward was legendary. "I'm here to see Remus."

"I'm afraid Mr. Lupin is not receiving guests at the moment," Pomfrey said, lips pursed.

"Please Madam Pomfrey, I-I know where he went last night already, that he was under the willow."

Pomfrey's brows furrowed, but she nodded, stepping back into her office without so much as a word.

Mary crept over to Remus' bed, sitting down beside him gently. His left wrist was bandaged but nothing else seemed wrong.

"Thank Merlin," she whispered brushing his hair from his face.

"Well what were you expecting?"

Mary jumped as one of Remus' golden eyes opened, gazing up at her, his mouth turning up in a small smile.

Mary let out a low chuckle, kissing him softly, "How are you this morning? James said he didn't think you would be too banged up," _despite what they looked like…_

"I'm fine," Remus said, a frown appearing on his face, "How are the others?"

"They're… okay," Mary said cautiously, she had never been one for lying, especially not to Remus.

Remus sighed, running a hand over his face, "No they aren't, your face says it all, it was a bad moon."

Mary nodded slowly, "Lily patched them up, they're sleeping it off now."

Remus shook his head, "I'll talk to them, tell them not to come for the next one. They shouldn't be risking themselves."

Mary frowned, "Remus, they love you," she said seriously, her eyes catching his. "They love you like their brother. I think that for them this is the only option… and they didn't want you to know about them being hurt anyways, they hate what it does to you."

Remus chuckled, "I see James gave you a speech, it's funny because he's the one I ask when I want the truth; he can't lie worth a knut. His face always gives him away."

"I guess we're similar then," Mary said, brushing his hair again.

Remus thought it over, "Not really, I mean, you _are_ a lot prettier then James."

She laughed, bending down to kiss him again.

,.,

May melted into June and with June came the threat of exams.

"I should be studying," Emma said, a chess set laid out between her and Sirius.

"You can study later, for now chill," Sirius said, moving his queen.

"You should be studying too," Emma pointed out, moving her knight.

Sirius shrugged and Emma scowled as he captured her king. "We have NEWTs next year, I'll study then," he said, setting up the board for another ten minute game.

"You'd think that I'd improve at this game," Emma grumbled, moving her pawn which was gnawing its fingers fretfully.

"Well it is you," Sirius said. "Besides, I think losing is good for you."

"I'm sure you do."

Sirius hummed in the affirmative, moving his rook, "Sucking at something is good for you."

"So what do you suck at?"

Sirius frowned, thinking it over, "Logic."

"I can see that."

"Shut up Swift."

Emma chuckled, moving another pawn, "You excited for the holidays?"

Sirius nodded, "Especially the quidditch game Prongs has set up for us all, that should be awesome," he looked up at her then, noting a darkness in her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Emma shrugged, "Just worried about the future."

"Ah, the unknown. Well you could always take up Wormtail's offer and let him read your palm, before your wand kills you, that is," he finished, referring to the Divination professor, Celestia's prediction.

"And before you get eaten by a drape?"

"Of course," Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Damn furnishings, I knew they had it in for me – it all started with that revolving door…"

Emma laughed at the memory of the summer previous.

"I still say we could use it to catch Voldemort."

"And I still say you're an idiot."

Sirius smiled as she laughed, happy he had managed to distract her properly.

Emma snorted as he claimed her king, standing and stretching, "I really should go study, but I'll see you guys at dinner."

Sirius sighed, packing the game up, "Sure, see you then traitor."

Emma chuckled, ruffling his hair on the way out, leaving Sirius smirking to himself in satisfaction.

"Stop tapping your quill," Remus requested for what felt like the hundredth time. He was in the library with Lily, Alice, Mary and the quill offender Emma.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"Swift."

"Sorry Moony."

Mary chuckled, "What's on your mind Emma? A certain Mr. Black?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Emma muttered, crossing out a line.

"I do," Alice said hopping into the conversation. "When her and Sirius went on that non date to Hogsmead, she actually worried about what she would wear."

Lily's eyes widened, "You like Black?" She asked Emma, feeling oddly betrayed.

"Don't," Emma muttered, head buried in a book.

"Okay, I'm out," Remus said standing. "This is where I call it quits."

"You got a problem with us discussing your hunk of a room mate?" Alice asked Remus with a smirk.

"When put that way, yes, yes I do," he gathered his things. "I'll see you at Dinner," he said, giving Mary a kiss on the cheek.

Mary got a dopey smile.

"You two really are too cute," Lily informed Mary.

"Thank you."

"Yes, well, back to business," Alice said turning to Emma who was steadily turning red. "I want the scoop on you and Sirius."

"There is no 'scoop' Alice," Emma sighed, lowering her book. "We're friends, have always been frie-"

"Secret lovers, yes I know," Alice said with a smirk as Emma frowned. "So have you kissed yet?"

Emma snorted, "As if," she chuckled, only imagining the damage one little kiss could cause.

Alice frowned, "Well you _did_ go on a date."

"That wasn't a date Ally, honestly I don't live in Padfoot's harem," Emma responded, returning to her notes.

Lily was still stewing over her feeling of betrayal. I mean it wasn't as if she liked Black, _don't be ridiculous, that would be almost as bad as liking Potter!_ Maybe it was because Emma hadn't told her? Or because she had a crush on a tool of a Marauder?

"I guess that's true… I mean you're not a slut."

"Thank you Alice," Emma said dryly, "I'd be almost offended if you thought I was one."

"Yes well, _that's_ understandable."

"You think?"

Alice shrugged, "Some people take it as a compliment, Rina Vane for example-"

"I'm out too," Emma said packing her things. She was not about to let this progress, the library wouldn't survive. "I'll see you all at dinner."

Alice frowned as she left, turning to Lily, "Did I say something?"

Emma walked down the sloping lawns, her head buzzing.

"Moony!" She called, hurrying forward when she saw him with Peter. "Wormtail – what's up?" She asked in confusion when she caught their expressions.

Peter looked dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open in awe. Remus was facing the other way, his expression torn. Finally he turned to face her before pointing to his left with an expression that was somewhere between exasperation, annoyance, anger and mirth.

Confused Emma turned to see what he was pointing at, her jaw dropped, _how in the bloody hell had she missed that?_

Sirius, the intelligent prat, had turned into a dog, and was currently being admired by a group of girls their age. James, was laughing lightly, one hand in his hair, posing as the owner of the well behaved mutt.

Emma watched gob-stopped as one of the girls kneeled down and pulled Sirius close to her chest while rubbing his head, Sirius licked her face.

Emma now understood how Remus felt, she wasn't sure if she should laugh or castrate them both… She settled on the later.

"Prongs!" The boy in questioned swivelled around at an alarming speed and blanched.

"Bugger," he muttered as he watched his red haired friend stride towards him, beside him Sirius whined pitifully.

"Bugger is right!" Emma snapped, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Isn't he darling?" Emma recognized the kneeling girl as Aileen, a Hufflepuff in their year. Aileen had long blond hair and blue eyes, she gestured to Sirius sweetly. Sirius stared at Emma with big puppy dog eyes, whimpering; he was literally begging for mercy – he wouldn't get it.

"What have I told you about pretending Orion belongs to you Prongs?" Emma asked, using Sirius' middle name. "I know you like to use him to get a little attention from the females, but honestly, it's a little low," Emma smirked, James had gone even paler, and several of the girls looked ticked.

"Who does he belong to?" Aileen asked sweetly, she really was a nice girl.

"Orion is mine, and I'm getting him fixed next week," Emma gave Sirius the most menacing glare she could muster causing the now pathetic looking dog to wine, wide grey-blue eyes gazing up at her pitifully. Emma almost felt guilty – almost.

"Come Orion," she commanded the dog, a satisfied smirk on her face. "James is busy entertaining friends, and we have to set your appointment," she turned and began walking off looking back a moment later to see that Sirius hadn't moved. He wore a pout, his eyes wider then ever, he was really trying.

"NOW, Orion, or your _appointment_ will be sooner then later," Emma barked. Sirius whimpered before following after Emma slowly, head ducked and tail between his legs; he was such a drama King.

When Emma got back to Remus he was chuckling lightly at her. James was looking rather nervous and attempting to keep the girls from killing him; combine that with Sirius' drama, and it was quite the show.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma snapped, eyes narrowed.

Remus attempted to put on a straight face, "Nothing, just the fact that two valiant Gryffindors are terrified of a girl."

Sirius gave a bark of annoyance at Remus's statement, and you could practically see the words, 'with good reason,' flashing behind his eyes.

Emma sighed, "Come on Orion, we have to find a place where you can get yourself sorted."

Sirius padded after Emma, following her as she dipped into the forbidden forest. When they were far enough into the trees Sirius turned human, wincing at Emma's cold expression.

"You're an idiot."

"I know," Sirius accepted her statement readily. "That's why you love me."

Emma froze for a second, before shaking it off and continuing out of the forest, "That was reckless, stupid."

Sirius sighed, "Can we skip the speech, just this once?"

Emma turned to face him, a murderous glint in her eye, "Don't test me Sirius."

"Wouldn't dream of it Swifty."

They faced each other for several seconds, the wind blowing dangerously, before Emma turned away, shaking her head. "You'll be the death of me."

"Oh contraire, I'd never let anything hurt you. So what really has your knickers in a twist? Is it being in the forest alone with me, like we were then."

Emma froze again, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean Swift, what was in the forest that day."

Emma turned, giving him an odd look and for a moment Sirius felt as if she was looking into his soul.

"I don't know."

,.,

Exams passed in a whirl wind and soon the summer holidays were fast approaching.

Regulus sat in the common room alone, everyone else having gone outside to enjoy the fresh air. He didn't so much as flinch when the grate burst into flame, Bellatrix entering the room with a half crazed smile. He'd been expecting her.

"Hello cousin."

"Bella," Regulus inclined his head. "What can I do for you today?"

Bellatrix walked around the room slowly, inspecting everything in mock curiosity. "The Dark Lord has made you an offer cousin, he hopes that you will join him."

Regulus felt his blood run cold, "I, like Severus, wish to wait until I have graduated Hogwarts before I commit myself to anything."

Bella frowned, toying with a small figurine, "Just make sure your choice is right cousin," she said, a wicked smile on her face. She dropped the small figure, letting it smash on the ground before sweeping back into the grate, disappearing with a whoosh of green flame.

Regulus buried his head in his hands, _what have I gotten myself into?_

,.,

The leaving feast was always worth going to, anyone would tell you, but this year everyone was at the feast for a different reason then usual.

They wanted to know why Rookwood wouldn't be coming back, wanted to see if they had lost or won galleons through the betting pool the Marauders had set up at the beginning of the year.

Dumbledore stood before them, arms spread wide in welcome. "I am afraid that the year has come to a close once again, may I say what a wonderful year it has been. As I am sure you have all realized, Ravenclaw has won the House Cup, with 450 points. Following them is Slytherin with 415 points, then Hufflepuff with 390 points and finally Gryffindor, who have a six year record high of 360 points," he paused to give the Marauders a look, eyes twinkling.

"I am grieved to say that Professor Rookwood will not be returning this year, as he has previous duties to the Ministry."

"AWE MAN!"

The hall turned to see a blushing Alice, a piece of paper in her hands. Lily smirked from beside her, Alice had just lost a few sickles.

"Yes, it is quite sad," Dumbledore agreed, going along with it. "And now, I leave you to the feast!"

Alice sighed, poking her food in annoyance, "I was positive he'd be eaten by something of Hagrid's!"

.,.

They boarded the train the next day, all wishing that the year didn't have to end.

"We'll be back next year," Sirius said, taking a seat happily.

"You're only in a good mood because you're not going home," James replied, smiling widely.

Sirius grinned, "You betcha bottom dollar Prongs!"

"Bet my what?" James asked in confusion.

"It's a muggle saying I picked up," Sirius shrugged.

"_Where?"_

"Moony's Diary."

"You read my journal?" Remus asked scandalized.

Sirius snorted, "If you didn't want me to read it the security charms would have been harder to get through. Speaking of weird Moony things, where's the crup?"

"He's in a basket with my stuff, where do you think?"

"I dono, I thought maybe you'd forgotten him."

"Honestly Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes.

"He really needs a name… like, like…"

"Elvendork?" James supplied.

Emma frowned, "Why is it always that name with you?"

James shrugged, "It's unisex!"

Sirius shook his head, "What about Wilberforce?"

Emma quirked a brow, "Seriously?"

Sirius grinned, "As me-ly as it gets!"

Emma sighed, but Remus was still considering.

"I like it," Peter added in. "It's very unique."

"You can say that again."

"Stop being such a stick in the mud Swift, Wilberforce it is!" Sirius said, grinning madly.

As this was said the small crup stuck his head out of a basket, his tongue lolling.

He was Wilberforce and these were his people.

They exited the train a few hours later, waving to each other. Emma dolled out hugs to Remus and Peter, provoking Sirius and James to copy her.

"Oh Moony-poo, I doubt I'll make it through the summer without you!" Sirius wailed, almost lifting a startled Remus off his feet.

"Wormtail, you're like the best hugger ever!" James said, bending down to throw himself at Peter.

Emma watched them with a glare.

Mary Potter watched from the sidelines, laughing lightly, "James dear! Sirius! Emma!" The three teens turned to her, all smiling widely, "Time to go!"

Wilberforce watched them leave, accompanying Remus as he was hugged by his mother, waving good bye to Peter.

This summer would be much better then living in the forest.

**,.,**

**The end of another year, I'm a bit sad to see them all entering seventh.**

**I don't think there are many changes this year, except that Velspar exists and that something was in the woods. Next chapter should be intense and I hope you all like the addition of Wilberforce – That said the names Wilberforce and Elvendork both come out of the Harry Potter 800 word prequel and are owned by J. K. Rowling, I didn't make them up.**


	46. ME7 Exposed

**ME 7 Preparing for Battle**

Exposed – 1

Sirius pulled his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the incessant knocking at his door.

"Come on Padfoot, it's time to get up!" The voice of James Potter said through the closed door.

"Go away!" Sirius groaned.

"You're going to miss the game!" James called, smirking when a bang sounded from the other side of the door, signalling Sirius' departure from the mattress.

Within minutes the door swung open, revealing a well dressed Sirius, every hair in place, "Good Morning Prongs," he said brightly, already making his way to the stairs. "Is the lovely Swift awake yet?"

James rolled his eyes, "Indeed she is, and she's in the kitchen speaking to our comrades to boot."

Sirius jumped up onto the railing, sliding down to the main floor and making his way into the kitchen, "Good morning Swifty!" he said brightly, ruffling her hair, grabbing her empty cup and making his way to the coffee and tea pot.

"Good morning Paddy, thank you," Emma said through a yawn, accepting the tea he offered her. Remus was already in possession of coffee in front of her, beside him Peter had fallen asleep on the table.

Remus coughed and Sirius turned to him, "Good morning Moony."

"Good morning Padfoot."

Nora Dill watched on from the corner as Sirius took a seat beside her daughter, hand strewn around her as if it was the most natural thing in the world and not for the first time she wondered if the two would wind up together.

"Good morning Mrs. Dill," Sirius said then, as if he had just noticed her. "And how are you on this fine morning?"

"Quite well Sirius, thank you," she smiled. "And you?"

"Excellent! Can't wait for the quidditch game. What about you Swifty, excited?"

Emma sighed, "Is there a point?"

"In telling me there's no 'Y' on the end of your name? No there isn't," Sirius grinned as she blew on her tea.

"Speaking of quidditch," James said walking in, Sirius rolled his eyes. "Have you lot heard that the World Cup will be held in England year after next?"

"Have they decided that already?" Remus asked.

James sighed in exasperation, "Obviously… well, they're talking about it," he amended. "But _still!"_

Emma rolled her eyes, "It isn't as if any of us are going to play during the game, why the hype?"

James' jaw dropped, a look of horror on his face, "I don't know you!"

"Or I you," Emma said standing. "Shouldn't we get going?"

They all made their way into the yard, having passed their Apparition tests the previous April. They would be going alone, the adults not in the mood for babysitting five teenagers at a quidditch game, besides they were due back before night fall.

Emma waved goodbye to her parents, grinning broadly as she turned on the spot, disappearing into thin air.

,.,

The summer air was hot, a breeze keeping it from being stifling. They reappeared in a forest on the outskirts of a clearing, the raised seats of the quidditch pitch visible.

"Come on," James said eagerly, leading them forwards.

They passed camp grounds on their way, all but empty. With Voldemort on the loose no one was willing to stay in an area so unprotected.

James led them up towards the seats, checking regularly to make sure they hadn't been separated by the throng of witches and wizards. They were seated in the front row, the roaring crowd around them. Emma leaned against the bars, a grin dominating her face as the wind rushed around her.

"Couldn't we have sat further back?" Peter asked, looking through his fingers.

"Come _on_ Wormtail," Sirius groaned, joining Emma and James at the bar. "Live a little!"

"WELCOME TO THE 20TH MATCH OF THE SEASON, THE WESTMONT TORNADOES VS. THE CHUDDLY CANNONS!"

The Marauders whooped and cheered as a team entered, making a loop of the field.

"HERE ARE THE TORNADOES! CAPTAINED BY REGINALD WOOD, WITH PLAYERS: BELL, HENSON, JACOBS, HEART, SAMULES ANNND SAMSON!"

"AND HERE ARE THE CONNONS! CAPTAINED BY FOLORN PIERCE, WITH PLAYERS: COBALT, BALTIC, EVANS, JOHNSON, FIORI ANNND GRANDF!"

The blue and orange intersected as they zoomed around. "CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS… AND THE GAME IS ON!"

Emma watched in awe as the players zoomed around the field, practically blurred in her vision.

"Robert's improved," James said, watching their old team mate, Robert Bell, whip around the field.

"Bloody bugger," Sirius whispered in agreement, watching the bludger zip around, passing from bat to bat.

"JACOBS WITH THE QUAFFLE, TO HENSON, WOOD, HENSON, JACOBS, WOOD, HENSON – OH! HENSON TAKEN OUT BY COBALT – QUAFFLE PICKED UP BY BALTIC, TO EVANS, FIORI, BALTIC – STOLEN BY WOOD, TO HENSON, JACOBS, HENSON, WOOD – HE SHOOTS… GOAL!"

James' woops were deafening, cheering on the team. With a flourish a small tornado appeared on the field, celebrating the Tornado's goal.

"FIORI WITH THE QUAFFLE, TO BALTIC – TAKEN OUT BY BELL, WOOD WITH THE QUAFFLE, TO HENSON, JACOBS, HENSON, WOOD, JACOBS, WOOD, HENSON, WOOD – HE SHOOTS… SAVED!"

"QUAFFLE TO FIORI AND IT'S BALTIC, EVANS, BALTIC, FIORI – HE SHOOTS… SAVED!"

Emma gasped as she caught sight of a flicker of gold, "Padfoot! Paddy, do you see that?" she asked, pointing towards the ground mid pitch.

"What?" Sirius asked, pulling his eyes off the game, "See what? Oh!"

"AND SAMSON HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! GRANF ON HER TAIL!"

The stadium held its breathe as the two seekers dived, both flying for the ground…

Suddenly a flash of green streaked across the pitch, Samson screamed before falling off her broom, Granf doing his best to catch her.

Emma looked up in horror, a green skull with a serpent's tongue had illuminated the sky.

"DEATH EATERS IN THE STADIUM!" The commentator's voice bellowed. "RUN! EVERYONE R-!"

His voice cut off with a shrill scream. There was a half second of pure silence, everything seeming to be in slow motion, thunder clouds building in the sky, then, it was as if someone had pressed fast forward. Everyone was screaming, pushing and shoving their way out of the park.

"SIRIUS!" Emma screamed as they were separated, all of the Marauders being half trampled in the hoard.

"SWIFT – GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU JACKASS!" Sirius bellowed, elbowing a man in the face as he attempted to get back to her, "EMMA!"

But it was no use, the flow of people was too strong and very soon all of the Marauders were separated, pushed and pulled as people panicked.

Remus was one of the first to make it out, people having shoved him roughly ahead of them. They rounded a bend in the high stairs, and suddenly the sun was visible, along with a wall of Death Eaters.

If he hadn't been a werewolf, if he had been only a second slower he would have died that day, as it was the flash of green barely missed him, hitting the man behind him instead. He ducked low as he ran, firing off hexes as he looked wildly for the others. His eyes widened as the tall seat towers were set aflame, hoping desperately that the other Marauders had already gotten out.

"You look familiar."

Remus tensed, turning around with wide eyes to see his worst nightmare.

"Lupin, isn't it?" Greyback asked, his yellow teeth gleaming.

.

Emma screamed as the wall beside her set aflame. She was the smallest of the Marauders being the only girl and had been shoved to almost the back of the crowd. Almost immediately the stairwell was filled with smoke, having been built with dry wood. People were screaming, pushing and shoving, one man's shoulder had even set alight.

She yelled as the floor beneath her shook, her own magic so out of control that it might very well have been her who had made it shake. In fact she would have believed she had done it, if not for the neighbouring tower toppling over at that moment, the people inside being vaporized as it exploded upon impact with the ground. She watched the incident through a hole that had been burnt in the wall, grabbing hold of the edge as the tower tilted. She was shoved roughly to the ground then, people jumping out of the tower 'window', in the hopes that they would live.

The breathe was knocked out of her as someone kicked her in the side in their haste and then suddenly the tower was falling, flames rushing up to meet her as gravity pulled everything else down.

.

James and Sirius fought back to back against the swarm of Death Eaters, duelling two a piece and narrowly missing death.

"Not even!" James shouted, dodging a hex from one of the Death Eaters and thrusting his wand into their eye socket.

There was blood on the end when he pulled away, the Death Eater falling in a flash of green only a moment later anyways.

Sirius was quick to pick up the muggle style of fighting, using a bizarre but highly effective mix of magic and kicks.

.

Peter ran flat out across the plain, tears streaking down his face and fear wrenching him apart. His breathe came in gasps as he tumbled down a small slope, landing flat on his back.

"Say goodbye," a masked face commanded and Peter whimpered, looking down the shaft of a wand.

.

Remus and Greyback stared each other down for a moment, Remus' heart racing out of his chest.

"You-"

Greyback laughed, his voice hoarse and rough, "Me… isn't it an honour, getting to meet your maker?"

"You monster!" Remus yelled, charging Greyback, but he dodged easily.

"Don't be so head strong Lupin, someone's libel to think you're a werewolf!"

Remus' eyes turned orange, filled with hate and anger. He wanted Greyback to feel pain, the same pain that he had felt for all these years, "CRUCIO!"

Greyback laughed as the spell hit him, "Not even a tingle Lupin, you'll have to do better!" He crouched down, preparing to leap, "Want to see how a real wolf fights?"

Remus dodged as Greyback lunged, his shoulder still getting hit hard. He yelled, turning and firing off the first hex that came to mind. Again Greyback dodged, seemingly unfazed by the teens attacks.

Remus had to drop and roll to avoid Greyback's next lunge, managing to send a stunner at the man's belly as he flew over.

Remus stood shakily, looking at Greyback's still form in hate, bile in his throat. This was the beast who had turned him into a werewolf. The beast who had made sure he would never manage to get a job anymore glorified then janitor of Diagon Alley's bathroom – if he could get that. This was the beast who had taken everything away from him and for one moment he considered killing Greyback but something else caught his eye...

.

"Say good bye," the Death Eater said, a smirk in their voice.

Peter gulped, tears flowing freely.

"Good bye," a voice answered, just as a flash of red enveloped the scene. Peter wailed, rolling onto his belly and attempting to crawl away before the attacker turned on him. He was only 17, he wasn't ready to die. Peter didn't want to die, didn't want anyone to die!

"Peter – Wormtail stop!"

Peter paused, turning to see Remus crawling over to him, ducked low to avoid other spells.

"R-Remus!" Peter choked throwing his arms around Remus.

"Alright, alright," Remus said pushing Peter away. "We have to get out of here, where are the others?"

"I-I don't know!" Peter cried.

Remus took in his dishevelled appearance, he had to get Peter out of here now, "Come on," he said, standing up and pulling Peter with him. "Run with me to the trees, we're going to Apparate out of here."

.

Emma screamed as she fell through the air, flames roaring up to great her, "PROTEM!"

The shield engulfed her readily, flames swirling against its pearlescent surface. She fell to the ground hard, her right arm throbbing painfully.

"Bloody bugger," she kneeled with trouble, letting the shield fall and searching the ground for her fallen wand when something wrapped around her ankle, pulling her. She yelled as she was pulled clear through a wall, Protem coming up and saving her from serious injury.

Suddenly she was in the blinding sun, a dark figure over her, "This one's alive," the woman said with a cackle… she knew that voice.

"Bellatrix?" she asked blearily, her head fuzzy.

Bella cackled, "I told you I'd get you, didn't I mudblood?"

Emma suddenly realized that the thing around her ankle was a rope, and it was coming out of Bella's wand.

_Need my wand,_ Emma thought desperately, _I need my wand…_

"What have you found love?" Emma's blood ran cold as a second Death Eater appeared and by the sound of it this was Bella's husband, Rudolphus, or something?

"A toy," Bella cackled, pointing her wand at different sections of Emma's body, apparently thinking about where it would hurt more. "Want to help me?" she cooed to her husband.

"I'd love to."

Emma shivered at the voice, her eyes searching for someway out of the situation without using wandless magic.

"Let's play little girl," Bella teased, lifting her wand, Emma felt her foot rise in the air.

_The cord…_

Her husband laughed beside her, "Accio wand!"

Emma watched as her wand flew into the man's hand out of the wreckage, as he pointed it at her. He laughed, "I wonder what it's like to die at your own wand's hands?"

Celestia's voice floated past her then, _You shall meet your death in a green flash, cast by your own wand…_

"Crucio!" Rudolfus thundered.

Nothing happened.

"What the?" Rudolfus looked at her wand in confusion, clearly stupefied.

_Now or never._

With a heave Emma lifted her other foot up, putting it on the top of the rope, then slammed both legs down, using all the strength she possessed.

As hoped Bella lost her grip on her wand and Emma was able to take the second of confusion to pull herself to her feet.

"Wand!" She commanded, catching the willow wand as it flew towards her happily. "Stupefy!" she yelled, taking care of the man first,_ It won't be a wizard who uses my wand against me._

"YOU BITCH!" Bellatrix yelled.

There were several pops then, and both women looked around as Aurors appeared on the scene.

"NO!" Emma yelled, but it was too late. Bellatrix had grabbed hold of Rudolphus and her own wand, Apparating away.

"Are you alright," a man she didn't recognize asked her.

Emma glared at the spot Bella had inhabited a moment ago, "Fine."

"Name's Podmore, Sturgis Podmore and I'm an Auror," the man continued in a helpful tone. "Are you sure you're alright Miss?"

"Fine, thank you," Emma said finally turning to him. "Sorry, I need to find some people, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus – have you seen them?" Panic was suddenly taking hold, the implications of the attack setting in. She fell to the ground with a thump, completely overwhelmed.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

The Marauders' smiling faces were suddenly dominating Emma's mind, if something had happened to them… to Peter, so afraid of fighting; Remus, her best friend; James, her brother and Sirius… the man she loved…

Emma shot to her feet, moving so fast that Podmore was initially taken off guard. "SIRIUS! JAMES! REMUS! PETER!" Her yells were louder then they should have been, her footsteps quicker, but she didn't notice.

"EMMA!"

She turned and ploughed into something hard, strong arms wrapping around her. "Thank Merlin!" the voice belonged to Sirius and he pulled her away from him, inspecting her face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically, looking her over.

"No, no I'm fine, are you? – Where's James, Remus, Peter?"

"I'm here," it was James who appeared next, hair sticking up even worse then usual.

"I'm fine as well," Sirius said. "We haven't seen Remus and Peter yet.

"JAMES, SIRIUS, EMMA!" The three teens turned around to see Harold Potter, James's father making his way towards them, face bright with fear. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking the three of them over.

"Fine, Remus and Peter-"

"Are at home," Harold cut his son off. "Remus Apparated Peter home barely a minute ago, I came looking for you three and informed the Ministry. Now let's get you three out of here before the reporters show up, come now, everyone out!"

They weren't stopped on their way to the woods, the Aurors knowing Harold from the office.

As soon as they arrived home Harold pulled James into a vice like hug, Mary running out of the house to do the same followed closely by the Dills, Remus and Peter.

Suddenly the three teens were being fawned over, their every bruise and cut patted and fixed, Remus and Peter clearly having already received the same treatment.

All Sirius wanted was to find his bed and disappear into it. He had seen too many deaths in too short a time, had been forced to deal with too much.

"Mom I'm fine," Emma insisted for what felt like the hundredth time as Nora Dill held her face between her hands, sobbing.

"I could have lost you, you could have died! My baby girl, and I couldn't help you!"

Sirius winced as she spoke, realizing how true those words were, hadn't it in fact been the first thing he'd thought of after the Death Eaters Disapperated? That Emma could be lying cold and still, never to laugh again.

He shook the thought off, letting Mrs. Potter lead him into the house, tea forced on all of them.

.,.,

"We could have died."

It was much later that night, the Marauders hulled up in James' room for mutual support. Sirius sat with his arm around Emma against the wall, unable to even contemplate letting her go after what had happened. Emma had her head in her hands, faces of the dead flashing through her mind. James sat stoic, quiet for once, his jaw clenched. Remus was staring at the wall, discontent obvious in his face. It was Peter who had spoken, his voice small in the big room.

They had only found out an hour before that of the 300 people who had been at the game over 200 had died, including: the commentator, Tornado's seeker Samson, beater Samules and the Cannon's chaser Evans.

They had gone over ever detail they could remember with Harold Potter, who had reported to the Ministry with their stories. They felt alone, lost and scared, as if their rainbows had faded and stars extinguished.

"We could have," Remus said in agreement. "But we didn't."

No, they had lived when the others had not, but why?

"We can only move forwards," Emma said at last, her head rising to meet the others. "The past is done, we can't change it. We can only move forwards."

"Towards Voldemort," James stated, and Sirius' grip on Emma tightened. "Towards death."

"Everyone dies, I would rather die making a difference then hiding under a rock!" Emma stated darkly, the window rattling with the force of her emotions.

"You're not dying," Sirius said coldly. "Don't you dare think about going near him."

Emma would usually have argued with him, but there was something in his tone, in his face, that closed the discussion.

They sat in silence for a while longer, before at last Emma broke the silence, "Could we all sleep in here – just for tonight?" she whispered. "I don't – can't be alone."

Sirius nodded, taping the floor once with his wand and turning it into one giant mattress. He lay down, pulling Emma with him, refusing to let go.

He was having that feeling again, the want to kiss her but he refrained, not completely sure why he would feel that way to begin with.

"Good night Paddy," Emma whispered into his chest, head curled into him.

Sirius sighed, kissing her forehead, "Good night Swift, have sweet dreams."

She didn't answer, not that he would have heard, being already half asleep.

The faces of the dead haunted all of them that night, but by some miracle they all avoided truly horrid dreams.

When Emma woke up the next morning she was still curled into Sirius and immediately her own weakness made her feel sick to her stomach.

_You're a wandless,_ she reminded herself, all the while taking in the exact curve of his jaw, the feel of his arm around her. _You're a wandless and you aren't safe for him! What were you thinking, acting like a helpless whelp? Are you insane?_

She pulled away carefully. As soon as she was out of his grip Sirius frowned in his sleep, patting the space beside him.

_Well done,_ she scolded herself, reaching down and giving the searching hand a pillow. Immediately Sirius calmed, holding the pillow close to himself.

Emma stood fluidly, still in her cloths from the day before. She made her way out of the room silently, seeking the refuge of the forests that surrounded Potter Manor.

When Sirius woke up some minutes later Emma was already gone, a pillow in the space she had once inhabited.

"Bloody bugger," he muttered, shaking his head. He sat up groggily, noticing that the others were still sleeping. He stood with a frown, wondering if perhaps Emma had just run off to go to the bathroom and change her cloths.

_You really think so? After everything that's happened you really think the first thing she'd do is grab a change of cloths?_

No, he knew what Emma was doing, the same thing he was about to do, brood.

He made his way out of the front of the mansion, leaning on a tree a bit up the drive. With a sigh he pulled out a pack of smokes, lighting up to relieve some of the stress.

_Just hope Swift doesn't find me,_ he thought, wondering what the emotional wandless would have to say about his nervous habit. Sirius was by no means a heavy smoker; he only lit up when times were rough or a bar was in sight but Emma was hell bent against him doing even that – git.

"I take it Swift isn't around," Sirius turned to see Remus walking up the drive, hair standing up, having not been combed.

"No sign of her, want one?" Sirius asked, offering the package.

Remus shook his head, "I have enough health issues without those, thank you Padfoot."

Sirius grunted, taking a drag and exhaling before speaking, "So what's up then Moony?"

Remus shrugged, watching a few birds fight a few trees over, "You know where Swift is?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "But my best guess would be in the back woods."

"Which is why you're up here?"

"I'm smoking," Sirius said by way of explanation. "She's got enough to panic over without ripping her hair out over my bad habits."

"How very considerate of you."

"I thought so," Sirius smirked. "Why, you worried about her?"

"You two seemed cozy last night," Remus responded, eyes still glued to those damn birds.

"It was a hard night – what's really got your knickers twisted?" Sirius cut to the chase, putting his butt out with the heel of his shoe.

"Just that it was odd behaviour - for the both of you."

Sirius frowned, "There's something different about her lately, something – something _more,"_ he frowned as he said the word. 'More' wasn't really it. "Something – well I'm not quite sure, but something different," he lit another smoke as he said it, his mind whirling at the thought.

"I had a feeling that was it," Remus said, turning back to Sirius now that the birds had flown off, quarrel solved. "My guess is you've yet to figure out what that 'something' is?"

Sirius nodded, "Well spotted Moony, very intuitive, it isn't as if I'd just said that."

Remus chuckled, "I'm sure you'll work it out soon, after all, you're a smart guy."

Sirius snorted, "I still can't wrap my head around yesterday, all those people and of all the games…"

Remus frowned suddenly, "That's a good point actually."

"What is?"

"They attacked a quidditch game, a place devoid of muggles, why?"

Sirius thought it over, "To show their power, to make it blatantly obvious that they were the ones on top. That said, no pure bloods died."

"No, no they didn't," Remus sighed, shaking his head. "I should be getting home, the folks have probably got the paper by now and Wilberforce is prone to hunger strikes if I'm not around."

Sirius laughed, "The crup starves itself unless you feed it?"

Remus nodded, smirking, "He's quite the character."

"I'll say," Sirius put his second butt out. "I'll see you off, then I had better go looking for Swift."

"Sounds good."

Emma was already inside when they entered, Peter and James at her side.

"Worms wanted to get home," James said when Sirius and Remus entered. "What about you Moony, stay for breakfast?"

Remus shook his head, "I need to be on my way, thanks for having me James and for the remarkable birthday present," he said, referring to the fact that the quidditch match they had just gone to had been James' I-owe-you for everyone the year before.

"Not a problem Moony, thanks for coming and I'm sorry I had to drag you into a fight."

Remus rolled his eyes, a playful grin on his face as he shook hands with James and the others before leaving in a whoosh of green fire.

Peter went next, still jittery from the day before.

As soon as they were out of site Sirius turned to Emma, "Moony said there was something wrong with you."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

Emma shrugged, "No, I'm fine."

"Hum," Sirius scratched his chin in contemplation, his concentration broken when the adults thundered down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" James asked his parents looking worried.

"There's been a call from the office, another family was found," Harold answered pulling James into a tight hug as he did so. "I have to go, but I'll be home soon, love you."

"Love you," James whispered into his father's ear, holding onto him tight. He hated when his father was called into work.

Harold patted him on the back, before pulling away and hurrying out the door.

"Well then," Nora said, clapping her hands together in false cheer. "Everyone into the kitchen, let's get breakfast sorted."

All in all, Sirius decided, the day was rather dreary. Mrs. Potter stood by the window, waiting for an owl from Harold, James often at her side. Mrs. Dill on the other hand refused to let Emma out of her site for reasons that didn't involve the bathroom. Emma herself was brooding, her eyes misty and distant.

"Come on," Mr. Dill said once lunch was finished, looking at Sirius. "That bike of yours could still use a tweak or two, am I right?"

Sirius nodded, taking the excuse to leave the house, even if his bike was in almost perfect condition.

Malcolm led the way towards the shed, helping Sirius pull the black bike out onto the drive. "I know you charmed this thing to fly," Malcolm said, eyeing the bike with both wonder and distain. "But how are you going to keep my folk from seeing it?"

Sirius opened his mouth only to close it, no answer apparent.

Malcolm grunted and nodded, as if he'd expected as much, "We could install a switch here," he said, showing Sirius the handle bars. "Turning it visible and not – and I'll say right now that until you get some sort of safety system my daughter is not to be on this thing, we clear?"

Sirius nodded, noticing the serious look in Mr. Dill's eyes, "Perfectly Sir, I'll get right on that."

Malcolm smiled, clapping Sirius on the shoulder, "Let's get to work then, shall we?"

They spent the remainder of the day working on the bike; Sirius occasionally catching Emma watching them from out of the window, her expression always tense.

That night at dinner Mrs. Potter received a letter from an owl Sirius didn't recognize.

"It's from Harold, he says he'll be a few more days, that the order needs him to look into something about the murder," she folded the note up, passing it to James. "He sends his love."

"Course," James mumbled, head ducked as he read the letter.

It was on the fourth day of working on his bike with Mr. Dill that Sirius finally got the courage to ask the man something that had been niggling at him from day one.

"Mr. Dill, why are you doing this?" Sirius asked, watching the man tackle his bike with a wrench. "Why are you spending so much time helping me?"

Mr. Dill stopped, seeming to think about it, "Do you not want me to help you?"

"No, it's just that," Sirius tried to find the words. "Mrs. Dill and Swift – I mean-"

Malcolm chuckled, going back to the bike, "My wife and I found out long ago that Emma had powers far more wonderful then anything we could ever dream of. At first it was terrifying, thinking that perhaps she was a creature of evil but as she got older her disposition seemed set in stone. She was one who protected and now that Protem has made an appearance that assessment seems more accurate then ever," he paused to wipe his brow, a small frown on his face. "It's hard for us both Sirius, to know that her world is at war and to be sure that she will join, to fight and protect. It is hard to accept that we can not protect her in any way, hard to accept at times that we are the ones being protected. My wife, Nora, is having a hard time remembering who is the stronger, something I recently reminded myself of. No matter if she is a wandless, she is still my baby girl."

Sirius contemplated his words, turning to the window where Emma was watching, eyes dark and haunting. "I understand," he murmured as the drape closed and Emma retreated into the house.

"I'm glad," Sirius turned his attention back to Mr. Dill. "Knowing she has you four to watch her back makes a difference… to the both of us."

Sirius nodded, his eyes softening slightly as he came to understand why Mr. Dill was helping him. They were all family. The Dills and the Potters, Remus, Peter and himself, somehow with everything that had happened they were family.

Malcolm looked up then, and Sirius followed his gaze to see a stout Ministry official.

"That's the man from the game," Sirius whispered to Mr. Dill. "That's the man who was helping Swift."

The women and James exited the house then, Mrs. Potter in the lead. The Ministry official hesitated, looking perplexed, his eyes darting to Emma once.

"Mrs. Potter?"

Mary nodded, eyes wide, as if she knew what he was going to say before the words had formed.

"There was an accident involving your husband, could we speak in private?"

"It was Him, wasn't it Podmore?" Mary asked, her voice strong if her eyes were dead. "Voldemort had Harold killed, didn't he?"

James's eyes widened, shooting to Podmore who licked his lips, "He did Ma'am. Mr. Harold Potter was found dead less then an hour ago. I'm sorry for your loss."

James blinked, a whooshing feeling entering his stomach. Dimly he saw his mother nod, tears trailing down her face, before bursting into tears.

It was as if the whole world had just fallen out from beneath them, as if a piece of the globe had just sunk. James couldn't register the man's words, didn't register his mother's cries. He was alone, suddenly and without warning. He was numb, nothing penetrating the haze that had enveloped him at those words… but what had those words been?

Oh, right... His father was dead.

The world tipped suddenly, everything swirling.

"James!"

Someone was above him, mouthing soundlessly in a pool of fire, what was it they were saying? Did the fire hurt them?

_Harold Potter was found dead less then an hour ago…_

The world went black.

.,.,.

When James woke up he was in his room, his mother sitting in a chair by his bed.

"How are you dear?" Mary asked, brushing his hair from his face, tear streaks covering her cheeks.

"Is he really dead?" James croaked.

Mary gave a watery nod, "Yes, yes he is dear," she sniffed, rubbing the tears her son had begun to shed.

"Where are the others?"

"Downstairs."

James nodded, propping himself up slightly, "Why did they kill him? Who did it?"

"It was the last in a long line of assassination attempts made on Voldemort's orders," Mary answered. "Your father was working on the cases of several Death Eaters. Aurors believe he had discovered Voldemort's new location-"

"And now he's dead," James finished, his chest aching as he dead panned the sentence.

Mary nodded, "And now he's dead."

There was a pause, but eventually James broke it, "Do you think he's watching us? Do you think he knows how…"

"How much you miss him?" Mary finished when it was clear James would not. "James darling, your father will always be with you, no matter where you go and he'll always love you, just as much as he knows you love him."

James nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes sloppily and holding his mother close.

..,.,.,

Sirius paced the kitchen the next day, Emma scrubbing dishes savagely. Mrs. Potter and James had gone to arrange the funeral earlier in the morning. Emma's parents were in another room.

"It just doesn't make sense," Sirius repeated for what must have been the four hundredth time. "Why weren't they informed earlier? I mean he was dead almost an _hour,_" he paused, watching Emma dubiously. "You know there's a spell for that?"

Emma dropped the plate, spinning to face him with her wand out, "Don't. Test. Me." She said coldly, turning away slowly and fixing the plate before continuing her mad scrubbing.

"Podmore was acting fishy – maybe it was a conspiracy!"

"I'll give you a conspiracy, teenage boy found dead by use of ceramic plate," Emma grumbled darkly. "Maybe I'll even shove some sponge up your nose for good measure."

Sirius shrugged taking a seat, in no mood for laughter after the previous day, "I just can't believe he's dead."

Emma grunted and Sirius continued his vocal musings.

"How could the Ministry not inform his wife for an hour?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY SIRIUS!"

Sirius looked up in shock to see Emma fuming mad, fists clenching and unclenching. "NONE OF IT MAKES SENSE, BUT HE'S DEAD, OKAY? DEAD! VOLDEMORT HAD HIM KILLED, OR KILLED HIM AND THE MINISTRY IS SLACK AT THEIR JOB! WHAT DOES IT MATTER WHEN THEY INFORMED THEM?"

"It matters because with Apparition there's no bloody excuse!" Sirius yelled back which caused Emma to huff haughtily and return to her dishes.

There was a knock on the door then, barely audible from the hall and a call of 'I'll get it!' from Emma's mother.

"All we can do is support them," Emma said as calmly as possible, "I can't even imagine if-"

Both teens spun around and charged out of the kitchen as Nora Dill screamed.

"MOM!" Emma yelled, barging into the hall with her wand drawn.

Emma's eyes flickered between the four Ministry officials in the hall. There was Podmore, who she recognized instantly, a woman with a brown plait, a man with a lion's mane for hair, bushy eyebrows and yellowish eyes and another man, this one with short black hair. In the corner sat her mother, bound and gagged.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Emma asked, her hand flung behind herself to keep Sirius and her father from entering the room.

"Stupefy!" The man with the lion mane yelled, gulping when Protem rose, reflecting the spell with ease… but suddenly Emma looked… a little… off…

Her eyes had gone crimson, reflecting her hair which was flickering uneasily as if waiting to burst into flame.

Podmore yelped as the bonds holding Nora Dill burst into flame, the woman herself surrounded by a pearlescent shield as she ran to her daughter's side.

"I asked you a question, what do you want?" Emma's voice was hard as stone, leaving no room for any deterrence.

The woman gulped, "We are here to place you under arrest wandless, for conspiracy against the Minister and disruption of the peace."

"That's bullshit!" Sirius yelled stepping forward.

"Keep back Padfoot," Emma stated and Sirius paused. "If I refuse to go with you?"

"Then we will take you by force," the rough looking man said.

Emma gazed at them all individually, _Why now? How could they have found out? And _now_ of all times? Options Emma, options, what can you do? What are your options?_ Emma's eyes roved between the officials as she thought it out, suddenly she frowned, a pained expression on her face, there was only one option, "Sirius, do me a favour won't you? Take care of my parents."

"Swift-" Sirius protested but Emma turned to face him.

"They want me to fight them, can't you see? If I fight it will be that much worse, if I fight you could be hurt," Sirius realized that by 'you' she meant her parents. "It's much smarter to go with them."

"Emma!" Her mother looked at her pleadingly, "Don't-"

Emma gave a forced smile, "I love you mom, dad, I'll see you soon," she turned to Sirius. "Promise me."

Sirius nodded, "I promise, and I'll get you out."

Emma nodded stiffly before turning, "So do any of you have the guts to get close enough to put cuffs on me or should I do that part myself?"

Under different circumstances Sirius would have laughed at the look the four Aurors exchanged, almost as if mentally drawing straws. In the end it was Podmore who put the cuffs on, eyes flitting back to his companions every few seconds for reassurance.

Emma turned to look at him one last time before being escorted out, her mother screaming her name as she disappeared at the end of the walk.

Sirius watched the scene with hard eyes, "I need to contact Dumbledore."

,.,.

Emma and her guard reappeared in a well lit room with plain white walls. It was obvious that it had been set aside for them to apparate into rather then chancing a stroll through the Ministry Atrium.

"Did you give her the serum?" Emma turned to see a toad like woman in the most ostentatious and horrible colour of pink she had ever seen.

"No Madam Umbridge," Podmore answered, handing Emma's beloved wand to the woman. "She cooperated, there was no need."

Umbridge gave a sickly smile, stepping closer to Emma, "How did you come to have a wand beast? Who did you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it," Emma hissed, hating the mere aura of the woman. She was like the most evil and foul thing on Earth coated in sickening, sweet, pink cotton candy. "I bought it."

"From who?" Umbridge's voice was high and girly as she gave off a shrill laugh, "Who would ever sell to something like you?"

Emma bit her tongue, not wanting to make her situation worse as the toad examined her wand.

"I wonder what its core is?" She murmured tapping the desk with the wand tip. Umbridge yelped as the wand made a banging noise, shooting soot into her face.

"It doesn't like you," Emma told her coldly, not at all surprised.

"You little monster!" Umbridge shrieked, "You made it do that! Scrimgeour, drug her!"

"NO!" Emma yelled as Podmore held her cuffs behind her back, trying to subdue her as she backed away from the vial the lion man – Scrimgeour held.

It was liquid Velspar, Emma could smell it, that cottony numbness of anaesthetic swirling in the room.

"I didn't do it! I was good!" Emma shouted.

"I want it contained!" Umbridge bellowed when Scrimgeour hesitated.

Protem came up on its own, blowing the handcuffs clear off and pushing the Aurors away from her.

"BEAST! HELP!" Umbridge shrieked, but Emma couldn't do it, couldn't take Velspar, couldn't be cut off from the very air that filled her lungs.

Quite suddenly the room was buzzing with Aurors, hexes and curses bouncing off of Protem, but every curse left a mark, each one stung. Using Protem came at a high price and unable to Apparate Emma was soon feeling the effects.

Eventually the shield fell, the vial of sickly liquid pushed to her lips.

It was like being ripped away from her core, she felt weak, shaky, cut off from her senses. The very air felt different, not as clear as it had been, thinner and harder to breath. Sound seemed dimmer, colours faded. Emma passed out from the shock to her system, cold for the first time in years, as if her inner fire had been put out.

,.,.

When Emma woke up she was chained to an armed chair, the frilly, pink toad sitting across the desk from her, with the other four Aurors flanking her.

"It is good to see you awake again wandless," Umbridge said sweetly, a file before her.

"It hurts," Emma rasped. Indeed, she was cold, cut off. She felt parched, air scrapping down her throat only to pump air to her lungs inefficiently. And the room, the wood on the chair felt wrong, didn't belong. She wondered if even her wand would be recognizable.

"Yes well," Umbridge smiled. "We need to keep you contained don't we? Now, wandless I need your real name."

"Emma Louise Dill-"

"No, your real name," Umbridge giggled, "Not your cover."

"That is my name."

"But Emma Louise Dill goes to Hogwarts, see here? She got nine OWLs and has continued with seven of them-"

"Yes, that's me," Emma stated.

Umbridge gave a girly giggle, "Then you won't have a problem telling me about Emma's Herbology OWL?"

"Of course not, I got an E, scored 78% - I was attacked by Devil's snare during the practical, it scared me and I made it burst into flame by accident."

Podmore shifted behind the woman, "Did Dumbledore know about your… err… condition?" He asked.

Emma hesitated, would telling the truth put Professor Dumbledore in trouble?

"Well, answer him wandless!" Umbridge snapped, shocking Emma with the pitch.

"He-he didn't," she bit her lip, clearly in indecision, "He sort of-"

Podmore's brow rose, "He knew, didn't he?"

Emma nodded slowly, wondering what it meant to the man.

Umbridge sighed, "And here we thought Dumbledore was for the light," she tisked. "Well, if you are Emma Dill then the rumour you were at the quidditch game this past week is true?"

Emma nodded and Umbridge's grin widened. "How are you acquainted with Bellatrix Lestrange? Do you know where she's moved to?"

"I-?" Emma paused, suddenly still, "Mr. Potter was working that case," she whispered. "You didn't inform Mrs. Potter he was dead for almost an hour, you knew about me before he died! You waited until you had a plan to tell them so that you could get me when they were out!" Suddenly things were clicking into place. That was why the Ministry waited so long to break the news, they had been planning. Podmore had been sent to get a look at her, they had waited until all known wizards were out of the house before coming, hoping to avoid a scene, only Sirius had been there. "Would you have wiped my parents out too? Finished the job?"

"Your parents are felons for not reporting you," Umbridge simpered. "I don't know what they were thinking in keeping you."

Emma pulled against her chains, wanting to rip the toad's head right off the frilly, pink cardigan. "You're a monster," she said coldly.

Umbridge laughed, "I'm a monster? No wandless, you have that backwards." She sat back, "What is your spell?"

"Protem," Emma seethed.

"Beg pardon?"

"PROTEM!"

"And what does it do?" Umbridge asked, smirk in place.

Emma glared, the woman knew, somehow she knew what it was like to be cut off, to have Protem not respond, "Protem is a shield."

"And what is the strongest spell it has blocked to date?" Umbridge asked, quill out and poised to write.

"Avada Kadavera."

Umbridge looked up, mouth agape, "I beg your pardon?"

Emma smirked, "Avada Kadavera," she repeated.

"Madam Umbridge, permission to relieve myself," Podmore requested urgently.

Umbridge waved her hand at him, not bothering to turn around, "Yes go," she snapped, girly voice gone. She faced Emma head on, eyes cold as stones, "You're working for Voldemort aren't you, you filthy wandless, you're going to undermine the Ministry?"

"No."

"Do not lie!" Umbridge shrieked, "You're up to no good! I know you are!"

,.,.

Sirius paced the floor in front of the couch he had sat the Dills on.

"Go, go now," Nora begged, "Go get Dumbledore!"

"I can't," Sirius stated, twirling his wand in his hands, "I promised her, I promised that I'd watch over you."

"The wards," Nora tried.

Sirius shook his head, "The wards are obviously down, the Aurors would have broken them to come in, Podmore might even have broken them when he came to inform us about Mr. Potter."

Malcolm watched the boy with a frown, "What will they do to her?"

Sirius shrugged, still pacing madly, "Question her – they can't imprison her without a trial and someone from the Magical Creatures Department would have to be present to represent her..."

"Magical Creatures Department?" Nora fretted.

"She's part-human and is entitled to rights," Sirius explained quickly.

"Part-human?" Nora whispered, tears in her eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" Malcolm asked instead.

Again Sirius shrugged, "I was schooled as a child, as heir to the title Lord Black."

"I see."

Sirius spun around as the grate burst into flame, Albus Dumbledore stepping out to great them.

"Sir!" Sirius began, striding forwards, "Emma, she-"

Dumbledore raised a single hand to silence him, "I know, a member of The Order informed me and I have contacted the Potters already. Mrs. Potter knows the Ministry, she'll be pulling strings as we speak. Right now we are going to Apparate to the Ministry and pull some strings ourselves," Dumbledore eyed Sirius seriously over his half moon spectacles. "Do you understand Mr. Black?"

Sirius nodded stiffly, "I understand Sir, a little pureblood aristocracy and plutocracy?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, nodding, "My thoughts exactly. Now, Nora, Malcolm, if you would each take an arm, I believe your daughter is in need of our assistance."

The Ministry looked the same as it always had in Sirius' memory. The golden statue of lies in the middle, showing a unity that would never come to pass.

"They're on Level Two," Sirius was shocked to see Podmore waiting for them, approaching Dumbledore without preamble.

"They should be on Four though!" Sirius protested immediately, thinking that this was more in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures realm then the Aurors."

"It gets worse," Podmore said solemnly, "Umbridge is up there."

"Who all knows about it?" Dumbledore asked, already making his way into a lift.

"Not many, seven Aurors at most, Minister wants it kept quiet, no panic, no fuss."

"How very predictable of him…" Dumbledore mumbled. "Nora, Malcolm, you will come with me to speak with the Minister. Sirius, I want you to go to Level Four, tell them what's going on. Sturgis, I need you to keep things in with Emma half sane," he paused. "The Potters are already immersed in the panel of Governors, though I doubt it will do much good."

"Why not?" Malcolm asked.

Dumbledore's frown deepened, "Because Voldemort stands to gain from this, I wouldn't be surprised if he orchestrated it all. Hogarth is playing right into his hands."

,.,.,

"What does You-Know-Who plan to do? How does he plan to infiltrate the Ministry?" Umbridge asked, the girly lilt back in her voice.

"I don't know. I'm not working for Voldemort," Emma repeated, knowing it would do no good.

It had been a day, a full day since she had arrived here. Emma knew that her friends and parents were working to get her out, but she was still scared. If they had managed to keep her in here for a day, would she ever get out?

,.,.,

Two days. Dumbledore took a seat across from the Minister, determined to get Emma out now, before irreversible damage was done. He needed her trust, needed her to join the Order, if she didn't, should Voldemort manage to get her instead… Dumbledore didn't dare think of the consequences.

Dumbledore, however, didn't realize that at that very moment, Emma's life was in danger.

"I have no choice," Umbridge stated, her girly voice piercing the air. Emma winced, sick stomached from the Velspar, from being cut off for so long… "If you refuse to co-operate I will be forced to use Vertena!"

Behind her Podmore inhaled, eyes wide and Emma couldn't help but wonder what this 'vertena' was. Over the last few days Podmore had been somewhat of an ally, making sure she was fed at least.

"Ma'am, Vertena, it – You couldn't possibly!"

"This is a matter of Ministry security Podmore," Umbridge stated, fingering her wand dangerously.

"It will kill her! No one has ever survived the spell! Use veritaserum – anything!"

"No, veritaserum can be fooled," Umbridge's grin widened. "Vance, her palm."

The woman hesitated before rounding the desk and placing Emma's right palm on the table, face up.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Podmore yelled, Scrimgeour restraining him.

"I can do anything," Umbridge whispered, eyes greedy. "_Vert-!"_

Umbridge shrieked as the door banged open, a scarred man standing in the doorway, wand drawn.

"Put your wand down Umbridge, that's enough of this, what were you thinking?" he had a gravely voice and Emma stared at him in awe.

He wore a brown overcoat, leather by the look of it and had small beady eyes, "Get up wandless – err Dill," he said, waving his wand once, the chains vanishing. "You're coming with me."

"Moody!" Umbridge seethed, looking at the man in full blown hatred. "This beast is under my questioning and-"

"-You were about to kill her, I saw. But unless the laws have changed Madam Umbridge, she isn't a beast, but a wandless, a Being by our laws," he turned to see Emma struggling to stand, stiff and soar from having been seated, weak from the Velspar.

"Come on," he growled, hoisting her up by the arm and walking gruffly. Moody then shoved Emma into the hall, turning once to face the room and all its occupants. "There will be hell raised over this, mark my words," he snarled, before grabbing Emma by the shoulder and steering her down the hall.

Emma let the man pull her, thankful to be away from the toad, her minions and the room.

"_Monster will be revealed soon, _bet my arse one was," Moody grumbled, shoving Emma into a lift.

"Thank you," Emma said shakily, not sure if she had just gone from the pan into the fire or not.

Moody grunted, feeling inside his robe for something, "Drink this, it'll warm you up if nothing else, and you shouldn't be thanking me, thank Potter and Pooglian."

Emma choked on the burning liquid, her eyes meeting Moody's, "Pooglian? My Defence Professor?"

"You remember him?" Moody looked surprised, but mildly pleased.

Emma nodded, "Fourth year, he taught us a lot… He was probably our best teacher."

Moody grunted, shoving Emma into the hall roughly when the grate opened, "Constant Vigilance," he reprimanded, taking the flask of alcohol from her when she stumbled. "Don't let me get the drop on you again."

Emma nodded following the strange man down the hall, "Where are we going?"

"A nook, safest place for you right now," Moody answered gruffly.

Emma had to half jog to keep up, "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you?"

"Alastor Moody, Auror and second in command," he didn't turn to face her as he walked, instead his pace quickened. "Here we are!"

Emma watched as Moody knocked on a door, waiting impatiently for it to open.

"Moody?" A tall man with red hair asked, rubbing his glasses.

"Ah, Arthur, glad you're in. I have a muggle-born here who knows all about shark hubs, ain't that right Dill?"

"Shark – what?"

"He means spark plugs," the man, Arthur corrected looking ecstatic. "Do you have a minute to explain them? Only I have this case and-"

"Oh, sure, yeah, no problem, spark plugs," Emma jittered when Moody pushed her roughly into the room.

_This should be a bundle of laughs…_

Arthur was overly excitable, Emma soon realized, at least when it came to muggle things. Moody didn't seem to care much about anything muggle, sitting in a chair at ease, twirling Emma's wand between his fingers, his own wand held ready in his right hand.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Emma whispered when Arthur turned to his notes at long last.

Moody grunted in response, looking at her expectantly.

"What is vertena?"

"Spell," Moody answered, checking his watch before handing Emma her wand. "When cast the victim must answer the castor's questions truthfully. If they don't they die. Thing about Vertena is that even if you leave out some detail, maybe even one you don't think is important, it cuts your life."

Emma turned white, thinking of how close she had come to the gallows, "Thank you," she whispered again.

Moody grunted, "Keep Arthur happy and you'll stay safe, no one is going to look for you here."

Emma nodded, noting that slowly she was gaining her powers back. Moody hadn't so much as offered her Velspar, apparently wandless didn't count as a threat to him.

"So, you said that they provided elect-city," Arthur said, surfacing from his notes. "How exactly does that work?"

,.,.,.,

Dumbledore could feel his anger peaking, Hogarth was as firm as ever.

"I will not have wandless running free on the street and blowing people up!"

"She hasn't so much as given anyone a bruise, never mind explosions," Dumbledore sighed. "If you keep her here she is going to turn on you Hogarth, she's going to look for better options!"

"And where is she going to find them? Living in a cave?" Hogarth chuckled.

"Do you think for a second that Voldemort wouldn't treat her like a princess in exchange for her services? _He_ hasn't locked her up yet after all."

"Nor does he know about her," Hogarth snorted. "And he won't find out if she's here."

"Are you really so blind? Why do you think she was never registered? There are Death Eaters in the Ministry!"

"My ass there are!"

Both men jumped as the great double doors swung forwards, Umbridge running in, her robes in disarray.

"IT ESCAPED! THE WANDLESS GOT AWAY! MOODY TOOK HER!"

Hogarth's frown deepened, his eyes sparking with anger, "FIND THEM!" He bellowed at Umbridge, causing her to shoot out the door.

Dumbledore merely smiled, Moody would hide her where no one would look; he had a knack for that. "Well," he said, clasping his hands, mind at ease that Emma was safe. "I believe it is time we went over your options Hogarth."

"Options – I – what are you on about Dumbledore!" Hogarth blustered.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Well I wouldn't want an on-the-loose wandless angry with me, so let's talk about what might improve your position."

Hogarth gapped for a minute, unable to form a coherent thought before sitting back down and folding his hands. "Very well Dumbledore, what do you have in mind?"

"I suggest that you let Miss. Dill be and allow her to return to Hogwarts."

"Absolutely not! No Dumbledore, I can't do it! While you claim the wandless is harmless there is no way of knowing when she could snap. I won't have her in a room with innocent children."

"We need Emma on our side Minister, need I remind you of the dangers should Voldemort-"

"And what about the dangers to the students should she lose control? No Dumbledore, I'm being fair when I say she can not be allowed back in the school. I-I'll make the concession of letting her leave here unhindered, as long as someone is watching her, an Auror perhaps, but I can't let her back into the school."

"Voldemort would offer her anything she wanted, the best teachers-"

"By Merlin Dumbledore, I am not You-Know-Who! I won't put people at risk!"

"Estranging her puts us all at risk, do you want to lose her to the other side?"

"I won't have underage blood on my hands, not a chance, you won't win this one," Hogarth was determined and Dumbledore could understand his concern, hadn't he had the same thoughts after all?

If he was being honest he was not acting on behalf of Emma, but on behalf of his own fear. Voldemort would no doubt stop at nothing to obtain her now and Dumbledore couldn't afford to lose her.

"What if the students were left to decide?" Dumbledore ventured. It was a leap, a huge wager, but he had faith in his students to make the right decision.

,.,.,

It was almost five hours later that Dumbledore, the Potters, Dills and Sirius found Emma in Arthur's office, deep in discussion over lawnmowers.

"We came to an agreement with the governors," Dumbledore informed the nervous wandless, Auror and confused Weasley. "The student's of Hogwarts will be given the final say on your attendance, since they are the ones at risk."

"At risk of what?" Arthur asked in surprise, looking at Emma with an odd expression.

"I believe the paper tomorrow will cover it," Dumbledore said seriously. "Come on, it is time we went home. Alastor, my thanks."

Moody grunted, "Wasn't a problem, she was less of an idiot then I originally expected and pulling Umbridge's strings is always worth it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish a report on some wizard who managed to hex off his left butt cheek."

Emma watched him walk briskly down the hallway, turning to see James who had a very serious expression.

"James?"

James sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's a good thing you got out, the funeral is tomorrow."

Emma's mouth opened into a small 'o' of surprise. Somewhere between Umbridge's torture and Arthur's rants about 'tellitubes' she had forgotten that there were more important things then her stumble with the Ministry.

Harold Potter was dead.

**Aristocracy - Government run by those of high class**

**Plutocracy – Government run by the wealthy **

**Believe it or not the whole summer was supposed to fit in the chapter, but that isn't going to happen, is it? And yes, I've been planning Moody's rescue since I had Ralf Pooglian send him the note fourth year. The four Aurors were: Podmore, Vance (the woman), Scrimgeour and Proudfoot.**


	47. Live and Let Live

Live and Let Live – 2

James looked moodily at the front cover of _The Prophet_ where a picture of Emma smiled up at him under the heading 'WANDLESS FOUND AT HOGWARTS'. He shoved the paper to the side, holding his head in his hand while the tears started to flow. Today he would burry his father, the man who had raised him, taught him how to duel and fly a broom. James's father had been his idol in every sense of the word. He was the man he wanted to be.

"Hey."

James looked up to see Sirius enter the kitchen, immaculate as always and dressed in black. "How are you holding up?"

James sighed, eyes trained on the table, "Not well. There's just so much going on, I haven't had time to just…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

Sirius took a seat, "I know what you mean," he said, pulling the paper towards him with a frown. "I might not be the best when it comes to tact, I'll say that, but I get what's going through your head. You lost your father, and that's hard, but then suddenly everything was about Swift, as if Mr. P had been forgotten."

James snorted, "And just thinking that makes me feel guilty as shit."

Sirius rested his hand on James's arm, "We're going to get through this mate, maybe not today or tomorrow, but we're going to make it."

"How can you be so sure?" James whispered, feeling more lost and alone then ever.

"Because you have us Prongs, you'll always have us. Moony has us on moons; Swift has us during tension; I have you lot when my parents are rough; Wormtail has us when marks are low and you have us now, now and forever."

"You're turning into a girl," James said with a smirk.

Sirius grinned, "It's all that time I'm spending reading Moony's diary, honestly, you should get a load of that thing."

James chuckled, though his heart was still burning, "You really think we can make it?"

"I know it."

This statement was said with such conviction that for a moment James couldn't help but believe it, that one day everything would be alright.

He should have known it wouldn't be.

It was drizzling lightly when they made their way down to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, a place that had held the dead of the Potter family for centuries.

Now it would hold his father.

The Minister said a few words, and even James spoke, telling the audience about how he'd managed to crash a toy broom after coaxing it to 60 km/h, of how his father had saved his life. But if James was being honest he wasn't paying attention to the words, just the casket that sat on the ground, waiting to disappear – forever. He was suddenly filled with hatred, more so then ever before. He wanted to scream, to wake up and pretend this wasn't real, to find his father's killer; he wanted to make someone hurt.

But he didn't.

Instead he stood in the pouring rain, watching as the casket was lowered and his father vanished from the Earth's surface.

With that casket went a piece of James's heart.

It was like losing a little piece of himself, simply having dropped it on the path of life, but not remembering where or even exactly what that piece felt like.

Eventually the rain and his tears were one, the words on his father's grave staring at him, haunting his very existence.

_In loving memory of Harold Charles Potter,_

_A loving husband and father as well as a fierce Auror._

'_As the sun sets on this horizon, it rises on another,_

_However in the land its left, stars appear,_

_Left to guide us all, to keep us solely in the light.'_

They had been chosen as a reminder of what Harold had stood for. The good and the deprived, he had been a man who sought to help all he could. James understood the words clearly, as if they had been written for his father alone. It was his father who had left this world, only to rise in another, but he had left his memory, his stars, to help guide them.

Looking up James imagined he could see a twinkling star, even though it was still day. One left by his father, special for him, a last reminder that he had to do what was right, not what was easy.

"I love you," he whispered, the wind carrying his voice to the heavens where he hoped his father could hear him.

All he got in answer was a crackle of thunder.

,.,.,

James stayed in his room for the next few days, content to have a few minutes to himself to think. He was left alone, whether by Sirius's or Emma's doing he wasn't sure.

"James darling!" His mother's voice called up on the third day of his solitude. "Your Hogwarts letter just arrived!"

James heaved himself out of bed, making his way downstairs and picking his letter up off the table. "Morning," he offered the room's occupants, not paying much attention to them.

"Hey," he heard Sirius and Emma answer, both holding letters of their own.

James opened the envelope, pulling the letter out and throwing the envelope onto the table where it made a thump.

James paused, looking at it in curiosity before picking it up and fishing inside it. He grasped metal and pulling it out was confronted with a shiny gold badge with the Hogwart's crest and the letters HB engraved in it.

"What is it dear?" His mother asked, noticing his shock.

James blinked, turning the badge around so the others could see, the reactions were instantaneous. Emma's parents looked confused, not sure what an 'HB' was; Sirius did an arm pump, exclaiming 'YES!' at the top of his lungs before trying to do a victory dance with James's mum. Mrs. Potter looked shocked but thrilled and Emma was simply staring at him in shock, blinking at odd intervals as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Z-OH MY MERLIN PRONGS!" Sirius exclaimed, running up behind James and hugging him tightly. "WE ARE GOING TO PULL SO MANY PRANKS! AND SKIP DETENTION! AND TAKE POINTS OFF SNIVELLOUS! AND BE SASSY TO MINNIE! AND PULL LOTS OF PRANKS! AND TAKE MORE POINTS OFF OF SNIVELLY!"

James grinned for a moment, before his face fell into a frown, _Why is Dumbledore giving this to me?_ There had to be a mistake, James checked the envelope, seeing his name and address clearly on the front. He even read his letter (for the first time since first year) to see that his position as Head Boy had in fact been mentioned.

_What in the blue blazes is Dumbledore smoking these days?_

James turned to Sirius, wondering if perhaps he had sold to the headmaster before shaking his head and dispelling the notion.

_Dumbledore taking drugs? Maybe. Dumbledore being stupid enough to ingest/come-within-five-feet-of something Sirius gave him? Definitely not._

But he still couldn't fathom what Dumbledore had been thinking. James was not a prefect; he did not obey the rules and he wasn't the least bit studious or responsible. Unless he was very much mistaken these were all criteria for being Head Boy, and he didn't even make one.

"There's been a mistake," he heard himself say, too overcome by shock and confusion to really understand his own words. "I have to talk to Dumbledore, get this cleared up."

Before he really even knew what he was doing he was in the grate, floo powder in hand and "Dumbledore's office" on his lips.

He reappeared in the Headmaster's office, where Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, fingers steepled, as if he had been waiting for James to arrive.

James, realizing how rude his entrance had been, rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his cheeks burning red. "Sorry to disturb you Sir," he said. "If you have a minute, I just have a few… err… concerns."

Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat and James hurried over to one of five unoccupied chairs.

"You have concerns?" Dumbledore prompted after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes," James jumped back into reality. "I got a Head Boy badge in with my letter Sir, there must be some mistake."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily, "There is no mistake Mr. Potter."

James felt his jaw drop, his mind whirling, "B-but how? I mean… You could have chosen anyone, Remus, Bogart, Valentine, Hell – even _Peter_ would be a better choice then me!"

"I think not Mr. Potter, in fact of the boys in your year you are the _only_ one for the job," James blustered a bit at this statement, but Dumbledore raised a hand for silence. "As you are well aware Mr. Lupin is a Registered Werewolf and while I might be able to make him Prefect I can not make him Head Boy, the Governors would never allow it and we would both find ourselves out of this school. Mr. Valentine would not have the patience to be Head Boy and Mr. Bogart is uninterested in anything but his own reflection. Mr. Pettigrew is not the sort of person to give instruction; Mr. Snape along with most of his House is interested mainly in the Dark Arts. I believe Mr. Black would agree in saying he is not the first person to cross my mind for the position, no, that would be you."

James sat gaping, taking in everything and finding himself in agreement.

"While you might not follow the rules Mr. Potter, you do know them and you are an accomplished student. Many people look up to you, I doubt a single person has not heard of you. Should you give instruction I am certain others will follow it, there is no doubt after all, on who has the final say when it comes to the Marauders."

"I still find it hard to believe I'm the best choice."

Dumbledore smiled, "If you are not up to it you can always hand your badge in, though I refuse to take it for two weeks. With the help of Miss. Evans I'm sure you'll manage."

James paused, his heartbeat escalating, "Lily Evans?"

"Yes, she's been made Head Girl. Now, if that is all Mr. Potter I am afraid I have a meeting with the Minister on the conditions of Miss. Dill's term at Hogwarts."

James nodded dimly, making his way to the fire in a slight daze.

_Live with Evans for a year? The hell with whether or not I deserve it, Head Boy here I come!_

Dumbledore watched him go, a small smirk on his face, "I thought that might put things in perspective for him."

.,.,.,

Diagon Alley was not as Emma had remembered it.

People moved quickly down the street in tight groups, looking over their shoulders in paranoia. Those that saw her skirted away, as if she had the plague, fear evident in their wide eyes.

She had always known that wandless were feared, but she hadn't really expected such a public response to her exposure. She'd figured people wouldn't take the time to memorize her picture in the paper and commit her name to memory all in the hopes of avoiding her, but they had. Maybe it was because the Marauders and Hogwarts' staff didn't treat her like a monster, maybe she'd just been naïve, either way she wasn't the only one unnerved by the response.

"Bloody nutters," Sirius fumed as he and Emma waited outside Flourish and Blotts for James to come back with their books (the shop keeper had almost passed out when Emma walked in). "You'd think they didn't have a Dark Lord to worry about."

Emma nodded, not really paying attention to Sirius or the shop full of people who were too afraid to leave the store and walk passed her. Instead her eyes were trained down the street on a little shop titled _Ollivander's._

Ollivander had known she was a wandless and shown no fear. Hadn't Dumbledore even said that Ollivander knew even more about wandless then he did?

It was tempting, oh so tempting, to walk down to that little shop and ask Ollivander a few questions about her kind. If anyone could solidify her resolve surrounding the creature in the woods it was Ollivander, but how in Merlin's name was she supposed to speak with him without Sirius and James following?

When James finally exited, handing them each their books and making for the apothecary Emma had a brain wave.

"I'll just wait out here," she said, letting the others go ahead, "No need for a repeat of the last shop."

Sirius and James exchanged a look, Sirius frowning, "I'll wait with you," he said, making his way towards her.

"No, no, you go ahead with James. I'm fine here," Emma smiled in what she hoped was a convincing way.

It wasn't.

James shook his head, "I'll manage," he told Sirius, dumping his bags with the mutt and entering the store.

Emma sighed.

"You're not running off," Sirius said, watching her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked innocently, but Sirius could read her better then a book.

"You want to find someone, I don't know who or why, but someone and you don't want Prongs or I to know."

"Sirius please, this is important," Emma said quietly.

Sirius snorted, "Not happening."

"You don't own me; I can go where I please."

"Damn right you can, but you're not wandering around with a madman on the loose and everyone knowing your name, not while I'm still breathing."

They glared at each other for a moment but were eventually interrupted by James.

"Where next?"

The day was too long in her opinion and a waste of a good opportunity. She would have to come back alone at some point and talk with the wand maker. He had to be able to shed some light on her fears.

When they arrived home a letter was waiting on the kitchen table for her, written in a formal hand.

_Emma Louise Dill,_

_As you know your attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is conditional, although, I am told, you will have received your list of supplies._

_This letter is pertaining to the final decision on the conditions you will have to meet to attend school this year and write your NEWTs._

_Approval from the NEWT Examiners – Received._

_Approval from the students of Hogwarts – Pending September 1__st__._

_Completion of a two week observation by a chosen Ministry representative – Pending completion date (September 21__st__)._

_Please note that your School Observation will start on Monday September 7__th__, as the Headmaster had requested you a one week's lenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Registration and Regulation of Magical Creatures Office._

When Emma put the note down, a frown on her face, she noticed another piece of parchment that had slipped out.

_Emma,_

_I'm doing my best to get someone fair to come to your observation. Umbridge is doing her best to get the job, but I'm pushing for Alastor Moody or myself. I'll owl you the details if I can._

_Best of luck,_

_Amelia Bones._

Emma blinked several times in shock. After the events of today and the sounds of the first letter she would never have imagined that someone out of Hogwarts was on her side. But she knew Bones, didn't she? Wracking her brain she recalled the Head Girl who had served beside Rob, the one Remus had fallen in love with over werewolf rights.

She was jolted from her memories by a snort. Sirius had just finished reading the first letter and was on the verge of having steam come out his ears.

,.,.,

Sirius and James met Remus and Peter on the platform on September 1st. Emma would not be taking the train because technically she wasn't admitted to Hogwarts. The students would make their decision after the Sorting, for now Emma was to Apparate to Hogsmead and walk to the castle from there.

James had to go to the Head's compartment, leaving Sirius to deal with the rest of the students. But Sirius wasn't in a good mood, in fact his mood was particularly foul. He ignored the swarming teens, instead sitting in a compartment with Peter and Remus, both of whom had been filled in on the events via owl earlier in the summer.

What Sirius hadn't predicted was that people would come to find him, standing in the compartment when all the seats were filled. Mary, Joyce, Alice, Marlene, Ricky, Shiloh and Elaine were crowded in to the compartment.

"They can't do that!" Mary fumed from where she sat in Remus's lap, a scowl on her face. "There is no way they can do that!"

"That's how they think," Remus tried to placate her, though his nerves were shot.

"Well it's wrong!"

"I can't believe she managed to hide it for so long," Marlene murmured, a Prefect's badge glinting on her robes. When Lily became Head Girl she had received the badge. "I knew she was different, but I never suspected _this."_

"She was hidden in plain sight," Ricky responded, leaning against the window at ease. "And Emma knew how to blend; she grew up a muggle, remember."

"We can't let her down," Alice declared forcefully, "We're the ones she rooms with; the students have to listen to us!"

"The Ministry is full of tricks," Ricky said nonchalantly, making Alice glare. "If they don't want her in the school she won't be, the hell with her being dangerous or not."

They fell silent as the truth of Ricky's words hit them, there was little they could do.

,.,.,

James shut the door to the Heads' compartment behind him, sinking into a seat. He was stressed, nervous, scared. Any moment Lily would come through that door and, no doubt, yell. But Lily wasn't his biggest problem. Emma's fate was hanging over his head, he felt sure that he had been given the Head badge in the hopes that he could help her, though he had no idea how to.

James had always gotten what he wanted from his parents and before this summer he'd never been under stress to this degree. On top of that he was still grieving his father. He wondered what his father would have thought of him being Head Boy, would he be proud?

The compartment door opened at that moment, revealing Lily Evans. She was just as beautiful as James remembered, emerald eyes flashing with intelligence and wit, fiery hair a dire warning against her fierce temper.

"What are you doing in here Potter?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I'm Head Boy," James said, pointing to the badge on his chest that she had overlooked.

Lily's mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise, eyes wide with shock, "Y-you? But why would Dumbledore give that badge to you? This is a prank isn't it? Did he make Remus Head Boy?"

James shook his head, "No, I'm Head Boy and I'm not entirely sure why he gave the badge to me, believe me I've asked."

Lily felt momentarily like ripping her hair out. How in all of the five hells was she supposed to work with Potter for the year? They couldn't have a conversation devoid of an argument, this was insane!

"Okay," Lily took a seat, trying to tame her temper before it got the better of her. She looked up from her folded hands to see Potter observing her with a surprised expression, "What?" She asked, her tone shorter then the situation called for.

"Aren't you going to ask me 100 things about Swift?"

Lily frowned, "Why would I ask you about _Emma,_" she stressed the name, reminding Potter that she was not a Marauder. "Has something happened to her?"

James paled, she didn't know! How could Lily not know? "Don't you get the paper?"

Now Lily looked worried, "No – I don't want anyone knowing where I live. Why, what's wrong with her?" She was panicking now. For something to make its way into the paper… Emma wasn't dead, was she?

James told Lily everything that had happened over the summer beginning with the Death Eaters attacking the quidditch game. Lily's expression became more and more shocked as he went on, fear illuminating her green eyes wildly.

"Oh Potter, I'm so sorry, I just," Lily put a hand to her forehead, mind swimming with all the information. "Please tell me this isn't some sort of joke, or maybe I wish it were," she added on, thinking that a joke would be nothing compared to what she had just heard.

James shook his head, "I wish I were joking," he said seriously.

Lily nodded, standing, head swirling with a half formed idea, "There has to be something we can do."

James nodded, surprised in half that he hadn't been yelled at yet, "Can we talk to the Prefects? Get them to spread the word that she's perfectly safe?"

Lily nodded, "That's what I was thinking," James couldn't be sure, but he thought she looked surprised that they were on the same page. "You said that they have their say after the sorting?"

James nodded again, "Before the feast."

"Right then, we have work to do," Lily made her way out a side door of the compartment, which, James soon realized, joined them to the Prefects' compartment.

James looked around at the assembled students, recognizing some. Remus and Marlene now sat as Prefects for Gryffindor, the remaining Houses staying the same as they had been before.

"Alright!" Lily addressed the carriage, her voice loud despite her small frame. James knew by now not to underestimate her, that voice could overcome any obstacle between them if yelling was in order. "I'm Lily Evans and this is James Potter, we'll be your acting Heads for the school year. We have lots to discuss during the ride and no time to spare so let's get down to this quickly. Starting with Marlene you're all going to address yourselves."

"Marlene McKinnon."

"Remus Lupin."

"Ricky Valentine."

"Joan Reed."

"Aileen Summers."

"Humphrey Bogart."

"Jeffery Nott."

"Ceria Hans."

That, James realized, concluded the seventh years; he realized then that Lily was marking everyone off on a sheet and decided to look. Their names were listed beside their year and a letter James realized symbolized their House. He scanned the list as they spoke, putting age and House to face and name.

G 6 Samuel Johnson

G 6 Whitney Carp

H 6 Paul Bane

H 6 Sarah Patlin

R 6 John Beck

R 6 Sally Rogers

S 6 Regulus Black

S 6 Amanda Bast

S 5 Norbert Zule

S 5 Amy Lee

H 5 Chris Bogart

H 5 Carry Stars

R 5 Sean Write

R 5 Erin Young

G 5 Damen Holtz

G 5 Evelyn Yi

When the Role had finished Lily nodded in satisfaction, taking a seat at the head of the table where James joined her hesitantly.

"Now that that is finished let's get to it. A party will be held once again on the first Friday of term to celebrate the beginning of a new year," Lily said, knowing James would more then approve. "We can start planning that tomorrow, which I realize will put us behind but we have something more important to discuss. I'm sure by now you've all heard that Emma Dill of Gryffindor is a wandless."

James stiffened as murmurs ran down the table and Lily's lips thinned.

Regulus Black simply stared at his hands, unable to say anything.

"Right," this time it was James who spoke and Lily didn't look the least bit surprised that he'd taken the reins when it came to this subject. "As you know an anonymous vote will be held after the Sorting Ceremony-"

"Not that anyone would let her in," Ceria sniffed, eyes widening when several people around the table stood in anger. Even Regulus had stiffened with hate.

James barely kept in control of himself, he needed to be diplomatic for Swift's sake, he had to keep his head. _Just like a wandless,_ he realized with a small smirk. "That's what we're discussing. Now several people around this table already knew she was a wandless-" many prefects inhaled sharply but James ignored them, "- The Marauders have known since our first year of school. At that time Sw-Emma was taking calming draughts to make her less dangerous, but they made her very sick," James could well remember her weak form in the hospital wing all those years ago, wilting from the energy it took to contain all her magic. "She's never put so much as a scratch on any of us and there were times when we got her pretty angry."

"But she's still capable of hurting people," Erin Young said knowledgably. "I've read all about wandless and-"

"Well you haven't read all about Swift!" James said, his temper peaking. "Maybe a wandless could hurt someone, but Swift couldn't!"

"You got proof of that Potter?" Ceria snipped, mouth curling in a smile, thinking she had just won the argument.

James's eyes blazed, "Her spell, Protem-"

"-Is a shield, we read the article Potter," Nott droned.

"That isn't what I was going to say. I was going to tell you about the day she got it," again the room inhaled; from the corner of his eye James saw Remus smile and nod in encouragement. "We were only first years at the time and had traveled down a lesser used corridor, exploring. It was what we did most nights, that's how we came to know so many of the passages. We were being followed, at the time we thought it was Bellatrix Lestrange, a cousin of Sirius's that he didn't get along with but we soon found out it was Masen, our DADA teacher. He said he was after Sw-Emma, because she was a wandless and he wanted to hand her over to Voldemort-"

"Masen was killed by something in the forest," Aileen said then, "That's what Professor Dumbledore said."

"He lied," James responded and Lily found herself sucked into the story, she hadn't known about Masen either. "That night we fought against Masen, but even Emma, a wandless, wasn't strong enough. We were first years against a fully grown wizard, an Auror. Think about it, how does an Auror get killed by something in the forest? We've been in loads of times and we're still fine, or even Hagrid." People were whispering now, beginning to believe this turn of events.

"With only a flick of his wand Masen had sent us flying," James continued, eyes far off as he saw the events of that night play over. "I was knocked out but-"

"-but I wasn't," Remus picked up the story, everyone's eyes shifting to him. "He did something to her; I remember watching her wilt on the floor, like her very soul had been sucked out. I got up then, Sirius at my side and together we tried to stop him, but he was too strong, much too strong and we were only twelve.

Before I could even register it I was on the floor again and Masen had his wand pointed at James, unconscious on the floor. 'Avada Kadavera!' He said and I can still hear the tone in his voice, so harsh and mocking. I couldn't move to help him, my leg had twisted when I fell the second time, but Sirius – Sirius stood in front of James, took the spell head on and I thought, for one second, that we were all going to die. And then I heard her voice, strong despite her semi-conscious state, I have no idea how she managed to call it up then of all times but she did and Protem rose to the occasion."

"But… then how did Masen die?" Cary Stars asked, so wrapped up in the story she had almost forgotten the point of it.

"When Avada hit Protem it rebounded and instead hit Masen. The force of the two spells colliding knocked Emma out for two days," Remus stated.

"The point is," James said, picking up the conversation. "Emma's saved our lives, on more then one occasion," his eyes drifted to Regulus. "She even saved a Slytherin once."

Regulus didn't have to come forward, many of the sixth years and seventh years remembered the incident well enough.

"She deserves to finish her education," James concluded. "She's been there for us for the past six years, pulling us through bad break ups," his eyes rested on Whitney Carp, "Quidditch games, studying and pranks. So even if she hasn't saved your life you might want to reconsider throwing her away. She would never do it to you."

His words hung in the air around them, forming resolve for some and throwing doubt on decisions for others.

"I think the story of Masen should be spread," Lily said then, standing up. "Emma is a Hogwarts student and for those of Gryffindor she's like family. Let's get the train together; let's protect our friend."

Ricky stood as soon as she'd finished, "I'll assemble the Ravenclaws, I'll be damned if my House throws her out."

"You're listening to this Ricky, really?" Erin asked him in shock, "Logically-"

"Logically I've known since fourth year," Ricky snapped, causing several people to look shocked. "It isn't only the Marauders who worked it out. I'm a Ravenclaw, of course I knew," he smiled at Erin's look of horror, knowing he had come out on top in their argument.

Aileen stood next, nodding once in determination before hurrying off.

"I'll tell the story," Regulus said at last, standing.

"Black!" Ceria yelped in horror.

"I'm not telling them what to think, only giving them the facts. I'll get the House assembled with the rest of the school," Regulus said coldly before leaving, the other Slytherins in shock.

"If you two wait here I'll get the Gryffindors," Remus said standing then.

"I'll come," Marlene added on. "I might not like Dill, but – oh fuck it I'm not explaining myself!" She said storming out of the room.

James felt a grin pull onto his face as Prefects left to assemble their Houses, _We have a chance!_

.,.,.,.,.,

Emma appeared in Hogsmead around four in the afternoon, which was when she had been told to arrive. She was standing outside the Hog's Head, a small pub off the main stretch that the Marauders had frequented only once or twice (Sirius had wanted to see if he would be served Firewhisky, the answer was no).

She pulled her robes closer in the cool autumn air, hair wiping around her face in the breeze. She began her walk to Hogwarts alone, pausing once she reached the metal gates of the school.

This might very well be the last time she saw them.

She had already thought ahead, to what she would do if she was thrown out of the school. She would stay and help the Order, fight against Voldemort. What she worried about was what she would do then. When Voldemort was dead and she was the only person in her year not to graduate.

She wiped a stray tear, levelling the gates with a determined gaze as she passed through them. She took in every blade of grass on her way to the school, committing every scene to memory. She was greeted at the school's entrance by Peeves, who offered her a salute.

"Swift," he greeted, looking grim for the first time in memory.

"Peeves," Emma forced a smile. "You'll keep them company if I leave, won't you?"

"Hell's my middle name Wandy."

A true smile graced her face briefly, but soon it had fallen. With a deep breathe she entered the castle for what might be the last time, Peeves at her side.

When she entered the Great Hall it was to find the teachers already assembled and sitting in their respective chairs.

"There you are," she turned to face McGonagall who was coming over from the Head Table. "You're just in time. Now the Headmaster is speaking with the Minister and some Ministry officials. You are to sit here, beside me until the Headmaster calls you forward, then you will have the chance for a few words and then sit on the sorting stool until a verdict is reached," McGonagall pierced her lips, "Is that clear Miss. Dill?"

"Perfectly Professor," Emma said, forcing her voice to sound calm.

McGonagall made an odd movement then, as if she wanted to give her a reassuring hug but settled instead for a firm pat on the back before hurrying out of the room.

Emma sighed, looking around the hall when her eyes landed on the Sorting Hat. Stealing herself she walked over to the stool, picked the rumpled hat up and placed it on her head.

_Bit ambitious aren't we, getting Sorted again?_ The disembodied voice of that Hat said and Emma felt a small smile creep onto her face.

_It's been a long time, hasn't it?_

_Quite a while and a lot has happened over these years, especially recently._

_Yes. _Emma let the thought hang, consumed with the reminder of what was to come.

_I was right to put you in Gryffindor._ The Hat spoke at last, interrupting her monologue. _You're friends will not let you down._

_They can not help. _Emma said, _They are not Kings who rule over the school._

_The only person who thinks that is you._

Emma frowned, attempting to get the Hat to clarify but it blatantly refused, telling her to leave it alone so it could work on its song.

She placed it on the stool with a scowl, only to be addressed by McGonagall.

"It is time."

As she spoke Dumbledore entered the hall with the Ministers, Peeves blew a raspberry in Hogarth's ear.

"Yes, well," Hogarth attempted to bat the cackling poltergeist away. "Let's all be seated, they'll be here in a minute."

Emma sat between McGonagall and Hagrid, watching as the students filed in. It was odd, sitting at the Head Table, so far from her corner at Gryffindor.

Soon the first years had assembled and for the last time in her Hogwarts career Emma listened to the Sorting Hat sing.

"Wake not the sleeping Dragon,

That's what our motto says.

Make not the dormant beast,

Have a reason to want your head.

I've always thought it good advice,

No, never once did I think twice.

But who's the beast and who's mouse,

What creature would you rather have in your House?

Who's the fool and who's the one,

That'll take that feather straight from your thumb?

Is it the wandless or is it the beast,

A murdering creature what does not sleep?

Is it the Dark Lord or a valiant friend,

The one who kept you from meeting your end?

Rowena would know and to be true,

Wisdom is more then a book's IQ!

Gryffindor brave would throw out those,

Who say our friends are really our foes.

Hufflepuff, kind and loyal,

She'd never doubt those who had joined her in toil.

A Slytherin can not be fooled,

They see through lies, use others as their tools.

They'd know the answer, so listen in quick!

Which is the side you would not want to pick?"

There were staggered applause, really staggered. Not a person at the Slytherin table lifted their hands and few others were inclined to.

The Sorting went no different then usual, except, of course, every first year that passed stared at her in fear before sitting on the stool. When at last the long line of students had been diminished Dumbledore stood, and went around the Head Table, beckoning her to follow.

Dumbledore raised his hands, as if to embrace the hall, noticing as he did that some of the faces looking up at him were stony. Hogarth and his chosen Ministers: Barty Crouch Head of the Justice Department, Ernie Stein Head of the Auror Office and Vance Hanes, Head of the Magical Creatures Department stood and followed him, Emma taking residence behind all of the adults, as if to shield herself from the school's judgment.

"Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" He greeted the students, though his face remained grim. "Before the feast begins there is a matter that must be taken care of. As I am sure you all know, a member of our community is a wandless," he paused to let the students chatter for a second before raising a hand, calling for silence. "The Ministry would have Emma Dill of Gryffindor taken from our ranks but I have persuaded them that you, the students of Hogwarts, should have a say in her fate. I beg you to choose wisely, knowing that when I accepted her into this school I was well aware of her abilities," he levelled the hall with a look, every student feeling as if his eyes were boring into them. "I welcome the Minister for Magic, Hubert Hogarth to outline the conditions of this vote."

Dumbledore stepped back and Hogarth came forward, looking as if he was wasting his time.

"Wandless Emma Dill is to be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry unless she completes a two week observation to start on September 7th and passes this vote. In order to remain in this school she requires a minimum of 1 vote from each House _and_ to have a 70 per cent acceptance rate for the whole school. Miss. Dill will say a few last words before the vote begins. I stress that this vote is anonymous by House, that is to say that although we can tell what House you are from we can not tell who you are and neither can Miss. Dill," he sent Emma a glare, as if to imply she had threatened each student over the summer. "That is all."

Emma was visibly shaking by the time she was to speak, an unstoppable train of tears leaking down her face. "Hi," she began, somewhat lamely. "So… This is it, in a sense. I won't blame you if this is the last time we see each other," she rubbed her eyes, her voice breaking. "I-" but she couldn't go on, her emotions were building up, bubbling to a head and she couldn't even beg for their mercy.

Instead she simply shook her head, breathed deeply and stepped back so that she was beside Dumbledore. She did her best to distance herself from the situation, to fall away from the emotions that were plaguing her.

"Just take a seat," Dumbledore said, leading her to the stool where she took a seat, eyes firmly closed so that she could not see the hundred faces staring up at her.

.

Regulus Black watched the proceedings feeling ill. In an instant a piece of parchment and quill had appeared before him, the two options staring him in the face under the heading _Slytherin._

His Housemates didn't so much as consider their answers, all around him the box saying _no_ was ticked off. He hesitated though, unlike the others he had gotten to know Emma at one point, she was his brother's best friend, perhaps even the girl that Sirius loved.

He had a choice, of finally depriving Sirius of something, of making his brother want for just one thing in his life. Sirius got everything, the girls, the friends, the reputation. Regulus would always be in his shadow, but now, now he could take something from his brother.

But could he do it? Could he force her to walk out of this hall when she had risked her life for his?

At long last Emma opened her eyes and for a brief moment they flicked to meet his, as if she knew what he was thinking.

His eyes then turned to the other side of the hall, where Sirius sat, watching the wandless like she was his life line.

He had an answer.

.

Emma breathed deeply, eyes scanning the hall, taking in the faces as Hogarth and his Ministers sorted the votes behind her.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hogarth stood, calling the hall to attention.

"The votes stand thus: For Gryffindor 70 of 70 votes acceptance."

The far side of the hall and some of the other tables applauded.

"For Hufflepuff, 76 of 80 votes; for Ravenclaw, 68 of 75 votes; and for Slytherin, 1 of 72 votes," he sighed. "With a voting acceptance of 72 per cent, Miss. Dill is accepted to Hogwarts pending her Observation results."

A wall of sound hit the hall then. People were jumping up from their seats and yelling in approval. The hall exploded in colour, fireworks setting off all around the room and Peeves came cackling from a corner, ushering the Ministers out rather rudely.

Regulus watched Emma sit in stunned amazement until his brother ran up to her, lifting her from the stool and spinning her in a circle. He had made the right choice.

Dumbledore didn't try to calm the students, instead allowing the feast to appear and flicking his wand at the ceiling, where a disco ball appeared, music lighting the hall.

It was a night to be remembered, Dumbledore sat back and watched the pandemonium. At the high table teachers were crying in joy and relief, but the headmaster only had eyes for five friends, five friends who he was now sure would make a difference in this war. He watched the Marauders hug each other, many other Gryffindors surrounding them.

He had never been prouder of his students.

,.,.,

The night could not last forever however, and all too soon Dumbledore was forced to send the students up to bed, where, he was sure, the after party would continue for many hours to come.

He called two students out of the mob, his Heads had yet to be informed of their responsibilities and new arrangements.

Once Lily and James were before him, most of the rest of the hall having cleared out, he began. "I would like to begin by congratulating you both on your achievement of Head Girl and Boy. We have much to go over before tomorrow, if you'll follow me I will lead you to the Heads Room. It contains a bed and bath for the both of you as well as an adjoining common room. You are not required to stay in the Heads Room, however there may be nights when trekking yourself all the way back to Gryffindor tower is not appealing." He smiled, turning and beckoning for them to follow.

Lily followed after James, not entirely thrilled with this development. How in the world of hell was she supposed to live with him for the rest of the year? She supposed she could just avoid the Heads Room at all costs, it wasn't as if her bed in Gryffindor tower had been thrown out after all. Dumbledore led them down an ill used corridor on the first floor where a dark tinted mirror was hung.

"You will need to set a password," he told them, "However you can also enter by showing your Head Badge, if you would Mr. Potter?"

Lily watched as James held up his badge and the mirror dissolved into thin air. The three of them entered the common room which was decorated to represent each of the four houses.

The entire far wall was a row of books, excepting the green marble fireplace that sat right in the middle, silver tending tools sitting at the ready. Around this were lush chairs and a couch, a deep blue, almost black with bronze feet, a glass table, tinted green with silver feet before them. In the room's center was a magnificent desk, cherry wood like the floors, with gold handles for the many drawers that lined its sides. It was a behemoth, no doubt soon to be creaking under the weight of papers. There were two cherry chairs to match it, both with gold cushions and looking beyond comfortable. The walls of the room were a pale yellow for Hufflepuff, two black doors standing out on opposite sides of the room.

On one Lily was written in an elegant green cursive, on the other was **James **in a bold red script that reminded everyone of the writing found on Filch's door.

Over the mantle of the fireplace hung the Hogwarts Crest, a continual reminder that they now served more then just Gryffindor.

"You can both look in you rooms later, which hold magical closets, connected to your rooms in Gryffindor tower," he turned to James, "They will not transport living beings however, be sure to tell Mr. Black," his eyes sparkled with unspoken laughter. "On to your duties. You are responsible for organizing the Hogsmead weekends and making sure the castle is decorated on holidays. You also have to schedule prefect rounds and are required to do rounds yourselves every other weekend. So Miss. Evans would cover this weekend and Mr. Potter the next. School dances also fall to you, however Graduation is done by the teachers, since you yourselves will be attending that function and will have NEWTs to worry about. On top of your duties you also have privileges. Curfew no longer exists, as you might be in here for hours, going back to the tower late at night. You may also bring someone on your weekend rounds with you, as I know they can be rather boring. You may also take points from any House, were as Prefects can only take from their own Houses." He paused, "I believe that is all, are there any questions?"

When they shook their heads Dumbledore clapped his hands together, wished them Good Night and departed.

Lily avoided James by going into her room, though she had already decided she would never sleep there. She was confronted with a replica of the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm, though she figured all dorms looked the same, minus the colour scheme, and that was easy to fix.

She exited a moment later to find James fingering the books on the shelf. She paused in amazement, "Are you actually contemplating reading?"

James spun around, a coy smirk taking residence on his face, his hand jumping to his hair. Lily glared, "No, I was just looking at what was here. We may never need to visit the Library again. So you ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to stay here, and I have to go check on the Marauders. I thought we could walk together," James shrugged, his eyes hopeful.

"No thanks Potter," Lily snipped, making for the door. "I'll see you enough as it is. Starting tomorrow night, I'll meet you in the Prefects' Lounge at 6."

"Great – yeah, sure… where is that?"

Lily sighed, "Just go with Remus!"

With a wild grin James watched her hurry through the doorway; this year was going to be the bomb.

,.,.,

Emma walked into the Dorm, tired after the events of the day, to be confronted by Alice who was tapping her foot, arms folded in impatience.

"Well?" She demanded.

Emma paused, "Well what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice shrieked, making Mary's cat screech in indignation.

"I-err… I figured you'd be scared of me?"

Emma ducked as Alice made to hit her in the shoulder, "Are you kidding me? Emma, we could have done so many things! Just think, we could have grown huge plants! Revamped the room! Styled our own cloths! Found all my lost things-!"

"Can't you use Accio for that?"

"Oh I should have figured it out! Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not," Emma muttered, feeling overwhelmed.

"But-"

"Give her a chance to breathe Alice," Marlene interrupted then from where she was sitting on her bed, mirror in hand. "She'll blow you up if you don't."

Alice opened her mouth to tell Marlene off but Emma beat her to it.

"Thank you."

The words hung in the air, Alice looking confused where Marlene looked un-amused.

"Call us square for you not killing me," Marlene said, knowing exactly what Emma was talking about. 70/70 Gryffindors had voted for her attendance, that included Marlene.

Emma nodded once, returning to her things, Alice at her side, still gibbering away about all the things they would have to do.

,.,.,.,

The next day was the beginning of Prank week, though the first one wasn't planned until lunch. Emma looked up from the paper as a black owl, with odd red eyes landed before her, holding out ebony parchment.

With raised brows Emma took the letter, wondering who she knew that had suddenly turned emo.

The letter was written in an elegant script, the blood red ink sparkling eerily in the light of the hall.

_Emma Dill,_

_I am writing to offer you an exceptional opportunity. I have been informed of your marvellous abilities and would like to make you a deal. In exchange for your services I will give anyone you name protection as well as make sure you receive anything else you need. In my company you would want for nothing, would not be merely a Wandless, but instead one of my most valued advisors._

_I beg you to consider the offer,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Emma looked up from the invitation, eyes wild with fear to see Remus clutching an identical letter.

Voldemort had called and his threat went unsaid. Join and he'd protect those dear to her; refuse and those same people would die. She looked up at to the Head Table, eyes locking with the blue orbs of the headmaster.

She supposed she should have guessed that Voldemort wouldn't let a wandless go. He would never let her simply live now. If she refused would it be her life or someone else's that paid the price?

Live and let die or die and let live?

**,.,.,**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best :)**


	48. Siriusly Suprised

Sirius-ly Surprised – 3

Emma stood fluidly, making her way to the Head Table without a second thought. If Voldemort was going to try and recruit her she had only one option and that was to tell Dumbledore.

She heard Sirius call her but ignored him; she didn't have the clarity of mind to explain right now. She was met at the table by both Remus and, surprisingly, Ricky Valentine.

Dumbledore held his hand out for Emma's letter, his expression serious, though Emma had a feeling he already knew what the note held. She watched as he adjusted his glasses, scanning quickly before handing the invitation back and folding his hands expectantly.

"Well?" Emma asked, wondering what the Headmaster was waiting for.

"I was about to ask you three the same thing," Dumbledore said calmly.

Emma felt her jaw drop, "N-no! Obviously no!" She burst out, Remus and Ricky making similar declarations.

"Well, then the answer is easy, there will be no response."

"What?" Ricky stated dumbly. "Not even a refusal?"

"It is best to keep him thinking there is hope for as long as possible," Dumbledore said calmly. "I will have all three of your families put under protection immediately."

"Dad'll love that," Ricky muttered sarcastically.

"Draco understands his position, Mr. Valentine, I assure you. The best thing to do is to do nothing at all. I would ask, however, for your letter Miss. Dill, the Minister could use it as a reminder."

"A reminder?" Emma questioned, handing the note over willingly.

"Of why you should not be alienated," Dumbledore clarified. "This might open his eyes," he addressed all three of them again then. "From now on letters for your parents should be given to me, the owls won't find them. As of right now you are at war with Voldemort himself, unless, of course, you send him an acceptance. Many of your classmates will join you this year, to be sure, you will not be the only ones holding invites soon. If you would like some time off I am willing to give it, otherwise return to your breakfasts, I believe I have some things to arrange."

Dumbledore stood immediately, leaving the hall to, no doubt, arrange three safe houses.

"Guess this is it Remus, Emma," Ricky smirked, "I do hope we get our own wanted posters."

"Well, I've already been in the paper," Emma murmured, head still spinning slightly. "Does that count?"

Their bad attempt at making the situation lighter having failed, the three seventh years simply stood in terror. Suddenly a wild glint lit Ricky's eyes, one that the Marauders had seen often enough to know, "We can't let him win," he said determinedly. "We can't back down."

"What do you suggest then?" Emma sighed.

Remus stiffened, "The same as always, we're going to fight," his voice left no room for argument, and really there was none to be had.

Emma looked around the hall, noticing the many faces staring up at them before squaring her shoulders and nodding stiffly. This was what Voldemort was threatening, her home, her friends and now he had had the nerve to threaten her parents. Remus was right, Ricky was right and as a wandless it was her only option. She would fight Voldemort with everything she had, even if it cost her her life.

Die and let live.

Sirius, James and Peter watched as Remus and Emma came back to the table, both looking serious.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"An invitation from Voldemort," Remus answered coldly.

Peter squeaked in terror.

"He won't win," Emma said then, her voice hard as stone. "He'll never win my loyalty. I'll die first."

Truth rang in her words, not an ounce of doubt evident. Sirius felt his heart jump to his throat, beating quickly, pumping fear through his veins. Was it wrong that he'd rather see her in a Death Eater's mask then cold and limp on the ground? He'd like to think it wasn't.

"Well I'm insulted," he said instead of voicing his concerns. "He has the nerve to invite you lot before a Black?" Sirius tisked, "Rude."

Emma's eyes swung to meet his, suddenly filled with blood curling fear. Alphard Black's note swam in her memory, his intentions finally clear.

Sirius was a Black. Not just a pureblood, or someone from dark ancestry, or even a normal blood traitor, but a Black. One of the oldest blood lines and he was turning his back not just on Voldemort but on them. Suddenly she understood the danger Sirius was in, the grave he had dug. Every Black and Black descendant would be after him, not just Voldemort, not just Death Eaters, but _every Black._

When do you turn to a wandless for help?

When you have no choice and Alphard hadn't had one, not if he wanted Sirius alive.

"Well despite that insufferable git's manors," Sirius continued, ignorant of Emma's revelation, "We have a prank to get ready for, do we not?"

.,.,

By the time lunch rolled around most of the school was on edge. They were well aware that this was prank week, as dubbed by the Marauders two years ago. But with not a single prank having yet been pulled the tension was rising.

Professor Merridoc Madison was perhaps the only person in Hogwarts not expecting a prank. The staff had failed to inform the new DADA teacher of the risks her post entailed, where the students had already educated the first years.

So it wasn't really Madison's fault that she reacted quite the way she did. Sitting down to lunch she picked up her knife and fork, intent on cutting into the pork chop on her plate. However as soon as the steak knife touched the roasted meat it screamed, edging over to the edge of her plate where it sat quivering. Madison let out a yelp of shock, almost toppling out of her chair in fright.

"What's wrong Merridoc?" McGonagall asked, leaning around Hagrid so that she could see the frightened professor.

"I-It's alive!" Madison yelled, pointing at the terrified bit of meat.

"Oh," McGonagall contemplated the predicament. "Yes, well, clearly prank week has begun then."

"Prank week?" Madison asked horrified.

McGonagall nodded, avoiding meat altogether and instead grabbing some potatoes. "You'll get used to it."

But Madison did not, believe it or not, get 'used to it' by the end of the day. All throughout the afternoon the corridors had rained, her notes getting soaked in the downpour, not that the rain effected her electrostatic hair any. It stood up straight, as did all of the students' hair, as if they had all come into contact with a lightning bolt.

By six o'clock Lily had had just about enough. She sat fuming in the Prefect's Lounge, waiting impatiently for Potter to arrive with Remus.

The prats.

James didn't show for a good ten minutes, by which point Lily was ready to strangle him.

"Right," Lily said, beginning the meeting once everyone had assembled. "We have not had a chance to do the schedule for rounds yet, however we will have it ready by tomorrow night. For now we're going to focus on the back to school dance, any suggestions?"

James was dead tired by the end of the meeting, levitating a stack of papers ahead of him while he followed Lily to the Heads Room. He collapsed into one of the gold cushioned chairs when they arrived, letting the papers fall neatly onto the cherry table.

"Alright Potter, we need to talk," Lily said coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yeah?" James asked, wincing at her gaze.

"Your Head Boy Potter, this pranking nonsense has to stop."

James sat up straighter, "It's the opening week of school Evans, I'm not about to let this go by."

"Oh, for heaven sakes Potter-!" Lily began but James cut her off.

"It might be Swift's last week," he said coldly, his eyes suddenly flashing. "It's going to be special – for her."

Lily mouthed silently for a moment before taking a seat unhappily, on the topic of Emma, at least, they could agree. "Fine, but after this, clean it up."

"Whatever Evans."

Lily's eyes snapped up from the papers to see James flipping through things moodily. It was the first time he'd ever talked back to her. She snarled a few curses before turning to Prefect Schedules, Potter could handle the dance well enough.

Wednesday morning found all of the teachers in an odd array of muggle clothing. Apparently their robes had attempted to eat them when put on and so the Professors of Hogwarts were left to wearing whatever odd bits of muggle attire they owned.

Filch was in a nightgown, complete with cap and lace frill. Hagrid had on a horrible brown suit; Dumbledore was in a bright orange jumpsuit with the word 'Woodstock' typed on the front in blue, a rainbow fabric belt around his waist. Sprout had on a poncho and tight leather pants and Flitwick was stuck in something reminiscent of a child's superman costume.

They were halfway through the meal when Flitwick gave out a small squeak, rising from his seat quickly, unable to grab onto the table. With a well practised wave McGonagall caught the floating professor with a cord attached to her wand.

The hall laughed as the teachers tried to sort him out, but alas, poor Filius was stuck masquerading as a parade balloon for the day.

On top of this everyone was forced to speak only in rhyme and no one, not even the teachers, could get the text books to open.

"I love Flitwick Prongs, I do indeed,

and I think that Minnie would be hard pressed not to agree," Sirius said later that day, watching as McGonagall passed by, Flitwick floating over her head. The transfiguration professor had a long step, half floating with each one, almost carried away by the spell that had overcome Filius.

"I'd have to agree, Paddy my friend,

It was quite marvellous when the Head Table almost turned on end," James agreed.

"I am not sure, why you are so proud,

It's not as if you picked the idea from a cloud," Remus interrupted, referring to the fact that the charm on Flitwick had been his idea.

"But oh my Moony, that is the thing!

It was Prongsie here who got it to… bing!" Sirius said, ending the sentence off randomly, no other words he could say coming to mind, though he did try to illustrate what he meant with hand signs.

"Alright, alright, enough of this crap,

I'm not in the mood for rhyme time old chap!" Emma said, wrinkling her nose as the sentence finished.

"Ah but Swift, that is the best part,

Now everything we say sounds like it comes from the heart!

Think of the chicks, I'll manage to pick,

They having no knowledge that I'm really a dick!"

Emma laughed out loud as Sirius was forced into the last line, Remus supporting her for fear that she'd fall on the floor.

On Thursday the students woke up on the ceiling. Somehow or other the Marauders had managed to make it appear as if everyone was stuck upside down, their hair hanging towards the floor, which, oddly, was up.

Getting out of the portrait hole was rather tricky, as it was far closer to the actual floor then the ceiling-floor. In the end it was Lily who levitated the first student through, thus setting the trend.

Breakfast was also rather odd. Students sitting under – or above? – their House tables. They seemed to be walking on an endless sky, the effect of which was entrancing.

"It's just like magic," Emma whispered, looking down at the clear sky, eyes wide with wonder.

Sirius chuckled, "You _are_ at Hogwarts Swift," he reminded her, watching the small smile that tugged at her lips.

It wasn't until lunch that Dumbledore's beard came alive, acting like a third hand.

"It's quite useful," he confessed to Minerva at lunch, his beard holding a cup at the ready. "I should have thought of it before!"

McGonagall only rolled her eyes, turning back to her lunch with a crooked smile, _Only you Albus…_

Friday stood out from the rest. It was not a day of annoying pranks, but instead an odd treat.

The Marauders would never have pulled it off without Peter's knowledge of Potion making or Emma's slight affinity for Air. It was quite possibly their most elaborate prank yet and one everyone could enjoy.

They had wings. Everyone in the castle woke up with a set, each one different from the rest.

James's were white and slightly feathered, like the wings of an angle. Peter's were small, leathery and brown with big yellow spots; Remus's were leathery and an amazing sky blue, going well with Mary's iridescent wings of the same colour. Lily's were the same green as her eyes, smaller, but also transparent, like Mary's. Emma's wings were an oddity, huge and pearlescent, almost like Protem, they were the exact opposite of Sirius's leathery black.

Sirius's wings tucked nicely to his sides and were reminiscent in shape of a dragon or bat, as were most of the boys. Emma's on the other hand were more like a fairy's or butterfly's (as were most girls') they differed in length however, almost dragging on the ground. In contrast Peter had wings so small they barely lifted him.

Emma flew down the corridor later that day, bag held to her chest as her wings beat quickly, propelling her to the Great Hall. She dodged as Sirius tried to knock her out of the air, his wings beating much slower then hers, but with more power.

"You're too slow Padfoot," Emma said with a smirk.

Sirius only grinned, "Well I guess we don't call you Swift for nothing. Speaking of swift, you got a date for the dance?"

Where normally this question would not need an answer, Emma not having many admirers, lately it did. It seemed that those who were not terrified of her found her insanely interesting and although no one wanted to date a wandless several did want to ask all about her magic. This above all else seemed to shove Sirius over the edge.

"No," Emma answered easily. "I think Bogart was going to ask me earlier, but I avoided him," she shrugged, "Why?"

"Cause I don't have a date, wasn't in the mood, and wanted to know if I'd have someone interesting to talk to."

"Talk, not dance," Emma clarified, causing Sirius to laugh.

"Yeah, no dancing, though those lessons are still up for grabs."

"Refused, but thanks for the offer," Emma smiled, flying down the hall beside Sirius. When they entered the hall for lunch it was to find James and Lily already leaving, a stack of papers in their wake, last minute plans for the dance.

"I hope they finish in time," Sirius murmured.

Emma shrugged, "They will," she looked up then, noticing Archimedes coming down, a letter grasped in his talons.

_Emma,_

_I just received word of who the observers will be – yes, there are two. Umbridge has managed to grab one spot, I'm sorry to say, but I managed to snag Alastor Moody for the other._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Amelia Bones._

The letter was informal, revealing it to be personal, rather then 'part of the job'. Emma read the letter through a few times before passing it to Sirius, both terrified and relieved.

Moody would be fair, Umbridge was a different story.

,.,.,.,

Emma observed an old dress she had packed with her, wings shifting as she thought. Alice bounded into the room then, looking over her shoulder, "Watcha doing?"

"Deciding what to do with this thing," Emma responded.

Alice crinkled her nose at the dress. It was an off white with little purple flowers and was floor length, "Tell me you aren't wearing that."

"I am," Emma said, a smirk creeping onto her face, "But I'm fixing it a bit first."

"Why do you even _own_ it," Alice asked shivering. "It's hella ugly."

Emma laughed, "Dad found it in a thrift shop, said he wanted me covered up wherever I went."

Alice snorted, "I'd rather go naked," she said, making her way to her own closet. "Why don't you wear the robes Sirius gave you?"

"Cause I have a better idea," Emma said, holding the dress up and closing her eyes.

Sirius waited in the common room for Emma to come down, doing loop-da-loops and bugging Remus every chance he got.

"Leave him alone Sirius," Mary admonished him as Sirius swooped down and blew a raspberry in Remus's ear.

"Don't blame him Mary, it isn't his fault he was dropped on his head as an infant," Remus said, batting a cackling Sirius away. "You're reminding me of Peeves."

Sirius laughed, but his eyes swung to the stairs as the sounds of someone coming down were heard. His mouth dropped open as Emma came into view, eyes bugging from his head. She wore her hair up, to keep it out of her wings, stray bits framing her face. The dress was unrecognizable, now a pure white that reached just bellow her knees, fanning out slightly. The neckline had been pretty much chopped, the ugly frill around the collar no longer present, the dress turned strapless. She descended the stairs quickly, hair bouncing as she came to a halt at the bottom.

"Ready to leave?" She asked, trying to ignore Sirius's expression as he fell out of the sky and onto his feet.

"Ready," Sirius said, composing himself quickly. Remus chuckled lightly, covering it up by greeting Peter as he entered with Joyce.

"Excellent," Emma smiled, turning to leave, stopping in surprise when Sirius took her arm, eyes brimming with emotions.

Frankly she found that terrifying, even as her stomach leapt in joy.

"You alright?" She asked him when he continued staring.

"Fine," Sirius's voice was lower the usual but Emma tried to ignore it.

She wasn't the only one dressed informally, even Lily was wearing a shorter dress. "Well, let's get going then," Emma forced a smile, pulling Sirius forward and sending Remus a look that begged for help.

Remus smirked and turned away, the refusal clear – git.

She let Sirius lead her to the Great Hall, he having gone quiet suddenly.

Sirius was deep in thought, keeping his eyes off the girl beside him. When he'd first seen her he'd had that feeling again, the want to scoop her up and press his lips to hers. He hated the feeling as much as he loved it; he just couldn't understand _why_ he was having it.

He heard Emma inhale as they entered the hall and had he not already seen her, his breathe might have caught as well.

Somehow James and Lily had managed to project the ceiling onto not only the floor, but also the surrounding walls. The effect was enchanting, making it appear as if they had just stepped into a different world.

"It's beautiful," Emma whispered, her voice filled with wonder.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sirius couldn't stop the words from leaving him and somehow they felt right.

Emma blushed, turning away to inspect something or other. Sirius followed her immediately, hands now in his pockets.

Whatever had changed about Swift over the last little while, it was more pronounced here. Sirius wasn't sure why, but somehow it was. It was almost like he was seeing her through a veil, a veil that had been thinning out slowly over the past few months and was now almost transparent.

On instinct he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her slowly away from the wall and into the center of the room. He was half in the air, she the only thing that kept him grounded, a frown on her face.

"Padfoot," her voice was warning and she pulled away slightly, but Sirius only held her hand tighter.

"Just one?" He asked, the veil seeming to thin more and more. He was desperate to see what was on the other side, desperate to know what the feeling he got around her was.

Emma looked back towards the wall, indecision clear on her face before turning back to him, wings opening as she took off, joining him in the air. "One." She allowed, letting Sirius pull her closer as they twirled in the air.

Sirius grinned, nodding once and taking them both still higher, so that they might touch the endless sky. The music played softly around them, pulling them both away from the people around them.

_Fly away with me in the night, fly away with me…_

The world around them evaporated, only the two of them existing in an endless sky, surrounded by the stars. For a few precious moments they weren't in the middle of a war. They were just two star-crossed lovers, two hearts that beat as one. Without thinking Sirius leaned forward, lifting Emma's chin slightly as he did, his blue-grey eyes locking with her green-brown.

When their lips met it was like fireworks and indeed sparks seemed to fly around them.

For one moment there wasn't a war or a madman searching for them. They seemed to fall into a void beyond time and space; where it was only the two of them.

Sirius only felt this, only her and nothing else. How had he missed it? How had he missed what had always been right there? He loved her… loved… it was a strong word, but he knew it was more then true, he loved her, he had, from the first moment he'd seen her, from the day she had forgiven him for calling her a mudblood… accepted him, encouraged him, no matter what…

Emma was falling, her emotions raging. She never wanted this to end, never wanted him to realize this was not what he wanted… she wanted him forever, forever and ever, knowing that she would never have him, that even now he wasn't hers… but she loved him, and right now it felt like he wanted her. It was intense, she felt like, like heaven… There was a shock then, she felt it leave her and hit Sirius, but rather then deter him, _warn _him, the idiot just held her closer, maybe he saw the end?

Emma tried to pull away then, suddenly panicking as her emotions grew, but Sirius refused to let go.

Sirius felt the shove, the spark of love, but he wasn't letting her get away, she was his, always…

Emma pushed hard against the strong arms the held her, and, reluctantly, they let her go.

Without pause Emma fell from the sky, her wings only easing her fall as she took off into the night, intent on putting as much space between herself and Sirius.

"Swift-" She heard Sirius call her but kept running. She wasn't in control, would never be in control around him and she was afraid now, that she would lose him forever.

Could she continue to exist without him?

"Emma," James tried to grab her arm as she ran passed, his expression one of pure anger. Emma only shook her head and continued running, Sirius hot on her heels.

"Swift!" Sirius had finally caught up to her on the stairs, grabbing her arm to turn her around, "Swift, what happened, it-"

"Was nothing, I know, don't worry Padfoot, I didn't take it seriously," Emma forced the words from her mouth, already sure of what he was going to say. It was probably what he told all the girls.

Sirius shook his head, eyes wild. "You have it wrong," He said quickly, as if he feared she would pull free at any moment and disappear, "It made me realize something, something I should have always known…" he took her other hand, looking her full in the face, his eyes boring into hers. "You're so much more then just a Marauder to me, a friend," he smiled, "I love you, I-I always have… go out with me, be my girlfriend…" _Marry me_, he added in his head.

He watched her mouth open in shock for a second, before she shook her head. He saw the small, sad smile appear on her face and his heart dropped. Suddenly there were tears in her eyes and he knew that for the first time a girl was going to turn him down.

"This is wrong Sirius," she said sadly, pulling her hands from his and this time the use of his given name did hurt, like a knife, "I'm a Wandless; you're a Wizard…" she shook her head, "I'd kill you, surely you felt the spark…"

"Love." Sirius cut her off, knowing what emotion had sent the shock.

"Death." Emma bit out, her voice suddenly sharp, "My kind don't deal with… _wizards…_ You'll get over it Sirius, you always do. This is only a thing, your heart will heal."

Any other man would have walked off dejectedly at hearing such a rejection, but Sirius's ego was bigger then most and in this case it was a good thing. Instead of irreparably wounding him her words only instilled confidence, because there were two meanings to what she had said.

His heart would heal, hers wouldn't; she loved him, but was afraid of hurting him…

Emma smiled, thinking she had won, her heart shredded and broken; she turned and made to go up the stairs. She was almost there when Sirius grabbed onto her arm again, pulling her back.

"I won't let you go," his face was determined, more so then ever before.

Emma sighed, "You can't beat a Wandless Sirius," she whispered, her voice warn, still not looking at him.

Sirius pulled back with a yelp a moment later, she had stung him! When he looked up Emma was already halfway up the stairs.

With a growl Sirius made to hurry after her, but something else shoved him to the ground before he could move.

James.

"Of all the girls Sirius," James all but growled, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "Of all the girls to fuck up you had to mess up Swift, didn't you?"

"No Prongs, it isn't-" Sirius tried to explain but James cut him off.

"YOU COULD HAVE HAD ANY GIRL FROM HERE TO KINGDOM COME AT YOUR FEET! BUT YOU HAD TO CROSS THE LINE! DIDN'T YOU? HAD TO MAKE HER HEAD SPIN!" James's voice had risen to a shout, his face screwed up in anger. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? OUR SISTER?"

"I LOVE HER!" Sirius screamed back, yelling to be heard over James's tirade.

James paused, "Love?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Yes love," Sirius repeated, "More then anything, anyone, James I am in love."

James stared at Sirius for a moment before grabbing the railing for support and lowering himself to the ground, his face blank with shock, "I need a drink," he stated looking pale.

"I know how you feel," Remus commented from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a smirk on his face.

"James, James, Listen to me," James looked up warily into his brother's face, "I love her James, I love her more then anything in this world; James I need your help."

James groaned, "You realize that she's a Wandless, Sirius, right?"

"Understood," Sirius nodded kneeling before James.

"And that she could kill you, that's _understood_?" James questioned.

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "Emma would never hurt me, but yes, I understand."

"I need a drink, come on Moony," James said standing.

Remus followed him immediately, "Where are you going?" Sirius asked taken aback.

"To the Three Broomsticks for some fire whiskey," James answered, starting up the stairs.

"Bugger," Sirius muttered, "Come on Wormtail, I gotta get me some tips." With that Sirius bounded out after them, Peter in tow.

Sirius caught up to James and Remus at the top of the stairs, "I just don't get it," he said, mostly to Remus, James looked too surprised to offer much advice at the moment. "She practically said she felt the came way, and then she frigging sends some curse at me and vanishes!"

"She used magic on you?" Remus asked, completely shocked.

Sirius launched into the story then, and by the time he had finished they were on their way into the Three Broomsticks.

"I wonder if she used her own magic or just something we haven't learned?" Remus mused, "Either way you went a bit far Pads, she obviously needs space to think."

"Of course the first thing he thinks of is the magic possibilities," Sirius muttered under his breath, annoyed.

"Oh, don't play that card Padfoot, you know I care; but whatever she did didn't leave a single mark on you, that must say something," Remus soothed.

"I just don't get it!" Sirius bellowed, running his hand through his hair the same way James would have, "What's her problem?"

"Her problem is that she could have killed you," James said, speaking for the first time in nearly fifteen minutes, a record to be sure.

Sirius gave James a hard look, "She couldn't kill me, wasn't that your whole argument for her staying in school? That maybe a wandless could kill someone but Swift couldn't?"

James sighed, running a hand through his hair, "This is different Padfoot. This isn't her getting angry, this is a different kind of emotion, one even she is obviously trying to avoid – Listen, Swift is dangerous Padfoot. Not most of the time, but don't tell me you've never once been scared of her."

Sirius pursed his lips, a hole blown in his argument. There had been times when he was afraid of Emma, the most memorable being the time in the woods last year.

James sat back, his point proven, "To be around, to be friends with, she's fine, but if you throw emotions on her Pads she's going to bite and I know she'll never forgive herself for that."

"Which is why it'll never happen," Sirius said confidently.

James only groaned, messing up his hair even more and looking to Remus for help.

"Alright Padfoot, say hypothetically that I knew she liked you," Remus began, ignoring Sirius when his grin widened. "If she likes you, loves you, and still rejects you, shouldn't that say something?"

"She just needs time," Sirius was quite obviously determined. "Just watch."

"This could end badly," James muttered darkly, downing a shot of Firewhisky.

"Tell me about it," Remus murmured, copying him.

.

Emma sat alone in the Room of Requirement. To the best of her knowledge the party was still in full swing below, her exit not having disrupted the festivities.

Galaxies swirled around her, mirroring the room she had just run from. She would give anything to be with Sirius, but she knew that it was an impossibility. She was a wandless, a monster. If she really loved Sirius then she would do what was best for him and that meant leaving.

But she couldn't bring herself to leave Hogwarts, she just wasn't that strong. Instead she decided to move on as if nothing had happened, as if she had never been given a peak into Pandora's box.

The clock struck three, her wings disappearing as it did and with them went a piece of her heart and all of her hope.

_I'll always love you, even when the stars no longer shine…_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

When Emma woke up the next morning it was to find the room had changed, now displaying the forest clearing and single cathedral window that looked onto the grounds. She sat up groggily, and as she did she noticed Sirius sitting against a rock, watching her.

"Hey," he greeted softly, the rising sun cutting across his face in reds and yellows. "I figured we should talk."

For one moment Emma considered throwing herself at him and giving in, but she knew that would only make things worse. "There's nothing to talk about," she said instead, standing and watching the traitorous sun. "Nothing happened, remember?"

"Wait," Sirius's voice made her pause on her way to the door, her only comfort being that he couldn't see her face.

"There's nothing to wait for," she said coldly, hoping the strike would make him hate her.

"Coward."

Sirius's voice hit her like a rock, the tone hard. Emma turned slowly to face him, her expression brought to light by the sun.

"What?"

"You heard me, I called you a coward."

Emma fumed, "I'm not a coward," she snarled, doing her best not to scream at him.

"Yes you are," Sirius retorted. "You're afraid and now you're running."

"I'm trying to keep you alive, what part of that don't you understand?"

"The part where you love me."

Emma paused, watching Sirius's cold expression with one to match, "If I love you then it's only one more reason to stay away."

"That's something a coward would say."

Emma's face darkened, a small breeze blowing lowly and making Sirius shiver. "Think what you want Black, but keep the words to yourself," she spun on her heel then, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

To her horror Sirius followed, he was not a man easily deterred.

"What will you do now then?" He asked her, his stride matching hers, "Pretend like nothing happened? Go on, always wanting more?"

"That's something I can live with."

"Well I can't."

They stopped, facing each other in the hallway, both still in the same cloths from the night before.

"I'm not a witch Sirius," Emma said at last. "I'm a wandless. I can't give you what you want and I'll never be able to."

"I'm not asking for much, all I want is a chance."

"I would kill you," Emma said coldly.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair in aggravation, "Fine, I don't need the physical stuff, just you-"

"Sirius Black not need the physical stuff," Emma snorted. "Sirius, this is what most people would call settling. Think about it, you could never have children with me, never have a proper family-"

"For fuck's sake Swift, I don't need that stuff!"

"One day you will. Maybe you won't realize it until it's too late and then you'll look back and think of what you could have had. You wouldn't do well with regret Sirius, it just isn't like you."

Another silence enveloped them, both eyes locked with determination.

"I won't give up," Sirius promised.

"Yes, you will," her voice had lost some of the hardness and for a second Sirius caught a glimpse of vulnerability in her eyes. But before he could react she had spun on her heel and was once again walking away from him.

Emma's fists clenched as she made her way to the kitchens, not in the mood to face anyone else. She could still see the Mirror of Erised in her mind's eye, the image it had last shown.

It was the same image it would show now.

It was hard to walk away from him, now more then ever, knowing that he loved her too. _No, liked._ She corrected, because Sirius Black never got close enough to love anyone.

Once she had eaten she found her feet leading her to the forest. She stared into the dark boughs, looking for comfort and escape.

None came.

,.,.,.,

James sat moodily before a stack of homework. NEWTs were even worse then OWLs and for once he was feeling the stress. He was in the Heads Room, hoping for some peace after everything that had happened the night before. This was also one of the few places that Sirius couldn't bother him.

Lily came in then, looking incensed, "You made a password Potter?" she fumed, "Without telling me?"

James looked up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Not so loud, I have a hangover. And the password is Kreature, but you don't need to know it to get in, you have your badge. I just made it to keep Padfoot out, he'd never think of it. Change it if you want, I don't care."

Lily fumed silently, but found she couldn't yell at Potter in his half conscious state, "You should get some sleep, you look like you've been up all night."

"I _have_ been up all night, dealing with Pad's new revelation."

"What revelation?"

"He finally worked out that he loves Swift, but she's not taking it easy, being a wandless and all," he yawned, stretching in his chair. "And I have all this work to do, Mum wants a letter, the Hogsmead weekend needs planning, Carp refuses to patrol with Slytherins and I've got bloody patrol tonight."

"We never agreed on our patrols?" Lily said confused.

"I figured I'd take first, give you a break, you've got more classes then me anyways and… and if patrol is on a moon I might need you to cover for me," James finished sheepishly.

"Alright Potter, it'll be a switch not a cover first off, and second I'll take this weekend patrol, now go get some sleep."

James gazed at his room longingly before shaking his head, "No can do. I'll sleep tonight, it's only two more days anyway."

"Two more days?" Lily asked.

"Until the observation," James clarified. "Until Moody and that toad, Umbridge, descend on the school."

Lily took a seat, her anger having turned to worry, "How do you think they'll rule?"

James ran a hand through his hair again, looking frazzled, "Umbridge will reject her, that's a given, Moody… I'm not sure what Moody will do."

"You're afraid?"

James snorted, "I'm always afraid lately," he said to himself before shaking his head. "Never mind, we both have work to do."

Lily watched him dip his quill in ink before the scritch-scratch of writing could be heard. With a sigh she joined him, wondering when they had left their childhood behind.

It didn't seem like that long ago that the Marauders were setting off a flaming crossbow in the common room, yet it had been two years. Two years and how many deaths? Lily shook her head, scratching out the answer to some homework, what she wouldn't do to go back to a time when Potter had been as immature as Black.

Not that he wasn't immature, Lily corrected herself, just that something had changed about him...

,.,.,

When the Marauders exited the portrait hole on Monday it was to find two people waiting for them. The first stood in the center of the hall, pink cardigan and false, sweet smile in place with a clipboard held tightly. The second was leaning up against the wall, wand held at the ready. Emma could see a few more scars marring the face of Alastor Moody and wondered blatantly what battles he had been in.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and James stood behind her, a united front against the Ministry's inquisition. Sirius had let the matter of their feelings drop for the moment, not wanting to make anything explode in front of the toad.

"Wandless," Umbridge greeted in that sickeningly high girly voice. "I am here to write a report for the Ministry on your… _control._ The results of which will decide the fate of your education. Do you understand?"

"I do."

There was a stiff silence, Umbridge smiling sweetly the whole time, where Emma stayed cold and impassive.

"Shall we then?" Moody interrupted from where he stood against the wall.

Emma's eyes flickered to him, before she forced a smile and began walking to the Great Hall.

It was a stressful time, even the other students and teachers looking pensive, eyeing the intruders darkly.

Emma sat in Transfiguration uncomfortably, Sirius having taken the seat beside her. He was rigid in his seat, even more on edge then her about Umbridge.

McGonagall gave them their lesson, before instructing them to get to it. Immediately Umbridge stood, moving around and asking students questions.

"How did you vote on the wandless?" She asked Marlene, who had been shooting Emma dark looks during class.

Marlene shot Umbridge a glare, "I thought the vote was anonymous," she said scathingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Now if you don't mind I'm busy."

Emma's mouth quirked, apparently there was someone Marlene hated even more then her.

"Not during my lesson," everyone stopped working as McGonagall's cold voice penetrated the room. "You'll not disrupt my lesson with this nonsense."

"Minerva, I think you'll find the Ministry-"

"You can observe her, I never said a thing about that, but you will not disrupt my NEWT students!"

Umbridge opened her mouth haughtily, quailing slightly when she noticed everyone gazing at her coldly. With as much dignity as possible she retreated, once again sitting in the corner beside a smirking Moody.

"Get back to work," McGonagall snapped at her students.

James, grinning broadly swished his wand, Sirius turning into a piece of flowered furniture immediately.

"Well done Mr. Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor. Now, kindly return Mr. Black."

"Ah, but he's so much quieter like this Professor."

McGonagall's mouth twitched, "Even so."

.,.,.,.,

The two weeks passed without incident, but before Moody left for the Ministry Emma cornered him with a burning question.

"An Auror, eh?" Moody scratched his chin in contemplation. "I wish I could help you Dill, but truth is the office would never take on one of your kind. McGonagall was right to dissuade you."

"But Sir, with my magic I-"

Moody shook his head, cutting Emma off, "There's more to being an Auror then chasing Death Eaters, that's Order stuff. It's nothing personal Dill, but while you might be safe you haven't got the control necessary for an Auror. You could try a Hit Wizard though, they do more thug work."

Emma looked away darkly and Moody chuckled at her, "I'll take that as a no. I wish I could help Dill, really do, but that's that. I wouldn't worry about your results, you did fine and with that letter from Voldemort on file even Hogarth isn't stupid enough to expel you."

He left without so much as a good bye, Emma glowering after him.

**Once again I want to thank all of my reviewers. I have a small treat, or not I guess. I once said that I wrote scenes on inspiration at times, here is one that I know won't be fit in at this point. It was supposed to occur after 'Won't say I'm in Love' but before 'Sirius-ly Surprised'.**

Respect

"Yo Sims!"

Shiloh stopped, turning with a raised brow as Sirius Black, Gryffindor beater, made his way down the hall, "Yes?"

"Go to Hogsmead with me?"

Shiloh's brow rose still further, threatening to disappear into her hair line. Everyone knew that Black was a fine piece of eye-candy, but anyone with half a grey-cell could see where his heart really belonged. "I'm sorry Black but I have to decline."

"Why?" he didn't look at all put out, only curious as to her refusal.

"Though we may not see eye to eye, I have a great deal of respect for Dill."

"Emma?"

Shiloh nodded, "I'd rather she didn't see me as something unpleasant," _There isn't a competent soul alive who doesn't know she likes you. _"Besides, I'm not a toy."

"Fair enough," Shiloh rolled her eyes as Black shrugged. "Well I'll see you around Sims."

"Goodbye Black," _You absolute moron._

**This one is a spur of the moment tid-bit written for **xXMaryCait LovegoodXx**, I sent it to them in response to their review, but I figured I'd post it here in case anyone was interested. A warning, it contains mentions of menstrual cycles and pads.**

Remus walked down to the common room the next morning to find two of his best friends in an argument - again.  
"Well it isn't my fault if that's what it sounds like," Emma was telling Sirius, a mischievous smirk on her face.  
"Well stop thinking about it!" Sirius yelled back, his face twisted in disgust, "I'm not being clumped in with - with THOSE!"  
"What are you two on about now?" Remus interrupted them, brow cocked with curiosity.  
Sirius shivered and Emma was the one to explain, "Sirius's name, PAds,it sounds like-"  
"No don't tell him!" Sirius bellowed, trying to fit his hand over Emma's mouth, but she was too fast for him.  
"-It sounds like we're calling him a sanitary napkin, like for your period," She finished, looking quite pleased with herself while Sirius wilted on the floor.  
Remus paused, stunned, cringing from the image of Sirius being put in girl's panties... then again, "Okay, first off I don't get periods-"  
"But you do get Pre-Moon-Syndrome," Sirius cut in.  
"Secondly," Remus continued as if Sirius had not spoken, "It wouldn't be so bad Padfoot, just think, once a month in a girl's pants."  
Sirius paused, contemplating it before bouncing up and giving a barking laugh, "Forget Pads, my new name is Maxi!" He said, bounding up the stairs, no doubt to inform James.  
Emma watched him go with a frown, "He knows brands?" She asked Remus, only to see the werewolf looking slightly haunted by the thought.

**Also, you all owe my mother for the prank where the food yells (First day at lunch). I was low on ideas and she lent a hand.**


	49. First of Two Folds

First of Two Folds – 4

The first match of the season dawned brightly, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!

James paced in front of his team, all of which looked slightly moody, having had practice _every day_ for the past _month._

"There'll never be a Captain like our Prongsie," Sirius intoned, slumped in his seat.

"Thank the gods for that," Emma muttered back.

"Alright Team, this is it, our first match of the year!" James rubbed his hands together in excitement, literally beaming at them, "We're against Slytherin!"

"Like every first match," Remus sighed.

"Not that he hasn't told us every day for the past two weeks anyways," Elaine responded.

"-They have a new Captain, Regulus Black, the seeker-"

"Again, not news," Marlene droned.

"-But that shouldn't put a damper on our game, we've still got the best seeker around-"

"And doesn't she know it."

"Shut up Padfoot."

"-So this is it Team, after this year, five of us will be leaving." James's eyes rested on Elaine Hooper and John Jenkins, the replacement Chaser for Frank Longbottom who had graduated the year before. "We have to win this year-"

"Yeah, because we don't win _every_ year," Sirius grumbled.

"-We have to make Slytherin bleed on the pitch. You lot are the best players in Gryffindor, and in my opinion the best in the school, now do me proud!"

The team trekked out of the change room and onto the pitch, brooms shouldered and scowls in place.

Sirius and Regulus firmly avoided looking at one another, though Emma's eyes were glued on the younger. Someone in Slytherin House had voted for her to stay, had it been him?

Any hopes on the matter were lost in the next second when Regulus turned, his eyes locking with hers, and mouthed a single word.

'Mudblood.'

Emma looked away quickly and Regulus smirked to himself, hoping that at long last he had pushed the wandless away. He was a lost case already, and he knew it, he wouldn't be getting her killed for his sake.

Hooch blew her whistle and the teams took to the sky. Lily watched them from the stands with the rest of the girls and Peter. Within seconds Potter had made the first goal, doing a small victory loop.

"He'll be fine Mary," Lily reassured Macdonald, who was watching Remus and chewing on her thumb.

Mary waved her away, gazing unblinkingly at Remus, the love of her life. Lily sighed, that was two Marauders down. There was no doubt that Mary and Remus would end up married or some such, and with Sirius's persistence it was only a matter of time before Emma cracked. That only left Peter and Potter, the awkwardly unsocial and the egotistical toad.

Lily clamped a hand over her mouth as Sirius sent a bludger at his brother, the younger Black failing to dodge the hit and spiralling downward. Within seconds Regulus had pulled himself into control, but was still forced to land, his arm hanging awkwardly.

He was back in the air soon though and Emma was once again stationary, the sun to her back. Lily watched as the game got dirtier, even Remus having to swerve out of the way of a bludger at one point.

Just as Lily was thinking that the team members wouldn't survive the game, James turned around, signalling to Emma.

Lily gasped as Emma dove straight for the ground, Regulus following her. She stood in the stands, hands clasped over her mouth as the two spiralled up in the same direction.

Emma was taking Regulus for a ride.

Reg clearly had no idea where the snitch was, following Emma in the hopes of catching a glimpse, but with her flying Emma was libel to get them both killed first.

Suddenly Sirius hit a bludger at the two beaters, one they both avoided but Marlene sent a well timed one from the opposite direction.

For the second time Regulus was hit, but rather then call a time out he shot after Emma who was streaking downwards once again.

This time when they pulled up Regulus was forced to dodge another bludger and Emma streaked off in that second, catching the snitch while Regulus was still manoeuvring out of the dive.

Emma landed lightly, the team cheering at the win while the Slytherins stalked off angrily.

Within moments Mary had rushed out of the stands, throwing herself into Remus's arms and kissing him soundly.

Emma watched them with a heavy heart, avoiding Sirius's gaze, which she could feel boring into the side of her head. Despite her hopes he had not given up and had even stopped walking around with a girl on each arm.

Now a days Sirius didn't seem to have much time for Marlene, Carp or any of his other groupies, but he did spend a lot of time pestering Emma. If Emma had thought that the other Marauders would be on her side she was sadly mistaken. Remus seemed to think their relationship would be inevitable and James was determined not to get involved. Peter… well Peter seemed pretty shocked to be honest, he really hadn't seen it coming.

He was quite possibly the only one.

Ricky had congratulated her already and asked to be invited to the wedding; Shiloh had a bit more tact but, like the rest of the school, was unsurprised.

How had the _whole school_ found out you ask? It probably had something to do with Sirius dumping the groupies and telling every guy he could find that she was off limits – as if he'd had to tell them, everyone had gotten the hint when Sirius knocked Ricky out with a beater's bat in fourth year.

So now Emma was not only avoided because she might make someone explode, but also because: a) The girls hated her for stealing Sirius and b) The boys were afraid Sirius would kill them if they so much as looked at her.

Soon the Marauders were out of the change room and splitting up: Peter was off with Joyce; Remus with Mary and Lily and James were arguing over some schedule or other, leaving Emma with Sirius.

Great.

Emma wondered how much trouble she'd be in if she followed Remus and Mary to the Room of Requirement, no doubt interrupting something inappropriate, but next to being tailed by Sirius it seemed like a good option… except Remus would do something horrible to her later.

She winced, weighing her options and obviously taking too much time doing it, because the next second Sirius had thrown an arm around her and was leading her into the castle. From the corner of her eye she spotted Ricky, who gave her a cheeky grin and wave – he'd pay for that later.

"So, the others are off to snog… or argue in Prongs's case, what do you want to do?"

Emma shrugged, hating herself more than ever, "To be alone?"

Sirius shook his head, a coy grin pulling its way onto his face, "No can do Swifty, you see I'm not letting you hide in some desolate corner. We're going to have fun!"

Emma gave Sirius a look, "I'm not going on a date with you."

"You are such a stick in the mud. As it so happens I wasn't talking about a date-"

"Let me clarify, I'm not snogging you in a broom closet."

"That's a good idea, but I wasn't talking about that either, actually what I had in mind involved Peeves."

"Peeves?"

"And Filch."

"Oh. On second thought, I might take you up on that offer."

Sirius grinned, "Knew you would."

,.,.,.,.,

"Could you not have wrapped that game up a little faster Potter? Honestly, Remus almost got his head taken off – Mary almost died."

James rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair, "You worry too much Lily, Moony can look after himself and I had to make sure we would win."

Lily huffed, "Alright, alright, I'm not sure you honestly had to wait until you were 400 points up though."

James grinned, "Why not?"

Lily shoved his arm, "Pratt, in any case we need to take another look at the Prefect's schedule, Erin refuses to go out with Ricky, something about him calling her names."

"Was it a 'prejudiced bitch'?"

Lily smirked, "Something along those lines."

"She deserved it then, and what is it with all the schedule changes we have to make? It's driving me mad!"

"Well we have to factor in all of their clubs Potter, and big projects, and patrol partners-"

"There is no way Moony got this much choice over when he was patrolling," James argued, "I say we teach these little buggers a lesson."

Lily raised her brow, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll see, I'm not head of the Marauders for nothing."

"This should be good then," Lily said, quickening her pace so as to reach the castle faster.

James's jaw dropped, "You mean you actually approve?"

Lily sighed, but nodded, "The Prefects this year are giving me a headache too. I mean it's been almost two months and they _still_ act like they were just named King or Queen."

James flashed his Heads Badge, entering the mirror with a grin, "You're going to love this then."

It was several hours before they finished the schedule, that not only forced Prefects to miss clubs and walk around with their enemies but also coincided with a schedule for the Marauders that, frankly, was so full of mischief it scared the hell out of her. _How_ James had even come up with some of the stuff blew her mind.

"Alright, and this is set in stone," James said, tapping the parchment with his wand, "For two weeks and if the little blighters have the nerve to bother me after this I'll promise them something even worse."

"You mean you can think of worse things?" Lily asked, slightly dumbfounded.

James grinned, "You remember the flaming crossbow two years back?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I never incorporated it here, did I?"

Lily smirked, imagining Ceria Hans and Erin Young running away from a flaming arrow, Peeves cackling overhead. With a chuckle she checked her watch, only to blink rapidly at the time before vaulting for her bag.

"What's up?" James asked in confusion.

"I never finished that essay for McGonagall and it's due tomorrow!" Lily answered, piling books onto the table.

James blanched, before swearing violently and making for his bag too.

They were both screwed.

By the time they finished it was passed midnight and neither were in any mood to walk up seven flights of stairs to get to bed. Promising herself that it would be the last time Lily collapsed into her adjoining room, falling asleep immediately.

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Minerva watched the other teacher's faces, waiting for any sign of deception.

Catherine, the Muggle Studies teacher had introduced them to Poker a few years back and the game had taken over the staff room with a vengeance that had not been seen since Hagrid's last experiment.

"Call," Filius said, eyes darting around at them all.

_A bad hand then…_

Minerva made her play, before speaking, "So, who do you think was responsible for the niffler in Filch's underwear drawer?"

"Fold," Pomona Sprout sighed, laying down her cards, "Black, it was most defiantly his work."

Filius shook his head, "The niffler maybe, but the golden scales he developed to tempt it reeked of Dill."

"Not to mention that I found Mrs. Norris drowning in the lavatory. Call," Marridoc Madison said.

"Boys or Girls?" Horace asked.

"Boys," Marridoc stated, "And she was dyed pink, with a bow in her hair."

Filius snorted, "Those two will be the death of him, poor Filch will never forget them."

"Yes, they've made sure of that with the door. Fold," Horace stated.

"How many detentions are they all at again, about 1000?" Minerva asked.

"Well actually," here Horace coughed lightly, "They're all pretty ranged, Pettigrew is at 900, Lupin at 600 – he's impossible to catch; Potter sits at 880 and then you have Black and Dill, the two in the lead."

"And where are they?" Pomona asked.

"1040 and 1035 respectively, I have reason to believe they are competing…" He paused, rearranging his cards before continuing, "I do wonder who will win."

Minerva's eyes glinted, "Are you proposing we bet on our students?"

Horace deliberated, "They're obviously doing it, why shouldn't we?"

"Because it's unethical! – I'll put 10 Galleons on Black," Filius finished, hurriedly.

"Yes, I'd bet on Black too, but I'm thinking 15 Galleons," Horace stated, round belly swelling with pride.

"Not even, I'll match you, 15 on Dill," McGonagall shot back, "Black might be dumb enough to pull anything, but Dill's the brains."

"Exactly why she won't get caught," Horace stated, but was cut off by Kettleburn,

"10 on Dill."

"I'll put 20 on Dill," The ancient runes professor said, "I've taught her long enough."

"20 on Black," Celestia interrupted then, "My inner eye-"

"To hell with your inner eye, Dill will take you down!" Minerva declared.

"Not even Minerva, I believe Black will win," Filius challenged,

"We'll just see about that."

"What about you Pomona?" Horace asked.

Pomona paled, "I'd rather not get into it," she said, looking between Minerva and Filius in worry.

"Doesn't matter, Black's going to whip Dill's butt!"

"Like hell he will!"

Pomona watched the proceedings with wide eyes; there was no doubt this was going to get out of hand, fast.

.,.,.,.,.,

Remus and Mary walked around the lake a few days later at lunch, soon the bell would ring and they'd be forced to part.

"I'm going home for the holidays," Mary said, looking over the half frozen lake. "Mum's been worried lately, I have a feeling we'll be going into hiding soon."

"It seems like everyone is now," Remus sighed, skipping a rock across the smooth surface.

"Where did the peace go?" Mary asked, "I'd disappear into the muggle world if I thought it was any safer, but of course it isn't. Neighbours disappearing, houses on fire, trolls in London," she snorted. "Bloody mess."

Remus pulled her close, "We'll make it Mary, as long as we're together."

Mary smiled slightly, kissing Remus softly, "I know."

Remus made his way into DADA a few minutes later, taking a seat beside Emma who was frowning at the board. In curiosity Remus turned to see what it said, only to be confronted with the heading of the day's lecture, 'Wandless'.

"How are you?" He asked, watching her sceptically.

"Honestly? Mildly curious."

Remus snorted, taking his seat and waiting for Madison to arrive, which she did in only a few minutes.

A great deal of the class was tense, not sure how a wandless would take to studying themselves, but, surprisingly, Madison seemed as calm as any other day.

"Alright class, today we are studying wandless. As you may know, not much is known about the subject. I have been told that you've learned your Wandless History and about the uses of the Velspar flower?" When the class nodded and murmured in the affirmative Madison continued. "This lesson is supposed to teach you how to defend yourself from and recognize wandless."

Most of the class turned to face Emma and indeed, in the next second Madison had asked her to step forward.

"Miss. Dill does not exhibit many of the signs associated with wandless, due to all of her emotional control. However I have been informed by the Headmaster that Miss. Dill's bogart is an out of control version of herself," Madison paused. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Emma forced a smile, facing the chest she had only just noticed with squared shoulders, "_Alohamora!_" She commanded, palm raised, her wand laying innocently on her desk.

With a bang that shook the walls Emma burst out of the chest, laughing as manically as she had all those years ago, her hair flying around her face, which was beautiful beyond recognition.

Many people gasped at the sight and even Madison looked shocked.

"Another round Protem?" The bogart-Emma goaded, "Another loss?"

Emma stared the bogart down coldly, "My name isn't Protem, neither is yours and unless my memory is faulty I've already won our duel."

Bogart-Emma laughed again, eye-teeth glinting ominously, "But these students haven't."

Without warning the bogart swooped on the class, only to yelp as a cord wrapped around its ankle and began dragging it into the depths of the trunk.

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" It cried, screaming at Emma's unamused face, "EMOTIONLESS SLUG! WEAK MUGGLE!"

With a click the trunk closed, shaking in anger and sealing the bogart away. The class stared in silence, Emma eyeing the chest with a frown.

"It reminds me of my mother," Sirius said then in shock, his voice echoing around the room and making Emma's lips twitch.

"I'm not a fan of her either," she responded, making her way back to her seat.

By the end of the class Emma had gained a new level of respect from her peers, if not from admiration then at least out of fear.

,.,.,.,

As was expected when Lily and James posted the new Prefect's schedule they were swarmed with complaints.

"There's nothing I can do about it," James insisted. "This is the schedule for the next two weeks, after that I'll be sure to hear all of your requests."

After hours of arguing he was finally able to find peace, only to have Sirius appear out of the shadows, a sly grin in place.

"You said you had a schedule for me?" He asked, hand held out expectantly.

James grinned, handing the paper over willingly.

Sirius took it, scanning quickly before his grin widened, "This should keep us busy for a while, shame you won't join."

"I'm backlogged at the moment, maybe another time," James offered.

Sirius shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said before the shadows consumed him once again.

He'd been spending way to much time with Remus and Emma.

.

That night found Whitney Carp of Gryffindor and Ceria Hans of Slytherin patrolling the halls together.

They were currently silent, however there was no doubt that an argument would start at the first opportunity.

Ceria paused as a scuffle was heard down the hallway, wand held aloft, attempting to light the way, "Do you hear that?" She whispered warily.

Whitney snorted, "Probably Peeves, come on coward."

Ceria opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the unmistakable _clip-clop_ of hooves. Whitney stopped mid-step, face pensive.

"See you stupid Gryffindor, there is something down there," Ceria hissed.

Whitney batted her hand, trying to silence Ceria while holding her wand higher, squinting into the dark.

Both girls screamed as a huge winged creature dived for them, screeching horribly.

"Run!" Ceria bellowed, taking off down the hall only to fall flat on her face as she skidded over the small scattered marbles that blocked their exit.

Whitney screamed as the flyer dove for her again, only to look up and see a suit of armour standing before her, axe raised.

She promptly feinted.

After several minutes the teachers arrived on the scene, only to admonish Ceria who was screaming bloody murder and crying as a black paper kite assaulted her.

By the end of the two weeks all of the Prefects were jumpy, only Ricky Valentine and Remus Lupin, who had had patrol together, seeming unaffected by the series of events.

No one questioned the patrol schedule again.

,.,.,.,.,.,

Despite not having to change the schedule every five minutes Lily and James were still swimming in work. They were both taking a full schedule and the amount of Homework they were getting was enough to drive even the most studious person up the wall, never mind a newly reformed prankster. On top of this they had to plan for the Christmas Holidays and the next Hogsmead weekend.

Working in the Heads Room was the best option, it was quiet, they could talk about work if needed (unlike in the Library where Madam Pince stalked the halls like a mother dragon guarding her eggs) and it was a Sirius Black free zone.

With all the late nights they were pulling it was no wonder that they had mostly moved their things into their bedrooms on the first floor.

It was late in November when Lily was started awake by a crack of thunder. Without a second thought she jumped out of bed, intent on crawling in with Emma when she remembered that she hadn't made it up to Gryffindor Tower the night before.

_Hell Bloody Bugger!_

She shifted from foot to foot in indecision. She _really_ didn't want to bother Potter… but she couldn't very well walk through the castle with this storm…

A crack of thunder shocked her into motion, running from her room she halted in front of Potter's door, hesitant, but it only took another loud _crack!_ to make her knock.

"Is something wrong?" James asked rubbing his eyes tiredly as he answered the door and Lily felt her mouth go dry.

He was standing in front of her without a shirt and all his time on the quidditch pitch really showed…

"Could – I mean – would you come with me to Gryffindor Tower?" Lily blurted, jumping closer to the boy as another crack of thunder was heard.

"Why?" James asked blankly, taking a look at his watch…_ Three a.m.?_

"I… err…" Lily jumped closer as thunder sounded. "I'm afr-"

"Oh!" James was suddenly wide awake, "The thunder!" Lily took a step back, confused, jumping again at a crack. "Swift told me," he explained, running a hand through his hair. "Come in and have a seat, I'll message Pads to get her."

Lily entered cautiously, her brow rising as she took in the room. It was not as chaotic as the Marauders' dorm had been… it wasn't spotless either. She took a tentative seat on the edge of James's bed, looking at the pictures of his friends, family and quiditch team that lined the walls in awe.

"Sirius Black!" Lily jumped as James spoke, looking at the small mirror he held in bewilderment. "Padfoot! Padfoot, mutt, get up and answer the mirror!"

"What in the name of Merlin's left nut do you want at… _THREE IN THE MORNING!" _Sirius' voice rang through the room.

"I need you to get Swift," James answered calmly.

"Why? Did you want her to replicate Evans's underwear or something?"

"WHAT!" Lily yelped, rushing to the mirror, having momentarily forgotten her distaste for standing so close to Potter.

"Oh! 'Low Evans and how are you this fine morning? Having a midnight chat with Prongs I see?" Sirius smirked at her from in the mirror.

"Stop being a prat," James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Lily's having trouble sleeping and would like Swift to come."

"You want _me_ to _wake up Swift_?" Sirius asked, "Are you _serious?"_

"No mate, that's you!"

Sirius laughed from out of the mirror and Lily could only stare in disbelief, it wasn't a _new_ joke after all.

"Please Pads?" James asked sweetly.

"Fine, but if she kills me you're to blame," Sirius gave Lily a cold look from out of the mirror. "You owe me Evans."

Lily watched in bewilderment as the mirror went blank and James set it on the night table, "Swift will be here any minute."

"But Gryffindor tower is at least a ten minute walk from here," Lily protested.

James chuckled, "Not for a Marauder."

She watched as he took a seat on the window ledge, a smirk on his face. True to his word barely five minutes had passed when a knock sounded on James's door.

"Come in Swift – Oh! And Padfoot too," James smirked at the sight of Emma's disgruntled expression, Sirius was beaming.

"It was awesome!" Sirius said jubilantly, "I woke her up _and_ I lived!"

"Shut up mutt," Emma muttered darkly. "Come on Lils, I'm tired," Lily watched in amusement as Emma stomped out.

"Thank you," she muttered to James before hurrying after Emma.

James beamed and she clearly heard Sirius say, "Nice going mate! Maybe she won't hex you the next time you try to give her chocolate!"

Lily blushed as she opened the door, Emma grumbling the whole way, _maybe she _wouldn't _hex him next time…_

Now that Lily thought about it, when was the last time Potter had asked her out? Wracking her brains she found that she couldn't remember a single occasion this year. She entered her room with a frown, her heart sinking.

_Sinking? What in the world of hell are you upset about? You've wanted Potter to leave you alone for _ages!

Lily moved towards the bed, where Emma was already dead to the world, muttering something about Night Hawk and a loaded gun.

Lily jumped as the thunder sounded again, hopping into bed and burying under the covers an unbelievable realization coming over her.

After six years of hatred, after spending so much time with him, Lily was beginning to actually like Potter.

Who would have thought?

,.,.,.,.,

Lily sat with books piled in front of her a few weeks later, feeling sorry for herself. She had received a letter from Petunia asking her to stay at school over the holidays and claiming that the Christmas previous had been the best in five years, why you might ask, well because Lily hadn't been there.

She wiped the tears from her face as James came in, flopping into a seat and groaning, rubbing the back of his neck which clearly had a kink in it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, only a second later, noticing her red eyes.

"Nothing," Lily answered, managing to keep her voice neutral.

James surveyed her for a second before sighing, "You're sure?"

"Perfectly."

James let it go, turning to his books, figuring she would talk if she wanted to. "Finally got the final word from all the Marauders," he said, pulling a list towards him, "Everyone's going home for the Holidays."

"Oh," Lily felt her heart drop still further, remembering the fun they had had the previous year.

"Yeah, generally we'd stay, but Moony's house is like a vault and so is mine, so we're more then safe. And Worms is leaving the country for the holiday, so he should be safe too," he finished crossing their names off the list of people staying with a flourish. "What about you? Got plans?"

Lily drew in a shaky breathe, "I'm staying."

James's brow furrowed, "Why? You're muggle-born right? Home should be safe, or as safe as here."

Lily shook her head, "My sister asked me to stay," she explained, wiping her eyes once again. "Toon-ny has-sn't been fond of m-me since I st-started H-Hogwarts," she stuttered out, now thoroughly embarrassed.

James's frown deepened, before he looked to the list once more, crossing a name off, "That's settled then, you're coming with us."

Lily felt her jaw drop, "W-what?"

James put the list down, shrugging, "No one should spend Christmas alone. You can come to my place, Mum won't mind an extra body."

"Oh, James, that's very kind of you but I couldn't possibly-"

James waved it away, a huge grin pulling at his lips, "Forget it, Swift could use a girl around in any case."

Lily frowned, but nodded, "If you're sure?"

"I am," James assured her, eyes sparkling with happiness. "Swift will be ecstatic you're coming."

Lily frowned, suddenly suspicious, "Are you planning on pranking me out of my mind or something?"

James frowned, "No?"

"Then why are you so happy?"

James grinned again, "You called me James," he said with a shrug before turning to his books, smile still in place.

Lily felt a small smile work its way onto her face. Suddenly Christmas couldn't come fast enough.

.,.,.,.,.,

Remus stood by the Hogwarts Express, seeing Mary off for the Winter Holidays. He wouldn't be taking the train himself, so this was the last time he would see her for two weeks.

Her luggage was already loaded on the train, but Mary was leaning into the arms of the man she loved and was loved by.

"I'll miss you," she mumbled into Remus's chest, smiling when he chuckled.

"I'll miss you too, for two weeks and then I'll never let you go again."

Mary smiled, looking upwards to meet his gaze. She was still short, barely 5'1 and Remus was a good 6'5; she thought it might have to do with his condition. "We're such saps," she said, laughing with him.

"That's sort of what happens when you're in love," Remus mused, "You get all mushy and gross, even over people who are vertically challenged."

Mary opened her mouth in mock outrage, swatting him on the arm, and turning away from him, "Well Remus Lupin, I'll have you know that I've over come an even greater fault in the person I love."

"Oh really? I'd love to hear it."

"He cheats on me continually with ink and paper beauties."

"Outrageous!"

"I know," Mary sniffed, peaking over her shoulder to see a grinning Remus right before he kissed her.

When he pulled back he whispered, "They aren't as beautiful as you."

Mary hummed, "Just smarter."

Remus shook his head, "Actually they get several things wrong, they aren't very smart at all."

Mary smirked, "You are such a suck up."

"I know," Remus grinned, leading her over to the train where steam was now billowing. "But I really am going to miss you, so I wanted to give you your gift now."

Mary cocked a brow, "What do you want Rem? Are you hoping to experiment on Mipsy again?"

Remus scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "No, but James wouldn't mind a chance."

Mary rolled her eyes, accepting the gift with a head shake and a smile, "Declined, but at least he asked this time," she clenched her tongue between her teeth as she worked on the tape, Remus really had this put together. She finally wedged the box open, gasping at what she saw inside. "Oh Remus, it's beautiful!"

A gold heart locket sparkled at her from out of the box. When she opened it she found a picture of the two of them by the lake on one side, on the other was a small Gryffindor lion.

"Here, let me," Remus took the locket from her, fitting it around her neck easily and hugging her from behind. "I know you've been afraid lately, about the war, but I promise to keep you safe."

Mary smiled, "I know you will," she responded before kissing him soundly.

Remus watched the train pull out of the station a few minutes later before turning back to the castle where Dumbledore would escort him home.

.,.,.,.,

Lily stood awkwardly at Emma's side, trying to ignore the glares Black was shooting her. Despite her new found… _friendship?_ with James she and Black were still very much at odds. Lily expected that the only reason he hadn't said something nasty to her yet was because Emma was standing between them and never shied away from giving Black a smack in the back of the head.

James was on Black's other side, waiting expectantly for the Headmaster to return. They were standing in Hogsmead, by the school gates and were the last of the three students Dumbledore was transporting personally, the others being Remus and Ricky.

With a faint _pop_ Dumbledore appeared before them, eyes twinkling and smile in place. "Shall we then?" He asked expectantly, offering James his hand. Together they all spun on the spot, Apparating themselves, but following Dumbledore through the dark.

She reappeared in a small town, following the others through the snow covered streets.

"This is Godric's Hollow," Dumbledore informed them. "Potter Manor was not deemed secure enough, what with its extensive grounds. However the Potter's have many estates and this one seemed perfect for the season."

Lily followed Emma up the walk of a small house, shivering as a multitude of spells whispered words of warding over her skin. Before the Headmaster could knock the door had burst open, an older woman embracing James enthusiastically, salty tears falling down her cheeks as she groped the air for Sirius as well.

"Oh it's good to have you home boys! And Emma as well, of course," she amended, shooting Emma (who was being mobbed by her parents) a smile before kissing both Sirius and James on the cheeks.

"You too Mum," James grinned, before plucking Lily from the back, "This is Lily, Mum, Lily Evans."

"Wonderful to meet you dear," Mrs. Potter said, offering her hand, Sirius and James still giving the elder woman a one armed hug.

"You too Mrs. Potter," Lily responded, "Thank you for allowing me to join you for the Holiday, it's very generous of you."

Mrs. Potter waved her away, "It's good to have another woman in the house Lily dear, Emma is never up for discussing anything girly."

Lily laughed, imagining Emma sitting in elegant robes, having tea and discussing cosmetics or cloths was like imagining Hagrid in a dress – bizarre to say the least.

"I talk about girly things," Emma pouted.

Mrs. Potter sent her a fond smile, "Emma, when was the last time you got excited about shopping?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer before snapping it closed and pondering the question, causing Lily to laugh once again.

"My point exactly."

"Don't harp on Swift, Mrs. P," Sirius said then, grinning at Emma who sent him a glare, "She's a Marauder."

"Yes, green goop over dresses, I'll never understand," she said with a chuckle, sending Lily a wink. "Well, let's get inside out of the cold, shall we? Tea Albus?"

"No thank you, I'm afraid I have matters to attend to," Dumbledore said with a bow. "Perhaps next time."

They watched him stride down the walk before disappearing with a _crack_, Mrs. Potter and the Dills shepherding them all inside soon after.

Lily followed Emma and the boys up the stairs, levitating her trunk ahead of her. As directed by Mrs. Potter Emma opened the door on the left, the boys in the room beside them. They'd only been in the room for five minutes when Sirius appeared behind them.

Lily screamed, clutching her heart and glaring daggers at Sirius, "How the hell did you get in here!"

Sirius cocked a brow before pointing to the wall joining their rooms which now had a hole in it held by five red orbs. "Wiggles brought hot coco and cookies into our room. He made me promise to share."

Emma laughed, putting a shirt into one of the drawers, "How cruel of him."

"I know that's what I said."

Emma shook her head, "We'll be in in a moment Pads."

Once Sirius had gone Lily turned to Emma, "Do they do that often?"

Emma looked up surprised before considering, "Yeah, but he'll knock more times then not, don't worry."

"Why don't they use the door?"

Emma chuckled, "Because then they have to walk further, honestly Lil, don't you know them at all?"

Lily laughed, amazed at how lazy the pranksters really were, "How long have you had those orb things?"

"Oh, since fifth year. We don't usually use them though, takes the fun out of the chase. Using them makes us so hard to catch that it really isn't fair."

Lily shook her head, _You know you're good when you have to handicap yourself to make the game more interesting._

When Lily woke up the next morning Emma was still out cold, face down in the pillows. With an eye roll she got up and dressed, making her way downstairs a moment later. At first she thought that she was the first into the kitchen, but another sweep of the room revealed Mrs. Potter to be looking out one of the windows with a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Lily greeted.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Potter smiled back, making her way over to the table. "Can Wiggles get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Juice?"

"Some tea would be lovely, thank you," Lily said, watching as the pink elf hurried to get the drink. "Thank you," she repeated a moment later, taking the cup from Wiggles.

Wiggles smiled widely before disappearing with a snap. The two women sat in awkward silence for a moment, Lily occupying herself with her tea until at last Mrs. Potter spoke.

"I was rather amazed when James told me you were coming," she said, a small smile in place. "He's been infatuated with you for ages, of course, but from what Sirius and Emma had said the two of you didn't get along."

Lily blushed, stirring her tea awkwardly, "We didn't – I – he… James is a bit of a prankster."

"I'm well aware of it," Mrs. Potter chuckled, "The owls that have come through the house," she shook her head.

"Yes, well, I guess I never really approved. I always thought they were a bit stupid to be honest – not that James isn't smart," she backtracked quickly, remembering that this was in fact James's mother. "He's brilliant really, but they were always strutting through the halls, so proud of themselves… And for a very long time James and my best friend didn't get along."

"Hmmm… Severus Snape," Lily looked up in surprise when Mrs. Potter said the name. "Don't look so surprised Lily, I know everything I need to. What I didn't get from James I got from Sirius. I heard all about your fifth year, what happened, James was not proud of the moment. In fact, I would not be surprised if it is one of his few regrets."

"James regrets what he did to Snape?" Lily asked, now thoroughly intrigued.

Mrs. Potter nodded, "I didn't know much about it until the summer, but from what James said things with Snape were more tit for tat until the night Sirius got into a fight with him."

Lily frowned, back in fifth year Emma had told her about Snape becoming a Death Eater recruit, even that she'd gone to one of the meetings to see for herself, but what did Black have to do with anything?

"They were in an argument over Death Eater recruitment, Sirius didn't believe that it was all over."

"But why would Black care?" Lily asked, completely confused.

"Because of his younger brother, Regulus."

By the time the Marauders came down Lily and Mrs. Potter had covered the whole story behind fifth year, some of which Lily hadn't known about. It shed a different light on the Sirius Black she knew and the reasons for his actions. Lily had known that Sirius's family was dark, but she'd never understood the extent or the things he had lost.

She did now.

They were the same in a sense, both were being isolated by their family for something they believed in. For Lily it was much easier, what with her parents still supporting her, but Sirius didn't even have that.

Watching Sirius dig into the food before him she had to wonder if maybe he wasn't all bad. Of course it was at that moment that he opened his fat mouth to prove her wrong.

"Mr. Dill, if you have a moment after breakfast, do you think I could talk to you about something?"

Emma's father raised a brow before shrugging and nodding in the affirmative, turning back to his breakfast with a frown. Clearly he thought words with Sirius were something to avoid.

"Padfoot," all eyes swivelled to Emma, who looked suspicious, "Why?"

"About the thing," Sirius answered easily.

"What _thing?"_

"The flying thing, at the-"

"No. That isn't up for discussion."

"With you maybe, but I'm getting permission-"

"To what? Arrange my life?"

"No, I just-"

"Alright," Malcolm folded the paper and turned to the two teens, "What is this about?"

"Sir, with your permission I would like the honour of being able to date your daughter-"

"I said _no_ you great dolt!" Emma fumed, looking ready to knock Sirius over the head with her spoon.

"Sure."

"_WHAT!"_ Emma screeched, looking at her father in horror. Here she had thought he was on her side!

"I said he _could_ date you, not that you had to date _him_," Malcolm turned back to his paper. "Besides, I think it was nice of him to ask."

Lily had to stifle a laugh behind her hand at Sirius's look of triumph.

"See Swifty, he thinks it was nice of me."

"Oh just _wait_ until I get my hands on you Sirius," Emma snarled standing up only to thump down into her seat as James pushed down on her shoulders.

"You'll regret it later," he explained, taking a sip of coffee.

"Like hell I will!"

"No one's hands will be on anyone else, thank you," Malcolm interrupted then over the top of his paper. "And if I catch such things, by god I might not know magic but there will be hell to pay."

"Of course not Sir, I would never-" Sirius began only to be cut off by a spoon hitting him in the side of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"I had to knock some sense into you somehow – get _off_ Prongs!" Emma snapped, trying to battle her way out of James's grip so that she could do some physical damage to Sirius.

Mrs. Potter chuckled, leaning over to Lily, "There's nothing like having the family home for Christmas, is there?"

.

Lily sat bundled up in snow gear after lunch watching the Marauders fly. They were low to the ground, only a few feet up and getting training from James.

"Go away Sirius," Emma snapped, hanging upside down for 'endurance' while Sirius flew around her head. She was still mad at him for the stunt he'd pulled at breakfast, apparently she had never intended for her parents to know about her and Sirius.

"Stop pestering Swift, Padfoot, go do those loops."

"How much longer do I have to stay like this Prongs?" Emma sighed as Sirius flew off.

James shrugged, landing easily beside Lily, "Does your head feel like it's going to pop off yet?"

"No?"

"Then it hasn't been long enough."

Lily laughed as Emma huffed and rolled her eyes.

James grinned, "Do you want a go?" he asked.

Lily looked at him in disbelief, thinking, no _hoping_ that she had heard him wrong, "W-what?"

"Do you want a turn?" James asked, holding the broom out for her to take.

Lily shook her head, "I can't fly, I'm, well I'm afraid of heights."

If Lily thought this would put a damper on James's spirits she was wrong. Instead, James grinned even wider, "That's fine, I taught Swift, I can teach you."

Lily's mouth popped open, "I – that's very, err, kind of you James, but you see I'm really _not_ so good with brooms."

James shrugged, "You can ride behind me, I promise we'll stay low."

Lily shook her head quickly, there was simply _no way_ she was getting on a broom.

James sighed, letting the matter drop, a hand raising to his hair when he squinted to get a better look at his team mates.

"Oi! Padfoot catch Swift she looks like she's going to-!"

But James needn't have worried for in the next second Emma had flipped right-side-up and was shaking her head unhappily.

.

_Lily stood on the edge of the forbidden forest, the castle shrouded in night. A wind blew around her, one that smelled of spring and blood. It was a moment before she noticed the people with her._

_In front of her stood James and at her side stood…_

_Lily did a double take. James was _beside_ her but he was slightly older, maybe 22? In front of her was a boy who looked like James, except for his eyes; his eyes were the exact pair that stared at her out of every mirror._

_Beside the boy, whatever his name was, was a woman with red hair and hazel eyes, she had a worn, serious look to her. An aura that spoke of danger and up her right arm were a series of odd cuts. The woman was very familiar, though Lily was sure she had never seen her before. She looked to be in her late thirties._

_Then, suddenly, the woman spoke and Lily realized with a jolt who it was._

"_James, Lily," Emma smiled at the two of them, as if she had not seen them in years._

_But that wasn't right, Emma was right here, beside her, why?_

_A flash of blinding green light, pain._

_Lily felt a warm hand slip into hers then, a pair of green eyes staring at her beseechingly, "Stay close," the boy whispered to her, looking at her as if for the first time…_

Lily woke up with a jolt, panting heavily. She looked immediately to her right, to see that Emma was still dead to the world and that night was still heavy. Leaning forwards she looked at Emma more carefully and doing so only strengthened her belief of who the woman in her dream had been.

But then who was the boy?

And why had Emma looked so sad, so heart broken, like her world had ended once and was about to again? What had those cuts been from? Why had she been so much older?

Lily sighed, getting out of bed tiredly to look out the window. That was the last time she had treacle tart so soon before bed, no matter if it was her favourite.

For the second time that night Lily jumped, noticing a shadow on the ground. Looking up she found that the shadow was of a figure sitting on a broom, bathing in the moonlight. Lily squinted, trying to get a better look when the figure did something that made appearances null and void,

It ran a hand threw its hair.

"James!" Lily yell-whispered, trying to get his attention while not waking Emma. "James!" She said again, wondering what in the world of Merlin he was doing out so late.

James seemed to hear her that time, because he swung the broom over to her, his expression troubled, "Something wrong?"

Lily shook her head, "No, I was just wondering why you're out so late."

"Oh." James ran a hand threw his hair again, "I just couldn't sleep, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, I – I had a rather… _odd_ dream," Lily frowned. "What's your excuse?"

"Just thinking."

Lily frowned, not being one to pry though it was quite clear that James had been more then just 'thinking'.

"I'll take it."

James looked up in confusion, "Take what?"

"That flying lesson," Lily clarified, hating her soft heart for making her do this. But James simply looked so upset and he had been uncommonly nice to her, letting her join him for Christmas when she'd only ever turned him down.

"I sort of meant that for during the day Lily."

Lily shrugged, hoisting herself up onto the windowsill carefully, eyes dilated with fear. She was not good with heights. But this was for James, her friend and she was a god damn Gryffindor!

Seeing that Lily was a hundred per cent serious James got closer to the window, sliding back on the shaft to make room for her in the front.

Lily got half way on the broom before getting off, unable to take looking down. With a deep breathe she remounted quickly, not thinking about what she was doing.

"Err… Lily, you're sitting the wrong way?" James said, watching as Lily buried her head between her hands in front of him, _facing him_.

"I know that!" Lily snapped, biting her tongue, "Sorry P-James, it's just that I can't look down."

"You don't have to do this-"

"Just fly!"

Hiding a smirk James flew forwards gently, Lily looking up after a little while, holding him around the middle. "This isn't that bad."

"I'm glad you think so."

Lily grinned at the genuine smile on James's face, snuggling closer to him in the cold, "So, going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What about your dream?" James threw back.

Lily frowned, debating whether to tell or not, "You were in it, and Emma, but you were both older," Lily said at last, startling James. "You were only a bit older, maybe 22, but Emma had to be in her late thirties. We were at the edge of the forbidden forest at night and there was a boy there, about our age – our age now, I mean – who looked just like you," she left out the bit about him having her eyes, not wanting to give James the wrong idea. "It was all very odd."

"And what happened?" James asked, genuinely curious.

"Emma just sort of looked at us, like she'd not seen us in years, and said our names. There was something about her, something… broken," Lily shivered, remembering the cold look in the wandless's eyes. "That was it."

James frowned, "That is strange, I wonder who the boy was."

"No idea," Lily said, although there was a piece of her heart that said that was a lie. No, she did _know_ him, but how, who? Lily shook her head, too confused to even begin. "So what about you?" She asked instead, "I came clean."

James sighed, slowing the broom down to a stop, "I was thinking about my dad, of what he'd think."

"He'd be proud of you," Lily said seriously.

James chuckled, "Coming from you that isn't half bad."

Lily frowned, "Things aren't like they used to be James, _you_ aren't who you used to be. We're not enemies anymore, at least not from where I sit. We're friends, at the very least."

James looked pleasantly surprised at that and Lily felt her gut warm even as the rest of her froze solid.

"Merlin Lily, I'm so sorry, you must be freezing!" James said when she shivered, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around her, "Here, hang on, lets get you back inside."

Lily's stomach bolted into her chest as James shot forwards towards the house, depositing her at the window a minute later.

"Oh and Lily," James smiled, taking his cloak back from her and ruffling his hair, "Thanks."

Lily smiled warmly, heartbeat quickening, "Anything for a friend James."

James's grin widened before he went to the window next door, opening it and flying through.

Lily grinned to herself as she got back into bed, stealing Emma's heat, all thoughts of her dream and the mystery boy forgotten.

The next morning Lily was once again up before Emma, making her way to the kitchen where Mrs. Potter sat, cup of tea in hand.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," Lily said warmly, taking the cup Wiggles offered her.

Mrs. Potter smiled back, "Good morning, I see once again that you have beet your house mates down."

Lily chuckled, "They won't be up until noon," she said, taking a sip of tea.

"No, they won't be. The Marauders rarely go to bed before the cock crows, so of course they don't wake up until the sun is old," Mrs. Potter shook her head with a small smile. "Speaking of late night adventures, did you and James have a good fly?"

Lily almost spit her tea across the table, how had she known? "Err… yes, we couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare and I saw him outside. I was worried about him."

"He was thinking about Harold again? – His father," Mrs. Potter guessed.

Lily nodded, "He worries that Mr. Potter wouldn't be proud of him; he misses him a great deal."

Mrs. Potter nodded, "He hasn't been quite the same since the summer: first his father, then Emma. The war is going bad for us, no one can be spared at this point."

Lily stared into her cup, "Black letters have already been seen in the school and I know _He's_ been recruiting students."

Mrs. Potter nodded, "Only a coward makes children fight a war for him. I wish I could hide James, but he is far too much like his father. He will fight this war, when he's old enough, nothing will stop him."

Lily only stared into her cup; she was only seventeen and mostly unaffected by the war. She would fight if it came down to it, but getting mixed up in a war was not something she wanted. Lily planned on going into Healing, helping those who were in need, not blasting the crap out of people. "He won't be alone Mrs. Potter. James has many friends, many people who love him and he's a very talented wizard."

Mrs. Potter smiled, "I know that dear, I know. Now, enough of this nonsense, what sort of dress do you want to wear for Christmas?"

"Dress?"

"Well it isn't ever year we spend in Godric's Hollow, but the best thing to do for the season is to visit the church, and one must be dressed up for church."

Lily smirked, imagining Emma in a frilly pink dress with a bow before leaning forward and chatting out the finer points of muggle fashions.

Christmas Eve found the Marauders and Lily gathered around the tree. Sirius was stringing popcorn (and eating as much as he strung), while Emma took over the tinsel department. Lily and James were hanging the balls, laughing at Sirius's attempts to piss Emma off, which, as always, were working wonderfully.

"Stop throwing the popcorn at me and eat it!" Emma snapped, looking annoyed.

"You mean string it, right Swifty?" Sirius asked cheekily, throwing another handful at her.

Emma glared, "We all know you aren't stringing any of it, you great mutt!" She snapped, throwing a handful of tinsel and catching Sirius full in the face.

Lily laughed as Sirius spit out the pieces of metallic confetti, Emma smirking in triumph.

That evening they drank eggnog and swapped stories, not leaving for bed until it was early morning.

.

"Wakey Wakey!" Lily groaned as one of the more annoying voices in her world sang loudly at a time in the morning when she would rather be sleeping.

Curse Sirius Black.

"Fuck off Padfoot," Emma groaned beside her, flipping her pillow over her head, clearly with every intention of going back to sleep.

"Come on Swifty, it's Christmas!" Sirius exclaimed, getting up onto the bed and jumping like a five year old.

Lily quickly vacated the bouncing mattress, only to see James leaning up against the wall and smirking. "Merry Christmas," he greeted, once she had pulled herself over to him.

"Merry Christmas, so, tell me, how does she put up with him."

James chuckled, "She doesn't."

"I told you to _fuck off Sirius," _Emma growled.

Sirius, still jumping, grinned, "BUT SWIFTY, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Lily yelped as a resounding _boom!_ echoed around the room and Sirius hit the floor.

"Ouch…"

Emma glared from where she was sitting up in bed, having literally kicked Sirius out, "Next year I want immunity until noon."

"I'm not sure Chris Kringle gift wraps that."

"Watch yourself Prongs," Emma threatened, getting out of bed and making for the door. "Come on Padfoot, I got you something good this year."

Like a streak of lightning Sirius was out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Lily to wonder how he could move so fast.

Once the gifts were opened and everyone had eaten, the rather odd family got dressed up and bundled up in muggle gear before making their way to the church.

Sirius gazed at his surroundings in absolute awe, having never been in a church before. While it was true that he had spent a good deal of time at the Potter's for the Holidays, they had never been to a church while he was with them, Potter Manor being far enough from a church to make the journey a pain.

But now he was enjoying the stained glass windows, choir singing and funny phrasing of the Bible.

Sirius soon found however that muggles and wizards did not sing Christmas carols the same, not that his mother had ever _sung – _heaven forbid – but the school armour did a fairly good job of it.

However 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' became 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen', leaving Sirius confused and attracting more attention then was strictly necessary.

The Minister threw him out after the second carol he slighted, much to Emma and James's amusement. Of course they had all left with him, walking home and laughing at the turn of events.

Before anyone could believe it the Holidays were ending, New Year's Eve having hit. Lily began packing her things, which had traveled around the house surprisingly quickly. She was just finishing when a knock sounded at the door.

"Packing already?" James asked, having been let in and eyeing her trunk, "That excited to leave?"

Lily chuckled, aware by now that James was only pulling her leg, "I was just making sure I had everything I came with, after all, Black did let slip about you replicating my underwear."

She smirked as James grimaced, "We still have three days left though," he said, taking a seat on the dresser and swinging his legs childishly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes, you, Black and Emma will all be scrambling last minute, I don't want to get caught in that disaster."

"I suppose," James considered, "But really, no one's died yet."

"Yes, well one of you has supper human speed, one's a human bludger and you, Mr. Potter, are the head Marauder," Lily levelled a sheepish James with a hard look. "Funny how I don't want to be caught up in that."

James rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Ah well, you'll be missing out," he said, goofy grin that Lily had come to love in place. "I really just came to tell you to be careful. Wiggles had taken to hanging mistletoe all over the place."

Lily laughed, "I'll be careful of that, thanks for the warning."

James left then, Lily smiling as she folded another shirt.

Dinner that night was another grand affair, the table creaking under the weight of all the food. By the end of it Lily was slightly uncomfortable, having eaten too much. She took a seat on the couch, a glass of fire whisky in hand.

"Excited to welcome in the New Year?" Lily, for once, didn't jump when James materialized beside her. He had literally bounded onto the arm rest, grinning broadly and holding his own glass of alcohol.

"Of course, aren't you?" Lily asked, watching James grin.

"Completely, I can't wait to see Celestia's new prophesy for the year," he cleared his throat, lowering it and rasping. "I have seen the future and what a thing to see! Ah yes… Sirius Black will go into shock when Minnie finally takes him up on a snogging session… yes, Potter is going to crack his head open… oh, I see, Lupin will starve in the Library, or maybe, be eaten by a book… and, oh, Dill will be assassinated by McKinnon, who will then receive the Dementor's kiss… very good." He cackled wildly, rubbing his hands together like a lunatic.

"What about Peter?" Lily asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Eaten by Mrs. Norris," James answered easily.

"And me?"

"Oh, Lily Dear, it's tragic, but you're going to live a long and healthy life."

Lily laughed again, no doubt Celestia would cry at the news, "How horrid!"

James hummed, "The very worst I could think of."

"Master James!"

Lily looked down then to see Wiggles pulling on James's pant leg urgently.

"Yes Wiggles?"

Wiggles grinned sheepishly, "Yous and Miss is sitting under the mistletoe Sir. Tis very bad luck."

"Ah," James looked upwards with a frown, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Well I suppose one kiss won't hurt," Lily heard herself say, immediately wondering if someone had Imperius-ed her. "I mean… just to stave off the bad luck," she explained quickly.

Running a hand through his hair James looked between Wiggles and Lily before diving in and kissing her so quickly that it might very well not have happened. Even so, Lily's lips seemed to burn where they had connected with James's and she felt a blush coating her cheeks, a warm feeling in her stomach.

_Do I, could I possibly…?_ Lily raised a hand of surprise to her lips, mind reeling.

"Will that do to break the curse?" James asked Wiggles then, Lily snapping out of her daze.

Wiggles muttered darkly but nodded, stalking off unhappily.

No one noticed Emma leaving the room quietly.

James made to get up and leave, but Lily grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

James seemed extraordinarily off foot, "I… You don't hate me?"

"Hate you?"

"I kissed you."

They stared at each other for a moment, both confused, "So?" Lily asked at last.

"So… You don't hate me?"

"James, I stopped hating you a while ago," Lily said, somewhat exasperated. "Why would you think that just because you kissed me, with permission I might add, that I would revert back to hating you?"

"I," James ran a hand threw his hair, "I just always do the wrong thing with you Lily and I don't want to loose you."

Lily blinked, startled, "You really care about me that much?"

James slumped in his seat, staring at the ceiling, the mistletoe, with hatred, "More then anything."

Lily sat shocked for a moment before taking his hand, "Do you still want that date?"

James looked at her as if she had just lost her head, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just answer the damn question Potter."

James smirked, noting that Lily was still within her right mind, "I'll take you up on the offer, let's say… a week after term starts?"

"Deal."

,.,.,.

It was ten minutes later that Sirius went looking for Emma, having determined that she could not _still _be in the bathroom. It took him an extra five minutes to discern that she was not in the house, but then where the hell was she?

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked coming into the backyard and finding Emma sprawled on a snow bank, fire whiskey in hand.

"Geshting drunk, chu wantch shum? Emma asked blearily, holding the bottle out to her right.

"I'm on your left Swift."

"Oh, don't move so fascht," Emma slurred, handing Sirius the bottle as he took a seat.

"So, why are you out here instead of in the house?" Sirius asked, taking a swig and wincing as the liquid burned down his throat.

Emma shrugged, groping mindlessly for the bottle. Upon reaching her target she answered, "Hiding." She took a long drink before squinting up at the sky, "The Aurora Borealis sure ish pershty."

Sirius frowned at her, before looking at the sky only to squint, "That isn't the Aurora, we're too far South to see it."

"But doeshn't it gesht warshmer in da Shoush?"

Sirius hushed Emma's protest, focusing on the green light. Then, suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet realizing exactly what the light was.

The Dark Mark.

"PRONGS! JAMES!" Sirius called over his shoulder, keeping one hand on Emma who was groping for the bottle again, "JAMES!"

Within moments Lily and James had burst out of the house, the adults on their heels.

"Is that?" Lily gasped at the green light, watching James's face go cold.

"Yes."

"Get her sober," Sirius said pointing to Emma who was gazing into the distance with an odd expression.

Lily snapped into action, hitting Emma with a flourish.

"OW! Son of a bitch!" Emma screamed, jumping upright and rubbing her head angrily where the spell had hit her, "Who did that? I'm going to kill them!"

"Calm down Swift, we got bigger fish to fry," James said, walking forward with his wand held at the ready.

"Bigger fish? I was having an excellent dream thank you very much – They had free air-conditioning!"

"You were sitting in a snow bank," Sirius said with a smirk, "Piss drunk."

"Oh…" Emma looked around in confusion before deciding it didn't matter. "Well I was enjoying it!"

"Swift."

Emma turned to face James, eyes narrowed only to pull up at his expression and turn to face the sky as he was.

Her heart plummeted into her stomach, suspended in the air was the green skull and serpent's tongue that Voldemort used to mark the houses he had visited. The people he had killed.

She gulped once, her face hardening, "Let's go."

"Go?" Her mother yelped, grabbing onto her shoulder, "No Emma, you can't just go there! Remember what the Ministry said? We should call someone, you can't just-"

"Someone might still be alive!" Emma argued.

"You're playing right into his hands! This is exactly what he wants, to get you away from Dumbledore!"

"I don't have a choice!"

"You _always _have a choice!" Nora yelled back, face frantic. "You had a choice when you went to that school, when you joined Gryffindor, the Quidditch team! You had a choice to say no-"

"I can't stay Mom," Emma said and Nora closed her eyes in horror as Emma's eyes hardened with determination. "I have to help."

Without so much as a glance the three Marauders started forward, Lily behind them.

"Stay here," James said, looking at Lily.

"You'll need my help-" Lily argued, but James was firm.

"Keep things safe here, I'm counting on you."

"But James-"

"Please Lily."

Lily hesitated for only a moment before giving in, watching in fear as the others walked away from her.

"Plan?" Emma asked James, having reverted into position just behind him and on the right, Sirius beside her on the left with James leading.

"Stay quiet, search the house for survivors, inconvenience any Death Eaters," James answered lowly, the winter wind suddenly making them shiver.

"And if _he_'s there?" Sirius asked, shooting Emma a look.

"We wait for Ministry back up," James said, also giving Emma a look, but where Sirius's had been worried, James's was a warning.

The house was off the beaten track, leading the trio away from the town and towards the surrounding forests. It was an average house, not a flake of snow out of place, with a snowman occupying the large lawn. They paused here, looking over the silent property and up at the hanging skull.

"This is the Summers's house," James said quietly, so that Sirius had to strain to hear.

"You mean… Aileen?" Emma asked horrified.

James nodded; his face dark as he moved forwards through the snow, the others behind him, wands raised.

"_Homenum revelio!"_ Emma commanded softly. James and Sirius watched, berating themselves for not having been the ones to think of the spell.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"There's one person, on the second floor," Emma said softly, "Let's go."

There was no way of telling whether the person was friend or foe. Senses heightened, the three teens made their way up the walk and through the partially opened front door.

Sirius and James fanned out immediately to check the first floor, all spells can be tricked, even _Homenum revelio_. Emma stayed at the door, the stairs before her, wand drawn, making sure that no one came in or down. When the boys returned empty handed they started up the stairs, Emma in the lead, Protem up and ready.

The stairs didn't so much as creek under her weight, but they weren't so silent for James and Sirius.

"Stay here," she mouthed to them, the noise they were making deafening to her higher senses.

"NO!" Sirius motioned, face contorted with outrage.

"Stay." Emma's eyes flashed as she pointed her wand at the both of them, in no mood for an argument. "Or. I'll. Make. You."

James silently put a hand on Sirius's shoulder and nodded, giving Emma the signal to go up, but before she did he motioned to Protem, as if to order her to keep the shield up.

Emma was up the remaining ten stairs and on the landing in seconds, the hard wood cold beneath her feet. The house was dark, a green tint coming in through the windows, left over from the Dark Mark. Emma crept down the hall silently, her breathe beginning to fog before her. The open front door had let the chilly winter air in, air that swirled.

Emma leaned up against the hall wall; to her right was an open door and the single revealed human in the house. There was very little noise coming from the room, only the odd movement, though the air here spun snowflakes into the hall; clearly a window was open.

She spun to face the open door, wand held at the ready and eyes burning, half expecting to see Bellatrix cackling madly.

Instead she gazed into a child's room, coloured bright pink with unicorn banner. A playhouse sat in the corner, blood splayed across the walls.

In the very center kneeled Aileen, rocking the body of a girl no older then seven, blond hair splashed with red and blue eyes wide and staring.

With a flick of her wand Emma sent a sparrow to go and get James and Sirius from the floor below, even with the human revealed as a friend she wasn't about to go yelling through the house.

"Aileen," Emma whispered, coming closer to the Hufflepuff Prefect in her year, "Aileen, are you alright?"

Choking sobs were her only answer, tears falling onto the dead child's face, "H-Hannah," Aileen choked, "M-my s-sist-ter, H-Hannah," another round of sobbing. Emma stood petrified, unsure of what to do. "Sh-she w-was o-on-only s-s-s-sev-ven. Th-they k-killed them, m-my wh-whole family!" Emma kneeled beside Aileen, eyes wide, unsure of what to do. "I-I t-took h-her an-and hid in-n th-the closet-t. I u-used disal-lus-sion-m-ment ch-charms," Aileen hiccupped. "B-but th-they kn-knew she-e w-was th-there! A-and I couldn-n't h-help her!" Aileen finished in a scream, "Why couldn't I help her?"

Emma had no answer to that and no words of comfort that didn't seem cold. She knew very little about Aileen and emotional scenes were not the best thing for a wandless. Even so the innocent eyes of Hannah Summers would haunt her for years.

The Ministry showed up ten minutes later, gently prying Aileen from her dead sister and guiding her out of the house before Apparating away to St. Mungo's.

It was with heavy hearts that they made their way back home, filling in those they had left behind.

..,.,.,.,.,

Emma was up early the next morning, actually that was a lie, seeing as she never went to sleep. Those clear blue eyes insisted on haunting her, Aileen's screams of pain echoing in her ears. Lily had spent the night comforting James, while Sirius had gone outside to smoke his way through as many cigarettes as possible.

She opened the window with a flick of her wand, summoning the paper that had just appeared on the sill. Dumbledore no longer allowed owls on the premises, instead sending mail to them in a way only Dumbledore could. She unfurled the rolled paper, scanning the front page article about Aileen. The Healers had deduced that Hannah had used under-aged magic to hide her sister, making her untraceable. Emma took a moment to muse that under-aged magic was a lot like wandless magic before flipping the page.

Her heart stopped.

A family smiled up at her, the second of three that had been murdered the night previously. There was no colour, but even so the 17 year old girl was unmistakable.

Mary Macdonald.

_This is going to kill Remus,_ she thought, before the blackness consumed her, the ground rising up to meet her.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Voldemort smiled down at the paper laid out on the table, his red eyes gleaming. "Pettigrew will come now, my pet," he cooed to Nagini. "The death of the mudblood signals the completion of the first part of my two fold plan. Now all I need is the finishing touch," he gave a raspy chuckle, "Who knows? Maybe even the werewolf will join me."

.

.

**Chris Kringle is Santa Clause.**

**I am sorry this is so late, I got sick, but hopefully the huge chapter will make up for it.**

**Next chapter will reveal what was in the forest, so I'm going to be a pain and ask what you guys think it is, just because I'm dying to know what you all think and if I was too obvious. Thanks to every one who read, reviewed, favorited or alerted.**


	50. Live and Let Die

_**READ ME!**_

_**IN BOLD IS A SEGMENT FROM A PREVIOUS CHAPTER, YOU WILL NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH IT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF THIS IS UNFAMILIAR PLEASE RE-READ IT!**_

**All at once the forest seemed to go silent.**

**Sirius frowned, shooting Emma a glance out of the corner of his eye. Her ears were twitching, it was true, but she looked otherwise unconcerned. **_**Nothing to worry about then, she'd know if something was off before me. I'm just being paranoid.**_

**He inhaled in shock as Emma's arm flew into his chest, her face turned away from him, ears twitching. "Don't move." She whispered clearly and Sirius felt his heart race. **

**There were few things in the forest that could pose a threat to Emma, he doubted even an acromantula had much of a chance at this point. Whatever was in the forest, whatever had scared the animals away, it was something to be worried about. Suddenly he could feel his skin crawling, as if two force fields were colliding.**

**Emma moved away from him slowly, her hand still firmly placed on his chest, as if ordering him to stay put. Sirius grabbed her hand as it left him, trying to silently tell her not to leave.**

"**Swi-"**

**Sirius fell silent as Emma raised a single finger, her hair beginning to flow dangerously. Sirius jumped as a twig snapped, yelling as Protem rose around him.**

**He watched in horror as Emma lowered to the ground, a terrible growl ripping up her throat. Her hair was fanning around her, swirling in a non-existent breeze and her eyeteeth were long and fanged. She looked suddenly beautiful, too beautiful, dangerous. Sirius took a subconscious step back, flattening himself against the shield.**

**He watched as Emma straightened minutely before darting into the woods, leaving him alone and locked in Protem.**

**Minutes passed, five or ten, Sirius wasn't sure. He tapped on the shield experimentally muttering an oath and sucking his finger when it zapped him.**

**It was twenty minutes later that Emma came back, looking normal, he might add. Protem fell from around him as she approached, her expression troubled.**

"**What was it?" Sirius asked, "Are you alright?"**

"**Fine," Emma was still scanning the trees, "It's gone."**

"**What was it?"**

**Emma paused, "I'm not sure…" she muttered, eyes still scouring the land. "But I have a… feeling."**

**She paused before walking out of the forest, Sirius hurrying to keep up, "A feeling?" he prompted.**

**Emma hummed in answer, refusing to comment further and instead walking faster so that Sirius was practically jogging to keep up.**

"**What's your feeling?"**

"**Paranoia," Emma said shaking her head. "My feeling isn't feasible. There's no way. Not now, not **_**here**_**."**

"**Not here what?"**

**Emma stopped, giving Sirius a hard look and opening her mouth before shutting it. "Nothing, I'm just being stupid, let's go."**

**Sirius didn't get a chance to question her further, his attention fixed on keeping up with Emma who, he was sure, was using her wandless magic to move faster and shut him up.**

**Instead of going into the castle she stood stoically outside of the green house, waiting for the class to finish. When it did she herded the students inside, saying only that it was going to rain.**

**There wasn't a cloud in the sky.**

Live and Let Die – 5

The elder students of Gryffindor House sat together silently in the common room, their younger comrades staying quiet in the background. Mary Macdonald had been buried earlier in the day and an empty bunk sat as the only reminder of the happy and kind girl. For the seventh years it was a particularly hard blow. The girls had been rooming with Mary for almost seven years and the Marauders had loved her for accepting Remus.

For Remus it was like living through a nightmare. Once Mary had sat happily at his side but now she was resting in the cold, hard ground, never to smile again. He wasn't completely sure what he was supposed to do at this moment, how he was supposed to act. Nothing had the appeal it once had, even chocolate seemed to have lost its flavour.

Life without Mary was a distant thing, something he had not had since he was eleven years old. Mary had accepted him where most girls would not, loved him despite his faults. She had been his better half.

Now she was dead.

It was because of _Him._ Remus felt his fists clench in hatred, _He_ had stolen Mary from his side. In that moment Remus knew that he would not rest until Voldemort had left this world, would hold back nothing in his attempts to destroy him.

Voldemort made a deadly enemy the day he ordered Mary's death. Werewolves could be territorial and enraging one was not recommended. It was perhaps Voldemort's greatest fault, not thinking for a second that perhaps he had an enemy to be concerned about.

Beside Remus Emma sat stoically, coldy, a single hand on his shoulder, her eyes gazing far off, hatred and anger stirring inside them and he knew that there was at least one person who was on the same page as him.

Emma thirsted for blood; Remus could see it in her eyes, that flicker that seemed to warn everyone to stay away, the cold, calculating aura. Emma had cared a great deal for Mary; she was hurting, perhaps not as much as Remus, but hurting. Remus tried not to think that it might be Hannah Summers who had put that look in her eyes, because he loved Mary more, wanted it to be Mary who was avenged. Even so there was no doubt that Voldemort had made another dangerous enemy, a wandless.

Sirius and James looked just as harrowed as the rest, both clutching the girls they loved. Remus was immediately jealous, angry that Mary had been the one who had to die. He knew it was wrong, and he would never wish Lily or Emma dead, he only wished she hadn't died…

Peter looked terrified, eyes darting around the room, Joyce's hand clutched in his, as if he was terrified to let her go. Remus almost snorted, thinking darkly of the promise he had made Mary, that he would protect her. He had failed, failed dismally and let her die.

For Remus the sun had set, but the burning rays of revenge were bright.

The first week of term was the gloomiest in Hogwarts history. The Marauders were not bright and cheerful, there were no pranks. They stayed together, faces always solemn and serious. Laughter did not ring through the halls around them, instead those who saw them respectfully moved aside. Voldemort had taken one of their own, a Hogwarts student. Mary was the first to leave an empty bunk in the dorms and everyone feared that she would not be the last.

To top it off Voldemort's Invitations were becoming more and more regular. Emma, Ricky and Remus had enough to paper half of Hogwarts but others had received them as well. James, Lily, Sirius, Shiloh, Marlene and Alice had all gotten a black invite, along with many other students.

On Friday evening Emma found herself once again in the Headmaster's office, studying a new technique in control.

"You have improved astronomically over the last seven years," Dumbledore praised Emma, who sat across the desk from him. "Far more then I ever expected. We are now at what I believe to be the limit of your magical suppression, but as you can see, strong emotions still leave you volatile."

Emma winced, remembering the state of James's kitchen when they'd finally been able to wake her up, at least the fires were out at that point.

"I am now going to try to teach you something different. When your emotions are too much for you to control they simply burst out of you without direction, what I am hoping to do in this lesson it give them a direction," Dumbledore smiled. "If you can control the shape and form of your 'explosion' then it no longer becomes as much of a threat, do you understand?"

"I think so," Emma responded, "So what you're saying, is that I should still let the magic out, but simply control how it comes out."

"Exactly."

Emma frowned, "I'm not sure I can do that…"

"Oh?" Dumbledore sat up straight, eyes twinkling, "Why not?"

"Well… I mean in theory, it sounds simple, really it does, but to actually manage… It's hard enough to concentrate when I'm that angry to begin with, on anything-"

"So then doesn't your magic mimic your thoughts?"

"Well, I guess in a sense but… Okay, imagine you're extremely angry and… you can feel your blood pressure rising, which is bad and let's say you have high blood pressure to begin with. So you have high blood pressure, then you get angry and now you're about to blow an artery, now imagine trying to bring your blood pressure down in only that spot. It's near impossible! I mean, when I suppress my magic, that's like bringing the pressure down everywhere, which depending on how angry I am is hard enough, but this?" She shook her head, "I don't know Sir."

Dumbledore frowned, contemplating her explanation, "Well it never hurts to try," he said. "I believe you can do it however."

Emma sighed, "Alright, so how are you going to get me angry this time?"

"I'm not sure I have to do anything," Dumbledore said sadly. "Or have you not realized?"

"Realized?"

"You've been suppressing your emotions for weeks."

Emma's mouth hung open and just like that the damn she had constructed so carefully broke.

_Breathe swirling before her, snow filtering into the hall…_

_Blue eyes, wide and staring._

"_Why couldn't I help her!"_

_Aileen's screams as she rocked that dead body._

_A pink playhouse, walls splashed with blood._

_Mary smiling up at her, black and white in the photo._

_Voldemort._

_Voldemort._

_Voldemort._

_**Voldemort.**_

Her eyes burned with a hatred so fierce it was almost tangible. Immediately her hair took on a life of its own, swirling around her face quickly, her eye teeth lengthened, touching her bottom lip.

Voldemort.

_He_ was responsible for this, for their lives. _He_ had stolen them from this world.

She would kill him!

"Control its form Emma!" Dumbledore commanded, from behind a shield he had conjured. "Control-"

_Bang!_

Dumbledore sighed as his office went up in flames, glass tinkling and Fawkes screeching indignantly.

When the chaos had cleared Dumbledore frowned at the girl slumped in her chair, looking half asleep.

_Well that worked,_ Dumbledore thought sarcastically, waving his wand three times in order to fix all the damage.

After several hours of watching his office go up in flames Dumbledore called it a night, telling Emma he would see her next week and that it would be best if she tried to practice between then and now.

That was how Peter found her several hours later, sitting in the common room with her tongue stuck between her teeth in concentration, a small string of fire bursting up out of her palm. The flame was no wider then his pinkie finger, though it stood half a foot in the air.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Magic training, can you pass me that oven thermometer?"

Peter looked down at the table, handing her the thermometer and watching her snarl in frustration as she held it in the flames. "What's wrong?"

"It isn't hot enough," Emma answered, putting the thermometer back down, the metal tip of which burned a hole in the table top. "I'm trying to make the fire hot, but small, that way it mimics controlling my emotions."

"How?" Peter asked confused.

"The heat is like the intensity… the amount of magic and the size is my control. Right now I can keep it this small at 100 Celsius, but I'm averaging my magic output at 700 Celsius, that's seven times the intensity," she sighed. "They make this sort of thing look so easy in the movies."

"Shouldn't that burn your hand?" Peter asked warily, watching the flame with wide eyes.

"Does _Insendio _burn your wand?"

"No?"

"There you go."

Peter jumped as the flame flared, growing exponentially before snuffing out quickly. Emma sighed, waving her smoking palm through the air, several younger students looking alarmed.

"Can you read how well my control will improve in the future?" Emma asked with a forced smile, her eyes dim with despair.

"Not really," Peter said, wishing he could give a different answer. "Does it really matter that much though? I mean you've never hurt anyone yet."

Emma sighed staring at the table unhappily, "Can I tell you a secret Worms?"

Peter nodded, sitting straighter.

"Sometimes I really wish I was just a witch and not a wandless."

"But Protem-" Peter argued, amazed that Emma would even _think_ of giving such power up.

"Power isn't happiness Worms, Protem is just another spell, another magic trick. What I really want is completely unattainable and it kills me," she sighed again. "You've got it so easy Worms. You have Joyce, and she's always going to be there for you."

Peter frowned, finally understanding Emma's really distress, "You were hoping that if you could master this, you'd be 100 per cent safe?" He guessed, watching Emma nod sadly.

"Stupid wish, isn't it?"

Peter felt his eyes drifting over to Joyce, his heart warming when he saw her. He didn't have the guts to say it, but he thought that he might be falling for the blond. With a dopy smile on his face he turned back to Emma, who had forced a small smile onto her own.

"Padfoot won't give up you know," he said, watching her shake her head sadly, though a smile played on her lips.

"A two sided card, that I want him to have more, to look elsewhere and yet can't bare to think of him with anyone. I suppose that just proves I'm not the angle everyone thinks I am," she stood, rolling her shoulders. "I've still got some work to do before bed, join me?"

Peter shook his head, "I'm going to go have a chat with Joyce, maybe another time."

Emma nodded, moving over to a table and grabbing her bag as it whizzed down the stairs and into her outstretched hand. Peter smiled, it was good to see her doing wandless magic freely at last.

.

Lily and James didn't get to go on their date until the following Thursday. Lily wasn't really sure what James had planned for the evening, only that she was supposed to meet him by the humped-back witch statue on the third floor. He had also told her to bring her winter things, though she wasn't sure why she would need them either.

She'd only been standing there a minute when James came around the corner, a small bag on his back and a cheesy grin in place. Lily couldn't help but smile back at him, feeling oddly warm around the collar.

"Hey you," he grinned, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "You got here early."

"Actually," Lily argued. "You're late." She wasn't miffed that he hadn't complimented her, as most men would have, because there was nothing to compliment. He had specifically told her not to dress in anything nice and even that ratty muggle clothing was acceptable, so long as it was warm. So standing in sweatpants with a green turtle neck Lily might have almost been annoyed if he _had_ complimented her.

"I am, by almost a minute and I apologise, but you _were_ here early, I saw so on the map," James was also in muggle things, and nothing particularly special either.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Stalking me on the map now, are you?"

"Actually I was checking for Filch, can't have him knowing all my secrets," he winked. "So do you have your winter things?"

"Course," Lily said, wondering once again where he was taking her.

"Excellent! _Dissendium!"_

Lily gasped as the witch's hump opened revealing a slide, "Lady's first," James offered and Lily sent him a light glare as she climbed into the opening.

The shoot proved short and soon Lily had landed on cool dirt. Standing and dusting herself off, Lily smirked as James came sliding down after her head first, as if he had dove in.

"Having fun James?"

James grinned up at her, righting himself and picking up his pack which had hit him in the arse. "Had to dodge Minnie, she's right intuitive when she wants to be. Anyways, shall we?"

Lily nodded, following James and lighting her wand tip. "I don't suppose you could tell me what you have planned for tonight," Lily stated.

"And ruin the surprise? Not a chance," James turned back, grinning widely before checking his watch.

Eventually the passageway slopped upwards. When they reached the end James stopped, putting out his wand and submerging them in darkness.

"If you grab onto my arm I can Apparate us out of here, it's far easier then the long way," he grinned, extending his arm which Lily took slightly warily.

Without warning she was sucked into the tight, black world of non-existence, only to be spat out moments later onto the glittering streets of Hogsmead.

Lily's eyes widened as she took in the sight. Small lights glittered down at her from every snow covered roof, oil lamps flickering merrily while they lit the street. It was bitter cold out, a few flakes drifting down around them.

"Hogsmead?" Lily whispered in awe, "But how?"

"The tunnel we were in actually comes up under Honey Dukes," James explained, digging in his small pack and pulling out winter robes. "But navigating the cellar, never mind the store, in the dark is a pain." Lily mimicked him, pulling on her winter things as he spoke. "The spot I'm taking you too is just a bit out of town, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Lily said, accepting James's hand and following him down the decorated street.

Soon they had left the village and were climbing a snow covered hill. Lily's mouth opened as they reached the top, curving into a wide smile.

An ornate table and two chairs were sculpted from ice, intricate swirls making up the whole. A jar of winter fairies acted as a centerpiece, their blue light flitting around in the small space.

It was the view that caught Lily, for on the other side of the hill was a wide ravine, a large pond and several unicorns visible.

"Merlin's beard," she whispered quietly in awe, turning to a hopeful looking James, "You did all of this?"

"Well," James ran a hand threw his hair awkwardly, "The others helped. So," he cleared his throat, turning suddenly very serious, "Would you like a seat madam'wasel?" He asked, pulling a chair out and completely butchering the French language.

Lily giggled, "Of course," she said, sitting carefully, half sure the delicate chair would break.

James, still grinning, took a seat across from her and it was only then that Lily realized the space they sat in was warmer then the village.

_Do they miss anything?_

"So, err…" James visibly searched for something to say, "What's your favourite Quidditch team?"

Lily laughed, it was _such_ a James thing to say, "I don't really follow quidditch, but I am rather fond of the Gryffindor team."

James grinned, "Favourite colour?"

"Is this going to turn into 20 questions?"

"Oh… is there a limit?"

Lily laughed again, "It's a muggle game," she explained.

James perked up, "What other muggle games do you know? What muggle thing do you miss most at Hogwarts? For Swift it's un-froggy chocolate and for Moony it's reading lights, but what's yours?"

Lily paused, contemplating the question, "I think what I miss most would be… pens."

"Pens?"

"They're a lot like quills, but you don't have to constantly refill them. When I first started Hogwarts learning to write with a quill was torture."

"Huh," James considered it, "I think mine would be television. We haven't got one at home but Remus explained it once and it sounded amazing."

Lily chuckled again, "Yes, the television is well missed."

Just then a small _pop!_ signalled the arrival of a well dressed House-elf. Lily took a moment to appreciate the small coat, hat, mittens, and booties it was wearing before looking up to see its outrageous earmuffs. Half a foot wide and trimmed red and gold they looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Twiggs will take Sirs and Miss order for drinks," the House-elf squeaked. "And also heres is a menus for dinner," it finished, handing over two pieces of paper, scrawled out in the neat writing of Remus Lupin.

"Thank you Twiggs. I'll have a butterbeer," James said, taking the menu.

"I'll have the same," Lily said, still marvelling at the earmuffs. When Twiggs disapperated Lily immediately turned to James, "How did you get him to wear cloths?"

James shrugged, "We told him we needed him to wear it, else he'd be really cold, and that if he didn't wear them we'd be really insulted, cause Swift made them just for him. That only half worked, so then we told him they weren't _for him _parse, but that we needed him to wear them, just for tonight and then we'd take them back because we were afraid of him getting sick. Took us ages to get him to stop crying; he was so touched we'd considered his health."

Lily shook her head, amazed at the oddities of the Marauders, but pleased that they had thought of the elf, "That was really sweet James."

"You think?" James asked, looking amazed with himself.

Lily nodded, "Most wizards wouldn't think of Twiggs getting sick."

"I guess… but we have outdoor cloths for Wiggles at home, so it just seemed right," he frowned. "Besides, those earmuffs always make my day."

Lily laughed again, nodding in agreement before turning to the menu.

They talked for a good two hours, eating their dinner and taking in each others company. Just when Lily thought that it was time for them to get going, James grabbed her hand and led her towards the small pond.

"James, Hogsmead is the other way," Lily laughed.

James grinned, "I know, but there's still one more thing I have planned for tonight." He rummaged in the small pack then, pulling out his broom, which certainly should not have fit. "Trust me for one short ride?"

Lily smiled, nodding. They sat together as they had on winter break, Lily resting her head against James's chest. He guided them slowly across the lake, only seven or ten feet off the ground.

Lily breathed in slowly, mesmerised by the night, before jumping as a _bang! _sounded overhead.

Fireworks.

Lily's mouth opened wide at the site of them. Every shape and colour exploding over her head, stars falling so close that she could almost reach out and touch them. She turned to James, completely overwhelmed, only to get lost in his hazel eyes.

She leaned closer subconsciously, him doing the same until their lips brushed together.

Suddenly the fireworks weren't just around them, but also in each of their hearts. It was like being given their missing half, the half they hadn't known they needed until now. For the first time in weeks is was only the two of them, two people in a world of madness, but for once the madness couldn't touch them. Not here, not now.

.

When Lily woke up the next morning it took her a moment to remember why she was in such a good mood, but eventually the events from the night previously came forward and she felt a blush coat her cheeks; her hand raising to touch her lips.

She'd been on a date with James Potter.

Launching out of bed Lily shook Emma awake, the wandless muttering groggily for her to go away. But Lily simply couldn't hold in her excitement any longer and she needed to get Emma up so that they could talk before classes.

Eventually Emma did rise and after getting ready for the day she followed Lily down to breakfast, listening to her explanation of the date.

But to Lily's disappointment Emma didn't seem all that excited, in fact she seemed completely off.

"I had a hard time sleeping," Emma explained when Lily asked her what was wrong. "I just feel off, like… like…" she searched for words, but upon coming up empty simply sighed and repeated, "Just off."

Lily frowned, wondering if perhaps Emma was dwelling on Sirius again, as she was prone to do, when the other Marauders came into the great hall; James sitting beside her with a wide grin, forcibly clearing all thoughts of Emma from her mind.

Emma watched James and Lily make goo-goo eyes at each other with amusement, exchanging a smirk with the other boys. She looked upwards then, feeling edgy, though she really had no reason too.

_What the hell is wrong with you this morning Dill?_

With a head shake Emma turned to Peter, intending to ask him how he was doing when a black owl with scarlet red eyes landed before her, bearing one of the black scrolls she had become used to seeing.

With a frown, Emma took the letter, opening it carefully before reading.

_Emma Dill__,_

_You've left me waiting for an answer and I've warned you of what happens to those who leave me waiting. This could so easily have been avoided, if only you had replied sooner, if only you had joined the winning side. I didn't want to have to resort to this form of persuasion; I didn't want to have to wake you up, but you gave me no choice._

_Your parents are dead; they died late last night, midnight actually, quite symbolic don't you think? I did warn you though, didn't I? I gave you the choice; I am sorry this was your decision. Perhaps now you'll rethink my offer; after all, I would hate to watch your friends suffer the same fate._

_Awaiting your decision,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Emma's breath hitched for a second, as she reread the letter. Something in her heart said that this wasn't a fake, wasn't a joke, though her head argued vehemently that it was. She has half way out of her seat, intent on speaking with the Headmaster when another Black owl flew towards her, skidding along the table in his haste to deliver his letter. This owl did not have red eyes, instead it wore a sophisticated collar with a silver coin saying clearly _Ministry of Magic._

Emma wasted no time in taking the scroll from the owl and ripping the Ministry's seal open, unravelling the scroll with a flurry. The letter looked almost as if it had been done on a typewriter, the print small and perfect to every minute detail.

_To the son/daughter of Nora and Malcolm Dill,_

_At 12:12 a.m. this morning Mr. and Mrs. Dill were found dead by means of the Avada Kadavra curse. The house was on fire and had the Dark Mark set above it; five Aurors died as well attempting to protect Mr. and Mrs. Dill._

_The Ministry offers its condolences._

_Signed,_

_Ernie Stein__, Head Auror._

Emma was vaguely aware of the fact that she was hyperventilating, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Swift?" Sirius's voice reached her from a far away place, his voice concerned. She felt weight on her shoulder and turning she saw that it was his hand, "Swift what is it?"

Emma stood suddenly; her bench scrapping against the floor loudly. She stood stalk still for a moment, her eyes wide with horror, as if she was in a waking nightmare.

She _was_ in a nightmare.

The faces of her friends were spinning away from her, this reality loosing colour, turning black and white…

And red.

Hatred. Pain. Despair. Loneliness.

The hall inhaled as her hair was scooped up in a breeze that did not exist, her eyes burning with absolute undiluted hatred, with fire. The walls of the hall began to shake then, the enchanted ceiling becoming cloudy, lightning flashing violently overhead.

"Emma!" The voice of the Headmaster barely reached her, so intense was her hate; her want to see this world burn.

And then he was before her.

"Swift," Sirius shook her shoulders, blue-grey eyes showing fear – fear that was not _of_ her, but _for _her. "Swift, Swift calm down," Sirius pleaded, his hands on her shoulders.

With a jolt Emma remembered where she was, in a room full of students, full of children and friends. So suddenly that it left the hall reeling the shaking stopped and the ceiling cleared. Without a second's hesitation Emma grabbed her letters and ran from the hall without a backwards glance.

Emma didn't stop running until she was past the Hogwarts gates, there she broke down and cried.

Her parents were dead, gone, and it was her fault; entirely her fault. She looked up at the clear blue sky and screamed; the sound high and cold, like the wind from the north. The ground began to shake in her anger, several trees crashing to the ground. A heavy rain hit both Hogsmead and Hogwarts that day; lashing at window panes at speeds so wild that warnings were called, keeping students inside. If anyone did look out the windows though, they could see the centaurs, all lined up and observing something no one else could see or hear.

.

Dumbledore did not bother sending a search party for the girl; she would not be found until she wanted to be; and an angry wandless was not to be meddled with. He had been informed of what had happened not a moment later, an owl swooping towards him quickly. Looking out the window Dumbledore could only hope that Emma hadn't gone after Voldemort, to what would surely be her death, and that one day she would return to the school. With a sigh he turned away from the window, where the centaurs continued their odd vigil. How had this happened? How had Voldemort penetrated the wards so easily? How was he going to keep the others safe?

**.**

Emma sat on the porch of an abandoned house on the outskirts of Hogsmead, watching the rain fall around her.

It had been almost two weeks since her parents had been murdered; since she had all but killed them. Her fists clenched in hatred, her knuckles turning white. Voldemort would pay for this, there was no question. A roll of thunder sounded overhead, reminding her of her own power and of the responsibility she had.

She had gone back to Hogwarts only to get her things; attending the funeral disguised as someone else; her parents would have known it was her, that was all that mattered.

Slowly she stood; this had to stop, she couldn't hide forever. She had a path to follow, a path she started walking now. Out there Voldemort, the sick bastard, was still breathing and that couldn't be allowed, but, she reminded herself, there were other loose ends to be solved as well.

It was odd, that it took something as horrible as her parents' deaths to give her a chance alone, a chance she had been waiting for since that day in the forests last year. But now she was, alone, with nothing to stop her from visiting the old wand maker, Ollivander.

She Apparated to Diagon Alley with no trouble, the cobbled streets slick with the torrential rain of London. She cursed her lack of proper attire for a moment before making her way down the street, hair and cloths sopping and rain trailing down her face. Few people could be found in the alley, those that were around avoided her. Everyone knew what the demon wandless looked like and none of them wanted to be within 500 miles of her.

She made her way to Ollivander's, looking in the shop window only to see a family inside. She cursed lightly, taking a seat on an unoccupied bench, waiting for them to leave. Ollivander would be none too thrilled with her if she scared his customers away.

,.,

"Now Charlie, put your coat on and let's get going. Your father is expecting us back," Molly Weasley said holding a coat out to her second eldest who was a little over three. Bill Weasley, her eldest son was almost eight and was just doing up his clasps.

"It was nice speaking with you again Mrs. Weasley," Ollivander said from behind the desk. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, on your way out would you mind telling Emma Dill to come in before she catches cold. She's sitting on the bench there," he said pointing through the window.

"Oh – well I'm not sure," Mrs. Weasley fretted, recognising the wandless' name.

"I'll tell her mum."

"Bill! Bill come back here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, but too late as young Bill Weasley, always one for adventure, had run out of the shop and was already standing in front of the soaking girl.

Emma looked up from the puddle she'd been examining at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"My name is William Arthur Weasley," a little boy with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes said proudly. "Are you really a wandless?"

Emma blinked once in shock, before nodding.

The boy whistled, clearly impressed, "You can call me Bill," he said offering his hand, which Emma shook with a wary smile. "And I was wondering, if you're a wandless, why you're sitting out here in the rain getting wet? Why don't you magic the rain away?"

Emma shrugged and the boy took an uninvited seat beside her, "I like the rain. After it rains, the flowers grow and sometimes there is even a rainbow," she smiled. "But if you don't like it, I suppose that's alright too."

Bill looked up in awe as a shield appeared over his head, the rain pitter-pattering against it. "That's really cool!"

"It's called Protego, an elementary shield charm," Emma shrugged and held out a hand of flames. "Are you cold?"

That was how Mrs. Weasley found them. Her son sitting beside the soaked wandless, perfectly dry and warming his hands over a patch of flames she was holding out to him.

"Where are your parents?" the wandless asked him kindly.

"Mum's in the shop with my brother Charlie and Dad's at home with Percy. Where are your parents?"

Molly inhaled, trotting towards them. She knew, if her son did not, that You-Know-Who had done away with the girl's parents.

"They had to leave and go be angels," Molly paused mid-step as the wandless answered her son. A clenched fist the only indication that she was upset. "Your mother is probably worried about you, go find her."

The wandless stood and made to leave, despite having waited in the pouring rain to see the wand maker. _She's close to losing it,_ Molly realized, _and doesn't want him in the way._

"Wait!" her son jumped off the bench and hurried after the wandless, giving her a hug around the middle. "I'm sorry they had to leave, but I'll share my parents with you!"

Emma felt her sadness evaporate at the voice, only to have a hundred other emotions take over. She could feel her body shaking with emotion, wanting to give off magic, but the little boy, Bill, refused to let her go.

A voice that sounded almost exactly like Dumbledore sounded in her mind, _Love truly saved you all that night._

It was the words he had used when she had first discovered her spell, Protem. It was what he had said after the five of them had taken on Masen in their first year.

_Remember your training._ She coached herself. Taking a deep breath she raised her right hand, her wand hand, and let all of her pent up magic flow out of that one spot.

Molly jumped as fireworks whipped down the street, taking to the air and exploding in a calamity of stars and sparkles.

"Again! Again!" Little Bill Weasley cheered, letting go of Emma and allowing her to stagger over to a wall to lean against.

"Maybe some other time," Emma panted. _There has to be an easier way of avoiding disaster…_

"William Arthur Weasley!" Bill paled as he saw his mother trotting over to them, hands on hips with Charlie trailing behind.

"Uh-oh!"

"Oh bugger!" Bill looked up at Emma as she swore, seeming to right herself with a pained expression. "He's fine Ma'am, really, I didn't hurt him and I have no intention of eating him."

Bill laughed at his mother's stunned expression, "Well I can see he's fine!" she blustered at last. "You did well my dear, quite well, but he shouldn't be running off like that!"

Bill didn't know which was funnier, his mother's look of audacity of Emma's look of shock.

"But I," Emma gaped for a moment. "You're not going to scream at me? Throw a hex? Yell for help?"

Mrs. Weasley felt her face melt into a disappointed frown. _So this is what she expected? Me to hex her?_ She shook her head, _such a kind girl and to think I would have shunned her like the rest…_ "No, I have no intention of doing any of those things. Mr. Ollivander however has asked me to invite you inside and I dare say you could use a warming charm, soaked to the bone by the looks of it. Do you know the charm?"

Emma nodded numbly and the woman seemed satisfied. "I'm Molly Weasley by the way; I do hope my son wasn't a bother."

"He was wonderful," Emma smiled, still a bit off foot. "I hope you have a good day?"

"You too dear, come along Bill," Mrs. Weasley said holding out a hand.

"Good bye Emma," the boy said waving.

"Good bye Bill, Molly, Charlie," Emma waved as they walked away, slightly dazed at the turn of events, before turning back towards the shop.

She hesitated at the door, the rain pouring around her. After almost a year of waiting she was about to find out if her fears and hopes were true. But was she ready, did she really want to know?

Squaring her shoulders she entered the Wand Maker's shop, a strong sense of déjà vu consuming her. Her wand hummed in her pocket, as if it could sense its maker's presence.

"Can I help you?"

Emma jumped as Ollivander appeared, seemingly out of thin air. She smiled; this was the moment she had been waiting for for over a year, but how to ask without freaking him out? _Well_, she reasoned, _there are a lot of other questions that could use answering_. "I wanted to ask you, sir, why you made wandless wands."

Ollivander looked confused for a moment, as if he hadn't understood, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well," Emma paused. "Wandless don't need wands and I'm the first to go to Hogwarts so-"

"So you assumed you were the first to carry a wand?" Ollivander laughed. "You're not. No that was Myra Banks, the first Muggle-born wandless. She owned a wand of moonstone, unicorn hair and fairy wings, Holly, very easily manipulated. Her name was Aero-Caelum and she had the ability of invincibility. She could give herself no substance, walk through walls, the consistency of a ghost. She ruled the Element Air."

"She invented Apparition?" Emma asked, remembering the Chocolate Frog Card that depicted the first muggle-born wandless.

Ollivander nodded. "She was the one who brought wandless out of isolation, made them stand up. There was a huge war, ten wandless, the most ever to exist at one time, versus the rest of wizard kind."

"It would have been a blood bath," Emma said taking a seat beside the counter.

Ollivander nodded from the other side, "Many Wizards died, no match for so many wandless. In the end they were forced to give wandless the status of Beings with the same rights as wizards. Aero-Caelum was the first of them to get a wand."

"She ruled the Element Air?"

"Wandless always have something that guides their 'feeling magic' you have an affinity for all the Elements, unless I am mistaken. I remember one wandless… Shade? He had control over the cosmos and light itself. Shadows, my dear, are never more terrifying then when they eat people whole. He made Night Mares, and not the harmless kind, mind. These beasts could consume a dragon with little trouble. He was a force to be reckoned with."

Emma nodded, "So you must know a lot about wandless then?"

Ollivander took a seat on the other side of the counter, his interest piqued. "You came with a particular question, not to learn all about ancient history. What is it you wanted to know?"

"Are there other wandless alive now, apart from myself?" Emma asked seriously, wondering if perhaps, just maybe, it had been paranoia after all.

Ollivander shrugged, "Anything is possible."

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Hum?"

"Can wandless sense each other?"

The old man regarded her seriously across the counter, a crack of thunder sounding and lightning illuminating the shop eerily. "Wandless are not like wizards," he said at last, "All magic leaves a trace, and it is said that the footprints of a wandless glow more brightly then any other. The Elements they rule are said to acknowledge them, to whisper words only they can hear. Can wandless sense each other?" Ollivander repeated her question, a flicker of fear in his eyes, "More acutely then two dragons on the hunt will see one another. Do you know the name of this wandless, young Protem?"

Emma jolted at the name he called her, rebelling against it immediately, "No, no I don't."

"Then we have more to worry about then I thought. There is more to a name then just sounds, a deeper meaning. A wandless's name reveals the very intent of their soul. Shade, for example, who killed mercilessly, or Con, shrouded in darkness. When I heard your name, I was reassured, but to not know, to not understand," Ollivander shook his head, "That is worse then finding a name filled with death's intent. This is something no one can fight against," he sat back. "Have you told Dumbledore yet?"

"I…" Emma trailed off. If she told Dumbledore the wandless would be hunted, but if she didn't they could hurt those she loved. It was hard to explain her attachment to the unknown wandless, but somehow she felt as if they had to stick together. Two freaks in a world filled with people who feared and hated them.

"You'd best make up your mind," Ollivander interrupted her thoughts. "Choose a side."

"I've already chosen my side," Emma said, eyes burning with that unbelievable hatred. "But this wandless is on neither."

"You don't know that," Ollivander said calmly, untroubled by the warning signs that others would note immediately. "You say you have chosen your side, a side that sees Voldemort dead and I believe you. But Protem, this is where it gets tricky, this side of yours, does it also see your loved ones alive?"

Emma looked up from the table, "Of course it does!"

"Then you might want to consider a few things, including who you are," he paused, his eyes seeming to look right through her pocket and at her wand. "The wand chooses the wizard, it's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that your wand can feel you wavering. It is a strong person who is willing to protect their friends from their enemies, but stronger still is the person who stands for what's right even when their heart is torn. No doubt this wandless will want to meet you again; the question you must answer is why you wand to see them."

"I never said I wanted that-"

"But you do," Ollivander cut her off. "It's unbelievably obvious that you do. But why? Answer the question honestly and then face the consequences," Ollivander stood, turning to leave for the back of the store, "I'm afraid I have something to attend to Protem, perhaps you can visit again some day."

Emma watched him leave, feeling even more confused then she had before. It was with a heavy heart that she walked back into the rain, her mind whirling.

_Why do I want to see them? Of course I don't! Why would I?_

It took her a moment to gain enough wits to Apparate back to Hogsmead and by that time she was completely drenched.

The rain in Hogsmead itself seemed to have stopped in her absence, large pools dotting the lane though the sky was bright blue. She didn't have to stop at the old house on her way to the school, having previously fit everything into a change-purse in her pocket. Magic really was amazing.

She paused outside the gates, the metal glinting in the new sun, spotted with dew. She remembered easily the last time she had faced them alone and what had been at stake. Yet somehow her peers had trusted her enough to let her back into the school, but could she trust them enough with her own secret.

_How many secrets are you going to keep?_ She asked herself, _How many lives are you willing to risk?_

She sighed. No. She wasn't willing to risk any of them. She had had an excuse before, because she hadn't been sure if the wandless had really been in the forest, but now there was no doubt and no excuse.

It was funny, that just seeing the school gates could make her whirling thoughts so transparently clear. The students and staff of Hogwarts were all she had left of her family and she was not willing to risk them and so, the solution was obvious.

She had really planned on joining the Order anyways, but now she knew what her first assignment would be. She would request to find the wandless herself. She ran a hand over the bars of the gate sadly, once school was over she would leave, who knew when she'd be back?

Emma pushed the gates open, walking into the school grounds. She had almost reached the castle when an odd sight assaulted her.

"What's up Frienze?" She asked, walking over to the vigilant centaurs briskly.

Frienze looked down at her through his wide, intelligent, blue eyes, "We have been reading and listening," he answered calmly. "Ronan wants a word." That said he broke out of the line, leading her towards Ronan, the other centaurs breaking ranks to circle her.

Ronan stared down at her kindly, beside him Bane looked furious.

"The wind has spoken Protem," Ronan began, in that annoyingly calm tone. "It tells of one of your kind having roamed in our forests, do you know of this?"

"It's Emma," Emma said on instinct, not sure why everyone was reverting to calling her 'Protem' suddenly, though she didn't like it in the least. "And yes, I just spoke to Ollivander; he confirmed that a wandless was in the forest, sometime last spring."

"And you did not see fit to inform us?" Bane thundered making Emma jump, "We have a right to know who roams our woods Protem, that you did not tells us-"

"It's _Emma!_" Emma snapped, now furious.

Bane laughed, beside him Ronan looked pitying and Frienze mildly annoyed. "Enough Bane," Ronan said calmly but with authority. "Address her as she requests."

"But it is not her name," Bane laughed, staring at Emma with hate, "The wandless thinks she's a witch!"

"You would do well not to forget that control is a wielded weapon," Frienze interrupted him. "With two edges, I might add."

Bane quieted quickly, eyeing Emma's shaking form with mild worry.

"Continuing," Ronan said, as if nothing had happened. "We only wished to see if the wind was to be trusted and to ask that you inform us should such a presence be felt again."

Emma turned her gaze from Bane to Ronan, "Of course."

Ronan nodded in satisfaction, turning slightly, "Thank you and farewell," he said, before galloping into the woods, the other centaurs following him.

Emma shook off the encounter quickly, used to the oddities of centaurs by now. She made it up to the dorm in good time, taking a moment to have a shower and get into her school things before she went to speak with the Headmaster.

.

Sirius sat at lunch unhappily, swirling his food around on his plate. Things just weren't the same with Emma gone, even Night Hawk was down, not having had sausage in ages.

He was just about to give lunch up as a bad job when Lily plunked down in her seat, a wide smile on her face, "Guess what?" She asked, looking more excited then she had in weeks.

"What?" Sirius heard James ask, his voice less excited then it would normally have been, though he was trying to sound interested for Lily's sake.

"I was just up in the dorm, switching over my books. At first I didn't notice anything odd, because everything is _normal!"_

Sirius looked up at her with a frown, wondering if perhaps the stress had gone to Lily's head.

"Err… what exactly do you mean Lil?" James asked in concern, clearly thinking the same thing.

Lily's grin widened, "Emma's bed is rumpled, things are in her wash basket, junk is around her bed again – the House Elves had that cleaned up so fast after she left, you wouldn't _believe_ – there were wet towels hanging in the bathroom and books strewn on the floor," she almost bounced in her seat. "She's back, Emma's back!"

Everyone's head swung immediately to the head table, only to find the teachers speaking animatedly, but one was missing – Dumbledore.

Sirius felt a wild grin pull onto his face, a barking laugh bubbling up in his chest. "We have to skip," he said, eyes bright once more, "We can wait for her outside his office!"

Lily shook her head, her smile matching Sirius's, "You're underestimating her," she said easily.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. In answer Lily held a small note out for him, only a few words were scrawled in Emma's hand.

_Don't even think about it Padfoot._

And just like that Sirius was laughing.

.

He was still smiling widely when he took his seat in Defence, Remus beside him. James had taken to sitting beside Lily for most of his lessons, but right now even that didn't bother Sirius too much.

"Today we will be learning Valence, the strongest shield charm I can teach you," Madison began, waving her wand at the board where notes appeared. "As you can see Valence will block everything but the darkest hex, or curse. Once you have copied the notes down I will do a demonstration before you all set off to give it a try. I will take four volunteers to send a few hexes at me that are not covered by Protego. However you are not to send anything that would result in more then a few broken bones, and certainly nothing aiming to kill. Yes, Miss. Sims, Mr. Potter, Mr. Valentine, Mr. Parkinson – step forward."

Sirius watched lazily as Shiloh, Prongs, Ricky and Parkinson approached the teacher, all holding their wands at the ready.

"Now, you will each hex me in turn, no killing curses mind, starting with Miss. Sims."

Shiloh sent a well aimed conjunctivitis curse at the teacher, who easily blocked it with the purple shield that was in place.

"Very good – Mr. Potter,"

James sent Jonix; a spell which broke the victim's legs, again it was blocked easily.

Ricky sent Cumaeda, a spell that siphoned a persons magic slowly, again it was blocked.

"Good thinking Mr. Valentine, though if it had hit I do hope you would have stopped it," Madison said with a small smile, knowing the answer already.

"Of course Professor," Ricky grinned back, looking amazed with the shield.

Finally it was John Parkinson's turn. Sirius barely paid attention at this point, much more interested in what Emma was doing.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Parkinson hollered.

Everything slowed down.

The green light seemed to inch across the room in Sirius's mind, the screams oddly long and shrill. Madison had barely acknowledged the green light coming towards her when it hit Vertena, the purple shield exploding, purple shards falling before forming wisps of smoke.

"PROTEM!"

The single yell seemed to speed up time, the silver shield rose strong and Avada disappeared with an odd hum, Madison still looking shocked.

All heads spun to see Emma standing in the doorway, her eyes burning, a single hand on the frame keeping her upright. To Sirius it looked as if she was drained and he had to wonder how much more strength swallowing Avada took then simply reflecting it.

Sirius stood, his eyes on her weak form when James's voice penetrated his mind.

"Put your wand on the ground Parkinson!" James commanded, wand raised.

Parkinson merely grinned, "I don't answer to you Potter," he raised his wand threateningly, intentions clear.

An odd wind blew by Sirius, a streak of fire-

"Don't move Parkinson," Emma's voice said coldly. Half the class inhaled when they realized that she had moved behind John, her wand at his throat. "You will go to Dumbledore calmly now," she stated. "Or I will take you there in pieces."

"Cocky Wandy, aren't you?" John teased, "You think this is the end? You think if you turn me in it will all go away?"

"It's amazing how much you give away with so few words," Emma responded. "A mission from Voldemort? Were you here to show these students his true power? To be a martyr?"

"I'm not going to die."

"But you will spend your days in Azkaban."

"He'll come for me – I'm a loyal servant, but you-"

"He won't come John; he cares little for loyalty. Voldemort played you like a harp and you won't even acknowledge it."

"I'll be a hero-"

"No, you failed and Hero's don't fail," John's face stiffened at Emma's words.

"So then why don't you kill me Wandless?" John asked, pushing and prodding for an emotional response instead of the cold, emotionless words. "Why not take revenge?"

There was a long silence and for a moment John thought she'd lost it, that she would kill him, "Because your fate isn't my decision," she said at last, voice still empty, "It's his."

Petrified John turned his head to see Albus Dumbledore in the doorway, face a mask of pure rage.

The inquisition that followed was long and stressful. Aurors had flooded the room, asking everyone for statements. At the end John Parkinson was escorted from the castle by several Aurors. He would have a trial in a few weeks, but it was obvious what the verdict would be.

When it was all over Lily and James gathered the other seventh year Gryffindors and invited them to the Heads Room for some well earned peace. Within moments Emma was snoozing on Sirius's shoulder, the older boy adjusting her so that they were both more comfortable.

It was funny how a day that should have been happy had turned so dark, the missing face of Mary only adding to the dismal mood. Everyone was warn, though none looked quite as horrible as Emma, Sirius would have to make sure she never 'ate' Avada again.

"This is what war is like, huh," Marlene was the one to break the silence, looking at Emma in Sirius's arms coldly. "This is what it feels like? I never really thought this would be it. I always figured war was exciting, I never considered the pain."

A long silence followed her words, Emma's soft snores the only disturbance. "I'm joining," Remus said at last, his voice oddly rough. "The Order, I mean. I've already made my decision, it was the only one that made sense."

"Frank is already in it," Alice said softly, playing with her fingers, "And I'll be joining him as soon as I graduate."

"I'll join too," James said heavily, his mind occupied with thoughts of his father, "Dad was a member, someone has to take his place."

"I'll have your back mate," Sirius said easily, a grin on his face despite the sombre mood, "Nothing would piss Mum off more."

James chuckled, "You really do go through a great deal to upset her; she should be flattered."

"The wandless…"

Everyone turned to face Emma as the words slipped out of her mouth, eyes still shut and breathing thick with sleep. "I'll find him…"

"What in the blue blazes is she talking about?" Sirius asked, earning a glare from Remus. There was only one place Sirius could have learned that phrase, Remus's ever molested journal.

"She's dreaming Sirius, let her be," Lily responded lowly.

Marlene let out a long sigh, "Back to the Order, yeah? I'm in too, better with Dumbledore then that letter sending snake."

"Did you receive one then?" Lily asked, only to get a nod. Lily sighed, "I have no choice really, if he's trying to recruit me I have only two options and the only side I could ever be on is the one with Dumbledore."

"So I didn't help you decide?" James asked, feigning hurt.

Lily smirked, "I'm sorry James; Dumbledore's beard just does things for me that you never could."

James let out a burst of laughter at that, many of the others in the room joining him.

It wasn't until much later that the Gryffindors made their way up to the common room, Sirius putting a feather light charm on Emma and carrying her up. She still hadn't woken, though she did murmur odd things in her sleep.

.

.

.

Dumbledore sat in his study, brow furrowed in concentration. Today had been something of a whirlwind and it began with Emma's visit to his office.

"_Sir, last year I was in the forest and something caught my attention; I didn't tell you at the time because I wasn't sure what it was, but now I am sure. Sir, there's another wandless and last year they entered the Forbidden Forest. They fled when I tried to follow them, but they were close enough that I could feel their presence."_

"_No, I don't know their name, or their abilities."_

"_I have a favour Sir, you see when I graduate I'm going to find them and I'd like your approval."_

"_No, I won't be bringing anyone with me."_

Emma had also vowed to join the war effort and bring down Voldemort, though she had wanted to find this wandless first if possible. Dumbledore sighed, he'd had no choice but to give his approval, after all, it wasn't as though he'd be able to stop her. He wondered dimly if the wandless she'd run into had been the same one he'd searched for all those years ago in Germany, or if perhaps that one had simply been rumour.

Either way it hardly mattered, the Order was already searching for the wandless and when Emma graduated she'd be on the hunt as well.

Then there was John Parkinson to consider, barely 18 and already facing a life sentence in Azkaban… a dementor free Azkaban, but still. Dumbledore wished that Tom had not pulled children into the fight; he wished that the innocent could remain so for just a little longer.

But they couldn't, because in a war it was the innocent who died first.


	51. Second of Two Folds

Second of Two Folds – 6

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Sirius asked, standing in the middle of an unused classroom with Marlene McKinnon latched around his waist.

"Because it pisses me off."

Sirius felt a grin pull its way onto his face as Emma answered. Marlene sighed from where she was resting her head against his chest. A lot had changed between the three in the last few months. Marlene and Emma tolerated each other on most occasions and Sirius and Marlene were _only_ friends. This seemed a mark of the volatile and young friendship that had not quite started up between Emma and Marlene, because here Marlene was, possibly risking her life to help Emma improve.

Not that Marlene really thought her life was in danger. Emma had managed to control several blasts that she had let off from her right hand, but in Marlene's opinion they were far smaller then Emma was capable of.

"Either get angry Dill or I'm leaving," she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Merlin's beard I don't have all day."

"I'm trying control McKinnon, flaming anger is only going to get you two killed."

"You aren't going to kill anyone Dill, stop kidding yourself; you're far too much of a softy to so much as roast a bunny." Marlene smirked as Emma's eyes flashed, "In fact I'm amazed you can even be considered a Gryffindor."

That did it.

A blaze of fire burst out of Emma's palm, scorching the wall. Emma leaned over, hands on her knees when it had finished.

"Nice one McKinnon," she panted.

"I wish I could say the same Dill."

Emma smirked at the reply, standing straight and focusing on the image before her.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Marlene exclaimed after several minutes of Emma looking perfectly normal.

"W-what are you doing?" Sirius asked as Marlene looked up at him with a flirtatious smile.

Marlene giggled, pulling herself up, using Sirius for leverage. Immediately he began to push her away and being the bigger he was succeeding.

Completely against the plan.

Hardening her eyes with determination Marlene jumped up, managing to kiss Sirius on the cheek, the idiot had moved his head at the last second.

Marlene covered her mouth in horror as the heat of the flames coming out of Emma's palm assaulted her, seeming to sear the very air.

Emma fell onto her butt once the flame was over, completely exhausted, but what had Marlene's attention was the half foot hole she had burned, no _melted_, into the _brick wall._

Holly shit!

"I think that's enough for tonight," Emma said, breathing heavy. "Good idea McKinnon, but never do it again, next time you might not live through it."

Marlene nodded, completely shocked, "How you feeling about that control?"

Emma grinned, "Satisfied."

Sirius helped Emma to her feet then and Marlene left without a word, hoping Emma didn't ask for a repeat of their 'lessons'.

A melted brick wall had not been in her game plan.

Emma let Sirius help her down the hall, gaining her energy back slowly. She had already told them about the wandless in the woods, though she had omitted her plans in going after it. She had no doubt that Sirius would insist on going with her and that was completely out of the question. Wandless, especially one with little control, were dangerous and she wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

They reached the common room before Marlene; despite their slower pace they knew short cuts aplenty.

"How'd it go?" Peter asked. He had taken the biggest interest in the training, since he was the only one who knew exactly what was riding on it.

"Better then I'd dared to hope," Emma responded taking a seat.

Peter grinned, pulling Joyce closer to him in his joy.

"I hear the music for Graduation's been picked," Lily said, flipping through an issue of _Witch Weekly_, "McGonagall informed James and I that we'd have to open the dance."

Emma choked, "Dance?"

Remus smirked, "You didn't realize Swift? After we graduate there's a dance, one you're actually expected to _dance_ at."

Emma was visibly paling. "That's not a problem," Sirius said easily, "All Blacks can dance."

"Who all watches this dance?" Emma asked in horror.

"No one _watches_ parse, but some older students and Ministry people are there; most people use it as a means to get a job," Remus said easily, chuckling when Emma groaned.

"I'm doomed!"

"I could teach you," Sirius offered.

Emma hesitated, not sure. On the one hand she sucked at dancing, on the other these lessons were libel to go to Sirius's head. "Thanks for the offer Padfoot, but I'm going to have to pass."

Sirius shrugged, "I hope your partner wears steel toed boots."

Emma glared.

James chuckled, ruffling his hair, "Quidditch before dancing though, yeah? We have that game against Ravenclaw coming up and Valentine snagged the Captain's badge this year so there might actually be competition."

Those on the team couldn't help but roll their eyes; Lily watched them, a bemused smile on her lips.

It was only a few days later that the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor took place.

"At another Gryffindor game Wood?" Dumbledore asked the Westmont Tornadoes Captain as he took a seat.

Reginald Wood smiled, "Professor Dumbledore, how have you been?"

"As well as can be expected," Dumbledore answered, eyes sparkling. "I take it you have an interest in the team?"

Wood nodded, "I'd be willing to take both the seeker and chaser; no doubt Potter would be able to replace me as captain in a few short years."

Dumbledore chuckled, "He is rather talented. You are aware, I assume, that the seeker is a wandless?"

"Her picture was all over the paper. I'm about neck deep in a debate with the Department of Sports about her; otherwise she'd already have an offer."

"What do they propose?"

Wood snorted, "They propose I stop day dreaming. They've got about twenty people digging for history books that prove wandless have higher senses, so of course she'd be an unfair advantage. Meanwhile half my team is digging for things that will counteract her abilities. Bell has them all convinced she's the best seeker this side of the moon – which, of course, she isn't, but she's better then most of the idiots I have trying out at the moment. Roy Peaks tried out, can you imagine? That boy can barely fly in a straight line!" He shook his head in annoyance, "And I have to find a beater to top it off – speaking of beaters, what's that bloke's name?"

Dumbledore looked to where Wood had pointed, "That's Ricky Valentine, seventh year Ravenclaw. He was made captain just last September."

"Huh, maybe I'll give him a look too, not half bad… speaking of that, why doesn't anyone try to hit the girl with a bludger?"

"That would be due to an incident in fourth year when Mr. Black hit Mr. Valentine in the back of the head for aiming for Miss. Dill."

Wood looked shocked for a moment before laughing, "That's good stuff, got to love Hogwarts. Well I'd offer Black a place, 'sept that sort of thing gets you suspended in my line of work, pity. I'll look into Valentine though."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Hum."

They sat in silence for ten or fifteen moments, Wood analysing the players, before Emma dove downwards and caught the snitch, giving Gryffindor the game.

.

As was custom on the first of April, Dumbledore took his seat at the Head Table with a wide smile. He would never get tired of a good prank and the Marauders always delivered. Of course, they had odd pranks all throughout the year, but the grand display that was April Fools was something Dumbledore anticipated all year long.

However at the end of breakfast, it still seemed as if nothing had happened. To say that Dumbledore was disappointed was an understatement.

It was then that green and black script appeared, as it had for so many years on the back wall.

_Grab __A __Broom __and __Take __To __The __Trees __Hogwarts!_

The words vanished as quickly as they had appeared, a broom appearing before each student or staff. For some, it was the broom they had brought to school, for others it was one of the school's ancient models.

Dumbledore threw his long white beard over his shoulder, mounting his broom expertly before rising to exit the great hall. On the other side of the wide double doors a forest awaited. Thick boughs and hanging vines tinted the light green. Squawks and squalls signalled that the owls had left the owlery and were roaming overhead. Somehow the Marauders had managed to turn the school into a forest, forcing students and staff to navigate the terrain on brooms.

Dumbledore was almost forced to spin upside down in order to avoid Emma flying past with Sirius hot on her heals.

"Sorry Sir!" Her voice yelled back, though she was long gone, hidden by the dense forest.

Dumbledore chuckled, turning his broom and making his way to his office slowly, completely blown away by the prank.

Soon the Easter Holidays were approaching, and with them came an argument.

"No Prongs, I'm staying," Emma said, for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Swift, you know you're more then welcome-"

Emma sighed, "I just need time James; I'm not ready to face Potter Manor devoid of my parents. I'm not ready to deal with the memories."

"I'll stay with her mate," Sirius said easily, looking up from a game of chess he was playing with Remus.

James ran a hand through his hair, for what must have been the hundredth time in the past few minutes, "You're sure?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry to be such a downer; I just don't want to spend the holiday moping around like an idiot."

James pulled her into a quick hug, "We're going to make it Swift, I promise."

"I know Prongs, I know."

They pulled back, Emma wiping a few stray tears from her face before looking up. Immediately Sirius patted the bed beside him.

The chess set they had set up was a bit wild, Remus and Sirius were on opposite sides of the room, sitting on their beds and directing enlarged pieces across the space between them.

Emma sat tensely and Sirius threw an arm around her, directing his pieces with his other hand.

A knock on the door signalled that Lily wanted in and once she was allowed access she entered, jumping over Remus's bed to get to James.

"Where's Pete?" She asked, looking around for the smallest Marauder.

Remus shrugged, "Joyce," he answered by way of explanation. "Do you need him for something?"

"No, it's just that I hadn't seen him in a while," Lily explained, sitting beside James with ease.

"He's been a bit odd lately," Sirius answered, moving his knight with a wand wave. "Personally I think he's in lurrrrrrrv."

"Worms in love with Walters?" Remus clarified, looking as if someone had just slapped him in the face.

"Yeah, I mean have you seen the way he dotes on her?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'dotes'?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius muttered darkly.

"I'm happy for him," Emma interrupted them. "I think it's good for Worms to have someone special."

"Yeah… I wonder if he's snogged her yet?"

Emma sighed, "You are such a pig Sirius."

Down by the lake, enjoying the warm air were Peter and Joyce. Sirius had been completely correct – for once – when he'd said that Peter was in love. With Joyce everything was natural; she wasn't perfect, in fact she had almost as many flaws as he did and it was exactly what he loved about her.

Being around the other Marauders was almost enough to give someone a complex. They were all fairly good looking, quidditch players, geniuses in their own right and, generally, loved by all. But Peter wasn't the best looking guy around, he wasn't on the quidditch team and no one in their right mind had ever called him a genius.

He'd never told the others, but he'd heard people openly question why he was even considered a Marauder.

It hurt.

It hurt to be someone completely normal around people who were 'destined for greatness'. Peter almost snorted aloud, yeah, they were amazing, people just didn't see the real them. James was the self appointed leader, it was follow him or butt out. Sirius was more arrogant then anyone Peter had ever met. Remus was currently a depressed once a month monster and Emma was so self important at times that it drove him up the wall.

But of course _he_ was the one who was imperfect, they were all amazing.

"Is something wrong Peter?" Joyce asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Peter almost jumped, he'd been so lost in memories he'd almost forgotten who he was with. "Fine," he grinned, a genuine smile that reached his eyes, how could it not with Joyce at his side?

Joyce grinned back, hugging herself to his side as they traveled around the lake. "I can't believe this is our last year."

Peter nodded, looking back at the castle, "Yeah, it's hard to imagine."

Joyce frowned suddenly, "Will you be joining the war?" She asked him, looking perfectly terrified.

Peter frowned, he knew what was expected. As a Marauder it was supposed to be obvious that he would fight against You-Know-Who, but in all honesty Peter would much rather buy a house out of the country, maybe the Americas, where _he_ would never find him. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "I'm hoping it will all be resolved before I have to make a choice."

Joyce exhaled slowly, "I wish I could just run away from it all. I mean, I know that as a Gryffindor I shouldn't but… Peter, I'm scared."

Peter held her tighter, "I am too. I think you should go though," he continued, "Run while you have the chance."

Joyce looked up at him, eyes wide, "What?"

"The further away you are the safer you'll be. We could go together, maybe hang in Canada or the States until this all blows over."

Joyce's face split into a wide grin, her eyes lighting up like miniature suns, "I love you Peter Pettigrew!" She squealed, grabbing him around the middle.

Peter blinked in shock, _I love you too…_

.

Emma flipped through a magazine with a sigh, bored shitless. She threw it onto the table in a foul mood, maybe she'd go for a walk or something.

It was only a few days into the holidays and already the silence was eating at her. Of the Marauders it was only her and Sirius, all the girls were gone and she was ten seconds from loosing her mind.

"You look bored," Emma grinned, relieved at the sound of Sirius's voice.

"Thank Merlin, I was afraid the silence would swallow me whole!"

Sirius nodded seriously, "I can understand how you feel. The dorm is all wrong, without Peter's snores I feel exposed. I mean, before it was always obvious the monsters would go for him first, being the loudest, but now," he hissed, "I'm a goner."

Emma laughed, "We could camp out in the common room if it makes you feel better; but onto more important matters, what do you say to making Filch's life hell for the day?"

"It would make me feel much better Swift, really and yes, I think Filch's office needs a little sprucing up."

They exchanged evil grins before exiting the common room.

Thirty minutes later found them standing in front of a smug Flitwick, soaking wet.

They had painted moustaches onto every picture on the second floor; they'd been on their way to the third when Peeves had pummelled them with water balloons and Flitwick had caught them.

Now, standing in the Charms Professor's office, Emma couldn't help but wish that evil smirk would leave his face.

"Let's see… Mr. Black, I believe thirty detentions are in order. Dismissed."

"Sir?" Emma asked confused, "I think I misheard, but did you say only Sirius was getting detention?"

Flitwick raised a brow, "Are you complaining Miss. Dill?"

"Well – I-?"

"Good, dismissed."

They were half way to the common room when McGonagall found them; her mouth thinner then the two Marauders had ever seen it. "Miss. Dill, 40 detentions for dripping in the hall!" She stated, a smirk working its was onto her face before she left with the twirl of a cloak.

Emma and Sirius exchanged looks.

"I have a feeling we're not the only ones betting on detentions."

"Yeah, me too."

Detention turned out to be more of a study period. Apparently the Professors weren't cruel enough to steal precious study time from NEWT students.

By the last day of holidays Emma's head was humming painfully, filled with runes and wand patterns. She had just reached McGonagall's office, expecting to do another five hours of study only to pull up short when she caught her expression.

"Professor?"

McGonagall looked teary, her face dismal, "Come with me Emma, we have to go speak with the Headmaster."

Emma felt her bag fall off her shoulder and hit the ground, her eyes wide with terror, "Who?"

"Emma I think it would be best if the Headmaster-"

"DAMN IT PROFESSOR WHO'S DEAD?" Emma yelled, her chest tight. _Was it James? Remus? Peter? Lily? Could it have been Ricky or Shiloh? Alice? Frank? Elaine? Joyce? Aileen? Marlene?_

McGonagall's lips thinned at her outburst, but she let it slide, realizing that Emma was at exploding point, driven by fear. "Miss. Joyce Walters."

_So it's Joyce then,_ Emma felt herself fall into a chair, both relieved and horrified. She felt sick to her stomach immediately, _relief? Am I really so cruel?_ Cruel enough to be relieved it wasn't one of the Marauders.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Emma managed before her breakfast came spilling upwards.

.

Sirius sat in complete shock before the Headmaster, four empty chairs around him.

"_Dead_?" He whispered horrified.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I am sorry to have to inform you that Miss. Walters died early this morning, they believe Voldemort killed her personally."

Sirius felt himself nodding, "He's after them."

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked, feeling confused.

But for Sirius it was snapping into place. He looked up, eyes cold, "He's trying to scare people into joining him. Getting rid of those he sees as expendable to lure the more powerful. He's after Emma and Remus."

Dumbledore sighed, "The thought has crossed my mind." He looked at Sirius very seriously across the table, "You are the one person Emma is most likely to listen to Sirius, I'm sure you know that."

"Sir?"

"Has she told you about the wandless in the woods?"

"Yes Sir."

"Has she told you her plans to go after it?"

"She's planning what?" Sirius yelped sitting forwards.

Dumbledore nodded, "She plans to go alone, to keep you safe. Sirius, she must not go; somehow you have to keep her from leaving. I fear that if she leaves she will not come back, at least not in time."

Sirius nodded, "What exactly did she say?"

.

Here they were again, sitting in the common room in absolute silence.

The holidays had ended, everyone was back and for those in seventh year Gryffindor it was only to be faced with another empty bunk.

Peter and Remus were sitting together, both knowing the others pain.

All Peter could think of was that he'd never told her. He'd never told Joyce that he loved her, how much she meant to him. Tears fell into his lap, glancing off white knuckles. Now she was dead, the best thing in his life was gone. He looked up with undiluted hate at James and Lily as they cuddled on the couch, leaning on each other for support.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they got everything!

"He'll die." Peter looked up to see Emma's furious eyes, "I promise that he'll meet his match eventually."

Peter felt like laughing in her face. _Will he? And who do you think his match will be, you stupid wandless, you?_

Instead he forced a smile for her benefit. Hiding his own emotions effortlessly, as he'd been doing for years, "I know Swift."

.

_Sirius stood in a white room, completely alone. He felt content, but at the same time he was saddened. _

_Swift._

_He missed her, in that one moment he wished more then anything that she was with him, that she would accept him._

_He roamed the white world aimlessly for a time, jumping when he spotted a black splotch on the horizon. He froze, wondering if the shadow was friend or foe, watching intensely. Then, at last he recognized the figure and his breathe caught in his throat._

_She was beautiful, with pale skin, flaming hair and changing eyes. Emma stood before him in a long white dress that showed the curves he, as a teenaged boy, had come to appreciate._

"_What's wrong Sirius?" Emma asked him, her eyes seeming to bore into his._

"_I-uh…" Sirius was stunned, _where had she come from?_ "I-just… uh… I love you," the last part came out in a whisper._

_Emma giggled, a very un-Emma-ish thing to do, "Well I hope so," she said. "Because I love you to."_

_With one elegant step she was in his arms, she was his, he had captured her._

_She was so soft, her hair tangling around his fingers, her tongue tracing his lips…_

_Suddenly Emma pulled back with a gasp, looking back from where she had come._

"_Swift?" Sirius asked confused._

_Before he could even react she had pushed him into a cupboard that he had failed to see before, locking it. He could see her through a crack where the door met the wall. He tried to call to her, but she had silenced him._

_All at once the scene outside the cupboard changed from that odd white to a silent forest. As was oft to happen in dreams Sirius understood the odd change without pause. Emma was searching for wandless._

"_Emma… a pleasure," Sirius tensed as a person he could not see spoke; but he recognized the voice immediately – Voldemort._

"_Mouldy Wart," Emma responded, voice cold, her chin raised in defiance._

"_Who were you talking to?" Voldemort asked her._

_Emma looked confused, "No one, there was no one with me."_

_Though the scene had changed, though she was searching for wandless Sirius still knew that Emma was lying. That she was intentionally hiding him. _

_Voldemort chuckled, "Very well. Join me, last chance."_

_Emma's eyes flashed, her shoulders squared, "You'll have to kill me."_

"_Pity," Voldemort smirked and Sirius felt his heart freeze. "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

_It was the most horrible sound he had ever heard, her scream. It was like glass shattering into a million pieces, like the breaking of crystal, of his heart._

_She fell to the ground gracefully, hair swirling around her face. She hit the ground with barely a sound, her face turned so that he could see her eyes. Eyes which were wide and unseeing – Empty._

SWIFT!_ Sirius wanted to scream her name, but he couldn't, because her last act had been to make sure he was safe, to make sure he couldn't take revenge…_

Sirius sat up in bed panting.

It was a dream only a dream. He tried to convince himself, as he sat in the dark. She was fine. Emma was in bed sleeping and…

Sirius stood, creeping from the dormitory silently. He strode across the common room and waved his wand once, stilling the stairs to the girl's dorm before sprinting upwards.

He opened the door quietly and crossed the room to her bed, the one by the window, in three long strides.

Lily woke up at around three having to use the bathroom rather badly. Once she was finished she got a glass of water from the sink and went to make her way back to bed when Sirius almost walked right into her. She gave a small yelp of fright, only barley managing not to drop her water, planning on yelling at Sirius when her heart stopped.

He was kneeling at the head of Emma's bed, seemingly in thankful prayer.

Sirius knelt beside her face, looking at the peaceful expression that she wore. He sighed in relief, and thanked the gods that she was safe. Slowly he stroked the hair from her face. Emma muttered something that sounded like, "Stop it," and pouted before adding on, "Sirius".

Sirius froze, but realized almost immediately that she wasn't awake, she was dreaming. He stood and made to leave, but stopped when he saw a stunned looking Lily Evans.

"Evans," He nodded to her.

Lily smiled tightly, "Bad dream?" she asked him.

Sirius cursed and rubbed at his face before croaking out, "She died – I had to be sure it was only a dream."

Lily froze, eyes wide, "You really… you really do love her don't you?" she whispered.

Sirius sighed, "More then you will ever know," he answered before opening the dorm door. "Good night Evans," he said roughly before leaving.

Lily smiled, "Sirius Black, in love," she mused looking at Emma's sleeping form. "Thought I'd never see the day," with that she went back to bed.

.

Sirius couldn't get the dream out of his head the next day. Her wide empty eyes making his chest tighten uncomfortably.

His knuckles whitened where they clutched the map, waiting impatiently for her to exit the dorms so that he could talk to her.

Sirius had spent half the night awake thinking about how he could demolish Emma's plans to go wandless hunting and he thought he finally had the answer. He watched with a frown as she made for the forbidden forest, stopping at the edge.

Sirius's brow furrowed. Stashing the map away with a low growl he made for her location. She wasn't going wandless hunting; he wouldn't let her.

"Enjoying the view?"

Emma smiled as Sirius's voice greeted her, his footsteps measured. The trees in the forest swayed before her, as if beckoning her forwards. "Immensely. What's up?"

"I've been thinking about Moony lately-"

"Oh, yes, he did look rather dashing in his robes yesterday," Emma said with a smirk.

Sirius sent her a look, "As I was saying," he continued, pretending she hadn't just made fun of him, "I was thinking about where he was going to live after Hogwarts."

"With his folks, right?" Emma asked, flinching internally.

"Well that's the thing. He's not going to be making much money with his condition and I was thinking the three of us could move in someplace, just until Moony is able to stand on his own."

Emma frowned, "I don't know Sirius. You do realize I only have my parent's money at the moment and chances are I'm not going to be any better off then Remus."

"Come on Swift," Sirius whined, "You're always a stick in the mud."

"No, I'm logical. Sirius think about this, you're going to go into Auror training, Remus and I will have knut jobs and once the three of us are together you're going to start feeling obligated to keep the house going. This is madness and a date with disaster."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "As an Auror I'll have no problems keeping a three bedroom apartment and you two would never be a burden," _come on take the bait…_

"Sirius I just don't think that this is a good idea-"

"So you'd just leave Remus to starve in some corner once his parents die?"

"No, but-"

"You'd just disown a Marauder, your brother like that?"

"No, but-"

"Then why wouldn't you do your part to help him?"

"Sirius, I-"

"Come on Swift, it's not like he has flees."

"F-"

"But if you won't do it then I guess he'll have to manage off rats or-"

"FINE!" Emma yelled to be heard over Sirius's monologue. "Fine, I'll get an apartment with you two, but don't blame me when this goes down hill."

Sirius grinned, "It won't." _and you're not leaving._

It was easy to convince Remus to move in. All Sirius had to do was tell him about Emma's plan to go wandless hunting alone. Sirius realized that manipulating his friends the way he had was positively _Slytherin_ but for once he didn't care; not when this might save Emma.

Of course he invited James and Peter to join them, but they both turned him down. James, because he was worried about his mum and Peter because he wanted to keep an eye on his folks for a little while.

No one would have guessed that Peter was lying.

Peter was confused, not knowing what to do. There were several choices before him. On the one hand he could leave the country, no doubt loosing the support of the Marauders and becoming known as a traitor. He could join the Order and die a Martyr, because he was positive that You-Know-Who would win in the end.

But what was it to Peter, who lost and who won? He was a pureblood, it wasn't as if anyone would try to eradicate his kind.

And Peter wasn't ready to die quite yet. He wasn't an idiot; he knew what would happen to those in the Order. They would all die, You-Know-Who would show them no mercy.

Some might be given a chance at redemption, those like James who were talented, but Peter had very little magical talent and You-Know-Who wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Peter had initially wanted to simply move away from England, with Joyce, to be able to start fresh somewhere new. But with no support and no connections even that option seemed like less of a security and more of a risk.

So what was he going to do?

He had no idea.

.

The last week of April found everyone in seventh year shifting through stacks of paper better known as applications. May 1st was the deadline for most Ministry job applications, including those places, like St. Mungos, that were run by the Ministry.

Lily blew the hair out of her eyes as she flipped a page in the paper work required of those who wanted to become Healers. Beside her, James, Sirius and Emma were filling out Auror forms.

Although Alastor Moody had told her it was unlikely, Emma was still hoping to get a job as an Auror. There was still a chance, or at least that's what she told herself.

"20 pages on my life story," Sirius muttered, flipping ahead. "Look at this crap! When were you born? Have you ever been convicted of a crime? Do you have any criminals in your family tree? Do you take drugs? Do you smoke? What are your best qualities? Do you have any prejudices? – Like who would answer that honestly? – Are you married? Do you plan on having children?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So Swift, any kids in the future?"

"Was that a proposition?" Emma asked, looking up from her own stack of papers slightly frazzled.

"Not unless you wanted it to be," Sirius winked.

Emma frowned, "No."

"No it is then…. Ah, I love this one, very informative – You accidentally turn a colleague into a chocolate frog, what do you do? – Eat him to hide the evidence obviously," Sirius snorted, reading over the choices. "What would you do James?"

"Hide him from Remus until I figured out how to turn him back."

"But then he'd tell everyone what you did," Sirius said in a no-nonsense tone, "Eating him is your best option."

"But what about when people figure out he's gone missing?" Lily asked.

Sirius smirked, "I'd just tell them I took him home to meet mum, they'd connect the dots."

Lily chuckled, looking up from her finished application, "Mine was 20 pages, how long is yours?" she asked when she realized they still weren't done.

"A hundred, I bet this is a test of patience," James said.

"Then it's working, this is pissing me off," Emma muttered, "Look at this one – You invent a spell that shuts down brain function, what colour is it?"

"Purple," Sirius said wisely.

"Really? I was thinking yellow," Emma said, cocking her head.

"No way, it's blue!" James argued.

"Purple and blue are close."

"True mate."

"Shut up, both of you, I'm concentrating!"

"And you suck! Yellow indeed," Sirius tisked.

Lily chuckled as Emma shot Sirius a glare; even after only a few months of being with them she couldn't imagine how she'd survived without them.

Sometimes it was hard to think that she'd hated James; James who she was slowly falling in love with. How had she never seen the real him? James lived for those he loved, would give anything to keep them safe. He'd extended his home to both Sirius and Emma without any expectations. He'd completed the Animagus transformation for Remus in an attempt to help him overcome his Lycanthropy, where most would have shunned him. James was arrogant in some ways, it was true, but for Lily his heart was in the right place.

The other Marauders were always there for each other, and with the exception of Sirius, for her as well. Emma and Sirius fought almost constantly, about everything, but it wasn't ever out of real anger or annoyance; they simply enjoyed 'verbal sparing'. Though, Lily had noticed that Sirius would royally piss Emma off if he felt she wasn't paying enough attention to him. This generally ended with something exploding in Sirius's face – Literally.

Remus kept them all in line, making sure no real harm came to the caretaker or his unfortunate cat. He was the voice of reason and wisdom, keeping Sirius from getting too far under Emma's skin as well.

Peter was the baby of the group, they all seemed to have a protective eye on him. He was the one they came to with their secrets, because Peter rarely, if ever, judged.

They were so perfect for each other, and by some miracle they had made space for her to join them, to sit at James's side.

If only Sirius wasn't so hell bent against her. Lily sighed, she felt as if she finally understood why the Black heir disliked her so much. She had, in his mind at least, always been an extra he'd had to put up with. At first she'd been Emma's only real girl friend, Emma, the one girl that Sirius actually cared about. So he'd had to almost compete for Emma's attention.

Then, in fourth year, James had set his sights on her. James, Sirius's in-all-but-blood-brother, began to care about her, going out of his way to win Lily's heart; and rather then accept him back, Lily had insulted and hated James. She wondered if Sirius had been relived, thankful that he had James all to himself? But now she and James were together and to Sirius it was as if she'd won.

Did he fear that she'd take James away from him? That one day she'd pit Emma against him?

Lily frowned; wondering how she could show Sirius that she'd never let anything come between him and the other Marauders. He was James's brother and for reasons even she couldn't explain, that meant she had to care about Sirius too.

Lily watched him laugh with Emma, the way his eyes lit up with a mischievous glint; what was it like to grow up with parents who despised you? What was it like to never get a hug?

Sirius made it look easy, but maybe that was just because he looked past what had happened, the future the only thing in his sights.

"You come to a fork in the road that isn't on the map. Do you go straight, right, left, or back the way you came to see if you took a wrong turn?" Sirius asked the room at large, reading off the applications.

"Go back obviously," Emma said easily, "A wrong turn is only going to mess you up later."

"I say go right, could be a short cut," James grinned at Emma's frown.

Sirius shook his head, "Naw, go straight," he said, jotting down his answer.

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because you can only ever go forward," Sirius said, giving Emma a look that made the wandless stiffen. "Can only ever move down the path you're on."

"That quote doesn't apply," Emma responded coolly and Lily suddenly felt as if this wasn't about the application, but something else.

"You've mastered the technique-"

"Yes, a blast of fire, just what everyone needs-"

"It would be a blast of fire." Sirius said evenly.

Emma growled lowly in frustration, "You are going to get yourself killed Sirius."

"Stop being ridiculous-"

"I will when you do!"

"Oh, because _that_ isn't childish."

Lily's mouth popped open in understanding, beside her James was frowning in thought. They were talking about their relationship.

"Childish? You want childish Sirius?" Emma snapped standing.

"You have a real reason Swift or are you just scared?" Sirius threw back, also standing, his height casting Emma's face in shadow.

"I'm not scared," Emma ground out, looking livid.

"Aren't you? Because to me it looks like you're trying to run away!"

"I'm not running! For hell's fire Sirius, there are bigger things to worry about…" Emma's voice trailed off as Sirius stepped closer and Lily watched as she took a small step back.

"Like Voldemort? Like the wandless? Like the empty bunks in Gryffindor tower?" Sirius shook his head, "You're going to lose people Swift, Merlin knows it, but you _have_ to stop running."

"I'm a wandless Sirius," Emma said evenly. "I'm not a witch, try to remember that."

"How can I forget? You remind me constantly."

"Clearly not often enough if this is still on your mind."

"Why do you always have to throw up a defence? Why can't you just give in to your heart for once?"

"Because it's a traitor! Alright?" Emma yelled back, "I love you, happy, I love you enough to know you're better off without me. I'm leaving as soon as this year ends Sirius, it doesn't matter how many obligations you try to force on me. Yes, I know about the apartment. Do you think I'm stupid? It doesn't matter, I'm leaving, I have to find them!"

"Why? Why is this wandless so important?" Sirius yelled back, looking angrier then ever.

"Because they're like me!" Emma screamed, tears in her eyes.

"No, no they aren't." Sirius said; his voice even. "You're a Marauder Swift, you're our family."

Emma looked like she was going to pull her hair out, the torches spluttering angrily, "This is something I have to do." She said after several minutes, her tone devoid of emotion, closed off.

"But Swift-" Sirius argued.

"Swift only exists here," Emma said coldly, cutting him off. "Out there," she pointed to the window, "They call me Protem. The wandless who thinks she's a witch. Voldemort is gaining power, followers and I'll be damned if he brings them here. I have to find this wandless before Voldemort, Sirius, for both our sakes." She turned to the table, the papers flying to her hand without spoken direction or a wand wave. "I'll see you all later."

Sirius stood, fists clenching and unclenching, watching her leave with undiluted anger.

Lily was caught in shock, "She's leaving?" she whispered, feeling winded.

Sirius turned to face her, face still screwed up in anger, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

.

.

The night was dark, not even a moon present to light the grounds of Hogwarts. If you looked carefully though, you could almost catch sight of something dark moving across the field. The disillusionment charm, combined with an affinity for shadows allowed Severus Snape to lithely cross to Hogsmead, hidden from any eyes that may have been prying out of the castle windows.

After several years of biding his time, Severus was finally going to choose a side in the war, to make his path clear.

Hogsmead's streets were as quiet as the grounds of Hogwarts. All the doors were locked, windows boarded closed. No one was fool enough to wander the streets in these times.

Severus pulled his cloak closer to himself in the still cool spring air. After years of simply being an accessory, Severus was ready to come to the front. He was filled with anger and pain, pain thrust on him by others.

Dumbledore, too much of a fool to realize how strong he was. The Headmaster had never been there to help him fend off Potter and his minions, always coddling the Marauders instead.

The wandless, who had pitted Lily against him, giving away his position as a Death Eater Recruit. Potter, the imbecilic toad that Lily was now dating. Black, the obnoxious fool who had set the werewolf on him.

Severus felt his knuckles whiten around his wand handle just thinking about it. He'd get them all, show them how powerful he was.

The Hog's Head was as quiet as everywhere else, only a few oddly bandaged patrons nursing foul smelling drinks. He picked Lucius out easily, his dark hood not having covered all of his white-blond hair.

"Severus, how have you been keeping?" Lucius asked, smiling upon seeing the younger Slytherin, voice low.

"As well as can be expected. How are Narcissa and yourself?"

"We are both well. I'm glad to see you; I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Severus nodded, "I had a run in with the Squib's abominable cat, but all is well now, shall we?"

Lucius nodded, leading Severus into the street. Here Lucius grabbed Severus's hand, spinning on the spot and disappearing with a _crack!_

They reappeared in a desolate looking place, a cave overlooking swamps and jagged rock. Severus frowned, picking out the lights of a hinky punk in the distance. He turned silently, following Lucius into the mountain cave.

The Dark Lord sat on a thrown carved from the mountain, regal if rough and hewn. Severus was unsurprised, The Dark Lord was not the sort of man who cared for intricate beauty, but one who required power in all things.

The Dark Lord stood, his face pale white despite the dark. His eyes were a burning red, though his features were not as snake like as they would become in the future and were as yet still framed by dark locks of hair.

Severus bowed low, his oily hair touching the ground as he kneeled, mouth dry with fear.

"Severus Tobias Snape," Severus cringed as The Dark Lord said his middle name. "Lucius informs me that you wish to join my ranks, to become one of my trusted Death Eaters."

"I do, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled, his thin lips pulling back oddly, "You are known in your class for your abilities with Potions and knowledge of the Dark Arts, am I right?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well, do you, Severus Snape, wish to join me? To purify the wizarding race? To dispose of mudblood and muggle filth?"

Severus nodded, his eyes rising to meet Voldemort's, "More then anything, my Lord."

Voldemort stood, stepping forwards, "Rise Severus and expose your left forearm."

Severus did as he was told. He watched with wide eyes as Voldemort placed his wand tip to Severus's pale skin.

Severus bit his tongue to hold back a scream as his skin seared. Fire, black, hot fire was burning him, eating his skin and manifesting into a skull and serpent's tongue.

Voldemort's eyes glinted, as he pulled his wand away, making for his thrown. "You know the wandless, you have information on her, yes?"

"I know little of her abilities, but I will tell you what I can," Severus answered, rubbing his now covered arm, which was burning lowly.

Voldemort sat back down, "Well then Severus, let us hear what you know."

Severus nodded, releasing his arm though it still burned, "What do you want to know, my Lord?"

Voldemort leaned forward, "Everything. What Elements does she rule? What are the flaws of Protem? How was the spell discovered? What does she love? What does she fear?"

Severus straightened, gathering his thoughts and memories of the wandless in order to make his report when a pair of brown eyes caught his and his Dark Mark burned.

.

.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Emma wouldn't raise her gaze to meet Sirius's, even though she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head.

Lily and Peter were playing with their food, unsure of what to do while James and Remus sat stoically, not even bothering to pretend to eat.

Emma was planning to leave them. It was hard to digest for all of them, hard to think of.

"After breakfast we're starting your lessons," Sirius's voice broke the silence, everyone turning to face him.

"Lessons?" Emma asked, brow raised.

"Dance lessons," Sirius said, a false ease in his voice. "Graduation is right around the corner, we can't have you taking off people's toes, can we?"

Emma opened her mouth, no doubt to tell Sirius there was no way in hell she was taking bloody dance lessons, only to close it a moment later. She'd put them all through so much grief over the last few days that she couldn't bare to crush this as well, "Yeah, sure," she said, swirling her eggs, voice dead sounding.

Sirius led Emma to the Room of Requirement once they had finished eating; the room turning into the odd forest clearing with the cathedral window that it oft displayed for Emma.

Sirius held out his hand with a small smirk and Emma took it with a sigh, music playing around them immediately. Music, Emma soon realized, that mimicked the song they had danced to during the party at the beginning of the year, during their kiss.

"Why are you doing this Sirius?" Emma asked lowly, focusing on her feet.

"1-2-1-2," Sirius counted the measure of the song. "Arms strong, not wobbly, stop looking down and keep your chin up – I'm leading not you. What do you mean, why am I doing this?"

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" Emma asked, managing to keep her eyes on his for half a second before stepping on him.

Sirius gave a crooked smile, "Because otherwise you'd get away and I can't allow that."

"Even knowing I'm leaving?" Emma asked.

Sirius frowned, spinning Emma and catching her in the next second when she almost fell flat on her ass. "You're not going alone – don't argue, because you're not. And even if you did, there would come a day when you'd come back."

Emma sighed, "How do I get you to give up?"

"You can't Swifty; you'll never be able to."

"Why do you always call me that?" Emma asked with another sigh, looking tired.

Sirius's mouth twitched, "Because it's the name I gave you, because it's one more bond between us."

Emma blinked in shock, tripping in her moment of distraction. "Do you have any idea how much danger you'd be in Sirius, honestly?"

"It would be worth it."

Emma shook her head, "I could never live without you. I realized a long time ago that nothing was worth your life."

"Oh?" Sirius smirked, thinking her words were a jest.

Emma nodded, "I realized it the day Masen raised his wand against you and James and I wished that Avada would hit me instead."

Sirius blinked once, off footed, "You would never hurt me Swift, you wouldn't let yourself."

Emma gave a watery grin, "You can't know that for sure."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but shut it when Emma wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone Sirius."

"You're not leaving," Sirius whispered, holding her just as tightly.

"We both know that I am, it's only a matter of time."

Sirius's grip was vice like, his eyes staring out the window. _If there is a god keep her here, keep her safe._

Sirius would never tell anyone, but as he thought it, he could have sworn an odd breeze blew past his ear, whispering words he couldn't understand.


	52. Where We Stand

**EXTRA SCENE: This didn't fit in unfortunately, but I had it written, so why not? This is the last chapter of their Hogwarts years, which is sad… The next chapter will start Magical War and will be posted here, so don't worry about having to look for it.**

Emma sat in Transfiguration, only half listening to McGonagall's lecture – Sirius was bothering her.

Swift,

Please go out with me! You won't regret it,

-Padfoot

.

Padfoot,

We've been through this a hundred times, no!

-Swift.

.

Swift,

Please? Just one date? We could go somewhere nice? This isn't just another fling – I love you.

-Padfoot

.

Padfoot,

Shut up, I beg you,

- Swift.

.

Swift,

Come on! What will one date do? Give me a chance,

-Padfoot.

.

Padfoot,

Stop courting Swift, she's a Wandless and therefore may kill you,

-Moony

.

Moony,

Shut up, Swift isn't going to hurt me while we're dating,

-Padfoot

.

Padfoot,

Although it's true that she will most likely hurt you if you ever dated; I didn't mean that, Swift is so ticked right now that I am counting the seconds until she blows something up.

-Moony

.

Moony – Well spotted,

Swift – think about it,

-Padfoot

.

Padfoot,

Just shut up!

-Swift

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where We Stand – 7**

_Emma screamed as Sirius fell to the ground in a flash of green wand light. His eyes wide and staring, devoid of the usual spark they held. She looked up to face the attacker, only to be met by deep brown eyes and the tip of her own wand._

"_Good bye Protem."_

Emma sat up in bed, Sirius's name on her lips. She ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair, breathe heavy. It wasn't the first dream like that she'd had and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

Standing, Emma made her way to the common room, knowing that she'd never get back to sleep now. The grate was empty, but with a wand flick Emma had it lit and roaring.

Staring into the fire she reflected once again on her dream. It was always the same; Sirius dying before her eyes, and then those brown eyes, a wandless's eyes, staring her down, filled with hate.

She shook herself to disperse the dark thoughts. Already the sun was beginning to rise; signalling that she'd been staring into the grate for some hours. She sighed, the last game of the season was today, one could only pray she played well despite her lack of sleep; James would have her head otherwise.

All too soon the team was up and assembling themselves, getting ready for the final game. As was custom, Gryffindor was the favourite, having a hundred more points then anyone else.

"Alright team, here we are, the last game we'll get to play together," James eyed his team seriously, a small smile on his face. "We've had a good run, brought home the cup more times then I can count and I'm proud of all of you – that said, should we lose I'll kill you personally and feed you to Hagrid's latest experiment."

"I wondered when the threat was coming," Elaine murmured wistfully, leaning on her broom.

"Let's show them what Gryffindor is made of," James said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Let's go out with a bang!"

"YEAH!" Sirius stood, raising his fist in the air. "FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma and Remus exchanged a look before standing, both chuckling lightly. "For Gryffindor," Emma agreed.

The two teams walked onto the pitch in the glaring sun, griffin feathers adorning those of Gryffindor, while yellow and black pain marked those of Hufflepuff.

"Players, mount your brooms!" Hooch called, watching the two teams with affection.

"THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED… AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

Emma rocketed upwards, Sims on her tail from the get go.

"Our last game Dill," Shiloh said, the two of them speeding side by side.

"Our last game," Emma agreed, a mischievous glint in her eye. "The Quidditch Scouts are down bellow again."

Shiloh grinned back, yellow paint sparkling in the sun, "What do you say to giving them something worth watching Dill?"

"It is the last one," Emma grinned, "May the best seeker win."

Shiloh nodded, "I'll miss playing against you Dill."

"Likewise Sims."

With matching grins the two seekers back flipped through the air, diving downwards at breakneck speeds, racing to find the snitch as they never had before. It became obvious to those watching that this game was going to bring out the true skills of the players, not only because it was the final game of the year, but also because it was the last time anyone would verse the team James Potter had put together; a team that had brought the Hogwarts Quidditch bar a few notches higher.

The crowd clapped and whooped in awe as James, speeding down the pitch with the quaffle in hand, literally jumped in mid air to avoid a bludger, landing back on his broom with what seemed to be ease, scoring with little difficulty.

Sirius had yet to miss a target, he and Marlene could be seen smacking bats after they teamed up to take a rival beeter out of the air.

Remus had made some of the most spectacular saves of his career, rolling upside down at one point and hanging onto his broom with only his legs to catch the quaffle.

Shiloh and Emma were like two bees flitting around the stadium. Going faster then anyone else and appearing untouchable to the other players.

After only 20 minutes of game play and as James scored the seventh goal against Hufflepuff, the two seekers dived.

The stadium inhaled as both seemed to kiss the ground, skimming along the field so low that they had to stand on their brooms. Then, suddenly, they had re-seated and were flying upwards, Emma flipping upside down to catch the snitch.

The stadium erupted in cheers, even the teachers standing in awe; tears visible in McGonagall's eyes.

The Gryffindor's landed in a jumble, screaming their heads off. Elaine could be seen getting a noogie from James; Marlene and John Jenkins jumping up and down in a hug. Sirius and Emma had almost kissed, the later blushing and turning away at the last second only to get picked up and thrown over Sirius's shoulder. Remus was grinning, pulling James off Elaine.

Dumbledore watched them all, his eyes twinkling as he wiped a stray tear from his eye; he would remember this forever.

The party that took place that night in Gryffindor tower was more insane then any before, or any that would come after.

Within minutes the whole common room was intoxicated; though one would think that after seven years they would know better then to drink anything Sirius might have handled. James and Lily were dancing in the middle of the room, off beat to the music while Remus and Sirius argued about who could cast a better stinging hex. They stood at one end of the room, sending stingers into the crowd and laughing manically when people screamed. Eventually Peter was recruited to stop them, but rather then listen Sirius turned him into a book.

Walking by Emma picked the book up, intent to put it on a shelf when it began screaming at her. Shocked, Emma dropped it, only to grab her wand and attempt to turn Peter back. He did eventually go human, but with Emma's intoxication he spent a few minutes as a tea cup, an ox, a rabbit and, unfortunately, an armchair that Elaine fell asleep in for several minutes.

The next morning found the whole common room filled with snoozing teens, apparently McGonagall hadn't come to stop them for once.

Emma groaned, her legs were raised in the air, on the couch and sandwiched between Sirius and Remus while the rest of her was on the floor. With a cracked eyelid she noticed that Sirius seemed to be sucking Remus's big toe.

She yelped when she saw Peter above her, sleeping on the glass coffee table amidst a puddle of drool. She sat up groggily, finding Lily and James's feet sticking out from beneath the couch.

"What the hell happened last night?" She wondered allowed, rubbing her head.

"Awe… Swift."

Emma frowned as Sirius muttered in his sleep. "Sirius, that isn't me, it's Remus's toe."

"Huh?" Sirius cracked open an eye, spitting Remus's toe out with a disgusted look. "Owe! Merlin's left buttocks my head!" He moaned, "Remus get up!"

"I'm sheeping… go away Sirius," Remus muttered, snuggling Sirius legs.

"OWE!" Remus and Emma yelled as Sirius kicked Remus off the couch; the werewolf landing in Emma's lap painfully.

"S'happening?" Peter asked, looking up groggily. Upon seeing the Marauders he groaned and rolled over, landing on the rug with a thump, the only sign he was even alive being his snores.

Sirius began inspecting Emma's feet then, tickling them when she giggled.

"S-S-Sirius! S-st-st-stop it!"

"Really, stop!" Remus complained, being lifted and battered as Emma laughed from beneath him. "Ohh… my head…"

"What'er you lot doin' now?" Lily groaned, peaking up from the other side of the couch, hair sticking up and James's glasses on her face.

"Where're my glasses?"

"Oh, is that why everyone's so blurry?" Lily frowned, taking the spectacles off and handing them down to James.

It wasn't until she was on her way to the dorms that Emma noticed Elaine, wedged into the bottom row of a bookshelf, her head propped up on an empty butterbeer bottle.

It was quite a bit later when Lily had enough wits to think straight. She was still determined to make the aloof Black heir accept her, though how she was going to manage that proved a mystery. Still… there had to be a way…

.

Emma and Sirius's dance lessons continued when time was available, but rather then the emotional scene the first one had been, these lessons were more public. Lily and the other Marauders often came to watch them 'dance' in an unused classroom; James bringing popcorn for everyone.

To say the least, Emma was not improving. The grace she carried when she walked or duelled seemed to dissipate the moment the music started. James found this particularly amusing.

"Come on Swift, left foot, other left foot!"

"You're not helping Prongs," Emma snapped, almost tripping over Sirius's feet.

"Ignore him, concentrate on me – right front, left front, right back, left back, good! Twirl – no!" Sirius grabbed Emma as she tripped up; James cackling madly with Peter and throwing popcorn. Lily giggled into her hand, trying not to be mean, though in all honesty Emma didn't seem to mind the other's teasing.

It was a few days later that Lily got the chance to make things right between her and Sirius. She'd been roaming the castle, just thinking and taking in the sights. Graduation was fast approaching and she wasn't ready to leave. Everything was going to change in only a few short weeks. It was on her walk that she stumbled upon Sirius, sitting on top of one of the towers, feet hanging over the edge. He seemed to be watching something, face laced with sorrow and worry.

"Sirius?" Lily asked, walking up to him and leaning beside him against the wall.

Sirius started before forcing a smile, "Evans… what brings you here?"

"I was just thinking, just walking and remembering, what are you doing?"

"She's there," Sirius said, pointing to the edge of the forest. If Lily really squinted she could almost make out a lone figure facing the trees. "She's really going to leave; I can feel a piece of her disappearing every day."

Lily rested a hand on Sirius's shoulder, having to strain to reach, what with him sitting on the stones, "She's never going to leave you Sirius; she's always going to love you. This is something Emma has to do, in the same way you had to defy your parents; she has to find another like her."

"But that's just it Evans, she's no different then us, we love her."

Lily gave a small sigh, "To you she's the same, but to Emma she's different. Think about everything that's happened Sirius, think about what it must be like, what it would be like to have powers no one else can understand, to sometimes think differently…"

"You really understand her," Sirius said, looking down at Lily from his high perch. "I could never really grasp her whole 'I am different' persona."

"I'm muggleborn," Lily answered, "It was the way I sometimes felt before Hogwarts, but even then, I had Snape, to have no one would have been very difficult."

"What if she finds this wandless and decides to leave for good?" Sirius asked, staring off into the distance again, "What if she chooses them over me?"

"She won't," Lily said easily, "Emma will never put anyone over you Sirius, not even herself."

Sirius frowned, "Thank you Ev-Lily." Lily's brow rose as he spoke. "I needed to hear that."

"It was the truth," Lily smiled, "Well, I should get going, good night."

"Wait E-Lily," Lily turned to see Sirius looking troubled, his brow scrunched up.

"Yes Sirius?" she asked kindly.

"I, err… well it's come to my attention that I may owe you an apology." Lily blinked in shock, a smile working its way onto her face. "See the thing is Prongs is my best mate, he's my family. I was afraid that once he had you he'd forget about us…" he shuffled his feet uneasily, banging them against the stone. "I was jealous, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry for being such a pratt and I was hoping we could call a truce."

Lily walked back, putting her hand once again on his shoulder, "Of course, now, come on in before you fall off the tower, James would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Sirius chuckled, swinging his legs over in one swift movement and hopping down. He threw an arm around her with ease, a smile once again on his handsome features, "You know Lily, I never thought I'd say this, but you're more of a Marauder then I initially thought."

Lily grinned, pulling Sirius down the corridor, "I'm honoured Sirius."

"You should be."

.

.

.

The next weekend found Emma, Remus and Sirius walking through muggle London looking for an apartment. They had gotten permission from Dumbledore – for once – to leave school.

They attracted odd looks from every landlord they spoke with. A girl moving in with two boys was considered rather outlandish, especially since she was unmarried and related to neither. While the griffin feathers in her hair may have given some people the impression of a hippie, those who looked closer noticed the dark tones to their clothing. They'd see not bell-bottoms but jeans of a tighter cut, expressions alert and tones filled with maturity.

These three were well aware that they were in a war zone and were prepared for a fight, should one surface. This was not a frivolous outing, where they skipped along, but a mission to find a flat and get back to safety.

They stopped at a small dinner for lunch, sitting outside where they were less likely to get trapped.

"What about this one?" Emma asked, putting one of the floor plans down on the table between the three of them.

Sirius and Remus sat across from her, but Sirius was the one to shake his head, "It's on the first floor, any idiot could sneak in through a window."

"Security," Emma replied, the implication of spells being used picked up by the others.

"_His_ people won't be stopped by a flick or two," Remus said darkly, agreeing with Sirius. "What about that one on the fifth floor?"

"I want a balcony," Emma argued, "Easier escape."

"Well what about this one?" Sirius asked, pulling it out of the pile.

"The kitchen's too small," Remus sighed.

Sirius's brow rose, "So, none of us can cook-"

"I beg your pardon," Emma asked, looking up annoyed.

"Okay, you can cook but Moony sure as hell can't."

"I'll have you know that I can cook Padfoot, thank you."

"Is it just me then?" Sirius asked, brow furrowed.

"It would appear that way," Emma smirked, "I agree with Moony though."

"That hurts Swift."

"You'll live Paddy, I swear-"

"Swift, is she?"

The three Marauders turned to see five or so bikers walk onto the deck, helmets tucked under their arms and cocky grins in place. Each one wore a leather jacket, some had bandanas, others sunglasses. The one who had spoken was the obvious leader. He had blond-white hair and blue eyes, sunglasses held up so he could see better, a red bandana around his head.

"Swift at what?" His thugs laughed and whooped at the joke, taking residence at a table behind her. "You got a real name Sugar?"

Remus and Sirius were at attention, both gripping their wands beneath the table. Sirius's eyes were burning with hate; Remus was simply waiting for the next move in a game of chess.

'Muggle,' Emma mouthed across the table at them, trying to calm them both down, the last thing they needed was a trip to Azkaban for inappropriate magic.

"Well Sugar? I'm still waiting for that name."

"I don't know if 'Sugar' would describe me accurately," Emma said calmly, eyes still on Sirius and Remus. "Sugar implies I'd be sweet."

"You wouldn't be sweet?" The gangster chuckled.

"I'm more like a kick in the nuts, if you catch my drift."

Sirius stood then, shocking Emma with his speed as he caught the man's hand, a hand which had been inching towards her hair.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Sirius said evenly, eyes cold as ice. Emma shivered, the last time he had been this mad was after his uncle had died.

"Why mate, is she your girlfriend?" The man chuckled, his cronies following his lead, "Most girls let you sit beside them."

"Most people know when to sit down and shut up," Sirius responded. "But there are exceptions to every rule."

The man stood, throwing his chair out behind him, "You calling me stupid?" he hollered, face red with anger.

"I'm glad you caught on so fast."

All three of the Marauders were standing now, Emma being the closest with the table blocking the boys.

The man stepped forward, "I'll do what I want," he snarled, fingers inching towards Emma's face.

A moment later and he was kneeling in pain, holding his goods and groaning, "Guess you forgot what I said about being like a kick in the nuts," Emma said easily. The others backed away from the Marauders. There was something off about all of them.

Remus motioned to the others, leading the way from the dinner, paying the waitress on the way out.

They walked down the sidewalk briskly. "Out of school for five minutes and we're in trouble," Emma fumed.

"I'd like to point out that for once this wasn't my fault," Sirius threw in, making Emma's mouth quirk into a smirk.

"For once."

"The next apartment is three blocks over," Remus said, checking his watch, "Come on, let's go."

Emma caught Sirius's wrist, holding him back for a moment, "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Anytime Swift," Sirius smiled, loping an arm around her, "Come on, we better get a move on or we'll lose the big bad wolf."

"I heard that mutt."

Sirius chuckled as Remus yelled back at them, hurrying forward.

By the end of the weekend they had found a flat they all approved of. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, bath and living room. There was also a balcony and all on the seventh floor.

Remus and Emma had insisted that Sirius take the master bedroom, since he was the only one likely to get a job. The next few days were filled with catalogue pages being turned, the trio searching for furniture.

And so another week passed, in a mad flurry of detentions for both Emma and Sirius, all on trumped up charges from various teachers. The Marauders didn't have much time for pranks, between NEWTs, moons and searching for jobs/apartments.

It was on the last Friday of May that James was called to St. Mungo's – his mother, Mary Potter, was ill.

Lily accompanied James and the others to the hospital, all of them silent and tense. Emma had a hand on James's shoulder throughout most of the day, and for Lily it was like seeing two orphans try to comfort each other. Eventually the others left, giving James space, but Lily stayed; she just couldn't leave him.

James held Lily's hands in his, sitting by his mother's bed, wishing that her latest test results had been different. Dragonpox were not a serious illness in most people, but his mother was quite old and hadn't been looking her best since his father had died. She'd been pale at Easter, her face thinner and now, laying in the bed unconscious, she was the picture of death.

James knew that the others had just gone into the waiting room; that they were trying to give him space and for the most part he was grateful; but he was still thankful that Lily had stayed.

Lily was very different from the Marauders in James's eyes. She wasn't his sibling, as the others were, but she was a part of his life, a huge part of his life.

"I love you," he whispered, listening to the lump-bum of his mother's heart, which was amplified throughout the room.

"As I love you," Lily responded, squeezing his hands gently.

"What am I going to do if…" James couldn't finish the sentence. What _would_ he do if his mother died?

James felt fingers under his chin, raising it so that he was on eye level with Lily. "You keep on living, we keep running down the path we're on and you remember. She'll always be there in your memories; she'll never leave you."

James smiled, "I-"

A pause in the constant thrum that filled the room cut him off, a blaring siren catching his attention.

"Mom? MOM!" James ran to her side, Healers pouring into the room.

"MOM! I love you! MOM!"

Within seconds he was hauled out of the room, the door shutting in his face, Lily at his side; her eyes filled with tears.

It took James a moment to realize he was crying as well, took ages for him to recognize that Sirius was trying to talk to him.

His mother was dead.

He knew it, even before the Healer came out and told him the news; he'd known it the moment her heart stuttered.

_I'll never forget you, never stop loving you..._

.

It was several days later that James stood in the front row of an assortment of witches and wizards, all paying respects to his mother.

He was officially the last of the Potters, all the estates fell to him, all the gold and titles; but what James really wanted was his parents.

Godric's Hollow was full to the brim with mourners, people who had come to watch the plot next to Harold Potter be filled. In that moment James no longer got to be a child, another student at Hogwarts, suddenly he was expected to grow up and be a man. He was expected to keep things in order, expected to get a good job, a good wife, have half a dozen heirs and then kill Voldemort or some such nonsense. That's what it really felt like, as James stood, hands clasped behind his back and tears kept off his face by some miracle; it felt like one huge joke, a load of tosh and nonsense. It felt like the war was already lost.

How many _had_ they lost in the last few years? Alphard, his parents, the Dills, Hannah Summers, Mary Macdonald, Joyce Walters, half a dozen people he only knew by sight and plenty more he'd never seen. No, they had lost far too many and how many more were to come? Would the next funeral be for a Marauder? A Professor? Hagrid?

James shook his head, this war was madness, a madness that was far worse then any Nightmare his mind could conjure. It was a demon's haven shrouded in sparkling sunlight, sunlight that shone now, on the day his mother was to be buried.

His fists clenched in anger, eyes hardened with determination; he would end this, somehow he would find a way to make this stop, to protect those he loved.

The wind whispered secrets across his skin, words he could not hear but could easily comprehend.

_And once made, the promise will be kept…_

And he would keep it; he would find a way to protect them if it cost him his life.

.

.

.

Before they knew what was happening NEWTs were upon them, being held two weeks before OWLs, so that results could be sent to programs faster. The NEWT examiners were all rather stern looking, and none for them gave Emma more then a second look when they passed her in the hall; excepting Mr. Tsude, who squeaked every time he caught sight of her. Considering Emma's position in the community as a terrifying monster, she couldn't help but hold these examiners in high regard, even pausing to thank them for allowing her to take the tests.

"We are the elite," a stern woman with iron curls replied for the group stiffly, "What sort of impression would it leave if we could not stand to face you, when for several years mere children have? Do not think for a second that I will go easy on you wandless, because I won't."

"I am grateful for that," Emma smiled, surprising the woman, "Honoured to be given this chance."

The woman's lips curled, in to what was a faint impression of a smile, "Show me your best… Miss. Dill."

Poor little Tsude did not have to face Emma, as it turned out; he was the examiner for Astrology and Divination, neither of which she was taking.

Peter however, found himself climbing the rickety ladder, for his exam on Wednesday.

"Take a seat Mr. Pettigrew," the short wizard said, gesturing to the seat across from him. Between them sat a covered, circular table and crystal ball. "Take a look and tell me what you see?"

Peter smiled, looking into the depths of the mist; the crystal ball was his specialty.

_A girl with misty blue eyes, cold as death stood in a field, an odd smile on her face… green light, a baby's cry… A man with red eyes and a flowing black cloak stepped out of a cauldron, a calculating smile on his lips... The trees of the forbidden forest came alive, ripping their roots out of the ground, pulling into ranks as if commanded by a general… Dumbledore falling, eyes wide and unseeing… a white flag with a red bird burning… Brown eyes dark with hatred,_ _"Goodbye Protem," a voice said sweetly. "Avada Kadavra!"… A lightning scar…_

Peter surfaced from the ball with wide, horrified eyes.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" Tsude prompted, looking worried. "What did you see?"

"I-I saw," _I saw Emma and Dumbledore die! I saw the Order fall! I saw the forbidden forest attack the school! I saw You-Know-Who!_ "I saw… I saw James and Sirius become Aurors," he said shakily, "But Emma was rejected… she was very angry."

Tsude sat straighter, eyes bright with fear, "Did anyone get hurt?"

"N-no just some trees in the forest and I saw – I saw a child die Sir, the green light and a cry…"

Tsude looked suddenly sympathetic, "All true seers suffer Peter; I am sorry for what you saw, but, if it helps, you did pass."

Peter nodded numbly, "I think I'll go see Madam Pomfrey, if we're done?"

"Yes of course," Tsude said gently.

Peter bolted from the room, heart hammering in his chest. _They die. They all die! The Order falls, Hogwarts… _Peter cringed, leaning against a wall in horror, _Everything burns…_

There was no choice, Peter realized, joining the Order was suicide; once Dumbledore and Emma were gone they'd be flubberworms waiting to be stewed. _But what am I going to do? Leave the country? How long will it take _him_ to move on from England?_ His thoughts rushed into each other, blurring at the seams.

_What am I going to do? I don't want to die!_

.

"Expecto Patronum!" the examiner clapped enthusiastically as the silver stag galloped the length of the room.

"Well done Mr. Potter! Well done! I do believe that deserves an O! Excellent!"

James gave a cocky bow, exiting through a side door, NEWTs were so overrated.

He met up with the other Marauders, sans Peter, upon exiting the room, all of them laid back and unimpressed.

"You'll be the only one not to get an O mate," Sirius said, "Unless you did get an O?"

James nodded, "Knocked her socks off."

Emma grinned, "We should get on our way then, Transfiguration is tomorrow."

Sirius groaned, "Come on Swift, just one night to chill!"

Emma shot him a withering look, "If you fail your NEWTs don't come crying to me!"

Sirius groaned again as she stalked off, bag thrown over her shoulder, "For fuck's sake, if she has to study we should all just pack it in – there is no was I can one up the wandless! Merlin's pants this isn't fair! Lumping us all in with her and expecting us to pass! Honest to hell's fire!"

Remus and James exchanged a smirk as Sirius followed Emma, grumbling and whining the whole way.

"He is so pathetic," James sighed, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"You're preaching to the choir."

"What?"

"Never mind – muggle thing."

James frowned, "It didn't come up in your diary though?"

"IT'S A JOURNAL!"

.

.

.

Peter watched his friends on the map, saw each of their dots amble around the castle. He was still indecisive on what he was going to do about the war, still cowering and fretting.

He jumped as a black owl with evil red eyes swooped and landed beside him, talons wrapped around a black scroll.

With wide eyes and shaking fingers Peter took the scroll, jumping back once and licking his lips when the owl screeched. His hands were shaking so bad that it took him a moment to unfurl the parchment; but when he did he was greeted by elegant red script.

_Peter Pettigrew,_

_I am writing to offer you a chance at safety. It has come to my attention that you are in possession of valuable information and that you are an accomplished Potioneer. I would be willing to offer you a position, not only of safety, but also of great importance among my most inner group of Death Eaters._

_If you are agreeable one of my most trusted followers will meet you in Hogsmead on June 23 at midnight. You are to bring no one with you and to send your acceptance back with the owl._

_Awaiting your decision,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Peter felt his mouth run dry. You-Know-Who was trying to recruit him. _Him, _Peter Pettigrew, that idiot boy who couldn't so much as levitate a tea cup! _He _was being acknowledged as 'an accomplished Potioneer' with 'valuable information'. It was more then anyone had every given Peter credit for and not only that, but he was guaranteed safety!

He froze then, what would happen if he refused? Would _He_ come after Peter?

_Yes._ His mind answered him easily, _There really isn't much choice._

And there wasn't, there was no more hope for Peter to just disappear; he could either join _Him,_ betraying everyone or join the Order, which he now knew would fall.

With trembling hands Peter searched his bag for a quill and ink, scribbling a shaky _yes_ onto the bottom of the parchment before giving it back to the owl which flew off immediately.

Regret hit him hard the moment the bird had gone. Regret and guilt. _What am I going to do if the others find out?_

The others. Peter felt his eyes widen, landing on the map with horror, _if the others knew…_

Peter didn't think about his next move; he just acted! Scooping the map up he fled the common room, throwing the portrait open and sprinting down the corridor

"Could have been a bit more considerate!" The fat Lady hollered after him indignantly but Peter ignored her, too panicked to think about anything but his destination.

He had to get rid of the map, had to make it so that the others couldn't follow his movements on it, but where?

And suddenly the answer was simple, Filch. He'd been after them since first year, had been trying for ages to catch them. All he had to do with give Filch the map, to tell him it was the secret to their success…

But would Filch believe him? No, probably not. So what was he going to do? He couldn't destroy it, not after all the time they had spent on it, and even then, Emma and Remus had used so many protective spells… no, Filch was his best bet.

He slid to a halt in front of Peeves, the poltergeist turning to look at him with a mad gleam in his eyes. Of all the Marauders Peter was the only one who hadn't fully earned Peeves's respect. Peter licked his lips, attempting to side-step the ghost, but Peeves blocked him.

"Ickle mousy running off with the mapmaker's map?" He cackled, "I wonder what Wandy and Loopy would have to say?"

"I-I've got something to do Peeves, please let me by."

"Something to do, says you? Not for a price, says I."

"I…" Peter stuttered, having nothing of importance to give the poltergeist. "Y-you want s-some information?" He tried, inventing a story wildly. Clearly You-Know-Who thought he was knowledgeable, why not Peeves?

Peeves seemed to consider the offer, suddenly he swooped downwards, stopping not an inch from Peter's petrified face, "Information, hum? What could Ickle Wormy know that Peevesee don't? Maybe he knows who pulled the prank and blamed Peevesee, and maybe he don't. That's my price Wormtail, give me the name of my blamer."

Peter gulped, knowing exactly what Peeves was on about. About two nights ago Remus had set a box of Filbuster Fireworks off in the Astronomy Tower, only Peeves had caught the blame. But he couldn't sell out Remus! A fellow Marauder!

"Give me namsees or I'll tell Wandy you was walking out alone," Peeves threatened.

Peter gulped again, what was he going to do? The note in his pocket burned and Peter's eyes hardened, it was their fault he was in this mess. So what did it matter if Peeves was mad at Remus? What difference did it make so long as he got passed Peeves?

"I-it w-was Remus," he stuttered out. "Remus set the fireworks off – P-please let me by!"

Peeves bristled, "Loopy?" He questioned, eyes wide with disbelief, then, suddenly, he zoomed out of the room, making a rude noise as he went.

"LOONY LOOPY LUPIN! LOONY LOOPY LUPIN! LOONY LOOPY LUPIN!"

Peter exhaled as Peeves left, straightening his bag on his shoulder as he began down the hall again, this time slower and more thoughtfully.

He had to think of a way to make Filch trust him, something he could trade… Peter sighed, if only he knew how to clear Filch's door… and then it hit him, because, once again, it was so simple!

Peter had been unsure what to do, because he didn't want Filch to watch him on the map either, but if he only showed the caretaker how to close the map and not how to open it…

Peter hurried forward, knocking once on Filch's door. Within moments it had opened, the scraggly caretaker looking down at Peter with narrowed eyes.

"What are you up to Marauder?" He growled, eyes darting down the hall, clearly looking for the other Marauders.

"I brought you a gift."

.

.

.

A week later saw breakfast in the Great Hall bombarded by owls. The Ministry was sending out acceptances and refusals for programs, and owls of every colour, with glittering Ministry collars, were flitting down to the seventh years.

James ripped his scroll open as soon as the owl landed, eyes scamming the scroll. He whooped, leaning across the table to high five Sirius, who was also grinning from ear to ear.

They were in, come the end of school they'd be training to be Aurors!

Lily grinned, seeing her acceptance to the Healer program, she looked up at Emma who forced a smile for her friends benefit.

"You weren't accepted?" Lily whispered in horror, realizing immediately what was wrong.

Emma shook her head, "No."

"Why?" Sirius asked, automatically defensive, "You're NEWTs?"

"No, apparently I got top grades – thank god – they simply can't take the risk of a wandless on the force," she sighed, "Ah, well. You lot got in, that's something to be grateful for."

"Yeah," Sirius felt a grin creep onto his face, "But Swift-" The grin plummeted, eyes scrunching up in distaste.

"Be happy Padfoot," Emma cut him off, rolling her eyes, "This is huge."

Despite her false joy, Emma was in silent turmoil. It had not escaped her that she was going to have to find a job _somewhere._ But where? Who in their right mind was going to hire a wandless? And when was she going to go looking for this job? After hunting the wandless? She shook her head; Sirius had made things intentionally complicated for her.

"The Ball is booked for the second last night of term," Lily informed them, "The 28th. I hear all the Ministry officials will be there."

"Along with half my relatives," Sirius rolled his eyes, "These things always turn into pureblood galas; so get excited!"

Remus snorted at Sirius's facial expression, "It could be worse Padfoot."

"Says you."

.

.

.

Peter stood fretfully in Hogsmead a week later. The night was uncommonly chilly, as if the wind itself was trying to usher him back inside. The wind felt strange, otherworldly, as if it had a purpose.

Then, suddenly, he was being faced by white teeth and deep brown eyes. The person in front of him was still young, perhaps a year or two older then him, with white-blond hair. He was extremely handsome, so much so that he would have made Sirius look plain.

"You must be Peter Pettigrew, the Marauder," a shockingly white grin followed the melodic voice. "We have much to discuss."

"W-who are y-you?" Peter stuttered.

Another grin, "You can call me Michael." Michael frowned, head turned upwards, towards the sky, "Let's get inside, this wind is not mine."

"W-what do y-you mean?" Peter jittered, following Michael's long strides.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, now come on, keep up."

.

.

.

The night of the ball found Emma sitting in front of the vanity mirror in her dorm unhappily. Alice had already deemed her attire for the night acceptable and had gone on to do her make-up. Now Emma was sitting impatiently while her roommate did her hair.

"You know," Alice began, in a tone of superiority, "Most people would thank me for doing their hair."

"Most people don't get hexed into a chair by Lily and then have you undo all their hard work. What was wrong with the way I had my hair done?"

"Let me think, maybe it was the fact that it looked exactly the same as every other day," Alice said around a hairpin.

"So?"

"So, this is a ball, you have to look perfect!"

Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring the glare Alice shot her, "I looked fine."

"You looked normal!"

"So?"

"So Sirius is going to be there," Alice smirked as Emma turned beet red, "Now shut up and let me work."

"Where is Lily anyways?" Emma asked in desperation, watching as Alice rolled another curl into her hair.

"I believe she is busy making gifts for all of her teachers."

"Oh… We made something for Dumbledore," Emma said.

"We, meaning the Marauders?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you make him?"

"A jar of vomit flavoured Every Flavour Beans," Emma grinned at Alice's horrified look.

"How did you know what flavour they were?" Alice asked in disgust, _did they lick them?_

"We have our ways," Emma said with a smirk, remembering Remus's rather handy trick of being able to smell the difference between beans when he was in werewolf form – _That_ had been a _long night._

Alice shivered, spraying the last curl in place, "Alright, you're done," she said, "And might I add that I can work miracles."

Emma looking in the mirror seriously, looking at the perfect bun and textbook curls, "It's amazing Alice."

"I know, now, we're all done so let's get going," she smiled, her own hair pulled up with incredible elegance, the blue in her dress complimenting her eyes. "We've got lots of people to impress with our dancing," she smirked.

"Shut up Alice," Emma grumbled getting up.

.

Sirius stood in the entrance hall with the other Marauders, Lily and Ricky. They were waiting for the other women to descend; Lily had changed in the Head's Room.

"You look nervous Sirius," Ricky said with a smirk. "Expecting someone?"

"Watch it Valentine."

"_Ricky,_" Ricky expounded, "Valentine is such a ridiculous name."

Sirius grinned, remembering that this was close to the first words Ricky had ever really said to him, way back in fourth year, "What are you doing when this is over _Ricky?"_

Ricky grinned, "Order, parents are already in it. As for my occupation? Not sure, not many people are willing to hire a half-breed."

"I know how you feel," Remus said with a sigh.

Ricky grunted, looking depressed before he caught site of the stairs. He smirked, "Don't look now Sirius, but I think your lady's arrived."

Ricky chuckled as Sirius's head turned on a swivel, eyes bugging. Despite the length, the robes Emma wore was so very her; not a frill or piece of lace to be scene.

"Boys," she greeted them with a smile, "Lily."

"Swift," Sirius grinned widely at her.

Emma blushed; she wished that he didn't look so handsome; it was making her heart race.

Dumbledore came out of the Great Hall then, facing all of the gathered seventh years. "We will all be entering together, please arrange yourselves into two lines, boys on the left and girls on the right." There was a brief pause while everyone organized themselves. "Excellent! When we enter you will sit in the first two rows, listen to my speech and then be given the chance to mingle with the business people here. If you would all follow me," he turned, the hall doors opening as he did.

Emma gasped at all of the people who were already crammed into the hall, sitting in rows. There had to be at least 400! Sirius grabbed her hand, sending her a reassuring smile and Emma shook herself, _get a grip!_

The Marauders and Lily all sat together, finding smiles on their faces as Dumbledore stood before them. "Tonight marks one of the last that we shall all be in this hall together and for that I am sorry. It has been an interesting seven years and I am honoured to have been your Headmaster. Each of you has left your mark on the school," here his twinkling eyes found the Marauders, "Some more permanent then others."

Many students laughed, shooting the five friends grins. "You have all done your Houses proud. I hope to see each of you in the future, to see your names lighting up street corners. No matter what you go into the world to do, I am proud to have had the honour of meeting you and learning from you. I would like you all to remember that Hogwarts is your home, not just now, but forever. I look forward to the day when your own children race down our corridors, preferably, not on brooms." Again the students laughed, looking towards the Marauders who were grinning with pride. "To the Graduating class of 1978!"

A tremendous roar hit the hall, all of the students jumping from their seats and clapping, tears streaming down several faces.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore had all of the chairs part to the outside of the room, music beginning to play softly.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius requested, eyes beaming.

Emma couldn't fight the smile on her face, "I would love to."

Sirius looked mildly surprised, but didn't question her, instead leading them both into a dance that matched the slow tempo. He frowned as Emma swirled with him elegantly without so much as a faltering step. "You're cheating," he accused.

Emma smirked, "Wandless."

"Marauder," he argued with a rogue smile.

Lily and James weren't far away, both taking bets on when they thought the two Marauders would finally get together.

"Not until she comes back," Lily placed her bid, watching them with a smile, "Though I wish it could be sooner."

"_If_ he let's her leave," James corrected.

Lily sighed, "Nothing's going to stop her James, I thought you would have been able to see that."

"I do, but I don't think she'll be going alone, I don't think he'll let her."

Lily frowned, "The two of them off on a wild adventure together? This could get interesting."

Emma felt horrible, deep down, because she was being selfish again. Her mind and her heart were constantly at war over Sirius and at the moment her heart was winning, leading her around in an elegant dance she should have refused.

She wondered if Sirius knew how hard it was to resist him? Merlin she was getting so soft it was almost a crime! What had happened to her stubborn mind? Where was it? Why was it letting some mushy music overrule it?

She was very much in danger of giving into him in this moment, of pushing her lips to his, oh Merlin she needed a distraction!

"Mind if I cut in?"

Both of their heads snapped around to see a man almost as tall as Sirius looking down at Emma, a wide smile on his lips. He wore elegant dress robes, though there was something in his eyes that made Emma think they weren't his proffered attire. Despite all of this, she had the aching suspicion that she had seen him before…

"Sure," Sirius said, offering her hand to the man.

The man took her hand with a small nod to Sirius, leading Emma in a dance that kept them further apart. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your dance," the man said, brown eyes sparkling as he blew a lock of redish brown hair from his face, "But I've been itching to have a word with you for a few days now. Of course I could have sent an owl, but this seems better," he grinned again and Emma could tell he was bursting with excitement, as if he had just found buried treasure. "My name is Reginald Wood and I Captain The Westmont Tornadoes."

Emma felt her eyes widen, "That's where I saw you!" She blushed at her outburst, "Sorry, I just knew I'd seen you somewhere. I was at a game over the summer and a friend of mine plays on the team."

"Robert Bell," Wood nodded, "When we lost our seeker this past summer, Bell was determined we got you as a replacement and after having seen you play this year I have to agree. I guess you could call this a formal offer to join The Westmont Tornadoes as our seeker."

Emma felt her mouth pop open in shock, "I-I-"

Wood cut her off, "There's a catch of course," he said looking sheepish, "What with you being a wandless the Ministry has some… stipulations."

"Stipulations?" Emma questioned.

Wood grimaced, "Velspar."

Emma felt her gut hit the floor, her mind and heart screaming in protest immediately. _Velspar – _the cutter. At least that was what it felt like, like being cut off from a piece of her soul.

Wood must have seen the disgust on her face because he began explaining quickly, "Not as much as Umbridge gave you – not even half! Just enough to bring you down to Wizard levels."

Emma was still sceptical, "I… I'm not sure I can take… _that _again."

Wood frowned, "If you can't take it I'll find someone else, maybe Sims – but from what I've seen you have serious potential, wandless or not and the pay's good. Real good, like millionaire good."

"I," Emma paused, unwilling to take Velspar but being aware that she needed the money, "I'll try."

Wood grinned, "Excellent. We're out of the running this year; but we can get you tested for Velspar the week you get back, after that training starts in March – so you'll have plenty of time for that mission of yours," he winked at Emma's dumbfounded expression. "I'm in the Order; Dumbledore's told us all about what you're going to do."

The dance ended and Wood stepped back, "I'll owl you the details, but do we have a deal Dill?"

Emma shook Wood's hand without hesitation, "For the time being at least and I'm honoured that you thought of me for the post."

Wood smirked, "You should be. Well now that that's out of the way, I have to get my hands on Valentine, that boy's got an arm – excuse me."

Emma gave a nod of her head as Wood left, making her way towards Sirius and Remus who were sitting at a table and discussing something.

"I don't know if the others will go for it Padfoot," Remus was saying, butterbeer in hand.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, sitting back elegantly. "I think it sounds great."

"Well yes, it was your idea," Remus smirked, turning to Emma as she sat between them. "What do you say to going camping in a week, just us Marauders and Lily?"

Emma thought it over before nodding, "It sounds like a good idea, one last go before I leave."

"Speaking of leaving," Sirius curbed the conversation out of such dangerous waters. "What did that bloke want?"

"That was Reginald Wood, Captain of the Westmont Tornadoes," Emma said, suddenly feeling nervous. "He offered me a job."

Remus choked on his butterbeer and Sirius's eyes bugged, "Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah… the only thing is I'll have to take Velspar, I told him I'd see, that I wasn't sure I could handle it."

Sirius frowned, "But that's dangerous – like really dangerous."

Emma shrugged, "I said I'd see, maybe they've managed to alter it; I'm not sure."

"Either way I'm happy for you Swift," Remus smiled, "That's quite an honour."

Emma exhaled loudly, "Yeah, it is," she looked stunned at the turn of events and again Sirius turned the conversation onto something more frivolous.

"So, detentions, **I** have the most," he puffed himself up as he said it, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"You're ahead of me by one," she said.

"But it only takes one to win, Swifty," Sirius teased, eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth,

"I hate you."

"Oh I can't wait to move in with you two," Remus said wistfully. "Arguments over tea, flying frying pans at breakfast, Wilberforce eating Padfoot's underwear-"

"Doesn't he already do that?" Emma asked.

Sirius looked confused, "Is that where they're all going?" He frowned as Remus nodded, "Huh."

"Either way it will be a new adventure," Emma said with a smile, lifting her bottle. "To a new beginning?"

"To a new beginning," Sirius and Remus agreed, tapping bottles with her. Peter crept over then, fidgeting continually.

"Hey Wormy, how've you been?" Sirius asked, grabbing Peter a butterbeer from a passing House elf.

"G-good, y-you P-padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged, "'Ight I suppose. Swift just got a Quidditch invite, isn't that great?"

"Amazing," Peter forced a grin, but Emma and Remus saw right through it.

"Are you alright Wormtail?" Emma asked gently, laying a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"F-fine, w-why do you ask?"

"Well you're a bit jittery," Emma said, "Did something happen?"

Peter shook his head frantically, eyes wide, "N-nothing! You worry too much Swift," he grinned. "M-must be going," he stood hurriedly and left, his butterbeer still on the table.

Emma frowned at it, "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"It's Wormtail, something's always wrong with him," Sirius answered her.

Emma shook her head, "Something's more wrong then normal."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Remus volunteered, "Make sure he hasn't gotten shit from the Slytherins."

"Thank you Moony," Emma said, knowing that it would be better if one of the boys dealt with Peter's dilemma.

"No problem."

.

Severus watched from the corner of the room while Lily and James danced elegantly. She was so beautiful, her emerald eyes so filled with joy. How had Potter managed it? How had he lost so thoroughly? Severus's eyes never left her spinning form. Everything changed after tonight. He would be a fully fledged Death Eater; she would no doubt join the Order of the Phoenix. He wished things had been different, that she was still his…

"Nothing's changed," Lucius said from beside him, sipping a glass of wine. "The place is still infested."

"Yes it is," Severus agreed, his eyes flitting to Potter. If only Potter were dead… "How much do favours cost in our circle?"

Lucius's eyes followed Severus's, "Depends on your position. Give it two or three months of loyalty and you can have whatever you want – even if it is a filthy mudblood."

Severus nodded, watching entranced as Lily laughed, her eyes sparkling.

_I won't give up on us…_

.

.

.

Lily was up early the next morning, putting the last touches on her gift for Slughorn. She'd enchanted a lily petal to turn into a fish for him, hopefully he'd like it. She dropped it off in his classroom before hurrying up to the Gryffindor common room. She snuck passed Emma easily, who was staring out of one of the windows, making her way into the boy's dorm.

James was already awake and waiting for her, the two of them exiting the tower together silently. They made their way towards the lake, sitting under the shade of the Beach tree together.

"Graduation is today," Lily murmured, entwining her fingers with James's.

"I know; guess I'll finally get to meet your family," he smiled.

Lily's smile wavered, "Where will you go tomorrow?"

James sighed, running a hand through his hair, "To one of the apartments we – I – own in London. I'll have to clean Potter Manor out eventually, but for now I'm leaving it alone."

Lily nodded, "I hate the idea of you being alone," she whispered. "If you ever need anything-"

"I'll know where to go," James smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not that far from Sirius and the others… besides, I was sort of hoping, that after a month or so… that maybe you'd join me?"

Lily's jaw dropped in shock. "I mean you don't have to!" James backtracked quickly. "I just thought that maybe-"

He stopped as Lily cut him off with a kiss, "I would love to James," she smiled. "Just give me a few weeks to smooth it over with my parents."

"Really?"

Lily nodded at James's huge grin, loving the way his hazel eyes lit up behind his glasses. "I love you James."

James's grin seemed to widen, if that was possible, "I love you more."

Moments later had them leaving the lake to get ready for graduation. When Lily got back into the dorm Emma was already dressed in her red graduation uniform, grumbling that it made her look like a fire hydrant. Lily didn't comment, knowing the red wouldn't be doing anything for her either – red hair mixed with red cloths was almost always a disaster.

Marlene could be seen doing her make-up in the vanity; Alice was jumping in excitement. Lily smirked, remembering that Frank would be at the ceremony, no wonder Alice was so excited. The couple hadn't seen each other since the last Hogsmead weekend.

After several moments they were ready, descending the stairs to meet the boys who were also garbed in the House colours. They exchanged hellos before making for the Great Hall, where they once again waited for Dumbledore to lead them in.

Emma could hear the chatter of hundreds of excited adults and her heart panged, remembering that her parents were not among them. James looked equally upset, no doubt he was thinking the same thing as her. Emma felt her gut clench as Dumbledore appeared before them, ushering them into alphabetical order. She found herself behind the blue robes of Ravenclaw, Charlie Dar before the doors were opened and they were all being ushered inside.

The Great Hall was hung with banners for each House, the Sorting Hat positioned on the stool at the front. Emma had a sudden flashback to her own sorting and a smile pulled at her lips. It had been a long time since she'd been eleven years old, since she had asked the hat not to put her in Gryffindor. She felt tears on her cheeks, she was so glad the Hat hadn't listened to her.

Dumbledore had them seat themselves in the first two rows, and then the brim of the Hat opened, and it began to speak, "I never sang when your year was sorted, instead I gave advice. I wonder if any of you can remember what I said, either way I stand by it to this day. _Generally I am most known for my tunes of lyric, but listen to my advice for once I pray thee. What is the difference, I ask, between the Granny Smith apple and the Macintosh? The Werewolf and the Wizard, the Wizard and the Wandless, the Wandless and the Witch, the Witch and the Vampire, the Vampire and the Muggle? Nothing and everything, neither is good nor evil, all is simply as it is. A few ruff edges all may have, but a heart of gold all also may keep. Do not judge a book by its cover; instead judge it by the pages it keeps locked away. Remember this students and teachers, take my advice; whether you be the brave Gryffindor wherein the lion dwells, a soaring and bright eagle of Ravenclaw, or the good and loyal badger of Hufflepuff… and maybe, just maybe, even the slithering snake of Slytherin could put differences aside for just a small while… we all know that war is lurking around the corner, stand tall and strong, keep those with extra talents near, or we will crumble from within._"

The Hat's speech ended and Emma clapped with everyone else, wondering if it would normally sing the sorting song it had picked for their sorting year, or if they were just an exception.

Dumbledore took the stand then, "Seven years have passed," he said, arms spread wide, as if he could embrace them all. "Seven years of Magic, Study, Quidditch, Clubs, and yes, Pranks. I am always amazed with how fast Hogwarts students grow up, with how short seven years really is. In a moment you will all come up, take your diploma and NEWT marks and then tomorrow you shall leave Hogwarts. But I hope that you always keep Hogwarts with you, no matter where you go and I hope to one day see your children roam our halls." He smiled, "If you would all stand and step forward, it is time."

The seventh years rose, walking towards the stage in their line.

"Of Ravenclaw, Abbott, Tobby," Dumbledore called the first student, saying a few things to him, before calling, "Of Gryffindor, Black, Sirius."

The line got shorter and shorter, eventually "Of Gryffindor, Dill, Emma," was called and Emma found herself facing the Headmaster.

"Thank you for everything, Sir," she said, tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "It is I who should be thanking you and the other Marauders, for bringing seven years of joy to this castle, when it needed it most."

Emma nodded, "Thank you Sir," she choked out, taking her diploma and standing at the back of the stage beside Charlie Dar.

When every graduate had been called and was standing Dumbledore once again addressed them all. "I ask that you all please join me in singing the School Song."

Emma laughed as Dumbledore flicked his wand, pink ribbon rising to form words which she quickly picked a tune for.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach me something please,_

_Whether we be old and baled _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at a different time, Sirius and James bringing up the end with a choral verse. When the song had finished Dumbledore spoke once again, "I give you the graduates of 1978!"

The adults stood and clapped, the seventh years all screaming at the top of their lungs, hats flying into the air. People were crying, hugging each other, yelling in joy. The emotions in the room were insane. The Marauders found each other quickly, smiles on every face and tears on a few.

"Happy graduation you lot, I didn't think we'd make it," James said, holding his hand out for anyone to shake.

Sirius took it, bringing James in for a quick hug, "I didn't honestly think you'd pass either Prongs."

"Oh shove off," James muttered, though he was hugging Sirius back.

Emma wasn't sure, but she thought they might both be crying.

"Alright you two," Remus said, thumping them both on the back, "Enough of that, you're ruining your images."

"You're right," Sirius pulled back, his face scrunched up. "Stop crying Prongs," he said, wiping his own face.

"I wasn't crying, you were," James snapped back, dragging his hand under his glasses.

They both turned to Peter as he began bawling, "I don't want to leave!"

The Marauders exchanged looks before bursting into laughter, grabbing Peter into an awkward group hug.

"It's alright Worms."

"Yeah, don't worry, you can always visit us."

"And we can still pull pranks all the time."

It took several minutes for them to pull themselves together, but eventually they were all in working order. Remus and Peter went off to see their parents, James going to meet Lily's folks. Sirius and Emma went for a short walk, neither of them having to be anywhere. They stood just outside the school, watching the younger students amble around in the sunshine.

For Emma the moment was magnified, Hogwarts was all she had left, it was the first place she'd ever been sub-normal. Hogwarts had forced her to conquer her fears, had led her to her friends and moulded who she was. She almost didn't remember the rule abiding eleven year old who had made the boat ride across the Black Lake.

"Everything is changing now," she said, once again staring towards the forbidden forest.

"Not everything," Sirius said. "We're just having a change in scenery."

Emma chuckled, "Do you remember our first year?"

"You mean back when you were afraid of heights, Moony thought we'd desert him and my mother still sent me howlers?" Sirius grinned, "How could I forget?"

"It's odd to think it's all over, that we won't be coming back."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her, "Hogwarts isn't going anywhere, we can always come back."

They both turned around as the other Marauders exited the castle, followed by the Lupins, Pettigrews and Evans.

"We need to take a group picture," Remus said, camera in his hands, "To remember the moment."

"I'll take it," Mr. Lupin offered, taking the camera, "You six get together."

"Here, you get up on my back," Sirius told Emma, bending over. "And Lily up on James."

Emma rolled her eyes before climbing up, Sirius grabbing her knees. Remus stood beside Sirius with a smirk and Emma swatted him in the head, glaring as he chuckled. James was on Sirius's other side; Lily on his back, smiling widely. Peter stood to James's left.

"Say Nargels!" Mr. Lupin said.

A click and a flash signalled that the photo had been taken and that they, the Marauders, would be together forever, at least in the photo.

"We're very proud of all of you," Mrs. Lupin said, trying to hug them all at once. "How are your NEWTs? Did you check yet?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Lupin," Sirius said with a smile.

"Ah well, you graduated – and made the Auror program from what Remus tells me, well done!"

Sirius blushed scarlet.

"We also heard about you," Mr. Lupin said, eyeing Emma with worry, "I beg you not to go alone."

Emma forced a smile, "I am not willing to share the burden," she replied.

Mr. Lupin frowned, but let the matter pass, turning to let Lily introduce her parents. Mr. Evans had red hair and pale blue eyes, a permanent smile seemingly fixed on his face. Beside him, Mrs. Evans was blond with Lily's striking green, almond shaped eyes. She too looked happy, though it was obvious the absence of her eldest child was bothering her.

"Petunia couldn't make it unfortunately," she said sadly. "I am sorry, she's truly missed out."

"That's alright mum," Lily said easily, "Toony will come around."

After a few minutes of catch up the Marauders and Lily departed, making for the dorms so that they could get ready for the leaving feast.

When Emma and Lily entered the dorm it was to find Marlene crying, letters held to her chest.

"Marls, what?" Lily seemed shocked.

"I-I m-miss t-th-them s-s-s-so m-much," Marlene sobbed, and Emma caught sight of Mary's handwriting. "T-th-they sh-sh-should h-have b-b-been h-here."

It was like a blow to the chest. After everything, all of the day's festivities, in the end only four of six Gryffindor girls had graduated. Lily rushed forwards, tears streaming down her face as she comforted Marlene but Emma simply thumped onto her bed, suddenly exhausted.

Mary and Joyce were dead, had she almost forgotten? She broke down and cried with the others; Alice joining in when she entered the dorm.

How was it that simple memories could hurt so much? She felt like she'd been hit was Crucio at least, her chest aching.

"We have to do it for them," she said after some time, "Have to beat him for them."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Marlene shot at her, "What's the master plan wandless?"

"I don't have a plan," Emma said, wiping her eyes and getting up. "But I'm not going to let him win. I'm not going to sit here doing nothing when he's still out there, killing more people.

We've graduated, we're of age and nothing is stopping us… stopping me," she inhaled deeply. "We're going to win."

Marlene stood, "You're an idiot Dill, stubborn, volatile, strange and proud; but you better not be just saying that, because I'll hold you to it."

"I never break a promise," Emma said. "And I may dislike you McKinnon, but if we join the Order together, you better not get yourself killed."

Marlene smirked, "Watch your back Dill, or I might take all the glory."

"I'd like to see you try."

They changed quickly after that, leaving the tower together and making for the Great Hall.

_Clash, bing, bang, BOOM!_

"Son of a bitch!" Emma swore loudly as her knee collided with the edge of the Gryffindor table, half the cutlery falling onto the stone floor.

"DILL!" Emma looked up to see McGonagall smirking in triumph, "Detention – for vulgar language, to be served as soon as the feast is over."

Emma felt her jaw drop in anger, before a grin crept onto her face…

She had just tied with Sirius.

She took her seat at the table between Sirius and Remus, grinning like an idiot. "I just tied with you," she informed Sirius, watching as his eyes bugged.

"Of for Merlin's sake!" He growled, clearly intending to say more but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Another year has come and gone, and what a wonderful year it had been," he said, addressing the hall at large. "As I am sure you can see, Ravenclaw has once again taken the House Cup with 500 points, followed closely by Slytherin with 450 points. Hufflepuff is third with 430 points and finally Gryffindor, with 303 points," the hall chuckled, turning to face the Marauders. "I would also like to take this moment to thank whoever dropped off the jar of vomit flavoured beans in my office; I have once and for all been turned off the sweet," again the hall chuckled, and Dumbledore turned to x-ray the Marauders, "Now, enjoy the feast!"

The Marauder had almost made it to out of the Great Hall when the feast finished, but Dumbledore called them over. "I would like a word in my office," he said, standing from the table, "Please follow me."

They walked through the castle silently, taking a seat when they entered. Every head swivelled to Emma as she laughed.

"Something amusing Emma?" Dumbledore asked, taking his own seat with a smile.

Emma nodded, "I just remembered, that in first year only one chair stood before your desk constantly, and that I always sit in the same chair now," she smiled, "Just reminiscing I suppose Sir."

Sirius looked around once, stunned, before beginning to laugh as well – she was right, there were always five chairs in the Headmasters office, waiting for them.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, I might as well put name plates on the chairs, you five always _do_ sit in the same chair, I'm not sure you've realized," he pointed to the chair on the furthest left, "Peter sits there, then Remus, yourself, Sirius, and James," his eyes twinkled once, before his expression sobered. "I would wager, that you five know what I want to discuss with you?"

"The vomit flavoured beans?" Sirius ventured, wincing when he got shushed on all sides.

Dumbledore hid a laugh with a cough before speaking, "No, though that is an interesting point. I am here to discuss the Order of the Pheonix with you; it has come to my attention that you five may wish to join."

"Sir," James nodded, shifting his glasses up his nose and sitting straighter, "It would be an honour-"

"It is not an honour." Dumbledore cut James off, his eyes x-raying everyone in the room. "There is honour in what we, the Order, do, but joining us should not be seen as a great achievement. Voldemort is strong, going up against him is nothing short of a death wish."

"But if people don't fight, the war is lost," Remus argued. "I'm not giving up yet!"

"I am not saying that you five cannot join, nor that you shouldn't," Dumbledore explained, "I am simply expressing upon you the dangers of joining. There is a chance that you might die; that your friends might die; that we might lose this war."

"Sir," Sirius cut off the Headmaster, "I think you've just done an excellent job of outlining why we want to join. Sitting under our beds and cowering, Voldemort and his followers could come and kill us, or a friend might be murdered, or the war might be lost and then we're all doomed. If we fight we have the chance to make a difference, and that's worth something."

"Fighting will put you on the front lines, Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly, "I hope you understand that."

"With all do respect Sir," Emma cut in, "We're pretty much all on the front line already."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "That is true. The next Order meeting will take place on the 10th of July, I expect anyone wishing to join our ranks to be at 118 Witching Hall by 11 o'clock at night. You are to tell _no one _this information, those I have deemed trustworthy have already been informed individually. If you have any questions or concerns, now would be the time to voice them. If you have any doubts as to whether you should join, then I ask you do not turn up, the Order is not for the faint hearted."

Silence followed these words and so with a sigh Dumbledore sent them up to bed.

.

.

.

Breakfast the next morning found confetti falling from the ceiling and Filch being forced into a ballerina outfit for what would be the last time. It wasn't a very inventive prank, but it was a little something for the Marauders to be remembered by.

They got on the train later that day, all of them serious and all too quiet.

"It isn't the end," James said, though his voice was solemn.

"Prongs is right, this is a new beginning," Sirius piped up, "A new chapter, filled with magic, adventure and… err… interesting-er stuff!"

Remus chuckled, "Always the voice of reason, eh Padfoot?"

"You know it Moony."

Emma chuckled, "As long as we're together," she compromised, "I can live with just about anything."

"We'll always be together," James said with a laugh, "Always."

And they would always be together, in some ways at least. Their names would always appear side by side, Moony, Wormtail, Swift, Padfoot and Prongs. No matter what happened in the years after, these days would be remembered eternally, etched into the caretaker's door as proof; that once upon a time, five friends became family through acts of various mischief. That they would always be together, that their hearts would beat as one.

_THE MARAUDERS_

_We Solemnly Swear That We Are Up To No Good_

_Moony Wormtail Swift Padfoot Prongs_

_(Here a variety of tallies were found)_

_Total Detentions:_

_706 1000 1200 1200 950_

_We, the Marauders, leave our mark here. Let it be known that these words cannot be removed. If the door is replaced then the words will move to occupy the new door._

_We give our highest regards to Mr. Filch, Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore, without whom these impressive numbers could never have been reached._

_Mischief Managed!_


	53. MW1 Mirage

**MAGICAL WAR**

**MW1 – Daydreams**

**Mirage – 1**

The small town of Grimly was shrouded in darkness, night had fallen. It was late, only the streetlamps providing any light, the well respecting citizens having already gone to bed.

Suddenly and without a sound, a shadow appeared at the end of the street. A hooded figure stood tall, taking in the surroundings before moving forwards slowly and with purpose. The streetlights barely managed to so much as touch this spectre, which clung to the shadows far more easily then it should have been able.

The figure crept upwards, towards one of the houses, without pause, knocking briskly on the door, a concealed wand in its hand.

Pale blue eyes framed by blond locks and a long, horse like face appeared within a few moments to answer the door. The girl looked immediately terrified upon seeing the hooded figure, opening her mouth to scream when a pale hand deftly covered her mouth. The spectre forced their way inside, pushing Petunia Evans out of their way and closing the door behind them.

Petunia watched in horror as the intruder looked around, a wand held at the ready, "Lily!"

Lily appeared within seconds of the intruder's call, face wild.

"Emma? Emma what's wrong?" She asked, watching as the wandless lowered her hood to reveal amber hair and hazel eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," Emma said easily, already removing her cape. "Sorry for scaring you Petunia, but one shouldn't wait on doorsteps in these times-"

"_Freak!"_ Petunia spat, stomping away furiously.

"Well that went well," Emma muttered sarcastically. "So are you ready?" She asked Lily.

Lily nodded, eyes still clouded with worry, "Why are you here though? I thought James was coming?"

"Change of plan," Emma shrugged. "Prongs is too easy to follow; he's only a wizard after all," she winked.

Lily exhaled slowly, nodding before going upstairs to retrieve her trunk. They'd only been out of school half a week and already she was stressed. And it wasn't work that had her pulling her hair out, no, it was the very person waiting in her doorway.

But they were going on a vacation, Lily reminded herself. They were taking a few days to relax in the wilderness, away from the war before they joined the Order on the 10th and Emma left. It was a camping trip, planned, oddly enough, by Sirius. Lily sighed; a vacation was just what she needed.

Emma was inspecting her nails when Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, trunk in tow. The wandless looked up, a wild grin forming on her features as she caught site of Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes; Emma was way too excited about this. They didn't exit the house through the front door, instead Lily grabbed onto Emma's arm, turning on the spot and letting the wandless guide her through the black world.

They reappeared in a forest clearing where the boys had already set up shop. Lily ran towards James, gripping him in a tight hug. He had not left her thoughts once over their time apart and Lily had spent the nights laying awake and wondering how he was coping in the apartment all alone.

Emma joined the others by the fire, laughing immediately at something one of the boys had said. Lily smiled; this was how it should have been, how it would have been if they were not locked in war.

"Come on you two!" Sirius yelled out, a stick, complete with flaming marshmallow, in hand, "There won't be any left if you don't get a move on!"

Lily laughed, beside her James sighed, "Those are supposed to last us three days Padfoot."

"Oh…" Sirius frowned, "Well we can always multiply them, now get over here!"

Lily led James forward, eager to be with all of them again. Remus handed them each a stick and the open bag of marshmallows. "Hurry up or Padfoot will have eaten them all."

"Shove off Moony," Sirius grumbled, skewering his fifteenth treat before sticking it in the fire enthusiastically. "This is the best ever."

Emma laughed, "We'll have to do it more often; I haven't seen you so excited in a long time."

"Which is saying something," James mumbled, deftly avoiding the empty stick Sirius chucked at him.

"Watch it Prongs."

"I was watching; how do you think I dodged it so fast?"

Sirius grinned, shoving another burnt marshmallow into his mouth and shrugging. "I can't believe it took you eight years to introduce us to marshpillows. I have half a mind to disown you," Sirius said, the comment clearly meant for Emma and Remus.

"Makes you wonder what else they're holding back," James agreed, squishing his marshmallow with concentration.

"There's more…?" Peter whispered, a look of wonder on his face.

"Oh, sure, yeah there's pizza," Remus said, sending Emma a wink.

Emma caught on quickly, "Hamburgers-"

"-Coke floats-"

"-Funnel cakes-"

"-Poutine-"

"I think I'll skip the shit-tine, thanks," James said with a grimace.

Emma blew on her marshmallow, putting out the flames with a self satisfied expression, "You mean you wouldn't want fries with gravy and cheese?"

James, Sirius and Peter froze, all eyes turning to look at Emma as if she had just answered their most fervent prayer.

James turned to Lily, "Why wasn't I informed of this? Do you not love me at all?"

Lily burst into laughter, bending over and holding her sides, "The look on your face!"

"It isn't real then?" Sirius looked like a kicked puppy.

Emma snorted, "Of course it's real, you idiot. If it means that much to you I'll take you for some this week."

It was Christmas all over.

"Anyone up for truth or dare?" Remus asked, rotating his marshmallow so that each side was a perfect golden brown. He was clearly hoping to head off Sirius's demand that they leave immediately.

"Sure," Emma agreed, her own burnt marshmallow making it obvious that she was Sirius's inspiration.

"Well, truth or dare?" Sirius asked her, watching his marshmallow flame greedily.

"Truth."

"Right… err…" Sirius was clearly unsure what to ask her, after eight years, what didn't he know? "Have you ever had a crush on Ricky?"

Emma snorted, "No. Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm not stupid enough to have a Marauder dare me."

"Fair enough, is it true you're going to move in with Prongs?"

Lily blushed, "It is." Sirius wolf whistled and James punched him in the shoulder. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not as cowardly as you girls."

"Oh, very well," Lily grinned evilly. "I dare you not to eat anymore marshmallows."

Sirius's jaw dropped, the others bursting into laughter, "That isn't fair!"

Lily simply shrugged and Sirius grumbled audibly, "Moony. Choose."

Remus laughed at Sirius's forlorn expression before saying, "Truth."

"I truth you not to eat anymore marshmallows."

"That isn't the way it works Padfoot."

"Is now."

Remus chuckled, putting his stick down and stretching, "Alright, I'm going to bed, it's late."

"You know we don't have class tomorrow," Sirius told him, swiping the marshmallow off of Emma's stick.

"HEY!"

"Yeah I know, but I want to be up early tomorrow."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but with an unsaid agreement they put out the fire and followed Remus inside the tent.

Lily gasped upon entering; it was _huge_. The first story had a working bathroom, kitchen (though they wouldn't be using it), and four beds. The second story was only a loft holding two more beds for the girls, but even so, Lily was taken back.

"Prongs found it in his attic," Emma told her, "You didn't think we'd be rooming with those four, did you?"

For two days they simply relaxed, splashing in a nearby lake and laughing; but all good things come to an end and all too soon Lily found that they were packing up.

It was almost midday when Emma dropped what she had been carrying, her head swivelling to look into the forest.

"Y-you alright Swift?" Peter jittered, eyes shooting around the place.

Sirius felt it first, a crawling sensation crossing his skin, like two force fields colliding.

They jumped as Protem rose, cutting them off from Emma, who was crouched down; her hair fanning out dangerously. Suddenly the lower branches on the trees rustled, a young girl coming out of the forest.

She was beautiful, with long hair that was so black it shone blue in the sun. Her eyes were wide and misty, a light blue that gave Sirius the creeps. She wore a simple blue dress, a bow on her back though there were no arrows. She bowed low upon entering the clearing, eyes staying glued to Emma.

"I am Mirage. I rule the Element Air and the Light. My spell allows me to see what has past, what is now and what is to come."

Emma stood straight and gave a single nod, "I am Protem; I shield those around me and rule the Four Elements." Emma was almost surprised at the words she spoke, but there was a part of her, some deep part, that knew this was her proper introduction and that it was the least she could do after Mirage had offered her own information so willingly. "What business do you have here, Mirage?"

Mirage smiled, her eyes staying blank, "Your instincts are not as wholly marred as they could have been. Of course, I knew you would get so far on you own. You have done a great deal to hide who you are Protem, but you are still a wandless."

"Emma," Emma's face was suddenly filled with self disgust. "My name is Emma."

Mirage frowned, though once again her eyes stayed blank, "Is being a wandless so wrong in your eyes?"

Emma's lip curled, "You have something to say to me?"

Mirage nodded, "We have a great deal to discuss Protem. You have a lot to learn."

"And what could _you_ possibly teach_ me_?"

"To stop pretending you're a witch. If you want to win this war you need to stop cowering behind a wall of control. You are going about everything the wrong way," Mirage responded, not an ounce of emotion in her voice. "You're nearing your 19th year. It's time you grew up."

Emma smirked, "I bet I'm in better control then you."

"Of your emotions? Maybe," Mirage allowed. "But can you harness your magic? At this point you are only an over glorified witch, nothing special. You said you ruled the Elements. When was the last time they came when you called?"

Emma opened her mouth and closed it. She had stopped using her feeling magic intentionally a very long time ago, instead relying on more reliable spells.

Mirage smiled serenely, "Are you interested now Protem?"

"Emma, my name is Emma."

"To them maybe," Mirage said nodding to the others. "But not to one of our kind."

"Swift?" Sirius asked from behind her, sounding worried and confused.

Emma turned to him, eyes guarded, "Yes Sirius?"

"What?" His eyes darted from her, to Mirage and back, the question obvious.

Mirage looked unconcerned by the exchange and Emma at a loss for words.

"I am offering Protem lessons, so that one day she might be able to defend herself, Sirius Black," Mirage answered simply.

"Defend myself?" Emma spat, eyes locking on Mirage.

Mirage smiled serenely, "I know what your thinking Protem and you should know you won't win the fight."

"But you're," James fought for words, looking between the tiny frame of Mirage, who was 13 at the oldest and Emma, who was tall and lean. "Young…" he said at last.

Mirage shook her head, looking amused, "Age is not everything. So what will it be Protem? Are you going to fight me or not?"

"You want me to?" Emma asked, seeming sceptical.

"I think you need to see how worthless you are, yes."

Emma's eyes blazed, she threw her hand out, red light spinning from her palm. Peter inhaled as the spell made straight for Mirage, who simply waited calmly. At the last moment the spell bent, being twisted so that it missed her entirely.

"Spell will not work on me," Mirage said easily. "Think of my rulings, Air and Light."

Emma growled, sending another spell that went the same way as the first.

Mirage sighed, took the bow from her back and aimed with it. Sirius watched in confusion, eyes widening as a blue arrow materialized on the string before Mirage let it go.

Emma dodged it and the arrow collided with Protem, stopping it just short of Peter's face. Emma winced, rubbing her midriff as if she had been punched. "You can't aim for them; that's cheating."

"If you are in a real fight, you need to be able to protect those who belong to you," Mirage said calmly, aiming the bow at Emma again, "This one will be faster."

Emma moved at the last moment, dodging the arrow but Mirage appeared behind her in the next second, knocking her knees out.

"Fight me with the Elements Protem."

Emma stood in a flash, using her wandless magic to speed her forwards and punch Mirage, but Mirage was much, much faster.

"Think," Mirage commanded. "I rule Air and Light, what does that mean?"

"How should I know?" Emma vented, the wind knocked out of her in the next second as Mirage elbowed her in the back – hard.

"Well that can be our next lesson," Mirage said stoically. "For now I think you've learned this one, shall we go?"

"You're not coming anywhere near them," Emma hissed, getting to her feet.

Mirage sighed, seeming almost like a mother with an unruly child, "I'm not here for them. Wizards don't concern me."

"You're coming with us?" Sirius yelped.

Mirage scrunched her nose, as if the thought was disgusting to her, "Yes, Sirius Black. I will be staying with you, Remus Lupin and Protem until Protem and myself have completed Headquarters."

Sirius's jaw was in danger of hitting the ground, his eyes bulging. It was Peter who broke Emma and Mirage's stare down. "You're a seer," his voice held a hint of worship and it was clear that he had gathered every once of courage he had to address Mirage, "What do you see?"

Mirage turned to face him, no emotion on her visage, "A great many things. Life, Death, Marriage, Betrayal."

Peter whimpered, but Emma seemed unfazed, "Now?" She asked; her tone biting.

Mirage nodded, "Now."

"Where are we going exactly?" James asked curiously, running a hand through his hair in worry.

"The apartment," Mirage answered. "Where Protem lives," she had barely said the words when she spun on the spot, disappearing without even a sound.

Sirius looked to Emma with wide eyes filled with worry. _What did this mean? Why was Emma acting so different? How did she know how to act? Where was Swift?_

Emma's eyes locked with his, still guarded and unyielding before she too turned on the spot, vanishing without a sound.

Sirius reappeared a moment later with a loud _pop!_ only to find the two wandless staring at each other across the kitchen table. A few cracks alerted him to the arrival of the other Marauders and Lily.

"Will you join the Order?" Emma's voice broke the long silence and it was only then that Sirius noticed she was holding her left arm which had a scratch.

_Did one of those arrows hit her after all?_

"No," Mirage answered evenly. "That is not my place. I am here only to give you the information you need."

"I'm listening."

"It is not something you will learn in a day, in an hour. I thought you would have realized that."

Emma contemplated her words, an expression crossing her face that Sirius had never seen before, "This is not the time to start?"

"No." Mirage looked at the others before saying, "_Iran ult."_

Emma's brow rose, but she nodded once in acknowledgement, "I will show you your room."

Sirius watched the two leave, feeling with each passing second as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. This wasn't _his_ Swift. This was a side, a piece, of Emma that he hadn't even known existed.

Emma re-entered the room a minute later, the others still standing awkwardly, "Sit," she said at last, collapsing into an armchair herself.

"Because we belong to you?"

Sirius wasn't the only one surprised to hear the venom in his voice, his mouth turned down in a sneer. _Hadn't that been what Mirage said? That they _belonged_ to Emma?_

"It is not that sort of belonging," Emma answered calmly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The others in the room shifted nervously, exchanging glances; it had been a very long time since Emma and Sirius had been in a real fight.

"Isn't it?" Sirius hissed. "Ear ult?"

"_Iran ult,_" Emma corrected, eyes flashing dangerously, "It is not something to concern yourself with."

Sirius slammed his fist down on the back of the couch, "Not something to concern myself with?" he parroted her words.

"No," Emma said coldly standing, "It isn't."

At this point James steered Lily and Peter out of the room, Remus hot on their heels. Watching Sirius and Emma fight was amusing in most cases, but this wasn't something they wanted to get caught in the middle of. James sat down in the kitchen, wand at the ready in case he or Remus had to intervene.

Sirius growled, looking demented in anger, "WHO ARE YOU?" he bellowed.

Emma took a step back, her eyes widening in shock. A moment passed, then another before at last, "I'm Emma Louise Dill, Protem, Swift, wandless, Marauder," there was a moment where Sirius thought she might cry. "I don't know who I am."

Sirius blinked before reaching out for her but she turned on her heel and disappeared, slipping through his fingers.

Sirius collapsed into a seat at the table, tears leaking down his face, _What is going on? What have I done?_

Sirius wasn't generally someone who dealt with emotions, but Emma had always been an exception. The Marauders and now Lily, were the only people he'd ever dared to get emotionally close to because, deep down, he was afraid they would leave him. He had been rocky with Emma since she'd decided to leave, now she wouldn't have to, not physically at least; but Mirage had opened up a different sort of leaving. Emma hadn't been _his Emma_ in the clearing, or even two second ago; she had been someone else, someone he didn't know.

Remus came back into the sitting room eventually and it was obvious that the others had gone home. It had started to rain at some point and Sirius was fairly sure he knew who was behind it.

"You'll work through this," Remus said reassuringly. "You and Swift work through everything."

Sirius sighed, looking at the rain washed window pane, "Do you think it's her?"

Remus followed his gaze, staring at the rain, "I have no idea Padfoot."

Sirius nodded, "I need a moment alone Moony, to think."

Remus nodded in understanding, making his way to his room. He was perhaps the only one who wasn't surprised by what had happened in the clearing, well, he was surprised with Mirage, but not in how Emma reacted. It was not so different from what went on between werewolves in a pack. Even he had the instincts of a wolf, if he didn't display them on a daily basis.

The moon had risen long ago, but Sirius didn't move from his position at the table. He was mad. Mad at himself for loosing his temper, mad that he didn't understand what had gone on and terrified that he had lost Emma for good.

"She's on the roof," he looked up blankly to see Mirage, still in the sky blue dress that illuminated her eyes so oddly.

"Beg pardon?" Sirius asked blearily.

"She's sitting on the roof," Mirage repeated, sliding her thin frame into the seat opposing Sirius. "Protem will be back, Sirius Black and she will forgive you; _why_ I won't pretend to understand."

"She's a good person," Sirius said calmly, gazing again out the window. "I only wish I understood – that she would explain-"

"She will later, this is new to her as well," Mirage said calmly, reaching down to stroke Wilberforce who had pawed her knee.

Sirius looked at the crup with an odd smile before turning his attention back to the wandless, "You really see everything?"

"The paths of everything, nothing is set in stone," Mirage explained. They were silent for a time, only the rain making sound when she said, "You really do belong to her."

Sirius frowned, "I am afraid I don't understand the term," he was trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"You belong to her, as Protem belongs to you," Mirage stated.

Sirius's brow furrowed in thought, "Like family?"

Mirage shrugged, "A very human term, but in essence."

"Why do you despise humans?" Sirius asked, "And wouldn't you be a human too?"

Mirage shook her head, "I am no more human then Remus Lupin who is classified a werewolf, not a man, but you knew that, of course. You know a great deal about wandless Sirius Black, more then most wizards bother with."

"I had a reason to care," Sirius answered her, trying to ignore her blank eyes. "But you still haven't explained why you hate wizards so much."

Mirage smiled, "You are very stubborn Sirius Black. Very well, my parents were of magical blood; when they discovered what I was they abandoned me. I was only in my third year. I should have died, but my kind do not fade from the Elements, we were born from them. We are a species apart from mere mortals, waving silly bits of wood. We breathe the essence that your kind try to ensnare. We, alone, know what magic is. We feel it," Mirage said placing her hand over her heart. "It lives within us, speaks if we will only listen. Protem has been… _domesticated._ She doesn't hear when the magic speaks. She has tried to burry the voice, to destroy that part of her. This can not happen."

Sirius nodded, thinking the story over with a frown, "So you lived alone?"

Mirage shook her head, "I was found by Centaurs; they took me in, raised me and taught me about my kind."

"But centaurs hate wizards?"

"Exactly, wizards, not wandless," Mirage smirked. "And not foals who can see the future."

"I am sorry even so," Sirius said. "It was wrong of your parents."

"They were afraid," Mirage excused easily, with little concern. "What would you do if your children were wandless?"

"They would be my children," Sirius said firmly. "_Nothing_ could ever change that."

Mirage smiled, "I know." She stood and turned to the door, where, Sirius realized with a start, Emma was leaning on the door frame at ease. _"Est Sapien wert."_

He watched Emma's brow rise, "I know."

Mirage exited then, saying only, "Good Night Sirius Black, Protem."

Emma replaced Mirage's seat, her expression drawn.

They sat in silence for a moment, not even the _pitter-patter_ of rain disrupting them.

"I am sorry," Sirius said seriously. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"You were in your right," Emma allowed. "She said it was for only my ears," Sirius looked confused. "_Iran ult –_ Your ears."

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed surprised. He wondered if he would be permitted to ask what Mirage had said before leaving, but Emma seemed in a sharing mood.

"Just now she said that you are 'A worthy human'."

Sirius smirked, "Should I be honoured or insulted?"

"Coming from her?" Emma snorted. "Honoured, I doubt she has sung a human's praise before."

Sirius forced a small smile to his lips, "What language is that? How do you know it?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair, seemingly unsure of how to answer. "It is a very… brash… form of speech. I know Mirage explained to you about wandless being able to hear the Elements, about them being able to talk to trees for example. The language she spoke in is like an annunciation of the speech of the Elements; because if she simply sent me a breeze, she knows I'd be lost to the meaning."

"Why can't you understand it? Why is your magic so much…" Sirius trailed off, not wanting to insult Emma, who chuckled.

"Weaker?" She guessed, "I thought you would know."

"Oh?" Sirius's brow furrowed.

"Because I don't want to be a wandless – have never wanted to be a wandless."

"Why though?" Sirius asked, "Why wouldn't you want to be who you are?"

Emma sighed, fiddling with her fingers, "Because it separates me from you."

Sirius blinked in shock, his mind emptying of all coherent thought. Without thinking he gripped her hands from across the table, holding them in his own. "I already told you that I don't care."

"I would never forgive myself Sirius, never."

For the first time Sirius truly understood what that statement meant, how she truly felt. "Your control strengthens each day."

"But it may never be enough," Emma said lowly. "It isn't an Arithmancy equation with an exact numerical answer, more like an Ancient Runes essay."

Sirius grinned, "You were always good at Runes," he joked, trying to pull her upwards. She did chuckle, but it was as empty as Mirage's eyes. "You need rest," he said at last, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Is Mirage in your room?"

Emma nodded, "I conjured a spare bed for her."

"Are you going to be alright, sleeping in the same room?"

Emma nodded, "I think so. I can understand her, if that makes sense… maybe it's a wandless thing."

Sirius nodded, "Perhaps. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Emma chuckled, standing, "It would be horrid if I got lost, that hallway is so spooky."

"I knew it freaked you out," Sirius said with a wink. He opened Remus's door on as they passed it, letting Wilberforce into bed. "Good Night," he said, making for his own door.

"Good Night," Emma smiled before opening the door and entering her dark room.

Mirage was already asleep when she entered; an odd breeze blowing the wandless's black hair. Emma frowned in thought before getting into bed; she wondered if that was how she looked when she slept, or if her control was sustained, even in sleep.

Sirius was the first up the next morning. He stared into the fridge for sometime before giving it up as a bad job. He couldn't cook and no one would appreciate him burning the building down. He had just sat down when Mirage entered the room, her eyes still as blank as ever.

"Hello Sirius Black," she greeted cordially, if not warmly. Sirius had a feeling that he should be honoured Mirage had addressed him at all.

"Good Morning Mirage," Sirius responded. "Unfortunately I can't cook, so we'll have to wait for the other to get up."

Mirage's face contorted, the air swirling ominously, "Protem is not your House elf, Sirius Black."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah, don't worry I know. But if I cook something we'll be lucky to escape with our lives."

"Not even toast?" Mirage asked, before shaking her head, clearly having seen the outcome of such a trial. "No, you're right the kitchen doesn't survive and Harold Chames gets quite upset with you for murdering his cat."

Sirius winced, "Yes, well, perhaps Swift or Moony will teach me."

Mirage smirked, clearly knowing something he didn't, "Perhaps."

Mirage continued to stand awkwardly, refusing to sit even when Sirius offered her a chair.

"I will be sitting for most of the day, Sirius Black," she responded. "Protem has to meet with Reginald Wood, as you know and she will not come back in fighting condition. Today is almost entirely a waste of my time," she sighed. "Though, I sense the sausage this morning will be wonderful."

"So is that a wandless thing then, the sausage?" Sirius asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"No," Mirage answered easily. "But it will be my first time having it."

Sirius nodded, remembering the first time he'd had sausage on a bun, "What do you plan on doing today then?"

"Fine tune the lesson for ultimate results. Protem should get her Quidditch things done today, leaving her free for a bit."

"How do you see my morning going?" Sirius asked.

Mirage frowned, "I am not a crystal ball, Sirius Black," she replied.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I know that, but I figured I'd ask."

Mirage didn't bother responding to this statement, instead turning to look out the window.

Emma walked in a few seconds later, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Good morning," she greeted absentmindedly, setting to cook breakfast without a pause.

"Morning," Sirius greeted with a broad smile. "How was your night?"

Emma shrugged, waving her wand and setting the bacon and sausage to cook; the bread and potatoes to slice themselves and the pancake batter to begin mixing. "Alright, you?"

"Well, thanks for breakfast."

"It's better then letting you anywhere near the stove," Emma took a seat at the table. "Did you sleep well Mirage?"

"Fine Protem."

"Emma," Emma corrected, turning in her chair and flicking her wand, immediately the meat turned over in the pan. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Only planning," Mirage answered. "Remus Lupin will be joining you at Quidditch while Sirius Black goes to write his tests. Wilberforce will be enough to occupy me."

Emma nodded, "Just don't blow the place up," she requested, causing Mirage to give her a dark look.

"I'm not a child, Protem."

"Emma," Emma said with a sigh.

By the time Remus came into the kitchen the food was done, laying itself out on the table buffet style so that everyone could take what they liked.

"Good morning everyone, food looks excellent Swift."

"How do you know I didn't make it?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

Sirius noted that Emma seemed back to her usual self this morning, not acting as withdrawn as she had the day before. Maybe Mirage was right and it had simply been the shock of not understanding her own reactions that had made Emma shut him out. Either way he was glad she was back to normal, though she had dark bags under her eyes.

Once breakfast was cleared away (He and Remus did the dishes, since Emma had cooked) Sirius Apparated into the Ministry's Atrium, where he was soon met by James.

"How are you?" James asked, eyeing Sirius seriously.

Sirius shrugged, "Fine. Swift is alright too and our… guest… seems settled."

James nodded, "You two had me scared last night," he confided.

Sirius nodded, eyes hard, "Me too."

Without another word they both made their way to the reception desk where a man weighed their wands before directing them to the fourth floor.

The Auror cubicles were nothing to get excited over, being utterly dull to the extreme. They were met at the entrance by two people, the first they recognized as Alastor Moody and the second was Ernie Stein, Head Auror.

"Well," Ernie Stein said, looking them both over coolly. "One of you will have to take a seat while the other is tested; so who's up?"

Sirius and James exchanged a long look, Sirius being the one to step forwards at the end of it. "I am Sir."

"This should prove interesting. Follow me Black."

Moody thumped him on the shoulder as he passed, in what Sirius thought was supposed to be a reassuring manor but really only made things worse. Sirius followed Stein past all the cubicles and into a plain white room; a white room Emma would have recognized immediately.

"You will be tested here, do your best not to get killed; I have enough paperwork as it is."

Sirius opened his mouth, horrified, only to be answered by the door slamming shut.

"Hell bloody bugger…"

.

.

Emma appeared on the Quidditch pitch without a sound; Remus appearing beside her with a crack. The pitch was not empty, what looked like the whole team was assembled along with several Ministry personnel.

"Dill!" Wood called her over, "C'mere."

Emma trotted over to her Captain, Remus following her slowly. "Right, this is Mr. Hanes and Mr. Johnson. Hanes is Head of the Magical Creatures Department and Johnson Heads Sports and Games."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Johnson and to see you again Mr. Hanes," Emma said, shaking both of their hands.

"And you Miss. Dill," Johnson greeted, "We're here to document your magical storage. We'll do an initial testing and then dose you. We expect your levels to be somewhere in the seven to nine hundreds to begin with but we're hoping to bring you down to two or three hundred."

Emma nodded, her jaw clenching in fear. "After that we'll test you on a broom to make sure you're still flying in top form."

"Right," Emma nodded, already feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm here to keep Johnson in check," Hanes threw in. "He is not to exceed ten ounces of Velspar."

Within moments they had Emma seated, the team and Hanes hovering awkwardly while Johnson performed the initial charm.

Emma couldn't see it, but a smoky, silver number appeared over her head. The number began at 0 and flashed upwards. At first the number changed so fast that it was blurred and unreadable. Not until the fourth digit was made present did the numbers slow.

"Dear Merlin," Johnson whispered, looking at the number in mounting horror. "2027?"

Remus whistled, clearly impressed, "How many wandless have you tested?"

"Well none, but I never thought… 2000?"

"How much do you think she'll need?" Wood asked, completely unconcerned with how much magic Emma may or may not have.

"I have no idea… I was estimating… but that number seems almost irrelevant now…"

"We'll start her at an ounce," Hanes cut through Johnson's incoherent blabber. "We can up it as we see fit."

Emma eyed the small vial of purple liquid for a very long time before downing it. The taste was the same, a cottony numbness that she rebelled against immediately. Unlike the last time however, she did not feel much different. She wasn't cold, thirsty or sore. The world did not dim in colour.

Johnson started the numbers up before she'd even fully recovered. His eyes widened when the numbers stopped.

"994 – that's less then half!"

Hanes shrugged, "Velspar is quite a bit more toxic to them than to us." He said easily, already uncorking a smaller vial. "This is a forth of an ounce, try is please."

Emma frowned as her magic slipped further away; the Elements becoming entities of their own…

"500 – this can't be linier," Johnson complained.

Hanes shook his head, "It isn't. I think another forth of an ounce will do it."

Emma shook her head as colours dimmed and things became slightly less focused, "This is going to give me a headache," she muttered darkly.

"250 – Perfect!" Johnson looked like he might do a happy dance. "So one and a half ounces… that isn't very much, not much at all," he frowned suddenly. "Deloris-"

"Was obviously trying to kill her," Hanes cut in, "I know."

Remus frowned on Emma's behalf; she still looked a bit muddled. "How much did Umbridge give her?" He asked, his tone suggesting he required an answer.

"12 ounces," Hanes answered, wincing slightly. "Every two hours."

Remus paled, "Twelve…"

Hanes nodded, "It won't be happening again and Deloris will be spoken with. As it is we need to get Miss. Dill up in the air and timed. I'd wager she's got three hours before she needs another one forth of an ounce."

Emma was edgy of getting on a broom at first, complaining that things were hard to see. She'd taken a few moments to roll around and swoop closer to the ground before going higher and Remus thought that if she was having vision problems now, he'd pay good money to have her regular sight. She certainly had no trouble dodging the bludgers aimed for her and was able to catch the snitch within 40 minutes, a time well within reason on the much bigger professional field.

Hanes was right on the dot with his prediction and Remus and Emma were able to leave after only two three hour waiting periods.

.

.

.

Sirius dodged another volley of spells, cursing loudly as he did so. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the white room; his best guess was a little over an hour.

Suddenly the room went pitch black. Sirius strained to see in the impenetrable darkness, wondering what could possibly be next…

Streetlamps lit one by one, flickering into existence and lighting up a residential lane. _What the fuck?_ Sirius's mind swirled, _Aren't I still in the room? In the Ministry?_

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared at the end of the well lit street, shifting uneasily, looking around warily. Sirius slinked into a shadow. There were only two reasons why you would look that edgy: either a) this person was in trouble or b) this person was about to cause trouble – Sirius was willing to bet good money that Mr. Dodgy fit into category b.

Sirius followed them down the street, disillusioning himself to stay hidden. He used every trick in the book he had picked up from Remus and Emma, minimizing the sound he made as he went.

The person paused before dodging down an alley, the streetlights revealing their white mask for a split second – a Death Eater.

Sirius felt a chill run up his spine. _Think, _he told himself, _Swift would rip you apart if you just ran down there after him… _But at the same time Sirius couldn't let the scum get away. His indecision lasted less then a second, raising his wand to his mouth he whispered, "Death Eater spotted in muggle town, use blood to track." He sliced his hand open with his wand, sending the words and blood with his Patronus. He wiped his hand across a brick as he hurried after the Death Eater, leaving the cut open in case he needed to take another turn.

_Bastards at the Ministry had better not tease me about that flipping unicorn._ He thought, mentally cringing at what Moody would say about his unorthodox patronus. _Why couldn't I have a dragon like Swift?_

He ducked, dodging a flash of green light by less then an inch. He sent a silent _Jonix_ in retaliation, smirking in satisfaction as a man screamed out in pain. He closed his eyes, listening carefully to the whispers at the end of the alley. He leaned heavily against the dumpster he was using as a shield. Sirius couldn't make out what they were saying, but he heard ten different voices, at least.

_Hell bloody bugger!_

Sirius wasn't used to having to do things on his own, usually he had at least one person to back him up (or four…) and that person had a one in two chance of having higher senses, _or a handy shield that blocks the killing curse…_

He winced as a flash of purple hit the dumpster, which, thank Merlin, he had had the foresight to reinforce.

"Come out Ministry Scum!" One of the ten voices called, "You're almost late for your date with death."

_Son of a-_

A partonus, in the shape of a rather mangy looking dog, appeared. It spoke in Moody's voice, gravely and rough, "Back up detained. Nice partonus Black."

Sirius's face whitened, not with panic but with anger, "Ass." He snarled, suddenly wishing he could hit something, _Stupid unicorn…_

_Vertena!_ Sirius thought, drawing a perfect circle with his wand and watching as the purple shield came into existence. _Now or never…_

Sirius jumped out from behind the dumpster, spells flying from his wand. Nearly every one hit their mark; Vertena protecting him from the worst of the Death Eaters spells.

He had them all on the ground within a few minutes; none of them had been accomplished fighters. Still, that didn't mean there weren't more experienced Death Eaters around.

He bound the unconscious Death Eaters with a flick of his wand, cautiously making his way into the abandoned warehouse they had been gathered outside of. The inside was dark, a foul stench filling the air.

"Uh!" Sirius groaned, pulling his robes over his nose with his free hand. "Smells like giant crap!"

Sirius froze as a low grunt was heard. He turned around slowly, only to be faced with one three foot, yellow-brown eye.

"Oh my Godric…"

A piercing roar hit Sirius full in the face, forcing him to step back from both the force of the wind and the stench. "Son of a bowtruckle, that's a giant."

Sirius backed up against the wall, his mind demanding that he run as fast as his legs could carry him; but Sirius was also calculating the damage. If he ran out of this warehouse, the giant would follow, killing several innocent muggles.

"Son of a spangled hippogriff this is not going to end well. Alright giant, let's see what you've got."

Sirius dodged to the side as the giant slammed his hand into the ground where he had just been standing, concrete buckling and flying upwards on impact. Sirius disillusioned himself once again, making for a ladder that lead to an above loft. The giant roared unhappily when he disappeared, taking to smashing everything in sight. Sirius had just caught hold of a rope on the loft to pull himself up when the giant took out his ladder.

Sirius bit his tongue to keep from screaming, a sound and the giant would find him. He pulled himself up by his arms, not looking down as he did so, though he knew he was suspended at least 40 feet in the air.

He'd just scrambled to his feet when the giant smashed a hole through one of the walls, clearly he was getting impatient.

"HEY! SMELLY! OVER HERE!" Sirius waved the giant over, already knowing exactly what he had to do.

The giant roared, charging towards him in anger, froth dripping from his jaws in a half craze.

"Conjunctivitis!" Sirius bellowed, the red beam of light hitting the giant right in the eye and sending it into immediate agony. "Incarcerous!" Black cords wrapped around the giant, tipping it over and binding it.

Sirius swore as the North side of the warehouse was demolished, "Muffliato! Protego!" He began a series of spells to hide the giant and damage from the muggles.

As soon as he had said the last spell, just as he was beginning to calm slightly, the room went pitch black.

It was only then that Sirius remembered he was still in the Ministry of Magic and that neither the giant, nor the Death Eaters had been real.

Slowly it brightened, revealing the plain white room once again. Moody and Stein entered a moment later, both looking impressed. "You're in Black, that was bloody brilliant," Stein said, eyes wide. "I can only hope Mr. Potter is half as good."

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, feeling drained.

"Nearing noon. You've been in here about three hours, which is normal. If you'll come with me, I'll have you sign some papers and Moody will get Potter settled. Then you're free to go."

Sirius basically spent the next half hour signing his life away to both the Ministry and Alastor Moody, the second of which had him nervous.

He got home before the other two. Mirage was sitting cross legged on the couch when he entered, eyes closed. She didn't bother to acknowledge him and he didn't bother her. A smile did cross his face however when he entered the kitchen and found a covered sandwich on the table with his name on it, Mirage must have known he'd be hungry.

"Thank you," he called out to her. He knew it was Mirage who had made it, because printed in a hand neater then he'd thought possible was_ Sirius Black_, not_ Pads, Padfoot, Paddy _or even simply_ Sirius._

She didn't respond, but Sirius hadn't expected her to. Instead he launched into the offered food, groaning in delight as he did so. Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the kitchen with a full belly. He took a seat on the couch beside Mirage, lounging easily. Wilberforce jumped up into his lap and Sirius turned on the television, looking forward to a few hours of peace before the others got back.

"Eating that fast will give you indigestion," Mirage said, her voice as emotionless as always.

"Couldn't help it, the sandwich was one of the best I've had," Sirius said with a smirk.

Mirage tilted her head slightly, in what Sirius thought might be acknowledgement, before going back to her meditational pose.

Emma and Remus wondered in about three hours later, the first looking exhausted.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked, turning the television off and sitting upright.

Emma shrugged, "Six hours of flying combined with three ounces of Velspar will really wipe you out."

Sirius's expression froze, panic setting in. He had his head half turned to Mirage when the young wandless spoke.

"No the Velspar will not have lasting effects on Protem, Sirius Black. She is not taking enough, often enough to be in danger."

Sirius clamped his mouth shut, taking Mirage's word for it.

Emma flopped down into a chair, "Dumbledore is going to have hippogriffs when we tell him about you," she said, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Albus Dumbledore will either deal with my arrival or welcome the early death of all he has left. The choice is up to him," Mirage didn't look at all interested in the conversation, almost bored in fact. "He is to be the only one who knows of my existence. None of the others are to be informed; else certain doom will forsake knocking."

"What?" Sirius's face was warped with confusion.

"She means we'll all die," Emma said easily. "You realize he'll insist on meeting you, don't you?"

"I would expect nothing less from one of his standing. He is quite brilliant, you know."

The three Marauders exchanged a look, "We know," they said together.

"-That's what has me worried," Emma tacked on.

.

.

**So, you've all met Mirage, who I will admit is one of my favourite characters. For those of you wondering I never actually planned for Emma to go wandless hunting, she was never supposed to. However when she found out there was another wandless I couldn't see her doing anything **_**but**_** going wandless hunting. Mirage was always supposed to head her off in the forest, or at least since about the time that I started writing ME5. I'm sorry if anyone was excited about her trip.**

**Mirage writes in **_**Book Antiqua**_


	54. The Order of the Pheonix

The Order of the Phoenix – 2

The next morning when Emma woke up Mirage was still sleeping. Tiptoeing past the wandless, Emma made her way to the kitchen where she found Remus making breakfast; Sirius sat at the kitchen table, lounging easily and keeping the cook company.

"Awake at last," Sirius grinned cheekily as Emma took a seat. "Where's squirt?"

"Still sleeping and I wouldn't let Mirage hear you call her that if I were you," Emma said. "Thanks for breakfast Moony."

"Anytime," Remus smiled as he levitated the food to the table. "Do you know what Mirage has planned for you today?"

Emma shook her head, picking up a sausage as she did so, "No idea. Some sort of training, I think."

"Do you think she'll let one of us come?" Sirius asked.

Emma shook her head again, "I doubt it; _iran ult, _remember?"

"How could I forget," Sirius sighed.

Mirage walked in then, taking a seat at the table, "Thank you for the food Remus Lupin."

"You're welcome," Remus smiled. "You can just call me Remus, though."

Mirage nodded, "I know."

That was apparently all she was going to say on the matter. Emma simply shook her head, already half adjusted to Mirage's oddities – Sirius on the other hand looked plain confused.

Just as the clock struck ten, Emma grabbed onto Mirage's shoulder, letting the younger Apparate her away.

They reappeared in a forest clearing. Sunlight glanced off of dew drops, a light mist clinging to the ground. Bold trees stood in an almost perfect circle around the clearing, holding back the wild forests; at the very edge stood a run down shack, half the boards missing.

"This is a forest which surrounds Salzburg – about five miles outside of Salzburg actually. Once upon a time that cottage belonged to one of the most feared Wandless in history, Shade."

Emma's eyes widened, taking in the place through new light, "Aero-Caelum was here, this is where she recruited him?"

Mirage nodded, "I thought it was a fitting place to hold our lessons. I believe you have already learned the first lesson, care to tell me what it was?"

Emma glared openly, "That I need help."

"Exactly," Mirage smiled innocently, eyes still blank as ever. "Our next lesson is quite simple and has an even easier introduction. Why was it, when you tried to use spells on me, that they missed?"

Emma blinked, completely lost to the answer. She had no idea how Mirage had managed to turn the spells away from herself.

"Keeping in mind, of course, that I rule Light and the Element Air," Mirage tacked on.

_How helpful,_ Emma sighed internally. _Light and Air. Light and Air._ Emma thought back to the moment when she had sent the stunner, she had been so _sure_ that it would hit Mirage. _But it didn't, why didn't it?_ How had Mirage bent the spell at the last second?

_Bent._ The word resonated in Emma's mind, _she'd bent the spell, the light… Light, Bent…_ "You bent the beam of light that the spell takes shape in – you used your rulings to bend the spell away from yourself."

Mirage nodded, seemingly pleased, "Exactly."

"But you did it so quickly? How?"

"My rulings are just that, they come under my command. I control Light and Air, but this is not a one way street Protem; I respect Air and Light; I recognize it as an entity within and separate from myself."

Emma thought her head might explode.

"So let me get this straight. You are able to control Light and Air, completely, and it listens?"

"I am a Wandless," Mirage said, as if it was obvious. "My rulings are under my command and in return I give my respect. To put it in human terms you could think of it like a Monarchy. A tyrant will be able to control its people, but is easily usurped; however one who is neglectful will have no respect at all. You're the second. You have a great deal of making up to do if you ever want the Elements to listen to you again."

"What do you mean? How have I been neglectful? They aren't alive-?"

Mirage all but flew at her, "The Elements are _very _alive Protem; you have simply been too blind and stupid to see it! How have you been neglectful? When have you _ever_ listened to them?"

Emma stepped back as the air swirled unhappily, "Right, sorry."

"It isn't me you need to apologise to. Now I'm going to attack you – don't even think of using spells to stop me, they won't work. If you want to get out of this you'd better start listening to what they say."

By the end of the day Emma was no closer to knowing what the Elements were saying then she'd been that morning and for all the help they gave her against Mirage she might as well not have been asking at all. She had the bruises to prove it.

She walked into the apartment at half past five, covered in dirt, bruises, sweat and blood.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking her over despite the fact that Emma was sure she smelled like a troll.

"Fine, but I'm in desperate need of a shower, excuse me."

It was only after she'd walked away that Sirius noticed Mirage, not a single hair out of place. "What the hell is that?" He snapped at her.

"_That_ Sirius Black, is less then half the damage I could have inflicted," Mirage answered, trying to walk passed him, but Sirius stopped her.

"I never want to see her come home looking like that again," his eyes were frigged and cold as he gazed at her. Anyone else would have taken a step back, but this was Mirage.

"Would you prefer it if I blinded you?"

Sirius's jaw clenched; his limited self control at the end of its leash. He had half a mind to ram his fist into her face as hard as he could, but Remus held him back.

"I advise you to keep your sparing sessions more friendly from now on," he said, golden eyes flashing, the wolf making its presence known. "Next time I won't stop him; I'll help."

Mirage was completely unaffected by this, simply walking by them and greeting Wilberforce.

Emma came out a few minutes later, still towel drying her hair. Sirius noticed that she was no longer bleeding, clearly the cuts had been shallow.

The bell rang then and Emma went to get it, being the best prepared if it was a Death Eater. "Mirage take a trip in my room for a moment," she requested, not wanting the person at the door to see the other wandless.

"Hello?" She asked, opening the door; behind her, both Sirius and Remus had their wands in hand.

"Hi," she was greeted with a wide smile from a man perhaps a year or two older then her. He had twinkling blue eyes and short blond hair. "I'm Mike, I live next door. I just came to welcome you to the building."

"Oh," Emma paused, not sure what to do, "Well that's very nice of you Mike, want some tea?"

"I'd love some," Mike smiled again, as Emma let him in. He looked startled to see Sirius and Remus (Both of whom were over 6 feet at this point, with Sirius as the shorter coming in at 6'2).

"This is Sirius and Remus-"

"And she's Emma," Sirius added in, Emma blushed, realizing she hadn't given Mike her name.

"Right, and I'm Emma. Sirius, Remus and I have been going to boarding school since we were eleven."

"Oh, what school?" Mike asked, apparently choosing to ignore the fact that Emma was living with two men.

"Hogwarts," Emma answered, offering Mike a seat at the table while Remus put on the tea.

"Odd name."

"Yeah, I think the Founders were drunk when they named it," Sirius answered.

It was at that moment that Archimedes and Night Hawk chose to fly through the kitchen, the later chasing the first.

"What the?"

At the sound of Mike's voice both birds wheeled around, landing on the table and inspecting him. Archimedes flew off a moment later, unconcerned, but Night Hawk puffed himself up and hoot-growled.

"That is the most interesting sound," Sirius mused, looking at his owl with both awe and a fond expression one would adopt when looking at a newborn kitten.

"Yeah, he's adorable, get out of here Night," Emma snapped, waving the bird off in annoyance.

Night Hawk made an odd throaty sound before flying away, tugging on a lock of her hair as he did so.

"Oh! Damn it Sirius that bird is as bad as you are," Emma fumed, rubbing her head.

Sirius laughed uproariously, "I've taught him well."

"You-!"

"Hehm," Remus raised his eyes at both of them as he set the tea down. "So what do you do Mike?" He asked, clearly thinking it was best if the owls were ignored.

"Err… Well I'm an engineer," Mike answered, still looking severely confused.

"Oh, err… that's interesting," Sirius said, taking a sip of tea. He clearly had no idea what an engineer was.

"My father was an engineer," Emma supplied; Mike nodded, happy to have some common ground but Sirius butted in,

"Is that what they call them?" He asked.

Remus groaned, "Yes Sirius."

"Oh, I wasn't sure…"

If Emma had thought this would be the worst thing to happen she was sadly mistaken. Wilberforce came tearing into the kitchen, chasing Night Hawk.

"What's wrong with that dog?" Mike yelped, jumping in his seat.

"Genetic mutation – he's a rescue puppy," Emma said easily, _yeah, rescued from the forbidden forest which also houses unicorns, centaurs and giant spiders…_

"Oh…" Mike's eyes widened as Mirage came running in after the crup and owls.

"I'm sorry, he got out and Night was teasing him!"

"Mike this is my cousin, Mira," Sirius was surprisingly quick on saving the situation but unfortunately Mirage blew it.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"_

Emma jumped across the table to restrain Mirage who had thrown herself at Sirius, eyes burning with the intent to kill.

"He didn't mean it Mirage! Ow! Merlin- He was just saying things!"

Mirage was past the point of reason though. She threw Emma off with little difficulty before throwing a gust of wind at Sirius that was strong enough to send him flailing to the ground. Sirius retaliated with a stunner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He bellowed from the ground.

"_YOU GAVE ME A __**HUMAN**__ NAME! A FILTHY WIZARD NAME!"_

Archimedes sat on the fridge hooting in what could only be laughter. Night continued to bait Wilberforce and Sirius was firing off spells at Mirage who was bending each one.

"Would you like to do the honours, or should I?" Remus asked tiredly from where he sat at the table.

Emma sighed, "You do it."

"What is going on?" Mike yelled, eyes wide with panic and confusion.

"Should I just take him back to when you answered the door?"

"He should be fine until you put on the tea."

"I don't understand!" Mike was backing away now, completely terrified.

"Obliviate."

.

Five minutes later saw the owls in their cages, Wilberforce locked in Emma's room with Mirage, and the kitchen put back together.

"Yeah, I think the founders were drunk when they named it," Sirius said brightly when the fogginess left Mike's eyes.

Mike laughed, "Yeah that sounds about right but… Remus I didn't notice you bringing the tea to the table?"

The Marauder's eyes swivelled to look at the tea set, which was sitting on the table innocently.

"Obliviate!"

Sirius sighed as Remus carried the tea tray to the counter, "You're going to give him a disorder doing that."

"Blame Swift for opening the door," Remus muttered darkly.

.

.

**.**

Emma's lessons did not improve over the next few days, though she was sure to heal herself _before_ entering the apartment. Soon the tenth of July had arrived signalling the first Order meeting, which had even Sirius nervous.

"I'll wait here," Mirage said as the other three prepared to leave. "Remember, only Dumbledore can know about me."

"I'll tell him after the meeting is over," Emma promised. "Don't open the door – especially not to Mike."

Witching Hall was a derelict building on the outskirts of an industrial town. The buildings were all blackened by soot, having been unused for at least a decade. 118 turned out to be an abandoned warehouse, one that reminded Sirius of his Auror exam.

They didn't wait for James and Peter, who would be arriving together, instead opening the door.

Emma screamed as she was thrust against the wall, her head slamming into it. A wand was thrust under her chin, Sirius and Remus's yells echoing in her head. The room was pitch dark, shuffling footsteps signalling that several people were present.

With a furious shout she called up Protem, shoving her attacker across the room. Her hair was a brilliant flame at this point, offering light in the otherwise dark place. Her eyes honed in on Sirius's attacker, her mind failing to process who they were. As her mind thought it, a huge root lifted up out of the ground, catching the man and throwing him away. With her wand she began duelling the man who had attacked Remus.

"Emma – Emma snap out of it! It's me! Benjy Fenwick! Emma!"

Benjy was failing against her vicious assault, eyes wide with fear. Suddenly Emma stopped, looking Benjy over carefully.

He screamed bloody murder when her wand slashed down towards him, having no idea that she was only checking to make sure it was him.

"Right, so anyone care to explain what that was?" Emma ground out, having come back to most of her senses. Her eyes were still murderous though.

"We were making sure it was you," Emma recognised the speaker as Alastor Moody, who looked as if he had just been thrust into a wall.

_Oops.._

Emma's hair went back to normal, a lumos ball appearing to shed light, "Sorry about that, you should have warned me."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to be on interrogation duty tonight," Podmore complained, rubbing his neck, "She attacked me with a bloody tree root! A tree root!"

"Quit your whining Podmore," Moody said gruffly, thrusting the man's wand back into his hand. "That was a good show Dill, Constant Vigilance!"

"Err… right, thanks Moody," Emma murmured sheepishly.

"Well you three are obviously yourselves," Benjy said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "You can go on through to the meeting; it starts in a few minutes."

"Thanks Moody," Sirius smiled, loping an arm around Emma and pulling her through a door that separated the entrance from the rest of the building.

The warehouse was filled with rows of chairs, all comfy, red armchairs, the sort of which the Marauders had begun to associate with Dumbledore's wand work. Unlike the entrance this room was well lit, though the walls were dirty and smeared with soot.

"So this is The Order of the Phoenix HQ?" Sirius murmured, "Place is a dump."

"That's what I said," the trio turned around to see Marlene and Lily walk over. "Apparently they move their location each meeting," Marlene continued.

"Why don't they just protect a place?" Emma asked.

"We've tried," Emma jumped, turning around and looking up. The man who had spoken was paler then a corps, deep bags under his blood red eyes. But there was something in his face that was familiar, something in his dark hair…

"Dad, stop trying to freak people out!"

Marlene shrieked as Ricky Valentine jogged up to them, "I've asked you a thousand times not to sneak up on people!"

"They have a werewolf and a wandless with them; I figured they were fair game."

"A w-werewolf?" Marlene's eyes bulged.

"And I am a vampire," Ricky's father seemed completely unconcerned. "I'm sure you've noticed that. It is good to meet you both," he said, addressing Emma and Remus, "Being the only non-human has been annoying."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Valentine," Emma said with a smile, offering her hand.

Ricky's father shook his head, "Draco, please and I don't touch," he said. "Being around the flesh and blood is tempting enough."

"Stop being so melodramatic Draco," an older woman with iron hair practically skipped into view. She had huge blue eyes and a wide smile, "You haven't killed an innocent in nearly 300 years!"

Ricky rolled his eyes as the couple continued to feud over the situation, "It's great to see you all, try and ignore my parents if you can. They're both a bit odd. Mum's a genius, though she doesn't act like one, always going off about Nargles and such."

"She married a vampire?" Marlene seemed completely stunned, her face almost paler then Draco's. "Y-you're a half-breed?"

Ricky stiffened, "Have you got a problem with that McKinnon?"

Marlene shook her head quickly, eyes still wide with shock and just a hint of fear.

Ricky turned back to the others, "Anyways the meeting is about to start, we should get seats somewhere."

"We're actually still waiting for a few people," Remus started, but just then James and Peter materialized beside him.

"Did you guys get assaulted upon entering the building, or was it just us?" James asked brightly, his glasses askew.

"We did too, Swift here almost killed them," Sirius said proudly.

James grinned widely, "Really? What did you do?"

Emma was spared from having to answer by Dumbledore, who chose that moment to stand at the front. "Will everyone please take a seat?" His voice echoed around the room. "I would like to begin presently."

There was a moment of confusion as everyone scrambled to get a seat. In the crowd Emma could make out several people she had gone to school with, including: Shiloh Sims, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Brandon, Frank Longbottom, Aileen Summers, Tobby Abbott, Ernie Stebbins, Amelia Bones, and a dark skinned boy she thought she remembered from first year Slug Club. He'd had an odd name, Lightningbolt? Thunderbolt? There were also people she had met out of school: The Tonks, Reginald Wood and who she thought might be Molly Weasley.

The Marauders and Lily grabbed seats together, most of the other 1978 Graduates sitting around them.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the 200 odd chairs, his expression serious. "Alastor, what have you to report?"

Alastor Moody stood in the front row, his wand pointed to his throat. "The Ministry is still infested with Death Eaters, however they have not yet managed to weasel their way into positions of authority. Some of them, however, like Lucius Malfoy, have got Hogarth hooked and simply seem to be reeling him in. Galleons can buy just about anything and those pureblooded supremacists have enough to buy all the connections they could possibly want-"

"Malfoy isn't the only one with Galleons," James said standing. The entire room shifted to look at him with wide eyes. "I know how the pureblood circle runs, just tell me who you need on our side and I'll get them."

"And, unfortunately, I'm related to half of those scumbags," Sirius added on, also standing. "I can't do much as far as getting you good relations; I am disowned after all; but I've understood the inner workings of the Blacks since I was five. There will be a few odd members who I might be able to play for information – and even if I can't, I'm still willing to teach anyone how they think."

There were several murmurs in the room. Suddenly a man stood up, "And how do we know that you're not a spy?" He shouted. Several people nodded in agreement, "How do we know you're not on _their_ side?"

Sirius's face whitened, but it was Emma who spoke, "If Sirius is a Death Eater then I'm a Muggle," she said loudly. "If anyone's spoken to this evening's interrogation squad they'll realize that isn't the case."

"A tree root!" Podmore could be heard complaining, "Hit me with a _tree root_."

"And why should we trust you wandless?" The man continued, eyes burning. "You've taken to keeping company with werewolves and vampires. You even want to go off and find more of your own sort." He spat on the ground, "You don't care about us."

"If I don't care about you then why am I here?" Emma asked; her voice arctic cold and her hair swirling dangerously.

"How the hell should I know how your lot think?"

"Dumbledore trusts them," a man with red hair and glasses that Emma vaguely recognised said. "I trust Dumbledore's judgment."

"Sirius isn't the only Black here, Stebbins," Andromeda had risen to her feet. Emma realized with a jolt that the antagonistic man was Ernie's father. "Or have you forgotten that I once went by that name as well?"

Stebbins gulped, clearly he feared the Black witch. He retook his seat under her haughty glare, seeming to sink downwards.

"Fool," Andromeda could be heard saying as she sat back down.

"Back to business, I think," Dumbledore began speaking again. "James and Sirius, if you would consult with Alastor and myself later we will decide how best to utilize your connections. Ted, how goes Gringotts?"

"The goblins are still on no one's side," Ted Tonks replied. "I have tried to talk them round, but until they are affected I can't see them budging. Goblins are out for Goblins."

"But what about that Goblin family He disposed of last week?" Marlene interrupted, looking confused.

Ted shook his head, "The Goblins aren't about to pick a side and provoke more casualties, that's how they work. Unless He starts going after their gold or murdering them like livestock I doubt they'll give a knut."

"But He _is_ murderin-"

Ted shook his head, "One family? That's nothing to the Goblins," he turned back to Dumbledore. "They've been given offers, but they aren't stupid. The Goblins know that _He_'s after a Wizard's world."

Dumbledore nodded, seeming satisfied. "I do not think we will have to worry about the Goblins as enemies, but kindly keep an eye open and an ear listening Ted, just in case."

"Two weeks have passed since our last meeting, in that time two wizarding families have been disposed of. 300 Muggles were also killed in an incident in Bristol involving Dementors and Vampires. Draco has identified the Vampires as part of the Altheen clan, if you would kindly elaborate Draco."

Dumbledore took a seat and Draco stood. "The Altheens are a sect of my kind which live to kill-"

"Who would have guessed that a blood sucker would enjoy killing…" Mr. Stebbins muttered darkly.

"-they are not as easily killed as most of my kind-" Draco continued as if he had not been interrupted.

"Yeah, because they're _so easy_ to kill." Stebbins stated sarcastically.

"-particularly blood thirsty, they may feed as often as once a day-"

"Because you don't…"

"If you are not careful Stebbins I will silence you myself," Draco said coldly. Stebbins turned sheet white, but remained silent. "As I was saying, the Altheens, unlike most of my kind, are known to travel in larger covens then most. Generally, as you know, my kind travel in pairs or individually, but the Altheens may be in groups of up to five and on occasion may coordinate with other groups. This single trait makes them particularly deadly. The sheer number of Vampires present at the muggle slaughter makes me think that they must have been Altheen.

On top of greater numbers, Altheens are also one of the few clans which go after other Vampire covens, meaning that they train to fight each other. If I am correct and Voldemort has gained the Altheen's allegiance then we are in trouble. We need to begin thinning their ranks immediately."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" The deep voice of the dark skinned man boomed. "Vampires are not easily dealt with."

"I realize that the mission is not an easy one," Draco said. "But Vampires have the ability to multiply quickly and the Altheens will be using this ability to the fullest. I have determined that 20 Vampires were at the slaughter, assuming that number constituted Voldemort's army at the time of the slaughter, a week ago; we could now be looking at over 200 other Vampires. The initial 20 will train and condition them with the lure of human blood. Within three months we could have as many as 2000 fully trained Altheens on our hands, with more coming in every day."

Murmurs broke out in the room, people sounding anxious.

"I propose that a team be sent to make a dent in the Altheen ranks," Draco continued, undeterred. "I need some time to find out where they are and to determine their defences, but I hope to leave as soon as I have a plan."

Dumbledore nodded, "Any one interested in volunteering for the Altheen mission can stay after the meeting. Is there anything else?"

Several people stood, reporting sightings of Death Eaters and figures on Voldemort's forces. It was an hour before the meeting was called to a close.

Emma walked up to the front with the other Marauders and several other people. Dumbledore's brow rose, "Remus, Lily, Peter – I have something different for you, kindly step aside for a moment." He waited until they had taken a seat at the back before addressing Ricky and his mother, Wendell, "I am afraid that I can not allow you to join this mission."

"I agree," Draco said coldly, his eyes glued to his family.

"Dad, I am perfectly capable-"

"I know you are; but those in my world know your face Ricky and they are not pleased. I broke face the day I married your mother, the day you were born. The Altheens will make it their mission to kill you both; you can not come."

"I am not willing to have a distraction on a mission this dangerous," Dumbledore continued where Draco left off. "You will not be going. I ask that you wait over there for a few minutes."

If looks could kill, Ricky would have been guilty of murdering his father several times over. As it was Draco watched them leave without much expression, but something in his eyes showed a relief greater then Emma felt she could comprehend.

"Will they be enough?" Dumbledore asked the Vampire, motioning to the mission's volunteers.

Draco nodded, "It will be a sufficient number."

"Very well," Dumbledore turned back to the group. "There isn't much else to say about the Altheens at this time. If you would all sign this slip of parchment, Draco and myself will be in touch with you when we know more."

Sirius signed the parchment with a flourish, turning to face Dumbledore once the others had left. He saw Emma move to sit with Lily, Remus and Peter out of the corner of his eye. James on the other hand came to stand beside him, Alastor Moody joining them within seconds.

"As you may have guessed, there are very few purebloods accepted within the inner circles here. Having someone on the inside is vitally important, even if your allegiances are known. I'm not sure if Sirius will be allowed inside, having been disowned, but even so your knowledge of the alliances within many of the pureblood families is vital. James, the Potter family has been known for nearly a century as muggle lovers, but despite this the family name still demands respect. The Order needs to know what is going on, needs support from places like St. Mungo's and the Ministry – especially the Auror and Magical Creatures Departments. Are you willing to assume your place as Lord Potter and play the political game?"

James nodded, his jaw set. "Yes Sir, I'll get right on the Ministry, especially the Magical Creatures Department." There were only three reasons why they would need that department on their side after all: Remus, Ricky and Emma.

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling, "Thank you James and we are no longer in school, there is no need to address me as 'Sir' any longer."

"Yes Sir…I mean… err, right," James stumbled over his answer.

Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle, "And you Sirius, it would be best if you compiled a list of loyalties within the pureblood circles, along with family feuds."

"Of course Sir… I mean, Of course," Sirius answered.

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe Alastor wishes to discuss some things with you before you leave. If you need me I will be speaking with Lily, Peter and Remus."

As soon as Dumbledore turned to leave Moody was demanding their attention.

"Alright you two, the Ministry has set you as my pupils for the duration of your study. You'll have classes at the Ministry from 9 a.m. to twelve, after which you belong to me. I live at 120 Galloway's Walk, don't be late," He gave them a hard look before leaving, not even bothering to offer them a 'good day'.

Emma stood up to leave as Dumbledore approached but he waved her down, "You can stay Emma," he said easily. "Lily, Peter, I was hoping that you would be agreeable to staying behind on some of the more dangerous missions – not because I think you couldn't handle yourselves," he cut off Lily's angry retort. "But because you are both quite gifted in potions, something none of our other members can say. Among other things, Polyjuice potions needs to be kept in stock, would you two be willing to stay behind once and a while to brew?"

Peter nodded meekly but Lily still looked unhappy, "I'm not happy about staying back and letting the others fight."

"It will only be once in a while, the Altheen mission being one of the very few. Potions are just as important to the Order as accomplished fighters, not to mention having a ready healer to take care of the injured."

Lily frowned at that, "Very well," she agreed.

"Good," Dumbledore looked relieved. "Remus, if I could speak with you for a moment?"

Sirius and James made their way over then, "Have you told him yet?" Sirius asked Emma.

Emma shook her head, "He's speaking with Moony, once he's finished I'll break the news."

She could hear Lily and James speaking quietly beside her and Peter chewing on his nails; but Emma's nerves were so intense that she barely registered the others. She tried to listen to Remus and Dumbledore's conversation, but with the babble of so many other people she couldn't hear a thing.

After several minutes they came back over, Remus looking troubled. Dumbledore offered her a smile, no doubt to try and wipe the frown from her face. Their eyes met briefly and Emma let an image of Mirage dominate her mind before her eyes flicked to the door.

Dumbledore's brow rose, he had gotten the message. He nodded once before speaking, "I will see you all later, thank you for coming. The next meeting will be in exactly a week, good luck to all of you."

That said he left. "Come on," Emma said, turning to Remus and Sirius, "Let's get home."

"But Dumbledore-" Sirius protested.

"I was never a good occlumence, Paddy," Emma said with a smile.

Sirius's jaw dropped, "Oh…"

Emma turned to Remus, "So what did Dumbledore tell you?"

Remus shrugged, "Just food for thought. Dumbledore's already gone, we should go."

Emma frowned but nodded. She promised to fill James, Peter and Lily in later before disappearing without so much as a sound.

She appeared with Sirius and Remus at the entrance to their building, where Dumbledore was waiting.

"I couldn't gather your exact thoughts on the individual in your mind Emma," Dumbledore said seriously, without so much as a greeting. "Who are they?"

"You'll find out in a minute Sir, come on."

Dumbledore was silent as they entered the apartment building. The halls were quite for the most part, most people having gone to bed. But of course they ran into Mike on the way, who only stared at Dumbledore in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"Emma, Sirius, Remus, how are you?" Mike asked, eyes wide.

"We're good, thank you Mike," Emma smiled. "This is my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore," she invented quickly. "He's a little funny in the mind, please ignore his attire," she added on in a staged whisper that Dumbledore could no doubt hear.

"Oh," Mike's confusion faded. He supposed that explained why the man was wearing a heavy purple nightgown splayed with gold stars. "Of course, it's excellent to meet you Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore simply continued to look at the wall and began humming to himself. Sirius was almost positive his Headmaster was enjoying his new role.

"Munchkins turnpick…" he mumbled, continuing to hum.

"Yes, that's right Granddad," Emma smiled encouragingly, "Now come on, we're going to see the chocolate fairy."

"Choco Choco," Dumbledore muttered before humming again, and allowing Emma to lead him forwards.

"See you around Mike," Sirius called, stifling a laugh with difficulty. Dumbledore was playing his role a little too well.

They entered the apartment a moment later, only to find Mirage and Wilberforce camped out on the couch. The crup was awake within moment, hurrying over to greet them and then paw at Remus until the werewolf lifted him up.

Dumbledore was watching Mirage with wide eyes. She looked peaceful, Sirius mused, her hair being turned by the air slowly, lovingly…

Oh right, there was no breeze.

"Emma, is that…" Dumbledore seemed at a loss for words.

"Sir, this is Mirage, she's a wandless."

Several moments passed in silence. Emma thought that she might have successfully caught Dumbledore by surprise for the first time in his life.

"When?" Dumbledore managed at last.

"On our camping trip," Emma answered calmly. "I wasn't sure how to reach you without the possibility of a message being intercepted, so I waited until the meeting."

Dumbledore still looked shocked, but Emma sensed that he was quickly gathering his wits. "I need to speak with her," he said, his eyes beginning to harden, his features turning serious.

Emma nodded, moving to Mirage's side instantly. "Mirage?" She asked, shaking the other wandless gently. "Mirage, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."

Mirage's eyes opened, though they stayed unfocussed and blank. She sat up easily, looking towards Dumbledore. "Hello Albus Dumbledore," she greeted, "My name is Mirage."

If Dumbledore was taken back by Mirage's emotionless tone he didn't show it. "Hello Mirage. How have you been?"

"Quite well," Mirage smiled. "But you aren't here for pleasantries Albus Dumbledore. I know what you want and I know that I will not and can not give it to you."

Dumbledore frowned, "Oh?"

Mirage nodded, "You want me to join the Order of the Pheonix when I come of age and to attend Hogwarts until then. But I can do neither. It is true that I have my own agenda, an agenda I am not about to reveal to you."

Dumbledore frowned before looking into Mirage's eyes.

"That won't work on me," Mirage said easily, looking unconcerned. And indeed, Dumbledore found that he couldn't read the wandless mind. However there was no mental wall, nothing to suggest occlumency, it was almost as if her blank eyes simply held nothing worth reading. As if they were not connected to Mirage herself. Dumbledore tried again, this time without relying on eye contact. He was a skilled enough legillemence not to need it after all.

It was almost like Mirage was ready for him. Rather then being able to sift through her memories he was thrown into chosen scenes.

_I am Mirage. I rule Light and the Element Air. I see everything that once was, that is now and what could be…_

Dumbledore watched as Ariana died, the spell that hit her having come from Grindelwald's wand. He saw his brother punch him in the face over her coffin. He saw the Marauders sitting before him, each one dyed a flaming red with a golden lion on their forehead.

"_Although I could figure out how to get rid of it, I do wonder if you could simply tell me and make it all that much easier. Not to worry, no punishments will be handed out; assuming you do tell me of course."_

His own words floated back to him.

_I have seen your life Albus Dumbledore. I have seen your plan for Protem…_

Emma suddenly stood at the Hogwarts' gates, eyes guarded and wand in hand. There was no doubt to her power, or her allegiance.

_I have my own plans for Protem, plans far greater then you could ever imagine. I have seen the outcome of what I want, have seen that Protem will fulfill that which I set out for her. I have also seen what will happen should she fail, should you decide not to trust me…_

Dumbledore stood in a dark room, the shadows consuming him. Then, miraculously, a light appeared, glowing with all the warmth of the sun, though it portrayed a very dismal scene.

Emma stood stoically beside a boy, who smiled down at her possessively. As if she were a grand prise in the lottery and he had won. Behind them stood Voldemort, his gaze appraising, red eyes gleaming and a skeletal hand on each youth's shoulder.

But it was Emma's face that caught him, her eyes that sent him reeling. She was beautiful; it was true, her beauty and power almost burning his eyes. But _her_ eyes held no warmth, none of the hope or love he often saw radiating in them. There was only despair and pain and he knew, knew without a doubt that the other Marauders no longer lived. He felt tears roll down his cheeks just looking at her, an empty shell of what she had been, now tortured by the memories and relationships that had defined her.

Emma was a Death Eater.

Suddenly the scene changed.

Dumbledore watched in horror as the Order fought against Death Eaters, outnumbered five to one. Vampries and giants accompanied Voldemort's troops.

"SWIFT!"

Dumbledore's head swivelled to see a jet of pure white light hit Emma in the chest. Her eyes were wide, pure green in fear, her hair wild. Blood escaped from her mouth as she fell to the ground, a gaping hole blown straight through her from the light.

"SWIFT!" Sirius's voice cracked in volume as he ran towards her. He slid to a stop beside her, tears falling down his face. "SWIFT! NO! NO! **NO!"**

The man who had killed Emma laughed, looking down at Sirius, "Pathetic," he sneered. Dumbledore realized with a jolt, that this was the man Emma had stood beside in the last scene. _This is an alternate future…_

Sirius looked up at him, eyes hard and cold as a jet of light consumed him.

He fell to the ground dead beside her.

All around Dumbledore people were dying. He saw himself fall against the man who had killed Emma and Sirius, saw the man set the world to burn. And all the while Voldemort stood on a ridge watching, a wide smile dominating his face and laughter in his blood red eyes…

_Why, why are you showing me this…_ Dumbledore wondered, tears streaming down his face.

_This has not yet come to pass. You have a choice Albus Dumbledore, a choice to prevent all of this from happening._

Dumbledore winced as Aberforth was overtaken my several vampires, the monster ripping him to bits.

_You have a choice to save them all._

Dumbledore came back into his own body with a jolt, his cheeks wet. Mirage's eyes were still unfocused, not gazing into his as he thought they should be.

"Sir?" Emma asked slowly. "Sir what's wrong?"

Dumbledore blinked, "N-nothing Emma," he said, gathering himself. "I have to go… it was nice meeting you Mirage."

"And you," Mirage said with a serene smile.

Dumbledore nodded once before sweeping from the room. He had to get to the Hog's Head, to make sure Aberforth was still alive…

"What did you show him?" Emma asked accusingly once Dumbledore was gone.

Mirage smiled, "What would happen should he intervene."

"And that would be?" Sirius prompted.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," Mirage answered. That said she got up and made her way to bed.

"Whatever it was, it scared Dumbledore," Remus said.

Emma nodded, "How bad would something be to have to scare Dumbledore?"

The three exchanged looks, all thinking the same thing though no one said it; _It would have to mean the end._

.

Emma was shaken awake roughly the next morning.

"Whaaaa…"

"Get up Protem," Mirage commanded from above her. "You're real training starts now."

Emma groaned, rolling over in bed. She could tell by the way the room was lit that it wasn't passed six in the morning, "Go back to bed Mirage, it's too early for this."

Mirage frowned, her brows meeting in the middle, "Get up _now_ Protem or I will force you up."

When Emma didn't move Mirage flipped the bed with a gust of wind.

"Owe…" Emma groaned, "What is wrong with you? – Oumf!"

Emma groaned as the pair of pants Mirage chucked at her collided with her face.

"We have a big lesson today. So get up, get dressed and make me some pancakes."

Emma chuckled despite her annoyance, sitting up and collecting the articles of clothing Mirage had thrown at her to wear. It was hard to remember sometimes that Mirage was only 13 and that, despite what she wanted everyone to believe, she couldn't do everything.

An example – she cooked about as well as Sirius.

Still smirking, Emma exited the room five minutes later fully clothed, only to find Mirage at the table with all the items necessary for pancakes. She sat stoically, looking out the window as if she had not been the one to gather the ingredients.

That was the odd thing about Mirage, she tried to act grown-up and detached, as if nothing mattered to her. But there were moments, like right now, that proved that Mirage was human somewhere deep down, even if she had buried it as much as possible.

"So, did you get me up because you were hungry or is today actually special?" Emma teased as she began mixing up the batter.

Mirage kept her expression neutral, "Today is very important Protem, in fact I would say it marks the first real day of your training."

"So you beating the shit out of me was not part of training?"

Mirage shrugged, "It was necessary."

Emma rolled her eyes. Whatever Mirage had cooking in her cranium, Emma wouldn't be hearing about it until Mirage was good and ready to share.

Deciding to forego a discussion that would get her nowhere, Emma cooked the pancakes in silence. When they were finished Emma scrawled a note to the boys, saying she was off with Mirage and that she'd be home for dinner, before grabbing Mirage's shoulder and disappearing from the apartment.

Mirage walked around the clearing once when they arrived, as she did everyday, before facing Emma. "Congratulations Protem, you made contact with the Elements just as I saw you would."

Emma frowned in confusion before schooling her features, sometimes it was better to pretend you knew what Mirage was talking about then to ask questions. If nothing else, it hurt her pride to have a 13 year old talk to her like she was five.

"Now that the Elements are beginning to acknowledge you it is time you listened to them. We will start with meditation for an hour, where you will _listen_ to those around you. Followed promptly by a sparing session where you will _tell_ the Elements what to do. What's confusing you Protem?" Mirage asked with a sigh, seeing Emma's blank expression.

"When exactly did the Elements 'acknowledge' me?"

Mirage shook her head sadly, as if to say that Emma was the dumbest creature alive. "You believed Sirius Black was being attacked by Sturgis Podmore last night, correct?"

Emma nodded, still confused.

"How did you stop Sturgis Podmore?"

Emma frowned before her jaw dropped to form a perfect 'O'. _A tree root, she had hit Podmore with a tree root._

"Exactly," Mirage seemed to know that Emma had worked it out. "You called upon the Element Earth. Fear is a strong emotion, especially when it is fuelled by love," Emma blinked, amazed that Mirage knew about her feelings for Sirius. But then again, Mirage knew everything, was it possible that she knew how they would turn out? _Stupid!_ Emma chastised herself immediately, _You're not going to 'turn out'. He's going to live happily ever after with someone else. That's what's best for him._

"I knew that Earth would not be able to deny you in your fear. The most loyal of the Elements, Earth could not bare to watch you lose that which you love most. Despite this, I believe it will be Air who talks to you first today. Fickle and intelligent, Air is beginning to wonder about you," Mirage smiled. "All you have to do is listen Protem, open up your mind to yourself," Mirage cocked her head, as if listening to something before continuing. "I am going now, I'll see you when you work it out."

Emma was momentarily caught off guard and so didn't say anything until Mirage had turned to leave, "Wait! I thought we had meditation for an hour and then-"

Mirage shook her head, "You will stay here until you can listen. I will meet you back at the apartment."

"Wait!" Emma shouted but it was too late, Mirage was gone.

Emma sighed, moving to sit in the field and concentrate. The summer breeze was soft, but there were no voices, no hidden messages in the ripple of a tree's leaves.

This was going to take a while.

Three hours later saw Emma still sitting in the clearing, a frown of annoyance on her face. Patience had never been one of her virtues and she was beginning to get hungry. Deciding that she'd go home for lunch and then come back she spun on the spot, intending to apparate home.

She fell onto her bottom a moment later, eyes wide with shock and fear.

She was still in the clearing.

"_Mirage!_" She snarled, rising to her feet and hurrying into the trees. The undergrowth snapped under her quick foot falls as she jogged briskly forward, hoping that Mirage had not thought to seal in the edges of the anti-apparation spell. _There is a chance she didn't think of it… how in the hell did she know the spell to begin with? _

It came later then expected, but it came all the same. A huge transparent barrier separated Emma from the rest of the world. Mirage had trapped her in the clearing until she worked out how to speak to the Elements.

"Hell is going to look like a vacation when I get through with you Mirage."


	55. The Grim's Lair

_**RECAP OF WANDLESS HISTORY!**_

**Wandless history will come up in the chapter, so here is a brief recap:**

**Aero-Caelum – Myra Banks and leader of the 1650 Wandless revolution against the Ministry. **

**Shade, Vulnat, Golg – A trio of Wandless who joined Aero-Caelum. They all knew each other before the war started.**

**James Charlus Potter – One of James Potter (Prongs)'s long lost relatives. He was the one to offer the Wandless their rights and was given a promise by Aero-Caelum; that "**_**If**__**you can bring about the correction of our rights your family will have our dept."**_

**Polaris Black – Disinherited son of Lord Black; Polaris worked as an Auror and helped get Aero-Caelum out of the Minister's clutches. (The Minister was an Umbridge, that should say everything).**

The Grim's Lair – 3

The first thing Mirage did when she got back to the apartment was destroy the letter Emma had left for Sirius and Remus. She had only been in front of the television for an hour when Sirius entered the room.

"Morning Mirage, how'd you sleep?" He asked her through a yawn.

"I slept quite well Sirius Black. I must inform you that Protem went out early this morning, but she left you some pancakes on the counter," Mirage answered easily.

Sirius grunted and made his way into the kitchen, retrieving the plate of pancakes Emma had left for him, "When's she supposed to be back?"

"As soon as she finishes up some errands," Mirage shrugged.

Sirius frowned, "Errands?"

Mirage nodded, still fixated on the T.V.

"Huh," Sirius thought for a moment before shrugging it off. "Well I have to get over to the Ministry, tell her where I am when you see her won't you?"

"Of course," Mirage agreed easily.

"Good, see you soon," Sirius said before turning on the spot and disappearing with a loud crack.

He reappeared in the Ministry Atrium, where James was already waiting.

"Yo Padfoot, were you trying to be late?" James teased, clapping Sirius on the back.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm on time, aren't I?" He sniffed, a sly grin working its way on to his face. "What about you? Forget to comb your hair Prongs?"

"Shut up," James muttered, trying vainly to flatten his hair.

Sirius threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter, "Come on Prongs, the Aurors are waiting for the chosen duo to change the world as they know it!"

James snorted, following Sirius to the elevators, "So how're the others?"

"The beautiful Swift and Moony are perfectly fine."

James smirked, "You think Moony is beautiful, eh?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You pratt, you know what I meant," he blew off James's tease. "What about you and the lovely Lily? Doing well?"

James nodded, a dopy grin forming on his lips, "Yeah, she even gave me a kiss yester-"

Sirius made a throaty protest immediately, "I don't want to know what Lily did or didn't give you yesterday, thank you. That said, it isn't like she's never kissed you before."

James's grin, if possible, widened, "I know."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whipped," he muttered sourly.

"Because Swift doesn't have you tied to her index finger?" James shot back.

Sirius sighed, "More like her pinky. I have no idea how to get around her Prongs."

"Why don't you ask… you know… the person you're living with… for advice?"

"Moony?" Sirius asked confused.

"No you dolt, the youngster."

"Oh – _oh!_" Sirius frowned, why hadn't he thought of asking Mirage for advice earlier? I mean it was _so damn simple!_ "That's a good idea, you're brilliant Prongs!"

James rolled his eyes, "So they tell me."

They exited the elevator and made their way down the hall.

"No, really, I mean you're amazing!" Sirius said, making a wild grab and managing to get James in a headlock. "I love you Prongsi!" He said, ruffling James's hair.

"Ouch! Get off you mutt! Gerr-off!"

"Ahem."

Both boys paused, James still in a headlock, turning to see Alastor Moody standing in front of them, a single brow raised.

"Sorry Sir, it was-" Sirius began but Moody cut him off.

"I don't want to know Black, now go see Stein; he's waiting for you," James and Sirius righted themselves before slinking past Moody, who muttered, "That explains the bloody unicorn anyways…"

Sirius groaned as James burst into laughter, having to eventually wipe the tears from under his glasses.

"Pratt," Sirius muttered darkly.

James just laughed harder.

They were directed by an Auror to the white room they had sat their exams in. There were only two empty chairs by the time they entered. The other eight students, plus Stein, looking annoyed with their late arrival.

"Sit down Black, Potter, you're late," he snapped, before continuing where he'd left off. Sirius wondered blankly if he had the speech memorized.

"…will be entering the field with a fully trained Auror whom you have been assigned. In the mean time I am going to go over some basic spells you should be aware of. The patronus is one we will be learning today, if you would all stand."

Sirius pent most of the morning zoned out, counting the minutes until his time spent with Moody, and then Mirage.

Zircon, his patronus unicorn clipped over to stand with James's stag. By the end of the day they were the only two to have mastered the spell.

Boredom. That was Sirius's affliction and it was a very serious dilemma, if he did say so himself. Walking towards Moody's unkempt lawn with James at his side, Sirius was only half on the planet Earth – big mistake.

James threw his arm out, catching Sirius in the chest and making him almost fall over in surprise.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Sirius exclaimed, but James shushed him loudly.

"The garbage cans!" He hissed.

Sirius looked over at the garbage cans with a raised brow, only now realizing that they were rattling ominously. "Gerbits, do you think?" He asked.

James shrugged, "Could be…might be a Bogart or an enchantment though, keep an eye on them."

Sirius nodded, tightening his hold on his wand in his pocket. They had almost reached the white-picket gate when the garbage bins charged, clattering and slamming with all the thunder of a 2000 pound tank slamming into a solid concrete wall.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ James commanded quickly, immediately the bins clanged to the ground as the enchantment was lifted. "Damn lucky I took the time to learn that one," he muttered.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, it was right handy against Peeves."

They shared a look before moving forwards, now was not the time for reminiscing about their Hogwarts days; they had work to do.

"Excuse me!" Both boys froze as an old muggle woman stuck her head out from a high window next door. "Who are you two and how did you know Mad Moody's pass-code?"

"Pass-code?" Sirius asked blankly.

The woman nodded, "You lot friends of his? Ain't been a damn postman to that house in nigh on thirty years. Every one of them gets walloped by them digital garbage bins."

"Trust Moody," James mumbled, Sirius firmly agreed. "We're friends of his ma'am, and the garbage bins only recognise certain voices, the code won't work for just anyone."

"You lot from the CIA or something? That's what we always thought 'bout Mad Moody, but he only ever laughs when we mention it – calls us silly muggles."

Sirius rolled his eyes as James answered, "He'll be spoken to ma'am, no doubt, excuse us."

They walked up the uneven bricks to the door, where James knocked impatiently. "He's bloody lucky that the Muggle-Magic Relations office isn't up his rear and around the corner-"

James cut off as the door opened, only to fall petrified to the ground.

"_Vertena!" _Sirius shouted, too late, the next spell hitting him before the purple shield could form.

Moody stood over both of them looking livid. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roared, cheeks red with anger. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"

"Technically this is the first I've heard of it," Sirius managed, but shut up quickly at Moody's expression.

"Keep up that attitude Black, by all means, at least I'll be rid of your sorry hide within the week. Death Eaters have a way of sensing when a person is stupider then usual," he waved his wand, lifting the enchantments and starting passed them down the walk. "Come on, we have work to do," he called over his shoulder, re-setting the garbage bins as he went.

"Bloody nutter," Sirius mumbled, rubbing his soar back as he followed Moody down the street. "No wonder that woman called him 'Mad Moody.'"

"Hurry up!" Moody barked then, already at the end of the street and hidden by the tall bushes of number 29, "Apparate to Diagon Alley," he instructed, before turning on the spot and vanishing with a crack.

Sirius and James exchanged a look before following. They spent the next six hours following Moody to various locations and avoiding spells he randomly aimed at their heads to 'encourage vigilance'. As it was Sirius stumbled into the apartment at half passed seven, muddy, dirty, sweaty and tired.

"Hey Moony," he greeted Remus as he collapsed on the couch.

"Merlin Padfoot," Remus covered his nose, "What is that smell?"

"Dung-bomb, Moody locked me in a cupboard with one around two."

"Go take a shower," Remus commanded, ushering him out of the sofa, hoping that the smell hadn't set in already. "I'll make you something to eat."

"Thanks Moons, hey, where's Swift?"

"Mirage said she was in around one, but had to leave for a last minute quidditch thing in Bulgaria. She won't be back until the morning – now go shower!"

"Where were you?" Sirius asked confused and looking as if he had no intentions of bathing.

"I was handing out résumés in Diagon. Shower. Now."

Sirius got into the shower moodily, grumbling about woman who went off without a word and didn't expected people to be upset.

Emma still wasn't home when Sirius got up the next morning for work, but Mirage told him that she was on her way. Sirius briefly considered hanging around and waiting for her, but decided not to – Merlin knew how Moody would react.

The day was just as trying as the last, and by the time Sirius was on his way home he could barely walk straight.

"Hey Sirius!" Sirius turned around blearily, only to see Robert Bell jogging over to him. "How are you?"

Sirius smiled. If Rob was here, then Swift must be back! "I'm good Rob, how was the quidditch meet?"

Rob frowned, "How did you know about the quidditch meet?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Swift, obviously, she was there… wasn't she?" He asked, his heart beginning to race at Rob's blank expression.

"Sirius, it wasn't a meet. Only Wood and I were there – Emma certainly didn't come."

Sirius went pale, "I have to get home, excuse me."

"Wait, Sirius! What's going on? Is she okay?"

But Sirius ignored him, turning on the spot and rushing into the apartment. "Mirage! MIRAGE!"

"What are you yelling about Sirius Black?" Mirage asked, coming out of the bedroom she shared with Emma and looking annoyed.

Sirius flew at her, bending down and grabbing her by the shoulders once he'd reached her, "Where is she Mirage? Where is Swift? She wasn't at the meet? Where is she?"

"She has not come home," Mirage answered blankly, she gasped as Sirius shook her.

"LOOK AND FIND HER!" He bellowed.

Mirage didn't answer for a moment and Sirius's breathing hitched, knowing that she was indeed looking for Emma.

"She is safe."

"_Where_ is she?"

"She is in another man's house… Ben's house, reading letters."

"Ben? Benjy Fenwick?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

Mirage shrugged but did not answer.

"Why is she there?" Sirius asked, letting go of Mirage and standing straight.

"I don't know. Perhaps they are friends."

"But why would she lie about going there?"

Again Mirage shrugged, "Because she didn't want you to know?"

Sirius felt his gut drop. _Swift's at Fenwick's house, she's reading letters. Are they love letters? Does she love him? Is that why she refuses me? Because she really loves him? Are they-?_ Sirius let the thought drop, feeling sick to his stomach. Suddenly every thing about Fenwick made him sick. Suddenly the way _he'd_ looked at _her_ at the Order meeting wasn't so innocent.

There was a part of him that wanted to charge over to Fenwick's, to bring her back home… _but can you force her to stay with you while knowing she loves him?_

No. No he couldn't.

Sirius gave a jerky nod before leaving the house, intending to find a pub and get as drunk as possible.

Remus was the one to find him, at three in the morning, slumped in his booth and regarding a beer bottle in a paper skirt with glossy eyes.

_Oh brother…_

"Who's your friend Padfoot?" He asked, watching as Sirius looked up at him, squinting horribly.

Sirius grinned, "Moooniny! Come'ere'n join Shif'n me…" he hiccupped horribly before regarding the bottle with affection. "Sheeefy isht Moooniny he found's us, hic, buss he don' know boust us."

Remus sighed and took a seat across from his intoxicated roommate, "Have you seen Swift lately? – the real Swift, not your bottle and skirt," he asked, "Just nod or shake, I can't understand a word you're saying Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head dutifully, looking at Remus in amazement, "Fenwick."

"Yes, Mirage told me that as well," Remus said gravely, understanding what Sirius meant. "But when was the last time you actually saw her? Yesterday?"

Sirius shook his head.

"After the meeting?"

Sirius nodded quickly, his teeth clicking with the motion.

"Yes, that was the last time I saw her as well… Come on Padfoot, let's get you to bed. If Swift isn't home come morning I'll need you in working order."

"Why-y?"

"Because we're going to have to tackle a wandless and I can't do that shit on my own. Now come on."

Sirius nodded, making to stand before his eyes crossed and he fell back onto his rear.

Remus sighed, "How very responsible. Let's all just get smashed to the point where we can't stand, shall we?" Remus signalled a bar maid and paid the rest of Sirius's bill.

"Do me a favour and call me the next time this one walks in, won't you?" he asked, handing the maid his number. "His name is Sirius Black."

The maid took a look at Sirius before nodding, "At least I'll know where to ship him to if he falls asleep next time," she said, tucking the number into her pocket.

"Oh the silver lining," Remus muttered darkly. "Come on Padfoot, sling your arm over my shoulder, we need to get home."

"S'k Mooniny."

Remus's teeth clenched, "You're bloody well lucky I'm bigger then you and don't think I'll be forgetting this you gullible git."

"Not gulililible," Sirius mumbled.

"Yes you bloody well are if you thought Swift was sleeping with Fenwick," he snorted. "Fenwick, honestly, of all the blokes; you might as well have thought she was banging Wormtail."

"Is she?" Sirius mumbled, looking confused.

"Now I know you're drunk."

Remus managed to lug Sirius to bed using a great deal of magic, all the while his heart was hammering. Emma was missing and quite possibly in danger. He had no doubt that Mirage had done something her, and whatever it was, it had managed to pull Emma out of commission for two days.

_Where are you Swift? Are you hurt? Are you alive?_

There was no way he could take on Mirage alone; he'd have to wait until Sirius was sober. _Damn wandless knew what she was doing when she told him Swift was with Benjy._

.

Sirius woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. "Oh Godric, what happened last night?"

"I figured you wouldn't remember," he looked up and noticed that Remus was sitting at the end of his bed. "Here's a hangover solution. I stopped by Lily's place last night and asked her to brew it. The rest of the Marauders are already in the sitting room."

"What? Why?" Sirius asked, taking the potion gratefully and downing it in one, "Euch!"

"Swift still isn't back," Remus said and Sirius felt his jaw drop.

"Fenwick?"

"I contacted him last night as a last resort; he hasn't seen her since the meeting. Bell contacted us via floo yesterday too; he said you'd run into him and seemed stressed. I told him we were having a hard time reaching Swift. He got hold of Wood and Dumbledore but neither of them have seen her since the meeting either," he lowered his voice, "Dumbledore's been going mental, he even suggested that Swift might have defected."

Sirius frowned, "You mean joined Voldy?" He shook his head, "No, I think something's happened and she can't get back to us. Where's Mirage?"

"She's in the sitting room with Lily and the others, but she's not talking. Prongs looks like he's going to have a hernia at any second."

Sirius nodded, standing robotically, "I'll get it out of her," he said, voice cold.

He entered the sitting room a moment later, eyes frigid. Peter flinched on the sofa just looking at him. "Mirage."

"Sirius Black."

They stared each other down for a moment, before Sirius spoke, "Where is she?"

"Same place as yesterday."

"She's not at Fenwick's; Remus checked last night."

"I never said a thing about Benjy Fenwick."

"You said she was at Ben's house."

"She was."

"But not Fenwick's?"

"No."

"Why did you let me think she was there then?" Sirius asked, knuckles white and teeth clenched.

"Because she needed more time."

"For what?"

"To speak."

"Mirage, I am going to bloody kill you!"

.

.

.

**60 hours previously (The day Emma is left in the woods),**

Night had fallen some hours ago. The stars shone down brightly, illuminating the clearing but leaving the forests black. Emma stood hugging herself, tear tracks on her face. She was filled with fear and despair, terrified that she would die here.

She hadn't managed to find and food or water all day, and _agumenti _wasn't working. If she didn't manage to get out of here in two more days she would die. Mirage had set up a very foul sort of game, a test impassable.

The only shelter in the clearing was the wooden shack that had once belonged to Shade and while Emma wasn't keen on entering the place, since it looked like it would fall in at any moment, the howling of wolves and the bitter breeze was leading her towards it. Just because Mirage had kept her from leaving, didn't mean that the animals couldn't enter; she wouldn't put it passed Mirage to do something like that.

The floor boards creaked eerily when she entered, the star's rays not entering the decrepit house. By some miracle the place didn't collapse on top of her, or perhaps the house was so embedded with magic that it couldn't. Either way, despite the outward appearance the inside was well built, if dusty and dark.

"Lumos," she whispered, though for once no comfort could be pulled from the glowing sphere of light.

A room on the left proved to be the kitchen, Emma frowned at how modern it looked, "You really were ahead of your times," brushing her hands over the faucet she practically had a heart attack when water, clean and clear, flowed from the tap.

"They didn't have plumbing in the 1600s, did they?" She stepped forward, running a burnt hand through the water, only to find it cool. Conjuring a glass she took a cup full, testing it for contamination. Nothing. The water was as pure as any that ran in London.

After that she drank quite a bit of it, beginning to look around for scraps of food. Of course she didn't find any, perhaps thinking a 400 year old can of something would be around was a little too optimistic. But she had water, that alone meant that she had a good week to live. And there was a chance she'd be able to catch something to eat the next day, though killing a rabbit made her feel like vomiting.

There was no use exploring the rest of the house (which was quite bigger inside then the outside had made it look) in the dark. Vanishing most of the dust off the floor in the hall she laid down there for the night, several protective spells in place.

_I am going to murder Mirage…_

The sun was already up the next morning, though it didn't enter the house as much as it should have. Once Emma had had some water and relieved herself she went outside and began looking for some food. There wasn't anything to eat, of course, except for a few mushrooms growing by the house. A few spells determined them to be safe for eating and so Emma put them in a pot with water to boil, hoping to make them last.

She couldn't start a fire.

"What in the world of?" She inspected her wand unhappily, wondering if something was wrong with it. But she couldn't use _incendio_ bare-hand either.

"Damn it Mirage," she grumbled, beginning to eat her mushrooms and water cold. Once finished she began looking around for anything that might help her get out of the forest. Occasionally she would hear a whisper of wind, but when she turned to find the source, she couldn't find it.

She entered the last room without much hope around two. She had found nothing to help her thus far and her expectations for this room weren't high. Still she went in, only to be confronted with what must have been _his_ bedroom.

A straw mattress could be seen in the far left corner, shelves filled with black clothing dominating the walls. A breeze blew in from the window, ruffling scraps of parchment. She looked around carefully, amazed. Shade had been talented with magic, that was obvious. From running water to extending the inside of the house, he'd done well for himself.

A black box sat on top of a desk in the far right corner and Emma approached it carefully. The lid opened easily, revealing several letters with ripped wax seals left unmarked.

_He could read and write too…_

All of the letters were post 1650, so after the Wandless had been given their Being status. Some were from Golg or Vulnat (though these were all written in Golg's hand) but a striking number were from Aero-Caelum.

Emma recognized the name immediately, Myra Banks, the first muggle-born wandless and the leader of the 1650 wandless rebellion. Most of the letters were unimportant, about daily comings and goings. But a few, dated around September 1650, stood out from the rest.

.

_Aero-Caelum,_

_Light has been speaking oddly lately, suggesting that you are about to change the way of the world. I am not so fast to agree with you. It is true that James Potter has done as he promised, so far, but I am not willing to join my fate with that of a human line. _

_I agree that James Potter should be rewarded, but a Promise of the Elements is not given lightly. Do not be so fast to tie your blood and power to those who carry wands._

_May the stars watch over you and light your way,_

_Shade._

_._

_Shade,_

_I am grateful for your concern; but you know better then I that the Potter line holds Peverell's blood. They are not so far from us, as James Potter, and I would argue Polaris Black, proved. They are not our enemies and should be given protection; they are the last, along with the Gaunts, after all. But I am willing to cut Gaunt and Black from the Promise, as they have mostly lost our ways. Potter remains the only name worthy of carrying Peverell's blood. Though they too have forgotten his name and children, they have not lost his ideals. The Potter name still has hope, Shade, has helped its cousins in need; let us return the favour, let us keep Peverell's heirs strong._

_May the stars watch over you and light your way,_

_Aero-Caelum._

_._

_Aero-Caelum,_

_I suppose what you say is true. James Potter has proven himself and with Peverell's blood we are practically cousins. I give my leave for the Promise, but I suggest you speak to the others as well._

_May the stars watch over you and light your way,_

_Shade._

_._

_Shade,_

_The Promise of the Elements is done. Blood born in blood, the Potters will remain the strongest of Peverell's lineage. Potter will hold his power longer and stronger then the rest and perhaps one day the right will be finished._

_May the stars watch over you and light your way,_

_Aero-Caelum._

.

Emma frowned, unsure of what to make of this. She was unfamiliar with 'A Promise of the Elements' but it was quite possibly the wandless version of an unbreakable vow. But what had the wandless promised? And what had James's ancestor done to deserve such a promise? Who was Polaris Black?

Questions swirled in her mind, Peverell, who was Peverell? A wandless? A distant uncle or aunt of James's? Emma shook her head, tucking the letters into her pocket for further evaluation later. It was once again getting dark and she still had no idea how to get out of this place.

The house looked suddenly menacing; the ebony wood seeming blacker with the night. No starlight shone in, just as no sunlight penetrated the windows during the day.

She had to get out.

Now she knew that she was not imagining the whispering breeze. It blew around her like a dead man's breathe. Practically running for the door, Emma came to a sliding halt as it slammed shut.

Laughter, cold and harsh rang around her.

"_The girl's gone and bit off more then she can chew."_ The voice was feminine and light, Air.

"_Not surprising is it?"_ Rumbled a voice from the deep, Earth, "_She's always meddling with what she shouldn't be. She gets that from you."_

"_She is nothing like me! I would be more willing to say she's as stubborn as you!"_

"_Stop arguing,"_ the calm, cool voice of a trickling stream. One she thought she remembered hearing sing her to sleep as a child, Water. "_She comes from all of us; we all gave her leave-"_

"_**I**__ certainly didn't give her leave!"_ Anger, passion, rage, Fire. _"The insolent swine off and left all by herself!"_

"_Stop acting so hurt, you're the one who gave her the rashness she possesses,"_ Water muttered.

"_At least I didn't cry when she no longer listened to my songs!"_

"_Enough Fire, Water means well,"_ Earth chided. _"She has come back to us, I am willing to forgive-"_

"_I'm more willing! I'm the one who suggested we speak with her to begin with!"_

"_Will you keep that wind flap of yours shut for once Air? Besides, I'm the one who helped her-"_

"_**I**__ would have helped her!"_

"_But she asked __**me!"**_

Emma clamped her hands over her ears as the four feuded, but of course that didn't help. The Elements radiated from her soul, not her ears.

"STOP IT!" She yelled at last, when the noise became too much.

Silence, then,

"_Can she hear us?"_

"_No Air, she's just telling the stool under the bed to stop talking,"_ Earth rumbled.

"_But how can she hear us?"_

"_Shade once lived here… perhaps the woods absorbed his power over the years,"_ Water reasoned.

"_But none of us ever once belonged to Shade,"_ Fire spoke, _"Your hypothesis has holes."_

"_You're a hole."_

"_How very mature Water."_

"_Should I be letting her leave now then? Mirage did say only to keep her until she made contact,"_ Air wondered.

"_Not until she over-ruled?"_ Earth questioned.

"_She isn't strong enough for that."_

"_She might be with you, you fickle creature."_

"_Stubborn mule!"_

"_Will you two pipe down? I believe Protem wished for us to be quiet,"_ Water interrupted.

"_Go evaporate, why don't you?"_

"_Shut up Fire, or I'll put you out faster then you can say 'burnt.'"_

Emma clamped her hands over her ears again, unused to having so many voices shouting so loudly.

"_Okay, she should __**not**__ be able to hear us this easily,"_ Fire commented.

"_I told you, it's the place!"_ Water snapped.

"Excuse me but could you listen to me for a moment!"

"_I'm in no mood to listen to you, ungrateful swine!"_ Fire snapped at Emma, his voice reminding her of a particularly loud crackle of fire. _"When have __**you**__ ever listened to us?"_

Emma opened her mouth to answer before snapping it shut. It had been awhile.

"_Idiot doesn't even have an excuse,"_ Fire snorted in disgust.

Emma frowned, her own ire rising, "When was the last time you tried to talk to me?"

"_Don't take that tone with me, Mortal, or do you want to see the Elements in all their glory? I have no problem with ending your pitiful life, child," _Fire snarled.

"_Enough! She is just that, a child!"_ Water stepped in and Emma thought she could almost feel cool hands wrap around her protectively. _"She has come back to us, that is what matters!"_

"_What matters is that I spent seven years watching this arrogant Mortal parade around waving a silly bit of wood, having no knowledge or care for that which was all around her. Eight years we have stood silent Water, eight years. And now you want to simply forgive and forget? You're more foolish then I thought."_

"_You're as stubborn as Earth!" Water exclaimed shrilly._

"_Don't drag me into this, please."_

"_I forgive her! Retreat to your fiery cavern and wither if you want! But she's back and I'm finished with this nonsense!"_

Emma crumpled to the ground, gasping. Cool fingers wrapped around her, frantic.

There was something in the house, and it was pulling the strings that bound her to her body.

"_I will obey as well," _Air declared, a triumphant tone in her voice.

More strings broke, but at least the air was not so hard to breath. Still, Emma was swimming, treading water in her fight for consciousness.

"_Fools,"_ Fire snarled. The warmth left the house, Fire was gone.

Earth murmured before a rumble signalled his depart; he too had left.

Emma choked on the air, fighting to breathe. Her fingers locked in place, refusing to move. The world was being coloured in black.

Something tugged at her pocket and Emma watched as Shade's letters flew back into his box. The world relaxed, her breathing came easier.

"Air?" she asked, unsure and scared.

"_The house will not allow you to have them. Those were Shade's private things, the house was willing to kill you for them. I suggest you leave now. You will not hear us as easily from now on, but we will be here, Protem, for as long as you are willing to listen."_

Emma picked herself up off the floor, eyes wide with fear. She left the house quickly and without pause, intent on getting out of its unhappy clutches.

She stumbled off of the porch, spinning around to look at the house as she entered the open field.

Nothing happened.

The house was as unmoving and stagnant as it had been for the past 400 years, leaving no sign of its momentary wakefulness.

Emma sighed with relief, a smile creeping onto her features as her heartbeat slowed. Air had been right, all the house had wanted were the letters; it had no intention of coming after her for anything else.

She stood there for a moment, the peace of the field silent around her.

Suddenly she was flaming mad,

_Mirage._

Emma's eyes burned with anger, Mirage had locked her in the field, left her here for _three days._ Air had mentioned that she had lifted the confines Mirage had set. Emma could leave.

She spun on the spot, disappearing silently from the peace of the wandless field.

She was going to _murder_ Mirage.

.

"Mirage I'm going to bloody kill you!"

Sirius spun around to look at the doorway with wide eyes. He blinked several times in shock, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Emma was standing there, alive, well and flaming mad. _Oh shit!_ That was all he could think as the red-haired wandless literally stalked forward, eyes burning with the intent to kill. "I am going to make Hell look like a vacation, once I'm done with you," she snarled.

Mirage stood up quickly, standing behind Sirius in one swift motion, "Think about all you've learned-" she tried.

"NO! Damn it Mirage, you went too far! Three days in that clearing! No food! No water!"

"_What_?" Sirius broke in. "She left you in a clearing without food or water?" Emma nodded shortly and Sirius turned on his heel, wand drawn. "Forget her; _I'm _going to kill you!"

"Why, do you think she can't handle herself?" Mirage asked serenely.

"Of course she can handle herself!"

"Then why are you always jumping in to protect her?"

"Mirage, I'm going to-"

"No, _I'm_ going to kill her. It's my right!" Emma jumped in, glaring.

"No, I am!"

"No, _me!"_

Suddenly the two were duelling each other, all thoughts of Mirage forgotten; except of course, that by unsaid agreement, the winner would get to kill her. All the while they were screaming bloody murder at each other; James, Remus, Lily and Peter trying to hold them back, and _not_ succeeding.

In all the commotion a timid knock at the door went unheard, even the slight creek it made as it opened was ignored, but his voice, so watched for, was heard clearly, even though he spoke quietly.

"I heard an awful lot of noise and thought I should make sure everything was okay. The door was open and-"

Mike paused mid speech, only now registering the scene in front of him. Sirius and Emma had sticks pointed at each other. A plump boy was hiding under the mostly destroyed sofa. Remus was trying to pull Emma away. A red-haired woman was on Sirius piggy-back style in an attempt to rein him in. Another man, this one in glasses knocked askew, had his hands out like an umpire and was standing between the two fighters, looking at Mike slack jawed.

With one motion Sirius and Emma pivoted, both pointing a stick at him and shouting, "_Obliviate!"_

.

"I think that might have been one hit too many," Remus muttered several moments later as they put the still unconscious Mike on the now fixed couch.

Everything was back in order, Peter was no longer quivering in fear and Mirage had disappeared into Emma's room with the animals.

"What's the story?" Sirius asked as Lily gave Mike a once over.

"You found him unconscious in the hall and brought him here," Lily said. "That way if he has holes in his memory you can attribute it to the fall."

"Right," Sirius nodded, for once completely serious.

"Stop hovering Emma!" Lily snapped for the fifth time as Emma gravitated closer, looking anxious.

"Right, sorry," she muttered moving back to stand beside Sirius again.

"He should be up in a few minutes," Lily said, checking under Mike's eyelids. "Remus, would you mind putting on some tea?"

"Consider it done," Remus said, leaving immediately.

Emma fidgeted guiltily beside Sirius, who squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. All eyes swivelled to Mike as he groaned, eyes opening slowly.

"Wha happened?"

"Mike, my name is Lily Evans; I'm in med school; can you hear me?"

"Yeah… yeah I can hear you."

"We think you might have fallen in the hall, can you remember anything?" Lily asked gently.

Mike's face scrunched up, "Yeah… yeah I was on my way home from grocery shopping… and I heard yelling. I put the groceries in the apartment, but the yelling was still loud so I came here… but then I must have blacked out."

There was a collective sigh of relief; by some miracle Mike had no permanent damage. "Remus is just making some tea, if you feel up to it?"

"That sounds excellent," Mike nodded, sitting up slowly and holding his head with a grimace.

"Here," Lily handed him a pain potion. "It's the best stuff on the market."

Mike took it sceptically, downing it in one before sticking out his tongue in disgust. "It works, but it tastes like… liver?"

Lily took the vial back with a blush, "Yeah, everyone says that…" she muttered.

Remus came in with the tea then, giving everyone a cup, "How is he?"

"Right as rain," Lily answered easily. "And the headache should be over by the time his meds ware off as well."

Mike nodded, sipping his tea, "So what was all the yelling about?"

The Marauders exchanged looks before Peter blurted, "Charades."

"Isn't that a silent game?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but we were enthusiastic in answering," James said with a wide, fake smile. He nudged Sirius.

"Yeah, right. Woo! You're definitely a … chicken!" Sirius exclaimed, causing Remus to choke on his tea.

"Right…" Mike seemed unsure. "Well I should be off. Thanks for all of your help."

"Anytime," Emma said with a wide smile, "See you around Mike!"

Mike left with a final wave, brow raised in confusion as everyone wished him well enthusiastically.

"That went well," Remus muttered, once the door was safely shut, locked, magically re-enforced and silenced.

"Yeah, he doesn't suspect a thing," James said with an eye roll. "But he defiantly thinks we're nuttier then squirrel poo."

"Well he isn't far off the mark with that, is he?" Sirius asked as Mirage came back into the room, owls and crup in tow.

"No, he definitely isn't," Emma sighed as Night Hawk landed on her shoulder and screeched in her ear. "One of these day's I'm going to kill this bird."

"No you're not."

"_Yes, I am."_

"Let's not fight," Remus cut them off. "I don't think poor Mike can take being obliviated again today."

Emma sighed, rubbing her temples, "Very well, Mirage, care to explain why you left me in a clearing for three days?"

"And why you lied to me about it," Sirius tacked on.

Mirage smiled serenely, "I left you there so that you could finally speak to the Elements, Protem. And I didn't tell you, Sirius Black, because I foresaw you trying to murder me."

Sirius blinked once before asking, "Did I win?"

"No," Mirage stated bluntly before turning back to Emma. "You are finally making progress, Protem, perhaps we are not doomed after all."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, brow furrowed.

"Did you think I was simply teaching you this for fun?" Mirage chuckled, "You are so naïve! The future holds many paths, Protem, and not all are friendly."

"And where is her path?" Sirius asked, ignoring Emma who looked like she was about to protest.

"It is not yet set in stone; though it soon will be." Mirage said, a vague smile forming on her lips.

"But what is it?" Sirius asked, now looking terrified.

"Worry about your own fortunes, Sirius Black, for none of us leave this plane unscathed."

That was all she would say on the matter, just a cryptic riddle that may forever go unsolved.

Oh, if it only it had gone unsolved.

.

.

.

**I am sorry that took so long and I promise you a fight in the next chapter.**


	56. MadEye

**Mad-Eye – 4 **

The night was dark.

Peter stood, teeth chattering in fear outside of the old Manor that stood before him. He was in the country, in an abandoned sort of place that Dumbledore would never think to look for.

Peter was standing outside of You-Know-Who's new lair.

With a trembling hand he knocked softly on the ebony door, jumping backwards when it opened of its own accord. He gulped once before entering; his eyes widened as they took in the pitch walls, marble halls, silver banister and ruby-eyed, ornate skulls.

This was what Hell looked like, Peter was sure.

He jumped once again when a voice penetrated the gloom. "Pettigrew."

"O-oh," Peter jittered. "H-hello B-Bellatrix."

Yes, Peter was already well acquainted with Bellatrix Lestrange, and he had to say that Sirius's storied hadn't done the horrid woman justice. She was much worse than her cousin had ever let on and scary – she was one of the Death Eaters Peter feared most.

But for all of his fear, both of You-Know-Who and his followers, there were two things Peter feared more.

Mirage and Protem.

Mirage, there was something in the wandless's eye that let Peter know that the moment he revealed her; he would die. No questions asked. Mirage would have no problem with killing him; Peter had no doubt about that.

Protem. Not so long ago he had only known her as Emma, as a fellow Marauder. But Peter wasn't really a Marauder anymore and of the remaining four, her absolute power scared him the most.

Peter was a coward; there was no doubt about that.

"I heard," Bella cackled, looking madder than Peter thought possible. "That Dumbledore has a little plan about attacking the Altheens, care to share it?"

Peter shivered, "H-his L-Lord i-is just about t-to hear it."

"Oh really?" Bella's grin made Peter's blood curdle. "How exciting. I do hope I'll get to join the hunt… Though I know Greyback wants to have some time with the wandless while she's still alive," she rolled her eyes. "He takes away all my fun."

"G-G-Greyback's seen S-Sw-Swift?" Peter asked, his face turning white.

Bella nodded, "He's been spending a few nights under the werewolf, Lupin's, window. He caught wind of the wandless and is determined to have her throat… ah well, I suppose I'll just have to settle for Sirius, though I'd wager his screams will be just as sweet." She seemed to stare into space for a moment, daydreaming, before snapping to, leaving without a parting word.

_This is why I __**hate**__ giving my reports,_ Peter thought.

Peter made his way into the dining room, if you could call it that. It had been decorated in the Lestrange fashions, being a dark, putrid green and having no windows. There was a single oak table, which Peter sidestepped in order to stand before the dais at the back.

Peter didn't go to actual Death Eater meetings, you see, instead he made his report alone and in secret. None of the other Death Eaters, besides the Lestranges, even knew he had changed sides. Voldemort was secretive, and he wanted to make sure that Peter's betrayal didn't get out.

Peter kneeled before Voldemort, quivering. Behind the red-eyed monster stood a man in half shadow. Michael, the man Peter had met on his very first night as a Death Eater, never missed one of Peter's reports. He was always interested, Peter noted, sometimes more so than Voldemort himself.

Peter gulped, noting that Nagini too, was present.

"Good evening, Wormtail" Voldemort greeted, "And welcome to my new home," he spread his arms wide, in an impersonation of Dumbledore, before lowering them with a sick smile. "What have you to report?"

"M-my L-lord. D-Dumbledore has b-been told of the Alth-theens. H-he is plan-ning a-an attack."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "When?"

"I-I am not s-sure, M-my Lord. H-he has not set a d-date."

"Who is going? Protem?"

Michael leaned forward, intent. Peter nodded quickly, "Y-yes M-my lord, P-Protem will b-be there."

The smile Voldemort flashed made Peter think he should start digging his own grave.

"Tell me everything."

.

.

.

"You're not going."

Those were the first words out of Mirage's mouth when the red and yellow feather materialized in Emma's hand during one of their lessons.

Emma looked up from the feather in confusion, "So it is from Dumbledore then? I figured…"

"It hardly matters Protem, come on, back to work."

Emma looked up, eyes cold, "What do you mean, 'I won't be going?'"

"We have work to do," Mirage said tiredly, "More than you can imagine."

Emma frowned, "This isn't a game Mirage," she said, her voice sharp. "This is a direct message from-"

"He is calling to inform you about the Altheen Mission," Mirage interrupted, somewhat irritably. "But you can not go."

"Why not?"

"You will be in great danger if you go," Mirage answered, the summer breeze playing with her black locks. "I have seen it-"

"What if what you saw was wrong? What if someone gets hurt?"

"Protem-"

"My name is Emma!" Emma snapped, "You said that the future was never set in stone. That even the smallest move-"

"This is not up for discussion, Protem. If you go the Altheens will swarm you, drawn to your power like a moth to an open flame. You are not yet strong enough to face them! If you go the others will be in danger trying to protect you! You could die!"

"I don't care if I die, so long as they come out alive!" Emma snapped, making to turn away.

"You should care." Mirage said coldly, her face no longer impassive. "I am dead serious Protem. If you leave now, if you go to that meeting we may never have another lesson. Do you know what will happen then? What will happen should you die now?"

"Why do you even care? You were perfectly content to leave me in the wilderness only a week ago."

"You were in no danger here Protem," Mirage responded. "Let me enlighten you just a little. The entire outcome of this war is currently riding on your shoulders, did you know that? Should you die now, the Order will fall."

"Shut up!" Emma snapped, "I don't want to know the future!"

"Then listen to me!" Mirage yelled back, finally loosing her temper. "I have not been training you so that you can run off and die now! What about Sirius Black? What do you think he'll go through if you die?"

"He'd live."

Mirage gave a short, harsh and mirthless laugh, "Oh yes, he'll live. Sirius Black dies within two days of you, did you know that? Consumed by grief he drinks until he can't see straight and is then murdered by Lucius Malfoy."

"SHUT UP!"

"And then there is Remus Lupin, torn apart by Fernier Greyback. James Potter, eaten by fifty Altheens while trying to reach your lifeless corps. Lily Evans has to see both your bodies – she doesn't dodge Avada Kadavra two weeks later. Peter Pettigrew, eaten alive by Nagini, Tom Riddle's snake. Albus Dumbledore falls to a Death Eater. Nymphadora Tonks is murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange after being placed under the cruciatus curse for half an hour. Her parents are forced to watch."

Emma had slammed her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out Mirage's monologue.

"I'm not that important."

Mirage snorted, rolling her eyes, "You are a Wandless."

"One death can't signal all of that."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

"I have to protect them."

"Of course, as your name entails. So stay."

Emma lowered her hands, eyes dark. "How do I know you're telling the truth? How can I be sure you aren't lying, _Mirage_." She placed enfaces on the wandless's name and Mirage knew what she implied.

Mirage was just that, a mirage. She was one thing on the surface, another on the inside.

"When have I ever once lied to you, Protem?"

"You lied to Sirius and Remus, told them I was at Benjy's-"

"I said you were at Ben's," Mirage interrupted. "And you were. Ben Terae was Shade's human name. I never lied, I simply implied."

"But you imply a great many things. You are a mirage, working towards a purpose I have no knowledge of."

"Yet you listen to me, why is that?" Mirage questioned, eyes sparking with anger.

"Because, despite everything I have to recognize that I am weak – that I need to get stronger in order to save them. You alone can teach me, but that doesn't make you my master."

"Of course not, a Wandless sees no master above themselves," Mirage stated simply. "But that does not give you leave to do as you please, Protem. Do not be a fool. Listen to me. Stay."

"How many die if I stay here with you?"

Mirage's lip curled in distaste, "Only twenty survive."

"And if I leave?"

Mirage turned away, "Think of all the others who will die-"

"How many?" Emma demanded.

Mirage's eyes closed, her jaw set, "Assuming the best? Forty. Assuming the worst? None."

Emma nodded before turning to leave, "Twenty lives. Twenty families," she said.

Mirage growled, knowing what she was about to do, "The chances of that are one in 4 billion!"

Emma turned to shoot Mirage one last smirk, "I should buy a lottery ticket if I live through this then, eh?"

Mirage's expression was dangerous as she watched Emma spin on her heel and vanish.

"Fool."

.

.

.

Emma reappeared at the Hogwarts Gates, where the other Marauders and Lily were waiting.

"I thought Dumbledore said you were to stay behind?" she said, turning to Lily, Peter and Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You really thought I wouldn't be allowed to at least come to the meeting?" he snorted.

"And we're here," Lily pointed to Peter and herself, "To make sure that when you lot come back you stay in one piece."

"Medic duty," Sirius simplified with a wink. "So what took you so long Swifty?"

Emma shrugged, "Mirage. But enough of that, we should get going."

"Aye!" James's grin was infectious. "The old gang, together again," he said trying to grab them all into a single hug.

"I've missed you Prongs!" Sirius wailed, clinging to James's neck.

"Oh Paddy!"

"Bloody hell, you two see each other everyday," Emma said coldly as the two, now full-grown men, hugged each other like they were still five.

James's head swung to look at her, eyes bright and mischievous smirk in place. Emma took a step back. "You know Swifty, I've missed you too."

"Don't you dare Prongs!"

Before she could protest further James had grabbed Emma from behind and was tickling her.

"Ha ha ha ha! S-st-stop it! Ha ha!"

It was only a minute later that Emma managed, miraculously, to kick James in the shin.

But of course James only pulled her down with him as he fell.

"Water fight!" Sirius yelled randomly. "_Augumenti!"_

Emma and James broke out of their brawl, coughing and spluttering, as Sirius tried to drown them with a happy smile.

"Mutt!" Emma snarled, charging and tackling Sirius to the ground. James joined in.

Remus sighed from where he stood beside an un-amused Lily. "They never do grow up, do they?"

Lily burst out into laughter as Sirius grabbed Remus's leg, in retaliation for calling him a child, pulling the werewolf into the scuffle.

"I'm going to murder you Padfoot!"

"Owe! Moony watch it! That was _my_ ass!"

"Sorry Swift – damn it Padfoot let go of me!"

"We should do this more often!"

"Shut up Prongs, I hate you."

"Don't be that way Swifty- Owe!"

"_I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO CALL HER THAT!"_

"Calm down Padfoot!"

"Watch it, you almost broke my nose!"

"You are absolutely ridiculous! How old are we?"

"Actually, I'm Sirius…"

"Shut up Padfoot or I'll murder you myself."

"I think Prongs has that covered Moony."

"Really? Cause I think I might help him with that Pads."

Lily sighed as the four feuded, chuckling despite her displeasure. She wondered how long it would take them to realize that half the Order had stopped to gawk at their spectacle.

_Four adults rolling in the mud and shouting at each other; don't see that everyday… If only Mike were here…_

That got her laughing all over again.

"ENOUGH!"

Lily jumped as a gruff voice bellowed out over the scene. Turning, she realized that it was an enraged Alastor Moody. "WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THING YOU'RE DOING?"

James sat upright in the muck Sirius had made when he used Augumenti. He wiped his glasses off on his shirt, trying to get rid of the worst of the mud. "Awe, come on Mad-Moody, we were just having a spot of fun."

Alastor bristled, "Mad-Moody? Fun?"

"Yeah, fun," Sirius said nonchalantly. "You know, that thing you do for enjoyment? Other then chasing down Death Eaters, of course," he paused, "You do do other things for enjoyment… right?"

Remus thought he could see the vein in Alastor's temple throbbing. "Are you four completely brain-dead?"

"Well not completely," James blew it off, "I mean we wouldn't be able to talk to you if we were."

"And besides, seeing you lose your cool is sooooo rare, Maddy," Emma tacked on with a sly grin. "We didn't think you'd mind-"

"Of course not! We wouldn't dare do something that might upset such a skilled wand user," Sirius grinned.

"Not that we think you have any particular experience using your wand," Remus added.

"Heavens Moony!" James grinned, "Was that an attempt at a dirty joke?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Remus chided with a smirk.

"He isn't a Bogart Moony, that won't work on him you know-" Emma stated.

"ENOUGH!" the four turned their attention back to Alastor who was flaming mad. "Just get up and start walking," he ordered. "How you four are still alive I won't pretend to know! Get up! Now! Let's go!"

The four helped each other to their feet, grinning like idiots the whole time. Alastor practically marched them up to the castle, grumbling the whole way.

"YOU!"

Emma let an evil smirk dominate her face at the horrified look Filch was giving them. He was standing stalk-still, mop in hand, eyes wide and mouth open. "You five graduated! You left!" he shrieked.

Sirius's grin matched Emma's. He slung a mud coated arm around her, swiping the floor with his muddy shoe. "You missed a spot Filch."

Filch's face turned pink with anger, "Detention Black!"

"Can't put me in detention; I graduated, just like you said," now his grin was positively evil. He leaned forward slowly, eyes glistening, "Check mate."

Filch puffed up with suppressed anger, but at that moment he was interrupted by a long, rude noise.

"Hello Peeves," James greeted merrily, squinting through his filthy glasses at the poltergeist.

"Potty," Peeves cackled, doing a back-flip mid-air in his joy. "You're back early Potty, have you been doing things you shouldn't?"

"All the time Peeves," James winked. "At the moment we have an appointment with the headmaster. I hope you don't mind-"

"Course not Potty, be on your way," Peeves cackled. "Ratty, Loony, Wandy, Pup and your Head Girlishness," here Peeves bowed to Lily, before making a rude noise. He cackled then, before zooming away, knocking suits of armour over in his wake.

"PEEVES!" Filch bellowed, forgetting the Marauders and taking off down the hall. "PEEVES!"

Alastor grunted something that sounded like, "Ridiculous Squib," before ushering the Marauders forward. "Don't be getting any ideas – I have two eyes on you."

"Course not, Mad-Moody, we wouldn't dream of slipping away," James grinned.

Sirius nodded, "Unless, of course, one caught wind of Slytherins and decided they needed some… cheering up."

"Or a person might want to help dust the armour," Emma added thoughtfully.

"Or re-paper the walls," Remus mused.

"Or perhaps one was really hungry and wanted a snack…" Peter tacked on.

Moody growled low in his throat, causing the following Order members to snicker.

Eventually they made their way up to Dumbledore's office, where the old headmaster could be found sitting at his desk with his fingers steepled; a serious looking Draco Valentine at his side.

Dumbledore surveyed them for a moment, seeming to count the people before him. "I am glad to see so many of you," he said to the sea of people in his office. "I wish I could join you on this mission; however, there have been a series of threats on the school again, and I am afraid that I can not leave it."

"Sir?" James spoke up, "What sort of threats? What do you mean again?"

"The school has been threatened on and off by Voldemort and his followers continuously over the past four years. However, in that time there has never been an attack. Still, I must stay in case their pattern changes."

"But we were never aware of threats as students," Emma piped up, a frown dominating her face.

"The teachers have been made aware of the situation, as for the students, I see no reason to trouble them unless an attack is made. How can we expect them to focus on their studies when they are worried about what Voldemort may or may not be planning?" Dumbledore sighed. "I ask that you now turn your attention to Draco; your concerns about the school can wait."

Emma pursed her lips unhappily, but turned her attention to the Vampire none the less.

"I only just recently gathered all the information necessary to pose an attack on the Altheens. I have found out that they are taking up residence in a mountain side cave, just off of the Northern coast. There are approximately 200 of them, though only 25 have gained the rank of senior. The others will be more volatile, less calculating and easier to kill. They will not think through a strategy, instead acting without thinking. Those of senior rank will carry weapons, generally katana (**type of sword**) and will be the only ones wearing red."

"As for fighting the Altheens, it's really quite simple. Kill them when you've got the chance and don't bother trying to physically overpower them, you'll be dead. Cutting curses are likewise un-useful. Your best bet is Avada Kadavra – which separates the soul from the body – or incendio – which will burn them to death. Those are the only spells that will really cause any damage, unless you plan on imperiusing them, but I don't recommend that to anyone not skilled with the curse. Vampires in general are a lot harder to control than humans – yes Stebbins?"

Stebbins frowned, his face wrinkled with concern, "Avada Kadavera is an unforgivable, Vampire, would you have us all sent to Azkaban?"

Draco shrugged, "Use incendio instead, it doesn't matter to me; but you may find that you would prefer using an unforgivable to dying," he turned to look at the group. "Those of you coming should meet me at the school gates in one hour. We leave then."

"That isn't enough time!" one man shouted from the back, looking terrified. "We're risking our lives here! Certainly you have more information-!"

"There is no time," Draco said coldly, his deep voice resounding around the room. "I have told you everything I know. That I was even able to figure out where the Altheens are is amazing; they keep themselves well hidden," he surveyed them, eyes boring into their skulls. "I will not force any of you to come. If you have any doubts then turn back now," he moved to leave the room, pausing at the door. "The Hogwarts gates: one hour."

Murmurs broke out around the room immediately, people whispering nervously among themselves. Emma didn't stay to hear them; instead she exited the room silently, moving towards the gates. She knew she couldn't go home for the hour, if Mirage saw Emma she'd only try to dissuade her from going.

She heard him behind her, though he didn't speak. She felt his gaze on the back of her neck.

Sirius was following her.

She didn't turn around to speak with him; her heart was beating somewhere in her head. Emma was terrified, mind numbingly so. But she wasn't afraid for herself, she was petrified for Sirius. He was one of the main reasons she couldn't simply sit on the sidelines, no matter what Mirage said. If something happened to Sirius… Emma didn't know what she'd do.

They made it to the gates before anyone else, and for once Sirius seemed just that, completely serious.

They stood alone for a very long time, eyes locked on each other. The only other person around was Draco and he was standing some feet off, unconcerned with them.

Slowly people began to walk towards the gates, but Sirius and Emma didn't move. They were locked in an endless internal struggle; both wanting to tell the other to stay behind, but knowing that they couldn't. Neither would be willing to back out of the fight; neither would bend.

Dimly Emma heard Draco begin speaking, no doubt giving them the signal to depart. She turned to leave, literally prying her eyes away from Sirius's hypnotizing gaze.

There was nothing left. If she died now and he lived, so went life. If he died and she lived… London may not survive the aftermath…

Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder, spinning her around. Blue-grey eyes captured her.

"I can't let you go without saying goodbye," Sirius said, his gaze burning. Without warning he pulled her close, pushing his lips against hers.

She didn't pull away, how could she? Not now, she couldn't deny him when this may be their last few moment together.

It seemed like they were apart within seconds, though his gaze still burned. "In case this is the last time we speak, know that I love you."

He was gone before she could form a coherent sentence, gone before she could say she loved him too.

Emma inhaled slowly, shaking her head at her own idiocy. She had to get a grip of herself, she had to protect them…

"Come on Dill," Draco appeared behind her, "We'll go together."

Emma didn't question the vampire, grabbing onto his sleeve and disapperating without even a sound…

Fire.

Emma ducked low, pulling Draco with her and barely avoiding being tackled to the ground by an Altheen.

They were on a rocky mountain side, the slope hard, rough and prone to crumbling. Emma yelped as the ground beneath her shifted, causing her to slide downwards a good five feet.

Fire roared around them, wizards already having miss-aimed incendio, which set the moss on the rocks into a blaze.

The Altheens were all incredibly beautiful, tall, pale and toned. They wore baggy black pants, the women wearing a black bra, the men with bare chests. 25 blazing red loose, cape-like vests blazed in their masses, signalling the seniors. Each senior carried a black hilted blade, though by the looks of their teeth Emma thought the katana may only be for decoration.

"RETREAT!" came Stebbins's cry. "WE'VE BEEN AMBUSHED! RETREAT!"

Those were the last words he would ever speak.

Using all the strength she had, Emma pushed herself to her feet, scrambling up the slope. She had barely moved three feet when a male jumped down in front of her, grinning wolfishly.

"You smell… different," he licked his lips, red eyes gleaming.

Her heart stopped.

She watched as he lunged, too shocked to move, unable to think. This isn't what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to have time, the Altheens weren't supposed to know they were coming…

Emma stepped back, winded, as the Altheen collided with Protem, the creature screaming in protest as the shield stung him.

Emma shook her head, getting into a battle stance. There wasn't time to panic.

The Altheen snarled, circling her slowly, red eyes reflecting the firelight. Emma ran her tongue over her own lengthening K9s, waiting, now almost impatient for the attack.

The Altheen lunged…

He screamed as the wind assaulted him, blowing dust up into his eyes, clogging his throat and nose.

"_Incendio!"_

The acrid smell of the fire stung her nostrils as the vampire burned. She spun on her heel, already looking for her next fight.

She hardly had to look.

No less then five Altheens stepped up to the plate, each with piercing red eyes.

"Remember," the one in the red cape said. "He wants the wandless alive."

Emma hissed, as more Altheens circled, joining the original five. "You'll have to kill me first."

"So be it."

They pounced as one, and Emma closed her eyes, feeling them move through the air towards her.

A shockwave sent them flying away from her, the untrained juniors making for her as soon as they'd righted themselves, now out of sync.

"Reform!" the leader bellowed, eyes wild. "Reform!"

"_Incendio! Incendio! Evenesca! Incendio!"_ the wind howled, throwing up chunks of rock with its strength. Every spell hit.

But Emma was a wandless, not a god. She couldn't take on so many Altheens alone.

Suddenly the leader was before her, he slashed the air with his katana, the edge skimming Emma's chest as she jumped back. He spun; Emma ducked, narrowly missing a beheading.

"_Incendio!"_

He dodged the spell with ease, the katana swinging downwards too wildly for Emma to dodge.

"_Vertena!"_

The purple shield shattered under the pressure the Altheen placed on it, but none-the-less the katana rebounded.

Emma ducked, trying to bolt, but the ground was uneven and she slid downwards, her ankle snapping beneath her.

The red-caped Altheen laughed, sword raised. Emma's eyes widened, wondering if this was the scene Mirage had seen…

"_Avada Kadavera!"_

The Altheen tumbled down in a flash of green light, Alastor Moody replacing him. "Get up Dill!" the Auror commanded. _"Episky!"_

Emma yelped as her ankle snapped back into place, accepting Alastor's hand up and turning to face the ten or so Altheens that were running towards them.

.

James jumped out of the way of the man's katana, barely avoiding death. With a chaser's reflexes he managed to grab the vampire's hand as the blade flew towards him once again.

The vampire howled with laughter, jerking his arm up and throwing James behind him without so much as batting an eyelash. "Pathetic human," the Altheen jeered, stalking closer. "You think you can overpower me? Me?" his laughter was like liquid evil. James struggled to his feet, wand aimed. "You think that bit of wood scares me boy?" the Altheen's eye challenged him.

"_Incendio!"_

The Altheen sidestepped without a fuss, looking bored, "How predictable," he sneered, red cape billowing around him.

"_Incarcerous! Incendio! Evenesca!"_

The Altheen laughed loudly, sidestepping each curse. With a flick of his wrist, the Altheen knocked James's wand from his hand with the katana's blade.

"Peverell would be so disappointed, to think his line has fallen so far," the Altheen cocked his head. "Pity."

James lunged out of the way as the katana whizzed down, scrambled upwards even as sparks flew from where the blade met rock.

James yelled out as the Altheen kicked him in the side, turning him onto his back.

_I need my wand. I need my wand._

James's hand searched along the ground, as the Altheen grinned, the blade falling…

_I need my wand!_ James thought desperately, eyes wide._ Accio!_

As he thought it, his wand flew into his hand, _"Incendio!" _James shouted the spell at the top of his lungs. The Altheen's eyes widened in shock as the fire began to burn.

"NO!"

James crawled away from the flaming vampire as it screamed, arms flailing. Without looking back, James got to his feet, ready to meet his next foe.

The hillside was swarming, Altheens seeming to crawl out of crevices in the rock.

James's mouth opened in horror. There were too many, far too many. 

.

Before long Emma was beginning to slow; beside her Alastor was perspiring. They both lunged out of the way as a katana wielding female swung for them, her eyes bright with excitement, blood dripping from her jaws.

"_Incendio!"_ Emma snarled, setting a junior to light as he attempted to kill her while she was still down. Scrambling to her feet, she once again lost her footing, sliding down the mountain side, but this time there was more at stake then her balance.

Alastor lay unconscious on the ground, the female senior standing above him, blade poised to cleave his skull in half.

"NO!"

The blade slammed downwards, the woman's face alight with greed for blood.

The blade pierced the man's eye; Veronica's hunger grew as she smelt his blood. With all the corpses around it wasn't surprising that she didn't notice the boulder that had risen before it slammed into her side, beating her to the ground, crushing her.

Emma scrambled to Moody, who's right eye was now only a gaping, bloody, whole. She caught the katana from the wind. Without pausing she grabbed onto Alastor and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

The hospital was utter chaos.

Stretchers whizzed by at alarming speeds; Healers scrambling through the halls, robes askew.

"Emma!"

Emma spun around to see Lily, her hair standing on end, blood up to her wrists and on her robes. "Lily!" Emma kept a firm hand on Moody, who was lying on the ground unconscious. "Lily, I need help!"

Lily summoned a stretcher without preamble, levitating Alastor onto it and turning to leave, calling over her shoulder, "Go to room 15!"

Emma nodded, making her way there without hesitation. She wasn't sure what was in room 15, nor why Lily wanted her to go there. Perhaps Draco had been injured and had information for the survivors?

She ran down the hall, skidding in the blood on the floor as she came upon the room.

"What are you all doing in here?" she asked breathlessly, looking at the assembled Marauders. "What are our orders?"

The room's occupants exchanged terrified looks before stepping aside to reveal the bed.

Emma's heart dropped into her stomach.

Sirius looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen him, though he was deathly pale. Without consciously moving she found herself beside him. Her hand moved to stroke his cheek, eyes wide.

"Swift…" Sirius's voice was weak, his cheek burning hot.

"He's alive?" she was both relieved and terrified. Relieved that he was alive, terrified that he wouldn't be for long.

"He's not going to make it Swift," James's hand was heavy on her shoulder. "He's only got about an hour left."

"No…" tears fell from her face and onto Sirius's. "I… I never… I never told him, that I love him."

"Get a grip of yourself Protem."

Emma spun around to see Mirage standing in the doorway looking annoyed. "Your mood swings today have been enough to give even me a headache."

"M-Mirage?" Emma sniffed, feeling pathetic.

Mirage rolled her eyes, pulling up one of Sirius's eye lids. She grunted. "Sirius Black is going to be perfectly fine," she said breezily. "Stop worrying so much, it is unbecoming."

"W-what?"

Mirage sighed tiredly. "Sirius Black has only suffered a minor hit on the head; he is by no means about to die."

James frowned, "The Healer said-"

"Colby Frenrick has been flying from one patient to the next for the past hour and barely has a head at the present moment. Sirius Black is not about to die, believe me, although he is going to have the worst headache of his existence and some minor memory loss. Colby Frenrick thought Sirius Black had been injected with Basilisk venom; however, that is not the case. Although the Altheens would normally have poisoned their blades before the fight, today they did not," Mirage frowned. "They had specific instructions to take prisoners where they could, especially if they were Wandless."

Emma blinked rapidly, her mind on overdrive, "So… so he's going to be okay? He's going to live?"

Mirage nodded, "For many more years," she said. "Protem, I need a word."

Emma turned to Sirius, indecision written clearly on her face.

"Remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me?" Mirage asked quietly. Emma made a pained expression and followed the other Wandless out of the room.

Mirage levelled her with blank eyes. "You have the right to know that this was entirely your fault. Both Sirius Black and Alastor Moody would have made it out of the fight without a scratch had you stayed behind. Your stubbornness, combined with your pigheadedness cost five lives and four injuries. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth, eyes swimming with tears, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Mirage snorted, "Sorry will not bring back the dead, Protem, nor will it repair the wounds dealt to those in pain. Sorry fixes nothing."

"What would you have me do then?" Emma asked, eyes flashing with pain and anger.

Mirage's face was impassive, "You can not change the past, only the future is malleable. The question is not what you should do to make up for this tragedy, but what you can do to prevent it from happening again."

Emma nodded, "From now on I'll listen to you, even if I don't like what I hear," she vowed. "And I'll train harder, longer."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Mirage's face, "That will do," she put her hand in her pocket, digging out a small round object and tossing it to Emma. "This is for Alastor Moody, if anyone asks you made it personally. I must go now, before I am discovered for my true form. I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you," Emma said, watching as Mirage disappeared into the mayhem of the crowded hospital. Emma turned to go back into Sirius's room, looking at the object Mirage had given her,

It was an electric blue eye.

"What did she want?" James asked as soon as Emma re-entered the room.

"Hum? Oh," Emma looked up from the eye, startled. "This is for Alastor, it's a replacement eye, if anyone asks I made it, that's Mira's cover," Emma handed the eye over to James.

James looked at it for a moment before leaving, no doubt in search of Lily, who would be able to insert the eye.

"That isn't what she wanted though, is it?" Remus asked her, expression tense.

"What do you mean Moony?" Emma asked innocently.

"After eight years Swift, you'll find that I can tell when you're lying."

"I didn't lie."

"You just conveniently left things out."

Emma sighed; she knew what Remus would say if she told him – that Mirage was just trying to manipulate her. But Emma knew better.

"We had a few things to discuss, about the battle, how I could improve."

Remus wasn't buying it, Emma could tell, but he let it drop regardless.

"Mirage…" Emma's head snapped around to look at Sirius as he murmured in his sleep. "Mirage…?"

Emma's eyes narrowed, _he's dreaming about Mirage?_ She turned to look at Remus, confused, only to see him looking the same way.

Emma shook her head, taking a seat by Sirius's bedside, content to wait until he woke up. She placed her hand on his forehead, satisfied that even in the last few minutes, his temperature had begun to return to normal.

.

Voldemort levelled Peter with a glare so venomous that Peter was amazed his skull hadn't melted.

"Protem escaped?"

Peter gulped at the slow, control tone that Volemort used. He was pissed. "M-my L-Lord…"

"How is it Pettigrew, that with all the information you gave me, she still managed to get by?"

"M-my L-Lord…"

"Perhaps you forgot something? Like mentioning that Alastor Moody would be present?"

Peter quivered as Voldemort stood, eyes burning with rage.

"Forgive him," Peter gulped as Michael materialized out of the gloom, "This fight, though disastrous, has proven useful."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, if possible, still further. "Oh?"

"The Altheen are still strong," Michael said easily, "and Protem has been given the chance to test her power. In time, she will be thankful. In time-"

"I am getting impatient!" Voldemort snarled, behind him Nagini hissed. "I want her _now_! Not in a year or two, not in _time!"_

Michael sighed, "Her power will be worth the wait," he said smoothly.

"You seem confident that she will leave them in an instant," Voldemort vented, pacing the floor. "I am not sure you understand her as I do."

Michael gave a wolfish smile, "She's a Wandless."

.

"Swift?"

Emma sat bolt-upright, wincing as her neck cracked with the motion. "Sirius?" she stood up, making her way towards him. "How are you feeling?"

Sirius winced, "My head... and it's… fuzzy."

Emma nodded, noting that it was past twelve, Remus must have left her sleeping. "Mirage said that you might not remember some things. What's the last thing you can remember?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of Sirius's bed.

Sirius's forehead creased as he thought, "We went to fight the Altheens, but we were ambushed… I was fighting a big one, in a red cape. He was going to kill me, I thought I was going to die and then… just blackness, that's all I can remember."

Emma sighed, "So just the end of your battle is gone? That's something we can live with," she smiled. "The Healer refused to give you anything for your head, but he didn't seem to think the pain would last for too long."

Sirius nodded, absorbing her words, "Didn't we ki-"

Emma bolted upright, only then realizing that she'd settled herself on his bed. "I have to go, Mirage needed to speak with me."

She flew out of the room, shutting the door securely behind her, only to see Remus leaning against the opposite wall looking expectant.

"And?" he prompted.

Emma's eyes narrowed, "You're a horrible person," she muttered, making her way down the hall.

Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head tiredly as he made his way into Sirius's room. "She is so bloody stubborn," he pushed open the door, smiling at Sirius's confused expression. "How are you doing Padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged, sighing tiredly, "She just ran off. I was sure for a moment that…" he trailed off, looking at the wall crossly.

Remus sighed, "I thought she was going to have a breakdown when she saw you Padfoot, you should have seen her. It's been a very long time since I saw Swift cry."

"She cried?" Sirius looked surprised at the revelation. "Wow, then again, it is me."

Remus snorted, "It doesn't take much to put your ego in overdrive, does it?"

Sirius smirked, before frowning, "I need to get my hands on Mirage, she has to know how to get Swift to open up."

"Speaking of Mirage," Remus broke in, "You were muttering her name in your sleep, any idea why?"

Sirius's brow creased, "I was? No, no I'm not sure why I would have; I can't remember dreaming."

Remus hummed, taking up the chair Emma had vacated, "That's strange."

.

Dumbledore paced his office, stopping to stare out of a window to look at the Hogwarts grounds.

"You're sure Draco?"

"Positive," Draco Valentine answered from where he was sitting at ease. "_He_ knew about the attack, the Altheens were warned. There is a traitor among us."

"So soon…" Dumbledore sighed. "I will have to keep a closer eye on the new recruits," he paused before continuing. "How many people did we lose?"

"Fifty, only 15 made it home."

.

The Marauders and Lily assembled themselves around Alastor Moody's hospital bed early the next morning. Alastor himself looked the same as ever, except that his right eye was now round and electric blue. He watched them all sceptically, as if waiting for one of them to pull out a lit firework.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you five looking so serious," he said gruffly. "Is constant vigilance finally wearing off on you?"

Sirius's face cracked into a smile, "Not a chance Mad Moody, you'll have to do more then lose an eye to break our sense of humour."

"Don't tease him Sirius," Emma muttered grumpily from where she stood, rigid as a board.

Sirius looked up at her from where he'd settled on Alastor's bed, "Why the hell not Swift?"

Emma shifted uneasily, "He saved my life, have a little respect."

"Oh, still feeling guilty are you?" Sirius cottoned on. "For Merlin's sake Swift, it wasn't your fault."

"Stuff it Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Tell her it wasn't her fault, will you Mad? She's been ridiculous lately."

"You don't know what you're talking about Sirius and we aren't here to discuss me," Emma snapped. "I'm so sorry about this sir, and thank you for your help during the battle-"

Moody waved her away, "Crack a smile Dill, you look like death and enough with this 'sir' nonsense. They don't even bother with my proper name and I dare say hearing 'Alastor' once and a while would be nice," he said motioning to James and Sirius.

"Speaking of your name, did you know that your neighbour calls you 'Mad-Moody' and thinks you're from the CIA?" James asked.

Moody shrugged, "Finny is crazier than Black on a sugar high. Not to worry though, Figg is always good at keeping her in line."

"Fig?" Lily questioned.

Alastor nodded, "Figg's a squib that lives up the road from me. An excellent informant on the muggle side of town; she keeps Finny in line," he said, not knowing that Figg actually kept the neighbourhood from holding a revolt against him.

"Well I think we should give you a new name," James said, tapping his chin. "Mad… Mad…"

"Mad-Eye?" Sirius suggested.

James snapped his fingers, "Excellent! Mad-Eye Moody. It suits you perfectly, you've got a mad eye and you're moodier than all of hell."

"Watch yourself Potter; I'll be back to work before you know it," Alastor threatened.

Sirius laughed loudly, "Oh come on Mad-Eye, you wouldn't take revenge on us… would you?"

Alastor smirked in response, "Constant vigilance."

.

.

.

.

**First off, I am sorry this took so long. Seriously – I think half my chapters have a sorry attached to them. **

**The reason Peter doesn't go to main Death Eater meetings is because Severus Snape, in canon, doesn't know that Peter is a Death Eater – otherwise he would have told Dumbledore and Lily and James never would have died. So I don't think the other Death Eaters could have known about him, but I had to put in that scene with Bella, because she freaks me out. Also, I realize Moody doesn't get his eye, in canon, until _after_ Voldy dies; however, Emma, and now Mirage, change things. Mirage even says that Moody being injured was Emma's fault.**

**Also, thanks to my reviewers! I think more people reviewed this time than any other and it really made me happy. Also, if, when you review, you sign in OR put your account name in your review (stating that it's your account name) I will answer you, always. I don't answer unsigned reviews here unless there is a question/concern, because I'm afraid it will annoy people. But I do read them, and thanks to my anonymous reviewers as well :)**


	57. Pureblood Pride

**Pure Blood Pride – 5**

It was now mid September. A month has passed since the Altheen mission. Nothing of consequence had happened since. Voldemort had taken a vacation – recruiting Himalayan Dwarves, according to Dumbledore.

Mirage, Sirius noted, seemed thrilled to have everyone back in the apartment and for things to be back to normal. She had an odd bounce to her step and for some reason it both unnerved and elated Sirius. There was something incredibly innocent about the young wandless, but Sirius had learned that what made Mirage happy, generally meant disaster for any sane person.

"Alright, I'm going," Remus said, walking into the living room. "I should be back from my parents' place around two; are you and Swift going to be able to manage?"

Sirius nodded, "We're just going shopping, Moony," he said breezily. "Surely we can do that without a babysitter."

Remus muttered something under his breath but otherwise didn't comment, "I'll see you lot soon then, take care."

"You too."

The door had just clicked closed when Emma and Mirage appeared from around the corner, both decked out in muggle fashions. Mirage was still in a blue dress, though Emma had forced her into a pair of heavy stalkings for warmth, switching her black flats for something a bit more sturdy. Emma was in jeans and a green shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, she'd never been able to stand long sleeves. Sirius was dressed similarly, though he'd opted for a black T-shirt instead.

"Can we leave now?" he asked, standing up from the couch. He was impatient to get going, hating being idle.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Is there a continual fire under your arse? Yes, we're ready, for heaven sakes, one would think you'd never been to a shopping mall before."

Sirius glared as she smirked, she had better not bring up the revolving door incident.

Choosing to leave the taunt hanging in the air Emma swept by him, guiding Mirage in front of her. This would be Mirage's first time in muggle London.

Mirage had no outward appearance of excitement, in fact she was trying desperately to blow the entire experience off. But Emma had a feeling that the young Wandless was getting impatient, egger to get going.

She had to be bored in the apartment, Emma thought, with only Wilberforce for company. Emma had no idea that Mirage always had something to do, something to make note of.

"Say Swift?" Sirius asked as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Hum?" Emma tilted her head to show she was listening, though her eyes were fixed on Mirage as she took in the bustling city.

"At this mall you're taking us to, will they have that shit-tine?"

Emma smirked, "You mean poutine?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah that. Will they have it?"

"Yes, Sirius Black, they will have poutine," Mirage interrupted, pausing to watch a streetcar whip down the street in fascination.

Emma chuckled, leading the two forward, smiling as they began to banter behind her.

"No, I want to see the toys first," Mirage said, eyes scrunched up in annoyance.

"No, we're getting the poo stuff first," Sirius stated.

Mirage scowled, "Toys! I want to see the Rubix-cube!"

"Oh for heaven sakes you've already 'seen' it!"

"It looks different in person!"

"Swift!" Sirius whined, turning to Emma.

Emma chuckled again, smiling warmly at the two of them, "We can do both. Sirius can get the food and I'll take Mirage to the toy shop she has in mind. We can meet up at the food court."

Mirage nodded once, satisfied, and Sirius grinned, eyes lighting up.

Emma shook her head, placing an arm around Mirage and leading her forwards before the curious wandless stopped to look at something else.

It took them longer than normal to reach the mall; Mirage had needed to look at almost everything.

Sirius eyed the revolving doors suspiciously for a moment before realizing that Emma wasn't at his side. He spun on his heel, half convinced she'd been attacked, only to scowl at the sight of Mirage and Emma giggling a few feet off.

Emma had obviously spilled the beans on 'the revolving door incident.'

With a huff, Sirius spun away from the giggling wandless and strutted towards the revolving door with every intent of showing them that he, Sirius Black, was perfectly capable of using this odd muggle contraption.

He muttered darkly as he went, not paying attention to where he was going, and consequently exiting the door at the same spot he'd begun. That is to say, he was still _outside_ the mall.

He scowled as Emma and Mirage burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" he barked. But this only made them laugh louder. He scowled for a moment before his mouth twitched, and he too began to laugh. Shoppers stopped to gawk at them as they laughed, having no idea that this was their first care-free moment in weeks.

Half an hour later found the trio sitting around a table packed with hot dogs, pizza, poutine, hamburgers and soda pop. Sirius and Mirage had never had the more junky muggle food, Remus had a thing or two against _pure_ junk, and were delighted to have a chance to try everything.

Sirius had taken command of the poutine; Emma wouldn't be surprised if he popped the question soon; while Mirage was enthralled with pizza. Apparently cheese coated bread was equal to ambrosia in the young Wandless's eyes.

After lunch, this took nearly and hour and a half, Emma led Mirage and Sirius to the grocery store (where Mirage regarded _everything_ with curiosity) and then the clothing department (where Sirius refused to buy anything and Emma told him he could go stark-naked for all she cared; and Mirage refused to buy anything but a blue dress).

Sirius pushed the cart out to the parking lot when they had finished, grumbling audibly about how he would have been happier if Emma had left him in the food court.

Emma rolled her eyes, following Sirius into the buggy holding area where she casually shrunk all of the bags, shoving them into her pants pocket, which she zipped up.

"Stop complaining Padfoot, I know you enjoyed yourself," Emma teased.

Sirius grumbled something, but Emma's eyes had shifted to Mirage, who had suddenly gone stalk-still.

"Mirage?" she asked, unsure, reaching out.

"They are here…" Mirage whispered.

Within seconds Sirius had the cart whipped around, no doubt with half a mind to use it as a shield so they could disapperate.

"There are too many muggles!" Emma protested. "What if they hurt someone?"

"Take Mirage and leave, don't argue Swift," Sirius snapped. "Get out of here! I'll take care of it."

"I'm not going to leave you!" Emma shouted desperately. Her eyes wide with panic.

_If I lose him… what am I going to do if I…_

A high cackle cut off her train of thought. A cackle that could only belong to one person,

Bellatrix.

"Cousin!" her voice could have shattered glass in its pitch. "Wandless! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Get in the cart," Emma whispered to Mirage, helping the confused wandless inside.

She locked eyes with Sirius, who nodded a second later. Emma climbed into the cart beside Mirage, crouched down so that the high walls of the cart holding area would hide them. Sirius grabbed onto the handle, feet on the undercarriage.

"You ready Swift?"

Emma smirked, eyes sparking, "I was born ready Padfoot."

Sirius grinned, tapping the cart once with his wand.

Mirage screamed bloody murder, despite the fact that she had seen the burst of speed coming. The cart wheeled out of the holding area, lifting up onto only two wheels as Sirius steered it around the corner. They bolted down the pavement, making straight for a startled Belletrix, Greyback and, judging by the blond hair though he was masked, Lucius Malfoy.

Emma stood up in the cart, "_Incarcerous!"_

The three Death Eaters lunged out of the way, the cart lifting onto two wheels again as Sirius steered it around the corner, avoiding the mall doors, and beginning up hill.

"GET IN THE CART GREYBACK!" they heard Bellatrix screech. "MALFOY AFTER THEM!"

Sirius turned to look behind him, giving a bark of laughter at what he saw. Bellatrix had shoved Greyback into a shopping cart head first, so that his arse was up in the air. She had jumped in in front of him, and was standing up cackling. Meanwhile Malfoy was standing in Sirius's position, trying to get the cart to 'run'.

"I can't get this infernal muggle contraption to work! How did Black get it going?"

"Oh forget it you idiot! _Moblicorpus!"_

Sirius laughed again as Bellatrix fell backwards on top of Greyback at the burst of speed.

"SIRIUS LOOK OUT!"

Sirius turned the cart just in time to avoid a parked cart, sky-rocketing up the parking lot.

"AVADA KADAVERA!"

"PROTEM!"

The green spell rebounded from where it had almost hit Sirius in the back, flying back towards the Death Eater's cart, which had to dodge.

Sirius wheeled them around again at the edge of the parking lot. "Drive them off, will you Swift?" he shouted over the whistling wind.

Emma nodded, "_Waddiwasi!"_ she hollered, throwing a pack of gum into the air.

What happened next would haunt Sirius forever.

Malfoy lost control of the cart as not one, but two, chunks of un-chewed gum forced themselves down his left nostril. The Death Eater's cart crashed into a car, throwing the Death Eaters out and over the car. The three got up, staggering drunkenly and bellowing in pain before disapperating.

Sirius pulled the cart into a sliding halt, "Well," he said, "That was… interesting."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Mirage exclaimed, having just sat up fully, her eyes wide with wonder.

Emma and Sirius burst into laughter.

Aurors appeared not long after, fixing the muggles' memories and taking down statements from Sirius and Emma. Mirage had already been sent home.

.

It was late at night, Mirage fast asleep. Emma sat at her desk, a lumos ball casting light for her; Archimedes watching in interest.

Earlier today Sirius had almost died. She had almost died and she'd never told him how much she loved him. Emma knew that she would never be able to tell Sirius how much she loved him while she still lived, the information would only egg him on. She was not safe. She was not a witch. She was a Wandless, dangerous to the extreme. Sirius could never be exposed to that sort of danger.

But in the event of her death, she couldn't bare to think that he might never know, to be left always wondering. She pulled a piece of parchment towards her, quill in hand, and began to write.

She sealed the letter and put it in a silver box, reminding herself very much of Shade. With a sigh, Emma made her way to bed, knowing that if anything ever happened to her, Sirius would at least know the truth.

She never noticed a round, blue eye had opened.

.

Sirius sat on the couch that Saturday, content to simply veg in front of the television. Mad-Eye had been particularly hard on him and James that week; if he didn't know better, Sirius would think it had something to do with Alastor's new name.

"Sirius Black?"

Sirius looked up, grunting in response when he saw Mirage, "Yeah, Mirage?"

"I would very much like it if you would accompany me to the park," Mirage said in her unnervingly formal tone. "I have seen that they have something called 'swings' and would very much like to try them."

Sirius shrugged, turning the television off and throwing the remote onto the coffee table. "Sure, sure," he agreed easily. He would normally have shoved the task onto Emma or Remus, but Emma had been training hard with Mirage, and consequently looked like a zombie. And Remus looked like crap, his face covered in more scratches than Sirius remembered. Sirius frowned, maybe he should ask Remus about that…

"Thank you very much, Sirius Black, I am very grateful for your-"

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap Mira, let's get going," Sirius said, ruffling the Wandless's hair as he went to get his jacket.

Mirage glared, clearly holding back a full-fronted attack with great difficulty.

Sirius led the way to the park, joining Mirage on the swings. He simply let the swing drift slowly, watching Mirage's face of ecstasy with mild amusement. He would have to get her on a broom one day.

"Swift should take you flying sometime," he said.

Mirage's smile grew, her blank eyes seeming to sparkle briefly, "I would like that, Sirius Black."

They sat in silence for a few moments, only the chirping birds around them. The park was deserted, the whether cold enough to keep young children inside.

"So, Mirage," Sirius started, face turned upwards to watch a pair of arguing birds, "there's actually something I've been meaning to ask you," he felt unreasonably nervous.

"Yes, Sirius Black?" Mirage turned to him, face impassive, but Sirius thought he could almost see a smirk on her lips.

"Err, yeah. See… well you can see the future, you know everything and I was wondering what you saw… no, that's not quite right," Sirius frowned, now determined. "I want to know how to convince Swift that she's safe."

Mirage was silent, turning her face to the sun. "I wandered into the room of Remus Lupin yesterday, Sirius Black. Do you know what I found?"

"Has he gone and bought that blasted grindylow already?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"I found a book-"

"Wait, so you got into Remus's room and you found a book? That's like saying there are dangerous chemicals in the cupboard under the sink-"

"The book was by Beedle the Bard, do you know it?"

Sirius sighed, "Yes I do. They're children's stories," he answered, sure that this was Mirage's way of avoiding his question all-together. He frowned, wondering if he would ever be able to turn Emma's head around.

"I read a story called 'The Three Brothers' are you familiar with it?" Sirius nodded, though absentmindedly. He was far more concerned with finding a new plan. "Anyways the story struck me as odd. You see the three brothers make such amazing magical objects, but they were only wizards."

"They don't make the objects, Death gives them the objects," Sirius corrected, turning once again to Mirage, his eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Every story stems from truth, Sirius Black. Surely your line, long as it is, has heard of the Deathly Hollows?" Mirage asked, that infernal smirk beginning to grow on her face.

Sirius nodded, "They're supposed to be the three objects in the story, but it's a load of bull if you ask me. 'The Three Brothers' is just a story, simple as that. There is no such thing as 'The Elder Wand' 'The Resurection Stone' or 'The Cloak of Invisibility,'" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Every story is hiding a truth," Mirage repeated. "Anyways, it is thought among Deathly Hollow fanatics that the Peverell brothers are the three brothers in the story, that they-"

"Made the Deathly Hollows, I know the legends Mirage," Sirius sighed. "But like you said, they couldn't have, they were only wizards."

There was that infernal smirk again, Sirius was beginning to wish he could simply erase it from her face.

"You sound very convinced, Sirius Black, that they were wizards. How can you be sure?"

"Because they couldn't have been Wandless," Sirius argued. "Had they been Wandless, Antioch's story would have been different. He would have made a duel-core wand, for starters. Wandless can't use a single core. And he would never have been beaten in battle, unless, of course, you're suggesting another Wandless killed him. Not to mention, that assuming 'The Elder Wand,'" Sirius annunciate the name horribly, "is real, and has been passed around as The Death Stick and what not; it would _have _to be a single core, otherwise _wizards_ couldn't use it," Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Antioch, at least, had to be a wizard."

Now Sirius was tempted to simply hit Mirage in the hopes of erasing that smirk. "So they were not Wandless," Mirage said easily. "Could they not have been Wizard?"

"No Wizard, I am sorry, but _No Wizard_ could have made the Resurrection Stone," Sirius said. "That's just impossible. They would have to be-"

"Almost at Wandless level?" Mirage guessed. "They would have to have the power of a Wandless?"

Sirius gaped, his mind reeling.

Mirage smiled, "Antioch, Cadmus, Ignotus: the sons of Peverell, a Wandless. He was quite young, you know? Peverell, I mean, he was quite young when he fell in love with her. I think it might have even been love at first sight; not so different from you and Protem. He was terrified of hurting her, Serenity Cardin, but he was determined to be with her and she with him. It took him years to master his powers, ages to be confident that he was safe for her; but eventually she convinced him that he was safe.

They had three children, all of them beautiful as the dawn, Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. They did not have uncontrollable powers, like their father; they did not have spells; they were simply gifted wizards."

Mirage smiled, looking almost wistful, "Peverell was the _wandless name_ of their father. The three children took their father's spell name as their sur, since he had no sur to give. Peverell ruled Air, Shadow and the Cosmos. Peverell is an ancestor of the Gaunt, Potter and Black lines. Pure Bloods don't even realize what they're so proud of anymore. It isn't the pure-wizard blood in their veins, but the scrap of wandless power that still exists. That said, Peverell is so far back in your ancestry that you no longer have even a shred of his gift."

Sirius was gob-stopped, his eyes wide and mouth open. _Wandless children…_ He looked at his hand, unable to believe that there was Wandless blood in his veins. _Wandless have procreated before… She could have children, my children…_

"_You have a very long life line, longer than most," Peter informed his friend. "It's crossed several times – you'll suffer great hardship and loss," Peter frowned. "And you get married."_

"_I what!" Sirius yelped in horror, grabbing his hand back and looking at it in search of the offending line._

"_Yep," Peter nodded taking the hand back. "Four children, two of each sex. Can I do yours Swift?"_

"_Forget it Pete," Emma grumbled, arms crossed._

Sirius blinked as he remembered that day back in fifth year. _Four children, two of each sex. Were they her children? Wormtail had never managed to read her palm…_

"Four children-" Sirius began, turning to Mirage, but the Wandless only shook her head.

"I can not tell you your future, Sirius Black, it is not my place," Mirage frowned, and Sirius had the feeling she was deep in thought.

"_They were afraid," Mirage excused easily, with little concern. "What would you do if your children were wandless?"_

"_They would be my children," Sirius said firmly. "Nothing could ever change that."_

_Mirage smiled, "I know."_

It had been the first day Sirius had met Mirage; the first real conversation he had had with her.

In that moment Sirius had no doubt that Mirage knew about his future, his children. Children, he was now sure, that would be half-Wandless.

"You must remember something, Sirius Black," Mirage said slowly. "Something more important than anything else."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Wandless do not kill other Wandless." Mirage stated, her voice suddenly cold. "Wandless have only one law, only one thing to guide them. That is it. The penalty for breaking this law is most severe."

"What is it?" Sirius asked, feeling off foot.

"We all die, Sirius Black, we all go to the next world. Wandless who make this trespass do not continue their journey. They are left to roam the world between worlds, forever," Mirage's eyes were still blank, but her face was serious. "To exist alone and in pain, for eternity."

"And I am a Wandless," Sirius said slowly. "At least in part."

Mirage nodded, "So is Protem. It is for her that I tell you this warning. She must not kill him, though the temptation will be great. She must let him go."

"Voldemort?" Sirius asked, wondering who Mirage meant.

Mirage didn't answer, instead she stood, "We should get going, Protem will worry about us soon. The sun is setting."

Sirius was startled to realize she was right; orange-red rays were snaking across the sky. He stood slowly, looking down as Mirage stood before him.

"You're so against telling people their futures," Sirius said. "Yet you have basically told me mine, why?"

Mirage didn't face him, instead she continued to look at the sun, which continued to sink bellow the horizon.

"We're running out of time."

.

Remus stood awkwardly. Around him the night was dark, not even the glow of the moon present, though in Remus's opinion, that was a good thing.

Over the past few months he had been coming here as often as possible. The other Marauders didn't know, but that was all to plan, they would never have allowed him to do this, no matter what information he might be able to give the Order.

Remus hugged himself, the scabs on his arms pulling uncomfortably. He was here because Dumbledore has asked him to be; he was here because the information and allies he might gain could save lives, possibly Marauder's lives.

So it didn't matter that being here scared the living shit out of Remus; didn't matter that it brought back visions and nightmares of that New Years night so long ago. It didn't matter if his heart raced and his mind swirled with adrenaline. It didn't matter if he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

Every full moon the Marauders risked their lives to help him; the least he could do was repay the favour.

"Back again Remus?" Remus turned in false unconcern to the source of the voice. A tall, stringy teen with long, dark hair and brilliant gold eyes leaned casually against an oak. His cloths were several sizes to big for him, hanging off his too-thin limbs.

"Garrett," Remus greeted him, "How have you been?"

Garrett shrugged, "Same old," he said breezily. "Balt will be more than thrilled to rip you up if he sees you; you know that, right?"

"Balt doesn't frighten me," Remus lied.

Garrett chuckled, everyone knew that you _should_ be scared of Balt. "I guess he isn't so bad compared to a wandless," the young werewolf said before his eyes turned sombre. "Why don't you bring her with you once and a while? I'm sure the pack would respect you if they saw the wandless-"

"Emma isn't a weapon anymore than we are," Remus chastised lightly.

Garrett turned away, "You live in a dream world Remus, we are only tools, only a means to an end. Everyone knows that," Garrett kicked a rock with the tip of his shoe. "We aren't human."

"No, we aren't," Remus allowed. "But I have come to learn over the years that there are always those who are willing to ignore that, and really Garrett, they are the ones worth knowing."

"You should get out of here before Balt sees you."

"I already told you that I'm not afraid of Balt."

"Well I am," Garrett said, eyes flashing, though they were also filling with water. "You aren't like us, Remus, you have a choice! You have friends, real friends! I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die, Garrett, I-"

"Says who?"

Remus froze, closing his eyes in terror. He knew that voice, every werewolf knew that voice.

No, it wasn't Greyback, it was Balt.

Imagine, for one moment, the Greyback and Bellatrix had a love child, now swallow your vomit. That love child, would be Balt.

He was tall, standing almost seven feet, and had accomplished what Greyback wouldn't for several years, a distinctly wolfish look independent of the moon. He had cropped black hair, though his arms, legs and torso were hairy enough to make up for it. He was built like a wall, with long pearly-white teeth that always seemed partially visible. Scars ran every which way over his skin, his ears were slightly tapered.

Balt didn't care about turning children into werewolves, that was Greyback's job, all Balt wanted to do was kill something, preferably once an hour.

Hopefully Remus wouldn't be this hour's amusement.

"I thought I told you not to come back, Remus Lupin," Balt said, his voice strong and loud. "I thought I told you I'd kill you, or was the whole 'liver for lunch' speech not clear enough?"

"It was clear," Remus said calmly, his mind tabulating his surroundings.

Balt eyed him for a long time, "So then why have you returned?"

"I don't know any other werewolves," Remus said. "I've never been introduced to any of my kind. I want to know more about my wolf, I want to know others like me."

Balt sighed, "Idiot," he muttered. "Garrett, bring him, we're going to give him a test."

"A test?" Remus questioned, following the younger teen and Balt.

Balt chuckled from where he walked up ahead, "If you want to be like us, Remus, then you'll want to join us for a full moon. We'll just prep you for that, shall we?"

Remus gulped. A full moon without the Marauders wasn't something he'd had to do in years and even before then, he'd never been free to do as he pleased while transformed.

The wolf would no doubt take advantage of this, hopefully no one died.

_What is the cost of information? What cost is too high? What price am I willing to pay?_

_._

James sat unhappily in his apartment, sick of being alone.

It seemed like he was always alone.

He stood, stretching, before making his way to the floo. Maybe he'd go see Padfoot; he was sure to be a laugh.

Deciding this was best, James nodded happily to himself and threw a handful of green powder into the grate.

"Hello Prongs," Remus greeted him moments later as James stepped out of the fireplace. "How have you been?"

"Been well, Moony, where's Padfoot?"

Remus shuffled the paper, turning the page. "Last I saw him he was muttering to himself darkly over a three-ring binder filled with notes. As to what he's planning, I've decided I'd rather not know."

James nodded, thinking that Remus was in the right. He made his way into the kitchen, ducking low as Night Hawk dived for his head. "You'd best watch your bird Padfoot, Mike is libel to walk in and see him."

Sirius grunted, shifting paperwork, "Mirage keeps letting him out, she has a thing for the animals. I don't think she's ever had a pet before. Anyways, that's not why you're here, what's up Prongsi?"

James sat at the table, "I was bored, what are you doing?" He pulled the notes towards him, rolling his eyes, "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

Sirius grabbed the notes out of James's hand. "I'll have you know that new evidence has come to light."

"You're planning out the reasons why Swift should date you?" James looked like he was going to laugh.

"Shut up, it isn't as if you didn't plan out a speech _daily_ for Evans, err, Lily, I mean," Sirius said, reorganising his notes.

James rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, but that was ages ago!"

"Was not," Sirius argued. "You only just stopped a year ago!"

"Yeah but I-"

"Getting along boys?"

They paused, looking towards the door where Emma was leaning, arms crossed and brow raised.

"'Low Swift," James greeted.

Emma rolled her eyes, messing up his hair as she walked by, "Did Padfoot offer you anything to drink?"

"No, he's a ruddy git."

"HEY!"

Emma chuckled, grabbing several butterbeers out of the fridge, "Well I'll leave you two to your boy talk," she said, depositing a beer in front of each of them. "When you're done I want you to take Moony out for a bit, he's been brooding all day and I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"Yes Mom," James cheeked, ducking as Emma attempted to swat him in the back of the head.

"I'm serious – shut up Sirius -," Emma cut Sirius off before he could even open his mouth. "He's been acting off lately; just take him to a bar or something, maybe take Worms with you."

"You're not coming?" Sirius asked.

Emma shook her head, "Mirage wants to beat me senseless again, but I'll see you lot for dinner; you should invite Lily over, we can have a get-together."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Merlin woman, are you on drugs? Who do you think is going to cook for the six of us? Me?"

Emma snorted, "Defiantly not, _man_, I can do it when I get home."

"Nah, Wiggles can do it," James offered. "He's been depressed since my parents, says there isn't enough work. This should cheer him up."

Emma nodded, "Make sure he makes enough for himself to eat too then. I'll see you lot later, take care."

"Be careful," Sirius called, to which Emma waved half-heartedly.

James chuckled, "You're absolutely, 100 per cent whipped, did you know that?"

Sirius cocked a brow, "Because you're reputation with Lily doesn't include poetry, candle-lit dinners, dressing-up as a girl, playing nice with Snivelly or begging on hand and foot, right?"

"Shut up."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter, "Ah well, it doesn't really matter in the end. You've got Lily and I'm on my way to getting Swift-"

"You really think so?"

Once again Sirius and James turned to the door, only this time it was Remus.

"Swift's right, you really are grumpy today," Sirius said, watching as Remus dragged himself towards the coffee pot, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Remus muttered, pouring himself some coffee. He jumped as Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Come on Moony! Don't be like that! Say, what do you say to going to Hogsmead and drinking till we can't tell an Acromantula from a House-elf?"

"I think I'll pass, thank you Padfoot," Remus muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Too bad that isn't an option," James said, popping up on Remus's other side. "We have very strict orders from Swift to get you totally wasted, and really Moons, you are a lot more fun when you can't see straight."

"Absolutely not, not today."

_20 minutes later._

"I cansht believe how drunk I _hic_ am risht now," Remus slurred, a sloppy smile on his face.

"To be totally honest Moon, I can't really believe it either," Sirius said with a small smirk. "I think you've had two bottles of fire whisky all on your own."

Remus shook his head, "Closher to three; shonestly, cansht you count?" he took another swig. "But in all sherioushness," he shook his head as the word tangled his tongue, "I love chu guys."

James snorted into his cup, "Love you too Moons."

"Shank chu Prongsh," Remus nodded happily. "Where ish the worm?"

"Wormtail is on his way," James answered, since Sirius was laughing too hard to, "I told you that half a minute ago, remember?"

"Oh, yesh, no need to repesh yourshelf Prongsh," Remus waved a hand through the air. "I know hesh jusht late."

"That's good," James managed around a chuckle.

"Hey guys," Peter said, grabbing a seat at the table. "How have you been – Merlin Remus, you look completely wasted already."

Sirius snorted, "He is," he managed, barely, through a fit of laughter. "And it's _hilarious!"_

Peter chuckled, ordering a butterbeer, "I'm sorry I'm late, I just got a job in Diagon, at the apothecary and – Merlin, Padfoot, grab Moony before he falls!"

Like lightning, Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders, letting the werewolf slump onto the table, where he dozed peacefully.

"How much did you two let him have?" Peter asked, "It's only been, what, 20 minutes since you flooed me?"

"He had about," Sirius paused to think, "Four butterbeers and two and a half bottles of fire whisky."

Peter rolled his eyes, "And you didn't cut him off?"

James shrugged, "It was funny," he said by way of explanation. "So are you pleased with the new post?"

Peter nodded, "Very. I'm thinking of getting my own place if everything works out."

"You could just move in with us," Sirius offered.

Peter rolled his eyes, "And sleep where?"

Sirius gave a wicked grin, "You can have Swift's room, I don't mind sharing with her."

James sprayed his beer across the table he laughed so hard, "Oh, Merlin," he laughed. "Don't let her hear that or you'll be missing the necessary parts for procreation."

"Don't be stupid Prongs, she wouldn't actually-"

"Wouldn't I?"

Sirius flinched, turning in his seat, an apology on his lips only to see Frank Longbottom behind him, wand to his own throat.

"Does a pretty good impersonation, doesn't it?" Frank asked.

"That is sooooooooo not funny Longbottom," Sirius said while Peter and James clutched the table to keep themselves seated they were laughing so hard. "I almost had a bloody heart attack!"

Frank laughed, taking the seat James offered him. "Well done Frank, it takes skill to prank a Marauder."

"I appreciate it James," Frank smiled back. "So what have the infamous five been up to of late?"

"You know Frank, the usual," James shrugged.

"Pissing off Swift," Sirius said.

"And Filch," Peter added.

"Plotting for world chaos," Sirius added.

"Usurping a dark lord," James shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, oh, and keeping Mike out of the loop; he's a muggle in my building," Sirius shrugged. "Of course Remus has been a big help."

"Zzzzzz…."

Frank shook his head as Remus snored from where he was passed out on the table, a puddle of drool forming around his mouth. "I see. Well that sounds like it's all in order. As it was, I've been looking for you guys. My mum wants to meet Alice, for the fifth time, and I'm sick of the tension said dinners bring. Would you mind joining us? With Emma too, of course."

"Sure, Sure," Sirius agreed easily.

"I can't, I have plans with Lily," James said.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that," Sirius looked suddenly guilty.

"Bring Lily along, Alice will be beyond thrilled to see her," Frank said. "Deal?"

"Deal," James agreed, raising his glass, "See you around six?"

"Have a good one, oh, and it would be best if Remus was sober for the event."

"He'll be right as rain in no time, won't you Remmy-poo?" Sirius cooed.

"Zzzzzz…."

Frank snorted, waving as he left. _This should be bloody hilarious!_

"Well we best get going then," Sirius said, standing from the table and heaving Remus into a fireman's lift. "Lord Moony, no more chocolate for you. See you lot at six."

.

Emma dodged Mirage's blow, bringing up Vertena to catch the spear of light that arced for her chest. With all her strength she sent a jet of water forward, managing to hit Mirage with it, the younger Wandless tumbling over from the force.

"_Incarcerous!"_

Emma snarled in frustration as Mirage dodged the ropes, sending a blue arrow straight for Emma.

The air convulsed, grabbing the arrow and reflecting it back at Mirage.

"Good!" Mirage praised, though the arrow was slow and easily dodged.

Emma panted trying to keep up with the other wandless; she yelled as she forced several water jets at Mirage, though all of them were dodged.

And then there was a wall of arrows and light spears.

Emma ran as fast as she could, knowing that she'd never manage to block them all. She tripped, and brought up Vertena, but the purple shield could only block one or two before it broke…

With a roar a massive tree root pulled itself out of the Earth, forming a barrier between Emma and the attack.

And she felt it, Earth was hers to use.

"Go!" She shouted, pointing to Mirage. Vines and branches flung themselves at the Wandless; but Mirage was fast. She dodged each one, cutting some with spears of light or wind-blades.

Emma wasn't even sure how Mirage managed to pin her, but as always, the Wandless managed it.

"Well done Protem," Mirage panted, her face slick with sweat. "You've improved greatly over the past few months."

She released Emma, who slumped on the ground, exhausted, Mirage sat beside her. Things had changed since their first spar. Mirage was no longer immaculate, she was just as beat-up as Emma.

"Sirius Black has accepted an invitation to Frank Longbottom's house for dinner," Mirage said once her breathing had slowed. "You should leave now to get ready."

"And you?" Emma asked.

Mirage waved it off, "James Potter's House-elf, Wiggles, will be joining me for dinner, worry not."

Emma nodded, standing shakily and offering Mirage a hand up. The two Wandless disapperated a moment later, leaving the clearing without a sound.

.

.

Bellatrix made her way into the dining room, bowing low to Voldemort.

"My Lord, I have something to report."

"Rise Bella," Voldemort commanded softly, his expression neutral. Behind him Michael watched carelessly.

"Sir, I believe there may be another Wandless."

Voldemort sat up straighter, eyes flashing, but it was Michael who reacted the worst.

"WHO IS HE?" the blond bellowed, startling Bella, who fell backwards in her attempt to back away from him. "HAS HE MADE CONTACT WITH PROTEM?"

"T-The Wandless is a she," Bella managed, her face one of pure horror as Michael's brown eyes bored into her. "I-I have brought P-Pettigrew to tell you about them. He has met the Wandless personally-"

Michael's gaze left Bella immediately, turning instead to look at the jittering lump by the door. "And?" Michael snapped. "Tell me!"

Peter stuttered worse under Michael's gaze than he ever had under Voldemort's. "H-her n-name is-s-s M-Mirage."

.

.

.

**I am sorry this is so incredibly late. I've been pulling my hair out with school and am still in the midst of coming up to exams. However, I'll be done this semester in two weeks and then, if not before, chapters will be coming more frequently.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for not murdering me for the long wait, you're all amazing.**


	58. Missing

**Missing – 6**

"In a moment you're going to kick off carefully from the ground," Emma said, keeping one hand on Mirage and the other on the young wandless's broom. "Three, two, one…"

Mirage's eyes widened as the broom hovered, her feet swinging below her. Emma held the handle, letting the broom rise to chest level. "Well done Mirage! Now I want you to lean forwards carefully and – No! No, Mirage come back!"

Sirius chuckled from where he stood on the sidelines as Mirage sped off, taking to the broom like she'd been born on one. Emma looked mildly harassed, watching Mirage like a hawk, clearly terrified she'd fall.

"Relax Swift," Sirius said easily. "She's perfectly fine. You were a year younger than her when you took your first spin on a broom."

"And it's a miracle I'm still alive. You and Prongs were letting me fly loops within ten minutes!"

Sirius chuckled, remembering her expression of absolute wonder, "What can I say? You were a cute twelve-year-old; I simply couldn't deny you."

Emma rolled her eyes, moving to stand beside him, "You were pretty cute too; what happened?"

Sirius snorted, "I traded in my cuteness for unadulterated hotness, obviously."

Emma smacked him in the arm playfully. "It's hard to imagine it was only a few years ago."

"You're not telling me you still miss Hogwarts?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"Are you saying you don't?"

Sirius blew it off, "The best part of Hogwarts was the Marauders; I still have them," he said. "Besides, now I don't have to sneak up the girl's staircase."

Emma frowned, "You never did tell me how you managed to do that."

Sirius smirked, "Taking it to the grave."

"Fine, I'll just ask Prongs."

Sirius frowned, "That isn't playing fair."

"Marauder."

"Point."

They watched Mirage fly in silence for a few moments before Sirius began to speak, "Swift?"

"Hum?"

"Mirage told me a few days ago about something called Wandless Law, have you heard of it?"

"Wandless do not kill other Wandless," Emma said, her eyes never leaving Mirage's flying form.

Sirius's mouth opened in shock, "How?"

Emma turned to him, brow raised in surprise, "I've always known that," she said. "It isn't a written law, Padfoot, anymore than you're ability to cast spells is written. It's a part of me, like the Elements, like Protem, I've always known."

"And you know that you can't kill part-Wandless either?" Sirius asked, his mind reeling.

"Part-Wandless? Padfoot, what on Earth do you mean?" Emma asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but Mirage landed between them, "That was excellent," she said, a wide smile on her face, if her eyes were still blank. "Thank you Protem."

"Anytime," Emma smiled, her eyes darting back to Sirius, "Wha-"

But Mirage didn't let her finish, instead pulling her away. "We have to go," the young Wandless said. "We're falling behind on training."

"But Mirage, I-"

"There isn't time, Protem! Come on!"

Sirius watched with knitted brows as Mirage apperated the two Wandless away.

_You told me to tell her. So why not now? Why did you drag her away?_

Sirius was beginning to wonder if he would ever understand Mirage, or if the Wandless's motives would forever seem irrational.

Sirius apparated home, where he found Remus sitting on the couch moodily. "You're still PMS-ing?" he asked, watching in satisfaction as Remus glared.

"It's in a week," Remus said, and Sirius had a feeling that he was about to be manipulated. "I want to do this moon alone."

"No," Sirius protested, not even pausing to consider.

"You don't have a choice, Dumbledore has a mission for the four of you," Remus said, rising from the couch to refill his coffee mug.

"Worms can stay behind, he won't be much help anyways," Sirius said. "And since when has Dumbledore got a mission for us?"

"Since now. He flooed over this morning to say that you and Swift were to meet him at the Hogwarts gates night of the moon."

"Well I'm not going," Sirius said stubbornly. "Why didn't you tell him we stay with you?"

"And have you lot thrown in prison for being illegal animagi?" Remus scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"He knows about Swift-"

"Swift is a Wandless, not a Witch, the laws don't apply to her," Remus said easily.

"Remus we'll find a way out of it," Sirius vowed. "For Swift at least-"

"You're going to need Swift," Remus argued. "There's a reason why Dumbledore's sending her with you."

"I'll talk with Dumbledore," Sirius said, already making his way to the fireplace. "We'll get out of it, just wait and see Moony."

Remus thumped into his seat once Sirius had left. The Marauder's wouldn't get out of this one, no matter what they said. He knew this because he'd been the one to tell Dumbledore to get them out of the way. Remus had told Dumbledore all about his latest visit with the wolves, as he was supposed to. He had told Dumbledore the others would never let him go; that Emma stayed with him during the moon and the others waited outside the door.

Dumbledore agreed to keep them busy; Remus had to convince the pack; the Order needed the information they had.

As suspected, when Sirius returned he was flaming mad, but entirely unsuccessful.

"We'll think of something Moony; I promise," he kept saying, pacing the floor as he did so.

When Emma finally returned home, dirty, bruised and bloody, with an equally bashed-up Mirage beside her; it was to find the Marauders and Lily waiting for her.

"What's up?" she asked, using her wand to siphon off most of the dirt so that she could sit down on the couch. Mirage left to shower.

"Dumbledore's planning on sending us all away for the moon," Sirius said, holding up a hand when Emma opened her mouth to protest. "We don't know what he's planning, but obviously one of us has to stay behind with Moony.

Lily is going to take polyjuice and come with us, under the guise of Wormtail, who is going to stay with Moony," Sirius finished. "What do you think?"

Emma nodded slowly, "It sounds good, but what does Dumbledore have us doing that's so important he would pull me away from Moony during a moon?"

James shrugged, "He wouldn't say."

.

"You're sure you're going to be alright?" Emma asked a few nights later, her eyes fixated on Remus.

Remus sighed, shuffling the newspaper he was holding, "Must you insist on mothering me?"

Emma's eyes narrowed; her teeth bared.

"You'll regret it," Sirius said, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. "Listen, Moony, we're going now, but I'm leaving the mirror with Wormtail, if you need anything."

Remus flipped another page, feeling absolutely wretched, "Of course, thank you Padfoot."

Sirius nodded, steering Emma from the room.

"Sirius," she hissed.

"Just give him some space," Sirius said, guiding her out of the apartment.

"Since when are you the mature one?" Emma muttered, letting Sirius lead her through the hall.

Sirius smirked, "Since now. Hello Mike."

Mike stood, blinking owlishly at the two Marauders. "Are you two?" Sirius smirked, while Emma looked confused. "I mean, are you?" He pointed from one to the other. "Are you?"

"Oh no!" "You know it!"

Emma elbowed Sirius, "Sirius!"

"What, we're friends?" Sirius said, feigning cluelessness.

Emma glowered.

Mike coughed, gaining their attention. "How have you both been? How's Remus?"

"He's got a few… furry problems," Sirius said awkwardly. "Not that it matters, we're just off to kill a few evil guys, nothing big."

"Oh," Mike smiled and nodded, clearly unsure if Sirius was joking. "Well, take care then."

Sirius gave him a cocky wave before leading Emma away.

"You're so mean Paddy," Emma said giving Sirius a swat, a chuckle in her voice.

Sirius grinned, "What?"

"You know he's unsure of you to begin with."

"Of course he is, I'm a Marauder. Even Merlin has no idea what I'll do next."

Emma rolled her eyes.

They disapperated from a small alley near their building; reappearing at the Hogwarts gates.

Dumbledore was there to greet them; Lily in place as Peter at James's side.

"Tonight I need you to investigate an old warehouse on the East side of Bristol. Rumour has it that a few Death Eaters have gathered there."

"That's it?" Emma asked. "This had to be _tonight_ it couldn't have waited?"

"This is very serious Emma," Dumbledore said. "Not only am I sending you into a possible lair of Voldemort's, but I'm sending you into a trap."

.

Remus waited until the others had been gone for a good fifteen minutes before giving Peter the potion Dumbledore had supplied him with. Remus had gone to Dumbledore the moment he found out what the Marauders were planning. Rather than have Dumbledore sell Lily out, the headmaster had a better plan. Let the Marauders think they had won, let them think Remus was looked after.

So here Remus was, giving Peter a potion in his drink that would make him think they had had a wonderful moon together and that would soon have Peter sleeping.

Any of the other Marauders would never have fallen for it; but Peter was easily tricked.

Once Remus was sure that Peter was fast asleep he left the apartment, hoping that Mirage didn't sell him out later.

He apparated to the werewolves's hideout easily. Balt and Garrett were there waiting for him.

"So, you came," Balt said easily, a cruel smile on his lips. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting that."

"I keep my promises," Remus said, the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

"So I can see," Balt enunciated each word, his brows raised ever so slightly. "Well ladies and gents. The moon is almost upon us, it is time we let our howls greet her!"

All around him werewolves lifted their heads to the sky, howling at the rising moon. After a moment's hesitation, Remus joined them.

It was almost hard to distinguish when their howls turned to screams of pain as their bones broke, lengthened and shrank, reforming, turning them into monsters.

The dark plane, dotted with gnarled trees was more than fitting for the two hundred wolves that now roamed it. None of them had any sense, any way of holding back their instincts. They were no longer humans, they were animals.

Remus was worst of them all. After being pampered by the Marauders for the past five years, Remus barely remembered how to cope with the raging wolf; who was throwing his very mind into agony.

Remus was still there, somewhere. But he was in constant pain, the wolf pushing him around, squeezing his conscious. He was not in control of his body; he could not see, could not feel. He barely even existed. All that existed was the wolf, the wolf and its constant hunger.

Remus would never be able to recall what happened that night.

.

"What do you mean you're sending us into a trap?" James asked, looking suspicious.

Dumbledore sighed, "You will not have seen it in the papers, the Ministry didn't want it to get out. Two nights ago, Voldemort had his Death Eaters raid a small town just outside of Bristol, they are holding the survivors of the raid in the warehouse I am sending you to. There are an estimated 200 muggles there, and though Voldemort is simply waiting for us to attack, though the Aurors refuse to go, I feel it is only right to attempt to save as many of the innocent as possible. I am sending you four for a very specific reason. As you know, Remus will be unable to join you, to complete your group, but even so I must admit that you got up to more trouble then I will ever be able to pin on you. You have a way of setting plans in motion, I hope you can figure something out for tonight; however, should you find that this mission is too dangerous, that your lives are too much at risk I ask you to return here; there are plenty of other things that need to be done."

The four exchanged looks.

"We'll do it Sir," James said. "Where exactly are we apperating?"

.

Emma breathed out slowly, creeping up the deserted alley far too quietly. Not a soul stirred, the air didn't even whisper warnings of her coming.

The darkness encased her perfectly; let her sink into shadows others could never have clung to.

The sentries didn't notice a stirring leaf, never-mind her passing.

The warehouse was brightly lit; the muggles huddled in the center; she lowered her hood, blending in with their mass perfectly.

Or maybe the Death Eaters had simply let her in, she'd never know.

She didn't have James's cloak, if she had come in undetected then it was by her own skill alone.

If they had noticed her enter, then they certainly didn't notice the traps she was slowly setting for them, only shooting a corner a look or waving her hand subtly.

James and Lily waited down the alley, prepared to make sure none of the Death Eaters escaped.

Sirius used James's cloak to get a position up in the rafters. He watched Emma's black-charmed hair bob through the sea of muggles; he watched her bend to speak with some of them, eyes soft, but hard the moment she turned away.

She was thinking of her parents, Sirius could see it, even from here. He made his way from beam to beam, setting wards that would keep most of the Death Eaters from fleeing, keep the structure from breaking when Emma's traps went off. He set up a few cross-bows that were loaded with arrows trailing cord. When they set off they would leave a maze the Death Eaters would have to navigate.

So if the Death Eaters had let Emma sneak in, they had just sealed their own capture.

Sirius checked his watch, sending a few well-aimed compulsion charms on the Death Eaters who were in the muggle's midst; he couldn't get all of them from here, but hopefully he could trap the others before too many muggles were killed.

"One… two…" he whispered the seconds under his breathe, "Three…"

He plummeted from the rafters, praying to Merlin that Emma caught him with a spell.

The air whooshed by him for a second before, like a gentle hand, her spell grabbed him, lowering him to the ground at the same time that _Protem_, coated on both sides by _Vertena_, rose.

Sirius began incarcerating Death Eaters left in the ring then, even as they began sending Avada into the crowd.

Emma was completely vulnerable; Sirius knew that. He could see her hair blowing in the breeze that had picked up as she set the Elements loose. Vines and roots ripped up out of the ground, encasing Death Eaters and snapping wands. Crossbows twanged, their ropes tripping up Death Eaters who stumbled.

The warehouse shook but did not fall; muggles screamed as spells rained down on them. Lily and James charged the doorway, making sure no one escaped.

Sirius flew from opponent to opponent, thankful that these were not Death Eaters who knew what they were doing. They were easily captured.

Still Emma was beginning to fail. Some of the Death Eaters had begun attacking Protem, _vertena_ having already fallen.

With a roar Sirius captured the three Death Eaters with one rope, their heads banging into each other.

And suddenly it was all over.

James called the Ministry, telling the Aurors that they had rounded up the Death Eaters and that the muggles were ready for the Obliviators.

Emma walked among the dead, looking at a small muggle girl, "So senseless," she whispered.

"War always is," Sirius responded. "People think that they can justify war; that the land, the religion, the race is worth it, but war will never be worth the death it leaves behind. War is a crime against nature."

"I believe that," Emma murmured, closing the child's staring eyes. "Who could do this?"

Sirius shrugged, pulling the mask off a Death Eater who was hanging by one of Emma's vines, struggling wildly.

He dropped the mask in shock.

Staring at them with wide, terrified eyes was a boy.

"Romulous Crabbe?" Emma whispered in absolute horror, recognising the boy who, only last year, had been starting Hogwarts.

He was twelve and Voldemort had already painted his hands red.

.

.

There was nothing in _The Prophet_ the next day, though Dumbledore and the Minister had been shocked. The Ministry had no idea what to do with these child-soldiers, no one seemed content to put them in Azkaban, Dementor free or no.

"Did you know?" Sirius asked, folding up the paper and staring at Mirage across the table. He had barely even paid attention to the small article about a girl who had been murdered by werewolves the night previously.

Mirage nodded, watching as Sirius's fists clenched. "He was not among them," she said, knowing that Sirius's mind had shifted to Regulus. "He has not yet given Thomas Riddle his final answer."

Sirius relaxed, "Thank you," he said. "The children-?"

"I can not tell you their fate," Mirage said sadly. "Be thankful for the information I have given."

Sirius nodded. "Speaking of information you've given, why didn't you want me to tell Swift about half-Wandless?"

Mirage shrugged, "I will tell you when the time is right, fear not Sirius Black."

Sirius nodded, "Sure, alright."

Mirage looked towards the window, "I am not good at showing emotion, Sirius Black, but I want there to be no doubt of how thankful I am for having met you, Protem, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

Sirius nodded, completely missing Peter's name, "No problem Mirage; I'm glad we met as well, you've certainly livened things up."

Mirage gave a genuine smile, "I am glad to hear it," she stood. "I must leave for training with Protem now; be well Sirius Black."

"See you later Mirage."

.

Emma ducked the moment they entered the clearing, apparating to a different spot. Immediately Mirage was after her blood, spears of light and arrows of air chasing her.

Emma jumped up, catching a tree root that had lifted, she let it pull her upwards, the air convulsing to catch arrows, bark shooting up to block the light.

Emma jumped from her peek, pulling a shard of wood out of her root. She flew at Mirage, who drew a light spear to face her in melee combat.

The light cleaved through the ever-growing root; which thickened as time progressed, becoming harder. Jets of water shot out of the ground, forcing Mirage to dodge, to use her spell to predict their next appearance.

Mirage cried out as Emma managed to draw first blood; a wary smile alighting Mirage's lips.

They charged.

The air convulsed, pulsing with their magic as the two Wandless tried to pin each other. The ground was soggy with water, muddy and slippery, offering no footing.

Mirage used this to her advantage, sliding out of Emma's way, only to be encased in a tree trunk.

Emma snarled as Mirage apparated out of her trap.

Emma raised _vertena_ to block an arrow; she had learned long ago not to draw up Protem unless it was absolutely necessary. She turned to face Mirage, a sly grin on her face. "You won't get the drop on me today."

"We shall see, Protem."

Emma ducked the next arrow, forming a plan. Making the air solid around Mirage, Emma commanded the Earth under the other Wandless's feet to rise.

Mirage yelped as she was thrust 100 feet in the air, on a single pillar of Earth. She tried to apparate off, but Emma had enchanted the Air around her like a shield; had used anti-apperation jinxes.

She smiled as Emma rose beside her on another pillar of Earth, a wide grin on her face.

"Well done, Protem," Mirage praised. "There is nothing more I can teach you."

Emma rolled her eyes at the formality, letting both pillars sink back down so that they were on ground level.

"There's still lots to learn. Like how to create those arrows; I haven't been able to figure it out yet."

Mirage chuckled, her eyes suddenly looking a little watery. "You will come to learn more about Air then I, in time. I am sure of it, Protem," she turned to look at the sun. "We should go now; time is of the essence."

Emma nodded, "Thanks again, Mirage, I owe you one. I never really thought I'd say this, but you're kinda fun to have around."

Emma wasn't prepared when Mirage hurtled at her, locking her little arms around Emma in a hug. Emma stood startled for a moment before hugging Mirage back.

"Be well, Protem, in everything you do," Mirage whispered, but Emma heard it.

"Are you alright Mirage?" she asked. "You're acting a bit strange."

"I am fine, Protem, everything is as it should be."

Emma studied her carefully, but it was obvious she wouldn't be getting anymore answers out of Mirage at this time. "I'll meet you back at the apartment?"

Mirage nodded. Emma waited until she had apparated before apparating herself.

Emma walked into the apartment, wondering about Mirage and thinking fondly of a shower.

"Hey, where's shorty?" Sirius asked when he saw her, a cup of tea in hand.

Emma frowned, "She's here, isn't she? She apparated back before I did."

Sirius's brows furrowed, "Mirage!" he called out.

There was no answer.

"That's odd," he put the tea down and assisted Emma in checking the apartment over. Mirage was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sure she just had to go get something first," Sirius said. "Hey Moony!" he called as Remus entered the apartment. "Have you seen Mirage?"

Remus, who looked more worn then the Marauders ever remembered seeing him, simply shook his head. "Not since this morning… She told me it wasn't me," he whispered the last part.

"Told you what?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, "Nothing, why? Where is she?"

"That's what we want to know," Emma said. "She apparated first from training, but she's not here."

Remus frowned, "I'm sure she's just gone to get something, Swift. You know what she's like."

Emma nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose."

The evening wore on, but Mirage didn't appear. Emma stayed up all night waiting for her, but when the morning dawned and there was still no sign of her Emma began to seriously worry.

"We'll tell Dumbledore," Sirius said. "He knows about Mirage. And the other Marauders can help us look for her, she can't be far Swift."

"I just hope she isn't hurt," Emma said, making her way towards the door.

"She's gone?" Dumbledore seemed more troubled by the news than even Emma.

"Yes, Sir," Emma responded. "We're not sure where she is. It's possible that she just stepped out but she never said any-"

"And you don't know where she is?" Dumbledore asked.

Emma nodded, _didn't I just say that?_

"I will alert the Order immediately," Dumbledore said standing.

"Sir, no one is to know about her nature-" Emma began.

"She is a Wandless Emma," Dumbledore said, and Emma realized that he was scared. "You have no idea where she is, for all we know she may have joined Voldemort."

"Mirage would never-"

"You don't know that," Dumbledore said. "I will simply have them look for her for now. But if she is not found by tonight then there will be a meeting, and they will have to know. Mirage can see everything; if she is worried about her cover then I am sure she will turn up."

But she didn't turn up.

"Tonight I have gathered you for a very important meeting," Dumbledore said, standing before a giant picture of Mirage that Remus had taken some months ago. Emma watched as Wilberforce jumped up and licked the side of Mirage's face, as she laughed… "The girl I have had you looking for is a Wandless," murmurs lit the hall, some people turning to stare at Emma. After a few minutes Dumbledore called for quiet. "It has been 52 hours since she went missing. Her name is Mirage, she rules Air and Light. Her spell allows her to see everything going on now; everything that will occur and everything that has already happened. For safety's sake it would be best if you did not approach her. Send a patronus to Emma; who, should the need arise, will be able to capture Mirage – Yes Stebbins?"

"Are you saying this Wandless has defected?"

Again murmurs lit the room.

"I am saying that she is unaccounted for and of a Wandless nature. Should she wish you harm, though she may not," Dumbledore looked sceptical of that, "then she will have no trouble in killing you. If you see her, call Emma, are we clear?"

All around the room people nodded. Emma felt her gut clench as Dumbledore dismissed them.

_Please just come home Mirage, _Emma thought. _Stop this madness and just come home!_

.

The next day found Emma, James and Sirius looking for Mirage in Tottenham Square.

"I don't understand what she was thinking," Sirius said, kicking a rock moodily. "She was so afraid of other people knowing about her."

"It doesn't make sense," James agreed. "But most of what Mirage did never made sense."

Sirius grunted and gave a half nod, "But still-"

The three looked up as a _bang!_ echoed down the street. Muggles screamed, looking around themselves for the source of the noise. But the sound hadn't come from the muggles side of the Leaky Cauldron; the trio knew this. With matching looks of horror they turned on the spot, apparating into Diagon Alley.

Emma practically flew down the cobbled street; James and Sirius half-running to match her pace.

Black smoke billowed out of Ollivander's wand shop. Without a moment's hesitation Emma dove inside.

"SWIFT!" Sirius bellowed, but Emma emerged even as he did, helping a coughing Ollivander out of the building.

"Sir, are you alright?" James asked, rushing forwards.

"Fine, quite fine," Ollivander managed around a hacking cough. He seemed to realize who was around him then.

"You…" he whispered, looking at Emma. "You weren't with them?"

"Sir?" Emma's eyebrows met in confusion.

Ollivander stood upright, bounding back to his shop quicker then any of the Marauders had though possible.

"Sir!" Emma called.

Ollivander sucked all the smoke into his wand; still rushing into the otherwise undamaged shop. "Wait in the sitting area!" he called.

Sirius snorted, "Probably worried one of his precious wands got ruined," he muttered.

Emma hummed, but she wasn't paying attention. What had Ollivander meant, _you weren't with them?_

They waited for 20 minutes before the wand-maker came back, looking older and more harassed then Emma had ever seen him.

"What went missing?" James asked the wand-maker seriously.

Olivander fidgeted, seemingly under great distress, "A wand."

"We figured," Sirius sighed. "What kind of wand? What was it made from?"

Olivander's eyes darted over to Emma, locking on her, "Oak 12 inches, sturdy, unicorn and thestral hair," he whispered.

Emma's eyes widened in shock and fear, with a gasp she collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Swift?" Sirius was before her in an instant, James behind him. "Swift what's wrong?"

"They took it… They took _that_ wand?" she asked the fidgeting man.

Olivander nodded solemnly, his eyes filled with foreboding.

"What does it matter what wand he took? Swift what-"

"A wandless wand," she cut Sirius off. "They stole a duel-core wand, a wand for a Wandless," she stood slowly, facing Ollivander with dark eyes. "Did you see them? Did you see who attacked your shop? A girl?"

Ollivander shook his head, "It was a man who attacked the shop; and your cousin," he added, looking at Sirius. "Bellatrix Black's wand was impossible to miss."

"It's Lestrange now-" Sirius muttered darkly.

"Death Eaters took a Wandless wand, why?" Emma whispered, cutting him off. "Unless…"

She locked eyes with James.

"Unless Mirage has joined them," James finished.

"It won't work for a Death Eater," Ollivander declared then. "Nope, not with what it was made from!"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Oak and unicorn hair – purity, light," Ollivander nodded. "No Death Eater can wield that, not with a threstal hair giving the wand backbone."

"It wouldn't work for me either," Emma stated, remembering having tried the wand, the only other Wandless wand Ollivander had had.

Ollivander shook his head, "You're a good person, no doubt, but you aren't _that _good. Bit of a prankster if I've heard correctly. No, no, your wand is strong in the elements, has no moral alignment not like this wand."

"So then is this good, bad?" Sirius seemed confused.

"Bad, very bad," Emma shook her head. "With or without a wand this is a Wandless we're discussing."

"But you're not-" Sirius began to protest, to say that being a Wandless didn't make you bad.

"Nor am I out of control. I trained with Dumbledore for _seven years _Sirius and I'm still not perfect!" Emma began pacing. "And in case you've forgotten; I don't work for Voldemort at the present time."

"She has a point mate," James sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "This is bad news."

"Did you notice anything else about the robbers?" Emma asked, rounding on Ollivander. "Anything at all?"

"There was a man with blond hair."

"Malfoy," Sirius spit the name.

"No, not Lucius Malfoy," Ollivander said. "This was another."

"How could Mirage have done this?" Emma whispered, remembering the hug she had gotten only a few days ago.

"We have to notify Dumbledore," James said. "There's no choice Emma."

"Yes… yes, of course…"

_Mirage, where are you? What are you thinking?_

The last thing Emma noticed as she spun away from Diagon and towards Hogwarts was that the sun was setting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quick note: Last chapter I went over wandless laws and how wandless can't kill other wandless/part-wandless. I said the Potter, Gaunt and Black lines were wandless lines. To be absolutely clear, the part wandless in this story include: James Potter (and his children), Tom Riddle, Sirius/Regulus/Bellatrix Black, Andromeda/Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa/Draco Malfoy, Vulpecula Prewett. The Lovegoods are also Part-wandless, though not through Peverell. This was a short chapter, but at least you didn't have to wait forever for it :) right? Next chapter is all about Mirage, so if you have any question about her actions, send them and I'll make sure the next chapter has an answer for you… assuming it isn't a mistake on my part…**


	59. Behind the Mirage

**Behind the Mirage – 7**

Mirage reappeared on the cobbled streets of a small town. She leaned up against the wall of the house she had apparated beside, breathing deeply. Tears leaked from her unfocused eyes; this was no time to lose her cool, she reminded herself. She had always known this day would come, from the time she appeared before Protem in the clearing.

Getting a grip of herself she began walking down the cold street; making her way towards the river. She would get herself cleaned up; there was no need for Protem to see her looking like this.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again; her heart leapt in her chest, but still Mirage carried on.

.

"_Daddy!" she cried, running into her father's arms._

"_Cassie!" the young girl laughed as her father, with his coal-black hair, picked her up and spun her around in his arms._

_._

"Idiot," Mirage hissed as she stumbled on the rocks. "Get a hold of yourself."

She bent down by the water's edge, using the stream to clean the blood from her skin. Already her own magic was healing her wounds slowly. She had had the sense to pay attention to the spells Protem used and Mirage had never needed a wand for magic.

.

"_Cassandra Elvira Zaire!" her mother yelled from where she stood on the driveway. "Get down from there this instant!"_

_Cassie giggled from her perch on the roof; watching as a twinkle lit her mother's eye. It was the first time she had used magic in front of her parents – she was barely six months old._

.

Mirage stood from the pool, making her way to an alcove in the bridge that went over the stream. She would be protected from the wind there.

.

"_Don't go Daddy!" Cassie pleaded with her father, running into his arms._

"_Go where, Cassie my love?" her father asked, scooping her up and placing her into his lap._

_The two and a half year old had tears running down her cheeks. "Don't get sick Daddy! Don't leave me and Mummy! Don't go!"_

_Her father frowned, "I'm not going anywhere Cassie, not now, not ever. I will always be here with you."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I swear it."_

_._

Mirage blew into her hands, trying to warm them. She lit a small fire as darkness settled in. It wouldn't be long now, she comforted herself, soon he would come and it would be all over. She scrubbed furiously at the traitorous tear that trailed down her cheek. There was nothing to cry about!

With trembling hands she pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket, scribbling across it furiously. More tears leaked even as she did.

.

"_My Lord," Peter bowed before a thrown set on a dais in a dark room. There sat Voldemort, red eyes gleaming. There were only two others in the room; Bellatrix Lestrange and Infinity._

"_What is it Pettigrew?" Voldemort asked. "What has Dumbledore planned?"_

"_It isn't Dumbledore, my Lord. The Wandless, Mirage, has gone missing."_

_Voldemort sat straighter, behind him Infinity smiled, his eyes sparkling with triumph._

"_Go," Voldemort instructed Infinity. "Find her."_

"_My Lord, if she will not join you?" Infinity asked; his eyes hopeful._

"_Then bring her here, I will kill her."_

"_No – let me do it."_

_Voldemort's brow rose, "And the consequences?"_

"_They will be worth it."_

_His smile was the last thing she saw._

_._

Mirage vomited.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she pushed the parchment into her dress-pocket.

She let her head thump back against the concrete bridge, watched the flames dance. The sun had already set, but she wanted to watch the night for a short while; to breathe in the fresh air for just one more moment.

She sat there for hours, simply watching the night. Letting the drip-drop of her tears lul her to sleep.

.

"_Mommy, why? Why don't you love me anymore?"_

"_You're not human!" her mother snarled, face pulled back with disgust. "You're an abomination! A dangerous monster!"_

_A resounding crack hit the forest, leaving Cassie to hold her red cheek with wide, startled eyes._

"_Mommy?"_

_But that was all her mother had left her – just a single red-printed cheek._

_Cassie was alone._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_But her father wasn't there; he was dying slowly from the disease she had foretold. And her mother was gone, had left for good._

_Little Cassie cried then, tears mingling with the rain._

"Come with me Mirage," _Air whispered softly, pulling gently at her hair. _"I know a place where you can stay."

_Cassie wiped her eyes, hiccupping on her own tears. She turned slowly towards the forest, following Air's direction._

_The trees were tall and menacing; their shadows ominous to the toddler who trod over the rough ground with bare feet. Stones and brambles cut her, but still she carried on, following Air's soft voice._

"Just a bit farther, Sweetheart, just a little more."

_Cassie cried the whole way, her soft voice echoing eerily and beckoning the wolves. After several hours she could go no farther. She fell to her bottom at the base of an old oak tree, drawing her bloody knees to her chest._

Why did she leave me? What did I do?

_Suddenly hoof beats sounded on the ground and Cassie looked up in fear._

"_So you are the one Air spoke of," the creature before her was one from a story book; standing half-man and half-horse. "You are the Wandless Mirage."_

.

She had not slept well; memories of the past insisting on breaking through. Mirage rubbed her eyes with dirty palms. Why was it that she could not have a little peace, just now, when she was so close to the end? Surely she had done enough; surely their memory could leave her alone for just a short while.

Mirage thumped her head against the concrete again. Protem had begun the search for her, already the Wandless was worrying.

Mirage missed being worried about.

.

_Now nine, Mirage walked beside Coloco (call-loco), a brilliant white female centaur. Coloco had been the one to take Mirage in when she had turned up in the forest, and even now, after six years, she was the one who made sure Mirage had everything she needed. But Coloco was more than just a care-giver to Mirage, she was a friend and confident._

"_There is soon to be war," Coloco told her as they walked through the village easily. It was a beautiful spring day, and the foals could be heard playing not far off._

_It was the first time they had spoken about the war. The first time Mirage had realized that not all was well beyond their boarders._

"_What do you mean Loke?" Mirage asked, a small frown on her face._

"_I mean that things may not stay peaceful for much longer."_

"_I still don't understand."_

_Coloco stopped, "Mars is shining down more brightly than ever before. A war is fast approaching, Mirage, one that will shake the very core of this world," Coloco paused, watching a butterfly pass._

"_Will it come here?" Mirage asked._

"_I can not be certain," Coloco said. "Though I am fairly certain it will not. No one knows of your existence, and Wizards rarely pay Centaurs any mind. Still, when the time comes, you must be careful, you must not wonder far from the heard," she smiled. "You are not my foal by blood, but in every other way, I would say you are. I couldn't bare to lose you Mirage, none of the heard could."_

_Mirage smiled, "I love you too Loke."_

_._

Mirage's breathe was heavy. She wished, more than anything, that she could see Loke one more time. That she could play with Bana and Scor just once more…

But that would change everything and things had to stay on the path they were on. But what she wouldn't have traded; to never have left her home with Loke and the others. Her heart beat rhythmically in her chest, to the beat Loke had sung.

"In the trees," she whispered.

"I can feel it in the air,

I can see it in the crystal sky.

Lump-bum.

Far away,

Take me far away,

Let me see the stars tonight.

Lump-bum.

Let the moon shine,

And the stars align.

I would read them all and more,

Let me try.

Lump-bum.

Here in my soul,

Fighting out the cold,

I see them shining bright.

I don't need the sun,

Just Neptune's shining light,

Tonight.

Lump-bum.

Lump-bum.

.

_The trees burned, the Centaurs cried. Pounding hooves, thundering hooves. Mirage watched as the green light of the killing curse shot off; lighting up the otherwise dark scene._

_Unless you were looking at the fire, oh, the fire!_

_Burning, churning, cracking, clawing._

_It consumed everything; trees, homes, Centaurs… Loke._

_Mirage watched as Loke threw herself in front of a killing curse aimed for Mirage._

"_RUN!"_

"_LOKE!"_

_Mirage took a few running steps towards the fallen Centaur, before having to turn and run for her life._

_._

Mirage stood, moving to try and dispel of the smoke-filled vision. It was something that had not yet come to pass, but would have. Mirage would have lived; she would have lived to watch everyone she loved burn.

What kind of life was that?

It was not one she could live with, that at least she was certain of. So she had done the only thing she could think of; she had employed herself as Voldemort's worst nightmare.

Mirage stood, walking towards a supermarket she knew she would be able to slip a few apples from.

.

_Mirage lay on the forest floor. It was the day after her vision of Coloco's death. She was currently searching the future, searching for anything that might save the heard._

"_Kill her – Wand – Wandless – Air – Quidditch – Tonight – To – Tonight."_

_Voices vibrated in her head; flying by so fast they wouldn't have made sense to anyone else._

"_Protem."_

_Mirage paused at the name; the picture was of a beautiful amber-haired girl, hazel eyes shifting colours. She was angry, scared and in pain._

_Her parents had just died._

_Mirage sat up, still focusing on the Wandless they called Protem. Quickly, she looked through the history and future of this strange Wandless, wondering if perhaps she could be an ally._

_**A blond-haired Wandless stood on a high branch; watching as Protem and a boy passed beneath him. His eyes were a deep brown, his features far too perfect to be real.**_

_**He was a Wandless, Infinity.**_

_**Suddenly Protem stopped on the path, flinging out a hand to keep the boy from following her. Protem's spell came up quickly and like a wisp of air she was chasing Infinity.**_

_**He escaped and told his master, Voldemort, of the girl's Wandless nature.**_

_Mirage frowned, so this girl had been targeted already by Voldemort, that was good news. It meant that she was that much more likely to join Mirage's cause._

_**Protem fought Infinity, but she was no match for the stronger Wandless. With a blast of light, Infinity blew a hole through Protem's chest.**_

_**She was dead.**_

_**The boy from the last scene ran to her, screaming the name, Swift. Within moments he was dead at Infinity's hand.**_

_**The world burned.**_

_Mirage stood. This could not be allowed to happen; Voldemort had to meet his end, she had to protect the herd!_

_She watched the Marauders, as she learned to call them, obsessively over the next few days, until; at last, she had a plan that would ensure the herd's safety._

_But it would cost her, her life._

_Mirage sent Air to tell the Hogwart's Centaur herd of the intrusion into their woods. _

_Later, she would send Air to try and dissuade Peter Pettigrew from meeting with Infinity – he wouldn't listen._

_._

Mirage stood around the bend from the market, a few apples already in hand. She had taken enough for the next few days; that would be all she'd need.

Biting into an apple, Mirage realized that she had very few memories of this town, though it was where she had been born. She had lived here for three years… perhaps that was why her memories were taking wing. Maybe it was being here that was causing her to remember.

_._

_Mirage watched through the foliage as Protem carried a bundle of wood towards James Potter. Suddenly, Protem dropped what she was carrying, her eyes swivelling to meet hers. Mirage smirked, her heart beating wildly, there was no turning back now._

_"Y-you alright Swift?" Peter Pettigrew jittered, eyes shooting around the place._

_Mirage was unsurprised when Protem used her spell; she barely suppressed and eye-roll. With a small sigh she exited the forest, pushing huge leaves out of her way as she made herself visible._

_She bowed low upon entering the clearing, eyes staying glued to Protem. She needed to make this Wandless trust her._

_"I am Mirage. I rule the Element Air and the Light. My spell allows me to see what has past, what is now and what is to come."_

_Protem stood straight and gave a single nod, "I am Protem; I shield those around me and rule the Four Elements," she looked almost surprised that she'd known what to say. "What business do you have here, Mirage?"_

_Mirage smiled, knowing exactly how to manipulate the conversation, "Your instincts are not as wholly marred as they could have been. Of course, I knew you would get so far on you own. You have done a great deal to hide who you are Protem, but you are still a wandless."_

_"Emma," Protem's face was suddenly filled with self disgust. "My name is Emma."_

_Mirage frowned, _why wouldn't she want to be called by her proper name?_ "Is being a wandless so wrong in your eyes?"_

_Protems's lip curled, "You have something to say to me?"_

_Mirage nodded, suppressing another sigh, "We have a great deal to discuss Protem. You have a lot to learn."_

_"And what could you possibly teach me?"_

_"To stop pretending you're a witch. If you want to win this war you need to stop cowering behind a wall of control. You are going about everything the wrong way," Mirage responded, not an ounce of emotion in her voice, though she was tempted to roll her eyes. Protem, though filled with potential, was practically useless at the moment. "You're nearing your 19th year. It's time you grew up."_

_Protem smirked, "I bet I'm in better control then you."_

_"Of your emotions? Maybe," Mirage allowed. "But can you harness your magic? At this point you are only an over glorified witch, nothing special. You said you ruled the Elements. When was the last time they came when you called?"_

_Protem opened her mouth and closed it._

_Mirage smiled, she'd known there would be no answer to that, "Are you interested now Protem?"_

_"Emma, my name is Emma."_

_"To them maybe," Mirage said nodding to the others, half exasperated. "But not to one of our kind."_

_"Swift?" Sirius Black interrupted, using what Mirage now recognized as a 'nickname'._

_Protem turned to him, turning her back on Mirage like an idiot, "Yes Sirius?"_

_"What?" His eyes darted from her, to Mirage and back, the question obvious._

_Mirage barely restrained and eye-roll once again. She needed to get on their good side. "I am offering Protem lessons, so that one day she might be able to defend herself, Sirius Black," Mirage answered simply._

_"Defend myself?" Protem spat, eyes locking on Mirage._

_Mirage hid a smirk; she knew that would strike a nerve, "I know what your thinking Protem and you should know you won't win the fight."_

_"But you're," James Potter fought for words. "Young…" he said at last._

_Mirage shook her head, trying not to laugh outright, "Age is not everything. So what will it be Protem? Are you going to fight me or not?"_

_"You want me to?" Protem asked, seeming sceptical._

_"I think you need to see how worthless you are, yes," _come on, buy it…

_Protem 's eyes blazed, she threw her hand out, red light spinning from her palm. This time Mirage did roll her eyes, _pathetic.

_"Spell will not work on me," Mirage said easily, having deflected the light with barely a thought. "Think of my rulings, Air and Light."_

_Protem growled, sending another spell that went the same way as the first._

_Mirage sighed, took the bow from her back and aimed with it. She was getting tired of these games; of Protem's idiocy._

And to think she's going to become strong…

_Protem dodged the arrow which collided with Protem, stopping it just short of the rat's face. Protem winced, rubbing her midriff as if she had been punched. "You can't aim for them; that's cheating."_

You shouldn't use your spell to block just anything, you idiot, _Mirage thought, but said instead, "If you are in a real fight, you need to be able to protect those who belong to you," before aiming the bow at Protem again, "This one will be faster."_

_Protem moved at the last moment, dodging the arrow but Mirage appeared behind her in the next second, knocking her knees out._

_"Fight me with the Elements Protem," Mirage chided, _come on, it isn't that hard…

_Protem stood slowly trying to land a punch, Mirage dodged easily._

_"Think," Mirage commanded. "I rule Air and Light, what does that mean?"_

_"How should I know?" Protem vented. Mirage elbowed her in the back out of pure spite._

_"Well that can be our next lesson," Mirage said stoically. "For now I think you've learned this one, shall we go?"_

_"You're not coming anywhere near them," Protem hissed, getting to her feet._

_Mirage sighed, Protem was such a child, "I'm not here for them. Wizards don't concern me."_

_"You're coming with us?" Sirius Black yelped._

_Mirage scrunched her nose, wishing that she didn't have to live with them; this would be torture. "Yes, Sirius Black. I will be staying with you, Remus Lupin and Protem until Protem and myself have completed Headquarters."_

_After several minutes of silence Peter Pettigrew spoke. "You're a seer," his voice held a hint of worship and it was clear that he had gathered every once of courage he had to address her, "What do you see?"_

_Mirage turned to face him, wishing that she could knock the insolent Wizard flat on his ass, "A great many things. Life, Death, Marriage, Betrayal."_

_"Now?" Protem asked; her tone biting._

_Mirage nodded, upset she couldn't torment Peter Pettigrew further, "Now."_

_"Where are we going exactly?" James Potter asked curiously, running a hand through his hair._

_"The apartment," Mirage answered; _where did he think?_ "Where Protem lives," she disapparated as soon as she had spoken. The sooner this was over the better._

.

Mirage threw the apple-core into the river. It would disintegrate and turn to soil in time. Rinsing her hand of the sticky juice, she made her way back to her shelter.

It was funny to remember the way she had first viewed Protem; though her opinion had been accurate. But now… now Protem was on her way to becoming far stronger than Mirage could ever be.

She sat down slowly, letting her back slide down the concrete. Mirage had tried _so hard_ not to become attached to Protem and the other Marauders, but it had proved to be an impossible feat.

.

_Mirage had stayed up late, sitting on the couch with Wilberforce, but eventually she had fallen asleep._

_Gentle fingers shook her, slowly Mirage opened her eyes._

"_Mirage," Protem called from above her. "Mirage, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."_

_Mirage woke up fully. _Dumbledore. _She focused on the old Wizard, who was standing serenely, though his eyes betrayed his internal fear. Fear that she would not be as malleable as Protem had been. She sat up easily, "Hello, Albus Dumbledore," she greeted. "My name is Mirage." She did her best to hide any of the emotion in her tone, already preparing for his mental assault._

_Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Hello Mirage. How have you been?"_

_"Quite well," Mirage smiled; she needed to get the drop on Dumbledore, to get this conversation moving or she'd be here all night. "But you aren't here for pleasantries Albus Dumbledore. I know what you want and I know that I will not and can not give it to you."_

_Dumbledore frowned, clearly amazed she knew so much, "Oh?"_

_Mirage nodded, forcing all emotion out of her voice, "You want me to join the Order of the Pheonix when I come of age and to attend Hogwarts until then. But I can do neither. It is true that I have my own agenda, an agenda I am not about to reveal to you."_

"_**RUN!" Coloco bellowed.**_

"_**LOKE!"**_

_Mirage forced the memory away, turning her attention back to Dumbledore she realized that he was attempting to read her mind._

_"That won't work on me," She said easily. Mirage had another secret, she was blind. That was why her eyes often looked unfocused and unseeing, because they were. They had never worked; she had been using Mirage to see since she had been born. But using her spell… it was tiring and she was weaker for it._

_Mirage got together her string of memories, the things she would show Dumbledore. When he attacked again, she was ready._

_The first: something only he knew about, to gain his trust and set his mind at ease._

_The second: to show that she knew what only he or another Marauder could have._

_The third: To show she knew his plans_

_The fourth: A seed of doubt in his mind against Protem, a future unlikely to occur._

_The fifth: The end of the world, as she had seen it so many years ago._

"_Why, why are you showing me this…" Dumbledore wondered, tears streaming down his face._

"_This has not yet come to pass," Mirage answered him; knowing that now he would listen to her. "You have a choice, Albus Dumbledore, a choice to prevent all of this from happening."_

_Albus Dumbledore winced as a man was overtaken my several vampires, the monster ripping him to bits._

"_You have a choice to save them all," the man's hero complex would do the rest; Mirage knew. She let him out of her mind, listened to Protems's voice._

_"Sir? Sir what's wrong?"_

_Albus Dumbledore blinked, "N-nothing Emma," he said, gathering himself. "I have to go… it was nice meeting you Mirage."_

_"And you," Mirage said with a serene smile that hid a smirk of triumph. She knew that she had managed it, she had won Albus Dumbledore._

_"What did you show him?" Protem asked accusingly once Albus Dumbledore was gone._

_Mirage smiled, "What would happen should he intervene."_

_"And that would be?" Sirius Black prompted._

_"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," Mirage answered. She didn't want to think about the consequences should she fail. They were too much to live with._

_._

_When did I start loving them?_ Mirage wondered, picking up another apple for her dinner, staring into the river. _When did I start seeing them as my family? When did I start wanting to warn them of their future? To save them?_

It hadn't been part of the plan, to save the Marauders from Voldemort's wrath and Mirage hadn't done it. But she was sorry. Sorry for all the pain and suffering she could not prevent for fear of the consequences.

But she had helped them a little; she had given them more hope than they had had before.

And the boy, Harry Potter, he would have a better life, if only slightly.

She smiled to herself at the memory of Protem's refusal to listen to her; but sobered up at what said refusal had almost cost the Wandless.

.

_Mirage sat in the clearing; watching the battle against the Altheens, five minutes before it happened._

_**Sirius Black sent a spell at a huge Altheen Captain. The man's red vest burned like fire in the vision.**_

"_**Stupefy! Bombardia! Stupefy! Stupefy!"**_

_**Sirius Black was an excellent dueller, but this Altheen was one of the oldest in the coven.**_

_**The Altheen swung his katana, Sirius Black screamed out as his arm was cut; but he jumped back, wand raised.**_

_**He wasn't fast enough.**_

_**The Altheen dodged his next curse; sliced open his stomach and decapitated him.**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**It was another scene; one that had forced its way through.**_

_**Protem kneeled over Sirius Black's body in the hospital, crying. Her sobs enough to make a stone feel.**_

"_**No! Not him; please, please, ple-e-ease… I l-love you, please, please…**_

_Mirage came back to the clearing; she stood without thinking about it, disapparated without a sound._

_She caught the Altheen's second stroke with Air, made the blade fly back. At the same time several Light spears took aim, killing the Altheen on contact._

"_M-Mirage," Sirius Black was completely shell-shocked. "Is that – but how?"_

_Mirage turned to face him. "Protem would never be able to live with herself if you died."_

"_So you saved me?"_

"_I have seen your future," Mirage said, losing her cool for a moment. "I've seen them, Sirius," the drop of his last name was not lost on Sirius Black. "You really are different; she's lucky to have you and you her. Forgive her when the time comes; she suffered every moment."_

"_Mirage, what-what are you talking about?"_

"_Remember me when I'm gone? Obliviate!"_

_Sirius Black didn't dodge the spell, which hit him full in the face. He fell backwards, hitting his head on a rock and Mirage turned and left; James Potter already running up to Sirius Black's body._

_._

Mirage chuckled at the memory. They would be all kinds of good for each other; Sirius Black and Protem. He was the only one who would ever be able to ground the Wandless so easily. She wondered if the Order had had its meeting about her yet; if even now, Dumbledore was damning her as a monster… It didn't mater, Protem would know the truth soon enough.

Mirage lay down near the fire; looking up at the twinkling stars above her. She forced back a few tears as she thought about the upcoming event.

Tonight Infinity would find her location; tomorrow he would kill her.

She choked on a sob, wishing that someone, whether it be Coloco or Protem, could comfort her. She could not see what happened after death; it was the only thing she couldn't see and she was terrified.

She knew exactly what Protem would do if she were here; could already hear the Wandless's soothing words of comfort; feel her fingers brushing through Mirage's hair, a kiss on her forehead.

If she'd had to stay in exile from the centaurs, if that would be enough, then she knew she would stay with Protem and Sirius forever – and Remus Lupin, of course, but he was more like an uncle than parent.

Parent. How long had it been since she had had a human parent?

Her birth mother was dead, had committed suicide a year after abandoning Mirage.

.

_Protem smiled at her happily, eyes sparkling as Mirage rushed to touch everything she could get her hands on in the toy shop._

_She got to claim a rubix-cube as hers; Protem bought it._

_Sirius Black took her to the park; watched her swing higher and higher._

_Sirius and Protem let her try to fly – the wind playing with her hair!_

_._

Mirage woke up the next morning; wishing now for a hug more than anything – these infernal memories weren't helping things.

With a sigh she took another apple; her last one. She had managed to keep so much compartmentalized over the years; Cassie for one. Perhaps remembering Cassie was for the best though, because Cassie was also the only one of them that had ever known hope.

.

_Infinity blasted his way into Ollivander's wand shop; Bellatrix Lestrange on his heels._

_Ollivander ducked behind the counter, sensing the wandless, terrified of what was about to happen._

"_P-Protem?" he jittered, knowing it wasn't the redhead, though he hoped._

_Black smoke clouded everything then, but Mirage saw Infinity's look of triumph as he grasped the duel-cored wand._

"_Let's go," he said to Bellatrix Lestrange, sweeping from the shop, the girl's cackle the only sound._

_._

Mirage tried to breathe deeply; her heart hammering in her chest, filled with fear. She stood on shaky legs, making her way to an abandoned alley.

She began to hyperventilate as she saw the entrance,

_Bright green light, a scream… blackness._

Mirage fell to her knees; it was her own death. How many times had she seen it? Struggling to get a grip of herself, she stood. Making her way to the end of the alley on wooden legs.

_Here,_ she thought, placing her feet slightly apart. _This is where I'm standing, when-_

She cut the thought off, trying to calm her pounding heart. She closed her eyes, fighting tears, _breathe, just breathe…_

She opened her eyes slowly, not surprised in the least to see Infinity standing before her, twirling a wand between his fingers.

There was a time when he had been known as Michael; or at least the German equivalent. That's where he had been found by Lucius Malfoy, after rumours of burning towns reached abroad. Dumbledore had even gone once with Protem's parents; during the Christmas of Protem's fifth year. But they hadn't found him.

"Will you join the Death Eaters?" Infinity asked uncaringly; he was hoping she'd say no; he wanted to kill her.

"No," Mirage answered tonelessly, watching his smirk. _Protem, forgive me._

"Avada Kadavera!" Infinity yelled, pointing the wand at her.

Nothing happened.

Mirage smiled at the wand; knowing, as usual, something Infinity didn't. The wand he held would never work against her, because the wand was Mirage's match.

Mirage stood tall, looking into the hate filled eyes of Infinity. Heart hammering.

"You will die in vane," Infinity stated coldly, throwing the dysfunctional wand at her feet, anger in every syllable. "Everything you fought for ends now, all of your dreams are coming to a close."

Mirage smiled as she picked up the wand she didn't know how to use. She felt a warmth in her palm, an acceptance she had never before known. She finally understood why Protem was so attached to her own wand.

She looked up to face Infinity, letting the wand drop to her side.

"Aren't you even going to fight me?" Infinity sneered. "Are you really so pathetic?"

"If you want my magic, Michael, then take it," Mirage said, using his human name – a grave insult.

Infinity didn't waste anymore time. "Avada Kadavera!" he bellowed, throwing his palm upwards.

Mirage smiled at the green light; her mind finally at peace. The future was clicking together; Infinity had just set his own death in motion.

Protem would never let him go.

The light was bright, blindingly so. It came fast now, approached with purpose.

"_Mirage!" Coloco screamed, seeing the limp body in Protem's arms. Tears ran down the Wandless's face…_

And everything was washed to a world of white.

_._

_._

.

Cassandra - _The prophetess._ Elvira – _like an elf. _Zaire – _Z-__**air**__-e_


	60. Death Row

**Death Row – 8**

"Swift?" Sirius looked behind him. They had barely moved five feet up the hill towards Hogwarts.

Emma's eyes widened as Air spoke.

"_She's dead… Mirage is dead… He killed her… She's dead. Dead. Dead…"_

"_Where?"_ Emma whispered back, her breathe seeming to mingle with the wind's whisper.

"_Come with me."_

Emma made to follow, but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Swift, where are you going?"

"Mirage is dead; Air is leading me to her body," Emma said, still looking forwards.

"_Come."_

"How do you know it isn't a trap?" Sirius fretted. "How do you know Mirage didn't send air to-"

"She's dead Sirius," Emma said, wrenching her arm out of his grip. "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" James asked, looking terrified.

Emma frowned, "The light is dimmer; the air more stagnant. They are in mourning; Mirage is dead."

"_Come."_

"I have to go; follow if you want," Emma said, walking forwards.

Sirius and James exchanged a look. A moment later James nodded, hurrying up the lawns to the castle while Sirius followed Emma.

"Grab hold," Emma said, putting her arm behind her for Sirius to grasp.

"But how do you know where to go?"

"Air will guide me," Emma said, spinning on the spot as soon as Sirius gripped her.

Sirius took a moment to get his balance when they arrived; having to hurry after Emma who was moving quickly down the cobbled street.

"_Just down here…"_

Emma took the turn sharply, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw, "No… Mirage."

Mirage looked beautiful, her hair swept behind her elegantly. Her blue eyes were wide and staring, not a mark on her face. In her left hand she clenched a wand.

Emma made her way forwards, tears sliding down her face. _Mirage… I didn't want to believe it… I don't want to believe it… MIRAGE!_

Sirius's breathe caught when he reached the alley's mouth. Emma was kneeling beside Mirage, who could have been sleeping, singing softly. It was an odd tune, something Sirius hadn't heard before. He walked forwards on wooden legs, kneeling on Mirage's other side. Emma picked Mirage up carefully, pulling her towards her; her sobs heart wracking.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before hugging them both. He was stunned; blown away – how could Mirage be dead?

He noticed something then, a slip of parchment. He grasped it gently, pulling it out. He had been wrong, it was two slips of parchment, one was addressed to Protem and the other to Coloco.

"Swift," he whispered. "Swift, here."

Emma looked up blearily, taking the letter and reading aloud.

_Dear Protem and Sirius Black,_

_I am sorry. I am sorry that I can't warn you of what is to come, that I can not save you. I gave my life to save the Centaur herd who raised me; my sacrifice should protect them. Protem, please bring my body back to them and give Coloco the letter I addressed to her. They're village is near the field we met in._

_I am sorry I didn't help you complete headquarters, but I know that you will come up with something; I've seen it._

_I will miss you; living with the three of you has been a pleasure and I'm sorry I couldn't stay._

_All my love,_

_Mirage._

_P.S. – The wand is mine, but I didn't steal it. Infinity has finally made himself known; you'll know him when you see him Protem._

.

Emma's face was frozen, filled with hatred. She shoved the letter into Sirius's hand, picking Mirage up and standing. There was a roll of thunder; rain pelting from the sky.

"Swift?"

"Get the rest of the Marauders, Sirius," Emma said, her voice suddenly arctic cold. "Get to Hogwarts and stay there until I come back; do you understand?"

"But Swift-"

"Do you understand?"

Sirius blinked, pushing his hair out of his face, "Yes."

"I will be back as soon as I can," Emma said. "And then I will explain everything. Right now I'm not safe."

Sirius watched as she walked to the mouth of the alley, Mirage limp in her arms. Then she was gone.

.

Emma strode through the forest; Air her only guide.

"_This way!"_

After several minutes the trees thinned, revealing a clearing. Centaurs laughed; foals played. In the very center stood a pure-white female, her expression worried.

"MIRAGE!"

All laughter stopped, faces swinging to watch Emma walk forwards, hair swirling ominously. Tears streaked her cheeks, but Emma's expression was like stone.

"Are you Coloco?"

"Who are you, Wandless?" the Centaur hissed; her eyes darting from Mirage to Emma, her want clear.

"I am Protem; I protect those around me with a shield and rule the four Elements. Mirage was a friend of mine; she was killed, but requested that her body be brought back here, to you. I have a message from her for Coloco."

"I am Coloco," the Centaur said, looking desolate. "You did not kill her?"

"No. I believe she was killed by another Wandless, Infinity, though I can not be sure," Emma said, allowing Air to pull the note for Coloco from her pocket.

Coloco took the letter from Air, completely used to things floating around by now.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she read, her lips trembled. Her eyes rested on Mirage once she had finished.

"She died to protect us?"

"She wrote that in her letter to me as well."

"Why?"

Emma paused, "You were the only family she had; she loved you."

Coloco blinked a few times before stepping forwards to accept Mirage's body. Emma passed it over gently.

"Mirage died to keep you safe," Emma said before Coloco could walk away. "I am going to make sure her dying wish is kept."

"What do you mean, Protem?" Coloco asked.

"I can set up ruins and wards; they will keep the village from attack."

"How so?"

Emma gave a wicked smirk. "I'm going to set up blood-wards which will only allow Centaurs or myself to pass. There will be two gates – the first will give the enemy a shock, a warning. Should they continue and come in contact with the second there will be nothing left but ash."

"If you can do this, then why did Mirage have to die?"

"My wards will have boundaries – they can not protect you everywhere you go. Mirage instilled a different magic when she died to save you, a deep magic, a magic that lives in your blood. My wards can be breached, there are ways around them, but the Magic she gave you will never die. It is the deepest sort of Wandless magic; first performed by Hean The Healer."

Coloco nodded, "Do what will put your mind at ease; I have a burial to arrange."

Emma gave a short bow, turning on her heel to get to work, "Oh, I'll need-" She paused mid-speech as Coloco handed one of her tail hairs out to her.

"I lived with Mirage for ten years, Protem, I know how a Wandless mind works," she didn't say anything else before turning to leave, holding Mirage in her arms.

Emma spent most of the morning setting up the ruins. By the time she was done, she was exhausted, but not because of the ruins themselves. Ruins took energy to instil, it was true, but what had Emma under the weather right now was the storm of magic she was keeping suppressed. She already knew what she was going to unleash it on; but this had to be finished first.

It was the darkest magic she had ever performed, these blood-wards, but she didn't much care. She made sure there were enough magical warnings for Death Eaters – particularly the children they had enlisted – to know to turn back; those who continued, those who walked here that shouldn't, after everything Mirage had done… Emma believed they deserved death.

Once she was finished she moved forwards, to where Coloco was laying beside Mirage's body.

"She will be buried in the hour," Coloco said. "Will you be staying?"

"If it is alright with you," Emma said, kneeling on Mirage's other side. "How do these funerals work?"

"Burial, not funeral, we do not hold ridiculous customs for our dead as your kind do. However, Mirage is one of your kind – Coresan is making her a stone; feel free to enchant it as you wish."

Coresan, Emma discovered, was a male, probably leader of the herd. He had a reddish hide and pitch-black eyes. The stone he carved was beautiful; the rock face smooth yet rough around the edges.

"You are Protem?" Coresan guessed, finishing up his work. "I just finished, add what you will."

Mirage

Cassandra Elvira Zaire

Dec. 9 1965 - Sept. 13 1978

Ruler of Air and Light, she will be missed by all.

Her sacrifice for the herd will not be forgotten;

may the Gods acknowledge her kind heart and

finally grant her peace.

It was not what would alight a traditional tombstone, but then Mirage had never been traditional.

Emma kneeled before the stone, placing a hand on either side. Diamond and Sapphire lines began to weave into the stone, a shield appearing over it, to protect it from weathering and the cruelty of time.

Colesan looked mildly impressed when she was finished. "I think Mirage would have approved," he said slowly, lifting the huge stone as if it weighed as much as an egg. Emma watched him go, seeing that there was already a hole dug for Mirage. Emma moved towards this, again instilling magic. Making the ground impervious to water, air and insects. She had just finished when Coloco came, Mirage in her arms, the rest of the herd followed behind her.

Emma watched them lay Mirage in the hole, her wand at her side, watched the dirt move to encase her of its own accord, thanks to her enchantments. Even as she turned away from the spot, flowers were beginning to bloom white and blue.

Mirage would lay here, untouched, until the end of time, encased in magic and the love of her herd.

.

When Emma reappeared she was in the clearing she had often visited with Mirage. She could feel the difference in the air, this place bred magic, the way Mirage's final resting place would one day breed magic. Emma had no doubt that Shade was buried under the house standing in the far corner.

Emma didn't cry. Her tears were all dried up, her sorrow dissipating before a wall of pure anger.

She was furious.

A breeze picked up her hair even as she thought about everything that had happened. Mirage was dead; had died to save those she loved. Emma's eyes filled with hate. Infinity, a Wandless, had killed her. Her hair burst into flame. She would one day see Infinity; he would come near the Marauders. Wisps of coloured smoke began coming off of Emma's body, burrowing into the ground, attaching to trees.

Emma would be the only thing standing between Infinity and the Order. She was the only one who could stop him; the only one who could protect them.

_"You should care." _Mirage's cold voice floated back to her, her face no longer impassive_. "I am dead serious Protem. If you leave now, if you go to that meeting we may never have another lesson. Do you know what will happen then? What will happen should you die now?"_

_"Why do you even care? You were perfectly content to leave me in the wilderness only a week ago."_

_"You were in no danger here Protem," Mirage responded. "Let me enlighten you just a little. The entire outcome of this war is currently riding on your shoulders, did you know that? Should you die now, the Order will fall."_

_"Shut up!" Emma snapped, "I don't want to know the future!"_

_"Then listen to me!" Mirage yelled back, finally loosing her temper. "I have not been training you so that you can run off and die now! What about Sirius Black? What do you think he'll go through if you die?"_

_"He'd live."_

_Mirage gave a short, harsh and mirthless laugh, "Oh yes, he'll live. Sirius Black dies within two days of you, did you know that? Consumed by grief he drinks until he can't see straight and is then murdered by Lucius Malfoy."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"And then there is Remus Lupin, torn apart by Fernier Greyback. James Potter, eaten by fifty Altheens while trying to reach your lifeless corps. Lily Evans has to see both your bodies – she doesn't dodge Avada Kadavra two weeks later. Peter Pettigrew, eaten alive by Nagini, Tom Riddle's snake. Albus Dumbledore falls to a Death Eater. Nymphadora Tonks is murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange after being placed under the cruciatus curse for half an hour. Her parents are forced to watch."_

_Emma had slammed her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out Mirage's monologue._

_"I'm not that important."_

_Mirage snorted, rolling her eyes, "You are a Wandless."_

_"One death can't signal all of that."_

_"Are you willing to risk it?"_

_"I have to protect them."_

The smoke was no longer wisps, no longer inconsequential. Emma's anger had reached an almighty peak, her hatred overwhelming.

_You knew this would happen; you knew Infinity was coming. You spent three months training me for this, three months preparing and manipulating the future. You knew something; you knew I'd never be able to beat him on my own; you knew you'd never win against him, but that didn't mean you had to die._

The smoke was spinning around her quickly now, trying to latch on to things only to be pulled away. It shone with every colour of the rainbow, glittered like sun-kissed gold.

_No one else is going to die in this war, _Emma vowed, her eyes like flaming stones. _I __**will**__protect them._

She raised both hands in front of her, closing her eyes. She imagined exactly what she wanted, something she knew no one would ever be able to penetrate…

"PROTEM!"

For a split second a white carbon-copy of Emma appeared, seeming to have burst from her palms. But it dissolved quickly, the swirling smoke attaching to parts of the clearing with purpose.

The Earth churned, bubbling. Trees ripped themselves out of the ground, coming to life. A house raised itself out of the Earth, black as ebony, tall and menacing. A short gate crashed upwards, only half a foot high, racing to encase the parameter. A single path, lined by stagnant pools of water, flew away from Emma's feet, racing into the distance, swerving, curving. Two stone horses thrust out of the ground, standing as eternal guardians. Wards set themselves, fog filled the boggy forest. Trees hung their vines like traps.

Emma staggered backwards from the place her magic and emotions had created, lightheaded and barely conscious. Blackness gripped her, pulling on the edges of her vision with slimy fingers.

_Mirage…_

With a thud Emma's body hit the grass, her breathe shallow. Immediately vines snaked away from one of the trees, running along the ground. They gripped her gently, pulling her inside of the boarders, away from harm.

In time, this place would be feared by Voldemort and all of his followers. They would come to call it Death Row.

Mirage had kept her promise, it was her memory, the pain it held that had allowed Emma to complete headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

.

.

James paced Dumbledore's study, his head swinging to look out the window with each pass. "Now?" he asked, locking eyes with Sirius.

"No."

It had been five hours since Emma had told Sirius to gather the Marauders; since they had hauled themselves up inside of Hogwarts.

Lily sat bouncing her knee; Peter was jittery; Remus somber. Dumbledore, for once, looked as impatient as the rest.

Sirius sat with his head in his hands, waiting, waiting. _She will come,_ he told himself, _any minute now._

He had told them about Mirage, had let her final note be passed around and had relayed Emma's instructions.

"_Get the rest of the Marauders, Sirius," _Emma's cold voice floated back to him_. "Get to Hogwarts and stay there until I come back; do you understand?"_

Sirius understood alright; he understood very well. Emma was terrified, of what or why he didn't know, but something had defiantly spooked her.

The only thing that could scare Emma was another Wandless.

If the others thought he wasn't afraid for Emma, then they were wrong. He was terrified, his stomach like a bucket of ice. But he would listen to her; would trust that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sirius's head shot up as the door to Dumbledore's office opened. He stood robotically when he saw her.

She looked worn, deep bags under her burning eyes, leaves in her hair, mud on her cloths. But she was alive, wonderfully alive.

Sirius pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, one she reciprocated immediately.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For doing as I asked."

"Never again, Swift," he muttered back. "Promise me you'll never ask me to let you go again."

Her only answer was to hold him tighter.

Emma pulled back after a moment, wiping stray tears from her eyes before turning to Dumbledore. "Sir, we have to talk."

Dumbledore motioned for her to sit, before steepling his fingers once again and watching her through his half-moon spectacles.

Once they had all seated, Emma began speaking. "As I'm sure Sirius has told you, Mirage is dead-"

"Can you verify that?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Emma nodded, not surprised at his distrust of the situation. "The Elements and Light have already gone into mourning. I rule Air; she can not lie to me, as decreed by magical law."

"Go on," Dumbledore invited, satisfied that Mirage had truly kicked the bucket.

"I believe she was killed by another Wandless, another of my kind," Emma said, jumping right into the muck of it all. "If I am correct, then this Wandless is the Infinity Mirage spoke of in her letter. He is most likely working for Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded, but the others looked shocked.

"A Wandless working for Voldemort? One stronger than Mirage?" James looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon.

Peter jittered in his seat, eyes darting around the room.

"He isn't necessarily stronger than her," Sirius said. "Mirage sacrificed herself; she never fought back-"

"That was well thought out Padfoot," Emma said, her eyes suddenly dark once again. "But I am afraid that he is stronger than Mirage – much stronger."

"How do you know that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've been talking it over with Air," Emma said. "Discussing why a Wandless would want to kill another Wandless. With the law, it seems unwise."

Sirius's brows met; he'd completely forgotten about the law.

"_We all die, Sirius Black,"_ Mirage's voice floated back to him._ "We all go to the next world. Wandless who make this trespass do not continue their journey. They are left to roam the world between worlds, forever; to exist alone and in pain, for eternity."_

"What law?" Lily asked, sitting forwards, eyes wide.

"Wandless who kill other Wandless don't go to the afterlife," Emma said sombrely. "They get stuck at a cross roads, a place called 'The White World' all of the dead go there immediately after dying; but Wandless who break the law never escape that place."

"I didn't know that," Dumbledore murmured, looking troubled. "If that's the case, then it seems impossible for a Wandless to kill another of their own kind."

Emma snorted, "Sir, it all depends on the perks."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, unable to imagine a perk worth an eternity in pain.

Emma rubbed her temples. "Our magic is more volatile than Wizard magic; as you've all seen. It depends heavily on our emotions, on our spirit. When a Wandless dies our magic often stays with our body, seeping out into the ground we are buried in over time."

"I don't understand?" Sirius began, noticing that both Dumbledore and Remus had frozen.

Emma sighed, looking troubled. "When a Wandless kills another Wandless, they take some of that magic – rather, they take some of the defeated Wandless's magical storage space. In short, they become stronger; they have the potential to live longer. That's the whole reason for the law."

Sirius sat gob-smacked for a moment before his brow furrowed in confusion. "So if I killed a Wandless-"

Emma chuckled. "Only if you wanted to die. The magic you would absorb would kill you; your system isn't cut-out for it. Nothing happens when a Wizard kills a Wandless."

Peter looked like he was going to faint. _Michael is _even stronger _than before?_ He thought, terrified. There was a reason why he disliked being near that Wandless to begin with, but now he was _even stronger?_

Peter needed a new day-job.

"You are sure of this?" Dumbledore asked, sitting forwards, his brow creased.

"Positive," Emma stated. "There is no doubt in my mind. However, I don't know anything else about Infinity."

"You weren't tracking him down just now?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Emma licked her lips. "I was rather… _emotional_ after I found out about Mirage; to be honest I'm still not completely centered. But Mirage gave me an idea, as I'm sure she meant to, in her last letter."

"An idea?"

"When we first met, Mirage said she would be staying with us until she and I had completed headquarters for the Order. But, as you well know, the Order is still meeting in dingy warehouses easily infiltrated-"

"Bit harsh," James muttered under his breathe.

"-In any case, Mirage kept her promise," Emma finished.

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked intrigued.

"She reminded me of those that had died; as if I could have forgotten. She made me angry and I made it."

"I'm confused," Sirius stated dumbly. "Anyone else confused? Anyone?"

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus hissed. "What are you on about Swift?"

Emma gave a watery smile, "She helped me complete Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

.

Dumbledore was more than a little shocked when he set eyes on the place.

Stone horses frozen with hooves raised; the low gate practically waiting to kill. Even looking in he could see that a certain darkness hung from the boughs of the trees; the ominous fog not helping the mood.

It wasn't where one would expect the Order of the _Phoenix _to meet.

But then again, no one was going to stroll in by accident either.

He followed Emma closely as she walked forward; daunted by the place she had created. Dumbledore was a mighty Wizard, but these trees seemed practically alive.

"They won't hurt anyone with me," Emma said, a lumos ball lighting her path. "Though they will not be so kind to others."

Dumbledore didn't doubt that for a moment.

Within moments they had reached a tall, dark house. Peter whimpered just looking at it; it reminded him terribly of a more-sturdy shrieking shack.

"That path was too short," James stated. "If anyone got passed the trees-"

"The path is only like that for me," Emma said, her eyes still filled with emotions, her voice still clinging to darkness. "Anyone else will have to take the detour, and it doesn't lead here."

"Where does it lead?" Peter whispered, edging away from a willow that had leaned over him in interest.

"No where pleasant," Emma said with a smirk.

Peter whimpered again.

Emma led them up the steps and onto the grand veranda. She opened the black door without preliminaries.

There were no cobwebs, no dust, the house wasn't old. It smelled faintly of fresh wood and the inside was quite open, the windows letting in light though they seemed tinted on the outside.

On the inside, there was no doubt that this was a good place; though the outside made it look less than recommendable.

"How will people actually get in though?" James asked, examining the white walls in interest.

Emma sighed. "That's the only problem. Here, follow me," she led them into what was clearly the dining room. On the table was a crystal ball. "Someone will have to stay here, keeping watch. This orb sees whatever the stone horses see. I can key in some people to the bloodwards around the place, so that they'll just have to scrape their hand against the statues; we should be able to make it fool-proof with a few charms," the look she gave Remus spoke heavily of the Marauders' Map.

Remus nodded, "We should be able to," he agreed.

"And if anyone did make it into the house?" Lily asked.

Emma smirked, "This place is brimming over with Wandless magic, and not just mine; but Shade's as well, he's buried near the entrance. Anyone who snuck in here would have a death wish. You can't apparate in, only out. The trees have minds of their own, the path moves, the fog makes you lose track of where you're going," she shrugged. "I'm not overly worried about it and if there are any flaws, I'm sure Mad-Eye will find them."

"But if they got in?" Lily persisted.

Emma's eyes darkened, "Then they had better pray I'm not at home."

"Oh."

Emma smiled, "The path has been told to detain anyone who isn't permitted entrance until I or someone else can come and identify them. It won't kill you right away."

"Comforting," James muttered, beginning to wonder just how much crazier this house got.

Emma nodded. "It should be enough to fend off anything. This should be enough to protect everyone."

Sirius frowned as he watched her go over a few more logistics with Dumbledore. The longer he stood in her presence, the more he became aware that she was completely falling apart.

Sirius understood the real reason she had made this place; to make sure she didn't lose anyone else. She was pulling the detached look again; as if Mirage's death wasn't eating her from the inside out. Emma was falling into unidentifiable pieces right in front of him and Sirius didn't know what to do about it.

He watched her closely as they made their way home later that night; waiting for the breakdown, even though he knew it wouldn't come. She was too stubborn to give into her emotions when she didn't want to.

She didn't even pause when they got home; going straight to bed – Sirius wasn't surprised.

"I'll talk to her," he said, bypassing Remus who had opened his mouth to speak.

Remus nodded, "Good."

Sirius made his way to her door, raised his hand to knock… and lost his nerve.

With a sigh he made his way into his own room. _I'll just change first,_ he decided, ignoring the fact that this was his own way of procrastinating. Sirius had no doubt that the up-coming conversation would end in a fight. Emotions with Emma always did.

He opened his drawer, looking for something half-decent when a piece of parchment caught his eye.

It was just the corner, something he must have overlooked the past few nights. With a furrowed brow, Sirius pulled the parchment out, looking at the single printed word in exasperation.

_Now._

It was in a hand he had seen just earlier today; not that he was pleased to see it at this _exact_ moment.

_Now,_ he thought, wishing he could strangle Mirage. _You want me to tell her about part-Wandless __**now!**_

Sirius had half slammed his drawer when another piece of parchment caught his eye; this one half in a roll of socks.

_Yes, now._

Sirius stood with his mouth half open for a moment before laughing. Mirage truly did know everything, or, he guessed the correct term was _had known _everything_._

"Alright, alright," he said, closing the drawer. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Mira, I'm going."

Sirius exited his room, knocking on Emma's door. "Swift," he called. "Swift, let me in?"

There was a slight scuffling sound on the other side of the door before it opened. Emma's eyes looked a bit red, but if she had been crying she'd covered it up well. "What is it Padfoot?"

"Can we talk for a moment?" Sirius asked, nodding towards the inside of her room.

Emma stepped back to let him in. Sirius sat on her bed without preamble.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Sirius waved his wand, shutting and locking the door before beginning. Emma raised a brow, crossing her arms and looking expectant.

"Sit," he invited sombrely, when Emma didn't move he continued. "We have to talk about Mirage."

"What about her?"

Sirius frowned; he'd hoped she wouldn't be on the defensive so soon. "This isn't what she would have wanted Swift. Mirage wouldn't have wanted you to fall to pieces like this."

"She sealed my fate the moment she sealed her own," Emma said bitterly, moving to the small window that was in her room. "She gave up Sirius; she gave up and left me to defend you, all of you, from Infinity. And what's worse, she gave him her magic – just handed it over – WHY?" Emma yelled; her temper at an all-time peak. "Why would she do that? What was there to gain? Why didn't she talk to me? Ask me for help? Together we could have protected the Centaurs, together-!"

Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders, cutting her off. "Mirage wouldn't have done what she did without reason. If she thought there was something she could do differently, you know she would have done it."

Emma gave a mirthless chuckle. "Something she could have done differently? She could have refrained from handing herself over to another Wandless. I could barely beat Mirage Sirius; Infinity may very well kill me," she pulled out of his grasp when his fingers turned numb. "He's didn't seem to have qualms about offing Mirage, after all, and I know nothing about him – NOTHING! And what about after that, hum? Has no one thought about what happens after he's gone and off-ed me? When the Order is left to hold itself against Voldemort AND Infinity?" she was pacing furiously; Sirius simply standing with wide eyes, struck dumb.

"And to top it all off, she's dead! She's dead and she just bloody left me here without a clue as to what I'm supposed to do; how I'm supposed to protect you; and how I'm supposed to deal without her running around chasing the owls!" Emma looked like she was going to cry. "She won't be sitting in front of the television petting Wilberforce. She won't be arguing with you in the kitchen or ogling a new muggle device. She won't talk books with Remus or read the paper," her lips quivered. "WHY WOULD SHE JUST LEAVE ME HERE?"

Sirius was horrified to find that sometime during her speech a few stray tears had begun to run down his cheek. Wiping them away heatedly he crossed the room and pulled Emma into a hug.

"She left you here because there's still hope," Sirius answered, his eyes blurry. "Mirage singled _you_ out; she found _you_, trained _you,_ not Infinity. Mirage knew you could win Swift; she wouldn't have left until she was sure," he pulled back, looking Emma in the eye. "Mirage had faith in you Swift, lots of it. She knew you were strong, that you were capable. Mirage knew that even if Infinity took all her magic; he'd be no match for you. You once said that you didn't know who you were; whether it be Swift, Emma, or Protem; Wandless or Marauder – but that's what makes you strong Swift, what makes you special. You're all of them, all at once."

"You don't know what Mirage saw in the future Sirius," Emma whispered, wiping her eyes.

"She saw us," Emma looked up, with a furrowed brow.

"You're going to bring that up now? Now of all times?"

Sirius ruffled his hair, "I was told to."

"_By who?"_

"Mirage." Emma blinked, startled by his answer. "It wasn't long after the shopping cart incident that I took Mirage to the park, to ask her about us. At first I thought she was avoiding my question, she went off about a children's tale, _The Three Brothers _and-"

"-I don't know that tale-"

"The tale describes three brothers who were given items by Death, Mirage believed that this tale depicted a real event, that the three brothers in the tale were part-Wandless-"

"Wandless, you mean," Emma corrected on instinct.

Sirius shook his head, "No, _part-Wandless_. Mirage told me they had a Wandless father, Peverel, and a Witch mother, Cadin, or something."

"I've heard of Peverel," Emma muttered, eyes downcast.

"You have?" Sirius looked intrigued.

Emma nodded, "He had the ability to call spirits of the dead, to talk to them."

Sirius smirked, "That would explain where his son's got their inspiration for the Deathly Hallows."

"But Mirage must have been mistaken," Emma said, now raising her eyes to meet Sirius's. "Surely Dumbledore would have known-"

"I think you've proven in the last few hours that Dumbledore knows far less about Wandless than he thought. It's just like Madison said last year Swift, seventh years are taught to recognize and fight Wandless – but no one knows how to cure them, no one knows how to just live with them. Theses things haven't been documented."

Emma sighed, "I can't do it Sirius; I can't put you at risk like that."

"So you trust what the Ministry has allowed over what Mirage is telling you. What she saw?"

"What did she see?" Emma snapped. "Did she ever tell you?"

"No, but Peter said, in fifth year. Four children Swift-"

"For fuck's sake, Padfoot! Peter can't see which is the correct end of his wand, never mind the future!" she began pacing again, agitated.

"Mirage knew-"

"But she never said," Emma stated, continuing to pace.

"Why are you so damn anal about this Swift?" Sirius asked, his own ire rising.

Emma's eyes narrowed, "This is your life we're discussing, or have you forgotten?"

"And the last time you killed someone was when?"

Emma gave a mirthless laugh, her face an inch away from Sirius's. "You're such a child Sirius!"

"Stubborn mule!" Sirius spit back.

"Filthy mutt!"

"Nagging hag!"

They stood, their noses practically touching, positively fuming and then, quite suddenly, they were snogging.

Emma's magic seemed to hit its breaking point almost instantly.

"Sirius-Sirius-!" she began around a kiss, her eyes wide with fear.

"So let it out," Sirius stated, completely undeterred.

"Sirius I'm-"

Sirius ignored her, pulling her into a deeper kiss rather than head her warning. Desperate, Emma placed her hand against the wall, letting her magic flow.

When Remus walked into the living room the next day, he was surprised to find that the crack in the ceiling; broken dish, rusty kettle, chipped mug, and stained carpet had all magically been fixed; not to mention the hole Wilberforce had chewed in the couch.

Remus looked around with a furrowed brow before his eyes widened, "Did someone paint last night?"

.

.

.

Infinity strode out of the Mansion, his mouth warped in an odd smile. Mirage's magic had given his step a new bounce, made his stride longer.

"Pettigrew," he greeted as the blithering wimp came to make his report to Voldemort.

Peter jittered out a greeting that was unintelligible.

"How have you been? Have you news of Protem?"

"W-w-w-w-w-wel-l-l-l-l-l-l," Peter finally managed, his jaw working idiotically, his neck in a half-bow. "S-sh-e-e is-s-s-s-s Up-p-p-p-p-p-set-t-t-t-t-t-t-t."

Infinity smiled, "She'll get over it," he said. "Look sharp Pettigrew, this time tomorrow Protem will be mine."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In case of confusion: When Remus sees everything fixed, it's because Emma's magic (while she was out of control) fixed everything the night before. That was how she let it out and kept from killing Sirius.**

**Hean – Only known Wandless to rule Water, Air and Light, _The Three Healers of Heaven_ – With this combination she could heal any wound. She also took in Shade when he was young; she was killed by Wizards, and though she could have escaped, she died to save Shade who could not. She did not fight back against the Wizards, instead sacrificing herself. Shade never forgave the Wizards for this offence.**

**Mirage's Stone written in French Script MT**


	61. Infinity

14

**Infinity – 9**

Emma firmly avoided looking Sirius in the eye the next morning; she was terrified that if she did her smile would dominate her whole face.

"Which one of you painted the den last night?" Remus asked, coming into the kitchen with the morning paper under his arm.

"Swift," Sirius answered, his voice still groggy.

Remus frowned, "Why?"

"I was feeling emotional," Emma said shooting Sirius a small smile. "If you don't like it I can change it-"

"Oh no," Remus muttered looking between the two in horror while Emma and Sirius tried to look innocent. "Did you two shag?"

Emma scoffed indignantly at the same time that Sirius boasted, "Snogged."

Remus still looked unhappy. "If you two are this happy after a snog I don't even want to know how bad things are going to get," he blew on his coffee. "Try not to make eyes in my presence too often or I might move in with Prongs."

"He's going to be making eyes with Lily!" Sirius shouted as Remus left.

"At least he isn't living with her!"

Sirius smirked at Remus's retreating back for a moment before jumping over to Emma and kissing her.

Emma smacked him in the shoulder once he'd pulled away, a wide smile on her face. "Mind Moony," she said.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I, Messer Padfoot, hereby swear not to antagonize Messer Moony with any unwarranted displays of affection towards one Mistress Swift. There, I've taken the Marauder's salute, satisfied?"

Emma smirked, pecking him on the lips as she passed. "Perfectly."

"Bollocks that isn't fair," Sirius muttered, following after her.

Emma laughed. Remus shook his head from where he sat with _The Prophet, _a smirk of amusement on his lips.

Their blurb of happiness evaporated as a red flash lit the room; a wild cry echoing around them. They watched with wide eyes as a single red and gold feather floated through the air.

"That's Fawkes," Sirius said before all three of them dashed to their rooms.

There was no meeting planned for today; Fawkes's feather could only signal one thing – an attack.

They were dressed and out of the apartment within five minutes; disapperating moments later with a crack.

Emma pulled Sirius down beside herself and Remus when they reappeared, a jet of green barely missing his head. "They've breached the gates," she whispered. "Infinity is with them."

Sirius observed the barricade the Death Eater's had formed at the main gate of Hogwarts. There had to be a hundred of them, all standing with their wands raised, shields projected by some, curses thrown by others. Behind them was a silver sheen, almost like looking through a waterfall. None of the Order's re-enforcements were getting through.

"You go ahead," Sirius said, knowing what Emma wanted without having to ask. "Remus and I will stay with the others."

Emma gave him a long look, "Be safe," she said, before whisking away from their sides silently.

"Come on Moony," Sirius said, raising his wand, already picking out James and Peter among those trying to break through. "We've got some blood-purists to unseat."

"Right behind you Padfoot."

The two Marauders jumped out in front of the barrels they had been crouched behind, rushing into battle.

"Prongs," Sirius greeted, blocking a red jet of light and sending a purple. "How's it hanging?"

"Never better Padfoot," James grinned, blocking blue and sending gold. "Fifty of them are behind that barrier, inside the school," he looked around. "Where the hell is Swift?"

Sirius smirked, dodging green, "Roof to your left."

James took a quick look, watching as Emma stood stagnant, "Well what the bloody hell is she waiting for?"

As if on cue Emma jumped from the roof, her body plummeting towards the street. Then a root plunged upwards out of the ground, catching her and throwing her forwards, so that she flew over all of their heads towards the shield.

People stopped to watch in awe as a silver shield surrounded her, breaking through the Death Eater's barricade and allowing her to zoom over the fence. Another root grabbed her on the other side, slingshotting her forwards again.

"Bloody hell that was cool," James stated, before going back to the fight and felling a Death Eater.

The wind whipped passed her, whistling in her ears. She was going far faster than she ever had on a broom. "Again!" she called, watching as another root rose, slinging her forwards, speeding her up still faster.

Then she saw him.

Well them really; there had to be fifty Death Eaters facing off against the Hogwarts's professors; but it was Infinity who stood out for her.

He was off to the side, not in the middle of the fight, not even facing the fight.

He was waiting for her.

The last root rose, grabbing her by the collar and slowing her down. Once she had come to a standstill she dropped, standing twenty paces from her adversary.

Infinity was handsome, beautiful even. He was tall, with feather-light blond hair that fell elegantly. His eyes were a deep honey-brown; his features strong and perfect. Infinity looked like any Wandless, Air playing lightly with his hair.

"Protem," Infinity bowed slightly, a small smile on his face. "I am Infinity; I rule Light and the Element Air and am able to end magic."

Emma frowned, "You forgot part of your intro."

"Oh?" Infinity looked mildly interested.

"You killed Mirage."

Infinity continued to smile. "That was quite the entrance you made; I must say I am impressed-"

"So you have nothing to say for your actions then?" Emma interrupted, not easily deterred.

Infinity sighed, "Why do you insist on speaking of the past? I am concerned about the future."

Emma frowned, "She was young."

"And therefore none of my concern," Infinity stated. "You on the other hand-"

"If you have any sense at all you won't finish that sentence."

Infinity looked slightly annoyed for a moment, but he covered it up with a smile in the next. "Voldemort has a great army. He offers freedom Protem, true freedom."

"I am free," Emma cut him off once again.

Infinity rolled his eyes, "Hardly. You're more like Dumbledore's pet, a play thing."

Emma smirked, "Voldemort won't ever consider you an equal Infinity. He considers no one his equal."

"Wizards don't consider anyone their equal," Infinity said. "And it's true; few races are as stupid as theirs. Listen to me Protem, Voldemort is getting rid of wand-carriers and muggles alike. Together we could end all of Wizard kind – just think of it! No more of their superiority, their scathing looks," Infinity's eyes were jubilant. "And then we can rule it all, just the two of us, together."

Emma's expression was reminiscent of McGonagall's after a prank. "Can you even hear yourself?" she whispered. "Do you really think I could ever join you, after what you've done? Even if your plan wasn't delusional bordering on insane!"

Infinity's mouth turned down in a sneer, "Is that your answer then? Are you refusing me?"

"I don't team up with murderers," Emma said coldly, her eyes burning. She changed her stance, now on the defensive.

"Murderer? Perhaps… but we all die, Protem, what is ending a life a little sooner?"

"If you cannot give life then you should not be so fast to hand out death."

Infinity laughed, "Have you not been handing out death to every Death Eater you meet? Do not be so hypocritical Protem!"

"I do not kill the innocent," Emma replied scathingly.

"Nor do I," Infinity said. "I only kill those in my way. Mirage, who could see the future, was in my way. Wand-carriers, who fear me, are in my way. And if you are not careful Protem, _you_ will be in my way."

"That's just the thing Infinity," Emma said with a small smile. "I'm already in your way."

"But you don't have to be," Infinity had taken a step closer, his eyes bright. "You're just like me Protem, we're almost the same. Our spells are almost exactly the same. Defensive, using silver as their colour, stopping magic-"

"Yet Infinity will never be Protem," Emma said. "Because Protem will never long for the infinite."

"Why not? Don't you think you deserve it?"

"Power isn't happiness, Infinity."

Infinity sighed. "I didn't believe Voldemort when he said you would be difficult. I couldn't imagine why you would be, but now I see; you're completely brainwashed."

Emma frowned, "Brainwashed to believe that Good will overthrow Evil?"

"Brainwashed into believing that Wizards are your equal or worse yet, above you."

"So why attack the school?" Emma asked, watching as McGonagall took out a Death Eater with ease. "Or are the children in your way as well?"

"No. No I only came here because I knew you would follow," he smiled when Emma looked taken aback. "I've been waiting for you Protem, waiting far too long."

"After my magic too?" Emma sneered.

Infinity shook his head. "I would rather not harm you Protem-"

"Don't lie to me," Emma snapped.

"But I'm not lying," Infinity said. "I want you Protem, right here, at my side. When I take over I want to share my glory with you."

Emma stood stunned, unable to form an intelligible reply.

"You look shocked," Infinity smiled kindly, striding forwards slowly. "But that isn't odd considering the filth you've been forced to live with of late. It must be odd for you, even in all your beauty, to be given advances. After all, Wandless are only monsters in their eyes."

He was right in front of her now, his hand on her cheek; still Emma didn't move, she could barely form a coherent thought she was so shocked.

"If only they saw you as I do," Infinity whispered.

_Emma and Sirius smiled from the depths of the Mirror of Erised. Her father gave permission for Sirius to date her. Her mother's screams as the Ministry took Emma away. Mirage, lying with wide, blank eyes. Secret lessons with Dumbledore. Four boys, muddy as hell, stood before her bed in the intermarry, giddy with pride as they presented their flowers. "Mirage singled you out," Sirius said. "She found you, trained you, not Infinity. Mirage knew you could win Swift; she wouldn't have left until she was sure," he pulled back, looking Emma in the eye. "Mirage had faith in you Swift, lots of it. She knew you were strong, that you were capable. Mirage knew that even if Infinity took all her magic; he'd be no match for you. You once said that you didn't know who you were; whether it be Swift, Emma, or Protem; Wandless or Marauder – but that's what makes you strong Swift, what makes you special. You're all of them, all at once."_

Emma slapped Infinity's hand away, her eyes hard once more. "They know more about me than you could ever hope to. They are my family, Wandless or not, for them I would die. I am a Wandless, but before anything else, I'm a Marauder."

Infinity pulled back, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, _you_ don't know what you're talking about!" Emma was angry once again, her hair bursting into flames. "You don't know anything about me, anything about them. They're right, everyone is right about you Infinity. Maybe they have it wrong about the rest of us, but about you there can be no doubt. You deserve whatever punishment the Elements bestow on you for your treachery against our kind! You. Are. A. Monster!"

_WHAM!_

Emma inhaled as a wall of Air slammed into her, making her soar through the air for several feet before she slammed into the ground; the breath knocked out of her.

"I wanted to reason with you Protem," Infinity said, stalking forwards, his face warped with hate. "I wanted us to get along; but clearly you're going to have to learn to love me."

Emma was on her feet in moments, positively seething. Infinity dodged the root she sent his way; sending a jet of light that missed Emma by inches.

"I'm a fair sight faster than Mirage, even without her power," Infinity said. "That blind girl was always relying on her spell. You may have been able to beat her, Protem, but she was nothing compared to me."

Emma attempted to send an Air arrow, but nothing happened. Infinity laughed loudly.

"What? Did Mirage allow Air to work for both of you at once?" Emma dodged his attack by calling a wall of bark up. "I overrule you, Protem, which means that Air answers to me and me alone."

"EMMA!"

Emma looked up in time to see Elaine Hooper throw something out of one of the tower windows. Emma made a mad dash for it, dodging Infinity's attacks.

It was a broom.

"YOU MIGHT OVERRULE HER YOU ANAL BASTARD! BUT DILL IS THE BEST SEEKER HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN!" Elaine hollered.

Infinity watched with narrow eyes as Emma took to the sky; as if she was born to fly.

He was not amused.

It was a simple flick of the wrist that made the air too turbulent for anyone to fly in. A normal person would have hit the ground in ten seconds flat, but thankfully Emma had learned to fly from the best. A pillar of Earth rose up for her to land on.

"YOU CAN'T FLY WHILE I'VE GOT AIR!" Infinity called up to her. "WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME FOR HER?"

Emma frowned; there was no way she was getting down, not while she had the high ground. Eyes narrowed, she let the pillar rain hundreds of thorns down at him.

Infinity blocked them with Air.

"I'll take that as a no," Infinity smirked. "Well since you won't accommodate me, I see no reason why I should go easy on you."

Then he disappeared. Emma's eyes widened for a moment, _you can't disapperate inside Hogwarts!_

"Having Light as a ruling makes these things so much easier," she heard a voice say from behind her.

Emma spun around, only to scream as she was pushed off the pillar. Infinity laughed, even as a tree branch broke out of the pillar to catch her. Infinity had sped himself up using Light, he had been moving too fast for her to see him.

Emma clung to the branch, watching as many more broke off for her to climb down on. She screamed as a jet of light barely missed her.

"Oops," Infinity said.

Emma swung, grabbing at the next branch, pulling herself up and then hopping from one to the other, dodging jets of light as she did.

Emma took off, running once she hit the ground.

"I'll always be faster than you," Infinity said, blocking her in an instant so that Emma ran right into him. He held her at arm's length. "You're too slow Protem," he pushed her to the ground. "Watch a master," his smile made a shiver travel up her spine. He turned away from her, towards the castle. Emma followed his line of sight, only to have her blood go cold.

Elaine was still watching through a tower window.

"ELAINE! ELAINE RUN!" She bellowed, even as Infinity took to the sky, needing no broom to hold him.

Emma fought her way to her feet, even as the Air constricted in her throat. She ran, but she was far slower than Infinity.

"PROTEM!" she bellowed, the iridescent shield coming up to block Infinity's path.

Infinity turned to look at her, his expression one of mild amusement. "Infinity!" he commanded.

Emma inhaled in shock, stunned by the force of his magic trying to wipe out hers.

Elaine watched from the tower, having backed up against the far wall in fear. The wandless's back was to her, but even so she could see the force he was exerting. She couldn't move for fear! Seconds passed, than minutes. She heard a scream on the grounds, one that sent her heart racing, it was Emma. Sweat beaded on Infinity's brow.

Emma didn't know how much longer she could hold Protem. She felt like her chest was being constricted; her stomach like knives; her vision blurry. But she refused to let go, she refused to watch anyone else die. Her burning eyes were locked with Infinity's; the two of them in a battle of wills.

_He killed Mirage,_ Emma thought furiously, _are you going to let him kill Elaine too?_

Her gut was a molten volcano, filled with fire just as real as her hair. She would fight, no matter the pain, the cost, she would fight him!

"_Kill him already Protem," _a deep fiery voice said. _"My hatred for him has exceeded my hatred of you."_

Emma choked as heat flooded her veins, warming her heart the most. Fire.

"GO!" she commanded, throwing her palm upwards; her head light from the force of keeping Protem up.

Infinity's eyes widened as a fireball made for him, having to dodge the assault, only to be shocked when it continued to follow him.

In his shock he let his spell drop. Emma stayed still, trying to recover strength while Fire took Infinity for a ride.

In the tower, Elaine got the feeling back in her legs and fled.

Infinity used Light to move quickly, spun and blew Fire out with Air. He was panting, not used to such exertion. Protem was not powerful, he decided, but she was very determined.

Emma pushed herself to her feet, taking a defensive stance. She managed to block Infinity's first punch, but his second caught her full in the face, sending her to the ground again.

"Get up," Infinity commanded, watching as Emma staggered to her feet. He blocked the right hook and left kick, caught her left foot in his palm and spun her around slamming her into the ground again. "Get up!" he jeered, watching with brilliant eyes as Emma once again got to her feet. She didn't block his punch, falling to the ground, panting for breathe.

"Pathetic," Infinity whispered, leaning over her. Emma tried to slap him away but he grabbed her hand. "You're greatest fault is your insatiable need to protect those around you. The next time we fight, I suggest you worry about yourself."

Emma struggled to her feet as he walked away, sending another fireball after him, but it missed by half a foot.

"You're in no condition to fight me Protem, save your strength for the next time our paths cross," Infinity said, not even turning to look at her.

Emma fell to her knees, no longer able to stand.

How was she ever going to beat him?

"Miss. Dill!" Emma turned to see McGonagall hurrying up the lawns towards her.

"Professor McGonagall," Emma greeted, taking the professor's outstretched hand and rising to her feet shakily.

"Miss. Dill, what on earth happened?" McGonagall asked, looking stern as ever. Emma looked over her shoulder to see that the professors had gathered up the Death Eaters quite nicely.

"Just a run in with a Wandless," Emma said, wishing her voice didn't sound so wobbly.

"Get yourself to the infirmary Dill, before you pass out."

Emma nodded, intending to make her way there and maybe get a nice pepper-up potion when she realized something.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were still fighting Death Eaters at the main gate.

Suddenly her pepper-up potion could wait.

"DILL!" McGonagall bellowed as Emma took off across the grounds, stumbling. "DILL! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

But Emma couldn't stop; a thousand horrible fates were whirling through her mind. What if Sirius was hurt? Or James? What if they were _dead!_

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost ran head-long into Sirius.

"Swift! Swift are you alright?"

"Fine, what about you, what happened? How did you get passed the Death Eaters?"

"They disaperated. A bloke, I think he might have been Infinity, came and they disaperated when they saw them," Sirius pulled her into a bone-breaking hug. "I thought you were dead!"

His eyes narrowed in confusion when she didn't answer.

"Swift?" he pulled back only to have to grab Emma before she fell to the ground. She had passed out.

"SWIFT!"

"Enough yelling Mr. Black, get Miss. Dill to the matron immediately," McGonagall snapped, having finally caught up to them.

"But Minnie!"

"She's _fine_ Black, just tired; I'm almost sure, now go! I need to attend to my students!"

Sirius nodded, picking Emma up and hurrying up to the castle.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed when she saw the huge tree that had sprouted right in the middle of the Hogsmead street; Dill would be spoken to about this.

Emma woke up a little while later to find Madam Pomfrey clicking her tongue while she lined up several coloured vials on Emma's bedside table.

"I just want a pepper-up," Emma managed.

A small smile hit Pomfrey's lips, "You need some actual strength in you, now open up Dill or I'll charm them down you."

"I'm not a student anymore."

"Dill."

Emma groaned but took the many vile vials that Pomfrey handed her, not disguising her disgust for a moment.

"Quite acting like a first year Dill; now try and get some rest."

"I don't need any rest. Where're the others?" Emma asked trying to sit up.

Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "They're talking with Dumbledore. You will stay here for one hour – one hour Dill – and then you may go."

Emma grumbled darkly but complied, sleep claiming her in moments.

Pomfrey gave a self-satisfied smile, "Too tired to even notice the sleeping drought I offered her; poor girl is losing her touch."

.

"When Miss. Dill has recovered we will need to have a meeting," Dumbledore said gravely. "It is time we got our new hiding place up and running. People will have to be keyed in and sentries stationed."

"Infinity is that great a threat then?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have no doubt that had he wished her dead, Emma would already by six-feet under. Unless she improves, to a level even she says is above normal, then it is inevitable that he will tire of games and ultimately kill her. There may come a time when we are all forced into hiding; a time not far away."

Sirius frowned, "What about the school?" he asked, not wanting to think about a future without Emma.

"I will have to raise my protections. Hogsmead weekends will be closed from now on and students will only be allowed out of the castle for class. Curfew, as well, may be earlier… and Quidditch will have to be cancelled."

"WHAT?" James gave a strangled cry.

"There is no other solution Mr. Potter; the students must be kept safe. The castle walls have been engrained with wards and deep magic since the time of their birth; behind them is the safest place. The gate was breached with little trouble today; Infinity is strong. Portkeys will have to be set-up for students to escape with. Passages blocked."

Remus frowned, "We can help you there," he said sombrely.

"Moony no," Sirius begged. "Not all the beautiful passages…"

"It doesn't have to be permanent, Padfoot, but the students have to be protected," Remus said.

Sirius groaned. "Hogwarts isn't going to be any fun at all anymore! And we, the Marauders, are helping? I never thought I'd see this day!"

James chuckled, "It's just until Voldemort beats the dust Padfoot," he said, the smile sliding off his face even as he spoke. With Infinity at his side, it seemed as if Voldemort was an unstoppable force.

"You five know this castle better than anyone else," Dumbledore said, eyeing the four Marauders, though Emma's inclusion was obvious. "If you know of a safe place inside the school; somewhere students could be portkeyed out of, I would be more than willing to hear about it."

James nodded, "We'll think about it Sir, we'll just pick up Swift from the hospital wing and then we'll block the passages and find a defendable spot."

Dumbledore nodded, "You have my deepest thanks."

.

Sirius was the first into the hospital wing, and not for the first time that day did he let out a sigh of relief.

His heart had almost literally stopped when he'd seen Infinity walk out of Hogwarts; he'd been sure that it could only mean that Emma was dead. Why the Wandless had even allowed Emma to live was still a complete mystery; he never would have guessed that he had competition for Emma's love.

Emma had woken up a while ago; but she seemed content to stare at the ceiling, her eyes brows meeting in the center, deep in thought.

"How are you?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the side of her bed and pulling her hand into his.

Emma turned her head to look at him, a small smile on her lips. "Fine. How is everyone?"

"Worried about you, but otherwise fine. Dumbledore wants us to block the secret passages and to find a safe place in the castle, somewhere easily defendable, where students can portkey out of."

Emma sat up. "Sounds like we've got our work cut-out for us," she said.

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened Swift?"

"I got my ass handed to me; that's all," Emma said bitterly.

"He didn't kill you though; you must have fought him off at the end."

Emma rubbed her temples, "Can we talk about this later Padfoot, please? I promise to tell you everything just give me a few moments to sort it all out in my head first."

Sirius nodded reluctantly, helping Emma to her feet. "We have to block the humped-back witch, the one in the lion's mouth by the grand staircase and that wicked-cool one in that broom closet on five; you know the one we hid in from Filch?"

"Yes, your favourite broom closet," Emma nodded.

"Yeah, and Remus is tackling the Willow and that one behind the brick wall near the kitchens. Peter and James have the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor and that one under the venomous tentacula in the greenhouses."

"Are we ending them permanently?" Emma asked, looking slightly sad.

Sirius shook his head, "Just for the time being; I plan on having them back in working order as soon as possible."

Emma smirked, "It's a good thing we've graduated."

"You should hear about the other things Dumbledore has implemented. He's right scared Swift."

"As he should be."

They left the hospital wing, winding their way to the entrance hall. Emma rubbed the lion's ear when they reached the staircase. Sirius watched forlorn as the mouth opened.

"Has no idea what we're about to do, it's hardly fair."

"Life isn't fair," Emma said. They made their way to the back of the passage. Emma raised her wand. "Sorry," she offered. "_Clausus!"_

Sirius sighed as brick began to expand from her wand. "_Colo-portus!" _he commanded.

"_Vertena!"_

"_Terminio!"_

Emma drew a rune with her wand then, sealing the enchantments in place, the rune glowing a bright red for a moment before fading, a brick wall facing them._ "Per-incanto!" _Emma said at last, sealing the magic so that only she would be able to undo it.

"You should do that to all of the passages," Sirius said. "No one else has managed it."

Emma nodded, "I can only hope it will hold back Infinity."

They sealed the lion's mouth as well, moving to the third floor when they ran into the new DADA professor, Darius.

"It's nice to meet you," Emma said, shaking hands with the man. He wore robes of deep blue, his long black hair tied into an elegant ponytail.

"And you, Emma, Sirius," he smiled at them both, his blue eyes sparkling. He was not so much older than them, having been only a few years ahead of them in school. "I heard that Dumbledore has you securing the passages?"

"Yes," Sirius winced. "A bit of a sore spot for us."

"I'm sure it would be," Darius chuckled.

There was an ominous boom then.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked, looking upwards with a frown.

"Ten galleons says Wormtail just collapsed the passage behind the mirror."

"Shut up, Swift, that isn't funny," Sirius said.

"Well I'll let you get to it then," Darius said with a smile. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks Darius," Sirius said, still frowning at the ceiling.

Darius gave a last wave as he continued up the hall. "Come on," Sirius said. "I want to get this witch plugged so we can go check on Worms and Prongs."

Emma laughed, "Did I make you paranoid?"

"Slightly."

They caught up with James and Peter half an hour later. Peter was jittering uncontrollably and James looked exasperated.

"Did you hear that explosion awhile ago?" Sirius asked them.

James nodded, "I hit Norris with a firecracker."

Sirius frowned, "What kind of firecracker? Bloody hell, Prongs, that bang could have belonged to a Whirling Dragon!"

James coughed, "Well she won't be bothering me for a while, shall we?"

They continued up the hall, but Emma pulled James aside when they hit the grounds. "The truth," she requested.

James ruffled his hair, "Alright, don't tell Padfoot but Peter accidentally caved in the passage behind the mirror."

Emma smirked, "I knew it!"

"Shh! Not so loud, Padfoot will hear you. Besides I don't think he completely bought my firework story."

"Well you are a horrible liar."

"I was actually rather proud of that one."

"Why? Because it was more horrible than usual?"

"Still better than the one you told McGonagall in third year. _Honestly_ trying to get out of detention by telling her I had to go feed my dog."

"You're still the one who said you'd have to owl your parents the food."

They both laughed for a moment, before Sirius turned to them expectantly. "What's so funny?"

"First time in Myrtle's bathroom," James said by way of explanation. Sirius grinned.

"I wonder if she's still lusting after you Prongs," Sirius mused.

James frowned, "Not funny."

Remus chuckled, "Actually it is pretty funny. The way she looked at you," Remus batted his lashes.

James grumbled darkly.

"Well I'm going to go put permanent sticking charms on our handy work," Emma said with a smirk. "I'll meet you lot later tonight at the new HQ."

"See you then Swift," James said with a huff, knowing he was about to face several minutes of teasing.

.

Dumbledore greeted his students for dinner, surprising them when he stood to give a speech.

"As you all know, Hogwarts was attacked earlier today," murmurs lit the hall. "For your protection, I have implemented several changes. First and foremost, all passages out of the castle have been blocked off. I would discourage any students from trying to break through the enchantments sealing them as they were all strengthened by the Wandless Emma Dill; who has informed me that they carry a penalty for opening. Second, students are not to leave the castle except for class and all Hogsmead weekends have been cancelled. Unfortunately, this means that the Quidditch season has been cancelled as well, along with all practises," he waited until the roar of injustice had passed before continuing. "The grounds are no longer safe," he told them. "We are at war. Voldemort," he waited for the shutters to pass, "has targeted the school, as has his Wandless, Infinity. Inside of Hogwarts you are safe. Students should spend free time in their common rooms when at all possible and we will all be buddying up. In case of an emergency, you are to make sure your buddy is at the gathering place, which, until further notice, will be your commons rooms. Should Hogwarts be breached, Heads of House will begin sending students by portkey out of the castle.

Despite this, I hope that we might manage to have a little fun once and awhile. Suggestions for improvement should be written on sheets of parchment that will be attached to your House bulletin boards. That is all."

.

Molly Weasely apparated to the spot Dumbledore had told her about with her husband Arthur. She gasped when she saw the place, tall stone horses posed to strike; the dark trees. Beside her Arthur got a better hold on his wand.

Then she saw movement by the boughs. A girl with red hair stepped out towards them, standing just inside of the stone horses.

"Name and purpose," she commanded.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley," Arthur said, keeping Molly slightly behind himself. "Dumbledore sent us."

"Come forward."

Arthur walked forwards on wooden legs; but it was Molly who recognized the figure first.

"Emma," she whispered. "Arthur, it's the Wandless; I told you I met her in Diagon, with Bill and Charlie."

Arthur nodded, "I know who she is."

When they got near enough Emma smiled at them; startling them both as her wand slashed through the air, inches from their faces. "Patronuses?" she requested.

Arthur raised his wand, a silver weasel appearing; Molly simply shook her head. Emma smiled again, "Follow me."

"What is this place?" Molly asked, clinging to Arthur with wide eyes as they entered the murky, dark wood.

"New HQ for the Order," Emma supplied. "It's fairly unbreachable."

"That tree just moved," Arthur said, pointing to the left with his raised wand.

"Don't point your wand at them," Emma said, forcing his hand to his side. "They don't like it – Mad-Eye learned that the hard way."

"Oh?" Arthur looked sceptical.

"Damn tree tried to rip his arm off, took all I had to talk it out of the idea."

Molly stepped closer to Arthur.

They reached the house in moments; though for the Weasleys it felt like a century.

"I don't like the place," those were the first words out of Arthur's mouth when they had all been seated at the dinning room table.

"It is secure," Dumbledore said. "And though it may not be friendly; security is more important."

"Damn trees," Moody grumbled, messaging his right arm. Ricky snickered

"The Maruaders, Lily, Dumbledore and myself have already been keyed into the horses," Emma said. "Once the hour has passed, more people can be entered."

"Why an hour?" Shiloh asked.

"Polyjuice only takes affect for an hour," Lily answered.

"Even so; most people won't be given blood-access. You can enter the forest without penalty – just don't antagonize the trees – someone will come from the house to collect you and allow you entrance."

"I'm not entering this place without permission," the elder Stebbins cried.

Sirius frowned, "Well I guess you won't be at the next meeting then; cause you just lost your key."

Emma sent him a look. "Someone will have to be in the house at all times; but that can be done in shifts. Either way, this is currently the safest place in Britain."

"What if _they _find this place?" Marlene asked.

"Finding the place won't help them. Once the sentry identifies them as a Death Eater they are as good as dead," Emma answered. "If anyone did get into the house it still wouldn't help them. Just give the word and a tree will come for a free meal."

Peter squeaked.

"What if the trees fail?" Draco asked.

"Should the place come under siege, then it is possible to apparate out. There's also a portkey in the attic. Anyone else have doubts?" Emma waited for a moment, but no one spoke.

Dumbledore took over the meeting then. "As I am sure you are all aware by now; the Wandless Mirage was killed by the Wandless Infinity, who works for Voldemort. Emma will go into details on him in a moment, but we have bigger problems. Hogwarts is breachable, it is not secure; the Child Death Eaters have been getting out of the castle and now Voldemort's recruits are getting in. From now on there will have to be Order patrols during the day and night inside of the castle. During the day someone will also have to cover the Herbology greenhouses; Kettleburn was kind enough to move his Care of Magical Creatures lessons there as well. Are their any volunteers?"

Several people, including the Marauders and Lily raised their hand; Dumbledore had a quill scribble all their names down.

"Also, does anyone have any suggestions for security? Molly?"

"Have the floos been closed?"

Dumbledore nodded, "They were all shut-down this morning; even the one in my personal study."

There were a few other suggestions that Dumbledore took note of, but none were significant.

"Emma," he handed the conversation to her again.

Emma stood with a sigh. "I fought Infinity today and I lost. The only reason I lived is because he let me," she breathed deeply. "He looks like this," she flung her hand out; an image of Infinity appearing on the wall. "If you see him, run. Do not attempt to fight him; he _will_ kill you. He rules Light and the Element Air; this makes him incredibly fast and impervious to all magical attacks. He can fly without a broom and make a solid wall out of Air to block the physical."

"So how do we win against him?" Benjy asked.

"You don't; you apparate. Get yourself as far away from him as you can, as fast as you can."

"But then how is he going to be defeated?" Dorcas asked, looking concerned.

Emma gave a wary smile, "I'm working on it."

The meeting continued in this vein for several hours. At the end of it Emma keyed in the Weasleys, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick, Moody and Draco Valentine on Dumbledore's orders. Everyone else was left to face the horrors of the forest, though they were promised that more of them would be granted blood-access in time.

Emma collapsed on the couch when they finally got home; her mind still spinning with Infinity's words.

"Is it later?" Sirius asked, taking a seat beside her.

Emma nodded, pulling herself into a more comfortable position. She leaned her head on Sirius's shoulder, playing with the fingers on his right hand to stall for time.

"Is it that bad Swift?" Sirius asked, knowing her by now.

"Worse," Emma looked up at him. "Infinity didn't want to fight me to begin with; the whole thing at Hogwarts was orchestrated so that he could speak to me. He wanted… he wanted us to rise to power, just the two of us, together."

Sirius's brow rose, "Oh?"

Emma nodded, her previous anger breaking through again. "He was confident I would accept; couldn't believe that I would dare refuse him; that's why we fought. He said he was teaching me a lesson – _teaching me to love him_!" she practically snarled the last part.

Sirius pulled her closer. "You turned down a Wandless; a man you wouldn't have to be careful with; where you wouldn't have to curb your magic in… certain situations, why?"

Emma clung to him, kissing his collar, the highest bit of him she could reach in her current position. "Do I even have to say it Sirius? You're the only one I'm ever going to love. You are my life."

Sirius kissed the top of her head, holding her close, "And you're mine, forever."

"For always," Emma vowed.

.

.

.

**If anyone's at all confused: Michael, the blond haired, brown eyed man often seen behind Voldemort's throne is Infinity.**


	62. Testing Our Strength

**Testing Our Strength – 10**

Voldemort sat at ease as his Death Eaters took seats along the oak table.

"I have learned," he began, "that Dumbledore's band of rebels have formed their own little headquarters. Infinity is to lead the attack on the place, take ten from the head table and at least 20 underling with you. I have also learned that the _Marauders_," his lips curved as he said the name, "have helped our dear Headmaster seal off Hogwarts. Bellatrix, you can lead that attack, take five from the head table and several underlings with you."

"My Lord, what of the children?" Bella asked, her eyes glinting with glee.

"Kill those whose blood does not run pure."

.

.

.

When Emma, Remus and Sirius entered the headquarters the next day it was to find the place crowded with people.

True, they had decided to move into the place a bit, make it slightly more homey, but they hadn't expected people to bring their kids along.

"Most couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice," Draco Valentine said, making the three jump when he appeared suddenly. "Besides, the place is safe."

"Remus! Sirius!" the trio turned to see little Nymphadora Tonks running up to them, now six years old.

"Nymphy," Sirius picked her up, watching as her hair turned bubblegum pink.

"Hi, Sirius!" Nymphadora smiled. "Hi, Remus," she blushed.

Remus forced a smile, "Dora," he greeted. Emma hid a chuckle with a cough.

"Emma!"

Emma turned to see Bill Weasley running up to her, pulling what appeared to be his two younger brothers with him.

"Bill, how have you been?" Emma greeted, wondering how people had even managed to get the children by the blood-thirsty trees.

"Good! Emma, this is my brother Percy, he's new, and you know Charlie and you have to come see the twins. Uncle Gideon says they're bound to grow-up pranksters," Emma looked behind her while Bill pulled her forwards by the pant-leg.

"Have fun, Swift!" Sirius called; a broad grin on his face while Dora pulled his hair.

Emma was led up to the next floor, Bill keeping up a steady commentary the whole way. She ducked low upon entering the room, dodging red and green sparks.

"Sorry, Dill," Gideon Prewett offered, grinning widely.

"We were just entertaining our nephews," Fabian cut in.

"-Aren't they-" Gideon picked up.

"-Darling?" the two finished together.

Emma's eyes widened, she'd thought Sirius and James were creepy-in-sync at times, but this was surreal. "They look, great," she forced a smile, almost tripping as Bill continued to pull her forwards.

"Look, look! Emma this is Fred and George," Bill said, pointing into the bassinet in the room's center.

They were rather cute, Emma decided. The baby twins were sleeping at the moment; only being a few months old.

"Molly had them last April," Gideon said, looking down at the babes with a wide smile.

"They're beautiful," Emma said.

"Bound to be pranksters," Fabian said. "You should see the trouble they give Molly."

Emma chuckled just as Molly walked in. "I hope you two aren't setting a bad example for the children," she said, bustling into the room. "Hello, Emma dear."

"Wouldn't think of it-" Fabian began, smiling widely.

"-Sister dearest," Gideon finished with a wide, false grin.

Molly grunted, pushing past them to watch over the twins. "I was worried to leave the children at the house without someone who could use a wand around," she told Emma apologetically.

"You suggesting Muriel couldn't handle old Voldy?" Fabian joked.

"One look at her and I'd bet his eyes pop out – she's practically a basilisk," Gideon agreed.

"Shush you two!" Molly said, though a small smile was on her lips. "She isn't that bad-"

"Compared to a manticore," Gideon muttered in an undertone.

"-Just because you two got on her bad side when you set a dungbomb off under her chair! Why you even considered doing it I'll never understand!"

Gideon shrugged, "It was funny."

Molly scoffed.

"Swift," James called her then from the landing. "I need your opinion on something."

"Coming, Prongs. Sorry, Molly, I'll see you later, bye Bill," she ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Not even a kiss for a dashing knight in shining armour?" Fabian called after her.

"More like a loser in tin-foil," Gideon corrected.

Emma and James shared a look before chuckling, making their way to the kitchen. Lily was on the table, flicking her wand and giving wood surfaces a light-oak finish. Sirius was standing on the counter, tiling the floor in a white-green.

"Levitating the table now, hold your ground Flower," he said.

"Ready Padfoot," Lily said, keeping perfect balance as the table rose up so that the tiles could continue placing themselves beneath her.

Lily shot the walls once, which turned themselves a light green, vines and flower blooming near the floorboards.

"Those two should be interior decorators," Emma said.

James smirked, "You missed the plate fight they had earlier. They were using them as magic Frisbees, winner got to choose the colour scheme."

Emma snorted.

Remus was walking around with Dora on his shoulders, pointing his wand at the floor and chatting with the youngster aimlessly. Hardwood floors set themselves before him.

Peter was trying with little success to hang a chandelier in the dinning room. He was shaking so bad that he could barely hold his wand steady.

Emma jumped as Shiloh and Ricky whipped past, flying down the banister and charming the hall walls as they went.

It was a nut house, but they were happy.

"EMMA!" Frank's shout shattered the peace. The twins began crying.

Emma turned on the spot, hurrying towards the dining room. "What is it Frank?" she asked. Half the Order had already assembled in the room and more were hurrying in.

Frank pointed into the crystal orb on the table, "Death Eaters at the front gate," he said.

"So soon?" Lily whispered.

"How many?" Emma asked, standing over the orb.

"Thirty at least and… and _he's _with them."

"Voldemort?" Molly fretted.

"Worse," Frank said looking only at Emma.

Emma's eyes widened. "Get the children up to the attic, now! I want everyone who can use a wand in the foyer immediately. Do not leave the house, do as Sirius tells you!"

Emma flew out of the house, moving to stand on the porch.

"YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!" Sirius bellowed. "GET MOVING!"

Suddenly feet were pounding up and down the stairs, children were screaming, crying. People were white with fear.

Sirius took in the few people who joined him the foyer. Most of his year and several adults gathered around him. Dumbledore and Moody were missing though, not having been inside the building. Dumbledore was up at the school and Moody was working today.

Sirius's breathe came fast, his heart pounding. Frank was beside him holding the orb; inside it Sirius could see that the Death Eaters had begun moving inside of the forest, unhindered, Infinity at the lead.

Emma breathed in and out slowly, listening to the sounds, the voices around her.

"_INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!"_ the forest bellowed around her; the trees in an uproar.

"They're passing the gate," she could hear Frank's voice.

"It's okay," Molly whispered up in the attic, soothing the children.

"_INTRUDERS! **INTRUDERS!"**_

Emma opened her eyes, listening to the trees speak. _"Kill them." _ She commanded. _"Let none pass but one, bring them to me, make sure it is not the Wandless who travels with them."_

"_As you wish."_

Sirius jumped as screams lit the forest, the boughs swaying to and fro.

"Holy fuck," Remus whispered, listening to the chilling cries with wide eyes.

It went silent barely a minute later, then, a single man stumbled out of the trees. His robes were shredded, his face scratched. He was jittery, walking on wooden legs.

Emma walked off the porch; he screamed and tried to back away when he saw her, but the trees blocked his way.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"HOW?"

The man gulped. "V-V-T-T-The D-D-D-Dark-k-k-k-k L-L-Lord s-s-s-s-sent us-s-s," he stuttered out.

"Who told him about this place?" Emma asked, her voice dangerous.

"Th-The t-trees-s-s-s-s k-k-killed-d-d th-them… a-a-a-all of-f-f th-them…"

"WHO TOLD HIM?"

The man backed away with a whimper. "I-I-I-I d-d-don't kn-now. H-H-He d-d-d-didn't say-y. H-Have merc-c-c-y on-n-n-n m-e-e-e! I beg-g-g-g you!"

Emma's expression was cold. "I give no mercy to those who grant none," she replied curtly. The man whimpered. _"Keep him in the dungeon. I may need him later!"_

The ground groaned, not wanting to have to wait for a meal but complied all the same.

Frank yelped as the ground swallowed the man whole, his screams echoing eerily.

Emma re-entered the house, looking thoughtful. "He is in the dungeon; Dumbledore may wish to question him."

"And the others?" Arthur asked.

"Those who did not disapparate are dead," Emma answered.

"Swift," Remus was stunned. "How?"

"How?" Emma asked, her eyes scrunched in confusion, her tone softer.

"Didn't you see that guy?" Frank asked, looking blown away. "Their screams?"

Emma shook her head, a sad little smile hitting her face, "Was I too brutal for you Longbottom? My apologies, next time I'll allow them to come unhindered, next time I'll stand back and let them kill you."

"Emma," Remus chastised.

"No, listen to me," Emma was mad now, her hair an open flame once again. "They had no remorse when they killed my parents, muggles who could not have stopped them – who were nothing to them. They held no mercy when they killed Mary or Joyce or Aileen's entire family. Or when they killed your father, James, nor when they murdered Mirage who did nothing to fight against them. They have not had mercy for the hundreds of others they have killed without reason. So when they come here, after my people, on my territory; they aren't going to receive mercy, not from me and not from the Elements under my command," her eyes were blazing. "They would have killed you without batting an eyelash, so don't ask me to feel sorry. They chose their fate when they entered this place."

She made to stalked out of the room, still grumbling audibly.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Gideon muttered.

They gasped as a flame lit the room, but it did not come from Emma. A phoenix's cry and then a single red and gold feather floated through the air.

Silence.

"Arthur, tell Molly to stay with the children," James took control of the situation. "Marauders with me."

Sirius followed James out of the house, grabbing his shoulder and disaperating with him.

They arrived once again in Hogsmead, and once again it seemed as if the school was under attack.

"Two days in a row?" Sirius whispered.

James grunted. "What do you see, Swift, Moony?"

"Ten Death Eaters are holding the gate," Remus answered.

"Five are trying to get through the Three Broomsticks," Emma said. "But they aren't having any luck, the way is sealed."

"Well at least the enchantments on the lion are holding," James said. "Alright, we storm the gate; several Order members are already there; I can see them. Wormtail stay behind me; we'll take the right. Moony I want you to take the left with Padfoot. Swift, go up the middle and serve as a distraction won't you? They should almost shit themselves at the sight of you."

"Especially if word has hit them about what happened at the HQ," Sirius muttered.

"It has, Air just told me Infinity is here; that's how they got through the main gate," Emma said.

"Good and bad," James said. "Alright, we'll take out the ten here, they shouldn't be a problem, break through at your first chance and get to the school Swift, the rest of us finish them off. Go!"

Sirius watched on the sidelines with Remus while Emma made her way towards the gathered Death Eaters. As expected they panicked the moment they saw her.

"Now," Remus whispered and the two of them rushed forwards.

Sirius literally jumped into the fray, taking out two Death Eaters who were too busy backing away from Emma. James managed to knockout one and Remus got another.

As soon as they appeared Emma was off and running. She jumped, grabbing one of the roots that were still standing from the day before, letting it slingshot her forwards.

She was almost at the castle when Infinity tried to shoot her out of the air, thankfully she managed to block him.

She fell to the ground, smirking slightly at the scratches on Infinity's face, the leaves in his hair, chunks missing from his robes.

"That headquarters of yours is well done," he looked absolutely incensed.

"Who told you about it?" Emma asked.

Infinity smirked, "Let's play a game shall we? If you manage to beat me, I'll tell you."

"Depends on the game," Emma and Infinity began to circle slowly.

"I like to call it… learning your place."

Emma ducked his attack, twirling out of his grasp and running.

"You can't run faster than me," Infinity said, popping up just as she thought he would. Emma ducked, swirling away from him, still running. He didn't attempt to stop her, just kept pace and laughed.

"You are tiring," he said, tripping her at leisure. Emma slid across the ground, rolling in the mud, a smile on her face. "Happy about being beaten?" Infinity asked.

"No, happy you followed."

"Oh?" Infinity paused, turning slowly, only to duck the jet of water that made for his head. He backed away from the lake, watching as Emma moved slowly towards it.

"I'm still stronger than you Protem."

"But can you swim?"

"Can you?"

Emma watched with wide eyes as a grid of light made for her. It burned the mud she threw up, ate the root that tried to stop it. Emma backed up as it came closer, until the lake was on her heels.

Infinity laughed.

And then Emma got a brainwave. She took another step back, focusing on the water beneath her, focusing on her feet. Infinity stopped laughing. She was walking on water.

"Bend it!" Emma commanded and a wall of water rose, bending the light that passed through it, making it turn away.

Infinity flew at her.

Emma ducked, dodging his attack, but Infinity simply charged again. He was fast, so very much faster than her. _But at least_, she thought, _I got him away from the school._

Infinity finally hit her square in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. She disappeared beneath the surface of the water upon impact.

"Fool," he muttered, turning and catching her by the throat when she tried to catch him from behind. He threw her away from himself, and she hit the water again, disappearing.

Infinity dodged the water jets she sent at him and soon it seemed as if he was getting bored, looking back to the castle in interest.

Emma flew up out of the water, catching his attention, even if it did cost her a punch in the gut. She kept herself above water this time, skidding across the surface. So long as he could see her, Infinity seemed at least partially interested in what was going on.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter hurried up the lawns with several others a few minutes later.

"Swift!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw her, taking a step forwards.

"You'll only get in her way," James said, throwing a hand out to stop him. "We have to make sure the students are safe; Swift will have to hold her own, come on."

Sirius ducked low upon entering the front of the castle. The Death Eaters were hauled up on the lawns by the doors, unable to enter. In the distance Sirius could see the green houses, guarded by a few order members.

He made his way there without a second thought.

Sirius deflected a curse Bellatrix had aimed for a young student. "Hello cousin," he greeted, watching as her eyes lit-up with glee.

"Cousin," she smiled. "You're just in time."

"For what?" Sirius deflected another curse.

"Your funeral. Ah!"

Sirius dodged her next attack with a reckless grin. Fireworks seemed to meet between them, blue and purple colliding, red and green.

Sirius dodged an Avada, sent a stupefy, blocked jonix with Vertena and sent an obliviate all within about half a minute.

Bellatrix was cackling madly, like a young, demented, child at Christmas,

Sirius gave a wild laugh, jumping out of Bella's way. "You'll have to do better than that, darling Bella!" he jeered.

Bella snarled, sending a killing curse his way, "Of course cousin."

Emma cried out as she hit solid ground, an ominous snap splitting the air as her wrist took the brunt of her weight.

Infinity walked up to her calmly. His anger had abated during their fight, making way for amusement.

"I could teach you so much Protem, if only you would listen to me," he watched Emma struggle to stand with a sigh. "You listened to Mirage-"

"You are _nothing _like Mirage," Emma snarled.

Infinity shrugged, "Even so. I don't see why you bother to defy me," he said, kneeling down so that he was on Emma's level. She was stuck in a sitting position, her face screwed up in pain. "I only want to help you."

Emma gave a blood curling scream as he grabbed her broken wrist, as he healed it.

Infinity smiled as she let out a deep breath, her eyes wide. "I am not your enemy."

Emma shook her head, "Those you hurt my family will always be my enemy."

"Well I don't have to hurt them-"

"-anymore-"

"-If it's what you really want," Infinity finished as if she hadn't interrupted. "I'll give you some time to think about it Protem. Join me and you'll never have to say goodbye to them again," he stood and began to walk away before turning back to her. "Should you refuse; however, you might find my generosity is not in-expendable. Good day."

Emma held her head as he walked away, back towards the Hogwarts gates. She already knew she might never be able to beat him; what was she going to do?

The Death Eaters left with Infinity's retreat, admitting defeat; they had not managed to breach the castle.

Emma found the Marauders a short while later.

"Infinity?" Sirius asked, taking her by the shoulders and looking her over carefully.

"He let me go," Emma said. Her eyes locked on his shoulder, "You're hurt."

"I got Bella worse," Sirius grinned. "Besides, you're the one who can barely stand at the moment."

Emma smirked, "I'm holding my own," she said before wrapping Sirius's shoulder with her wand.

"Ouch," he muttered, rubbing the healed wound, "Can't you give a man a little warning?"

Emma smirked, "Where's the fun in that?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "We should find Dumbledore."

Emma nodded, "He'll need to speak with our little friend at the HQ too."

.

Moments later found them back at headquarters, this time with Dumbledore.

The headmaster seemed just as distressed as Emma had been about the appearance of Death Eaters; believing that their quick entry could only signal a traitor among them.

Dumbledore followed Emma into the basement of the house. It was dry and well lit, nothing like the dungeons of Voldemort's mansion. The space might very well be lived in; there was nothing unfit about it at all.

"He's in the cell at the end," Emma said, letting Dumbledore pass her. "You're sure you don't want me to stay Sir?"

"Your presence may be more intimidating than is strictly necessary, Emma. I will inform you if I require assistance."

Emma nodded, "I'll be upstairs," she said before heading back the way they had come.

Dumbledore made his way down the long hall, where rows of cells sat unoccupied. The walls and floor were a black wood, ceiling lights hung at regular intervals in the hall.

"Good day," Dumbledore greeted the muttering man who had huddled himself in the cell's corner.

"T-trees… everywhere… screams… please… mercy," the man mumbled unintelligibly.

"We both know you are not at all insane, Mr. White," Dumbledore said. "However, if you would rather speak with Protem-"

"NO!" White jumped up, pushing himself against the bars, "Not the Wandless, promise me Dumbledore."

"I will not call Protem unless it is absolutely necessary," Dumbledore said. "Now why don't you tell me how you came to be here?"

White licked his chapped lips, clearly thinking it over, "There isn't much to tell really. The Dark Lord wanted this place breached, but he never said how he knew about the place."

"And he knew it was our headquarters?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes. Infinity – a Wandless on our side, and a badass Wandless at that – was to lead the mission. Infinity knew there were enchantments when we hit the gate, but he couldn't break them. He figured they were inconsequential anyways.

At first everything was quite, the path laid before us simply. Infinity was over confident; he thought the enchantments had failed.

It happened so suddenly; I'm not even sure how it started, but suddenly the trees were attacking us. It was so fast…" he shook his head at the memory. "Vines wrapped around people, strangling some, disembowelling others. The ground swallowed people whole, roots grabbed and consumed," his eyes were wide with horror. "I can still hear their screams."

Dumbledore frowned, "Why couldn't Infinity break the enchantments?"

"I dono," White said. "He said they weren't real magic, that they were alive."

"Alive?"

"Living, that the enchantments thought," White tried to explain.

"How many do you think escaped?" Dumbledore asked.

"Five at most," White shivered. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I am not sure," Dumbledore frowned once again. "You have been honest with me, that I know. I'll speak with Protem, rest assured it won't be death by tree."

White pulled back, "I suppose that's something to be thankful for."

"What did he say?" Emma asked, as soon as Dumbledore hit the top of the stairs.

"He told you just about everything he knew," Dumbledore answered. "However, I did learn that Infinity wasn't just being lazy; he couldn't break your enchantments."

Emma nodded, "Because it isn't the usual sort of magic; I suppose I should be relieved that he has a hole or two."

"Care to explain?" Dumbledore asked.

"He can't end enchantments based on Wandless rulings," Emma said. "Everything that works here comes from one of the three Elements – now four, Fire just joined me yesterday," she frowned. "What are we doing with the prisoner?"

"Mr. White was honest with me," Dumbledore said. "He didn't leave anything out. I would think we can spare his life. Keep him here for now, in time we can hand him over to the Ministry."

"The Ministry isn't keeping prisoners very well," Emma said. "Voldemort takes out everyone he wants."

"Then perhaps we should keep our prisoners here. Those you don't let the ground consume at least," Dumbledore surveyed her over his spectacles seriously.

"If they come here, I'm not showing them mercy," Emma said.

Dumbledore sighed, "That is probably for the best," he consented, though he looked sad to have to say it.

Emma let out a deep breath, making her way to the dinning room, where the other Marauders had gathered.

"Have you seen the Map, Swift?" James asked as soon as soon as she entered.

Emma shook her head, "No. I thought you had it?"

James shook his head as well, "I though Moony had it; but he says he hasn't seen it since before term ended."

Remus nodded from beside James, "I think it was before graduation even."

Emma frowned, thinking back, "Yeah… I think I last used it to rig Filch's office with Sirius, ages ago."

"I used it once after that," Sirius said. "To watch you when you kept going to the forest."

"Worms?" James asked.

"I-it was b-before Easter break," Peter said, managing to keep the stutter mostly out of his voice. The others pinned it down to nerves left over from the battle, not for a moment thinking they had been betrayed.

"I knew we shouldn't have put it on a blank piece of parchment," Sirius said then with a sigh. "What were we thinking?"

"Maybe Wilberforce ate it," James ventured. "He does quite enjoy Padfoot's underwear."

"Tell me about it; I don't even have to pull half of them down to go to the bathroom anymore," Sirius vented.

Emma giggled.

"Well with or without the map we have to think of somewhere safe in the castle; somewhere few people know about. Somewhere easily defendable," James said.

"Passage behind the mirror on the fourth floor?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head, hiding a wince, "Wouldn't be big enough."

"Room of Requirement?" Emma suggested.

"I'd hate it is something happened to that place," Sirius said.

"Better a room than students," Remus cut in.

"It's too easily breached," James said. "And inaccessible. We need a tunnel, part of the dungeons maybe?"

"That bit near the Hufflepuff common room?" Peter suggested.

"Voldemort will expect that," Emma said.

"What about that wing, on the third floor," Remus began. "Don't you remember? In second year we found the trap door while we were running from Bellatrix?"

"Bella knows about it though," Sirius pointed out.

"But it's the perfect spot," Emma argued. "Runes could be used to hide things – I don't think Infinity is able to break them as easily, he's not used to them. And if it had to be done, the tunnel could be collapsed, plus it's big enough for the whole school."

"I agree," James said. "Good thinking Moony!" James stood. "I'll go tell Dumbledore now. You lot should get some sleep, it's been a long day and I know that you have Hogwarts patrol tonight Worms."

They nodded, breaking off, excited to get home to some well-deserved sleep.

.

"My Lord," Peter bowed low before the dais.

"Rise Wormtail, what is it?" Voldemort asked lazily.

"They have chosen the safe spot for the students inside the castle."

Voldemort smiled, his red eyes glinting, "Excellent."

.

"I hope patrol is quiet tonight," Emma said, walking towards the elevators. "Worms deserves some sleep."

"Not to mention he's a bad shot," Sirius threw in.

Remus started supper as soon as they got inside. "Sit and rest," he told Emma. "You went up against Infinity two days in a row."

"Thank you Remus," Emma sighed, sinking into a chair.

"Do you need any help training?" Sirius asked, beginning to set the table.

Emma nodded, "If he ever gives me five minutes to train you mean? Yes; for starters I need to win Air back; with only Light Infinity will have lost a huge part of his defence; he's used to having Air. I need to become more acquainted in the other Elements as well. I'm new to this and it shows; I'm slower in my attacks than he is."

"How can I help?" Sirius asked.

Emma smirked, "Give me some time to think on it. Maybe, if I could get myself air-born without a broom…" she fell silent as Remus put the spaghetti on the table, digging in.

Remus and Sirius were right behind her.

They ate far too much; having not eaten yet that day. They had to practically roll themselves into the living room; content to watch television and veg…

.

Sirius cracked a blurry eye as a flash lit the room. He groaned, intending to ignore it and go back to sleep when it hit him.

_Flash. Attack. Fawkes. Hogwarts. Wormtail. Attack. Death._

He bolted upright, dislodging Emma who had been sleeping on his shoulder.

She groaned, "Sirius… what's wrong? What time is it?"

"It's three a.m. and Fawkes just sent us a feather – Swift, Wormtail has patrol tonight."

Emma was up like lightning, rousing Remus who'd had his legs in her lap. "Wha's-go'in on?" he grumbled. "Did we fall asleep on the couch?"

"Yes, and Fawkes just sent a message, come on, up Remus!" Emma fretted.

"'M up, I'm up," Remus got to his feet.

They appeared at Hogwarts moments later, still in their cloths from the night before.

The grounds were silent.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit," Sirius whispered. Emma shushed him.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked. "Go to Dumbledore's office?"

"Best I can think of," Sirius said, leading the way across the grounds.

They met no one.

Sirius pushed open the doors, raising a brow as Peter ran towards him, blood dribbling down his face.

"Peter!" Emma screeched, catching Peter with Remus before he hit the ground.

"There was no warning – _he's_ _here_ Swift."

Emma's eyes darkened, "Where Wormtail?"

"Third floor, he's blocking our escape."

"Emma – No!" Sirius shouted, but Emma had already taken off running.

She took a back passage, one that led to the fourth floor. She ran through the halls, noticing the white-faced students, some crying.

"Emma."

"The Wandless."

"He has prisoners."

"Do you think she can stop him?"

"She's on the wrong floor."

Emma saw Infinity as she ran across the overpass. He was looking below him; holding a cowering student by the throat.

Emma jumped over the banister, soaring through the air, plummeting downwards. At the last second Infinity looked upwards; his eyes wide with shock. He smirked, before throwing the student over the banister.

Emma landed just a second to late to catch them; she jumped after them.

"Hurry up Protem – You're name depends on it!"

"Accio!" She commanded, catching the young boy who flew into her arms. "Repulso!" she said, pointing her wand at the ground. Her decent began to slow immediately; her wand repelling the ground so that she landed softly.

"It's okay," she told the boy, who wore Ravenclaw robes and had tear-tracks on his face. "I won't let him hurt you."

"That's quite the promise Protem," Infinity smiled, landing lightly before her. Emma moved the student behind her.

"They are only children, Infinity, this is between you and me."

"Until you accept I hold the entire world for ransom," Infinity smirked. "Especially those close to you."

The boy tried to run then, dodging out from behind Emma.

"Avada Kadavera!"

"Protem!"

The boy stumbled as the shield rose, looking up in fear.

"RUN!" Emma yelled after him. He didn't need to be told twice.

"They won't stay to protect you, why bother?" Infinity asked.

"They can't protect me," Emma let flames engulf her fists. "I have to protect them."

"Seems unfair."

"You won't win Infinity," Emma said. "I'll never abandon them."

"That isn't what Mirage told me," Infinity smirked.

Emma's face twisted, "LIAR!" she attacked him without thought. Infinity laughed, dodging her blows with ease.

"Face it Protem, you'll never beat me! I'll always be one up! She abandoned you, just as the others have abandoned you. You are alone."

"LIAR!"

"But it's true Protem," Infinity sent her flying with little effort. Emma was up in an instant, after his blood again. "To them you are only a shield against death, nothing else."

"LIAR!" but Emma hadn't spoken.

Both Wandless turned, almost in slow-motion as Sirius ran into the hall, his wand raised.

"No," Emma whispered.

Infinity laughed, "How cute! Your pet's came to your defence!" his eyes hardened minutely. _"Kill him,"_ he whispered to Air. Only Emma understood.

"_PROTEM!" _her voice seemed to reach both worlds; the Elements and the living, her eyes burning with power Infinity had never seen.

But he still had Air, even as Protem rose.

Air could not penetrate it.

"That's impossible," Infinity snarled as Emma fought the draining effects of her spell.

"You will NEVER touch him," Emma snarled, her eye-teeth lengthening over her lower lip; her hair a flame. She looked like a demon. "Not while I still live."

Infinity's eyes widened, a small smile lighting his face, "Finally getting serious Protem?" he asked, changing his own stance, his teeth lengthening as well, Air swirling around him, blowing his cloths this way and that. He too, looked like an angle from hell; his golden hair a deceiving halo.

This time when they circled, it was quiet; their foot falls silent. It was almost as if the entire world has paused to watch them.

Infinity lunged for Emma's throat; she deflected him with a kick to the diaphragm. He flew back, flipping through the air. His feet connected with the wall, he kicked off, the stone denting. He grabbed Emma round the middle, forcing her to the ground, skidding along the hall. Emma kicked him off, both landing on their feet lightly.

"So this is your true ability," Infinity licked his lips. "You're stronger than I thought."

Emma snarled, charging him, fists flaming.

Sirius couldn't keep track of the fight, they moved so fast. All through it Protem stayed up; within ten minutes Infinity threw Emma to the ground. She didn't get up.

"You don't stand a chance against me," Infinity said, wiping blood from his lip. "Not now, not ever. You are not as strong as me, with Mirage's power. You. Have. Failed."

He kicked Emma, rolling her over with a chuckle.

"STOP!" Sirius bellowed, beating against Protem, trying to get through. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Enough Wizard," Infinity said, not even turning to look at Sirius. "Protem is about to consider my offer."

"I could never love you," Emma said, her voice weak, one eye closed and turning black. "Not in a million years."

"Let me guess, you'd rather die?" Infinity asked. "That can be arranged."

"SWIFT, NO!" Sirius bellowed.

"Swift?" Infinity tested the name. He turned to Sirius, looking him over carefully. "So he's a Marauder," Infinity said turning back to Emma. "No wonder you're so determined. Tell you what, join me and I won't kill him."

"SWIFT, DON'T-!"

"SILENCE WIZARD!" Infinity snarled. "Well Protem?"

"Swift, please," Sirius whispered. "Fight him! Get up!"

"She can not fight me and protect you at the same time," Infinity said. "Why do you think she's in this condition? Protem weakens herself by using her spell to protect you from Air's wrath."

Sirius's eyes widened, watching the blood drip from Emma's fingertips to the floor and suddenly he understood. Infinity really was a force beyond reason; he was dangerous and he could kill Emma with little effort. The longer Emma protected him the weaker she would get; in time, Infinity might not even have to kill her himself. Protem would drain her life away. "Lift the shield Swift," he said seriously. "Let me go and fight him."

"Don't be stupid, Padfoot," Emma responded, her voice barely reaching him.

"I'm not being stupid, listen Swift, if you die Protem will fall and we'll both be dead," Sirius said. "Save yourself."

"I won't stand by and watch you die," Emma said, tears leaking from her eyes and trailing down the sides of her face into her hair.

"Keep this up and you won't have to," Sirius said. He hit Protem, making Emma wince. "LIFT THE SHIELD!"

Infinity watched them with narrowed eyes. "You would die for him; willingly," he looked at Emma. "And he for you… So this is your real reason… A _Wizard_ Protem?" Infinity looked like he was going to laugh, then he frowned. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do. "A _WIZARD? _Oh, you really are an odd one, aren't you Protem? This is almost too much; I should kill you to save you the embarrassment," he snorted. "But I have a better idea," he kneeled beside her. "I'll let you do this. I want to watch your pain when he leaves you, when he condemns you for what you are," he stood, still looking amused. He spared Sirius a single glance. "I'll await your death, shall I? Good Night, Protem."

Sirius watched, completely stunned as Infinity left, still shaking his head, as if amused.

"I won't attack the school again, Protem," Infinity said. "Soon there will be no reason to. You're going to seal your own death; I have no doubt of that."

The shield fell sometime later; Sirius running to Emma's side immediately. He ran his hands through his hair, unsure of where to begin.

"Swift – I…"

"Never do that again Sirius," Emma whispered, blood bubbling at the side of her mouth. "Never go near him again."

"Swift!" Sirius yelled as Emma went still.

Pomfrey spent a good deal of time healing Emma's wounds; but she'd seen worse. Pepper-up was what the Wandless really needed.

.

Dumbledore sat with Hogarth the next day, his brow furrowed.

"If the school is attacked again, Dumbledore, I will have to close it," Hogarth said. "I have no choice."

"I agree, Hogarth. I will do what I can to raise the school's protection."

_But what can I do that Infinity can not break?_

.

.

.

**Right, next chapter should tone down on the Infinity vs. Protem front; there are other things to cover besides insane Wandless so don't worry it's not going to be those two going after one another with nothing else going on; I just wanted to get his general traits across. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers/Alerters/Favoriters/Readers!**

**GryffindorGirl11 – Yes, even if Emma didn't exist, Infinity still could. However; I added Infinity as a challenge for Emma, as a Death Eater who would be above her in power. Plus Infinity puts a new twist on everything; his absolute power is so far above Emma's that he could have killed her three times already. Should she die, Voldemort _will_ rule absolutely; Harry Potter or not. As far as I know, all things Wandless were invented by me (at least this kind of Wandless) – I don't think they exist in the books at all. So no, I don't think other Wandless could have existed in canon.**


	63. Defied

**Defied – 11**

Infinity stood before Voldemort. He never bowed to the dark Lord; Wandless didn't bow to anyone.

"How many times in the last few days have you had the chance to kill Protem and failed me?" Voldemort was absolutely seething. "Not to mention your little adventure into Hogwarts last night. Rookwood tells me they are thinking of closing the school, which is _not_ something we want to happen," Voldemort's eyes burned, his hand resting on Nagini's head. "I need the school open for recruiting purposes; it does not help our cause to have it close. I understand you had high hopes for Protem, but if she will not join us than she is a threat."

"Then she is my price," Infinity said. "My continued service depends on her staying alive. I learned last night why she has refused me; it is because she is already attached to one Sirius Black."

Voldemort sighed, _how many times did I tell Black to recruit her cousin?_ "Very well, what do you want? The boy killed?"

Infinity shook his head, "In time I have no doubt that he'll leave her himself; he's a Wizard after all."

Voldemort disagreed but he kept his opinion to himself, antagonizing Infinity was unwise, even for him. "Protem's life rides on you staying away from Hogwarts. Go near the place again and I'll kill you myself."

Infinity smirked, doubting Voldemort could so much as scratch him. "I had no intentions of going back."

.

Emma sat moodily, twirling her wand in her hand. The Order had convened in the dinning room, holding a meeting about Infinity's latest.

"The best thing would be if you stayed at Hogwarts as much as possible," Dumbledore said, speaking to Emma. "You alone can stand against Infinity, if only for a few minutes. You should be able to hold him off long enough for students to be evacuated."

"Of course, Sir," Emma answered.

"Thank you," he turned to the other Marauders. "I would also have you around as much as possible; no one knows the castle better."

"Sir," James nodded.

"Alastor, what is going on in our justice department?"

"Crouch is moving up the ranks quickly. If he had his way people would be thrown in Azkaban without a trial. I'm not sure what's worse, his totalitarian ideals or Hogarth's idiocy."

Sirius snorted, "I'll take an idiot over a dictator any day; at least the former is malleable."

"By both sides," Frank interjected. "Think of how long Hogarth ignored the problem entirely. Crouch, at least, would have acted sooner."

"And probably imprisoned half a dozen innocents while he was at it," Lily said. "I've heard about Crouch; Magdalene, my supervisor, speaks all sorts of ill about him. She's convinced his son is a Death Eater."

Alastor snorted, "For the boy's sake I hope Crouch never hears a word about that."

Emma frowned, "You think he would imprison his own son? Hand him over to the demetors – if Azkaban had any anymore."

Alastor nodded, "Without batting an eyelash."

Molly frowned, "Has he no heart at all?" she asked, bouncing a two-year-old Percy on her knee. "How could someone hand their own children over to the dementors?"

"Crouch is barely human if you ask me," Alastor answered. "He's out for the law, for justice. I don't think he cares much about the world itself so much as what people think about him."

"But his children-" Molly protested.

"Are just collateral," Alastor finished.

"War seems to bring out everyone's true colours," Sirius said. "Good and bad."

"It changes people," Molly said quietly, looking tearful. "You've had to grow-up so fast, it's hardly fair."

"It's made us learn a lot too," Remus said. "And there are all sorts of war. For instance, if we hadn't been at war with the teachers we never would have made the map, never would have learned half the charms we now know."

"I knew you had a map!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Filius owes me two galleons for this one."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"But Hogwarts is unplottable," Marlene said.

Sirius grinned, "Yes, you can't put Hogwarts on a map, but you can make a map of Hogwarts's insides. We never showed where Hogwarts was, just what was in it."

"Smart," Marlene muttered.

"Have we ever claimed to be anything but?" James asked with a cheeky grin.

"Back to business," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement, a smile on his lips. "Voldemort has not been idle since Mirage's death; while we might have fallen into disarray he did not. An informant on the streets has told me that Voldemort plans to attack the dragon reserve in the Grampian Mountains in two days. I can not stress how bad it would be for us if he got his hands on a few fire-spitters."

"Or acid-spitters," Sirius said sitting forwards. "The Green Viper is an acid-spitter."

"Even a Common Welsh Green would be bad enough," Remus said. "A dragon doesn't have to spit acid or fire to be dangerous."

"But they're cooler if they do," Sirius mumbled.

"I need a party of at least ten to head to the sanctuary," Dumbledore said. "I would join you, but at the present time I am afraid of leaving Hogwarts undefended."

"I'll go, Sir," James said immediately.

"And me," Lily piped up.

"Might as well," Sirius said, also raising a hand.

Frank, Alice, Ricky, Shiloh, Marlene, Arthur Weasley and Dorcas Meadows also volunteered. Emma couldn't go because she was needed at the school and Remus said he had some things to take care of. Peter stayed because he had to work and because he had no interest in getting within 1000 feet of a dragon.

"Now that that's settled," Dumbledore said, sitting back. "I believe we should decide what we're going to do with Mr. White."

"I say we let the trees have him," Benjy muttered darkly.

"He has been honest with us," Lily said. "He's been helpful."

"If he gets out he might jeopardize headquarters," Frank said slowly. "His life isn't worth ours."

"The only one who could jeopardize this place is me or Infinity," Emma said, rolling her wand between her fingers. "It would take the skill of a Wandless."

"I still say we should get rid of him; Voldemort would do the same to any of us," Podmore said.

"Be that as it may Sturgis, _I'm_ not turning into a Death Eater," Marlene retorted haughtily.

"We should keep him here," James said slowly, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "I agree with Marlene, we're not Death Eaters and I certainly don't want to be equated to one. White gave us the truth and asked for mercy, I am willing to grant it."

Lily smiled softly, laying a hand on James's forearm but several people looked unhappy.

"How are we going to feed him?" Stebbins asked.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure we can scrounge up food for one person," Lily replied.

"We've been attacked once and we have a bloody prisoner," Stebbins said. "If we keep going at this rate we're going to have a bloody army to feed."

"We'll do our best not to take prisoners then," Emma said. "Besides, I don't think Voldemort will be ordering an attack here anytime soon."

Frank smirked, "Why not? Do you think he's not fond of your choice of flora?"

"I have a feeling he's not used to having his vegetables try to bite him," Remus said calmly.

Sirius snorted, "Compared to my mother these trees are like unicorns."

"You mean they're like your patronus and therefore, also ward off dementors?" James asked with a smirk.

Sirius grinned, "At least mine isn't a pathetic, whelp-like deer. Unicorns have style."

"And adorn the walls of five-year-old-girl's rooms."

"Mantel decoration," Sirius spat.

"Mutt," James threw back, looking excited.

"Children," Emma broke them up, looking exasperated. "Are you quite finished?"

"Not even close," Sirius muttered.

James smirked, "Bring it dog."

Emma rolled her eyes as Sirius retorted. "They're going to be like this forever, aren't they?" she asked Remus.

Remus nodded, "It's unfortunate. For the record, my coffin is not to be between theirs, the bickering will do me in… a second time."

.

"You _will_ take care of yourself," Emma said, fussing with Sirius's collar a few hours later as he and the others prepared to apparate to the dragon reserve.

Sirius rolled his eyes, smiling at her indulgently. "Yes Swift, I will take care of myself. I'll get three square meals, sleep, joke with Prongs and even change my underwear daily," he lifted her chin in concern when she didn't even crack a smile. "Stop worrying."

"I can't reach you if you need me," Emma whispered, looking terrified. "What if something happens…"

Sirius rolled his eyes again, trying to blow off her worry. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself Swift, have a little faith."

"Not against Infinity."

"Well he isn't going to be there. Stop worrying so much or you'll be all grey and wrinkly by the time I get back."

Emma gave a soft chuckle and Sirius grinned. "Take care of Hogwarts for me Swift?"

Emma nodded before pulling him into a hug, "Be careful."

"I won't let him do anything stupid," James said, clapping her on the shoulder when she let Sirius go. "I promise he'll come back in one piece."

Emma smiled, pulling James into a hug as well, "You need to be careful too Prongs."

"Alright, alright let go of me. Now give Padfoot a good snog and be done with it," James said, ruffling her hair.

Emma cocked an eyebrow.

James grinned, "Moony the mooner told me," he winked before walking off.

Sirius pulled her in for a quick kiss before moving towards the others. "Keep Wilberforce out of my underwear!" he called.

And then they were gone.

.

Sirius appeared mid-stride behind James. He followed the younger Marauder up the slopping lawns of the valley they were in.

The Grampian Mountains were tall and majestic, though extremely old and weather-worn. They were smoother than the jagged peaks in western North America, but they held just as many wonderful things.

The valley they stood in had tall slopping sides that were three hundred feet apart. Between these sides dragon handlers rushed between what appeared to be small moving mountains.

There were Common Welsh Greens, the colour of grass and as big as the Potter Mansion without a horn in sight. Green Vipers, long and slim, reaching 200 hundred feet from tail to snout; a crown of horns sat upon their heads, but their true weapon was the deadly acid that they could emit from the two spurs exiting their jaws. Opal-eye Blues fanned their huge wings upon the rocks, bathing in the sun; they could spit ice and the poisonous spikes running down their backs could fell a man in less than a minute with barely a prick; they were a smaller breed, about the size of a Clydesdale horse but thin like the Vipers. Many other colours shone around them, scales sparkling like gems in the sunlight.

"You must be here about the threat," one of the handlers had broken away from the others and come running over to them. He had long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, wide blue eyes and what looked like a dragon fang on a string around his neck. His voice was deep; three scratched marring his left cheek. "I'm Jeremy and I'll get you anything you need."

"A map of the place would be excellent," James said. "And a list of the breeds you have here. I'm James by the way, James Potter, this is Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Ricky Valentine, Shiloh Sims, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Brandon, Arthur Weasley and Dorcas Meadows.

Jeremy nodded towards them. "It's great to meet all of you; we're all very thankful you came," he turned and began walking up the slope, motioning for James and the others to follow. "There are only ten of us here, between all of the dragons we're spread thin; if _he_ had attacked this place without re-enforcements there would have been little resistance."

"But couldn't the dragons have helped you?" Sirius asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "They'd get so worked up that they'd be more likely to kill all of us – especially the Opal-eye Blues, they tend to kill everything that moves when they're unhappy. If it comes to a fight, make sure you're nowhere near one."

"Noted," James said.

Jeremy led them into a tent on the far side of the valley. The inside was huge, with squishy chairs and several wooden tables. Jeremy went to a filing cabinet in the left hand corner; he shuffled through papers for a moment before putting a map and several sheets of parchment on a long wood table.

Lily looked over James's shoulder. "It would be best if you could get the dragons put away," she said; looking up at Jeremy. "I don't want them to get mixed up in the battle if they could be a liability."

Jeremy nodded, "Consider it done."

Sirius watched him exit the tent, his eyes narrowed. "What are the chances that old Voldy already knows we're here?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't know," James answered looking up from the map momentarily. "This is going to be harder than I thought, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned, "When have things ever been easy?"

.

Peter walked out of Voldemort's manor with a deep frown. He had reported to his master already, though he had begged Voldemort to spare the other Marauders and, of course, Lily.

With Emma away from the battle Peter was nervous. He had never doubted before that she would, at the least, be able to keep the Marauders from death; but with her gone he was terrified.

He had half a mind to tell her everything; to beg her to save them, but doing that would expose him and then he'd be dead. On the off chance that Emma let him live Voldemort would kill him.

Peter wished deeply for simpler times, for the sort of peace that Joyce's smile had brought him. But she was dead, like so many others, like he would be if he wasn't careful in this game of chess.

It really was chess, Peter mused with a smirk. Dumbledore and Voldemort sat as opposing Kings, each trying to corner the other with a viscous Queen, a Wandless. Loyal Order and Death Eater members sat as the Rooks, Bishops and Knights; their resounding forces acting as disposable pawns that, if able to prove themselves by crossing the board, might be able to join the inner circle.

Peter had always hated chess.

He'd never been very good at it either; he wondered blankly if all this sneaking around would improve his game any…

He doubted it.

Because the key to any good game of chess was knowing when to give up your pieces; whether they be pawns, Rooks, Bishops, Knights… or even Queens. Only the King had to survive.

Only the King could survive.

.

"Hello, Garrett," Remus greeted the lounging werewolf easily.

"You're a fool, Remus," Garrett stated, not looking at Remus as he answered. Garrett lounged in a mostly destroyed tree, inspecting his dirt-crusted nails. "You don't have to live this life; you have a choice."

"So do you," Remus said gently.

Garrett snorted. "You live in a dream world."

Remus winced as Garrett spoke. The words reminded him of eerily of something Regulus had said in fourth year – their fourth year. A dream world, a world where people had the ability to chose their fates. It wasn't entirely a dream, he Sirius and Emma were proof of that, but they were the exception. Without James and Peter to set them straight, maybe they never would have become Gryffindors, or friends, or joined the Order. Maybe he would be a rabid wolf, as bloodthirsty as Greyback; maybe Sirius would have fulfilled the name of Black, becoming a Death Eater and killing hundreds of people; maybe Emma would have gone on to be a monster and fallen for Infinity.

But they hadn't. The fact was, none of them were monsters; they were Marauders. Remus didn't know how or why, but somehow that small detail seemed to make the world, crazy as it was, fall into place.

"Perhaps it is a dream," Remus said, looking upwards at Garrett. "Perhaps everything I believe in is impossible, but that won't stop me from believing. The world is a dangerous place, Garrett, there are all sorts of people who want to tell you what you can do and who you are, and maybe they are right Garrett, but they can only be right if you let them. If you believe what they say, that you're a monster, that you're abnormal and have no chance at a life then it is true. But if you ignore them," Garrett turned slightly to look at Remus. "Then you have the chance to be who and what you want to be. None of us are ruled by fate, Garrett, only by the roles we choose for ourselves."

"I didn't choose to be a werewolf."

"No," Remus gave a small smile. "No, no neither did I. But I chose to be a Marauder; I chose to apply for jobs despite the overwhelming odds that I won't get one. I chose to get up every morning and try, and now," Remus smirked, "Now I have friends who wouldn't let me give up if I wanted to."

Garrett shook his head, "It's not the same; you have an education."

"I would be more than happy to teach you and I'm sure the other Marauders, and even Dumbledore himself, would be more than willing to help you."

"Why me?" Garrett asked, looking down. "You've passed Balt's test, you're part of the pack. You can do all the Order snooping you want – don't deny it – but you're still trying to help me, why?"

Remus sighed. "Believe it or not Garrett, there was a time before the Marauders, a time when I had no one. I will never forget the overwhelming self-hate that I had. I hated being a werewolf, hated being a monster. I had no friends, no one would talk to me when they discovered what I was. I was in a dark place, Garrett, and had I not met the Marauders… I might still be there."

Garrett frowned, playing with a stray leaf. "Why did they let you stay?"

Remus smiled, "Honestly? I think James and Sirius were just worried I wouldn't let them copy my homework if they refused to be friends with me."

Garrett blinked, not sure if Remus was joking or not. "What did you do?"

"I cried… and then they called me stupid," Garrett snorted. Remus grinned, "Come on," he said. "The Order is waiting."

"Balt will kill us both," Garrett said, though his eyes looked hopeful.

Remus forced a smile, trying not to think of the many beatings Balt had given him. "Balt said he would kill me and I'm still kicking. Come on, you want to meet Dumbledore, don't you?"

Garrett half stood before slumping back into the tree. "I can't Remus. Go see what Trudy and Tang are doing, they usually have good information."

Remus frowned but made his leave, recognizing that Garrett wouldn't be coming in tonight. Besides, he did need information from the cub-twins.

Trudy and Tang were both gifted, not only with their werewolf abilities (if you considered that a gift) but also with foresight. They rarely had visions, but when they did they were deadly accurate.

The two female cubs, for they were only seven and had been turned by Greyback, were braiding each other's hair when Remus found them. Long, blond and dirty, their wild hair framed their angled faces and golden eyes so that they looked almost like two angels.

"Knew you'd be coming soon, Remus," Trudy, the elder twin said, her voice sing-song as she braided her sister's hair.

"The wind always blows. The stars always knows," Tang chimed.

Had he mentioned that they were also slightly creepy?

"Well you were right, as usual," Remus said, kneeling down so that he was almost on their level. "What have you seen of late?"

"The rat wings facts to the snake," Trudy said.

"Hissy, hissy, little snake, slither on the floor," Tang whispered.

"The Fire goes out in Light's wake," Trudy continued.

"You be good to Morfin or he'll nail you to the door!" Tang gave a wild squeal of delight.

"Black gets cracked; werewolf in the sack," Trudy said.

"Blue, blue eyes and a wide, wide smi-le; red hair and red eyes we all die!" Tang sang.

"The blood runs red. Red, red, deep. Deep as the bonds in the morrow's keep," Trudy finished.

Remus's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hair line, "Is that all?"

Tang looked up at him, a smile on her face. "White World red. Red, red Blood. Look at it run, the red, red blood. The baby cries, but Blood doesn't lie. Lightning sees and he perceives; the baby's cry, the red blood's dye."

"Who dies?" Remus asked.

Trudy shrugged, going back to Tang's hair, "Who doesn't die?"

Remus stood with a frown, why did he even bother asking them?

.

.

Emma sat moodily at the base of the Great Hall's stairs. She was keeping an eye on Hogwarts, as she'd promised to do, and she was bored.

Not just mildly bored. Not semi-bored. But heart-stopping, mind-numbing, Earth-shatteringly bored.

Where was Sirius when you needed him?

She sent another spark skipping along the tile, watching as it hit the far wall and went out.

It was late, everyone was in bed and there was no one to talk to – not that most students wanted to talk to her. Those in her year, and even in the year below, including most Gryffindors, were used to her Wandless nature, but the rest of the school was still squeamish of her.

And the first years…

She'd thought the one first year she saw earlier was going to have a full-on pant-soiling accident when he saw her.

"You should be in bed," she called out a minute later, having heard footsteps from behind her.

"Honestly Emma, you really think I follow the rules?"

Emma smirked, looking backwards, "Hi, Elaine."

Elaine smiled back, taking a seat beside Emma. "You look bored."

"I _am_ bored."

"Where are the other Marauders?"

Emma sighed. "Order work I am not allowed to tell you; however, I will say that they are probably having a blast right now," _assuming they aren't dead…_

"Are you worried?" Elaine asked.

Emma nodded, "They can hold their own," she said. "But I wish I was there."

"Why don't you sneak away then?" Elaine asked. "Merlin knows the Marauders aren't bound by what they are told to do."

Emma chuckled. "Perhaps not, but I am bound to keep the students of Hogwarts safe, and I will."

"From what? Peeves?" Elaine joked.

"Among other things," Emma said sadly.

Elaine's smile evaporated. "Do you really think he'll come back?" she asked, her cheeks paling as she did. She still couldn't shake the fear Infinity had instilled in her. There was something in his eyes, something ugly and filled with hate, a ruthlessness she had never seen before, but one she assumed Voldemort possessed as well.

"It's possible," Emma said with a sigh. "I wouldn't worry though," she said, having caught sight of Elaine's face. "I'm more than capable of stalling him long enough for the school to be evacuated."

"What about you though?" Elaine asked. "If he comes and you fight, what happens to you?"

Emma shrugged, "Nothing is certain."

"What if you die?"

"Then I die."

Elaine's face contorted with rage and fear. "That isn't fair!"

"I am a Wandless," Emma said calmly. "I am the only one who can go up against him."

"But if he was ambushed by several Wizards-"

"I am the only one who _will_ go up against him," Emma cut Elaine off, looking more serious than Elaine had ever seen her. "No one, and I mean _no one_, is to go near Infinity, do you understand Elaine?"

Elaine opened her mouth to protest, "But-"

"I asked if you understood?" Emma said harshly.

Elaine glared. "I don't take orders from you, even if you are a Wandless."

"Elaine!" Emma shouted as the younger Gryffindor stood and ran up the stairs. "Damn it!" she swore loudly, kicking the banister. "Head-strong Gryffindor!"

"Because you aren't?" one of the paintings said sarcastically.

Emma turned with a snarl, "Shut up or I'll have you smouldering till morning!"

The painting held up both hands in surrender before leaving the canvas, muttering about hormonal teenagers the whole way.

.

.

Sirius leaned easily up against one of the posts that the dragons had once been tethered to.

The valley was quiet, the dragons put away, and Sirius was in the middle of his first watch. He twirled his wand in his hand, peering into the night, searching for movement. His mind was far away though, lingering on Infinity's parting words.

Was it really so unbelievable that he would love Swift? That he, as a Wizard, didn't care she was a Wandless? He sighed, Infinity made him extremely nervous, for a variety of reasons, but what had him the most afraid was his interest in Emma.

Not that he thought Emma would leave him for the other Wandless, not at all. It was just that, for once, Sirius wished Emma was only a Witch, that Infinity wouldn't care about her enough to challenge her to a duel. If Sirius lost her… he didn't know what he'd do.

"Nothing's going to happen while we're away," Sirius jumped as James clapped him on the back.

"He worries me."

"Infinity worries all of us," James said, looking out into the night, the fire reflecting off his glasses. "He's too powerful, it's unnatural."

"I don't think Swift can beat him," Sirius said. "Even at her strongest, even if she trained for years, I still don't think she could match him."

"She has us though," James said. "Together-"

"You didn't see him Prongs," Sirius cut him off. "You didn't see how easily he overpowered her. Swift… her power is no more than an inconvenience to him and eventually he's going to get tired of waiting. He's going to kill her James."

James frowned, his eyebrows meeting. "What are you thinking Sirius?"

Sirius turned away, shaking his head.

"Brother," James pushed.

"She stays because of me," Sirius said, his tone bitter. Neither noticed Lily approaching. "I have to make her leave."

"And go where?" James asked. "Infinity will hunt her, Sirius, no matter where she goes."

"The Americas," Sirius said. "They're the furthest thing and their Ministry would be able to keep her safe. She could go with Peter."

"Emma isn't about to go anywhere," James said. "You'd have to erase her memory and good-luck with that."

"I have to do something James."

"She'd never forgive you," James said, his frown now deeper than ever.

"She'd still be alive," Sirius said. "We could obliviate her and send her to the Americas. We could tell people she'd died and Infinity would never find her."

"And if we died," James questioned. "Then what Sirius? Would you run the risk of her being stuck there forever?"

Sirius nodded. "She'd be safe forever and she'd have the chance at a life, a life free of war."

"Emma wouldn't want that," both boys jumped as Lily appeared. "She wants to die fighting, you know that Sirius."

"Maybe I'll send you with her," Sirius threatened.

Lily gave a sad smile, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm uncertain of a lot of things Sirius. We all are. Any one of us could die tomorrow but if I am certain of just one thing it is that Emma will never leave you, obliviated or not."

Sirius sighed, "You can't know-" Sirius fell silent as James raised his hand, head turned towards the trees.

"Did you hear something?" James asked.

Sirius frowned, eyes widening a moment later as a branch snapped somewhere in the distance. "Death Eaters?" he mouthed.

James nodded, "Lily, go wake the others, won't you?"

"I'm not leaving you James," Lily hissed.

James growled, "Well someone has to do it."

"You send up sparks and I'll do a shield charm on three," Lily whispered back. "One, two, three – _Valence!"_

Sirius pulled Lily down by her collar as the killing curse shot out of the trees, shattered the purple shield and made for her head.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, even as Lily began forming different barriers he had never even heard of. Sometimes he was thankful she was on their side, her knowledge of charms was daunting.

Screams began sounding off from the camp as a purple spell barely missed James's cheek and barrelled into the darkness.

"Guess everyone's awake," Sirius joked, shooting a mixture of curses into the night.

"I pity the poor bastard that has to fight Marlene," Lily said. "She's ranked beauty sleep above human life for years."

"I know."

Lily and James both shot Sirius a look.

"Swift told me," Sirius defended.

James smirked, "Suuure she did."

"Any last words?" The trio looked up to see that several wizards had managed to sneak up in one of their blind spots.

"That's so rude," Sirius scolded. "Can't you see we're having a private conversation?"

"We'll get to you in a minute," James promised.

"Wha-?" The Death Eater began, looking so confused it was almost priceless.

Lily used their moment of confusion to her advantage. She lassoed the lot of them with a magical rope that when pulled cut them in half.

"Well done, Flower," Sirius praised.

"You too, that was some quick thinking."

"Oh, I was being serious," Lily blinked at Sirius's answer. "Can you imagine their nerve, eavesdropping on our private conversations?"

"I think I finally understand how McGonagall must have felt towards you."

Sirius grinned, "Oh Flower, I love you too, but you're Prongs's girl now."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, enough you two, don't we have some Death Eaters to kill or something?" James asked.

"Right you are, Prongsi," Sirius grinned. "Don't mind if I take the lead."

Sirius rushed forwards, into the camp, which was already half engulfed by flames. He caught sight of Ricky fighting three Death Eaters, back-to-back with Shiloh who was locked with another two. Dorcas Meadows was duelling Bellatrix and Sirius made for her immediately when a jet of fire passed in front of him.

It was burning hot, so hot that his skin burned just from being so close. Sirius turned slowly, his eyes widening as a Hungarian Horntail unfurled its wings, the warped metal of its cage lying on the ground in chunks.

"Oh. My. Merlin," Sirius backed up as the Horntail advanced on him, its huge eyes taking him in greedily.

Adrenalin pumped through Sirius's veins as he dodged the Horntail's next jet of flame, the dragon roaring in rage when it realized Sirius wasn't charbroiled.

All Sirius could think to do was keep moving and try to remember what he actually knew about fighting a dragon.

_Here's one thing they forgot to mention in DADA…_

Why hadn't he continued with Care of Magical Creatures? Sirius cursed as he narrowly avoided being stepped on, ducking in the next second as the Horntail's well-named tail soared over his head.

_A dragon's hide is impenetrable to most magic,_ Sirius side-stepped the Horntail's claws, trying to remember what the textbook had said. _It takes a large number of Wizards to overpower one – Well isn't that helpful._

Sirius continued to reel-off facts in his mind, not realizing until it was too late that the Horntail was slowly luring him into a corner.

Sirius felt his back hit the cement wall the Handlers used as a shield; the Horntail's great maw smiling from above him as the dragon prepared to end their game of tag. Its eyes seemed to sparkle as it inhaled, preparing to barbecue.

"_Conjunctivitus!"_ Sirius yelled, screaming the first spell that came to mind and taking aim at the only vulnerable looking spot on the dragon, its eye.

With his next wand wave, Sirius conjured a brick wall, which he ducked behind just in time to block a jet of flame. The heat from the dragon's fire was so hot that the air seemed to ripple around him.

Sirius made a mad dash once the fire stopped, avoiding the dragon, which was yowling in pain.

.

Lily joined Alice, helping her fight off the two Death Eaters that had teamed-up against her. They exchanged hexes and curses for several minutes, the four dodging and turning, illuminated solely by the coloured spells they used.

"Move aside, I will finish them."

The hair on the back of Lily's neck stood on end as her green eyes locked with red.

Voldemort moved far more smoothly than either of the Death Eaters had. His spells were more complex, some only block-able by a specific shield or not at all. He used transfiguration and imagination rather than simply shooting off the first hex that came to mind.

Lily finally understood how he had come to gain so much power over Britain.

Lily twirled, her hair whipping after her as she narrowly dodged a purple hex. At the same time, Alice transfigured the cobra Voldemort sent her way into a rabbit that scurried off into the dark.

Lily swished her wand through the air, forming a flaming whip that she lashed towards Voldemort; Alice took that moment to charm the grass to grow and attack.

Voldemort parried them both with so little movement it looked as if he'd stood still. The grass withered and died at his feet, the flaming whip turned into a serpent that he called to his side, sending it back at them.

Lily attempted to transfigure it when the snake exploded, sending entrails everywhere and blocking her view as she was forced to shield her face. She apparated immediately, to a spot only two feet away, anything to get out of Voldemort's aim.

Avada missed her by millimetres.

Alice faced several daggers that she turned into birds, which then attacked Voldemort. Voldemort turned them into acid and sent them back. Lily blocked the onslaught with Valence.

Lily faced Voldemort, panting slightly, beside her, Alice had a scratch on her cheek. They were no match for him.

.

Sirius crouched behind a crate not so far away, panting heavily after his encounter with the horntail.

He ducked lower, avoiding a jet of green and taking aim at the masked Death Eater that faced James.

James looked around as his opponent fell, his mask having blown up in his face. Looking around, James spotted Sirius and hurried over to him.

"You hurt?"

Sirius shook his head, wincing. "Just pulled a muscle going up against a Horntail, nothing big."

A Horntail," James smirked. "Remind me not to tell Swift."

"You better not, she'll kill me for 'putting myself in danger'," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Like I had a choice."

James chuckled, breathe heavy. "It's not going well is it?"

Sirius shook his head, "At least we're not dealing with Infinity or Voldemort."

"But still-"

"Yes, Prongs, we're still getting our rears handed to us… speaking of that, where the bloody hell has Flower gone?"

James's eyes widened, his face paled. "I-I dono."

Sirius pulled him down by the shirt, putting a finger to his lips. "Just found her," he said, pointing between two tents.

You know that saying, that your blood ran cold, your heart stopped, the world froze? James had never believed in any of these things, but seeing Lily go up against Voldemort, he swore that his blood chilled in his veins, that his heart skipped a beat and the world around him seemed to freeze. James had never been more afraid in his life.

Sirius pulled him down by the back of his shirt again as James made to charge. "That isn't going to save her and I won't have your back with this stitch."

"Stop being a baby Sirius, it can't be that bad!"

"I can barely breathe James," James looked Sirius over, saw how his palm was pressed against his side, how white his face was.

"I can't just sit here Sirius."

"Agreed, but we need a plan."

James's eyes fell on a hissing blue dragon, its eyes and odd opal colour. "I think I just got one."

It only took them seconds to put James's plan into motion. Both of them knowing that every moment could be the difference between life and death for Lily and Alice. Disillusioned, with a snarling dragon floating behind them, hissing and spitting, James and Sirius crept forwards, till they were barely ten feet away from the duel, ducked low to avoid miss-aimed spells.

Sirius gave James one last smile, half convinced this plan was going to get them killed, "And here I thought you told Swift you wouldn't let me do anything stupid."

James grinned back, shrugging slightly, "Even she knew if there were any stupid plans I'd be the one behind them."

"Now?" James asked.

Sirius nodded, gripping his wand, "Now."

The three duellers spun around as a bang lit the clearing. With the power of a hurricane, a wave of wind threw them all off of their feet, sprawling them across the field.

Lily's eyes opened in absolute horror as an Opal-eye Blue snaked out of the darkness, its tongue hissing between its teeth, eyes slit with rage.

"Come on," James whispered in her ear, helping her to her feet. She felt the invisibility cloak fall around her, felt James pull her to her feet and away.

"What about Alice?" Lily hissed back, creeping back with James.

"Sirius apparated away with her; you've been too preoccupied with the dragon to notice."

"Why haven't we apparated?" Lily asked, watching the dragon through the cloak's veil.

"Because I'm making it go after Voldemort."

Lily closed her eyes, this wouldn't end well.

She almost screamed when Sirius appeared beside her, winking mischievously. "Snuck in, you two whisper too loud," he said by-way of explanation. He had a new bounce in his step since Alice had healed his side.

They fell silent as Voldemort's eyes landed on them.

"Prongs," Sirius hissed.

James nodded, focusing on the dragon, but the Opal-eye Blue had a mind not easily tampered with and it was getting frustrated with its captor.

"I need a plan Padfoot," James hissed.

Sirius seemed to look around for a minute before nodding. "Tell Swift I love her," he requested before running out from under the cloak.

Lily yelled after him, trying to catch his sleeve, but James held her back. His brother knew what he was doing.

"WOOO!" Sirius began yelling, waving his hands in the air and doing an odd sort of hula dance. "VOLDY OLDY SHMOULDY! VOLDY OLDY SHMOULY!"

Sirius ducked the Avada Voldemort sent with a yelp and began running; Voldemort chased after him; James lost control of the dragon…

All hell broke loose.

James ran out from under the cloak, chasing the dragon, Voldemort and Sirius. Lily chased after James.

Spells flew all down the line; ice flared out of the dragon.

The earth rumbled.

The entire line slid to a comical halt, even the Opal-eye Blue looked mildly terrified.

Three Hungarian Horntails stared them down, nostrils flaring, eyes flaming with anger.

Voldemort was the first to turn tail and run, the others followed.

Even the Opal-eye Blue.

Sirius screamed bloody murder as one of the Horntails spit fire so close it made his pants smoke. He sped up, almost passing Voldemort who was in the lead, but the Dark Lord was having none of it and sent a curse Sirius's way.

"Stay behind me Black!"

"Run faster and maybe I will!"

"I'm too important to be eaten by an over-grown lizard, you on the other hand-!"

"Shut up and run!" Lily bellowed from behind.

They did as they were told, too concerned with running to even fire hexes at one another.

Suddenly Voldemort's eyes widened, as if he had just realized something important.

With a loud crack he disapparated.

"Coward!" Sirius bellowed.

"That said, we should probably do the same," Lily shouted.

"I'm not taking cues from a bald, noseless serpent!" Sirius shouted.

"Would you rather become barbecue?" James asked.

"Point."

The Horntails snarled as their dinner disappeared, the Opal-eye Blue having flown off long ago.

.

.

Sirius ducked his head, cringing.

The battle had ended a few days ago; he and the others had stayed to help clean up and get the dragons back into their cages. Despite the onslaught of Death Eaters, only three handlers had died and all of the Order members had lived. Voldemort's minions had fallen into disarray once Voldemort himself fled the scene, apparently they had no desire to become the Horntail's next prey. The few that hadn't disapparated had been captured and were on their way to the Ministry.

Sirius was currently standing in front of something which, in his opinion, was worse than a hundred angry Horntails, an infuriated Emma.

Her eyes were narrowed, looking over every inch of him. Dumbledore had warned him that Emma knew what had happened and had suggested catching her before she went looking for him.

Sirius winced as her hair seemed to crackle, almost as if it was about to burst into flames. She stood on the third step of the grand staircase, look down at him. Sirius was half amazed he hadn't already melted from her fierce glare.

Her mouth twitched, and Sirius prepared himself for the yelling. Instead, he almost toppled over as Emma flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"No more dragons," she said seriously.

Sirius smiled, slightly surprised. "No more dragons," he agreed.

.

.

.

.

**The Grampian Mountains actually exist, be proud.**

**So, I just realized that I have been confusing two spells of my own creation, Valence and Vertena. I am an idiot and would like to apologise. To clarify, Valence is a purple shield that is stronger than Protego, it was taught by Madison in seventh year to her DADA class and was also brought up in a Slug Club meeting. Its name comes from the Valence shell on atoms, which is the outermost shell of electrons. Vertena has never actually been used, though Umbridge did attempt to use it on Emma in _Exposed._ The spell detects facts from falsehoods and kills liars.**

**I am going to do my best to fix all the chapters with this mistake but if I do it in future please drop me a line.**

**Also, I am sorry this chapter is so incredibly late.**

**The following is an out-take written for Night Hawk 97 who knew how awkward this could get. I think this is explanation enough for why Sirius and Emma never have a heart-to-heart about their relationship.**

Sirius shifted from foot-to-foot in indecision. He and Emma had been together, or snogging, now for a few weeks. Three, actually, but they hadn't established themselves and he was starting to worry. I mean, girls usually needed that conformation shit, right? Would she be worrying that they were just snogging and not together? Why hadn't she brought it up?

Sirius snorted at the last thought. Did he actually expect Emma to talk about her own emotions? Did he know her at all? The day she brought something like that up would be the day Hell froze over.

It was up to him then, Sirius guessed. It was up to him to bring it up just encase she was worrying about it.

He walked over to the couch on wooden legs, bringing tea with him; Remus swore that tea helped everything. To say Sirius was nervous was an understatement; he'd never dated (if you could call it that) anyone he enjoyed talking to before; all his girls from school had just been snogs.

"What's wrong Paddy?" Emma asked as soon as he'd sat down beside her. She had a quill in hand, planning something or other on a piece of parchment.

"I…err…" Sirius swallowed, trying to stall for time. "Do you want some tea?" he asked; his voice creaky and strained.

Emma paused mid-word, turning to look at Sirius, an expression of complete and absolute worry on her face. "Padfoot, is someone dead?"

"No," Sirius croaked, giving her the tea. _Though I'm starting to wish I was._

"Did Moony curse you?" she asked, looking at him closer, as if trying to identify the source of his discomfort.

"No, I – I just thought we could… I mean that we should… I was thinking that we should umm… That you might want to…" Sirius took a deep breath. "."

"O-oh," Emma went beat red. Somehow, magically, she had managed to decipher what he'd said. "W-what about it?"

"W-well, you know," Sirius pulled at his collar. "You're not, you know, just a snog. I actually, you know, care and s-stuff."

Emma nodded, her face so red it matched her hair, "I, err, I know Paddy," if possible she got still redder, her head now looking like it would pop off. "I care about you and stuff too."

"Okay, good, excellent," Sirius got up. "So we've talked and," Emma nodded, "And we're good?"

"Excellent," Emma threw in quickly. "All established and – and everything."

"Good…good…," Sirius looked for something to say for a moment before giving up. "I'm going to go do some stuff," he said before practically running from the room.

Emma turned back to her parchment, still blushing madly. "As if I can finish this now," she sighed.


	64. Child's Trials

**Sorry about the huge delay with this chapter, quick mini summary of where we are? We just finished _Defied_ where James, Lily, Sirius, Alice and a few others guarded a dragon reserve from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Lily, Alice, James and Sirius all went up against Voldemort himself and survived.**

**.**

**.**

**Child's Trials – 12**

James frowned from where he sat, twirling his wand edgily in the middle of his apartment.

The Order had already convened to discuss the events at the dragon reserve, but that wasn't what had James on edge. He was thinking, thinking of Lily Evans fighting Voldemort.

James stood, beginning to pace the half-lit room.

_She lived, _he reminded himself for the umpteenth time. _You all lived. You went up against Voldemort and lived. You defied him._

Defied. It was such a strong word, but it was true. He, Lily, Alice and Sirius had faced Voldemort and lived; they had defied him.

He was going to be so pissed.

James's pace picked up speed just thinking about how angry Voldemort was likely to be. _What if he goes after Lily?_ The single thought stopped James, made his eyes widen. _What if he decides to take revenge on the mudblood who dared defy him?_

A thousand horrible scenes filled James's head, flashing through his mind – Lily dead, Lily being tortured, Lily screaming, Lily in a flash of green light, Lily's defiant face as Voldemort raised his wand…

James shook his head, trying to clear it, beginning to pace anew.

He had almost lost her; in another world, she might already be dead, torn from him. James couldn't imagine what life would be like without Lily.

For years she had just been another girl in Gryffindor Tower, someone he had enjoyed annoying. Now that he was older, James realized he had only enjoyed annoying her so much because he had wanted her attention. Besides, she looked so pretty when her eyes were snapping, cheeks flushed with anger.

James sat down again, eyes flicking to the small box sitting on the coffee table. In that box was a diamond ring, engraved and meant for a single girl, the one he loved more than life itself. He had been carrying it around ever since the dragon mission, too terrified to give it to her.

What if she said no? What if she thought he was being too pushy? What if Lily decided to break-up with him?

James ran both hands through his hair. He didn't know what he'd do if Lily walked out of his life. He had lost so much already, his parents, friends; he didn't know if he could bear to lose her too.

James opened the box, watching the diamond sparkle in the afternoon sun. But if he asked Lily to marry him, was there a possibility she might say yes?

He jumped as the doorbell rang, stuffing the ring into his pocket. "Come in!" he shouted, standing as Lily walked in.

A smile found its way onto his face just at the sight of her, alive and breathing.

"What are you grinning about?" Lily asked, eyeing his suspiciously, though she was smiling too.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you," James said, bending down and kissing her.

Lily grinned. "I'm happy to see you too, but we have to get going or Sirius is going to tease you for being late."

James sighed, "Damn mutt," he muttered, taking a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the grate. He led Lily into it and shouted, "371 Wing Square, London, apartment 731."

They stepped out a moment later, James and Lily dusting themselves off.

"Ah, you made it," Remus walked around the corner then, cup of coffee in hand. "How have you both been? Can I get you anything? Butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer would be excellent, thank you, Remus," Lily smiled.

James followed Remus into the kitchen. "You have to make up a name and re-address this place for floo," he said, taking his butterbeer. "You're address is a mouthful and a half."

Remus sighed, "I know. I spoke to Padfoot about it a few days ago."

"And?"

"He wants to call it the 'Marauder's Lair,'" James snorted into his drink. Remus smirked and continued. "That was my reaction as well."

"Ah well, there's still time for him to grow up, isn't there?"

Remus smirked. "Should you really be talking? Mr. Let's-control-the-mind-of-a-dragon?"

James shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "For ten minutes."

"Hey! You guys made it!" James and Remus turned to see Sirius walk in with Lily under his arm. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Are you late because you were snogging?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

James rolled his eyes and Lily blushed. "It's none of your business if we were," James said. "Speaking of which, where's Swift?"

A piercing scream assaulted them then, Sirius wincing as Remus turned on him.

"Tell me you didn't leave the seat up again," Remus sighed, putting his cup on the counter.

"Oops…" Sirius winced as Emma's voice descended on the room.

"I'm going to kill you Sirius!"

Remus rolled his eyes leading the others out of the kitchen. Sirius held Lily and James back with him in the sitting room, looking terrified while Remus went into the hall.

Remus knocked on the bathroom door softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'd be better if my ass wasn't wedged in a toilet!" Emma snarled.

Sirius winced as Lily and James burst into laughter. Remus smirked from where he was standing by the bathroom door.

"Why didn't you just look to see if it was up?" Sirius asked, wincing again as Emma yelled back.

"Why didn't you just put it down?"

"You're the one who needs it down!"

"I didn't realize you crapped standing up! What a neat trick! Maybe you can join the circus!"

Sirius winced again, laughter assaulting his ears on all sides. After a moment he heard feet hit the floor – feet that were moving towards the bathroom door!

"Gotta run," he said quickly, scurrying out of the apartment before Emma had a chance to have her say.

"Sirius!" Lily and James turned to see Emma come out of the bathroom, eyes flashing dangerously, locked on the apartment door. Like lightning she was after the fleeing Marauder.

James wiped tears from his eyes, "Never a dull moment, eh Moony?"

Remus sighed, still smirking, "You have no idea. Just the other day I was positive she was going to beat him to death with the frying pan over breakfast."

James howled with laughter, Lily wiping tears from her eyes. "What did he do?" she asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Asked her why she was cooking toast with owl crap in it. She was making French toast."

Once Lily had stopped laughing enough to talk, she said, "They should make a show, 'The Way Sirius Sees It' instead of 'The Way Kids See It.'"

Remus snorted, "The ratings would be huge."

"Ratings?" James asked, looking mildly confused.

Lily hid a smile, patting his knee affectionately. "It's a muggle thing, James."

"Right…" James nodded, still trying to puzzle-out what had been said.

Remus shook his head, smiling fondly. "They keep me on my toes," he said, steering the conversation on to something James would understand. "If I continue to live with them, I'll never need to have children."

James smirked, "Feeling like a babysitter?"

"At least I don't have to keep an eye on Wormtail as well, living with the three of them would be-"

"Like we were back at Hogwarts?" James cut in.

Remus smiled at the memory, "Yes, just like that," he gave James a stern look. "Although, at least this time I don't have you to contend with as well."

"Awe, come on Moony, I wasn't that bad!"

"I believe we were in fifth year when you transfigured a cup-coaster into a cross-bow?"

"Yeah, well," James ruffled his hair, looking mildly embarrassed. "You and Swift were the ones who got it to shoot flaming arrows."

"We should have been studying for OWLs," Remus scolded, smirking slightly.

James shrugged, "Lily put us in our places."

"Yes, I remember," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"My point is that you're no better than them," Remus said. "Padfoot isn't the one who thought controlling a dragon would be a good idea, after all."

"But he _did_ do the hula for Voldemort," James pointed out.

Remus hid a laugh with a cough, "Yes, well, I never said he was _intelligent,_ just that you were as bad._"_

"I dono, Moony, even _I'm_ not that stupid."

"That's debatable, Prongs."

"Oh?"

"It was also your idea to put our socks over the chandelier in our room in order to dim the lights."

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"You conveniently forgot to use clean socks, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid," James conceded.

Lily laughed and hugged James, erasing his frown as if by magic. "That's part of why I love you."

James felt his heart swell, _you have no idea how much I love you…_

_._

.

Sirius wheeled around the corner, grabbing onto Mike, their muggle neighbour. "Hide me!" he begged.

"Sirius?" Mike's brow furrowed in confusion. "Hide you? Hide you from wha-?"

"Swift's going to kill me," Sirius cut him off. "You gotta help me!" he paused, eyes widening as pounding feet sounded from the end of the hall. He squeaked, spinning Mike around and using him as a human shield.

Mike smiled awkwardly as Emma rounded the corner, her expression immediately shifting to severely un-amused. "Get out from behind Mike, Sirius."

"Sirius? I don't see anyone named Sirius," Sirius said in his best impersonation of Mike, which was horrible.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about this Mike. It doesn't seem to matter how many years pass, he never grows up."

"That's alright Emma."

"I did too grow up!" Sirius snapped, looking over Mike's shoulder. "You're the one who's overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Emma asked sceptically, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"All I did was leave the seat up!" Sirius defended.

Mike shifted awkwardly, a small blush colouring his cheeks.

"All you did? Sirius, I've asked you half a million times-"

"That's an exaggeration, it's only been about 70 and how do you know it wasn't Moony?"

Emma frowned, "Remus, really, he's your scapegoat?"

"Well, how do you know?" Sirius asked.

Emma sighed. "Maybe because you were in the bathroom last."

"How do you know that?"

"I had to wait for you to finish, remember?"

"Oh, right," Sirius frowned, a huge whole blown in his defence.

"Let Mike go, Sirius, I'm sure he has better things to do than listen to us bicker."

"Thank you Emma-"

"No!" Sirius pulled Mike against himself. "He's my human shield – you won't kill an innocent bystander"

Emma looked up at the ceiling. "Please, Merlin, give me strength," she whispered before turning back to Mike and Sirius. "Sirius, if you don't let Mike go this instant I will cut off your kissing rights for two weeks."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't…"

Emma smirked, "I would."

Sirius let Mike go, slouching dejectedly as Mike walked off to the side.

"Well," Mike coughed awkwardly. "I'll see you two around, say hi to Remus for me," he gave an odd, quick smile before half-running down the hall.

Emma sighed, "Why is it that every time we see him it either ends with him running away or being obliviated?"

"That's not true, sometimes it's both," Sirius said.

Emma nodded, "True," she looked at Sirius and shook her head. "Come on," she said. "Lily and Prongs are going to wonder where we are and Wormtail will be around any minute."

Sirius grinned, throwing an arm around Emma and leading her down the hall. "I knew you still loved me, Swifty."

Emma sighed. "How often can you ask Merlin for strength in a day before he cuts you off?"

"Why do you need strength? Is something too hard for you to resist?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma frowned, "Yeah, I'm trying to resist killing you."

"Awe, you don't mean that Swifty," Sirius pulled her closer. "We both know it's just that my haunting good-looks are nearly _impossible_ to resist."

"Yes, they're far too pleasing a target."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I love you too."

By the time they got back to the apartment Peter had already arrived. Peter looked up from his butterbeer as they walked in, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"Have a good time?" James asked them, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma rolled her eyes, "We ran into Mike."

Remus winced. "Did you have to obliviate him again? That'll be the third time this week."

"No, but he ran off fast enough," Sirius said, grabbing James's drink and taking a swig.

"HEY!"

"How many times have you obliviated him since you moved in?" Lily asked, looking mildly worried. "It isn't healthy for a person to be obliviated more than twenty times in their life."

"Well, Mike's got one hell of a mind," Sirius said, looking in the bottom of James's empty butterbeer unhappily. "We must have hit him, what, fifty times by now?"

Remus winced, "Something like that."

"You have to stop enchanting him!" Lily thundered. "You can't obliviate him again; you're going to give him brain damage!"

Sirius sighed. "He'll know about us by tomorrow, mark my words Lily. He's got this habit of just showing up at the worst moments."

"Well, regardless of Mike's unhappy habits, we have somewhere to be, don't we?" James asked, straightening his cloak.

"Let me just get my cloak," Emma said, moving towards the hall closet.

Sirius watched her go, taking a swig from Remus's drink. Remus didn't protest, his brow furrowed.

It had been two months since they had missed a moon with Remus in order to free a warehouse filled with captured muggles. Two months since they had discovered Voldemort's child-soldiers.

The trials for the children would be held today, as witnesses it was necessary for he, Lily, James and Emma to appear. Dumbledore had already confessed that he knew Peter was at home with Remus while Lily pretended to be him; though he had been very unhappy that they had tried to deceive him.

Sirius still had no idea what the children's fate would be. Surely the Minister wouldn't have them thrown in Azkaban, no matter their crimes, but at the same time they had to be punished.

Azkaban was still dementor free, as it had been for years, but the Ministry had stationed chimeras, sphinxes, bogarts and other horrible creatures at the prison in their stead.

He wouldn't want a child to go to such a place, but they could not return to Hogwarts or society. Perhaps the Minister would simply have them stay in the Minstry's holding cells, where they had been up until today.

"Back," Emma said, re-entering the room, a fancy cloak over her arm.

Sirius nodded. "Meet you at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked Remus and Peter, since neither of them would be allowed into the main chamber at the Ministry. With so many minors on the stand the trials had been declared private.

"We'll be there," Remus said. He was looking forward to having some alone time with Peter, who had been distant of them of late. He wanted to make sure everything was okay with his friend, to make sure the war wasn't driving him too hard.

Sirius nodded, leading them all out of the apartment. They walked out to a back alley that stood not a two minute walk from the building, spinning on the spot and disappearing.

.

Crying parents.

That was the first thing Emma saw when she entered the Ministry atrium. Everywhere she looked parents were crying, screaming for mercy for their children. Many of these parents had their children with them, guarded by a stone-faced Auror. James and Sirius would both have been on duty if they weren't participating in the trials.

"Emma!" Emma turned to see Dumbledore striding up to them, looking mildly harassed. It was clear that he did not want to be here, he did not want this to be a reality.

"Sir?"

"I have asked the Minister to allow you to give your testimony first, then I would ask that you make your way directly to Hogwarts, with all this commotion the school is vulnerable. Will you do that?"

"I-" Emma paused, the thought of a cool drink much more promising after all of the stress associated with the trial, but Mirage's face stood out to her, lying stone cold. "Yes Sir, as soon as I've spoken."

"Thank you," Dumbledore nodded, his eyes roving to meet someone else's. "Ah, Alastor!"

"It takes a lot to stress out Dumbles," James said, watching their headmaster hurry off. "This is nuts."

"Tell me about it mate," Sirius said, fiddling with his tie. "He's making me nervous."

"They're so young," the Marauders half jumped as Lily spoke, her green eyes wide with horror. "I had almost forgotten how young they were. But the blood… how could children this young have spilled so much blood?"

James pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back slowly. "He's a monster, Lily, he's a monster and he's going to die a horrible death."

Lily watched as a young Romulous Crabbe cried into his mothers arms, the stone faced Auror watching him suspiciously. He was only twelve, just a child. How could an innocent looking little boy, the little boy crying into the arms of his mother have been the one to kill so many muggles that night in the warehouse?

.

Emma shifted from foot to foot nervously as she stood on trial. Dumbledore really had pulled some strings. She was to be questioned first, before the pre-speeches were even given.

Looking up at the Wizgamont, she supposed it wasn't that odd though, half of them had children or grandchildren at Hogwarts.

"Wandless Emma Louise Dill," Hogarth, the Minister for Magic, addressed her. "Were you present at the muggle liberation that occurred on September 9, 1978 at number 51, Gourdon Walk?"

"I was," Emma answered, bristling ever-so-slightly at the way she had been addressed.

"The accused will now raise their numbers. Can you identify, by number, any of the assailants you saw on that night?"

Emma looked at the children, her gut tightening, twisting uncomfortably, heart beating wildly. She took a deep, steadying breathe, letting her magic fix a few cracks in the ceiling. "29," she said, looking into the wide, blue eyes of Romulous Crabbe. "30," a terrified girl gulped. "36," a first year. "37, 40, 42, 43, 46, 50, 54, 55 and 60."

"Is that all?" Hogarth asked, sounding tired.

"Those are the only children I saw-"

"Assailants, Wandless," Hogarth corrected.

"Sir," Emma grit her teeth.

"And you saw them do what exactly?" Hogarth asked.

"29 killed a muggle child."

"This muggle child?" Hogarth asked, producing her image on the back wall, for the courtroom to see.

Emma gulped, seeing those dead eyes staring at her. "Yes, Sir."

"What else?"

She went on to list the crimes she had seen each of them commit, and to state the ones she only saw after the fact, when they were caught in her traps.

Hogarth kept her questions brief, it was obvious that he and everyone else wanted her out of the courtroom and at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone from the school, being needed in the court, it seemed the wizarding community was so desperate they were willing to turn to a Wandless.

Even so, her questioning lasted over an hour and the last thing she wanted to do was guard the grounds of Hogwarts. After seeing all of those faces, innocent now that they weren't wearing Death Eater's robes, Emma felt like nothing would be better than having a few shots of firewhisky and going to sleep.

Despite this, she made her way up to the school, meeting Filch in the Entrance Hall.

"Marauder," he sneered, Mrs. Norris on his heels.

"Filch," Emma greeted, making her way into lunch. Mrs. Norris followed her, but Emma didn't care, she was hungry and intent on getting some food.

Every head spun to look her way as she pushed the huge double doors open. A few teachers had even stood, wands raised, clearly expecting an attack. Emma raised her hand in greeting, making her way to the Gryffindor table and food without a word.

Even in her half-dead state she managed to work her way through an amount of food that would have made even Sirius proud, not to mention half a carton of ice cream.

"I take it the trial went badly?" Elaine asked, eyes wide as Emma dug into her half-pint bowl of chocolate ice cream. The other students along the table had edged away, possibly out of the fear that Emma would start eating them if she ran out of food.

"It was tiring," Emma answered, the first words she had spoken since entering the hall.

"You stayed in control?"

"There were plenty of cracks in the ceiling that needed fixing… can you pass the cake?"

Elaine raised a brow, "I think you've had quite enough. Any more and you won't be able to move for a week."

Emma frowned, looking at her finished bowl before sighing and pushing it away. "You're probably right."

"I've never seen anyone eat that much," Elaine said, her nose wrinkled. "And I used to sit beside Sirius at his post-game meals."

Emma gave a mirthless laugh. "It was that or half a bottle of firewhisky, the later seemed an unwise choice."

Elaine frowned. "So you're here to defend the school then?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"You'll want to keep an eye on that passage that goes to the greenhouses, you know the one I mean, students have been using it to get out but-"

"But Death Eaters could use it to get in," Emma rubbed her temples. "I'll go block it now."

Elaine made a small noise of protest. "We never get to go outside," she whispered. "_Never!_ We get five minutes out on our way to herbology, where we're chaperoned, but then it's straight back in. I haven't seen the sun since _Monday!"_

Emma sighed, twirling her fork unhappily. "I'm sorry Elaine, but it just isn't safe-"

"You _have_ to talk to Dumbledore," Elaine pleaded. "There has to be some sort of compromise. If you don't do something soon, there will be students who know more passages than the Marauders!"

"Well we never _could_ find the Chamber of Secrets-"

"Emma, I'm being serious, you have to talk to him."

Emma sighed. "I will, once the trials are over I'll speak with Dumbledore."

"Thank you," Elaine smiled, swatting Emma's fork away from the pickles a second later. "You just had ice cream?"

"I'm hungry!"

"I know Wandless have special powers, but _really Emma_, a second stomach?"

Emma muttered a few curses under her breathe, standing and kicking the table on her way out of the hall.

"Very mature!" Elaine called after her.

"Stuff it!"

Emma was still grumbling when she exited the hall, beginning to make her rounds through the school.

She just couldn't get their faces out of her mind, both the children she had condemned and the muggles they had murdered in cold blood.

But if she was being honest, she had killed before them. Had she not been only twelve when Masen had been hit by Avada?

But she had never felt guilty about killing Masen, probably because she never really meant to kill him. She had only wanted to protect Sirius and James, Masen had simply been in the way.

But she _had_ killed some of the children at that warehouse, not knowing it was the young who wore Death Eater's robes. Yet she had not been on trial for murder, the Ministry had justified those killings.

_When is it right to kill?_ She wondered, looking up through the stained glass window. _Is it ever?_

Emma would like to think that she wasn't a monster, that she still had some humanity left. She didn't want to be like Infinity, killing without reason, but she couldn't let those around her die.

So where was the happy medium? Was it wrong for her to kill those who stepped on Order HQ ground? Should she let them get away?

Her eyes narrowed. No, no it wouldn't be enough, not for her. Perhaps she was a monster, perhaps she did have animal instincts, but HQ was her territory, firmly hers, and she wouldn't let anyone enter it without punishment. She wouldn't let a single Death Eater pass into the black house, not while she was still breathing.

Emma looked out at the hall, now busy with students on their way to classes. This was her home, had been the first place she had friends who accepted her completely, but Elaine was right, they needed to see the sun. At this moment they were trapped, encased in stone, not even able to sneak out using one of the school's many passages.

She sighed, knowing she would have to seal the one Elaine had told her about and immediately feeling regret. It wasn't fair that the Wizarding World had to lock itself in out of fear, wasn't fair that with each passing day another life was spent.

But that was the way it was, regardless of what she wanted. With a deep frown she sealed the passageway, the student's only path to sunlight, promising herself that she would find a way to give them a little freedom back and that one day all of the passages would be opened again.

.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he made his way out of the Ministry. He had been on the stand for almost three hours, going over and back over what had happened that night. It was now nearing two in the morning; Hogarth had only just let the Wizgamont go to deliberate.

Unlike the peppered-up jury, Sirius was five shades of dead with a sprinkle of tired. He didn't even risk apparating, instead flooing to the Three Broomsticks.

James and Lily had been on the stand just as long as Sirius, re-telling their story until they were blue in the face.

Sirius stopped at the Hogwarts gates, frowning. He wasn't entirely sure how to enter the re-enforced school.

He tapped the gates experimentally, sucking his fingers and jumping a moment later as it shocked him.

"Thanks for the warning Dumbles," he muttered darkly.

Sirius was in no mood for this game, he was far too tired. With a muttered oath he sent his patronus to go and get Emma but the spell couldn't penetrate the gate.

"OH, COME ON!"

Sirius stamped his foot comically, glaring at the iron gates.

.

Emma roamed the halls with McGonagall.

"I hope the trial ends soon," McGonagall said, her lips pressed together in worry.

Emma nodded her agreement. McGonagall looked at her, anxious for the younger girl.

"You've been quiet lately, silent for a Marauder, and you barely had any dinner."

"I had a lot for lunch," Emma excused with little thought.

"I'm sure the others will be back soon Dill-"

"**SWIFT!"**

They both jumped as Sirius's voice echoed through the hall, making their ears ring.

"**DAMN IT SWIFT, LET ME INTO THE BLOODY CASTLE!"**

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "MR. BLACK!" she screeched, marching down the hall without a moment's hesitation. "STOP SHOUTING THIS INSTANT!"

Emma felt her lips quirk as she followed after McGonagall. She wondered blankly if the transfiguration professor had any idea that there was no way Sirius could hear her and that, if by some miracle, a student had managed to sleep through Sirius's bellow, McGonagall had made sure they were up.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she hurried after McGonagall. How many times had McGonagall used those exact same words against Sirius? A hundred, a thousand? The most memorable time had been during the first day of prank week in sixth year – Merlin, she missed her Hogwarts years sometimes.

.

"MR. BLACK!"

Sirius grinned as McGonagall hurried down the sloping lawns, her eyes sparking with furry. Emma was following a few steps behind, struggling not to laugh, if the curve of her mouth meant anything.

"Minnie," he greeted easily, once she was close enough.

"_What_ did you think you were doing? Screaming at the top of your lungs for entrance into the school?"

"That's exactly what I was doing, Minnie," Sirius grinned. "You're so observant!"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed as Emma let out a guffaw of laughter. "DETENT-" she gave a little shake of furry as Sirius smirked, that's right, she couldn't put him in detention anymore. "I shall be informing Alastor," she said instead, sweeping away from the gates.

"HEY! HEY, AREN'T YOU GOING TO LET ME IN?"

McGonagall's eye twitched. "Oh, open for Merlin's sake!" she bellowed at the gates before huffing and striding away.

Sirius watched the gates swing open and entered with a cheerful grin. "I had _so_ missed Minnie's scream," he sighed.

Emma finally cracked, falling into a bout of laughter. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh, alright," he said, striding past her. "It's not _that _funny, Swift."

Emma walked beside him, gasping for air. "She tried to put you in detention."

Sirius chuckled, throwing an arm around her. "I guess some habits are hard to break."

When they entered the castle they were still chuckling, Mrs. Norris's lamp-like eyes didn't even damper their mood.

"Odd to be back and not have a prank," Sirius said after a few moments, that mischievous glint in his eye.

Emma's grin turned evil, "Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"I have a feeling you're going to love it."

The two had identical grins as they circled the wary cat.

"I do_ love_ chasing cats," Sirius said, eyes glinting, before he turned into the great dog and gave a mighty bark.

Like a flash, Mrs. Norris yowled and jumped into Emma's arms.

And people say cats are smart.

.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes tiredly the next day as he made his way out of his office. He was so tired that he didn't even notice the armour were all wearing clown costumes, nor, that the portraits were all pulling funny faces at him, some even making rude noises.

It wasn't until he got to a more used part of the seventh floor, and almost fell when one of the corridors proved to be bouncier than usual, that he noticed something was amiss.

He blinked several times, watching as his students jumped up and down in the corridor, the floor acting like a trampoline, one student, a Gryffindor, he thought, even did a summersault mid-air.

Dumbledore felt a small grin pull onto his face as he hoisted up his robes and bounced the rest of the way to breakfast. He had forgotten that two of five Marauders had been in the castle the previous night.

Staircases, he later discovered, had all been charmed to turn into slides when a person wanted to go down and some would only let certain people climb them.

He had a feeling each set of stairs would have different rules for who could climb up them and that alone, no doubt, would make everyone late for class all day.

In the great hall he passes a ghost and felt his jaw drop when, instead of looking right through Sir Nicolas's mid-drift, he instead was confronted with a rather warped image of himself. Dumbledore chuckled, moving back and forth, watching as his face contorted in the mirror that was Sir Nicolas's chest. First his face was skinny and long, then fat and short, then warped and angled.

"Having fun, Headmaster?" Sir Nicolas asked, trying and failing to look annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Nicolas," Dumbledore said, blushing slightly as he stepped aside.

"Not to worry, only, you were holding up the line."

Dumbledore turned to see that a student had taken his place, a good ten waiting in line for a chance to look in the mirror.

Dumbledore had a huge smile on his face by the time he got to his seat, the sound of laughter permeating the hall once again.

A moment later he hid a chuckle as Mrs. Norris came into the hall, yowling louder than a banshee. Unless Dumbledore was quite mistaken, she had been given a bath, that or almost flushed down a toilet.

"It's almost like they never left," McGonagall whispered quietly, her eyes watery, and Dumbledore rather thought she hadn't meant to speak aloud.

He found Sirius and Emma not long after; the two of them were living up to their reputation, sitting at the bottom of a staircase and egging students on while they attempted to climb the stairs and, generally, failed.

"You've almost got it Jacobs – ow!" Sirius whooped. "Taken out by the stairs!"

"What's the rule on this one?" Dumbledore asked, coming up behind them.

"You have to keep your emotions neutral the whole climb," Emma answered, digging into the popcorn the two were sharing. "Get excited because you're almost at the top and – Ow, that was close," she said as Jackson, two stairs from the top, slid down the staircase which had turned into a slide at the last moment.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I believe you wanted to speak with me, Emma."

"Right," Emma stopped paying attention to the staircase-slide and gave Dumbledore her full attention.

_Never a good sign,_ Dumbledore noted.

"The students need to have some time outside, Sir," Emma began nervously.

"I agree, they get more restless by the hour," Dumbledore said.

Emma almost fell off her chair, amazed the headmaster was agreeing with her. "Yes – Right – well, I was thinking maybe I could take them out, with a few Order members as back-up." She bit her lip hopefully.

Dumbledore frowned, deep in thought. "I was thinking of it myself, to be honest," he said, surprising both Emma and Sirius. "Give me another day to discuss it with the staff; I'll get back to you."

"That went surprisingly well," Sirius said once Dumbledore had made his way down the hall.

"Surprisingly," Emma echoed.

.

Later that night, Order HQ was at max capacity, the dinning room overflowing with people.

Lily sat cramped between James and Alice, trying not to take up too much room with her legs, yet wanting desperately to stretch them out. She felt slightly nauseous, like she might puke at any moment, and was extremely thankful for the arm James had wrapped around her, even if his grip was a little tight. From where she sat, she could see Remus, looking more haggard than the time of the month required; Sirius was rubbing his temples; Peter was blinking furiously, trying to absorb what he had just heard; Emma looked serious, brooding; Molly outraged and Frank deliriously tired.

But it was Dumbledore they all had their eyes on. Dumbledore they had turned to for hope, for a chance that what he had just said could be refuted.

There was simply no way it could be possible, the Ministry could never have ruled that way. Lily absolutely refused to believe that Voldemort's child soldiers would be sentenced to life in Azkaban.

But time ticked on, Dumbledore said nothing, and slowly the true horror of what he had said began to sink in along with the reality that there was nothing they could do to stop it.

For the first time in history, Azkaban cells would be inhabited by eleven year olds.

Lily thought she might be sick.

"They'll be dead within the month."

Every head swivelled to lock on Sirius, who looked almost as if he might cry. His head had just lifted from between his hands, his face more serious than Lily could ever remember seeing it in her entire life.

"I know the families Voldemort targeted," Sirius continued, looking haggard, even with Emma's hand tightly clasped in his own. "They were resisting, or incompetent. Those children were a sacrifice, a lesson to their parents. Hogarth is playing right into his hands, _again!"_

"Crouch had the final say, actually," Moody said sombrely.

"Yes, because he's such a _fine_ judge of character!" Molly Weasley screeched, her face tear stained, red patched on her cheeks.

"I didn't say he was right," Moody bristled. "Just that he was the one to decide."

"Let's not fight," Emma said, her voice drained, cutting off Molly, who had opened her mouth to interject.

Molly's eyes narrowed but James headed her off. "She's right, there's enough evil and divide in the world without us screaming at one another. We're all upset and, quite frankly, there's nothing any of us can do, so let's focus on what we _can_ change."

"Quite right, James," Dumbledore picked up the flow, he too, looked more tired than usual. "We have other issues to discuss, and while they may not be more important, there is certainly more we can do about them. First, the staff of Hogwarts and I have been discussing giving the students outside-breaks for months. We were worried about bringing it up here, since it seems so menial compared with our other charges, but thankfully, Emma volunteered her services today, so the issue is mute. We will need a few more volunteers, but the staff and I have decided that the students should have a full day outside every week, rotating between different sections of the grounds, including the quidditch pitch."

"It sounds like an excellent idea, Sir," James said, smiling very slightly. "The Marauders and I have been talking about it for ages."

"So I gathered," Dumbledore smiled slightly, though his eyes did not twinkle as they generally did. "I will gather volunteers later, for the time being there is another big mission that I have to send out. I have hand-picked the team with Alastor, but anyone who would rather not go can opt-out at once. I won't give any details here, but those chosen will be given further instructions to meet me in my office individually. That is all for tonight."

Chairs scraped across the hardwood floors as people got up and left, many with the sole intent of finding a bar to lose themselves in.

Emma took one look at Sirius's defeated form before standing and pulling him up beside her. "Come on Sirius, let's go home."

He didn't argue. He didn't grunt. He didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken to him and Emma knew, without having to ask, what had happened, what was wrong.

She offered Lily, James and Peter her goodbyes, took Remus's hand and let him help her lead Sirius home.

Emma watched Sirius walk through the door of the apartment, down the hall and into his room without removing his shoes or jacket.

"How old do you think he was?" Remus asked, seeming to know what she had guessed.

"I don't know," Emma whispered. "But I think I'm about to find out."

Remus clapped her on the shoulder, silently wishing her luck before she followed after Sirius.

She knocked on his door softly, tentative, almost expecting him to tell her to bugger off. But there was no answer.

Taking a deep breath, Emma opened his door, only to find him lying flat on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind far from Earth.

"Sirius," she whispered, shutting his door softly and tip-toeing into the room.

"No."

"No?" Emma asked, confused, standing stark-still in a rather awkward position, one leg half raised to take a step.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, voice deadpan, devoid of its usual colour.

Emma relaxed, walked over to the bed, and climbed in beside him. "Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood to cry."

Emma had to hold back tears herself at that. "How old were you?"

"Seven."

An image of a young Sirius flooded her mind, forced into aristocratic dressrobes, pulling at his cuffs. He still had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, but something definitely unhappy and neglected about him as well.

And he was walking down a dark, bleak hallway - _alone_.

"Why were you in Azkaban?" Emma asked softly. "Visiting someone?"

"An uncle who enjoyed muggle-hunting. He was a bastard and I'm not sorry he's gone," Sirius answered, again deadpan.

"He died?" Emma inferred.

Sirius nodded. "Only lasted six months."

"What was it like?"

"Hell." A one word answered, laced with enough emotion to evoke an entire novel of horror. "People were screaming themselves into insanity, clawing off their own skin, dressed in rags that barely covered them. One man had clawed out his own eyes, to stop the images the dementors invoke, I would expect, though that wouldn't have helped him. Some were beyond that stage, rocking silently in a corner, eyes wider than saucers, red and bloodshot from never being closed, because the person feared blinking, feared even a moment in the dark. And all around was the insistent cold of the dementors, screams echoing in my own head – and I couldn't even remember the owner of the voice. Maybe some muggle being tortured when I was small, who knows? It was dark, it was wet, it was cold. Ice covered the bars. My uncle had only been there a month and already he couldn't recognize us. He just kept yelling and screaming, begging them to stop it."

A beat of silence enveloped them, then two, finally Emma asked, "Stop what?"

An unhappy smirk fell on Sirius's face. "I have no idea."

Once again Sirius stared at the ceiling, his eyes far off, focused on something distant. Emma felt useless, unable to pull him from his own waking-nightmares. She felt slightly guilty, knowing that Sirius would have been able to pull her out of her own dark thoughts without even thinking about it.

"What can I do?" It was quite possibly the lamest thing she had ever said.

"Stay?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes flitting towards her, filled with fear and just a tinge of hope.

Emma nodded, knowing it was a bad idea, yet being completely unable to resist him when he was like this. She wrapped her arms around him, using her toes to pry his shoes off his feet.

"Just don't be getting any ideas," she warned.

Sirius half-chuckled, "But you're already undressing me," he gave a real laugh at the glare she shot him. "Marauder's honour," he vowed.

There was just no arguing with that.

When she woke up the next day Sirius was still fast asleep, a small frown between his brows, though otherwise he looked fine. His grip on her was insane though, she had to wonder how she's even managed to sleep with him half strangling her.

Noting that he wouldn't be up soon, and not wanting to disturb him by getting up, she summoned a book and settled down to read.

It was almost two hours later that Sirius began to show signs of waking, a groan being his first sound of the morning.

"Why is there a book in my room?"

"Because, gorgeous as you are, I figured watching you sleep would be creepy," Emma responded cheekily, turning a page.

"Will you put that bloody thing down, I don't want to be assaulted by words this early in the morning," he frowned when she didn't immediately comply, grabbing the book from her hands and flinging it across the room.

Emma looked completely un-amused and just a tiny bit exasperated. "And here I thought we were passed the stage when simply throwing things that annoyed us was acceptable."

"I didn't know you could grow out of that stage."

"If that book is damaged you'll owe me a new one."

"Deal," Sirius muttered, closing his eyes.

"If you're going back to sleep, I want up."

"Not acceptable," Sirius smirked.

"I'll pee on you."

Sirius groaned, rolling away from Emma and pulling the comforter up over his head. "Why are you so mean to me, Swifty?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Drama Queen."

"King, Drama _King."_

Emma just shook her head, picking up her book as she exited the room.

Remus didn't comment when he saw her enter the kitchen, but there was something in the shape of his mouth that said he was with-holding from teasing her with great difficulty.

"Has Padfoot started reading at long last?" he asked after a moment, flipping a page of the _Prophet_, the image of casual.

"I didn't know he could read," Emma said, getting tea. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it was just that I saw a book flutter from your room into his earlier this morning," Remus said, flipping a hand through the air as if to mark the book's passage.

"How strange, almost like magic," Emma stated dryly.

"You aren't worried about the book's current state?" Remus asked over the top of the paper, now positively smirking at her. "Not afraid he's trying to use it as toilet paper?"

"He only uses _your_ books for toilet paper, Moony."

Remus glared, "Even so, maybe he's had a change of heart – or maybe you were in his room?"

"Accusing me of stalking a fellow Marauder, Moony, how could you?" Emma smirked, turning so that Remus couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Remus snorted. "Yeah, that was really what I was getting at, Swift," he shuffled the paper. "How is he?"

"Better, I think," Emma said, taking a seat at the table, the tea between her hands. "He didn't wake me up with nightmares, anyways." Emma's eyes narrowed as Remus smirked, realizing her slip-up.

"Well, that's covered, I have to message Prongs."

"What – _why?"_

"Because I won our bet," Remus said. "Why do you think?"

"Nothing happened-"

Remus snorted. "I bloody well hope not – but that wasn't the bet. Bet was you two would start snoozing all cuddly before Christmas and I won."

"It was a one time thing," Emma argued.

Remus smirked, "Just keep telling yourself that," he said before heading for the floo.

Emma pushed her cup across the table, grumbling audibly about gossiping werewolves.

.

.

.

**I am so, so sorry that this chapter is so unbelievably late. There really can be no excuse for the long wait, though I will say I had a lot of work. I should be updating much, much more frequently now, as University is over, well, almost, one more exam :) Again I apologise for the long wait.**

**On another note, I was surfing youtube the other month and found a video with a picture that looked exactly like Mirage, actually, it looks almost exactly as I pictured her. I posted the link to it on my Profile, for anyone who cares. I did not draw the picture and it's otherwise unrelated to this fiction. I also have no idea who did draw it, but they have serious talent.**

**Sorry again.**


	65. Take Wing and Fly

**Take Wing and Fly – 13**

When James woke up a few weeks later he was giddy with excitement. Quidditch! For the first time in months he was going to get to play a nice, dirty game of quidditch.

Well, technically, he was supposed to be guarding the students of Hogwarts while they had a little free time on the pitch – but _still_, this was quidditch! And quidditch was never to be joked about.

He had a massive grin on his face as he disaperated from the apartment, appearing in Hogsmead.

The sun shone down, bright and brilliant, warming his face. It was unseasonably warm for mid November. James hurried to join the other Maruaders and Lily, all of which were waiting for him at the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Professor McGonagall," he greeted lightly. "Are you here to let us in?"

"Yes, of course I am, Potter," McGonagall sighed, clearly already having suffered through a razing from Sirius who was grinning wildly.

James walked passed her with a smile, nothing could dampen his mood. He took Lily's hand as he passed her, excited to play once again at Hogwarts.

James followed Emma up the slopping lawns, noting that she was not in the sunny mood he was, but that was typical. James swore that it was Wandless nature to take things too seriously.

Within moments that were at the main castle door, James bouncing on the balls of his feet while McGonagall took note of which students had decided to join them.

It was like they were all going to war, James noted, impatient with how long things were taking, as McGonagall took note of every single student. When she went over the list a second time, James almost lost his mind.

"Oh, come on, Minnie!" Sirius snapped at last, his patience far shorter than James's. "We're going to the pitch, for Godric's sake, not Siberia!"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "If we are attacked, Mr. Black, which we very-well might be, it is our duty to make sure everyone is accounted-"

"Merlin's pants, I know that, but you're taking this to extremes. By the time your finished it will already be dark out!" Sirius huffed, rolling his eyes.

If possible, McGonagall's eyes narrowed further, now just slits. A few students giggled. "I would remind you, Mr. Black, that you are no longer a student and I can now transfigure you into anything I want," she fingered her wand carefully. "Do not tempt me."

James laughed outright at Sirius's look of utter shock as McGonagall went back to checking over her list.

"Bloody nutter," Sirius muttered under his breath. "And here I thought she was finally warming up to me."

Emma cracked a smile at that, patting Sirius on the shoulder sympathetically while Peter sniggered and Remus made the pained face he only ever wore when trying not to laugh.

Once McGonagall was done, the students practically ran down to the pitch, the Marauders and Lily joining them and McGonagall yelling for them to have a little order.

But there was no raining them in.

For the first time in months, the students of Hogwarts were allowed to frolic in the sun, to scream as loud as they wanted and feel the wind on their faces – and they were allowed to fly.

Those who had brooms of their own were in the air even before they entered the pitch, racing each other forwards, shouting out teams and positions before they were even there.

James looked around, his eyes sparkling and crinkled up in a huge smile. He heard laughter and looking back saw Emma and Sirius duelling each other with the handful of brooms they had collected from the Hogwarts broomshed.

Sirius swung for Emma's head, but she ducked at the last second, poking Sirius in the stomach who took out her legs in retaliation so that she was sprawled on the ground, laughing.

James laughed just watching them; clapping Peter on the back, he grabbed hold of Lily and took off in a dead run for the pitch.

James's eyes widened when they entered the arena, it was exactly the same as when they had left, only now hundreds of brooms filled the air.

"Go on," Lily said, giving James a shove and nodding towards the air.

James gave her a kiss before running off, mounting his broom with a jump.

Emma was already in the air, her back to the sun, watching the grounds and students with a small smile and the eyes of a hawk. Remus had taken to the stands, leaning up against the high-wall and keeping an eye on everything, a few other Order members were doing the same. Peter and Lily stayed on the ground with most of the teachers, keeping an eye on the pitch itself. Hooch was already organising the biggest game of quidditch James had ever seen and Sirius was flying around, upside-down and trying to knock players off their brooms, claiming that he was a human bludger.

What James really wanted was to join them, to play chaser once again, but even he knew that wouldn't be allowed. Even now, McGonagall was yelling at Sirius who was stubbornly staying upside-down, to the amusement of most of the students.

After about two hours of circling the pitch and avoiding the many players, James flew up beside Emma who had waved him over.

"Do you mind staying here for a moment and keeping watch," she asked. "I want to ask McGonagall something."

James nodded, watching her take off for the transfiguration professor. He was hard-pressed not to try and make out what they were saying, instead focussing on the grounds at large. Emma flew up after a few minutes, Hooch on her tail.

"Dill's had a brainwave, Potter," Hooch said. "A bit of training and she's requested your help; I'll cover this post."

James nodded, trying not to look surprised. He followed after Emma, landing in the stands a moment later. "This is what you had to run by McGonagall? What training?"

"Why can't I get any leverage over Infinity?" Emma asked instead, striding towards Remus.

"Because he's got such a good defence," James answered easily. "Because he rules Air – Oh!" he grinned, it was brilliant.

"Exactly."

Remus watched them both approach apprehensively. "Are we being attacked?" he asked, and James noticed that the games above had stopped, the students looking mildly worried.

"No," Emma answered. "I think this is the prime opportunity for me to do some training with Air; I've already run it by McGonagall and she thinks it should be fine."

Remus nodded, taking the broom Emma offered him. "I'll take James's position," he said, already knowing what Emma was thinking. "I agree, this is a rather unique opportunity to see how much control you have."

Emma grinned, nodding. "Thank you, Moony."

Remus waved her away, taking to the air.

"So what's my job?" James asked, watching as Emma balanced precariously on the railing.

"To catch me if I fall and make sure I know the moment things go South," Emma answered.

Before James could react she had stepped off the railing, plummeted four feet and then come to a stop mid-air.

"Bloody hell," James yelped, leaning over the railing. "Swift, you're a moron!"

"Thank you, Prongs, that's sweet of you to say," Emma answered. She was walking forwards slowly, arms out like a trapeze artist, swaying in the breeze.

"Fuck," James ran both hands through his hair, jumping from the stand and mounting his broom. "You're going to give me a heart attack one day," he scolded, flying beside Emma at a snail's pace. "Where did you even get the idea for something this stupid?"

"I saw Infinity do it," Emma answered, dropping a few inches as her concentration broke. "And I thought you knew what I was going to do."

"Merlin help us all," James muttered, rolling his eyes. He looked over to Sirius, seeing that the Marauder was on the ground, rubbing his head. James snorted; Sirius had actually fallen off his broom. He turned his attention back to Emma, who was still doing her trapeze act. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Prongs."

"I _thought _you were going to try steering my broom or something - how exactly is _this_ supposed to help you anyways?" James asked, gesturing to Emma as a whole.

"The more acquainted I am with an element, the more likely it is to listen to me," she began to walk a bit more steadily, her arms still out for balance. "I've been practicing Earth with the trees at headquarters-"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," James put his hands out, interrupting her speech; he gave her a worried look. "Do you mean to tell me you've been walking amongst your killer trees unaccompanied?"

Emma sighed. "Really, Prongs, they aren't about to hurt me-"

"I doubt that," James muttered.

"-the point is that Infinity is years ahead of me and if I can overpower him with Air, I may be able to beat him," she smiled. "He depends on his elements far more than I. Losing Air will blow a hole so wide in his defence that he'll never be able to patch it."

"I know that," James said. "But, Swift, this is insane!"

Emma rolled her eyes, lowering her hands slightly, the wobble mostly gone from her walk. "I'm a Marauder, Prongs."

"You're a bloody nutter, that's what you are," James grumbled.

A few hours passed of Emma simply walking along the pitch; she jumped mid-air a few times, nearly kick-starting James's heart in the process. Sirius flew with his back to them at all times; James had the feeling he couldn't bear to watch.

"I think you can go now," Emma said, jumping a few more times, landing each time on an invisible platform.

"Go?" James asked confused.

"I'm in no danger of falling now," Emma explained. "My control is pretty stable."

James snorted. "Forget it, I'm not leaving."

"The students need more eyes-"

"Swift, shut up, I'm not leaving," James left no room for argument.

James wasn't happy when she climbed invisible stairs, going higher, or when she plummeted to reach lower ground. He was beginning to think she was intentionally torturing him.

They went back in around seven, the students all smiling and laughing, seeming to have gained rather than lost energy during the day.

"I was hoping to do better today," Emma sighed, her eyes scanning the grounds for any sign of danger. "Perhaps I'll be ready to dodge bludgers next time."

James's eye twitched before he tuned her out. He was in no mood to listen to Emma right now; he was still far too angry with her. Looking to his left he could see Sirius, glaring at Emma openly, no doubt there would be an argument between the two tonight.

"Dinner, Moony?" he said, offering the werewolf an out. "It's on me."

Remus looked between Sirius and Emma before nodding. "Hell yes; I may even stay the night."

"Excellent," James smiled. "What about you, Worms?"

"Sorry, Prongs, my mum needs me," Peter responded unhappily, knowing that he had to make his report tonight. "Maybe some other time."

"You sure, Worm? It's on me," James insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure, sorry guys."

James shrugged. "Alright, see you soon then. Hey, Lil, I'll apparate you home?" he offered.

Lily shook her head. "Vernon, Petunia's whale of a boyfriend is coming over for dinner tonight. He doesn't know about magic, my parents are picking me up with the car from the community centre as a cover."

"Alright, looks like you're the only one who loves me, Moony," James grinned. "Race you to the bottom of a pitcher of beer?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Prongs."

"_Remus,_" James wined.

Remus sighed. "Fine, but just _one_ pitcher, James."

James grinned mischievously, "Sure, sure," he said, knowing that he'd be having a fun game of 'Get Lupin Loopy' tonight.

A few minutes later saw Emma and Sirius entering the apartment.

"What's wrong, Paddy?" Emma asked, folding up her robe and sticking it in the closet.

"You're not going up against him alone again."

Emma blinked, shutting the closet door and turning to face Sirius, who was leaning against the wall.

"What?" she blurted.

"You're not going up against Infinity alone again," Sirius repeated calmly.

"You can't tell me what to do," Emma said, turning away and walking towards the living room.

"Watch me."

Emma spun on her heel, eyes glinting. "You're not going anywhere near him, nor is anyone else."

"Then you'll stay away from him as well," Sirius stated.

"I have no choice in the matter," Emma snapped. "He'll come for me again, and this time I'm going to be ready for him."

"You won't go up against him alone," Sirius said calmly. "I've already spoken to Dumbledore about it. He's going over it with Mad-Eye, the two of them are going to assign you help-"

"I _said no!"_ Emma shouted; her ire peaked. "How _dare_ you go behind my back like that!"

Sirius's cool broke. "He's going to kill you, Swift!" he snapped. "Maybe you can't see that, but I can! Besides, you can't kill him anyways!"

"Why not?" Emma yelled back, her hair swirling, flickering. The lights in the hall were brightening and dimming ominously.

"Because you'll be sent to the White World for killing a Wandless," he bellowed. "Just like him!"

"I know that," Emma said, her voice now quiet. She turned away. "I'd already thought of it."

Sirius blinked. "Don't tell me you were going to kill him anyways. You would never be so-"

"So what?" Emma snapped, her emotions creating a four-foot crack in one of the walls. "You think I haven't thought of the consequences, Sirius? He killed Mirage, and if I don't do _something_ he'll kill you too!"

"No life is worth your soul, Emma," Sirius bellowed, running both hands through his hair, just as James would have. "Besides, Mirage wouldn't have wanted that-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MIRAGE WANTED!"

"YES I DO! I DO BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME! BUT I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO TELL YOU AS MUCH!"

"BURN IN HELL!" Emma screamed, her hair had burst into flame long ago, and the entire apartment had begun to shake.

"SCREW YOU," Sirius turned around and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Emma screamed, kicking a chair and knocking it to the ground before flooing to The Leaky Cauldron, apparating away the moment she appeared in the grate.

.

"How do you think their argument is _hic _going?" James asked Remus groggily, three empty pitchers of muggle beer between the two.

"Snot sure," Remus muttered, stirring some sugar into his beer, something that made James wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Probably at the yelling stage."

James frowned in confusion. "There are times when they aren't yelling?"

Remus shrugged, taking a swig of beer, smacking his lips and then adding more sugar. "Shomtimes."

"That's dishgusting mate," James said, sticking out his tongue at Remus's beer.

Remus shrugged again. "Needs chocolate."

James shivered.

"Can I get you two anything?" a pretty waitress had come up to the table, a tray balanced on her hip.

"Another of thesh, plesh," James said, waving at the pitcher.

"And some choco syrup," Remus requested.

The waitress raised her eyebrows before nodding and walking off.

"She's so nice, getting us evershing we want," Remus sighed, stirring his sugar-beer.

James nodded in agreement. "Shift never does that."

"No," Remus considered what he had said, taking the chocolate syrup from the waitress when she returned, a smile on his face. He promptly poured half of it into his beer. "Mayshbe, Swifs not a prop, a prop – a real girl."

"Maybe," James nodded, before hiccupping horribly. Once he had recovered he frowned in confusion. "Worms does though."

Remus stopped guzzling his chocolate-sugar-beer and looked up, enlightened. "Worms ish a girl?"

James nodded. "Mus be."

Weird," they said together.

Remus and James walked into headquarters together the next day, both with a splitting headache.

"You look like crap," Sirius said when he saw them.

"So do you," James said, wincing as he took a seat. "Where's Swift?"

"No clue."

"You two didn't come together?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I left the apartment last night, camped out in the Hog's Head."

"Ew," Remus muttered.

"And Swift?" James asked.

"I stayed here," both Marauders turned to see her walk in, looking bedraggled. "Can I speak with you, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded, standing from the table. He followed Emma from the room.

"Ten knuts say they start snogging," James wagered.

Remus nodded, "Or kill each other."

"Oh," James winced, "they might do that."

"Betting on Swift and Pads?" Peter asked, walking in.

James snorted, "Who else?"

.

Sirius leaned against the bright green wall, waiting.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Emma began. "But I would appreciate it, in future, if you told me when you were going to make plans for me."

"Deal," Sirius agreed. "I'm sorry I yelled too, but I don't want you to go up against him alone again."

Emma sighed. "We're going to have to just agree to disagree on that point, I'm afraid," she said, leaning against the wall beside him. "Having you near him would kill me, Sirius."

"How do you think I feel every time you two go head-to-head?" Sirius asked.

Emma forced a small smile. "I know."

"What now?" Sirius asked.

Emma huffed. "I have no idea."

"Now," both teens jumped as Fabian and Gideon stuck their heads around the door.

"You have to come in here," Gideon continued.

"And hear about our new mission," Fabian finished.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Sirius snapped, hand over his heart.

Fabian grinned, "Soooooory Black," he winked. "Dill," he blew her a kiss before leaving.

Sirius grumbled darkly but Emma just laughed, wrapping an arm around Sirius and pulling him from the room.

Most everyone was already seated when they entered the dinning room. Dumbledore was at the head with Moody.

"We have gotten intelligence," Dumbledore began, once everyone had quieted. "That Voldemort's followers have been using an abandoned warehouse to torture prisoners. This is most likely a trap, but I am willing to walk into it as it provides an optimal distraction. Those who I spoke to individually about the mission, should take this time to prepare, when the whistle sounds, they will be off and the rest of us will go to the warehouse, causing a distraction."

"How much time will the mission need?" Emma asked.

"As much time as we can give them," Moody answered.

"Theirs is a long-term mission," Dumbledore said. "This will simply give them time to get underway. For those of you going to the warehouse, we have been told that 50 Death Eaters are there, but there are probably more."

"How do you know about this?" Arthur asked from the back.

"An informant on the streets," Dumbledore answered. "Though he believes he was meant to overhear the information. So, we are walking into a trap, if you can save any of the victims, do so, though there is a chance they do not exist, are we clear?"

Most people nodded, though they looked unsure, this was very last minute, after all.

"We leave in three hours, stay as long as you can, but apparate the moment your life is at risk. I will call you to order once more before we leave."

Emma locked eyes with Sirius as everyone stood.

"You'll stay by me," Sirius said.

Emma forced a smile, "Unless he comes."

"I won't leave your side."

"Not until I force you to," Emma said, standing. "Let's not fight, what will be, will be."

"You're confident," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her and leading her from the room.

"So are you."

Sirius chuckled, "Maybe it's a Marauder's curse?"

Emma chuckled, "I believe that."

All too soon they were standing in the middle of the field, just outside of headquarters, waiting for Dumbledore's signal.

They held hands, waiting with bated breathe for the flare to light the sky.

A flash of red-

And the world was spinning away, into the dark of apparation

They reappeared in a field, very much like the one they had just left. At one end stood a rickety warehouse, tin panes falling inwards and out off the frame.

"What a dump," Alice stated, her nose upturned.

Lily frowned, looking around. She was amazed Marlene hadn't been the first to say so. Actually, now that she looked around, she couldn't see Marlene at all.

_She must be part of the other mission,_ Lily thought. _The one we're making a distraction for._

She looked up as Fenwick made a forward motion with his arm. As one, the small group crept forward, knowing that they were springing a trap with a trap.

"STOP!" they all paused as Remus pushed his way to the front, hauling Emma beside him.

"There, right there, do you see it?" Remus asked Emma.

Lily cocked a brow; the only thing she could see was the warehouse.

"Yes, it's shifting," Emma answered. "A blasting spell, do you think?"

Remus nodded. "I'll do that, you put up a Valence coated Protem."

Emma nodded and they both stepped back, herding the rest of the Order with them. Lily watched as Protem rose, the purple shield, Valence, coating the side closest to the warehouse.

"This might be loud," Remus warned. "_Bombardia!"_

Lily yelped as Remus's spell collided with an invisible wall that had stood not three inches from Benjy Fenwick's nose before they had moved. The wall shattered, tinkling like glass and Lily covered her mouth in horror of what was behind it.

A great stinking pit of ash, fire and corpses. Inferi were the only thing moving, a few Death Eaters standing guard over their work. The inferi seemed to be digging for something, and Lily had a sinking suspicion she knew what for.

Deep in the dark of the world, if you went down far enough and used the right spells, it was possible to hit the black gates of Arbouro, land of Daemons. And judging by the fire, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was being searched for here – a Fire Daemon, a creature with the power to flatten half the world with a single glare if it wanted to.

"Merlin," Sirius whispered. "Has he gone mad?"

"The Dark Lord is still perfectly sane," they spun around, only to find that five Death Eaters were approaching them, wands ready. "He doesn't plan on summoning a Daemon of Arbouro," a toothy grin. "But of sending you through the black gates yourselves."

Emma's eyes widened, she stepped back, hearing fire's whisper.

"_Arbouro will not be happy about this, mark my words, this madness must be stopped Protem!"_ the words seemed to flicker in every flame down below. _"I can close the gates, through you, but you have to get me closer to them!"_

Emma looked down at the pit, took a step towards it-

"Swift!" Sirius bellowed, pushing towards her.

Emma spun to face him before feeling a hand on her arm, looking up slowly she came face-to-face with Infinity's wide smile.

"Hello, Protem."

Emma inhaled, Sirius's yells echoing around her as Infinity turned, pulling her after him through time and space.

Sirius slid to a stop, eyes wide, looking at the place Emma had inhibited just seconds before.

She was gone, and the Death Eater's maniacal laughter assaulted him on all sides, people began screaming.

The gates of Arbouro opened.

.

Emma made a wild attempt to regain her balance when they reappeared, her moment of confusion giving Infinity the advantage.

She screamed as she was lifted off her feet, Air holding her up and restraining her. White, smoky tendrils wrapped around her, the only indication of restraints at all.

Infinity smiled and began to circle her slowly, Air twirling Emma so that she always faced him.

"It's been a long time since our last meeting, Protem," Infinity said calmly. "I was beginning to worry you had forgotten me."

"I almost had," Emma stated coldly, her eyes burning.

Infinity smirked. "Cute," he said. He stopped then, leaning against a tree, at ease, and it was only then that Emma realized he had apparated them to some sort of forest clearing.

"Where are we?"

"Does it really matter?" Infinity asked. "If you must know, we're near the forest of Dean," he shrugged. "No place special, just a little time alone. You're wizards can be quite annoying when they want to be, and I know you'd be upset if I accidentally killed one," his grin was sarcastic.

Emma simply glared in response, not even giving him the satisfaction of watching her struggle against her restraints.

"Anyways, what I really wanted to do was congratulate you," Infinity smiled, plucking a leaf from the ground and twirling it between his fingers. "A little birdy told me you're becoming quite apt at flying without a broom."

Emma blinked, shocked, before assuming a mask of unconcern. "I don't know what you mean."

Infinity smiled. "Oh? I heard that you've been using the Hogwarts quidditch pitch to practice your rule over Air," he looked up at her. "Isn't that correct?"

_He can't know that, _Emma thought. _How on earth does he know that?_ "How did you find out about that?" she asked, realizing that there was no point in denying it. He knew, somehow Infinity knew everything.

"Spies," Infinity smiled, walking closer. He leaned in, whispering in her ear, "What would you do if I told you a secret?"

Emma flinched away. "I wouldn't trust anything that rolled off your forked tongue."

Infinity laughed, a real, gut-wrenching chuckle. "You can really block out what you don't want to see, can't you, Protem?" he shook his head. "There is a spy in the Order of the Phoenix, one closer to you than you could ever imagine."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma snarled.

"Because it matters," Infinity stated. "You have risked everything for them, everything. And this is how they repay you? You have been betrayed."

"I don't believe you," Emma said.

Infinity shook his head and began circling again, "You will, in time. Even now, as you stand here defying me, risking your life for them, one of your closest friends is whispering your secrets to the enemy. How does it feel, Protem? How does it feel to be betrayed by the ones you love most?"

"I don't believe you," Emma repeated coldly. "If there really was a spy, you would never tell me about them. It would make no sense for you to tell me about them."

Infinity nodded. "I can see how you might think that," he agreed. "But think about this, Protem. I've made my position clear, what I want and what I am willing to do in exchange, who I am willing to let live. Perhaps the reason I am telling you about the spy is because I want your trust. Maybe, I think you deserve to know when someone is feeding your secrets to the people digging your grave."

"You don't know me," Emma said. "You only want me because I am a Wandless. If I were a witch you would have killed me already."

"True," Infinity agreed. "If you were a witch I would definitely have killed you by now, but the fact is, you're a Wandless and I _do_ know you. I know you're a Gryffindor, that you're very brave and very recluse. I know you're intelligent, at least on some level, and that you are foolish enough to risk your life for your friends – I suppose they call that loyalty," he stopped walking again. "So, you see, Protem, I _do_ understand you, which is why I know what one of your friends turning spy would mean to you. I am once again willing to cut you a deal-"

"I don't want to hear it," Emma said, turning her face away.

"The deal," Infinity continued, as if she had not spoken, "is this. You join me, help me gain control over the wizarding world and I will spare every single member of your precious Order, _including_ your wizard love," he grinned as Emma's eyes turned to scrutinize him. "And I'll give you the spy, let you pass judgement on them," Infinity grinned, holding out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

He retracted his hand in disgust a moment later, his hand dripping in Emma's spit.

"Is that a refusal?" Infinity snarled.

"Well it wasn't an agreement," Emma cheeked.

Infinity's eyes burned with such anger that Emma was certain he was going to kill her. The crash and snap of trees breaking echoed around them, unable to withstand Infinity's hate.

"You're a fool," Infinity stated, looking almost demented. "You really think you can beat the force Voldemort has at his command? You really think you can beat me?" he laughed.

"It isn't about winning," Emma responded, her voice defiant. "It's the fight. The magical world has no need of a master, and certainly not someone as unhinged as _your master,"_ Infinity glared at the term. "_I have no Master,"_ Emma spit the words in his face. "_No one_ controls me, but you?" she laughed. "Tell me Infinity, do you have to ask permission to use the toilet?"

She hissed as Infinity sunk his fist into her gut.

"Do not mock me," he threatened, whispering into her ear. "Do not forget, even for a moment, that _I_ am your master. You may like to pretend that no one owns you, Protem, but you can not deny that everything you have done in the last few months has concerned me. How will you defeat me? How can you over-rule me for Air? What would be the best strategy against me?" he chuckled. "You have belonged to me ever since that day in the woods two years ago," he pulled back. "And you will never be free."

He smiled. "You can't kill me anyways, not unless you want to roam the white world forever," he cocked his head, inspecting her glaring eyes. "Or have you already considered that? The Elements are not forgiving, Protem, Wandless law is not broken without punishment. Do you really think their lives are worth your soul?"

"If you let me go, I would kill you now," Emma spat.

"I don't think you would," Infinity said calmly. "You'd like to think you would; you may even mean to. But when it came down to the final blow, I don't think you could do it. You're afraid of Judgement, I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid of being stuck between realms for an eternity alone."

"Shut up!"

Infinity laughed. "Your weakness is almost endearing, Protem. You are so consumed with these apparitions of good and evil that you can't get enough of your wits collected to strive for even a pinch of power."

"_The gates have opened, Protem," _Fire's voice instilled panic in Emma's heart. _"You have to get back, NOW!"_

"I'm not stupid like you Infinity," Emma began struggling. "I'm not dim enough to enrage Arbouro."

"Arbouro and Voldemort have history," Infinity was unconcerned.

"Why don't I find that hard to believe," Emma stopped struggling. "Let me go!"

Infinity rolled his eyes. "So childish. You're friends are in no danger, Protem, relax."

"The gates have opened, Infinity."

"Have they?" Infinity seemed unconcerned. "Fire tells you lots, doesn't he?"

"Let me go!"

Infinity rolled his eyes, "Why? So you can run back there, try to save them, get hurt and then wonder about how you're going to defeat me? This story is getting old Protem," he watched her struggle for a moment. "Alright, tell you what. Here's my deal: you belong to me and I'll save your friends from the devil's wrath?"

He laughed as she spit at him. "You're so hilarious, Protem, so easy to mess with. It was a trap, don't you understand that?"

He laughed again when she continued to struggle. "The gates of Arbouro aren't open, Protem, they were never open, it's all an illusion, something to catch your pals off guard so Voldemort can ambush them."

"But Fire-!"

"You idiot, Protem, that isn't Fire at all, it's a mind trick. I've been practicing on muggles for weeks; half of them were convinced they were Wandless themselves by the end," he paced before her. "With Legillimens, I can trap someone within the confines of their own mind, even you."

But Emma wasn't buying it. Fire's voice had been too real, too strong for it not to have been him.

_But was it?_ A voice sounded in her mind. _Did Fire truly sound himself?_

No. Because Fire had been practically respectful in their transaction, and Fire thought she was a moron.

"_Because you are a moron, and this proves it."_

Emma's head whipped around, but there was no sign of flames near them. Didn't Fire need a, well, a _fire_ to speak with her?

Her eyes found Infinity's, the Wandless smirked – and she knew.

"Get out of my head!" she snapped, pulling once again against her bonds.

"But it's soooo easy to penetrate, Protem," Infinity leaned against the tree again. "It's not even fair."

Emma's eyes narrowed at the word. Fair. No, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that people were dying, that they were hiding, that they lived in fear. It wasn't fair.

"Full of opinions, aren't you?" Infinity questioned, smirking.

Emma's eyes burned. She was going to rip him apart!

Her heart burned with true flames, flames of anger as she pulled at her bonds. She pushed, struggled, against the wall that blocked her from Air.

Nothing.

She fell back, letting Air hold her up, panting. She could do nothing against him.

Infinity chuckled again. "I think you need to wake up just a little," he said. He moved towards her, lifted her chin, whispered in her ear. "Be a Wandless."

He pulled back, their eyes locked…

_The alley was cool and dark. The street bellow was cobbled, brick arching up from the ground to surround them on all sides._

_Emma walked forwards, as if in a dream, fog rolling at her feet._

_Then, at the very end of the alley she saw someone, a girl, a girl with black hair and huge, staring, blue eyes._

"_Mirage!" the name burst from her as she ran down the alley, towards the girl she'd taken in. "Mirage, where are we?"_

_But Mirage didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge that Emma existed. Her breath was uneven, panicked. Emma watched as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths._

"_Mirage?" she asked again, slowly, worried._

_Mirage opened her eyes, which were once again expressionless, staring down the mouth of the alley. Emma mimicked her, confused, her heart freezing when she saw him. Infinity._

_He stood stagnant, maybe even a little amused, Mirage's wand twirling between his fingers. Without thinking about it, Emma stood between them – but they didn't seem to care._

"_Will you join the Death Eaters?" Infinity's tone was bored, and Emma had the feeling he was hoping for a refusal._

"_No," Mirage answered tonelessly._

_Emma watched with wide eyes as Infinity smirked. _NO! _she thought desperately._ No! No! NO!

"_Avada Kadavera!" Infinity yelled, pointing the wand at her._

"_**NO!**" Emma bellowed, arms outstretched, though there was nothing to worry about. Nothing happened._

_She stared, transfixed on the wand and was amazed that Ollivander had been right. The wand refused to work for Infinity. _

"_You will die in vane," Infinity stated coldly then, throwing the dysfunctional wand through Emma and at Mirage's feet, anger in every syllable. "Everything you fought for ends now, all of your dreams are coming to a close."_

_Emma saw Mirage smile as she picked up the wand. Emma's eyes widened, horrified. _This isn't real,_ she realized. _None of this is actually happening. He's showing me, he's bragging about how he killed her!

And just like her parents, just like everyone else, she would be powerless to stop it.

_Emma watched as Mirage dropped her arm, not aiming with the wand at all, and felt a sob stick in her throat._

"_Aren't you even going to fight me?" Infinity sneered. "Are you really so pathetic?"_

"_If you want my magic, Michael, then take it," Mirage said. _

"_Avada Kadavera!"_

_Emma jumped at Infinity's bellow, her eyes focused on Mirage. She was it, saw the green light reflect in those wide, blue orbs. A smile graced Mirage's face and then Avada was passing through Emma, hitting Mirage in the chest._

_A high pitch scream left Mirage as her soul and body separated. Emma watched her body arc, watched it slam into the ground._

_And there was nothing, nothing she could do._

Emma came back to the present, gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face.

"She was weak," Infinity sneered, walking away from Emma. "And a fool."

There was a reason Emma's bogart was herself. She had always layered herself with control; she did not want to lose her mind to her magic, the same way Remus lost himself to the moon. Emma did not want to become a monster.

But in that moment, with Mirage's last scream echoing in her ears over Infinity's voice; any control she had ever gathered, any purity associated with Protem was gone, wiped out in the blink of an eye.

Infinity smiled as he felt Air's coils break, as Emma stalked towards him, eyes hidden in shadow.

"I wondered when we would finally meet, Protem."

.

.

Sirius back stepped suddenly from the place Emma had once been, as something within the pit flickered.

"TRAP!" Remus bellowed.

But it was too late.

Sirius was thrown back as the pit exploded in a cataclysm of sound and earth, throwing them through the air.

_Bam!_

The wind was knocked out of Sirius's lungs as he slammed into the ground. Ears ringing, world spinning, he did his best to stand, after a moment he realized this was impossible, and settled for crawling.

Blood splattered the ground all around him, body parts littering it from people who had been closer to the pit than he.

Sirius frowned as the ground vibrated. He looked up, confused, only to see five giants.

Five giants and ten Altheens. And all at once, Sirius knew he was dead.

.

.

And all around her there was fire, and he was her anchor to this world, and he was hatred, and he was death, and all around her there was fire.

"_Law, law, law,"_ the Elements chimed. "_Law, law, law, law, law."_

And she knew the law, the law. Knew what it meant to for her to kill him, kill him. She knew the law, knew it meant death, the law. But he had to die, the law, the law, there was nothing in her world except his death, for him to die, the law. And all around her they were screaming, the law, the law. And inside her she was screaming, the fire, the fire, the law, the law.

Where is your soul, the law, the fire, where is your soul?

And all around her there was fire, and he was her anchor to this world, and he was hatred, and he was death, and all around her there was fire.

And she had to kill him, death, death, fire. For he had killed her, killed him, killed they. And emotions were her revenge, her blade, her sword. And the White World, the law, the law, he would not take them, not again.

And all around her there was fire, and he was her anchor to this world, and he was hatred, and he was death, and all around her there was fire.

Infinity watched, with raised brows as Emma's eyes flickered between pure emotion and some semblance of logic, it would be interesting to see if she could pull herself together or if he would have to kill her.

And if she did pull herself together, would she manage to retain her power?

Infinity watched; elements at the ready. Even now, even like this, he was still stronger than Emma, Mirage's magic had fed him, given him insane excess.

But this was a good show.

And if she passed this test, then maybe she would be worth keeping, despite the setbacks to his plan.

She had proven to be more interesting than he had anticipated, no doubt, due to the child-Wandless's teachings. Had she been anything less, he would have simply killed her today, in the field, with the others.

Maybe a jet of light through the chest?

But instead she had some worth, despite her pig-headedness. Still, he was getting impatient.

Infinity watched as logic began to win out, slowly, but surly; and thought that, if he did have to dispense of her, there were more interesting ways to do it.

Infinity smiled, taking a step forward as reason blazed in Emma's eyes – and then she was gone.

Infinity stood stone-still, blinking in surprise.

She had disapparated. She had gathered her wits and disapparated.

He laughed, clutching his sides with mirth.

She was so predictably unpredictable – he loved it.

.

.

Sirius finally managed to pull himself to his feet, wand out. He shielded his eyes in the next moment as something appeared in the middle of the field, something that was burning like an open flame.

He squinted, wondering if maybe it was just a tree before deciding that it was far, far too small for that.

So it was a person, but who, why?

And then he saw it, as the person lifted their arms calling something to attention. Blue and green gems were wrapped around one wrist, the left wrist – _her_ wrist.

Sirius half limped to her side, wondering what she was doing, and then he saw them, saw the trees begin to move.

He could only hope these ones didn't eat _everything._

.

James looked around slowly, crawling over to Remus who was bleeding – a lot.

"Moony?" James's fingers wobbled as they traced the gash across Remus's chest, one that went down to the bone.

James knew a healing spell or two, but this was beyond him, far beyond him. He grabbed Remus by the shoulder, picturing St. Mungo's clearly in his mind.

He would be back for Lily, he swore to himself, tears in his eyes. She had to still be alive.

But he wouldn't be back; he'd splinched himself too badly.

But he was right, Lily wasn't dead, she was crawling towards the treeline, dragging an unconscious Alice behind her. Lily leaned against the tree, trying to get her bearings, watching as the giants and Altheens trampled the survivors. She felt hot tears on her cheeks. _Pull yourself together!_ She scolded herself. _Pull yourself together, apparate with Alice and then get back here!_

Lily took a gulp of air, rose to her feet and was just getting a hold of Alice when a groan emitted from behind her.

Lily turned slowly, eyes wide. A scream bubbled up her throat as one of the trees reached down and scooped both her and Alice up, before walking into the fray.

She couldn't move! The tree had pinned both of her arms to her side, keeping her from moving.

She watched as the trees, all the trees, the whole forest, moved about, picking up people, holding them captive.

And then there were a few that were fighting off the giants, throwing stones and trying not to be broken down into splinters.

Soon the entire battle was up one of the many trees, the giants having been herded away, though they were still fighting.

"Find Dumbledore," Emma told Sirius, once everything had settled, her head between her knees. "Get the Order down and then do something with the others."

Sirius nodded, limping away.

It took them several hours to get the Order down from the trees, which only had to be told who to drop. Once relieved of their prisoners, the trees walked away, taking root back in the ground, where they were happiest.

There were surprisingly few Death Eaters, many had disapparated the moment they saw the forest moving. The Altheens were struggling viciously and all had to be killed – Dumbledore did the honours.

It was late when they finally got themselves to the hospital, where almost everyone needed at least one wand tap.

By four in the morning, Remus was well enough to sit in the waiting room, though his chest was still tender. James, too, was mostly fine, his side still sore.

"Epic, fucking madness," James said, wincing with each breath.

Remus hummed in agreement.

"I hope it was worth it," Lily said, a cup of hot coco between her hands. "We would have been goners if you hadn't done that tree thing," she said, looking at Emma.

Emma hummed, dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired, dead. "I wouldn't have been able to do it, except that Infinity made me mad."

"When doesn't he make you mad?" Sirius joked.

"No. Really mad," Emma whispered. "I lost myself to my emotions, there was only fire, only him. No reason, no logic, only death. When I pulled back, I was still strong, stronger than usual, just like after Mirage's burial. Commanding that many trees is not easy, nor is it within my usual power. We were lucky."

Silence. Silence and the murmurs of Healers echoed around them.

"Why would he give you that advantage?" James asked at last.

Emma snorted. "He didn't mean to. I think he just wanted a solid fight for once; he didn't expect me to disapparate."

"Why didn't he follow you?" Lily asked.

"He probably thought it was funny," Sirius answered, having met Infinity. "He's a whole new level of demented, really."

Emma smiled slightly. "Whatever happened, the cost was far too high. This mission of Dumbledore's, it had better bring us an advantage unforeseeable."

Lily sighed, standing and giving James her drink to finish. "Whatever the prize, it cannot bring back the dead."

They watched Lily leave for the nursing station. Her break was over, the wounded were waiting.

.

That was the first night Peter dreamed of the fog.

It was beautiful fog, shimmering slightly in the moonlight, whispering words of sleep. Flowers and grass crunched beneath his feet, frosted over, as if glazed with glass. The air around him was cool, crisp, but he could see nothing but the fog, yet he knew, somehow Peter knew he was looking for something, something he could not find.

Something the swirling, shimmering fog had stolen from him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did anyone else feel ill thinking about Remus's Chocolate-sugar-beer? I know I did.**

**I'm not sure if anyone caught it, but if you go back to _Order of the Phoenix_, when Mirage shows Dumbledore everyone dying, that is what Infinity was thinking of. That, had Mirage not toughened Emma up a bit, he would have simply killed her with the others, that Mirage's vision would have played out.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and for not giving up on this story!**


	66. Cupid's Curse

**Cupid's Curse - 14**

The first snowfall of the season had painted London a pearly white. Lily stood with the Marauders, minus Sirius, in Remus, Emma and Sirius's kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"You know, doing this will only inflate his overlarge ego," James said, eyes bright.

It had been several weeks since the diversion mission. They had been living in mostly peace since then, unless one counted the raids that had popped up all over the UK.

Voldemort's followers moved from town to town, burning all in their path, the great green skull with a serpent's tongue was becoming common place. Lily had begun asking her parents to move a week ago, terrified that their town would be next.

"It's his 19th birthday," Lily said, flipping pancakes. "And other than us, I doubt he'll have any gifts this year."

They were quiet for a moment, remembering all that Sirius had lost in his path for good.

"What did you get him?" James asked Emma.

Emma smirked, taking a sip of tea. "A chain that, when worn, steals the owners voice."

Lily frowned while the others laughed. "Really, Emma," she scolded.

Emma shook her head. "No, not really, but think of the possibilities."

"Wha'r yall doin' h're?" Sirius slurred then, walking in groggily. "It's not past nine?"

"Happy Birthday!" Lily greeted him, holding out her just finished breakfast.

Sirius gazed at the plate for a very long time, blinking in confusion occasionally. Two pancakes had been arranged with over-easy eggs on top of them. Bacon and sausages were arranged in an odd smile and toast triangles, already buttered, stood up in the middle.

"It's happy to see you!" Lily tried, holding the plate out a bit more to Sirius.

Sirius gazed at the breakfast happy face, suddenly looking up at Lily. "How long did this take you?"

Lily shifted, uncomfortable. "About an hour."

Sirius took the plate gently, as if afraid it might break. "Thank you," he said, his words sincere.

Now Lily was the one who was surprised, watching as Sirius carefully ate his meal, rather than shoving it into his mouth, as usual.

She sat down slowly, watching the soft expression he was wearing as he ate, his eyes far away.

"Would you mind teaching me?"

Lily jumped, not expecting him to speak. "Sorry?"

"To cook, would you teach me to cook?"

Lily nodded slowly and Sirius forced a smile.

"You're going to regret that," Remus informed Lily. "Swift tried already."

"Oh?" Lily raised a brow as the five Marauders snorted.

"The House-elves almost had a fit," James explained.

"It wasn't that bad," Sirius muttered, still eating.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You set the stove burner on fire – we were making eggs."

"_And_ you melted the spatula doing the bacon," Peter added. "I didn't even know that was possible."

Sirius chuckled, his odd mood having abated. "I always did say Lily was braver than you lot."

Emma rolled her eyes, "The horror of being usurped my best friend."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Padfoot, my best girl friend."

"Better."

Lily chuckled at their antics. "You lot never change, do you?"

James smiled, "Never."

Once they had exchanged gifts and Sirius had finished his smiley breakfast, the six friends made their way to Head Quarters.

They made their way past the vicious trees that not even Sirius had managed to charm, up the walk and into the house, which was occupied.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Emma asked, seeing the headmaster standing in the entrance hall. "Sir, is something wrong?"

"I'm glad you six have arrived," Dumbledore said sombrely. "I was just on my way to go get you. I am afraid that something has gone terribly wrong, terribly wrong indeed."

He led them into the dinning room, where the orb showing the HQ's entrance stood, depths undisturbed.

A few people were already seated around the table. Dorcas Meadows, Frank Longbottom, Carla Clearwater and Ernie Stebbins sat already, each looking worried and impatient.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, her eyes swivelling around the table.

"A few weeks ago I sent a group of 8 Order members into Voldemort's hideout," Dumbledore said tiredly. "They were to map the place out and, if possible, acquire a Diary that one of my informants said gave off all the warning signs of very dark magic," he sighed, looking more tired and warn than anyone could remember. "They have not made contact for over a week. I fear they have been captured. If it is possible, I would have you try to free them, assuming they are still alive."

A silence descended upon the room, heavy and suffocating.

"Do you have anything for us to start with?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded, letting a scroll unravel upon the table. "This is the most recent map of his hideout I have."

.

Remus walked through the forest silently, his tread not stirring the smallest leaf. He had already identified about six beds of Devil's Snare, and ten of Catching Throat. He'd even seen a Velspar plant a little way back.

"I'm amazed Infinity hasn't ripped that thing out yet," Sirius said, looking disgusted.

"He doesn't know about it," Emma whispered, popping up on Sirius's right.

"Bloody hell," Sirius snapped, jumping at her appearance from the shadows.

Emma ignored him, her senses on high alert. "Voldemort must keep some on tap encase Infinity gets out of hand."

Frank tried to ignore the edge Remus and Emma had put him on. At least the Marauders were _used_ to their silent footsteps and sudden appearances. "We must have reached the property by now," he whispered. "What we need is a plan."

"What we need is sleep," Peter whined. "We need to make camp."

Night had fallen long ago, the moon's light throwing the world into shadows.

"Peter's right, James," Lily said when James's eyes narrowed. "We're only going to step in something at this rate."

"And wouldn't that just be wonderful," Dorcas muttered.

"We can take turns on watch," James said after a few tense minutes.

"I'll go first," Emma volunteered, already getting into position. "I'm not tired."

James grimaced slightly but nodded. He looked upwards, at the towering trees. "Everyone up, I have no idea if Voldemort sends out patrols."

Sirius scaled a tree with little difficulty, sitting in the high bows easily. How often had the Marauders climbed for a prank? How often had he done it simply to annoy his mother?

With a sigh, Sirius realized that Peter was still scrambling up a trunk, looking rather unhappy. He never had been a fan of heights.

Remus sat higher in the tree than Sirius, already snuggling down into a fork. Sirius didn't dare go that high, despite Remus's advantage in height, Sirius was more muscled and weighed more for it.

If he craned his neck he could just make out Emma, high up, perched like a bird, her eyes scanning all around them.

Sirius didn't doubt that her eyes would catch things his couldn't, despite this, he barely slept during the night.

Sirius gazed uncomprehendingly at the foot hanging in front of his face the next morning. Deciding it didn't matter, he rolled over in his half-sleep, before yelping as his boundary charms kept him from falling 20 feet to the ground.

He sat-up unhappily, glaring at who he now recognized to be Emma, snoring slightly from a clump of branches that had formed just above his head. At least now he understood who the dangling foot belonged to.

Within an hour everyone was up and on the move again, hating the spars foliage that coated the forest floor. No cover, but sure to contain a carnivorous herb. By mid-day they had reached the edge of Voldemort's property, a great black mansion, at least six times the size of their black house, sat in the middle of an empty field. Tall ferns helped to hide them for the time being, ones that crept up conveniently at the forest's edge but were prone to strangling anyone who came too close.

"We'll never make it across that field," Frank whispered from where he had crouched down. His eyes were on the sentries posted around the house.

"This is madness," Ernie muttered, his wand drawn. "Unless there's a more covered route on the other side?"

"We'll have to look," Lily said. "Going across here would be a death sentence."

The foliage around Voldemort's mansion circled around for over a mile. A mile of paranoia, death-bringing plants, sentries and booby-traps.

By the end of the day they were disheartened and tired. They retreated further into the trees once again.

"I'll take first watch," Dorcas volunteered as they began climbing.

"I'll take it," Emma argued. "I won't sleep anyways."

"None of us will sleep well," Sirius told her. "At least try, Swift."

Emma nodded after a moment, climbing high into the tree, regardless of Sirius's words.

Sirius sighed; sometimes there was just no getting around her.

Emma watched the others go to sleep from her high perch, the moonlight surrounding her. She sat back, single leg swinging beneath her, with a sigh. As long as they were here, she doubted she would be able to sleep soundly.

She had been so close last night to peace, but by then it had been mid-morning.

But it wasn't just the place, if she was being honest; she hadn't slept well since her last encounter with Infinity.

Mirage's final scream haunted her deep within her dreams. Those big, blue eyes accusing her of not being strong enough, smart enough, to find and save her. Sometimes Infinity's laugh echoed in her ears, sometimes it was Voldemort's. Sometimes, it wasn't Mirage who had died, it was her parents.

She looked up at the moon, letting the night's breeze attempt to sooth her.

Would Voldemort use her parent's deaths against her, as Infinity had used Mirage's? What would she see? Would her mother's eyes be filled with fear or defiance? Did they plead on her behalf? Did they know she was the reason they were dead? Did they regret it, keeping her?

Her eyes opened, dark as the night, tired.

Her greatest fear was that she would have to watch someone else die, someone else she couldn't save. She was petrified that she would be powerless to save them.

But more than that; she lived in terror of the life that would leave this world, the life she could have saved and didn't.

A wolf howled far bellow, an owl hooted. Emma looked towards the half-moon, wondering, not for the first time, what she would say if she could see them once again.

Sirius groaned as the tree shook slightly, rolling over once again in his fitful sleep. He jumped as the charms threw him back, cursing. He would never get a proper sleep at this rate. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"RUN!"

Sirius's head whipped around to see Frank Longbottom scurrying around in the trees, his face frantic.

"Get up! Everyone get up! Death Eaters! The Death Eater's are coming! GET UP!"

Sirius jolted into action, rushing to wake James, Lily at his side.

"Get up Prongs!" Sirius bellowed, nearly throwing James out of the tree.

James cursed, righting his glasses. "What in the name of Merlin's-"

But he never finished, his mouth hanging open in horror. Sirius turned, his eyes widening at the wall of fire that was headed their way.

No, not fire. Fiendfyre.

Sirius would have recognized the dark magic anywhere.

"We have to go!" he barely jumped as Emma landed beside him. "I can't control that stuff, not at all! We _must_ leave – now!"

Sirius pulled out of his daze, pushing her forward and following right behind her.

They dropped from the trees like stones, rolling upright, struggling to gain their feet and begin putting distance between themselves and the roaring flames that licked their heels.

"COME ON PETER!" Sirius roared, grabbing Peter's upper arm and half dragging the slowest Marauder behind him.

Within moments their throats were clogged with the thick smoke, their pace slackened as they tried to make out the ground beneath their feet where dangerous plants lashed out.

Remus was in the lead, his long legs and keen eyes assisting him. His footprints glowed gold, leaving a safe trail for those behind him. He came to a sudden stop, ears twitching, eyes searching for the piece that had set his teeth on edge.

The others stepped behind him, all searching for the off-point as desperately as Remus.

They yelled as spells began flying over their heads, Death Eaters melding into the Fiendfyre without worry.

As one they turned to fight the oncoming fire and adversaries, faces streaked with ash, tears and terror.

Ernie tried to keep his eyes on all of them, stepping back a few feet to try and get them at a better angle.

"ARGH!"

Dorcas Meadow's scream penetrated the woods, echoing around them as a _szzzz-ving!_ sounded.

Emma covered her mouth, trying to push back her scream at what had become of Ernie Stebbin's.

His body hung limp, nailed to a tree by a shaft of wood big enough to impale a mountain troll. And the blood, Merlin, the blood!

"Run!" Remus yelled, the trap now pulled, their path unblocked, if one of their number was no more. "Run!" he bellowed, sliding on the ground which was now slick with blood.

James had to forcibly turn Lily away from the scene, her eyes seeming to be glued to the horror and gore.

They ran.

The ground uneven and sloping. The terrain slick and merciless. Spells whizzed over their heads, the fire perused them.

And suddenly they were falling.

Emma screamed, trying to grab onto something, anything, as the ground disappeared from beneath her feet.

They landed with a thump on the unforgivingly hard ground.

_Pain._

Blindingly white-hot pain was all Emma could feel. Her left leg. All was pain.

Sirius lifted his head slowly, dazed. He had a horrible feeling he had lost consciousness for a moment. He groaned, wishing that whoever was screaming like that would stop. _Wait, screaming?_

Sirius's head snapped upright, eyes wide as his memories flooded back to him. They were at the bottom of an unknown pit, Voldemort's cronies right behind them.

Sirius stood shakily, his eyes wide with horror at what surrounded him.

They were in a huge pit with towering 50-foot, bare walls. They had been bricked over, offering no hand-holds.

Dorcas sat in a corner, face white, rocking back and forth, a clearly broken wrist being cradled softly. Peter was whimpering softly. Frank too looked to be in agony, limping horribly towards Emma who was the source of the screaming.

Sirius's stomach turned just looking at her left leg. Blood and bone and gore.

"Help me," Sirius jumped at the whisper, spinning around to see Carla Clearwater, gasping for breath. Her long blond hair fanned around her, her skin pale in the moonlight. Sirius walked towards her slowly, knowing in an instant there could be no help. Laying flat on her back, Sirius could still see the spike that had gone straight through her spine.

"When the spell breaks, the Wandless will fall, and down will come Dumbledore, Order and all!"

Sirius looked up at the owner of the cooing voice with a snarl.

Only Bellatrix could look so maliciously happy about what had happened. Only Bella would turn a nursery rhyme into something so sick. She cackled.

"Don't bother trying to heal her," a new voice, that of Rudolphus, said from the circle of Death Eaters that stood above him. "We've banned magic from being done within the pit. We will send our Lord to see you when he gets back, until then," he bowed low before retreating, but Bella stayed.

Her eyes glittered. "I wonder if the Wandless will last until then?" she licked her lips. "The blond won't."

Sirius snarled, jumping to his feet, wand raised, Avada on his lips.

Bella laughed uproariously at his attempts. "Does the bwaby Siwius want to huwt poor Bewa?" she cackled. "Pwoor Bwaby!"

She fell into another bout of laughter but pulled up short when a fist sized rock collided with her mouth, knocking out two teeth.

Bella's eyes roved to Lily Evans, who even now was weighing another stone.

"Filthy Mudblood!" she shrieked, blood streaming over her lips. "We'll see how cocky you are when The Dark Lord is done with you!"

Eyes burning with the promise of blood, Bella raised her wand.

Sirius launched himself across Emma as the spell collided with the top of the pit, bricks and stone raining down around them. Today was clearly Sirius's lucky day, the worst having missed him, though he was covered with dirt.

Bella was gone.

"Carla!" Frank bellowed, doing his best to limp over to where the blond Ravenclaw had laid only a moment ago.

Sirius watched with sad eyes as Frank tried to dig through the rubble that had buried her. She had been closest to the blast and there was no doubt in Sirius's mind that she hadn't made it.

"It's the way she broke it," Lily said from right beside him, making Sirius jump. Her hands already were already full of blood. "I've never done this without magic before. We need to get out of here, fast."

Sirius nodded in agreement, looking for anything that might be able to help pull them out.

They had no magic and were 50-feet down, surrounded by brick. Sirius's eyes drifted to where Bella had thrown her blasting curse. It had been strong, and though it had only hit the top of the pit, the damage went firther. Brick was destroyed for thirty feet bellow. If they could breach that 20 feet…

"Remus!" Sirius called, walking away from Emma and towards the werewolf. "Remus, do you see that?"

Remus followed Sirius's line of sight before nodding. He backed up as far as he could before running straight at the wall and attempting to climb it, but the wall was far too high.

"I'll need a boost, Padfoot, Prongs."

Within moments, Remus was balanced with one foot in James's hands and the other in Sirius's.

His head was still far beneath the destruction, but his hands weren't and it was a half-moon.

"Okay," James began, and Remus bent his knees, preparing to jump. "Chances are we only have one shot at this Moony, so make it count. One," Remus's feet rose with their hands, lowering a second later. "Two. Three!"

Sirius and James sent Remus rocketing upwards with all of their strength, Remus jumping at their peak.

James and Sirius fell to the ground with the effort, watching as Remus was able to heave himself up, the half-moon lending him strength. Within moments he was over the wall.

"Here comes a rope," Remus called, flicking his wand. Sirius grinned, sure it was over, sure they had won, that they would be out of the pit, they the injured would be healed…

But the rope couldn't enter the pit. It was magical. Sirius finally understood why Bella hadn't simply shot Avada at Lily's head.

Thirty minutes later saw them in no better a state. Remus was off trying to make a rope from the vines of a weeping willow. Sirius could only pray he succeeded.

Emma was turning paler. Frank, Dorcas and Peter were having a harder time coping with their own pain.

Every minute brought Voldemort closer to them, every second was another life, slipping into the vast expanse of space.

Sirius wrapped her shirt around Emma's leg, trying to stop the blood, all the while trying not to puke. She was still unconscious, only surfacing for short periods where all she could do was scream.

Finally, a thick rope made of vines and brambles was thrown down to them. James latched onto it immediately, and was able to pull himself up to the bricks, where he began to climb. Lily followed him.

Frank and Sirius tied the rope around Emma as best they could and the two Marauders were able to pull her up and into Lily's care.

Frank was slower, Sirius was sure his one heel was broken. He needed the vine's support to pull himself up. Dorcas had to be pulled up the same as Emma and then there was Peter who also required being tied in and hoisted up.

By the time Sirius reached the surface Lily had healed Frank and Dorcas and Peter. Emma too, now had her leg intact, but she was still pale from loss of blood.

Sirius tapped her on the head with a feather-light charm. "Get up on my back, Swift, we're leaving now."

For what may have been the first time in her life, Emma didn't argue.

Remus led them deep into the forest, swinging around back to the mansion the long way.

"We're going to storm it now," James filled Sirius in on what he had missed. "They think we're still in that pit, half of them are probably on their way to it already. This may be the best chance we get."

Sirius could find any number of flaws in this plan, the half-useless Wandless on his back being one of them.

Under disillusionment charms, they shot across the field separating them from the house, hoping none of the sentries saw their shadows as they passed.

Sirius flattened himself as much as possible against the walls of the manor with Emma on his back. His ear twitched as she whispered into it.

"Move four steps to your left, Padfoot."

Sirius did as he was told immediately, jumping as a streak of green shattered against the wall where his head had been a moment earlier.

"Good job, boy."

Sirius suppressed a snort as Emma patted him on the head softly. A minute later two fingers appeared in midair, signalling them all forwards. Sirius grabbed hold of the person beside him on the shoulder, by the height and build, he was guessing it was Lily, following the line as it began searching for a way in. They found an alcove hiding a door that had only one Death Eater in it – masked and robed.

"Can everyone transfigure their cloths to look death-eatery?" James whispered. "I have a plan."

Crabbe wasn't having a very good night. First he was punished by the Dark Lord for dribbling his soup down his front and now he had been left behind while the Dark Lord and his followers went to torture the traitors they had caught in the _Muggle Pit._

He sighed. Crabbe hated sentry duty.

He stood upright with another sigh as six Death Eaters came from around the corner.

"You lot have a good raid?" he asked them.

The one in the lead inclined his head. Bloke was tall, six feet anyways. "Got a few mudbloods out in Winchester," he said.

Crabbe recognized the pureblood drawl.

"You may have more to look forward to in a minute. Rumour has it Lestrange caught herself a Werewolf and a Wandless," Crabbe sighed. "But that probably means our own little terror will be back for the fun."

"Oh?"

Crabbe smirked. "Wandless love to torment their own kind. _He_'s no exception."

"Either way, I have things to do. Good evening."

"And you," Crabbe said, letting the six pass, having no idea that he'd be in a lot more trouble soon.

"You lot okay?" Sirius hissed from the corner of his mouth once he was sure they were in relative safety.

"Fine," Remus stated from right beside him.

Sirius nodded, satisfied. They had decided to hide Remus and Emma under the cloak, the less attention paid to them the better.

Emma was still riding piggy-back. Trying to accumulate a bit more energy before what was sure to be an inevitable battle, especially now that they knew Infinity was on his way.

The mansion was mostly empty. James had been right in guessing that everyone would want to bring them in. Within 15 minutes they had found the dungeons, but the clock was ticking. Time was not something they had a great deal of, even now, Voldemort probably knew they had escaped.

Ricky Valentine looked up through his own blood, the pain hazing his world, spinning it in circles.

He watched as the Death Eaters entered the cell, wondering what torture they had devised now.

Maybe they'd kill him in the hopes of making someone else talk, or maybe they planned on finally making good on their promise to start severing limbs? It was hard to know, hard to guess. Voldemort was nothing if not creative.

When the bastard in the lead removed his hood, Ricky passed out.

_How long had Sirius been a Death Eater?_

Remus put Emma down on the ground, removing the invisibility cloak. Peter moved to stand guard of the cell, still in Death Eater garb.

Emma used her wand to unchain people from where she sat, her strength mostly recovered. Lily made rounds, checking those present for signs of life.

"Lily?" Marlene croaked when Lily reached her. Lily hushed her, already calling Frank over to carry the incapacitated witch.

"You're going to be alright, Marls."

"What of the dead?" Frank asked, adjusting the feather-light Marlene in his arms.

"We don't have enough people to take them," James said, looking unhappy about it. "Wormtail, come in here for a moment. Padfoot, would you?"

Sirius nodded, taking Peter's place.

"Here, Worms, I need you to levitate these three," James said, pointing to Marlene, Ricky and Tobby Abbott. "I'll disillusion them first."

"What about the others?" Peter jittered, looking at the five who remained.

"They're dead," James stated, already striding towards the cell door. He paused to look at the others. "As I'm sure you know, Voldemort has probably discovered we're gone already. If we're lucky, he hasn't gotten home yet. If we're not…" he paused. "Wands at the ready."

"Worms, if we get held up, get yourself and those three out of here," James said, throwing the cloak over him.

Peter gulped, hidden beneath the cloak, with three disillusioned bodies floating beside him.

He did his best to stick to the shadows, rendering them almost invisible, his mind working furiously.

He wasn't just under the cloak because he was a bad shot. The look on James's face had said it all.

Peter was being protected.

And he hated it. In that moment it made all of his guilt bubble up into his throat, his gut a molten mass. He watched them all put their masks back on, watched Emma and Remus transfigure their cloths, watched Emma try to stay tall despite her condition.

They were all going to die. One way or another they were all going to die and it was because of him.

But James was protecting him. Sirius had pulled him along, away from the Fiendfyre, endangering himself in the process.

Peter hated it, hated himself.

They were at the top of the dungeon stairs, just entering the foyer when all hell broke loose.

"What were you seven doing down there?"

Lily's breath caught in her throat at Voldemort's hiss. Behind him, she could see Infinity's sparkling brown eyes.

"Rescuing prisoners, I would presume. Is that right Protem?" Infinity asked kindly, his eyes able to pick Emma out from the others with no problem.

Emma removed her garb with a wand wave, already moving forwards to intercept Infinity. "I suppose you won't let us by?"

"Of course not," Infinity grinned.

"Not even if I promise to stay?"

Infinity's smile widened. "I know you too well to fall for that, Protem."

Emma sighed, "I had feared as much."

A beat of silence followed her words, and then-

"LIGHT!"

"WATER!"

Like lightning, the two Wandless were off, already threatening to bring the building down with the ruckus they were making.

Frank threw off his disguise in an instant, taking on Voldemort personally while the others were left to defend themselves against the hoard of angry Death Eaters.

No one noticed the front door opening slightly, the shadows consuming the invisible in seconds.

Sirius dodged to the left, barely avoiding the jet of green someone had sent at his head. The two duelled mercilessly. On two occasions Sirius had to summon bits of fallen mansion to block one of the Death Eater's spells.

"_Repulso!"_ Sirius commanded, throwing the Death Eater onto his rump, his mask shattering on impact.

"Hello, Lucy-ishus," Sirius taunted.

"Black," Malfoy snarled, rising to his feet unsteadily, robes eschew. _"Avada Kadavera!"_

Sirius dodged, eyes narrowing as Bellatrix joined the fray.

"Bella," he greeted, almost disarming Malfoy with a complicated little spin of the wrist.

"Cousin," Bella greeted, eyes glinting. Her hair had brambles and leaves caught in it and was pulled in all directions making her look madder than ever.

Sirius dodged the crucio she sent for him, spinning away. "I love what you're doing with your hair."

Bella forced a smile. "Always the charmer, Cousin."

Sirius dodged her next curse, but was caught off guard when a third party disarmed him. With a vicious slash, Bella threw Sirius against the wall.

"Avada-!" Malfoy began, a wild smile on his face.

"No, no, you see, I'm not me," Sirius said, waving his arms wildly, thinking quickly.

Lucius stopped mid-curse. "You're not you?" he seemed to be almost testing the sentence, before a twisted smile wrapped its way onto his face. "You really expect me to believe that Black?"

"No, no, no! I'm not me, I'm you!"

"Wait, you're who?"

"I'm you, you're pretending to be me and who are you?"

"Wait, so you're saying you're not you, you're me and I'm not me?" By now Lucius was _defiantly _confused, his smile turning into a frown. Bellatrix looked incensed.

"No! I'm me, who is you and you're someone you're not because you're me."

"What?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Malfoy, just kill him!" Bellatrix snarled.

"No don't!" Sirius yelped, his mind working quickly. "If you kill me then you're killing you!"

Lucius looked confused, his wand pointed rather uncertainly.

"I'm you from the future! I took polyjuice so that I'd look like me, that is, not like you, so that you wouldn't recognise me, or you."

"What? Wait, you're me, from the future? How? Why?"

"Because… Because V-The Dark Lord is murdered tonight, by me, I mean, by Sirius Black. So I killed him and now I look like him so that you wouldn't know I was you."

Lucius inspected him closely, "So how do I know you're really me then?"

"If I wasn't you, then I wouldn't know that you've got a penchant for muggle peppermint paddys, a treat you were introduced to by Dumbledore in your sixth year," Sirius fibbed. The only reason _he_ knew this, was because he'd snuck into Malfoy's room a few times over the years and read the man's rather sappy diary. Honestly, between him and Moony, Sirius had enough blackmail for six centuries.

Lucius lowered his wand, "You are me."

"Oh, for the love of Avada, Malfoy, he probably read that in your girlish diary!" Bellatrix bellowed, now looking absolutely insane. "Avada-!"

"No! Don't kill him, or me!" Lucius yelped, redirecting her wand so that the spell collided with the wall rather than Sirius's head.

"_He's not YOU Malfoy!_" Bella thundered, looking deranged. "He's Sirius Black, my cousin!"

"How do you know?" Malfoy fretted. "How do you know he's not me?"

Bella gave him a pitying look, before turning swiftly and shouting, "_Avada-"_

But she paused mid-curse, everyone had. Something had just happened in that house, something that would never be dared again.

.

Lily had strayed up to the second floor in her battles, one eye on Frank who still duelled Voldemort below.

She ducked low, avoiding a curse that would have made her bones grow quickly and erratically, killing her painfully, when it happened.

James Potter, _her James Potter, _took a stand beside Frank, against the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

There are times in everyone's life when they are so filled with adrenaline that nothing seems to make sense. For some, it's that moment right before the final exam, when all of your hard work seems to fly out the window. For others, it happens in a life threatening situation, when you are given the choice of fight or flight.

For Lily Evans, this was the moment to best all moments.

She didn't think, didn't even, for one moment, consider what she was doing. Completely forgetting everything she had learned in the last eight years, disregarding her perfect NEWT score, Lily launched herself over the balcony, flying fist-first for Voldemort in what would later be deemed 'the superman'.

Her right fist found his once-upon-a-time nose.

Voldemort all but heard his head crack against the floor as he was shoved to the ground, his snake-like slit of a nose bleeding for the first time in years. Had any bones still existed there, he would have sworn they were broken.

Lily herself rolled right over him, inertia propelling her forwards. She groaned when she came to a stop, her fist sore from impact.

Voldemort rose to his feet silently, no one moved, eyes wide. They had no idea what to expect and most were too stunned to really think properly.

But Voldemort, Voldemort was mad. Madder than he could ever remember being. He wanted the foolish mudblood to die the most horrible, painful death he could conceive. When he was done with her, she would be begging for death.

Just as Voldemort raised his wand, as Lily was beginning to get to her feet, James slid in between them.

A brilliant white light, one big enough to fill the entire mansion blazed into life. Voldemort screeched, eyes searching. He bellowed as a thunderclap echoed out from behind him.

Blinded, disorientated, he yelled for his followers to get them, get them!

But it was too late, the Marauders too in-tune with one another to miss a beat. James grabbed Lily, Remus Frank and Sirius Dorcas and they fled, across the grounds and into the trees they fled.

Frank, Dorcas and Lily were all stunned, unable to see straight from the light, ears ringing. For the others, spots kept interrupting their vision and they were half deaf from the clang they hadn't completely prepared for. It took what seemed like ages to reach the apparation point. None of them could breathe easily, all were panting.

They reappeared on their knees before headquarters, the snow seeping into their pants. Emma was the first on her feet, yelling at the others to keep moving. They must be within the gates to be safe – they had to be within the gates!

They had made it half up the walk when the world around Sirius blurred, turning hazy and black. He heard footsteps running towards him, raised voices… and he was gone.

.

"Draco Valentine, Wendell Valentine, Celine Johnson, Colby Diggory and Carry Waxton, I am afraid."

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself confronted with the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore and beds holding his fellow missioners.

The room was airy and bright, part of the attic, unless he was mistaken.

"What about them?" Sirius asked, groggy.

"It's good to see you're awake at last, Sirius," Dumbledore smiled. "They are dead, I am afraid. Those are the people we were unable to rescue on our little mission."

"Oh," Sirius nodded, that seemed right. He remembered seeing their bodies, now that Dumbledore mentioned it. "Am I the last awake? Did Peter get back okay?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Peter got back almost half an hour before yourselves. He is perfectly fine and those he brought with him are making a speedy recovery."

Sirius sat up slowly, and spotted Emma sitting up in her bed, legs swinging over the edge, watching him.

"What?"

"You look like crap," she supplied dutifully.

Sirius grinned, "Been a while since you looked in a mirror, hasn't it Swifty?"

Emma smiled, but it faded as the doors were thrown open.

Ricky stood in the doorway, head wrapped in bandages that were slowly turning scarlet. His left hand was also wrapped and had probably been broken moments before; his right leg bore all his weight.

"Where are their bodies?"

His voice was still strong though, permeating the silence that had developed with his entrance.

He waited a beat before saying, "I want to see their bodies."

"We couldn't bring them with us," Ricky's eyes swung to meet James's. "There weren't enough of us. I'm-"

"You left them," Ricky's tone was damning as he looked at them all, his expression one of disbelief. "Your brothers in arms?"

"They were already dead-" Emma whispered but Ricky cut her off.

"THEY DIED PROTECTING YOUR SECRETS! DID YOU EVEN TRY? DID YOU EVEN TRY TO TAKE THEM WITH YOU?"

He didn't wait for an answer or a further apology, instead storming out of the room, down the stairs and through the front door.

The door slammed behind him, echoing through the magic-infested headquarters. Ricky's pace didn't slacken as he strode towards the exit, not entirely sure where he would go.

His parents were dead. His father, the fearless Vampire, his mother, the eccentric Witch, they were gone, utterly and completely gone.

Ricky's breath was spars, rubbing against the void in his chest that had once held their love. He couldn't believe they had left their bodies, couldn't believe that the Order members had so little value for one another.

He tried to console himself with the thought that they had, at least, rescued the survivors. The Order had come to his aid.

Ricky sighed, leaning against a tree, only to have to disapparate a moment later. Emma's trees would forever be touchy gits.

Ricky hadn't really been sure where he was going when he turned on the spot, but now that he had appeared, it seemed obvious.

He half ran up the few steps that stood before the townhouse. His fist giving the door a swift knock.

Moments later, he was on the wrong end of Shiloh Sims's wand.

"Valentines day is my least favourite holiday," Ricky supplied dutifully.

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "It's my favourite, because it reminds me of you," she put her wand away even as she said it. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked, letting him in.

"Order mission."

"The secret one Dumbles was talking about?"

Ricky nodded. "The Marauders, Dorky, Longbottom and Lily just came and busted out the survivors."

"The survivors?" Shiloh whispered, suddenly looking pensive.

"Celine Johnson, Colby Diggory, Carry Waxton and… my parents, are dead."

Shiloh's eyes were the size of saucers. "Oh, Ricky, I-"

"It could have been me," Ricky said, his blue-green eyes piercing her. "So easily it could have been me, and you never would have known-"

"Ricky, I do know," Shiloh said, pulling him into a fierce hug. "We both agreed-"

"Well I disagree," Ricky said, only holding her closer. "Starting now."

"What?" Shiloh pulled back to look at him properly.

"Marry me," Ricky begged, dropping to one knee. "Now. Today."

"Ricky – I – don't you think this is a bit sudden?" Shiloh asked, steeling herself.

"When's your next mission? Tomorrow? In three days?"

"Four, actually," Shiloh answered, looking anywhere but at him.

"We could die tomorrow, Shy, in a raid, never mind missions," he stood and held her by the shoulders. "I never want to lose you."

Shiloh looked up, into his eyes and finally she understood. His parents were just another stepping stone for Voldemort, they, themselves, only pebbles in a pond. Her parents were already dead, an accident that was probably orchestrated by his followers.

She pulled away, ran up the stairs and started packing.

"Shy?" Ricky followed her, looking unsure.

"We're eloping," Shiloh stated, throwing things into a bag higgledy-piggledy. "We'll have to be back for my mission, but until then we're going off grid," she was grinning like a lunatic. "For the honeymoon."

Ricky started helping her. "You're sure."

She stopped what she was doing and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm positive."

.

Voldemort was seething.

Not only had that worthless mudblood punched him, but they had gotten away as well.

He pointed his wand at another one of his followers, taking pleasure from their screams as the cruciatus curse ran through them.

"What was the thing the boy with the specs used?" Infinity asked and Voldemort noted that he looked more impatient than usual.

"Over-sensory charm. Aurors use it to blind and deafen their opponents. I wasn't expecting it, which is saying something."

"I don't like him."

"We have something in common," Voldemort lifted the curse and the moron at his feet began crying. "Has Protem improved?"

"Marginally."

Voldemort hummed before kicking the worthless fool on the floor that was still blubbering. "Contact our spy, I need to have a few words with him."

Infinity nodded and left.

Voldemort sighed, watching the still crying Death Eater. "My followers don't cry. _Avada Kadavera!"_

.

Ricky was filled with confliction when he got back from his honeymoon with Shiloh. On the one hand he was deliriously happy, but on the other, he was still raw with grief for his parents.

"Fabian," he smiled at the Prewett twin as he entered HQ. In the time he had been away, he had at least come to terms with his parent's bodied being left. There had been nothing they could have done to revive them, and carrying the dead may have cost more lives.

"Cupid," Fabian grinned. "You're looking sprightly."

Ricky grinned. He and Shiloh had agreed to keep their hasty wedding to themselves. Maybe, when this was all over, they would have a real wedding, with all of their friends.

"Must be the weather," Ricky said. "What about you? How are the nephews?"

Fabian's grin turned evil. "The twins will be my prodigies, just you wait. I'll have them trained up so that they're even worse than the Marauders."

Ricky chuckled. "Will Hogwarts survive?"

"Not likely."

Ricky laughed again, feeling light despite his worries about Shiloh's latest mission. When she got back, maybe they'd move in together properly.

He did the bit of paperwork he'd come in for before leaving again. Ricky made his way back up the walk to Shiloh's house, digging in his pocket for the keys when his right ear twitched.

A flash of red, and the world was spinning away.

"So kind of you to join us, Mr. Valentine."

Ricky's eyelids felt heavy, but he pushed through the haze despite this. He was currently sitting in a rather comfortable armchair, the sort that swallowed you whole, but given his company, he thought that may have more to do with the fact that he was unconscious a few moments ago.

The room was an ugly putrid green, almost like someone had vomited and then rolled it onto the walls. Sitting on a throne, complete with dais, was Voldemort. His fingers were long and spindly on the chair arms, relaxed. Infinity stood to his side, looking bored.

"What do you want?" Ricky asked defiantly.

"Just a word," Voldemort smiled. "A moment between two old friends."

"What do you want?" Ricky repeated.

Voldemort's grin was dangerous. Ricky watched, mystified, as he lifted his right hand.

An orb floated above it, one very much like the one that sat on the dinning room table at Order HQ. Inside, Ricky could see Shiloh, deep in the forest, her wand in one hand, a knife in the other.

"She doesn't even know she's being followed," Voldemort told him. "Her life ends on my command."

Shiloh's piercing blue eyes seemed to slice into Ricky, a smudge of dirt on her cheek making him wonder what battles she'd already been in. And where were the others, the rest of her team?

"What do you want?" there was no defiance in the question this time, only defeat. No matter what happened, Ricky could not lose Shiloh.

This time, Voldemort looked satisfied. "A spy in the Order."

Ricky's head snapped up to meet his blood-red eyes. "Never."

Voldemort laughed. "You act as if it is a huge ordeal, but, you see Ricky, I already have a spy."

"I don't believe you."

"He's as stubborn as Protem," Infinity said. "It must be a particular brand of stupid that has become contagious."

"My spy has already told me many secrets," Voldemort said, looking at Ricky. "But I often fear they don't truly want to see the Order fall. You see, my spy is quite close to the Marauders, and I fear they may still have some feelings for the other four."

Ricky's eyes narrowed. "A Marauder would never turn spy. I know them-"

"Not as well as you would think," Voldemort cut him off. "Now I have a bargain for you. You can either keep her," he raised Shiloh a little higher. "Or the Marauders and their mudblood."

Ricky blinked. "You mean Lily? I heard she punched you full in the face."

In the next second Ricky was blinded by pain. White hot knives beat into his skin, tearing the flesh off his bones in small agonizing layers.

He panted as the spell lifted, only to find Voldemort no longer looking amused.

"Choose."

And there was no choice, not for Ricky at least. If Voldemort had threatened his life, he would have died, willingly, for them. But he couldn't lose Shiloh, his loyal Hufflepuff seeker that had the guts to take a Wandless head-on.

"You win."

Voldemort grinned, stepping down the dais to grip hands with Ricky.

An unbreakable vow.

"Do you, Ricky Valentine, promise to keep any information you get about me, my followers or my plans, past, present and future a secret and specifically not to tell Dumbledore or anyone else I do not give you explicit permission to tell?"

A beat of silence, one Ricky clung to desperately.

"I do."

A string of fire enveloped both his and Voldemort's hands, coming from Infinity's palm.

"And do you promise to tell me everything you discover about the Order of the Phoenix, its members and plans?"

"I do."

Voldemort smiled and withdrew his hand. "You've saved a life, Ricky, be proud."

.

.

.

**Sorry this is so late, thanks to all who reviewed :)**

**I will be honest and say that I have personally melted a spatula doing bacon _and_ I've set the stove on fire about three times doing popcorn.**


	67. The Fog

**The Fog – 15 **

Peter once again found himself walking through the fog filled meadow.

It was dark out; at least he thought it was, for the sky wasn't clear, though he thought it looked dark. The only light came from the fog, which shimmered and shone mysteriously before him.

Again the ground crunched with frost beneath him, the grass like crystal.

And again he knew that he was searching through the fog for something, or, he was beginning to think, someone. But who? Why?

And why had the fog stolen it from him?

He came back into the world screaming, the effects of the cruciatus curse all but driving him insane. He whimpered as Voldemort lifted it.

"You were with them," Voldemort levitated him so that Peter was being held by his collar. "Why did you let them go?"

"I-I-" but Voldemort didn't wait for an answer, and Peter's screams echoed around him again.

Infinity watched this from where he leaned against the wall, not really paying attention to what was happening before him. His mind was consumed by thoughts of Protem.

He could still remember the first time he had seen her, years ago in the forbidden forest. Her eyes had betrayed only fear that day, fear and determination.

He now knew she had been afraid for the Wizard, Sirius Black, the one who had seduced her with his charms. Infinity's eyes narrowed just thinking about the arrogant Wizard who claimed Protem as his own.

Black was one of the first Wizards he would have killed if he'd had the choice, but Protem was far too protective of him. If she even suspected that he'd done anything to Black… Infinity knew he would never be forgiven.

Pettigrew was the second.

The blithering idiot. Infinity knew that Protem had risked her life on more than one occasion to save the pathetic little boy's life, yet Pettigrew gave her no loyalty in return. He was the prime example of why Wandcarriers should never be trusted. Wizards could never truly be a friend to Wandless, they were too selfish. Wizard would always think of themselves first.

Infinity stood upright and began circling the spectacle Voldemort was making.

Infinity had tried hard to win Protem over, to gain her trust. But the window that allowed her to live was quickly closing, he was growing more impatient by the hour and her will seemed fixed.

He stopped walking, frowning deeply. He would give her one final chance, one final chance to join him and leave Wandcarriers to their fate. And if she refused him, he would have no choice but to kill her.

But unlike the Wandless Mirage, he would at least give Protem a Wandless death.

Peter gave out a final squeal before Infinity ended Voldemort's spell.

"You want something, I presume?" Voldemort asked, a brow raised in question. He didn't seem to be angry with the interruption, Infinity assumed he was finished anyways.

"It is time Protem chose her fate," Infinity answered. "The boy will need to be curable for this."

Voldemort nodded. "I was finished with him anyways; his usefulness has not yet run its course."

Peter barely registered Infinity's form hovering over him before the world was washed to black.

.

"He should be here by now," Remus said, checking his watch as he levitated a few books onto the shelf.

"Well you know Worms," Sirius said, hovering the furniture into place. "He's always fashionably late to being fashionably late."

They were in the middle of helping Lily and James organize their things into Godric's Hollow, one of the Potter's many estates. Lily had finally convinced her parents to let her move out, they had agreed on the condition that the couple had separate rooms.

"Yes, but this is getting late even for Wormtail," James said, putting down several boxes. "Where could he have gotten to?"

"Wherever it is," Sirius huffed. "He had better be half-dead."

"Sirius," Lily chastised coming through the room with a box of dishes.

"Well, he'd better have a good excuse – Argh!"

Emma looked over from the kitchen, where she was helping Lily with the dishes, at Sirius's yell, only to scream.

She was unable to move from the doorway, eyes wide at what had appeared in the living room.

"Get me some alcohol!" already Lily was in full healer mode, ordering the others to get things for her, up to her wrists in blood.

Peter's blood.

Emma walked forward as if in a trance eyes fixed on Peter's face, unable to grasp what was happening.

"Emma, stop daydreaming and get me those linens!" Lily snapped and Emma jerked her eyes towards her before nodding swiftly and leaving the room.

A Marauder. Voldemort had targeted a Marauder, and not just any of them, but the weakest, the one they had tried their hardest to protect.

Little Peter Pettigrew who was no good at fighting and hated conflict. He was even more of a pacifist than Remus.

Emma had barely entered the room with the linens before Lily was telling her to lay them on the coffee table and sterilize them with magic.

"We should get him to St. Mungo's," Sirius said, looking worried, bandages in hand.

"He'd never make it," Lily said, wand working furiously. "Magical travel would be too jarring. Fuck it all, he's been crusio-ed," she wiped a hand across her brow, smearing blood and James realized she had tears in her eyes. "I need Senare."

"What?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"It's a medicinal plant, very rare, and it has to be picked fresh. It can help with mental strain caused by the crusiatus curse, Peter is going to need it."

"Where can I find it?" Emma asked, stepping up without a thought.

"No, I'll go. You'll be more useful here," Sirius said.

Emma gave him a dark look. "If there's a raid, I'm more likely to survive. I'll pick the plant and be right back, now where am I going?"

"Swift-"

"She's right, Sirius," James cut in seriously, while applying pressure to Peter's bleeding leg. "Where does she have to go, Lily?"

"There's a glen near Whisten Hill. You'd do best to apparate onto the main road and then take the wooded path to the west. The meadow is about ten minutes down the path, take the left fork to get there. Senare is a purple and blue flower, you won't miss it as it will be the only one in bloom. I need at least ten."

Emma nodded, not bothering to answer as she bolted from the house, turning on the spot and disappearing into the night.

Whinsten Hill's main road was really just a gravel path that traveled around the outside of the thick forest Lily had mentioned. Emma was already mid-step when she appeared, hurrying to the west and scouring the tree-line for the path Lily had mentioned.

It was well hidden, almost overgrown. Emma had to climb over a fallen tree to get onto it, running as fast as she could, pushing grasping branches out of her way in her single-minded quest. The path to the left had an odd shimmer to it, and Emma guessed it was magically guarded, keeping muggles out.

She launched into the meadow not seven minutes later, beating Lily's estimated time. Her eyes honed-in on the pretty little flowers that bloomed through the frosty ground. The grass crunched under her feet, almost like glass. Very little snow was on the ground, instead the meadow seemed preserved in ice. She grabbed the little flowers with cold fingers, not having put on any winter attire in her haste to reach them.

She was so preoccupied with the task at hand that she never noticed the swirling, shimmering fog that had begun over-taking the meadow.

.

Peter once again found himself surrounded by swirling fog. It was silvery, with a slight sheen, but dense and impenetrable.

Peter walked forwards slowly, wondering how much longer the fog would plague his dreams.

He seemed to walk forever in absolute silence, even his foot-falls not making a sound this time, though the grass was still fragile as crystal.

The silence was split by a blood-curling scream. Peter jumped, looking every which-way for the source of the noise. It was a woman, he had managed to tell that from the pitch and she was in trouble.

"Hello!" Peter called out, his voice squeaking in his fear. "Hello!"

No one answered him and Peter briefly considered heading back the way he had come, but something stopped him. Something told Peter to walk towards the source of the scream.

Everything was silent. Peter still couldn't see through the silvery fog and then…

All at once the fog cleared, revealing the ice-covered meadow, purple-blue flowers in full bloom. Peter looked around, jumping when he caught sight of what he at first thought was a small fire. On closer inspection, Peter realized that the fire was attached to something. Lying in the meadow was a girl.

"Hello," Peter called out to her, walking forwards cautiously. When she didn't answer he walked forwards a bit faster.

He reached her side and then seemed to, himself, be frozen.

Emma lay before him, her hair splayed around her like a burning fire, though the colour was beginning to dull, it stood out against her deathly-pale skin. Even the white wedding dress she wore seemed grey against her.

Peter's mouth opened in a silent scream as he realized that her lips were blue, her eyelids purpling.

She was dead.

The last thing Peter saw before he was pulled from the vision were the silver symbols on her right arm, symbols that swirled like the fog.

.

Emma stood as she picked the twentieth flower, putting it in her robes gently. She shrieked as something hit her in the back.

She looked down at the beautiful white dress she wore in horror, finally picking-up Infinity's signature.

"You look beautiful."

She turned on her heal to face him. "This isn't a good time for me," she said, eyes flashing.

Infinity smiled, knowing that this may be the last time he saw her alive, actually, he wouldn't be surprised if it was, and the thought made him sad. She really was beautiful in the dress, long and pure white, with off the shoulder sleeves and a full skirt. A single diamond hung from around her neck; her hair left wild, as it should always be. "I don't want to hurt you, Protem. I want us to be able to live in harmony; I want you to choose me."

He watched her shake her head, the dress ruffling as she did so. "You have chosen your path and I mine. You wish to see them burn, to have infinite power and I want to protect them all. We could never work out our differences, even if you hadn't killed her."

"I wouldn't have hurt her if I knew what she meant to you," Infinity said and found that a part of him meant it. A small part, but the part was there.

Emma looked up, her eyes cold, as they always were when directed at him. "When do the lies stop, Infinity? Why do you even care?"

Infinity blinked, looking into her cool eyes and wishing she would look at him with even an ounce of affection. "Because you're the last and I want you."

Emma sighed. "I'm not a possession. Now let me out of this stupid dress so we can get on with it."

"This is it, Protem, the end." Emma raised an eyebrow. "You can leave them or die here."

"You know my answer."

"This time I mean it Protem."

"I will always be in your way, Infinity, and you in mine."

Infinity forced a small smile, but it was filled with sadness. "Not always."

Emma lifted her hand to deflect the blow she was sure he was going to land, but instead he gripped her hand, entwining their fingers.

"Infinity."

Emma screamed as the spell crept up her arm, tearing away everything she was. Silver runes swirled their way across her skin, engraving it with their hatred and desire. Wandless, the word engraved itself onto its inner arm, burning, shimmering.

The word started to mix into an odd grey, both white and black colliding.

"Stop!" Sirius's voice seemed to reach her from far away, barely a whisper on the wind.

"Sirius?" she whispered as the world was swept away.

Infinity let her go. He could barely feel her anymore, she would be dead soon. "What do you want, Wizard?" he snarled, hating the man who stood not ten paces from him. It was because of Sirius Black that he had been forced to kill Protem, because of this one arrogant Wizard that another Wandless life had to leave this plain.

Sirius stared at the silver lines that marred her right arm from her finger tips to her elbow in horror. They would have looked elegant, beautiful even, if not for the word spelled in capital letters on her inner arm,

WANDLESS

It sat bold and horribly noticible. "What have you done to her?" Sirius seethed; his voice near a whisper in anger and hate.

Infinity frowned. "Marked her for what she is, as a testament to her life. I would hate it if your kind tried to make her out to be some stupid Witch."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "Take it back. Make her better; I'll give you whatever you want."

Infinity's eyes narrowed. "It is because of you that she is dead," he spat. "I didn't want to kill her; I wanted her to join me! But no, she couldn't let go of you – a stupid Wizard who would have abandoned her as soon as it became convenient!"

"I WOULD NEVER HAVE ABANDONED HER!"

Infinity shook his head. "You didn't deserve her – I should kill you now, I would have done it before if I thought it could have changed her mind."

Sirius kneeled down then, as Infinity spoke to himself about Sirius's faults. She was ice cold, lips already turning blue. But there was a pulse.

"I will never understand why she held any affection for you and your kind," Infinity said at last. "My spell will take her as its prey, she has only moments left. When we meet again, I will kill you," his eyes seemed to rove over Emma. "But for her last moments, I'll let her keep you."

Sirius picked her up even as Infinity turned to go. _Godric's Hollow,_ Sirius thought, spinning on the spot. S_tay with me, Swift._

He re-appeared at the end of the walk, already mid-stride. It was because of Peter that Sirius had known she was in trouble; it was a debt he didn't think he'd ever manage to repay.

"LILY!" he yelled for the almost-healer. "LILY!"

Lily came hurrying around the corner, took one look at Emma and looked like she was going to break down and cry. Two Marauders in one night, it was too much.

"Put her on the couch, get some blankets. These markings, I've never seen them, but the hypothermia I'll have to deal with the old-fashioned way."

Sirius did as he was told, Lily slipping the flowers out of Emma's pocket, one that had materialized on the dress to hold them.

"They're from Infinity's spell," Sirius said, watching as Lily started ripping the petals up and dropping them into Peter's mouth.

"I don't know that I can do anything about it then," Lily said, frowning. "Wandless magic doesn't seem to follow any rules I know."

"What if you treated it like runes?"

"Living runes," Lily corrected. "And the only way to break them is to kill the castor."

Peter was coming around within the hour, squeaking about his fog dreams. Sirius was amazed to learn that Peter had been having dreams about the fog for weeks. Perhaps he really did have the inner-eye.

Emma's condition was mostly the same, except that now she was too hot. Lily had taken to keeping her spell-bound arm in a bucket of ice that let off a constant stream of steam.

"I don't know how long her body can keep up with this," Lily said. "Wandless have to be able to release their magic, otherwise they…"

"They what?" Sirius asked, holding a cold compress to Emma's forehead.

Lily winced. "Explode."

Sirius's brow crunched. "You mean like, C4?"

Lily sat on the coffee table that was now unoccupied, Peter having been moved to a proper bed. "I mean like an atom bomb. She's smoking already," Lily stood. "I'll get the tub filled with water and ice, if we can cool her off, maybe she'll wake up and gain control of herself."

"But I don't understand," Sirius said. "Why is this happening?"

"Infinity's spell, as far as I know, ends spells. But I'm beginning to think it isn't so much ending them as suppressing their magic. Her arm is the hottest, I think if she would just wake up she might be able to start giving magic out again in other places. The shock he dealt her system was… well, I'm amazed she's lasted this long."

They spent all night freezing and re-freezing the water Emma was in. Sirius never left her, his hand warm in hers despite the frigid water.

"Come on…"

Sirius woke from his doze over the tub to see James and Remus looking frantic, shooting the water again and again with a freezing charm.

Sirius was awake in an instant, noting that the water was getting warmer despite their efforts. He jumped to his feet, shooting the water as well, watching as steam began to rise from the surface.

"SWIFT!" Sirius yelled, aiming as close to her as he dared with the spell. Any ice he managed melted in seconds.

A single strand of her hair burst into flame, and Sirius saw, for one moment, her fierce face right after the acromantula had attacked him in fourth year.

The water swirled around her, hot and angry. The Air was stifling, humid.

"We have to get out of here," Remus said then. "She's going to blow, Sirius."

James yelled as the small window burst inwards, the house shaking. A tree branch assaulted them then, snaking in from the outside, it darted around them, grabbing Emma by the shoulder and ripping her out of the house.

Sirius swore, running from the room, down the stairs and into the yard only to see the huge hole the trees had dug – they were going to burry her alive!

He wasn't sure how they had managed to dig it with the frozen ground, but he didn't wait around and think about it when they started piling the ice, snow and earth back on top of her.

"Has she infected every tree with insanity?" James wondered aloud, his wand aimed at the nearest tree.

The branches batted at them angrily, ripping at them. Sirius dodged as much as he could, thankful for the practice the whomping willow had provided.

Suddenly it stopped. The trees became still for a second, seeming almost terrified. "NO!" Sirius bellowed as one branch swung down, grabbed Emma and threw her.

Sirius took off after her, kicking out at the bush that was running beside him, branches waving in the air, giving him the impression of hysteria.

She had landed a good 400 meters off, a crack in the ice-topped lake showing her landing point. Sirius watched as trees and bushes arrived, throwing snow into the lake after her.

"What in the name of Merlin?"

"She controls them," James whispered, looking suddenly ecstatic. "She's waking up!"

They jumped as something flew from the middle of the lake. All Sirius needed to see was the fire.

They ran forwards, skidding across the ice to find Emma kneeling with her right arm still submerged in water.

"I'm going to kill that prick," she snarled.

"You're alive," Remus looked amazed.

"Of course I'm alive," Emma snapped. "Now get back onto solid land, this ice is going to melt in about ten seconds."

"How?"

"Nine, Sirius."

The trio hurried back, only to watch the kaleidoscope of colours that erupted from the lake's center.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think she is?" James wondered.

"Five."

James gave Sirius a confused look.

"She hasn't seen the word engraved on her arm yet."

James sighed. "I'll just make myself comfortable, yeah?"

There was a point that actually measured when Emma discovered the word she'd been branded with, it was punctuated by heavy swearing.

They had a roaring fire going by the time she left the lake and sat with them, grumbling audibly.

"Marshmallow?" James offered her.

Emma snagged one and held it over the fire. "I'm going to kill him."

"You said that," Remus reminded her.

"Painfully."

James chuckled. "I'm glad you're back to your old self."

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked her.

Emma sighed. "Annoyed, and my arm is still hot. I'm afraid to let off more magic than I already am, in the name of nothing exploding."

"What did he do, exactly?" Remus asked, curious.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "He used Infinity, his spell, on me. I've never heard of anyone being branded with Wandless magic, he is such an idiot. He was attempting to bind me entirely with it, had Padfoot not shown up, I would, no doubt, be dead already. One arm I can live with," she sighed. "One useless arm."

"Useless?" Remus questioned.

Emma nodded. "I doubt I will be able to use any magic at all with that arm. I'm lucky what he did didn't bind my entire system. Put it into shock, yes, and I owe you all my life from the looks of it, but he didn't manage to damage my system permanently."

"But what does his spell do, exactly?" Sirius asked.

Emma flexed her shimmering hand, looking at the word with hate. "Infinity seeks infinite power, that's the quest or purpose of his soul. His spell works by leaving everyone else powerless, which really is the best way to have all the power. His spell makes it so that people aren't allowed to use magic; I can not physically cast a spell or release magic from my arm. That's why it's harder for him to work on runes, which are part living and why he has no control over elements, which are living entirely. I'm sure you remember that he can't break the 'spell' I have over the trees at HQ," Emma frowned. "Well, maybe spell isn't the best word…"

"You mean the insanity you have over the trees at HQ," James corrected.

Emma chuckled, taking her marshmallow out of the fire, now burnt. "Of course, Prongs."

"We thought the trees were digging your grave at first," Sirius told her and Emma could see that on the inside he was still freaking.

So was she. She might not be portraying it, but her mind was in an absolute frenzy, darting around and around.

"If I had died they might have," Emma told him. "But, as it was, I had simply said that I was hot."

"Why did you get so hot at the end, right before waking?" Remus asked.

Emma shrugged, "I expel more magic when I'm awake; so of course I heated up more. As for why my magic became heat, that's because they're both energy. My magical energy couldn't escape so it turned into a type that could. Now that my system has righted itself, I think only my arm will have that problem, speaking of which," she stood. "I need to get myself a bucket of ice."

Sirius tapped his wand on the ground, where one appeared, before she could take a step. "No magic now, Swift?"

"Not for a day or so," Emma answered, sitting back down and dunking her arm in the freezing water. "I just want to let everything re-boot before I start casting spells."

"If Infinity has you trapped in that," Sirius began after a few moments. "Won't he get weaker?"

Emma nodded with a tight smile, "Yes, he will."

.

Ricky couldn't help but smile as he made his way into Voldemort's mansion a few days later.

He had heard all about Infinity's attempt to kill Emma, knew that for once the temperamental Wandless had actually been trying and that Emma was still alive.

Alive, the word seemed to resonate. The war wasn't over yet, the Order still had a chance and Ricky had a plan. He was going to find out everything he could about the other spy, assuming one actually existed, and then make his peace by telling Dumbledore. Hopefully, he had time for that. It was possible that he would have to pass something too valuable along before that day came, something he couldn't let Voldemort know. If that happened, he would write everything he did know down, hand Dumbledore the letter, and die.

But Shiloh would be safe, her and the baby that he'd found out about the day before. Again, Ricky couldn't help but smile.

He let himself into the throne room, not bothering to hide his glee.

"I would have thought that Potem's death would effect you more strongly," Infinity stated, looking haggard himself.

Ricky's grin grew and Voldemort's eyes narrowed, almost like he knew what the half-vampire was about to say.

"She's still alive, and terribly angry, from what I've heard."

Infinity sat up straight, eyes wide as saucers but Voldemort's face contorted.

"CRUCIO!"

.

Sirius walked after Remus and Emma completely bored. He wasn't fond of shopping, mind at least this was food shopping and not cloths shopping or worse _shoes_. He kept one eye on Emma, watching as she held her right hand over the frozen food displays. It had been a few days, but her arm was still as useless and hot as ever. His eyes narrowed, maybe she shouldn't be out so soon, maybe she should be resting.

He opened his mouth to tell her as much before shutting it. On second thought, there was no reason for her to start screaming at him.

Sirius stared at the pile of oranges, deep in thought. At least they would be seeing the Weasleys tonight. He hated to admit it, but the kids were really growing on him.

"Imagine seeing you here cousin," Sirius looked up from the oranges only to duck as Bellatrix sent a jet of red light his way.

People screamed as the light erupted next to the lettuce stand, showering them all with green leaves.

Sirius looked to his left and saw Emma and Remus crouched behind a fruit stand, same as him. Emma's eyes were wide in fear and Remus looked less than confident with their situation.

With tepid hands Emma reached behind her and took an apple off the stand.

"Come out Cousin!" Bellatrix cackled. "Come out and play!"

"The werewolf and the wandless are here as well. It's like Halloween," a raspier voice grunted, Greyback, Sirius realized. "That wandless's throat would be-"

"Enough!" Bella hissed at him. "The Dark Lord wants them alive! Not to mention what _he_ would do to you."

Sirius watched as Emma signalled him. Beckoning him and pointing to the now blue apple. He nodded in understanding.

"Just one little-" Greyback's voice cut off as Emma threw the apple. It exploded some feet away and Sirius took this as his cue to join his fellow Marauders.

They ran up the aisle, dodging spells and screaming muggles. Sirius watched as Remus threw a spell over his shoulder, a brick wall appearing out of nowhere.

They shot down a side aisle as Bella blasted the wall to bits.

"Why is it always when we're shopping?" Sirius snarled, climbing up one of the shelves to get a better view.

"This has happened before?" Remus asked, pulling Emma up to stand beside him.

Emma blew some hair out of her face. "Last time Paddy had the brilliant idea of a buggy-durby."

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh dear."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Sirius snapped.

"Where are they?" Greyback's voice sounded out from bellow them, his body hidden behind the cloud of smoke that had formed when Bella blasted the brick wall.

"Plan?" Emma hissed from the corner of her mouth.

"Bubble-boy extraordinaire?" Sirius ventured.

Emma frowned. "That was a failed prank idea."

"Well we were 11 when we last tried pulling it off," Sirius pointed out.

"I'm for it," Remus stated, raising his wand. "One werewolf in a hamster exercise ball coming up."

Bella turned, wand raised, as Greyback howled from beside her. Her narrowed eyes widened when she saw what had happened.

DAMN MARAUDERS! The enraged werewolf was trapped in a huge plastic ball, howling in anger.

"Reducto!" Bella said, annoyed, watching as the spell hit the ball and did… nothing?

She spun around as footsteps sounded from her left, knowing that she was now alone against them.

"Cousin-"

"AVADA KADAVERA!"

The green light spun into the smoke.

"Touchy, touchy," Sirius's voice had moved to right behind her. She lashed out at him, enraged, before siphoning the smoke into her wand.

There was no one there.

"Come out, come out, Cousin," Bella taunted. "Come out and play!"

She dodged the jet of red that had appeared on her left only to trip into something. She grunted as she hit the floor, standing upright as she heard a distinctive click.

"See you around, Cousin," Sirius said with a cheeky grin.

Bella lunged at him, rammed into something solid and then screamed as the world moved and she was thrown over and over.

Sirius chuckled watching the huge hamster exercise ball roll away, Bella's screams ear-splitting.

"We better go before she gets out of that thing," Remus said with a wide grin.

Emma shushed him. "Just one more minute, I'm enjoying this."

"Imagining Infinity in one?" Sirius asked her.

Emma nodded thoughtfully, "that would be amusing, but I think Malfoy might be better. He'd keep trying to see his reflection in the glass, move towards it, and face plant," her grin widened. "Over and over and over and over and over."

She yelped as Sirius pulled her to the side, Greyback had finally gotten the idea of the ball and gone running after Bellatrix.

"He looks quite comfortable in it, actually," Sirius said thoughtfully, watching as Greyback expertly slowed the ball. "Almost like he's done this before," he sighed. "Well, Bella's stopped rolling and I'm no longer interested, shall we go find a different grocery?"

Needless to say, they were late for dinner with the Weasleys.

"In the middle of a muggle grocery?" Molly looked horrified, sitting with a forgotten spoon of soup halfway to her mouth.

"That's what I said," Sirius confirmed. "This is excellent by the way, Molly."

"Was anyone hurt?" Lily asked, only mildly concerned. Two Death Eaters against three Marauders was like two mice against three cats.

"No," Emma was the one to answer. "The Aurors confirmed that for us."

"But unfortunately sweet cousin Bella got passed them," Sirius frowned. "And Greyback will be broken out by tomorrow."

"Most likely," Arthur agreed sadly.

Emma watched Bill out of the corner of her eye, smirking slightly as he flicked his broccoli onto her plate. He groaned as the broccoli on his own multiplied.

"Cheater," he grumbled, forking some of her potatoes.

"Eat your greens and I'll multiply your gravy as well."

Sirius hid a grin at their exchange. Bill had won Swift over faster than Sirius had thought possible.

"Careful, Swift, your soft is showing," Sirius warned her with a wink.

Emma sent him a look, multiplying Sirius's vegetables as well.

Sirius sighed.

"He hasn't broken out those children yet though," Arthur continued. "The ones he had doing his bidding."

"He wouldn't," Sirius answered. "They were dispensable and probably just a reminder to their families."

"He's a monster," Molly whispered, her eyes glued to her own children. "I often wonder how one man could do so much."

"He isn't just one man anymore," James answered. "He has followers, ones as skilled as we are and those that only feed him information. And he has Infinity."

Emma's face contorted.

"If we could get rid of those that followed him," Sirius began but Lily cut him off.

"He's nothing to snort at either. Remember, I've been up against him already."

"He's too smart to ever let me get a clear shot," Emma said. "If it was just the two of us, I could probably do it, but he'd never let me."

"Could Infinity kill him?" Sirius asked.

Emma nodded. "I think, in the end, he means to, but not until Voldemort's gotten rid of every mudblood from here to kingdom come."

"Don't say that word," Sirius requested, nose crinkled. "I'm not fond of it and there are children at the table."

Emma eyed Bill, "Right, sorry."

James sat back, looking troubled. "I can't see an end to it, as much as I try."

Peter played with his food, dismal, as Arthur said, "Nor can I."

They all jumped as Emma yelped, her arm pressed into her stomach, eyes half closed.

"Swift, Swift what is it, your arm?" Sirius asked, on his feet and bending over her in seconds.

Emma pushed him away, standing with difficulty and staggering out of the room.

"Emma, Emma, what's wrong," Lily asked, trying to grab her injured arm but Emma batted her away.

"Mirage," she whispered, her own vision doubling over, seeing two scenes at once.

She was in the Weasley's hall, everyone looking at her in worry.

Coloco rose onto her hind legs, knocking a masked wizard in the face, killing them.

"Take me with you," Sirius whispered, grabbing onto her arm.

"Alone," she bit out, watching as green light spun through the forest.

"Marauders are never alone," James said, grabbing onto her other arm.

Emma's eyes locked on Remus, who gave her a determined nod.

She left the Weasley's hall with a twirl, the black world of aparation encasing her only to give way to the smoke filled forest.

"Dear Merlin," Remus whispered, watching as the fire flared up all around them. Death Eaters lay dead all everywhere they looked, but it was clear that someone had managed to break through Emma's wards.

There was only one person who could have done it. Infinity.

Emma walked forwards slowly, breathing deeply. Even from this distance she could feel him, and her.

She had been right, Mirage's grave had begun emitting her magic. Mirage was practically tangible in the air, the same way Shade could be felt near his shack.

"I didn't think you'd be able to feel her," James said, his eyes trained on where Emma knew Mirage lay.

"Feel who?" Sirius asked, looking confused. "I can sense Infinity, the two collisions that happen when he and Swift meet but-"

"There's an undertone of Mirage as well," James said. He pointed to their left, "From there."

"He'll pay for this," Emma hissed, startling the two out of their argument. _"Enough!"_ she commanded fire, and immediately the flames went out, leaving huge pillars of black smoke.

"You came faster than I anticipated, Protem," Infinity's voice floated out of the shadows. "Your spellwork was impressive."

Emma hissed. _"Deserter of our kind, killer of innocent and young!"_

The boys stepped back at the strange wind, the odd noises, unable to understand the elemental tongue.

Infinity laughed. _"She would be proud of you. I never considered how much of the future she may have planned. Did she see you defeat me?"_

"_Too late to ask her. I hope you didn't come here for advice."_

"_What did you do to the centaurs, I cannot break their spell."_

Emma smirked. _"It is not a spell, not one you could understand."_

"_So it was not done by you? Interesting. The blind one really was full of surprises, maybe I should have killed you and extended my hand to her."_

Emma laughed. _"You are a fool!"_

Sirius raised his wand as Infinity stepped out of the shadows. "You're the fool," he spat.

Emma watched as the centaurs began walking in out of the smoke, bows raised.

"No," Emma confirmed. "You are, Infinity."

Coloco loosed her arrow… and Infinity disappeared.

"That was him?" the white centaur asked, lips curled into a snarl.

"Yes, that was him. I am glad to see that Mirage's protection held."

Coloco nodded. "She knew what she was doing, though I still wish she hadn't," she flicked her tail. "What happened to your arm?"

"His spell," Emma showed the centaurs her silver-lined arm.

Coloco grasped it only to pull back and hiss. "It reeks of death."

"Yes," Emma agreed. "The elements no longer recognise it anymore than my wand does."

Sirius walked away as Emma filled Coloco in on everything that had happened. He walked over the uneven ground, imagining that he could hear Mirage's laughter.

He went the way Emma had pointed, and within moments the tombstone was within sight. James was right, if Sirius looked closely he could see the leaves swirling by the stone's base. Mirage's magic was strong.

He kneeled down beside her, laying a hand on the stone. She had done so much for him, so very much and he didn't think he'd ever properly thanked her.

"Your sacrifice has kept them safe," Sirius whispered. "And I have no doubt that your training is what's kept Swift alive. She still misses you, we both do, very much. If we ever have children, you can be sure there will be one named for you," he wiped some invisible dirt off the stone. "If you can, help her now, help her fight the curse he's given her. Protect her as she tries to protect us."

He stood, wiping away a tear before someone saw. He said a silent goodbye and turned his back on Mirage's grave, knowing there was nothing the dead could do.

Not knowing they would never be alone and that somewhere, she was watching.

The dead cannot touch the living, but their eyes always see.


	68. Calm

**Calm – 16 **

Marlene walked down one of the many streets in London, her ebony hair swirling around her in the winter wind. She pulled her coat a little closer, detesting the muggle attire. It was necessary though, a cloak would have marked her a witch on the muggle side of town.

She kept her head down as she walked, mind buzzing. For the first time she was beginning to think the war might be lost, that all of this would one day burn to the ground. That was why she was in muggle London in the first place; she wanted to at least see it before they were all toasted.

And she had to admit that the place was as wonderful as Diagon. Strange machines rumbled down the street, people occasionally held a small box to their ear and spoke into it. People were darting in and out of the shops on the street, but this wasn't just a few alleys, no, instead muggle London seemed to go on forever with no shortage of people.

How had she never known anything about this place? Is this where Lily, Emma and… Mary… had spent their summers? Their childhood?

Marlene ducked into a coffee shop a few paces down, darting into the bathroom and locking herself in. "Stupid," she cursed herself. It had almost been a year since Mary had died, since Joyce had died, so why wouldn't they bloody leave her alone!?

She had tried to move on, Merlin knew she had. She'd tried burying herself in the war effort, in her Auror training, in anything! But those two just wouldn't leave her alone. Lily never spoke about it, seemed fine, so did Remus and Peter – their boyfriends, and half the time she was convinced that Emma had forgotten they ever existed.

It made her feel weak. Every death that crept up on them threw her over the edge again, and there was no shortage of death.

She cleaned herself up before exiting, deciding she would just find a nice alley to apparate home out of.

"Girl!"

Marlene jumped as a rough voice assaulted her with its volume. She turned to face the voice's owner, eyes crinkled in annoyance. "Yes?"

"You have to buy something to use the bathroom," he had dark olive skin, but was thin and wiry.

"And if I don't?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I'll notify every shopkeeper with a bathroom for miles."

Marlene snorted, sauntering up to the cash. "Very well," she snipped. "What's cheapest?"

The man made an angry sound in his throat. "Jenkins, get your ass out here and deal with this girl before I kill her!"

Marlene's head swivelled as the sound of several things shifting in a huge box. She watched as a huge crate with legs came up the stairs.

Her eyes narrowed, _can muggles really make crates grow legs?_

She felt stupid for the thought a moment later as the crate thumped down on the counter, a tall man with sandy hair and sparkling blue eyes appearing as he stepped out from behind it.

Marlene felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Sorry, Miss, you'll have to excuse Ralf, he's a bit impatient," he smiled. "What can I get for you?"

Marlene blinked several times before his words penetrated her brain. "Oh – I, umm," she scanned the menu, squinting when none of the drinks seemed to make any sense. She frowned. "I've never actually had any of these," she confessed.

Jenkins laughed. "Something hot?" he asked her, Marlene nodded. "Do you like chocolate?" this time her nod was accompanied by a smile.

She watched Jenkins in interest as he worked some of the machines. He passed a cup of something frothy and steaming to her with a smile. Marlene took one sip and was convinced she'd never had anything as good.

"Do you like it?" Jenkins asked, watching her eyes widen with wonder. He smiled, her nose still pink from the cold, she was possibly the cutest girl he'd ever seen.

"Very much," Marlene grinned back at him, putting the drink on the counter while she dug down into her pocket for some sickles and knuts. "How much is it?"

"One pound," Jenkins answered at the same time that Marlene exposed a handful of silver and bronze coins.

"Erm," Marlene and Jenkins made the sound at the same time.

"What are those?"

"What's a pound?"

Jenkins chuckled, "You're not from here, are you?"

Marlene sighed. "No, not really. I didn't realize our money would be different," she frowned. "Any chance I could come back tomorrow with enough for two? I have a friend who would know exactly how I can get my money exchanged. I'll leave you a galleon until then, they're real gold."

"I know," Jenkins said as soon as the coin was in his hand. "My father was a jeweller," he smiled. "Take the drink anyways; I look forward to seeing you again."

Marlene felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Me too," she said, before hurrying out the door, drink clamped tightly between her hands.

.

"Well how long have you been carrying it around for?" Sirius asked, looking at the ring in his hand.

He was at James's old flat, watching as his brother turned several shades of red.

"Since the dragon reserve meeting," James answered him, head in his hands.

"Blimey!" Sirius put the engagement ring back on the table, looking at it as if it might attack him at any moment. "Well, you've got Gryffindor guts, Prongs, I'll tell you that."

"Do you think I stand a chance?" James asked, eyes peaking over his fingers hopefully.

"As good a chance as anyone I suppose," Sirius said with a shrug. "I have my first cooking lesson with her tomorrow, I could always scout her out then if you want."

"Would you?" James asked, looking far more hopeful than Sirius was comfortable with.

"Yeah, sure," Sirius agreed uncomfortably. "Who else knows?"

"Just you," James said honestly. "You'll always be my first."

Sirius's lip curled. "That sentence rubs me wrong today, Prongs. But I'm glad you trust me most," he eyed the ring again.

"What is it, Padfoot?" James asked.

"I think… for the first time I'm glad Swift would kill me if I ever asked her to marry me. Saves stress."

James laughed.

"And we'll work out something mind-blowing for Lils," Sirius continued. "Between the two of us, this will be the best proposal ever, just…" he gave James a very serious look. "No poetry, alright, Prongs?"

James smirked. "You don't think I'll be the next Shakespear?"

"Who?" Sirius asked confused.

James shrugged. "Not completely sure, muggle bloke."

They shared a look before breaking out into laughter.

.

Wilberforce watched Emma pace with half-lidded eyes from his comfortable spot on the couch. Back and forth, back and forth, his head shifted slightly as he followed her, a yawn escaping him.

"Please, sit down," Remus begged, flipping a page in _The Prophet_.

"They're up to something."

"Padfoot and Prongs are always up to something," Remus answered evenly. "I'd be more worried if they weren't."

Emma sighed. "I'm going to lose my mind if I don't do something. I'm going to speak with Merion."

"Say hi to the mer-tribe from me," Remus requested as she exited the apartment.

Wilberforce groaned and Remus took that as his cue to give the crup a scratch behind the ears. This was the sort of time Remus liked best, peace and quiet, only the tick of the clock and a good book as his companion.

"MOONY!" Remus sighed at the sound of Sirius's voice accompanied by the slamming of the front door.

"It never lasts for long," he told Wilberforce sadly. Wilberforce huffed in agreement.

"MOOOOOOOONY!"

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus asked tiredly. His brows rose as Sirius came around the corner, a petrified, disillusioned, floating Mike at his side.

"He saw me apparate back!" Sirius fretted. "I _tried_ to convince him it was a trick of the light but he kept on and on. Without us continually obliviating him-" here Remus could have sworn that Mike sent them both a dark look. "-He's noticed almost everything!"

"Well, let him down, Sirius," Remus said. "We can't obliviate him, and given the times it might be better if he knew."

"But – He'll run!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Are you a wizard or not, Sirius?"

"Oh, right," Sirius let Mike down with a thump, wand raised.

To his credit Mike kept himself from falling, his eyes narrowed with distrust. "Where's Emma?" he asked, mind already spinning her demise at their hands.

"She went to Hogwarts – that's our school – to speak with a few of the merpeople that live in the lake," Remus answered calmly.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Given what you've seen, is it really so far-fetched?" Remus asked. "Have a seat."

Mike refused, eyes narrowed. He had heard about medieval wizards, how they took maidens and used them in rituals. He had always found it odd that she had been okay with living with two men, had they brainwashed her? Enchanted and used her? "I want to see her," Mike demanded.

Remus rolled his eyes. Mike watched with narrowed eyes as Remus pulled a stick out of nowhere and gave it a complicated wave. He stepped back with wide eyes as a silvery bird burst from the tip, soaring out of the window.

"She'll be here soon," Remus said easily. "I told her it was an emergency."

"Thank Merlin for that," Sirius said. "Maybe she can fix this wandlessly."

Remus sighed. "I doubt it. So, Mike, where should we begin?"

They all jumped as the fireplace burst to life, Mike screaming as a figure materialized in the flames. His eyes widened as Emma stepped out, stick, or was it a wand?, raised.

She took one look at Mike before glaring at Remus. "This is not what I consider an emergency."

"You don't consider a break in the statue of secrecy an emergency?" Remus asked her with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You made it sound like you were being attacked by Death Eaters. 'Floo home, emergency, Sirius may not last long,'" Emma sighed, throwing her wand and cloak on one of the chairs before flopping into it. "You should have seen Rosmerta's face when I came flying back into the pub and jumped into the fire."

Remus chuckled.

"You're… you're," Emma looked up to see Mike looking stunned. "You're like them!"

Emma snorted. "I'm way cooler than they are, thank you very much."

Mike frowned in confusion.

"Emma is a Wandless," Remus supplied calmly as Sirius took a seat on the arm of Emma's chair. "She can do magic without a wand."

"And Remus is a werewolf," Sirius said, pointing across the room with a grin. "_I'm_ the only normal one."

"There is absolutely _nothing_ normal about you, believe me Sirius," Emma drawled. "He's not dangerous, Mike, not unless the moon is full and he won't hurt anyone. Remus isn't a bad werewolf."

Mike nodded numbly, finally taking a seat on the edge of a chair for fear of passing out. "I thought your father was an engineer?"

Emma nodded. "My parents were non-magical. Remus's mother is also non-magic, but his father is a Wizard and Sirius comes from a long line of Wizards and Witches."

"Dark Wizards and Witches," Sirius added. "I ran away from home when I was 16. Went to live with James, you met him and his girlfriend, Lily. Do you remember?"

Mike nodded. "She was the woman learning to become a doctor?"

"Err… sort of. She's going to become a Healer, a magical doctor. Her parents were also non-magic," Remus said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Mike asked, his head beginning to throb.

"Because Lily told us we can't obliviate you anymore, alter your memory, that is," Sirius added at Mike's confused look. "And with the times…"

"It's best you knew," Emma said, sitting forwards and looking serious. "Our world, the Magical world, is at war with the darkest Wizard in history, Lord Voldemort. I'm sure you've noticed the odd bits of news; people disappearing, bridges collapsing, mass killings and villages being flattened."

"Your lot's been doing that stuff?" Mike asked, a grain of true terror settling in his heart.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Sirius responded. "Our lot would be the Order of the Phoenix, and we're trying to stop him."

"Voldemort wants to kill all non-magicals and non-magical born wizards and witches, like Lily," Remus added.

"He's amassed great numbers of wizards to his side, along with several dark creatures. Giants, werewolves, dementors, vampires," Emma said.

"We stopped him taking a dragon reserve a few months ago," Sirius added. "But he's powerful-"

"He even uses children," Emma tacked on.

"And he has his own Wandless on his side," Remus said sadly. "Show him," he said with a nod to Emma.

Mike leaned away as Emma revealed her right arm, 'Wandless' sticking out at him.

"This was done by Infinity," Emma said. "He has far more power than I, I fear."

Mike nodded. "That's why your name is so odd," he told Sirius, as if finally piecing it together. Then he frowned. "If your parents were non-magic," he said, pointing at Emma. "Than why is your grandfather so-"

Emma burst out laughing, Sirius and Remus joining her. "That man wasn't really my grandfather," Emma choked out. "Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I needed to show him Mirage, the girl who was staying with us."

Mike nodded. "And she was a witch? Did she really go back to stay with her parents, Sirius's aunt and uncle? Are they not dark wizards then?"

Emma's smile slipped right off her face, but Sirius was the one who spoke.

"Mirage was of no relation to me. She was abandoned by her magical parents when they discovered she was a Wandless. She grew up with a herd of centaurs and then came to live with us when she discovered Swift was also a Wandless. She gave her life to save her centaur family; Infinity killed her because she was a Wandless."

Mike blinked, stunned. "She's dead?"

"Yes," Emma answered. "Infinity showed me her death. He broke into my mind and showed me the memory, to torture me, I think."

"And that," Mike pointed at her arm. "What is that?"

"His spell, I can no longer use magic in my right arm."

Mike frowned, "His spell?"

It took them several hours to explain Wandless, more of Hogwarts and to bang out the true story and how they had come to be friends and what they could do.

"So, you called yourself the Marauders and made it your mission to cause as much trouble as possible?" Mike was grinning.

Sirius nodded. "That's right. You have no idea what we managed. Three teenage boys, a Werewolf and a Wandless – we were unstoppable."

"Plus we had the map," Emma tacked on, looking wistful. "Wherever it got to…"

Mike laughed. "I almost wish I had been there for it!"

Remus chuckled. "It was quite the ride."

Mike smiled. "I can only imagine," he checked his watch. "I should get going, but I'll keep in mind what you said, about the Death Eaters and Voldemort and I will come for one of you if I see anyone dressed like Dumbledore."

Remus smiled. "Thank you for being so open. It makes me feel better knowing at least one other person in the building has their eyes open."

Mike shook hands all around. "I'm glad to know. I won't tell, not that anyone would believe me and I wish you a good moon if I don't see you before."

"Thank you, it means a lot," Remus said.

Mike left with a final wave, and then the door was closed.

"That was… unexpected," Sirius said slowly.

"Tell me about it," Remus responded.

They stared at the closed door for a few more minutes before departing, all in a half-daze.

.

"Just turn the element down a little… excellent, Sirius!" Lily praised, watching him fry scrambled eggs with pride.

Sirius had his tongue wedged between his teeth in concentration. He was going to master this and have breakfast ready for the others. If he mastered this he could make fun of Emma's dancing in peace; she being left with no comeback.

"Really well done! Okay, we're going to start the pancakes. It says crack two eggs and…" Lily watched in dismay as Sirius threw two eggs into the bowl and began mixing them, shells and all. "Alright, this part may take a while. Let's get another bowl."

Emma woke up to the smell of something burning. She hurried into the kitchen, still in her night things, wand raised and eyes half-lidded. "What in the name of Merlin?"

Bowls were piled high everywhere she looked. A burnt pancake sat beside the stove, cold scrambled eggs on the table. The fire alarm went off a moment later as the toast popped.

She siphoned the smoke into her wand, only to find a harassed Lily and frantic Sirius.

"Oh boy," Emma sighed. "I'm not cleaning this up."

"Where're you going?" Sirius yelled as she began walking up the hall.

"To get dressed."

Sirius smirked. "But I love what you're wearing."

"Stuff it."

He chuckled, wincing a moment later as the fire alarm went off again, "Bugger."

He turned the stove off, concentrating as he moved the charred pancake from the pan to a plate. "So, Lily, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Sirius?" Lily asked, sighing as the toast she picked up simply crumbled to ash.

"Do you want to get married?"

Lily turned and gave him an odd look.

"Not to me," Sirius backtracked quickly. "I mean, ew. But do you want to get married to someone else?"

Lily shook her head, deciding to humour him. "Eventually, why?"

"Would you get married now, if someone special asked you?"

"Sirius, if you propose as an April Fools joke, I will castrate you."

"Erm… is that a yes?"

Lily chuckled, "Sure. Why are you asking?"

"I've been thinking about the war," Sirius answered her, and Lily found herself leaning in to listen. "About everything that's been destroyed."

"Were you thinking of asking Emma?" Lily asked.

Sirius considered for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not ready for marriage, and I don't think she really is either," he looked to Lily for confirmation.

Lily sighed. "No, you're probably right. I don't think she's completely comfortable with her magic yet, well, if your living room changing colours every other day is any indication."

Sirius laughed.

"Besides," Lily continued, "We're awful young to get married."

Sirius frowned. "I just wonder, sometimes, if with the war we'll really have a chance to wait."

"You'll both make it out of this," Lily said, patting his shoulder before looking around. "Assuming we both survive these lessons."

Sirius winced. "Do you think Swift was serious about not helping?"

"Unfortunately, I do."

When Emma next appeared it was with several take-out bags and a groggy Remus behind her. "Alright you two, I can't eat properly if the fire alarm is having a seizure over there."

"That's not what Elaine told me," Sirius said with a smirk.

Emma frowned, throwing one of the bags at his chest which he caught easily. "Stuff it."

"Don't mind if I do," Sirius said, opening the bag and shoving his arm, right up to the elbow, inside.

Remus barely managed half a pancake. That night would be the full moon and he was feeling queasy. Once he'd eaten he gave his apologies and staggered back to bed.

"I hope tonight goes well," Lily sighed, taking another mouth-full of eggs.

"Don't we all," Sirius agreed.

It was later that night, perhaps two hours before sundown that Sirius found Emma sitting on the couch, brows knotted, deep in thought. He climbed over the back of the couch, lifting her easily so that she sat in his lap.

"I'm not fond of you frowning," he said into her hair.

Emma hummed.

"What's up, Swift?"

"It's not important," Emma sighed, moving to get up only to grunt as she was pulled back into his lap.

"Tell me," Sirius requested, his arms locking her in.

Emma gave him a dirty look before responding. "Do you ever think about them – the dead, I mean?"

"Do you mean the ones we've been unable to save or the ones we've killed ourselves?" he asked.

"Both… I guess. I see them in my dreams, their eyes accusatory…" she shivered and Sirius pulled her closer.

"I see them too," he assured her. "Sometimes it's not even in a dream, just a thought during the day that pulls me downwards. Sometimes I wonder what our lives would have been like if this war didn't exist."

Emma made a noise of agreement. "I think a lot would be the same, minus the dead," she leaned back. "And we'd have more time to just be."

Sirius hummed in agreement. "I finally put a few safety features on the bike."

"Does this mean you'll finally let me on it?" Emma asked. It had been a bit of a sore point for her that Sirius adamantly refused to take her for a long-promised spin.

Sirius nodded. "We could go this weekend, spend some time in Hogsmead, have that weekend I should have asked you to years ago."

"It sounds excellent," Emma curled up slightly. "I don't know why you've been so serious about the bike."

"I promised your father," Sirius confessed. "During our last summer at Prongs's. I promised him I would put safety features on the bike before I took you out."

Emma lifted her head, giving Sirius a kiss. "I love you, Sirius."

Sirius smirked, "I've been spiking your drink with love potion for years. It's nice to know that it's been working."

Emma chuckled. "Funny, I don't care," she said, leaning in to kiss him again.

Sirius stopped her, "And I love you too," he said, before kissing her back.

It wasn't long before they had to leave the apartment, making their way to a back alley where they could apparate.

They no longer used Hogwarts' forests for these nights, instead they apparated to one further from civilization. As soon as they appeared they separated. Emma left with James and Peter to look over the space, make sure no one was around and put up a few enchantments to keep people out for the night. They were time sensitive and would dissolve around noon so they didn't have to worry about lifting them. Sirius waited with Remus and mirrored James when the transformation began. In this way, they could make sure that as few lives as possible were at risk.

"He's changing," James informed them after about an hour.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," Emma said. "I'm just sealing this hole-" a howl cut her off.

James winced. "Be fast," he urged her before running off with Peter, hoof beats echoing into the night once he'd reached the shadows.

Emma shivered in the winter wind, sealing the last spot in their shields before running off with a wicked grin.

A laugh escaped her as she ran, enjoying the thrill of running human with a werewolf on the loose. Maybe it was insanity taking over, but for just a moment she felt inescapably free, dancing with death.

A bark to her left gave her warning; she jumped high, landing on all fours, tail swishing, a neigh on her tongue.

"Don't do that," Remus requested, coming out of the darkness. "Whoever gets left behind _always_ does that!"

"Oh, come off it, Moony," Sirius barked. "I wouldn't let you eat her."

Peter could be seen lounging in James's antlers; Sirius had his tongue lolling, a smile curling on his lips.

For one night every month, they got a second of normalcy – well, normal for them, insanity for most people.

"You're in control?" Emma confirmed with Remus.

Remus rolled his shoulders. "The wolf is at peace, at least for the moment. Shouldn't we get going?"

"Right," Sirius dug his paws into the ground. "Let's run the wolf ragged."

And they were off. Racing through the valleys and over the hills, jumping fallen trees. They took a five minute break to catch their breath where they attempted tricks. Emma tried to do the odd prance Equestrians master to the others' amusement and James attempted to balance on one hoof, which didn't end well. Sirius looked ridiculous playing dead.

Remus howled…

And they began running again.

By the time the sun peaked over the horizon they were exhausted. Remus had finally begun panting for breath, the moon leaving him. Emma collapsed on the ground, snorting as Sirius settled on her back.

"If I lay like this, my paws almost touch the ground," Sirius said, stretching to reach across her.

"Where do you get your energy?" Emma muttered, shifting to get more comfortable.

"How did we ever manage a day of classes after this?" James asked, settling next to Emma, Peter was already snoozing in his antlers.

"We drank enough coffee to drown a cow and mixed it with enough sugar to put most people into a coma," Emma replied.

James gave a deer's equivalent of a laugh. "Right, I remember now."

They all winced as Remus's howl-screams began, the transformation beginning.

They transformed just as he stopped thrashing, Sirius and James lifting him up and supporting him between them.

"Meet you back home," Sirius said, forcing a smile as he turned on the spot with James.

Where Emma and Peter could simply apparate into the back alley outside the apartment and then walk upstairs, Sirius and James could hardly walk around with an unconscious Remus between them.

They apparated to Godric's Hollow, where Lily gave Remus a once over before flooing to the apartment, Sirius holding onto Remus as the world spun around him.

When they arrived, Sirius promptly stepped out of the way so that Remus could vomit, as he always did. Emma siphoned it up and the two of them tucked the tuckered werewolf into bed.

They had a quick breakfast they had made the night before, before going to bed themselves, unable to stay awake a moment longer.

.

"How was it?" Lily asked James, setting a few pancakes, straight from the pan, in front of him.

"It was a good moon, actually. Thank you Lils," James lathered his pancakes in butter and syrup before diving in. "Amazing, as always."

"You're easy to please," Lily said with a smile, flipping the bacon. She didn't usually play kitchen maid, but on the morning after a moon she never complained. Generally most of the domestic work was done by Wiggles, the Potters' ever loyal house-elf; but on these mornings, Lily liked to do the cooking herself.

"He looked well today," she continued. "I had a feeling all was well. Usually he's more beat up than that."

"We were able to run him out," James said. "It's easier to do now than it was at Hogwarts. There's more room and we don't have to hyperventilate over the possibility of running into someone," he took another mouthful, chewed and swallowed. "Your charms really help with that. I owe you one for teaching us them."

"Don't mention it," Lily dumped the bacon on James's plate and watched him dig into it with an eye roll. She took a seat at the table. "I've been thinking," James hummed to show he was listening, mouth too full to talk. "About Sirius and Emma, when was the last time they were on a date?"

James chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and saying, "I don't think they've ever been on one, now that you mention it. They pretty much know everything there is to know about one another; they've lived together since they were eleven… I think with the war and everything, it probably just slipped," he shrugged. "And they'd be leaving Remus alone, which I don't think they would ever do."

Lily nodded, watching James stuff himself for a moment, thoughtful. "Perhaps you should take Remus and Peter out this weekend for a boys' night. Give Sirius and Emma some time together."

James snorted. "Assuming they don't come, you mean?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Suggest the date to Sirius before the event," she sighed. "How can such a bright person be so dim?"

James shrugged. "Just with emotions, and I have you for that."

Lily chuckled, taking his empty plate. "Go get some sleep; I'll deal with the dishes."

"Are you sure, Lily?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Once a month I play house-wife, it isn't that bad."

She took the dishes to the sink, shooting them once with a spell and then turned away.

James frowned. "Funny, I had completely forgotten about magic…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sleep," she commanded, shooing him from the room.

.

.

Regulus Black wandered the halls of Hogwarts. He was alone and it was dark, well past curfew, but he didn't see as that mattered much. He was a Slytherin, and a powerful one at that. No one was going to bother him.

His ears pricked, hearing the muffled whispers of a few people not far away. Regulus frowned, making his way towards the sound, finding himself confronted with the sleeping portrait of Melinda.

"Who's behind you?" Regulus asked, knowing the portrait was the entrance to a passage. The number of times he had seen a Marauder disappear behind her…

Melinda opened one eyes, smiling when she saw who it was. "A few Gryffindors."

"First years?" Regulus questioned, preparing to escort them back to bed.

"What do you want, Black?"

Regulus blinked quickly, surprised at the sudden appearance of Elaine Hooper's head. She had swung Melinda open and was now looking at him with a frown.

Regulus internally cursed. He hated dealing with Hooper on principle. She was a half blooded sixth year, his opposing Quidditch Captain, now that the sport had been re-instated. She also had this horrible tendency of being abnormally blunt. But the worst part, she was also highly attractive.

"Sorry, Hooper," he drawled. "I didn't realize I was interrupting one of your oh-so-important endeavours to get expelled."

Elaine looked unamused. "What are you doing out in the halls at this hour, Black?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I thought we'd covered that, getting expelled."

Regulus smirked, trying not to laugh at her raised brow of triumph. "If you must know, Hooper, I was taking a stroll, and as a prefect, I have more right to that than you and your comrades," he said, nodding to the pairs of eyes he could see behind her.

Elaine frowned, climbing out from behind Melinda. "You guys keep on schedule. I'll follow the snake."

"But, Elaine-" a male voice protested.

"I can handle myself, Dawson," Elaine scolded, shutting Melinda in the others' face with a snap. "So what are you really up to Black?"

Regulus hid a smile, cursing his own stupidity. He began walking, Elaine followed. "I already told you, Hooper, Merlin your memory's short. But I suppose that's to be expected of a Gryffindor."

Elaine huffed. "Helping sneak a few first-years out of the castle?" she asked.

Regulus stopped, turning to face her, his expression suddenly serious. "You know I had nothing to do with that."

"Do I?" Elaine challenged. "It's what you're planning isn't it, to become a Death Eater? Why not start getting on his good side now?"

Regulus shook his head and turned away. "I know we don't get along, Hooper, but surely you think better of me than that."

"Perhaps," Elaine allowed. "Though I did wonder, what with your friends-"

"Yet you told Sirius nothing?" Regulus questioned.

Elaine snorted. "I said I wondered, not I wanted to see you crucified."

Regulus frowned, "What?"

Elaine waved a hand through the air. "Muggle thing," she watched him from the corner of her eye. "How did you wind up a Slytherin, anyways?"

"How did someone as small as you wind up a Gryffindor?" Regulus shot back, his own six-foot frame towering over her.

Elaine huffed again, standing as tall as her five-foot-nothing stature allowed. "Not important, and I asked first."

"How childish," Regulus drawled.

"You're one to talk," Elaine muttered. "Damn Black…" she shot him another look from the corner of her eye. "Sometimes I really hate you, Black," she told him.

Regulus gave her a questioning look. "Oh?"

"In some ways you are very much like your brother," Regulus made a noise of protest, "Oh, stuff it, you are. You've got a bit of good in you; but you're impossible to trust. Just when I think I have you sorted out you go and throw a curve ball – do something unexpected, that is."

"I'm a Slytherin; you shouldn't trust me."

"Are you really going to join him?"

"Would you believe my answer?"

"No."

"So then why bother asking?"

Elaine huffed. She'd give Regulus this, he could dodge any question he didn't want to answer.

Regulus, however, was lost in his own thoughts, mind drifting once again to his sorting. Even now, he couldn't say that he had made the wrong choice; he had kept his parents happy, after all. But deep down, there was a piece of him that wondered what it would have been like had he not fought the Hat.

"I suppose you feel you don't have a choice, one way or another."

Regulus jumped as Elaine spoke. "No, not really," he answered her after a moment.

"You do have a choice though," Elaine argued. "Even if you think you don't. Write to Sirius-"

"No, that isn't an option," Regulus cut her off. "I have chosen my path."

"You're a pride-filled moron, that's what you are," Elaine told him.

Regulus smirked. "Of the two of us, it isn't _my_ intelligence that needs questioning," he responded. "Walking around alone at night with a Slytherin," he shook his head. "You realize I could have killed you by now."

"Not your style," Elaine shrugged. "Besides, I might be able to take you."

"Hardly, you are a year my junior."

"So?"

"So a year makes a rather large difference."

"I'm faster than you are, though," Elaine argued, "and a much smaller target."

"I keep forgetting that it is recluse thought and not intelligence that Gryffindor's pride themselves with," Regulus sighed tiredly.

"You're such a prat," Elaine chided. Her eyes narrowed when she realized where they were, the Fat Lady watching them quizzically. "You can't force me into bed," she told him. "How did you even know where our dorms were?"

"Forgetting my brother, are you?" Regulus raised a brow. "The halls are not as safe as I would like. Stay in bed after curfew, will you?"

Elaine opened her mouth, intending to give him the worst scolding of his life when Regulus placed his hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly, his face lowering to look her in the eye. Elaine gulped, heart racing.

"Stay inside, Elaine, for me."

She shook her head, mildly disorientated as he pulled away and walked off.

"And you have detention tomorrow night, for being out of bounds," he called as he walked away.

Elaine ruffled with annoyance. "GIT!" she called after him.

.

.

Marlene hurried through the busy streets of London, wrapped in muggle cloths, her nose red with cold, a wide smile on her face. Her pocket jingled with odd muggle coins, her heart beating wildly with excitement.

She had paid Jenkins for two drinks yesterday and gotten her galleon back. This would be her third day in the coffee shop, hopefully Ralf wasn't around.

The doorbell sounded as she entered, Ralf rolling his eyes at her from the other side of the counter and promptly going into the back. It was probably better that way.

Jenkins smiled at her from the other side of the cash, just finishing an exchange with another customer before greeting her.

"Our hot chocolate must have really caught your fancy," he said with a grin. "Especially if you're willing to brave Ralf for it."

Marlene chuckled. "Well, I was in Gryffindor," she told him. "And you make up for him."

Jenkins grinned, turning to get her her drink. "What's Gryffindor?" he asked her.

"Oh, erm," Marlene cursed herself. "It was a daredevil group at my boarding school."

"What sort of things did you have to do?"

"Um… well… one time we had to… erm…" she chuckled. "It's sort of a secret."

Jenkins raised a brow, "A secret society… very mysterious…"

"That's my life," Marlene said, forcing a smile.

Jenkins observed her for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm really not supposed to do this but… would you consider letting me take you out for dinner – I mean, if you'd rather not then-"

"No! I mean, yes, no, that sounds excellent," Marlene's cheeks were beginning to hurt from grinning. "I would love to."

Jenkins smiled. "Could I pick you up around seven?"

Marlene nodded, writing her address on a napkin and handing it to him, blushing furiously.

"Finally!"

They both jumped as Ralf appeared at the top of the stairs. "Now maybe you can stop frequenting my shop!" he grumbled, moving over to the machines. "Bloody witch," he grunted.

Marlene's grin vanished. "What did you just say?" she asked, horrified.

Ralf leaned across the counter. "I don't enjoy having your kind in my shop. Have fun on your date, I won't tell the boy."

"Ralf," Jenkins scolded. "She's a customer!"

"My shop," Ralf reasoned. "Now have your happy moment and get out! I don't want _him_ coming in for a visit." He whispered the last part, shooing Marlene.

Marlene left five minutes later in a daze, _he's a bloody squib!_ she realized.

.

Emma sighed as Sirius captured her king for the fifth time.

They were spending a quiet Saturday morning in the sitting room, revelling in the peace. None of them had been on a mission for the Order the entire week, the moon was waning, and Sirius had the day off.

Remus flipped the page of his book with a chuckle as she lost, scratching behind Wilberforce's ears with one hand. The crup grinned from where he lay in Remus's lap.

Emma watched Sirius set up the board with a frown. "We could play snap," she offered.

Sirius grinned, "Not a chance."

Emma huffed in irritation, moving a pawn forwards without a thought. There was no point in trying anymore; she was rubbish at chess.

She jumped to her feet, wand raised as the floo came to life.

Her eyes narrowed and an annoyed sigh escaped her as James came out of the floo, Peter one whirl behind him.

"I almost killed you," she told him, putting her wand in her pocket.

James grinned, "You always greet people coming from the floo so cheerfully," he told her. "Didn't you almost hex Sirius and I the first time we came to get you?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. Do you want something to drink?"

James shook his head. "Just came to pick up Mooning Moony."

Remus closed his book, carefully putting it on the table. "I have never mooned anyone," he scoffed.

James's grin turned wicked. "That you know of. How many times have you been black-out drunk?"

Remus's eyes narrowed as he thought about it, "But you were always with me?"

James winked. "My point exactly."

Remus sighed tiredly.

"Hang on, why are you only getting Moony?" Emma asked, looking between the three. James guessed her thoughts before she voiced them.

"It's not an Order mission," he told her, waving a hand through the air. "We're going to talk, man-o-e-man-o."

Emma frowned. "That's not how it's pronounced."

James waved a hand through the air again. "Why are girls always so picky? It doesn't matter; we're having a Marauder to Marauder conversation that concerns men only."

Emma's eye twitched.

James grinned. "No girls allowed."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just don't get yourselves killed," she told them, heading for the kitchen.

"You can't just _leave!"_ Sirius began, outraged. "We're in the middle of a game!"

Emma sighed, turned on her heel, grabbed her king and knocked his over. "Check Mate," she said before going back into the kitchen while James, Remus and Peter roared with laughter at Sirius's dumbfounded expression.

"That move was illegal!"

Emma rolled her eyes and continued getting a butterbeer out of the fridge. The whirl of the floo a few minutes later signalled the boys' departure.

She hummed as she leaned against the counter, wondering what she should do. She'd finished the shopping the day before and Quidditch practice hadn't started yet. She could always clean the apartment, but it was pretty clean anyways and there was no way she could take Wilberforce for a walk at this time of day… She took another sip from the bottle. Maybe she would bother Lily? Or check in on Hogwarts again?

She left a moment later, deciding she would drop by Hogwarts. She was halfway to the door when Sirius called her.

Emma turned around, "I thought you left with the others?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "They came for Moony, Swift, not me," his eyes twinkled. "Now, Mistress Swift, would you be so kind as to let me escort you to the parking garage where our mode of transportation is being kept?"

Emma chuckled, taking his arm. "I would be honoured, Messer Padfoot."

Sirius led them down to the parking garage, where his bike sat gleaming, almost as if, it to, was excited for the outing.

Sirius straddled it with ease, Emma using his shoulders to help balance as she got settled. Her stomach was flipping summersaults, excited and nervous all at once. She locked her arms around him, perhaps a bit more tightly than was strictly necessary.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, starting the bike which roared to life.

Emma grinned, the same recluse grin that all the Marauders had perfected. "Ready!"

Her smile widened as they wheeled out of the parking spot, Sirius driving far faster than he should have been.

Mike was just putting his trash in the bin when they began barrelling down the alley. He watched them, eyes wide, preparing for impact when Sirius pulled up, the bike gaining air and vanishing.

"Sorry Mike!"

Mike scoffed at Emma's called apology. "How could it possibly have taken me so long to catch them out?" he sighed, making his way back inside. "Damn Marauders."

The rushing air was contagious, filling them both with euphoria. The bike gave them the same wild high as riding a broom. A cocktail of danger and freedom.

Emma threw her arms out, smile wide. It had been so long since she had been on a broom. London could be constricting for the magical world. Sirius was laughing his barking laugh, eyes wild.

Emma yelped, grabbing hold of Sirius and laughing as he pulled a loop.

"Sirius!" she scolded, a laugh on her tongue.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Sirius called over the rushing wind.

Sirius took them still higher, and Emma ran her fingers through the clouds with a wide smile. The Air, Water and Earth in them calling out to her.

It took them an hour to make it to Diagon, Hogsmead was too far a flight, unfortunately.

Many people gaped openly as Sirius's bike appeared, flying down the alley at breakneck speeds. Several people ducked, all shouting indignantly as they flew down the cramped alley, barely missing shop windows, signs creaking in the breeze they created.

Molly sighed, standing upright. "He is such a bad influence on her."

Arthur chuckled. "Are you sure she isn't influencing him?"

They screeched to a halt outside of Gringotts, sending small stones flying.

"Sirius!"

Sirius dismounted, turning to see Arthur running up to him.

"Arthur, how are you?"

"Not bad," Arthur was grinning, beside him Molly looked annoyed. "Please tell me you have registration papers for enchanting that motorcycle."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Never thought of that, you don't suppose you could write some up for me?"

Molly scoffed and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll write some up on Monday. But be warned, I wouldn't be surprised if legislation was put in place to keep you from flying it in the middle of Diagon."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked.

Arthur's grin widened. "You knocked Umbridge's bow askew in your mad flight, though how you reached her I'm not sure, she's so short."

Sirius laughed at the same time that Molly began fussing over Emma.

"Oh, dear. How on earth did he talk you into this!"

"You're the best, Arthur," Sirius said. "But we should get going. I have to win her over, it's our first date."

"Your first?" Molly blustered. "But, you're so… so…" she seemed at a loss for words.

"Together?" Emma guessed. "We've been best friends since we were eleven."

"We've been _Marauders_ since we were eleven," Sirius corrected, making Emma roll her eyes. "And that's even better."

"We'll let you go then," Arthur said, ignoring Molly's noises of protest. "We should get back to the boys."

The couple watched them go, Sirius tapping his bike once with his wand, shrinking it and sticking it in his robes. "Shall we?"

Emma nodded, taking the arm he offered and following him down the cobbled street.

.

James played his last card, sitting back with a satisfied grin.

They were in the middle of a muggle game Emma had taught them years ago, Cheat. It appealed to them naturally, since their creed was to break every rule they encountered.

Peter was horrible at the game, he always jittered when he played a false card and, of course, Sirius was the best. James wasn't the best player; lying had never been his strongest suit.

Remus sighed, having only been two cards from a win. He called James's cheat and was anguished to find that James had been telling the truth, and half the deck goes to Remus.

"How do you think they're making out?" James asked, shuffling the deck. Playing with two was a waste of time.

"I'd rather not think about Padfoot's particular style in that area, thank you Prongs," Remus said, taking a sip of muggle beer.

James rolled his eyes. "You know that isn't what I meant," he said, handing the deck over so Remus could deal.

Remus smirked, but said nothing.

"They'll be fine," Peter said, beginning to sort his cards.

"But they aren't my greatest concern," Remus said. "What about you and Lily?"

"What about us?" James asked, still sorting his hand. The worst part of cheat was sorting your portion of the deck.

"Padfoot told me you were going to pop the question," Remus elaborated. "Oh, don't look so surprised. He came to me in the hopes that I could help you come up with something good and I have to agree with him, no poetry."

James snorted, playing the first card. "Two Aces – So what do you propose?"

"What have you come up with?" Remus countered.

James sighed, running a hand through his hair, several girls two tables down swooned. "I was thinking about taking her to Hogsmead tomorrow, for a day of shopping. It'll be just like our Hogwarts days, but after that I'm fairly busted," he frowned. "I just can't think of anything really sweet that wouldn't come off as over the top cheese."

Remus nodded. "It is a dilemma… perhaps we should speak with Swift, she's a girl."

"That's debatable," James muttered.

Remus chuckled, putting down three cards. Peter called cheat and was forced to pick up the pile. "Well, your first date was a success, but we can't do it again, too repetitive," he thought for a moment. "This is going to be difficult."

"This may come as a shock Moony, but you're not helping."

.

Sirius and Emma walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies with several packages.

"Where to now?" Sirius asked.

Emma gave him a sly smile. "You're going to hate me."

Sirius rolled his eyes and began walking towards Flourish and Blotts. "Books, at a time like this," he tisked. "Next stop is the trunk place then, what's it called?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Sirius's form of revenge. "Who's the Pureblood again?"

"Har, har," Sirius said sarcastically.

Emma chuckled, "I'll only be a minute."

"Swifty, you're almost as bad as Moony when it comes to books," Sirius sighed.

They entered the shop, which cleared in seconds. "I love shopping with a Wandless," Sirius said, stretching out his arms.

Emma left his side to look at a few books on dark curses, their uses and counter-curses. The owner looked unhappy about her choice.

Sirius did insist on going to 'the trunk place' when they had finished. Among magical trunks, the shop also sold wand holsters and other magical items.

"What on earth would you need a compartmented trunk for?" Emma asked, looking at one with a raised brow.

Sirius stood beside her. "Mad-Eye has one," he said with a shrug. "Uses it to keep all his essentials in, encase he needs a quick escape. Also has one compartment to hide in, encase some idiot breaks into his house."

Emma hummed, moving away from the trunk.

They were halfway to the Leaky Cauldron when Sirius's mirror began screaming his name in James's voice.

"What?" he snapped, looking slightly annoyed at having the date interrupted. Emma laughed at his expense.

James grinned cheekily from in the mirror. "I need you two to help me propose to Lily."

Emma's mouth opened, shocked, this being the first news she'd had of it.

"You're proposing?"

"Yeah, Padfoot didn't tell you?"

Emma sent Sirius a glare.

Sirius sighed. "Thanks for that mate," he told James. "So, what do you need help with?"

.

Remus, Peter and James grinned as the roar of a motorbike sounded outside the pub 20 minutes later.

"They certainly know how to make an entrance," Remus stated, sipping his beer.

Emma and Sirius entered not a moment later.

"You cut my date short," Sirius accused James. "She had better bloody say yes."

"Hush, Sirius," Emma scolded lightly. "What have you thought of so far?" she asked James.

"Well… how's about we just assume I'm at stage zero in my plans."

"Oh dear," Emma sighed. "Well, I think we can rule out poetry."

James frowned. "Was it really that bad?" he asked, exasperated.

"Yes," four voices answered him at once.

"It was like a bad idea mated with another bad idea and gave birth to a horrible mutant man-eating bad idea," Sirius said reasonably.

Emma frowned. "Wasn't it originally your idea?" she asked Sirius, confused.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth. "Stop trying to reason it out, Swift," he snapped. Emma sighed. "Besides," Sirius continued, "if my idea was _soooo_ bad, then why did you lot," he pointed at Peter, James and Remus accusingly, "need my opinion so urgently that it couldn't wait."

The three exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Actually," Remus said with a small smirk, "we were after Swift."

.

Lily stood as the doorbell rang, smoothing down her dress before opening the door with a wide smile. "James, I wasn't expecting you!" she looked suddenly suspicious. "Why are you named Prongs?"

James noticed that her grip on her wand had tightened and was immediately proud of her. "I am a stag animagious, and originally transformed to spend time with Moony, or Remus, who is a werewolf," he grinned. "What did you miss most about the muggle world at Hogwarts."

Lily smirked slightly, "Pens. So what's up James?" she asked, making room for him to pass her and enter the house.

James entered; his stomach a mess of butterflies as he spoke. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?"

Lily nodded. "Well, I'm free, just give me a minute to get changed," she said. She was at her parent's house for the weekend, but they were all out with Petunia and her whale of a boyfriend. Petunia had un-invited Lily.

"No that's fine," James said. "You're dressed perfectly for where we're going."

"James, it's winter and I'm in a spring dress," Lily pointed out.

James's grin made Lily's gut tighten with excitement. "Hardly matters," he said, offering her his arm.

Lily took it, grabbing her cloak off the coat stand as she did so.

He apparated them to a place Lily didn't think she'd ever be able to forget, their first date. On the outskirts of Hogsmead, on a hill that overlooked the far reaches of the forbidden forest and the gathering place of several unicorn herds.

Instead of the intricate ice table and chairs, a blanket had been draped over the ground, champagne resting in a small snowman that was grinning cheekily.

"Sirius," she heard James groan.

Lily chuckled. "recruiting the Marauders again, James?"

James ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "Well, I managed this on my own, their part comes later," he led Lily over to the blanket and sat beside her. "Of course, Sirius had to make sure you knew he would be helping."

Lily laughed. "I think he's just trying to remind me of your mischievous side, perhaps warn me of an oncoming prank?" she laughed again at his expression. "I'm joking, James."

"R-right," James suddenly wished he could slap Sirius, this was far from a joke. _Oh, hell, he was going to chicken out, wasn't he? No, James, you are a Gryffindor, you can do this. You are brave and an arrogant toe-rag, completely full of yourself, yeah, so then why do I feel so insecure?_ James was immediately glad Lily couldn't read the insanity that was his mind, especially the fact that 'arrogant toe-rag' was apparently now part of his pump-up speech. Oh, hell he was doomed.

"Listen, Lily," Lily looked up from where she was watching the unicorns to find James was getting to his feet and beginning to pace. She watched, amused as he ran his hands through his hair which had been fairly flat before, something that had probably taken hours.

"I've been thinking, thinking for a while, and the truth of the matter is I love you, really love you, have loved you for far longer than I realized, which is saying something since I realized it at 14. I think it may have even been love at first sight, which is completely cheesey, but even then, I wanted you to notice me, to choose me over… well… I am butchering this, aren't I?" he paused mid-stride, both hands stuck in his now spiked hair, to face her.

Lily tried to hide her grin. "No, I'm following you, mostly."

"Good, right, so where was I? Oh, yeah, so I love you," he kneeled down in front of her, rubbing his hands together nervously. "That time at the dragon reserve, seeing you go against him…" James's eyes became haunted. "I felt as if my heart would never beat again, it was as if my entire world was in danger, and it was. It was after that, well…" he pulled the ring out of his pocket, opening the lid and revealing it to Lily, whose eyes widened with surprise. "I've been carrying it around ever since. I love you, Lily Evans, I have since the first moment I set eyes on you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, kind and compassionate, seeing the good in others when they least deserve it. I love you, I always will… Will you marry me?"

James was half wincing as he said it, knowing in that moment that facing a Death Eater was far simpler than proposing.

Lily was frozen, eyes flicking from the ring in James's hand to his face, unable, for a moment, to put the two of them together. Her eyes suddenly flitted to the snowman, and she remembered the odd questioning Sirius had put her through.

"Sirius…" she whispered.

"Err… I'm James, actually," James said, now looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"No, Siri-I," she shook herself. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Yes."

James looked unsure, "Yes?"

Lily's face suddenly split into a wild grin. "Forever, yes," she said, throwing herself into his arms.

.

"Now?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"No," Emma snapped at him. "They aren't even here yet!"

…

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO, Sirius!"

"Ohh, they're here," Peter pointed out.

"Now?"

"NO!"

Sirius sighed, crossing his arms like an impudent child.

"Now, Sirius," Emma told him a few minutes later as Lily hugged James.

Sirius cocked a brow, "Are you sure Swift? I'd hate to be early."

"Yes, now Sirius."

"Not my name."

"What?"

"That isn't my name, _Swifty."_

"Oh, for the love of-"

Remus sighed as they began bickering, setting off the fireworks himself.

"Damn it Moony! I was looking forward to that!"

"Well if you weren't such a child-!"

Remus tuned them out, leaning against a tree and watching the fireworks above. The world was changing, and changing fast, but some things would always be the same.

.

.

.

**So, I suck. I'm sorry this took so long, I've been busy lately and this chapter has been like one massive writer's block, James's proposal in particular has kept me spinning for weeks.**

**Anyways, I hope it satisfied the fluff craving as I think things get a little dark up ahead.**

**Thank you to everyone who Reviewed/Favourited/Alerted/Read! You are all amazing :)**

**Gryffindorgirl11: I know that in cannon the Marauders never found the Room of Requirement, that's why I had Emma find it, by accident. As a non-cannon character, she can do things like that. :) The room will still not appear on the map, however, because it is unplottable. There will probably be a small blurb about the room on the map though.**


	69. The Storm

**The Storm – 17**

Emma walked forwards down the long Hogwarts hall, smiling softly, one hand trailing along the rough stone wall. It was good to be back, to once again be taking classes here, at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Swift!"

She stuck her head into the room, smiling at the other Marauders.

Sirius grinned at her, legs swinging wildly over the edge of a desk. James had a sheepish grin, clearly pleased to see her and whishing his class was over. Remus looked exasperated, reading a textbook. It was Peter, with his wide grin who had called her and beside him stood Celestia, their old divination professor.

Emma's smile faded as her eyes locked on the divination teacher, the room suddenly whooshing past her, throwing her forwards.

She landed in the bottom of a crystal ball, Celestia hugely magnified over her as she waved her hands far above.

"_You shall die in a flash of green produced by your own wand,"_ Celestia's voice echoed around her.

Emma screamed as everything in front of her burst into green…

Emma sat up in bed, heart racing as the divination teacher's words echoed in her mind. She turned to look at her alarm clock, seeing it was almost ten. She sighed softly, swinging her legs out of bed and pulling on the cloak that hung on the back of her door.

It was times like these that the cloak was comforting, a small reminder that she was safe, here in the apartment with Remus and Sirius, not locked away in a giant crystal ball or something equally ridiculous.

She made her way into the living room, still distracted, to find Sirius sitting on the couch. "Good morning," she offered him, patting him on the shoulder as she walked past.

Sirius nodded, clearly fixated on the television. Emma went into the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee and looking around the kitchen for something to eat.

It was no wonder her mind kept drifting back to her dreams, nor why she kept having that particular dream. Only a Wandless could use a wandless-wand, with Infinity now determined to see her dead, Celestia actually had a chance at an accurate reading.

She closed the fridge door half a minute later, her head feeling suddenly fuzzy. She frowned, taking another sip of coffee.

She fell to the floor, the cup shattering against the tiles.

"S-Sirius!" she called, suddenly terrified as her arms wobbled from beneath her. She tried to pull herself up using the table, her fingers pulling a piece of paper to the ground, though she had no strength to stand.

_Swift,_

_Gone out with Moony for some groceries, be home soon,_

_Sirius._

Her mind whirled as she read the letter, as Sirius walked into the kitchen, grinning wildly.

"My cousin is going to be so sad when he comes back to find his precious Wandless dead," it was strange to hear the words come out of Sirius's mouth, in Sirius's voice, and yet know it was not Sirius at all. No, this was someone who called Sirius 'cousin.'

She had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't facing Andromeda or Narcissa.

Emma threw her left palm out, vision blurred, aiming to blow Sirius's head off, only to watch him smirk.

"Velspar eats magic, you stupid Wandless," Sirius cackled.

Emma barely managed to roll out of the way as Sirius blew-up the table. The tiles were now all too cold, the air hard to breathe, though she'd only just noticed. _How hadn't she noticed!?_

"The coffee masked the smell," Bellatrix told her easily, almost as if she'd read Emma's mind. "That and a few concealing charms made sure you'd drink as much as possible. But now, you're going to have a few sips more. Look at it this way, mudblood, you'll finally answer the age old question: Can Velspar really turn a Wandless into dust?"

Emma watched as Sirius's form let off a very Bella-ish cackle, as it produced a vial of putrid purple liquid.

She screamed, tried to pry away, but now, in this state, she was no match for Bellatrix and within minutes her mouth had been pried open, the Velspar numbing her insides, ripping what was left of the world away.

Bellatrix stood up, still cackling, her voice shifting back to her own as the polyjuice potion wore off. She watched the Wandless writhe on the floor, screaming, before passing out. This was almost better than the cruciatus.

"Rock-a-bye Wandless, in the treetop,

When the wind blows, your whole world rocks.

When my spell breaks, the Wandless will fall

And down will come Dumbledore,

Order and all!" she burst into laughter.

_Thud!_

Bella keeled over, maniacal smile still on her face, to reveal Mike, the muggle neighbour, looking like he wanted to vomit, a baseball bat raised over his head, poised to strike again.

Mike waited for a moment, before lowering the bat and prodding the unconscious witch with it.

Nothing.

Convinced she was knocked out for sometime, he stepped over her carefully, kneeling down beside Emma, who was quickly losing colour.

"Wake up!" he hissed, shaking her gently, to no avail. After a moment, he looked around, and, deciding he couldn't risk staying any longer, picked her up.

He went to walk out of the kitchen only to almost trip over a vial, still with a few drops of something purple inside it.

Mike half ran from the apartment, calling their bizarre dog as he did. There was no answer from the animal, but he didn't slow, instead pelting down the hall and into his own apartment. He put Emma on the couch before dead-bolting his door.

Turning back to Emma, he could see that she was only paler. He bounced on the spot, unsure what to do. The woman who had done this was clearly insane, and that vial kept floating back into his mind.

There was something about it, something he felt he should know. Something about purple and Wandless and Sirius. But why Sirius, what did Sirius have to do with it unless… unless he said it!

"_Velspar is a purple flower, it kills Wandless."_

Sirius's words from a few days previously suddenly slammed their way to the forefront of Mike's mind. Not pausing to think about what he was doing, he shoved two fingers down Emma's throat.

She promptly vomited all over his living room.

When Sirius and Remus got back to the apartment, they could sense something was wrong even before entering the place. The door was wide open.

Exchanging a look, both drew their wands.

"Swift!" Sirius called. "Emma!"

There was no answer, not even a bark from Wilberforce.

Sirius entered the kitchen, only to have his heart flood with panic. There was blood on the tiles, and bending down, he could smell the sickly smell of Velspar, see the empty vial.

"EMMA!"

"Shh!"

Mike yelped, raising his hands and ducking as Sirius almost blew his head off.

"God, Sirius-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sirius roared, advancing on poor Mike.

"P-prove who you are," Mike insisted, remembering all too well how that lunatic of a woman had at first looked like Sirius.

Sirius grabbed Mike by the collar and rammed him into the wall, holding his feet off the ground. "Where is she?" he snarled.

"Put him down, Sirius," Remus said, entering the room with a shivering Wilberforce under his arm. "He's obviously seen something odd today if he wants you to prove your identity. I'm Remus John Lupin, went to Hogwarts, was in Gryffindor, am a werewolf and found this one," he bounced Wilberforce, "in the forbidden forest. He lived under Sirius's bed for several months in our dorm and was known as the Sock Beast. Your turn Sirius."

Sirius, still holding Mike off the ground, all but snarled his answer. "Sirius Orion Black, a dog animagus, I transformed to help Moony with his condition, am in love with Swift and will kill you unless you speak very, very quickly."

"She's in my apartment."

Mike gasped as his feet hit the floor, Sirius already halfway out of the room.

Mike and Remus had to all but run to catch up with Sirius, who was storming down the hall.

Sirius knelt beside Emma, casting a few diagnostic spells.

"S-Sirius?" Emma whispered, her vision moving in and out of focus on his face.

"It's alright, Swift, by the looks of it you've puked most of the Velspar up," indeed, Mike's carpet was almost entirely purple, "Just get some sleep."

Sirius sighed. "What happened?"

Mike shrugged from behind him as Remus got busy vanishing all the purple. "There was this woman, a lunatic, really, in your kitchen. I heard shouting, and noises, she looked like you at first, and… I hit her in the head with my bat."

Remus's brows rose, looking from the bat to Sirius. "Seems like every male who sees her hurt feels the need to knock people out with one of those."

"Shut up, Remus," Sirius snapped. "I owe you an apology, Mike. That was very… Gryffindor, of you," he scooped Emma up into his arms. "I need to take her to St. Mungo's, Remus will stay here and make sure you're alright."

Mike nodded, watching in surprise as Sirius turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack.

Sirius had quite the time getting Emma a room, in the end he drew his wand and said he'd be practicing his Black family curses on the next person that squeaked in fear over a knocked out Wandless.

When Emma came to it was some hours later, her window showing the night sky. Sirius was sitting beside her bed in a chair, deep in thought.

"We'll have to move," he said slowly. "I've already talked it over with Remus."

"What about Mike? Bella will realize one of the muggles hit her. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried burning down the building."

"She already has, Remus and James stopped her," Sirius turned his head to face her. "We can put some protective spells on the building, but-"

"Why not just hide it?" Emma asked. "Why not just hide it from everyone who isn't a muggle?"

Sirius frowned. "Those charms would be very advanced, even for us, and if anything went wrong… all those muggles…"

"We could get them all out, say the building is going to be sprayed for bugs, have them leave and then charm it. We've done hard magic before now."

Sirius frowned, clearly unconvinced.

"We have to do something Paddy, it's our fault they're in the line of fire to begin with."

Sirius sighed, taking the hand she held out to him. "Very well, I'll see if maybe Dumbledore or Flitwick could spare some time too."

So it was that they were the first of the Marauders to go into hiding. That Saturday, Filius Flitwick, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans and the Marauders stood outside the empty building, raised their wands and made it disappear from the wizarding world forever. No one magical would ever see it again unless a Marauder or Lily took them there.

.

Infinity strode down the long manor hall, his face set. He pushed the double doors open with one elegant movement, his eyes locking on the kneeling Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. He grinned, a foul grin that spoke of death's intent.

To Bella's credit, she didn't flinch too badly.

"Protem is mine," Infinity stated, his eyes boring into Bella, manoeuvring past her mind's defences easily.

"I just thought-" Bella quailed under Infinity's look as he stepped forward.

"I will not have a filthy wandcarrier killing her. You do not have the right, you water-blooded piece of filth. Come near her again, and I will kill you myself," he paused. "And if I ever again hear of you using Velspar, I will be sure to feed you enough to turn you muggle."

Bella flinched as the door banged shut behind him. What she wouldn't do to get rid of that Wandless.

.

Sirius circled the Quidditch pitch, looking every-which-way for Death Eaters. They were once again supervising the students while they had some time outside. Emma was playing as a third seeker, both teams losing ten points each time they let her catch the snitch. She was flying without a broom, dodging bludgers at a rate that made Sirius want to be sick.

"Sirius!"

Sirius slowed down, letting Elaine catch up to him.

"What's up, Elaine?" he asked. He'd always been fond of the Gryffindor Chaser and had been pleased to learn she'd been made Quidditch Captain.

"It's about your brother, Regulus."

"What's he done now?" Sirius asked with a sigh.

"I think he needs your help," Sirius gave Elaine the most suspicious look she'd ever seen.

"This isn't funny, Hooper, and Reggy made it clear a long time ago that he'd be happiest if we never spoke again. Excuse me, I have a watch to keep."

Elaine watched him fly off with a sigh. Why were the Blacks so stubborn?

She was wondering this same thing that night.

Walking through the dark corridors, thankful of the peace they brought. She was hoping to run into Emma, the Wandless was the only person who ever got a Black to change their mind.

Catching a flicker of red rounding a corner, Elaine sped up, opening her mouth to call out when she was simultaneously silenced and petrified.

Looking up at the ceiling, she watched as it began moving to the left, so whoever had cursed her was obviously moving her too… or standing her up against a wall.

She rested awkwardly, propped up against the corridor wall, watching as that flicker of red entered the corridor again.

"Ah, cousin, I was looking for you!"

Elaine's blood ran cold, watching as that red flicker became Bellatrix Lestrange with red-dyed hair.

"Imposing as the muggle Wandless?" Regulus asked her, striding forwards.

Elaine held her breathe, waiting for one of them to notice her, only for Bellatrix to walk right passed her.

"No one looks closely in the night and I have it on good information she's on duty tonight," Bellatrix said. "The Dark Lord wants an answer, Cousin."

"I have already given him one," Regulus drawled. "As you well know."

Bellatrix gave a false, sweet smile. "I'd prefer it if you didn't delay."

"I will finish my education first, Bella, the same as Severus."

"Don't speak to me about that muggle-loving fool. I swear he's a half-blood or less," Bella sneered. "Why do you delay?"

"I have no desire to be caught by Dumbledore," Regulus answered her. "Besides, I am of little use without my NEWTs."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Very well, just be careful, Cousin. I've heard rumours that you're thinking of joining your brother."

Regulus let one brow raise. "From that imbecile Travers, no doubt. Why he's ever listened to I will never understand. Unlike _Sirius_ I know which side is in the right."

"Make sure you do," Bellatrix stated.

Regulus hummed. "On the topic of knowing, how did you get in?"

Bellatrix grinned. "A spy."

"You mean that fool who's been letting the students out?"

Bellatrix's grin widened. "So smart Cousin, and there will be another batch tonight," she blew him a kiss before spinning on her heel and striding down the hall.

Elaine fell flat on her arse as the freezing charm was lifted.

"What have I told you about walking around alone at night?" Regulus asked her, watching with a frown as she scrambled to her feet.

"You wouldn't really join him? You're not planning on-?"

"That really isn't any of your business," Regulus cut her off. "And not that I really expected it of a Gryffindor, but you should be thanking me, or do you think it is my job to keep Bella from torturing and killing everyone she meets?"

Elaine hesitated for a moment. "Thank you," she said.

Regulus nodded before beginning down the corridor.

"A Death Eater wouldn't have saved me," Elaine said.

"Well I'm not one yet, and Salazar forbid that Dumbledore catch wind of me having anything to do with your murder."

"I'm going to join the Order, we'll have to fight one another."

"Your point being?"

"I'm not entirely sure I could kill you."

They faced one another in the silent hall. "Doubting you skills, Hooper?" Regulus asked with a rogue grin. "Or acknowledging your betters?"

"I would never forgive myself."

"Then stay away from me in battle."

"You know it isn't that easy," Elaine said.

Regulus began walking again. "Say, instead, that you moved to the Americas."

Elaine snorted. "Do I look rich to you, Black?"

"I am," Regulus stated. "My mother would never question my need for the money, I could make up any sort of tale, and you could disappear."

Elaine froze for half a second before continuing to walk. "That is not my path."

"What if I promised to follow?"

Elaine grabbed Regulus by the shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "Don't lie to me, Regulus."

"How did you know?" Regulus asked calmly.

"There were no tells," Elaine told him. "I just know it isn't a promise you would keep," she turned away and continued walking. "You're not Death Eater material."

"Nor are you Order material," Regulus said. "You have a life ahead of you, think about that."

"I-"

"Elaine, Regulus," Elaine turned to see Emma standing before them looking surprised. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I never thought I would hear a Marauder say that one," Regulus drawled.

Emma's mouth twitched but she managed not to smile. "It's not safe to be out of bed right now. I'll escort you to your dorms."

Regulus sighed, knowing that in leading Elaine to Emma, he had set himself up for a private chat he'd rather avoid. Emma dropped Elaine off first, probably following the reasoning that she shouldn't know where the Slytherin dorms were.

"What were you two doing together?" Emma asked, as soon as they were alone.

"Walking, Emma, don't be so suspicious," he paused. "As it so happens, I've decided speaking with you is a good thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… let me go alone, but take a walk down by the new DADA quarters."

"If you're ditching me Regulus, I'll have you hanging from the tallest tower," Emma warned.

Regulus nodded. "I don't doubt it."

Emma watched him melt into a nearby shadow with a frown, but took his advice. Once upon a time, she had looked on Regulus as a younger brother, once upon a time, she had risked her life for his. Besides, if he was lying, she could always hex him come morning.

She hesitated outside of Darius's door, unsure if she should knock. In the end, she decided against it and simply flung the door open.

"Darius, I'm sorry, I-"

The words died on her tongue as her eyes registered the 30 children waiting to enter the compartmentalized, shrinkable trunk.

Without warning, Darius sent a flash of green her way. Emma dodged it, stopping the Air in his throat, sending a silent _Expelliarmus!_ at him.

His wand landed in her hands as he scraped at his throat, trying to get in air. The students stood still, rooted to the spot by fear.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Emma commanded, and the students inhaled as the massive dragon landed in the room, flying off a moment later.

Darius made a strangled sound and Emma turned to face him, eyes flashing.

"_You,_" she seethed. "will be silent until Dumbledore arrives."

A child whimpered as he began to turn blue. "He can't breathe!" the young girl wailed.

"Now he knows how your parents will feel when they hear about this," Emma said coldly.

"How do you even know he's a Death Eater?" a boy asked boldly, clearly thinking he could convince her she was wrong.

Darius's sleeve rolled up to reveal nothing, but as Emma jammed his wand into his arm, right where the Dark Mark should be, it became an inky black, the wand smoking, unused to a Wandless's power.

"That's how," she stated as the wand exploded in her hand.

Darius was immediately taken into custody, word spread that he had been discovered by Minerva while she did her nightly rounds.

Emma didn't want anything to do with it, for Regulus's sake. It was clear he was not a Death Eater, but if the Slytherins knew that, he would be dead.

.

"The Quidditch season will be starting in a few months, that must be exciting," James said, laying down a card. "Swift?" he asked when she didn't answer.

"Hum?" Emma came out of her thoughts about Regulus, mildly confused.

"The Quidditch season," James prompted.

"Oh, right, yes," Emma nodded, playing her hand. "It'll be good to get out of the house."

"Have you practiced at all?" Peter asked.

"We usually get in a fly once a week," Sirius answered him. "It's hard, living in the city."

"You okay, Swift?" Remus asked her, noticing that she had zoned out again.

"Just thinking of… Darius," Emma said.

"It was a nasty business," James said. "I hear Minnie almost killed him when she discovered him."

"I heard the same," Sirius agreed. "She even broke his wand."

Emma fidgeted in her seat, guilty. She hadn't said a word to the Marauders about the ordeal, only she, Minerva, Dunbledore, Darius and the children knew what had really happened… or at least they had before Dumbledore fixed their memories, now it was just Emma, Minerva and Dumbledore.

She hadn't told the Marauders for fear of upsetting Sirius; he was so touchy when it came to Regulus. But what had happened continually nagged at her. For Regulus to betray Darius… there was more to the youngest Black than she had assumed.

But what could she do to help him, if anything? And even then, would he be willing to accept help from a mudblood?

.

Emma and Sirius sat with Ricky a few days later at headquarters, pouring over a map laying out Voldemort's hideout.

"We only have half of it mapped out at best," Sirius said. "And only one entrance… it would never be enough to front an attack. Our losses would be astronomical."

"Not to mention that if he has any brains there will be several houses used for this purpose, especially now that we know where this one is," Emma tapped her quill unhappily.

Ricky sat, completely torn, wishing he could say more and yet knowing that now was not the time to throw away his life.

"Have Lily and James picked a day yet?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation.

"They're thinking of some time in September," Sirius answered. "Not wasting any bloody time with it."

"Can a person even plan a wedding in nine months?" Ricky joked.

Emma shrugged. "They're trying."

All three jumped as a burst of light, followed by a phoenix's cry lit the room, a single red and yellow feather floating through the air.

They stood without preamble, grabbed hold of the feather and spun on the spot, the world slipping away.

Ricky pulled the other two to the ground, a flash of green flying over their heads.

"That was close," Sirius breathed.

"Tell me about it. Thanks Ricky."

"Don't mention it, Emma. What the bloody hell do you think is going on?"

"They're trying to raid Gringotts," they jumped as James appeared behind them. "Time to give the goblins a hand, come on."

They ran forwards. Almost immediately, Emma was found by Infinity, the two Wandless attacking one another without thought, everyone else trying to stay out of their way.

Sirius ducked as an explosion rocked the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, almost losing his footing. He looked up, only to swear violently at the Giants.

There were four of them, each over 40 feet.

He ducked again as Emma was thrown by Infinity, she bouncing off the Gringotts' walls, only to fly at him again.

They were more evenly matched than before. Infinity weakened himself every moment he kept Emma bound by his spell; but Emma had been fighting one-handed for years.

It was madness.

The street was rocked by explosions, buildings going up in flames. It was retribution, Sirius knew, for the fact that Emma was alive, for the loss of Voldemort's Hogwarts spy.

Sirius ran around a giant's foot, yelling at Remus. Within moments, the two had connected their wands together with a rope and begun encircling a giant's feet.

The giant roared as it fell to the ground, taking several shops with it.

"This is insanity," Sirius said, aiming a blasting curse at the giant's eye, killing it.

"Tell me about it," Remus answered, conjuring Valence for some protection against the less lethal curses flying around. "Where's Swift gotten to?" he asked after a moment.

Sirius looked around, firing a few spells as he did. The giant's corps provided some shelter, however. "I don't see her," he answered, looking suddenly worried. "Or Infinity."

"No," Remus agreed. "Should we look for her?"

"She's going to hate us – let's go," Sirius said.

They dodged around a giant who had come to investigate, staying low so as to avoid as many spells as possible. The air was hard to see through at this point, so many spells having been fired and buildings destroyed.

"Swift!" Sirius bellowed. "Swift!"

_Bang!_

Remus pulled Sirius to the ground as the two Wandless literally flew out of a back alley. They landed in a pile of fighters, those caught by Emma's hair began screaming in pain as it burned them.

Their fists were glowing, shifting colours as they changed the element they wielded. They lunged at one another's throats, Emma using her right arm to block and her left to attack.

Infinity, getting the upper edge, managed to punch Emma in the gut, throwing her ten feet through the air.

He flew after her, going for the kill, only for a tree root to burst out of the ground, throwing cobbles everywhere, and fling him in the opposite direction.

He skidded across the ground, snarling, eyeteeth grotesquely elongated. He disappeared into the ash filled street, only to remerge, flying high, landing with one foot where Emma's head had been only a moment before. The cobbles were upended.

Emma snarled back at him, hunched over, waiting on all fours, eyes glinting, homing in on the kill.

In that moment, Sirius knew that neither was safe, not even for him. Their minds would have gone over to their senses, relying on emotion and magic rather than logical thought. They lived for their elements, for the coming kill, not caring for the rest of the world around them.

But Sirius couldn't let Emma kill him. He couldn't let her give her soul over, entrap herself in the White World for eternity.

"Stop!" he bellowed, jumping between them, arms outstretched.

Infinity smirked, and Sirius could see logic glint in his eyes.

"Sirius, No!"

Emma lunged into Sirius, pushing him out of the way as the building to his left shuddered and collapsed into the street.

"Sirius! Emma!" Remus shouted. The house had blocked the alley they stood in front of, and even as he spoke, more began piling on top.

There was no answer.

.

"Swift!" Sirius yelled, pulling himself to his feet, coughing, the debris from the house clogging his throat. "Emma!"

He heard her scream and looked around, frantic. "SWIFT! EMMA!"

An eerie silence greeted him, the swirling black dust making it impossible to see.

"Sirius?"

Her voice was weak, making Sirius's heart clench in fear. He began walking forwards, feeling his way with his feet, trying not to trip. "Swift, keep talking."

Even as he said it she came into focus. She was kneeling on the ground, her wand nowhere to be seen. Her good arm was pinned beneath a segment of one of the shops.

"Swift, Swift are you alright?" Sirius was at her side in an instant, trying to shift rubble.

"I can't get it out," she said, tear tracks running down her face. "I'm stuck – Sirius, Sirius you have to get out of here."

"Not without you," Sirius said, trying to shift a huge wall segment with his shoulder.

"No, Sirius, you don't understand!" Emma was suddenly panicking. "You have to leave, NOW!"

"It's just like I imagined it," Infinity smiled wistfully as he came out of the shadows, his eyes boring into Sirius. Emma watched him in horror, the carvings on her arm tingling. Sirius stood slowly, eyes filled with hate.

"Sirius run!" Emma screamed, pulling on her arm, eyes dazed with panic. She couldn't, she wouldn't! He had to leave, to leave now! He couldn't go up against Infinity! She couldn't live without him!

"I can't do that Swift," Sirius said, wand raised at the ready.

Infinity laughed lightly, face shining with anticipation, "You really are foolish," he goaded, ignoring Emma's feeble protests as she tried to free herself. "A true wizard, not knowing who is above you, what is out of your reach."

"Leave him alone Infinity, please! I'll do anything!" Emma screamed, pulling against the boards and rubble with all her might, tears streaming down her face from the pain. Her right arm tingled, itching now that Infinity was near, growing warm.

"You'll never touch her," Sirius said coldly.

"Neither will you," Infinity eyed him oddly before his hand flashed through the air, Sirius's wand flying across the alley and through a shop window. Sirius followed the wand's path, looking up at Infinity in surprise, only to gasp as the air caught in his throat.

"You are gong to die, Sirius Black," Infinity said stepping closer, eyes gleaming, his hand outstretched, choking Sirius slowly. "You're going to breathe your last breaths here, knowing that Protem is watching and couldn't help you," he bent down, whispering the last line in Sirius's ear, "because she belonged to me."

Emma stared wide eyed in horror as Sirius fell to his knees, hands clasped around his throat, Infinity's small smirk floating above him. Her heart stopped in that moment, a million memories threatening to infiltrate her mind.

_A muddy 11 year-old Sirius held a bunch of flowers out to her._

_17 year old Sirius gazed up at her, his eyes filled only with love, "I love you, I always have."_

_The image in the mirror of Erised gazed at her, the couple smiling sweetly._

The moment she had realized she loved him. Their first kiss. Suddenly it was as if all the magic in the world was being forced on her, threatening to weigh her down and engulf her but instead something else happened.

If anyone had seen her face in that moment they would have said a shadow crossed it, covering up the goodness of Protem, shrouding it in black.

Infinity looked up as a low whistling was heard, taking a step back when he saw her eyes. They were dark and in the light they looked almost red, blazing with anger. He heard a crack next and gasped as his spell was blown from around her arm, her hair bursting into flames in the same instant.

This was the power of Protem.

The rubble that had been restraining her was gone, incinerated, blazing on the sidelines and any bones that had once been broken were now healed.

This was a wandless.

Sirius gasped as the air returned to his lungs, Infinity's power over the Air having been usurped. Sirius dragged himself out of the way as Emma walked passed, her face darker and more rigid then he had ever seen, and more beautiful.

She was out of control. Any semblance of humanity she had ever had having evaporated the moment Sirius gasped for air.

Infinity threw his hand out, Infinity his spell of choice but in this moment Emma was quicker, letting Protem fan out, multilayering the shield to keep it from breaking. The ground literally erupted, tree roots flying towards Infinity, trying at any chance to capture and strangle him.

Infinity began sawing through them with Light, but Water began forming around the roots, bending the light and protecting Earth.

Infinity looked at Emma, for the first time, in fear. Understanding that he had let himself get too weak and that she had no mercy and no fear of her punishment, she would kill him, it was only a question of when.

Infinity turned on the spot, disaparating without a sound.

Emma stood still, examining her palm in interest.

"Swift?" Sirius asked cautiously, "Swift, what is it?"

Emma frowned, humming as she let her arm drop. From the rubble, her wand returned to her. "I finally understand," she said, her voice emotionless, as it always was after a Wandless episode.

"Understand?" Sirius asked.

Emma nodded. "My emotions are my power, my own fuel to my fire. I will never again suppress them Sirius," she said. "I won't ever regret being what I am again, not if it saves your life."

Sirius grinned an easy grin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've never regretted what you are. Being a witch wouldn't suit you."

Emma grinned. "And it would never be enough to protect you," she shook her head. "What were you thinking, putting yourself between us?"

Sirius shrugged. "Who said anything about thinking?"

"Why am I not surprised?"

They aparated to the other side of the rubble, only to find that the Death Eaters had disaperated, the last giant being dealt with as they appeared.

"Good, you're alright," Remus came hurrying over to them, his hair standing on end, blood and dirt smearing his face. "I was just going to come and check on you."

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked. "Where did all the Death Eaters go?"

Remus looked, if possible, even more grim. "They left right after Voldemort's voice."

"What voice?" Sirius asked.

"You didn't hear it?" Remus looked surprised when they both shook their heads. "Descended on us, crystal clear, I thought he was behind me for a moment," he cricked his neck. "Well, good news is, Gringotts was saved."

"And the bad news?" Sirius prompted.

"Turns out this," Remus looked around them, "Was only a distraction."

"A distraction?" Emma asked, confused.

Remus nodded, "Hogarth is dead, the Ministry has fallen. As we speak, Muggle London is burning."

.

.

.

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! To everyone who Reviewed! And to everyone who favourited/alerted!**

**In my insanity I began wondering what it would be like if Emma had never gone to Hogwarts or become a Marauder. If she had never met any of them until much later, when the war was already in full swing, and Dumbledore was desperate to find someone able to keep Infinity at bay. I began thinking of the first interaction between Sirius and Emma. This is completely AU from the Fifth Marauder, but I had it written and thought you might like it. Notes: This features an Emma that never attended Hogwarts and was shunned by the Wizarding and Muggle world alike. She does not have a wand, does not use spells, but her feeling (elemental) magic is far more advanced than in 5M.**

Sirius appeared on the outskirts of the forest Dumbledore had directed him to and for the first time, wondered if he was, perhaps, insane.

He walked forward cautiously, wondering at what point the Wandless living here would try to kill him.

There was very little known about her, no name, no abilities. All they knew was that she was a _she, _and that she lived with her muggle parents, who she protected at all costs. Dumbledore had also come by information that Voldemort himself had gone to see her, with Infinity in tow, only to be told rather rudely to never again set foot within her territory. There was also rumour that she was in cahoots with another Wandless, but that one they knew absolutely nothing about.

Sirius blinked as the trees came to an end rather suddenly, the sunlight almost blinding him after the shadows of the forest.

The house was beautiful, seeming to grow right out of the ground, small terraces overflowing with green leaves stretched out in odd places. There was a stream running through the clearing as well, barely a stone throw from the house.

Sirius took a deep breathe, straightened his robes and took a step forward.

And just like that he was hanging upside-down, the trees poking and prodding him in interest. One had even picked up his wand and, unless Sirius was very mistaken, was examining it in great interest.

"I thought I made myself clear before," Sirius looked away from the tree and saw that a girl was standing in front of him, one of the prettiest he'd ever seen, but also one of the most dangerous. Her hair swirled independent of the breeze, a flickering flame that didn't seem to burn her and her K9s were longer than they should be. But it was her eyes, cold and hard, that scared Sirius the most.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, holding out a hand to shake while still trying to keep his robes over his privates.

"I don't much care what your kind call you, Wizard, I want to know what you're doing here," the Wandless said, her mouth thin, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Dumbledore sent me, that is Albus-"

"I know who he is," the Wandless snapped. "Oh, don't look so surprised, I read the papers."

Sirius blinked in shock, attempting to bat away a branch that was inspecting his hair. "Right, well, he was wondering if you'd like to join the Order of the Phoenix, to fight against Voldemort."

"Not interested," the Wandless said, snapping her fingers once before turning to go. The trees promptly dropped Sirius on his head. "Now, go home."

"Wait, Swift!"

"Swift?" the Wandless turned back around to face him, looking disgusted.

"Well, you are rather swift, and I have to call you something," Sirius explained, getting to his feet.

"And what's wrong with Wandless and Wizard?" Swift asked.

"Too formal," Sirius shrugged. "Unless you'd like to tell me your name?" he asked hopefully.

"Wandless will do," Swift said, crossing her arms.

"Right, well," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "The thing is, we really need your help-"

"If you need my help so bad, then why didn't this 'Dumbledore' come to see me himself? Too busy to waste his time on a Wandless?"

"No," Sirius began explaining quickly, noting that Swift was looking a bit more dangerous than before. "He didn't want you to feel threatened – not that you couldn't flatten Dumbledore – but he didn't want you to think we were threatening you or your family in anyway."

"I suppose you heard what happened to… Mouldywart, was it?"

Sirius nodded. "You told your trees to eat him."

A wide, menacing smile formed on Swift's face. "Yes, it is a pity Infinity couldn't let them finish the job," she eyed Sirius warily. "In any case, it's time you left, or I might repeat the command."

Sirius gulped, noting that Swift was now holding his wand, one of the trees must have handed it to her. "He's killing people, innocent people."

"That isn't my problem," Swift stated.

"Dumbledore is willing to give you anything you want. A wand-"

"I have no use for a wand," Swift interrupted.

"Protection for your parents," Sirius tried.

Swift frowned. "My parents are far safer with me. Most of the people in Dumbledore's protection turn up dead. Actually, as far as protection goes, I'd be better off joining Foldingshorts."

"Voldemort-"

"Whatever," Swift waved a hand through the air, unconcerned.

"But you didn't," Sirius said. "You didn't join him, why not?"

"I don't care for your kind," Swift said seriously. "But I do care about muggles, if only for my parents' sake. We are all people, who am I to decide who lives and who dies?"

"Infinity is killing them left, right and center."

"If I had Infinity's past, I might be too," Swift said, startling Sirius. "This Dumbledore, he wants me to kill Infinity, but if he knew anything about my kind, if he cared about me at all, he would never ask for such a thing. Wizards have turned their backs on my kind for far too long and now they must pay the price. Good day, Wizard, I wish you luck with your affairs."

Sirius watched her walk away, trying to think of anything that would make her turn around. "Maybe the other Wandless will join us, Swift, if you will not."

Swift stopped. "There is no other Wandless."

"Yes there is, a friend of yours, unless I am mistaken. Does Infinity know about them?"

Sirius wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Swift literally flew into him, hoisting him up by his collar. Her K9s were now half an inch in length, her flaming hair seeming to gain heat and her beauty increasing 10 fold. Sirius could see death in her eyes.

"You will never again speak of her," Swift hissed, eyes glinting. "Or would you have her death on your head?"

"So he doesn't know about her? That's interesting," he gasped as her grip tightened. "Why should I care about her death, when everyone around me is dying? What about my losses, Swift?"

"Do not call me that you foolish mortal! I should kill you for your insolence!"

"If you were going to kill me, you would have already done it," Sirius gasped, fighting for air. One day he would have to work out how she had managed to lift him off his feet.

Swift's eyes narrowed, and Sirius prepared for the death blow, only to be thrown to the ground, his wand landing beside him. "Get out of here, Wizard."

Emma turned to go, wondering why Mirage hadn't told her to expect this idiot. Of course, the shorty would tell her when Voldy was paying her a visit, but keep the annoying wizard secret. She froze as a flash of red flew by her head.

She turned on her heel slowly, facing him with a look like thunder. "Did you actually?!"

"Yes," Sirius shouted back. "Yes, I just actually. Listen, Swift, if you don't come back with me they're dead. They are all dead!"

"If you don't leave now," Emma snarled. "You will be dead!"

"So kill me!" Sirius shouted, throwing his wand in the grass. "Take your best fucking shot, Wandless!"

The two stared each other down.

"I can't kill him," Emma said at last. "I don't know what you've heard, but I can not kill him."

"But you can fight him, distract him," Sirius said, seeing an opening. "People are dying, everyday, muggles and wizards alike. They need you Swift."

Emma sighed. "Very well, you win."

Sirius grinned. "So, what's your real name?"

Emma sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Wandless, Wizard, just call me Wandless."

Sirius smirked. "I'll stick with Swift, thanks, and you can call me Sirius."

"Stupid Wizard," Emma muttered. "This was a bad idea."

"The Marauders will be so excited to meet you," Sirius continued, as if she had not spoken. "Just don't kill them if they prank you."

"I can't bloody wait."


	70. Celestia's Prophesy

**Celestia's Prophesy – 18**

Ricky still couldn't wrap his head around it. He paced the living room of the house Shiloh and he shared, wishing he had seen it coming.

_If he had only known… _he punched the wall in frustration. Ricky would have died to avoid this, but perhaps Voldemort had sensed that.

"Ricky, is everything alright?" Shiloh asked, coming into the room.

Ricky smiled. "Everything is fine," he assured her, resting one hand on her belly, where his unborn child rested.

"Are you sure?" Shiloh asked. "And for heaven sakes, Ricky, I'm only a few weeks along, stop cuddling my flat stomach," she chided him with a grin.

"Can't help it," Ricky said. "Did you hear about Alice and Frank?"

Shiloh nodded. "I got Alice's wedding invitation just now. It's booked for July."

Ricky sighed. "I wonder if weddings will even be allowed."

Shiloh cupped his cheek. "We'll find a way, Ricky. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see. Dill almost had Infinity last time, everything is going to work out."

Ricky nodded, knowing her promises were empty. Infinity was quickly recovering his strength now that his spell on Emma was broken and he was finished waiting. At the first opportunity he would strike and she would die.

_When the bough breaks, the Wandless will fall and down will come Dumbledore, Order and all!_

.

Remus walked down the dirt path that led to Balt's pack once again. With the fall of the Ministry, he was desperate to know if the Twins had seen anything.

Since the fall, everything had become darker. Dementors now roamed the streets, free of any constraints. More than one person was in hiding, Peter had even asked them to help ward his mother's house. Mr. Petrigrew had died during the battle in Diagon.

It was strange, to know that in so short a time, so much had changed. It was mid January, only 6 months had passed since they had left school, and yet Remus was beginning to wonder if he was even the same person.

He reached the camp grounds within 15 minutes. They were fairly deserted, most of the wolves having squirreled themselves away in one of the wood cabins that lined the perimeter.

But Trudy and Tang were sitting by a fire on some logs, braiding one another's hair, bundled up in snow gear. Waiting.

"Hello," Remus greeted them, taking a seat across from the fire. "How have you been? Has it been bad here?"

Silence, and then…

"Flowing like the rays of the sun,

Red as the eyes from one undone,

Like a river through the White,

Shifts the sands of death, unite-

ed, in the valley of the heart,

She who ties them

Elements apart

Brought together in their blood.

Peverell heir, and thus it's true,

That they alone can make a promise true.

Fore fill her vow and you will see

The red blood winding free.

Through the White, on that night,

When the end is truly in sight."

Tang's voice carried the high ending note, falling silent as suddenly as she had begun to sing.

Remus sighed, unable to make sense of a single word. "What about You-Know-Who? Has he been around?" Remus asked, dropping Voldemort's name on purpose. Since his overtaking the Ministry, anyone who said the name found themselves attacked and killed. Sirius had only avoided his own death two days ago because James had been there to help him get out of it.

"Everything has a match, we all come in pairs," Trudy told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How excellent," Remus said. "What about Infinity, can you tell me about him?"

Tang gave out a shriek of laughter, her blue eyes suddenly locking on Remus.

"To kill a Wandless is a great sin," she said, and Remus was startled to hear her voice raspy. "Soon, he will understand the price of his ignoransssse," she hissed the word. "To follow a snake can be forgiven, at least by them, but to be a snake yourself…" her grin widened. "She will die, Remus Lupin. Oh, yes, she will die and all will despair as the puzzle completes. So many promises to be kept, so many to be finished."

Remus felt himself pale. "Who dies, Tang, how?"

Tang grinned. "The girl with the flaming hair, the one who turns the White World Red."

That was all Remus could get out of either of them, though he sat there and persisted for hours. He was greeted with only silence, and on occasion, Tang's wide smile.

When he got back to the apartment night had already fallen, but he wished he could be anywhere else. He could hear them in the kitchen, laughing, and the _splat!_ of some unfortunate objects being thrown.

How could he tell them? How could he ever tell Sirius that everything was about to change?

Emma was going to die.

.

They all sat in headquarters a few days later. Emma had her feet propped up in Sirius's lap, reading a book while Sirius and James played chess. Lily and Remus were discussing the advantages and disadvantages of certain spells and Peter was observing the chess game between Sirius and James, humming at particularly brilliant moves.

Dora was sitting in Remus's lap, who was bouncing her goodnaturedly. She was quite, content to simply listen as long as she was with Remus. Andromeda was grateful for a few minutes to think in peace.

The Weasly twins were now walking, and absolute terrors. At that moment they were sticking all of the cloths Sirius had at HQ together, though he had no idea, and dying them pink. Emma would be the first to say they had an unnatural gift with their magic.

Bill and Charlie were trying to convince Percy to play a game of tag. Percy refused adamantly, saying he might break his new glasses.

Most everyone was in, making HQ unreasonably crowded, but no one minded. This was one of the few places they were safe from Voldemort; it was only here and Hogwarts.

James won the game, grinning as he began setting the pieces back up.

Sirius sat back, annoyed with the defeat. After only a moment, a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Sirius, STOP!" Emma shouted, squirming as Sirius began tickling her feet.

James rolled his eyes as Sirius gave a barking laugh. He heard Remus sigh and say, "They never grow up."

James chuckled, happy to have a moment of freedom.

They spent most of the day this way, lounging and laughing, pretending that when the paper came tomorrow, it would not be filled with propaganda and death.

The front door opened, letting in a gust of wind. Dumbledore entered the house, shaking the snow of his tall hat as he did so.

He smiled, seeing the Marauders at leisure, not so different from how they had been during school, though, of course, it was entirely different. Everything had changed.

"Emma, I wonder if I might have a word?" he said, coming up to them.

Emma closed her book, looking suddenly grim.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious," he assured them, noticing that Sirius and James's game of chess had stopped. "Just a little chat about a job opportunity."

Emma followed Dumbledore out of the house. The winter air was biting, and both pulled their cloaks closer.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"As you well know, Darius has been sacked and we are only in January," Dumbledore began. "I've had to personally pick-up some of his classes, all of the teachers are doing a few. It can't go on this way and I need someone I can trust to finish the year. I've already spoken to Wood, and you're at Hogwarts so often as it is, well, would you be willing Emma?"

Emma blinked once, confused, before bursting in to laughter. "Oh, that's a good one, Sir, just don't tell Professor McGonagall you'd even dare to joke about it," her smile widened. "Or Filch! Merlin, _me, teaching_, can you imagine it?" she was consumed by giggles once again.

"I was serious, Emma."

"I really underestimated your sense of humour. You really had me for a minute."

"Emma," Dumbledore waited for her laughter to subside before trying again. "I was serious. I need someone I can trust, on this sort of notice… you were the first person I thought of who wasn't already swimming in training."

Emma gapped at him. "What about Remus?" she blurted, trying to think of anyone else who would be suitable for the job.

"Remus is about to get some very bad news," Dumbledore said sadly. "It appears Madam Umbridge has finally gotten a Bill passed, and, well, you'll see. I don't think Remus will be wanting any more attention come tomorrow, let me leave it at that. Almost everyone else is in training of some sort, or has a job I wouldn't ask them to leave for so short a stay. Reginald Wood is sure it won't conflict with your Quidditch schedule, full as it is, and if you do miss a few classes at Hogwarts, it isn't the end of the world."

"But, but what about the parents? The governors?"

"Emma, you are already at the school six days a week," Dumbledore pointed out. "How is this any different? Except, of course, this time you'll be paid for it. And…" he hesitated. "A word from the wise, you may be grateful of the money soon."

"I…" Emma winced. "What did McGonagall say?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "She has a list of rules for you to obey," he told her. "And I've had to promise that you'll be gone the first time you're even suspected of training students in the art of pranking."

Emma chuckled, just imagining it. "Very well, Sir, after all, it's only for a few months."

Walking down to her first class the next day, Emma's mood was grim.

Dumbledore hadn't been joking when he'd said that Remus would want to lay low for a while. Turns out, Umbridge had gotten a new Bill passed, and enough publicity to make Emma's head spin.

The Bill stated that every werewolf would have to inform all future employers of their status. Werewolves would also be on constant probation, their employers needing no real reason to fire them. The list of registered werewolves that the Ministry had kept confidential was also now published, in the _Prophet, _and open to public viewing to anyone who wanted a copy. This was all accompanied by a _Daily Prophet Feature_ that listed every werewolf attack from before the dawn of time.

When Emma left, Sirius was already busy vanishing smoking letters and Remus had gone to his room with his letter of dismissal that his kind boss had sent him.

All around Emma the students were holding copies of the _Prophet_ and whispering. And she couldn't even really blame their fear, werewolf attacks were on the rise.

The students whispered quietly as she walked in, falling silent as she passed. Emma flicked a hand moodily at the board, the day's lecture appearing behind her. God, she needed to make something explode.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning," a few students murmured back.

Emma nodded. "Am I correct in assuming you're about to start Protective spells?" she looked up at the first years. One boy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr?"

"Cosswell," the boy said. "And I was just wondering if the rumours are true, that you're the one who charmed Filch's door?"

"Erm," Emma wasn't sure how to answer. "Yes – but it was quite foolish and-"

"And that you got 1200 detentions?" Cosswell continued, looking excited.

"Well, yes, yes I did but-"

"And that you were such an amazing flier that the other beaters didn't even bother aiming for you?"

"Well that was because Padfoot knocked one out with his bat, actually, so-"

"And that you helped make a map of Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And know even more passages out of the Castle than Filch? Even the kitchens? And that the teachers only ever caught you when you let them?" Cosswell was now standing, practically bouncing with excitement.

Emma sighed and simply nodded. McGonagall was going to kill her. "How do you know all of this?"

Cosswell's grin widened. "My brother's a seventh year, he told me but I thought he must have been lying!" Cosswell was now positively beaming. "How did you ever convince them to hire you?"

Emma snorted at that. "Honestly, Mr. Cosswell, they offered me the job, but I have no idea what Professor Dumbledore was thinking. Although, I have it on good information that Professor McGonagall hexed him for it."

"Wicked cool, Professor," Another boy said, looking inspired.

Emma grinned despite herself. "I will be sure to pass your compliments on to my fellow Marauders; they'll be touched, I'm sure. Now, we've wasted almost ten minutes, can we start the lesson, do you think?"

On the bright side, Emma found that the younger students would do almost anything she asked of them. Apparently her past had been spread far and wide. The older grades, year 5 and up, were more difficult. There wasn't the same age difference, and she had been to school with many of them. In the end, she told them the next person to try her patience would be permanently stuck to the back of a Hippogriff.

"But where would you even get one of those?" Cosswell's older brother asked her.

"Hagrid has loads," Emma said dismissively. "Now, turn to page 214 – Yes, Mr. Cosswell?"

"But, isn't that against the rules of punishment?"

"No, I don't think so. I am not allowed to transfigure you into anything, nor am I allowed to strike you, which makes this punishment perfect, you see, it would be the Hippogriff that did the striking," she grinned.

"Can you even do a permanent sticking charm?" One boy sneered.

He spent the rest of the day stuck to his chair, forcing his peers to levitate him down the hall. He also had several 'HEX ME' post-it notes, which yelled and flashed vibrant colours, permanently stuck to his robes.

No one cheeked her for the rest of the year, but McGonagall had her hide for it.

Regulus was still chuckling about it later that night as he made his prefect rounds. The sight of Samson ducking hexes all day had been the most entertaining event since Emma and Sirius charmed the Castle stairs to turn into slides.

He thought she'd handled it brilliantly, but then, he'd never liked Samson, and of course, the moment the stupid boy opened his mouth Regulus had seen it coming. He was so glad he'd gotten to witness Emma losing her temper first-hand. It was so much better than the rumours.

"Thinking about Samson?" Elaine asked him, appearing on his right out of nowhere.

"Who else?" Regulus asked, eyes dancing before his expression turned cold. "Considering my cousin almost killed you last time, one would assume you'd be intelligent enough to work out the halls weren't safe."

Elaine rolled her eyes. "That was hardly the last time. If you think I haven't been out for over a week then you're delusional."

Regulus looked annoyed.

"Anyways," Elaine continued. "Have you had anymore conversations with your darling cousin?"

"That hardly concerns you," Regulus bit-out.

"I think I have a right to-"

Regulus grabbed her by the arms and bent down so they were on eyelevel. "Why can't you just drop it, Hooper? Why can't you worry about your own hide? Why can't you stay in that bloody tower with your fellow idiots and stay safe?"

Elaine's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I would if I thought you were doing the same."

Regulus growled in frustration, turning away from her and running both hands through his hair. "You're impossible! Why are Gryffindors so stubborn? Is it in your genetic code? Are you born stupid?"

Elaine let him rant, rolling her eyes at some of his choice-ier comments. She didn't leave until his patrol was over, letting him lead her back to Gryffindor tower, still grumbling. She had decided she was going to keep an eye on him from now on, to try and show him he still had a choice.

.

Sirius frowned as he stirred his coffee a few days later, watching Emma read the _Prophet_ across the table.

"What is it?" Emma asked him, noticing his look as she flipped a page.

"It hasn't faded," Sirius said, looking troubled.

"What hasn't faded?" Emma asked him, putting down the paper. "You mean Moony? I think he deserves a few days after-"

"No, I mean your arm," Sirius cut her off. "When Infinity's spell broke, it left all the markings on your arm. They haven't faded, and 'Wandless' seems to have dug in worst of all."

"I don't think they will fade," Emma said, unconcerned. "Wandless spells are very powerful magic. I'm not surprised it left scars."

"Well I don't like it," Sirius muttered darkly.

Emma chuckled. "No, I didn't think you would."

Remus entered the kitchen a few minutes later, looking horrible. He had huge bags under his eyes and his hair and robes were rumpled and unwashed.

"Well, don't you look sprightly," Sirius said, looking at Remus with a crinkled nose.

"I'm moving out," Remus croaked, his voice groggy. "I'll be gone by tonight."

"No, you're not," Emma stated easily, flipping a page.

Remus blinked. "Yes, I am."

Emma scrutinized him over the paper. "Moony, when was the last time you showered?"

Remus stiffened. "What's it to you?"

"Go shower, I'll make you something to eat," Emma said, standing. "You'll feel better after that."

Remus almost shook with fury. "I'm leaving, damn it! Don't tell me what to do like I'm some little kid!"

Sirius eased himself back in his chair, waiting for the next move.

"You're depressed and feeling sorry for yourself," Emma said calmly. "And with every right, don't get me wrong, but it's enough Remus. You live here, this is your home, we're your family. Nothing has changed, nothing will change," Emma sighed. "What if I was the one out of a job? Would you expect me to move out?"

Remus frowned. "No, but-"

"Then there's nothing to discuss," Emma said easily. "If you feel this bad about it, you can get a part-time job on the muggle side of town. Now go shower and I'll get you some food."

Remus nodded stiffly and Sirius could tell he was still unconvinced but unwilling or unable to argue further.

"Well done," Sirius complimented once he was sure Remus was gone.

"I've been expecting it," Emma said. "I've had a few days to work out my strategy."

"Guilt always works with Remus," Sirius said with a nod.

Emma hummed. "How's it been at the Ministry, now that _He's_ in power?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not much has changed, you wouldn't even know anything had happened from the outside. Everything runs the same, like bloody clockwork, but there are small things, clues. Suspected Death Eaters now walk around the place like they own it, telling people what to do, and the Auror's aren't being given orders to catch them. It's… almost like the war is over, like the deaths are all in our head and there is no enemy," Sirius nodded at the paper. "What about in there?"

"Fewer deaths are reported," Emma told him. "But we know they haven't subsided, quite the opposite. I can only imagine the fear most people are feeling, not knowing what's happening."

Sirius hummed in agreement. "He's a tricky blighter, I'll give him that," he paused. "How's school going?" he asked with a smirk.

Emma sighed in frustration and Sirius chuckled. "The older students won't listen to a word I say! Homework is barely ever done and the only reason they don't sneer at me is because of what I did to Samson, which may not have been the brightest idea, now that I look back on it. Honestly, I'm half convinced Dumbledore was just trying to pay me back for all the havoc I wreaked at school."

Sirius snorted. "Is it working?"

"Honestly? Yes," Emma admitted. "And that's the part that scares me. Not to mention my own homework – I swear, I might just cut back on their assignments so I have less marking to do."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

Remus walked in a second later, looking surly. He sat at the table and moodily thanked Emma for the pancakes she'd made him.

"I'll start working on my résumés immediately," Remus said.

Sirius suppressed a smirk. "Okay, Moony," he turned serious. "Don't worry, you'll get a job soon."

Remus sighed, nodded and dug into his first meal in days with relish.

He had just finished eating when a phoenix's cry and feather burst into the room in a blaze of fire.

"_They have hostages,"_ the disembodied voice of Dumbledore informed them.

The three exchanged looks, small glances that showed how serious the situation was before they all grabbed the feather and turned on the spot.

They reappeared on a desolate plain. The snow here was deep, the trees blackened and curled. The unnatural chill of dementors was in the air, and on occasion, Sirius was sure he caught the flicker of one of their robes out of the corner of his eye.

Immediately the three conjured patronuses, the enormous dragon, temperamental unicorn and burning phoenix guarding them as they walked forwards.

Up ahead, they could see the glow of other patronuses. As they got closer, they realized that some belonged to the Order, but on the other side of a low black fence that a rat could have jumped, the Death Eaters had three patronuses to guard them.

One, a giant snake that could only belong to Voldemort himself, another, the exact image of Lily's doe, and the last, a dragon that stood even taller than Emma's, and shared the odd density. It was the last that the dementors shied away from the most.

The Death Eaters stood as a front, in front of what must have been over a hundred muggles. At first, Emma couldn't understand why the Order didn't charge them, but looking closer, she could see one dead Order member lying across the gate… or, at least, half of him was lying across the gate. The half of him on the Death Eater's side was gone.

It was a nauseating image.

"Ah, you've arrived at last," Voldemort was easy to pick out, his bald head practically glowing against the black backdrop. "Suddenly it seems… rather unfair."

"What are you on about?" Sirius called across, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, it just occurred to me, Mr. Black, that us Wizards barely stand a chance with two Wandless on the scene. Surely it would be safer if they left."

"Is Infinity afraid he'll get his comeuppance this time?" James snarled.

"Hardly," it was Infinity who spoke this time, his voice hard where Voldemort's had been slippery. "Protem, you know the score, the inherent risk for those around us when we fight. Alone, we killed several people during our last battle, on both sides, and destroyed several buildings. I propose that we aparate to another location for our battle, one far from here."

Emma frowned, mulling it over. She didn't know what spells were present here, what obstacles the Order would face, but the fact was, if Infinity wasn't here then they could only face magic they were capable of. She let out a gust of wind through her nose. She was going to have to step down on this one, to recognize that they didn't need her to protect them during every second. She knew they could look after themselves, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Very well," she said at last. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Emma, no!" everyone looked around, surprised to hear Remus berating her instead of Sirius.

"Remus?"

Remus pulled her to the side and whispered. "You can't face him alone," he said quickly, thinking of Trudy and Tang. "He's too strong, he's-"

Emma gripped his shoulder. "I know," she said before raising her voice and turning back to Infinity. "Where?" she called.

"Emma, no!"

"The abandoned warehouse on Alabaster. The Village is already gone, there's no one there to kill."

"After you," Emma offered.

Infinity grinned, bowing low before turning on the spot and vanishing.

Emma locked eyes with Sirius, who seemed to be attempting to memorize her face, before she to, turned on the spot and vanished.

Remus's heart sank, knowing that this time, only one of them would be coming back – And it wouldn't be Emma.

As soon as she had gone green light flooded them, the Death Eater's disappearing after they sent their spell.

Explosions rocked the clearing a second later, killing those on the sidelines and all of the muggles.

Remus pulled himself to his feet shakily. All around him were the dead and those on the brink of dying, but there was no enemy in sight.

.

Emma appeared in front of the warehouse, only to be pulled back through the squeezing dark and reappear in the middle of a forest.

"What the hell was that?" she snapped, wrenching her arm out of Infinity's grasp.

"I didn't want us to be followed," Infinity said easily. "Shall we begin?"

Emma eyed him coldly as he took to the air, circling slowly, waiting for her move. She didn't keep him waiting.

Infinity barely swerved the blast of boiling water, dodging to the left at the last second. He sent several spears of light her way, but she aparated away.

Infinity chuckled. "Playing dirty, are we Protem?"

He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening as a tree branch hit him, sending him flying. He soared into Emma's trap, a bubble of water.

Air immediately came to his aid, giving him oxygen, but in her trap, he couldn't hit her with Light.

He disaperated.

Emma stayed on her guard, knowing there wouldn't even be a crack to signal his reappearance.

The air caught in her throat as she was hit in the back, the force of impact sending her flying, a tree branch catching her and breaking her fall. Struggling to get her breathe back, Emma began scaling the tree, dodging the spears of light that came after her.

Suddenly Infinity was running, a ball of flames chasing him.

He spun, blowing it out with Air, grabbing Emma's foot as it came flying towards his face.

Punch, kick, punch, punch, punch, duck, dodge, catch, kick, punch, dodge.

Both of their fists glowed, changing colours as they changed elements. Balls of fire flew everywhere, tree's sending in cheep-shots every now and then. Emma dodged spears of light, blasts of Air that could not kill her, but served as a distraction.

It was an odd scene, the two Wandless furiously trying to get the upper edge, the entire forest alive with life, watching in anticipation.

Then, just as Emma punched Infinity across the face with a flaming fist, splitting his lip, a jet of light almost beheaded her.

Emma ducked, and Infinity took the advantage to trip her, grabbing her wand out of her hand in the process. Emma bounced right back to her feet, but had to dodge another jet of Light, this one clipping her side.

Suddenly, Infinity seemed to have gained power, and she had the horrible feeling that he had been toying with her before now.

She wasn't even sure how it had happened, but suddenly she was trapped in a box of light, unable to aparate out.

"Protem!" she commanded, only to scream in pain as the shield charm connected with the light. She fell to the ground, panting for breath. Unwilling to give up, she tried every spell she knew, only to watch them evaporate in the air before her. Infinity, Michael's spell, was obviously up and in full force around her. There was nothing she could do, he had trapped her.

Infinity wasn't even looking at her, instead he was observing her wand.

"I couldn't use the Unicorn-hair wand, you know," he said, as if they were having tea and crumpets. "Apparently that wand required the user to have good intentions," he looked up at her. "It would never have worked for me, but this wand," he grinned. "This wand doesn't have moral requirements," his grin widened. "I have wanted a wand for a very long time, Protem."

Emma watched, eyes wide as he pointed her willow wand at her, aiming at different parts of her body, and suddenly settling on her heart.

"I want to watch the lights leave your eyes," Infinity said, eyes bright and a wicked, excited grin pulling its way onto his face. "I want you to see the blow coming, to know that it comes from your own wand."

His eyes were burning and with the sun shining behind him, his blond hair looked almost like a halo.

"I want my face to be the last thing you ever see."

Emma felt a tear run down her cheek. This was the end. There was no getting out of this one.

She thought immediately of Sirius and the other Marauders, and prayed to whatever deity there was that they would be safe. She hoped they would stay strong and she hoped that Sirius would get her letter and do as she asked in it.

She wished she had had more time with him, that she hadn't fought him for so long.

She missed him already.

"Goodbye, Protem," Infinity said sweetly. "_Avada Kadavra!"_

The spell was cast with a harsh voice and Emma could do nothing but watch as the wand tip, _her_ wand tip, burned green. Without the strength to lift Protem, knowing there was no other spell that could help her because of Infinity's magic, she felt another tear trail down her cheek and all the while the light was getting brighter and brighter.

Her thoughts strayed back to the other Marauders, to Sirius. She knew he would never forgive himself for letting her go and she wished that it could be different. She wished that in that moment she could see his face, to reassure him that she loved him, loved him more than anything else. But she would never see him again, those blue-grey eyes… She would die now… she'd never see him again… She closed her eyes and forced all of their faces into the forefront of her mind. If she was going to die, it would be with them before her.

"W-what's happening?" Emma's eyes flew open at Infinity's frightened voice.

Her wand was doing something strange, the tip burned bright green, but the spell wasn't going anywhere. Instead, it had balled at the tip, the wand itself vibrating horribly, making Infinity's whole arm shake.

Emma watched, horrified as a low whistle sounded. Terrified, Infinity tried to still the wand by grabbing it with both hands, but it was no use.

Emma shielded her eyes as the green light flared, and with a colossal _bang!_ that made the ground shake, the wand backfired, shooting the green light of _Avada Kadavra_ out the handle and full into Infinity's petrified face.

Infinity's scream was piercing, long and drawn out. Emma looked up as it died, only to watch Infinity fall backwards, hitting the ground with a thump, her wand rolling out of his hand.

She crawled towards him slowly, not even noticing that the Light cube had disappeared. Cautiously, she rested her ear against his unmoving chest.

Silence. If ever Infinity had had a heart, it was now silent.

She sat back, shocked, looking into his unseeing eyes uncomprehendingly.

She couldn't believe it. After everything, after all of her worry…

Infinity was dead.

.

Sirius paced the porch of headquarters, running his hands through his hair. It had been _hours _and still there was no sign of Emma.

He was still in shock, honestly, unable to grasp what had happened in the clearing. They had only gotten back themselves an hour ago. So many were dead, most blown to pieces. Benjy Fenwick had been one of the unluckiest. There were still bits of him missing, but they had managed to assemble most of his body for his parents.

_Merlin._ It was the worst thing Sirius had ever witnessed. Just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach.

He finally sat down on the porch steps, tears running down his face. He just needed her to come home. He would do anything if she would just come home.

He looked up as the crunch of footsteps on gravel sounded in front of him, a smile bursting onto his face as he stood and rushed forwards.

She was dirty, filled both with blood and dirt, her hair sticking up in odd places. Her skin was too pale, and she walked with a limp, but she was standing there, alive.

Sirius pulled her into a tight hug, one she returned, not caring that they both stank to high heaven and were filthy.

"You're alive," Sirius breathed, his grip on her only tightening. "I was beginning to think-" he left the thought hanging, not wanting to think about it on top of everything else.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I – he," she searched for words, overcome for a moment. "Infinity is dead."

Sirius froze, eyes closing in horror. "Maybe they'll make an exception," Sirius began grasping at straws. "After all, it was self defence and-"

"I didn't kill him," Emma cut Sirius off. "He had my wand, tried to kill me with it and… it backfired. I-I buried him. I didn't know what to do. I – He…"

Sirius pulled back, inspecting her face. "He was the last," Emma nodded, looking truly lost for the first time.

"He was evil, horrible. He killed so many people. He killed Mirage, tried to kill both of us…" she trailed off.

"But he was the last of your kind, the last Wandless that we know of," Sirius said, rubbing her arms to try and keep her warm. "You just have to remember that you'll never truly be alone, Swift. You're a Marauder."

Emma forced a small smile, "Somehow that makes things better, if only a little," she frowned. "How did everything in the clearing go?"

Sirius's face turned grim. "Come inside, Swift. We have a lot to talk about."

.

.

.

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed! Favourited/Alerted! Or is Reading!**

**Short chap, but if I didn't finish it here you would have been looking at 12,000+ words. Also, a few of you said you enjoyed the end bit of the last chapter (the extra scene that had very little to do with this story) I would be willing to continue it if anyone is interested. It would focus on character relations more than the actual war (I think). Anyways, PM me with your thoughts or send a Review.**

**Some extra information on Wandless for the curious:**

**PATRONUSES: Yes, all Wandless have a dragon patronus. My thoughts on this have to do with the Dragons, in mythology, being very close to the Elements. Mirage's patronus was smaller and closer to a viper in shape. They all have denser patronuses too, though you won't know why until much later ;)**

**ANIMAGI: They all have different animagi forms though (if they are animagi) as Protem (horse) and Shade (dog) show. I always figured Mirage would be some sort of bird, but could never think of something for Infinity.**

**INFINITY: I don't know if I ever went into Infinity's past, but here it is. **

**Like Mirage, Infinity was abandoned by his parents at a young age; however, he was not picked up by a kind herd of Centaurs, instead, he was completely alone and this loneliness became anger and hatred. He began ripping up the German country side, finding satisfaction with every Wizard kill he made. He was discovered by Lucius Malfoy during ME5, who told him of Voldemort's mission. Infinity decided to join Voldemort, secretly plotting to kill him and his followers once they had gotten rid of everyone else. **

**Later, he discovered Protem and thought that she, like him, would hate Wizard kind. He was surprised, and aggravated, to find she did not share his views. Unable to understand what she saw in Wizards, and later _the_ Wizard, Sirius Black, Infinity at first thought he could change her mind. Upon realizing he couldn't, he decided he would kill her.**

**Infinity is very much like Voldemort, really. Except that Infinity was actually willing to have a partner, as long as they were Wandless.**

**So why kill Mirage?**

**He needed power, and Mirage, who is seven years younger than Infinity (Infinity is 20) didn't have the same appeal as 18-year-old Protem. Mirage was also much weaker than Protem because she was ALWAYS using her spell to see. Mirage was born blind, remember.**

**HOGWARTS HOUSES: I also sorted the three main Wandless in this story. Protem, in Gryffindor; Mirage in Ravenclaw and Infinity in Slytherin. At one point I had another Wandless planned named Caldin, who would have been in Hufflepuff. In this way, the four Houses would be supported.**

**CALDIN: Caldin's power was to fade away into nothingness, becoming both invisible and insubstantial. His main function was to be an extra guard for Order HQ, though he never joined the Order itself. He claimed to be a pacifist and had left his home, and loving Wizard parents, to protect them from Infinity and Voldemort. He figured if he wasn't there, then the Death Eaters would have no business with the place. He was also there to show that not ALL Wizarding parents would disown a Wandless child. Infinity and Mirage were unlucky. He was based off a character that appeared in the HP movies, a man in the Leaky Cauldron who stirred his coffee without a wand. There is a picture of him on the wikipedia page for the Leaky Cauldron. **


	71. Blood Bond

**Blood Bond – 19**

The following months were dark.

Both literally and figuratively, Emma couldn't remember having gone so long without seeing the sun.

Fog pressed up against their windows, and it was unusually chilly for late March.

There hadn't been a confrontation between Voldemort and the Order since Infinity had died. Whenever the Order got even a whiff of Voldemort's sent, he vanished into thin air.

The paper wasn't helping. Already it was framing Voldemort's victims as terrorists, saying they were against Wizard kind and law. One had even been accused of worshiping his muggle neighbour.

Muggles themselves were considered a hazard to Wizarding life. Slowly, Voldemort was trying to convince the world they were evil. If the death toll was any indication, he wasn't having much luck with it.

Emma sighed as the dull thud of a knife hitting a corkboard sounded through the apartment. Knife throwing had become a new pastime for the Marauders. Not only did it let off steam, but it was excellent for self-defence as well.

She leaned away from the stack of papers she was supposed to be grading, wishing she could give them all an O and be done with it.

Quidditch too, was frustrating. Emma was still an excellent seeker, but better players combined with Velspar meant that she didn't catch the snitch every game. She'd actually handed in her resignation after her second miss, Wood had almost slapped her.

So she was still playing, though her imperfection annoyed her to no end. Poor Sirius had been forced to spend the last two weekends trying to beat her with a bat while she looked for the snitch – she strongly suspected his heart hadn't been in his attempts.

She paused, reading over the last question again with furrowed brows.

5. **What are the most distinguishing features of a Wandless? (3 marks)**

_They have red hair._

_They mark really hard._

_They're really nice (I love Wandless)_

_They pull pranks._

_Filch hates them._

_They tap their quill when they're thinking._

Emma rubbed her temples, wondering if it would be unprofessional to write 'Stupid' on a student's paper.

Still, it was better than some of the answers she'd gotten regarding how to overcome a giant. One smart cookie had said you should hit them with a bat-boogie hex because the boogies would be so big they could probably eat the giant whole. He had, unfortunately, failed.

Emma put an 'X' through the answer, wrote out the correct answer, and then left the table before she incinerated her students' work.

"I need to get out," she said, walking in to watch Remus and Sirius, throwing blue and red knives, respectively, at the corkboard in the living room.

"Not until you finish your marking," Remus said, hitting a bull's eye.

Emma frowned. "How do you overcome a giant?" she asked calmly.

"Disillusion yourself, set off a few flares to confuse it, hit it in the eye with conjunctivitis and then get it with stupefy up the nostril – it will go right to the frontal lobe, why?" Remus asked.

"That's wrong," Emma said seriously. "You're supposed to hit it with Avada up the rump."

Remus froze, turning to look at her properly. "How does someone even come up with that?"

"Not sure," Emma said easily. "But the identifiers of a Wandless are almost better, you can read them, they're on the table…" she frowned. "Why are you smirking, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. "Did you get to the one about how to kill a Vampire?" Emma shook her head. Sirius chuckled. "Oh, it's good," he chucked another knife. "I won't spoil it though, don't worry."

"How do you even?" Emma was confused.

"They're excellent for bedtime reading," Sirius said, throwing two knives at once. "You could make a fortune selling the material to comedians."

"You can read?"

"Shut up, Remus," Sirius snapped as Emma sniggered.

"Alright, I need to get out," Emma said again, still grinning. "Will I be joined?"

"I'll come," Sirius said. "Damn it, Moony, you won again!"

Remus shrugged. "I'm going to stay in, the two of us out at the same time would be asking for a mob hit."

Emma nodded, frowning. Remus was still very much in the spotlight as a Werewolf. On the bright side, he'd managed to get a part-time job, on the muggle side, not far from here. He couldn't work full-time though, because of the moon.

"Alright, do you want anything?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "You two have fun. I should go see my parents anyways."

Sirius and Emma aparated to Diagon, Sirius going side-along so that they could appear silently. The street was empty, the store signs creaking eerily in the breeze. Many of the shops were boarded up.

They decided to take a stroll down Knockturn Alley, Sirius changing into a dog so as to attract less attention. Emma could move through these sections without being hindered, but a Wizard was another matter, even if he was her companion.

She let her hair flame, knowing that it would serve as warning enough.

Those that saw her slunk away, terrified of the demon Wandless who fought for the Light.

Emma knew where she was going, and she made her way there with a practiced gate that spoke of danger. With the Grim at her side, no one was willing to come within ten feet of her.

There was a pub not far from here, and there she could be sure to get reliable information, not the crap spewed by the _Prophet. _While the Order, with all its members, were managing to pull in reliable data on most of the murders that had happened, they couldn't get all of them. But Gorgon, he always knew who had joined the dead and, more terrifying, the undead, Infiri.

The wooden door creaked open as she entered, the customers stilling, petrified, as the light shone in behind her, dust circling at her feet.

She ignored all of them, making her way to the bar without even glancing around.

She wasn't here for a few petty crooks.

"Wandless," Gorgon greeted her, his red eyes glowing against his white skin. "What can I help you with today?"

An albino, Gorgon managed to convince almost everyone he was actually a Vampire.

"News," Emma said simply, pushing a shiny gold Galleon across the filthy bar, leaving a clean track.

Gorgon pocketed the coin. "Twenty dead this week. You won't have heard of the Kramers, Foresters, Sangus and Chans. Only the Foresters joined his zombies."

"Anyone missing?" Emma asked.

Gorgon looked surprised she'd asked. "Dearborn, I would've thought you'd know, what with him being in the Order."

"Caradoc?" she asked, brows furrowing as Gorgon nodded. "No, I had no idea. He was supposed to be on vacation."

Gorgon snorted. "Vacation my ass. He was around Liverpool when he went missing. Scouting _His_ zombie army, if I had to bet."

Emma smirked. "You know where _His _hideout is then… _that's interesting."_

Gorgon frowned. "I tell you of the dead, Wandless, but I have no desire to join them," he gave Emma a hard look from across the counter. "Get out."

Emma's eyes flashed but she did as she was told, flipping a silver sickle across the counter as she departed, Sirius snarling at her side.

Emma walked out of the bar, eyes sweeping the street before she continued forwards.

Sirius snarled again and Emma nodded, understanding his thoughts. _Caradoc was missing and they hadn't even known about it… what did that say about their information?_

She exited Knockturn and re-entered Diagon. With her eyesight, she could see a few dementors swooping downwards, plummeting out of the sky.

"_Expecto patronum!" _she whispered, the great dragon erupting onto the street.

Those few wizards who were in Diagon saw the patronus and disaparated immediately. Emma shot off a few red sparks up and down the street, enough to warn others of the dementors, before grabbing Sirius by his scruff and disaparating herself.

They appeared in Hogsmead, Emma tapping Sirius on the head and disillusioning him so he could turn back into himself.

Sirius reappeared at her side just as Emma was opening the gates.

"How could we have missed this?" he asked, clearly distressed. "Do you think Dumbledore had him on a mission?"

"I don't know," Emma said as the gate swung open. "Either way, this isn't good."

.

"Sir," Emma pulled Dumbledore out of his thoughts, her expression tense.

"The news is… troubling," he said slowly, watching the two teens in front of him.

"Troubling?" Sirius looked annoyed. "You think?"

"Sirius," Emma hissed.

"That's quite alright, Emma," Dumbledore said, looking tired. "I had not sent Caradoc on a mission. I too, believed he was on vacation. I think it is fairly common knowledge that there is a spy in the Order, it is very possible that Caradoc believed that spy was me."

"You?" Emma blurted, surprised.

"It would be the perfect coup," Sirius supplied, "The founder of The Order a spy for Voldemort. For the record, I have more faith in you than that, Sir."

"Thank you, Sirius," Dumbledore said with the slightest smile.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked.

Dumbledore looked suddenly as if he had lived hundred's of years over. "Nothing."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Caradoc is one man; we might lose five trying to save a corps. It isn't worth it."

"That's not fair Sir," Sirius said. "Caradoc was a friend, _is_ a friend."

"We are losing this war, Sirius. People are terrified, hiding in their homes, some multiplying canned beans to survive on. I will not have the lives of more people on my conscious, not for this."

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but Sirius beat her to it.

"Of course, Sir," he said politely, we understand," he hoisted Emma up by her elbow and turned to leave.

"Sirius," Dumbledore warned. "Don't do anything foolish."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir," Emma answered, her eyes like burning blocks of ice.

Dumbledore watched them go with a sigh. "Do you think they'll ever listen, Phineas?"

The painting snorted. "Black's never listen to anyone, and Wandless are just as bad."

The Marauders convened in the upper attics of Order HQ. James was studying a map of the Liverpool area, while Remus tried to help Sirius and Emma with a plan.

"You'll need to scout the area out first, that alone could take you days and it will be very, _very_ dangerous," Remus said, compiling a list of techniques and spells that were best used against Inferi. He wouldn't be able to join them, due to the full moon, and Peter had volunteered to stay with Remus. Peter himself had left almost immediately, saying that he had promised to visit his mother.

In truth, Peter wanted to know as little as possible of what the Marauders were planning. The less he knew, the less Voldemort would find out.

"You should pack as light as possible. There's a muggle military base on the outskirts of Wales that you can infiltrate, they'll have high-nutrient, light-weight food you can steal. You can camouflage your own cloths, I suggest muggle attire, leave your cloaks at home," Remus continued. "James, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Mother," James said with the ghost of a grin. "I think this would be the best place to start," he said, drawing a red circle on the map.

"Marshes?" Emma asked.

"Perfect for Inferi," James answered her.

"We'll take the Millitary bace," Sirius told Emma. "Will you charm our cloths?"

Emma nodded. "I'll meet you both back at the apartment."

"I'll get James's cloths," Remus offered. "Lily shouldn't be home."

"Look after her for me, won't you Remus?" James asked.

Remus nodded. "I'll pick her up tonight and bring her to the apartment. Expect her to chop your goods off when you get back."

"Looking forward to it," James said, rolling up the map and standing. "See you both in ten."

Sirius and James reappeared just inside the muggle military base's gate.

Sirius looked around slowly before whispering, "Okay, now all we need to do is-"

"What are you two doing?"

They both turned around slowly. Behind them stood a man at least as tall as Remus and twice as wide. He was heavily muscled and had a gun swung over his shoulder.

"We're… erm… here to do an inspection," James invented quickly. "We're with the Ministry."

The soldier looked unconvinced. "An inspection of what?"

"Your food stuffs," Sirius supplied. "We've had word from Intel that some of it might be contaminated with H3614D, a very deadly virus imported by the enemy."

"I'll need to see your ID," the soldier said, still looking unconvinced, one hand having moved to his gun.

James was faster.

"_Confundus!"_

The soldier blinked; his blue eyes wide and slightly unfocussed. "Uh…" he shook his head, trying to right himself.

"We're with the Ministry," Sirius said in an authoritative voice, flashing a badge he'd just enchanted. "We need to inspect your food stuffs."

"Authorization code?" the soldier asked, still looking confused.

Sirius gave a heart-felt sigh. "I already gave you that. Honestly, soldier, are you with me?" he frowned. "Now direct me to the supplies before I have you court marshalled!"

"Yes, Sir," the soldier said quickly, clicking his heels before spinning on the spot and hurrying to the supplies corridor. "Right this way, Sir."

James and Sirius exchanged an evil grin before following after him.

They tried to look official as they walked down the hall, getting many odd glances as they did. Out of uniform, the two stuck out like sore thumbs, but there was something about them, perhaps their self-assured strut, that kept anyone from questioning them.

The supplies were kept in an unguarded corridor away from the main stretch. There were no guns, only spare uniforms and non-perishable food.

The boys took enough for a week, knowing that if they weren't in and out of Voldemort's lair by then, they were probably dead.

They apparated out of the compound only fifteen minutes later, appearing in the alley outside of Sirius's apartment.

Emma already had all of the cloths packed tightly into feather-light bags. Everything was charmed to be waterproof. Remus had gone to James's house in Godric's and collected his things.

Emma was sitting on the couch, looking pensive, having a conversation with Remus and Mike.

"You might not come back then?" Mike looked mildly devastated. He'd come to truly love living beside the Marauders, despite, or perhaps because of, the insanity that always followed them.

"This is war," Emma answered him softly. "Every time we leave we risk not coming back."

"But this time you believe the risk is greater," Mike said. "That's why you wanted to speak with me. Rather than run a risk, this time you don't think you will come back."

"Keep your chin up, Mike," Sirius broke in, drawing the attention of the trio. "Marauders are almost impossible to kill."

"You're ready then?" Emma asked, standing slowly.

James nodded. "We got enough for a week," he said, holding the back-pack up. "We won't need more."

"No," Emma agreed sombrely. "I doubt we will."

James shouldered the pack, Sirius and Emma taking the other two. They shrunk nothing, knowing that once they reached the encampment it might be risky to use magic. There were wards that could detect wand-work, after all.

"Be careful," Remus ordered then, giving each a hug.

"Look after Lily," James requested, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You know I will," Remus forced a smile as the three grasped hands and disappeared.

They reappeared in a swamp, and, more unluckily, in a pool of water.

"Gross," Emma groaned. "Who was leading?"

"That would be Prongs," Sirius stated, lifting his arms to try and keep them out of the chest-deep, stagnant pool. "And might I add that he is _never_ leading again."

"There are pools everywhere," James snapped back. "How was I supposed to navigate around them?"

"Simple. You just refrain from appearing _in_ one!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Padfoot."

"For Merlin's sake, we're in the bloody middle! Couldn't you have at least aimed for the bank?"

"Guys-"

"Well next time you can lead, and we'll see if you do any better!"

"Guys."

"Maybe I will!"

"Guys!"

"What?!" James and Sirius snapped at Emma in unison.

"I… I think something just brushed my leg," Emma said slowly.

James frowned. "Now that you mention it…"

They spun around as Sirius disappeared beneath the surface with a yelp.

"Sirius!" Emma yelped, making her way towards him.

James rolled his eyes, "That's hardly funny, Padfoot," he said, grabbing Emma by the shoulder. His eyes narrowed as the seconds ticked on. "Padfoot?"

Sirius spluttered as his head broke the surface ten feet away. "Get out of the water!"

Emma made to swim out to him but Sirius shooed her away, already making his way towards them. "Get out of the water, now!"

"Sirius?"

"It's a Krak-"

He never finished, a giant tentacle rose out of the water slowly. For a Kraken, this was pretty small, and by pretty small, we're talking 30 feet long.

"RUN!" James bellowed, grabbing Emma and throwing her forwards just as the tentacle came down where her head should have been.

They ground was impossible to see through the murky water, and Emma was sure that a tentacle brushed her leg at least twice. She splashed her way to shore, Sirius and James right behind her, the trio running as far away from the gurgling pond as possible.

Emma screamed as a tentacle rose out of the next pond over, the sharp cry of the Kraken splitting the air.

"It must be able to move between the ponds," Sirius yelled over the sound, pulling her forwards. "Come on!"

The ground was slippery, offering no traction. In some places it squelched beneath their feet, threatening to engulf and steal their shoes.

Suddenly the ground became harder, like rock, but it was only more slippery, moss clinging to its surface. A thick fog swirled around them, one that made the world fade away after only thirty feet. But far in the distance, the constant thrum of fire split the air, though only a faint glow from above could be seen.

They came to a stop, and Emma closed her eyes, feeling for the fire that existed so far in the distance.

_A black castle with a sickly-green mote rose from the rock. The fire flared, climbing the walls, keeping the undead out, protecting the Death Eaters within. She could see them, pale-white, some floating eerily beneath the water's surface, others walking blankly through the persistent fog. As the fire climbed the black stone, she began to feel it, the icy chill of fear._

Emma snapped back, breathing deeply, clinging to Sirius for support.

"What did Fire tell you?" Sirius asked, guessing what she'd done.

Emma's eyes were wide, and all Sirius could see was fear. "We're going to need a plan."

Night found them camped about half a mile from the castle. Sirius and James were sleeping, Emma taking second watch, the watch that would find the darkest part of night.

Sirius had lost his pack of cloths when he had been dragged underwater; and despite their cloths being charmed to repel water, their skin and hair was sopping and the air was chilly.

"Get some sleep, Swift," Sirius said, crawling over to Emma and sitting down. "My watch must start soon anyways, and I can't sleep."

"It's so quiet," Emma said. I haven't even heard the shuffle of an Infiri for half an hour."

"Probably for the best," Sirius told her, shifting closer as he realized that Emma was warmer than the air. They couldn't light a fire or use magic for fear of tripping a ward or being seen.

"This might really be the end, Sirius," Emma said lowly.

Sirius nodded. "We could turn back," he said.

Emma shook her head. "It wouldn't be right."

"It isn't who we are," Sirius finished her thought. "I feel the same way."

Emma leaned on him, "I love you Sirius."

Sirius kissed her forehead, knowing that she wouldn't move until morning. "As I love you. Forever."

"For always."

.

Lily had loved Godric's Hollow from the moment she set foot in it all those years ago. She'd come to love it even more in the time she had spent here with James. Her love permeated every inch of the house, resonated in everything the two had done together.

But in this moment, it felt like a prison.

Dead, cold, devoid of James, who she loved with everything she had. Every crack in the walls, each imperfection, seemed to mock her, telling her how they might never be able to fix it together.

Remus was waiting in the living room while she packed her things. Lily was thankful.

Thankful that he wasn't in the room, that he couldn't see her crying, didn't know she'd broken down twice already.

She paused as she passed the closet, the corner of a red cloak catching her eye. Without thinking about it, she took it off the hanger and held it close, inhaling all she had of James. All she might ever have of him.

The tears returned without mercy.

.

Their was nothing to pack the next morning. They each ate a ration, stuffing the garbage back into the pack before leaving.

James pulled the invisibility cloak out of a pocket, throwing it over the three of them. They didn't worry about anyone seeing their feet; the fog was so thick that someone would have to be looking for them in order to see them.

Sirius and James inhaled as the castle and gate came into view. There was a drawbridge, but it was up.

Emma slipped from beneath the cloak, feeling Air swirl the fog closer around her, making her harder to see. With quick footsteps she crossed the water, never breaking the surface or disturbing the Infiri within.

But Dementors love the smell of Wandless, an emotional feast.

The drawbridge began lowering even as the first one came screaming down from the high turrets.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Sirius bellowed, the unicorn racing forwards, blocking the Dementor's path.

"INTRUDERS!"

The signal went up, the flames climbing the black stone morphing, turning into something Emma could not control. Fiend Fyre.

The boys ran across the bridge, James shoving the invisibility cloak beneath his robes.

"_Bambardia Maxima_!" Emma bellowed.

The door exploded inward, shards impaling the Death Eaters who waited behind it.

The only way out was in. Dementors could not be effected by Emma's Elemental magic and the Infiri were beginning to stray closer and closer to James's fire. There were over two thousand of them, crawling up the bank and trying to come closer. The Fiend Fyre flared.

"RUN!" James bellowed, a whip of fire cracking from his wand, beating the Infiri back. Sirius was trying to fend off the swooping Dementors. "Emma, hurry!"

Some of the smart Death Eaters began running at James's command, others didn't start until Emma's eyes glinted. Still, some held their ground.

A hurricane of wind blew through the halls, picking up everything in its path, whirling by with a mind all of its own. Men screamed as wands impaled their eyes, others flailed from where they had been thrown.

Emma, James and Sirius ran down the hall, jumping bodies. The Infiri wouldn't pass the Fiend Fyre that blocked the doors, but the Dementors didn't mind.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Emma yelled.

The huge dragon landed in the hall, opening its huge maw in a silent bellow that only the Dementors could hear. And feared.

They came to a halt, not daring to come any closer to the dense patronus.

The trio didn't stop running.

Down. Through rickety stairwells, skidding to a halt at the whisper of footsteps on stone and turning back. It seemed everywhere they turned someone followed.

"This way," Sirius hissed, pulling them behind a tapestry that blew too loosely as they passed.

Up. Up. Up.

The stairs were steep and made of stone, leading them higher and higher. Foot falls pounded behind them, two or a hundred they couldn't tell.

Emma stumbled as a spell collided with the wall beside her, exploding in a shower of sparks.

"_Protem! Valence!"_

Valence was broken in seconds, and Protem began to slow her down quickly.

"We're almost there!" Sirius shouted from the front. "I can see the sky!"

"Come on, Swift," James whispered; trying to push her from behind, noting her slowed pace. "Just focus on the stairs."

Sirius aparated as soon as he reached the top, feeling as the anti-apparation wards ended. He didn't wait, knowing that Emma and James were only seconds behind him, watching as the dementors began to swoop.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest, blood rushing in her ears. And then she heard it-

"Move aside, I'll take care of her!" Bellatrix's snarled. "_Avada Kadavra_!"

Emma inhaled sharply as the curse connected with Protem. Stumbling in pain, she reached out as the floor came up to meet her, but she wasn't able to break her fall. She felt her head slam into the stairs as the world went black.

James couldn't catch her, nor avoid her body. He fell over her, his wand knocking out of his hand. He heard a whispered spell and then only darkness rained.

.

"I can't believe it!" Sirius screamed jubilantly, jumping in the air for joy. He couldn't believe they had made it out alive, couldn't believe the odds they had beaten. He was high, soaring on the euphoria of life. "I can't believe we made it out alive! That was awesome! Yo, Prongs, what'd you-"

He turned around grinning, but stopped when he realized he was alone. The grin slipped off his face.

"Prongs, Swift…"

There was no answer. Suddenly he could feel the silence of the forest, dense and imposing.

"No," he whispered, "No, they were right behind me, they were…" his eyes widened in horror, the silence suddenly foreboding, "PRONGS! SWIFT! JAMES! EMMA!" Sirius bellowed at the top of his lungs, panic filling him.

When there was no answer he turned on the spot, apparating back to the hell hole he had just escaped.

They were gone.

"No," he whispered, running his hands through his hair in fear, tears streaming from his eyes, "What have I done?" he whispered sinking to his knees.

He looked up as a piercing cry split the air.

Dementors.

He looked back down at his hands, begging for darkness. He frowned in confusion as something in his pocket began vibrating. He slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out the compact mirror Emma had given him so many years ago. He always carried it, and right now it was hot and vibrating. He opened it, thinking that maybe he wouldn't mind seeing the lumos ball just once more…

The light surrounded him and he disappeared.

Sirius felt tears run down his cheeks as his knees collided with the hardwood floors of Order HQ. Emma must have tampered with the mirror recently, must have put safety charms on it.

She was always looking out for him, and he'd completely abandoned her.

.

.

Jamess woke up sometime later with a massive headache. He groaned, wondering vaguely where he was. _Probably in St. Mungo's, _he thought, _must have been hit with something._ He frowned deeply, knowing that the moment he showed signs of life, Lily was libel to be hanging over him, yelling at him for putting himself in danger… again. He sighed and opened his eyes, but instead of the pristine, white ceiling of the hospital he was met with an ugly, dark green. _Uhh… almost looks like someone vomited, then rolled it onto the ceiling…wait a second…_

James bolted upright before clutching his head with his hands. He groaned, "Where the hell-" he began, falling silent as he registered the faces around him.

He wasn't on a nice, white, cushy bed in St. Mungo's; he wasn't even at home, or in a dungeon…

He was sitting on a dinning room table.

Made of solid oak, the table was probably the brightest thing in the room. The putrid, dark green ceiling was met by walls of the same colour and wooden floors the colour of pitch.

Seated around the long oak table were Death Eaters, forty at least, and at the table's head sat,

"Voldemort," James breathed.

"Welcome Mr Potter," Voldemort said looking at ease and spreading his arms wide. The gesture left James feeling sick, reminding him eerily of Dumbledore at the start-of-term-feast. "I'm so glad you could join us."

Many of the Death Eaters around the room chuckled at Voldemort's greeting, but none spoke.

James looked around carefully, if he remembered correctly, and he was pretty sure he did, then Emma and Sirius had been with him.

He jolted as he realized that Emma was right in front of him, lying perpendicular to his feet. James couldn't help but realize how peaceful she looked. He hadn't seen her so relawed since Hogwarts. He wondered if people would say the same about him.

"You do," James's head snapped up to look Voldemort in the eyes. "It's amazing to see you both without a scowl."

That made James scowl. He'd forgotten Voldemort was a legillimens.

Emma groaned, and James sat forwards, hoping, no, praying, that she would have a plan.

"Swift?" he whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Prongs?" her eyes looked oddly unfocussed. "Wha… What happened?"

"We-"

"So nice of you to join us, Miss. Dill."

James jerked back as Emma flew into a sitting position, their heads nearly colliding, "You," she breathed. "Ah!" she yelped, holding her head.

"Yes, me," Voldemort smiled, his wand raised, and James could all but see him sucking the life out of Emma. She crumpled in front of him, and James caught her before her head could slam back into the table top. "Why not stay awhile?" Voldemort requested in a mocking voice.

"What did you do to her?" James yelled as Emma lay in his lap, her breathing laboured.

"A Wandless requires emotions, focus for their magic; that takes energy," Voldemort's eyes glinted. "So I took it."

Many of the Death Eaters looked impressed with their master's logic; but James wasn't. He'd seen another person do this, their first year DADA teacher – Jacob Masen.

"I'm amazed you thought of that," James spat. His voice was acidic, cold, filled with contempt. His hands shook, knowing the spell. A spell which siphoned the energy of the victim and gave it to the castor. "But you're not the first, and it certainly took you long enough to figure out."

Voldemort's face contorted in fury and many of the Death Eaters leaned back in fear; but within a second Voldemort had cleared his features. "What you say doesn't matter. You will be dead soon anyways," he flicked his hand as if James were nothing but an annoying fly on his sleeve. "So, shall the games begin?"

Not waiting for an answer, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at James. "Crucio!"

Knives.

White-hot, angry knives were piercing his skin, driving through him. His blood turned to acid, a hollow ringing in his ears.

He panted, pulling himself up when the curse lifted, sweat pooling on his skin in cold patches, his limbs shaky from the pain.

"That was just a taster," Voldemort said, sitting back down. "Now, pay attention Potter, I have questions for you and your pet," he paused, making sure that James understood he would tolerate nothing but obedience. "How did you find this place? Who gave you the information?"

James locked his mouth shut and began thinking of anything but Gorgon. He thought about how the ceiling reminded him of rotting vomit, of how much he wanted Voldemort dead, of what he wanted to do to each of the Death Eaters in the room…

"Enough!" Voldemort snarled, "I asked you a question, Potter! Answer it now!"

James gulped but said nothing, his thoughts now drifting to the merpeople in the Black Lake.

With a growl Voldemort raised his wand, and James had only half a second's warning before he was once again consumed by pain.

It pain lasted longer this time, and with each scream Voldemort's smirk widened.

James came back to the world half-dazed and panting heavily. He had thrashed quite a bit, dropping Emma who was, he realized, beginning to regain her wits.

Emma forced her wobbely arms to support her, pushing herself onto her knees.

Voldemort paced before the table leithly, his eyes now locked on Emma. "I've been meaning to thank you, Wandless,"

Emma looked up blearily. "I wonder what for?"

VOldemort's smirk widened. "For killing the Wandless, Infinity, of course. He was beginning to get out of hand, you see. Beginning to make my life harder," he stopped, looking down into her face. "How does it feel, knowing that you are the last of your kind?" Emma blinked, her eyes filling with tears. She lowered her head. "Knowing that the blame for his death lies on your shoulders? Knowing that you killed him, a Wandless?"

Emma's head snapped up, eyes defiant. "You are the one who killed him. You moulded Infinity into a monster. You used him, like a pawn to be thrown away, sacrificed for a greater piece."

Voldemort chuckled. "They're strange, are they not Potter? A Wandless will always find a way to twist the truth, to shrug-off the blame."

James opened his mouth, intending to tell Voldemort he was a sick bastard, but the Dark Lord beat him to it.

"Crucio!"

James watched, horrified, as Emma's eyes flew open, her lips parting to expel a hollow scream.

The sound was so chilling that several Death Eaters covered their ears. It vibrated around the room, echoing in the air, resonating in the wood. Voldemort's face contorted, but he let the sound continue.

For James the moment continued for eternity, paralyzing him, binding him in terror.

It was wrong, as if the very elements around him were screaming in pain.

Emma fell back to the table panting, her eyes closed, once the curse lifted.

"How did you find out about this place?" Voldemort asked again.

"Death to darkness."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Death to Darkness," Emma repeated, "There will always be those who want Darkness to Die."

Voldemort's face contorted. "Crucio!"

James jumped as Emma's shattering scream lit the room again.

"You're a fool," Voldemort snarled once the curse was lifted. He turned to James. "Potter, answer the question."

"I don't know… The information wasn't given to me," James part-lied, hoping that he could hide the lie with the truth.

Voldemort snarled and began pacing the room, "LIAR!"

James jumped, unable to dodge the flash of red that hit him, unprepared for the pain.

"Answer me, Wandless!" Voldemort bellowed, even as James screamed in the background.

Emma felt Voldemort's mind brush hers and – and she couldn't help it!

He sifted through her memories, parting them as easily as the Red Sea. Emma screamed, feeling as if she was being torn apart.

Gorgon forced himself to the front of her mind, and then she felt as if she had been chewed and spat out, collapsing on the table top with a yelp.

Voldemort sat down, lifting the cruciatus off of James. He crossed his legs, at ease, deep in thought, his fingers steepled before him.

"Travers, go kill Gorgon in Knockturn," he said briskly, dismissing the Death Eater with the flick of a wrist.

Travers stood shakily, half running from the room. Voldemort paid him no mind, thinking instead of what he would do with the two Order members before him.

"Well… there are other questions, other games…" Voldemort sighed and lowered his hands, folding them instead in his lap.

James looked up blankly, half expecting to be cursed again, his body numb and tingling.

"But we won't have to play them… not if you join me," a small smile lit Voldemort's lips and James felt bile rise in his throat. "You are both very gifted. You would be of great use," James looked around when he heard a small squeak from the audience but Voldemort paid it no head. "Join me," Voldemort requested evenly.

"I will never join you, Mouldy Wart," James smirked as Emma answered him, her eyes on the putrid ceiling. Her breathe was uneven and laboured, but her tone suggested that Voldemort was wasting her time, perhaps even asking her out for tea. "I'm amazed so many have been dim enough to follow you. You, who will forever be an underling pretending to be the Master," she turned her head slightly, so that she could face him. "I don't take orders from Old, Mouldy Warts."

James jolted as Voldemort snarled and leapt to his feet. He leaned over Emma, so that their faces were only inched apart. "Lord Voldemort," he spat.

James almost laughed as a small smirk lit Emma's face, "Old, Mouldy Wart, like I said."

The smirk was wiped off of James's face as Emma screamed, as she was Crucio-ed. And that's when he realized something – they were going to die.

Emma knew it; it was why she was pushing Voldemort's buttons, hoping for a quick death, for him to lose his temper…

A tear escaped James' eye as he realized this; he had never thought it would end this way, had always thought that Emma had another plan up her sleeve. They were Marauders, they could survive anything…

He realized now that she didn't, that they couldn't – they would die, here on a dinning room table.

When Emma's screams ceased, Voldemort threw a curse at her, bloodying her hands. James spoke then, attempting to divert Voldemort's attention, "I won't join you either; Old, Mouldy Warts are far too disgusting for my tastes," he gulped, "And I pity whoever has to eat Christmas turkey on this table – just think of the memories."

Emma laughed hollowly and said, "Take a step back Mouldy; I can see right up what's left of your nose, and I can honestly say there are a few bats in the cave – or what's left of the cave."

Emma laughed as Voldemort slapped her across the face, looking murderous. James barely registered what she was doing before he was screaming in agony – crucio knocking his breath away.

When he came back to reality Emma was still laughing mirthlessly. Her form shaking with her giggles. She looked mad, James realized, completely and totally insane.

"Mouldy Wart, Oldy Wart!" Emma began singing,

"Mouldy, Oldy, Mouldy Wart!

So mouldy and old, so slimy and grey!

Why, oh why won't he come out to play?

Afraid of the sun, which would scorch his skin!

Mouldy needs some sun pro-tect-ion!

Mouldy Wart, Oldy Wart, Mouldy Oldy Mouldy Wart!

So nasty and lanky! Deformed and quite foul!

Mouldy reminds me of something dropped by an owl!

– And no I don't mean a letter –

Mouldy Wart, Oldy Wart! Mouldy Oldy Mouldy-"

Emma's song was interrupted by her screams as Voldemort once again crucio-ed her. The problem was, James was laughing too hard to notice.

When the screams stopped James realized that Emma was still laughing, and that his laughter was in-sync with hers. Maybe they had both gone mad, the stress, the pain, knowing they would die… Whatever it was James was flying, hardly even present for what he knew would soon be his own execution.

James was blown out of his good mood for only a second as something hot brushed his cheek. He touched it with his hand, startled, but began laughing again when he saw his blood-soaked fingers.

"They've lost it," he heard Bellatrix say in disgust. "I'm afraid their minds are gone, My Lord."

"I think, Bella," Voldemort sighed, seeming almost upset, "That you are correct," he paused, "Pity," he murmured pointing his wand at Emma.

"Avada Kadavra!"

James didn't think, didn't, for a second, worry that if he shielded her, he would die. He lunged across her, not even having time to tense for the impact of the spell.

He didn't see Protem rise up to protect them, though Emma was far too weak to sustain the spell. Voldemort's siphoning spell, his invasion of her mind and her time under the cruciatus curse had drained her terribly.

And she knew the moment she raised that shield that she would die, but she would save James.

Protem didn't shatter when Avada Kadavera collided with it, like Valence would have. Protem was alive, as alive as Emma. Weakened, unable to block the curse, Protem attached itself to the green blast and ripped through James's back.

Emma felt more than saw James's eyes widen, his mouth open in a silent scream.

She was the one who gave it voice. She felt his pain.

The Death Eaters backed away from the table, stumbling over their chairs, yelling and shielding their eyes as the two were engulfed in a blinding light that was both white, and all of the colours shining together, both substantial and insubstantial. Voldemort's scream was the loudest, the light burning his skin.

With a resounding bang that shook the walls, the light imploded upon itself.

Emma and James were gone.

.

.

Sirius entered the apartment. Emma and James had been missing for two days. Scouts had been sent to the black castle, only to come back without news.

Lily spent all of her time crying. Sirius spent all his time scouring maps in Order HQ.

He would find them, he had to. He wouldn't fail them. He wouldn't.

His eyes narrowed as he hung up his coat. He could hear music, something soft and lyrical.

He walked forwards cautiously, stopping outside of Emma's room, noting the soft glow that filtered out between the cracks separating her door from the wall and floor.

He hadn't been in her room since she had gone missing, and he did so now hesitantly.

The music was louder in here, though still soft in melody and tune. The light was coming out of a silver box on her desk. The lip was open.

Sirius frowned. He had never heard the music or seen the light before… but he'd noticed the box, he'd just never seen it open.

He walked towards it cautiously, his grip on his wand tightening, expecting a Death Eater to pop out of one of the shadows.

There was only one thing in the box, a roll of parchment addressed to him.

Hesitantly, Sirius placed his wand on the desk, took the roll and opened it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_We almost died today, Mirage you and I, the Death Eaters almost got us. For the first time I really thought about the consequences of war, of everything I would be leaving behind should I die. That I'd be leaving you behind, possibly without the knowledge that I've always loved you, that you are my entire world._

_I can still remember the first time I set eyes on you. I was scared, terrified that I wouldn't fit in, that you and James would immediately recognize me for what I was and throw me out of the compartment. Sometimes I think back to that fateful day, the day that truly started the Marauders and I wonder if I loved you even then. Honestly, I think I did._

_We've been through so much; there are so many memories I could bring up in this moment. Our first detention, the first time we rigged Filch's office, that time you dragged me into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the time you posed as James's well-behaved dog. I think the memory that I remember most of our early years was when you brought me flowers in the hospital wing… or maybe it was that time you punched Malfoy in the face for me. I never did thank you for that._

_I guess that's really the point of this letter, there's so much that I never told you. Sometimes it was just because I was too proud to admit you were right or too stubborn to change my ways, but I need you to know I love you, more than anything or anyone else, Sirius._

_I still remember the moment I realized it. I was running from Filch and wedged myself into a broom closet, unaware that it was already occupied by yourself and Marlene. You were already on my mind at the time, no thanks to Ricky Valentine, when we fell out of the cupboard something just clicked – that doesn't really explain it. It was almost like I had lost a piece of a puzzle, one I had been working on for years, and just found it behind the couch when I wasn't even looking for it. Of course you remember what happened next, I ran, like a coward, terrified that my feelings for you would ultimately tear us apart, that I would lose you forever._

_Did I ever tell you that I found the Mirror of Erised that day? Probably not… It was you I saw in the mirror though and if I looked in the mirror right now, I'm sure it would be your eyes that gazed back at me._

_When you kissed me last year, I felt as if I was flying, and with that high came the overwhelming horror of my powers. I know you think I'm a coward, that I'm just afraid of my feelings, and that is partially true, but I am most afraid for you, Sirius. I would do anything, give anything, to be with you. For you I would be a Witch, but I can't give up my powers, no matter what I want and I can't put you at risk._

_I'm sure you've realized by now that your reading this means I am dead. I'm not missing Sirius, or flying under-the-radar. This box was not to open before my heart stopped beating._

_If I died in combat, protecting someone, tell them not to be guilty, that I am glad I was able to save them, that I would never blame them. However, with my luck, Peter probably exploded a cupcake in my face or something equally stupid._

_So this is it Sirius, the end. I love you more than the sun or moon and I want you to love again, to move on. I want Black children to once again run amuck at Hogwarts._

_All my love,_

_Swift _

_P.S. – Mischief Managed!_

Sirius's knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the letter. Slowly, very slowly, he sank to the floor, eyes wide with horror. The music no longer played, the light had gone out.

_This box was not to open before my heart stopped beating._

Sirius screamed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The side-story is up and can be found on my profile. I titled it Wandless.**

**I am a bad person and apologise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favourited and alerted!**

**Sorry again for the wait!**


	72. Promise of the Elements

**Promise Of The Elements – 20**

Peter wiped his bleeding finger against the rough stone before slouching passed the two horse statuses, head hung low. The trees stirred around him, but none of them attacked, recognizing his blood.

Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix was still operating perfectly. It had even disposed of three Death Eaters the day before, if rather more brutally than necessary.

Peter inhaled slowly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to engulf him.

Emma and James were dead. Two Marauders, gone. Peter hadn't even thought it was possible… and yet…

He'd been there, sitting at the oak table, watching as James and Emma were tortured into insanity. He would have even sworn that his eyes locked with hers at one point and now, now they were gone.

Peter couldn't believe the fall out. Voldemort was in victory mode, already the papers had reported it and they hadn't even found the bodies.

And Sirius, Lily – Peter didn't even want to think about them.

Lily was a complete wreck. It had taken Remus a week to haul her out of James's closet. She refused to leave Godric's Hollow and Peter rarely saw her. In the few times she had appeared, her eyes had been red, puffy, and her voice hoarse.

Sirius was another matter entirely. He'd locked Emma's bedroom door so that Remus couldn't open it and was currently staying in his office at the Ministry. He hadn't been to HQ, Hogwarts or the apartment since the night he found her letter. Peter wondered what it said. Sirius wouldn't show it to anyone.

Where Lily would do anything to find even a scrap of James, Sirius would do anything to forget Emma, James and his guilt.

Remus had told Peter about the night Sirius found the letter. About how he screamed, as if his entire world had been ripped from him. How he slammed her door closed so hard the frame cracked. How he cursed it shut and then proceeded to stare at it in horror for several moments, as if it burned him.

Peter took another deep breath and shook his head. He wasn't going to think about it. Wasn't going to think about their screams as Voldemort tortured them, the colour of their blood…

Who was Peter kidding? He would never forget it. And what had he done? Nothing. Nothing! Peter hadn't raised a finger to help them. How could he? It was him or them!

Even now, with them dead, Peter was too much a coward to turn himself in, if only to give Lily and Sirius closure. They deserved to know how brave Emma and James had been, even if it couldn't bring them back.

Peter reached the front of the house just in time to see Remus hurrying down them.

"Moony," he greeted, forcing the ghost of a smile.

"Worms," the corners of Remus's mouth rose in a strained, false sort of way. "I'm going to make sure Padfoot eats. Then I need to check on Lily; she's been baking cookies, lots of cookies, I have no idea what I'm going to do with them all," he blew a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Maybe see if the Hogwarts Elves could use some extra baked goods."

"Baking?" Peter questioned.

Remus shrugged. "You remember how… Prongs… used to always watch her bake. How he'd always burn his mouth on the first cookie out of the oven."

"Oh, right," Peter nodded sluggishly. "What are you going to take Padfoot?"

Remus sighed. "Not sausages," he said briskly before hurrying down the steps.

Remus didn't slow until he had reached the Auror department, at which point his pace was practically a crawl.

He was not looking forward to this.

It was hard enough knowing that they were dead, having to deal with losing them, without needing to make sure Lily and Sirius didn't do anything foolish. The two were understandably inconsolable, but the strain it was putting on Remus was insane.

He'd thought at first that Peter would be some help, but every time Remus saw him, Peter was a moping, on-the-verge-of-crying wreck.

Remus couldn't believe they were gone. He knew this was war, and, obviously, that in war people died. But somehow the Marauders had never factored into the equation for him. They would always be together.

Sirius was, predictably, sitting at his desk studying a map when Remus walked in. There were no photos on the desk; Remus had heard from Alastor that Sirius had thrown them out. Alastor had saved them and stored them in his own desk.

"Sirius," Remus said softly.

"Remus," Sirius turned and forced a grin on his face. "How have you been?"

Remus suppressed a sigh, seeing that Sirius's hair was in disarray, though, he did look as if he'd showered. Alastor was probably responsible. Of course, Sirius's dissociation from all things Emma-and-James meant that he could no longer bear to hear or say the words Marauder, Swift, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail or Moony.

Or Emma. Or Protem. But that was a different story.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Remus asked, neglecting to answer Sirius's question.

"Moody gave me a power bar," Sirius said sourly. Remus had a feeling Alastor may have charmed it down Sirius's throat.

"Well, it's time for lunch and you know how I hate eating alone," Remus said with a fake smile. "There's a muggle pub we haven't tried yet down the street," the last bit serving as code for 'Emma was never there.'

Sirius sighed and began packing up his things, knowing that there was no point in arguing. If Remus so much as had to ask twice, Alastor would be around to charm a few books to chase him out of the building.

Remus watched him, and couldn't help but wonder if things would ever broach the realms of normal again.

.

.

.

"Human and Wandless souls are not to be bound."

James sat up blearily, confused. He was dressed completely in white, his glasses missing, though he could see.

The ground was white and hard, but not cold or cruel, beneath him.

"I understand."

James perked up as the voice answered. He knew that voice, would know it anywhere.

"Swift!" James called. "Emma!"

"The penalties for such a trespass are high. Not to mention the risks," the voice that spoke now was feminine, cool and serene. Like the depths of a calm pool.

James looked around, but all he could see was white fog. Nothing was distinguishable.

"I understand," Emma answered once again. Her tone was formal, obedient – James had never heard her speak that way before. "I accept all consequences willingly. Let J-The Human go, he knew nothing."

"You never obey the rules, do you Protem?" this voice cracked and sparked with all of Fire's heat.

"I apologize, I did not mean to… I am sorry."

"We have only one rule," James froze at the deep, rumbling voice, strong as stone. "That rule is yet unbroken."

"Earth is correct," again a female spoke, this one sounding lighter, brighter, reminding James of the sun. "Protem has not broken The Law. But this too is a slight, and not one to be taken lightly. Souls should not be taken lightly."

"It was foretold," airy and light, like the wind on a crisp fall day. "And Aero-Caelum, herself, made the arrangements."

"For Peverell's heir to once again rise to the root of his power, yes, but not for this," animalistic instinct and cunning. "We could never have prepared for this."

"Soul splitting is dangerous, we would be best to take them both now," Earth rumbled. "Before they begin slicing and dicing every-which-way."

"You believe it is a living bond, then?" Water asked. "A Blood Bond?"

"I have no doubt," Earth answered. "Already I can feel the mortal pull."

"She bound us," Air seemed to be reminding the assembled Elements of something. "Aero-Caelum bound us in a Promise of the Elements. She brought us all together and determined our path-"

"Caelum could not see all ends," Fire hissed.

"It doesn't matter," Air snapped back. "Even if only the end remains we have no choice. Remember the sacrifice in their soul-split. Remember why and under what circumstances it was done. Protem, Fire."

"I damn well know Protem," Fire flared. "But-"

"Air is right, Fire," it was Light who spoke. "The path is chosen, the stage set. We have no choice but to give blessing and return them back."

Fire flickered with anger.

"The White World is not a prison," Water said calmly. "And they are not dead."

"We would have the right-"

"We have no right, though, I hate to say it," Animal cut Fire off. "Go, Protem, and take all who live with you."

"Swift!" James yelled, even as the world around him began to flicker and dim. "Emma!"

The fog cleared for only a second, and James saw her, wrapped in a white cloak, monstrous demons of legend rising up before her.

Blackness swallowed him, engulfing his heart, his soul… except for one piece. Silvery, it shone with all the brilliance of the sun.

James gasped for breath, jolting out of sleep.

"You're awake." James's head snapped up to look at Emma, who was sitting on a rickety stool by his rough-hewn bed. "About time."

She sounded cold, annoyed even. James swallowed as she stood and made her way across the single room to check out the window which had thin, patched drapes.

"Where are we?" he croaked. "Was-Was that real?"

Emma didn't answer him, her gaze not even flickering from the outside world.

"Swift?" James breathed.

Emma turned her head to face him, looking stern. "How much could you hear?"

"Enough to know that something very… odd and unexpected happened," James answered.

James's heart clenched as Emma nodded slowly. He was terrified of what she might say, of the unwavering glint in her eye. Whatever had happened, it hadn't been good.

"Where are we?" James asked again, his mouth dry.

Emma seemed to survey the room slowly, the simple wood furniture, the moth-eaten cloth. "I'm not entirely sure, though I would suspect we're not far from Order Headquarters."

James nodded. "How did we get here?"

Again Emma seemed hesitant to answer. She pulled a wooden chair up beside James's bed and sat down. "What do you know of Peverell?"

James blinked, not entirely sure what this had to do with anything. "It's the surname people always associate with the Deathly Hollows."

Emma hummed, nodding slightly. "Peverell had three sons, and they did create the Deathly Hollows. But Peverell himself was a Wandless, one who fell in love with a Witch. Before their deaths, his children managed to have children of their own."

"What are you saying?" James whispered.

"Ignotus, maker of the cloak, was your ancestor and we've been using his cloak for years."

James blinked again, mouth quirking, waiting for the punch line.

Emma's face was serious as she continued, her voice dark. "Peverell's descendants had powers above that of an average witch or wizard. Their magic was more powerful and they could do magic without using a wand," Emma leaned forwards. "Think, James, I've seen you do it."

James was no longer smiling, instead he felt numb, because he had done magic, on occasion, without a wand. Nothing brilliant, nothing like Emma, but small things. Lumos lighting his wand when he couldn't find it in the dark. His wand flying into his hand when he was in danger. Nothing to make him think, until now, when he thought about it…

"To preserve those abilities, wizards married back into Peverell's three lines. It's because of him that Pure Bloods exist," she sighed, looking suddenly tired. "They don't remember that now, and the scrap of Wandless power residing in your veins is no longer enough to give you a definable advantage over a muggle-born."

"How does this tie in with last night?" James asked, suddenly tense.

Emma looked back up at him. James had never seen her look more tired. "When you moved to take Avada for me, I lifted Protem. I knew I couldn't block the spell, at least not fully, but I hoped that what was left of my strength would be enough to save your life. I had forgotten, fool that I am, that Protem and I are the same. Protem is my soul, my very being. We can not exist without each other. Protem will not shatter like Valence," James held his breathe as Emma lowered her head again. "Instead it attached to Avada, which propelled it into you. You, a living, breathing organism with your own soul. Protem attached to you and used our combined strength to swallow Avada."

"I don't understand-"

"He lives in you now," Emma said, eyes flashing with self-directed anger. "That piece of my soul is now bound in your body. Our fates are now entwined in ways that defy all magic," she stood, throwing the chair over in a burst of anger.

"The Elements-"

"They didn't want to let us survive," Emma cut him off. "They understood the implications of such magic better than either of us could hope to. I hoped that they could reverse my mistake, to separate Protem from you, but it seems the two have you made a complete fusion."

James blinked, completely overwhelmed by the information Emma was streaming off in a fit of rage. "Protem – your spell – is inside me?" James touched his torso, subconsciously looking for a scar.

Emma sighed tiredly, her eyes fixed on the overturned chair. "Do you remember when Infinity bound my arm in his spell? How the spell left scars that even now have refused to fade?"

James nodded slowly.

"They are the product of my body rejecting contact with his soul. I didn't trust Infinity, and our souls, our spells, had clashed in battle on more than one occasion, not to mention, Infinity was wrapped around my external arm. But you, who have grown up with Protem and become at ease with my soul, even begun to associate it with safety… your body never fought it. And Protem, who has protected you so often in the past, who loves you as much as I do, never thought twice about binding with you in order to block Avada, to save your life," Emma sighed. "Or perhaps it was your body and my soul trying to find any way possible to survive the spell and save us both, I have no idea. Either way it stands the same, Protem lives in you."

A long silence unfolded, one in which James tried to gather his thoughts and digest what Emma had just said. "Am I, erm, invincible now?"

Emma cracked a smile. "Protem is _my_ soul, Prongs, and I can take spell damage, remember?"

"Oh, right," James nodded. "Can I…use, or call, or whatever the correct phrase is, Protem?"

Emma shook her head. "Protem responds only to me. You don't have any cool superpowers, sad to say."

"Probably for the best," James said, thankful he wasn't some sort of half-wandless-mutant. "What does it mean then, us being… attached?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not completely sure, although, I will say that I can feel you, dimly. It's almost like you're a limb that's gone numb."

James frowned, noticing that, if he concentrated, he could feel her too. "Weird," he stated. "What does that mean?"

"No idea," Emma flopped down, sitting on the bed beside him. "All I know is that this is wrong and that we're in trouble."

"Right," James sighed. He frowned suddenly. "Weren't we crusio-ed, like, a lot?"

"Yes?" Emma said, confused.

"Doesn't crusio have side effects?"

"Oh," Emma smirked. "You've been out for quite a few days James. I've been giving us both a solution for those."

James looked around and noticed a cauldron in the corner that was spewing purple spirals. "You went back to the apartment," James said, recognizing the cauldron from their Hogwarts years. "Do the others know where we are?"

"No," Emma said sombrely. "I wanted to speak with you first."

James nodded, understanding that completely. He was grateful for the moment to digest this in relative peace. "You said the Elements wanted to kill us both, why didn't they?"

Emma sighed. "Years ago there was a war between Wandless and Wizards."

James nodded. "I know about this. There were ten of them, right? My dad used to tell me the story, because he named me after James, that is, my great, great, great-something grandfather. He was Minister for Magic."

"And he gave Wandless their rights," Emma finished. "Good, that shortens things. Well James, that is, the dead James, received a promise from Aero-Caelum, the leader of the Wandless, for his efforts. She promised him that the Wandless would pay him back in some way. Years later, she would hold a Promise of the Elements."

"A what?" James asked.

"She gathered all of the Wandless once again, and had them lock their Elements into a treaty that would see the Wandless line once again return to the Potter line. We control our Elements, we are their voice here on Earth. Many of the Elements at that time overlapped, that is, like Mirage and I, more than one person might control an Element. She got all of the Wandless to put their Elements forward, the only one not spoken for was Water, and she's rarely one for violence to begin with. Water is upholding the Promise, despite never being a part of it, and despite Fire trying to convince her to kill us. But they've never agreed."

"So the Elements couldn't kill us because, in a warped way, this soul thing brought Wandless nature back into the Potter line?" James asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

Emma nodded. "You may not have any special abilities, but your nature has changed. Protem has, for lack of a better term, incorporated itself into your genes, your DNA."

James nodded, trying once again to absorb everything. "How did we get here?"

"The Elements moved us," Emma answered. "We spent some time in the White World, that's the world between worlds, before being sent back here," she looked around. "There's a lot of Elemental magic around the place, what with HQ and Shade's place, I think that's why we're here and not, say, back in Voldemort's lair."

"Thank Merlin for that," James said. "When are we going back?"

"Whenever you want to," Emma answered him.

James nodded. "Today, defiantly, but not right now," he sighed. "Wait… you said the others don't know where we are…"

Emma winced. "I couldn't very well send a letter, James, it might be intercepted. We're fairly exposed here and I had no idea when, of if, you'd wake up. Mortals don't travel between worlds as a rule. What was I going to say? _Dear Sirius, am alive, James in mortal peril?"_

"You could have spoken to someone when you were out getting the cauldron," James stated.

Emma looked annoyed. "No one was home," she told him, surly.

James rolled his eyes. "We'd better leave now then," he said. "Who knows what the others have been doing, thinking we're missing, most likely, or held captive."

.

.

.

"Remus, what the hell is this?"

Remus couldn't believe his rotten luck. He'd finally gotten Sirius to leave his desk with minimal complaint only to have Archimedes, Emma's barn owl, turn up.

They were standing outside of the pub, only two blocks from the Ministry. Archimedes had settled on Sirius shoulder, nipped his ear affectionately, and flown off, only to come right back when they didn't immediately follow.

"I-I don't know," Remus stammered.

Sirius's frown turned into a scowl. "Get out of it, Arch," he snapped, taking a swing at the bird, which it avoided easily.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo!"

"She's dead!" Sirius snarled at the bird. "Fly your ass back to the pet store and find yourself a replacement mistress. You have no business with me, seeing as I killed her."

Remus had to hand it to Sirius, he knew how to create a scene.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!"

Sirius spun on his heel. "I'm sorry Remus, I'm not hungry," he snapped out, making his way back to the Ministry, Arch heckling him as he went.

Remus followed, staying further behind. He didn't want to intrude on Sirius's mood, but at the same time he was worried Sirius might kill Emma's bird.

As aggravated as Sirius was, Remus knew he would take a bullet for that owl as it currently stood.

Both men raised their wands as Alastor Moody came tearing up the street towards them.

"Moody," Remus questioned, jogging to catch up with Sirius. "What's wrong?"

Alastor came to a stop before them, looking stunned. "I just got word from Dumbledore, you're both needed at Headquarters immediately."

"Headquarters," Sirius made a face. "What's so important that he can't send word?"

"He said… well, I think you'd better go see for yourselves," Moody said.

Sirius frowned, "I don't have time for this, Moody. I've got work to do-"

"You finished all of your own work four days ago, Marauder, and you've been quickly depleting everyone else's load since. I caught Jefferson taking a twenty minute break yesterday because you took the files I put on his desk. Now, you have two choices, Black. _One_ you get your ass to headquarters or _two_ I have you pulled out of the force. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Sirius said.

Moody nooded. "Happy to hear it. Consider yourself off for the rest of the day – don't argue, Black." He warned, cutting off Sirius's protest.

Sirius watched Moody's retreat, grumbling audibly, before spinning on the spot without giving Remus a second's warning.

.

Peter flopped himself down at the dinning-room table at headquarters. He had sentry duty, and was looking into the glass ball that showed the front entrance. But, of course, he wasn't really _looking_, Peter knew when HQ was going to be attacked, and it wasn't today.

So, basically, his purpose here was pointless.

He stared into the ball listlessly, drowning in his own guilt. Knowing that there was nothing he could have done differently.

A flicker of red caught his eye, a shock of black hair.

Peter nearly tumbled out of his seat in his shock.

.

James looked around at the tall trees and cascading vines of headquarters. He had not missed the place, even after months of traversing the twisting path that cut through the forest-bog, it still creeped him out. He shivered as a few of the trees bent over to get a better look at the two of them. James took a sideways step closer to Emma, knowing they were unlikely to attack her.

"They can sense Protem in you," Emma told him, her voice making James jump. The silence was sinister and he hadn't expected her to break it.

"Does that make me tastier?"

Emma smirked. "No."

James smiled as the front steps of the black house became visible. He always felt safer inside.

"Wormtail," he greeted Peter with a smile as the podgy man all but threw himself down the stairs towards them.

"P-Prongs? Swift?" Peter's eyes were in danger of popping out of his skull. "But – How?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, Worms," Emma said with a small, sheepish smile. "I didn't want to leave Prongs if I didn't absolutely have to. Our location wasn't secure," she made to move past him up the steps, but Peter stopped her.

"You're dead," he blurted. "You both are!"

"Dead?" James frowned in confusion. "No, I'm definitely not dead."

Peter raised his wand, hand shaking. Emma frowned, suddenly worried as the trees creaked.

"You are dead," Peter insisted. "_He_ said so – Sirius said so!"

"Wormtail, lower your wand," Emma warned him, her voice holding a grain of fear.

"You're not-"

_SNAP!_

"Let him down!" Emma hollered at the tree which had hoisted Peter up by his ankle. Peter squeaked, swinging back and forth like a metronome. The tree groaned, a deep gurgling sound that made James take a step back and raise his wand.

"Wand down, James," Emma snapped over her shoulder. "You! Let him down, NOW!"

The tree grunted again before dropping Peter on his head. Peter scuttled to Emma on hands and knees, quivering behind her.

"Bad," Emma admonished the tree, which was twisting its branches together and creaking, as if to explain its actions. "We don't grab!" James winced as the tree let out a long groan.

"I'm so sorry, Worms," she said, turning and helping Peter to his feet. "He thought you were threatening me."

Peter nodded numbly, clinging to Emma's sleeve.

"We should probably go inside," James said, thinking it was better if they got out of grabby-tree sight.

Emma nodded and led a jittering Peter up the front steps.

Emma led them into the dinning room. "Now, what's this about us being dead, Wormtail?"

The next few minutes were a flurry of motion. Dumbledore had arrived within six minutes, insisting Emma prove her identity by producing Protem. Once he was satisfied he contacted Alastor and sent Peter to get Lily. Sirius and Lily had spent too long thinking Emma and James were dead, the sooner they came the better.

"Now," he began once they were alone. "How did you survive?"

James looked at Emma, wondering if she would speak the truth. Could the others know about them?

"It's complicated, Sir," Emma said quietly. "I'll fill you in on everything tonight, I swear, but we won't have the time right now."

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded. James had a feeling Emma had given Dumbledore a glimpse of the complexities within her mind.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I can see this is not something that can be explained in a matter of minutes."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not sure I completely understand it myself-"

She was cut off as James slammed into her, throwing her to the ground, a jet of purple barely missing her head.

"James! What?" She sat up, slightly disorientated, only to come nose to tip with Sirius's wand.

He looked demented, his eyes filled with pain and loathing. He was breathing heavy, his mouth turned down in a sneer. "Your master is bolder than I thought. I wonder, how did you ever get passed her trees?"

"Sirius – Sirius, it's me," Emma said slowly.

Sirius's lips pulled back to reveal his teeth and he snorted with laughter. "She's dead and I'm in no mood for games."

Emma blinked. "What makes you think I'm dead?"

"The box on her desk opened," Sirius grinned, a sick, demented smile that would have been at home on Bellatrix's face.

"You read the letter?" Emma frowned. "But it wasn't supposed to open until… until my heart stopped beating," she sighed, frustrated. She should have realized her heart would have stopped while she was in the White World, such a foolish mistake. She couldn't imagine what he had been through, what she had put him through.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius."

Sirius's grin widened. "Me too. Avada-"

"Protem!"

Sirius's grin vanished as the silver shield rose and swallowed the curse in one swift movement. In the same instant, Emma was on her feet. Two vines then wrapped around Sirius's legs and began ripping him from the house.

Sirius yelped as he flew out of the house and was thrust into the air. Bouncing slightly as he hung upside-down. "But – how?"

Emma exited the house with long strides. "I'm sorry, but I had to do something you'd know only I could do-"

Sirius waved both hands through the air, making him swing back and forth. "How are you alive?" he asked, cutting her off.

"It's a long story," Emma told him. "I hadn't realized the box had opened, I should have, but-"

"Swift, stop," Sirius was looking at her very oddly. His expression was almost pensive. Slowly, he reached out and touched her face. "You're really here?"

Emma let out a long breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I'm really here."

"JAMES!"

James practically cricked his neck at the sound of the voice. A wild grin pulled its way onto his face. "Lily!"

He stepped forwards, picking her up and twirling her around, happier to see her than he could begin to explain. She was all that he'd thought of in those few moments before Voldemort raised his wand. She was his everything.

"You're alive! You're – You're," suddenly, her expression shifted and she punched him.

"Ouch! Lily!"

"You insensitive jerk, Potter!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I thought you were dead!"

Emma covered her mouth as she chuckled, only for Lily to round on her.

"DON'T think I've forgotten you, Dill!"

"Sorry – ouch, Sirius!" Emma yelped, grabbing her bottom. "Don't pinch!"

Sirius grinned, "When given the opportunity," he said, pinching his fingers together. "Not to mention, I wouldn't mind if you told your psycho tree to let me down. The blood's rushing to my head."

"Leave him, Swift. His cells could do with the circulation, they rarely get it," Remus said, his grin wider than ever before.

"Watch yourself," Sirius snarled, taking a swing at Remus, only for the werewolf to step out of the way. Sirius promptly began swaying back and forth.

Remus chuckled. "My point exactly."

James flicked his wand, a stick appearing in his other hand. "Who wants the first hit at the piñata?"

"James, stop it," Emma said, standing between Sirius's swinging form and James's egger pose.

"Oh, come on Swift," James whined. Lily giggled from where she clung to his wand arm.

"Let me down!" Sirius bellowed.

Remus chuckled and grabbed Peter in a side-hug. "They're back!"

Peter grinned and nodded, his stomach twisting into a pit of knots as he watched Emma and James argue about whether or not Sirius would make a good piñata.

_Voldemort was going to be mad._

_._

.

.

**So this is late, as usual, and so as not to stop the trend, I am going to blame school work.**

**Okay, this is not some attempt to make Emma and James all special, sparkly, and, frankly, sue-ishly annoying. I have real reason for it, and the most main reason is to change the ending of the story, because if you know how it is going to end, why continue reading? Suffice is to say, if Rowling played with souls, I just made it about 1000x worse :)**

**I AM sorry this is late and I hope that it was worth it, despite being short.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favourited and/or reviewed! You guys make my day :)**


	73. Innocence

**Innocence – 21**

Dumbledore walked down the stone corridor slowly, his brows furrowed in thought.

It had been some months since James and Emma had returned to them, and Dumbledore couldn't be happier that they had. Losing two of the Marauders would have been bad enough, never mind it being his only Wandless and the devastation it caused the other three plus Lily.

But their bond… Dumbledore shook his head. He knew all about horcruxes, had researched them while in school, but this was something all of its own.

They weren't separate, the way a Wizard and their horcrux were, instead the two seemed to be able to feel one another, if only dimly, it was boggling.

In short, Emma's soul had never split. It was still entirely whole, only it now existed in two bodies. They were invisibly connected, and the thought made Dumbledore want to scream all over again.

The soul-splitting aspect of horcruxes was very important. It was the reason the person could continue to live even though part of their soul had gone to the next world. If Emma and James were not separate… if one of them died, would the other be forced to follow? Could Protem transcend, connecting them between worlds, or was it too far a stretch? And in the end, would Emma have a whole soul, or be broken and shattered after this life?

Dumbledore got a headache just thinking about it.

On a brighter note, the school year was almost over and he already had his new DADA professor lined up. He had never considered keeping Emma past this year, she was too young, too immature yet, and even he had to admit the position was cursed. No, it was better she left like this than get hurt trying to stay.

Not to mention, she would probably be thrilled to leave.

He was happy that her class had managed to sit the exam he set them though, at least she had managed to inform them. And her NEWT class had done exceptionally, especially on their Wandless questions.

He wondered why.

Dumbledore sighed as he entered the Great Hall, where it had just begun to snow. He should have known she wouldn't be able to hold back on the last meal of term.

.

Regulus stood from the Slytherin table as soon as he had finished eating, straitening his robes and brushing the no-melt snow from his shoulder. He took a long, slow breath as he exited the hall, trying desperately to stay calm.

In five hours, he would become a Death Eater.

He hadn't managed to sleep properly for the past week, and he'd spent half his waking moments in a state of perpetual panic.

He would do it though, would make his parents proud where Sirius had failed. Regulus was strong enough, he wouldn't back out. He would do what was right.

"How long do you have left?"

He jumped as Elaine appeared on his left. He stiffened, immediately annoyed with her. "Can I help you, Hooper?"

Elaine fell into step beside him. "How long do you have before you become one of them?"

"How long until you join the Order?" Regulus threw back.

Elaine frowned. "It isn't the same thing-"

"The hell it isn't, Hooper," Regulus snarled, his nerves frayed. "We're both committing suicide, and we're proud to do it."

"It isn't suicide," Elaine snapped.

"If you truly believe that, you're insane," Regulus spat. "We both know what happens next."

Elaine grabbed his shoulder, making him face her. "And what's that?"

Regulus's eyes were suddenly boring into her. "You'll quickly become the Marauders' most trusted side-kick. Within a month, you'll be overpowered, and you can only pray that they make it quick. And me? If I'm lucky _He_ won't kill me in one of his many tantrums. Perhaps irony will show face, maybe it will be my darling brother who does the honours. Or it could be you, unable to see through my mask-"

"I thought you said I'd never be able to take you," Elaine said coldly. "And what makes you think I would only be killing you because I didn't realize who you were?"

Regulus stepped forwards, towering above her, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Because you care about me, more than you wish you did. And it may shock you Hooper, but I find myself liking you more than I should as well."

"I thought Slytherins never showed their whole deck of cards," Elaine sneered.

She paused in surprise as Regulus's eyes softened. "They don't," he said. "This is your last chance, Hooper. Take some money and run, as far as you can, as fast as you can."

Elaine sighed and shook her head. "You know I won't ever do that."

"Then I am sorry," Regulus whispered. "_Imperio!"_

He watched sadly as the spark left Elaine's eyes, her shoulders slumping peacefully, no longer tense. "You will act normally, boarding the train with your friends. You will have a good time on the train. You will tell no one that we spoke. You will meet me at midnight tonight, with all of your things. I will meet you at the muggle airport near my house."

"Yes," Elaine's voice was bright. Regulus felt a tug on his heart, knowing it was only so because he wanted it to be.

"Until then," he said, bowing slightly before making a hasty retreat.

He didn't pay much attention to his house mates as he walked onto the platform. They were all discussing the initiations that would occur tonight, and he didn't want to think about them.

Soon, very soon, he would be back in London. Severus was supposed to meet him there and take him to Voldemort. The rest would be history.

He wasn't sure how long it would take, but was sure he would be free by midnight. And then Elaine would be gone, possibly forever.

This wasn't his day.

"Reg," Regulus looked up to see Nydia Nott, a very pretty girl in his year, calling him.

"Hm?"

Nott rolled her eyes. "You haven't said a word, it's been an hour. Aren't you excited?"

"Excited?"

"About your… promotion?"

Regulus nodded, forcing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He smiled, a small smile that looked truly genuine. "Of course. Only a little nervous. I am not overly talented, it is quite possible one as great as His Lordship will have no use for me."

Greengrass thumped him on the back, hard. "With an attitude like that, Black, you'll go far," he winked.

Regulus suppressed a cringe with aristocratic ease, if he wasn't mistaken, the youngest of the Greengrass line would be dead within the month. "I only hope I might be of use. Perhaps, if I am loyal enough, I might amass as much power as you, Greengrass."

Greengrass puffed himself up. "Yes… Only last week, my brother Landrew…"

It was easy to tune him out after that. If there was anything worth knowing about Greengrass, it was that his ego was easily inflated and almost impossible to pop.

And to think Evans had always told Potter he had a huge head.

Regulus was relieved when the train pulled into the station and he'd spotted Severus. An overgrown bat he might be, but Severus could at least appreciate silence.

"Regulus," Severus greeted him curtly. Regulus noted that Severus had used his first name. Clearly he was trying to forget Sirius was one of Regulus's relations. "Are you ready?"

Regulus nodded, taking the man's arm. Severus was a man of few words, and trying to pry more out of him would be a waste of time.

They turned on the spot together, the blackness swallowing them.

Voldemort's newest lair had done away with the materialistic trademarks of evility. At first, Regulus thought they had just appeared in a forest. At least, that's what he thought before Severus started tapping branches on a tree.

It reminded him eerily of Diagon, and then the roots at the tree's base began writhing. Slowly, they parted, revealing an opening in the ground, one which contained a very thin, dark, dank set of stairs.

Regulus refrained from taking a last, deep breath of fresh air before entering the cramped staircase. Severus led the way forwards, only his illuminated wand-tip serving as Regulus's guide. Snape himself was lost in the gloom. It was almost as if the dark was enchanted. Somehow, it was simply too dark, too solid to be natural.

Regulus tripped on the stairs more than once, being unable to see them. He managed to steady himself with the root-caked walls each time.

The staircase seemed to go on forever, the darkness blinding. As they continued, the air chilled.

Finally they hit the bottom. Bats chattered above them, some taking flight at the disturbance of Severus's light.

Regulus suppressed a shiver as they continued through the tunnel, trying desperately to keep his breathing even.

Even here, the floor was only dirt, stray roots skittered about, their only purpose to trip unwanted guests. Regulus looked forwards, only forwards, only at the light.

At the end of the hall was a set of black, iron double doors. At the end of the hall was death.

Severus stepped aside, clearly he would not be going in. Regulus was alone.

Eyes hardening, Regulus pushed the doors open, striding into Voldemort's lair with all of the grace and arrogance he could muster.

The next room was made entirely of black marble. It was circular, the surfaces gleaming. The lighting was poor, only a few blue orbs that floated around the room of their own accord.

The double doors slammed shut behind him, and for the first time, Regulus faced Voldemort.

His first thought was that of a snake. Slit nostrils and red, gleaming eyes framed only by a white, sunken face. Regulus straitened his back and began walking forwards slowly, with dignity. The show was only just beginning.

He bowed low before Voldemort, who sat in a thrown that was raised by three steps.

"Rise," Voldemort's hiss made Regulus's hair stand on end.

Regulus stood slowly, doing his very best to seem dignified and not the least bit terrified.

Voldemort stood and walked towards Regulus slowly before beginning to circle him. "You took your time in joining me Black. I do wonder why that is… perhaps, you would have rather joined your brother?"

"No, my Lord," Regulus answered calmly.

"Then why?" Voldemort had stopped before him, those ruby eyes seeming to pull Regulus apart.

Regulus resisted. "I wished to finish my education, My Lord, how could I ever hope to serve you properly without it? With Dumbledore, and then the muggle-Wandless constantly on the hunt, it seemed prudent to wait. I would be of no use to you if I was already in Azkaban."

A shadow of a smile played across Voldemort's lips and he began circling again. "Logic. I congratulate you on being able to use it, few can. But you are ready now, I take it? Ready to bring honour back to your House?"

"I am, My Lord."

Voldemort stopped before him again. "_Legillimens!_"

There was no warning. Suddenly Regulus's mind was on display for Voldemort; his memories being shifted through so quickly Regulus was becoming dizzy.

He hid Elaine though. Regulus had had so few interactions with her that she was easy to conceal, and unless he was very much mistaken, Voldemort was shying away from them.

When he came back to his senses, Regulus was on his hands and knees, panting.

"You are faithful," Voldemort said from somewhere above him. "If only because you are too much of a coward to be anything else. No matter, you I have use of."

Regulus forced himself to his feet, only to gasp in shock as he came face-to-face with Voldemort.

"Will you join me?"

Regulus held onto a single second of silence before answering.

"Nothing would make me happier, My Lord."

Voldemort's mouth twisted into a warped smile…

And then Regulus was screaming. His arm burning, turning black.

.

Emma walked down from the head table with a barely hidden smirk. She could practically _feel_ McGonagall's eyes boring into the back of her skull.

It was oddly comforting.

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to contain yourself."

Emma jumped as Dumbledore appeared on her right. "Sir?" Emma asked, faking innocence.

Dumbledore simply shot her a look. Emma chuckled. "It's the end of term, and I was proud of their exams," she said with a shrug.

"I was surprised with them as well," Dumbledore conceded. "I wonder if some of them were afraid of the consequences failing would bring?"

Emma's smile widened. "I threatened no one, Sir, I promise."

Dumbledore hummed. "I will take your word for it," he stopped, waiting as a few students passed them before continuing. "There's a meeting tonight," he said sombrely.

Emma nodded. "I'll be there, Sir. Should I wait at the gate? Will we have new members?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Only a few, not nearly enough to make up for the ones we have lost. Things are looking grim."

Emma turned to look out the window, the grey sky seeming to ask: _When isn't it?_

Headquarters for The Order was as dark and dismal as ever. The new recruits arrived in a group.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. They arrived one by one, but it wasn't until the sixth, and coincidently last, person arrived that they finally mustered the courage necessary to walk forwards.

They moved passed the horse statues and into the mist that coated the path. None of them seemed to want to go first. All around them trees creaked and groaned, the mist blocking their view forwards and the path seeming to lead nowhere.

They jumped as Emma materialized before them, the fog seeming to have revealed a demon. At the same instant, trees moved to enclose them, blocking the way forwards and back.

"W-what is this place?"

A few gulped as Emma smiled, her eye-teeth too long. "Headquarters. In one hour, we will move forwards. Until then, try not to provoke the trees."

.

Elaine waited patiently on the hill.

The spring air was warm and calm, the grass rustling only slightly at her feet. It was dark, there was no moon.

Her head turned slightly as a _pop!_ sounded to her left. Regulus had arrived at last.

She was packed, as he had told her to be. Her face was emotionless. The sight killed him.

"Elaine," he greeted her with a forced smile, holding his arm, which was still stinging.

"Regulus," Elaine smiled at him. A false smile.

Regulus stood in front of her. "Right. Here, goes."

Elaine didn't so much as flinch when Regulus took her wand, shoving it into her packed things. Didn't even whimper as he bound her in ropes.

But she screamed bloody murder when he disenchanted her.

"Black, you imbecile!" she shrieked. "What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. You didn't leave me a choice."

Elaine's eyes narrowed, her mouth opened, but Regulus continued speaking. "I'm sending you to Canada, you can finish school in Salem. You won't remember any of this."

"Don't you _dare-"_

"Not until the war is over, or I die, whichever comes first," Regulus didn't let her finish. "Hooper, I want you to know that I've always loved you."

"_Black-!"_

"_Obliviate!"_

Elaine's eyes flickered, her memories being washed away, flowing out of her. She blinked once –

Erin Bloom opened her eyes, taking in the stars one last time before standing and brushing herself off. She rummaged in her trunk for her wand and portkey before grasping her trunk firmly.

She'd had a fun vacation in England, which she was passing through as she made her way from France to Canada. Her parents had been Canadian, but had moved to France after getting married. They had died in a car crash this past summer, somehow Erin had survived.

Unable to deal with her parent's deaths and the constant reminder France provided, Erin was moving back to Canada and would attend her last year of school at Salem.

She breathed in. New friends, a new life. She couldn't think of anything better.

In the distance, Regulus watched Elaine take her portkey and disappear, knowing that he would probably die, that he would never see her again, and that by the time she remembered him he would be sleeping beneath the ground.

But she would be safe…

.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk as the new recruits filed into the dinning room edgily. Clearly Swift had been sure to put them through the wringer.

At least one of them had leaves in their hair and all of them were dirty.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, grabbing Emma by the arm as she passed.

Emma shrugged. "None of them are Death Eaters. I checked them all over with spells and they've outlasted the time-frame for polyjuice."

Sirius's smirk widened. "Why are they so dirty?"

Emma suppressed a snort. "They didn't listen to me about the trees. That one almost got eaten," she said, pointing to a particularly ruffed-up looking boy.

Sirius burst into laughter, making the six new members jump. "Excellent!" his grin was wicked, one girl visibly gulped. "This is more fun than I'd expected."

"Be nice, Sirius," Lily admonished him from where she was leaning against the doorframe. "Can't you remember your first day?"

Sirius's grin widened. "Sure can. Swift beat Podmore with a tree root."

"Bloody Wandless," Podmore grumbled from where he sat at the table. He rubbed his head unhappily.

A girl actually stepped away from Emma at that, eyes wide.

Emma was not amused. "He attacked me," she tried to explain to the new members.

"Ha! Did not, he attacked _Me_," Sirius said, invading Emma's space as he said it.

Emma's frown deepened. "There are times when I think I should have let him finish you."

"Awe! Come _on_ Swifty!"

"Get out of it Padfoot."

"They're so cute," one girl whispered to another.

Emma's head nearly snapped off her neck it whipped around so fast. "_What!?"_

Sirius's grin was maddening.

Lily sniggered into her hand as Emma rounded on Sirius. "This is your fault, I tell you! _Your fault!"_

Lily grasped James's hands as they wound around her middle.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" James whispered.

Lily watched as the duo began to argue. "I can't think of what you mean, James."

James kissed the side of her head. "I happen to remember you calling me an, and I quote, 'Arrogant toe-rag.'"

"You _were_ an arrogant toe-rag," Lily said.

James smirked. "Yet you agreed to marry me anyways. Merlin, Lily, how have your standards fallen?"

"It isn't my fault!" Sirius tried to explain to Emma rather loudly. "You're the one who's always snapping at me in that cute manner of yours!"

"One of these days Sirius, _I swear-"_

Lily chuckled as Sirius bolted, watching as the temperamental Wandless followed after him.

"I'll get us all some popcorn, shall I?" Remus asked the new members, making several of them chuckle.

Lily leaned back into James, and couldn't help thinking that right now, right here, she was home.

.

The night was silent.

Voldemort paced the middle of the circle slowly. Around him stood his faithful followers, his Death Eaters. Last night, 15 more had joined his ranks, several of which were still in school.

Regulus watched from his place in the outer circle. He had not gained a spot in the inner circle, like Severus, but had gotten the dark mark and so was allowed to attend the meeting.

"There were six runners last night," Voldemort's snake-ish hiss made Regulus's skin crawl. "Four were intercepted and disposed of. Two, Elaine Hooper and Margaret Hall are still on the loose. Dargeth, do you have news on this?"

A man resembling a boulder spoke, his voice deep and lumbering. "Hooper has made a complete disappearance. Hall is on her way to France."

"Very good. You will take care of Hall. What do we know of Hooper? Is she worth hunting down?"

"I doubt it, My Lord," Severus said. "She was a year below me at school. She was a trouble-maker and played chaser on the quidditch team, but was average in school. She was close to the Marauders but not close enough to know anything we don't already."

"Thank you, Severus," Voldemort said, thinking it over. "We'll leave Hooper be then, should she ever return she can be easily disposed of. Now, Malfoy, what was your plan to lure the Wandless out of hiding? I believe it is time Dumbledore was relieved of his most valuable piece."

.

Emma leaned against the rain washed window pane, eyes staring into some unknown world. She looked up, smiling slightly as Ricky Valentine entered the room.

"I noticed Shiloh's baby-bump. I assume you're responsible?"

Ricky smiled tightly and nodded. "She means everything to me."

"I know," Emma turned back to the window. "What do you think?"

Ricky joined her at the window. "About the informant?"

"Obviously," Emma let out a breath of frustration. "I keep trying to think of who it could be, only to come up empty. It keeps spinning and spinning and… and I keep thinking that they were probably there when James and I were being tortured, of how many Order members they have watched being tortured or killed, of how they did nothing," she turned to him. "What did we do to deserve it?"

Ricky shook his head ever-so-slightly, unable to form a proper answer. He was guilty, more now than ever, even though he had not been present at Emma and James's almost-death. "Nothing, I-I don't know. I only know that whoever they are, they're working of their freewill," Ricky paused, rubbing his chest, which was suddenly tight. He would have to be more careful; in that one sentence he had almost broken his oath to Voldemort. "What would you do, if you knew who they were?"

"Kill them," Emma said it viciously, her tone icy cold.

Ricky winced, and Emma noticed. She chuckled, "Sorry, sometimes I wonder if I really am a monster, deep down."

Ricky snorted. "You reminded me of my father, for a moment, actually. He would have said the same thing."

"Remus seems to be the only one who can ignore his more instinctual side completely," Emma said, obviously jealous.

"You've gotten much better."

"But I'm not perfect."

"You can't be a Witch, Emma, you know that," Ricky continued to look out the window with her. "If it makes you feel better, I would kill them too."

"Oddly, it does."

Ricky smiled slightly. "Good. Well, I should get going, places to be, things to do."

Emma nodded, looking slightly more cheerful. "Be well, Ricky."

Ricky shared her smile, his gut screaming as he left. Left to make his report to Voldemort.

He had barely managed to find out anything about the other informant. Only that they were male and that they were close to the Marauders.

The last bit had been implied by the information Voldemort had. He knew things about them even Ricky hadn't. Ricky had never guessed that they were animagi; whoever the informant was, they were either very, _very_ close to the Marauders or a Marauder themselves.

But it wasn't Emma, Ricky knew that, because Emma was a girl. And looking at what had happened in April, there was a good chance James was clean as well.

That left Sirius, who had avoided HQ like it was the plague, Remus and Peter.

Ricky didn't know what he was going to do. Sooner or later Voldemort was going to set him a task he would have to refuse, and if he didn't figure out who the other spy was by then it would all be for nothing.

He knew where he was going, had been to the forest, to the tree, a million times already.

The dark didn't bother Ricky. The dank, cramped space didn't even make him flinch. His eyes were able to pick-out the roots and uneven ground, thanks to his father's genetics.

He pushed open the doors, entering the circular chamber, as he usually did, without invite and almost at once he was paralyzed.

Not with fear, nor by some enchantment. It was shock and an unquenchable thirst for blood, which all but turned his eyes red, that made him freeze.

And then, very suddenly, his wand was in his hand and a curse on his lips.

Peter Pettigrew squeaked as a slab of marble rose between himself and the flash of green. The marble shattering upon impact with the spell. Peter gulped, skittering backwards as Ricky, for once looking like the half-Vampire he was, stalked forwards, wand drawn.

"You," Ricky hissed the word, making Peter's skin crawl. "_You_ betrayed them. Tell me, _Wormtail_, did you watch as they were tortured? Did you feel remorse when they all but died?"

"P-p-please," Peter stuttered, retreating on hands and knees. "H-Have mercy."

Peter whimpered as Ricky's eyes darkened. "Goodbye, Peter."

Peter wailed as he was enveloped by a flash of green light.

He jumped, one eye opening, at the sound of a body hitting the floor. Peter backed away when he realized what had happened. Ricky Valentine was dead.

Ricky's blue-green eyes were wide and staring, no longer filled with hatred. His fingers had released his wand, and his mouth was slack.

Peter crawled forwards tentatively, nudging the corpse with his foot once and backing away.

"Afraid of a corpse, Wormtail?" Voldemort's mocking tone made Peter jump. His eyes roving the room, only to watch as Voldemort stepped out of the shadows.

"M-My Lord?"

"Didn't you realize you were not alone when the marble protected you?" Voldemort's tone was that of a tired kindergarten teacher, one who could not be bothered with the children around them. "Are you truly so dense? Rat-brain may have been a better name for you, or perhaps Hollow-skull," he took a seat on his thrown, looking bored. "You served your duty well, in any case. It appears you make fine bait."

"M-My Lord?"

Voldemort sighed. "Ricky Valentine was not nearly as stupid as you, he was the better spy, to be sure, but he was too smart. Already, he was on his way to uncovering your identity and his loyalty, foolish as it was, would have led him to Dumbledore with the information," Voldemort sighed again. "Such a waste, but it doesn't matter. Now, he can serve a higher purpose."

Peter looked from Ricky's corps to Voldemort and back again, too shocked to truly take it in. "Purpose?"

Voldemort grinned, and the grin made Peter wish he was the one who was dead. "Tell me, Peter, have you ever played Capture the Flag?"

.

Emma twirled her wand in her right hand, brows furrowed as Dumbledore spoke, placing small pieces on a map as he did.

"Riddle has taken Diagon, the place is swarmed with Death Eaters day in and out, but that isn't my primary concern. He has been flooding Hogsmead of late as well. I believe he is going to try and overrun the village before attempting Hogwarts."

"There's no way into Hogwarts though," Sirius pointed out. "We blocked and re-blocked all of the passages. Even Infinity-"

"Never say never, Black," McGonagall told him.

"Minerva is right," Dumbledore said sombrely. "Riddle is not without resources. I would not be surprised if, even now, he is devising a plan to get passed us."

"So what do we do?" Carl, a new recruit, asked.

James smirked. "What Marauders do best. So, how, exactly, are we stirring the cauldron this time?"

"Clockwise?" Remus suggested tiredly.

Peter laughed beside him.

They all jumped as a siren went off. The orb on the table, which showed the entrance to Death Row (Sirius had nearly danced with glee when a captured Death Eater referred to it as such), was filled with the image of a single black-cloaked figure with a white flag.

"Trap?" James wagered.

"We treat it as one regardless," Dumbledore said, standing straight. "Emma, you are to converse with your guardians, make sure the perimeter holds. "James, you will speak with the man. Sirius and I will cover you. The rest of you are to ready for battle and await Emma's instructions, she will know if there is an attack and where."

They moved into action immediately, flooding out of the house. James Sirius and Dumbledore took the path out while Emma knelt beside a tree, closed her eyes, and fell into silence.

For everyone else, there was nothing to do but wait for what could be the end.

Lily felt her heart jump into her throat when Emma stood.

"Emma, what is it? Is something-?"

"Everything's fine," Emma interrupted her. "They're coming back now, see?"

Sure enough James, Sirius and Dumbledore were making their way towards them. "Riddle has sent a message," Dumbledore said, before the crowd could erupt into questions. "He says that his Order spy had fulfilled his uses and that one of us should go and pick-up the body."

"His spy?" Carl looked confused.

"We've known about a spy almost from the beginning," Remus said seriously. "But there's no reason for Riddle to hand over the body."

"There is one," James said, looking severe. "He said he would only hand the body over if Emma went for it personally."

"It's out of the question," Dumbledore said. "I won't put a living member in danger for a dead spy," he sighed, looking older and more tired. "If the body he has even belongs to the spy."

"Is anyone missing?" James asked suddenly, looking around at the group. They should have had a full-house for the meeting.

"Ricky," Shiloh said quietly, the crowd parting so that she was in clear view. "Ricky is missing. But he wouldn't – Ricky would _never-"_

"He was a half-breed," Rodger Williams spat. "What do you expect?" He wheezed a second later as a tree-branch clubbed him in the gut, making him fall to his knees.

"He didn't mean it," Emma soothed the tree, patting the bark.

"Merlin save us all," Sirius muttered.

"Whoever it is, we can't go for the body. The risk is too great," Dumbledore said. "Shiloh, perhaps you should stay with someone until Ricky re-appears." His tone was light and his words made it sound as though Ricky had simply taken an extended vacation, but everyone knew that Dumbledore expected to never see Ricky Valentine alive again.

"She can stay with me," Marlene volunteered.

Emma frowned. "It might be better if she stayed here-"

"_Here?"_ Marlene made a face. "Have you looked around, Dill?"

"It's safe," Emma said. "What else matters?"

"Safe is an objective statement," Rodger muttered rubbing his gut.

"She's carrying a baby, a _baby_, Dill. Honestly, she needs to be comfortable!" Marlene argued.

"I hate to do this," Lily said as Emma opened her mouth to retort. "But Marls has a point, Em, this place, while safe, isn't somewhere she needs to be. Riddle won't be coming after her, most likely, and even if he did he wouldn't look at Marls' place."

Emma glared but nodded her approval.

"Now, perhaps we should go inside and finish the meeting?" Dumbledore suggested. There were nods of agreement all around as they trooped back into the house.

A few hours later found the Marauders and Lily sitting in the soft couches that had been moved into the Black House's sitting room. The meeting was over and they were taking a few minutes reprieve.

"What's wrong Worms?" Sirius asked, not even looking up from his game of chess with Remus and James. Sirius and James were combining their brain-power in an attempt to win against Remus, to horrible results.

"I just keep thinking about the body," Peter lied, worrying at his nails. "I mean, what if he's given it to Greyback, or his snake…"

James swore as Remus took _another_ piece. "It's not worth worrying about, Worms," James said. "There's nothing we can do about it. The last time we went against Dumbledore's orders three of us almost died."

"And two of us committed Wandless sin," Emma tacked on from where she chatted with Lily. "And got thrown into the White World to boot."

"I know, I just," Peter sighed. "I can't help but think… what if it was one of us?"

They all looked up, and Peter knew he had their full attention for the first time.

"It won't happen to you, Peter," Emma said consolingly. "_He_ won't come after you personally-"

"Because I have no talent," Peter couldn't help but say.

"No," James said. "Because you aren't the sort he's after. You don't continually kill all of his best players or look in anyway dark. You're Peter Pettigrew, and to _Him_ you don't stand out as a threat, but we know better. Sometimes not standing out can be a benefit, lets you sneak into places none of us could hope to."

Peter nodded, hating himself. "Thank you, Prongs."

James nodded and moved his queen, only to fall into a fit of swearing as Remus claimed it.

"I fold," Sirius said, thumping his head back against the couch. "This is bloody hopeless," he swatted Emma in the head a moment later, eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it," he said sternly.

"Ouch! What? Think of what?" Emma asked, rubbing her head incredulously.

"Going after Ricky, I know that look."

"I wasn't thinking of Ricky, I was thinking of… well, of Shiloh."

"Sims?" Sirius confirmed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, that other Shiloh, yes _Sims_, Sirius."

"What about her?" James asked.

Emma sighed. "She and Ricky were together, in love, she's carrying his child and… and now, suddenly, he's the enemy. He was the spy."

"I don't really know if I buy it, to be honest," Sirius said. "Ricky just wasn't spy material, you know? He was such a good guy."

"Bromance?" Remus muttered with a smirk.

"Ha! Hardly," Sirius said. "But he just seemed so… Gryffindor-ish."

"I know what you mean," James said. "Remember what he did for us in fifth year?"

"How could I forget?" Emma whispered. "He's part of the reason I wasn't discovered until seventh year."

"If you're discussing the Snape incident," Lily said. "Know that none of you are forgiven."

"Yes, yes, we're all gits, we know," Sirius said, waving her away.

"I doesn't matter either way," Remus said. "What is done is done. Ricky may yet re-appear, all we can do is wait and hope."

For most of the Order, this was the protocol, it was enough. If Ricky turned up, they would be thrilled, but if he didn't, there was nothing they could do.

There was one person who could not help but worry, one woman who sat up all night.

Shiloh Valentine couldn't sleep, couldn't think. She sat up all night at Marlene's before going to work at Gringotts the next morning. That night nothing had changed, Ricky was still missing and she couldn't wait any longer.

She waited until Marlene was asleep, writing a brief note explaining where she had gone before leaving.

She had no idea where Voldemort's new lair was, but she knew where she could get the information.

Knockturn was not the sort of place that usually attracted pregnant women.

Shiloh tried to avoid touching her stomach as she walked down the dark alley, her wand tip illuminated. There was a bar that often catered to Death Eaters, she should be able to find one there.

_And then what?_ A small voice asked. _Once you know where Voldemort's lair is, then what are you going to do?_

It was a fair question. What _was_ she going to do? She couldn't waltz into his ranks undetected. She couldn't save Ricky alone.

There was no part of Shiloh that believed Ricky had betrayed the Order. This, she believed, was just one of Voldemort's attempts to set them against each other.

It was spooky, how silent the usually rowdy alley was. Normally there were people yelling in the bars, the occasion body flying out a window. Now there was nothing, not a sound, it was almost as if-

Shiloh spun around as a chill entered the air. She watched, horrified, as frost crept across the shop windows and her breath puffed-up before her.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she commanded, a large eagle, almost a rook, exploding into existence.

And then she saw them.

There had to be fifty dementors, each one seeping into the alley from the shadows. Shiloh looked around her in horror as they came closer, closer…

The people in Diagon and its surrounding alleys shuttered their windows as her screams swallowed the night.

.

"I'll get it," Sirius said, rolling out of bed. Emma muttered something unintelligible, but most likely rude, and pulled the covers up over her head.

Bad dreams and night terrors. Sometimes it was nice to crawl into bed with a Wandless when black-robed men took everything you loved away in your dreams. Sirius stretched, trying to wipe last night's dreams out of his memory and knowing it was impossible. Some things, like watching as the Marauders died, were impossible to un-see.

He was only half dressed when he pulled the door open, looking at the nest of black hair in front of him through sleepy eyes.

"Marlene?"

Marlene didn't pause, walking past Sirius quickly, Lily and James trailing behind her.

"The bloody hell are you all doing here at – Merlin's pants, it's not even seven!" Sirius said.

"Shiloh's missing," Marlene said, twisting her fingers together and looking half-crazed. "I went to get some water, thought I'd check up on her, and she was _gone!_ She left a note, she said – she said she was going to find him!" Marlene was nearly hyperventilating. "We have to do something!"

"What did the note say?" Remus asked from where he leaned against the doorway, fully dressed. Emma was beside him, looking like all she wanted was to go back to bed.

"It said she was going to find out the truth about what happened to Ricky – she," Marlene choked back a sob. "You were right, she should have stayed at headquarters!"

"The Black House wouldn't have prevented her from leaving of her own freewill," Emma said, brushing Marlene's words away with a tired hand. "Where do you think she went?"

"If she's looking for Ricky then she's looking for _Him,"_ Sirius said, dropping Voldemort's name to avoid the curse. "And the best place for that information would be-"

"Knockturn," James finished the sentence. "So when do we leave?"

"Not until I'm dressed and those two put their hair up," Emma said, turning to go back to her room. "Come on Lily, McKinnon, I have a brush you can borrow."

.

He wasn't sure when she would come, only that she would.

Severus stood stoically beside the burned face of the Diagon Alley Zonko's branch, waiting for the stupid McKinnon girl to show up. When she did, he would tell her to bring him the Wandless. Severus's master had been very specific, only the Wandless would be allowed to move forwards.

When they arrived, he wasn't expecting it. One half-crazed woman had been obvious, but not four cold Marauders and one beautiful flower.

Lily. His Lily. Even now, even as she stood in their midst, Severus loved her. Her expression was one of worry, contrasting McKinnon's frantic features and Dill's cold eyes. Lily alone truly felt for the Sims girl, but she would not let her emotions rule. Lily was strong, and brave, but she shouldn't be here!

"You surpassed our expectations," he said, peeling away from the storefront's shadow. "We figured you would come alone."

"Where is she, Severus?" Emma's tone demanded an answer. She didn't seem surprised to see him, but Lily – Lily's face almost ripped Severus apart.

"Sev?"

"Lily," Severus nodded. "I hope you've been well-"

"Shiloh Sims, Snape, where is she?" Emma interrupted.

"Six on one, Wandless?" Severus purred.

"We're not in the mood for games," James said, his wand raised. "She's pregnant, Snape, surely even you-"

"Her poor choices are not mine," Severus responded coolly.

"Severus," Snape turned as Lily spoke, her eyes looking wet. "Where is she?"

Severus sighed, he had never been able to deny Lily. "Wandless," Emma's brows rose in recognition. "The Dark Lord hopes to exchange you for the pregnant Hufflepuff. He assumes you will take the offer without complaint."

"What happened to Ricky?" Emma asked.

"He was a spy, but not willingly. The Dark Lord forced him to take the Unbreakable Vow."

"How was he forced?" Remus asked.

"Shiloh Sims's life hung in the balance, as it does now. The Half-Vampire is dead, would you let him die in vain?"

"Swift-" Sirius warned.

"Where am I going?" Emma asked.

"I do not know for certain, I was given a clue for you to follow," Severus said. "Where death is in a frosted flower bloomed."

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?" Sirius snapped.

Severus shrugged. "Only the Wandless will know."

Sirius lunged, flying through Severus and colliding with the shop, which collapsed upon him.

"Sirius!" Emma screamed.

Severus smirked. "I was never really here," he said.

And then he was gone.

By the time James got to Emma's side it was clear that Sirius was fine, only slightly dazed. Lily pushed them both out of the way and began waving her wand over him furiously. James watched as Sirius sat up slowly, brushing debris off himself. Lily was speaking to him lowly and he was answering.

"James."

James turned to see Emma who stood with a furrowed brow. "Yeah, Swift?"

"We're connected," she said the words carefully, calmly, with purpose. "Remember that."

"I don't? – Swift!" he made a wild grab for her, but was too slow. Like a leaf caught in the breeze, Emma was gone.

Blackness surrounded her…

Emma walked through the field calmly. It was too warm for the purple flowers that cured the cruciatus curse to bloom.

She had been here once before, and on that occasion she had almost died, almost been killed by Infinity.

"I assume you have the next clue?"

A Death Eater walked out of the surrounding forest as she spoke. "How are you alive?" he asked.

Emma smirked. "The same as you. You had better tell me quickly, before the others work out the clue."

A ghost of a smirk. "There is a portkey at your feet."

"I want to see Shiloh first."

She wasn't scared, not for herself. Emma's heart was hammering in her chest, wondering if James would work-out her clue, if she had been right in her thinking, if Shiloh was alive-

The projection flickered, moving around the room it showed, before resting on a blank-eyes girl whose clothes were ragged.

"What did you do to her?" Emma was horrified at the sight. Mirage had had blank eyes, eyes without sight, but something about Shiloh's was worse. It was almost as if they did see, but could not make sense of, nor comprehend what was before her. Where the Hufflepuff seeker had once been full of fire she was now a spent spark.

"Only half of what is planned, move swiftly Wandless."

The portkey was small, the only purple flower in the field. It was not one of the crucio flowers, instead it was a Velspar.

The flower could not hurt her unless she ate it, still, Emma took it as a sign, even as the world spun and the Marauder's voices broke the silence. They were too late.

She was in an abandoned orphanage, but Emma didn't know that. All she knew was that Shiloh was sitting cross-legged in the center, her eyes empty.

"Shiloh," Emma kneeled down beside her, unhindered in her passage of the room. Her senses were buzzing, taking in everything around her, but Shiloh seemed unconcerned. Shiloh did nothing, only continued to mumble under her breath, bottom lip trembling as she stared into the unknown. Emma shook her, turned her face and looked into her eyes, but there was nothing there. No recognition, no spark.

"The dementors took her soul," Emma stood, watching as Voldemort walked around the room's perimeter slowly. "She can not hear you."

"What about the child?"

"The dementor took one soul, not two," Voldemort smiled. "There is still hope for the unborn."

"And you want, what?" Emma asked. She kept her voice calm, didn't let him know her blood was hammering through her veins, willing her to attack, to run, to defend herself.

"You, but that isn't new. You refuse, I know," Voldemort brushed her unsaid words aside. "The thing is, Wandless, I am fairly certain I can get rid of you in my own time. What I want right now is to know how you survived the killing curse. How James Potter survived."

"It is not a concept you could understand," Emma said.

"Try me."

Emma shrugged and walked around Shiloh slowly, stalling for time. She could now give Voldemort the real reason, not while she still didn't understand all the implications. "I used Protem and borrowed some of James's strength as I did. The combination allowed us to leave unharmed."

"That was not your spell," Voldemort said. "Do not lie to me."

"It is something inherent only to Wandless," Emma said.

"Infinity never mentioned immortality as one of his traits."

"I am not immortal, neither is James, I am just…" Emma smirked, an idea coming to her. "Sent back until I finish my destiny."

"Destiny?"

"To kill you, as it were."

Voldemort chuckled. "You are no occlumens, Wandless, do not play me the fool. A soul connection between you and Potter is interesting, but not practical. Killing him kills you, that's all I needed to know. Take your prise and be gone."

Emma froze, eyes widening for a split second before she charged Voldemort. Voldemort dodged her, breaking loose of the vines that made to surround and trap him. His wrist flicked and Emma ducked, rolling to avoid the shock of purple.

Her neck hair stood on end as Shiloh screamed, black tendrils circling and attacking her. Emma didn't hesitate in running to her side, but all she could do was watch as the spell took hold.

"So predictable," the words floated on the wind even as the spell ended and Shiloh collapsed onto the floor unmoving, blood dripping from her lips. Emma didn't have to look around to know that Voldemort was gone.

She apparated into St. Mungo's emergency room, watching almost as if from a distance as Shiloh was ferried away on a stretcher. Lily was called at some point because the Marauders eventually showed up. It all seemed to rush by her.

Sirius told her at one point that it wasn't her fault, that if they had all appeared in the clearing they would have killed Shiloh immediately.

After what seemed like days, but was only 14 hours, a Healer came into the room looking drawn and bloody.

Shiloh was dead, and without a soul Emma wasn't even sure what that meant, but the baby, a little girl, was still alive. Six and a half months old, the child would be emerged in potions until the duration period of three months was completed.

"…What are we going to call her?"

"What?" Emma broke out of her daze, taking in Lily's voice for the first time, though she had been speaking for almost ten minutes.

"The girl, what are we going to call her?" Lily asked. "Where will she go?"

"I'll find her a home," Emma said, still only half paying attention. "And her name? Shiloh Victorious Valentine."

"Where are you going to find her a home?" Lily asked, startled.

Emma shrugged, "I know a guy-"

"Emma, she isn't some pawn to be disposed of. She needs love-"

"I'll take her," Marlene said. "And I agree with the name. Shiloh deserves it, Ricky deserves it and Victorious… they both were."

Marlene didn't stick around after that, instead she went to see Jenkins, her boyfriend. He deserved to know, to leave if he wished it. The magical world wasn't safe for anyone, especially not muggles.

No matter what happened next it would be different. Sometimes Marlene felt as if there was no innocence left in the world, and when she saw the baby, fetus, thing, suspended in blue fluid she knew that she wasn't wrong.

.

.

.

**Well… that was mildly horrible. I apologise for this being so late, I am an arse and I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/alerted! You are all amazing :)**


	74. The Wedding

**The Wedding – 22 **

Marlene walked up to the horrible manikin display with even strides. The weather was warm and for once the sun was making an appearance. After a brief conversation with one of the hideous plastic models, Marlene walked through the glass window of the shop and entered St. Mungo's.

It had been a few months since Shiloh Victorious Valentine had been removed from her dead mother. Now, as they crested the middle of September, the baby was out of any real danger of rejecting the stabilizing potion it was in.

Eight months old. Marlene was both excited and terrified for the nine-month mark when the child would officially be born. Already, she had decked out a room with a crib and change table. The entire Order had donated money for the child's care and Molly Weasley had offered to baby-sit or help in anyway possible.

Perhaps as the icing on the cake, Marlene's boyfriend, John Jenkins, had accepted the magical world and her role in it. She wasn't, to be honest, completely sure why he had.

Marlene had come clean with him as soon as she left the hospital that first day, her heart already concluding that Jenkins would run as fast as he possibly could in the opposite direction. But somewhere between her turning his couch into a golden retriever and dinner making itself in the kitchen he had told her that Ralf had already spoken with him.

The squib owner of the café Jenkins worked at while not at school was not a Marlene fan, nor was she a fan of his. But for some reason, Ralf had risked being admitted to an asylum to help her keep Jenkins. Or maybe Ralf had been hoping Jenkins would dump her, it was hard to say.

Whatever his motivations, everything seemed to be working out lately. But that in itself was enough to make Marlene worry. A second to breathe was a sure sign that Voldemort was plotting.

She entered the nursery, waving to the charge healer before making her way to number 479, Shiloh V. Valentine. Marlene looked down at the now recognizable baby and smiled. No matter what happened next, there would always be one thing Voldemort could not take away, could not destroy, and that was hope.

.

"For heaven sakes, Remus, sit still."

Sirius, James and Peter snickered as Remus groaned, a look of extreme worry on his face. It was James's wedding day, and he was quite possibly the first groom in history not to get cold feet. He seemed almost at leisure, but perhaps that was because Emma was charming the grey out of Remus's hair and not his.

"You're _sure_ you know what you're doing?" Remus asked again, for what must have been the hundredth time.

Emma rolled her eyes and blew a single stray curl out of her face. She was already done-up and in the forest green dress Lily had picked, which was, thankfully, not hideous. She was a bridesmaid in the wedding, and had missed out on Maid of Honour because Lily had been certain Emma was not the person to discuss plans and plate settings with. So Alice got to do all the boring chores while Emma tried to fix Remus's hair.

"Of course I know what I'm doing," Emma snapped. "Am I a Wandless or not?"

This did not convince Remus, who sighed forlornly as Emma held locks of his hair up to her wand. "I'm going to look like a zebra."

"Because you didn't before," Emma said sarcastically.

This was a bit of an exaggeration. While it was true that Remus was prematurely grey, he was not yet salt and pepper haired.

"I still don't see why you two have to walk in together," Sirius said, for what must have been the thousandth time. "Why can't I walk in with Swift?"

"Because you're walking in with Prongs," Remus answered. "You're the best man, moron."

"And Peter is going in with Marlene," Emma said, knowing the roster by now. "Moony, stop twitching."

"And Alice on her own at the lead," James said. "Are we all settled now?"

"I'm not," Sirius muttered.

"Keep it up Sirius and I will not hesitate to turn you purple and jinx you that way," Emma said. "There, Remus, you're done."

Remus flew out of the chair and almost slammed into a mirror. Emma huffed in annoyance as he tried to see his hair from all angles. "Actually," he said. "It doesn't look half bad."

"You're welcome," Emma said dryly. "Now if you lot will excuse me, I have to make sure none of the magical guests are gawking at Lily's family. Arthur Weasley in particular is keeping me on my toes, keeps asking her Aunt if televisions actually exist."

Snorts of laughter followed her out of the room. Emma sighed, making her way into the church so she could help Marlene get everyone settled and on their side. It was a strange sort of thing, to have the bride's and groom's side of the room enforced, but if they were going to get through this without Alastor turning a muggle into a ferret it was going to have to be done.

As expected, Mad-Eye was sitting at the back of the room where he could watch everyone, his magical eye roving around in its socket so fast it made Emma dizzy to look at. The Weasley's had a whole pew to themselves. The twins were now a year and a half (and a pain in the arse) and Molly was pregnant again. Arthur was speaking to Podmore loudly about the learning opportunity. Dumbledore was in the first row, where James's family would have sat if any had been alive, and beside him was McGonagall and most of the Hogwarts staff. Emma had even had to conjure a suitable chair for Hagrid to sit on, though he was at the back.

Half of Emma's quidditch team had shown up, and they were all speaking loudly about the season's final game next week. Emma and Marlene had been forced to transfigure several of them into a proper suit. Quidditch gear was dandy on the pitch, but not fine at a half-muggle wedding, especially when several of them hadn't washed their jerseys in about four months for 'good luck.' Emma was convinced the real tactic in that was that no one would, or could, get close enough to the chasers to steal the quaffle.

Lily's family looked slightly appalled by the ruckus James's side was making, and they were within their right to. As time passed, more and more people appeared, to the point where the Weasley's had their children on their laps and people were squeezing in more than ten to a pew.

Emma knew about big weddings, but this was getting insane. Half of Wizard Britain had shown up.

"No, we're full," Marlene said in exasperation, to who Emma realized with a slight blush was the owner of Zonko's. "There simply isn't any more room!"

"I'll stand at the back," the man said with a cheeky smile. "Here, hold these for me, gift for the groom, just don't drop 'em cause if they explode the place will clear faster than you can say 'got'cha,'" that said he dropped a large, misshapen package into Marlene's arms with a wink and went to stand beside Hagrid.

"Here, Dill," Marlene said, giving Emma the package. "If these are dungbombs, and I think they are, you're best prepared, what with your experience."

Emma took them with a chuckle. "I think we should go and get ready now, wait much longer and people will be expanding the pews."

Marlene snorted. "Pew four has already, there's no other explanation for the twenty people sitting in it."

When the duo walked in it was to find Lily moving from foot to foot in anticipation.

"Nervous?" Emma asked.

"About marrying an arrogant toe-rag?" Lily asked. "No, of course not, _why would_ I be nervous?"

"Just take a deep breath, Lily," Alice said soothingly. "I married Frank, and I was nervous too, but everything's going to be fine, trust me."

"Yes, but you actually liked Frank before seventh year," Emma pointed out.

"Not helping, Dill," Marlene said.

"It doesn't matter," Alice said, waving Emma and Marlene away. "You love James, don't you?"

Lily smiled, a big goofy smile that made Emma feel ill.

Alice smiled back, less idiotically, and nodded. "Everything's going to be fine. Now we should get going before your relatives become suspicious. Emma, would you?"

Emma nodded once before hurrying back into the hall and fetching the boys. Lily wouldn't be allowed out of her room until James was on his way down the isle with Sirius. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

Emma and Marlene got Lily's dress straightened out quickly once they hit the lobby. Remus kept an eye on the proceedings down the isle and grabbed Emma when it was time, hurrying them both into line.

"Madness," Remus whispered when the pews came into view. Emma sighed from beside him. Despite their best efforts, a few Wizards had snuck in and were in robes and pointed hats. Emma glared at them as they passed, wondering how it was possible that they had managed to stay in hiding for so long when Remus nudged her and nodded towards the front.

James looked charming and was fidgeting, twisting his head to try and get a look at Lily, who had yet to emerge. But it was Sirius Remus was pointing out. Rather than stand at attention, as he should be doing, Sirius was wiggling his eyebrows at her. When he realized he had her attention, he blew her a kiss.

Emma scoffed and began planning revenge, but she needn't have worried. Without missing a beat, Remus blew an exaggerated kiss back to Sirius, making sure to wiggle his fingers flirtatiously afterwards. Everyone who saw the exchange chuckled, and a few even took pictures of Sirius's ruby cheeks. When they got to the front, Sirius didn't shy away from punching Remus in the side.

James laughed at their antics, but the music changed not a moment later, and James's head snapped around, his neck cracking.

She was beautiful. The white of the dress seemed to make her hair nearly crackle with flames and her eyes had been outlined to enhance their already breathtaking green. The dress was simple, a sleeveless, plain top flowing seamlessly into a full skirt with lace accents. Her trailing dress and veil were held by younger cousins, but James didn't have eyes for them, only for her. And looking into his eyes, all of Lily's fears disappeared, for there was no duality in James, no thought of running. James would always be there, Lily realized, no matter what happened, and in her heart, Lily had always, and would always, love him.

"Quite the turn out," Lily's father muttered as he handed her over to James.

James grinned. "Every nutcase from here to South France, if I've been informed correctly. But don't worry Sir, every wand here would stand behind Lily and I. I'll take good care of her."

"You'd better," Mr. Evans said before offering James a wink and sitting beside his wife.

The ceremony was quick and to the point. Lily was amazed that, short as it was, none of the bridal party had began misbehaving, namely Sirius. It was also a huge relief that Mad-Eye resisted the urge to arrest anyone, though she was later informed that her great-uncle Angus had been considered 'highly suspicious.' Apparently Moody didn't trust anyone with a cane, even if they were 97.

Lily's grin was huge as she walked out of the church, arm-in-arm with James; later she would be told that his was, if possible, wider.

Rice rained down (or in the case of the Marauders, was pelted) at them as they ran to the car, which Sirius had earlier decked-out. Soup cans were attached to the bumper and bounced against the pavement as they drove and James's rear-view was blocked by the giant words scrawled on the back window, 'Just Married.'

The reception was held outside. Remus stayed behind and made sure all of Lily's relatives knew how to get there while the other three Marauders snuck around the back of the building and aparated.

West Woods was a privately owned park that could be rented for parties and outdoor excursions. If it weren't for all the muggles they would have just given everyone portkeys to an out-of-the-way field (the Marauders knew of more than most, thanks to Remus's condition) but this was simpler in its own way.

They didn't have much time. Emma grabbed Sirius's and Peter's wands, disillusioning them so that any passing muggles would just think they were twirling their hands. Peter immediately started putting steadying charms on all of the pavilions and on a chair they had brought for Hagrid, which was blue rather than white, so he would know it was his.

Emma and Sirius split off in separate directions, putting up protective wards that kept people from going out as well as in. The last thing they needed was for a tipsy party-goer to get lost in the woods somewhere. They weren't even close to finished when Wizards and Witches began appearing from behind trees, knocking on the wards politely and smiling. Once let in, they almost always drew their own wand and helped with the warding. By the time the first muggle showed up, everything was perfect. Though they did wonder how so many people had beaten them there; they could have sworn theirs was the first car out of the lot.

Emma, Sirius and Peter helped guests to their seats, which had conveniently kept muggles away from wizards.

It wasn't until now, when she really got a chance to look at everyone, that Emma noticed Petunia. She was with a whale of a man Emma knew to be Vernon Dursley. He was quite obviously in-the-know; his beady eyes kept landing on magicals and narrowing in obvious hatred. Emma's gut tightened watching them; she knew that Petunia had refused to be one of Lily's maids. James had told her that Lily had cried all night.

"Draw you straws for the honours," Sirius murmured in her ear, his eyes locked on the duo. He reminded Emma of a lion hunting two stray gazelles.

"No, I'll do it," Emma said. "The last thing we need is a scene."

"Yeah, 'cause Wandless never make those."

Emma dug her elbow into Sirius's side before plastering a smile onto her face and walking forwards.

"Petunia, Vernon, would you like some help finding your seats?"

Emma couldn't help but grin maliciously when Dursley jumped.

"Which one are you?" he demanded, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm the Wandless."

"Wandless?" Vernon blustered, as if he had never heard of anything so ridiculous.

"I do not need a wand to perform magic," he paled as she said the word. "And tend to make things explode when I'm angry. Now, should I show you your seats?"

"Ex-explode!" he blinked rapidly.

"Yes, get on with it, Emma," Petunia said instead. They had met once or twice, and Emma doubted that Petunia would want to be the only one at the party without good gossip. Emma had no doubt that by the end of the night Petunia would have told everyone within earshot that she lived with two men.

"Emma, the one living with two blokes?" Vernon asked, proving her point. Suddenly, he looked much more comfortable. Apparently she was now beneath him and therefore in her place.

"Yes, that one," Petunia's smile was nasty.

Emma hid a laugh with a cough and began winding her way towards their table. It was amusing that with everything going on, the war and Quidditch to name a few, that some people would actually care about her living with her best friends since she was 11. But then, she was almost excited to see Sirius's face the first time someone called her a harlot. The thought almost made her explode into a fit of giggles.

"Thank you, Emma," Petunia said stiffly when they reached the table.

"You're welcome," Emma said, leaving as quickly as possible.

Remus had arrived by the time she got back to Sirius. "Are we ready then?" Sirius asked, looking around the room. "Do you know your parts?"

"For heaven sakes, Padfoot, you only made us practice half a dozen times," Remus said, nodding politely to a few of Lily's relatives as they passed. "Though I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you manage to muck it up."

"I would not," Sirius said seriously. "This is important, Moony."

"Don't get your thong in a twist quite yet, Sirius, we have to wait until everyone's eaten," Emma said.

"But that could take forever!"

"Yet he doesn't deny the thong," Remus muttered with a twisted smile.

"I didn't – I don't – Shut up, Remus," Sirius blustered.

"What did I say?" Remus asked innocently.

"You know I don't wear a thong! You see me in my knickers all the bloody time and-" a round of giggles cut Sirius off. He'd been speaking slightly louder than necessary and two tables had exploded into giggles. "REMUS STOP MAKING EVERYONE THINK I HAVE THE HOTS FOR YOU!"

Emma and Remus exploded into laughter, holding on to one another to keep from falling over. "IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Sirius bellowed.

This only made them laugh harder. Sirius muttered a few expletives before stomping away.

"Oh, my mascara's all run," Emma said, wiping black tears off her cheeks between chuckles.

"I never thought I would hear _you_ say that, Swift," Remus said, wiping tears off his own face. "Oh, messing with Padfoot's macho-ego is always so much fun," he chuckled a few more times before righting himself. "You'd better go fix yourself up; I think he was serious about the speech being perfect. You know how he gets."

"That I do," Emma straightened. "Keep everyone sane while I'm gone, yeah?"

Remus snorted. "You're asking a Marauder to keep things sane?"

"Point."

Everyone stood several minutes later as Lily and James entered. James led Lily forward slowly, holding a piece of her train in the arm around her waist to keep her from tripping. They were so in love, Petunia thought, once again jealous. It was, so far, a picture-perfect wedding which _he_ had insisted on paying for. And when it was over, Petunia didn't doubt for a second that they would ride off into the bloody sunset and live happily-ever-bloody-after. She sighed, watching them glide forwards, watching the attention he paid her, the way he looked at her and wishing she had that.

No, she had Vernon, Petunia reminded herself. And Vernon was all she really wanted, Vernon was _normal_. And this, all of it, was about as abnormal as it could get… it was magical.

"Speeches!" the Best Man said, jumping to his feet as soon as the couple had sat down. James grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and forced him to sit down before standing himself.

"Dig in," James said before sitting back down and falling into a smiling conversation with Lily.

The guests all gave appreciative nods as caterers brought around dishes of food. When at last everyone had eaten, or mostly finished at least, Sirius bounded up to the microphone and looked down the head table impatiently.

"Waiting for something, Padfoot?" James asked candidly and in mock-surprise.

Sirius ignored him, instead glaring at Emma and Remus until they stood and joined him, Peter following them. They couldn't help but grin at Sirius's enthusiasm.

Sirius beamed when they joined him on the small podium, pulling Emma to his side with one arm. "We, the Marauders," Sirius smiled at the waiting crowd, "Had a very hard time figuring out what to say for our most beloved brother's wedding-"

"And sister's!" Emma interjected.

"And Sister's," Sirius agreed, "In the end we settled on this."

"A testament from the ages," Remus couldn't help but smirked.

"The very first verse James ever wrote Lily," Peter said with a smile.

"And possibly his best work," Sirius smirked before clearing his throat, "Roses are red, violets are blue," he began, watching as James clutched his head in his hands and Lily began laughing.

"There's nothing I love as much as you," Remus continued.

"I didn't know you felt that way Moons," Sirius said with a grin, interrupting their scripted parts first, as Remus had said he would.

"Now you do, shall we?" Remus smirked, clearly thinking of earlier.

"'Fraid my hearts otherwise preoccupied," Sirius said, squeezing Emma.

"Shame," Remus smirked, Sirius hummed in agreement.

Emma cleared her throat, "Gentlemen?" Everyone laughed as she gave them a stern look, "You're pretty and sweet, the perfect girl."

"I am not a girl!" Sirius interjected.

"Padfoot, please!" Emma sighed.

"Come to Hogsmead with me, or I may hurl," Peter read the next line, cutting off their argument.

"Not on my shoes if you don't mind Worms."

"Sirius!" Sirius flinched and chuckled as Emma snapped at him, "I love you so much, please give me a chance," she read.

"Thinking of you gives me ants in my pants," Sirius recited with a wide grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her and receiving a playful smack in the back of the head.

"I love how you yell," Remus said dreamily.

"And the way you smell," Peter recited batting Sirius away when he began sniffing him.

"Please come to Hogsmead with me," Emma continued with an eye roll.

"I'll even say please!" They spoke the last line together, the hall giggling at their speech.

"To Lily and James!" Sirius said raising his wine glass. "May they live many years, and conceive many pranksters!"

"Lily and James!" The hall echoed and drank.

Many speeches followed theirs. Lily's parents, Alice and Marlene, even Dumbledore. When they had finished, it was time for Lily and James's first dance.

Lily let James lead her onto the dance floor and into a simple waltz. Above the stars were twinkling and the air still smelled of growing things. The song that floated around them was wizard in origin, but the tune was soft.

"How has it gone, so far?" James asked her, and Lily could detect a hint of worry in his tone.

"It's been perfect," she whispered. "Everything, James, I can't even tell you how happy I am."

"Good, I was worried, with Sirius and-"

Lily raised a hand to silence him. "All I ever needed, James Potter, was for you to wait for me at the alter."

James smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "I would have waited forever."

.

Emma sat at the dinning room table of headquarters with baggy eyes the next morning. Five photos were splayed in front of her. She was alone, Sirius, Peter and Remus being at work and James being on honeymoon with Lily. They had gone to Hawaii, somewhere far away from the war and all its problems.

The photos were of last-night's dead. She had already put red pins on the map that outlined Voldemort's kills in the hopes of finding a pattern, but she didn't have high hopes for anything turning up with that. She rubbed her eyes, tired, wishing the Auror department hadn't handed these over to her.

The Aurors were now actively handing Voldemort-related cases over to the Order, recognizing that they were compromised as long as Voldemort himself ran the Ministry. Sirius told her that no one had been actively effected by the turnover yet, but that Death Eater cases were passed to another department that, he assumed, didn't really exist.

Emma checked her watch. She had another hour before quidditch practice. Wood had them on the pitch everyday now. The finals would be in three weeks, and Wood was ecstatic that they had made them. Actually, he had been crying when they won the semis. Wood himself had been offered a position on England's team for next year, but he promised he would still play with the Tornadoes as well, even if Robert Bell was going to take over the captaincy.

Emma inhaled deeply as she looked at the photos once again, fighting the fear that clawed its way into her chest. Everywhere she looked people were dying. Every time she thought things were going to settle down they got worse. Sometimes she wondered if this fight was a lost cause. Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't just be better to give-up and let it all go.

But then she remembered her parents, and Mirage, and the long list of dead and realized that she could not stop fighting now without disappointing them. But sometimes she wondered what it would have been like if Voldemort had never existed, if none of this had ever happened.

She stood, shouldering her broom, which she had brought with her from the apartment. She'd done enough thinking for today, it was time for her to fly.

Three weeks later saw her shouldering her broom once again.

The final quidditch match of the season would be between the Westmont Tornados and the Wales Dragons.

Sirius leaned over the railing, waiting patiently for the teams to emerge. Beside him, Remus was sitting in a seat with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. Peter hadn't been able to make it, but Sirius was fairly certain he had just made up an excuse to avoid the high seats.

"Bets, Moony?" Sirius asked, turning his wand in his fingers.

Remus flipped a page in his book, at leisure. "Tornadoes, but then I have to vote for them."

Sirius chuckled, perking up as he watched the two teams line-up on the pitch, the announcer's calls ringing overhead.

"HERE ARE THE TORNADOES! CAPTAINED BY REGINALD WOOD; WITH PLAYERS: HENSON, JACOBS (chasers) BELL, WHITE (beaters) HEART (keeper), ANNNND… DILL! AND HERE ARE THE DRAGONS! CAPTAINED BY JOHN REEVES; WITH PLAYERS SMITH, CARLSON, JOHNSON, HODGE, TOADS, ANNNND… FURY!"

Sirius watched as the two captains shook hands. Down the line, a referee was handing Emma a tube of Velspar. Moments later saw the quaffle in the air and then it was madness.

Sirius could hardly follow the players as they swooped through the air. They were riding regulated playing brooms so much faster than anything he had been able to get his hands on. The quaffle flew around the pitch, being passed from person to person so fast the announcer was having a hard time keeping up with it.

"REEVES WITH THE QUAFFLE, TO CARLSON, SMITH, CARLSON, REEVES, SMITH – TAKEN OUT BY BELL AND IT'S WOOD, HEN – NOW JACOBS, WOOD HE SHOOTS… GOAL!"

Sirius clapped loudly, Remus finally joining him at the railing to watch. At the other end of the pitch, Emma and Fury seemed to be having a game of tag.

"He's trying to get Swift worked up," Remus said, watching as Fury tried to catch Emma.

"She's going to lose it in a few minutes, her temper has never been great," Sirius said.

"It's only a question of how she does it," Remus agreed.

They watched as Emma did a wonskifeint, which Fury was quite obviously expecting. However he didn't expect a bludger to the face courtesy of Robert Bell.

"Ah, the team-effort kill," Sirius said, munching some popcorn. "Always one of my favourites."

Remus hummed in agreement.

Fury managed to shake off the blow though, and seemed less than thrilled with the stunt. Within moments Emma had taken a bludger to the shoulder.

"DILL HIT BY JOHNSON. THAT'LL LEAVE A MARK, FOLKS."

Emma rotated her shoulder slowly, a flash of annoyance cursing through her. It had been a hard hit, much harder than the once Fury had taken.

She saw it then, floating near the Tornadoes' hoops.

"Did you enjoy that Dill?" Fury asked, his face twisted into a grin despite his swollen lip and blueing eye.

"Fuck yourself, Fury," Emma spat, wheeling away. Fury's cackle followed her on the wind.

But she was going to be the last to laugh.

She didn't make a bee-line for the snitch, instead she made her way over slowly, waiting for the moment when Fury would get further away from her.

"WOOD SCORES! AND IT'S CARLSON WITH THE QUAFFLE, TO REEVES – SMITH – REEVES – BAM! GOOD HIT BY WHITE! HENSON WITH THE QUAFFLE!"

She was so close to it she could practically taste it. With Fury still keeping a single eye on her, though he was now at the other end of the pitch, Emma dove the three feet separating her from the snitch.

Small wings fluttered against her fingers, fighting to escape her fist.

"SMITH TO CARLSON, REEVES, SMITH, REEVES – WHAT'S THIS?"

"I caught it!" Emma's voice barely carried over to the announcer, but Wood heard her loud and clear.

"SHE CAUGHT IT!" his bellow was defining, even as he did a jig on his broom. "DILL'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

A roar of sound rose up in the stadium as people turned to their neighbours. Few had seen her do it, too focused on the rest of the game, but enough had seen her.

"AND DILL SNEAKS UP ON THE SNITCH GIVING THE TORNADOES 150 POINTS. THE TORNADOES WIN!"

Wood lifted Emma right up off her feet when she landed, hoisting her onto his shoulders. "WE WON!" he kept screaming. "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"

The shouts were defining, small tornadoes spinning through the air as pandemonium filled the stadium. A victory. They had won the Quidditch Cup!

He put her down, clearly hoping to crush her in a hug, but was caught up as the rest of the team hoisted him above them.

They made their way to the announcer's box like that, with Wood held above them.

James Johnson, Head of Sports and Games waited for them there, his grin wide as he held up the Quidditch cup. It sparkled silver in the sun, gleaming before them. Wood was lowered to the ground and then the cup was in his hands.

The following party threatened to trump anything the Marauders had planned before it. This may have been because it was held in the Three Broomsticks.

It seemed like the mulled mead was multiplying itself, and it was a good thing too, because apparently the Westmont Tornadoes could drink an ogre under the table.

"Bloody morons," Sirius muttered under his breath. He had a single glass of mead before him and wasn't too happy about it. They had assignment in the morning though, and so he knew better than to get drunk.

Emma hiccupped from across the table and pushed the rest of her glass towards Remus. She'd obviously had enough. "You're just jealous," she said.

"And you're drunk."

"Only a little," Emma allowed.

Sirius smirked. "You're going to pay for that. Dumbledore wanted to see us bright and early."

Emma muttered a few curses under her breath. Beside her, Remus banged his head off the table. Apparently he'd exceeded his limit.

"Was happenin'?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Sirius told him, looking annoyed.

"I wasn' sleepin'," Remus said stubbornly. "I was just restin' me eyes."

"Says every man ever," Emma said.

"It doesn't matter, what matters-" Sirius began, but was cut off by the appearance of a silvery fox.

"The baby is rejecting the potion," Marlene's voice came from the small fox's jaws. "It's happening."

Despite being a bit on the tipsy side, Emma managed to stand without a hitch, grab Remus under the elbow and turn in one clear, fluid motion.

Remus dropped to the floor and retched as soon as they re-appeared in the hospital's atrium.

Sirius was already half way up the hall when Emma caught up to him, Remus staying where he'd been dropped. They found Marlene outside of the baby's room, wringing her hands together.

"They think she'll be fine," Marlene was saying. "They say it's normal at this stage, that the birth is normal."

"I'm sure it is, that it will be," Emma said, her stomach in knots.

They stood outside the door for nearly two hours. Marlene barely paid attention when Remus made his way down the hall looking embarrassed. A healer had given him a sober-up solution and a razing.

All they could do was hope and pray that everything went as planned.

Marlene could barely contain herself. She didn't think she could take another death. It was so much, too much. The baby just had to make it, she wouldn't be able to bare it if she died, after everything Shiloh and Ricky had done and wanted.

She straightened as a Healer came out of the room, her heart thudding in her ears.

"She's fine," the man said with a smile. "Six and a half pounds, 20 inches. You can see her now."

Marlene nodded slowly, entering the room. In that moment, she looked nothing like the self-assured, imposing Auror most knew her to be. Instead, for possibly the first time, she was a terrified 19 year old.

To Marlene, it seemed as if one second she was standing in the doorway and the next someone was putting the warm bundle into her arms. Shiloh looked up at her with newborn-blue eyes. To many she would have looked like any other baby, but Marlene could see that already Ricky could be seen in the shape of her eyes and nose, her pale skin. Sims was there too, in her full lips and golden lashes.

"She's beautiful," Emma said from her left, looking at Shiloh.

Marlene nodded. "She's hope."

They had never gotten along well, Marlene and Emma, but in this moment Marlene felt as if the Wandless understood.

"I wonder what her house will be," Sirius mused, looking at the baby with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Marlene said. "As long as she's here, I don't care."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This chapter brought to you courtesy of: Winter Storm Warnings, now closing a school near you!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted or read the story! Sorry it's a late :)**


	75. Only 19

**Only 19 – 23**

Emma's hands clenched and unclenched in her lap, her eyes more frigid than Albus Dumbledore had ever seen.

"No – that, it isn't possible," her voice was quiet but tense, filled with fear and loathing.

Dumbledore leaned across the dinning room table of headquarters, his chair creaking. "The rumours can not be ignored. Riddle has already sent a force into Brazil to find-"

Dumbledore jumped as Emma stood and slammed her fist into the table. "THERE AREN'T ANY MORE!"

Sirius watched as if in a daze, not reacting to the spectacle in the slightest. He felt numb, drained. He had never thought, had never imagined…

Dumbledore stood, leaning in so that he and Emma were almost nose-to-nose. "Rumours of another Wandless have been circling for the past month. I didn't tell you because I wanted more confirmation; I didn't want to put you through this if I didn't have to, but if Riddle is sending a force…" his voice was ominous. "I will not risk another Infinity."

It was like all of the fight had been sucked out of her. Emma thumped back into her chair looking haunted. "I will go alone."

"Out of the question. If things should turn for the worse someone will need to send a message. Not to mention, you won't be the only person trekking through the rainforest and for once you might not be the scariest either. Brazil has many native dragons, remember, and quite a few Vampire relatives."

"Not to mention Sirens," Sirius muttered darkly. "And any number of human-eating apes. I'm coming with you."

Emma stayed silent, staring at her clenched fists in obvious frustration. "If there is a Wandless, Sirius, and they decide to kill me, I will not be able to ensure you ever see another sunrise."

"I know," Sirius said. "You know that I do, that I've always known. But Swift, this is something you can not do alone."

Emma did not answer him and Sirius knew that she was fuming. But he had won, there was nothing else for it.

"I'll have a portkey arranged for you both," Dumbledore said. "Brazil is too far to apparate."

It was then that Emma got up and walked out of the room. Sirius could only sigh and continue hashing out a plan with Dumbledore. In the distance, Sirius could hear the crash of trees falling to the ground.

By the time he got home she had already packed. Everything was camouflaged, charmed to blend in with whatever they were up against. But there was something that was bothering him…

"You've only packed us each one change of cloths," Sirius said, sifting through the packs. "And, what, a can of beans each? We're going to be gone for a while, Swift."

"I know that," Emma said looking vaguely annoyed. "But we pack light. We can find our own food," she sighed. "We need to discuss something."

"What?" Sirius asked, perhaps more harshly than he had needed to.

"We are we going to do with Remus if we don't come back?"

Sirius blinked, he'd never thought of that. "We'll leave a letter with Dumbledore saying that Remus is to get everything if we don't return."

"That isn't what I meant," Emma said. "Well not all of it. Sirius, think about what it would do to Remus."

"You're not guilting me into staying," Sirius said. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Emma's lip curled in annoyance. "Just one. In the name of making sure this mission is a success, you are to turn into a dog and run for cover the moment we're attacked by a Wandless. After all, informing Dumbledore is the only reason you're coming."

Sirius gripped her forearm as she turned to go, his expression murderous. "The only reason I'm coming," he said softly, "is because I love you. Do not forget that I know what it is like to think you're dead, know what it's like to watch your lips turn blue from the force of another Wandless's spell. I have not forgotten what it feels like to watch you die, do not ask me to re-live it," he let go of her then and turned to leave himself.

"So you're just going to die instead?" Emma yelled after him.

"We're not having this conversation, the building won't survive," Sirius said, still making his way to the door.

"My control is better than that," Emma shouted.

"Well mine isn't," Sirius snarrled, slamming the door behind him.

Next door, Mike winced at the sound of a vase shattering against the wall adjoining the Marauder's apartment. He sighed, "I hope that doesn't leave a watermark."

Emma's breathing was hard as she glared at the water dripping down the wall, shards of the vase scattered across the floor.

She sat down on the floor, as broken as the vase, unable to really comprehend anything but her own fear. She didn't think she'd ever be able to make Sirius understand the danger another Wandless posed. She didn't think he understood what she would go through if she lost him.

She stared at the vase, it seemed as if all they did anymore was fight. They were always in a scuffle about something and she was beginning to worry that it would tear them apart, but what would she do if… she'd known him for so long now, known all of them; Emma could barely remember life before the Marauders.

She stood, fixing the vase and vanishing the water with a flick of her wrist. There was one thing she had to do before they left.

Marlene McKinnon wasn't surprised to see Emma at the door, though once it would have seemed ridiculous. They were not what one would call friends, but they had agreed not to insult one another, to put that past to rest. And besides, Marlene had something very important.

"How is she doing?" Emma asked, stepping into the house.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," she sighed as Emma shot her a look. "Vick is fine, she's taken to the formula well and has been pooping and everything the Healers said she should be doing."

Emma nodded, logging all the information as she made her way into the sitting room where the baby lay, nestled in a crib and sound asleep. Emma leaned over, taking in one long look and smirking as the baby-blue eyes popped open and took her in. Children, she found, were much better at sensing Wandless than adults.

"You'd think she'd cry," Marlene said, observing the exchange. "She knows what you are, after all."

"The Weasley children never cry," Emma said, wiggling a single digit at Victorious. "I think they can sense Protem as well as me."

"Maybe it's the Vampire blood," Marlene said, choosing to ignore Emma's logic. "And just so you're warned, Dill, I gave her strict instructions to bite you and your annoying sausage fingers."

"She likes it, you great hag," Emma said, wiggling a few more fingers at Victorious, who made attempts to grab them from the air. "I don't have sausage fingers, do I Vicky?"

"And here the Death Eaters have been fretting about how to defeat you. If only they knew a baby could turn you into a mumbling idiot."

"I trust you'll pass the information on as soon as possible," Emma said, standing straight and pulling a few faces at the crib.

Marlene ignored this. "I take it you have a mission?"

"I'll be gone for quite some time, I think. Do you need anything?" Emma asked, finally paying attention to the adult in the room.

"No, the Order has provided just about everything," Marlene said, joining Emma by the crib. "Just, and don't let this go to your head Dill, but be careful, won't you?"

Emma's lips pursed and Marlene sighed. "You don't think you'll be coming back then?"

"No," the single word hung between them, the silence only broken by Vicky's babbles. "No, I don't think I will."

"Does Sirius know?" Marlene asked. "Emma, have you told Sirius?"

Marlene watched in horror as Emma covered her mouth with her hand, eyes suddenly tearing. "He's coming with me."

"He – but where are you going?"

"You know I'm not allowed to say," Emma said, seeming to gain back some of her control.

Marlene gave an infuriated huff, but knew Emma was right. The Order was no longer allowed to discuss missions with other members. Ricky may have been a spy, but it was clear he wasn't the only one.

.

Lily was in absolute bliss.

The Hawaiian sun was warm, the air free of the dementor's fog. Sandy beaches called out to passers by and Voldemort was so far away the war might not be going on at all.

She sighed contently, curled up beside James it seemed as if the world was once again right. A hand running through her hair made her look up only to see James grinning down at her in a way that would have made her scowl only two years ago. "You look happy," he said, eyes soft.

"I am happy," Lily said. "Happier than I've been in a long time."

"I'm glad," James said, his voice rumbling through his chest. "Is it wrong if I wish we could stay?"

Lily didn't have to contemplate the question, she felt the same way. "No, I feel the same. It hardly matters now anyways, we have the whole month."

James grinned at that. "I'm not sure if it will be long enough for everything I have planned."

"Oh?" Lily asked. "I didn't realize you had any plans."

"I'm a Marauder, Mrs. Potter," James whispered into her ear. "I always have plans."

.

Sirius steadied himself as the spinning stopped, taking in his surroundings with his wand drawn.

The interior rainforests of Brazil were dense and impenetrable. While most people would see only amazing beauty, Sirius saw more. In these parts magical creatures roamed free and they knew the land far better than he could ever hope to. Death Eaters, too, could be lurking around any corner, or worse.

"Sirius," Sirius turned to see Emma motioning for him to follow her. "Come on, this way."

Sirius followed her without a word. Within minutes sweat was trickling down his face, despite the muscle shirt he wore. He wished he was in shorts instead of pants but knew it would be too risky. There were many poisonous ferns and insects, revealing his arms was bad enough. But then, he wasn't entirely sure it was sweat, the air was so humid it might just be collected water.

They walked for hours that day, and at the end of it Sirius felt as if they had made no progress at all.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" he asked, conjuring a chair and collapsing into it.

"Water," Emma said. "I'm following Water. If we find water we'll not only have something to drink, but also be less likely to walk around in circles."

Sirius grunted. That made sense, though he did wish she had mentioned it earlier. "Is there a reason we had to walk _all day?"_

Emma sighed and took a seat on an overturned log. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Sirius snorted. "No, really?"

Silence enveloped them as Emma began digging through her pack for food and Sirius got to work on the fire. They had wound-up bringing more food than Emma's original one-tin ration, but they were still stuck with canned gunk.

Dinner was silent.

Emma watched Sirius as he stared up at the sky, observing the stars, and wondered if this was what it felt like to watch your relationship fall apart.

Fighting seemed to be all they were doing lately. Yelling had become their most prominent means of communication and Emma was beginning to wonder if they were falling apart. If maybe the war was tearing them apart.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, cursing herself. _This_ was not something she got to cry about, not when there were things that mattered so much more. She sighed, hugging her legs to herself and looked sky-wards as well. Maybe, if the war was over, if things calmed down-

But who was she kidding? She and Sirius had always fought, fighting was as ingrained in their relationship as pranking and even when this was over he would still be an Auror and she a Quidditch player. He would still be in danger, it would still drive her mad and nothing would have changed.

She started as an outstretched hand suddenly appeared in front of her. Looking up she saw that Sirius was waiting, his expression serious.

"Will you dance with me?"

A crooked smile warped its way onto her face as she took his hand and let him pull her up. "There's no music."

"So?"

"I can't dance."

"So?"

Emma didn't respond, just let him lead her around the camp to a tune that seemed to exist only in his head.

"I'm tired of fighting," Sirius said after some time, and Emma felt her heart skip a beat. "I can't fight in a war and with you."

"I still love you," Emma whispered.

"Love has nothing to do with it," Sirius said. "I'll love you till the day I die, make no mistake, but if this continues… Swift, I can't lose you."

"We both knew this was a bad idea," Emma said.

Sirius snorted. "That never stopped us from pranking Filch or giving Norris a swirly, I just mean that… I know we've been fighting, but know that I would fight an army to stay with you."

Emma shook her head. "Sirius Black, what did I do to deserve you? We're both too stubborn for our own good."

"As long as we're both fighting for the same thing it hardly matters," Sirius said. "I've just been thinking about it though, all the fights, and I was afraid that you would begin to regret, well, us."

Emma almost laughed. "It's funny, I was afraid of the same thing. That with all the fights you would begin to tire of our less-than-perfect relationship."

"I think that's what makes it perfect."

"Oh?"

Sirius grinned. "Swifty, you're the only girl I've ever known who was willing to dance when there wasn't a note of song."

Emma smirked. "And you're the only boy that would ever break-out a waltz in the middle of a rainforest. Besides," she continued. "There is music here."

"Oh?" Sirius looked surprised.

Emma grinned. "My music is wherever you are."

.

Sirius was not as glum trekking through the undergrowth the next day, though he did still wish it weren't so hot and humid. He frowned as Emma stopped, the sun glinting off her hair, making it dance. All around him the world was shimmering greens, but if she had stopped it couldn't be all rainbows and butterflies.

He didn't speak, though he wanted to. Sirius knew it was better to be quiet until the danger had passed.

He watched as she unfroze and went to continue forwards. Sirius let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

And then he was flying.

Sirius crashed to the ground, Emma pinning him to the earth as several trees burst into flames.

Sirius watched, ears ringing, as the flames morphed into chimeras and dragons. Without giving his body direction, he seemed to be on his feet and running, Emma's hand clamped in his.

"Take a left!" Emma yelled and Sirius did as he was told, only to watch as the trees to his right exploded into flames.

"What is it?" he yelled back at her.

"Death Eaters," Emma yelled forwards. "Ten of them."

_Ten…_

Sirius felt himself speedup, determined to outrun the mob behind them. He didn't look back as he ran, his heart hammering, focusing only on his pounding feet and the death grip he had on Emma's wrist. Suddenly he came to a sliding stop.

Rocks outlined the hundred foot drop into unknown waters that lay before him. It was only now that he could hear the rushing water, now, that it was too late…

He saw the rolling waterfall and its fog, which obscured the waters below. He saw the trees on the gorge's other side, too far to reach and the sandy beaches below. He saw all of this in a split second, and then he was being pulled forwards.

"NO!" He yelled, because although he had come to a halt, intending to try his luck with the Death Eaters rather than dying for sure, Emma had chosen otherwise and now it was her hand on his wrist, pulling him down with her.

"Hang on to me!" He heard her voice dimly over the rushing of the wind, the waterfall's roar and the screams of the Death Eaters who had stayed behind.

Sirius couldn't see Emma for all the fog, though he could still feel her hand gripping him and immediately he held her back.

Then they hit a wall.

At least it felt like a wall. The impact of the water was jarring, forcing the air out of Sirius's lungs and making him inhale in shock – but now he was drowning.

He struggled vainly, the only thing he could see being Emma's red hair, tossed aimlessly by the current. He could feel her pulling him. He was disorientated, not sure which was up...

Suddenly something was pounding on him from above, pushing him downwards.

Everything went black.

Emma took a gulp of air as her head broke the surface, the waterfall behind her. She had pulled them both to the other side of the waterfall, afraid the Death Eaters would be able to see them if they came up otherwise. She brushed the water out of her eyes with her free hand to be confronted with a cave.

"We made it, for a second there I thought we were done for," she laughed. "Didn't you? Sirius?"

She turned then, seeing Sirius's still form floating just beneath the water behind her, eyes closed, lips turning blue.

"SIRIUS!"

She pulled herself up into the cave, hauling him after her, his dead weight suddenly weighing her down. His legs still hung in the water, but all she needed was for him to breathe.

"Come on!" She screamed at him, falling into a rythym any muggle would know, CPR.

But even as she did she began to lose control. Her hair became a flame, her will calling the water up, out of his lungs and the air down into it.

He remained still though, water pouring out of his mouth freely over lips stained blue.

Then, suddenly, he coughed, turning onto his side as water poured out of him. Emma watched as he drew in ragged breathes, her heart filling with hope.

"Swift?" he rasped as soon as he was again breathing freely.

Emma nodded, tears in her eyes as his lips once again became pink, colour returning to his face. "I'm right here Sirius, right here."

Sirius nodded, too weak to fight off the blackness that was clouding his vision and passed out.

Emma thumped back onto her bottom, warn thin. She could see Sirius breathing easily and knew that he was fine, mostly. Drawing up all the strength she had, Emma pulled Sirius further into the cave and waved her wand once, blue bell flames shooting out of it to light and warm the cave which was slowly darkening as night fell.

It was then that she realized Sirius had lost his wand, but a quick _accio_ had it shooting up out of the water and into her hand.

Exhausted, Emma sat against the cavern wall, taking up watch until Sirius regained consciousness.

She wasn't sure what to do at this point as far as the wandless went. It was obvious that Voldemort was looking for it as well. What if Voldemort got to the Wandless first? What if the Wandless joined Voldemort? If he came after her, like Infinity - No. She wouldn't think about that, wouldn't think about what that would mean for the Order, for Sirius, for herself. She thumped her head against the wall in agitation. Sirius wasn't well, she needed to get him home come morning then she could come back on her own and look for the wandless.

Emma prepared to keep watch for the night, her eyes on Sirius. But after everything that had happened already, she was eventually pulled down into sleep.

.

The edge of the water rippled, heads poking up from the warm depths. If anyone had been watching they would have said the women who emerged from the water were far more beautiful than anything they had seen, unless, of course, they were a Marauder.

The Marauders had seen this beauty before, and Sirius in particular was accustomed to it. It was the same beauty that Emma displayed when she lost control, an urethral quality that seemed to speak, but where Emma's aura screamed 'danger!' this one beckoned unwise men forwards. These were the sirens.

Cousins to the Mer-folk, sirens were beautiful and dangerous. They wove songs as beautiful as their forms, bewitching men and luring them to their deaths.

The sirens were careful this night, noticing the blue flames that could only mean these land-walkers dealt in magic. They also noticed that the one two-legged was female, immune to their songs of fancy, and, oddly, this female's aura sung.

Just like them, this female was part magic, but so long as she stayed sleeping, that wasn't their concern. No, what concerned them was the male who slept soundly by the fire.

He was one of the most beautiful the sirens had come across and so, of course, they had to have him.

Their leader, who was the most beautiful, began to sing softly, pulling herself out of the water and towards the man who slept on the shore. Immediately the man frowned in his sleep, hearing her song. She pulled herself further still from the water, many of her company following. Her golden hair shone oddly in the blue half-light, skin pale and cool. The man groaned as she brushed the hair from his face, her song weaving around him.

Finally his eyes opened, looking at her green eyes with half formed clarity, "Swift," the siren heard him mutter, his brow furrowed in concentration. "You're not Swift – green eyes, hair of flame."

The siren controlled her furry, shooting the slumbering female a dark look. Hair of flame, the female was Swift. It was only then, as she inspected the girl closer, that she heard the soft song of the water.

Water had sung for as long as Singla could remember, a soft tune that flowed and curved as smoothly as a stream; a rough tune that could shatter rock and uproot trees. But in all her 300 years, Singla had never heard Water sing to a human before.

Singla, taken over by curiosity, inched closer to the girl only to freeze.

Fire.

She could smell him in the air around the girl, hear him in her blood. Crackling, spitting, churning flames that seemed to glint in every strand of her ruby hair.

"Wandless," Singla hissed, falling back upon her original pray. She would have to hurry, Wandless were dangerous, not to be tampered with – but this man… this man was beautiful…

"Swift – Swift no!" It was barely a whispered protest, softened further as Singla sang. Singla heaved the man up, brushing his hair from his face and beginning to descend back towards the water, singing softly to still his protests.

Why was he protesting?

"That's mine."

Singla froze, the muttering man still in her clutches, and looked up into the devil's eyes.

Singla had never seen a Wandless up close before, had never looked into eyes so filled with hatred and death.

"You can not take a heart already claimed," Emma said, even as Sirius's mutterings increased. "Remove your hands before I remove them for you."

Singla hissed, dropping her prise. "Wandless," she hissed, revealing the lengthened k9s that were Emma's match. "This is not your territory. You are out of bounds."

"Where Water flows, so I am welcome," Emma responded, fingers outstretched to Singla. Within seconds the siren recoiled from the flames that danced on Emma's fingertips.

"You have no right to be here," Singla said, her green eyes boring into Emma's. "And the human is not yet bound to you magically. You have not taken the oath."

"I don't have to," Emma said. "Now, we have something to talk about."

"There is nothing I have to discuss with you, Wandless."

"That's the thing," Emma said. "I'm looking for a Wandless, another one."

Singla pulled herself as upright as she could, her blond hair sparkling in the moonlight that filtered into the cave. "There are none of your kind here. And you are not welcome!"

Emma dodged the siren that dove from the water, watching as the creature skidded across the rocks. "You're no match for me on land."

"And you're no match for your own kind," Emma froze as the siren spoke. "I can see your fear, Wandless. Feel it in the Water, hear its whisper in the air. You fear that a power is growing, one you can not defeat."

"You know nothing about me," Emma hissed, stalking towards the beached siren.

Singla smirked. "Everything you fear is going to come true."

"No!"

Emma jumped as something gripped her shoulder. Spinning to swing, she was caught by Sirius.

"Swift, we have to get out of here."

Emma shook herself, and looking around, saw that he was right. In her distraction the sirens had begun to emerge from the water.

Emma closed her eyes and listened the world, listen to the rumble of the stone. "There's a passage in the back."

Sirius followed her at a swift trot, and together they quickly left the sirens behind.

"So, care to tell me what happened after we jumped off the cliff?" Sirius asked.

Emma looked him over carefully, noting the tired circles under his eyes. "It's a long story, Padfoot."

.

Remus sighed tiredly, watching the Order fall into bickering once again. Emma and Sirius had been gone for almost a month, Lily and James were due back the next day and Mike, the neighbour, was really starting to worry about the duo.

Remus was just hoping that they hadn't killed each other.

Remus slipped out of the meeting after another hour, the fighting was getting irrational. They were on the downward slope of the war, despite their best efforts Voldemort was closing in.

Remus pulled his cloak closer, fending off the late October air. There was one place he could always go for news, it was just that Balt, the pack leader, was beginning to resent Remus's presence once again.

The werewolf pack was mostly unchanged. Garrett was still a bubble of pure morbidity, not that Remus should be talking, and the twins were still creepy as hell.

"She's still alive," Remus paused as Trudy spoke. Somehow the girl always got the drop on him. "And so is the man."

"Thank you," Remus said, taking a seat.

"He is coming," Tang said quietly. "Soon the planets will be in motion."

"Who, _You-Know-Who?"_ Remus asked.

Tang shook her head. "Born as the sun rises, chosen as the flames die, killed with the soul-tie, found in the red. Broken by his own blood, if only she had looked ahead."

"You've lost me again, Tang," Remus said.

Tang simply shrugged. "He is coming."

.

Voldemort was not happy.

A month. His Death Eaters had had a month to kill the Wandless and they hadn't managed it.

He stalked the room, eyes murderous. Dumbledore had fallen for the Wandless rumours hook, line and sinker. He had sent the Wandless out on the hunt, as prophesised, but his Death Eaters had _failed to kill her!_

Voldemort looked out to the blackened sky and wondered if it even mattered. One month without most of the Marauders had done enough damage for the Order as it was and one day _very_ soon, the magical world would be his.

.

Emma and Sirius were happy to be home just in time for Halloween. They hadn't managed to see head nor tail of anything even resembling a Wandless but had run into several of Brazil's native dragons, four of which were acid spitters.

The only person who seemed unhappy to see them was Dumbledore. Emma had known from the beginning that he was hoping to gain another Wandless, but she was immensely glad they hadn't. Wandless were not meant to be housed closely together. Too many in one place only resulted in things breaking.

"You are sure there was no sign of one," Dumbledore asked them. They were in his office; the sky beyond the windows was dark.

"Nothing," Sirius answered. "We all but tore that forest apart and it isn't like Wandless are very good at hiding – owe!" he snapped when Emma pinched his arm. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I'll remind you that I was usually the scout during our Hogwarts years," Emma said with an eye roll. "But he is right Headmaster, Wandless can not hide from one another and there was no sign of one."

Dumbledore had dismissed them then, his brow furrowed in thought and Emma had wondered if he really understood how much trouble one Wandless could cause. Between herself and Infinity, he should have had an inkling.

As she unpacked her small pack, Emma couldn't seem to get the conversation out of her head.

"I am glad you're back, Padfoot," Remus said from two rooms over. "But would you _stop_ tossing that package from Prongs around like that. It's bound to be filled with dungbombs."

"He and Lily invited us over for dinner," Sirius said, and now Emma could hear the distinctive sound of something being tossed in the air and caught repeatedly. "Why didn't he just floo us?"

"Because, you dim-wit, he wanted to send you dungbombs!"

It was at this point that Emma moved to close her door. If James had sent a package of dungbombs and Sirius was determined to set them off at Remus's expense she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Sure enough as soon as the door had clicked shut Remus let out a startled yelp and the sound of a small explosion followed it.

"BLACK!"

"What Moony, I thought you would catch it!"

Emma smirked as she folded a shirt, above her Archimedes gave a soft hoot of amusement.

"It's good to be home, Arch."

They were late arriving at the Potter house, and despite numerous baths, Remus still had a distinctive smell.

They were greeted by a sly grin at the door. James was practically bouncing and Remus's dismal mood only seemed to brighten his.

"I thought I sent those dungbombs to Padfoot, Moony. Have you been rifling through their mail?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, his expression one of annoyance, but Sirius beat him to it.

"I threw the box at him. So, how was the honeymoon?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she stepped through the doorway and into the foyer. She had just hung up her cloak when Lily appeared and gripped her wrist.

"We need to talk."

Emma frowned at the look of horror on Lily's face, the way her eyes seemed to skim the boys, the anxious set of her mouth.

"Lead the way."

.

James looked to the kitchen door for the twenty second time that night. Behind that door his wife and Emma were talking – never a good sign.

It was an even worse sign when he thought about how quiet Lily had been for the past three days.

"She's been acting strange lately," he confided in the three best friends he'd ever known. "I'm worried, I mean…. I don't think I did anything, but…"

"Stop worrying Prongs, Lily loves you, she's probably just PMS-ing or something," Sirius blew it off playing his card.

"But what could they possibly be talking about for over an hour, usually they only take ten or so minutes to bitch about us," James fretted.

"Yes, but now Swift has to bitch about Padfoot; that increases the time needed to about 40 minutes, Padfoot is twice as annoying as you after all," Remus reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe…" James seemed hopeful that Remus was right, but unconvinced. Mustering all the courage he had, he stood and made for the door… three Marauders looked on in awe of their friend's courage.

.

"What's wrong Lily?" Emma asked once Lily had unceremoniously dragged her from the boys and the hall.

"I-I think I'm pregnant," Lily blurted looking terrified.

Emma stood gob-smacked. For a moment she thought she must have misunderstood, but Lily's serious expression convinced her otherwise. A wild grin appeared on her face before she gave a squeal and hugged her friend, "Oh, Lily that's wonderful, does Prongs know?"

Lily shook her head looking terrified. "I'm 19, of course I didn't tell him; Oh, Emma, what do I do?"

"What are you worried about?" Emma asked, still grinning. "Do you know how long Prongs has wanted to father your children? He's been waiting for this since fourth year!"

"Emma, I'm not ready," Lily whispered.

Emma frowned, "Do you want to get rid of it?"

"No!" Lily answered sounding hysterical, "Never, I want it, to keep it, but Emma I'm 19! Imagine if it was you and Sirius or…"

"Ok, first off, I'll never have kids, but fine, I get your point. Lily, you are a prefect, Head Girl; if anyone can do this it's you. And as for Prongs – Lily he'll probably try to make it a national holiday," she smiled. "So what are you going to name it?"

"What about Harriet?" Emma offered an hour later, swirling her tea.

"Too ew," Lily answered shaking her head.

"Hortence, you could call her Horny for short," Emma laughed; Lily joined her and soon they were wiping tears from their eyes.

"What if it's a boy?" Lily asked

Emma thought for a moment, "Xavier?"

"Hum, no… I like the name though…" Lily pondered, freezing on the spot as the door opened.

"Hey Prongs," Emma said looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"Hey… listen, Lily, is something wrong?" James asked, wringing his hands.

"No," Lily answered shaking her head, yet looking nervous. Emma hid a smirk, it was funny how the brave Gryffindor could take on three Slytherins in the dead of night yet be terrified to look James, who loved her more than was probably healthy.

"Because, I just, I want you to be happy, and if I did something I'm sorry and-"

"Stop fretting Prongs, we aren't even discussing you," Emma said nonchalantly, waving him away with one hand.

"You aren't?" James asked looking hopeful.

"No, it's girl stuff," Emma explained.

"That's code for male bashing, listen Lily-"

"No, I'm telling Lily what a git Padfoot is," Emma interrupted on a whim. Lily sent her a look that said, _I owe you one_, which Emma firmly agreed with.

"You are?"

"Yes, now go away, we're not finished yet."

The Marauders watched as James came skipping from the kitchen.

"And?" Peter asked.

"Moony was right; Swift is talking about Padfoot," James said and the relief was obvious in his voice.

"What?!" Sirius yelped. "What did I do?"

"No idea, I just know that you're the one in trouble and not me," James said with a grin.

The girls came out after another five minutes and joined the game. Sirius watched Emma for signs of distress but came up empty. Leaving him to wonder what he'd done.

Dinner was excellent, which mainly had to do with the fact that James hadn't tried to help. He could cook better than Sirius, but that wasn't setting the bar very high.

"How are Marlene and the baby?" Emma asked, a forkful of potatoes half-way to her face.

"Fine," Lily answered. "Vicky has been sleeping through the night well, which is a relief. I think the only thing Marlene dislikes is that she has to worry about what will happen to Vick if she doesn't come home," Lily frowned. "Marls will be happy to see you though, odd as it sounds. I think she worried about you both."

"Who could resist worrying about me?" Sirius asked, making Emma roll her eyes. "I'm irresistible."

"Several dragons certainly thought so, not to mention the sirens," Emma quipped.

"Rude," Sirius scolded.

"How was it?" James asked. "You two being cooped up together for over a month?"

Emma made a face at the same time that Sirius gave a sly grin. "We had fun," he said cryptically.

"Oh, shut up Padfoot, we did not," Emma said. "Unless your definition of fun includes beheading Death Eaters at every bloody turn."

"He had that many of them out?" James asked.

Sirius sighed, his fun destroyed, and nodded. "The forest was swarming with them. Got to the point where we couldn't start a fire at night and slept in the trees with one person on watch. What happened while we were gone?"

"An attempt was made on Hogwarts about three weeks ago," Remus said. "But our warding held. Although," here he sent Emma a pointed look, "one Death Eater did get completely fried when they attempted to break the warding around the lion head by the great staircase."

Emma feigned surprise. "How strange!"

"Dumbledore thought so," Remus said. "He wonders if you were adding to them during your stay as professor."

Emma shrugged. "I didn't have licence to touch any warding while teaching…"

"We know," James said with a grin. "Why do you think we're so proud?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It can't be proven either way-"

"Though we know you did it," Sirius added in.

"- so it hardly matters. Just out of curiosity though, how big were the pieces left of him?"

Remus sighed. "There was a scorch mark and a lot of yelling."

Emma grinned. "I guess someone _did_ improve the warding."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, _someone."_

It was later that night, when they had gotten home, that Sirius pulled Emma aside, "So, what were you and Lily discussing for over an hour?"

Emma frowned. "Well, I'm sure you've worked out that it wasn't you."

"Obviously."

"But the truth is, I can't say."

Sirius stood gob-smacked. "But-but you're a Marauders, I'm a Marauder! _Marauders do not keep secrets!"_

Emma rolled her eyes. "This is Lily's secret, not mine, and you'll know soon enough anyways."

Sirius frowned. "She cheating on Prongs?"

"That secret I wouldn't keep."

"Okay," Sirius nodded. "Good night then."

Emma rolled her eyes as he made his way down the hall. "Prat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alright folks, so here it is my worst chapter yet (which is saying something).**

**I'm going to speed this up a bit, I hope you don't mind, because there really isn't much to say at this point and I'm not sure I can deal with another chapter with this degree of breathtaking horrible-ness. **

**On the bright side, **_**the**_** Harry Potter is on his way :)**

**Thank you to everyone who read/favourited/Alerted! And a big thank you to my reviewers, you are all wonderful!**

**Sorry this is late (again)**


	76. The Prophesy

**The Prophesy – 24 **

Lily paced the room restlessly, waiting for James to return. He was out on patrol with Sirius and for once his work actually had to do with his job and not the Order. Alastor Moody had the duo out on patrol near Portsmouth and was drilling them in 'Constant Vigilance.' Lily could still remember the lack of enthusiasm that had pulled James from the house.

"He's an absolute nutter, Lily! I swear to Merlin that the man has a physiological disorder!"

Lily was fairly certain Moody's disorder was called Spent-The-Last-Twenty-Years-Getting-Shot-At.

Lily spun on her heel once again and continued pacing in the other direction. She wasn't _really_ worried about James's patrol. The three of them in one place was enough to deter most criminals. She was worried about him coming home.

Lily sat on the couch and fidgeted with her hands. Several weeks had passed, it was now mid November, the ultrasound had proved her suspicions and she no longer had any excuses. James had to know about the baby, even if he started hating her.

She jumped as the front door swung open and James entered, a pack of ice pressed to his temple.

"What happened?" Lily asked, rushing over. "Were you attacked? Was it Death Eaters-?"

James scowled. "Padfoot, the git, thought it was about time Moody got a taste of his own medicine. The stupid mutt hit him in the arse with a stinging hex. Well, Moody flipped, hexed Sirius from here to the here-after. I got knocked over in the process and hit my head on a rock," he removed the ice with a wince. "You should see Sirius though, he's purple with large green spots."

Lily couldn't help but chuckle, no doubt Emma would be giving Sirius a piece of her mind when he got home.

"Anyways," James said. "How was your shift?"

Lily's smile fell off her face, something James seemed to notice. "Lily, is something wrong?"

"I – I think you should sit down, James."

James fell into the chair behind him, eyes glued to his wife.

"James I – well this might come as a shock but… James, I'm pregnant."

Lily watched as James blinked up at her owlishly, his brows drawn together in confusion. "Pregnant, like with a baby?"

Lily nodded, not sure she could speak without vomiting.

"_Pregnant_," James whispered.

"Listen, James, I'm sor-"

Lily was cut off by the strangle-hold James had her in. His arms were wrapped around her so tightly she thought she might suffocate.

Suddenly he let go of her, eyes wide as he looked her over. Lily had just opened her mouth to say something when he gripped her in a bear-hug again.

"Pregnant, a baby. Pregnant, a baby!"

He let her go again, looked her over carefully and then pushed her into a chair. "You shouldn't be standing!" he said, seeming to be in some sort of hysteria. "You should sit, yes, yes. I'll have Wiggles make you something soothing to drink. Are you craving anything? Do you feel ill? Oh, but who would, not Sirius, no… I've got it," James snapped his fingers. "Emma and Remus can take turns watching you while I'm away," he tapped his chin. "I wonder how many books Blots has about this…"

Lily stood with a frown, "James, what are you-?"

"Sit!" James yelped, rushing over and pushing her back into the chair. "You don't want it to fall out!"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "It's not going to 'fall out,' James."

"You can never be too sure," James said. "Now, is there anything, and I mean _anything_, you need?"

"I need you to stop being a moron," Lily dead-panned. "Alice is pregnant, she's still walking around."

"Yes," James agreed. "But Alice isn't carrying _my_ child," a wild grin threatened to split his face in half. "When did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago," Lily admitted.

"A few _weeks?_ – Wait," James frowned. "Oh my Merlin, you told Swift, didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it!"

"How I'd," James ran his hands through his hair. "Lily, I love you, all of you, all of us. How could you possibly think I wouldn't be ecstatic?"

"We're only 19, James."

James rolled his eyes. "Well, that changes everything, doesn't it? I mean, it's not as if we're happily married," he shot Lily a cheeky grin. "Did Swift at least tell you I'd be happy?"

Lily sighed. "She did, actually. Something about you making a national holiday."

"Oh, that's a good idea," James said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "What about Proof-I-Had-Sex-With-Lily-Evans Day?"

Lily punched him in the side, "James!"

James chuckled, "What? Too long?" he bent over and kissed her. "What about The-Happiest-Day-Of-My-Life?"

Lily grinned. "Much better."

.

"How could you?"

"Sirius, just calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down! Swift, how could you betray me like that?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Sirius's theatrics. They were in the living room, and Sirius had just received a floo call from the Potters. "I couldn't let you know before James, could I? He is the father, after all."

"I wouldn't have told him!"

"Oh?"

"Well," Sirius shifted from foot-to-foot. "I wouldn't have told him directly."

"No, only half the Hog's Head would be granted such privy information, I'm sure."

Sirius flopped into an armchair. "He's going to be a father, Swifty. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"You'll have a child to ruin?" Emma guessed.

Sirius waved her away. "He's going to have to clean up his act. There will be no more wild drinking, no pranks, no – no _fun!"_

Emma stood with a sigh. "I doubt it will be all of that, this is Prongs we're discussing. I'm sure he'll make time for you, Sirius."

"But what if he doesn't? What if that-that hoggish-wife of his-"

"-You mean Lily-"

"-steals him away to parts unknown!"

Emma sighed. "You're over-reacting. Do you want some tea?"

"This isn't a tea sort of time," Sirius moped

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well I'm getting tea."

"What's going on in here?" Remus asked coming in from his room. "Sirius, what is it?"

"Lily's pregnant!"

"_Pregnant?! _That-that's wonderful!" Remus said with a grin.

"W-Wonderful!" Sirius looked half insane.

"Don't get him started," Emma warned from the kitchen.

"THIS IS A NATIONAL DISASTER!"

"Oh, come on Padfoot. Prongs will make time for you," Remus soothed.

"And-and… we'll never prank _again!_"

Emma rolled her eyes as the conversation floated in from the living room. "Are we all sure Padfoot isn't the pregnant one?"

.

.

The winter wind was biting. Albus Dumbledore had never been a fan of January, there was something about the dreary month that seemed to weigh him down, not to mention the bitter cold, but today seemed to be even worse than usual.

He climbed the few front steps of the Hog's Head with a sigh. Celestia, the old bat, had finally retired and Dumbledore only wished he could flush the entire subject of divination down the drain. Instead he was here, preparing to meet with the great-great-granddaughter of a celebrated seer, Cassandra Trelawney. He would be more than a little shocked if she could so much as predict the next day's weather.

Dumbledore opened the front door, watching as the Inn's occupants turned to stare at him. A pair of vampires near the back sunk into the shadows and out of the light's range.

Walking across the filthy pub, Dumbledore wonder, yet again, if Aberforth had even bothered to buy a broom.

Aberforth himself didn't so much as look-up from the glass he was cleaning as Dumbledore entered. Aberforth was in the Order, but he had made it clear from day one that it was no-thanks to Albus. Albus's nose gave a slight throb as he remembered that day, so long ago, when his entire world had truly crumbled around him.

Dumbledore walked up the creaky stairs without saying a word to anyone. The past was the past, and while he might never be able to atone for his sins, there was still work to be done.

Sybil Trelawney was already sipping on a glass of sherry when he entered. Before she had even opened her mouth, Dumbledore knew the interview was not going to go well.

Her clothing was all shawls and beads, her hair in wild disarray and her glasses magnifying her eyes so that she looked like a particularly shiny beetle. Dumbledore half expected her to grow a pair of wings and flitter out of the window.

"Sybil?" he confirmed, making the woman jump to her feet. Dumbledore forced a friendly smile, even as he tried not to roll his eyes.

Divination was doomed.

"Ah, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the woman smiled, her eyes seeming to get even bigger as she looked him over. "I knew you would be late."

"I am sorry if I startled you," Dumbledore said. He had barely gotten the words out when she waved them away.

"One tries not to seem too knowing. I saw you coming before you even entered the pub. Did you have a good chat with your brother?"

"Not in the slightest."

Trelawney winked, "You will."

Dumbledore smiled jovially and took a seat, wondering how long he would have to stay.

.

Severus had never been a fan of Hogsmead. He had enjoyed going as a student with Lily, but that was only because Lily had been good company, not because Hogsmead was anything special.

The Hog's Head wasn't the sort of place he could say he'd ever had much interest in as a student, but he now knew what sort of company the inn kept.

The Dark Lord had stationed Severus in Hogsmead as a look-out. Should Dumbledore leave the school for any reason, The Dark Lord wanted to know about it. But as he watched Dumbledore walk into the grubby pub, Severus found that he was more interested in what the man was doing than informing his master.

He entered the pub un-noticed, skirting past the filthy main room and up the squeaky staircase. Severus's lips formed a scowl as he tried to move forwards silently. Would it kill the loathsome barman to fix his hovel of an inn every once and a while?

He refrained from brushing the dirt off his robes, hoping it would serve as camouflage, and simply listened.

Sure enough, the peal of a woman's voice came from one of the rooms, and upon putting his ear to the key-hole, Severus could hear the headmaster's calm voice as well.

"The Wandless are all cursed, of course," the woman was saying, and Severus tried not to roll his eyes. "And the darkness breathes in all of their hearts."

"Is that so? How interesting," Dumbledore answered with all politeness, but Severus thought he could detect weariness in the man's voice. "I was asking you about tomorrow's weather, if you remember."

"O-oh yes," the woman chirped, sounding mildly nervous. "Well, I have it on good authority that it might snow – did you know, headmaster, that I can see great tragedy approaching, truly great tragedy that might not be avoidable for much longer."

"That is truly invigorating," Dumbledore said, and Severus heard a cup settle onto the table. "I am afraid that I must be going though. Thank you for your rime and I will be sure to owl you the outcome of our interview."

"I-I well…"

"Good day, Sybil-"

Severus's eyes narrowed at the sound two chairs being pushed back and people rising to their feet. He made to stand, already planning his escape when it happened.

A guttural voice began rasping on the other side of the door, and Severus Snape felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

Severus was so enthralled by the voice that he didn't hear footsteps on the stairs.

"HEY YOU, BOY!" Severus jumped to his feet, barely dodging the stunner aimed at his head. Grasping his wand tightly, he prepared to face the barman down.

_._

"…_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ Dumbledore felt his breath quicken as she spoke, his wrist bruising from the grip she had on him. For the first time in his life, Dumbledore believed in divination. For this was not the gibberish she had been spewing earlier, and in her eyes, Dumbledore did not see the floundering soul who was unsure of her own path.

He saw fate.

"Oh," Dumbledore blinked as Sybil coughed a few times. "I'm afraid I blanked out for a minute there, what were we discoursing?"

"I-"

They both jumped as the door was thrown open and both Severus and Aberforth tumbled into the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SNAKE!" Aberforth bellowed as Severus kicked out at the man, bruising one rib, and ran from the room in seemingly one movement.

"Oh, well, _this is_ what the cards were referring to earlier, isn't it."

Dumbledore simply stared at the open door, praying he had not just seen his former student. "Excuse me, Sybil, I fear I have to run," he hurried to the door before pausing. "And you're hired, effective immediately."

Severus ran.

He didn't look back as he half-fell down the dusty staircase, nor as he tore across the dank pub. By the time Dumbledore made the main room, Severus had already disaparated.

He reappeared in the deserted forest that housed the Dark Lord's lair. He tapped out the pass-code on the branches impatiently, vaulting down the stairs once the trees gave him leave. All the while, only one thing going through his mind.

_Lily._

_Finally_ he had something to offer the Dark Lord, something that would make him indispensable, something worth her life.

And Potter's, if he was lucky.

Severus could already see it. Potter dead and Lily with no one else to turn to. Lily finally seeing the Marauders for what they were. Lily coming back to him…

He couldn't help but smile. He had worried constantly about the head-strong Gryffindor. _What if she was hit? What if Potter couldn't look after her? What if the disgusting Wandless or idiotic Black got them all killed? What if, what if…_

But it was over now. He had leverage, something that was sure to spare her and he, Severus Snape, would rise as one of the Dark Lord's favourite followers.

Severus paused outside of the doors leading into the main chamber. He would have to be careful; the Dark Lord would not be pleased to think that anyone could defeat him. Still, Severus was sure his bravery would be rewarded.

He knocked on the double doors, bowing his head in respect as they opened. He crossed the room with even strides, dropping to one knee before the Dark Lord.

"Rise, Severus," Voldemort commanded, Nagini slithering out from behind the thrown. "What have you to report that could not wait?"

"My Lord," Severus rose to his feet but kept his head bowed as a sign of respect. "Dumbledore left Hogwarts today and entered the village-"

"I hope you have a good reason for not informing me immediately, as you were ordered."

"Of course, My Lord, I beg your forgiveness, but Dumbledore did not disaparate as soon as he entered Hogsmead, instead he made for the Hog's Head. I was curious."

"Continue," Voldemort prompted.

"He was holding a job interview for the subject of Divination. It appears Celestia has finally decided to end her farce of a career. Sybil Trelawney was hoping to take her place."

"This is not interesting news, Severus," Voldemort warned.

"Of course, My Lord, I understand. At first it appeared that Trelawney was as much a farce as her predecessor, but just as I began to lose interest… everything changed," he looked up, meeting Voldemort's eyes for the first time. "She predicted that the one to defeat you would be born at the end of July, to parents who had thrice defied you."

Voldemort was on his feet in an instant, his face cold as steel. "She _what?!"_

"It was a true prophesy," Severus continued, unflinching. "I only managed to hear the first half before the oaf of a barman pulled me from the door, but it was enough."

"What were her exact words?" Voldemort asked. His face was no longer a mask of anger, instead it was something much more sinister. Calculating.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies," _Severus repeat the few sentences without issue. They had been startling enough to sear themselves into his mind.

Voldemort sat back down, his fingers clicking against the armrest of his chair. "You are dismissed, Severus. Fear not, your reward will come in due time. For now, leave me."

Severus bowed low and left without a second glance. He had expected that Voldemort would want time to digest the golden egg he had been given.

Voldemort waited until the door closed before touching his wand to his forearm. It was time Peter Pettigrew paid for the safety Voldemort had given him.

"If the Wandless is pregnant, Nagini," Voldemort purred. "You will have every Death Eater that ever failed to kill her for dinner tonight."

.

Sirius gripped a fistful of red hair as Emma kneeled over the toilet bowl.

"Fucking, hell," Sirius's nose crinkled as he tried to keep all of her hair out of the way. "This is some bloody flu."

"It's no wonder Prongs won't let Lily within 50 feet of her," Remus said from where he leaned against the door frame.

"Can a person not puke in peace?" Emma asked before ducking back down.

"I think it's time you checked in with a healer," Sirius said. "James won't come near me at work, he's sure I'm contaminated and Merlin be damned if Lily's getting this," he rolled his eyes. "She gets pregnant and suddenly she needs to be in bubble-wrap wherever she goes."

"Lily's just as thrilled as you are," Remus said. "But it's for the baby's sake."

"You can both leave now, I don't need an audience," Emma said.

Sirius snorted. "If you get puke in your hair it will be impossible to get out. Stop whining and finish puking."

"You're an asshole."

"Yes, but consider that I _am_ keeping your hair out of your puke," Sirius said rubbing her back. "Remus, why don't you call Pomfrey?"

"No, thank you," Emma's voice answered though her head was still ducked. She groaned as Remus's footsteps left for the living room.

"Ninety-nine bottles of potions on the wall, 99 bottles of potions," Sirius chuckled as Emma tried to kick him. "Bad shot, Swift."

"Burn in hell!"

Half an hour later saw Emma tucked into bed and Sirius carrying several bottles into the kitchen. Harpy Gut was a particularly foul flu to get caught with, but it would pass in a few days.

"Padfoot, Moony, Swift?"

"In the kitchen, Worms," Sirius called. A second later there was a rush of the floo and then Peter was walking into the kitchen.

"How have you lot been?" he asked, brushing the ash out of his hair over the garbage bin.

"Pretty good, except for Swift," Sirius answered, lining up the potions Pomfrey had given him.

Peter froze, "Oh?"

"She's got a mild case of Harpy Gut," Sirius said. "Stubborn mule was puking for two days before she'd see anyone about it, and then it was only because we didn't give her a choice."

"You're sure that's why she's puking?" Peter hedged, "She's not… carrying?"

Sirius froze, a mad blush covering his cheeks for the first time in Peter's memory. "She's not – _We're not – _no she isn't," Sirius stuttered. "Pomfrey diagnosed her."

"Oh," Peter nodded awkwardly before giving a strangled cough. "How's Remus?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Trying to get a second job. I've told him not to, but it's Remus."

"Course," Peter nodded. "How long until Swift's back on her feet?"

"A few days," Sirius said. "But Harpy Gut isn't that contagious and Pomfrey didn't think Remus or I had contracted it so maybe Prongs will stop avoiding me like I have the bloody plague."

Peter smiled and took a seat. "He's really excited about the baby, isn't he?"

Sirius nodded. "Too excited, if you ask me. It's like Lily's agreed to go out with him all over again."

Peter couldn't help but smile. "I miss those days, things were so much simpler."

Sirius sighed. "We all do and they were. But this will clear up eventually."

"You sound so sure," Peter said, and it was clear in his tone that he was envious.

"I'm not," Sirius said. "But it just has to turn out, Worms. I can't think of the outcome if it doesn't."

Peter nodded, his mind drifting to his own assignments. "I can understand that."

.

Lily put her feet up on the table in front of her with a sigh. It seemed like everyone was having babies, and she wasn't sure if she was happy about it or not. Molly Weasley, Alice, herself, and now Petunia. Of course she'd found out from her mother, not her darling sister, and even then it was against her sister's wishes. Mrs. Evans couldn't understand that Petunia now hated Lily, that their relationship was a lost cause and had been for years.

Lily sighed again, marginally glad that James wasn't home. He'd become almost suffocating since she'd gotten pregnant and Lily was hoping that he'd eventually calm down. On the bright side, she was fairly certain he wouldn't leave all the baby work to her.

It was something to look forward to.

Lily closed her eyes and let her fingers roam over the space that held her child. There wasn't even a lump yet, and already she was completely in love with the baby. She had always thought she understood what love meant, the breaths and depths it could drive you to. These last few years had shown her that she'd never really understood the emotion at all. James had taught her what it truly meant to be in love, how crazy the single emotion could drive you, but this baby was a step even above that. Every cell in Lily's body seemed centered around keeping the unborn child safe and they hadn't even met yet!

It was mind boggling.

Lily stood and made her way over to the floo. She had a few hours before James was due home and it seemed as good a time as any to visit Marlene and Vicky.

Once Lily had been allowed entrance and gone through the fire, she was greeted by the sight of Marlene and a grinning baby.

Victorious was no longer the pink blob that had come out of magical solution. Instead she had golden curls that reminded Lily so much of Shiloh and her eyes had lost the baby-blue hue in favour of green-blue. They were exactly like Ricky's, right down to the long lashes that framed them.

Vicky made grabby motions and gurgling sounds upon seeing Lily, and Marlene immediately handed the squirmy child over.

"I think she might be beginning to teethe," Marlene said. "Yesterday she was trying to bite through her crib bars."

Lily chuckled, pulling faces at the child. "And how have you been, how's Jenkins?"

"Jenkins is good, he got a job as an appraiser. I think he's hoping to follow in his father's footsteps, and I'm well, Emmeline Vance hasn't been pushing us too hard at work. I feel bad for the bunch Moody has though."

Lily hummed in agreement. "James has been swamped with work and I've heard that Sirius isn't doing much better."

Marlene couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, the infamous Marauders, how are those five doing?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Have I told you about the time Sirius got Emma stuck in a toilet?"

Marlene shook her head, eyes wide with anticipation, a smile already forming on her face.

.

Peter smiled faintly as he puttered around the potions lab at the back of the apothecary.

Peter found that recently there were few things he enjoyed about life. He didn't enjoy spilling the beans to You-Know-Who, or having to deal with him at all. Peter didn't enjoy charming the front page of _The Prophet_ so that his mother, who had severely declined in health since his father's passing, wouldn't have a nervous breakdown every morning. Even being with the other Marauders, something that had once brought him only joy, was now tarnished by the war and Peter's constant guilt.

But this, working here and doing potions every day, this brought Peter joy. It was one of the few places that didn't seem to have changed, despite all of the horrors of the outside world. It was like his sanctuary, albeit one that smelled of pickled bats.

Peter frowned as he added porcupine quills to the potion he was working on, his mind on the assignment You-Know-Who had given him. A list of all the pregnant women in the Order was a strange thing to ask for, and Peter had done as he'd been asked.

He'd told You-Know-Who about Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley. He'd even double checked to make sure that Emma wasn't carrying, since _He_ seemed so worried about it. Peter sighed, shaking in some newts eyes, if only he hadn't gotten the news about Lily.

Peter had no idea why You-Know-Who wanted to know who was pregnant, but Peter was sure it wasn't so he could send them a congratulatory card. Every fiber of Peter's being balked at giving Lily away, but he didn't have a choice. The last time he had withheld information You-Know-Who had almost killed him, and Peter wasn't jumping to relive the experience.

Peter wiped a stray tear from his cheek, knowing that he didn't have a choice in the matter. It was Lily Evans Potter or him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favourited and reviewed! I am sorry about the wait again, it was the end of the semester, that's my big excuse.**

**If anyone is interested, I opened up a fictionpress account. Same user name, and I have one story **_**Eridanus.**_** I am hoping for feedback, both good and bad, on Eridanus so if you have the time please check it out. Thank you.**

Eridanus: www . fictionpress s/3113129/1/Eridanus

**Also, I know the prophesy scene is rather controversial for some people, I tried to keep it as canon as I could.**


	77. Ties That Bind

**Ties That Bind – 25 **

Voldemort waited by the small mirror that showed the world outside his underground lair. Outside, the world was bright and beginning to flourish in the spring sun. But in his heart, only darkness reined.

He did not turn until all of his followers had taken a seat around the circular table. He was confident with his decision, confident that he had made the right choice. Now, as May began to break through winter's chill, now was the time to strike.

"Rise, Severus," Voldemort requested, turning slowly and approaching the table. Severus stood calmly, and Voldemort couldn't help but respect him for that. "Severus has done me a great service. Some months ago he learned of a prophesy foretelling my demise, he alone heard which young brat was foretold to end my life."

The men and women along the table gasped, some clutching their chests in shock and horror. Voldemort waited for their silence.

"Two boys will fit the description of the one to destroy me. The first is to be born by the Longbottoms and the second by the Potters," his face became more serious than before. "After careful evaluation, I have chosen the Potter boy as the most likely to fulfill the prophesy."

"But My Lord," Bellatrix interrupted. "His is but a half-blooded swine!"

"He is under the protection of the Wandless," Voldemort said calmly, leaving his true reasons unspoken. Potter would be a half-blood, like him, and like him, Potter had the chance to prove himself to be more than his birthright. "_If_ one of you had done the job and killed her as I'd asked, this might not have been my decision. But can you see it? The boy growing under her tutelage, taught arts we have never even heard of?"

It was enough to convince them, and for the first time Voldemort was thankful the damning Wandless was still alive.

"Since he has proven himself to be my most trusted follower, Severus now has the privilege to ask for something in return."

Severus's mind was in turmoil.

_Lily's son._ It seemed to be the only thing he could truly comprehend. Lily's son was on the chopping block, placing Lily in the line of fire, and all because of him.

"I hope you will give me a chance to explain, My Lord, for my request might seem heinous at first."

"Go on," Voldemort encouraged, a frown forming between what was left of his eyebrows.

"I wish for you to spare the life of Lily Evans… _Potter_," he spit the word. "I wish for her to be delivered to me unharmed. Her son and husband are of no use to me, but Lily…," he let an evil smirk form on his face, a cool and calm façade that hid his thudding heart. "Let us simply say that the two of us have some unfinished business to attend to."

Voldemort's smile was twisted, and Severus was fairly certain he had bought the intended innuendo, that his true intentions had been hidden. "Young love," Voldemort mused. "Very well, take head, for the woman is to be spared! But the child," Voldemort's smile was wicked. "I want the boy brought to me. I must be the one to kill him."

Hours later, as he sat in his home on Spinner's End, Severus could not get the meeting out of his head.

But Voldemort had promised, Severus tried to remind himself, he had promised to spare her life. But did that mean anything? Should it prove more convenient to simply kill her, should Voldemort fear another of her children, would he keep his promise?

Severus held his head in his hands, trying to workout the chances of her survival. And this didn't even factor in if one of the other Death Eaters, like say Bella, got to Lily first. And it was his fault, all his fault if she died, if something happened…

_"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"_

_He could still see her face, all these years later, the calm stone mask that had blocked him out. The single blink that showed her shock._

_"Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, __Snivellous."_

His fault, all his fault. It had been his fault then, for getting mixed-up in the dark arts, and it was his fault now, for feeding information to The Dark Lord.

But what could he do? What could he possibly do to change it? Who would help him?

And then he realized that it was not about who would help him, but about who would help her. It was about the one person Voldemort truly feared.

He grabbed his traveling cloak and spun on the spot, reappearing in a field that housed every Death Eater's worst nightmare.

The grass was just turning green, but not five feet away stood the stone horses and beyond them there was only a swirling abyss of lost souls and fog.

Wandless work, Severus was beginning to see, was far more powerful than anything Emma had ever displayed at school.

He walked forwards with purpose, ignoring the shiver of magic that passed over him as he crossed the horse's threshold. The path led him forwards, twisting wildly into the distance, almost completely obscured by the fog.

Severus flinched as one of the trees leaned over to inspect him in interest, eyes wide at the groaning it made.

And then he heard it. A sharp voice pierced the gloom around him, calling the attention of the tree. It was a voice Severus would have known anywhere.

"Severus Snape." Emma said, though Severus could not see her, "You have a choice. Continue forward to your death, or surrender now. All who flee will be captured and handed over to the Ministry."

Severus's eyes darted around, trying to get a glimps of her, his wand drawn, but she was hidden by the gloom. "It's been a long time Emma!" he called out, knowing she would hear him. "I have a message for Dumbledore, a message of utmost importance!"

There was a short pause, punctuated only by the tree's whisperings. "I am not here to negotiate your dealings with Dumbledore, Snape. Surrender now or I will kill you."

"This isn't a game Emma, this is important," Snape said, losing his patience for the Wandless and her games.

"Do not patronize me, Snape," came the harsh reply.

"And why not?"

"Because although you may have a wand; it's not pointing at me."

Severus clenched his jaw in anger and he spun around; he'd had about enough of Emma right now. "Listen Emma, this is bloody important; you don't want Lily Evans dead anymore than I do!"

The silence that followed seemed to ring in the sodden air. Severus raised his wand as a figure came towards him from the way he had come. Emma had shown herself,

"Explain, Snape," she commanded.

"My explanation isn't for you, it's for Dumbledore."

Emma frowned, "You should have gone to him then, and not to me."

"And how, exactly, was I to do that? You've made sure that no one will ever get inside the castle again."

Emma's eyes held no mercy, and for the first time in his life, Severus found a twinge of fear. This was not the Emma from his Hogwarts years, this was someone he didn't know.

A Wandless ready to kill.

"You can speak with him tonight," Emma said.

"Thank you," Severus breathed relieved.

Emma's lip curled into a smirk, and Severus felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "I wouldn't thank me yet."

And then the ground was gone, and he was falling, his screams lost to the cries of the trees and the earth as it ripped open.

Emma reached out and plucked the wand the nearest tree handed her. She fingered it carefully, wondering what tortures it had wrought.

Without delay she spun on her heel, making her way to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore.

.

Severus fell to the floor with a thump, his heart still pounding erratically in his chest.

_She's learned a few tricks since school…_

But then, hadn't he as well?

Severus pulled himself to his feet, dusting off his black robes. With a sneer, he looked around the prison The Order of the Phoenix had put together and found that he couldn't really fault it. The room was well lit and no mould grew in the corners.

"Been a long time since I saw a sane Wizard, let me tell you."

Severus jumped, spinning to look for the owner of the voice, his face paling as he was confronted by a ghost.

Jacob White grinned at him from between the bars of a cell two away from Severus. It was a shock, seeing the tall, marginally handsome man alive. When Infinity tried to break in, White had been counted among the dead, and Severus had not expected to see him again, especially not here.

And yet… Severus looked closer, only to find that White looked healthy, well fed and as if he had been outside recently. There were five books stacked beside him and a bookmark hung out of one.

"We assumed you were dead," Severus said dryly, trying to hide his amazement.

White shrugged. "Clearly you were incorrect."

"The Wandless… Infinity said there were no prisoners."

"Only me," White said. "They've only ever taken me as prisoner."

"But – _why?"_

White shrugged again. "The Wandless wanted answers after Infinity attacked," White said. "Thankfully it was Dumbledore that came asking and not that vicious beast."

Severus had a hard time putting Emma and '_that vicious beast'_ together as one person, despite his current distaste for her. But then, he mused, she had changed since they had been at school together, and he had not run into her very often since then.

"You look as if you've been well cared for," Severus observed, and he could not keep the venom out of his voice.

"Better than I would have treated them," White answered. "But… I can not be sure what the present would bring."

Severus did not get a chance to ask White to clarify, for it was at that moment that the basement door opened and a pair of feet began down the stairs.

Severus glanced at White, who looked curious. While White was fairly calm, Severus felt as if his every hair was standing on end.

_What if Emma hadn't gotten Dumbledore, and instead decided to deal with him personally? What if it was someone else on those stairs, what would they want? Would Dumbledore believe him when he said that Lily was in danger?_

It was strange to see Dumbledore now. Severus couldn't be sure, but he thought that somehow his headmaster looked older than the last time they'd met. His eyes didn't seem to sparkle, the way they had in Severus's school days, and his expression was no longer lenient. It was strange to see the changes in people from this side of the war.

"Well, Severus? What message does The Dark Lord have for me?"

Severus blinked, unable to put his gentile headmaster and this straight-faced old man together for a second.

"No – no message – I'm here on my own account, but?" It was at this point that Severus shot a look at White, wondering what would happen if the man ever broke free of Emma's prison. But more than that… Lily. What if Dumbledore simply didn't believe him? Severus barely believed the story himself. "I – I come with a warning – no a request – please – " suddenly Severus felt as if he were choking on his own words, terror ripping up his gut, flooding his lungs.

A promise made by Voldemort meant nothing.

Severus knew that, had known that from the beginning, but would a promise from Dumbledore really mean much more?

Dumbledore's frown deepened, but he turned to White. "You are about to go momentarily deaf," he said, not unkindly. "I shall reverse the spell at the end of our conversation."

Dumbledore's wand slashed through the air without warning and White sighed in defeated as the world went quiet. "What request," Dumbledore began, his voice dark, "could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The – the prophesy… the prediction… Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, and Severus could not be sure, but he thought that the man's eyes hardened. "How much did you relay to your master?"

"Everything – everything I heard!" Severus gasped, the air still refusing to work properly in his panic. "That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophesy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore, and Severus tried not to shiver at the cold that had seeped into his voice. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all-"

"If she means so much to you," Dumbledore said, and now there was no mistaking the hatred in his voice, "surely your master will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have – I have asked him-"

"You disgust me," Dumbledore said, his mouth twisting. "You do not care then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die as long as you have what you want?"

Severus kept his mouth firmly closed; terrified any response would damn him further. Dumbledore had always been fond of Potter, and lying to a legillimens was not recommended. "Hide them all then," he finally croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In – in return?" Severus gaped at Dumbledore unable to imagine he hadn't begun searching for a safe house already. Did being in the Order, risking her life, mean nothing to Dumbledore at all? Did Lily Evans's safety really have to be bought, had she not done enough?

"Anything."

.

Emma tapped her fingers against the table-top, eyes glued to the basement door. She would give almost anything to know what Dumbledore and the snake were discussing. Her teeth clenched, fingers tap-tapping out the seconds.

She jumped to her feet as the door opened. "Sir, what happened?" she asked Dumbledore, half-sprinting to his side.

"I am not sure," Dumbledore said with a twisted smile. "Do me a favour and fetch Lily and James, won't you? I need a private word with them both."

Emma bristled. "Sir, you know I respect you, but I must ask _why_."

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I fear a trick of Riddle's, please Emma."

Emma's eyes were still narrowed when she left the house, but she never realized that Dumbledore's had hardened as well.

Severus tapped his fingers against the polish oak table top, strumming out a tune from his childhood absentmindedly.

Dumbledore's office had not changed much since his last visit; the only notable difference being that he no longer had five chairs waiting to be filled.

He half-stood as the office door opened, but Dumbledore's hand caught him firmly by the shoulder and lowered him back into his seat.

James entered first, his eyes hardening as they landed on Severus. "What is _he _doing here?" James spat, arms rising to block Lily from view.

"Severus is here to warn you both about Riddle's intentions towards your son," Dumbledore said calmly, heading off the insults on Severus's lips. "I suggest that you both take a seat."

For a moment Severus was sure that James wasn't going to sit, his eyes locked on Severus's face. A slender hand pulled on James's shoulder, pulling him away from his anger.

"For the baby, James," Lily whispered, her eyes on Severus as well.

James nodded stiffly before walking towards one of the squishy, red chairs that seemed obtrusively out of place considering the room's current mood.

Severus's eyes were no longer on James, from the moment she had opened her mouth, his eyes had been glued to her.

Lily Evans – he refused to think of her as a Potter – she was the reason he was doing this, Severus reminded himself, her life was worth more than his revenge against Potter.

"You will not have known," Dumbledore said after some time, breaking the tense silence, "that at the end of January a prophesy was made regarding the one who will destroy Riddle."

It was like watching a sick play, Severus realized, as both Lily and James exchanged wide-eyed looks of wonder, their faces breaking into identical grins of absolute euphoric triumph. Lily looked at him then, her eye filled with the same wonder that he had seen all those years ago as she learned about magic, but when she saw his expression, her eyes dimmed and horror began to build in them.

"Who is it professor?" James asked, standing. "When will it happen?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and Severus could have sworn he saw tears sparkle at the corners. "The boy will be born at the end of July, to parents who have thrice defied Riddle."

"But-but what does that mean?" James asked, and Severus could see it, though he did not want to. There was something in those hazel eyes that rebelled at the horrible truth. For once, Potter was not just being dim.

"Riddle believes that your son will be the one to defeat him," Dumbledore said quietly. "He was fed the prophesy by a spy and announced his target earlier this morning. Severus," here he gestured to the all-but-forgotten man, "risked his life to bring me the message."

"Why?" the voice was so small it could have been missed, overlooked, if it had not been spoken by the person he loved most. Severus watched as tears spilled over Lily's cheeks, her hands cradling her stomach. "Have we not done enough? Given enough? Why must it be my son?"

And Severus understood that she had once again caught him off guard. Lily was not worried about her own life, he could see it in her eyes, she cared only for the child.

How typically Gryffindor.

"He's after you as well," Severus said. "You _must_ be careful."

"What's it to you, _Snivellous_?" James snarled, not liking the look in the other man's eye. "Why do you suddenly care what happens to us, to the Order? Where is your pay off?"

Severus's eyes hardened. "You can be sure that I don't care what happens to _you_, Potter."

"Enough," Lily whispered, for the news seemed to have stolen something from her. It was as if she was only a wraith of what she had once been.

"So who was the spy, Snivellous?" James asked, the two men not having heard Lily's plea. "Was it you?"

Severus stepped back. "I did not know," he said, his eyes flicking to lock with Lily. "I did not know it would mean you…"

James lunged across the desk, his hands grabbing hold of Severus and knocking him to the ground, but in the next instant they were thrown apart, Dumbledore's wand raised and his eyes glinting with anger.

"This isn't the time for you two to re-open your childhood feud. James, though your accusations are true, you must remember that Severus is here now, that he has risked his life to save Lily. Doesn't that mean anything?"

James froze, his hazel eyes seeming to freeze over as he looked at the man he had hated for nine years. "You are right, professor. _Snape_," he forced the name out between his teeth. "I apologise for attacking you. I was in the wrong and have embarrassed my house. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

It was a formal apology, the kind that wizarding Lord's gave in the days of old to their equals when it was necessary to save face. There was no true sincerity, James was not really sorry for attacking Severus, and they both knew it. But it was an appeasement and, perhaps, a thank you for the warning. Still, the apology carried the weight of pureblood equality, something that had rarely been bestowed upon a half-blood.

"An apology wasn't necessary, Potter," Severus said through clenched teeth and it was clear that he did not accept the apology, not in the least.

"Well, now that we're all friends," Dumbledore said, appearing to decide that was the best they were going to get. "We have to decide what to do."

Silence unfolded, wrapping around them for several long minutes before James spoke. "There must be some sort of charm that can hold him back for good. I know Emma, Sirius and Remus did a lot of research before they decided on what to do about their own apartment, perhaps they'll have a good idea-"

"No," Dumbledore cut James off, and his voice resounded around the room like thunder. "The others should not hear one word of this."

"Sir?" James questioned.

Dumbledore sighed, and it was not the first time that day that he had truly looked his age. "You were not there the first time I met the Wandless Mirage," he said steadily. "But even if you had been, I am sure that you could not have guessed what she showed me. It was a series of visions, meant, I believe, to make me listen to her. Emma appeared in almost all of them."

James frowned; trying to understand what Dumbledore was leading-up to and finding that he could not guess the end point.

"In one of them, Emma was a Death Eater."

The air ripped its way past his lips and down his throat in a harsh inhale, his gut clenching as if he had been punched. "She isn't!" James said. "Swift would never-!"

"Are you willing to bet the life of your unborn child on that?" Dumbledore asked, and James found that the answer stuck in his throat. "I thought not. The truth, James, is that I have known for sometime that the spy in the Order was a Marauder, which one I could never be certain of; though, of course, I am fairly certain it is not you now.

There is no way of being sure that it is Emma. It could just as easily be Remus, who was assigned to gather information on the werewolves. Could they not have tempted him to join them? It could be Sirius, finally tired of being the Black sheep, or Peter, terrified of dying," Dumbledore surveyed him over his spectacles. "In war, James, you will find that the enemy is not always declared. Sometimes, the true enemy is the friend at your side, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"I would trust them, all of them, with my life," James said firmly.

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore said. "But will you trust them with the lives of those you love?"

James made a small choking sound, but could not make himself answer. It was unimaginable, to think that the Marauders were no longer a united front. Had they not grown-up together? Had they not lived together as family?

The war against Voldemort was terrible and James had always known that there would be losses, that people could die, but he had never in his wildest dreams imagined this.

"What do you suggest we do?" James asked, laying a hand on Lily's shoulder gently.

"I have prepared a safe-house for you. Until we think of something more permanent and secure it will have to do," Dumbledore paused. "I would suggest that no one know where you are."

James nodded, gripping Lily's shoulder when she remained silent. "What do you think?" he asked her softly.

But Lily wasn't looking at James; her eyes were locked on Severus, tears trailing down her cheeks. James frowned and pulled her closer, understanding that, just as he could not accept the Marauder's betrayal, Lily could not accept that Snape had been the one to place the cross-hairs on her son.

"Anything," Lily gasped out at last. "Anything to keep him safe."

Dumbledore brought them both to a small cottage on the outskirts of Portsmouth. It was a small thing, but the magic that whispered across their skin when they entered was enough to make the hair on James's arms stand on end.

"It's a small thing," Lily heard Dumbledore say as she wondered around the small space, tears already prickling at the corners of her eyes. "But it is secure and no one should be able to find you here. Filius and I have already begun searching for more defensive spells, and at the very worst, there is always Hogwarts."

"Of course, thank you Professor," James responded.

They spoke longer, but Lily was no longer listening. She was instead looking at the old furniture in the room, the dusty shelves and breathing in the stale air. There was a neglected feel to the building, as if it hadn't been occupied in the last century at least.

She once again placed a hand over her protruding stomach, trying to sooth her frayed nerves, trying to convince herself that her darling baby was still there.

She ran a hand along the dusty mantle, and couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve this. Were it only her life Voldemort wanted, she would gladly give it up, but not her baby's, not her son's. She would do anything, give anything for him, even now, when he wasn't even really here.

How was it that she could love something she hadn't even seen so much? Lily mused, rolling the dust between her fingers. How was it possible for anyone to want her precious baby dead?

"Lily? Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" James asked softly, and Lily realized that Dumbledore must have left while she was still lost in thought.

"Why him, James? Why our baby?"

"I don't know, but I promise, no, I _swear_ to keep the both of you safe," James said, and looking into his hazel eyes, Lily couldn't help but believe him.

"I know you will," she said. "I never doubted you James, never."

.

Dumbledore walked back into his office carefully, knowing that by now Snape wouldn't be the only one waiting for him.

"Yes, but _what_ are you doing here?" Emma snarled, her face an inch away from Severus's. "Looking for information to feed your master, Snake?"

"He was here regarding a job opening," Dumbledore cut Emma off. "I think you know that the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor will once again be leaving us at the end of the year."

"But you said no, of course," Emma said, her eyes still attempting to glare holes into Snape.

"I did. I do not believe he is old enough to have a teaching position; as you well remember, your own temporary stint gave way to all sorts of problems."

"He was going off about something that could mean Lily's death – and then you spoke with the Potters," Emma said and Dumbledore barely suppressed a sigh.

_Was she always so stubborn?_

"I had to say something to make you listen to me," Severus said smoothly. "And as for Potter, well it seems the Dark Lord had an attack planned on his office for Monday."

Emma's eyes narrowed still further. "And why would you care about what happens to James?"

Severus smirked, and Dumbledore saw the underlying traits of a true Slytherin at work. "I had to have some information of worth if I wanted to join The Order of the Phoenix."

Emma's mouth opened with a slight pop. Severus simply grinned at her expression, taking sheer pleasure in off-footing her.

"N-NO!" she bellowed once her wits were about her. "Absolutely not!"

"Emma, as it is, I think you should remember that I have the final say on who joins the Order and who does not," Dumbledore said gently.

"But _Sir!"_

"The decision has already been made. Severus helped us greatly today and I am willing to give him a second chance," his eyes seemed to x-ray her from behind his glasses. "Do we not _all_ deserve a second chance?"

Emma's lips pursed, knowing that were it not for Dumbledore's second chances she would never have attended Hogwarts to begin with. "I'm not keying him into Headquarters, remember that _I_ get the final say on that," Emma spat at last before turning on her heel.

"Snape's double-agency is to be between only us, Emma!" Dumbledore shouted to be heard over the slamming of the door.

He sighed tiredly at her immaturity, turning to Severus slowly. "That was a rather ingenious cover, but do you think it will be enough to convince Riddle?"

Severus shrugged. "He's wanted another spy in the Order for quite some time. He realizes that you are closing in on the one already placed, though, of course, he has not revealed their identity. I believe he will consider this extra-credit."

.

Remus walked carefully across the greening grass. It was not that he shouldn't be here, but rather that Balt, the leader of the werewolf pack, had been in the habit of asking Remus to join them for another full moon.

"Back again?" Trudy asked, her dirty blond hair pulled back into a single braid. "Always asking questions, knowing that you have no chance of understanding the answer. How very wizardly of you."

"Thank you, Trudy," Remus said kindly. "How have you and Tang been?"

Trudy chuckled, and not for the first time, she seemed so much older than her eight years. "It is all coming together now, Remus Lupin. There is nothing else we can tell you."

Remus felt his blood chill. "What do you mean?"

"The White World is red," Tang said solemnly. "And the dept is paid. Twisted in three divided; their lives now belong to fate."

"I don't understand."

"No," Trudy said. "You don't, but you will."

A small silence unfolded between them. It was not uncomfortable, but instead held the potential for a topic Remus had never dared to breach, though he had wanted to on several occasions.

"Why do you stay?"

Tang looked up at him in confusion, but Trudy only sighed with a small smile. "Where would we go?" Trudy asked him. "Here we are protected by Balt and the Dark Lord. What would you suggest? That we join The Order?" she shook her head.

"Dumbledore would grant you safety," Remus said quietly.

"I would be careful, Remus Lupin, not to put your idol on a pedestal that can not be toppled," Trudy said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

Trudy's smile could not conceal the secrets twisting behind her eyes. "Soon, very soon, Remus, it will seem as though you live in a daydream tinted only be grey clouds. So soon, you will exist only in a nightmare, alone, completely alone and I am sorry that none of it can be stopped. And this," Trudy paused to look skywards. "This is the last time we shall ever speak."

"But I don't understand!"

"No you don't," Trudy agreed. "And for your sake, Remus Lupin, I wish it could stay that way."

.

Making his way into the apartment, Remus was still considering Trudy's words. She had refused to tell him anything else; perhaps he would drop by the next day and see if she had changed her mind about seeking Dumbledore's help.

"Have you seen Prongs around?" Sirius asked him from where he sat at the kitchen table, the surface of which was covered in tactical strategies and defence notes.

"Not for a few days," Remus said, taking a seat. "Why do you ask?"

"He sent me a letter saying that he and Lily were going to be joining us for dinner this evening," Sirius said. "They have news, apparently."

"I wonder if they're going to be leaving, because of the baby. I know Frank has a portkey to Paris booked for next week and even Arthur insisted Molly spend time out of the public eye right before the baby was born. She wasn't around for almost a month, remember?"

Sirius hummed. "It's just that we haven't seen either of them in a few weeks… it bothers me."

Remus shrugged. "I can't help you there, Padfoot."

When Emma got home she was surprised to hear the news, her face brightening. "It has been a long time since we all got together, does Peter know?"

Sirius nodded. "I invited him right after I got the letter; he said he'd be here."

Emma nodded amiably and made her way into the kitchen. "Did you choose a few recipes for tonight?" she asked. Where Sirius had had the weekend off Emma had been training with the Quidditch team.

"On the counter and I made sure we had all the ingredients – I measured them out and put them in the fridge."

Emma raised a brow of surprise.

Sirius sighed. "Moony helped," he conceded.

Emma smirked. "Thank Merlin for that."

Sirius glared. "I _am_ getting better, Swift, even _you_ have to admit that."

Emma chuckled as she began sorting through the menu Sirius had put together. "That's true, amazing though that statement is – actually," she paused and Sirius frowned as a grin dominated her face, "I'm more amazed that Lily has stuck by your lessons for so long."

"Oh, haha," Sirius grumbled, sitting on the counter while Emma began mixing things together.

"Preheat the oven for me, won't you? 400 should do it," Emma said absently while she mixed the sauce for the chicken. "You know, it is strange being able to ask you to do that."

"Oh, please," Sirius said. "I was never that bad."

"Sirius, you once set fire to the kitchens at Hogwarts trying to make toast."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that was with a toaster, have you seen those evil death traps?"

Emma chuckled. "Yes, of course, how could I forget?"

They were interrupted by the doorbell and Sirius sidestepped out of Emma's way as she slid the chicken into the oven.

"Prongs! How are you?" Sirius asked, wrapping his brother in a hug. He pulled back. "Lily-flower, pleasure, as always."

Lily grinned, her one hand sub-consciously resting on her bulging stomach. "Padfoot, it's been too long."

Sirius gave an exaggerated bow before leading them both into the sitting room. "You lot have a lot of explaining to do. Alastor has been grumbling worse than usual and it's hard to straighten him out without my partner in crime."

"I'm sorry, Padfoot," James said with a tight smile. "Lily's been having some problems with the baby and I've been keeping an eye on them both." Of course, not a word of this was true. They had been in hiding, but none of the Marauders could know that.

Sirius frowned. "Why don't you sit down, Flower? I'll have Remus whip-up something soothing," he said, making his way towards the hall. "Yo, Moony, you great fuzz-ball our guests are here!"

Lily chuckled as Emma came around the corner, rolling her eyes, with a teapot and cups floating in front of her. "You'll have to excuse him, he's an idiot."

James felt his gut twist as she set the pot and cups down on the table, taking a seat across from them. He could not believe that she had joined Voldemort, not after she had fought Infinity so viciously, not after the deaths of her parents and Mirage. He could still remember the way she had been right after her parents died, how long it had been since she returned to the school, how he had been sure for some time that he would never see her again.

But Mirage had never shown anything, never done anything, without a purpose. James knew that she had told Sirius when to broach the subject of half-Wandless with Emma, that she had been instrumental in Emma's eventual defeat of Infinity and their continued safety at headquarters. Mirage had seen everything, every path that lay before them and she had _chosen_ to show Dumbledore a path that had Emma pitted against them, knowing what they would think and do.

So was this her message? That Emma could not know about the prophesy? Was it possible, James wondered, that she was not the spy but that, instead, her knowing the truth somehow changed the final outcome? Would she be captured and tortured in the near future?

"Is something wrong Prongs?"

James shook himself out of his revere to find Emma looking concerned.

"Mirage knew a lot of things, didn't she?"

Emma looked confused, her face managing to betray the deep grief that Mirage's death still carried. "Yes, she did."

"Would," James searched for the right words. "Would you trust her, a message from her, even now, even after so long?"

"Another message," Emma's mouth quirked, her heart swelling with the hope that Mirage was still around, somewhere, watching. "Yes. Even now I would trust her judgement. Mirage saw all of the choices set before us, everything we could choose and she was very wise in her own right. If she'd had the chance, I think she might have made Ravenclaw."

Emma chuckled lightly, her hands wrapped around her cup, seeming to take comfort in its warmth. "I would trust Mirage with my life," she said at last, looking back up at James.

James nodded, seeming to contemplate her words. "I'll stand by that judgement then."

Emma chuckled again, her eyes fixed in some past realm. "Can I ask what she told you, when?"

James hesitated. "She told Dumbledore, actually as for what she said… well, it was advice about you."

Emma seemed slightly surprised, but only nodded after a moment. "I would listen to her, as I said, she was brilliant. Excuse me for a moment, I have to make sure Sirius and Moony aren't trying to murder each other."

Lily looked at James questioningly once Emma had left, the sounds of pots and pans clanging together sounding from the kitchen. "You don't think it's her, do you?"

James sighed. "I don't think it's any of them, but as Dumbledore said, that changes nothing. As it is, it no longer matters, Mirage was smart and Emma is right, her advice was not to be ignored."

"If you had to choose one…" Lily whispered. "Who would it be?"

James held his head. "Not Sirius, never Sirius – and Peter's too much a coward, he practically wets himself before missions," James ran a hand through his hair. "I would say Emma, if not for all the losses she's suffered… that only leaves…"

"Remus," Lily whispered. "And I find that hard to believe. He's always been the most rule abiding and honest of you lot."

James nodded his agreement. "I would never suggest any of them," he said lowly. "They are my family, have been since I was 11 years old."

He fixed a smile as Sirius bounded around the corner, his hair filled with tealeaves, an enraged Emma trailing him. Remus was speaking with Peter a few feet behind them; the latter must have just come through the floo.

James looked at all of them and found that he could not see a single one in Death Eater's robes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Late again, my apologies.**

**Alright, so I had Snape go to HQ to find Dumbledore because I could not see him getting a message through to Hogwarts with all of the wild new things Emma's done to protect the school. I also wanted another scene in the HQ dungeons and a re-exposure of White.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favourited or reviewed!**


	78. Where Slytherins Have Gryffindor Hearts

**Where Slytherins Have the Hearts of Gryffindors – 26 **

Voldemort considered the kneeling man before him. "Rise Severus," he commanded.

He had just spent the last two hours listening to the man's version of events and sifting through his mind. There was no doubt, Severus had acted with the very best of intentions.

An internal Ministry strike against James Potter had been a rather ingenious cover. It was true, that some of the more prominent Aurors had found their wings recently clipped and that some had even left their posts.

Severus did not portray the obvious signs of betrayal. No, he had done well.

"I think you deserve a reward," Voldemort said, sitting back at ease. "I have a few interesting raids planned for tonight. There is sure to be galleons and rubies galore, and all for you; how does that sound?"

Severus bowed his head and grinned slightly. "Thank you, My Lord, it is more than I deserve."

Once Severus had left, Voldemort made arrangements for a few imbeciles to be sent to murder Potter on Monday. Their stupidity had caused failure too many times, this would be an interesting way to dispose of them.

.

_Prophet Exclusive!_

_Missing Twins Found Murdered_

_By: Irving Hopshot_

_A couple hiking near Hogsmead uncovered the bodies of twin sisters, reports local Aurors. The twins are aged eight and have been identified as the Starlit twins that went missing nearly six years ago. The parents, Miriam and Alan, were murdered by werewolves on August 14__th__ the same night the twins were reported missing. Story continues on page 4…_

Regulus folded the paper up and put it away before continuing with his breakfast. He had heard that Balt had two underlings that needed putting-down, but surly the werewolf hadn't had to be so violent in his work. From what he'd heard, the only thing recognizable had been their faces, deliberately left untouched for identification.

Regulus pushed his eggs away, feeling suddenly ill. It was times like this when he wondered if he was really cut-out to be a Death Eater.

"Does Master not like his breakfast?" Kreacher asked, hurrying over. "Would he be liking something else?"

"No, no Kreacher. I'm sorry, I just feel a bit ill."

Kreacher frowned. "Would Master like some soup or tea? Anything Kreacher can do to help!"

"Maybe just some tea, Kreacher," Regulus said kindly. "The meeting starts in an hour and it wouldn't do for me to be late."

Kreacher nodded and cleared the table before hurrying off to make tea. Regulus sighed leaning against the table and skimming the rest of the article. He wondered what Bella would have to say about the events.

He realized dimly that if she had anything to say about it it would only be that they deserved what they got. Regulus sighed. Sometimes he was almost tempted to throw it all away and join the Order, as Sirius had, and then he remembered what it meant to be a blood traitor.

"Tea, Master Regulus."

"Thank you Kreacher," Regulus said, taking the offered cup. "Kindly wish Mother a good morning for me?"

"Of course, Master," Kreacher said, nodding his head and making his ears flap.

Regulus suppressed an amused smile. "I should get going," he said, draining his cup. "Have a good day, Kreacher."

"Have a good day, Master," Kreacher said, taking Regulus's cup and bowing low.

Regulus stepped out of number 12 and into the gloom that coated most of London. He sighed, remembering a time when it was occasionally sunny and he and Sirius would go exploring in the small woodland park down the street.

He made his way to that very same park now, but not for an exploration date. The trees and ferns provided excellent coverage for apparation. Living on a muggle street did have its disadvantages.

Twisting on the spot, Regulus disappeared from the woods with a loud crack.

The forest The Dark Lord had claimed to house his lair was slowly coming to reflect the evil it housed, Regulus mused. Patches of Devil's Snare and Choking Ivy could be found scattered around the perimeter, though Regulus had a feeling they had been planted in a deliberate attempt to out any muggles that passed by.

Regulus tapped out the ever-changing pass-code on the tree's branches before descending through the dark, dank roots. He kept his wand illuminated before him, trying to navigate the stairs and tunnel without tripping. He did wish the Dark Lord could be a bit more welcoming in his designs, or at least more practical.

The circular room was already half-full when Regulus entered, taking his place. This was the second circle of followers; an upgrade from the new recruits but not yet a position among the inner circle. Bellatrix had high hopes that Regulus would make inner circle within the next few months. Regulus wasn't really sure he wanted a promotion. In some ways it was better to stay unnoticed when it came to The Dark Lord.

"Welcome," Voldemort greeted them once everyone had arrived. "I am always so very glad to see you all standing before me."

Regulus refused to flinch as the red eyes surveyed the room.

Voldemort smirked, at some inner joke that Regulus hoped wouldn't include all of their deaths. "You will not have heard, but recently a prophesy was made regarding my untimely demise," several people murmured to each other in shock, other's gasping and clutching their chests. "Yes, it is quite amusing," Voldemort said silkily, and Regulus fought off a shudder. "Something the muggle-lovers are all too pleased about. They have no hope of defeating me, however; I, who have traveled further than any other down the path that leads to immortality."

Regulus frowned, his mind working over the words. It was quite a claim to make, for immortality was not something anyone could truly have. Oh, there were the Flammels', who's stone had granted them extended life, but eventually it would run out and they would die. Even those who made Horcruxes were in danger of their black offspring being found and destroyed.

"What hope could they ever have of defeating my powers, extended as they are? What prayer could they make to override my eternal rule?" Voldemort strode around the circle's center, looking into each of their eyes. Only he knew who hid behind each mask. "But even the most powerful would be foolish not to take precautions, wouldn't they?" Voldemort asked them. "I require the use of someone's house elf," Voldemort said. "For the trap I have set for this, Chosen One, will be absolutely… soul splitting."

Regulus swallowed slowly, watching as those around the circle exchanged looks. House elves were a lot to ask for. Not because of their ability, but instead because of the immense information they knew. A House elf would know the household's most intimate secrets, enough to destroy almost anyone in an instant. But this… this was another chance to make Mother and Bella proud. To bring honour to the family.

"Come, come now," Voldemort said with an ugly grin. "It is only for one small task."

"My Lord," Regulus said, bowing slightly as he stepped forward. "My family has an elf. It would be an honour if you would accept his help."

Voldemort grinned and walked towards him, "Thank you Black. You shall be rewarded for this," he looked up at the rest of them. "Away with you, haven't you missions to be carrying out? Information to overhear?"

The circle departed almost in an instant, leaving Regulus alone with Voldemort.

"This house elf, is it reliable?" Voldemort asked.

"Kreacher is reliable as they come," Regulus said easily.

"When can I obtain it?" Voldemort asked.

"Kreacher will serve you whenever you need him. I can fetch him now if you would like-"

Voldemort nodded. "Now would be excellent. I will go with you to retrieve him; the sooner I put my plans into motion the better."

Voldemort grasped Regulus by the shoulder, his long fingers biting into Regulus's skin as the darkness of apparation consumed them both.

They re-appeared in the lush green of the forest. The shimmering green light calming Regulus's nerves, slowing his pounding heart.

"Where are we?" Voldemort's voice was enough to kick both into overdrive.

"In a small forest near my house. You can not apparate into the house and Grimmauled is a muggle street," Regulus explained, leading Voldemort out of the forest calmly.

There was no one on the street, for which Regulus was eternally grateful; he wasn't sure how his muggle neighbours would handle looking at the Dark Lord who, frankly, resembled Satan without horns. There was also the fact that Regulus wasn't sure how he would cover up the murder of said wandering muggle.

"Kreacher!" Regulus called as soon as they entered the house.

Kreacher hurried down the stairs, his ears flopping wildly. "Yes, Master? What can Kreacher do?"

"Kreacher," Regulus said easily. "This is the Dark Lord that Mistress Bellatrix and I often speak about."

Kreacher's eyes widened. "He is a great Master," Kreacher said, owing low. "Master Regulus and Mistress Bellatrix speaks of him only with great praise!"

Voldemort looked happy about this, Regulus noted. "Yes Kreacher, he is a great Master and he has asked for your assistance with something. Helping him will bring great honour to the family. I order you to do whatever he asks of you and then come home, do you understand?"

Kreacher nodded, his ears flapping with the motion. "Kreacher will follow Master Dark Lord's orders and then come home," he said.

Regulus nodded with a small smile before turning to Voldemort. "Is there anything else I can do for you My Lord? Would you like to stay for luncheon?"

Voldemort was still smiling. "No, thank you, Black. I should be on my way… and note, if this goes well you will have a place in my inner circle."

Regulus bowed low. "Thank you, My Lord, you are too kind."

Voldemort smirked. "Come along, elf, the journey ahead of us is long."

Kreacher took hold of Voldemort's outstretched hand. Seconds later, the duo disappeared with a loud crack.

Regulus stared at the spot for some time, his brows furrowed.

"_They have no hope of defeating me, however; I, who have traveled further than any other down the path that leads to immortality."_

Only a fool would be so arrogant as to drop such a line, but then only a fool would seek immortality. There were, Regulus knew, many ways to evade death, but none of them were pleasant and some had consequences so severe that only an absolute lunatic would dare attempt them.

He made his way to the Black library absently, determined to uncover the meaning to the riddle if it killed him.

.

Kreacher could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at the sea and sky. He was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him. To his left stood the tall wizard his Master called Dark Lord.

Before Kreacher could ask for direction, the Dark Lord spoke.

"Come with me elf."

Voldemort walked forwards slowly, his mind focused as he went. This horcrux, it would have to be well guarded. There was always the chance that he wouldn't be able to get his hands on the brat until it was too late, until the child had already learned enough of the magical art to destroy him.

Voldemort tapped his feet with the bottom of his wand before lighting it, allowing his to walk across the water and into the cave's mouth. He had to stoop once he reached the tunnel, the slimy rock walls brushing his hair and shoulders in places. The whole time, the house elf followed him, swimming doggedly through the freezing water.

They reached the ante-chamber without a hitch, and Voldemort sent a drying and warming charm Kreacher's way, deciding it wouldn't do to have the elf die before it had completed its task.

"Thank you, Master Dark Lord," Kreacher said, bowing low.

Voldemort ignored him, instead pricking his finger with his wand and brushing it across the stone doorway. Kreacher covered his face as the blazing silver outline of an arch appeared in the wall, the interior melting away to reveal the dark chamber beyond.

"Come," Voldemort ordered harshly, moving forwards without pause. Kreacher followed obediently.

The inner blackness did not bother Kreacher as it would have a human. He was an elf following a master's orders; a master who was a friend of Master Regulus, and so Kreacher knew he would be safe.

"Do not touch the water," Voldemort warned him as they continued along the path. To the right there was only rough cavern wall, and to the left an immense expanse of water and an eerie green glow.

When the green boat rose, Kreacher entered first, as he was ordered to, and when they reached the island, Kreacher followed Voldemort to the stone basin without question.

"Elf, I order you to use any means you can think of to get rid of this potion," Voldemort said, his face impassive as he watched Kreacher approach the stone.

Kreacher bowed low. "Yes, Master Dark Lord," he said before snapping his fingers.

The potions did not disappear.

Kreacher frowned and attempted to scoop the potion out with his hands.

He could not.

Eye's narrowed in annoyance, Kreacher looked not at the potion itself but at the basin. With an almighty crack, the bowl cleaved in two and the potion was spilled all over the rocks.

"I had not thought of that," Voldemort allowed, before repairing the basin and re-filling it with potion. Kreacher watched, wide-eyed, as Voldemort picked something gold and shiny up off the floor. "Well done, elf," Voldemort said. "I want you to try and dispose of the potion again."

Kreacher did, and with each attempt he became more and more discouraged. He could not affect the basin. He could not vanish or transport the potion. He could not turn the potion into something else. He could not touch the potion. Finally, after over an hour, Kreacher conjured a glass and scooped some of the potion into it.

It worked!

Kreacher grinned, elated to have solved the riddle, and poured the potion out onto the floor.

The green potion hit the stones with a hiss before turning to smoke. Instantly, the basin refilled.

Kreacher frowned.

Voldemort grinned, sure he knew what came next, only to watch in astonishment as Kreacher conjured a bucket to pour his cups of potion into. Slowly, he emptied the basin.

"You are a very smart elf," Voldemort said once the basin was empty and Kreacher's bucket full. "You have done me a great service today."

Kreacher grinned and puffed his chest out, even as his bucket emptied and vanished, the potion returning to the original basin.

"I would like you to try again," Voldemort said, and this time his voice was not as harsh as before.

Kreacher tried to empty the basin for three hours, but nothing he could think of would work. Finally, panting and teary-eyed, Kreacher had to admit defeat.

"Kreacher can not empty the basin, Master Dark Lord," he said, his voice wobbly. "Kreacher has failed!"

Voldemort's grin dominated his face, and for the first time, Kreacher felt a twinge of fear. "I order you to drink the potion," Voldemort said. "All of it."

Kreacher nodded hastily causing his ears to flap wildly as he re-conjured his cup. Without hesitation, Kreacher plunged his glass into the potion, filling it to the brim, before drinking every last drop.

He gasped, terrible images playing behind his eyes, overlapping the darkness of the cave. Moving like ghosts, Regulus and his Mistress approached him, their hands laden with cloths.

"No…" he moaned, even as his hand tipped the cup back into the potion, refilling it.

Again he drank, and now they were much clearer, the cave fading away.

"_Kreacher is a terrible house elf!" his mistress cried, nose turned up in disgust. "I don't know why we kept him so long!"_

Kreacher whimpered, closing his eyes to block her out even as he drank another cup full.

"_A traitorous piece of filth," Regulus sneered. "We should have given him cloths years ago! He doesn't have the right to stay in this house, the Most Ancient House of Black!"_

Again Kreacher drank from the cup, but this time it was more binding magic, which required him to do Voldemort's bidding, than will that brought the cup to his lips.

_Regulus threw cloths at Kreacher, the cloaks and shirts hanging off his ears as they continued to pile on top of him…_

Another cup full…

_It was getting hard to breathe, the air rasping into his lungs as the cloths suffocated him. Mounds of socks, undergarments and pants…_

Each cup full brought another taunt from Regulus, who could not believe that Kreacher could not even die properly. Each cup full made it harder to breathe…

Voldemort watched as the elf was forced to drink by whatever magic bound them to wizards. He watched with a smile as the elf begged for death, knees wobbling from the strength it took to stand.

Finally the basin emptied and Kreacher fell to the floor soundlessly. Voldemort strode forwards, even as the elf begged for water, and dropped Salazar's locket into the basin. The green potion swirled from his wand tip, concealing the locket from prying eyes for eternity.

Voldemort passed the crawling elf with disdain. "I no longer need your services," he said, climbing into the glowing green boat. "You have served your master well, die with honour."

The boat sailed away and Kreacher continued to crawl along the rough stone, determined to reach the water.

Fire flared in his throat with each breath, his muscles weakened, still he crawled on, large eyes fixed on the water. After agonizing minutes he reached the ledge and plunged his head into the cool, crisp water, sucking in as much as he could.

Kreacher barely noticed when he left the stone, white, cold hands pulling him downwards. All he knew was that he was no longer needed, he had done well.

.

Regulus poured over old books in the library, an oil lamp lighting the pages now that night had fallen. He had read books on regenerative potions and charms, which eventually led him to Arbouro.

What was known about the demon made Regulus's hair stand on end, and what wasn't known only scared him further.

Arbouro was a Wandless, or had been, once. His spell had been regeneration and it had given him eternal life. He was rumoured to still be alive, though he had not been seen for centuries, his initial spotting being before the birth of Christ.

Legend told of The Gates of Arbouro, it was said that whoever found them would be able to ask the Wandless for a single wish. That sounded like codswallop to Regulus. From what he knew about Wandless, wish granting wasn't one of their specialties.

He was currently going through a tomb on Horcruxes. Most of the information he knew, and it was only more puzzling. Creating a Horcrux was, of course, a horrible and evil affair, though not something he would put out of Voldemort's reach. No, what had Regulus puzzled was the claim that Voldemort had gone further than _anyone_ down the path that led to immortality, as many people had made Horcruxes already.

The only logical explanation Regulus could come to was that Voldemort had made more than one Horcrux, but because making one to begin with damaged the soul so much, Regulus could not see someone attempting to make more.

Unless they were very arrogant, ambitious and, honestly, foolish. To do something like this, a Wizard would have to be unable to understand the damage they were truly doing. They would have to be ignorant in the extreme.

He was still puzzling this out when a crack split the air in two, startling Regulus so badly that he jumped to his feet, his chair toppling to the ground.

"Kreacher!?" Regulus yelped, running to the comatose elf.

Kreacher lay in the middle of the dark room, completely still. His eyes were wide and staring. He was drenched, and a pool of water quickly formed around him, making the dark-wood floor treacherous.

He was not breathing.

"_Accio Water!"_ Regulus commanded, his wand tip between Kreacher's lips.

A fountain of water spurted upwards, catching Regulus full in the face, but that didn't deter him. "_Rennervate!"_

Kreacher coughed, air rasping down his throat as he inhaled. Regulus supported him as he sat up. "Kreacher, what happened?"

Kreacher seemed startled to be in the library for a moment. He shook his head, grasping his bearings. "Kreacher followed Master Dark Lord's orders, and then Kreacher came home," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes Kreacher, and you did very well," Regulus said patiently. "What happened while you were with the Dark Lord, what did he ask you to help him with?"

"Master Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cliff," Kreacher said, his huge eyes glued to Regulus. "Master Dark Lord then led Kreacher through a cave to a secret, hidden room where there was a boat, which led to an island, which had a basin. Master Dark Lord was asking Kreacher to take the potion out of the basin and each time Kreacher did as he was told, Master Dark Lord would re-fill the basin and ask Kreacher to do it again, only this time the potion could not be taken out in that way, and then…" Kreacher shuddered. "Master Dark Lord ordered Kreacher to drink all the potion and Kreacher did as Master ordered."

Regulus frowned, his brows drawn together. "What did the potion do?"

"The potion made Kreacher see things that were not there, terrible horrible things," Kreacher said. "Kreacher saw Master and Mistress give Kreacher cloths and say that Kreacher was a terrible house elf!"

"You know that isn't true, Kreacher. You're the very best of house elves," Regulus said soothingly.

Kreacher nodded, his ears flapping and his eyes watering. "Kreacher is very proud to hear Master speak so."

"What happened next?" Regulus prompted.

"After that Kreacher wanted water very badly. He crawled to the island's edge to get some but white, cold hands pulled him in and downwards," Kreacher shivered again. "They was corpses."

Regulus paled visibly and rubbed Kreacher's back. Inferi. "Do you know why the Dark Lord wanted you to drink the potion?"

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher is a very smart house elf, and Kreacher saw. Master Dark Lord was keeping a locket in the potion – Kreacher does not think that Master Dark Lord wanted anyone to be able to get the locket."

Regulus frowned, his head turning absently to gaze at the book on the desk, the one on horcruxes. "Master – Merlin – _the Dark Lord_, did he forbid you from telling me any of this?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Master Dark Lord forbid Kreacher nothing."

_He expected him to die. Voldemort never planned on letting Kreacher leave his hiding spot._ "This cave, could you find it again?"

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher will not forget."

Regulus nodded slightly, deep in thought. "I have to look into some things Kreacher, but I will need you to take me to the cave," he gave the elf a stern look. "You must tell no one of this and you must not be seen by the Dark Lord again – he must not know you survived, do you understand?"

Kreacher nodded vigorously, making his ears flap once again.

"Good," Regulus rose to his feet. "Come on, Kreacher, let's get you some pepper-up potion and maybe a hot chocolate."

Kreacher took Regulus's outstretched hand with a smile and allowed him to lead the way to the kitchen.

It was much later that night and Regulus was once again pouring over books in the library. So late, in fact, that it was nearly morning, the first of the sun's rays breaking over the rooftops.

It didn't seem to matter what book he looked in, there was no reference to what would happen to someone who dared to make more than a single horcrux.

And it made sense, really, that a horcrux would be Voldemort's poison of choice. It explained the ruby eyes and snake-slit nose that occupied the Dark Lord's face, explained his demon appearance. He was only barely human now, consumed by the evil powers he used.

And the locket, why else would Voldemort be so desperate to make sure it was secure?

It was stupid, really. Regulus was pretty sure that if he ever made a horcrux it would be something simple, maybe a tin can enchanted to never rust and left to sink to the ocean's bottom, where no one would look. But then, who would look in a cave by the seacoast?

Regulus could not work for such blatant evil. It was becoming more and more obvious that Voldemort was nothing short of a psycho off his drugs. A man who would destroy a house elf, such an innocent creature, was truly evil and the more Regulus looked at it, the less he could understand the muggle-born genocide. Had Emma not proven that magical power did not necessarily come from magical parents? Didn't Lily Evans prove it? Hadn't Mary MacDonald?

Sirius, it appeared had been right all along and Regulus now understood what his brother had been saying for all of those years. At the end of all things, it didn't matter who your parents were or what people expected of you. It did not matter who you were born to be, it mattered who you chose to be. The only person who could decide your future was you, it was a power that no one else could claim.

And maybe the Sorting Hat had been right. Maybe Regulus did have the heart of a Gryffindor.

He now knew what he had to do. Regulus would have to destroy the horcrux; it was the first step in destroying Voldemort. He only wished that he could have chosen a different ending.

He sat back, eyes locked on some far away picture. He wished that he could have seen Elaine one last time, that he could have protected her from this war for longer. Regulus hadn't planned on dying for some time; he had hoped the war would be almost over, that there would be nothing left for Elaine to fight for, that she would stay away.

He should have known better. Elaine Hooper would never have stayed away. Even if Voldemort had called up supreme rule over the UK, Elaine would have returned to fight against him, even if only death awaited her.

Regulus sighed. He wished that things could have been different. He wished that he hadn't lost touch with his brother, that he could see him just one more time.

But this was reality, and reality did not have time for fairy tales.

He stood slowly and made for the dinning room, to have breakfast with his mother for the very last time.

"Is something wrong, Regulus?" Walburga asked, cutting into her eggs with ease, one eye still on the paper. "You seem quiet, not that I'm complaining."

"No, Mother," Regulus said as easily as he could. He was eating slowly, savouring the flavour of the food, taking in the details of the room.

Walburga seemed unconvinced. "I suppose we should have found you a suitor by now. I'll speak with Bella about it; she knows quite a bit about who's on the market at the moment. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, Mother," Regulus said, forcing a grin. Even now, knowing what he was about to do, Regulus couldn't help but try to please his mother. "I'll be out for the morning, but perhaps we can speak about it this afternoon?"

"That sounds acceptable," Walburga said. "You know, I heard from Bella that you had made inner circle. Apparently the Dark Lord is very pleased with you."

Regulus didn't have to force the smile this time. "I know he is."

Regulus waited until his mother was well situated in the sitting room before calling Kreacher.

"Master Regulus called Kreacher?" the elf asked, hurrying to his side from the depths of the kitchens.

Regulus kneeled down, so that he and Kreacher were on eye level. "I need you to take me to the cave now, Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded, his expression suddenly more serious. "Kreacher will do as Master commands."

Regulus nodded and stood. "Let us go, then, Kreacher."

It was no easy task getting Kreacher to the small forest undetected. But, somehow, Regulus managed it and with one twist and a crack the two were gone.

Regulus squinted and shielded his eyes from the sea spray. His knees locking to avoid slipping on the wet rocks they stood upon.

It was immediately clear to Regulus that Voldemort had not been sloppy in choosing his hiding places. But for him, it was also clear that a wizard had been near.

The air swirled with the undercurrents of magic Regulus had come to find in Hogwarts. It was a whisper on the breeze, a call in the ocean spray; it was the tiny waves in the air.

Kreacher pulled on Regulus's hand. Regulus forced a smile for the elf and followed him to the rock's edge. The climb down was treacherous, and Regulus found himself imagining Voldemort jumping idiotically from foothold to foothold. It was not enough to stem his terror when they reached the boulder in front of the cave's entrance.

The air hear practically screamed its knowledge of magic, and the dark water in the fissure they were about to jump into was singing a terrible song of death.

"Come!" Kreacher beckoned, jumping into the water without hesitation. Regulus followed, inhaling abruptly as the cold water sliced into his skin.

Despite the impending summer heat, Regulus could see his breath once inside the tunnel. Goosebumps had overrun his skin and he couldn't help but shiver as he followed the small form of Kreacher into the dark.

Kreacher cut through the water easily, almost as if he had been born to; with his robes billowing wildly, Regulus was having a hard time keeping up.

The slimy walls became very close, and Regulus was beginning to be thankful that he was not claustrophobic.

Kreacher helped Regulus up the few steps that led to a large cave. As soon as they were clear of the water, Regulus dried them both off and performed a few warming charms.

"Thank you, Master," Kreacher said, with a wide smile.

"You're welcome," Regulus said before walking forwards, his illuminated wand held high to help him see. "So is this the place?"

Kreacher nodded, his wide eyes seeming to glow in the wand light. "We must pass through that wall."

Regulus followed the elf's pointing finger, his wand illuminating the rough stone. "How?"

"Blood," Kreacher said, walking forwards. "Master Dark Lord put blood on the stone, here."

Regulus nodded and flicked his wand, the light going out instantly. In the dark, he could make out nothing, but years as a seeker had given him good co-ordination and he did not need the light to know what he was doing. With a muttered incantation, Regulus sliced open his palm and pressed it against the wall.

The outline of an archway blazed into life, startling Regulus with its intensity. By the time the white light faded, Regulus had already re-lit his wand.

"Dear Merlin…"

Even with the impenetrable darkness, Regulus could tell that the cave was massive. Far away, a green light shone eerily, reflecting off the still waters.

"Master Dark Lord said not to be touching the waters," Kreacher said.

"We would be well advised to heed that warning," Regulus said. "Where do we go from here?"

"There is being a boat," Kreacher said. "Master and Kreacher must take the boat to the stone island."

Regulus nodded. "Lead the way, Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded and bypassed Regulus, leading them around the outside of the lake.

They seemed to walk forever, the scenery never changing. After only a few minutes it seemed like they weren't moving at all, the serenity of the cave playing with Regulus's mind. He saw monsters in every shadow, footsteps in every sound. His heart beat too quickly, making the blood rush in his ears.

If Voldemort came back, there would be no hope in gaining what Regulus was fairly certain was a horcrux. It would be over. Everything. There would be no chance for an escape and Regulus would have led Kreacher to his doom not once, but twice.

After what seemed like hours, Kreacher stopped. "There's a hidden boat here," he said. "Master Dark Lord pulled it up from a chain that hung in the air."

Regulus nodded and stepped forwards, so that his toes almost skimmed the water's edge. He reached out as far as he could, his left hand grasping in the air wildly. He was startled when he grasped what felt like a heavy metal chain, though there appeared to be only empty air before him. He raised his wand, thankful that he had taken the time to learn spells beyond Hogwarts's curriculum.

Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Regulus's clenched hand. Regulus pulled the chain up, slowly pulling the boat upwards. It was light, sliding through his hands easily.

After only minutes, a green boat floated easily before them.

"Kreacher must go first," Kreacher said, hopping into the boat.

Regulus followed Kreacher. No sooner had he entered the boat then it began sailing forwards.

Everything was still. Regulus looked over the boat's edge, pulling back abruptly in disgust as a body passed beneath them. Inferi.

When the boat hit the island Kreacher hurried out of it, Regulus following more slowly.

The green light seemed to surround them, the potion like a beacon in the otherwise dark cave.

"The locket is under the potion," Kreacher said, a goblet appearing in his hand. "Kreacher will drink the potion so that Master can take the locket."

Regulus grasped his small hand before Kreacher could dip the goblet into the potion. "I will drink it."

Kreacher's already huge eyes widened further. "Master must not!"

"Master will," Regulus said, taking the cup from Kreacher. "Kreacher must listen now. Kreacher must tell me what the locket looks like."

Kreature nodded. "It was gold," he said. "And oval."

Regulus swished his wand, and a gold locket hung in mid-air, shining gold in the green light. "Like this?"

Kreacher nodded. "As best as Kreacher could see."

Regulus nodded and with a sigh, he swished his wand again, this time ink, quill and parchment.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

It was simple, something Voldemort would understand and an outsider would not. And of course, Voldemort would know that Regulus had written this with the foreknowledge that the one prophesized to destroy Voldemort was on his way.

Regulus folded up the parchment and wedged it into the locket before holding it out to Kreacher.

"Master orders Kreacher to force Regulus to drink all of the potion," Regulus said. He watched as tears sprung into Kreacher's eyes. "Kreacher will then take the Dark Lord's locket and replace it with this one. Kreacher will then go home and destroy the Dark Lord's locket."

"B-but Master Regulus!" Kreacher whimpered.

Regulus clamped Kreacher on the shoulder. "You are the very best of house elves, Kreacher, but that was an order."

Kreacher watched with wide eyes, locket dangling in his hand, as Regulus filled the cup with green potion.

Regulus breathed out slowly, trying to calm his pounding heart, before shooting the cup's contents back in one.

Almost immediately Elaine danced before him, Sirius at her side.

"_Silly Slytherin!" Elaine chided. "He never knows when he's gone and bit off more than he can chew."_

"_My brother was always a moron," Sirius said in agreement. "So proud to be a Black."_

"No. That isn't true," Regulus whispered, clenching the basin with one hand as he refilled the cup and drank.

"_Brother!" Sirius called, and Regulus turned with a snarl.._

"_What do you want Sirius?" Regulus asked harshly._

_Sirius paused, "To talk to you. I-"_

"_You going to hex me like you did Severus?" Regulus snapped, his eyes blazing. "Or are you going to take a leaf out of the Mudblood's book and punch me?"_

"_That isn't what happened, Reg, listen-"_

"_No you listen Sirius. We're done, I don't know why you even bother talking to me. You're not worth my time. You're a blood traitor, filth and a disgrace to our family. You're not my brother, you're just someone I share a last name with!"_

"I didn't mean it," Regulus whispered, pushing another cup to his lips, tears mingling with the green of the potion.

"_This is my place," Regulus said. "I have to stay."_

"_They'll make you marry her next Regy," Sirius said darkly. He stood with packed trunks, preparing to leave the house for good. "They won't simply put an end to it once I leave."_

"_Then I'll do as they say," Regulus stated, puffing his chest out. "I'm the good son."_

"_Regulus listen-"_

"_No you listen! This is what is right! Not those… those filthy mudbloods and blood traitors! Get out! Just go!"_

_Sirius blinked once before frowning, "Goodbye then Regulus."_

Regulus was panting with the effort it took to lift the next cup.

"_Ah!"_ _Regulus jumped as the voice spoke in his ear,_ _"Another Black!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_The Sorting Hat of course! So, where should I put you?"_

"_Slytherin."_

"_Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You're quite cunning; I won't say that the house _wouldn't_ do you justice. But you have strong morals, and you're brave, much too brave for a Slytherin. No, Gryffindor would suit you much better."_

"_No! Not Gryffindor! Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin!"_

"_Well if you're sure..."_

Kreacher rushed forwards as Regulus was overcome by his sobs. "Master must drink," Kreacher said, tears running down his crooked nose. "Master told Kreacher that Master must drink!"

"No – I don't want anymore. Make it stop," Regulus whispered.

_A shadow of a smile played across Voldemort's lips and he began circling again. "Logic. I congratulate you on being able to use it, few can. But you are ready now, I take it? Ready to bring honour back to your House?"_

"_I am, My Lord."_

_Regulus could feel the torture of Voldemort searching his thoughts, even a year later…_

"_You are faithful," Voldemort said from somewhere above him. "If only because you are too much of a coward to be anything else. No matter, you I have use of."_

_Regulus forced himself to his feet, only to gasp in shock as he came face-to-face with Voldemort._

"_Will you join me?"_

_Regulus held onto a single second of silence before answering._

"_Nothing would make me happier, My Lord."_

_Voldemort's mouth twisted into a warped smile…_

_And then Regulus was screaming. His arm burning, turning black._

"Water," Regulus panted, his throat searing, flames gnawing upwards.

Kreacher exchanged the two lockets before hurrying towards Regulus, the cup still in his hands. "Here Master," Kreacher said, filling the glass. "Here is water."

Kreacher held the cup out to Regulus, but by the time it reached him the glass was empty. Kreacher squeaked and infuriated squeak and refilled the glass.

Again, it emptied.

Looking around frantically, Kreacher dove towards the lake, scooping up a glass of cool water and rushing it towards Regulus and this time it did not disappear.

"Master! Master Regulus!" Kreacher yelped as cold hands began pulling him back towards the lake. Kreacher let out a few sparks, determined to reach his master and apparate them both back to safety.

The cold water of the lake shocked Kreacher, who struggled valiantly to try and reach the surface, to reach Regulus.

White hands circled him, dragging him further down, the green light of the potion now only a shimmer he could barely discern.

Though he wanted to, Kreacher could not fight the magic that bound him to do his Master's will. Kreacher went home.

Regulus stared upwards, the black of the cavern illuminated by the potion's green glow. Regulus struggled to breathe as the potion's fire receded, barely noticing the cool hands that pulled him across the ground until it was too late.

Regulus struggled, trying to get to his feet so that he could apparate away, despite knowing that anti-apparation wards sang in the air.

The water was bitterly cold, turning his fingers numb almost instantly. Sightless eyes surrounded him, pulling him downwards.

Regulus tasted the carbon-dioxide on his tongue, even as his lungs screamed for air he could not find. His robes swirled around him, ink black against the white hands and faces surrounding him.

Blackness enveloped him. The bone-shilling waters warmed. Suddenly a white light burst before him, calling him forwards out of the dark.

He smiled, his eyes closing and welcoming the obis of death.

_For once, Brother, I have managed to do as you would have… Be proud of me…_

.

Erin Bloom laughed loudly as she sat down for lunch. Her best friend, Samantha Gould, was telling the story of a rather unfortunate incident involving her younger brother, a racing broom and a bull mastiff.

"For a boy who'd always been afraid of heights you should have seen him take off! Mom swears he hit the stratosphere in – Erin, are you alright?" Samantha asked, leaning forwards.

Erin had gone chalk-white, her face moulding into a look of absolute horror. She gripped the robes over her heart in a tight fist, eyes scrunched up, trying to block out the memories that flooded her.

They hit her like a freight train, and as each one passed, Erin Bloom dissolved into nothingness.

Minutes passed, each one counting a tear on Erin's cheek as wave after wave of remembrance hit her. When at last it was over, Elaine Hooper opened her eyes after almost a year in the dark.

And she knew, without a second's deliberation she understood-

_Regulus Black is dead. I am free. Voldemort will pay._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favourited and reviewed! You are all wonderful and your continued support means the world to me :)**


	79. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter – 27 **

"It's a risky plan," Dumbledore said, his fingers steepled before him.

He and James sat across from one another in Dumbledore's office, the portraits of old headmasters and mistresses watching them as they spoke. Outside, June had melted into July.

"I know it is, Sir, but I can't believe it, not of Sirius."

Dumbledore sighed. "If this goes wrong you will be killed, you understand this, don't you? What did Lily say?"

James looked down at his hands. "I didn't tell her – she won't understand, she… Sir, Lily and Sirius are alone all the time for cooking lessons, it simply couldn't be him."

"You've kept her away from the others then?"

James rolled his eyes. "It's not been easy. Emma is getting particularly tetchy with me."

"Yes… well, we know how under question she is," Dumbledore responded, looking troubled.

"It isn't her either; Mirage must have had other reasons-"

"And I suppose it couldn't be Remus or Peter either. Is there a sixth Marauder I am unaware of James?"

"I think if it was Emma we would already be under fire, Sir," James said stiffly.

"I don't. She's privy to too much information now; Tom will want to keep himself in the know. But if things should change… well… it hardly matters now."

James's face was dark. "Who's got the honours of doing away with her? Are you going to wait until she officially defects or just wait for an opening?"

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "This is war, James Potter, I'll have you remember. You are no longer a student running through the halls at leisure. You are a soldier. Emma is safe until she strikes against the Order."

"So who is it?" James seethed. "Who's been ordered to kill her in the event she _defects?"_

Dumbledore sat back and sighed once again. "I will do it personally. She is too dangerous for anyone else to deal with."

James flew to his feet. "How could you do that to her?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Do not forget, Potter, that she would have betrayed me, and everyone else, first. Do you think I want to kill my students? To watch as they are pitted against one another? To order their deaths? Have you, perhaps, forgotten that every person, whether on our side or Riddle's, has been my student? Have you forgotten that I watched their sorting, watched as they grew and married and had children of their own? You may see good and evil, James, but I only see waste. I watched them dream and hope and now I am the one ordering their destruction."

Dumbledore's head dropped to rest in his hand. "Do what you want to regarding Black, I no longer care."

James left the room without further delay, slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledore leaned further forwards, curled over his desk.

What was he supposed to do? At every turn Voldemort was gaining power and from what Severus told him, Voldemort's information was exquisite, particularly regarding the Potters.

Did James think that Dumbledore wanted to see his students die, to have to kill them himself?

Dumbledore would do anything to have the death stop. _Anything_ to put the world back into the spin it had inhabited before Voldemort's rein of terror. If it would set things right, Dumbledore would willingly die.

But that wouldn't help. Already the ground was choking on the blood, and the truth was that much more would have to be spilt if lives were going to be saved.

And there were times when Dumbledore wondered if it was all really worth it, in the end. So many people had died that Dumbledore often wondered what they were really fighting for. If no one was around to enjoy the peace, what was the point in having it?

.

Remus sat at the kitchen table, an old newspaper article in front of him. It had been almost a month, but even so, Remus had a hard time believing that Trudy and Tang were dead.

The Starlit twins, he never would have guessed. Remus supposed he shouldn't have been surprised at how brutal their murder was.

"I'll have to spend another moon with the pack," he muttered, rubbing Wilberforce between his ears. "Before Balt serves me the same treatment."

Remus stood as the bell rang, checking the eye-hole before opening the door. "Prongs! I wasn't expecting you," Remus seemed pleasantly surprised for a moment, but almost instantly his eyes narrowed with distrust. "What happens when you view a Wandless's memories in a pensive?"

James pulled a face. "You get stuck viewing everything from inside their body. Thanks for reminding me."

"Well, it wasn't the last time you opted to take Swift's form," Remus said, moving aside so that James could enter. "If I remember correctly the second time was a disaster."

"Yes, I was spewing fire and sprouting leaves," James said, exasperated. "What about you? You fed Sirius love potion!"

"Completely irrelevant," Remus said, waving James's argument away. "So what can I do for you Prongs?"

"I was looking for Padfoot, actually, have you seen him?" James asked, following Remus inside.

Remus hummed as he thought about it. "He got a letter this morning, he left soon after that."

"He didn't say where he was going?"

Remus shook his head. "He seemed upset though. If I had to guess, I'd say he went to Hogsmead."

"Hogsmead?"

"He had that nostalgic air about him," Remus said simply.

"Huh. Did Swift go with him?" James asked.

Remus shook his head again. "She left earlier for Hogwarts. Said she had a meeting with Merion of the Black Lake."

"I think the merpeople are a bit of a lost cause," James confessed. "They never helped with Infinity."

Remus shrugged. "Swift is stubborn; she doesn't give up easy."

"That's understating it," James said. "Well I'd best go and find Padfoot, the moody git, or I'll be late for dinner."

"Be careful James."

James paused on his way out, locking eyes with one of his best friends for 10 years. "You too Remus."

James found Sirius fairly easily. Remus had been right; the old dog was in Hogsmead, if not in one of its more glamorous buildings.

"The Shrieking Shack? Well Padfoot, I suppose it could be worse."

"Go away, James."

"And you're in one of your more wonderful moods," James continued, undeterred, as he took a seat beside Sirius on the dusty floor. "Aren't I lucky," when Sirius didn't crack a smile he sobered. "Who was the letter from?"

"Mother."

"Uplifting," James said with a sigh. "What does she want?"

"To congratulate me."

"On?" James pressed, but Sirius remained silent. James sighed. "Sirius, you know you can tell me anything. What's happened?"

"Regulus is dead."

The words hit James like a bullet, seeming to puncture him. In James's mind, the boy Regulus had once been grinned up at him. Regulus, James knew, had not been born evil. He had been twisted by his family, and finally Voldemort, moulded into something he never would have become on his own.

"How did it happen? When?"

"Almost a month ago. Mother dearest didn't tell me sooner for fear I'd show my face at his memorial."

They sat in silence for several minutes, only the creaking of old floorboards breaking the quiet.

"It's my fault."

James looked up from a swirl of dust moats to see tears dripping off the end of Sirius's chin. "I should have paid more attention to him. I should have stunned him and taken him with me to your place. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!"

James flinched as a few bats took wing in the upper rafters, showering them with dust. Hating himself, James dug through one of his many pockets, produced the note he'd written for Sirius and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Something only for you," James said. "It's our location, Lily's and mine. We've been in hiding. Sirius, you must promise not to show this to anyone. Not even another Marauder."

Sirius blinked once, his eyes searching James's for a second before he nodded. "Not a word," he croaked.

James watched as Sirius turned back to the scarred walls of the shack. "It wasn't your fault Sirius, and you were there for Regulus."

"Not enough."

James clapped Sirius on the back. "More than most people would have been. And you gave him something else, something no one else offered him."

Sirius snorted. "And what was that?"

"Acceptance and a choice, a choice to be who he was rather than what you wanted him to be."

Sirius nodded and James got up, knowing that there was nothing else he could do except save Sirius's pride. Sirius needed to cry and he didn't need an audience for the act.

Sirius waited until the door had closer firmly behind James before letting the tears flow. He couldn't help but wonder if he could have done something, anything, to save his baby brother.

.

When Sirius got home it was clear that the news of his brother's passing had spread. Emma was waiting for him, leaning against the hall wall, arms folded and eyes locked on the door.

Sirius sighed and shut the door behind him. "Well?"

She walked forwards slowly and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll miss him too, Padfoot."

Sirius held her, trying to find footing as the information hit him again. Regulus was dead, only… he wasn't alone.

Sirius looked up and saw Remus leaning against the doorframe, a sad smile on his face.

Sirius would never be alone. Had not been alone for years and somehow that helped, even though it meant the opposite for his brother. Regulus had always been alone.

.

Knockturn alley was a silent sort of place, particularly at night. The only pub had shut down when Gorgon, the innkeeper, was killed and the alley's other inhabitants preferred to work in quiet shadows.

The silence was split in two by a loud crack, dust stirring at the new-arrival's feet.

Elaine Hooper gazed upon England for the first time in over a year, her eyes cold. The air was surprisingly restless and chilly, it didn't take a genius to know that dementors were about. She walked forwards slowly, knowing better than to cast a patronus. The moment the silvery lion hit the ground the dementors would swoop, as it was she was safe by anonymity. For all they knew, she was another Death Eater out on the town.

Elaine knew Gorgon was dead, and so he wouldn't be any help, but an American friend of hers had an uncle that was supposed to have an in with Voldemort. Whether he'd speak to her was another matter entirely.

Elaine moved down the street as silently as possible, fixated on not being seen. She knew Voldemort assumed she had fled the country a year ago, turning up now would not be a good thing. The longer she stayed 'out-of-the-country' the better.

Slowly, the shops gave way to small houses. Elaine hadn't even known people lived down Knockturn, and apparently very few did. Many of these houses were protected by the fidilius charm, several were unplotable, and even more had nasty charms on the property that ranged anywhere from making your eyes pop out to making your intestines explode.

The house she was looking for was in one of the seedier neighbour hoods, which for Knockturn really was saying something. Elaine turned the corner, her wand drawn and illuminated in the hopes of seeing past the eternal gloom. The air was thick and purple here, some foul substance leaking out of the basement window of one of the town houses. Elaine could hear screams and laughter coming from the house across from her and she sincerely hoped that wasn't the address she had been given.

The sound of many pawed feet on the gravel path made Elaine turn quickly, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of a pack of feral cats. They were mangy, their fur tufted in some sections and missing in others, a wicked curl to their whiskers. Elaine back-stepped, astonished by how many there were. There had to be thirty cats!

She raised her wand as the front one, a particularly foul and huge black cat stepped forwards, its teeth glistening. Preparing to send a relatively powerful blaster at the ground, Elaine gathered her breath, inhaling just as something large and filled with blue smoke crashed into the ground at her feet.

The explosion the device made left her reeling, whistles and cries rocketing through her skull in a single unidentifiable cataclysm of sound. Elaine flew backwards and onto her back, winded, as the blue smoke crept across the ground. It almost seemed to slither, Elaine thought, like a twisting snake or a searching hand.

Suddenly there was a dark figure above her, their violet eyes piercing her against the backdrop of the cloudy night sky, which was slowly engulfing them. The stars above her twinkled, some growing wings and flying down, like a hundred little snitches, which bloomed into flowers when they got closer…

And then only darkness reined.

.

James raised his tea cup to his lips and took another sip, turning to the next page of the morning paper as he did. _The Prophet_ was getting more and more unreliable, and Merlin be damned if there wasn't an article on how to de-gnome your garden.

James closed the paper in disgust and flicked it across the table. Reportings of murder had dwindled since Voldemort's take-over of the ministry, but now were extinct, unless one counted felonies committed by members of The Order of the Phoenix, a known terrorist group.

It wasn't as if anyone believed the paper's drivel, and it was common knowledge that several journalists had been murdered when they spoke the truth, but James still subscribed. It was better to know what Voldemort was preaching. Voldemort's moods were volatile, James knew, and it was in volatile moments that he was vulnerable to attack.

James stood as someone knocked on the door, abandoning his cup of tea and picking up his wand.

"It's been a long time, Padfoot," James said with a grin. "Would you care for some butterbeer?"

"I prefer Coca-Cola, Prongs, you know that. But I wouldn't mind a pumpkin paste."

James grinned. "I'm afraid I'm fresh out, but there might be a rawhide under the couch."

The two smiled for a moment, their identification test complete, before embracing. James slapped Sirius on the back and stepped aside. "Come on in, you ol' Mutt. How are you? How're the others?"

"They're good," Sirius said, kicking his shoes off by the door. "I'm fair as well. What about you and Flower?"

James shrugged and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing them each a butterbeer. "Fine, fine. Lily's been lying down a lot recently; the baby's been giving her some trouble," James said, taking a long pull from the bottle. "She's due soon."

Sirius nodded with a frown, accepting the bottle James handed him. "Is there anything I can do?"

James shook his head. "The Healers assured us it was normal," he said.

"Do you know when she's due?"

"Healers say September 2nd," James said, taking another swig. "Here's to hoping they're right."

Sirius frowned. "Why? Is there something special about the date?"

"Anything would be better than July."

Sirius stared at James, his expression uncomprehending. "What's wrong with July?"

"Dumbledore captured a few Death Eaters two weeks ago, do you remember?" James waited for Sirius to nod before continuing. "One of them spoke of a prophesy that had been made. The Dark Lord thinks it's my son, Padfoot. He thinks my son will be the one to defeat him."

James jumped as Sirius's butterbeer bottle hit the floor, its contents spilling across the warped wood. "Vol-_He_ thinks that your son, is going to – to" Sirius seemed at a loss for words. "How can a baby-?"

"It's not the baby, it's what the baby will grow into."

"They could be wrong," Sirius said, a hint of panic entering his voice. "You might have a girl yet."

James's smirked. "I thought you were hoping for a boy to ruin?"

"Not now," Sirius said, shaking his head. "No, I'm sure they're wrong. Lily will have a girl – you'll see!"

"The Healers have said-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE BLOODY HEALERS!" Sirius roared, taking James's slightly aback. "It's going to be a girl, and you're going to name her something flowery, after Lily, and you are all going to live happily-bloody-after!"

"And what if it is a boy, Padfoot?" James asked smoothly. "What then?"

"It won't be," Sirius growled.

James smirked. "But what if it is?"

Sirius's mouth worked silently for a moment, his eyes seeming to search for any escape. After some minutes of agitation, Sirius gripped his wand and his eyes locked on James, full of determination.

"There's a spell, a rather illegal spell, that can change a baby's gender. Great Aunt Something-or-other once used it on a girl she didn't want. It wouldn't be that hard, and…"

"And?"

Sirius sighed. "And the child would only be miserable and confused for the rest of their life," he let go of his wand, and it rattled against the floor boards. Sirius rested his head in his hands. "There has to be something… maybe we could pretend he was a girl? Give him a unisex name and make him wear dresses until V-Darky is dead."

James chuckled. "My son in a dress."

"This isn't funny James!" Sirius exclaimed looking truly annoyed with James's flippancy.

James sobered. "I agree, it isn't. Tell me, Sirius, would you raise your sleeve?"

Sirius froze, his eyes suddenly narrowing. "You take me for a Death Eater, Potter? After everything we've been through?"

James leaned forwards, his wand now pointed at Sirius's heart. "Raise your sleeve, Sirius."

Sirius's scowl did not lift as his sleeve rose, and where black should have mutilated his arm there was only clear skin.

James dropped his wand and exhaled loudly, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of him. Sirius was not a Death Eater; his brother had not betrayed him.

"Would you mind explaining what that was all about?" Sirius asked, his voice cutting.

James looked up from the ground, breathless with his relief. "It's a Marauder."

"What is? You mean the baby will be-?"

"The traitor is a Marauder."

Sirius looked at James, his eyes uncomprehending for a moment before he burst into laughter. "Oh that's rich, Prongs, real rich! You had me going for a moment!"

"It's not a joke Sirius. Dumbledore said he'd suspected it for a long time and…"

"And?" Sirius prompted. He was no longer smiling, instead he seemed to be expecting a second blow.

"And… and Dumbledore said that Mirage had shown him-"

"Mira?" Sirius was now on alert. "What did she show him?"

"A possible future… where Emma was a Death Eater."

Sirius reeled back, his face losing colour, almost as though he had been slapped. "Swift would _never-"_

"Clearly that isn't the case," James interrupted. "And Dumbledore thinks that if she could be persuaded in one future, why not this one. And Remus and Peter, he had ideas about them and… and you."

"So you tested me… why?"

"Because I can not do this alone," James said, his head cradled in his hands. "And the longer this goes on the more I realize that I am alone, completely alone. And I've begun to think… to think that maybe…"

"Maybe?"

James sighed. "Maybe Dumbledore isn't the great leader we thought he was. What if this is all a plot, to divide the Marauders, to make him the only one we trust? He's taken Snape into his confidence-"

"_Snape!? _You are _joking_ Prongs!"

"I wish I were," James said sincerely. "Merlin, I wish I were."

Sirius looked around the room slowly, his grey eyes not missing a single detail. "At least tell me that Lily isn't here, that, considering you thought I was a Death Eater, she is somewhere secure."

"Yes," James said, and there was a sigh in his voice.

"So who's heat signature is that?" Sirius asked.

"A homeless bloke. I told him I needed him to stay in that room and in return I would feed him and set him up with enough gold for life," James rubbed his temples. "Told him to grab the lamp and yell 'the end is nigh' if he heard intruders. I'm fairly certain he thinks I'm insane."

"A Muggle and an illegal-Portkey? Prongs, you are insane."

James chuckled. "More with each passing day," he looked up at Sirius. "I can not do this without you."

Sirius gripped James's shoulder bracingly. "You won't have to. We're brothers, Prongs, now and forever," he forced a grin. "We're Marauders."

James did not return his forced smile, and several hours later, as Sirius wove his way through the alleys of London back to the apartment, that was all he could seem to think about. Wormtail. Moony. Swift. Their names seemed to sing in the background of his thoughts, weaving together, creating a strange harmony that had a hint of melancholy to it. Dumbledore thought one of them was a Death Eater. Mirage had had visions.

And yet… and yet Sirius could not help but think that Mirage showed her visions to Dumbledore on purpose, could not help but think that Mirage had been more cunning than most of Slytherin House. Could her vision simply have meant that anything was possible? Could it have meant that she, Mirage, did not want Emma to know the truth? And why, why was this thread so detrimental to the future?

And what was Sirius supposed to do now? Now, when he lived with two suspected Death Eaters and held the truth within his head? A prophesy regarding little baby Potter.

Sirius's fists clenched. Anyone who wanted to hurt Prongs's son would have to do so over his dead body.

Sirius fiddled with his keys, trying to unlock the apartment door with a still-clouded mind. There simply didn't seem to be enough time. It was as if everything was melding together. Regulus was dead. James was on the chopping-block and his executioner was a Marauder.

"How did Minnie do it?" Sirius muttered, wrestling with his key. "How did she ever deal with all this drama and not have a fit?"

"I'd make the assumption that Minnie was a woman," Sirius almost jumped out of his skin as Mike came down the hall. "They're much better with drama in general. Something wrong with your key?"

"What? No – I just-" Sirius rubbed his temples. "I think I'm going mad."

Mike nodded knowingly. "Just found out you live beside a wizard, a werewolf and a wandless?"

Sirius couldn't help but smirk. "Not that mad."

Mike chuckled. "Why don't you come and have a cup of tea before you break that lock."

Sirius frowned. "No, I should go in. I should-"

Mike took the key out of the lock and held it in front of Sirius's face. "Sirius, you've spent the last five minutes trying to open the door with your motorcycle keys."

Sirius blinked once before snatching the keys back. "A cup of tea sounds good."

.

Remus sighed and flipped another page of the _Prophet. _Beside him, Wilberforce huffed heavily.

Emma paced in front of the fireplace, muttering under her breath.

"You're going to wear a hole through the floor," Remus said. Emma only grunted in response. "Why don't you sit down?" Remus tried again.

Emma stopped. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Remus turned another page of the paper. "A great many things are bothering me at the moment. You'll have to be more specific."

Emma sat down on a chair across from Remus, leaning towards him, anxious. "Sirius has been quiet lately… and Lily and James…"

"Have you considered that Sirius might have a mission?" Remus asked quietly.

Emma shot Remus an annoyed look. "I'm not a moron, of course I considered that."

"But it didn't sway you?"

"No."

They fell into a short silence, but it only took a few minutes of Emma's perpetual staring to make Remus abandon his paper. "What do you want?"

"Talk to him."

Remus snorted. "Why should I talk to him – you're his girlfriend!"

Emma frowned. "You're not worried?"

"Of course I'm worried, but, well, I have theories."

"Theories?"

Remus sighed. "I think Dumbledore may have given them some information, about what I'm not certain. But I think they've been told something that they aren't allowed to share with the rest of us."

"Something they can't share with the Marauders?"

"This is war. It explains why Sirius has been acting so strangely though, you know how terrible he is with secrets."

Emma hummed, but Remus could tell she was still miles away, unsatisfied with his answer. He picked up his paper again. "That's the best I can do for you, Swift."

Emma's eyes narrowed but she stood and left anyways. Remus could only shake his head. She was right, of course, something was up with Sirius and it most defiantly regarded the Potters, but it wasn't worth worrying about, not on top of everything else. Besides, Sirius and James were apt to act this way at times, particularly when a prank was involved.

.

The room was dark.

Elaine looked up at the ceiling, which spun slightly in her vision. Outside, she could hear the groan of trees swaying in the wind.

"It's about time," Elaine jumped as a voice echoed out of the shadows, a man appearing to materialize out of them before her. "I'd begun to wonder if old Hattington's experiments hadn't damaged you permanently."

Elaine blinked, taking in the man's wild white hair and gigantic blue eyes. "Who are you?"

The man hummed and moved from the corner over to a bubbling cauldron that was emitting foul orange fumes. "That depends on who's asking," he said, so quietly Elaine almost missed it.

"I'm looking for Greyson White," Elaine said. "An American friend of mine said he might be able to help me."

"An American friend," the man muttered. "Words every Brit is dying to hear," he turned to face Elaine, his arms crossed before him as he leaned against the table holding the cauldron. He looked like an overgrown bat with a white-grass crown. "Who is this friend, and why would she recommend this individual to you?"

"Do you know Greyson?"

"I asked my question first."

Elaine frowned. "Sandra Cardsworth and she said he could help me find… _Him, _the dark lord."

The man frowned. "Sandra has always been a foolish little whelp. And as for you, I think you'll find that Riddle is the last person you'll ever want to meet."

"You know him?"

The man snorted. "Of course I know him. I'm Greyson White, and Tom Marvolo Riddle was my room mate."

"Room mate?" Elaine whispered, unable to put it together.

Greyson shook his head. "You imp, are you daft? Where does everyone learn magic? We were at Hogwarts together, we shared a dorm, we were Slytherins."

The room seemed to spin slightly faster. "_Hogwarts?" _she choked out at last.

Greyson huffed loudly and turned to fuss over the cauldron. "Obviously the school's lost its touch if it's graduating daft nitwits like you. What were you in, Hufflepuff?"

"Gryffindor."

"Well that House has obviously had its day – never produced morons when Celine was in it."

"Celine?" Elaine questioned.

"My sister," Greyson added. "Or at least she was before Riddle killed her. There was something about being a metamorphmagus that he just couldn't stand, not that her death ever bothered Jacob," he turned, a bowl filled with orange sludge in hand. "He's my younger brother," Greyson added, handing Elaine the bowl. "Drink up."

Elaine took the bowl with a crinkled nose. "What is it?"

Greyson smirked. "Something to keep you from becoming one of Hattington's stray cats. Now chug girl, chug."

Remembering the horrid mob of felines, Elaine wasted no time in ingesting the sludge that tasted almost worse than it looked. She'd never tried it, but Elaine was willing to compare the taste to mouldy cat litter.

Greyson took the bowl from her, looking mildly satisfied when she managed not to puke it back up. "Only two treatments left, hopefully they work."

"What do you mean, hopefully?" Elaine said.

Greyson shrugged, stirring the cauldron slowly. "Hattington's been turning unwelcome visitors into cats for decades, and I've been working on a treatment for just as long. I _think_ this one might work though."

He didn't turn around, and so missed Elaine's horrified expression. Greyson checked his watch, seeming mildly impressed. "You're doing well, generally people are meowing by now."

"I can not become a cat!" Elaine shrieked, jumping off the table and gripping the older man by the shoulders. "He killed Regulus – I have to stop him!"

Greyson frowned. "If you want your revenge you're going to have to be patient, and far smarter than you are. Now get back on the table and lie down before you sprout whiskers."

.

James hummed an old tune absentmindedly as he dried the dishes. He was doing them by hand, more in a search for something to do than anything else. Lately he'd been feeling not only bored but cooped-up as well. It was only a matter of seconds before he caved and called Sirius up for another wild motorcycle ride. James cringed at the memory, Lily had not been pleased, and she certainly was not naming their son Elvendork.

Assuming it was a boy, of course, James was still holding-out for a girl, but then, Elvendork was unisex.

James dropped the plate he'd been meticulously drying as Lily cried-out from the bedroom. Within seconds, he'd managed to half-fly to her side. "Lily? Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily leaned against the dresser heavily, her face scrunched-up with pain. "The baby – the baby's coming."

James felt his mouth open slightly, his brain seeming to swirl around in a mad frenzy that left no room for coherent thought. _He was supposed to be doing something. The baby's coming. There were things, lots of things… Baby's coming. Baby's coming. He was supposed to…_

"James, get the bag," Lily snapped, as another contraction took over.

Had she not been in so much pain, Lily might have laughed at the way James seemed to jerk forwards, almost tripping over himself as he darted around the room, grabbing things she would need and things she might need… one day.

_Is he packing a hair curler?_

Before Lily could finish the thought James had taken her gently by the arm and was leading her over to the fireplace. "Now remember," he said soothingly. "I'm going through with you to keep you steady. We're going to be fine, everyone will be fine and this is going to be _greaaattt,"_ James hissed as Lily gripped his hand hard enough to make his knuckles pop. When the contraction ended, and James could almost feel his finger tips, he threw a pinch of green powder into the grate, stepped in, Lily wrapped in his arms, and said clearly, "St. Mungo's, birthing ward."

.

Remus sighed tiredly. Peter sat beside him, his eyes half-crossed as he tried to follow the paths Emma and Sirius were steadily pacing-out in front of them.

The hospital ward was quiet, a silencing charm blocking out anything that was happening on the other side of the door. Emma and Sirius, however, were driving Remus virtually insane, the duo pacing in opposite directions so perfectly they could be opposing clock pendulums.

"Will you two _sit down?"_

Emma and Sirius stopped and faced him for a split second before continuing their pacing. Remus breathed deeply, trying to keep himself from sending a stinging hex their way. It had been three _hours_ since the stag patronus had come for them, and those two had not stood still since.

At the very least, Sirius was doing his pacing in silence, but Emma kept muttering under her breath. To Remus, it sounded suspiciously like a mixture of prayer and healing charms they'd learned outside the classroom.

Inside the room, James was beginning to wish he'd kept his bits to himself.

Lily was no longer in pain, and he thanked every god that had ever existed for that, her cries had been heart-wrenching enough to make him feel physically ill. But now the Healers were muttering amongst themselves. Something about 'higher-than-normal magic levels' and 'breeching'.

"Mrs. Potter, we are slightly concerned," one of the Healers said, the one James had internally dubbed 'Tweedle-Dee'. Tweedle-Dum, a man who could have been the first's twin, being equally short and round, twiddled his thumbs nervously as Dee spoke.

"The baby seems to be turned around, now, there is a spell that could turn him round, but it might wrap the umbilical cord around his neck," James felt his blood run cold at the words, his fingers clenching. "If we don't use the spell," Dee continued, in the same soothing voice that made James want to hit something, "you might both hurt in the delivery… do you understand?"

Lily nodded, she was so much more clear-headed than James at the moment, something he found immensely puzzling. Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be hormonal?

"What if the cord wraps around her?" James asked, making Dum sigh. Yes, James was still hoping for a girl, even if the rest of the world thought he was daft for it.

"We can sever the cord," Dee said. "And speed-up the birth with a potion we have on-hand. These are all precautions, the chance of death is quite low."

The words only seemed to inflame James's rage more. There was no chance that would ever be low enough for him.

"On three then," Dee said, wand raised and at the ready. "One, two, three."

Lily gave an almighty scream, one loud enough to make James's gut lurch, and then the Healers were telling her to push, and Lily was yelling at James and the room was spinning.

The piercing cry of a baby split the air at the same instant that James retched on the sparkling linoleum floor.

James recovered in time to see Lily take the squalling baby boy into her arms. James had expected to feel disappointed, even angry, if the child was a boy, but in that one moment there was nothing but wonder.

Tiny blue eyes gazed up at him through a shock of matted black hair. He already had hair, James couldn't believe it, the boy was a Potter. James looked down at Lily, and found that in that moment he loved her more than he had ever thought possible.

"Harry," Lily whispered, and the sound of her voice seemed to quiet the child, his eyes locking on her in amazement. "My baby Harry James Potter."

"I thought we'd agreed not to name him after me," James said, reaching down to play with the baby's fingers. "I thought I was conceited and self-satisfied enough."

Lily smiled, a tiny smile that exposed a single dimple on her left cheek. "He looks just like you," she said, and her voice was as filled with wonder as James felt.

"Not exactly," James argued softly, tapping the tiny nose. Harry wrinkled his nose up and sneezed, making James grin. "He has your eyes."

.

Remus could not have been more grateful when the Healer came out and let them in. True, he was thankful that both Lily and the baby were fine, but more than that it had stopped Sirius and Emma's infernal pacing.

Sirius was the first through the door. By the time Remus made it inside the room, the mutt was already hanging over Lily's shoulder and pulling faces at the newborn.

"Why's he all red and wrinkly?" Sirius asked. "Is it a condition?"

"He was only born a minute ago," James responded, looking annoyed. "He's perfect."

"So he will grow out of this, right?"

"Are you calling my baby ugly?" Lily demanded, her expression and tone making Sirius take a step back.

"No. He's beautiful," Sirius said. "I was just err… no. He's lovely Lily," Sirius grinned, and looked at James, begging him for help. But James simply shook his head and smirked.

They all turned to face the doorway as several vials and tubes bounced off the table and shattered.

Emma stood stalk-still, her eyes the colour of molten gold and her hair sparking furiously as she gazed at the child in Lily's arms.

James felt his blood run cold as she stalked forwards, the Air whispering across his skin, words he could not understand, words that Emma was responding to. He tried to shield Harry and Lily, eyes widening as he realized that she had been the Death Eater the whole time…

Suddenly Emma's eyes left the baby and turned instead to James. James gasped as something inside him was tugged on. It felt like his very nerves were being thrust forwards, but they didn't give. They-It stuck, like glue, like shimmering silver glue. Harry began to cry, and James wondered if he'd felt the pull as well…

Horror erupted in his gut, horror and terror that he could not fight as he realized that she was not the Death Eater, that her anger stemmed from something far worse than that.

"No," James whispered, and his voice was fainter than the soft singing of Water behind him, the song that was trying to calm his son, the song neither of them would ever be able to understand and should never have been able to hear.

The song Protem had given him one night over a year ago. The song he never thought he would share.

"_Human and Wandless souls are not to be bound."_

"_It was foretold, and Aero-Caelum, herself, made the arrangements."_

"_For Peverell's heir to once again rise to the root of his power, yes, but not for this. We could never have prepared for this."_

"_Soul splitting is dangerous, we would be best to take them both now, before they begin slicing and dicing every-which-way."_

"_You believe it is a living bond, then? A Blood Bond?"_

"_I have no doubt." _

They were words James had almost forgotten, words that had existed only in a half-dream from the world of the dead.

"Tell me it isn't true," James said, his voice weak with terror. "Swift, please."

Emma's expression did not shift, though her hair seemed to settle and her eyes to dim. "We should both have died that night," she said before spinning on the spot and vanishing without a sound.

Harry began to cry immediately, the Elemental songs silencing with Emma's departure. James felt himself slide to the floor, hysteria fogging his mind.

"James?" Lily sounded so unsure, so afraid. Her voice wobbly and thick with tears.

"I passed it on. It – it split. Protem split and… and I gave half to him."

The words didn't seem real to James, and they didn't have the impact he was expecting. Shouldn't someone be screaming? He looked up at Lily, her eyes wide with terror and confusion, but the baby in her arms, his son, his Harry, didn't seem worried at all. In fact, Harry was fast asleep.

_Is it really so terrible?_ James wondered. _Will it really make a difference at all?_

.

Dumbledore leaned out of the way calmly as a smoking book passed by him, hitting the wall behind him with a wicked _thunk!_

"It's all my fault," Emma raged, striding around his office in a fit so wild Dumbledore was amazed half his things weren't already on fire. "I should have killed us both as soon as I returned from the White World. It was selfish, stupid, allowing this to go on and now-"

Dumbledore cringed as a bookcase collapsed in on itself and several tables jumped.

"And now," Dumbledore said calmly, one hand on his wand, ready to project a shield charm at a moment's notice, "the piece of your soul that was within James has latched onto his son, again, without splitting."

Emma leaned against a wall heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose and working her face up into knots. She nodded, and despite her best efforts a crack ripped its way across the ceiling.

"So now," and Dumbledore thought he could understand her hysteria, "your soul is existing in three people?"

Emma made an odd noise and the crack widened. Dumbledore took that as a yes.

"This. Is. Impossible." Emma's voice broke on each word, and Dumbledore had a feeling that she was trying harder than ever before not to break something.

_Or something more,_ he corrected, thinking of his tables and bookcases sadly.

"Improbable, perhaps," Dumbledore said tiredly. "But not impossible, clearly," when Emma made no comment, Dumbledore relaxed slightly. "You say Protem is split evenly between them?"

Emma gave a curt nod in response, and Dumbledore noted with some relief that nothing broke as a result. "Can you still feel James? As a… limp limb, I think you called it?"

"Them both."

Dumbledore nodded. "Can they feel each other?"

"Honestly I didn't stick around to ask," Emma clipped and Dumbledore tried not to show his annoyance with her tone. "What does this mean for the child when James or I die?" she asked, and Dumbledore could see this is what was bothering her, what truly bothered her. "What about if they have other children? Or when Harry has children? How did this even happen?"

"I can not speak for the future," Dumbledore said gravely. "But what has happened…"

Emma watched as Dumbledore got up, weaving around her clutter, and making his way to the crumbled remains of a bookshelf. He sifted through the debris for a moment, before grasping a large volume bound in faded black leather.

"_Secrets of the Darkest Art,"_ Dumbledore said, bringing the book back to his desk. "A rather horrible read, to be sure, but it does say quite a bit about Horcruxes."

Emma moved away from the wall, her curiosity peeked by the old book the headmaster had thought to remove from the library shelves.

"But they aren't Horcruxes," Emma said, looking at the book in interest. "It isn't the same."

"It is exactly the same and exactly different," Dumbledore observed her from behind his spectacles. "I wonder, at times, if your arrangement with James wouldn't only be able to bring you to an early grave, but also to save you from one. Would Protem, under duress, refuse to leave this world, latch onto James, and keep you both alive?" he shrugged. "Obviously it isn't a theory I want to experiment with."

"Agreed."

"But why Protem has touched Harry, to me, seems obviously complicated."

"You do have a way with words, Sir," Emma said, gingerly sitting on the red armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Her temper seemed to have cooled, at least for now.

"How are half-Wandless made?"

Emma frowned, wondering if this were perhaps a rhetorical question, but Dumbledore seemed content to wait for an answer.

"Well, when a Wizard and a Wandless love each other very much-"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her, looking bemused. "That is not exactly what I meant."

Emma thought about it. "The Wandless trait is passed on. It's genetic."

Dumbledore nodded. This was the answer he wanted, to what end Emma couldn't fathom. "And Protem is your soul, and it exists in your body, like a Wizard's?"

"Yes?"

"Really? Just like a Wizard's?"

Emma opened her mouth and then shut it. No, not just like a Wizard's soul. Protem was one part magic, one part her. Protem existed outside of her, helped her, and then returned to her. Wizard's could not expel and retract their souls, nor could their souls hold properties of magic the way Protem did.

"This is giving me a headache."

Dumbledore looked bemused. "Potter's are part-Wandless, it's genetic and however many generations have passed, that has not changed. I wonder, if deep down, their soul is like yours, if that is why Protem was able to bond to James, and now has passed on to Harry. They have been so close these past nine months, and James would do anything to protect his son, as, I assume, would you. If Protem exists within every cell of James, and Harry is part of James, well, is it so hard to see how this might have happened? If James passed on even a hint of Protem and Wandless genetics when Harry was conceived, is it completely unreasonable that Protem might divide out between them?"

"But I can't call Protem back," Emma said, and she looked annoyed once again.

"And James can not expel Protem," Dumbledore replied. "But that doesn't mean Protem could not be passed on. Every cell in Harry has a piece of James," Dumbledore said, leaning forwards. "That gives him a piece of Protem too."

Emma looked decidedly unhappy with this theory, and Dumbledore hoped her emotions did not take further advantage of his office. "What does it mean, in the end?" she asked at last. "Is there anyway to stop any of this?"

Dumbledore sighed. "As to that, I can not say. The future is a mystery, and she never reveals her secrets before she means to."

.

James sat in the hospital bed next to Lily, holding her and his son. It was getting late and soon he would have to go, but for the moment he was content.

The Marauders had filed out some hours ago, and Emma had come back, explaining what Dumbledore had said. It was enough to make James's brain hurt, and it was clear Emma didn't understand it as well as she'd like to either.

"We'll have to name godparents," Lily said softly, a coo in her voice as she looked at Harry. "Any candidates?"

"You won't like it," James said.

Lily smirked. "Sirius Black, The Dogfather, has a ring to it," she brushed a black lock off Harry's face. "He'll need a godmother as well."

James frowned. "Alice?" he said, trying to guess Lily's first choice.

Lily shook her head, and James thought he saw a tear land on her cheek, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"No," she said softly. "Someone stronger. Someone who could stand between him and Death itself," she bent down and kissed Harry's brow. "A Wandless."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am SO sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. **

**I know Harry has green eyes, but most Caucasian baby's are born with blue eyes that later change colour.**

**I fixed Kreacher's name in the last chapter. I am sorry about that. I know it must have been extremely annoying. Also, I made a very slight change to **_**Ties that Bind**_**. I had thought of changing my future plans and recently realized I couldn't. It is only one word and is a part of Tang's prophesy, but it is the word that matters.**

**Thank you soooooo much to everyone who read/favourited/alerted and reviewed, you're honestly the best.**


	80. The Fidelius Charm

**The Fidelius Charm – 28**

Elaine hissed as Greyson stuck her, for what must have been the fifth time, with the needle and meter he called a Kitty Coupler. Elaine wasn't sure what it did exactly, but Greyson had said it measured how much cat was in her genes.

"You're lucky," Greyson said, laying the odd device on the table beside the now-empty cauldron. "It seems as though this antidote worked," he frowned. "I do hope I wrote it down…"

"So I'm not going to turn into a cat then?" Elaine clarified.

Greyson shook his head. "I don't think so, no."

Elaine couldn't be completely certain, but she thought he looked disappointed. "So then you'll help me get back at Riddle."

Greyson sighed and began putting his bottles and vials away. "I never said I would help you with Riddle."

"But you knew him," Elaine argued. "You said he killed your sister. Don't you want to get revenge for her?"

"Celine has been dead for years, anything I do won't help her now," Greyson said. "If I were to do anything, it would be to free my brother."

"Has Riddle got him prisoner?"

"No, you do. The Order of the Phoenix and that Wandless have my brother," Greyson said. "If I won't rush off to save him what makes you think I'm going to try and avenge someone who's already dead?"

"Because you hate Riddle, and I need your help," Elaine said. "I loved Regulus, and now he's gone."

"You're too young to know what love is, Girl," Greyson said.

"Love is sending someone to another country to keep them safe. It's risking Azkaban and Riddle's wrath to protect them," Elaine wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "Love is trusting someone even when the world tells you not to."

Greyson paused and turned to face her. "This Regulus, he did this for you?"

Elaine nodded. "I didn't realize it until he was already dead, but he did everything for me."

She watched as Greyson turned to look at a portrait that hung in the back corner. It was a girl with short blond hair and big blue eyes. She was smiling, laughing. "Is that Celine?"

"Was," Greyson said. "That was Celine. She died not long after I drew that portrait. It was for her graduation," he frowned and turned back to Elaine. "I'll help you get Riddle, but you need to understand that this isn't something that's likely to succeed in anything more than an early grave for the both of us."

"I understand."

"Good," Greyson turned and pulled a bag from his cabinet. Inside were several tins of cat food.

"What's that for?" Elaine asked, following Greyson and the bag from the room.

"If you want to take on Riddle," Greyson said. "We're going to need someone crazy."

"Crazy?"

Greyson grinned wickedly. "Hattington Lovegood."

Elaine quickly discovered that Hattington Lovegood was the same Hattington that had attempted to turn her into a cat. The revelation was not comforting.

"Are you sure about this?" Elaine whispered as they made their way up the winding front walk of Hattington's house. It somehow seemed taller and more twisted than the surrounding houses. A lone weathervane twirled overhead in the shape of a cat.

"If you can't take Hattington," Greyson said. "I'm not taking you near Riddle."

Elaine stood back as Greyson rang the bell. The chime of a hundred meowing cats sang to announce them, it gave Elaine the shivers.

The door opened with a bang to reveal the most peculiar woman Elaine had ever seen, at least, she was fairly sure it was a woman.

Hattington Lovegood had wiry black hair that tufted around her head like a gnarled bush. She wore a long, pointed black hat and had pointed ears. Her eyes were narrow and an unusual gold, seeming to peer into the very soul of those before her. She was tall and her black, ragged cloths hung off her thin frame. But Elaine's eyes were glued to the three-inch, black fingernails that held the door open.

"White," Hattington raised a brow of surprise, and Elaine realized that she had slit-pupils. "Do you require something?"

"We're going after Riddle," Greyson said, handing Hattington the bag of cat food and walking past her into the house without a backwards glance. Elaine followed after him quickly.

The inside of the house was dark and cramped. It seemed more vertical than wide and smelled of cats. Elaine could see several pairs of glowing eyes as she followed Greyson down the hall.

There was a moment's pause before the door slammed shut, immediately Hattington was upon them.

"Get out."

Greyson observed the enraged cat-woman for only a second before turning away and pulling a chair out for Elaine to sit in. "Would you like some tea?" he offered her.

"Err."

"No one is having tea," Hattington said, furiously. "Get out of my house or I'll have you all meowing by mid-noon!"

Elaine made to stand but Greyson put a hand on her shoulder and smirked. "Are you really so afraid, Wendell?"

Hattington's eyes narrowed, if possible, still further. "Don't call me Wendell, you pompous pustule! It's Lovegood, you slithering snake, now get out of my house!"

Greyson seemed unfazed by Hattington's snarls and instead turned his attention to the extremely tall and thin man that had appeared behind her. "Hello Gogomen," he said with a smile.

Gogomen (pronounced gaw-go-men), Elaine realized with a jolt, had striking violet eyes. The rest of his features were covered by the long, dark cloak that covered him from head to toe. _He was the one that saved me from Hattington's cats._

Gogomen made no answer, instead he nodded his hood-covered head.

"He's a mute and a squib," Greyson told Elaine, ignoring Hattington's furious hissing. "But you will never find a cleverer man, of that I swear."

"There is nothing wrong with him!" Hattington exclaimed, and Elaine noticed that she had pointed teeth. "It's the world that's gone wrong!"

"Says the woman who lives with fifty-six cats, at my last count," Greyson said.

"I like cats!"

"I should hope so. You have quite a few of them for a person who isn't fond of felines."

Gogomen made an odd sound then, Elaine thought he might be laughing.

Hattington looked incensed. "I'm not helping you find Riddle, that bastard half-blood has done quite enough damage. Now get out of my house and stay out!"

Greyson frowned. "It's not going to get better, Wendell."

"No, it won't, but I'm not bringing him here. What was it you said when Celine died? The dead have no eyes to see, no ears to hear and no mind to know," she spit on the floor. "Well I'm not dead and I have no desire to be either."

"Very well," Greyson said, and he hoisted Elaine up by her arm. "We'll go then."

Shocked at how quickly Greyson had given up, Elaine followed him to the kitchen door in a half-daze. Gogomen blocked their way.

His eyes were fixated on Hattington, and their piercing purple stare did not stray from their target.

Hattington frowned. "No," she said. "I won't do it. You remember what happened last time. You remember!"

Gogmen's gaze did not waver, and after several minutes Hattington let out a heart-felt sigh. "Tonight we plan our own deaths, of that I am certain," she said.

.

"Have you gone completely insane?"

Emma hissed as Harry pulled on her hair, hard. It did nothing to soften the blow Lily and James had just dropped.

A month had passed since Harry's birth, and now the couple sat in front of her and Sirius, looking hopeful.

"I think it's brilliant," Sirius said, contradicting Emma's outburst.

"That's because you're a moron."

"We did think this through, you know," James said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Not very well," Emma countered, wrangling her hair out of Harry's grasp. "A Wandless for a godmother? Are you drunk?"

If James looked annoyed, Lily looked incensed. "He's my son," she said, and her tone brooked no argument. "I want you to think about it. Think about what I had to think about. In this scenario, Emma, I'm dead. I'll never see him again, never watch him grow up and V-the dark lord is still alive, still killing. Who would you leave him too?"

"Alice," Emma didn't even think about it. Harry watched with wide eyes as her hair pulled itself up into a neat bun. He gurgled happily.

Emma jumped when Lily grabbed her shoulder, eyes hard. "James and I are dead. Riddle probably killed us. What do I want?"

Emma paused, shocked, and then it clicked.

"You want me to take Harry and run."

Lily nodded. "As far as you can as fast as you can. I thought this through, all of it. Sirius Black as godfather and you as godmother, you'd be good to him, as parents, you'd love him the way I love him and you'd keep him safe. If anyone could keep him safe it would be the two of you."

Emma bounced Harry in her arms and exchanged a look with Sirius.

"Let's not let it come to that though," Sirius said. "Where are you staying, can we help hide you?"

"I'm still scouring Hogwarts's library for more permanent charms," Lily said. "For now we're safe where we are," she handed the heavy diaper bag over to Sirius, looking worried. "You're sure you can handle him for a few hours?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You just named us godparents and you're worried about us taking him for a few hours while you two get some actual sleep," he looked at their faces critically. "Seriously, when was the last time you got to sleep?"

"When you have children," James said, standing. "You'll understand that sleep isn't something you take for granted. Merlin, when I think of all the sleep I could have had while at Hogwarts and missed out on," he sighed.

"If you need _anything,_" Lily began.

"We know where you are," Emma said. "Honestly, we'll be fine."

Sirius helped see Lily and James out while Emma began setting-up Harry's things. Harry squealed happily as an old kitchen chair rocketed into the living room and transfigured into a basinet, as his teddy jumped out of his diaper bag and danced through the air towards him.

Sirius leaned against the hall wall and watched as the stuffed bear completed the last few steps of the salsa. The Potters had told him to keep an eye on Emma for strange activity, but that they were certain she couldn't be the spy. Not now, with a twisted bond to Harry she couldn't possibly be plotting his demise.

But she still couldn't know about the prophesy – Mirage hadn't wanted her to know.

Sirius didn't know why, watching her dance around the room with Harry in her arms made it clear to him that she would do nothing to hurt Harry.

_I hope you had a good reason Mira,_ Sirius thought as Emma placed Harry down in his crib, teddy at his side.

It didn't take long for them to discover why Lily and James weren't getting any sleep.

"Shh," Emma hushed Harry, bouncing him in her arms. "Shh, Harry, Shh!"

It didn't help. Harry was still red-faced and squalling.

Sirius was completely frazzled. He didn't want a bottle, or need to be changed, or burped. He had been sleeping, but now he was impersonating an angry banshee.

"What if we just silenced him?" Sirius half-joked. Emma shot him a filthy look.

"I think the sound of the stove fan is supposed to help," Emma half-shouted to be heard over Harry's squalls.

Sirius wasted no time in turning the fan on, and Emma stood beside it bouncing the baby.

"This is madness," she kept saying. "Epic, epic madness."

Sirius hopped on the spot for a moment, looking around for inspiration. He would do anything to shut Harry up at this point. It had been nearly an hour.

Emma jumped as Sirius transformed into a great, shaggy black dog. Harry hiccupped and silenced, looking at Sirius in wonder.

"Thank Merlin!" Emma stated, sitting on a kitchen chair and holding Harry out to Sirius. "Do you like the doggy, Harry?"

Sirius watched as Harry's eyes widened, his mouth working and bubbles forming at the corners. He was smiling.

_Totally worth it,_ Sirius thought. _The silence is totally worth it._

Lily and James didn't reappear for almost five hours, and though they both looked worried, they also looked as though they had managed to sleep.

"We overslept," Lily said when Emma got the door. "We're sorry. How is he? How's Harry?"

"He's with Padfoot," Emma said, letting them pass. "I know what you mean about him having wicked crying-fits now though."

Both Lily and James stopped just inside the living room. Even though they knew it was only Sirius, there was something about seeing their tiny baby lying between the humungous paws of the shaggy, black dog that made their hearts beat faster.

"He loves Padfoot," Emma said, walking past the couple and taking a seat on the couch. "Why, I can't understand. The big lug sheds everywhere."

Sirius swatted her with his tail for this remark, but refrained from barking for Harry's sake. Instead he nuzzled the baby before him, making Harry giggle.

"Did he cry much?" James asked taking a seat and pulling Lily down beside him.

Emma shrugged uncertainly. "Not since Sirius turned into Padfoot, but he had quite the fit after I put him down for a nap. He couldn't have been sleeping more than a half-hour before he started crying."

"We think he might have nightmares," Lily said. "He always wakes-up crying. He's a good baby otherwise though."

"How do you usually make him stop?" Emma asked.

Lily and James exchanged a look. "He stops when he wants to," James said. "We haven't figured out a way to make him. Sometimes it takes hours."

"He seems to like it when James makes fairy-lights out of his wand," Lily said. "It doesn't always work, but sometimes it helps."

They lapsed into a small, content silence and listened as Harry cooed and giggled at Padfoot. Emma had just opened her mouth to say something when the front door banged open.

James would forever be amazed at how fast Emma went from slouching on the couch to crouching in front of his son, teeth bared. But her instincts were wasted, as Remus ran into the room seconds later.

"We're needed at Headquarters," he said, and James immediately noticed how winded he was, as if he had run the whole way.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked. He handed Harry to Lily gently. Lily blinked, startled, she hadn't even noticed when he changed back. She had been too focused on who was entering the room and which spell she was going to hit them with.

"A mission went south. Fabian and Gideon are dead."

Emma couldn't remember hearing a silence so loud before.

"Dead?" James finally managed to say. "You mean… dead, dead?"

"What was the mission? Did anyone make it back?" Sirius asked at the same time.

Remus shrugged, still looking frazzled. "I don't know. Dumbledore's called a meeting about it. Whatever they were after it must have been important."

Lily and James exchanged a quick look.

It was only five minutes later that they were moving through the trees of Death Row.

Lily kept Harry close to her as they moved. The trees were curious of Harry and Lily didn't like it one bit.

"I'll key him in to the wards later," Emma had promised, but it had done little to reassure Lily now.

There had been a time when Order HQ being at max capacity had meant just that – the black house was fit to burst. Now the entire Order could fit inside and the house still seemed empty.

There were the Weasley's and all of their children; Alice and Frank; Marlene and Vicky, along with an edgy Jenkins; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid and Moody. Podmore and Vance were still standing, and so was Reginald Wood and Robert Bell; Andromeda and Ted and Kingsley Shaklebolt… but that was all.

Unless one counted Dorcas Meadows, who sat beside Dumbledore, her face chalk-white and immobile.

Dumbledore looked up as they entered the room and Peter made to join them.

"What's going on, Worms?" James asked, leaning down a bit to better address Peter.

Peter shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said, very fast. "But they say Dorcas survived the attack the Prewetts died in," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "They're saying Fabian and Gideon managed to take five Death Eaters with them, including Dolohov."

"Never liked Dolohov," Sirius said. "Stuck-up git."

They fell silent as Dumbledore raised a hand, calling for their attention. "As I am sure you have heard, two more members have died in an attempt to thwart the dark lord. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were murdered earlier today. They were on a mission, which succeeded, thanks to their valiant efforts and sacrifice," Dumbledore's frown deepened. "They managed to kill 5 of the Death Eaters and are heroes in their own right. As for the mission, I will only say that there is still hope."

"He called us all here for that?" Sirius whispered, looking annoyed.

"It wasn't for us," Emma said sombrely. "It was for the spy. He's sending the dark lord a message."

"Telling him what? Well done Voldy, killing my members, but I got what I wanted?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Emma smirked. "When you put it that way, it certainly loses appeal."

"I wonder what they were after," Lily wondered aloud, her eyes straying to Dorcas. It was hard to imagine that the terrified-looking girl beside Dumbledore was the same gallant and brilliant Ravenclaw that had served as Head Girl.

James followed her line of sight, looking serious. "Whatever it was it won't make up for the losses."

Molly's cries haunted Lily that night, as she lay in bed beside James, Harry in a bassinet at the bed's foot. And there was something else, something in Dorcas's eyes that made her blood run cold.

Lily sat up abruptly and climbed out of the bed, annoyed with herself and made for the bathroom. She had work in the morning, she should be asleep.

But she wasn't safe here. None of them were, her baby, her Harry wasn't safe. What would she have done if it had been James and Harry who were dead?

Lily fought the urge to bang her head against the bathroom wall. The Prewetts dying on a mission had nothing to do with Harry or James, she tried to tell herself. They were both absolutely fine, nothing was going to happen to them.

Despite her best efforts Lily did not sleep that night, instead she spent it gazing at the two things she could not bare to lose.

.

Dorcas dead-bolted the door behind her, the house lights coming on immediately.

It was still dark, despite the late hour. She was loath to admit it, but she had stayed at headquarters much longer than necessary, terrified to leave the guarded perimeters. In the end, she had only left at all because she was an auror, and because aurors were supposed to be made of tougher stuff than that.

Still, she could not stand the darkness. For the last two days the world had been perpetually dark, hiding every terror she had ever known in its vastness.

Dumbledore had been pleased with the information she had managed to retrieve, despite the cost. But Dorcas didn't like to think of the implications of what she now knew.

She entered the house at ease. None of her wards had been tampered with, and the house was as secure as it had been when she had left, still, there was something about knowing a hundred man-eating trees were about that would have made her feel safer.

"Maybe she'd lend me a potted plant," Dorcas murmured aloud as she entered the kitchen.

And very suddenly she was blinded by a flash of green light.

Dorcas dropped to the floor with a loud thump, the doorframe behind her blasting to splinters as it was hit by the killing curse.

"Well, well, well," Dorcas's breath stopped as a high, cold voice filled the room. "Someone certainly paid attention during auror training."

Voldemort walked out of the shadows easily, with the ease of a Wandless, Dorcas found herself thinking in horror.

"You."

Voldemort laughed. "Me," he tilted his head slightly. "You should be honoured, Dorcas Meadows. Not everyone gets killed by me in person. Only a select few."

Dorcas rolled, avoiding his next curse. She leapt to her feet, unarmed but ready for battle.

"When will you Order members learn? There is no point in resisting me."

"There will always be a point!" Dorcas shouted, swerving to avoid a blast of red, spiralling away from blue. "For as long as magic flows through this world," she said, ducking low, gaining a step forwards. "For as long as Wizards still have courage," she side swiped him, tearing his robes. "For as long as I draw breathe!"

The word ended in a choke, blood dribbling down Dorcas's chin as Voldemort thrust a newly-conjured spear through her gut. He grinned.

"Not long at all then."

.

Lily could hardly believe it when she read the news in _The Prophet _the next morning.

Dorcas Meadows looked so young staring out of the paper, a mischievous glint in her eye. Dorcas had been no angel at school, anyone could tell you that, but her willingness to help younger students had been enough to get her appointed as head girl. But now…

Lily flipped another page in the book she was reading, Harry gurgling beside her. She was in the Hogwarts Library, as she had been almost every day of her maternity leave, looking through the old and dusty tombs for a way to hide from Voldemort.

Harry fumbled with a set of plastic keys, eliminating the jingle-jangle steel keys made, a sound that made Pince circle the table with slit eyes.

Dorcas grinned up at Lily from the paper folded at Lily's elbow. For one reason or another, Lily couldn't bare to put the girl's photo away.

_She looks so young…_ that seemed to be all Lily could think about, how young Dorcas had been, and how scared. Her white face from the other day at the meeting haunted Lily like a ghost. What had Dorcas been afraid of? Had she known Voldemort was coming for her? Or had it been the information she'd managed to obtain that spooked the Ravenclaw?

Lily shook her head, flipping another page in the book. She had been through _hundreds_ of books in the last few weeks, each one dustier and less helpful than the last.

Lily started as the plastic keys, dripping with Harry drool, flew through the air and toppled a pile of books she'd brought over. Pince's hawk-eyes were on her in an instant. Lily sighed, rising from her seat, tapping Harry's keys once with her wand to clean them and then handing them to the happy baby before going to pick-up the books that lay strewn across the floor.

Harry's gurgles made Lily smile even as she bent to retrieve the books. Not for the first time, Lily marvelled at how amazing her baby was.

Lily placed a stack of seven books on the table, before reaching for the last, a particularly old volume that had been flipped open. _Secrets of the Unfound_ blazed across the cover in gold filigree. Lily prayed the book hadn't been damaged in its fall or Pince would have her head.

She picked it up gentle, and inspected the place where the book had fallen open for damage. There was a small tear in the one corner, but Lily suspected that had been there long before the book's tumble. She was about to shut the book when a flickering title caught her eye.

_The Fidelius Charm_

_First invented by M. I. Alexander as a means to evade military conscription in the 1400s, the Fidelius Charm requires the use of another person as a secret keeper. This secret keeper quite literally keeps the secret of the hiding individual. No one will be able to find the hidden object and its contents (most generally taking the form of a house or dwelling) unless told of the location by the secret keeper. This worked surprisingly well for M. I. Alexander who managed to hide his dwelling and farm for over 200 years. The charm broke, unfortunately, after is best friend and secret keeper died. At Steper Kreec's death, all who had been told of M. I. Alexander's address became secret keepers, leading to M. I. Alexander's ultimate betrayal by Previc Proctor._

Harry's babbles faded away as Lily re-read the passage, her eyes skimming over the following instructions. She could do this. She could do it!

Lily laughed, a hysterical sound of relief that bubbled up her throat without direction, and Harry laughed at her laughing.

They would be safe.

Lily grabbed her chest, her heart swelling and tears spilling over her cheeks. It was then Pince came over, looking decidedly cross.

Lily stood shakily, still grinning, still high with euphoria.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing Mrs. Potter?" Pince began, looking more than cross, only to squeak with surprise when Lily threw her arms around her and hugged her.

"We're going to live!" she whispered before pulling away and laughing again.

.

Wendell Lovegood, Elaine soon discovered, was just as brilliant as anyone she had ever met at Hogwarts – and that included Dumbledore himself.

Elaine also thought she understood where the nickname Hattington had come from – Wendell was a mad as the Mad Hatter.

Her cat-eyes skimmed across the map Greyson had conjured from an inside pocket in his robes. But her fingers remained still, clenching the pack of the chair she leaned over.

"Any ideas?" Greyson asked the cat-woman at last.

Hattington didn't bother looking up from the map to answer.

"No."

Gogomen grinned from where he stood in the shadows. Only a pair of violet eyes and a blindingly white smile visible from under his cloak.

Hattington looked up, suddenly annoyed. "When did Dung tell you? What did he tell you?"

Greyson grinned. "Riddle is holding up near Huxdown, on the other side of Rowen. But that's not what we need to concern ourselves with. Dung heard a rumour, spouted off by a black-robed patron of the Hog's Head."

"The Hog's Head – haven't those morons figured out Aberforth runs that pub yet?" Hattington asked.

Greyson shrugged. "The information was important enough that Dumbledore should know in any case."

"Oh?"

"Oh," Greyson shot a look at Gogomen before continuing. "They say Riddle is interested in finding himself a sliver of immortality."

Hattington raised a single brow. "Stone, horcrux? I don't care what he's after, I care how."

"Obviously, as do I," Greyson said, leaning back against the wall. "But I don't know. I only know what would be easiest… what would most appeal."

Hattington snorted. "A horcrux, big deal. One and done."

Greyson frowned. "There are other ways… other persons…"

Hattington's eyes narrowed. "Riddle would not be _that_ foolish. No, Greyson, I'll not hear another word of it."

"Another word of what?" Elaine asked, feeling thoroughly left-out of the conversation.

"Never you mind," Hattington said. "A horcrux we can deal with," she said, looking at Greyson. "A horcrux is what we will deal with."

Greyson leaned forwards. "But if he's thinking about-"

Hattington's eyes flashed. "Not another word," she warned, her nails leaving marks in the wood chair. "You will not so much as whisper that name in this house. No, Greyson, I mean it," she said when Greyson made to argue. "Not a word of that Wandless."

"Wandless?" Elaine blurted. "You mean Emma?"

Hattington snorted. "Protem is the least of my concerns. There are Wandless far older and fouler than Dumbledore's pet magic trick."


	81. The Secret Keeper

**The Secret Keeper – 29 **

Harry giggled as he flew forwards on the swing. It was now winter, and snow filtered down around the baby. Emma knew it was unconventional to have him out in mid-December, but she'd figured that with a few warming charms he'd be fine. Besides, Harry's love of the local swing-set was contagious.

She pushed against the swing with bare fingers. It was easier, if they were attacked, for her to perform wandless magic without mitts on. She sighed, smiling at Harry despite her inner turmoil, the number of gloves she'd ruined this year already…

She frowned, pushing against the swing again, sending Harry soaring. Sirius was speaking with the Potters again, in secret, alone, as always, and she hated it. Of course, Sirius thought he'd managed to trick her, thought she didn't know where he was, but she did.

The secrets between them had been growing in number, and distrust walked through the apartment uncloaked and searching. How long had it been since she'd spoken to him properly? Three days? Four? She was losing count.

Harry clapped his hands with joy as she pushed the swing still higher, making him squeal with delight and Emma couldn't help but grin as the piece of Protem within him glowed with joy.

It was growing stronger, as Harry became more aware. Her bond with James had not changed since Harry's birth, and her bond to Harry hadn't either, not really, it was only changing from a baby's jumble to a toddler's intuition.

Emma sighed. As long as Harry was safe she would manage to deal with the rest.

.

"I could leave."

Lily looked up from her notes and muttering to see Sirius looking determined. She and James had filled him in on their plans for the fidelius charm almost from its conception, and they had been meeting in secret ever since. There were still so many questions that needed to be answered about the charm, not to mention its implementation, which would be no small task. It was a god-send that Lily had always been good with charms.

"Leave?" Lily asked, confused, not having been paying attention to Sirius and James's conversation.

"After you place the spell on me, once I am secret keeper," Sirius said. "I'll leave. He'll know, everyone will know it's me, but if I leave – they'll never find me. I could go to Australia, Canada – hell, the Pole!"

"Few people know about the existence of this charm," Lily said, unconcerned, "I doubt you'll have to leave."

"They'll all know once I tell the other Marauders where you live," Sirius said. "Remember, _His_ spy is a Marauder."

Lily fell silent, only the ticking of the clock in the next room making a sound.

"We'll use someone else," James said, looking dishevelled. His hair was so on-end Lily was sure that if he ran his hands through it one more time he'd be pulling it out in chunks. "There's no need-"

"_Who_ are you going to use?" Sirius asked, looking exasperated. "Worms? He's a coward. Swift? Mirage said not to – Moony?" Sirius laughed out loud, one barking, mirthless laugh. "You think he's the bloody spy!"

"What's Emma going to say if you leave the country?" Lily asked. "What are you going to tell her?"

Sirius turned his head away but stayed silent. After several moments he sighed. "I think she would understand… I hope," he turned back to Lily. "She would know what was going on, at least in part. She would understand why I had to leave."

"I don't like keeping this from her-" Lily began.

"And you think I do?" Sirius looked suddenly angry. "I haven't had a proper conversation with her in _days_, maybe even a week, I don't even know anymore! She _knows_ I'm keeping things from her and she _hates_ it – I hate it!" Sirius ran a hand through his hair in a very James move. "We've never had secrets, and this," he pointed from Lily to James to himself, "is destroying her. Not to mention that I live with Remus, the spy, who could be plotting either of our deaths and I can't even tell her I know it's him without explaining how we know it's him, which involves all of this," Sirius pointed around the circle once more. "I've spoken to Wilberforce more than the two humans in my apartment as of late and it's getting to the point where Swift doesn't even look up from the paper when I walk in," he rubbed his temples. "In fact if it wasn't for the two of us helping to support Remus, I think she would have moved out already."

Silence greeted his words. Lily sat frozen, unsure of what to say, thankfully James had a few words.

"Swift loves you. She's always loved you and she's always going to," James said sombrely. "You didn't watch yourselves fall in love the way I did," James frowned. "Sirius, if it means that much, we could tell her-"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "I wouldn't risk your lives for-"

Sirius was cut-off by the opening of the front door.

"It's only me!" Emma called, her foot-steps sounding down the hall. Sirius sagged in his chair, relieved that she had made it through an outing with Harry alive.

Lily stood and made her way into the hall, Sirius listened as the two women exchanged greetings and tested one-another's identity. Emma was still holding Harry when they came back into the kitchen, the baby was snoozing peacefully in her arms.

"You got him to sleep," James looked impressed. "Thank Merlin!"

Emma rolled her eyes. She freed her right hand from Harry and dug in her cloak pocket for a moment before handing James a small, circular golden box. "I know he has nightmares," she said. "I recorded Lily singing to him a few weeks ago and added her voice to the box. It might help."

James opened the box in interest, smiling at the fairy lights it emitted and the sound of Lily's voice. "Thank you, Swift."

Emma nodded once and handed Harry to Lily. "I should get going, Wood already has us practicing," she turned to go, but froze at the door.

"Good day, Sirius," she said stiffly.

Sirius nodded once in recognition and Emma left without another word.

.

Christmas passed almost without comment that year. They couldn't risk getting together, Death Eaters had been patrolling the streets of almost every town in large, drunken gangs. The Potters had moved twice since Emma had given them the locket, and there didn't seem to be any lengths Voldemort would not stoop to to try and get his hands on them. By April, they had spent almost two months abroad in an attempt to avoid discovery.

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly sometime in mid-may, his eyes burning but refusing to tear. The Bones family had been destroyed the night before, it had gotten to the point where the insanely shocking was now day-to-day.

"I'm going out," Sirius said, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and leaving just as quickly. Remus didn't bother to respond.

He scratched Wilberforce behind the ear absently as Emma came in and set the kettle to boil. "Wormtail said he was going to stop in for lunch," she said amiably. "How was your night?"

"Long," Remus admitted, the full moon had been only two nights before and he was still feeling the effects.

Emma hummed and drummed her fingers along the countertop. Neither of them bothered to mention Sirius's behaviour, it was old news at this point.

"What are you thinking about?"

Emma stopped her tapping and grinned guiltily. "That Dumbledore owes me more information about my latest assignment," she admitted. "What about you? Have you been assigned anything recently?"

"Not for a month," Remus said.

"I'm supposed to be raiding some old tavern in Witscon," Emma said absently.

Remus raised a brow. "You're not supposed to tell me that."

Emma snorted. "As if you'd tattle to Dr. Evil on me."

Remus shrugged. "I'm just repeating Dumbledore's orders."

Emma's smile dropped slightly. "I should go. Wood's called quidditch practise again, she rolled her eyes. "You'd think with everything that's been going on he'd give it a rest."

"Quidditch is one of the few things we still have going," Remus said sadly. "No one's coming into England if they don't have to. The recession's hit hard."

Emma sighed but nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later, Moony."

Remus stood from the table as she left. He didn't have work today, and if Peter was coming in for lunch then he should make some effort to make the apartment presentable. Wilberforce trotted along behind Remus as he levitated books and things into their proper place.

He sent the dartboard flying onto the top of a shelf with an elegant swish. He paused, his eyes wandering over all of the pinholes in the wall around the board. They had all been using it more of late, and generally in extreme anger, which did nothing to help their aim. What startled him was the realisation that the pinholes hadn't been fixed already, usually Emma used them to vent energy, but then, usually Sirius was the one pushing her over the edge.

Remus's frown deepened, when was the last time Emma and Sirius had even been in the same room? Now that he thought about it, Remus couldn't remember, in fact, he couldn't remember the last time they had spoken long enough to have an argument.

But it wasn't just them, it was Lily and James as well. Remus hadn't seen either since before Christmas. Remus sighed deeply, his wand swirling through the air in one fluid stream, the holes closing without leaving a scar.

For nine long years they had been inseparable, they had been family, and now… now only scraps remained.

.

Elaine trudged through the underbrush, trying her best to keep-up with Hattington's long stride. Gogomen walked behind her so quietly she often checked to make sure he was still there.

There was something about the violet-eyed man that put her on edge. He reminded her of Infinity, and the possibility of Gogomen being a Wandless had nagged at her for months.

"You're _sure_ this is the way, White?" Hattington asked, her glare directed at Greyson, who walked beside her.

"To his hometown? Absolutely. To a Horcrux?" Greyson shrugged. "Absolutely not."

Hattington huffed but made no comment. Elaine didn't make a sound. She wondered, as she had been wondering for months, how Regulus had died. She had looked into it, briefly, and discovered that he had worked for Voldemort for some time, but whether or not he had defected – why he had died… there was nothing, not a shred of evidence to lead her in any direction and she couldn't help but wonder if he had known. Had Regulus died looking for a horcrux? Would she?

"If this is a waste of time-"

"You'll turn me into a cat," Greyson cut Hattington off. "I know."

Greyson looked up at the darkening sky. "We should make camp. Riddle was always particularly creative about killing under night's disguise."

"So were you, if I remember correctly," Hattington muttered darkly.

Greyson didn't pay her any attention, instead jabbing the air with his wand.

Elaine shivered as the world went silent and Hattington began helping Greyson with camp. There was something about standing in utter silence that put her on edge. She jumped as Gogomen appeared out of the shadows, motioning for her to move towards the light of the fire Hattington had started.

The fire was enchanted, one of Hattington's own concoctions. Apparently, she was capable of more than simply turning people into cats. Everything the light of the fire touched was protected from the predators of the forest. Elaine turned, helping to put up shields that would protect them from unwanted guests before helping Greyson start dinner.

Gogomen never did any of the work around camp, nor did he ever remove his cloak. The only thing Elaine could say about him was that he was tall, she didn't even know what most of his face looked like, protected as it was by the cloths he wore.

Elaine had never heard him speak.

"What's their relationship?" Elaine asked, taking a seat beside Greyson and beginning to peel a potato. Gogomen followed Hattington silently as she set the wards.

Greyson didn't look up to answer. "He's her younger brother," he paused for a long moment. "He was engaged to Celine."

"Your sister?"

Greyson nodded.

"I," Elaine stared at the silent shadow following Hattington. "I never would have thought, I mean…"

Greyson gave a mirthless chuckle. "He wasn't always like this. Gom… well, there was a time when he used to smile," Elaine watched, amazed, as Greyson's face transformed. She thought it was the first time she'd seen him really smile. "They were so young, he and Celine both. And she was… beautiful, full of life and laughter. When they were together you could feel how happy they were. I could see the change he made in her – even if he was a Ravenclaw. It was the first time I'd ever bothered speaking with someone outside of Slytherin. Tom wasn't happy."

"Riddle?"

Greyson nodded. "Even if Celine was a Gryfindor she was still a pureblood, and a metamorphmagus."

"Aren't the Lovegoods purebloods?" Elaine asked in confusion.

Greyson seemed to weigh his answer. "Hattington's mother was a mudblood," he said. "Although… Gogomen was so powerful, I didn't see as it mattered."

"Like Hattington?" Elaine asked.

"More so. When Celine was killed… Gogomen went after Riddle. Almost killed him, too."

"What happened?"

"Riddle ordered my sister to kill him."

Elaine frowned, completely thrown. "But… wasn't Celine already dead?"

Greyson snorted, his eyes burning with a pain Elaine could not comprehend. "I should have been more specific. Riddle made an inferi out of my sister's corps. He ordered it to kill Gogomen and then fled… Gom had to blast her into little tiny pieces to get away and he hasn't said a word or done a scrap of magic since."

Elaine looked across to where Gogomen stood, her heart in her throat. "But… why does he wear the cloak?"

Greyson didn't answer her and by the time she got the courage to ask again Hattington was coming back to them.

"If that twit has any scouts around here they won't find us," she said, taking a seat and beginning to peal a potato with one of her long claw-like fingernails. "Where do we go in the morning, White?"

Elaine watched as Greyson mapped-out their rout, but her mind was on Gogomen.

.

When Emma got back to the apartment Remus and Peter had just sat down to lunch.

"Hi, Swift," Peter greeted from where he sat at the table. "How was practice?"

"Long," Emma answered, making her way over to the stove to grab some food. "How has the apothecary been doing?"

"More owl orders and fewer shoppers," Peter answered. "No one comes to Diagon unless they absolutely have to."

"Have you considered applying to somewhere in Hogsmead instead?" Remus asked.

Peter shook his head. "There isn't much point, really. From what Prongs said Hogsmead is suffering just as much as everyone else."

Emma and Remus exchanged a look. "Prongs is back from Austria?" she asked, surprised.

Peter blinked. "Yeah, they've been back for nearly three weeks. Didn't Pads tell you?"

Emma's face soured. "Sirius hasn't been around much lately."

"O-oh," Peter said, swallowing a mouthful of food rather too quickly. "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Frankly, I'm surprised he didn't tell you about it," Emma said coldly before sighing and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Wormtail, that was uncalled for and rude."

"It's all right, Swift," Peter said, watching in dismay as Emma rested her head in her hands. "I'm sure Sirius has just been really busy lately. Moody's been psychotic of late, if half of what I've heard is true."

"I suppose Sirius told you that too?"

Peter gave a guilty grin.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Pete, this is the last thing you need. Wait a minute, I think we have some cake in the fridge."

But rather than go to the fridge, Emma walked out of the room. Remus sighed tiredly.

"I didn't realize it was this bad," Peter said, his heart heavy with guilt. "Has she…?"

"Made anything explode yet?" Remus guessed. "Not around me."

"How long has it been like this?"

"Months," Remus took a long draught from his coffee. "He and the Potters both. Neither of us have seen Harry since before Christmas – I don't understand what's gotten into either of them."

"Why do you think-?"

Remus snorted. "They're planning something, obviously," he said, cutting Peter off. "But as to why they won't tell us about it I have no idea."

"I haven't spoken to them as much recently either," Peter said. It was only a partial lie, and a necessary one. The Dark Lord wanted to know what was going on with the Marauders, wanted to know if Emma had been left vulnerable in the mad rush taking place to protect Harry.

Peter took a deep drink from his juice. The Dark Lord wanted Harry Potter dead above all else, but if he got a Wandless included in the deal – all the better for him. And if Remus and Emma were being left out of the loop…

"Have either of you been assigned anything recently?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head. "I haven't. Emma has something coming up though."

"Oh?"

Remus nodded. "Not sure on the details."

"Of course not," Peter said.

"What about you?"

Peter shrugged. "Something for over the weekend," he said, making a guess.

Remus nodded, the corner of his mouth twerking slightly, and Peter knew.

.

"I already knew she would be on a mission over the weekend," Voldemort said, his red eyes looking down at Peter. He tapped his fingers on his chair impatiently.

"M-my Lord?"

"Dumbledore was foolish enough to tell my other spy in the Order – clearly you are not as trusted among the Light's inner circle as he-"

"N-no!"

"-and if that's true," Voldemort continued as if Peter had not spoken. "Then what am I bothering to keep you alive for?"

Voldemort sighed as Peter's eyes filled with water. "I can't very-well have her killed now. If it ever came back to you, well, my in with the Marauders would be over," he lifted a single non-existent brow. "You do understand that they are the only reason you're alive?"

"M-my Lord?"

"Well? Do you have any interesting information regarding them or not?"

"Th-they're looking into a new charm," Peter divulged. "I-I don't know the name of it. Th-they know. They know you're after them-"

"Even an idiotic Gryffindor would have to know that by now," Voldemort said, frustrated. "What else?"

"Th-they're leaving Remus and Emma out of the loop," Peter said quickly. "I-I think they think one of them is the spy-!"

Peter shrank inwards as Voldemort rose to his feet, a warped and terrifying smile twisting onto his face.

"Excellent."

.

Sirius held Harry close to himself, the almost-one-year-old babbling away. James sat in a chair across from him, looking sober.

But then, Sirius reasoned, they always looked serious and grim now a days. The prospect of what they were attempting to do was almost more than Sirius could take, and James didn't look any better.

He was once one of the most promising chasers in existence, Sirius thought, but looking at him now you'd have no idea.

And it was true. The slight tan was gone, James rarely walked in the sun, and his face had grown wrinkles uncommon for one so young. Lily was hauled-up in the library, but Sirius knew the same could easily be said for her. If she'd had a nasty temper before, it was nothing compared to what she was capable of now.

Both men jumped as the front door banged open and shut. In the time it took Sirius to stand and draw his wand Emma was already in the room.

"Hello, Prongs."

James blinked before sending Sirius a dirty look. "How did you find us?"

"Oh don't blame him," Emma said, her mouth fixed in a permanent frown. She raised her hand, grabbing at the air and twisting. James hissed and gripped his chest. "Our freaky bond has to be good for something."

"I thought you couldn't control it," James spit.

Emma's expression didn't change. "I can pull Protem, I can sense Protem, but no, I can't take Protem. _Thanks_ for the reminder," she looked around the room with a critical eye. "Mind explaining why you didn't tell me you were back sooner?"

"It wasn't safe-"

"I'm getting sick of your shit, Prongs," Emma said.

James's face contracted. "You think I'm having fun? That _bastard_ is-"

"James, No!" Sirius shouted, grabbing a hold of James and managing to startle Harry, who promptly began to cry.

"No!" Emma mimicked him. "Don't tell the scary Wandless anything Prongsi!"

"That's not what it's like, Swift," Sirius pleaded.

Emma let out one, harsh, mirthless laugh. "Then what's it like, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't answer, and for a moment only Harry's cries echoed around the room.

"That's what I thought," Emma said, her face twisted with disgust.

Sirius took a step back as she walked forwards, startled when she passed him and picked-up Harry. Sirius glared as Harry stopped crying immediately and took hold of her swirling hair, content – the little traitor.

"What are you doing?" James asked, his wand drawn.

It was the first time Sirius had ever seen her look really hurt, and the realization cut him to the core.

"I was comforting my crying godson," she said, and her voice was decidedly strained. "Do you really think I would hurt Harry, no matter what I felt for you?"

The guilt in James's face was evident, but it was warring with distrust.

"You can take him," Sirius almost jumped out of his skin as Lily entered the room, looking tired. "You can take me too," she said, grabbing her coat.

"Lily – I-"

Lily waved James's protests away. "Would anyone else really be able to protect us better? Besides, I need a break from those books," she turned back to Emma. "So, what do you say to some lunch?"

James watched them leave with an open mouth. He collapsed back into his chair as the door slammed shut and rubbed his chest again. "She could have been gentler about that," he grumbled. He sighed. "Damn Wandless."

"It's not her fault," Sirius whispered. "She's just-"

"No, not her," James said, rubbing her temples. "I meant the species. Unable to occlumence, and then Mirage," he sighed. "The further in we get, the more I think she deserves the truth and the more I realize she can't have it. If anyone got even a glimps into her mind they'd see everything we know," he sighed again. "We'll have to move again."

.

"I'm sick of this."

"I know."

"No, _really-"_

"I _know_," Lily said, walking down the walk with Emma. "But you have to trust me that this is the best way."

Emma didn't answer, instead she occupied herself with Harry, who was giggling and pointing at birds around them. "Birdy! Birdy!"

Emma chuckled and brushed his hair from his face. "Yes, Harry. Birdys."

Harry clapped his hands, delighted.

"He couldn't speak the last time I saw him," Emma said, watching the now green-eyed baby with wonder.

Lily smiled. "Yes, he said his first word a few weeks ago and he's been chattering constantly since."

"What other words does Harry know?" Emma asked Harry, her voice lilted for his benefit.

"He knows Mum and Dada," Lily said. "Bobo – that's bottle. And Paddy."

"But not Swift," Emma said. "Not Moony, not Wormy."

"We aren't in school anymore," Lily said.

"I've noticed."

"I know it must not seem like it," Lily said, as they continued down the sidewalk. "But we trust you, Emma. I trust you, and I know that when we need you, when Harry needs you, you'll be there."

"I'll only be there if I know you need me," Emma said as Harry tried to catch a low-flying bird.

Lily smiled slightly as Harry grabbed Emma's hair rather suddenly and yanked, making her yelp. "You'll know," Lily said. "When it comes to him, you'll know."

"You're right," Lily said, once Emma had managed to detach her hair from Harry's grip.

"Right?"

"He needs to know your name," Lily said, suddenly serious. "He needs to know your nature."

Emma quirked a brow. "You turn serious without any warning, did you know?"

"There may come a day when you'll need to protect him. He needs to know and…" Lily paused, looking suddenly cautious. "I need you to promise me that you'll tell him, when the time comes, when he's old enough."

"About… what, Protem?" Emma asked.

"About everything… I, the… Emma, we've been friends for what, ten years now? When the time comes you have to tell him about everything."

"Lily," and here Emma shook her head. "When the time comes you can tell him everything, it isn't as if you're going anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What do you mean?"

Lily shook her head. "Never mind. Come on, lunch is calling me."

Lily made sure that Harry saw Emma once a week after that. It was an odd feeling, the remnants of an old dream turned nightmare, a feeling that at the end of all things it would be a Wandless that stood between her son and the cloak of death. An old dream… Lily pondered on the phrase before realizing that she had once had a dream, a real one. A dream of James with green eyes, a dream where Emma's right arm bore scars… the same scars Infinity's magic had since graced her with.

A dream where she and James were dead.

.

Dumbledore's brows almost touched in a frown, his eyes skimming the latest letter from Crouch. Things with the Ministry seemed to get worse every day. He'd had no idea they were using the cruciatus so inventively-

"Headmaster!"

Dumbledore almost lost control of his bowels as James Potter's voice assaulted him. He looked up, eyes darting around the room looking for the source of the noise when James's head suddenly appeared in midair.

"James?"

"Sorry, Sir," James said, removing the invisibility cloak quickly and tucking it under his arm. "I didn't want anyone to see me come in."

"Where on earth did you get that?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the invisibility cloak in mild shock.

"Oh, it was my father's," James said. "I came here for some advice."

"Oh?" Dumbledore questioned, gesturing for James to take a seat.

"You remember that Lily found the fidelius charm and that we're planning to use Sirius as secret keeper?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said, his eyes still partially on the invisibility cloak James had tucked under his arm. "And you remember that I advised you not to use Mr. Black – that I had volunteered to replace him?"

"Yes Sir," James said. "But we both agree, that is Lily and I, that you've got enough on your plate without having to keep our secret."

"I would argue that I do not," Dumbledore said delicately.

"I know, Sir. But Sirius is like my brother, it makes sense that it should be him."

Dumbledore nodded. "Regardless, you know where to find me should you change your mind. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"After Sirius is made secret keeper – if our theories are correct, then the Order's spy is a Marauder. Once he tells them where we are he's going to be in danger."

"So how are you going to protect him?" Dumbledore guessed. James nodded. Dumbledore hummed. "If she weren't under suspicion, I would recommend sending him to Death Row with Emma."

"It isn't her," James said.

"No, probably not," Dumbledore agreed. "But we don't know for sure. He could leave the country, of course. Sirius is brilliant, and on his own he could hide easier than Lily and yourself were able to."

"That's what we were thinking," James said. "I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

"It isn't a bad plan," Dumbledore said. "Definitely usable."

"Thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore hummed. "James, I do wonder if I might ask you about that cloak?"

"Sure," James said, a bit surprised. "What about it?"

"How long did your father have it?"

"Oh I dono," James said. "I'm pretty sure it was my grandfather's. It's been in the family for forever."

_Peverell._ The name hung in Dumbledore's mind as he looked at the cloak. An answer to the Marauders' wild success at school. "Would you mind if I borrowed the cloak, James? Only, I wonder if it would be possible to replicate its powers."

"Oh, sure," James said. "But I'll need it back if you plan on putting me on assignment."

"I don't think you should be on assignment," Dumbledore said, accepting the cloak. "You may have noticed you haven't had one in months."

James frowned. "I have."

Dumbledore looked at the lines on James's face and wondered if he shouldn't return the cloak immediately. _Too young,_ Dumbledore thought, _he's too young to have so many worries thrust upon him._

"Anyways, I should get going," James said. He stood and tapped himself on the head with his wand, disappearing. "Have a good day, Sir."

Dumbledore watched as his office door opened and closed, the silvery invisibility cloak clutched in his hand.

"Good day, James."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**READ ME!**_

**Okay, for those of you itching to move on, here's what you need to know: there will be no author's note on the next chapter – what I say now applies to the chapters belonging to the sub-book 'Nightmares'. The chapters in Nightmares will be short and disjointed (I think) because I will be moving through the years it spans rather quickly and there is no "real" plot. Things will be back to normal once Nightmares is over. **

**Alright, the rest of this is skip-able, I free you to read on.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read/alerted/favourited/reviewed! I know I haven't been responding to reviews so well, I am sorry, I've been horribly busy and these chapters have been my procrastination at its finest. But I have read them all, and they mean the world to me, so thank you! I am sorry you had to wait for the next chapter to come out before I updated, but I had my reasons. Thanks again everyone :)**


	82. Halloween

**Halloween – 30 **

_**A Secret Kept Forever if Faithful You Stay True**_

Marlene flew into the room, slamming the door behind her, locking it with a wand wave. She dropped Victorious to the floor, the toddler barely managing to keep her footing.

The door handle shook violently in its socket, the entire frame shaking with the force.

"M-mummy!" Vicky whispered, her voice filled with terror, but Marlene couldn't hear her. All she could hear was the door rattling, all she could see was Jenkins and her parents sprawled on the living room floor dead and bleeding.

_How did they find us?_

How had Travers and the others managed to find her house? She's thought it was unplottable! In her mind's eye, Marlene could still see the blood-soaked carpet on the other side of the door. The saturated fibbers, thick and oozing…

The door jumped in its frame.

"Step aside, let me deal with her!" Travers commanded.

There were anti-apparation wards, no escape. There was no escape!

The door flew open with a resounding bang, the force leaving a doorknob shaped dent in the wall.

"Avada Kadavera!"

Victorious's eyes widened as the spell shot towards Marlene, surrounding her with a green halo. She watched as Marlene's wand rose in an action so fast and graceful it was almost impossible to see.

"_Permutatio!"_

Vicky's eyes swelled to enormous size as Marlene shot a blue spell at her, the light hitting her in the chest like a knife. For one instant the world was rent by screams and then suddenly everything was twisting away from her, the world contorting in an odd array of angles and colours.

Mrs. Weasley screamed as her kettle vanished and Shiloh Victorious Valentine appeared on her kitchen table with a wail.

.

Sirius frowned as he read the letter from Lily, flipping the page over.

"Gellert Grindelwald, eh?" Sirius muttered. "That's interesting."

He folded the letter and put it in his night-table drawer, locking it. He was glad that Harry had enjoyed his toy broom, and thankful that Lily had included a picture of him. He was also glad that Harry had almost taken-out that evil cat. When Mary Macdonald died in their seventh year Lily had adopted the cat, but the thing hated all of the Marauders. It had never gotten over their transfiguring it into a lion.

Sirius placed the picture of Harry, Lily and James on his nightstand, smiling as James chased Harry across the picture, a small golden toy snitch zooming around both their heads. _That must have been what Swift got him._

There hadn't been a birthday party, and Sirius and Emma were rarely in the same room in any case. Lily generally met Emma with Harry once a week, leaving Sirius and James to continue plans for the fidelius's implementation.

But Sirius hadn't seen them in several weeks, not since before Harry's birthday, and it was now almost mid-October. Sirius frowned, James was right, someone was going through all of the mail. That letter should have arrived ages ago.

Sirius checked his watch once before standing and leaving his room. He had a meeting with Wormtail and the Potters and it wouldn't do to be late.

Emma and Remus were already in the kitchen when he entered. Remus sat at the table, with toast and the paper. Emma leaned against the counter, waiting for the kettle and looking out the window blankly.

"I was just telling Swift," Remus said, looking at Sirius from behind the paper. "That I won't be around Halloween night."

"Okay," Sirius nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He half jumped as Emma touched his arm. "Wha?"

"It's the moon," she said gently. Sirius's brow rose, he'd completely forgotten about the full.

"Aren't we going hunting that night?" Sirius asked.

"I have Order business," Remus said.

"What in the blue-blazes could Dumbledore possibly want with an out-of-control werewolf?" Sirius asked, perhaps more harshly than was necessary. There were few things Dumbledore could want, but quite a few Voldemort would.

"_That_ is absolutely none of your business," Remus snapped, returning to his paper.

Sirius let it go, he wasn't overly surprised and he didn't want to blow Remus's cover and have him start throwing curses with Emma in the room.

"But Moony," Emma said gently. "Surely Dumbledore understands that your place is here on the full."

"You do what you can for the Order and I do what I can," Remus said, flipping a page. "You know that's the score."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius touched her arm, stopping her. "It isn't worth it, Swift."

Emma's expression soured instantly. "What would you know about it, Black?" she snarled, wrenching her arm away from Sirius.

Sirius remained silent for a moment, shocked at her outburst before remembering that he'd been a complete asshole of late and she didn't have the first clue as to why. "Trust me," Sirius half begged, suddenly realizing what his role as fake secret keeper was going to cost him.

Emma inhaled slowly, her eyes closed. "I used to," she said before leaving the kitchen.

"Well done, Romeo," Remus commented from behind the paper.

"Oh, fuck off!" Sirius snapped stomping from the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

He was still absolutely flaming mad when he arrived at Godric's Hollow, his motorbike screaming to a halt in James's front drive.

"Took you long enough," James said, opening the front door just as Sirius was about to knock.

"I spoke to Emma this morning."

"Oh." James's smile faltered. "How is she?"

Sirius didn't answer, instead entering the house. "Is Worms here yet?"

"Yeah, he beat you by nearly twenty minutes. We've half explained it all to him already," James said, looking worried. "Sirius, are you _sure_ you wouldn't rather-"

"I'm doing it, Prongs," Sirius said. "My mind's made up."

James nodded sadly. "I already told Dumbledore we were doing it today. He said he'd be by later to put some extra charms in place. I figure Wormy can write out our address and you can make a show of showing it to people."

"Sure."

"Padfoot, brother, if this is going to come between you and Swift then-"

"If Swift understood what was going on she'd agree with me. We would both rather die than see anything happen to any of you," Sirius said. "When she thinks I'm secret keeper she'll understand my leaving."

"Will she let you go?"

Sirius paused, hating the answer, but knowing it was true. "Yes."

James clapped him on the back, swearing to himself that one day he'd be sure to explain everything to Emma, to see her and Sirius reunited.

Together the brothers made their way into the living room to see Lily and Peter talking on the couch, Harry playing with some blocks at their feet.

"I heard you're in the loop now," Sirius said, embracing Peter briefly. "Take care of them," he whispered into Peter's ear.

"I will."

The two broke apart as Lily stood and gathered Harry in her arms. "We'll all need to go outside. No one can be in the house when it's enchanted."

They walked outside in silence. Sirius had never seen Peter so white in all his life.

"I'll protect you," Sirius told him, placing an arm around the shorter man. "No one will begin to suspect it's you."

Peter gave a jittery head nod, but he remained silent. Sirius figured that was the best he could do.

"Here," Lily said, giving Sirius a roll of parchment and ink once they were outside. "Write our address on this, Worms can write over it after the house is enchanted so that it matches your handwriting."

James turned around so that Sirius could use his back as a table. Sirius scratched the single sentence onto the parchment before handing it over to Peter.

Lily nodded, looking determined and handed Harry over to James, the hellish cat circling the group like a lion. Sirius was half tempted to curse the blighter.

Lily stepped forwards and Peter followed after her. He placed his wand hand over hers, trying not to shake too badly and disrupt her wand movement.

The hair on the back of Sirius's neck stood on end as Lily spoke and Godric's Hollow disappeared in a golden glow.

"_Secretum fideliter servata est in æternum, si maeas!"_

.

The hedgerows were wide and tall.

Elaine looked back once, wishing they had not come this way but instead continued down the lane to Little Hangleton. The path they walked now was positively treacherous. It fell down in a steep, uneven and swinging slope. Devilsnare crossed the path whenever it chose, its creeping vines searching for something to eat.

The sun overhead was blazingly bright, but when the path ended Elaine was consumed by the too-dark shadows of twisted trees.

Elaine was not a Wandless, but even she could feel the hatred in the air. Something had corrupted this place, these trees, she wondered fleetingly what Emma would have said about them.

The trees were so menacing and awe inspiring that it took her a few minutes to realize they were guarding a small house.

There was almost no roof, and the rafters that were left exposed had gone to rot. The stone walls were rent smooth and almost entirely coated in Devilsnare. If she squinted, Elaine could even see the bright-yellow blossoms of Bloodcups, named for their uncanny resemblance to Buttercups and their thirst for fresh blood. When fed, the flowers turned a deep red. If ever there had been windows, they were now covered in hungry greenery.

Elaine jumped as Hattington spit on the ground, her cat-eyes narrowed. "Half-blooded cur," she snarled, and Elaine took a half-step back as Hattington exposed her teeth.

Greyson raised a single brow. "You are also a half-blood," he pointed out calmly.

Hattington's nose turned up with distaste. "Yes. But I've never masqueraded as otherwise. Who was he? A snake," she grinned, an evil grin. "Well, I'm a cat."

"A python still has one over a tabby like you," Greyson said darkly. "Don't forget who you're talking about," he looked back towards the house. "You can feel the corruption."

"Yes, this one is strong," Hattington said. "I wager he put more in this basket than he meant to. An easy mistake for a novice."

"It was not a novice who booby-trapped the house though," Greyson said. "He's been back since."

"You think he's worried?" Hattington whispered. "Does he know we're on to him?"

"No," Greyson said. "He's been spooked though, love to know by what. It takes a great deal to worry Tom."

"Or one wily wizard in star-spangled robes," Hattington said.

"Not everyone is Albus Dumbledore," Greyson said calmly. "Tom was careful, he-"

Greyson broke off as Gogomen walked forwards calmly, his cloak whispering across the ground. Elaine watched open-mouthed as Gogomen walked right up to the front door of the house, turned the knob, and threw the door open.

Elaine held her breath, waiting for the inevitable retaliation-

"GOM YOU MORON!" Hattington bellowed marching towards her younger brother. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY SLOW IN THE HEAD?"

Gogomen flashed white teeth, straight and smooth, before walking inside.

Elaine nodded as Greyson motioned for her to go before him. She walked in slowly, the musty smell hitting her hard, the boards silent underfoot despite their age.

Everything was coated in two solid inches of dust.

Elaine swivelled around as the door slammed shut behind Greyson with a bang, the lock clicking into place.

"Well that's comforting," Greyson said, eyeing the door wearily.

Suddenly the floor shuddered, and they could only watch in horror as the walls began moving inwards.

"_Repulso!"_ Elaine commanded, her wand swirling through the air elegantly. The red beam of light splattered against the wall, having no effect. _"Finite Totalum! Imobulus!"_

The last spell did the trick, bringing the walls to a shuttering halt.

"Well done, Kitten," Hattington said, eliciting a snarl from Elaine. "Well done indeed."

"I'm not a kitten!"

"Thanks to Greyson and my _darling_ brother," Hattington murmured before revealing her wand and tapping on a low-hanging rafter. "So, shall we _accio_?"

"Face our demons early, why not?" Greyson agreed. "_Accio Horcrux!"_

Nothing happened. Elaine waited with bated breath, but nothing moved.

"That asshole," Hattington said dropping her wand with annoyance. "I knew I hated that f- Greyson!"

Elaine spun to see Greyson still standing. His mouth was open, and blood bubbled in the corners, staining his lips red. His blue eyes were glassy and his wand hung limp by his side. Protruding from his chest was a tree root as big around as Elaine's arm. Elaine watched as the root slowly extracted itself from Greyson and he fell to the floor, dead.

"_Valtego Totalum!"_ Elaine jumped at the voice, having never heard its deep tones before. Gogomen had removed his hood, and his wand was held steady. His face was a mess of scars and burns that had never quite healed, a souvenir from his last battle with Voldemort. Violet eyes burned a hole in the cupboard behind Elaine, and turning to see what was there, Elaine screamed.

Something black was oozing out of one of the cupboards near the floor. Something with groping hands and red eyes.

"Gom," Hattington whispered.

Gogomen Lovegood was a terrible sight without his hood, and his once genial eyes were now closed and cold. An electric, sparking and terrifying violet beam. They locked on the black ooze, and its darkness reflected on him.

"_Solus Hollem!"_

The light that burst from his wand tip was so intense that Elaine was forced to shield her eyes.

The shadow laughed, high and cold, its very existence seeming to absorb the sun's rays.

"What is it?" Elaine whispered, her wand raised in front of her.

"What was it, you mean," Gogomen corrected. Elaine looked from him to the shadow, uncomprehending. "Dark magic," Gogomen said. "Is not forbidden without reason. Even the darkest creature has good left undisturbed, but this? This was once a boggart."

Elaine looked to the advancing shadow, "Ridiculous?" she suggested.

"Not anymore," Gogomen said. He raised his wand in a sweeping arc and muttered words Elaine had never heard before.

The house shuttered, the very air seeming to darken. The shadow halted, looking suddenly terrified. With wide eyes Elaine watched as darkness built in the house's corners, becoming steadily darker. Suddenly, the shadow was screaming as the house's darkness reached forwards.

"_Lumoportus!"_

Elaine stepped back in horror as the rafters were rent in two, a blinding light cutting downwards for the shadows. The light howled, its yellow shimmer burning everything it touched. The walls shuddered as the two forces fought, the darkness being sucked upwards and into the light, screaming in agony.

Elaine ducked low and grabbed hold of the floorboards as the suction continued. Slowly, the chair beside her began to rise, the howling increasing exponentially.

She didn't hear Gogomen say the counter-curse, but he must have, because suddenly the world was still and silent. Hattington pulled Elaine to her feet, looking more dishevelled than usual.

"We should go," Hattington said. "He'll know we're here by now and that boggart will not be the only one of his experiments."

"If we leave now it will all have been for nothing," Gogmen argued.

"But if we don't leave now we probably won't be leaving," Hattington hissed back.

Elaine ignored their arguing, instead looking around the room. She stayed still, not moving from her spot.

To her left were the remains of a wood stove, the metal warped with rust and covered in so much dust it was almost unrecognizable. There was a collapsed stool between it and the cupboards the shadow had crept out of.

_We've been here nearly an hour and we're no closer to getting the horcrux and leaving,_ Elaine thought.

The darkness within the cupboard called to her, whispering words she could barely hear. They were seductive, smooth.

Elaine walked forwards slowly, careful of how much she disrupted the dirt under her feet. She was not fooled by the whispers. Voldemort's soul would be potent, dark and twisted. There would be no piece of it which could love nor offer hope.

Elaine wanted it dead.

She opened the cupboard door with her wand tip. Despite their age, the hinges didn't creak. Where she expected to find something dark and terrible, she instead found a small red box.

Elaine looked back towards Gogomen and Hattington, to see that they were still fighting in whispers before reaching out for the box-

And the second her finger touched the red velvet the world evaporated.

Gogomen and Hattington froze at the sound of Elaine's body hitting the floor. The red box had not moved from its shelf, but Elaine's eyes were blank and lifeless.

"She's dead," Gogomen whispered, his eyes wide with shock.

"We're leaving, Gom, or I'll turn you into a cat," Hattington said, gripping Gogomen's forearm.

"But… she's… We're…"

Hattington didn't waste a second. Her wand spun outwards quickly and silently, turning the huge man into a stray kitten. Gogmen hissed, but Hattington scooped him up anyways and walked out of the house without a backwards glance.

In the darkness a shadow stirred.

.

.

.

Harry clapped his hands together, nearly taking Sirius's nose off in the process. Sirius chuckled lightly and rearranged the toddler in his arms, making sure Harry's hat was pulled down over his ears. Several girls on the sidewalk swooned.

They were in a relatively safe part of muggle London, not terribly far from the apartment. Sirius had Harry for the next few hours, he also had a mission.

"Pada," Harry said, hitting Sirius's chest with an open palm in an attempt to get his attention. Sirius looked down and Harry smacked his lips together loudly.

"We'll go for lunch soon, Harry, I promise."

"Swif!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, we're here for Swift," Sirius said.

Figuring he wasn't going to get much more out of the window display Sirius entered the jewellery shop.

The place was relatively empty. There was only one couple looking at wedding bands in the back.

"Grrrr!" Harry said, pulling a face and putting his hands on his hips. He looked so like Lily that Sirius almost burst out laughing.

"Yes, your Daddy always buys your Mummy jewellery when she's angry," Sirius said with a sly grin. "I taught him that."

Sirius looked down at the display of rings, not entirely sure if a ring was even what he was looking for.

By now Sirius had shown nearly everyone the paper Peter had written the Potter's address on. Things were settling down, and Halloween was quickly approaching. Sirius would be leaving the country soon, but he couldn't completely leave Swift.

She wouldn't understand, not completely, Sirius knew that. But he was hoping to get her some sort of token, to let her know that he still loved her, that he'd come back to her when he could.

"In trouble with the Missus?" a female clerk asked then, coming up from behind the counter.

"Not married," Sirius said distractedly, bouncing Harry into a better position.

"Looking to get engaged?" she asked, smiling at Harry fondly. Harry waved at her with a wide grin.

"Go boom!" Harry said.

Sirius laughed. "I'm afraid Harry's right," he said. "If I proposed to Swift she'd make the apartment go boom."

"Swif!" Harry repeated. "Boom!"

The clerk grinned. "Is he yours?"

"Oh, no," Sirius said. "Harry's my best mate – aren't you Harry?"

"Pada," Harry agreed, nodding seriously.

Sirius chuckled. "My godson," he explained. He sighed. "Actually, I'm not even sure I want a ring. I want something that says 'Even though I'm going away I still love you'."

The women frowned. "Business?" she guessed.

Sirius weighed his answer. "Of a sort.

The clerk seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "Well, I would suggest a ring. Rings are generally associated with commitment, and if it's commitment you're trying to show then it only makes sense," she moved around behind the counter and Sirius followed her.

"If you're avoiding the idea of engagement then diamonds are out of the question," the woman said, flicking a stray bit of blond hair over her shoulder. "Does she have a favourite gem?"

"Err," Sirius frowned, _did Emma have a favourite gem?_ He knew she loved blue but was more likely to wear green. He knew she didn't really have a favourite flower – that she loved them all the same. But gems they'd never spoken about. Maybe most couples did, were they abnormal? Sirius frowned. _You met at a school for magic and became a couple while fighting a mass-murderer because a Wandless told you the future._ Sirius suppressed a snort. Normal wasn't the first adjective that came to mind.

"I honestly don't know, it's never come up," Sirius said.

"Well… how long have you been together?" the clerk asked. Sirius didn't like her tone, she made it sound like they'd met yesterday.

"Been best friends since we were eleven – and a couple for almost two years," he replied.

The clerk looked taken-back. "Um, well. What about these, which one do you think she'd like?"

Sirius looked at the tray of gems she had pulled from under the counter. They shimmered brightly and Harry was visibly entranced by them. "Ooohhh!" he whispered, eyes wide as saucers. "Pada, look!"

"Yes, Harry," Sirius said. "I see them. Which one do you think Swift would like?"

Harry turned to Sirius. "Awll."

Sirius chuckled. "Probably," he looked at the gems closer. He knew all of them by name, no son of Walburga's was going to go through life without a firm handle on how much gems were worth.

Sirius had to reposition himself, trying to counteract the weight of Harry hanging half out of his arms to try and get as close to the gems as possible.

Sirius considered the ruby, for Gryffindor, and the emerald, because it was that pretty green Emma often wore. He turned to the sapphires, for something blue, only to see the topazes underneath.

Topaz was not a rare or particularly precious stone and Sirius had no intention of getting one for Emma. But one stone caught his eye.

Fire topaz were partially manmade, or mugglemade, as it were. They were white topaz coated with metal, making them sparkle and were thought to hold magical properties – or at least that's what his muggle studies professor had said. They shone with almost every colour.

"The fire topaz," Sirius said. "Diamond cut, with a white-gold band."

The clerk looked surprised with how quickly the rest of the order had been decided, mainly because of Sirius's initial hesitation.

"Do you want the band engraved?" she asked, pulling out some paper and a pen.

Sirius barely had to think about it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

If the clerk found this request odd she didn't show it. Perhaps she had decided Sirius was too odd to expect anything different. She wrote his request down without a word, only turning to tell him the price after she had finished.

Sirius paid without comment, leaving long before the engaged couple had even begun to decide what they wanted.

Sirius stepped back out onto the street, bouncing Harry slightly as he walked. He was distracted, thinking of how long the Marauders had been together. They'd been 11, he was now 21… that made 10 years. Ten years! And now one of them was a traitor.

"Padapa!" Harry said, patting Sirius's cheek to get his attention. Sirius turned to him, almost surprised to see him.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry smacked his lips together loudly and Sirius laughed.

"Sure, we can go for lunch now, Kiddo."

.

"We can't ask this of him."

"James, we don't have a choice."

Lily and James sat across from each other in the living room, both looking frazzled. They were waiting for Dumbledore to come and add some extra wards to the house while Harry was out with Sirius. Sirius, who they were talking about.

"He's going to lose everything," James said. "He'll never be able to contact us or anyone he knows. Emma thinks he's going to split-up with her – which he will be," James put his head in his hands. "Sirius has _never_ had an easy life. I have been his family for 10 years; I can't ask this of him."

"I don't think you have a choice," Lily said. "James, the spell has been set and Sirius has been adamant from the beginning that he be the scapegoat. It's done."

"If we just _told_ Emma-"

Lily frowned. "If we told Emma… what?"

James opened and closed his mouth. They'd been over this a hundred times. Emma couldn't keep a cake recipe out of Voldemort's hands if he invaded her mind, never mind this. James sighed and nodded, defeated.

The bell rang.

James stood tiredly and answered the door, Lily behind him. "Professor Dumbledore," James greeted the man at the door amiably. "Please come in."

"James," Dumbledore said with a smile, removing his tall purple hat as he entered the cottage. "Lily, how have you both been?"

"Well, Sir," James said. "And yourself?"

"I have been as well as can be hoped," Dumbledore said. "Well, shall we get to it?"

James pulled a cloak on as he followed Dumbledore out of the house, the October air unseasonably chilly.

"I have heard word that it is going to be an early winter," Dumbledore said as he pulled his wand out of his robes.

"Emma's been telling me something similar for weeks," James agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, Sir, what wards are you placing exactly?"

"Should something happen with the fidelius charm, I wish to know about it," Dumbledore said, waving his wand in a complicated arc before tapping the gate outside the house. "The wards will detect dark magic and alert me. I'll send someone along to check on all of you if my wards pick-up on anything."

"Thank you, Sir," James said. It was nice to know they were being watched over.

Dumbledore nodded, moving further down the house's perimeter. "And you and Lily know that should you ever change your mind, I would be more than willing to act as your secret keeper."

"I know, Sir," James said. "Thank you."

Lily watched them from the bay window, a small smile on her face. It was good to see James outside; he had been cooped-up far too long. She hoped Voldemort was taken care of soon, not only for James but for Harry as well. Lily didn't want her son to grow up behind a window. She smiled as she thought about Harry. She wondered what sort of mischief Sirius would get the two of them into while they were out.

.

Sirius opened the door to the apartment slowly, wand raised. If Remus was around…

But he wasn't, and in any case, Swift was here. Sirius could feel the odd air currents that had surrounded her lately. Even if Remus was determined to kill Harry Emma would never let him, of that Sirius was sure.

The air in the apartment was bitter cold, and Sirius held Harry closer as he made his way inside. "Swift?" he called.

She didn't turn around to face him, instead she continued looking out the open window. "It's going to be a long winter," she said loud enough for Sirius to hear. "Already Air is whispering chilling words," she shut the window tightly before turning, her face splitting into a smile as she spotted Harry.

"Harry!"

Sirius couldn't help but smile as she strode across the room, took Harry from him and spun Harry around, making him giggle.

"How's the big man?" she asked Harry, bouncing him slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks Swift," Sirius replied lightly. Emma ignored him.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Emma asked. "I haven't seen you in nearly two days."

Harry's grin was wide. "Wes shop," Harry said. "Pada shop fo Swif!"

It was only now that Emma turned to Sirius, looking mildly confused. "And what did you and Padfoot buy me?" she asked.

Harry shrugged and put a finger up to his mouth, making a shushing sound.

"That's right, Harry," Sirius said, slightly smug that Harry had chosen to keep his secret rather than tell Emma. "It's a secret."

Emma looked annoyed. "I hate secrets," she said, but Sirius thought she looked a bit mollified.

"Well you might hate this one after it's revealed, so don't be too excited for it."

Emma raised a brow of suspicion. Sirius looked… suddenly vulnerable, heat rising in his cheeks for the first time in… Emma thought about it, when was the last time she had seen him like this?

"How are James and Lily?" she asked him. She didn't want to fight, and everything turned into a fight now.

"Well. They have a meeting with Dumbledore, that's why I have Harry," Sirius said. "I thought you had quidditch practice?"

"Wood cancelled – thank god! Something about his son having the flu," Emma said.

Sirius nodded. "Well I have Harry for the rest of the day, I'd just stopped in for lunch, if you'd like to join us?"

Emma seemed hesitant, her eyes searching his, and Sirius wondered how it had ever come to this. How had they gone from in love to barely speaking? From knowing each other's every thought to hesitation?

"Swif!" Harry pulled on Emma's shirt, making her break eye-contact with Sirius.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked at Emma pleading, his hands grabbing out for Sirius though he continued to say her name.

Emma smiled, but Sirius could see it was forced.

"Yes Harry, of course I'll come with you."

Sirius sat at the table with Harry while Emma got lunch together. Despite his best efforts, Sirius was still a hazard in the kitchen.

"Have you spoken to Remus lately?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes, this morning. He was absolutely infuriating," Emma said, twirling her wand to make the pot on the stove boil.

"Oh? About what?"

"The moon."

"The… moon?" Sirius asked, confused.

Emma turned to face him, looking annoyed. "The full is on Halloween," Sirius still looked confused. "And he wants to go it alone, remember? For Dumbledore?"

"_Oh…_" Sirius remembered the conversation now. To be honest, with everything else going on, he'd completely forgotten about the traitor's problems. "Sorry, I just-"

"It doesn't matter," Emma said, turning back to the stove, but her tone said otherwise. "I shouldn't have expected different – _damn it!"_

Sirius rose from the table as Emma cursed. The salt shaker she'd been using had exploded in her hand, the glass shards cutting into her skin. He conjured a highchair for Harry to sit in and repaired the broken shaker while Emma ran her hand under some water.

"I need to go," Emma said, picking the glass out of her hand. "I shouldn't be around Harry like this."

Sirius was in partial shock. "I haven't seen you lose control like that in… in _years_. I – Swift, what _happened_?"

Emma turned the tap off, her skin knitting together as she cast a wandless, non-verbal spell. "It doesn't matter."

Her voice was blank, emotionless. It scared Sirius more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. "I don't understand. I just forgot, I mean-"

Emma snorted, and the sound cut him off. "You _just forgot _about_ the full moon?_" she asked incredulous. "Remus is a Marauder, our best friend, our family and you _just forgot?_" she looked incensed. "Really I should be the one who's sorry. _I forgot_ that you didn't have time for half-breeds anymore."

She hadn't raised her voice, but the sentence was punctuated by the rattling of the dishes in the counter. Emma turned to look at Harry, before shaking her head. "I have to go."

"Swift, wait!" Sirius called as Emma left the room

"I will not do this in front of Harry," Emma said, the front door slamming shut behind her.

Silence filled the kitchen, still, Sirius didn't move from his place by the counter.

"Swif," Harry said, his voice fragile and frightened. "Boom."

"That's right, Harry," Sirius whispered, still in shock. "Swift made a boom."

It took Sirius a moment longer to collect himself. After a few moment he shook his shock off. "Well Harry, what do you say to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Harry nodded happily and smacked his lips together, Emma's outburst already forgotten, Sirius wished he could say the same.

.

Peter walked downwards slowly, his wand light failing to completely light the cramped staircase.

He halted outside of the doors at the end of the tunnel, his wand shaking in his hand, his own screams in his ears, echoing endlessly. Peter remembered the pain of the cruciatus perfectly. He still had dreams, terrible dreams where Voldemort tortured him and Infinity laughed in the background. It had been more than a year, and still he could not rid the pain from his mind.

Peter had not made a report since he had been named secret keeper, and now he was terrified.

There was no choice, Peter had been over it a hundred-thousand times in his head. If he didn't tell The Dark Lord he would find the information out in time. No, Peter thought, better to give the information up willingly and reap the reward. Lily and James never really cared about him. He was nothing to them, and here he was someone. He was going to be the most loyal of followers, the best follower. He would have power.

Peter gulped before knocking.

The door swung forwards without a sound, the illuminated room beyond breaking the surrounding darkness. Peter walked forwards on wooden legs, his hands turning red from being rubbed together.

"It's been some time since your last report," Voldemort said, his back to Peter. The blue lights in the room reflected against his bald head making him look oxygen deprived. "I hope for your sake that you have something useful to report."

"T-The…" Peter gulped again, his eyes wide, the words sticking in his throat, his heart beating quickly. "The Potters are protected by the Fidelius Charm."

Voldemort sighed slowly and twirled his wand. At his feet, Nagini was restless. "Yes. I have been informed of this. Black is the secret keeper. I had thought you would have something of greater interest to-"

"N-no!" Peter squealed, making Voldemort turn and raise a single brow of annoyance at the noise.

"No?" Voldemort whispered the word smoothly as he turned. "No, I should not have expected more?"

"N-no," Peter fought to steady his voice. "Sirius isn't the secret keeper. I… I am."

Peter flinched as Voldemort let loose a yell of triumph.

"_Take care of them,"_ Sirius's voice seemed to whisper on the wind. _"I'll protect you. No one will begin to suspect it's you."_

"At LAST!" Voldemort declared. He looked down at Peter, eyes filled with triumph. "At last… Peter Pettigrew, I always knew you were worth more than those filthy mudbloods and blood-traitors gave you credit for. I _knew_ you would not disappoint me."

"_I'll never be able to repay you for this, Worms," James said with a truly brilliant smile. "I'll never forget this. Never."_

"You will be remembered for this Peter, have no doubt – AND rewarded. You will have anything you want. Anything."

"_Thank you for keeping my Harry safe!" Lily's voice was filled with gratitude as she wrapped him in a hug._

"All you have to do," Voldemort said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder and shaking Lily's apparition away, "is tell me where they are. Tell me and you will never have to worry about anything again."

"_You're the bravest man I've ever met, Peter," James said. "Some of our classmates didn't see it, but I did."_

"Where are they, Peter?"

Peter looked into Voldemort's blood-red eyes, the eyes of Satan himself and found there was only one answer. What did it matter if he was brave when he was dead?

"77 Godric's Hollow."

.

Lily danced around the room slowly, Harry held tightly in her arms. She sang softly to him, her feet tracing out the beat of freedom.

It was a wondrous feeling, the idea that Voldemort could no longer see them, could no longer see her son.

Harry giggled as Lily skipped, her voice filled with happiness.

"Don't be blinded by the fairy lights,

the fairy lights,

They fill the blackest sky.

Skip my darling,

Skip my darling,

Keep your feet a moving.

Run the stream,

No, jump the stream

And keep your eyes on morning.

And never let the fairy lights steal your heart my darling!"

James leaned against the doorframe, unseen and watching. For the first time since Harry's birth, he was at peace.

.

Her hands curled, fingernails scraping against the window sill. Emma shook, her hair sparking erratically. Emotions had never been easy to control.

The wind whispered to her from the open window. The cold causing the students passing behind Emma to shoot her dirty looks, though none approached.

"_Early winter… Water's chill, Earth's freeze, let the ice take seed!"_

Emma hummed, listening to Air's spell, her mind on Remus Lupin.

He would sit the moon alone, or so he said, but Emma knew better. She knew Dumbledore had him seeing werewolves and the thought enraged her. It was too dangerous!

But she knew that was the score, didn't she? Hadn't she always known? He was a werewolf and he had to do what he could for the Order. She was a Wandless, and she had to do what she could.

"_You do what you can for the Order and I do what I can," Remus said, flipping a page. "You know that's the score."_

Emma grit her teeth. The score. The price paid for a place in the magical world, more like.

Emma pushed away from the window, furious and golden-eyed. She wondered, vaguely, if Infinity hadn't been right all along.

She made her way past the great hall, which was decked-out for Halloween. She did not turn to face Dumbledore, though she felt his gaze.

Wandless did not bow to Wizards.

She was no less angry when she entered the apartment. The door slammed shut behind her, its sound muffled against the yelling coming from the hall.

"And who's going to tell her?" Remus shouted, red-faced.

"I said I was coming back, didn't I?" Sirius's voice was not as vicious, though it was not lacking in volume.

"Coming back? Why would you need a trunk if you're coming back?"

"_I said I'd be back!"_

"WHAT, are you two fighting about _now?"_ Emma asked, her hair flicking.

Both Remus and Sirius paled, startled by her appearance. "I'll let you two talk," Remus said. "I have to go now anyways."

"Remus, don't!"

"Give it a rest, Swift," Remus said, looking tired. "I'll see you in the morning."

Emma watched him leave with silted eyes, her gaze flicking to Sirius as the front door clicked shut behind Remus.

"Well?"

"I – err… Listen, Swift-"

"Spit it out, Sirius," Emma demanded. "You'll find I am hardly in the mood for anything."

Sirius nodded. "I'm leaving, tonight. I have to keep them safe, Swift, and _He'll___find me if I stay here."

Emma didn't react, instead she left the room and made for the balcony, slamming the door behind her and leaning against the rail.

Sirius sighed, zipping his bag up and shrinking it before slipping it into his pocket. The ring sat heavy in his other pocket, weighing more than it should. He'd go and check on Peter, give Emma a moment to pull herself together before he said his goodbyes.

He opened the balcony door and said he'd be back in a few hours, that he had to check on something but would be back to say goodbye. She waved him away, refusing to turn and face him.

Sirius left, thinking she was angry, not knowing she was trying to hide her tears.

Sirius threw his leg over his motorbike, the great machine roaring to life. He'd make it up to Swift.

.

Voldemort's eyes glowed as he took in the night, the full moon. What better night to destroy his only obstacle than this one? When the full landed on the night of the witch.

.

James grinned down at Harry, his wand letting off puffs of smoke. Harry giggled, grasping at the colours. Harry wore the blue footy pyjamas that he'd gotten for his birthday, soon they'd be too small.

Lily came in then, smiling as she did. "Time for bed, my big boy," she said as she walked over.

"Awe, but Mum!" James complained with a chuckle. Lily sent him a look, though there was no venom in it. James stood and handed Harry over. He threw his wand on the couch and stretched, feeling his joints pop. He was getting stiff from being in the house, maybe tomorrow he'd go out for a quick fly.

James jumped as the front door banged open. Heart in his throat, James ran into the hall, skidding to a stop.

The figure wore a hood, but even the darkest shadow could not hide Voldemort's eyes.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James yelled, only then realizing that he did not have his wand, that he had no way of defending his wife and child.

"Avada Kadavra!" James sucked in one final breath as the green jet hurtled towards him, and he remembered all the times he had faced it before. He half expected a silver shield to rise between him and the spell, though in his heart he knew it would not.

He thought of Peter in that moment, of Sirius. He wondered what tortures had befallen them and prayed that they were now at peace.

As the light filled his vision, he thought only of Lily and Harry.

_Protect them…_

The green blast washed over him, revealing a world of white.

James's last cry filled the house, bombarding Lily as she hurdled up the stairs.

Tears filled her eyes, pouring down and onto Harry's face. She had no wand, nothing to defend herself or Harry with.

Harry's bedroom was at the top of the stairs, and Lily threw herself into it, slamming the door behind her and dumping Harry unceremoniously in his crib. She wasted no time in locating the biggest piece of furniture she could find and pushing it in front of the door. Her heart in her ears, Lily moved furniture that she could not of otherwise, a mixture of adrenaline and accidental magic pushing things into place. Her voice leaving her in grunts and cries as she forced a bookshelf across the carpet.

_I only need a little time. Dumbledore's wards will have gone off – He'll be coming!_

She heard the bang only as she was thrown across the room, barely managing to hang onto Harry's crib. She pulled herself to her feet, hysterical, as Voldemort approached.

Lily threw her arms wide, trying to block Harry from Voldemort's cruel gaze.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she begged, tears streaming down her face, the echo of James's voice still in her ears.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry!" Lily begged. "Please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl-"

Lily's mind was circling in a mad frenzy, her thoughts consumed by Harry, ears hearing a scream that had died ages ago. She did not move as Voldemort levelled his wand, did not stop begging for her son-

The light was dazzling, for one moment she was blinded by its brilliance and then she was being pulled forwards and upwards by two strong arms, into the white.

.

The cold air surrounded Emma as she stood on the balcony under the full moon. Sirius had left nearly an hour ago, but her tears had not subsided. She should have known that he would have to leave for his own safety.

She heard the front door open and gathered herself. Sirius was back and he deserved a proper goodbye. She turned and slid the balcony door open, closing it behind her softly.

"Sirius-!"

The word died in her throat as she fell to the ground, green light brushing her hair. The door behind her shattered. She rolled, avoiding another spell, the chesterfield going up in flames.

She could hear them, hear their boots against the floor as they circled around opposite ends of the flaming couch. Their footsteps echoed loudly in her ears.

A strand of hair sparked.

The two Death Eaters fired at the same instant.

Purple and green shot forwards, each catching in a separate hand, revolving in their liquid prisons as Emma got slowly to her feet. Twenty cloaked wizards stood with their wands drawn on the couch's other side. Two ran when they saw her face.

Words whispered off her tongue, words they could not understand. The two spells shot for their castors. The purple struck home, but the green was dodged, and lodged itself in the wall.

Screams filled Emma's ears. They were the cries of muggles in the building, which could only mean there were more Death Eaters.

A flaming whip extended from her hand, flicking through the air towards the Death Eater with a wicked snap.

Water filmed around her, bending the spells away without her having to use Protem.

Four more Death Eaters ran, and Emma felt her lips curl into a feral smile.

And then she was screaming, bending over as a part of her was ripped away. Her shield fell, and her hair went out. She drew in a ragged breath, tears streaming from her eyes. Avada brushed her cheek.

_Prongs!_

There was no mistaking what had happened. Voldemort had found them!

A Death Eater touched her brow with his wand, and even through the mask she could see his smirk.

Before he could move her arm shot out, gripping the front of his shirt. He went wooden, mouth opening in an 'O' of surprise.

So fast half the Death Eater's didn't see what happened, Emma's arm twisted and retracted, and the Death Eater exploded in a shower of blood.

Emma's eyes turned on the others. They ran.

Emma's arm shot out again, her hand clenched in a fist, a running Death Eater screamed, Emma twisted and pulled-

He went out like a firecracker.

Again and again and again she pulled Water from inside the fleeing, making their cells explode.

Emma gripped the doorway as she entered the hall, her vision doubling as something was pulled from within her and ripped.

Her eyes focused on a masked man pulling the hair of a blond muggle, and he burst like a pimple.

_I have to get out of here… I have to get to Harry – HE'S GOING AFTER HARRY!_

Head whirling, Emma pulled herself upright. She ran down the hall, extracting the water from every Death Eater she encountered in a daze. She almost didn't notice them in her half-mad state. All she could think of was getting to Harry before-

Emma entered the stairwell and screamed, her spine contorting and eyes glazing as she fell forwards and down the stairs.

She did not stir.

.

Sirius knew there was something wrong the moment he pulled-up to Peter's flat. It was quiet, too quiet, abandoned.

Sirius drew his wand and cut the motor, walking to the back door of the house quietly. Peter lived in the basement apartment.

The door was unlocked, and Sirius entered without knocking.

All the lights were off, and Sirius wasn't dumb enough to shout out for Peter. He let the silence be and cast a human sensory charm.

Sirius sighed at his own paranoia. There was one person in the bedroom. Peter was probably sleeping and he, Sirius, was an idiot.

Sirius closed the door behind him and flicked on the light, only to gasp when he saw the room. _Everything_ was _GONE_!

His head swivelled as the bedroom door clicked and a pale, unseeing being walked forwards. Infiri.

"Oh, shit," Sirius muttered as the body walked towards him, its lips curling back to reveal sharp teeth.

Sirius stood still, waiting… and then the infiri charged.

"_Bombardia!"_

Sirius ducked as the thing exploded. He stood slowly and in partial shock, heart in his throat. A single hand crawled along the floor towards him and Sirius realized what all of this meant.

Peter was the spy.

"James!" Sirius rasped, flinging himself out of the apartment and onto his motorbike, leaving the hand to its own devices. He started the engine of his bike and took off into the night like a bat out of Hell.

By air, it was a ten minute trip to Godric's Hollow, but Sirius made it in five. He pushed his bike so hard that by the time he landed in front of the house it was wheezing almost as bad as he was.

Tears streamed down his face as he hopped forwards off the bike, shaking his head in denial. "No."

The house was in ruins. And the top half – _Harry's bedroom _– was blown away.

Sirius half stumbled up the walk, throwing himself through the doorway and into the hall. He hung onto the doorframe for support and screamed.

James Potter looked as if he could have been sleeping, his glasses askew on his handsome face. Sirius knelt by his brother's side shakily, unable to believe what he saw.

James was a Marauder – _The_ Marauder. He couldn't be, how could he be… dead?

Sirius felt as if his world had evaporated.

He closed his brother's staring eyes with a shaky hand and said a solemn prayer, tears dripping on James's glasses, he had to move on though, had to find Lily, Harry. He rose clumsily and an towards the stairs, tripping in his hysteria.

He literally crashed into the nursery, falling to his knees when he saw Lily's form on the ground.

Her emerald eyes were wide and staring, her red hair splayed behind her like an open flame; Sirius crawled to her, tears streaming down his face; if Lily had died then so had Harry.

Harry. He had just been a baby.

"It's not fair," Sirius blubbered as he gripped Lily's hand. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE!"

Lily made no answer and Sirius collapsed into himself and his sobs. "I wish it had been me. It should have been me, not you, not Prongs, not Har-"

Then there was a sound, a sound so beautiful that it lifted Sirius's sorrows, filled his heart with hope – it was a baby's cry.

Sirius cricked his neck as his eyes flew to the crib. Behind the bars a snotty nose and two green eyes stared at him.

Sirius jumped to his feet and sprinted to the crib, there sitting and bawling his eyes out was his godson – alive.

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed picking the boy up and crushing him to his chest, "Harry, oh Harry!" he murmured stroking the now silent baby's black mop, "Thank the god's you're alive!"

Sirius pulled the baby back from him so that he could see his face, he frowned. On the small boy's forehead was a lightning scar.

Sirius traced the scar with his index, wondering what could possibly have left the mark; suddenly he pulled out his wand, spinning on the spot.

Voldemort had killed Lily and James, but Harry was still alive; where was Voldemort?

"Come on," Sirius whispered to the baby. He stepped over Lily gingerly, wishing he could take her with him. But if Voldemort was still lurking then he had to get Harry out and there was just _no time!_

Sirius crushed himself to the wall to avoid stepping on James, keeping Harry's face away from his father's form. He had left the front door open, but now a shadow stood in its place.

Sirius started and raised his wand, almost hexing Hagrid, "Bloody hell Hagrid!" Sirius cursed, his heart hammering even faster then before. "I almost bloody killed you."

Hagrid had tears streaming down his face, and his great form shook from his sobs, but Sirius was in a worse state. Sirius's eyes were red rimmed, with tears still falling down his face, he was pale, he looked as if he had just died…

"Sorry," Hagrid said gruffly, "I jus' came ter get 'Arry, Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius frowned and pulled Harry closer. "I've got him now - He's my godson. I'll look after him."

Hagrid shook his massive head, "I got orders."

"What was Dumbledore want with him?" Sirius asked. "When will I get him back?"

Hagrid shrugged, but his eyes only filled with more tears "He's ter live with 'is aunt an' uncle," Hagrid answered.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Lily hated her sister."

"I got orders," Hagrid repeated with another shrug. He wiped his nose on the back of one gigantic hand.

"Please, Hagrid," Sirius begged feeling drawn, his head light. "Let me go home. Harry needs me, I _need_ Harry."

"Pada?" Harry inquired, unhappy with the desperation in Sirius's voice.

"I can' Dumbledore said fer me ter take 'im; wha' with Lily an' James dead…" Hagrid withdrew a hanky from an inner pocket of his coat and blew his nose loudly.

Sirius paused, froze. Lily and James were dead, betrayed, murdered, dead.

"Peter…" he whispered, suddenly seeing red.

"Wha' was tha'?" Hagrid asked.

Sirius handed Harry over to Hagrid in a daze, his eyes unfocused as he thought about Peter. "Take my bike to meet Dumbledore, I won't need it anymore," he said already walking down the ally, his heart burning with rage.

"Where are yeh goin'?" Hagrid asked confused.

Sirius turned to face him, "Unfinished business," he stated before disappearing into the night, Harry's scream of "PADA!" echoing in his ears.

_I'll be back, Harry, but first I have a rat to find._


	83. MW2 Waking Up Dead

**MAGICAL WAR**

**MW2 – Nightmares**

**Waking Up Dead – 1 **

.

_**And everything that came before was like a Daydream,**_

_**Iridescent sheen, a joy that could not be real,**_

_**Could it have really happened here?**_

_**In this world so like a Nightmare?**_

_**No control; no flits of love; bodies, corpses everywhere,**_

_**How could it be that such a Daydream became a Nightmare?**_

_**What had happened, where had it gone,**_

_**All that love, those notes of song?**_

_**They have no place here.**_

_**Where the darkness rules the Earth and even Fire has no warmth; Air is fickle; Water cruel,**_

_**Here it is, live it up, enjoy your stay, may the darkness block your way,**_

_**In this Nightmare.**_

.

Remus gasped, sucking in the cold night air as the wolf left him.

He pulled himself to his feet slowly, the sky a blood-red above him. Around him, others were doing the same.

He couldn't remember most of what had happened the night before, but the blood on his hands did nothing to quell his fears.

"Now that, Lupin, was a night," Balt said, slapping Remus on the back hard enough to make him stumble. Blood dribbled from the pack-leader's jaws. "A real run with the moon. You're quite the killer – I'm impressed."

"What, exactly, did I kill?" Remus asked, trying and failing to hide his disquiet.

Balt gave a nasty grin, but didn't answer. Remus attempted to swallow his own vomit.

The pack started as a masked figure appeared among them. There was nothing elegant in their motions as they half-ran towards Balt, cape billowing wildly.

"He's dead! The Dark Lord is dead! The Potter brat killed him!"

Remus turned to Balt for a reaction, but the werewolf didn't seem to know what was going on.

"What are you on about, Wizard?" he snarled.

"The Dark Lord is dead. They're saying he went to the Potters'. They're saying Harry Potter, the child, finished him!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Balt snarled. "How could a baby defeat HIM?"

"That's what they're saying!" the Death Eater insisted.

Balt turned away from him in disgust, but Remus was frozen. _Harry?_

"IF the Wizard king was killed by a baby then he was never a king at all," Balt said. "Only the strong survive," his lips curled. "Brothers, Sisters… I present lunch."

Remus backed away as the pack pounced on the Death Eater, tearing him to shreds. He had to get out of here, had to find the other Marauders, Harry.

He disaperated with a loud crack that was ignored. The world spun… and Remus was spit-out in front of the apartment.

He stepped back, barely avoiding contact with one of the many cops that were pulled-up in front of the building.

"What in the world of Merlin…" Remus whispered as he walked forwards.

.

Sirius knew the streets of London well. He had haunted them as a child, desperate to get away from his mother, and stalked them as an adult with Mad-Eye and James.

And Sirius had always known the smell of a rat.

But this particular rat knew Sirius, and Sirius was not fooled into thinking that finding Peter would be easy. And besides, Sirius was being searched for as well.

He'd over heard two Hitwizards boasting to a bar maid that they were on a special team devoted to catching You-Know-Who's biggest follower, Sirius Black. Had Sirius not been so determined to find and kill Peter he might have died laughing right then.

As it was, Peter was forcing Sirius to use every ounce of stealth he had. Roaming London as a dog was less than ideal, the smells of the city were bad enough when he was human.

Sirius had tried a few tracking charms, but Peter had cleared his apartment before Sirius arrived the first night and there was nothing of Peter's to track him with. So instead, Sirius was relying on wards.

He'd set nearly fifty so far. It was far fewer than he hoped to set, but he hadn't made it to the sewers yet. Sirius stuck to muggle London, knowing Peter would be avoiding the wizarding parts of town. Peter may have led Voldemort to the Potters's, but that was also where Voldemort had died and the Death Eaters would not be forgiving.

Sirius sniffed at the air again, his mouth watering as the smell of chips from a nearby stand. He'd barely eaten anything in the past two and a half days and he was beginning to feel light-headed from the strain.

He sat down outside a shop, tongue lolling with thirst. Sirius suppressed a whine, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Lily and James were dead and it was _his_ fault. _He_ had been the one to suggest Peter – and Remus… Remus had been innocent the whole time…

Sirius was so consumed by his own grief that he almost didn't see the plump, short man walking down the street with a nervous tick.

Sirius blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing for a moment. Peter passed right in front of him, biting his thumb nail as he went.

Sirius stood, and as he did his animagus form melted away. "Peter?"

Peter turned to face him, and his nervousness fell away to show absolute terror. "Sirius… you – You _killed them!"_

"I-? _What?"_

"You killed them! You killed Lily and James! You monster!" Peter screamed, attracting the attention of the street.

Sirius raised his wand, preparing to try and curse Peter into silence when suddenly he was flying backwards. Sirius hit the ground hard, his wand rolling away from him. Bits of concrete rained down on him, covering him in scratches. Sirius sat up, bleary eyed to see a crater where Peter had been. His head reeled as he tried to get a grip on reality.

Sirius flinched as two wand points dug into his neck, and it was then that his eyes landed on the sewer grate and he saw the tip of a rat's tail as it dove down.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest."

Sirius felt tears leaking from his eyes, felt his mouth quirk into a wicked smile as he realized the extent of Peter's betrayal.

Sirius threw his head back and let out a barking howl of laughter.

.

The World was White.

Emma walked forwards slowly, the great expanse of whiteness unchanging as she moved. She did not call out, they would find her.

She came to the blood stream within only a few minutes, its trickling the only sound in the world. The immensity of its colour was unsettling in this place, an intruder.

"Protem."

Emma turned to face the guardians she spoke for on Earth.

They rose up nearly a hundred feet, but that was all they had in common. Fire burned brightly, his form constantly shifting as his body was turned one way or another by the wind, though his coal-black eyes never faltered. Air seemed to have no form at all, just three free-moving eyes. Water had taken a human form, and she stood in translucent beauty. Earth was long limbed and mushroom covered, his one ear continually erupting volcanic magma.

"That mess," Fire said, referring to the blood stream. "Is yours."

Emma turned her head to look at the stream. "How?"

"Two slices of Protem now reside in the next world. Only two remain in your plane," Fire said. "Be thankful you still contain the majority or you would be consumed."

Emma's eyes flicked up to meet his. "I'm not dead then?"

"I never said that."

"Protem," Water kneeled down, like a mother to a child, her voice soft. "You must tread carefully. If the stream is damned you will not transcend whole. You must keep the water's flowing. Keep the White World red."

"I don't understand," Emma said.

"Mortals never do," Fire said before bending over and pushing against her.

Emma stumbled and screamed, the blood of the stream clouding her vision.

She sat-up in bed with a yell.

"Emma?"

Emma's head swivelled around to see Remus making his way over to her bed, a blanket discarded on the chair he had vacated. The room was dark, it must be night. "Where am I? What time is it?"

"We're in St. Mungo's," Remus said, easing her back into bed. "It's nearly 2 a.m."

"What… what happened?" Emma asked. "Where are the others? Where's Harry?"

"Harry's fine," Remus said, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder to keep her from sitting up. He reached around her easily and pushed the call button for a Healer. "Everyone's fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm, I'm fine, I'm…" Emma's brows furrowed. Something important had happened. Why couldn't she remember what had happened? "What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head," Remus said. It was only then that Emma got a good look at him.

His eyes were dark, rimmed with a purple so deep he looked half-dead and the gold had never completely left his eyes after this moon. He was unshaven, and his hair stood on end. Even in the half-light, Emma could see that he was pale.

She reached up and ran a finger under his eye, unable to comprehend why he looked so sick. "Was it a bad moon?" she asked.

Remus gripped her hand and broke down. He cried into her lap and Emma brushed his hair with her fingers and shushed him, confused. What had happened?

The door to her room opened, and for a second the Healer was silhouetted against the light from the hall. Emma sucked in a deep breath, her mind reeling as something within her screamed.

"Harry!"

Emma threw the covers back, scrambling out of the bed and throwing Remus to the ground in her panic. Cords ripped out of her arms as she muscled past the Healer in the doorway and out into the hall.

The golden lights blinded her, but she didn't slow, fire trailing her as she ran down the hall.

"Stop it, Dill!"

Emma ran full-on into Mad-Eye one hall over. He gripped her arms hard enough to make her yelp, bruises forming immediately. "Get a handle on yourself!"

Emma barely saw him in her panic. "Harry!" she yelled, trying to pull away. "He's found Harry!"

She finally ripped away from Moody only to run face-first into Dumbledore.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Emma froze and Dumbledore caught her with a wand wave. "I do not have a great deal of time, I fear," Dumbledore said as he levitated Emma back to her room. "I came to check on Remus, but it is good to see you're finally awake."

It was then that Remus appeared, running flat-out, a healer screaming behind him.

"You shouldn't be running, Mr. Lupin!"

"Emma!"

"Is fine, Mr. Lupin, I think," Dumbledore said, Emma's frozen body twirling beside him. "At least well enough to run and scream," he looked over his half-moon glasses. "Perhaps we should all walk back and speak about what happened on Halloween?"

Remus nodded jerkily and walked back down the hall beside Dumbledore. He was wheezing loudly, his lack of food and sleep catching-up to him.

"Have you been sleeping, Remus?" Moody asked, looking critically at Remus.

Remus nodded, but the truth hung in his eyes. To sleep was to dwell where the nightmares live.

Dumbledore laid Emma's immobile body on the bed and pulled the covers up over her before seating himself in a squishy red armchair that had appeared from no where.

He spoke in soft tones of how Lily and James had died. He told her that Harry had lived; that Voldemort had been vanquished; that Sirius had killed Peter, along with 13 muggles, and was now in Azkaban.

Emma sucked in a ragged breath as the spell lifted, her tears dripping into her hair. "I felt when Lily was hit, but she didn't have a piece of Protem," she said.

Dumbledore had never looked so sad. "She was pregnant, two months along… it was a girl."

Emma choked on her sobs. Dumbledore nodded sadly and stood to leave. He was at the door when Emma piped up.

"I'm his godmother," she said. "I'm Harry's godmother. He has to come back to me."

"When you're better, we'll talk about it," Dumbledore said softly and with a forced smile. "For now, get some sleep."

Remus stayed with her again that night, even as the building shook and the rain whipped against the windows outside. She was all that was left of the Marauders. It was just him and her.

Neither of them managed to sleep.

.

.

.

**Omg. The first draft I uploaded of this still had notes to myself (was I blind when I read this over?)**

**Sorry about that guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	84. My Godson

**My Godson – 2 **

Remus watched Emma carefully as she signed herself out of the hospital the next day. She seemed incredibly composed, but Remus wasn't fooled. There was something a bit too red about her hair, and every once and a while it sparked.

They took a muggle bus back to the apartment. Neither spoke for the ride.

They were regarded with heavy suspicion as they made their way up to their apartment. Eyes peered from behind every door.

Emma made her way into her room without saying a word and Remus sat on the couch. He scratched Wilberforce behind the ears. The shower turned on in the bathroom. Remus waited.

Wilberforce groaned in satisfaction, smiling as Remus hit his preferred scratchy spot.

Remus looked around the apartment slowly, only half aware of his surroundings. The aurors had returned nearly everything back to its proper place, the room looked nothing like it had the morning after the moon.

Remus winced as the sirens and squalling lights of that night bombarded his subconscious. He had run past the police line and into what appeared to be the setting of a horror film.

Two neighbours lay dead in the entry hall, and it was only inside that the aurors felt free to discard muggle props. The place was crawling with wizards.

Frank had seen Remus when he entered, and yelled at him to stop, but Remus hadn't listened.

He'd run up the stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time, pushing himself, desperate to see what had become of Sirius and Emma.

He'd entered the seventh floor only to find the walls caked in blood. Remus walked forwards slowly, mouth open in horror, sneakers squelching as they fell on the soaked carpet.

He jumped as Frank put a hand on his shoulder. "She's fine."

_She's fine_, Remus thought as he scratched Wilberforce. _How will either of us ever be fine again?_

And to think that Sirius… their apartment was protected against invasion from wizards. No one with magical blood could enter unless led there by a Marauder… but how could Sirius have done it? How could he have led a host of Death Eaters here to kill Emma after everything…

_How could he have betrayed Lily and James?_

Remus let his head fall into his hands, tears soaking his palms. _What are we going to do?_

He looked up as Emma entered the room, drying her hair with a towel. "I'm going to vent," she said. "And then I'm going for Harry."

Remus blinked. "You're going to see Dumbledore?"

Emma nodded and threw the towel over the back of a nearby chair. "I'll be back in a few hours," she promised. "I need an outlet first though. Will you be alright?"

Remus nodded and Emma left.

Remus let her go without a word. He wondered when she would realize that the Wizengamot would never let the boy-who-lived grow-up with a Werewolf and a Wandless.

.

Dumbledore flipped to the next page in the thick folder on his desk, brow furrowed.

He should have been at the Ministry, but Remus had flooed him to say that Emma was coming.

She was the last thing he needed right now.

Dumbledore was loath to admit it, but there was a small part of him that wished she had died that night. He was under no illusion when it came to Emma. He could not control her. He could manipulate her, try to make her see his side, but unlike Remus, he could not keep her from Harry by force.

And he had to stay at the Dursley's. Dumbledore was not a cruel man. He wanted what was best for Harry. He wanted Harry to live.

If Emma took Harry he would have the best bodyguard of all time, and he would be loved. Loved, not for defeating Voldemort, but for simply being Harry. He would grow-up hearing about his parents and magic.

And he would be vulnerable.

Emma could not keep her eyes on the boy every minute of every day. It was impossible. It would only take one second's inattention for the boy to die.

If Harry died and Emma managed to survive, she would destroy this world in a fit of rage.

No. When it came to the topic of Emma Dill, Dumbledore was under no illusion at all.

There was a knock at the door… "Come in," Dumbledore called.

She walked in confidently, and Dumbledore was thankful that her hair was its normal red, even if her eyes glowed ominously.

"Remus said you'd be coming," Dumbledore said, putting the folder to the side. "Please have a seat."

"That was smart of him," Emma said, perching on the edge of a single plush chair. "I should have called before-"

"I was expecting you regardless," Dumbledore said. "You haven't changed since Hogwarts."

His levity failed to make her smile. "I came for Harry."

"Emma, we need to talk-"

"Anything you want," Emma said, her eyes sweeping the room as if in search of the boy in question. "Just as soon as I see Harry."

"He isn't here," Dumbledore said quietly.

Emma nodded and stood. "I suppose that makes sense. Shall we go and get him then?"

Dumbledore felt his face settle into one of misery. Even now, she did not think for a moment that he would try to keep Harry from her.

"He is somewhere safe and he has to stay there."

Emma's eyes locked on his and Dumbledore felt himself being bombarded by her internal thoughts. There were no words, only feelings, and those feelings left him breathless.

Her hair snapped with Fire's voice. "Where. Is my _Godson!"_ Emma demanded.

"Emma – Emma, listen to me!"

"No!" Emma shouted, suddenly leaning over him. "I want Harry _Now!"_

It was the first time Dumbledore had ever really thought she might kill him. Her golden eyes shimmered like magma, her hair crackling around a face that held no humanity.

"Voldemort will return. He will return for Harry, and when he does, you will not be able to stop him."

Emma did not move, her eyes searching his. "Voldemort is dead."

"He wasn't human enough to die. Surely even you could see that. How did you think the Boy-Who-Lived will fair when Voldemort returns to power."

Emma stepped back at that, her mouth curled in distaste. "Boy-Who-Lived?"

"That's what they're calling Harry," Dumbledore said.

Emma mulled over that information for a few seconds. "I can protect him. I can take him out of the country-"

"You will be followed by his supporters. You remember Brazil?" Emma shuddered, it was hard to forget Brazil. "They will stop at nothing to kill this child."

"Harry," Emma said. "His name is Harry."

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "They will stop at nothing to kill Harry. As it is, he is safe."

"Where?" Emma demanded. "Where could possibly be safer than with a Wandless? Lily wanted-"

"Lily is dead. James is dead. Harry is _alive_."

"_Where is he?"_

Dumbledore hesitated only a split-second, but Emma caught it and her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "With the Dursley's," Dumbledore said.

Emma's brows fused together. "_Who?"_

"Lily's sister and her husband. They-"

"YOU LEFT MY GODSON WITH PETUNIA?" Emma's voice was horrified and the room shook with her anger.

"As Lily's sister, she-"

"AS LILY'S SISTER MY ASS!" Emma shouted. "WE'RE GETTING HIM _NOW_!"

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly! You left Harry, _my Harry_, with the two people who were most likely to abuse him-!"

"They're his family!"

"Infinity had family, Mirage had family!" Emma bellowed. "Do you think being a Wizard will be any different than being a Wandless in Petunia's eyes?"

Dumbledore didn't speak, and the idea that she might have surprised her headmaster with her reasoning gave Emma a moment to rein in her temper.

"Lily died to protect him."

"Any mother would have-"

"She did not have to die. James did not have to die. Voldemort was there for Harry," Dumbledore said.

Emma blinked, thrown. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"There was a prophesy," Dumbledore said calmly. "It foretold Voldemort's downfall at Harry's hands-"

"That's ridiculous," Emma said, shaking her head and turning away.

"You're going to want to listen to this, Protem," Dumbledore said.

Emma turned to face him with narrowed, golden eyes and lengthened teeth. "This isn't a good time to provoke me, mortal."

"If you go for the boy now his death will be sealed. If you want your godson to live you will listen to me," Dumbledore paused for a moment. When Emma did not interrupt he continued. "The prophesy was made on the last day of January 1980. It was made to me, by Sybil Trelawney."

"Tell me that we are not speaking of that – that _moron_ you hired for divination!" Emma snarled between her teeth.

"The very same," Dumbledore said simply. "We were overheard by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, that's when he began hunting for a boy 'born as the seventh month dies to parents who had thrice defied him.'"

Emma blinked, and the action erased the Wandless from her eyes. "But that would mean-"

"That Neville Longbottom could have been chosen in Harry's stead, yes," Dumbledore agreed. "But in Harry Voldemort saw himself," he looked at Emma over his half-moon spectacles. "I'm sure you know what that feels like."

Emma shuddered and made her way over to the chair she had vacated and sat back down. She knew exactly what it felt like. It was terrifying.

"That's why they went into hiding?" Emma guessed. Dumbledore nodded. "How did you know?" she asked.

Dumbledore paused. "Know…?"

"That Voldemort had chosen Harry and not Neville. How did you know which child he'd chosen?"

"When the spy found out what Voldemort planned to do he regretted his actions and told me of his plans," Dumbledore said.

Across the desk, Emma looked annoyed. "He switched sides, just like that?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said carefully.

Emma repositioned herself in the chair. "So the idea of Voldemort killing someone was… foreign, to him?"

Dumbledore wasn't amused by her line of questioning. "Who the spy was, is none of your business."

"I think you'll find that at this moment _everything_ is my business," Emma said leaning forward. "I am humouring you. You may think that Harry is squirreled away where I can't find him, but you're wrong. I will _always_ be able to find what's mine. Do not forget it."

"In the past ten years, Protem, there are few things about you I have forgotten," Dumbledore said quietly. "It was not what was going to happen, but to whom. The spy did not want Lily Evans to be hurt."

_I have a message for Dumbledore, a message of utmost importance... This isn't a game Emma, this is important… you don't want Lily Evans dead anymore than I do!_

Emma froze as the words whispered across her skin.

"SNAPE?" she yelled, rising to her feet again. "And after that you – _you let him join The Order?!"_

"Emma, calm down!"

"Calm… _calm down?_" Emma was incensed. "When I get my hands on that snivelling snake I'm going to -"

"Prove you're a monster?" Dumbledore guessed. "Severus may have done what he did to save Lily, but in the following months his actions saved James as well."

Emma shot Dumbledore a glare. "I don't care what he did."

"Don't we all deserve a second chance-?"

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one!" Emma jumped at Dumbledore's raised voice. "When Severus heard the news of what happened he showed far more remorse than you can imagine. If you had seen him then, you would not judge him so harshly."

"Fine, keep your snake, in the end it doesn't matter," Emma spit at Dumbledore. "What matters is Harry, and so far, I don't see one reason why a Muggle would be better able to keep him safe than a Wandless."

"It is because of Severus that Harry is alive-"

Emma threw her hands in the air and walked around the chair to the window, patience spent. She drummed her fingers on the sill, and each finger-tap made the sky roll with thunder.

"Severus begged Voldemort to spare Lily as payment for his services. And I believe that Voldemort tried to give Severus his wish, that he asked Lily to step aside, to give him Harry. But Lily, well you knew Lily, she would have rather died than allow anything to happen to Harry. Lily died to protect Harry, she died by choice, do you understand?"

Emma stared out the window and into the rain angrily. The golden eyes of a Wandless glared back at her. Emma blinked, and the eyes were blue and unseeing, framed by midnight hair.

"Her sacrifice gives him immunity against Voldemort," Emma said, eyes fixated on the blue eyes in the window. "You gave him to the blood of the mother?" she whispered, turning to face Dumbledore.

"And he will be protected for as long as he stays there," Dumbledore said, his voice softening when he saw the tears on Emma's cheeks. "As long as he stays with Petunia Voldemort can not touch him. I have added other wards to the house as well, to keep wizarding eyes off the place."

"Death Eaters could still hurt him-" Emma protested.

"And where would they look for him?" Dumbledore asked. "With a muggle family? I don't think so. They would look at you."

Emma looked as if she had been slapped. Tears rolled off her chin, mouth open in a protest that would not come.

"If you love Harry, you'll leave him where he's safe. You do want him to be safe, don't you?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, failing to suppress a sob. Every wall she had managed to construct this morning was crumbling, falling to bits around her.

_They're dead…_

Emma screamed, pushing her palms against her ears, as if that could silence her own thoughts.

_They're dead. You failed them. You weren't there. They're dead._

A deer galloped across an emerald field in her mind's eye. The green got brighter, consuming the deer with a high cold laugh…

Dumbledore rushed forwards as Emma collapsed into a sobbing, screaming heap on the floor.

"It's going to be okay, Emma."

"_I've warned you of what happens to those who leave me waiting… I gave you the choice; I am sorry this was your decision."_

"Emma – Emma, can you hear me?"

"_Your parents are dead. I'd hate to watch your friends suffer the same fate."_

"_H-Hannah. M-my s-sist-ter, H-Hannah… Why couldn't I help her?"_

_A black-and-white photo of Mary MacDonald…_

"_Miss. Joyce Walters."_

"Emma!"

Emma rocked back and forth as the dead pressed against her with cold hands. Every face swimming upwards with blank eyes that would never see again.

… _Harry_


End file.
